Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows
by DanzyDanz
Summary: Who would've thought, Death finds joy living among the weakest of beings. (Undergoing rework.)
1. Death of a Man

**Edited (18/4/2018)**

 **Why do I edit it (again)? Because, being fully honest, as I reread the entire story, I keep finding some mistakes and some 'scenes' that I don't like now and I think could've done better, and I like to fix on these things before going further into the story.**

 **Some changes are subtle, like dialogues, some aren't, like an entire scene. How to tell if a chapter is edited? Well, look at the date above. No dates = no changes yet.**

 **So if you're an old-timer, welcome! I am sorry for making you reread this entire thing again, and also for the current hiatus, but I do hope you'll enjoy it more than you did back then.**

 **If you're a newcomer, then welcome! I hope you will enjoy the ride. Yes, this story has an OC as its main character, but please, at the least, give it a shot. Regardless, I'm thankful for your visit.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DxD or any of its characters. Neither do I own other characters from other works. I also don't own money. So please, don't sue.**

* * *

 **Hello, and welcome to the renewed version of Death's Journey, where everything is different, starting from the characters, plots, fluffy scenes, etc. etc.**

 **Here are some warnings before you begin your reading:**

 ***This story is generally rated T. Some chapters are M(+18) rated for professional use of profanity, suggestive themes and acts, limes, lemons, melons, horrible puns, etc. You know the drill. Will be notified at the start of the chapter.**

 ***OCs. Including Gods and Goddesses. I get that OCs are generally frowned upon, but even with the current casts of DxD, I can't work with them without changing their characters.**

 ***MC has gray morality. His character is not meant to be liked, but he is not intended to be hated. It's up to you guys. And no. He is not a self-insert.**

 ***Issei is... well, he's Issei. Still the lovable pervert he is, but now with more backbone and an actual brain and common sense. Dense MC is the bane of my existence.**

 ***That said, Issei is not OP. He'll start out as he is in the canon and grow in a more believable rate. Sure, he's the Welsh Dragon. But in no way can he outsmart or defeat Vali, someone who's spend their lifetime perfecting their fighting technique in just a few months of training and a dose of luck. And plot armor.**

 ***Many of those annoying anime cliches won't appear here. Looking at you, "accidental boobgrab". Though, there might be several exceptions as there are no mistakes, only happy accidents.** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 ***This story features several characters from other anime, but only for the sake of characters I can develop without making any of the DxD's characters OOC. The lore will be mainly DxD with a little tweak here and there as I see fit.**

 **That means they can serve as a mere face-claim or even as a character. They may either have their canon personalities or given a new set.  
For example, as there are no clear depictions of Tiamat in the canon DxD, she'll be taking Esdeath's appearance from Akame ga Kill. It can be just her appearances with a less sadistic personality, or she can be completely Esdeath.**

 **That's all for now, so without further ado,**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

 **Chapter I**

 **||Death of a Man||**

* * *

Picture a snowy plain.

A gray sky.

A cemetery.

A father and son.

"Are you certain?"

The silvery voice wafted the blanks from his mind, but not quite so his feeling of remorse.

Wise white eyebrows arched and scrunched as He waited. Receiving silence as an answer, He raised His voice again. "After everything this World has brought unto you, you wish to stay?"

This question was directed towards a much younger man standing beside Him with a hollow look. His lifeless brown eyes remained glued at the gray stones ahead of them, staring almost emptily as if his soul had abandoned him.

Then a husky and coarse voice seeped into the air, like the billowing of a cigarette smoke.

"Yes." The son said. "I do."

His father stared at him solemnly. He was the second of the last. He was a baby compared to his siblings, but yet, the one who had matured the most. Never since the conclusion of the Eternal Conflict did The Creator thought he would feel both joy and the sting of sorrow.

"Very well," His white beard swayed lightly as He nodded. "I understand. It is your decision. But be it as it may, Malthael, you mustn't stay."

The son tightened his lips. He knew Earth was not a place for Death. There was no such place for Death. He was never meant to be here, as it was not his purpose of being.

His role was to serve the Creator as Death. Or simply put, Gods' Executioner. His duty was to prevent the second Eternal Conflict to never exist. How you ask? By slaying those who oppose Him, The Creator.

"Gods have begun to sense your absence." The Creator continued, His breath leaving in a form of misty white puff. "You may stay, but not as Death, Malthael."

He felt relieved. A much-needed sentiment to ease the violent storm brewing in his thoughts. "I understand. Thank you, Father."

"It is not wise for a God to dwell in this World. It's best for you to avoid any form of attachment to the creations of this World. They are weak, Malthael."

A customary ethics for Gods. They see attachments as weakness. It made them weak. It made them rely. Being unable to let go of something was weakness. His grief was the cause of that weakness. Him, Death himself. The God who knew everything has an end. The irony was almost comical.

"...I understand."

"I apologize if I am too crude, My son, but it is how it's meant to be." The warm silvery voice spoke again as a frail hand rested its palm above the stiff shoulder. A gesture of assurance that there will be sun after the rain. That hope still existed.

The young man showed a fragile smile, for his hope had died along with his wife and daughter.

After a light pat, the Creator vanished in an instant, leaving no evident that He had ever set a foot on Earth.

The cold winter breezed through like a chilling touch. A lump of snow fell from the branches of a faraway tree. And then, silence reigned the somber place.

He shed no tear during the funeral. He didn't cry. He said nothing. What was left to be said? Of what use were words of lament if they couldn't bring them back?

As Death, he never expressed his fragile state. He's not omniscient as the Creator, but he knew the attendees were well aware of how devastated he was. To him, shedding a tear solves little if not nothing at all. It does little to heal a wounded heart. Mourning fixed nothing.

They're no longer breathing.

He knew all of these. He learned all of this; the harsh reality of life. But not as a God, but as a human. Creations whose life was a miniscule compared to a God yet valued their life far more than any Gods.

But now, there was nobody but him. Him, and the two graves upon him. Once he was the husband of a loving wife, a father of their daughter. Now he was but a lone man. A man left alone with his own thoughts,

Slowly, he crumbled. The falling snow became bleary as memories flooded his thoughts and regret spread in his heart like a plague. The very first tear he shed fell at that wintery afternoon.

Not a single minute was spent without him regretting what he didn't do or what he had done, thinking what he could've done but didn't. Suddenly everything he did was a mistake. A poor decision that resulted the death of his family. He had no one to blame but himself.

He wasn't there when they needed him the most.

And when he was, he was too late.

Before leaving, he had left a bouquet of flowers upon the grave. White Lilacs — her favorite flower.

His foot felt heavy as if chained. He was light headed. He felt not the slightest. He was right; crying didn't heal and mourning changed nothing. The crunching of the snows only reminded him to a time when his daughter was running around freely, giggling as she scurried here and there, singing a song her mother taught.

This was not the first he ever felt sorrow, but it was the first-time when sorrow crippled him so.

Standing at the black gate, a teenage girl in black had waited for his return. Once her tearstained eyes saw him, she ran towards him.

"S-Shinji-san…" she sobbed soundly, holding him tight. "I-I'm... I'm so s-sorry..."

With a soft smile but no less fragile, he returned her hug, and gently pulled her shaking head onto his chest. He needed comfort, and so was she.

"It's okay." He softly whispered. His tears had stopped flowing. He made sure they had. He was mourning but he was needed to be strong. "It's not your fault. It's one's fault."

Yet Asuka couldn't accept it. As someone who could and should had protected the family who had changed her life for the better, she had failed. She had failed miserably.

"I-I... I could've...! If— If I wasn't— I…! She would be alive! It's my fault… Shinji-san, I'm sorry…"

"Hush now. It's not your fault." He cut her short. He didn't blame her and so should she. "What matters is that we're here. You're with me. We'll get through this together, I promise."

The two shared a comforting embrace as the last drop of snow fell.

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

Months passed. His once favorite season had reached its end. The snows had melted to puddles, trees ready to provide shades, flowers began to boast their bright color. The birds sang a melody that brought the joy of spring to many people.

This one particular young man was for one.

He yawned a long and voluble yawn. Escaping the enticing embrace of the soft mattress, he set his foot down to the cold floor, and stretched his arms up and entwined his fingers with each other and pushed them forward.

 _Pop!_

Woozily, he scratched his straight yet fluffy chocolate brown mane, messing up his own bangs. Some strands of his hair covered a portion of his still sleep-induced brown eyes.

He was a man appearing on the right side of his twenties, known as Shinjiro Kawamura. Though, he was far more famous as 'Seifer'. A nickname of his during his earlier days as a mercenary. For who? For those who paid.

The name no longer held any meaning to him as he abandoned everything for her. But with his family gone, to him, 'Shinjiro Kawamura' weighed the same.

So Seifer is what we are going to call him.

After sensing the return of his soul, he set his way out. Opening and closing the door of his fairly spacious bedroom, Seifer dragged his feet towards another door. It was a few meters away from his room, but in mornings, five meters were a tough distance to cover.

Not often he let out a yawn or two during his short journey. Because it's Monday. He didn't like Mondays. Nobody in this World does. If he could, he would tinker with time and extend the holidays to Monday. But then, Tuesday would carry the hatred.

"Hey, wake up. It's late, you're going to be morning…" Seifer said to the door, lazily, partly discombobulated.

As there was yet a response from the other side, he knocked the door a few more times while saying her name.

Three knocks.

Four.

Six.

No answer. Not even a groan or a whiny beg to leave her alone.

Not wanting to waste time and stand like an idiot, he considered knocking her head if she still didn't get up. Maybe splash a bucketful of water if desperate measure was required.

The door handle twisted, and with a gentle push, revealed the content of the small yet quaint and feminine room. The room was well-organized and smelled really nice and girly. The studying table he bought recently had a filled school-bag lying on top of it. Good thing she had prepared the night before.

But of what use would that be if she's late.

On the bed before him, lied a lumped blanket hiding a teen during her daily hibernation phase. Asuka was fast asleep with her lips parted open, a side of her mouth was slightly wet like the pillow underneath her.

Seeing this, a light chuckle came from him, and he took a picture to save for later blackmailing purposes. It also perked an idea on how to make his morning not so dull.

As close as possible, he hung his head without making any contact, until their faces were just an inch apart. Any closer and the tip of his nose would touch hers. Then Seifer took a short breath and blew it on her face. Cold air splashed by her eyelids.

"Mmmnnn..." She fidgeted, mouth puckering in discontent as she turned her head away.

He repeated the procedure.

"Nnnnn!" Asuka's eyes twitched again, and her whine escalated.

Alright. He's done goofing off. Seifer flicked her nose. "Oi."

She crumpled her nose and began to stir awake in mild annoyance.

Her hazel brown eyes met a pair of darker brown eyes. Hers showed confusion, while his hinted mischief. Then after a moment, her eyes broadened wide as she finally realized that was a face of a man.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Seifer stood up straight, pompously crossing his arms as he gave her a mild smug look. "What kind of a Shinobi that can't wake up on time?"

"Uughhh... My kind of Shinobi… " Asuka yawned, stretching her arms up and effectively propelling her busty chest. It was a miracle the buttons of her pajamas stayed intact. "Nnngh—! Good morning Shinji-san. Please don't do that again..."

"Morning." He spared a teasing smile, as he then sauntered downstairs to prepare their breakfast.

* * *

He sat upon a white dining table, hands folded behind his head as a place to lean on, patiently waiting for the girl. Not a minute later, he heard thundering footsteps coming from the stairs, growing louder and louder before it eventually grew violent as if something was tumbling down the stairs. Something resembling a teenage girl.

"Eeeeek!"

With a roll, Asuka reached the ground floor. Despite her poor attempt at scaling down the stairs, her landing was considerably well for someone who was clumsy enough to fall down the stairs to begin with. In fact, she landed perfectly like a gymnast.

Seifer wasn't impressed, though. "Good job. Try walking next time."

Asuka stood up, and with an unpleasant and embarrassed expression, took a seat at the opposite end of his.

"Geeze…" She pouted, a hand rubbing her forehead that got hit during her journey to the bottom of the stairs. "...Sorry I overslept..."

"It's fine." Seifer said. Sarcasm lingered in his laidback voice, and a tightlipped mean smile was gracing his face. "It's not like it's your first day or anything."

The girl sulked a bit more.

"Now eat up. At least don't be late on your first day."

"Yeee~s!" Asuka cheered and began on eating her breakfast; grilled cheese with toast, and a glass of warm milk to help her begin her day.

Kujikawa Asuka was a young girl with dark brown hair, usually tied into a shoulder length and untidy, tomboyish ponytail by a long, thin white ribbon. She was wearing the standard girl's uniform of her new school, which looked quite fancier than a normal school's uniform. But he wouldn't complain. The tuition was cheap.

Aside from her quirky ponytail, there was also a notable red bandanna wrapped around her neck, acting as a scarf.

An easygoing and cheerful girl. The kind that would ask risky questions such as, "So… does that mean I can be late on other days?"

Seifer on the other hand, while not as blatantly cheerful, was fairly laidback. He was the kind of person who could jokingly say "If you want your allowance reduced, sure." Yet still be taken seriously.

For example; Asuka's immediate panic attack.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

After finishing their breakfast, the two set their way to her new school, enjoying the refreshing early April air. They walked through the pleasant street of their neighborhood, greeting their neighbors.

Like the housewives that tittered as they exchanged pleasantries with the two.

They hadn't been here for long and Seifer was considered as a non-Japanese due to his looks. The first few days were moderately unpleasant. It was not until they realized he spoke fluent Japanese and was planning to live there for a whlie that they stopped seeing and treating him as a foreigner, but as a fellow neighbor.

A neighbor with nice smile and easygoing attitude. Although, if not for Asuka's merriment and her very presence, it would've been harder for him to settle in and gain their trust.

Then again, if she wasn't here, he wouldn't be here either. Nope. He would've gone to a galaxy far, far away.

"Hooooi! Asuka-chan! Shinji-san!"

There were also plenty of people who were friendly yet also a magnificent pervert at the same. This joyous young boy was a prime example.

"Ah! Issei-kun! Good morning!"

Issei's height was average for the people here, but short in Seifer's view. Then again, he's taller than the average world's height.

The boy's brown hair was lighter than him, and the same for his brown eyes. His name was and always will be Issei Hyoudou. The boy who had already bared his trademark lecherous smile as his eyes feasted at the sight of the gullible Asuka's pompous chest.

"Fuhehehe... A 'very good morning' indeed..." But then, he had a premonition of imminent pain if he was to keep his lecherous way. Immediately, Issei tore his eyes off her chest, with much dejection. He glanced towards the older young man with a sheepish smile. "A-and good morning to you too, Shinji-san!"

"Aye. A 'very good morning' to you too." His reply was accompanied by his simple smile, but Issei felt his snark. So Issei laughed guiltily.

Truth be told, when he first met this boy, he thought he was a good-for-nothing pervert. And frankly, he was quite right. But despite he was a walking hormone and raging testosterone; he's at least trustworthy enough for him. Behind all of those perverted tendencies, he's still a good person.

As a fellow man himself, he knew all men are secretly perverted. Boys will be boys after all and boobs are boobs, as are asses are asses and legs are legs. It wouldn't be too huge of a deal as long as Issei didn't cross the line.

Lastly, although this wasn't as important like his earlier reasons, this boy possessed a powerful artifact or the like. Seifer didn't know what it was or what it could do or if the boy even realized this, but he didn't care either. He wasn't interested in that world where magic is an everyday spectacle.

"Hmm...Where's Kojiro-san? He's not tagging along?" Issei asked, just noticing the absence of his neighbor's younger brother.

Asuka's quirky ponytail swished as she shook her head. "Mmn... I don't think so. He's still sleeping I think."

"You think?" Seifer went in with his sass. "I'll be surprised if he's not."

Issei nodded a few times, sniggering a bit, but his eyes had once again glued to Asuka's torso.

Unlike the Kunoichi who ironically didn't notice the leering eyes, Seifer did. Would he ever grew accustomed to his perversion he did not know, but he knew it was getting annoying.

Standing firm by his previous statement, Seifer shrugged it off as his hands rummaged the pockets of his slim-fit black trousers, seeking for warmth. He was decently fashionable for a grown-man and the ex-vessel of Death.

"Oh man, the guys will be so jealous!" Issei squealed, clenching his fist.

"Huh? Why?"

The boy raised his nose and head to the sky, acting smug. "Hmph. Because I'm the first guy to know you, of course."

"...Huh?" Asuka didn't quite get it but went along anyway. She broke ices, not moods. "Yeah. Totally."

"That's an achievement? How sad."

"Hey! I live a sad life!"

"I'm not your psychologist; save your whining." Seifer chuckled as he switched the victim of his teases. "Come on Asuka, don't be so dense." He earned a clueless look from the girl. "Can't you tell he's flirting with you."

Asuka still didn't get it. "Eeh? That was a flirt?"

As for Issei, he fumed furiously. "What?! NO IT WASN'T! I didn't mean anything about that!"

"Wimp."

"Are you picking a fight?" Grumbled Issei. "You're a bully Shinji-san."

"A mean bully." Asuka seconded.

"Oh? Allying against me now?" Seifer smirked. His smirk wasn't as noticeable as any smirk. It was cunning. Only a small subtle tug at the edge of his lips. "Do I have to remind you I'm the one who decides whether or not your stomach stays empty or fed?"

"…I'm sorry."

Afterwards, they poured out anything that passed in their mind into a quite pleasant chat as they continued their journey, waving at more of their neighbors and acquaintances, and even a few of Issei's 'classmates' that gave him a spiteful look.

Once in a while, Seifer would gift a headslap to Issei to bring his lecherous eyes back to the road.

They finally came to realize they were already arrived in front of a school gate. The gate of an impressive school: Kuoh Academy. A school that was recently turned co-ed after being a girl exclusive school, for whatever the reason might be. Seifer guessed it was to lure in the male students such as Issei to enroll and therefore increasing their revenue. But it's merely theory.

"And here we are!" Issei announced as if he's the owner of said school. "Pretty cool, isn't it?"

"We've been here before, Issei." Uttered Seifer. Though he was still taken aback by the grandness of the school.

"Oh right."

Seifer ignored the boy. "I'll leave you here, that'll be fine, right?"

Asuka fidgeted, still anxious about her new surroundings. It _is_ her first _normal_ school. By that, it's the kind of school where she didn't have to learn to kill or kill to learn.

"…U-Umm…Yes…" she said despite how obviously nervous she was.

More or less, Seifer could read what was troubling her. "You'll be fine. Issei, be a man and help her."

"Uh... yeah... sure." Issei, who was not paying attention at all, his mind and eyes fixated upon Asuka's chest, imagining the treasures behind her uniforms without paying regard at the girl's current trouble.

"..."

Even a patient man has his limit on tolerance.

 **THUNK**

"GAAH!"

"Hey. Listen to what I said." He said after landing another head-axe upon Issei, who held his head in pain. As Issei blurted his confusion of why he was handed such pain, Seifer sighed.

Perhaps he could stay for a while. It's not like he had anything to do anyway.

"Ah...Nevermind... Let's just go."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

As Kuoh academy was a school, gossips were the main subject of discussion among the students. The entryway was filled with talks, gossips, chatters, and more gossips. It could range from a measly debate regarding the best flavor of an ice cream to one as heated as juicy rumors.

"So, I saw this guy at the park yesterday right... I think he's a foreigner. He must be from America."

"Huh? How do you know?" Her bespectacled friend asked, "Did you ask him?"

"No, duh! Would you ask him if you're there, Aika-chan? But he's obviously American cause he's a foreigner!"

"That's racist." Another female student said, at the same time as she fixed her white hairband on her rose-pink hair.

"No, no! I'm sure! He was talking with another guy in English!"

"That's still racist Yama-chan." Katase said, just now finishing fixing her hairband. "He can be from somewhere like England you know."

"Eh, isn't that the same thing?"

Both of her two friends facepalmed. "This is why you fail Geography…"

"Oh come on!" The first girl groaned, "Anyway, that doesn't matter. He's hot. And like, _hot_ , hot. Not the 'pretty boy' hot. He has that mature and cool air and just nnnnngh-!"

"…I don't think any of us understand anything you just said."

"Ugggh, you guys! Well, doesn't matter. He's totally my type of guy. Next time I see him, I'll- wait a minute... Th-that's him!" She announced the entire Kuoh Academy's schoolhouse, catching the other students' interest — especially the female students.

"Isn't that Issei?"

"Not him, you big dummy. The guy next to him!"

"Huh. He is kinda hot. Kinda old – then again you're into older guys." Kiryuu Aika said monotonously. She was the most stoic from the three and the only one who didn't make mountain from a molehill.

No. She preferred kicking other's made mountain. "That girl is probably his girlfriend."

"Ehhhhh no way!" Murayama whined in terror, "She must be his sister or cousin or sister! Look at them, they have the same hair."

"Brown hair isn't rare."

"Shut up Katase—why aren't you backing me up?!"

"What's there to back up?!"

His arrival was soon noted by the entire students present in the entrance, and rumors began to brew like a storm. Some speculated if he's a new teacher, but others denied such theories as his clothes were semi-casual wear.

Loud whispers, slightly irritating gossips, and not-so-pleasant buzzes tolled by their ears as they walked through the school area. Seifer easily became the main attention—mainly for the girls— as well as Asuka, whose nervousness was seen as cute by the boys. Issei just sort of seen as the guy who happened to be there.

Seifer was nonchalant. Nodding the standard male nod of acknowledgment to anyone who happen to catch his gaze. A few of the male students nodded back as it was the sacred rule among men to always return _the nod_. As for the girls, they mistook it as a gesture of flirting. There was much tittering and squealing and misunderstanding.

Seifer stopped when he realized the squealing didn't only come from the girls. The previous vessel of Death did not swing that way.

As for the girl walking timidly beside him, who remained latched onto his right arm the whole time, became a hot topic for the boys of all classes for the rest of the day. Issei received mocks and hateful glares from the girls, and boos from the boys for being so close towards the aforementioned cute girl and foreign-looking man.

Being used to it, Issei gave them all a conceited smile, hands folded in front his chest and nose high up in the air.

"ISSSSEEEEII! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Oh shi—" Two boys of his age, one with glasses and one with a crew-cut-nearly-bald hairstyle came charging towards him, and dragged him away from the party.

"NOOOOOOO! MATSUDA! MOTOHAMA! LET ME GO! WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME BE HAPPY?! SHINJIRO-SAN! SAVE ME! ASUKA-CHAAAAAAaaan!" and his voice dimmed as they dragged him further down the hallway to a place god knows where.

And life moved on.

He then felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Shinji-san… I'm scared."

"Nah, don't be." He chuckled, "I'm sure you'll be fine."

More like popular. He could hear the sound of envy emanating from the halls; the sound of male students whose one of their wishes in life was to experience the heart-stopping 'tug on the sleeve' phenomenon.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Having visited the faculty office for Asuka's class, walked several hallways filled with students and school staffs alike, Seifer and Asuka arrived at her new classroom. They waited on the door frame as they waited for the teacher to announce the new student. Even from outside, the two could hear chatters and several of the students' delightful remarks regarding their looks, wondering what kind of girl their new addition would be.

"Alright, calm down everyone." said the middle-aged teacher, gaining his students' attention as they quieted down. "As you can already tell, we have a new student today. Let's not make a commotion, alright."

"Do you think it's that guy?"

"Riiight... Look at him. Look at that stubble. Tell me he's a high school student." Her friend replied with slight annoyance. "Must be the girl."

"Oh hell yeah. We've been on shortage of 'girls with ponytails'." Cheered one of the male students, stirring a chain reaction of cheers among the boys. Hooray for ponytails.

Again, the classroom became rowdy and noisy; like a classroom. That was until the teacher turned his head towards the door frame, where Asuka stood restlessly. Silently accompanying behind her was none other than the young man himself.

"Please come inside and introduce yourself." The homeroom teacher said in a kind tone, yet Asuka still tensed as her posture straightened. "Come on in, don't be shy."

"A-Ah! Y-yes Sensei!"

Asuka trotted inside the classroom, leaving the door open for a quick getaway in case something unwanted happen, like being booed at — which was very unlikely nowadays. But better be safe than sorry.

Seifer just... stood there. He might be teasingly raising an eyebrow and flashing his half-smirk that fluttered a few hearts, but he's simply fooling around to consume his time.

"I-I'm Kujikawa Asuka... U-Umm... You can call me Asuka and uh...Pleased to meet you!" And she ended her short introduction with a vigorous bow.

Both the male and female students looked at her with gleaming eyes. Her bashfulness was found to be adorable and irresistibly cute. Several of the males looked at her with an obvious hint of perversion, but immediately shrunk and averted their eyes away as they saw and felt the pressure of Seifer's deadpanned death glare.

The teacher cleared his throat. "R-Right... Er, Kujikawa-san, take a seat. Pick any empty seat you want."

"H-Hai!" Again, Asuka bowed. Afterwards, the girl glanced towards Seifer, beamed her smile, and quickly strutted away to her seat; an empty table by a window overlooking the schoolyard. She had always wanted to sit by the window, like all the main characters in the shounen manga she often read.

The teacher nodded once and looked at the young man standing by the exit. "As for your guardian, he has to leave since school is starting. Is that okay? Uh..."

"Kawamura. Kawamura Shinjiro." Seifer completed, knowing the teacher was about to ask him his name. If not him, then one of the female students would. "I'll be leaving her in your care, Sensei." with a small nod, he then panned towards the students, who was surprised by his voluble Japanese. "You guys get along with her, yeah? She's not shy, just nervous. It's cute, but she's cutest when she's chirpy."

"M-mou! Shinji-san!" Asuka's face went beet red. That promotion was unnecessary.

"Will do Kawamura-san!" squealed one of the girls from the class, Murayama, causing the class to erupt to woo the girl and him.

Seifer simply chuckled. The air of the classroom was certainly something else. He wondered what it would be like to be a student in high school. Well, it's too late now for him, and all he could hope was for Asuka to live a happy school life.

"Silence!" The teacher fumed as Seifer closed the door and went elsewhere.

"Aah... such well mannerism... You kids should learn by his example, especially the boys. Now, be quiet. You can 'get along with' Kujikawa-san when we're not learning, or Sensei will do a surprise test."

Steps away from the classroom, Seifer wondered why the class suddenly became silent.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Now that he had absolutely nothing to do but wait for Asuka, Seifer found himself wandering around the schoolyard. As it was school hour, there were no one but him and a few other school staffs, whom he politely greeted. Chatted a little while too. He was allowed to stay, as one of the staffs said, though he should leave in few more minutes.

The size of the schoolyard was already impressive, not to mention the well-trimmed grass. He hadn't been to any school but this, and he thought all schools have this kind of scenery. That, or maybe this one was simply just that special.

Regardless, he didn't expect a school with reachable fee and a passable exam test would be this massive.

But just as he was about to leave, just by the corner of his eyes, standing behind an open window of a smaller building separated from the main building, he caught a glimpse of a female student. Her crimson locks seemingly danced along the gentle breeze. Her hand rested by the window's frame, while her eyes gazed down at him with a trace of inkling curiosity.

He smiled for The Creator knew for the umpteenth time. And for the countless of times, his smile hid the lingering uneasiness he had felt. Before, inside the school, he had felt this certain uneasiness. It vanished as soon as Issei was kidnapped by the two boys from earlier. He shrugged it off back then, but now, he was finally aware of the cause of that unease.

Replying his fake smile with hers, the girl slunk back inside.

Yet now as she left, the uneasiness thickened.

For months, he had never used his power. He had never even touched it or thought of using it to smoothen his life whereas the him from several years ago would had no hesitation. But at ths day, he put his run to an end.

 _'A Devil... Why am I not surprised...'_ A school this splendid shouldn't be that cheap to enter in the first place, even with the rumored 'hard' entrance exam that Asuka passed with semi-flying colors.

It was because they're looking for those with potential.

He was certain the Devils only attracted to those who interest them. Him? He's too human for them Devils. His human vessel was imperfect, there's still essences of Death lingering in his soul, but any unnatural power he had should be concealed. Not a single soul in this world could pick a lint of trace of him unless they're Gods.

So unless she's a Goddess, he should appear as a normal human being in her eyes.

Then again, maybe he's not the main concern here.

Seifer gritted his teeth.

What about Asuka?

She might hold lesser power. But could they sense it? Ultimately, she will meet that Devil. And who knows if there's more Devils inside?

Another unpleasant thought beckoned. Carefully, he calculated the possibility of Asuka becoming a Devil, but in all of his honesty, he cared little if she was to become one. It was her safety and her life that he was so concerned about. For a fact, he knew Devils can turn a human into one of their kind, but how they do it was what bothered him the most.

They had too many tricks up their sleeves. Dealing with their kind and the Fallen Angels were always a hassle.

However, that as it may, mulling over the future was not something he preferred to do. And his day was too young and innocent to be ruined by such meticulous thoughts. So he opted to spare the obnoxious musing for another time, and continued to wherever his feet carried him.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

It was still an early morning when he found himself sitting on a lone, green, park bench. Here, at the vibrant part of the city, was where he often stayed and spent his afternoon, admiring the city's natural beauty. The melodic chirping of the lively birds, the cooling spring breeze, the scent of blooming flowers, all was good and peaceful.

Luckily, he wasn't alone. His thoughts couldn't destroy this fine day.

Just beside him, sitting, fretting, and hungry, was another a menacing-looking young male. There was a scowl above his smooth jaw, and his eyebrows were furrowed. Medium-length messy black hair and matching set of sharp eyes that glare perpetually granted him the vibe of a delinquent.

As brothers, their styles contrasted hard like ice and fire. His was casual but fashionable and easy for the eyes. The younger brother looked like he's about to murder someone with that scowl on his face, not to mention the all black outfit. Black shirt, black jeans, and even black sneakers to top it all. And hell, for all he knew, he could be wearing black underwear.

"Whose funeral are you attending to?" Just looking at him made him felt like burning. Imagine sitting out in the summer.

"Yeah." The younger male grouched. "My own funeral if you keep starving me."

Feeling no guilt whatsoever for famishing his freeloader of a brother, Seifer casually "Oh."-ed.

"..."Oh"...?" A vein popped. "Your brother is dying and an " _Oh?"_ is all you've got to say?! And don't you smile! …Bastard."

Seifer was not a horrible brother, of course. He'd buy him something, but unfortunately, the food stands were yet to be opened. The park itself was empty, slightly eerie perhaps. The waterfall was running, the dirt path was uncluttered by trashes, but it felt empty as there was no one running around. Not even a cat or a dog.

"Did you lock the door before you leave?"

"...Yeah." Kojiro grumbled.

"Made your bed?"

"What am I, a child?! Of course not!"

"So no food for you."

"WHAT?!"

As he growled, so did his stomach, and the young adult carped in sorrow. Seifer considered treating him to a fast-food restaurant later on. He did neglect his brother's stomach, and he would be lying if he didn't feel the slightest bit awful about it no matter how amusing it was teasing him to death.

So Seifer propped himself off the surprisingly comfortable bench. "...Alright then, let's find some dirt for you to eat."

If he didn't know his brother's moderate use of euphemism, Kojiro wouldn't had agreed without hesitation. Beaming a look of hope, he leapt off the bench as the mention of food brought him his lost energy.

Walking down the dirt path, Seifer noted there was another foreigner in the park, and it was a girl. A short blonde girl with an impressive heart. He had never encountered a girl with that clear of a heart since… since ever.

She was looking around, turning her head left and right. It's an apparent fact that she's lost and was in need of help.

Seeing that there wasn't anybody that was going to help, Seifer decided he would feel awful for not helping.

So he sent for his brother. "Hey, go help her."

"Huh…? Who?"

"That girl." He nudged his chin at the girl with the dark green dress. "She's lost."

"Okay. Why me?"

"The more you ask the less you'll eat."

Kojiro grunted and approached the girl with much grumbling.

His grumbles disappeared sooner than Seifer expected, however. "Are you okay?" The young brother asked with concern, much to his brother's surprise. "You lost or something?"

Maybe that's the effect of hunger did to the man who saw girls as a waste of time.

Now to wait for her reaction… Seifer stood idly. He wouldn't be surprised if she ran and screamed for help.

"Uuu... Yes."

"Right." Kojiro replied with a smile unfitting for a guy resembling a felon. Granted, he's better looking than most of the delinquents, but that didn't make him any less frightening. One time, a convenience store cashier thought he was a robber. "Where d'you wanna go."

Seifer was about to interlude in case the girl ran away. But surprisingly, she didn't.

Upon realizing the young man also spoke the same language with her, the girl stood up straight, placed her small suitcase, and clasped her hands together.

"Oh! You can speak English! Thank God!" Her emerald eyes gleaming with amazement as she looked into Kojiro's—surprisingly—calm black irises. It was then the brothers finally got to look at her face.

 _'...Cute.'_ Was all that the two men could think of, and indeed she was. Long shimmering blonde hair, innocent looking emerald eyes and the sincere smile of a maiden. The girl was undeniably adorable. The fact that she was wearing a nun's clothing did not reduce her cuteness at all.

And maybe he was getting hungry himself, because Seifer couldn't believe he just saw his asocial brother's cheeks blooming red.

"Uh... no problem." Kojiro said. His tone was stoic at best, but the older brother could see his nerves were jumping around.

"Umm... I'm trying to learn Japanese..." She muttered, now in Japanese. Her pronunciation was a bit messy, and her Italian accent latched onto her words like a loose string to a shirt. "So... If-if it isn't so troubling... can you please use Japanese as well?"

That red blemish on his cheeks expanded and deepened in color as the foreigner tilted her head to one side, looking at Kojiro with genuine innocence. Seifer couldn't hold it anymore. A chuckle burst out from him, and Kojiro sent a warning glare that he blatantly ignored.

The girl's cheeks pinked a little, feeling a bit embarrassed. "...Umm... A-are you come from around from here?" she mumbled in broken Japanese.

"Ah... Y-Yeah... Uh... We... came here often?" Kojiro stuttered in broken Japanese.

"You can say that. Yes." Seifer helped in fluent Japanese. He was going to stay back, but this was going nowhere. "Are you looking for some place?"

The blonde nun seemed to work her brain to translate his words one by one, before she exclaimed giddily.

"Y-Yes!" She bounced a little, catching Kojiro off guard as he took a step back. "O-Oh... My name is Asia Argento, pleased to meet you."

"Kawamura Shinjiro, nice to meet you too, Asia." Seifer said, smiling casually. "He's Kojiro."

"Yeah... I'm… Kojiro..." Kojiro said sheepishly. "Err... There are a lot of places in this city, what kind of place are you looking for...?"

Seifer was considered as a brilliant poker player, but he had to tried his utter best to not laugh. His brother was killing him.

"Uuh..." She mumbled with a downcast look, having a hard time translating the language to her own, and then translating her reply to theirs. "G-God Ch-Church? I need to go to a church. B-but I think I'm lost."

"You think?" Seifer raised a single eyebrow. She didn't miss his sarcasm either, and her cheeks reddened.

"A church, huh…?" The word was not foreign for him, but it certainly was not something he would hear here often. Kuoh was a city where most of the residents adhered Shintoism, Buddhism, or Atheism. As for the place, Seifer only knew one as he had saw it by some part of the town somewhere.

Regardless, he will gladly help anyone in need _if_ it wouldn't trouble him that much. He's not a hero. Besides, when else can he saw his brother being a nervous wreck in front of a girl?

So in order to make his day—and possibly Kojiro's as well—, Seifer said slapped the back of his brother, and said; "It's a bit far away, but my brother here will guide you there."

"…What?!" In an instant, Kojiro gaped towards his tease of a sibling. Eyes wide and—to save space, his expression was beyond priceless. "I haven't agreed to this!"

"You just did."

"Really?! Y-You will?!" But Asia was too innocent to understand Seifer's intent, and too naïve to not realize she shouldn't be so willing to follow the first person she met. She's lucky she met them and not some conspicuous person.

She grasped the awestruck Kojiro's hands with her delicate ones. Eyes gleaming in hope and glee.

He couldn't refuse. How could he refuse _that_? "O-Okay..."

Alas, Seifer watched with a triumphant smile as his younger brother and the girl seemingly became smaller as they walked side to side, exiting the park. His brother's murderous smile was easily spotted. It was easy for him to dismiss, of course, and it was even easier for him to pull off a taunting smirk at his brother.

With them gone, Seifer decided to return back to his seat.

As he walked, he rifled his trousers' pocket, digging out a small, rectangle, sturdy pack colored in a mix of black and dark green. 'Black Menthol' imprinted upon in a generous font size. As he gently pulled the tab, the neatly arranged white cylinders containing cancer-inducing toxic greeted him.

Seifer plopped back at the same bench as his fingers tugged a single cylinder of the container and slipped it in between his lips. Putting the cigarette pack to his pocket, he took out a lighter and brought the lighter to his roll of tobacco. With a flick of his wrist, the Zippo lighter opened, igniting a slick yellow tongue as it licked the cigarette aflame.

An interesting musing echoed in his head as soft smoke whiffed by, tainting the clear air with its old gray color.

He never believed in love in first sight, and if anyone, his brother would be the last person on Earth he'd expect to be infatuated by the staple of fairy tales. He didn't have anything against it or any of the Greek Gods whom he met and knew, but this is the vessel containing a fragment of a soul of the Harbinger himself. His kind of Gods don't normally attracted by a human.

Then again, that's what he thought at first. Granted his late wife turned to be not a human, but still, he didn't know that when she infatuated him. All he knew was that he fell in love with a human, the weakest amongst all creations.

But then again, he was daring himself to be a human and live as one. Such was not the case for Kojiro.

Nonetheless, he'd be happy if his brother could find someone to love in such a short time. Maybe a girlfriend could stop him from being a hopeless deadweight. Maybe his brother could succeed where he had failed.

 _'Oh,'_ His voice filled his head, sweeping the lugubrious thought aside. _'He hasn't eaten yet.'_

* * *

 ** _To be continued_**

* * *

 **Azrael is no longer known as the Former God of Death like the first story, but instead he will bear the title of "Harbinger of Death". Him and Seifer is like the Death Bros.**

 **And for you who have just read this story the first time, Asuka is a girl from "Senran Kagura".**

 **The reason why I added her aside from keeping some original content, is because I wanted to bring a cheery-kind of person in this story, but not as cheery as Irina or as hyper as Serafall.**

 **I want another tomboy type of girl and one that I can freely shape her character. I guess you can say. Why I choose her from all the tomboys that are better? Well, because I saw an image of her with Rias in bikinis via internet.**

 **I dunno why or how she got there, but she just is. You can google them if you want.**

 **Besides DxD could use a ninja-girl.**

 **On a lighter note and kind of a fun fact, Japan starts their first school term in April, not July. So that is the month where this story starts.**

 **Usually I won't ask for any, but do leave some reviews or comments or PMs if you're willing.**

 **As I stated above, the OC won't get a harem.**

 **Anyway, I'm taking too much spaces here. So, we'll continue this later on.**

 **As always, have a nice day, and see ya!**


	2. Slipping Off the Edge

**Chapter rewritten. (5/2/2018)**

 **Also, I still don't have DxD.**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter II**

 **||Slipping Off the Edge||**

* * *

Torn between choosing whether he should be grateful or mad at his brother, Kojiro came to realize he was leaning towards the first option. The more he spent time with this foreign stranger, the more he saw she was unlike any other.

More often or not, he would get odd, wary glances. People were afraid of him, or rather, his looks. Thinking and assuming that he was a thug or perhaps worse. But then again, even if they didn't, they were air to him. All except Asuka and his brother's late wife. However, Asuka was more or less his brother's sister. As for his late wife; she was the Snow Goddess of the East. In other words, she was a Deity. Just like him.

This short blonde nun, however, showed no hint of being threatened by his looks. Kojiro was strangely drawn to her and that muddied the mind of this particular adolescent male. It couldn't be her cuteness that interested him. Looks are simply looks. She's nice to look upon and easy for his eyes with her simple clothing, but that couldn't be possibly what drew him in.

So if not for her looks, then what else?

The answer might be obvious for his brother, but he's not his brother. His experience to human interaction was close to none and he was considered a 'NEET' by his brother - whatever that is. Kojiro's genuinely puzzled.

But nonetheless, he enjoyed the walk despite there weren't any exchange of words between him and her. Maybe it's because she didn't talk much that he enjoyed being with her.

"Umm... Kawamura-san?" Suddenly she called and leaned her head at him.

Her soothing voice somehow made him flinch. "Y-Yes...?" He kept his face on the road as the two continued their walk. He would never admit this, but seeing her face made him loose his cool — if you consider being surly and rude is cool.

She mumbled something under her breath, hesitating for a moment. "Am I um... Bothering you?"

"Bothering me?" That's a first. It's usually the other way around. Asia was just as surprised as him, but without the jumping bit. Her broadened soft green eyes served as a good proof of her shock. "What makes you think so?"

"You didn't say anything since the playground... A-and you were frowning too... I thought I was troubling you..." As Asia uttered her honest thoughts, her already small body seemingly shrunk.

"N-no!" As nervous as he was, Kojiro tried his best to not be painfully obvious. In which he failed. "You're not. I don't often talk. And this is just how I look. That's all."

He ended up speaking the truth. Worse, he did that embarrassingly and while panicking as well. Luckily for him, his brother was nowhere in sight, most possibly smoking his lungs out. If his brother was present, he'll tease him to death for certain. He'd live his humanly life in bottomless pit of shame.

Upon hearing his reason, Asia, for the third time today, smiled at him. Also for the third time this morning, his cheeks felt tingly. Maybe because her smile was genuine compared to his brother's mischievous smirk.

"Thank God... I thought you were mad..."

"I don't think anyone can be mad at you..."

"R-Really?! Do you honestly think so?!" Raising her voice, Asia took the unaware Kojiro's hands and clasped them with hers.

"—!" Unprepared for this, a meek noise like scream exuded from his throat. However, he was saved as Asia happened to realize she had invaded his personal space, and instantly took her delicate hands away from his.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She shrieked, bowing her head at an almost 90-degree angle.

"N-n-no! It's fine! I was merely surprised!" Again, Kojiro blurted without much consideration, regretting it in an instant as he recovered.

"A-Ah... okay..."

From then on, they— _he_ decided to just continue on their journey without any more talking. More of the same, and his confidence will be scarred forever be. Thankfully, Asia did the same. Maybe she read his mind, but by the way her lips pursed, she felt unbelievably awkward.

They arrived at the church. It didn't take long for him to sense the presences of inhuman beings. They were keeping eyes on them somewhere close by. Kojiro would very much prefer to resort to violence, but as the wish-slash-commandment of his older brother was to not start trouble whenever he met with these beings, because he's only human and more than likely to end up dying and return back to his original form, Kojiro held back.

He never lowered his guard, though.

"Yes! This is it! Thank you, Kawamura-san!" without any regards or awareness to the other lingering presences stalking them, Asia thanked him. "It must be God's guidance for us to meet in this country…"

Then the sweet blonde folded her hands, closed her eyes, and prayed for a moment. Kojiro kept his silence, waiting for the girl to finish her prayer. He's not a religious person—or God—but that didn't mean he didn't respect this World's beliefs.

As she finished, he said, "I'll be going now." Just then realizing he was starting to grow accustomed to the girl: looking at her didn't wrack his nerves that much anymore. "See you when I see you."

His feet swiveled as Kojiro turned back, the park in his mind.

"W-wait!"

That cry regained his attention, and he shifted his head slightly to look past his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"...C-Can I uh... Can we meet again?" The question was straightforward as it was adorable. It successfully stunned Kojiro for a complete two seconds. "I don't know anyone from around here... I-I don't think there are a lot of people who can understand English..."

For a certain reason he did not know, Kojiro felt something in his chest shattered. Perhaps her gloomy expression caused it, or perhaps her sad tone of voice did it, or the way her eyes expressed untold pain.

Whichever reason it might be, he hated it.

Kojiro paused, contemplating for a good moment. "I'll be wandering around the park tomorrow morning... Maybe."

But that unpleasant feeling earlier was completely washed away as her face brightened. "Hai! Thank you again Kawamura-san!" She exclaimed with an extravagant bow.

A warm smile crept its way to his face, and he now had another guess of why he felt comfortable around her. It might be because of that smile of hers. Or the fact her heart was the purest he had ever seen.

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

"Asia!"

"Miss Raynare— Raynare-san!"

Welcoming arms wrapped her small figure, tightened by the times they spent without each other's company. Asia flung her shorter arms around her friend. Her tears were threatening to spill just from how much she had missed her.

Standing behind Raynare were three other people. Three Fallen Angels. One male. None of them was as pleased as the girl welcoming her.

"Good. You've arrived." A deep voice grumbled. It belonged to the middle-aged man, who was tackily dressed in a pale violet suit and pants, with a matching fedora topping his sleek black hair. "Now continue on our preparation."

Raynare switched glances at Asia and her fellow Fallen Angels. She felt Asia's fingers tensed and squeezed her waist, and she caught her whimper.

"She just got here." She said defiantly. "At least give her some break, Dohnaseek." She hugged Asia, and unholy aura radiated from her back as a warning. Seeing this, the three Fallen Angels made a disgruntled face.

Seeing the man's scowl, Raynare dimmed her anger and pleaded softly this time. "Please? It's not like she's going anywhere soon... Let her enjoy her time here."

Dohnaseek clicked his tongue. His scowl remained as stiff as he turned his back on her. "Just for today." Raynare let off a sigh of relief. " _But only for today_." He warned with finality. "Tomorrow, you'll deal with that boy and leave us to our business. Understood?"

He then left towards the darker part of the church, down to a spiral stairwell.

"You're either gutsy or stupid for threatening him." A woman said. One with blue hair in scandalous red velvet suit that left a generous portion of her cleavage revealed for any lingering eyes.

"Don't get too attached to her." Said the shorter girl, in gothic Lolita outfit. With frills. Lots of them. "

Raynare said nothing. She worked with them, but she never trusted any of them completely. She would never ask for a fashion advice from any of them either.

The two left downstairs to join with Dohnaseek, leaving Raynare alone with Asia. She released another exasperated sigh of relief. Her chest was thumping loudly. Her heart seemed as if it was trying to leap out from her chest. She could handle him in one on one, but she wasn't sure she could handle three at the same time.

Asia sensed her hidden nervousness clearly the entire time she was in her hold. Raynare was tense, and what had happened was an experience they wanted to forget.

Asia couldn't stop shaking.

"Whew..." Raynare breathed, "That was scary… Alrighty, what do you want to do now Asia-chan?" Despite her attempt in being cheerful, Raynare couldn't mask the fear in her violet eyes. And it seemed Asia realized that, because she gave no response.

Raynare never let go of Asia until her shaking stopped. As she held her, she worked her mind, trying to work on something to distract the two. Something simple to do that can raise their mood. Something close like... _shopping._

"What about we go buy some clothes for you! And for me!"

"Shopping…. R-Really?!"

"Yeah! I found this really cute dress in the shopping district. I think it'll look pretty on you."

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

Back at Kuoh's suburban park, Seifer spent a quiet time alone. As passersby came and left, neighbors smiling friendlily at him, and himself flashing a smile or two at the housewives whose lighthearted giggles brought him back to a distant past.

Funny how the smallest of things could make him go back to a time where they were still alive. Even if it wasn't her voice. No one could ever have or shared her voice.

He admitted he was lonely. He had come to terms with that fact but he did wish for some lone time and he was thankful that nun came by. If she didn't, then Kojiro would be nagging him for food.

A gentle wind carried the smoke of his cigarette.

He cast a long, almost empty stare onto the city's skylines. Grief had settled. No longer was he admiring the wonders of the city park as the beauty died down. All colors seemed to lose its light and the contrasts faded. Time felt still as the reminiscence haunted him.

Today marked the hundredth day without Yukina. Eighty days since Yukiko's passing. Another day without hearing their voice, the random little tunes they sung whenever they visited the lake by their house. Without their smile, without their warmth. Without them. Eighty days and counting.

Initially, he wanted to visit their graves. But it was impossible. He didn't need another reminder that they're gone. He would give up. He would leave this world. They were his reasons of living as the man known as 'Kawamura Shinjiro'.

But he was still needed here. He couldn't leave Asuka to herself, and he certainly couldn't leave her alone with his vapid of a brother. At the least, or rather, his plan, was to stay and watch over her until he's convinced she could stand on her own and get back up on her own.

 _"Bark!"_

A cry of a white fluff successfully stopped his train of thoughts. With a mild hum, Seifer glanced down. A tiny little mutt was staring at him with irresistible blue eyes, its bushy tail swooshing back and forth.

He extended a palm. The puppy trotted towards it, sniffing his fingers with its black nose before ultimately deciding to lick the heck out of his palm. Its red tongue tickled him, and Seifer smiled in content. If a puppy was all it took to beat those dark thoughts, then perhaps he should consider adopting one.

Judging by its domed forehead, long squared muzzle and bushy white tail, Seifer guessed its breed was that of a German shepherd. But it was too small for a medium-sized dog, and an all-white Herder was rare in this country. He concluded she was a mixed breed.

"What's the matter boy? Lost?" Another nifty little trick he had on his sleeve as the former vessel of Death, was that he could communicate with animals. Albeit, he couldn't understand them verbally.

The pup closed its snout and cocked its head to one side. The bushy white tail sagged as the pointy ears sloped down. The white furball then let loose of a high-pitched whine.

Seifer chuckled contentedly, grasping the dog and picked it up. The small pile of fluff did not resist; Death was fond of animals, and they knew. He felt an unreal softness as his fingers buried beneath its soft white furs.

"Poor boy— girl." Upon checking his neck for any hidden collar, Seifer inadvertently found out the pup's gender and corrected himself for assuming its gender. "Hungry?"

Her tail wagged as she barked happily, nudging forward to lick his face. Seifer closed an eye as he held her away from his face.

"That'd be a no, missy. My face is off limit to your tongue." She whined, and again, her ears fell flat. This mutt certainly knew how to gain sympathy.

"A no is a no." He persisted, getting off the bench as he placed the pup gently on the ground. "But let's see if some shops are already open."

With that, the man and the white-furred mutt embarked on a quest to find a stall for food.

.

.

.

Ten minutes later, Kojiro arrived at the spot, spent and absolutely famished. He looked around like a lost kid once, twice, thrice, and circled the entire park in hope to find that jerk of a brother of his. He found nothing but several cigarette butts laid upon the dirt beneath the bench. Just then, the realization dawned on him. His brother had abandoned him.

Despondently, Kojiro sat on where his brother had sat, and contemplated his existence as a brother.

Several minutes later, said brother returned. More importantly, with food. Kojiro kept his contempt to himself as he received the food gladly, not wanting to risk another tease from Seifer. He's too hungry to deal with his nonsense.

Now, two fine-looking brothers, sitting at the same bench, accompanied with an adorable puppy was not a sight for this part of Kuoh city.

"...You gave that mutt a meat, and all I get are these... round things?"

Eating between them, at the same bench with the two men, the unnamed puppy was chowing down a raw beef meat. Its size was nearly as big as her body.

Seifer gave him a look. "Do you want a raw meat?"

His face was too stern for that to be taken as a joke. "...No..." and Kojiro ate his takoyaki quietly.

A group of housewives were found staring at them, lightly giggling while they chatted and gossiped. If there was an 'incidental' eye-contact, the older brother would then nod at them with his warm smile, stirring another lighthearted giggle. He enjoyed this, unlike his brother who was not as fond to women alike.

After devouring three of those ball-shaped Japanese street snack, and in the current process for the fourth, Kojiro recalled something about sharing is daring, or caring, whatever. He offered Seifer a piece of Takoyaki.

"Whan shome?"

"No thanks, and close your mouth when you eat."

Kojiro rolled his eyes, but still enjoyed the appetizing the meal nonetheless. "Shuih yohshelf."

"Keep your mouth shut." Seifer seethed and Kojiro gulped, nodding repeatedly. This brother-on-brother level of bullying was on God-level. "Anyway... how did your date go?"

"Guh—!" Kojiro choked, and then Seifer smacked his back very nicely. Very nicely as in, hard. Very, very hard that it sounded like a punch. "Gahk!" A piece of fried flour flung out. It caught the pup's attention for a while, but she returned on dealing with her meat.

"...Thanks..." Kojiro managed, before slacking his jaw. "What?!"

"Oh come now. You heard what I said and know what I meant. How do you like her?"

Kojiro thought for a second. His thin black eyebrows scrunched together. He was forced to think longer than usual as a single blunder could result in an entire afternoon of being made fun by his brother.

"That's not what you asked!" He stated, confident he had broken his brother's attempt of harassment.

"Oh, so you don't like her?"

"WHAT?!" Nevermind.

"So you like her."

"I didn't say that!"

"Huh? So which is it?"

"N-neither!"

"Alright. Fine." Seifer scoffed. "So how's your date?"

"..." the young brother stayed silent, frustrated by his trickery. He ate another one of those circle food to calm himself while a faint red blush crept onto his face. And Seifer knew that wasn't because of the hotness of the food.

"Hey, you're blushing. It's disgusting." He made sure he was loud enough for the housewives to hear and see, much to Kojiro's dismay. "I can't believe you already liked her that much."

Kojiro glared. However, due to being unable to erase that pink blush on his face quite yet, he was half threatening than usual. And his usual menacing look was already not enough to threaten his brother. So Seifer laughed heartily instead, stroking the pup's forehead with a finger.

The two finished eating, and both were satisfied — especially the white furball. She had happily returned on Seifer's lap, circled a few times, before settling down and curled to the shape of a ball.

"Heh... mutt..." Kojiro whispered, smiling lightly. "No wonder you like the creatures of this World. It doesn't look capable enough to hurt a fly."

"Never has to." Seifer chuckled lightly, but there was a small frown on his lips as he remembered the less adorable creatures of earth – such as insects. He shook the thought of those detestable creatures as he sank his fingers to the dog's fleece. Her amiable warmth was enough to soothe him.

"So..." Kojiro cooed, breaking the peaceful silence with his manly deep voice. "What do you do here?"

"Huh?" Seifer cocked his head. He wasn't paying much attention to his brother lately. That explained why Kojiro was often starving.

"...What will you do now? Today is Asuka's first day, am I right? Without her to bother you, what will you do now?"

"Dunno. Find some job or something." Seifer said, shrugging. "I'll just wait for anything amusing, really."

His onyx black eyes squinted. "Is that so?" Kojiro repeated with furrowed brows. "Then what if nothing amusing happens?"

"Head home."

Kojiro was baffled at the carefree and possibly inconsiderate answer. "Y-you... You'll head home...? Why not use a tad bit of your power and create one for yourself?!"

"Where's the excitement in that?"

Kojiro shook his head disapprovingly but dropped the matter. His brother had just lost his family. Perhaps it was his loneliness that had driven him crazy.

"Besides, not everyone is without a job."

That prickled his skin. "Hilarious." Kojiro scoffed. "I see no point in doing those earthly trifles."

"Well, sir-laze-a-lot, these 'earthly trifles' bring you the money needed to feed that bottomless pit of yours you call a stomach."

"It's not bottomless." Kojiro grumbled, wiping his fingers with a napkin, then glancing up at the park and then at the white pupper on his brother's lap. "What reason you have for staying?"

Seifer sighed like the way he exhaled his smoke. "This again?"

"You never gave me an answer."

"I don't feel the need to."

"Why not?"

"Why are you so interested in this?"

"How can I not? I can't understand you." Kojiro admitted. "I don't mean to bring this as I am still uncertain of your…. 'fondness', but, brother, you've lost everything."

Perhaps, such questions were better left unasked, as he could see a flash of misery and sorrow, and regret, washed over his brother's face in just a blink, before it was hidden away with his too well-known nonchalance.

"Alright, alright." Seifer heaved, palm brushing the dog's white fuzzes as he continued. "You see, there's a lot more in this World than just taking a stroll in the park, or eating or staying at someone else's home and being an unproductive member of society."

"Like what? Hardly anything ever happened."

"What have you been doing in the past month? —Aside from lounging at my house. Changing the TV station was your only workout routine."

Kojiro gave it a long thought. Nothing. He did nothing.

"Exactly." Seifer concluded. "Your cycle is only eat, watch, sleep. That's your holy trinity."

"Well... Because there's nothing to be done in the first place, isn't there? And I mop your place too. Don't make it sound as if I'm just a lethargic bum."

Seifer felt the urge to facepalm. "You are."

"You still haven't answered my question."

He drew a needed deep breath. His brother was human, but still saw himself as a God. Something he used to do back then at his early years as a man.

"I have done many things here." Seifer said, voice softened. "Walking away isn't an option. I still have Asuka and she still has her life ahead of her. Yukiko loved her as if she's her little sister and so by Creator I'll make sure she has it good."

Kojiro went completely silent, unsure of what to say after that for a while.

"…I still don't understand. What do you gain from doing all of that?"

"Peace." Seifer said. Before sniggering as he realized how old he sounded. "Besides, she certainly is a better-behaved sibling compared to you."

"Hey!"

Suddenly, his brother scrunched his eyebrows and squinted. The young male spotted someone he would never mistake as someone else, thanks to her brilliant blonde hair and quite spectacular outfit of a nun.

"Wait... Isn't that your crush?" Seifer casually said. Kojiro choked. As if realizing, Asia turned her head glanced at their direction. She raised her hand up, and waved with her radiant smile. "That's her alright." Seifer said as a smile-like grin crept to his face. "Looks like something amusing does come up."

The other male scoffed, but undeniably a nervous wreck as Asia was walking towards their seat, with another girl walking beside her.

"Hello again, Asia." Seifer greeted first, smiling warmly at the nun who was now standing in front of him and his little brother. While so, he spared a quick glance at the taller girl—the attractive, well-proportioned, black-haired girl beside her. Said girl now had a visible pink blush tainting her cheeks the moment her violet eyes met his chocolates.

"And to you too..." Raynare said shyly, much to Seifer's amusement.

"Kawamura-san! Kojiro-san!" Asia replied with a bright smile, looking towards a sulking Kojiro who gave out a pathetic reply. Meanwhile, Seifer was rather pleasantly surprised as she referred his little bro with his surname. Good to know they got closer.

"...Ah, it's you again... uh... Hello Asia." Kojiro muttered. Uncharacteristically shy. Seifer definitely would pester him later and possibly for a few more days - weeks, perhaps. Like all good brothers do.

Raynare blinked once to untangle herself from the eyes of the older brother. "A-Asia? You know them?"

"Yes!" Asia gleamed a bright smile. "Kojiro-san helped me find the church."

"It was nothing..." Kojiro smiled sheepishly. His right hand rubbed the imaginary itch at the back of his head, where his dense hair grew so flourished. Seifer resisted making fun of Kojiro - for now.

"Kawamura Shinjiro, nice to meet you." Seifer said. "He's Kojiro."

The girl stammered for a moment, before bowing politely to the two brothers. "...Amano Yuuma... Nice to meet you."

Seifer noticed the slight hesitation at when she introduced herself, specifically when she's saying her 'name'. But he did not care much as she wasn't human to begin with. Kojiro showed little to no reaction at all at her, but was still a bit jumpy at Asia's intense innocent staring. That earned him a knuckle to his dense head.

"OW— What was that for?!"

"There's more than just _her_ in this park, Kojiro."

The _bullied_ brother groaned, but did as told regardless.

"It's uh... nice to meet you too, Amano Yuuma..." He said. The half-assed attitude was obvious, but at least he tried. Both the girls enjoyed his reluctance anyway as proven by their lighthearted giggle.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

After several friendly teases and brotherly jeering and a little bit of shopping later (which Kojiro truly despised), the small group took a break at one of the many fast-food restaurants by the shopping district. Besides for taking a break, it was also to find shelter from the noontide sun.

It was around an hour before Asuka's school ended, and it was about time Seifer scheduled to pick her up, preferably by himself.

So that he did, and he left his self-insufficient brother to the girls' care. He trusted Yuuma enough, and he doubted Asia could harm an ant. If she befriended an innocent flower like Asia and even cared for her along the way, then she couldn't be a bad person. Besides, Kojiro should be able to take care of himself if something gone south — or at least not die.

Speaking of which — _'What's taking them so long?'_ Kojiro had waited for ten minutes and counting, and was completely oblivious to the fact that his brother was no longer with him. Just as he was about to go to the cashier, thinking that something wrong happened, the two girls headed to the table he was sitting upon.

"Auu... I'm ashamed… I can't even order a burger..." Asia muttered with a disheartened pout. "Sorry for taking so long Kojiro-san…"

"It's fine."

By now, our "Kojiro-san" was able to look at Asia without any stutter, but not quite so if he was to stare to her eyes. They were the purest, most innocent pair of eyes he had ever seen up to this point. They reminded him of his brother's late wife's.

"You have to get used to Japanese first Asia-chan…" Raynare said, giving a pat on her friend's back for trying.

As the two mulled over the proper etiquette to eat a hamburger, Kojiro noticed something was missing. Or rather, someone.

"Where's my brother?" He took brief look around the fast food restaurant, searching for a brown haired person.

"Oh! Shinjiro-san said he has to pick someone up."

"Mhmm," Raynare confirmed, nodding once. "He also told us to look after you, Kojiro-san."

That took Kojiro by surprise. Was it normal for a Fallen Angel to be so flirty? As rock-dense as he was, he knew this girl had been smooching with his brother. But that was pretty much normal. For someone like him, being surrounded by girls was probably a regular thing. A life style, maybe.

However... It was him that being flirted upon.

It did not mean much to him, though.

"Fufu~ don't worry, we'll take gooood care of you." Raynare hummed proudly, before stopping dead at the sight of her Italian nun trying to split her meal with a spoon and fork. "No no no. That's not how you eat a hamburger, Asia. Here, let me show you..."

Afterwards, the group ate their meals. Kojiro could not contain his sneer-like smile from creeping out as he was amused by Asia, who kept being amazed the whole time. Apparently, that was the first time she tasted a burger and many other junk foods. A bit depressing, but maybe it was normal from where she came from.

Subsequently, they headed to an arcade, where Raynare ended up playing the most as neither Asia or Kojiro had ever been into one. The rest of the group just stood and watch in wonder. He only tried one game, and it was one of those nearly unwinnable crane game. He won a doll in his sixth try after lots of cursing and anger, receiving a compliment by both girls for his diligence, but a slight dirty look from Raynare whenever he cursed.

He would never admit he played it because he saw Asia was eyeing a particular doll. It was the first time as a human being when he concentrated that hard for another human.

It was perhaps his first time ever enjoying living among the weak; as a human, and not a God who needed to worry about the possibilities of another clash. He was, to put it simply, content. Although he had marvelously vacuumed his entire wallet, Kojiro was happy. A feeling he had never thought to feel outside a battle.

That day, he felt that he understood his brother's decision better.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

The unnamed pup barked giddily as a young man picked her up her feet. She had been following him all the way, from the rural streets, past the riverbanks, the bridge, and now to Kuoh Academy's school gates. She occasionally barked, happily trotting behind him as the man led the way.

She wagged her tail rapidly as his hand shoved in a pocket, taking out a black square thing she could only see as a toy. Pointy ears forward, blue eyes wide open, front legs bent onto the ground, rump raised, she was ready to play.

Only to whine in slight confusion and disappointment as the man tucked in the small white cylinder between his lips, and set the edge on fire.

"Sorry girl. You can't have this one. It's my treat." The man said lightheartedly, smiling as he stowed back the square container in his trousers.

The school bell tolled, and not moments later, waves of highs students flowed outside the school's entrance. He stood by the gate, leaning at the wall by their side while consciously searching through the crowds.

The boys walked past him without regarding him much, but the same couldn't be stated to the female students. Not once he heard them squealed, though mostly due to the dog's cuteness. Not often one of the gutsier girls tittered up to him to ask who he was waiting for, or if the dog was his, and if they're allowed to pet said doggy.

To which he simply replied with a blatant answer that was enough to send them off; "I'm waiting for a girl." or a, "No, she's a stray. No idea why she followed me here."

Crude, but effective.

He also saw a boy of Asuka's age accompanied with the same two boys who had kidnapped him during the morning. His friendly but perverted neighbor; Issei. He had a huge bulge on his head as well as his two probably equally perverted friends. Maybe they got caught peeping and was handed their asses.

And it appeared the boy noticed this attractive young bloke in a glimpse, and it seemed Issei was about to say a word or two at him until his friends dragged him away, comically chanting " _DARE NOT BEFRIEND THOU NEMESIS._ " as they did.

Seifer watched in mild amusement as the notorious trio rode off to another day.

Shortly then, the girl he was waiting for appeared, and alongside her was an equally voluptuous girl in the same school attire. Crimson hair like the one he saw earlier. There was a certain air of elegance resonating around her, and the students gave wide berth as if she's untouchable, or rather, unreachable.

They approached him and the pup laying down between his legs. The girl beside Asuka had long crimson locks that trailed down to her back, styled into a twin-tail. Her eyes were calm purple, a bit pink.

If this Devil befriended Asuka just to take advantage of her - that would really upset him. But he did not show his suspicions or true feelings so generously like this raven-haired girl here.

"Shinji-san~! Helloo! And aww~! Hello you adorable thing!"

Seifer addressed with his usual pleasant smile as a greeting, before turning his sight towards the crimson-haired girl, nodding once at her to let her know she was welcomed, and noted.

The white pup barked once. Her opened mouth and hanging tongue made it so she appeared to be smiling towards the ponytailed girl, who almost awwed in an instant, petting the cheerful puppy while being absorbed to her cuteness, and couldn't help herself to ask to hold her.

Asuka's day was made as the man handed her the friendly furball. It appeared that the other girl had also been charmed by the little fur's adorable features.

"Asuka, is she your friend?" Seifer mentioned. He admitted that the Devil was cute. But it was as expected for a Devil. After all, they needed the looks to seduce the human before sucking their life out— wait, that's a Succubus.

Asuka nodded cheerily, throwing him off his throwback. "Mhmm!"

"I'm Naruse Gremory," Asuka's "friend" said with a smile resembling a princess'. "Happy to meet Kawamura Shinjiro-san..." Seifer gave her an odd look, questioning how she knew his name. "Oh! Asuka-chan told me about you. You're her guardian, right?"

However, behind her smile, Seifer wondered what she wanted. After all, he had lived for long that it had dawned to him; that all beings sought power.

"Likewise." Seifer simply replied, returning her noble smile with his gentle one. "And she did, didn't she?" The man then shifted his sight, now staring and glaring slightly at Asuka, who emitted a nervous laugh.

The Gremory's light giggle filled his ears, and that diverted his eyes towards her. He did not fail to notice her blushing cheeks before her gaze wondered to the pup.

"Y-yes... she certainly did, Kawamura-san." She uttered.

He heaved a soft sigh, but his smile pertained as he hit Asuka's head with the same knuckles that had did his brother justice. The girl whined at this, and it seemed that the puppy was as surprised as the girl as she whined as well.

"You can just call me Shinjiro. Good for you, Asuka. You made a friend" He continued. It was then his smile twisted to its devious form. A smile so dangerous that it could easily messes the inside of a girl's mind. Such girl as Naruse Gremory. "And a devilishly cute one, too."

Though she blushed, she appeared uneasy at his choice of words. He knew, but he didn't pay much mind into it. He had to be subtle and that's what he's planning to do when he had to deal with these devious creatures.

"Shinji-san!" Asuka puffed her cheeks, not a bit amused by her guardian's teasing antics as she elbowed his chest. Not hard, but enough to cause him pain as Seifer cried a meek "Ow."

"Let's get home. Kojiro's on a date." Seifer said, and briefly turned his sight upon the eyes of the female Devils before he and Asuka and the pup walked away. "See you later, Naruse."

"Wait… Kou-san?! _DATE?!_ "

"Yes."

Asuka gasped as loud as she could as her eyes brimmed with excitement and thirst for juicy gossips. "Well see you tomorrow Mio-chan!"

Asuka gleamed as she waved to her friend, whom responded in just the same way. It piqued our young male's curiosity as she went back inside the school afterwards, but he decided not to pry much about it. He had climbed a steep hill; he's not going to waste his efforts by falling back to a cliff.

But that's what he thought. We all know no one can decide what'll happen.

* * *

 ** _To be continued_**

* * *

 **I chose Naruse Mio from "Shinmai Maou no Testament", because- I think you all can tell. Colour her hair just like Rias and wham. There you have it. Other reasons are; she's a Devil, and she's cute plus boobs, and I know I'm not the first to put her inside inside Highschool DxD universe, and it's fun. I knew I should've done this in the first story. e-e**

 **She will have her own peerage, of course. I'm not telling you who they are yet. Hue.**

 **That's all for now! Reviews, suggestions, comments, and PMs are regarded highly, and favourites and followers as well. Thank you for reading and catch all of you later!**

 **Have a nice day!**


	3. Broken

**Rewritten (11/21/2017)  
Changelog:  
-Dialogues  
-Added some narrations at the abandoned church  
-Enhanced badassery in Seifer's dialogue with Rias and Mio  
**

* * *

 **Ladies and gentlemen—who am I kidding—gentlemen and gentlemen. As always, thank you for the reviews, the follows, the favorites, and everything I didn't mention because I'm a lazy sack of shit.  
-Houvdon Lucifer  
-Shikkokuakushintei  
-Noctis Lucius Caelum  
-Mahesvara  
-xxOblivionxxx  
-Yoshida-kun  
-AwesomeMcAwesome  
-CaptainToast321  
-HelpfulNudge**

 **In this chapter, I intend to wrap up the first arc from the canon, since I want to start the next one rather quickly... And there might be some surprises here and there... but, no spoilers.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Note: Seifer is pronounced the same as "Cypher", not sea-fir.**

* * *

 **Death's Jouney: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter III**

 **||Broken||**

* * *

The clock ticked irritatingly dull as it pointed a bit past seven o'clock.

Presently, inside a two-floored, modern-styled, Japanese house, his house, Seifer and Asuka gathered by a white table. Two vacant white chairs, one of which another of our characters would claim to rest his sore butt.

Kojiro had never been away from home over than seven, and they were getting rather worried.

But he didn't worry them enough to make them ignore their peckish feeling, so after making dinner, they ate their meals while exchanging simple conversations, such as how her first day at school went by and so on.

So far, nothing out of the ordinary. Both were fairly content with their new lives.

"Uh huh," Seifer bobbed his head twice, showing that he did listen to her impression of her first-day-at-school, a kind and lighthearted smile accompanying his gentle looks. "How do you like it there so far?"

Still in glee, Asuka plunged her head down, almost hitting the clean plate as she then raised her smiley face.

"I love it! My classmates are nice and friendly, and the teachers are too! Oh! And there's a lot of stuffs to do after school!" Seifer thought her face couldn't brighten more than this. Needless to say, it did as she began listing the clubs available. "There's swimming club... tennis... and chess I think, track club... and OH! There's kendo too!"

Her joyful attitude had never failed to raise his mood. Another reason why he liked it here; there are those who can spread happiness without even trying to. The other Gods needed to take an example from this girl. Like his brother— wherever the hell he was.

"That's good. Are you going to join one?"

"Yes! And I have!" She tittered. "I'm a kendo member now, fufu~"

Shortly after saying that, Asuka's smile faded, and her shoulders sunk. Not expecting her sudden crestfallen expression happening after smiling brightly, and rather smugly, he was utterly confused.

Pouting as if she realized she had done wrong, Asuka muttered, "...I should've asked you first... Sorry..."

At that, his smile reappeared, followed with a light chuckle exuding from his throat. "Come now, you're a strong independent girl." Seifer snickered. He felt like a parent. "It's your school; it's your life. You're allowed to make decision on your own. You don't have to always ask me for everything, you know?"

The same bright smile that rivaled the brightest of stars returned, and Asuka was as glad as she could after hearing his word.

"As long as it's about school, at least." This time, he spoke with sincerity, as though adopting the 'responsible big brother' role. "You still have to be back before six or I'll be mad. Unless you told me earlier, of course."

"Okay Nii-san!" Asuka nodded again, happy that she was being looked after, but not overly protective that she felt caged. She wouldn't admit it openly, but she wanted more of his attention.

But did she just refer him by "Nii-san"?

The color red spread across her face thoroughly as she realized her blooper. "Aah! I mean Shinjirou-sama!"

Her other blunder obviously amused our tease of a protagonist, as proven by his emerging smirk and arched eyebrows. "Shinjirou-sama?" Asuka, I'm not anyone master, you know?" Well not anymore. But that's a story for another chapter to reveal.

"I know!" The girl replied with a pout and a swelled up cheeks, looking mad. "Mou! Meanie!"

This, however, only bolstered his feeling of joy. It came out as a snicker – timid at first, stopping and starting. He wasn't done yet though, as then a laughter busted out from his chest.

Asuka stared at him, keeping her pout while he cracked up. He was laughing "at her", not "with her" after all. She watched him pinched the bridge of his nose as his shoulders rise and fell, in sync with his guffaw.

For the first time in two months after his lowest moment, he was able to laugh wholeheartedly.

And she was responsible for it.

"Thank goodness..." Those words were uttered in a shaky voice – her shaky voice. "...T-Thank goodness..."

It was then Seifer stopped laughing, and back to being confused by the girl's another sudden change of mood.

Normally, as a man who had met a ridiculous amount of girls and women during his lengthy life —and slept with them most of the times— he could at least tell what he had done wrong whenever they started to cry. Not now, though.

He could read her mind and see it for himself, but that would be unfair for her.

So Seifer stood up from his seat, slightly moving his chair backwards as he inched towards Asuka with his still confused and worried expression. "Hey, hey, what's wrong? Did I upset you?"

She shook her head. "N-No... It's not that..." While her curled hands were rubbing her wet eyes, her wavering voice filled the cooling night air. "I'm just... happy... I'm... I'm just glad to you're your laugh, Shinji-san..."

His brown eyes broadened at this. After a while, with Asuka still crying her eyes out, he approached her seat, and slightly lowered his tall figure as his arms wrapped her. She brought her close to his chest.

He was moved, of course. After the irreplaceable losses, he had lost all of his will upon living, thinking that no one could ever care deeply about him. Obviously, he was wrong.

"I-I mean, I-I... I don't want you to feel lonely..." she blubbered, "I want Shinji-san to be happy... A-And I'm just very happy t-t-that you... T-That you—"

"Alright, I get it." Seifer softly whispered, caressing her back and her hair that was no longer kept in a tomboyish ponytail. His lips smiled a soft smile, and so were his eyes as he planted a kiss on top of her head. "Thanks."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

The night darkened, and Asuka had retreated inside her room after parting goodnight with her 'Onii-san'. By now, this particular 'Onii-san' was waiting for the return of his brother, or should I wrote, his 'Onii—

 _You're not funny._

Okay, okay. Yeesh...

As of right now, Seifer was waiting for his brother's triumphant return, accompanied by the unnamed puppy resting in his lap licking his palm and covering it in slobber. A cold bottle of a half-full beer sat upon the white table. If not for the dog, he would have already been smoking outside, killing himself slowly and cancerously. Yet he was a man fond of harmless little furballs.

"I think I should name you..." Seifer hummed, and the puppy responded by looking up at him, but still resting on its belly. It was considered quite late for a young dog to stay up. "...Snowy?"

The white fluff tilted her head and whined a sound of confusion. It was as though it expressed its distaste upon the common name.

Seifer chuckled. "Okay. Not snowy."

One thing to be noted, even though he loves dogs, cats, just animals in general, he's horrible at naming them.

The Husky-German Shepherd mix breed, feeling sluggish to keep her snout up all the time, rested her head back between her front paws, yawning once as her sleepy blue eyes struggled to remain open. It might seem she wanted to accompany him to some.

He then thought again for a considerable moment. "What about a Japanese name?"

The dog barked rather enthusiastically, wagging her bushy tail.

"I'll take that as a yes." Muttered Seifer as a corner of his pale lips tugged, resulting in a small, lopsided smile. "What about Gonzales?"

She whined, dropping her ears.

"Just kidding."

His fingers moved by her small figure, gently squeezing her fluffy neck and sometimes combing her back. She loved this, as shown by the rhythmical flapping of her tail tapping his legs.

Looking around for inspiration, his dark eyes gazed upon the door not far from his seat, not hearing the local newscaster rambling about the city's state.

His mind trailed off to his brother, and he momentarily thought about him. That Fallen Angel couldn't be up to any ill-intention. As Death, he was so in tune with souls, allowing him to sense and even see slightest taint of one's soul. Although, his deathly abilities had been waning as of late. Perhaps because he stayed too long as a human.

Nonetheless, Asia was pure. The purest heart he had ever seen that overtook the first place belonging to his late wife's. The blonde sister fitted the trope "hair of gold, heart of gold" perfectly. It's like she's the perfect embodiment of it. She might be too good for own good, and far too pure to be in this sinful earth.

That Fallen Angel, however, did possess a taint or two and more, but those were normal for a Fallen Angel. To name one, lust.

But let's be real. In this earth, beside from the blonde nun, who doesn't have lust?

Even his late wife had it.

Now he was never been the emotional man, and he rarely expressed any of his emotions except perhaps, when he was joking. But it was hard to keep the farce of a carefree young bloke when he thought of her every damn moment.

Well anyway, he had a pup to name to be depressed.

Again, his warm eyes fell upon the white pooch. She had closed her set of serene blue eyes, and her soft fur rose and fell as she breathed peacefully.

He realized she looked awfully a lot like her.

"What about Yuki?" He said in the softest whisper. Already lost in her slumber, the puppy flicked one of her pointed ears. A smile then graced his lips. "Yuki it is."

Gently, he picked off the pup now known as "Yuki" from his thighs. One of his sturdy hands was enough to keep her cradled by his chest as he used the other one to pick up the remote, turning off the TV, before then he waltzed towards his own bedroom. He planned to buy her a dog bed and other essential pet-stuffs when tomorrow comes.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Having rested Yuki and making sure that she won't roll off the bed, Seifer exited his room, closing the door behind him without causing much sound but a quiet "click". He glanced over the black rimmed clock upon the wall at the living room, suddenly reminded by his brother's absence.

Prior to his marriage, Seifer was a loveless bloke who would spend his night outside. Clubs, pubs, gambling, or even just staying outside to enjoy the breeze of the night wind, he'd spend his night outside, and went back to his apartment at dusk. But that was before he had responsibilities.

Kojiro, however, had always stayed inside the house. He had never felt any need to ever go out and be dumb and enjoy the nightlife. There's a good chance he was still with those girls, but Seifer couldn't say for certain. Although powerful as a God, Azrael as "Kojiro" was not far different from an ordinary man, at most a professional Olympic athlete.

Perhaps it was foolish to let him roam around by himself. He might've attracted uninvited beings such as the Devils or Fallen Angels around him, but he had told Kojiro to keep it low: to avoid suspicions. He assumed he won't need it anyway.

He had never thought about it before, but hiding his presence had become a must in order to live normally. It had greatly helped him to stay out from the supernatural' sight. Unless he allowed them to, they could never know of his whereabouts, including his old friends regardless how desperate they were.

In spite of that, it did not mean he couldn't sense others'.

For example, the presence of a female Yōkai that was slowly approaching his house.

It was faint, an intriguing mix of a woman, a cat, and a Devil. She hid herself well, an obvious evidence she had experience. But not flawless.

She moved closer upon his door, and then closer, and closer.

 _Knock knock knock_

Seifer stepped towards the front door. A small ball of smoke formed just above his shoulder, hovering lazily, waiting for its precise moment to strike by the command of its caster.

 _Click._

He pushed the silver door handle, and pulled it to reveal what lied behind it.

As if alerted, the Yōkai had disappeared before Seifer could see her face or figure. But he did not miss the split black tails, before they vanished behind the cover of the brick walls.

Yet it was not her that shocked Seifer to the point his eyes broadened in disbelief.

It was instead, his brother.

His black shirt was drenched in the sickening color of dark crimson. Gaping holes sprayed over his favorite black shirt, as if a spear had impaled him. He had been pierced, and the wounds on his belly and chest were fatal beyond help. His exhausted black eyes were covered by blood, hindering his already blurring vision as it dripped from his scalp.

For him to still be able to stand was beyond Seifer's comprehension. Ordinary people would have died long before.

"...H-Hey...Brother..." His injuries caught up to him, and after saying those short line of words, Kojiro toppled forward, falling into the hands of his visibly stunned sibling. His head rested above the sturdiness of his shoulder, and Seifer could feel the strength leaving his body, and his soul fading away.

He kept quiet. One would say that he was in great shock and anger, but he was not. Death was calm and solemn. He did not show his anger or sadness like ordinary people, but he was furious beyond words.

Azrael hacked his crimson blood as it splatter upon Seifer's checkered shirt. He was lucky it was not his favorite shirt. If it was, he maybe would kill him again.

"Heh..." The younger brother wheezed. His breath getting weaker and faint as his body grew weak in each passing seconds. "Looks like... I'll be going now..." He then chuckled, and he regretted it as it hurt his chest even more.

"You know..." Kojiro muttered. His voice weakening. "...I think...Malthael, I think... I do wish to stay... Just a little bit more... ironic, isn't it?"

"I find it funny... I never expected I'd die in the hands of Death himself..."

Even at the very edge of his death, this jerk of a brother still could snark.

"You know... I enjoyed being with her... even if it's only for a while... I've never felt this as a God. It seems... you were right after all, brother... B-but... is it odd for me to be afraid...? I'd never known I could be so frightened at the thought of unable to see someone I hardly known... but I am."

At his disclosure, Seifer slowly began to show his emotions; he frowned. He wanted to show his brother the joy of loving ever since he visited him, and now that he was one step closer, he's leaving. Although only a fragment of his original soul, returning to live on earth was not possible.

As Gods, they have their purpose. To fulfill that purpose, they required the most of their soul like humans needed limbs to walk. Seifer was well aware of this, and Kojiro was too.

"...Save that girl..." Kojiro pleaded. "I know I won't see her again... But... at least... save her..."

As Harbinger of Death, Kojiro had never thought the day would come where he would cry over someone else, let alone a girl he had just met today. But he was a human. A man with feelings like his brother, and he was heartbroken.

"...Save...her..."

Those words escaped his blood stained lips. The excruciating pain that once smoldered him had faded. His breathing came in ragged, and went out in shallow gasps as blackness crept into his vision. The stern black eyes slowly closed to a shut, and after exhaling a sigh, the cold embrace of Death soothed his dying soul.

An eerie silence filled the dark and cold night as he stowed Kojiro's soul.

Then a bright light shone throughout the darkness. The color of brilliant crimson erased the uncanny shades of the dead night. From the light, or rather, the pentagram he had longed to never see again came out a young and beautiful girl whose hair was as brilliant as the crimson light.

Her eyes were cerise like the petals of cherry blossoms, leisurely unfolding as she gazed upon the young man. She was the Devil he had met earlier today, smiling an apologetic smile as she saw the state of his brother, as if offering an apology.

And she did.

"I'm sorry for what have happened, but I promise you won't remember anything after tonight."

She said, and what she received in return was his cold glare. Colder than the iciest winter. His look alone made her began to tremble in uncontrollable fear.

"No I won't." He said, devoid of emotions. "You will."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Under the faint glow of the moon, Seifer roamed the dimly-lit street of Kuoh like a hunter in the night, but hew not alone. Someone was following him. Someone was behind him, hiding behind the bark of the tree.

He knew that—their presence gave themselves away. A Devil, and a Yōkai— No. It's only one person, and was both Devil and Yōkai, though not quite the same as the female Yōkai from earlier.

Yet in the meantime, he couldn't care less about who or what she was or why she was following him. Perhaps rage did blind him.

She stopped as soon as he entered the shady looking church by himself, and slowly, her presence diminished. Good. He supposed a church would be a Devil's last preferred spot to visit.

The inside of the church was, simply put: destroyed. Statues of various religious icons were dirtied and broken, if not completely crumbled. Even the cross, the symbol of atonement and the victory of Christ of sins, had its upper portion fractured and was turned upside down, embedded to the altar.

For a moment, he stood stock still as the already dark room darkened even more. It was as if the shadows blackened and solidified to a deeper, grimmer shade. And they seemed alive.

Then as the dim light returned, an unworldly voice echoed inside of his mind.

 **{Eighteen.}** It announced briefly but clearly. Powerful but wise like a low roll of thunder, or a rumble of an active volcano. Its voice was deep, and contained authority that could send shivers down to any ungodly beings.

Death, however, had grown used to it.

 **{The girl you're searching is located at the base of this building. Though, I am afraid to say, she's close to death's door.}** Said the creature that lingered within him. **{But you're already aware of that, do you not?}**

 _'Aye.'_

 **{I must say; I am surprised you need my help while you're more than capable to smite all of them by yourself.}** A guttural chuckle echoed. **{Or is there something else you rather not say yet?}**

 _'Perhaps, but you will know of that later. And be silent. While I might need your help, I don't need it now.'_

 **{If that is what you wish... Then who am I to refuse? I am but an aging Dragon.}** The deep voice admitted, knowing its place of importance was far off from the Five Major Deities or their vessels. **{I am honored to once again serve under your command, Malthael. I shall see our partnership proceeds well and without circumstance.}**

 _'Likewise, Valstrath... Likewise.'_ The host chuckled. Although deeper and callous than his usual mild chuckle, he was still amused nonetheless.

His smile soon vanished as a blue spear of concentrated light greeted his unwelcome arrival. The same weapon that had killed his brother, he supposed.

The lightspear flew upon him. The sharp edge of its unstable flow of holy energy pulsated as it pierced through the air like a spear. Yet it vanished without ever reaching him, effectively bewildering anyone who had thrown it towards him.

His eyes befell upon the eyes of five Fallen Angels. It might seem impossible, yet they felt as if he was gazing at all of them at once, and his long, silent stare disturbed them immensely.

There was intimidation in silence, an art he had mastered.

"Don't just stand there!" One yelled. He was conspicuously terrified of his indifference. His voice broke as Seifer tilted his head slightly to his right, as if mocking him. "Kill hi— huh...?"

Crimson burst through the headless neck of his compatriots, granting a new livelier color for the Fallen Angel to wear.

"Y-You—!"

As the last of the five Fallen Angels fell to the floor, dead and headless, Seifer continued his search for the girl. He might not care about anything else than finding her, but he still took his steps carefully as to not taint his dress shoes with their filthy blood.

After all, he's still a human with care.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"A Nekomata you say...?"

"Yeah. That bitch nearly killed me!" Exclaimed another unimportant crow whose name nor character description the author bothered to write. "But her body's to die for, I'll give her that."

"Hahaha! Are you kidding me?! Falling for a cat? I thought you liked dogs!"

"Doggone! Dogs don't have tits like hers!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you weirdo." the Fallen Angel muttered dismissively, but as he noticed a shadow moving in the dark, he squinted his dark eyes. "Wait... the hell's that?"

"What's who?"

Soon enough, their expression faltered, and they grew more and more terrified as their whole body shook upon the unnaturally deathly presence. Shakily, they adjusted their gaze at the long, dark corridor ahead of them, and there, they could see a silhouette of man. It grew bigger and taller, and more ominous as Seifer drew closer.

He was, unquestionably, not one of their kinds.

"S-Show yourself!" Demanded the Fallen Angel who had an eye for Nekomatas. He was yelling with braveness, yet his mind and heart hoped for the figure to leave. He, unlike the other Fallen Angels, believed that abandoned churches do contain evil spirits, and evil spirits are evil. Need he know more?

The silhouette stopped dead in its tracks, watching them in its uncanny silence.

His friend gulped, and so did he. "L-Leave this place!" he yelled. "B-Begone! Or I will condemn you in the name of—"

 _Thud_

"—all that is unholy! ...Huh?"

He watched a _thing_ fell from his fellow guard. It was shaped in a rather circular shape, and it rolled to the side of his leg, bumping to his shoe as it then stopped completely. He glanced down, and his thick eyebrows scrunched together as he discerned what it was.

Because of the dim lightning, he bent his body slightly to see it clearer. The strange object had a wide opened hole... And it was leaking something very liquid yet thick.

It took him several beats before he realized it was, in fact, a dismembered head of his friend. His _dead_ friend. Almost in an instant, the man tumbled backward, hurriedly opening the huge doors behind him as he clumsily fell to the ground, and screamed at the top of his lungs.

However, his scream of terror was short-lived as Seifer decapitated his head with another blast of razor black blades. Same method, same result. And hey, he was still nice enough to grant the lowlife a quick and painless death.

Taking five more relaxed steps, Seifer arrived at the room where the dead Fallen lied headless.

Ten Fallen Angels and a group of cloaked figures eyeballed him, in utter shock and unexplainable feeling of dread and horror, while his simple gaze overtook the entire room. Straight ahead of him, chained to a cross at the top of a flight of stairs, was the blonde sister.

Her head hung low. Beneath her, staring to her lifeless naked body was a Fallen Angel he and his brother met earlier. She was crying, helplessly mourning as her legs struggled to bear the weight of her abused body.

And not moments later, she collapsed.

Seifer scowled ever so slightly. He'd rather not have his victims see the arrays of emotions he was feeling right now.

"Who the hell are you? How did he get here?!" Demanded one of the Fallen Angels. He was a middle aged man wearing a mauve fedora and matching set of suit. "Tsk— you know what?! Just kill him!"

Nine spears of light in various color launched at him with precision. A sphere of smoke and solidified shadows emerged a foot away from him, completely covering him from the meek attack of the Fallen Angels as the spears disintegrated into vapor.

Witnessing this, a question spurred inside their very mind; can they even defeat this guy?

Some seconds later, they received their answer.

Blood-curdling screams elapsed for good seconds as two freshly severed heads tumbled down from their body, and to the ground, rolling for some seconds before they ceased to move. Two headless corpses followed them, toppling down to the floor in a thud.

"W-W-WHAT THE FUCK IS HE?!"

"WHO GIVES A SHIT?! KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW!"

Hopelessly, the remaining Fallen Angels threw all of their might, yelling as if it could help them beat this unworldly human. Dozens of light spears were thrown, yet none ever hit the target. One by one, their numbers reduced to only two; Yuuma, and the guy with the fedora, who had never felt paralyzed by fear until Seifer towered against him.

Fearfully, he prowled backwards, moving with his arms until his back collided with the hard wall.

"W-W-Who are you?!" The Fallen Angel dared. His dark blue eyes were wide-open at the man before him. "Who the hell are you?! A Devil?!"

It was by his intention to spare this particular Fallen Angel, as he possessed something belonged to the nun. He had met enough people during his earlier days to learn about Sacred Gears and how they work.

The expressionless man finally showed some discernible expression; he smiled.

"No." Seifer hummed. His light voice invoked the foreboding thoughts of imminent death. The other man appeared to regret ever questioning him, as his voice was the utmost horrifying voice he had ever heard.

"I'm worse."

He raised his right hand in a lazy manner.

Those were the last words a Fallen Angel known as Dohnaseek ever heard before his limbs were cut off one by one by one, slowly, and painfully, as if a saw was dismembering him. He felt his flesh torn apart, muscles ripped and shredded. He felt his bone grinded. He felt everything.

His inhumane scream filled the dead of night as his whole body spazzed and struggled for escape. Yet to no avail as Seifer, in a disturbing silence and vacant stare, continued his judgment.

He did not even get the chance to put his illicitly claimed Sacred Gear to use as the pain he felt then was unbearable, preventing him from taking any actions. After all, it was their fault for ever messing with his brother.

Not long after, Dohnaseek's frantic yelling faded as his life ceased to exist.

Seifer quipped a disgusted scowl as he forcibly yanked away the two rings wore by his fingers, and thus, marked the end of his—admittedly—excessive act of retribution. It seemed he hadn't change, after all.

He could still be the heartless person he was before. Maybe he was still the callous person he was before.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips, and his brown eyes regained their warmth and altruistic traits. Ashamed? Yes. He had promised her, and he had broken that oath.

Fulfilled? Hell yes.

As someone who rarely conveyed his anger, it felt good and relieving whenever he had the chance. Swiveling on his heels, his head wandered towards the cross as he floated across the room —yes, floated. His feet did not touch the bloodied ground. He valued his dress shoes you know.

He landed softly as he came close to the girls.

For the sake of their sanity if one of them opened their eyes, Seifer took precautionary measure by wiping away the dead bodies using his smoke. A thick haze filled the room, sweeping through the floor, melting the corpses. They completely faded away, leaving no evidence of his unfeeling murders. Even the bloodstains had disappeared.

Noting the state of the other girl, the Fallen Angel, who seemingly began to regain her consciousness, Seifer took off his—surprisingly—clean black overcoat, revealing the checkered shirt that still had splatters of Kojiro's blood. He paid no mind as he would soon dispose of his shirt.

He covered her bruised body as he laid the overcoat over her. He couldn't help but stare momentarily. It was one shameless act, but he still was a man with lust and desires.

After making sure she was well covered, and enjoying the always welcome sight of a girl's body, he then cut Asia's chains. He caught her limp frail body as she fell. He felt no warmth, and Seifer realized he might be too late. Removing his shirt, he proceeded to cover Asia's light skin, and carried the two.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"...U...Unn..Ugh..." A pair of eyes fluttered open as the girl he knew as "Amano Yuuma" regained her consciousness. It was the dark and brooding ceilings she saw firstly after she awoke, and she felt a slight discomfort over her belly and her back. The pain made her remembered everything else.

"A-Asia...!" Her voice broke as her body jutted upwards, causing the man's overcoat to drape, thus revealing a set of healthy breasts. But she was too concerned with her friend to care about modesty.

Her wary violet eyes darted here and there, trying to find her friend's whereabouts, yet it was the back of a well-built man she found instead, and a tattoo that was not imprinted in any language she knew.

The skin where the tattoo was inscribed was burnt. It didn't contrast sharply with the ink black lettering on his broad and resilient back. The calligraphy was narrow and elegant, spiraling into slender threadlike appendages as it spread over his broad back, reaching his shoulders. The indiscernible words were neatly etched into an arch.

She could read the words, yet she couldn't depict the meaning behind that permanent marking. But for unknown reason, it sent a grave chill down to her spine. It was as if whatever it defined as, it was something she rather not knowing.

That aside... As the man turned his body around, she was brought to another surprise. A pleasant surprise.

"S-Shinjiro-san...?" She called, although it was more of a hopeful guess rather than a call.

Two unselfish chocolate eyes intercepted her gaze. A white roll tucked between his subtle lips as soft grey smoke evoked by its burning cinders. Prominent jaw arched gracefully around, and the strength of his neck showed in the twining cords of muscles that shaped his entire body; sturdy arms, and chiseled chest and abdomen. She had seen his back, and by her God she wanted to see it once more, but later. She had a pressing matter to attend.

Shaking her head to shake off the thought of his sculpted body, she muttered. "W-W-Where's Asia..?!"

Despite so, she couldn't hide light pink blush that scattered across her worn out face. She also couldn't deny the fact that this man was devilishly attractive, and her impure thoughts regarding him were reddening her cheeks further.

Seifer huffed. The despondency his voice brought caused her heart to sink. The man moved away from the pew, and Asia's body came to her sight.

"No... Asia..." She spoke, trembling as she forced herself to stand and walked over to her dead friend. "N-No...No... Not her... why? Why her?!"

Seifer remained silent. The grayish smoke of his cigar whirled with the wind, travelling for just a moment as it faded.

"T-This isn't fair..." the Fallen Angel sobbed, "I-I don't understand..."

She collapsed by her pew, and bent her body down over Asia's stomach, letting her tears fell.

Seifer frowned, upset by the result, but knew there was nothing more that could be done. It was then Valstrath wished to be heard.

 **{Malthael, I'm sensing Devils. I suppose you'd like to know.}**

 _'I see. Thank you.'_

And so the voice faded, never to be heard in this particular eventful night.

As the Elder Dragon had informed, a bright crimson light lit the room. Mio, along with another girl he had seen this morning stepped out from the magic circle. Both were Devils, and both were gifted with graceful crimson locks.

Yuuma grimaced at their appearance. As if dealing with her friend's passing was not enough, she had to face these Devils.

"...Gremories..." Yuuma snarled, attempting to reduce her sob to not look weak in the eyes of the Devils. "...What do you want?" She demanded with a sharp tone.

Seifer took another whiff of his smoke, already knowing their intent of coming. Naruse Mio appeared to be the only one to notice his slight hostility towards the Devil. He could see the guilt lingering in her eyes.

And as he had said to her earlier, she had no memories of what had occurred just thirty minutes ago.

"Rias Gremory." the other Devil spoke, full of confidence and slightly in disgust. Her sister, Seifer believed. "Although it'll only for a short while, it is nice to have your acquaintance, Amano Yuuma." As she introduced herself, a crimson ball of demonic energy formed above her light palm. "Or should I say, Fallen Angel Raynare?"

Not showing any retaliation, Raynare took a glance to the girl beside her. She then looked at him, who then gazed down to meet her eyes. It was surprising on how Seifer could pick up the slightest hint of happiness within her tear-ridden violet eyes as she mouthed a silent thanks.

Seifer sighed. He was going to intervene, and he knew by doing so would drag him further into this. Well... It's not like he's going to let her die.

Damn humans and their morality.

Tossing away his dying white roll, he stepped between the Devil and the Fallen Angel as Rias unleashed her power. The black, crimson energy was met with his smoke, dissolving them in a matter of seconds.

Needless to say, his involvement surprised both sides.

"Kawamura Shinjiro..." Rias began in a suspecting voice, but not without a smile on her lips. "I knew you were more than just a man..." She muttered. Her demonic power was yet to subside.

Hearing this, Raynare opened her eyes wide and stared at the shirtless fellow in shock. She was expecting to be disintegrated, not alive and breathing, though still hurting.

"I don't know why and how you think you can just ignore me, but I guess you're just arrogant like that."

Oh that's cold.

The corner of her eye twitched slightly, and the orb in her palm reappeared, growing bigger and swirling dangerously as her temper rise. Mio, on the other hand, was only getting more and more worried, for her sister and the young man. He was Asuka's guardian. Her _only_ _friend_ 's guardian.

"She's a Fallen Angel, a natural enemy to us Devils, Kawamura." Rias explained, retaining her patience, but had laced her words with spite. "This does not consider you, so I highly suggest you to move aside and not test my tolerance."

Seifer would not have that as an answer. "But she's not my enemy, you see." A smile graced Raynare's dry lips. The only relief she received at this forsaken night. "I can't just let her die can I?" He smiled as well, but his smile was not one of appreciation or relief. His lips were smiling but his eyes weren't.

"Why don't you show some mercy, Rias? Don't you think it's the best for you Devils' relation with the Grigori? This is, their territory, after all."

Their eyes broadened. Something told him he knew more than she did, and she did not like it. "Who are you? How do you know about the Grigori? Mio, what did you tell him? You erased his memories, right?"

"Y-Yes." Mio quietly said. "I... I did..."

As the air seemingly grew tense, Mio's worry grew even more while Rias' fuse diminished even more. He was smiling, but he was clearly unhappy. Seifer was not one to waste his time in an argument, unless it was to humor him, and rather cut it short — which was what he about to do.

"I know too much, is that what you want to say?" Seifer said, walking towards them in calm, even steps.

Both Gremory took a step back.

"And I do know, what you're about to un-know. If there is such a word."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

The rest of the night went by like usual. He slept well, and woke up without a troubling nightmare. All in all, everything should be returning to its hectic days. But he knew it won't be so hectic for his brother.

"So...I'm now a human and a Devil now...? And I've been sleeping for... Three years...? What?"

After hearing the reciting of everything that occurred last night by his brother, Kojiro surmised his doubts, face painted with shock.

"Yes..." Seifer said sorrowfully, casting a forlorn look. "You just got a clear from the hospital yesterday, but looks like you also have a side effect from all those medicines."

His face paled. "Y-you mean... I'm having a trouble with my memories...? B-but I can still remember what happened last night... I was attacked by black-feathered cretins... and..."

Seifer nodded slowly. "Yeah, your brain's been damaged badly that you can't tell I'm not being serious."

Kojiro frowned.

Seifer sneered. "Idiot."

"Fuck you."

"And you're still a Devil. So, congratulations. You're a Devil-man-freak."

Kojiro let it all off with an audible groan. His reaction was underwhelming, and he seemed to just accept his fate like it was just another bad day. But perhaps it was expected. A normal human should be surprised and possibly deny the fact that they had died, and was reincarnated into a Devil on top of it all, but this was Kojiro.

"...So... how long exactly did I sleep?"

"Three days." A short, unbothered reply was said as the young man folded his hands behind his head, providing a makeshift pillow for his head to rest as his mild chocolate eyes watched a jubilant all-white puppy scratching the dirt.

"Oh." The younger brother shrugged, scratching the itchiness away from his nose-bridge. "That explains my appetite."

Seifer rolled his eyes. "Your appetite's always been brutish regardless."

Yet there was something Kojiro did not show to his brother. It was the feeling of delight. Of course, why wouldn't he?

"I have a question."

"We're having chicken for dinner."

"Not that!" Kojiro churned. He didn't know much about humans or Devils but he's pretty sure his brother was taking him as an idiot. "But really?" Well, maybe he had to stop being one. "Nonetheless, brother, I don't know this world as much as you do. You know who they are as well."

Seifer looked at him, somewhat proud that his brother finally asked something else other than what food he would be cooking later on. "Somewhat."

"What are Devils?" Kojiro asked, innocently. "What difference they have to humans?"

His lack of knowledge was as understandable as his denseness, Seifer supposed. "Other than they have wings and some fancy powers; not much. They're generally seen as bad, though."

"How so?"

"Irrational hatred without concrete proof. Humans are complex but simpleminded. They fear what they can't understand, like Devils. Gods. Us." Seifer shrugged. "Devils can be crafty, at times annoying, but put it simply, they're not much different to humans. Some have what this Realm specifies as 'God Complex', as in thinking they're above other societies and races. But even humans do that to themselves."

"...I see..." Kojiro worked his gears, hard. And it would appear he was devising a plan to commit murder. Suffice to say he scared nearby kids and adults. If his brother wasn't there, someone might have called the police.

"Are you mad?" Seifer asked out of the blue.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, dumbass, I'm asking if you're mad now that you're one of them. You're essentially their servant now."

The black haired fellow looked confused. "Should I?"

Of course. He cared too little of this world. "I'll dumb it down for you; are you willing to be a servant? You'll lose some of your freedom—which I find to be a positive change, all things considered. You'll get out more."

"Hey..." Kojiro frowned. It's always been him on the receiving end. Always. One day, he'll outwit his brother. But one day, not now. "But I don't know. I'm uncertain. This world has never interests me and neither did all these pesky things. Brother, you know what to do. What should I do?"

Seifer would never show it, but he's actually pretty moved his brother held him that high. "Well, that depends. You can always leave, ditch everything with little to no penalty, or you can stay and try on living for once. You did jack shit as a human, so who knows? Maybe you can do a bit better by being a Devil."

Kojiro nodded, ignoring his brother's jeers for now. "...You seem to know a lot about them. Have you worked with these 'Devils'?"

"Quite sharp aren't you?" Seifer smirked, glad his brother wasn't as stupid as he thought he would be. "But yes. I used to. It's time consuming, though, so I quit."

"Was it before or after you met your former wife?"

Kojiro hadn't understand much of his brother as a human, how he coped with losses was much different to how Malthael cope with one, but seeing the change on his face, the sudden bitter smile he pulled, that subtle but noticeable sadness in his eyes, he understood enough that he had upset him.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry." He said outright. He was wrong, and it's only proper for him to apologize.

"No, it's fine." Seifer assured. His brother didn't know many, after all. "I met her while I was working for one. A Devil, that is. Why do you ask?"

"I was curious. You seemed the happiest whenever she was with you, and I thought, it's because of her that you ended your employment."

Seifer gave way to an ironic chuckle. "Well, you're not wrong."

"I see..." Kojiro solemnly muttered. "Brother, I still don't understand why you are here despite how miserable you are without her," Wow, did his blunt honesty hurt. Seifer kept it cool, however, it's just Kojiro being Kojiro. "but I'm determined to find the answer for myself. Will I find it by living as a Devil?"

Look at him, so determined and fired-up. "Who knows?" Seifer smiled slyly, being vague as usual. "You might. You might not. But one thing for sure is that you'll never find it if you leave this Realm."

"Then I'll stay."

Seifer chortled. "Your blonde sweetheart will be ecstatic for sure."

This time, Kojiro gave him an odd look. "Sweet heart? What kind of food is that?" His brother's eyes were dull, and for some reason, he felt he was being mocked. "What?"

"Nothing." Seifer sighed. "I just forgot how idiot you are."

"What did I do?!" he fumed, when he at last recalled one important thing as his black onyx eyes went wide. "Wait... Asia! How is she?!"

Without any warning whatsoever, the slightly shorter male propelled his body and straightened his posture. Not only had he startled the pup, but also other people who was present at the local town park.

Bewildered eyes were all upon him, but Kojiro didn't really care about the giggling mothers nearby. At least he liked to think so, because the truth was too embarrassing. Beside him was a sniggering Seifer. His palm was placed to cover his mouth, trying his absolute best to not burst out laughing, but his shoulders were shaking.

"Anyway..." Kojiro said in his most serious of tones. But his furious red cheeks betrayed his intention to look solemn. "...H-How's she...?"

His older brother nudged towards a dirt path, where a blonde girl ran as fast as her feet could carried her-

"Kyah!"

Seifer found it was amazing how she could still trip herself. It's like she had never run in her entire life. But again, considering the nun outfit she used to wore, maybe she had never run.

"A-Asia-chan!" Another girl immediately came to her rescue before Kojiro could act. Her tomboyish ponytail bounced up and down, swishing with the wind. This girl was none other than Asuka.

"A-Asia!" Kojiro leapt away from the park bench, _literally,_ and rushed to help the blonde girl. Triggered by his sudden bolt, Yuki chased after him, barking along. "A-Are you alright?"

"Tehehe..." The nun, or more correctly, the _former_ nun giggled as she stuck out the tip of her tongue, dusting off her knees. "Yes... I'm fine..."

As Kojiro held Asia, surprising him and the nun as well as streak of red shaded her face, Seifer couldn't help but smile at the sight.

A delinquent-looking male, two young girls, and one adorable pup running in circles. When else could he find a scene like this? Perhaps breaking his oath was well-worth it.

And somehow, in the back of his mind, he was certain Yukiko would be proud of him. Well, she had always been proud of him regardless of what he done, though he's pretty sure she'd chastise him too for yesterday.

His late wife had always ben as caring like that.

"Onii-san! Let's go home already! I'm starving!"

Seifer ran a hand through his brown locks, reluctantly getting off the park bench. "Yeah, yeah..." On his way to his household members, he spared a friendly smile at the group of gossiping mothers, earning a giggle in return.

"Wait. "Onii-san"...?" Kojiro eyed Asuka questioningly. He's pretty sure that was Japanese for 'brother', and he's pretty sure he wasn't her brother. "Brother? Since when is she your sister? How many did I miss in three days?"

"Uh, let's see... three set of meals and... yeah. Those're probably the only thing you give a damn about."

His snark did not amuse Kojiro. "Hilarious."

"I try to be."

* * *

 _ **To be continued**_

* * *

 **Lots of changes here. The most prominent one is the little exchange with Kojiro. Last time, he just sort of accepted being a Devil. Now, he has a purpose. Should've done this far earlier, but that's what happen when you didn't plan things in advance, something I only started doing about 9-10 chapters later.**

 **About Rias. I didn't mean to bash her character, and by all means, I don't hate her at all. She hasn't met Seifer in person for one, and I think her hostility towards him was sensible since either she or Mio knew what he did to the Fallen Angels.**

 **The pup's name; Yuki means snow in Japanese. Pretty self-explanatory if you ask me. The mutt's fur is white. Snow is white. Yuki means snow. Voila.**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **Cheers!**


	4. Devils

**Rewritten (11/23/2017)  
Changelog:  
-Changed chapter title from 'Death, Humans, and Devils' to 'Devils'  
-Added Kojiro's interaction with the Devils  
-Added clear reasoning why he didn't go berserk and kill everyone (aka, fixed this story's worst flaw. Somewhat.)  
**

* * *

 **Yowdy.**

 **Thank you for your supports; reviews, favorites, follows, PMs, and reads/views. It means a lot to me to know there's someone enjoying this story.  
-Mahesvara  
-Another Guest  
-Guest  
-Noctis Lucius Caelum  
-xxOblivionxxx  
-Issei Hyoudou  
-Yoshida-kun  
-AwesomeMcAwesome  
-HelpfulNudge **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Death's Jouney: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter IV**

 **||Devils||**

* * *

No one can tell for exact when they die, despite whatever they may claim. It might be today, at this very second, or even a hundred years to the future. Death is a certainty, but the length of life is an unexpected gift.

And since the Devils weren't so fond of waiting, they became craftier. Or in rougher term: manipulative.

Oftentimes, many interfere with life and death. Some did it directly, without subtlety, killing and reincarnating their victim afterwards. Or they used the subtler way by starting the ripple of a chain of events that ended with the death of their target, then bringing them back to life as a 'second chance'.

But despite everything, not all Devils are despicable. It might be few and far in between to many. They were seen as evil, contrasting the Angels.

Once they were, but time can change. Only few are invulnerable to changes, Devils is not one of them. Like humans, they have consciousness. And like humans, their consciousness isn't always all black.

This young Devil was one. "I don't like this Onee-chan..." Naruse Gremory said, guilt-ridden. The mellow light inside the dimly-lit room seemingly made her crimson locks appear to glow. "This... This is wrong..."

"Mio..." Her elder sister spoke softly, but the frown on her lips failed to hide her slight exasperation. "How many times do we have to get through this? We're Devils. We—"

"—have to preserve our kinds. I know..." Having heard of that line more than enough to really irk her so, Mio interrupted. "But Nee-chan... Asuka-chan is... she's nice... she's my friend and I like her. I don't want her to, you know... Die..."

Mio went silent, nibbling her bottom lip. The last word had left a bitter taste in her mouth, and she hated it as much as she hated seeing other people lost their life for someone else's purpose, even if it's hers or for the good of Devilkind.

"It won't be permanent. We have our Pieces so we can her back to life, Mio."

She stared into the eyes of her sister. Those beryls were so composed and calm, but calculating. It was another differentiating trait beside the colors if compared to hers. Not often Mio wondered if she could ever be as calm and stop wearing her emotions on her sleeves.

"But..." Mio sighed. "I want to have a peerage like yours... but... not like this..." She swallowed the lump in her throat, drawing her eyes away.

It was an honest confession. After what happened nights ago, Mio had loathed herself for not doing anything. She could've tried persuading her sister. She could've stopped those Fallen Angels from wandering around their territory. She could've prevented the deaths of her peerage's three new members.

Though at the end of the day they did take care all of them, that pang of guilt won't stop stinging her principles.

Rias sighed, resting her eyes for a moment, before the enchanting green-blue shaded irises were revealed once more. Her brilliant crimson locks swayed as she stepped towards her little sister, looking sullen and all on the couch, and then sat beside her.

She exhaled contentedly as the cozy Victorian couch welcomed her softly. This furniture was arguably the best her brother added to the room. So comfy that she felt like floating.

"I understand how you feel," Rias muttered. Her voice was smooth and kind, but also guiding. It was like one of a loving sister's. "But this is your chance, Mio. I doubt there's anyone else who can beat Kiba in kendo on their first day joining. Even if he didn't use his full ability, that is no measly feat. She's the best prospect for a Knight I've seen."

Those were the encouraging words Mio received from her dear sister, Rias Gremory.

"But I don't want to!" Mio cried, raising her voice. She rarely raised her voice unless she was reayll ticked off. "She's my friend!"

"If she is, she'll continue to be your friend even after you turn her to a Devil, Mio."

She frowned. "We don't know that."

"She will." Rias insisted as her face turned grim for a moment. Mio whimpered.

At her sister's frightened look, Rias softened. "I'm sorry, Mio... I'm just... oddly tired." she sighed, massaging her temple.

Odd was understating it, because she felt like someone was flicking her head now and then. The discomfort was shruggable, not as bad when anyone mentioned anything holy near her, but equally irritating.

"It's... okay..." Mio mumbled quietly, and then Rias pulled her close for an apology hug, kissing the top of her head until her sister tittered playfully. "It's really fine, Onee-chan, geez."

Rias chuckled. "I'm really sorry, okay?"

"Nn." she tucked her chin, hugging her sister back. She could be scary at times, usually when she's using her Power of Destruction, but Mio was starting to get used to it. She's not really sure if it's bad or not.

Still comforting her, and also herself, Rias reignited the topic. "Still, you only knew her for several days. What makes her so different?"

That mild upset was quickly returning to Mio's face.

"I know..." she whined, dejected by her sister's accidentally cold statement. Despite so, she meant every word in her answer. "She... I guess because she doesn't treat me differently."

Rias furrowed her crimson brows and tilted her head. "You mean?"

"When I'm with her, I just feel like I'm her friend... you know? She sees me as myself..." there was a glimpse of sadness in Mio's cerise-tinted irises Rias failed to notice. "It's like Onee-chan with Akeno-chan, or, or with Sona-chan..."

Rias' eyes broadened as she did not expect this kind of sentimental answer from her little sister, but she was proud of her. She wanted her to mature by herself. To make her own decisions even if it contradicted with her wish.

At the very least, Mio had grown, and that alone was enough to make Rias feel happy as her older sister.

But as a Devil, she was displeased.

"Mio," Rias said, her tone stern and clear. "You hav—"

 _Click._

She stopped as the door behind swung open, marking the entrance of another beautiful girl with drop-dead gorgeous figure. A large orange ribbon kept her long black ponytail in shape as it tottered at her every step, swinging side to side. Aside from her looks, it was her negligent violet eyes that are pleasant to look at, and had captivated the hearts of many students, males and females, and more often than not pried unasked attention. Something she had learned to deal with.

Akeno was Rias' age, and her beauty was perhaps second only to her and might be first for her ludicrous fan base.

Her untimely appearance, however, slightly irked Rias. But Mio was more than glad and more relieved. Though by chance, Akeno had just saved her from an unwanted quarrel with her sister. She could breathe some air, at least for the time being.

"Excuse me Buchou," and to fit her lovely looks, her voice was soft and mellow soprano; soothing and calming. "Kojiro-san is here."

However, another wave of anxiety crawled back as she then realized she was about to meet her new Rook.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

His cold black eyes were almost absent of any emotions but vigilance, remained steadfast as he gazed of the two beautiful sisters ahead of him. Kojiro had no interest in them or anyone in this room for that matter. To him, they're just Devils. They're not far different from humans.

 _"Don't forget they're still Devils. If this town is their territory, those Fallen Angels shouldn't be able to walk around freely."_

The silvery yet stern voice of his brother echoed inside his head, once again reminding him of the Devil's true nature; selfish and deceitful, favoring only their own interests. Not their beauties or their welcoming smile could deceive his eyes or his feelings.

"Well then, let us begin by the simple facts,"

As Rias Gremory started the lecture of a Devil's general knowledge, Kojiro paid no mind and glanced around.

Behind the Gremory sisters stood a male student with bleach blonde hair, and the female that welcomed him. The boy's eyes were relaxed, but he could read the attentiveness from both him and the smiling girl beside him.

At the other part of the room were two other Devils. One had a petite body with eye-catching white hair, quietly munching some assortment of dry snacks, seemingly minding her own business which he could respect. He also would like to have a taste on her assortments of dry snacks.

The last Devil owned the same voluptuous body as Rias and Akeno, but with blonde hair flowing all the way to her back. A beautiful lady from a foreign land, a land he had never been but certain his brother had visited. The older student was quietly eating a hamburger, also minding her business. Though, Kojiro felt a slight uneasy chill when he met her icy blue eyes.

For some reason, Kojiro found their apathetic behavior more likeable than the rest of the Devils—excluding Asia, of course, and slightly above Issei. At least that boy's honest with his ill intent.

Kojiro was rather unnerved upon knowing the boy had the same fate as him. Issei was only on his way back home from his routine activity with his two equally perverted friends of his. He did try to save him from those black-winged bastards by throwing rocks at them, which wasn't the greatest of ideas as Kojiro and Asia were still alive before he came.

He didn't feel guilt, however. It was his own decision that brought him to his death.

Speaking of which, those two were now studying in the same classroom with Asuka. As someone influential for the school, getting them in the same classroom was a simple matter for Rias.

"Very well then, Kawamura," Rias finished. Kojiro peered at her, still indignant. "Do you have any questions?"

He folded his hands, pretending to be thinking. It took patience to listen, but it took skills to pretend he was listening. In reality, when she was explaining the 'duties of Devils' and whatnots, he had his head above the clouds— wondering that certain golden haired girl.

"Yes." Kojiro replied. Rias and Mio stared at him, expectantly waiting for his question that was soon said in an aloof manner. He wanted to ask how those Fallen Angels killed him in a Devil's territory. He wanted to bring them to a corner.

But he paused, narrowing his eyes to the point he looked like he's glaring to them, while it's only his natural thinking state. Like Rias placing her fingers below her chin.

 _"I... toyed their memories a little. Including your pretty girl—" _the corner of his eye twitched unconsciously, giving the wrong impression of being irked _. "—all they know, and what they need to know, is that they found you dead on the park, and that I'm just your brother."_

He was supposed to have no knowledge regarding Devils. He cared little for them, but as it was his brother's request, there's little he could do.

So instead, he asked, "Why did I die?"

"A good question." Rias said as she looked at her sister. "Mio, as he is your Rook, would you mind telling him?"

"Ah, um... sure." The younger Gremory stuttered. She didn't seem as confident as her sister. He's not an expert on what his brother said as 'social skills', skills that apparently only existed in this Realm, but he knew at least that much.

"We don't know for sure how you, uhm... die, but, guessing from your wounds, a light spear is what killed you. It's a common weapon for Fallen Angels, so... it's safe to say you were killed by them."

Kojiro scrunched his masculine eyebrows, enhancing his intimidating stare. "I was asking why I died, not _how_ I die. Why did those black-feathered pricks want me dead?"

Noting her sister's timidity, Rias took control. "We're suspecting it's because you were with Asia. We have been keeping eye on her as she was new to this city and live with the Fallen Angels, on top of it all."

"How did you know I was with her?"

"Asia herself told us." Rias answered. It was a near blunder. It would destroy any faith he had in them had he known Koneko was there. "And not just you, but Hyoudou Issei was killed as well."

 _'You mean you left to die as well?'_ It's fortunate for the Devils that Kojiro didn't hold human life in high regard like as his brother.

But leaving and returning this portion of soul to his true body was a simple flick of his finger. He didn't have to bow to them, and he doubted he will. He just had to pretend he was. His intention was to stay a little bit more with that girl, that's all.

Otherwise, he would have forsaken all chains and went on an unholy rampage. But what they did or how they did it mattered little. Despicable, not even Gods would do such a thing, but that's why they're considered among the flawed of the Creations, sharing positions with the human race.

"I see." He muttered. He had no interest on anything else.

"Very well," Rias smiled. "Are there any questions you'd like to ask before you leave, Kawamura?"

"Yes. Can I leave now?"

There was a small spark of petulant annoyance and surprise from the Devils. They had expected this result in the back of their head, but reality's often more astonishing than imagination.

"W-wait!" Mio stammered, losing a little piece of her nobility as the man, not only he was quite rude; he was also quite scary in appearance. "Have you um... told your brother about this?"

"I haven't." so he said. And it wasn't a lie either. He didn't mention anything to his brother that he's become the creature of the night. His brother happened to know in the first place.

Hearing that, both Rias and Mio breathed in relief.

"Good. I need you to keep this a secret from your brother. It's better if he doesn't know." Rias said in a soft voice. Yet it was not a plea, however. It was more of a warning, and Kojiro did not like that.

And he was starting to get angry. "Was that a threat? Are you threatening to hurt my brother if I do?"

"I apologize, I don't mean to offend you." Rias responded calmly, contrasting to Mio's fright. "It's better for normal human to be unaware of the supernatural world. It wasn't meant as a threat, Kawamura."

"It better be." So at that, Kojiro simply nodded as got off from his seat. They wordlessly watched him as he turned around without bidding a single goodbye or even a look of acknowledgment.

Rude.

"Before you leave, Kawamura." the Gremory halted him, "As you are my little sister's servant, please take care of her." At the word 'servant', he pressed his lips.

"I am no one's servant, and never will I be one. You may have brought me back to life, and for that, I suppose I owe a thank you, but I am not. Your. Servant."

"It's merely a term, Kawamura." Rias replied. As he was only seen as Reincarnated Devil to them, his words failed to intimidate them. Though, he did make Mio uncomfortable. "It's not meant as an insult, and I don't mean it that way either."

Whatever they said, servants and slaves aren't so different in meaning. And nothing he despised more than slavery.

"Whatever." He said with menace, as he left the room in cold note.

Rias let out a light 'hmph', while her sister sulked to the couch, feeling awful. The others didn't express much aside from her Queen and her usual breathy giggle.

"Mmn, he seems rough, a bit rude, but he's actually a pretty cute guy ufufu~ I was expecting a little disciplining there..." Akeno giggled. She seemed a bit too excited for that last part.

Rias held back the urge to facepalm as she stared at the closed door. "His reluctance is understandable. Just avoid using that word and we'll be fine." she said, "We'll see how he turns out to be. Not normally a human can take up two pieces of Rook."

"Two?" With amazement, Kiba chimed in.

"Ara, that's more than Maou-sama's Rook." Akeno added, when out of the blue her sadistic side surfaced. "I wonder the punishments he can take? Ufufu~ it makes me feel all tingly just thinking about it."

Rias pretended she didn't hear that last sentence. "While I'm no way near my brother's level, it's not less impressive. As a matter of fact, Hyoudou consumed eight Pawns." She folded her hands. "Those two... I can't wait to see their powers at the fullest. In the meantime, watch over them, okay, Mio?"

Reluctantly, Mio nodded.

"Don't worry. You'll be okay. I'm sure of it." Rias hugged her sister. A wide smile spread on Mio's face. She loved this kind of skinship – at least with her own sister. "Fufu~ my adorable little sister~" Rias hummed. She loved it too. "For a start, why don't you find a place to stay for your Bishop? The dormitory is always available, sure, but that is unless she doesn't have anywhere to stay."

At that, Mio's smile dimmed. "Okay... I'll do it after school..."

Rias smiled kindly as she tightened her sisterly embrace. "Don't worry. I'm sure everything will work out just fine for you and for them."

It's not that she was lazy to do it. It was one of her responsibility as her master for one, and she would love to help her new servant in any way possible. But it's the fact that her Bishop _might_ have no place to go that saddened her.

And after what happened, that question weighed her more.

 _'Am I doing the right thing?'_

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"Y-Y-You want her to stay here?!"

Not hour after he marched out from the Devils' den with unfriendliness, Kojiro was a blubbering mess at the very same Gremory he intimidated unintentionally and intentionally.

Mio fidgeted one of her twin-tails, uneasily twiddling her crimson locks. "Um... If it isn't too troubling for you, I was hoping you can take care of her... she's um... homeless."

Standing in front of him on the doorway of the Kawamura house were Mio and Asia, the latter whom caused his nervousness to skyrocket just by standing there, adorably nervous. Both donned the standard Kuoh Academy uniform, except Asia wore a vest.

Simply by seeing the worried expression she wore and her many small movements, such as the fidgeting of her fingers and her lower lip being tucked inside her mouth, it was apparent Asia was nervous.

But she's no match for him.

The thought of living under the same roof with her was just too much for him to take. It's like winning a lottery, except he never drew any. A blessing from the Creator perhaps?

Regardless, he couldn't let her stay outside. It was spring, and its evenings were chilly.

"W-Well... You'll have to ask my brother for that..." He now regretted saying that as Asia's face gloomed.

"I see..." Uttered Mio, disheartened as well. "Okay then, is Kawamura-san here?"

Kojiro paused for the moment, until he realized she was mentioning a different Kawamura. Why didn't she just call him by his surname? Was it that bad?

"Ah, he's asleep." He said, stepping to his side. Just then, the girls saw a glimpse of the short hallway and the living room. Tidy, quaint, modern, and homely. They would love to have a closer look. "He should be waking up any time soon... So uh... come on in?"

Suddenly, a brunette poked out from his side.

"Who is it Kou-san?" Asuka immediately beamed a welcoming smile at her two friends. "Ah! Mio-chan! Asia-chan! Come on in! Come on in! Mou, what were you doing Kou-san?"

As the girls excused themselves in, Kojiro frowned. He disliked being told. Even if he's wrong.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

For a house of two men and a high schooler, it was surprisingly clean. Dust-free and decorated adequately that it still felt roomy and furnished. Mio took a random guess that they hired a maid service.

That or the people here were neat freaks. Which was partially right.

The living room, as they had caught a glimpse of it earlier, was indeed nice and comfortable. It exuded homey air, a welcoming atmosphere that made them wanting to stay and visit daily. Something Asia hadn't felt before.

There's also the little white furball excitedly trotting by the moment they went inside, sniffing them as they took seats in the living room.

"Aww, she's adorable!" Mio couldn't hold her smile as Yuki licked her fingers. "Who's this little goofball?"

"She's Yuki." Asuka hummed, smiling, but hurting on the inside. That name meant a lot to her too. "Shinji-san found her on the park."

After some moments of playing and talking with Asuka the house dog, all the while Kojiro watched silently at another couch, a door clicked open.

And so, the man they had been waiting for arrived to the scene, wearing nothing to hide his torso. Blushes were stirred among the girls' faces, except Asuka and Yuki. It would be terrifying and alarming if a dog could blush.

The several weeks old puppy darted towards him as the young man wandered mindlessly to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water before finally noticing the guests.

"Oh." He quipped, scratching his chest. "Hello."

"G-Good evening..." Asia nervously greeted, trying her best to keep eye contact. His naked chest bothered her, but she didn't want to be rude.

"Good evening... um... Kawamura-san..." Mio shyly smiled, also not sure where to look. The only male body she had seen was her brother's and father's, and that was years ago when she could took baths with them without feeling embarrassed. "I-I uhm... I'd like to... talk with you, Kawamura-san..."

As troubled as the girls were, it was his house, and his house, his rules. But as a good host, he retreated to his room. He came out wearing a shirt.

Afterwards, they sat on the couches as Mio explained the rough outline, his brother's sweetheart's predicament, before eventually dropping the bomb.

"You want her to live here...?" Seifer said with a cynical tone, arching an eyebrow. They nodded, diffidently. "Why should I?"

Yuki tilted her head, staring at her owner and then at the two girls with wondrous wonder. Animals could understand his words only when he's willing, and at the moment, he wasn't.

Mio felt dumb for expecting him to accept her straightaway. She should have expected this. After all, he didn't know what happened to Asia. Maybe she should've asked him in other times... Preferably not in the afternoon or several hours before it got dark or any hours as long as he wasn't in the middle of his sleep. Asuka did mention he hated it whenever his sleep is disturbed.

Regrettably, she had no good answer to reason him with.

Kojiro's expression gave nothing away, but he's clearly upset at his brother. Asuka had a frown draping her lips as she was also hoping the same with the girls, but she knew her place in the household. It's _his_ house, his decision was what mattered after all is said and done.

"A-Anoo... Umm... I-I..." Asia jumbled. She feared this might happen. Rejection wasn't something she's unfamiliar with, but she could use a change of that. "I... I promise I'll be helpful. I-I can cook and I umm... I can clean... I'll do anything you'll ask me to, a-and um..."

"Please, Nii-san? She can share a room with me..." Asia's genuine attempt triggered Asuka. And she executed her 'lost puppy eyes' at him. How dare she.

Why did it seem that the more Asia said, the more her confidence leaked out from her frail figure, and therefore, the more sympathy she received from the other girls? Somehow, he ended as the bad guy. What the hell.

"Ah... what the hell." Seifer groaned, nimbly dashing his fingers on his flock of brown locks, making them messier. "I can use an extra cook and a pair of hands for cleaning. Since these people can only boil water and won't touch a broom even if dust piles on their room."

Asuka had conflicted feelings at his words. He's right, but... still...

"Thank you very much!" Mio cheered, beaming a smile. No words could express the relief Mio received and Asia's happiness. If she could do it without being awkward, she would give him a tight hug.

"Th-thank you! Thank you very much!" Asia jumped as she bowed her head, and she was bound to cry, sooner or later.

Seifer gave them a nonchalant smile, but a smile nevertheless.

Asuka squealed happily, and tackled Asia with a welcoming warm hug. "Welcome to the family Asia-chan!" She said whilst mushing their cheek altogether. "Now you can call me Onee-chan!"

"A family..." Asia muttered, barely containing her tears from flowing. "Y-Yes! Thank you Asuka-chan!"

Seifer couldn't resist a smile. He knew Asuka would do that sooner or later, but still, it was heartwarming for him. Not many can welcome a person without knowing much with open arms. Seeing this brought back a memory of the day when his wife took her in.

That grief never flashed on his face. "Welcome, Asia." he said, genuinely. It's not the first time he 'adopted' a girl without family.

"Y-Yes! Thank you Kawamura-san!"

"Shinjiro's fine." He hummed, shifting his head towards his brother, who couldn't express his joy as well like the others had, and was trembling due to that unfamiliar giddy feeling. "Kojiro."

Kojiro's tense and broad shoulders jumped a bit. "Y-Yeah?"

Seifer stood up. "Watch the house. I'm heading out for a bit."

"H-Huh? It won't go anywhere even if I don't."

"You're stupid and dense." Seifer coldheartedly jeered, much to Kojiro's apparent confusion.

Yuki trotted, deeming to come with her master as she saw him reaching to his black coat. She barked once to ensure her presence was known. Seifer glanced down, and then at Mio, who was currently entrapped in Asuka's from hug, looking rather troubled than happy.

"Mio," He called, too casual to be bothered with any honorific. The girl didn't seem to mind either. "Want a ride back home?" It was then, he flashed a suggestive smirk. "Unless you want to take a little detour with me, of course."

There are only a few men that could tilt one edge of his tightlipped lips with a relaxed gaze and melt hearts, instead of looking like a lazy person. He was one of the few.

"E-Eh?" Mio's cerise eyes broadened, and her cheeks were quick to set aflame. "U-umm..."

"Nii-san!" Asuka scolded.

"What? I'm just joking around." Seifer chuckled, "I meant my offer, though. Do you want a ride home?"

Mio laughed sheepishly, trying to shake away the blush off her face. "It-it's fine Kawamura-san! I can walk back on my own." But the girl stood up anyway as she heard the high-pitched chiming of a set of keys.

"You sure?" the keys twirled around his middle finger as Yuki attempted to fetch it. "I can't let you walk back alone, plus, it'll be much faster." Unless she conjured her 'magic circle of teleportation', of course.

"...Umm...What are those keys for...?"

"My bike." Was his nonchalant reply, "So? You coming or not? It is getting dark out there."

Now that he mentioned it, Mio realized that it was indeed getting darker and darker outside. Though, however, it won't matter much for a Devil. Their visions and other senses are enhanced during the night. But... walking the whole way back was kinda long... and tiring... and not as exciting as riding a motorcycle...

She succumbed to her earthly wants.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

The cold night breeze splashed upon her face, sending shivers to within its chilly embrace. Naruse Gremory clung to his jacket tightly, in search for warmth and to not tumble over. Mio wished she had brought her sweater or jacket along with her, because spring night could be brutal.

On other note, she sure had huge bosoms. He had no interest on schoolgirls, though. They're only girls to him.

"U-Uwaaah! S-Slow down!"

He wasn't dangerously fast, but as someone who had never rode a motorcycle before, and a large one at that, Mio couldn't help but worry. A lot.

"Relax." He said, surprisingly hearable despite the roaring wind. "You won't fall."

"How can you be sure?!"

He didn't miss a beat, "I won't let you fall." It was impossible for her to see as her eyes were shut close, but Seifer had a smile plastered on his face. That man knew the girl was blushing. He's that cocky. "But if you do... well... that's too bad."

"Too bad?!"

Yuki, meanwhile, enjoyed the 'night walk' thoroughly and happily. Huddled inside her owner's thick leather jacket, and her head sticking out, the little furball was as excited as she could be.

Slowly, Mio opened her eyelids again.

All was new to her. The beastly growl of the motorbike. The howling wind. How quick things went by. How empty and silent the streets were, and how marveling the night sky. These were the small things she rarely saw and appreciated.

Without realizing it, Mio had tightened her clutch, her head no longer pressing against his back as hard as it did before, and she was relaxed enough to start up a conversation.

"Kawamura-san...?"

"Hmm?" he hummed, eyes glued on the road like the responsible rider he was.

She paused. "Are you Asuka-chan's brother?"

"Nope." He said shortly. His tone casual and unbothered by practically anything, although that was a quite the personal information he just said to her. Well, he knew her more than she knew him anyway, and she seemed to consider Asuka and Asia as her friends.

"Oh...? I thought you're her brother." He did have the same hair color. Mio thought for a moment, and then asked. "Are you um... Her relative?"

His head shook lightly as they crossed a bridge that led to her school gate. "Nope." Seifer said. There was softness in his masculine voice now. "She's orphaned. I'm just someone who takes care of her."

Mio frowned, but was glad she had learnt a little of her friend. As the motorbike stopped revving, she climbed down and stood on his left side. The trip was short, but enjoyable nonetheless. He was still on his ride, the matte black painted Kawasaki Ninja 300, purchased with hard-earned money.

"Thank you Kawamura-san." Thanked the girl with a polite Japanese bow. "See you later Yuki-chan!"

"Bark!"

He smiled a carefree smile. "Don't mention it. Next time, just call me Shinjiro. Just be casual with me."

"Oh, um... okay Shinjiro-san." Mio nodded, now smiling pleasantly. "Uh um, thank you for agreeing to take care of Asia-chan. And see you!" He nodded, and the engine revved once again. "Be careful!"

Not ten seconds later, the man disappeared from his sight, and she could hear the roar of the bike steadily growing distant. As she no longer saw him or hear the buzzing of the engine, Mio sighed, staring at her shoes.

 _"_ No family... huh... _"_

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

He parked his bike a meter away from his usual bench on the park. It was nine, and the half-moon had climbed high up the sky. The small white dog rested on his lap, shuffling now and then as she made herself snug.

Dull gray smokes billowed into the air, swirling as it slipped out from his tobacco-scented lips.

He was alone with Yuki and his thoughts, absently looking at the sky above. He half-expected there would be a daring couple getting risky around, but it seemed the city's citizens weren't that audacious. Or immoral.

"It's been a while." A voice came from his right, masculine and raspy. A burgundy suit was clad over his tall frame.

Yuki raised her snout, taking a quick glance at the tall man walking towards them. She then laid her head back in between the space her front paws, wagging her tail as she yawned.

"Mhmm. It has, has it?" Seifer nodded. He cast a somewhat distant look as his mind travelled back to the past. All while taking another whiff and a puff of his black menthol cigar.

As the other man took a seat beside him, he scuffled his pocket and offered his pack. "Smoke?"

"Nah." Azazel waved a hand, flashing a smile that looked like a smirk. "That your dog?"

"Yeah. Yuki. Found her here yesterday." Seifer cooed, giving the pup a soft pat. Her tail wagged thrice before it fell limp.

Azazel smiled bitterly. "Ah... How're you doing?"

"I'm fine." he chuckled, but there was slight discontent in his looks. "And let's not go there." Seifer urged. Dealing with the past was something he had learned, he's only having a hard time applying the knowledge into action.

"How're things?"

"Been better." Azazel sighed loudly as he leaned back against the bench, relaxing his muscles. "Few days ago I heard someone killed eighteen of my Cadre's men."

"And a few days ago, my brother was killed. Isn't that odd?" Seifer countered, speaking in light sarcasm.

"Right... about that..." The Governor General uneasily rubbed his neck.

Ashes flew as Seifer tapped his cigarette. "Save it. It happened."

"Well, still am sorry." Azazel frowned.

"Uh, apology denied."

The two men laughed lightheartedly for a moment. Yuki, slightly disturbed, shuffled a little as she curled her body onto a ball-shape.

"Well... Lezaza," Finally calling his friend by his name- or his nickname at least, Seifer now laid his attention to Grigori's Governor. "You wanted to meet me so here I am. You know I don't usually wander around anymore, so what is it?"

There was slight fear in his wine-shaded eyes. It was said with a hint of annoyance and a very-skillfully hidden irritation. Seifer was not a man with a short fuse, tolerant despite his infamies, but Azazel would rather not be around when his fuse was set off.

"You know, to apologize." Azazel said, keeping his voice casual. He tried not to show his dread, to show he trusted him, though he knew it was futile.

A single eyebrow was raised. "For?"

Azazel felt as if his lips were drying quicker than usual. "For indirectly causing your brother's death." he said, "And his friends too."

"What? You can just call me for that." With a flick, the cigarette popped into a midnight colored vapor, disappearing in the air.

He would rather not admit it, but he was actually uncertain of his old friend's mood. Reading others was vital in being a leader. He had to make sure those who served under him were content; else he might risk a rebellion. It's a skill Azazel liked to think he's good at, if not excellent.

But him? He could never read him. His expression gave nothing away except when it's too late, the tone of his voice casual and slightly mocking. At the moment, he might as well be furious for all he knew.

The balls on his feet were bouncing, and his sweat had turned cold. He knew him, or who he was before he adopted his new name. After all, and as his friend, he had seen the horrors he was capable of doing, and not many was alive to tell the story. But even if he was alive, he'd rather not tell the story.

"Fine then. Apology accepted." Seifer huffed, "Welp." he quipped, surprising the rigid Fallen Angel as he lifted and tucked a sleeping Yuki between his jacket and his beating chest. "If that's all you got to say, then I'll be going now."

Azazel watched him rose from the park bench, saddling his black motorcycle. There was another question that Azazel wanted to ask, yet he was unsure if it would just annoy him and waste his time, or his, or both.

As the engine started up, and its deep grumble buzzed within the ears of the Fallen Angel, Azazel decided to pry in the end. "Wait a second." He said, standing now.

"What?"

"Are you back?"

Seifer gave him a look. He smirked.

Only the thundering engine and the chirping of the crickets were heard for quite a while. Seifer shrugged. Never had Azazel's violet eyes left those curious brown eyes once. He tried to find any hint of emotions or anything that could help him determine or at least guess the meaning of that silent response.

As Seifer drove away, not once looking back, disappearing in the distance, Azazel was left with just a guess.

He had hoped the answer would be a 'no' rather than vague silence. Anything along the same line. Maybe he should've known better not to ask, because if his scouts were right, that his brother had recently become a Devil, he won't leave his brother on his own.

In other words, he might have fucked with his life, as indirectly as it was. Those Fallen Angels were his Cadre's underlings, and his Cadre was his underling.

"Shit." was all he could say.

Azazel left the park not long after, remaining oblivious of the Yōkai watching them.

* * *

 _ **To be continued**_

* * *

 **Hellaw.**

 **Anyways, to clear some things up, here's how the current peerages stand:**

 **Rias:  
Queen: Akeno Himejima  
Knight: That silent blonde girl eating a burger. (Hint hint, she's from another Anime universe. Hint hint, the anime starts with "F".)  
Knight: Kiba Yuuto  
Rook: Koneko Toujou**

 **Mio:  
Bishop: Asia Argento  
Rook(2): Kojiro Kawamura  
Pawn(8): Issei Hyoudou**

 **There you have it. I'll post it whenever there's a change in their peerages or a reveal. Two of them will be introduced in the next chapter.**

 **Issei, Kojiro, and Asia don't belong in Rias' peerage for author's reasons. One of them because Rias wants her sister to have a piece or two before she then adds more to her own.**

 **Note that I've already planned who goes where and who they are, so although suggestions for their peerages are very much appreciated, it'll be hardly considered.**

 **Do tell me any mistakes in grammar or anything. Maybe the dialogues are too few and narrow, or maybe it's the other way around. I don't want to make them too cheesy.**

 **Anyhow, hope you all have a nice day, and see ya!**


	5. Seen Right Through

**Rewritten (11/25/2017)  
Changelog:  
-Added stoofs (dialogues, narration)  
-Fixed missing grammurs and werds  
-Changed chapter title from "Exposed" to "Seen Right Through"**

* * *

 **YO! How's it been? Good? Good.**

 **Thank you for the new follows and favorites. They are always appreciated. Those are the things that keep us writer feel appreciated, as well as reviews.  
-Wacko12  
-Noctis Lucius Dragneel  
-xxOblivionxxx  
-Mahesvara  
-Guest  
-AwesomeMcAwesome  
-RadioPoisoning  
-YeTianshi**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter V**

 **||Seen Right Through||**

* * *

Dark.

Everything was dark. Pitch black. Not one spot had a different color or lighter shades, just black. Nothing but a jaded and perpetual void. But still, somehow, he could see. It oddly felt there was nothing when there really was something. The floor was nonexistent, yet he wasn't floating. The floor stung his soles like cold ceramic tiles.

At this point, Issei wasn't even sure if he was dreaming or not. Maybe he was dead. He knew a weird buzzing spear made of light had pierced his stomach and his heart.

 **"Hm? What's this?"** There was nothing to create any sound, but he heard a faint rumble emanating from the darkness surrounding him.

"Huh?"

" **Ah. At long last, you are able to face me, boy. It's been far too long. Seventeen years I lie in wait for your puny mind to grow. Seventeen years."**

The voice was powerful as it was prideful, and exasperated. It made Issei tremble lightly in fear but not without a slight amazement in between the fear. He had never heard of this voice before, yet, for some reason he himself didn't understand either, he recognized it.

"Well that's just rude." Issei scoffed, looking around to the blacks around him. "Who the hell are you?!"

What came after was a booming chuckle. Possibly, whoever that was found his awestruck expression amusing.

 **"You have a lot of questions. Understandable."** The voice bestowed with great pride as if it—or he, considering the deep baritone—was a being of high importance. It annoyed Issei, but also scared him somewhat. **"Let me begin by introducing myself. I am Y Ddraig Gooch. You may refer to me as Ddraig."**

"Ye the what—?"

 **"It appears you are also quite the idiot. Understandable."** Ddraig scoffed, huffing a puff of air that sent Issei falling on his ass. **"I am the one who resides in your Sacred Gear. One who grants you the power you have now."**

Apparently, his power was bred from nothing, because that's all he's seeing. " _Paatonaa..._? What are you on about?! Is this a dream? Where am I?!"

Ddraig let off his guttural chuckle. **"As much as I am willing to stay and educate you, partner, I believe you have another matter to attend."**

So far, Issei hadn't had a single clue who this guy was, until Ddraig showed himself. Or rather, his head. His lizard-like, or rather, Dragon head. His huge Dragon head with flames smoldering around with sharp green eyes and scales around it.

Before Issei could scream, Ddraig cut him off.

" **Until next time, brat."**

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"WAAAGH?!"

Waking up by the most unpleasant of reasons; nightmare, Issei let out a crude gasp as his body jolted straight. He was sweating heavily; cold sweats.

"...What the hell...?" He thought aloud, eyes wide open, breathing heavily.

He looked around his bedroom, skeptic if he really was awake. He rarely had nightmares, but never like that. The walls were there; good. He then glanced to his stomach, at the spot where a light spear pierced him four days ago. It felt surreal, and he couldn't believe that he did die for a time, or that he had become a Devil.

At first, he denied it. Profusely even. He was shocked at first, but hell, he got invited to the Occult Research Club and hang out with pretty ladies, what else could he ask for? Devils weren't as bad-looking as he thought they were.

There's Buchou and her marvelous oppais, Akeno-senpai and her marvelous oppais, Satellizer-senpai and her marvelous oppais, Mio-chan and her marvelous oppais, Koneko-chan and her marvelous oppais in development. Oh, and Kiba too, but that guy can go screw himself.

And then Buchou mentioned that being a powerful Devil will allow him to gather a harem for himself, all traces of doubts were wiped out.

In fact, Issei thought it was a blessing rather than a curse. He was thrilled to be Naruse "Mio" Gremory's servant. How couldn't he? She's of the most beautiful girl among his age and one of the most popular girls in his school. She's leagues above him. Although, Issei didn't quite understand why she was always seen alone if not with her sister. Well, maybe she had high standards for friends.

Anyways.

So far, he learnt that holy is bad for Devils; he's apparently a Pawn, Asia-chan was a Bishop, and Kojiro's a Rook. They also told him he and Kojiro housed a certain powerful gear that they had still yet to know, and that said gear would respond by his desires. Still, it had yet to activate or show itself, but Issei knew something was residing within his body, and it was a monstrous being which he could not quite grasp of who or what it was.

Issei shuddered as Ddraig's voice replayed inside his mind.

But it was not the time to dilly dally. Not the time to be scared the absolute shit out of or confused because of a weird nightmare. Yesterday, he was told to come over to the old school building to receive more briefing and training. It was the only time when he really devout himself to train for something in his life—his new life as a Devil.

As he set a foot on the floor, he felt something.

He looked down; adult magazines were there to welcome his eyes.

He spent a quiet time alone, training his right hand.

With images of boobs and girls' bodies, Issei exited his modest apartment room he had been staying at. His parents were gone overseas for work, but they always send him a letter or two and some money for him to spend.

Lonely, yes, but often of times, his two idiot friends visited him, discussing whether or not they should buy the next installment of some erotic game. It all always ended up with a "Yes. Absolutely.". It's fun, but otherwise useless debate.

Nevertheless, Issei embarked towards his school on a clear Saturday morning. Something he had never ever thought on doing unless there was some kind of festival. Who the hell wants to go to school during the holidays?

But then again, all he did during Saturdays were nothing much interesting, at most imagining how Saturdays would be if he ha have a girlfriend to go out with, before then being depressed for being a pervert, and then accepting the fact by consoling himself with a wank or two or more.

He couldn't wait to become the Harem King.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"Fuah~! I'm beat!"

The training went and ended just fine. Before noon, it had finished. The boys did four sets of push-ups and sit-ups along and many other body workout with Mio being their personal coach and Asia acting as a manager, taking care of them by bringing fresh towels and refreshing cold bottled water.

There were just him, Kojiro, Asia, and Mio at the vast green field located behind the old school building. All of them wore Kuoh's standard jerseys aside from Kojiro who wore a pair of shorts and simple sleeveless shirt. All black.

Maybe he intended to wear it to show off his muscles. That bastard. Issei would've chastised him for doing that— if Kojiro didn't look like he'd rip anyone to pieces without second thoughts... His brother was friendly, but him... Issei wouldn't risk it.

They both were killed by those Fallen Angels, sure. They were reincarnated at the same day, sure. Their experience as Devils was equal, sure. That didn't mean he's equally strong with him. Issei might be seen as a pervert, but he knew when to stay away from potential trouble-making unless the reward was worth it. High risk, high reward. Like peeking on the Kendo girls afterschool.

Right now, the blonde girl was currently tending said person. Despite the unfitting awkward look on the man's face, the two looked happy and close with each other's company.

 _'Goddammit!'_ Issei bittered, ' _Why does someone who looks like a gang member gets a cute innocent girl?! What even is fair anymore.'_ was Issei's thought as he spitefully chewed the ham-sandwich his master had prepared—the sandwich Mio had prepared.

It tasted... nice. Much better than a cup of instant noodle or fast foods he often ordered home. "Whoa, this tastes good."

And then he realized it was his first time he ever tasted a girl's homemade meal. And not just any girl, she's Naruse Gremory.

Issei's mood immediately light up after he really thought of that, and he was on the very verge on crying tears of joy for being her servant. As the Devil herself sat down beside him, her sweet feminine scent easily sent his mind into a momentary daze.

If he ever had a girlfriend, he wished she'd smell like her.

Issei paused. ...Was that a bit too creepy?

"Issei-kun?"

He clenched his butt cheeks, gulping the chunk of sandwich. His hazel brown eyes widening as he was lightly startled. "Yes! Mio-sama?!"

What he heard next was a cute, light giggle of the crimson-haired Devil. If only he had Motohama's talent, then Issei certainly would measure them wholeheartedly. On second thought, wouldn't it better to measure them with the traditional way? That way, he can feel—

"You don't have to call me that," Mio spoke lightly, and if that was not enough to make his heart race, she said so with a nice smile. "Mio-chan is okay, or even just Mio. I don't really mind."

Issei blinked. "Ah? Eh? But I'm your servant, is that okay?"

Mio frowned, and something told Issei that what he asked upset her. "I know... but... Rather than servant, I'd rather think of you as a friend... Or is that too much for now?"

For a good, five seconds, the boy stared at Mio, wordlessly and even not breathing for a moment. His face became bright red, and Issei felt his heart was about to go pop. Mio had no idea how much her words meant for someone who was without a girlfriend or just a friend who is a girl.

Dubious to Issei's feelings, the crimson-haired girl slanted her head slightly, and her lovely pink eyes had a certain curious glimmer. "Issei-kun, are you okay? You look red. Are you tired?"

"W-What? N-no way! Nah! I'm still fit!" Issei announced zealously.

As a boy who rarely, and almost never, had the chance to sat beside a girl without being kicked or slapped or bashed, it was impossible for him to not blush. Sadly, his moment was broken as Kojiro spat out a melting hot tea.

"PUWAAH—!"

"Ah! Kou-san! B-Be careful, it's hot!" were Asia's concern put to words as she wiped his tea-ridden shirt and neck with a pink handkerchief.

While Mio smiled serenely, giggling lightly at the two, Issei burst a single vein. Ignoring the lovebirds' stupid, annoying, irritating, normalfags moment, Issei refocused at Mio's smiling face. It marveled him how a Devil, who was supposedly to be evil according to the Bible and people's general opinion, could be so kind.

And then he asked himself: ' _How can a Devil look so innocent?'_

Indeed. By appearance, Mio was so far the second friendliest Devil he knew, with the first awarded to Asia. Buchou had a certain noble air around her, and so did Akeno-senpai, and that air made them out of reach for commoners like him. Koneko was... well, too quiet. And Rias' female Knight was out of the question. She was not titled as "The Untouchable Queen" without reason. And Matsuda's wrist didn't break without any reason either.

Issei shivered as he recalled his bald peeping-buddy placed his palm upon her shoulder to return a wallet she dropped. Needless to say, it did not end well.

As for the male Devils, Kojiro looked as if he could murder someone with those pair of eyes and perpetually-frowning eyebrows, and Issei couldn't give two shits about that Kiba guy, the arch-enemy of all male students, including him.

That also summed up the Devils he knew so far. For a school owned by Devils, their numbers were surprisingly low. He had yet to ask how many of them were there, though.

So he did, scratching his cheeks. "Umm... Mio-chan?" his heart did a little victory glance. And he's talking to a girl! And not being beaten with wooden swords! He called another girl with –chan! Life was good. "Are we the only Devils here?"

Mio glanced away from the couple, and tilted her head slightly so Issei could see both of her eyes. As she shook her head, her twin tails fluttered.

"No we're not. There's not many, but all members of the Student Council are Devils."

"Wait, the Student Council?! S-Shitori-san and that dork Saji are Devils?!"

"Mhmm." Mio nodded cheerfully. "Her real name is Sona Sitri from the Sitri family. Like me and Nee-chan, she's a High-class Devil. Everyone in the council is her entire peerage."

Issei's shoulders slumped. _'Well... So much for being special... '_ Unbeknownst to him, his frowning face caused a frown upon Mio's features.

"What's wrong Issei-kun? Is it because of what I said?"

"Mu-Mugahh!"

Again, startled by how close his master's curious and concerned face of his lovely master, Issei let out a squeal-like scream. Mio, on the other hand, bent her neck and blinked twice, having no idea that she was the cause of his reaction.

"Issei-kun?" Her curled fingers placed on her cheek as she leaned in for a closer look.

Her fragrance was amazing— it's too much for him. "W-Wah! Y-Y-Yes! I'm fine! Thank you very much!"

Issei was happy, and there were no words that could describe his happiness. It would take a whole paragraph to at least display a quarter of it. Aside from that odd dream, his day was getting better and better.

"Heyyyy! You guys!"

Then he heard a voice; a feminine, cheery voice that he would recognize at any place. The voice belonged to Kujikawa Asuka. The new student at his school, and one of the only students who styled her hair in a ponytail, and the only girl in his class and school who wore a red scarf around her neck even though it wasn't particularly windy, and the only girl in his class that would willingly have a chat to him. Even if it's just small talk, just a simple greeting, it meant a lot for him.

Granted she's his neighbor, but that didn't change the fact that she's a chipper-friendly person to him and even to two of his friends. Nonetheless, Issei was happy to see her, even though he had to hide the fact that he is a Devil.

"Asuka-neesan!" And that voice would belong to Asia, the kindhearted nun, whose smile was the brightest of them all.

"Asiaaaaa!" The ravenette immediately glomped her as if they're two friends reuniting after a long time.

Pushing Asia but not quite letting her go yet, Asuka showed a childish post that would make Issei's heart race if he was in Asia's place.

"Jeez, at least tell me if you're going out! I'm bored!" then she shot a glance at him, those swelled cheeks still puffing. "You too, Ise-kun, and especially Kou-san! Traitors! Traitors everywhere!"

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

In the same day, and in the same time as that pesky yellow orb continued to burn the world within its irksome, annoyingly bright glow, a lone man wandered the busy city streets without any real purpose, and of course, with Yuki tagging along.

He didn't really have anything to do presently, but he thought taking his pet for a walk wouldn't be so bad of an idea. He could use the workout too, and it had been a while since he last prodded the city.

But he was starring to regret his decision to go here instead of his usual destination. It was noisy, and people were everywhere with their eyes mostly latched on their phone screen. The many skyscrapers hindered him from seeing the cloudy blue sky, although he was grateful for the shades they provided.

Feeling to take a little break, he sat upon a stray bench – and even the bench was uncomfortable and hard. The small pup sniffed around the concrete, before leaping onto the metal coated in chocolate wood paint.

Time changed things, and it's the globalization era, but he never was a fan of urban places. He much preferred the countryside, a small quaint village where the entire population knew their neighbor's friend's daughter's pet.

Actually, anywhere was fine for him, as long as they were with him.

Seifer reflected. People handle their grief differently, and so did Gods. So did a widower and a bereaved father. It struck him whenever he was alone. Alone with his thoughts. It didn't dawn to him that his mask was slowly fading and he was about to cast a frown. He found it to be rather ironic; how the people who made him happiest could hurt him the most.

His dreadful reminiscence wavered as he heard Yuki's concerned whine. He glanced down, where he found Yuki was staring up at him, mouth closed, head twisted to the left and ears drooping. She gave him the impression that she also felt upset, and worried about him.

If that couldn't make him laugh or at least chuckle, nothing would.

Seifer petted the adorable fluff. Not once, many girls whose face he remembered on seeing but not knowing who their names are, giggled at him, some even squealed at the puppy as they walked by.

It was rare for him to actually not wave at the passing girls and women alike who happened to make an eye contact, but his whole attention was directed at his dog, and crudely, Seifer couldn't give a damn to any of them.

But then, without any clear signs, the man's face fell, and he was frowning now and even more upset than before.

Cradling Yuki, he rose from his momentary resting place, and turned on one heel and set off at a moderate speed. He wasn't walking, nor he was running, but he was hurrying. Not as hurried as a working man that is late for work, but he's hurrying.

Then he took a sharp right into an alleyway.

The alley wounded between a restaurant and a jewelry store, and it was dim-lit.

He stopped by a large disposal bin, which blue paint had been sullied by countless of garbage and food leftovers. The smell was putrid, and Yuki, having sensitive smelling, was shaking her head violently and sometimes sneezing due to the horrible stink. Soon enough, her breathing became usual, and the smell was no longer disturbing her sharp sense.

If she was human, she would wonder how the smoke that covered her nozzle could fend off the rancid smell, but as she was a dog, she tried to bite the smudgy cloud-like vapor.

Wordlessly, Seifer crouched at the side of the large bin, where lied a sad pile of fur. Its body rose up and down as it took the last few of its breaths.

Yuki trotted to his side, and the man expected for her to bark at the kitten, assuming she was like any other curious pup raring to get a new friend.

Yet, she didn't. Instead, she whined, as if mourning, and laid herself beside the dying cat. She nudged it, licked its frizzy forehead once, trying to get any reaction from it. But the kitten didn't budge. It then billowed a depressing meow, and Yuki whimpered again, looking at Seifer with somber blue eyes.

With a gentle touch, Seifer rested his palm upon its thin body. He felt a claw had gripped his chest as he felt the ribs protruding its thin, parched gray fur. The kitten meowed weakly once more, and with the last bit of its tiny strength, nuzzled its small forehead at the warm palm.

Seifer drew circle on its forehead with his thumb, and he could hear a faint purr.

tiny head rested within the palm of the young man. Seifer stroked its lifeless frame in long, slow strokes as she released a long and quiet sigh as she passed. The kitten's body dissipated into a small kitten-shaped cloud.

For the last time, it meowed with a livelier voice, thanking for its last repose, and then, it vanished, stowed away to where the souls would rest.

It would be nice if The Creator or Gaia had created a place for animals who had passed away. Ideally, a world with varied biomes, where they could wander there for eternity in peace.

But it was merely a hopeful wish, and he, of all people and beings, knew such place did not exist. Because if it did, he will bring back his wife no matter the cost.

Seifer sighed.

Being knowledgeable did depress him at times.

Yuki's sad whines escalated, and he shushed as he turned to the mourning pup, now petting her tenderly and softly. "It's okay, dear."

Still, Yuki whined, but inched closer to her loving owner. She begged to be lifted it seem, and Seifer delivered with a kind smile.

"She said 'Thank you.' nyan."

As he heard that feminine voice, Seifer just then realized that he wasn't alone. He turned around, vigilant, and partly upset at himself for lowering his guard at first, until he saw her.

"Oh." He said in a casual light tone. "It's you."

"Hmmn...? I don't think we've ever met before nyan~" The voice lost its previous tranquil tone and adopted a sultry, seductive tone.

"We haven't." Seifer said, calming an alert Yuki by simply patting her head and twiddled with her pointed ears.

The girl waltzed over to him, showing no sign of hostility, and rather, she appeared to be intentionally seducing him instead. Without shame and with confidence, she flaunted her exposed and smooth light skin for the man's eyes to see and enjoy, including her desirable cleavage by 'accidentally' lowering her already dangerously low neckline of her black traditional dress.

"You're not going to comment on my looks?" She asked him as her black tails swayed around.

Seifer stared at her, somewhat vacantly. "You're... very pretty?"

"Not that, silly. I mean my ears or my tails." To emphasize, her feline ears twitched a little. "Don't they look weird to you?"

"Nice cosplay I guess." He said, almost as nonchalant as his shrug.

"Hmmn...? _kosupurei?_ Don't pretend you don't know anything nyan~" At this, her voice went lower. She looked more irritated rather than pleased at his obliviousness, and his act of feign innocence was a total failure. "I saw you were with that Fallen Angel last night and what you did to those Fallen Angels at the church. You're no ordinary human nyan."

 _'Oh well.'_ He leered to himself. "Looks like you saw right through me."

She giggled devilishly, proud of herself.

Focusing on her amber eyes, he explored her soul. He traced the ill intentions within her, her desires and all earthly taints. She's certainly not innocent, but he found none of them were related to his previous act.

 **{Odd.}** A powerful voice echoed deep in his mind. **{What species is she, if I may?}**

Seifer opted to humor the Avernusian. _'What do you think she is?'_

 **{By appearance, she's a being of this Realm, quite likely a resident of this World as does any supernatural I've seen.}** Valstrath alleged. **{Her figure is that of a female person, yet she possesses... ears. And tail akin to a feline creature.}**

What well-thought observation. _'Well?'_

 **{She's a Devil; this I am certain, but she's more than just so...}** Valstrath muttered thoughtfully, **{...I don't suppose a cat can mate with a Devil... can they...?}**

 _'Oh Maker, no.'_ Seifer chuckled in his mind. But that was one disturbing image. _'She's a Nekoshou. A race of Yōkai.'_

 **{Ah. The inhuman of the Land of the Rising Sun.}** Valstrath mused. **{I suppose you've slept— or should I say, catnapped with them, then, Malthael?}**

Seifer nearly let off a snort. That pun was unexpected. _'I'm not Malthael, but as a matter of fact - I have.'_

 **{Are you planning to do the same to her?}**

The host held back a laugh. _'Hah, no.'_

Back to the matter at hand, she didn't have any intention of extorting him or even questioning what he did to the cat, and even if she did, Seifer would still wipe her memory clean; he would rather nobody know who he is or was.

It took a millisecond for him to replace her memory with another fake but believable one.

"What if I'm not pretending?" Quipped Seifer as he pulled out one of his few collections of smile.

She then approached him and Yuki, standing a foot away. As she was shorter - only the same height of his shoulders - he could clearly see and guess the softness of her plump chest as she raised her face at him and looked at him with obvious interest.

That and he also noticed she had a pair of golden irises and pupils like that of a cat's.

He thought those sharp irises fitted her, and there's an urge to feel the short black furs on her feline ears and her tails. Maybe because he's an animal person in general.

"Liar nyan~" As the unknown woman leaned closer to him suggestively, Yuki licked her chin once before she yelped a quick bark, tongue lolling out.

If he had to be honest, Seifer thought the girl would react negatively, being a Nekoshou and all. Not to be judgmental, but from past experiences, the Nekomatas he slept with always had low tolerance to canines.

It was good that she didn't.

"Funyan~?" The girl made a lighthearted voice. "Mnfufu, you're pretty cute for a mutt." She tittered, her pearly white hand stroking Yuki's soft white fur.

The pup barked happily a few more times as she then pressed her warm tongue against the lady's cheek, letting her know she's a friend.

She giggled again, invading his personal space. "I don't usually like mutts, but I'll make an exception for you nyan."

Yuki barked. She didn't seem to mind being referred as a mutt. That and because she didn't really understand what this human-cat was blabbering about. But since she was smiling, Yuki guessed this woman with the weird ears was friendly.

Seifer, simultaneously, was relatively displeased. His friend wasn't a mutt.

"You too, nyan~" she said to him, giving him the eyes. "I don't know what you did, but you're pretty interesting."

But he let her off the hook; he knew it didn't matter if she didn't bring his brother back to his home as he would still die and be turned to a Devil, but he appreciated her effort. Nevertheless, the small group of three decided that a tight alley with a dumpster nearby was not a pleasant place to have a conversation, and headed outside the brooding alleyway.

That was... until the two sensed the uncanny presences of Devils.

"Aww... I was hoping we could chat for a bit more. Ciao~!"

As Seifer turned his head around, she had vanished. Within several counts, so did her presence.

Now if he was his old self, as someone who is always curious, someone who always searched the truth and sometimes bugging other people's business, someone whose idea of 'being alive' was to 'have sex', he would've followed that girl. And maybe beat some sense into her if she tried anything funny, or just invite her in for a dinner.

But that was just his old self.

Now? He'd rather not be bothered with bothering things that might cause a series of bother. He'd rather go somewhere else to spend his day alone with his dog, or maybe join those four Devils that seemingly scared away the girl whose name he had yet to know.

Shame. He found her to be pretty entertaining.

Whatever his choice, he simply wanted to enjoy his life as a man without care. He's no longer a God. He didn't have to take care of scrupulous tasks such as claiming souls of the Gods and keeping the safety of the entire Universes and balance of life and death and other whatnot. That's Malthael's job. Not him.

As he walked out of the alley, with Yuki happily bouncing behind him, Seifer stumbled onto the four Devils as if he had planned it.

And frankly, he did.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"Oooooh~ I think this dress will suits you nicely Asia-chan!"

"R-Really..? You think so Nee-chan?"

"Yep! What do you think Mio-chan?"

"Oh I think anything will look good on you as long as it's cute! And— Oh! Try this one too Asia!"

With the girls browsing and trudging through _another_ clothing store, and very thoroughly like a gamer venturing through an entire dungeon, our male protagonists slumped by a steel chairs that surrounded an outdoor fountain.

Yes, the girls did promise to buy Asia a couple articles of clothes. They did say that. What they didn't mention was them buying for themselves.

Dozens of shopping bags of different stores scattered around the men's feet. There were the Kawamura brothers and also Issei; all wondering how they suddenly became the 'bag-carrier'. While Kojiro and Issei did buy a shirt or shorts in Mio's courtesy, that was it. All of their shopping combined; it all fit in just one medium-sized shopping bag.

But they weren't the only ones.

Sitting at the mall's benches, fellow men had been condemned to wait for what seemed last eons were with them, wearing the same sullen faces. Some were looking at their phones, some hungry, some wanted to go home, some wished for Armageddon to come.

They needed a hero, anyone, or anything to save them from this miserable boredom. Yuki had slept; she was just as bored.

They all contemplated a relatively similar question inside their head – the same mystery that had clouded the minds of all men. An earthly mystery that Death doubted he had cracked. There were several theories and implications, yet those are purely guesses.

 _'Do girls shop forever? Why do they buy so many things? Do they even wear these?'_ Issei thought as he stared upon the shopping bags.

 _'Do all female human do these things? Why? Aren't these cloths but a mere cover for their body? What different does it make? Do they must choose for so long and buy more than necessary?'_ Was Kojiro's innocent thought. Well, as a man who wore nothing but black, you can't really blame him for being so heedless.

Even Seifer could not resist pondering about this conundrum. Even his late wife took more than 20 minutes after entering a clothing store, and she's not a fan of going out. ' _I get it they want to look stunning for these buffoons,' _he shot a glance to the two other guys. ' _Don't they understand what they genuinely care is their personalities?'_

 **{Except the boy, I assume.}**

 _'Except him.'_ Seifer smirked. ' _Have you any knowledge regarding this enigma?'_

 **{Out of all possible questions in existence, this is one among those which I cannot unravel.}** The Elder Dragon replied, **{As Wisdom's pupil, I am ashamed to not know of this. Forgive me, sire.}**

 _'Ah. Shame.'_ Seifer hummed. _'Can't be helped. Only people in this Realm changes what they wear daily.'_

 **{Indeed. This Realm is... different. Delicately intricate, yet simple at the same.}**

Seifer dully nodded at that. No other Creations had as many needs as the Creatures of this Realm did. Angels were the least needy. Devils, Fallen Angels, and many other supernatural being shared the second spot. Humans were the first.

"...Ugh...I'm hungry..." Issei confessed as he held his poor, empty stomach. That marveling sandwich was not enough to help him survive the day. "Shinji-san, if I don't make it... You can have my collections..."

"Touched, but no thanks." Seifer cooed, getting that the boy was referring his porn stash. "Is that the only valuables you have? Aside of course, your virginity."

Issei felt a sharp sword had stabbed his chest plenty of times until it bleed crimson waterfall. "S-Shinji-san?! How could you?!"

Kojiro couldn't help but snicker at his brother's jeering. "Brother, to be considered valuable, one must have value."

Issei felt a huge, titan-sized mullet had crushed his pride as a man to pieces.

"What?! Kou-san!"

"Speak for yourself. You're the same like him."

The younger brother fell silent. His lips tightened and his crudely misjudged spiteful looks grew dim. Issei had lost it and burst to laughter.

"But seriously though, how does it feel...?"

"What?"

Issei moved closer to the experienced young man. "You know... _that_. 'Doing the deed'. _Sex.'_

Seifer chortled while his brother was still apathetic to the topic. "Well..." Deeply invested, Issei scooted closer like a curious child. Except the child is the embodiment of perversion. "You'll get different answers from each person you ask, but we can all agree that's what it feels to be alive."

"Woah..."

"But you better wait until you have someone you really care about. Don't think it's your life goal to the point you'll do things people your age aren't supposed to do. Otherwise, I'll hurt you." Seifer continued, genuineness melded within his threat.

"Y-Yes. Of course I won't! I'll get a harem first... Then it'll be so much better fuhehehehe—"

That's what he thought. His virgin brain's thought. It was much harder when there are more than two women on bed. More to satisfy him, but also more to satisfy. But Seifer decided to leave Issei with his dreams. Experience is the best teacher, after all.

That said, "How can you get a harem if you can't even end your girlfriendless spell?"

"S-shut up!" Issei fumed, raising his fist. "My time to shine will come one day!"

And then, boredom returned.

Issei slumped down to his knees. "Ugh... I never imagined they can shop as long as my mother does..."

"That'll be something you'll have to get used with."

"...Shinji-san, what's the longest you've ever have to wait?"

"One hour." Seifer deadpanned. "After that, I shop alone for clothes and avoid malls."

Issei pitied him.

"Just one? Man, I've waited for two hours for my ex just to let her pick some pair of shoes." Suddenly, a fellow soldier next to him joined the conversation. A young man looking on his early twenties.

"Two?" A middle-aged person chimed in. "My wife can spend three hours just going around in one single shop!"

And another. "Oh don't get me started on Christmas sales."

That day, brotherly bonds were made between the patient men as they shared their hardships for being a caring partner.

Issei learned a lot that day. There's up and downs of having a special someone.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

It was already evening hour by the time they (the girls) had finished their shopping spree. Seifer and Asuka parted ways with his new brethren who congratulated his freedom, as well as the Devils.

They said they had something to do together. Something Devily, Seifer guessed. Asuka didn't question much, and she let her little sis leave after hugging her for the Creator knows how many times that day.

Under the glimmer of the moonlight and many city-lamps, Seifer and Asuka strolled to their home, with Yuki scuttling ahead. Three shopping bags held tightly in his right hand, and three more on his left. Asuka carried two more, one in each hand. Initially, she wanted to bring four, but Seifer insisted.

"Remind me to never come whenever you're going out shopping." Seifer said. A cold breeze flowed briefly, waving both his and her hair.

Asuka laughed nervously, "Ehehehe... Sorry..?"

"It's fine. I'm just amazed you can take up that many time looking around the same shirts." He said with flat sarcasm, casting an amused gaze upon the always-gleeful dog trotting ahead of him. "Did you have fun?"

"Mmm!" The girl nodded, smiling wide as her thin white ribbon bounced.

"Well, then it's fine."

They went through the city park, where Seifer used to wander around with his dog in the last few days. Before his brother reincarnated into a Devil, he used to accompany him most of the times, and simultaneously asked him of how he could possibly found the human world interesting. He always gave the same vague answer.

 _"Because it just is."_

But now as Kojiro had become a Devil, he rarely saw him. Of course, his brother always kept in touch with him, telling him about whatever the Devils did or didn't do, like making a pact with humans and whatnots. It didn't mean much to Seifer, though. He was only curious.

Then his lax eyes fell upon the bench where he met with that Governor.

Six years ago, on the day when his daughter was born, Azazel came to visit and so did a few more of his close friends. There were Gods from other universes, including The Creator himself and his five children, who, of course, disguised themselves as normal humans.

He hadn't heard from them ever since, except Azazel. And sometimes, he wondered how they're doing, if times did them well. Maybe he should've asked if that playboy Fallen had considered settling down yesterday.

"Nii-san?"

Asuka's light voice ended his recollection. "Hmm?" Seifer hummed, glancing at the girl. It was enough to see the discontentment in her face, and it bothered him. "What's wrong?"

"...Umm..." She hesitated, but her downcast frown pertained. "Kojiro-san and Asia-chan... They're like Mio-chan, aren't they?"

Seifer scrunched his usually relaxed eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Asuka stopped, and so did he. Oblivious, Yuki still trotted ahead, but came running back once she realized the two-leg people had stopped.

"...They're... They're Devils, aren't they...?"

* * *

 ** _To be continued_**

* * *

 **If you got any questions or suggestions, just ask. I want to know if there's anything too transparent and unnecessary there.**

 **Have a nice day, and tootaloo~!**


	6. Strays

**Rewritten (**

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews!  
-Mahesvara  
-tHe ultimate demon dragon lord  
-Noctis Lucius Dragneel  
-xxOblivionxx  
-AwesomeMcAwesome**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter VI**

 **||Strays||**

* * *

 _"Stray Devils are Devils who have separated their way from their master and any who becomes a Stray shall and will be taken down on the spot."_ Was his master's brief explanation of a Stray Devil. A monster they fought not long ago.

Issei, and along with his master and her peerage, and Rias' peerage, had received a report of a Stray Devil on loose somewhere in the vicinity of Rias' territory. So far, it were only Rias' peers who had laid in some action as their master explained some of their specific traits regarding their role. Also, before they entered the shoddy warehouse, Rias mentioned a bit or two about "Rating Game" or something. Honestly, he didn't pay much attention due to the rotting smell.

He, for the first time, witnessed the prowess of the Devils, and he was unnerved as he watched Rias disintegrate that Stray Devil— Viser, or as he would say, "Laser-Firing-Breast Monster", into nothingness. Her power of destruction was not a laughing matter, and Issei just learnt why she was titled as "The Princess of Destruction", and also why Akeno was "The Ultimate Sadist".

As much as he adored her, the Thunder Priestess scared the hell out of him.

Nevertheless, the "Stray Devil Extermination Mission"—as Issei dubbed it—was a success, and none of the Devils were hurt or injured. Not even Koneko who had been stomped by the Stray's giant foot. Even if they did, Asia was there, and her Twilight Healing had proven to be useful.

As Viser was no more, and their job was all said and done, the group of Devils went outside the sketchy warehouse. A small, luminescent light resting above the night sky.

"Hauuu... I was so worried..."uttered Asia as she pouted with watery eyes.

At this, Kojiro panicked. Something that normally occurred whenever he was with Asia, or a mention regarding the same blonde young girl. "W-why are you crying? You know I'll always keep you safe don't you?"

The girl looked up to him who was much taller than her; Asia was only as tall as his chest, several inches below his neckline. Those innocent emeralds instantly hotwired the neutrons inside his brain, sending waves to his entire body as blood rose upon his cheeks, now in a state of pink.

"W-What..?" Kojiro asked. Even Issei could feel his nervousness by just walking beside him.

"...Kou-san will always keep me safe?"

"That's obvious isn't it?" Kojiro replied, not missing a beat.

Asia stopped her walking, and so did Kojiro. The two weeks exchanged stares for a couple of seconds. Her cheeks as red as his, and perhaps redder.

"...W-What...?"

"Nothing..." Asia shook her head, and beamed her sincere smile. "Thank you Kou-san."

Kojiro was a bit confused by her previous word, but he the mixed feelings of happiness and nervousness overwhelmed his confusion. No doubt he will protect this girl. He had failed once, and that would be the last time he ever failed.

Back to Issei, who was walking in front of the two, but still heard all of their lovey-dovey conversation. He was a bit jealous. Okay, maybe not just "a bit", he was utterly, but not angrily, jealous with the black-haired man.

"Those two get along pretty quick, I'm glad."

He clicked his tongue. "I'm not." Issei punted an innocent pebble away. He remained sulking and scowling all the way to where Rias' group had stood.

"Great work everyone. That's all we have for tonight." The older crimson beauty said, with a smile that clearly explained her satisfaction, "We'll see you again in Mon-"

And then, there was a blinding flash of light, and right after, a loud explosion destroyed the peaceful night.

The Devils realized the warehouse had been reduced to rubble. It didn't even take a second.

Kiba, one of Rias' Knights, and the only current male in her peers, took a defensive stance in front of his master, and so did Issei to Mio and Kojiro towards Asia. He didn't know why he did that, since he knew he wasn't even as capable as anyone in that group and Mio as well, but he told himself it was the right thing to do.

Smokes and thick clouds of dusts emanated from the building. The warehouse was now flattened and was nothing but a pile of rubble and bricks and destroyed support beams. Burnt black, as if hell's flame had burned them. W

hat frightened him was the fact that had he stood closer to that place, the blast would surely had injured him severely, and very possibly, killed him. He didn't think a Devil could be reincarnated again once they dead.

They all turned vigilant, and the magic circle Rias had previously summoned vanished. Whatever it was, it was in their territory. The Devils' territory.

Nobody spoke a word. Tension filled the parched night air, and it was no longer a pleasant atmosphere it was before. Asia nervously gripped Kojiro's black shirt. It pissed him off, but Issei couldn't do anything about that.

A few moments later, as the dust and smoke came to a clearing, revealing the destroyed state of the warehouse, a figure rose from the ground. It stood tall, and Issei thought it was a giant— and he was right.

Four empty white eyes surveyed its surroundings from its large sockets. A black, hollow nose like that of a snake rested below, but it was the abnormal mouths below that takes all the attention. Two broad smiles on what seemed to be their cheeks revealed rows of shark-like teeth and two rough tongues. Pointy ears sat on each side of its massive, wide head.

Its giant bulky body was hunched over. Four muscular arms that were at the size of a large three bark, rested at its sides and end in inhumane large hands with fitting thick fingers, 16 fingers in total. The legs were wide, muscular, and slightly bent, each ending with large, thick feet.

Large metallic scales covered its body that was three times the size of a healthy human male, and its shoulders were broader than its pelvis, from which a set of spiked tails swayed back and forth.

There was an unworldly aura forming around the unworldly being, and Issei wasn't even sure if it was a Devil. He might be weak, but Issei could certainly feel its ungodly power was above that previous Stray Devil. And he was afraid.

However, Issei was not someone to judge others by their looks, so maybe, just maybe. The creature meant no harm—

Then Issei saw a chilling shimmer of four blades by its four hands, and then he thought, ' _Nevermind.'_

And then it said, or rather, demanded, but in a language even the Devils' could not discern.

" **ZROTO ES ROIXR?** "

But the tongue was not alien to one particular Devil. It was a language only known to Gods, and perhaps a few major deities. And he understood that it was, indeed, a demand.

 **Where is Death?**

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"You already know since you met her?"

"...Yes..."

"Oh. But you made her your friend. Why's that?"

Asuka raised her sight at him, now showing her rare frown. "Because she looked lonely... I was lonely before and I know the feeling..."

"Ah..." Was all that Seifer could say.

Well, he couldn't blame her. It wasn't her fault, and it was nobody's fault either.

Perhaps it was his arrogance, or his tendency to look down upon human's capabilities that make him forgot that Asuka, for nearly her entire life, was a nameless killer.

Two years ago, in a deep part of a dense yet tranquil forest, somewhere in Japan, as he was gathering the necessities to stay warm during the cold winter, he found her. She was dying, and there was trails of red on the snows behind her.

Prior to meeting his wife, a Seifer would leave the girl for dead, but since he had met her, he didn't.

He didn't ask many questions, and abandoning the logs he had gathered, and his always faithful axe, Seifer bought her back to his home. Back then, it was not a modern home like what he had presently. His home was a modest, remote cabin he built by his bare hands. Without any fancy power, without any mind-boggling magic, only by his will.

Months go by, and just like what his beloved wife had done to him, with her sincere and genuine kindness, she cleansed away all the anger and angst away from the girl, and giving the once nameless girl a name; "Asuka", which means "Flying Bird".

From a heartless, cold-hearted assassin into a cheery, and always positive girl. Almost like him, but with a more of friendly bright attitude and way tamer side when it comes to teasing others.

Without realizing, Seifer had smiled, and it wasn't a fake smile either. It was his first smile that graced his face after having a remembrance of his past.

"Well..." He spoke in a soft tone, wiping away his deep thoughts with terrifying ease. He secretly ogled Yuki once in a while, who was nibbling her chewing toy he brought earlier. She looked happy, and he was too. "They're Devils now, and nothing can change that."

Seifer paused, studying Asuka's looks for a moment. _Sullen_ , he concluded, before he continued, "What do you think of them?"

Her warm hazel eyes blinked once. "Well..." she droned, "I think they're better than my uhm... past targets. They're the nicest Devils I've ever met..." Asuka confessed, slightly averting her eyes away from his. Her lips pulling a wry smile. "I don't think they're bad people..."

She looked back at him, and with a small smile, she asked, "Shinji-san... Is it okay if I keep being friends with them..?"

"Why of course. Make friends with whoever you want, just be careful regardless."

"Thank goodness..." She exhaled a relieved sigh, and slowly, her usual smile climbed back to grace her face. But the conversation was not over yet. "...Then... Shinji-san..?"

"Hmm?"

Asuka hesitated as her small frown returned. "Is it okay if I become one of them..?"

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Issei had never seen a battle this intense in his entire life as both human and Devil, and he had never felt this thrilled, yet frightened at the same time.

He was downright angry because he couldn't participate, but his master's decision was considerable. Ahead of him was a real battle, where anybody from the two sides could die at any given moment. If he or Kojiro or Asia stepped in to help, they would only hinder the Devils who were more experienced than the two.

Because of that reason, all of Mio's peerage, including herself, stayed behind Rias' peers. Rias were accompanied by Akeno and her other Knight as the battle spurred. The monster was strong, and he was right about it being stronger than that "Laser Tits", much to his and the group's dismay.

"Tch— Damn!"

Kiba held a close combat with the four-eyed monstrosity. His movement was fast and beyond human capability, but there was not much Kiba could do as the unknown continued to parry away all of his sword slashes without much effort. To be fair, that thing had four damn arms and four damn swords.

He didn't fight alone, however. Koneko, Rias' Rook, also threw several direct punches to the back of the unknown being. Her small fist was no laughing matter as shown by how she sent that giant Stray Devil to the sky in just one crude punch. Unfortunately, the monster was quicker than its appearance suggested, and it almost effortlessly dodged Koneko's entire devastating barrage of strikes.

If the monster was Issei, then he was sure he would be dead in just a few seconds.

"Satellizer! Now!"

The silent blonde Knight dashed ahead with speed equivalent with Kiba's velocity, and perhaps even faster. She was here, a few feet away from him for a few moments ago, and not even seconds later, she was already a few feet away from Kiba and their mutual foe. Issei's eyes couldn't keep up with that insane speed.

Satellizer leaped ahead as a giant mid-handled blade formed within her right hand. A weapon Issei never imagined to exist. It had a unique design, and the blade ran through her arms like an arm shield.

Kiba and Koneko jumped to their side to give way for Satellizer, who seemed to land a crucial hit.

With no emotion, but clear and strong killing intent that successfully sent shivers down Issei and Asia's spine, their senior Knight dove with her blade on the front and in a speed that Issei's eyes yet to perceive.

The ploy seemed imminent to be a success as the monster was rooted to its spot.

As Satellizer was only a foot away, and as the monster was to return her attack with his own, she disappeared, and appeared behind the being with her blade drenched in black ooze. It's thick like blood, but black as ink.

"E-Eh..? What happened?" Asked a dubious and mind boggled Issei.

It stood for a few seconds, and as black tar-like liquid burst out from its severe wounds, it dropped to the ground.

Mio sighed, and so did Rias, feeling enormous relief as the fight was over.

"Hah... Great work you three." Rias said as she walked to her servants.

Kiba had an easy smile as if nothing ever happened, and it slightly annoyed Issei because of how good-looking and cool he was even after the damn fight. Damned Bishounen Syndrome. Koneko was nonchalant, as per usual. The same could be said to his senior Devil and student notorious as "The Untouchable Princess", Satellizer el Bridget.

Still, "Damn that was intense..." Issei expressed his amazement. Cold sweats staining his face and slightly drenching his track suit. He really should have changed to a better outfit for this occasion.

" **FASCINATING.** "

"—Hm?!"

It was just as what that voice said, it really was not over.

The Devils' celebration ended as the unknown being shuffled above the ground. Using its four swords as support, it stood, and laughed a booming laughter as the liquid that seemed to be its blood continued to flow through its wounds.

" **GUHEHEHAHA... HMMMMM... HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** **IMPRESSIVE, WEAKLINGS. IMPRESSIVE.** "

The Devils winced.

As it spoke in a language they finally able to comprehend, the two mouths gaped and closed repeatedly, as though he was eating something in the most unpleasant way. Particles of white light begun to form a solid, compressed sphere in the size of a soccer ball, and it was vibrating violently, aimed towards them.

"Shit!" Issei cursed automatically, having a guess or two of how things would end if he stood still. "Get the fuck out of here!" he screamed, but left unheard as a huge beam and a terrifying rumble echoed throughout the unpopulated area.

Issei somehow managed to jump out of the line of fire, though barely, and so did his fellow Devils. But had the beam was larger, it surely would hit him, and possibly making him a pervert without a chest permanently.

Then it fired another ray of destruction.

"T-Two?!" Rias gasped, and her Devil wings spread to carry her out of harm's way. "Everyone! Spread out! Akeno! Do it now!"

The Devils did as Rias' commanded them to do, including Mio and her servants. They were here to learn after all.

A blue magic circle appeared on the sky above as Akeno chanted a spell, and the size was as massive as the previous warehouse. Issei once again remembered the Devils' capabilities and power, and how fearsome Akeno could be as a giant thunder engulfed the grounds.

As the thunder ceased from crackling, it was revealed that the surrounding area of where it stood had been razed, and had nothing but black ashes and sizzling smokes.

" **IF YOU THINK I AM JUST GOING TO STAND THERE, THEN YOU ARE BUT NAIVE IMBECILES.** "

"Wh— GUHAH?!"

"YUUTO!"

At this moment, Issei couldn't believe his very eyes. He thought it was impossible for a giant to move between places that quick, but it wasn't, and by one brutal and slick sweep of its four blades, Yuuto Kiba, who had not even a second to react, was sent flying towards a nearby building.

The walls cracked, and the Knight tumbled to the ground with a loud dull sound. His school uniform and were torn apart, exposing four acute lacerations on his body. Crimson blood spewed out from the injuries and his mouth as Kiba coughed a painful cough.

Mio needed to take action, and she did. "Asia! Kojiro! Take Yuuto to safety and heal him! Issei, stay behind me!"

On normal occurrence, Issei would be happy beyond explanation if he heard those words ever came out from Mio's lips, but as the situation was dire, and daydreaming was completely out of the things to do, Issei kept quiet and tried his best to stay wary as possible.

"Y-Yes Mio-san!" Asia responded and hurried away to help the wounded Knight. Kojiro followed behind her, gritting his teeth.

Issei then realized all of this was going to be the flavor of his life. The danger of being in the brink of death, the horror losing his friends, and the pain of losing someone he loves if he had any. Those were the things he came to realize.

And in order to survive, he must become stronger, and even more until he was strong enough to gather a harem on his own, and then he will become even stronger to keep all of his girls safe.

Perhaps being a Devil was a curse after all. A curse that deemed him to be strong.

"You dare to hurt my servant?!" Enraged, Rias conjured her destructive power by her palms to the point where the air around her vibrated violently. She then delivered the unholy rage towards the monster.

To amplify their shock, it guffawed, blatantly mocking the Devils as it fired yet another beam. Unbelievably, and it easily devoured Rias' demonic attack into nothing, wiping everything in its bright white path.

In a matter of seconds, it leaped in front of Rias, charged another beam, and fired it away while it was still on the air.

"Buchou!"

As the beam seemed to move in a slow-motion and so was everything else that was moving, Rias felt it. A foreboding feeling one would felt when all hope seemed to fade, consumed by despair itself. The shocking realization that she was about to face death, where she couldn't bring herself to act, think, or even move her trembling hands or her shaking feet to get out of the way.

 _'_ _Am I going to die...?'_

"NEECHAN!" Mio cried. She was too far from her sister.

"Buchou-senpai!" Koneko yelled as she flung her small body to shield Rias from the monster's unknown attack.

As the light appeared to brighten, Koneko closed her eyes.

"KONEKO!"

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

The clock hung still on the wall.

"10:43" it stated. The thin, long needle stuttered as it moved. What a dull duty it was, moving without stopping.

eifer sighed, mentally hitting himself for contemplating a clock's life.

So he chugged his cold bottle of beer, emptying it then resting it down at the floor with a tingling "clunk" sound. The young man then cast a side glance, towards a white door where it led to Asuka and Asia's room.

It was normal and almost an obligation for him to hold responsibility of his entire household, not excepting Asia or Yuki.

The dog was already fast asleep to accompany him. Tucked warmly in her cozy dog bed inside his room.

Sighing with his eyes closed momentarily, and deciding to put his drinking to a stop for the night, the young man picked up the six empty bottles. Poured them all inside a garbage bag. He didn't take it out now, though. He was fairly laid-back. Or in other word, lazy.

Again, he slumped on the white sofa, staring nearly blankly at the also blank, black screen of his TV.

 _"Because I know how to survive. I can use it to help my friends. I can keep Asia-chan save where you can't. And Mio-chan is a good girl. Trust me, Nii-san. I've failed once... Niisan lost because I failed... I can't let that happen again..."_

"..." His eyebrows furrowed.

 _'_ _Power...huh...'_ He thought, fully to himself. His voice that echoed inside was rather bitter than solemn. As though that particular word had rejuvenated the memories he wanted to erase.

 **{I apologize to meddle your thoughts and if I sound intruding,}** came a deep voice, carrying a tone of sympathy and concern. Valstrath continued, **{but is it not wise to possess power but not use it?}**

 _'_ _It's not, yes.'_ Seifer admitted, but not fully agreeing with his compatriot's statement. _'But power tends to corrupt the holder, and absolute power corrupts absolutely.'_

Neither the host nor the guest spoke afterwards, and silence fell as the two were lost in their own thoughts.

Then Valstrath, **{Wisdom's words, are they not?}**

 _'_ _Yes. Indeed it is.'_

Wisdom, the first and the greatest aspect of Knowledge, and often dubbed as Knowledge itself.

Far before the day The Creator created him, Wisdom took the role of a teacher to all of His newer creations. Death and his brother, Harbinger, were one of Wisdom's many students. There was no greater teacher than him, and all Gods commended Wisdom for everything he shared.

Even after he died in that haunting war, "Eternal Conflict" as the deities would often refer, his teachings rested within memories. All Gods love him, and respect him, and the Gods that opposed The Creator were as well.

 **{May his soul rest in peace.}**

"..." Seifer was unable to respond. For he was Death, and Death knows the state of all souls that had left their vessel; they ceased to exist.

His eyes trailed at the clock. It was eleven.

His worry grew.

 **{Do you wish for me to seek their whereabouts?}**

Seifer pondered for a while. ' _If you please.'_ He said, ' _Thank you.'_

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Issei, with his eyes opened as wide as they could manage, watched as Koneko threw herself to protect her master. He had been shocked enough on how drastic the battle had turned.

Ten feet away from the impact, a figure in a black Kimono stepped in front of Koneko who still had her eyes shut. A magic circle formed in front of the unknown girl, and in the future, Issei will know that it was a protection barrier.

Their ears seemingly deafened by the loud, thundering sound and the violent shaking of the air around the large shaft of light. But even so, the Devils, and even Issei, could still hear a scream of agony from the kimono-clad woman.

And then, the dull and almost silent sound of a body hitting the uneven grounds echoed. What followed next was a shivered, weak voice that came from the least expected Devil from the group.

"O... Onee-sama...? Kuroka-Oneesama...?!"

Issei froze. His body wouldn't do as his bidding. His hazel eyes staring in utter shock as he watched Koneko flew towards a woman he had never met or seen before. Despite she was a stranger to him, Issei knew she was not a stranger to Koneko.

There was an expression so clear in her eyes and small face that Issei thought he would never see coming from a girl like him. He was incorrect, obviously, and he scolded himself for that. He forgot that Koneko was still a person with feelings.

"Kuroka-neesama! Oneesama?!" As her small hands frantically shook the unmoving body, Koneko let her tears fall. Whoever the lady was, she must be an important person for Koneko. Or so Issei would thought.

 **"** **Yes... WAIL. WAIL AS IT IS ALL THERE IS IN MY PRESENCE."**

"Koneko! Get out of there!" Rias yelled, having reconnected her torn mind.

As the creature prepared another attack, and launched it within just seconds, Issei felt his heart had sunk to a bottomless pit. As a servant, it is their duty to protect their master. Koneko did that without hesitating, and Issei felt so small. He wondered if he could the same if the beam was fired towards Mio.

"Koneko! RUN!" Plead Rias as she shot a myriad of unholy power at the bright flash, hoping it could somehow stop the devastating attack. It didn't work, of course. And Koneko didn't run away, of course.

"Onee-sama! Neesama! Wake up! Wake up, please!"

And it happened again- What he did when Kojiro was attacked by those black-winged vultures, he did it again. His body acted without thinking, and Issei wasn't even sure on what he should do next as he stood between the girls and the blinding lighting that coming at him like rocket.

He heard his master screamed his name.

He's going to die. But he was sure as hell he wasn't planning to die. Not before he gathered the ultimate harem of Devils.

 **(I see. You want to protect even those that you have yet to know well. Maybe you are not as pathetic as I thought.)**

After that, what Issei remembered in the next morning, was that his body was donned in crimson light as pure raw power flowed in his every single veins.

 **(I will grant you my power. The power of a Dragon that is...)**

Ddraig took control of his host's body.

 **"(DRAGON BOOSTER: OVERDRIVE!)"**

* * *

 ** _To be continued_**

* * *

 **Man... Group fights are a pain in the arse to write e-e**

 **Well... How was it? Anyone surprised at the double Deus Ex Machina stunts?**

 **I don't want to sound begging, but I really am wondering of how the fight scene is. Is it good or meh? Tell me your thoughts, please. I'm not a frickin' Professor X. Flamers will be shrugged at, but constructive critics are always welcomed.**

 **And here's how the peerage goes so far:**

 **Rias:  
Queen: Akeno Himejima  
Bishop:-  
Knight: Kiba Yuuto  
Knight: Satellizer L. Bridget (From the Anime and Manga "Freezing")  
Rook: Koneko Toujou  
Pawn:-**

 **Mio:  
Queen: -  
Bishop: Asia Argento  
Knight: -  
Rook(2): Kojiro Kawamura (OC)  
Pawn(8): Issei Hyoudou**

 **Thank you for reading! Leave your thoughts m'kay. I like thoughts. They're food for souls.**


	7. The First of Many

**Thanks a bunch for the reviews!  
-Noctis Lucius Dragneel  
-Mahesvara  
-xxOblivionxxx  
-Yoshida-kun (Welcome back ;v;)  
-Guest**

 **Thank you for the 50 follows ;-;** **I remember achieving this number of followers in after writing 16 chapters in the first story, and I am deeply moved kind sirs and ladies ;-;**

 **Thank you very mucho ;u;**

 **Before you read, I just want to say yes. Issei is a second character in this story, but it doesn't mean he won't get any screen time and pitifully being killed off for no reason but to give more harem to the OC. No. Hell to the naw. Also, I've been rethinking, and Issei actually will have more girls that'll fall for him.**

 **Now then, w** **ithout further ado,**

 **LET'S A-GO!** — **Wait no. That's Mario's catchphrase.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **||The First of Many||**

* * *

 _Death had smiled to many people. Women, men, girls, boys, all of them without prejudice._

 _However, when he first saw her..._ _his heart smiled for the first time._

* * *

"Issei...you're...Boosted Gear?" Mio muttered a series of a jumbled words in under her breath, spoken so lightly like a soft whisper. Naruse Gremory watched as an armor of brilliant crimson scales clad Issei's whole body. Her amazement was transparent, and her warm pink eyes were wide open to serve as a good prove. She was happy, as might be expected. Who wouldn't when you realize your servant houses an entity of great power that can kill a god?

But yet, she was afraid. Issei was her servant, and a friend if he considered her as one. The monster had shown its astounding and unbelievable durability so far, and Mio, aside from the lore she was told when she still slept with her parents, had close to no idea of what Issei or the Red Emperor Dragon could do.

It wasn't just her who was astounded by Issei's sudden transformation, and-or his draconic warcry, everyone were as well. Even Koneko who was still crying bitter tears with her sister laying unconscious in her arms.

Mio's gaze remain fixated on her one and only Pawn, belittled yet very happy to see Issei was very much alive after receiving that direct hit.

" **A DRAGON?** " assumed the monstrosity, sounding more pleased than disgruntled by the red crimson armor. Its four, pupil-less eyes carefully studying the scale mail, and it then formed two wicked grins. " **HAHAHAHA— GOOD. A DECENT CONTENDER AT LAST.** "

The crude words didn't fail to tore a piece of the Devils' pride, and they clenched their teeth hard and hands balled into rock-hard fists.

Two emeral green lights emitted from the armor's eyesockets, glowing brightly for a moment before it then dimmed, but there was anger, and a cloak of benevolent crimson aura hovered around Issei's body.

Nobody knew that Issei had lost his consciousness, and that the one controlling his body was none other than the Red Emperor Dragon himself.

Issei, or rather, Ddraig let flow a terrifying roar, for after hundreds of years, he was finally freed. Well, not really. His soul was still trapped within the boy's body, and after the battle ends, he would probably lose control. But for now, taking control was more than satisfying for him, and Ddraig was eager to let loose of his power, though he fully understood he couldn't get careless, as Issei's physical prowess had not reached the point where he could go all out.

Nevertheless, the armor advanced, leaping ahead with even greater speed than any of Rias' Knights, leaving visible trails of crimson light for the Devils to see and marvel.

The unknown creature didn't just stand there, obviously. It dashed forward, and the collision of the two great power was imminent. Then a booming voice came from the crimson scale armor.

 **"(BOOST!)"**

Bright orange sparks flew into the night air as the armor traded blows with the monster. Each successful punches resulted in a crude shook of air and an agonizing wail from the monster. In return, it gradually chopped a bit of the armor in each of its brutal slashes.

The armor howled, not in pain but in excitement and the rapid adrenaline that empowers the strikes and blows.

 **"(BOOST!)"**

They battled for a full fifteen seconds, whereas the Devils could only watch in amazement, and feeling disparaged as they came to realize they were no match for any of those two powerful entities. But it was not the time to woe and despair; one of them were injured, and one of them was crying over her sister.

"Onee-sama! Onee-samaaaa!"

She hadn't paid any attention at the ongoing clash-her ears had turned deaf to the sounds of colliding steels. Koneko's vision blurred as her tears had yet to stop flowing down.

Desperately, she shook her sister, hoping, pleading that by doing so would wake her. The girl was ready to die, but she wasn't ready to see other's dying. Especially not her sister.

"Onee-sama... Please wake up... Onee-sama!" She continued to wail, not once glancing at anywhere else but her sister's face. She feared she won't be able to see her sister's eyes anymore, and her chest was beating so hard it hurts her. "Kuroka...Neesama..."

The battle continued to spur, not heeding the lament of the white-haired Devil. The armor had lost a good proportion of its chest, and Issei's track suit was exposed. On the other hand, the being was missing two of its left arms, and the stumps were gushing out the same black tar that had now drenched its body and the crimson armor with its thick black color. In a glance, the Dragon seemed to have the upper hand.

"Koneko..." a soothing voice of a whisper came behind her. As Koneko felt a light touch on her left shoulder, she tensed, and her sobbing paused momentarily before it then continued. She knew it was her master's palm, although she didn't turn her head around to see, Koneko knew it was Rias; having learnt Senjutsu can be pretty convenient at times.

"...It's not safe here." Rias said, softly. "Let's bring her so we can treat her, okay?"

Koneko shivered, sniffling as she looked back at her sister. Her intricate black kimono was torn apart on its chest part and the stomach, but unbelievably still covered her private parts, much to Issei's disappointment—if he was still conscious. There was a still bleeding scar on her stomach, and it was still sizzling in unworldly flame.

"...Neesama..." Koneko sobbed, but she stood up nonetheless.

It was then Kojiro made his entrance, towering both Rias and Koneko with his 181cm stature, which still was a few centimeters shorter than his brother. But despite that, he was a full head taller than Rias.

Not like his height mattered anyway.

He crouched, and gently lifted Kuroka into his arms as he stood. He followed Rias and Koneko to where Asia was healing Kiba, whose wounds had sealed, but was yet to regain his strength. He was alive, nonetheless, and it greatly relieved Rias, as well as everyone else.

Issei would too, if he wasn't being controlled by someone else— someone who truly knows how to fight.

The terrible monster leapt backwards, distancing itself away from the scale mail-as the light particles gathered in in front of its head, in between those two incorrectly positioned mouths.

 **"(BOOST!)"**

Ddraig wouldn't have that, and he zoomed in, and sent his crimson gauntleted, stone-hard fist up to send a devastating uppercut on the monster's jaw. The attack connected with a loud, cracking sound of a dislocated, and possibly, broken jaw.

" **GRRRAAHH!** " It howled in pain as it doubled unto the air. Some of its jagged teeth flew by. It landed so disgracefully, and disturbingly gory as a particular, fine, and conveniently placed steel beam pierced the back its neck, popping out a few bones and more gooey blood. The creature gurgled, choking as its blood filled the mouths, and lungs if it had any. It went silent shortly after that.

The dark clouds emitted a low guttural growl, a sign that the second rain of spring was about to fall. But the sky was darker, and it looked ominous with the huge spiraling pattern.

 _It's over..._ thought the Devils. It was the toughest battle they had so far. _Finally..._

Beads of water fell off the clouds, tickling her light skin and bringing a certain cold sensation as Mio ran towards her Pawn, the unforeseen hero of the day, worried and proud of him.

But before she could lay a finger on him, the armor disappeared, and Issei collapsed.

"Issei!" Mio cried, running towards her exhausted Pawn. At first, Mio shook Issei gently, but as she received no response from the unconscious boy, she shook him harder, and a bit violent, might I add. Her bountiful pair resting directly on his face. This was something Issei would come to regret if he was told he had missed such an invaluable opportunity.

"...Mmmf..." Issei groaned in a muffled voice. His eyes were closed, sometimes twitching, and he was fine.

Mio exhaled, "...Thank goodness.." she uttered, and stopped torturing the boy as she averted her attention towards the supposedly dead monster.

They knew, for a fact, the creature they fought earlier was not a worldly entity. If it was a Devil, they, or at least the proficient ones, would have sensed its demonic presence. It was a monster, an outsider of this world, either that or a demon they had never knew existed. Well, whatever it was, it was dead, and no other life was lost.

It was what they thought, at least. Until they heard another of those perilous, booming laughter that echoed too loudly under the night.

" **GUHAHAHA- IMPRESSIVE. VERY IMPRESSIVE INDEED.** " It said. Repulsive, crunching noise and slippery, gooey noise resounded as it jerked its neck. No creatures should survive that kind of wound, yet it stood firmly. As though the injuries did not hamper its will to fight even a little bit. " **I COMMEND YOUR PERFORMANCE. BUT NOW ALL OF YOU MUST DIE.** "

"—?! Again?! What do we have to do to kill this thing!" Rias bemoaned, "Spread out everyone! Mio, take care of Issei! Akeno, we'll provide cover from above!"

Akeno gave a nod. Her face serious and calm. The yellow sparks in her hand slowly growing intense. "Hai Buchou."

The clock struck 10:40 by the time it prepared yet another attack. It was bigger this time-a whole lot bigger, and the trembling of the air and the shuddering of the ground shown the big difference from the its previous trademark attack.

The Devils sprayed in all directions. Kojiro had taken refuge behind a stray building, along with Koneko and an unconscious Kuroka in his arms. Asia still accompanying Kiba, and they were already in a safe position, hidden behind several walls and underneath the cover of shadows. Satellizer headed to Asia, ready to assist them in case that creature shot the beam at their direction. Mio, using a little bit of her demonic power, lifted Issei from the ground and carried him away with her.

The King and her Queen flew high up in the air, and launched a shower of blue thunders and crimson unholy spheres upon the creature who took it all without even trying to avoid.

Rias gritted her teeth. Her spirit wavered as did her strength. What should she do?

"...Impossible... What is that thing..?" Akeno uttered, her chest rising in her bated breathing. She looked very displeased with her rare scowl.

Blood came gushing out from its new wounds, bathing its gigantic figure in its own black blood. Yet it didn't show any noteworthy response but a slight wince of its four eyes.

 **"{Stygian Isolation.}"**

Then came another voice. A hollow baritone that would be terrifying if not for its solemn tone and the calmness it carried. It was spoken right before the unworldly being released its devastating beam, and as the moment it shot the massive ball of light, the shadows around the severed monster created a wall in less than a split second, completely covering the monster inside its dome-shaped prison.

For a moment the Devils saw all of its iris-less eyes widened in fear, as if recognizing the voice, and its imminent death.

Before the beam blasted, black, solid shadow engulfed the explosion that occurred right after. It was a perfect seal, and not even a glimmer of light could seep through the black matter, as though it was created to contain any objects—like the thing attacking the Devil earlier.

It vanished, slowly as though being swept by the chilling wind. As the black sphere faded completely, there was nothing left of that monster. No blood, no bones, no remains, no nothing. Its own ferocious attack had decimated its own body, and Death claimed yet another soul of a corrupt god.

At first, the Devils were all in a total silent. Correction— everything but the drizzling rain was silent, with a few rumbling sound of the fluffy beasts up above. They were relieved, shocked, stupefied, and confused. There was a figure— a figure of a man standing beside where the black spherical prison once appeared, and where the had-been monster once stood, charging its light-beam, but was never able to fire the said beam.

Who is he? They wanted to ask, but nobody ever said a word, let alone an answerable question. It was as though a cat had stolen all of their tongues, and kept it hidden somewhere on earth just for the fun of it.

Mio was the first to make a question, or make a voice for that mattered.

"...Shinjiro-san?"

The figure waved a hand, lazily and almost slow in motion. Although there was a small smile gracing his lips. "Yo."

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

Sunday morning and the rain continued to fall. The flowers were overjoyed, dancing cheerily under the morning thunders. The leaves on the trees swayed left and right like a backup dancer for the flowers. The sky was dim, as the fluffy beasts hid the sunlight well and wholly. The howling winds often of times knocked the windows and doors, but nobody would ever let them in.

—It was actually a typhoon, as said in the weather report. But any kinds of day is a sunny day if it isn't sunny. In other words, Seifer hates the sun. No— He loathes it. If it wasn't such an important fundamental for this world, he would had sent that ball of blazing hydrogen to another galaxy far, far away. But then it would not only destroy earth and many life, it would also upset its creator—whoever god it was. Although he was a god himself, he should respect other's creations.

He didn't get the usual sleeping hours, thanks to last night's incident with a meek god, but his day was somewhat pretty good so far. Who knows a storm do brightens someone's day?

Sadly, Asuka, Asia, and Yuki felt the complete opposite.

The startled girls wore their blankets like they would wear a cowl, cowering in fear, shuddering and sometimes "meep"ing as they shut their eyes after every bright flash. They were adorable, yes, but Seifer felt more like pitying them rather than showering them with praises by how cute and innocent they could be.

Another flash, and the girls held each other tighter as they braced themselves for the thunder to come. Yuki whined a cry-like whine as she desperately dug for more cover and warmth and protection.

The thunder exploded like a firework, but an unpleasant kind of firework, and a much louder one. As though it set off just outside the house. Certainly wasn't pleasant at all for the girls as they all shrieked.

Seifer, who casually sat upon another sofa, now showing any damn at the storm nor the annoying banging on the windowpane, watched the newscast with low interest.

"—we predict the current storm will subside at around ten and twelve o'clock local times. For the time being, we really suggest to not leave your homes and keep your windows and doors shut."

His eyes trailed to check the clock. _Still two more hours._ He counted, somewhat displeased by the forecast. Not because it means the girls had to brace it for a couple more hours, but because he knew the damn yellow orb would rise after the storm. Because there always is a sunshine after a rain.

Okay, maybe he was also displeased because of the first reason; he hated to see the girls like this. But the latter annoyed him more. He could cheer the girls, maybe by using some playful remarks or whatever, but he couldn't 'upset' the sky without breaking the natural order. A god does have his limitations.

Yesternight, a god broke that limitations. No gods should ever be allowed to cross the boundaries between realms, and if they did so without The Creator or any of His six children's permission, for example, Death himself, they shall be condemned to death. Just like the Devil's case with Stray Devils, but the gods' version of that particular issue.

Anyway, another flash and loud crackling noise tore through the horizon. Soon enough, the girls' scream of terror and Yuki's petrified whining would follow.

"H-Hauu... Neesan... I'm scared..." confessed Asia, with a pout and an expression that would turn Azrael's face into a tomato— if he wasn't sleeping.

Asuka stammered, "I-I know... Me too Asia... M-Me too... But don't worry! I'll keep you safe Asia-chan!"

The lightning crackled.

The girls screamed.

Seifer stifled a laughter.

Azrael still slept like a rock in his room.

How could he still be asleep in this kind of weather? Not even Death knows. Perhaps it is a trait known as the "heavy sleeper". Seifer reckoned it would took an Apocalypse or two to simply wake his brother up.

"...Mu..." sounded a disheartened Asuka, holding onto Asia with her dear life. The latter did the same, and Asia was on the verge of crying. A white pup snuggled in between the two, as terrified as the two girls were.

He found it funny at the first few thunders. Their girly squeals and their cute facial expression. But as it happened more often than desired, he actually got pent up with it, and was hating himself for wanting the storm to end.

"Girls." Seifer pipped, but not quite heeded by either of them as they were still deep in each other's embrace. He didn't give up yet, though. "Oi, girls." He said again, this time peculiarly louder.

Still no response.

Well, he wasn't known as someone persistent anyway, so Seifer just sighed, half-dejectedly and half-tiredly. He still wanted to regain those precious and lost hours of sleep. But nevertheless, he left his seat, leaving the girls to be girls.

Not ten minutes later, which felt like an eternal wait for the two girls, and maybe the pup, Seifer returned with a glass on his right hand and two more on his left. Thin, wispy-like steam floating, and almost dancing above the circle mugs. The delicious and sweet aroma of a well-prepared and hot chocolate immediately, and easily gained the girls whole attention— and Yuki was no exception.

Sadly for her, chocolate is toxic for dogs, and too bad Seifer held a fair amount of knowledge required as a responsible dog owner.

Peeking through their closely-shut eyes, Asuka and Asia peered questioningly upon the whirling pool of hot, liquid cocoa. Suddenly, they weren't so terrified of the brewing storm anymore.

"Umm... Are those for us?" Asuka dared, swallowing her saliva that had been pooling inside her mouth for quite a moment.

Seifer's warm brown eyes traveled around his eyelid, in other phrase; Seifer rolled his eyes. _Now you notice eh...?_ He thought with a light chuckle and a thin smile. _Damn girls..._

"Yeah." He nodded anyway.

Asuka smiled brightly, and Asia soon followed her sister's footsteps.

"Thank you Onii-san!"

"Thank you very much Shinji-san!" exclaimed Asia with a bright smile of her own.

The two wrapped their hands around the glass in glee and with enough care to not spill any unnecessary droplets upon his rug. Thankfully for him... He secretly loves the fuzzy feeling of the wool whenever he stepped or rubbed his feet against it, and cleaing the rug means no fuzzy feelings for at least a week. He doubted he could survive that.

Both girls sipped the deliciousness, unintentionally making a brief but not unnerving slurping noises as they did. Seifer watched with a thin smile as the girls' face radiated in delight, and the bright smiles of the two that he had wanted to see finally arose. The girls loved it —it was no secret.

"Uwaaahhh~" Asuka uttered, smiling as she savored the perfect mix of sweetness and the melting sensation inside her mouth. "...It's sooo good..."

"Hauu~ It's very delicious..." Asia followed, huffing a warm breath as her fear of the prowling thunders subsided. "So this is how hot chocolate tastes like..."

There was, oddly, bitterness in her voice, and both Seifer and Asuka noticed it.

"Huh?" Asuka said, with a little frown. "You never tried one?"

Asia shook her head. "No." She admitted. Her small lips forming a small, upside-down smile. "I haven't." But in the next instant, her trademark sincere and radiant smile made a return as she said, "But now I have! And I love it very much!"

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

As the weather-forecaster had stated, the storm calmed, and much to his slight childish anger, the sun awoke.

Seifer, and everyone who were in his household, headed to Kuoh Academy's Old School Building. Asuka thought they went here because of what she had said to him, that she wanted to be a Devil, to use her power to help and protect her friends. Despite her appalling appearance, she knew her strength, and she had went through hellish training to know her strength is not something to be shrugged at.

Nonetheless, she was glad he didn't scold her or even treated her as though she was some outcast. He still treated her as he always had six years ago; caring and kind, and sometimes, annoyingly teasing.

Little did she know, the reason behind their unusual visit to the Devils was because of the agreement he made not long after his last night encounter with the Stray God, and the Devils. Obviously, the Devils grew tense at his presence, and they had a very good reason to act this wary; he was not a normal man.

Of course, he could decide to not to come, but even if he did, the Devils won't stop bugging him. So why bother the inevitable?

Presently, Seifer's small but lively group had taken a seat on the luxurious Victorian sofas. Asia stood beside Kojiro behind the sofa where Seifer and Asuka were sitting at.

On the same-modeled sofa in front of them, perched a beautiful crimson-haired Devils, staring at the man and the girl ahead of them with slight confusion. Rias remained collected and under Seifer's unperturbed gaze. A Japanese beauty stood behind her, along with the male blonde Knight. Seifer guessed these two are Rias' most trusted consorts.

The rest of the Devils stood at somewhere else around the room, but there was no sight of that one little Nekomata, that perverted boy, the other crimson-haired beauty, and the beautiful blonde foreigner. He also briefly wondered why the Devils wore their standard school uniform. He knew for sure their wardrobe wasn't limited, but then again, he wasn't in the mood to guess.

"Kawamura-kun," Rias began, referring to the eldest of the Kawamuras. "do you mind telling us who you truly are?"

"A man...?" Seifer said, even more transparent than the question itself.

"Don't dissuade from answering the truth. No normal man can do what you did last night."

Hearing this, Asuka tensed up, and wordlessly looked at the man beside him. _L-Last night...?_ She thought, obviously having the wrong assumption. _D-Did Onii-san...? W-With R-Rias-senpai...?_

A sigh. "Straight to the point are you...?" billowed Seifer. His tone lacked interest, but Rias showed little of concern. Asuka, however, at least she tried to not look concerned. "Well... How to put this simple..." The young man then said, half to himself.

Asuka couldn't quite grasp what they were talking about, and why Rias asked that vague question. She decided to keep silent, however, and wait for the answer. Not rarely glancing a secret glance upon the handsome blonde guy, "The Prince of Kuoh", Kiba himself.

Seifer's head tilted forward in a dull angle. Few brown strands swayed over his eyebrows. After a dramatically long blink, he looked at Rias. "I am..." he uttered in a low voice, pausing for the intended dramatic effect. "...what you would say..."

For a reason, Rias' heartbeat paced faster, and her eyes widened expectantly under the unbearable wait.

"...as someone who has forgotten his own epithet."

In just a sentence, he killed off the mood. Moreover with the awkward scratching noise as Seifer was scraping the imaginary itch on his cheek. Deep inside, Azrael tried his best not to laugh at his brother's marvelous bullshitting. And he knew it wasn't the first of many white lies that had came out from that silver-tongue.

"I don't really care." He continued, shrugging. The casualness of his voice had returned. It was apparent that he was not bothered by the Devils' skeptical stares. "I know I'm a man. I'm pretty sure."

"I-I see..." Rias said. She couldn't believe such a well-looking male could be so carefree. _How can he not care about who he is? Is he lying?_ such was her honest disbelief. "How did you know where we were last night then...?"

Poor Asuka continued to have the wrong surmises, her head was going dizzy.

"Was looking for my brother and his girl." answered the young male. Both Kojiro and Asuka went red at this, much to his amusement. "Thought they were doing something shady behind my back..."

At this, Rias sighed, rather disappointingly as she placed her hand above her temples. "Is that so..." She thought for a bit, before she continued to ask him. "I'm certain you know of us Devils, don't you?"

"I suppose." Seifer said, hunching his shoulders.

"Then you are aware we have seen various magic and illusions." Rias said. Seifer nodded, an "uh-huh" accompanying his acute gesture. "So why is yours so different? And why can't I sense your talent?"

"Because you have never seen my... _magic_ or something, doesn't mean it never existed. I don't usually display them, you see... As there are always consequences from doing so." said the young man, and this time, there was some truth in it. "And talent...? You say... Well..."

"Can't a man live in peace?" Unavoidably, he had shown a vulnerable smile, which was quickly replaced by a mild and gentle smile as he realized what he was doing. Nobody noticed, luckily for him.

Rias quieted. In a sense, the man was right, and she couldn't say more without feeling slight guilt. It is her who insisted her sister to take both Kojiro and Asia as her peerage, and by doing so, Rias had meddled with this man's life. The same man who had arguably saved her entire peerage long hours ago. Still, there was a small hope lingering within her.

A slight selfish hope of wanting this man to be her Bishop.

Seeing her lack of reaction, but easily sensing her small ill-intent, Seifer sighed. "So." He cooed, looking around the eccentric room that gave him an impression that he was inside a cult. "Where's Ise?"

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

 _Ah... I'm here again..._

Issei thought, and oddly enough, he heard his own thought out loud.

He was back at that jaded empty space, where nothing but total darkness reigned. He was sure he wasn't in his dream; his dreams should be filled with women, girls, plenty of boobettes and various ecchiness that pleases him, and not this... boring abyss.

 **"(I see you have awaken, brat.)"**

Then the voice resounded. Its deep baritone echoed throughout the darkness, like an echo inside a small, empty room. It cringed Issei's ears for a moment, and it was unpleasant.

"Where am I?" asked Issei, curious and confused. He wasn't dead, so that was certainly pleasant to know.

 **"(In a plane that resides between reality and fantasy.)"**

A dubious "Huh?" was all that Issei could manage to say. He heard a menacing sigh before it spoke.

 **"(You are fast asleep in the real world, and you are dreaming in your dream, but your whole conscience is here.)"**

Issei scrunched his brown eyebrows, and the voice remained silent, as if letting him to think in peace.

"...What?"

In anime, there would be a large, white slug going down on Ddraig's head, oftentimes refereed as "sweat drop" by many people. And there was. " **(...Nevermind. I forgot you are a twit.)"**

A tick mark appeared upon Issei's forehead. Who was he calling him a 'twit'? A pervert he could accept, but a 'twit'? That was too pushy of his almighty.

"Fine. Call me what you want-" the boy yelled, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be more agitated, but something was telling him it wouldn't be wise. "-but at least tell me who you are?"

 **"(Gufufu- Perhaps it is time to show myself to you.)"** As if on cue, a giant, tall, humongous figure emerged from the darkness, and the looming shadows scattered all over as Issei was graced by the presence of a large, menacing Dragon. **"(Prepare to be amazed, shitty brat.)"**

Issei, with a dumbfound expression, glanced at its brilliant crimson scales. He then looked up, and saw sharp, but neatly arranged teeth poking out from the Dragon's mouth. He gulped. He spared another look at his sharp talons, and shuddered as the talon itself was as large as him.

Not being more agitated was indeed the correct choice. He thanked himself for that.

For a reason, however, Issei decided to poke the Dragon's shiny scale. It was hard, and sturdy. Like a shell of a giant clam. "..." Despite that, Issei pinched his cheek. It hurt. "Ow." Then he looked around, as if looking for something. Something like a door that would lead to a toilet.

The Dragon's head was at one side, and it appeared rather addled by the boy's act. **"(...What are you doing? I told you this exist between your reality and dream...)"**

"...I know...but..."

 **"(But?)"**

Issei gave out an awkward laughter. "I kinda have to pee you know...? I mean- I'm just a boy. Seeing a giant Dragon like you standing in front of me is kinda... Overwhelming for my bladder..."

 **"(...We'll talk another time...)"** sounded a low voice, brimming with just a slight hint of utter disappointment and disgust. **"(I can't allow an insipid to tarnish my land. Shoo.)"**

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

A pair of hazel eyes flickered open as Issei finally regained his whole consciousness. For some reason, he felt a bit sore in some of his body parts. It felt as though he had went through a horrible massage. The next thing he noticed, was that he was not sleeping on his bed, and he was not in his apartment. His bed should feel more "bulkier" due to the many "stuffs" hidden beneath it, and his apartment doesn't smell this good.

After that, Issei shifted his head a bit to his left, where there he saw two pillows oddly squeezing each other and was covered under a soft, red fabric. _Since when are there bun-shaped pillow?_ he briefly wondered, not aware that those "pillows" belonged to the glorious chest of his own master, covered underneath a loose, pineapple yellow tank-top.

As he heard a whisper-like noise, Issei looked up, and lo and behold, he saw Naruse Mio's sleeping face for the first time.

She looked so peaceful, and that made him scream in immense shock. No wonder he was feeling so content, he was sleeping next to a GIRL. An actual, breathing, very-much-alive, healthy, girl! And not just any girl, she was his master!

"W-WUAAAHHHH?!"

Clumsily, he fumbled down the bed. If that didn't wake Mio up, his head hitting the floor with a loud and marvelous "THUD" should.

"Mmmn...?" The crimson-hair made a slow noise, very pleasant for his ears to hear, but not so for his thundering heart that galloped like a warhorse. "...Oh...Did you wake up already...? How are you feeling...?"

Took him a while for his brain to register Mio's concernful words. Took him even longer to snap out of his daze.

"Issei-kun?" She called unto him, slowly and almost sensually climbing off the bed to have a close look to his bewildered Pawn. "Are you alright?"

It was remarkable enough for him to see Mio being dressed in such a dangerously loose outfit, but seeing her bending over to him, exposing too much of her assets was just too much. _Far_ too much for his perverse mind to lodge. _Way_ far too much for his nose to contain all of the blood that rushed to his head.

Animely, red blood burst out from his nostrils as his head jerked back due to the vast flow.

 _I saw it..._ he thought, one fist reaching triumphantly at the ceiling. _I finally saw it..._

 _Motohama... Matsuda... I finally saw it..._

 _A girl's nipple in real life... I finally saw it... With my very eyes..._

His stretched hand fell limply to the floor, numb.

 _I saw it..._

 _...Guh..._

Meanwhile, as Issei was _happily_ dying, with a panicked Mio continuously shaking him and conjuring some spells to stop the fountain of blood from flowing.

"Issei-kun?! Issei-kun!? What's wrong?! Why is your nose bleeding! Issei-kun! Wake up!"

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

Koneko couldn't care if her sister was a Stray Devil who killed their previous master. True, she was angry and mad at her, because after their former master's assassination, she had been living in a hellish reality. She was shunned from society, mocked relentlessly by the Devils, bullied until she had lost her entire confidence in herself, and even hunted by other Devils.

But no matter what her sister had caused to her, she was still her sister, and Koneko would be lying to herself if she said she didn't care about her. It was impossible for her to not to. Kuroka was her one and only family she had. Moreover, she protected her from certain death, and yesterday, she might lose her.

Thankfully, she didn't.

 _"We'll deal with her after she wakes up. Be careful Koneko, she might be your sister, but she is an SS-Class Stray. I don't want you to get hurt."_

Upon remembering her master's words, Koneko cast a somber gaze at her sister. She was glad Rias was kind enough to allow her to take care of her sister, but afterwards, after she woke up, Koneko wouldn't know on what to do. That was why Rias' introverted female Knight was positioned with her; to prevent anything unwanted from happening.

It had been excruciating hours of waiting, wishing for her sister to show her caramel eyes for her and the world to see. It had been so long and Koneko's bottoms were starting to ache; the wooden chair was nowhere near as comfortable as those Victorian couches.

Despite that, her senior, Satellizer, didn't say anything of complaint, and she remained awake through the whole night. But her silent treatment was unnerving even for the apathetic Koneko herself. There was a chilling air around her, and it kinda scared her a little.

Then a faint and weak voice caressed her ears and heart in relief.

"...Ngh..."

Her golden eyes fluttered, and Koneko was saddened at how tired those eyes were. She tried to say a word, but she couldn't think of any, and it frustrated her.

"Shirone...?"

* * *

 ** _Chapter End_**

* * *

 **And CUT. *cue the scene clapper board to clap***

 **Hrm. I do hope the fight was well enough e_e...**

 **By the way, the romance here won't be an insta-romance. By that, I mean like this: X gets saved by Y. X adores him, and says "You saved my life. I am truly grateful." *waddles waddles* (Plus 5 points if you get the reference.)**

 **Absolutely no-pe. The characters will get steady development, and this time, I'll make sure to cover EVERYONE. No girls left behind like what happened in the previous story B-I** **And of course, so will the males with each other. (Why does this sound so wrong? e-e)**

 **So if I ever forgotten about a character or two, which can happen in the future, remind me. M'kay? You can bash me, burn me with flames, lock me in a windowless cell with only one grain of rice for breakfast, but as long as you remind me about my mistake, I'll gladly accept it all.**

 **Despite set in a serious tone, doesn't mean there won't be any light humors inside. And I'm sorry, you know. Because I can't really make hilarious scenes even if I try, but that doesn't mean I won't try. I will never stop trying. So prepare to be cringed. eve**

 **That's all for now.**

 **Thank you for reading, and have a nice day!**

* * *

 **Oh! By the way, what do you think of a female Vali? Is that a yes or a big nope? This isn't something of much importance, though. The story will flow as the way it is meant to be, regardless of Vali's gender.**


	8. Warmest Spring Drizzle

**Thank you a lot for the reviews, follows, favorites, and everything! Including donuts n' coffee!  
-Noctis Lucius Dragneel  
-Deadly6 (Welcome back :I)  
-Mahesvara  
-xxOblivionxxx  
-AwesomeMcAwesome  
-Yoshida-kun**

 **Not much to say here, but**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **||Warmest Spring Drizzle||**

* * *

 _"Some people feel the rain, others just get wet."_

 _-Bob Marley_

* * *

After months, they met at last.

For the smaller, some of those months had been torturous, unbearable at too many of times, and filled with suppressed anger and undying angst. For the older, every days that had passed, each months, it felt as if she had escaped from Hell, dragged back to Hell, clawed the way out, and back to Hell and back. It inadvertently granted her great pride for surviving through many unsurvivable situations.

Yesterday, however. She was not so proud of.

"Shirone...?"

Despite long they were separated, not once Kuroka had ever forgotten her small face, or the white hair that her fingers longed to touch, or her hazel eyes that were slightly red because of those bitter tears she had cried for her. Koneko's appearance had always stored safely inside her memory.

"Kuroka-neesama..." Koneko spoke weakly, but not even half as weak as her sister's voice.

Her golden eyes squinted briefly through the dimly lit room. Her head throbbing in pain as Kuroka tried to recall of what had occurred.

She remembered they, those Devils, had just defeated a horrendous Stray she kept an eye at. Then there came a blinding bright light, followed by an unimaginable amount of pain, so great that Kuroka was surprised she was alive. Then as she came, she saw her sister trying to protect that Devil, so she thew herself in, and then there was the bright light and pain again, but darkness followed that time.

 _Ah..._

Her lips played a smile. She was not happy on how hurtful it was to pull of such simple expression. As though all the muscles in her body screamed in pain, wailing for her to stop and continue her rest.

But Kuroka didn't want that.

"Must be satisfying for you isn't it nyan~? Seeing the sister you hate in a pitiful condition like this... Ufufufu—Ngh!"

The pain... It burned the same.

"O-Onee-sama!"

It was odd, yet very,—no. It was just odd.

Kuroka should be thrilled to hear her sister's voice and her painfully worried look, maybe tease her a couple of times and annoy the living out of her adorable soul... But even so, she didn't want her Koneko to see her like this. Not in this undesirable state. Not when she was weak and fragile.

She was not supposed to be weak, and she hated it. She was supposed to be strong. Strong enougj to protect her sister like what she had done the night before, and the night when she had laid justice to that bastard of a Devil. She shouldn't be resting on the bed, she should be up, ready to protect her sister from anything.

In her entire life, Kuroka had never felt so weak.

Still, she stubbornly tried to hide everything with her smile.

"Did I scare you-nyan?" she asked, along with a light teasing giggle to feign. Yet another unexpected flinch had betrayed her intent, and completely blown her façade.

Koneko scowled, not having it with her sister's stupid acting. "Don't talk Neesama..."

Yet Kuroka giggled, again, but was unable to say a word as the pain triumphed over her once again, causing an unwanted wince.

She turned her head to her side, staring at the nightstand without saying anything else to her worried sister. She had noticed the other female Devil, who was looking at her with unreadable expression, but Kuroka didn't bother. Rather, she couldn't bother even if she wanted to.

There weren't many times when Kuroka felt her lids were heavier. This was one of those few times.

"...Onee-sama..."

Forlorn, she held her sister's hand tight, flinching and shivering as she felt how cold it was.

Satellizer went back to her seat, still without any word as Koneko let her tears fall for the second time this year. Never she had thought seeing her sister would fill her with sadness and sorrow, instead of that burning anger or sick hatred or malice. She hated her sister for causing all of that hell upon her, but now? There wasn't even a speck of hatred. All was gone but the confusing pain inside.

The silent Knight had never once uttered a single word, even as the door was pushed inside, Satellizer remained the same; quiet, and unreadable. But she stood from her chair, nevertheless.

"How's she?" Rias was the first to come and was the first to speak. Her tone brought hints of vague concern, but it was concern all right.

Koneko couldn't reply. She knew if she tried, nothing but sobs would come out. Stopping her tears from flowing was very frustrating, just like long ago. And the fact that she couldn't sleep last night was very unpleasant.

Thankfully enough, Rias noticed her Rook's bitter cry, and she stepped closer to her, and pulled Koneko into her warm embrace.

"...My poor Koneko" a whisper of comfort swept her ears "...It's okay... You can cry... I will hold you until you feel better."

Koneko, who was tense at first, melted in almost the instant Rias uttered those words. She needed a good cry, and her master knew that, and she was incredibly happy beyond words.

Gripping onto Rias' school uniform, Koneko opened the gates that had contained all of her woeful miseries. All of those unpleasant feelings, her hate, her tarnished dignity, all were let loose in her soundly wail.

"...B-Buchou-s-senpai..."

As much as she tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from her throat in the form of silent screams. The beads of water started falling down one after another without a sign of stopping, gliding down her small cheeks and to Rias' white uniform. The muffled sobs wracked against her chest, pounding it without care. The world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. The taste. The smell. Everything was gone.

"Hush Koneko... My adorable servant... You don't have to say anything or do anything... Just make yourself feel better."

Rias had never heard or seen her Rook to be this wounded and so vulnerable, and it had cracked a part of her heart. As a Gremory, her relationship with her servants was far beyond just between a master and slave. They were as important to her as they were her own family, and Koneko was no exception.

She clutched Koneko tighter, and let her head to rest on her plump chest. If there was anything she could do to help her servants, Rias would willingly do it. Her nimble and elegant fingers gently caressed Koneko as the frail girl soaked her shirt for some more time. All while the others were watching awkwardly in the sideline.

Akeno had a frown on her features. Kiba gave a sheepish smile, also worried about his comrade's very unpleasant condition. Kojiro attempted to placate an also crying Asia with little to no success, as he himself was getting flustered over the crying blonde nun. Asuka just watched silently with a sympathetic frown. Seifer was consoling a whining and unhappy Yuki, stroking her white fur gently. Animals are not supposedly allowed inside the dorm, but for this one occasion, she received an okay.

And even if she didn't receive one, Seifer would probably just smuggled her with some of his little "magic". Maybe making the dog transparent would do. He wasn't sure how Yuki would react to her body suddenly becoming invisible, however. Probably hilarious, or so he thought.

Nonetheless, no one had a neutral expression but himself and himself only. Some would claim he is a heartless bastard who can't give any sympathy but to himself, and they might be right for a glance. However, in truth, a thought pestered his mind. And the thought was not about making his dog unseeable.

It was regarding Rias, about how resembling she is with another particular crimson-haired Devil, in both looks, and traits, and even wonder if she was the daughter of someone he knew.

He ditched the skeptical thought, and whisked away the image of his old friend not long after, and watched the scene unfold under solemn silence.

Moments later, as the crying gradually fading and stopped, and quietness once again shrouded the modest room, all was silent due to the sombre atmosphere. Everything darkened into nothingness as Koneko passed into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

Rias glanced down, feeling slightly uncomfortable because a part of her shirt was soaked, and it was sticking to her skin. Subtly, she peeked at Koneko's face. Red glistening cheeks, closed lips, eyes shut- Koneko was asleep in her master— No. At the moment, they were not master and servant. They were friends who looked after support each other in their time of need.

Even Azrael realized this.

 _...Why am I singled out...?_

Shut up Azrael.

Rias let go a silent heavy sigh, and spared a glance at Koneko's exhausted sister. Looking troubled, as though considering her choices.

The silence was unwelcoming, until Kiba ended it with a kind offer.

"Do you want me to carry her to her room, Buchou?"

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

Neither Kuroka or Koneko came to later on, and Rias had asked Kiba to lay her to rest at her own room, which the handsome Knight accepted and did without any fuss. Satellizer stayed inside the same room in case Kuroka wake up. Thus, the group, led by none other Rias Gremory herself, entered the room where they had tucked Issei to bed, watched over by his lovely master.

Once again, Seifer witnessed a rather awkward sequence. This time, more confusing. There was the boy in question, laying unconscious on the paneled floor with all of his limbs outstretched. There was a young girl with ample figure, rapidly shaking thr boy's shoulder as an attempt to wake him up.

But as Seifer noticed the comically large pool of blood, and Mio's dangerously revealing outfit; a pale yellow camisole and hot pants that were unfit for spring wear, Seifer found the situation wasn't so confusing anymore.

"M-Mio...? W-what happened?" Bewildered, as well as the rest of the Devils, Rias was the first to ask.

"I-I don't know!" Mio replied, still panicking and still shaking the poor boy whose veins was probably emptied. "He j-just woke up, and then he fell to the floor, a-and then this happened!"

None of the brothers said anything to make the befuddled girl realize that she was the main culprit. Seifer kept it to himself, deciding that the unexpected amusement was much appreciated, while Azrael because he wasn't really interested in these kinds of thing.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

To the Occult Research Club room they returned, and to the same sofas they sat, once again leaving Issei to rest, but under Kiba's care rather than Mio. Well... For good reasons. At least Seifer could relax, knowing that boy would be just fine.

"A-Asuka-chan...? You already know...?" Queried Mio with the same look like everyone else; dumbfounded. Well, except for Seifer and his brother "But how?"

"Mm." Asuka nodded, firmly. "I was... Not really an ordinary girl, Mio-chan, and I know I'll eventually will be reeled in, so why not now?"

It wasn't rare to see her so determined, but Seifer always smiled whenever she did. He had smiled as she told him she wanted to learn how to cook. He smiled when she swore to protect his family. Like back then, Seifer smiled, although it did hurt him a little.

"But... Asuka-chan... Once you are reborn, you can't return to human again..."

"I know, and I won't regret it." the Ninja replied. She had thought of this since Monday. Since she got acquainted with Mio, and ended up being a good friend with her. "If I can use my abilities to help my friends, I will use them."

At the word "friends", Mio felt a wonderful feeling lumping in her chest, and her eyes broadened slightly.

Inwardly, Seifer frowned, but outside? He kept his simple smile.

"Does Shinjiro-san know of this..?"

"Well..." the man in question uttered, "I didn't bring her here without her knowing nothing, did I?"

It went silent for only a little while. Asuka's request to become one of them had not failed on giving them quite the surprise. Although pleasant, it was still unforeseen.

Mio turned to see her sister, who gave her a nod. As if approving something. The little sister smiled, though it wasn't a sincere smile she usually showed to Asuka.

"Okay... I understand... Thank you very much Asuka-chan."

With that she swiftly stood up from the comfortable Victorian couch which Seifer's ass had already adjusted comfortably. Meaning he didn't want to get up just yet. Asuka did the same, and inched closer to Mio.

A small, blood red-colored piece with intricate design materialised by Mio's palm. It was easy to discern it was the piece of a Knight. Unless the Devils used other head than a horse's, then Seifer was fairly certain.

All mouths were shut but Mio's as she chanted, whereas the Knight piece glowed radiant. The Gremory magic circle formed beneath her and Asuka, promptly filling a portion of the room with its brilliant crimson color.

"I order you, Asuka Kujikawa, in the name of Naruse Gremory, to be reborn as a Devil, as my faithful Knight. Be delighted with your new life!"

The glowing piece floated, shifting inside Asuka's chest as though she was a spectral being. Not long after, the light died down, and Mio sighed, relieved that it all went accordingly.

Asuka blinked.

"...Mmm...?"

"Wh-What's wrong?" Asked Mio, her friend, and now her master as well. By her tone of concern, Seifer could at least be rest assured that their relation wouldn't change much. Perhaps even closer than before. After all, doesn't the Gremory value their servant as family?

Asuka tilted her head. "I don't... Feel any difference?"

A feminine light giggle bellowed. "Fufu~ It's understandable since it's still daytime. We Devils have more enhanced senses in the night." Said Rias, ceasing Asuka's confusion as the girl replied with a quiet "ah".

Well that's a similarity between them and him; they both preferred to be under the shimmer of the moon, and not tortured under the blazing sun. He thoroughly agreed on this mutual feeling. It did not dawn to him that he was nodding to himself, until Azrael poked his head, whispering "You look stupid. Cut it out."

He did, cut it out.

"Well then... Asuka-chan... If any, this is the time to introduce myself to you." Rias continued. A smile gracing her face. "I'm Rias Gremory. Mio's sister and the president of the Occult Research Club. Happy to have you as a Devil, Asuka-chan. And can I call you by Asuka?"

Asuka gave a cheery nod. "Mm! Thank you for having me. And sure Rias-senpai!" to which Rias responded with another pleasant smile.

Then Akeno followed, "My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm a third year student just like Buchou. I'm also the vice-president of this club. Pleased to meet you Asuka-chan." she said with her trademark smile that had etched itself on Seifer's brain.

"I'm Naruse Gremory, but just call me Mio, okay Asuka-chan?"

Another giddy nod. "Yep!"

Mio giggled.

"And as you know, Yuuto, Koneko, and Bridget are also my servants. I'll have them introduce themselves to you later."

Now that it was all said and done, Seifer figured it was the perfect time to get the hell back home. His inner smoker had already in need of one, and maybe coupled with a good bottle of cold beer to wash it all down.

Sadly, someone had another plan to settle with him.

"Kawamura-san." That "someone", was Rias. Naturally, Seifer glanced at her with his usual unfettered expression.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind if you become a Devil too?"

Despite her confident demeanor, there was a little bit of hesitation in her tone that only evident for him. _Good grief_ , Seifer thought. _why did I pull myself into this?_

To their surprise, and his too, he casually said: "Sure."

"S-Sure?" Even Rias needed to clarify what she had just heard. Did he even consider it?

Of course he did. "But I won't work for free." Said he with an oh-so-cheeky smirk.

The Devils valued himself a bit lower. His brother did, and so was Asuka and even Asia herself. Even his dang dog whined unpleasantly.

"...Onii-san..." "...Shinji-san..."

Like all sane men, he defended himself. "Hey hey. I maybe am a magician or something, but I can't turn leaves into money, capiche?" Well. Honestly, he could. But where's the fun in that? Everything would be more enjoyable and be more of value if he worked to earn it.

Still, his considerable reason failed to raise his dignity among the Devils. At this, he just sighed. Rias and Akeno, however, found a little amusement in his confession, and they tittered softly.

"Money won't be a problem." Rias stated, "Being a Devil does pay handsomely."

Akeno twirled her nimble fingers as she giggled. "Ufufufu~ A handsome pay for a handsome man like you Shinjiro-kun~"

It was said in a way and expression that could make any boy of her age turn bent red in nervousness, and stutter. Perhaps even numbing inside, too fluttered to think.

Too bad for her, Seifer wasn't a boy. And let it be known, it was a grave mistake to tease with him. Moreover when you are an attractive person that is more than delightful for his eyes to see.

"Hmm...?" His eyebrow arched dangerously, and an equally dangerous smirk formed a deadly duo as a little piece of his old-self resurfaced. "I would say I'd very much rather have you for my payment, but I suppose it's too much to ask for now. How about a dinner?"

Again, Akeno giggled, but not without two slightly rosy cheeks. Stupidly enough, she attempted for more. Much to Asuka's displeasure. "Ara ara~ You're very bold... Do you plan to make me a woman in our first date?"

He chuckled softly, and somehow temptingly as his voice deepened. "Depends." He said, lifting his left leg to rest on his right as his lips formed an alluring lopsided smile. "If you want, I'll turn you into one right now. There are a bunch of empty rooms here aren't there?"

As Akeno's face deepened its shades, it was at that moment when Asuka felt uncomfortable enough, and pinched his defenseless side with reckless abandon and a childish pout and a slightly embarrassed look.

Obviously, Seifer winced, jumping a little bit. "Yeow—! Ahahaha... Sorry, sorry."

"You don't look like you're sorry..." Asuka bellowed, unamused. "Baka-Niisan..."

"Well... That's because I'm not." Seifer cooed, and received another crude pinch. Good for him.

His brother added his two cents. "Serve you right..."

"I like him Rias." Akeno whispered, but loudly as if intending for the said male to hear. Seifer cracked another grin. "Make him to a Devil, quick."

Rias didn't say a word but sighed as she stood, eyeing at the aforementioned Seifer whilst another crimson chess piece appeared above her palm.

But Seifer was already too relaxed on the couch. He felt like the sofa was hugging his ass tightly, not wanting to let go, and so did he. "Do I have to stand? Or..?"

Rias shook her head. "You don't. Just make yourself comfortable."

"M'kay." He replied short, no longer with a smirk. Secretly, Seifer wondered how many shampoo, conditioner, and other fancy hair treatments that he had never bothered to buy to retain such graceful crimson locks. Speaking of hair, this man really ought to trim his hair; the back part was starting to cover his collar.

Then there it was again. The Gremory magic circle and then the silence that only spur so momentarily as Rias begun her chant.

"I, order you, Shinjiro Kawamura, under the name of Rias Gremory, to be reborn as a Devil, and serve as my loyal Bishop. Be grateful with your new life!"

She held her breath as the Bishop piece hovered lazily on the air, and slowly merging inside Seifer's chest as it vanished. The magic circle dimmed, and disappeared as well.

Seifer kept a straight face that could win him many poker games as the Bishop piece popped out from his chest, tinkling on the floor as it bounced several times. His gaze was stoic, and his lips were pulled inside. A complete act of feign innocence.

All Devils glanced at the crimson piece, and then at the man again, and at the piece, and him again comically.

"Huh?" "Ara?" "Eh?"

Respectively, Rias, Akeno, and Asuka made those confused voices.

"Ah. Welp. That's too bad." Seifer quipped, unbothered and nonchalant. "Maybe I'm not meant to be a Devil."

"Wait—" pleaded the crimson-hair as she picked up the chess piece, and another one of the same exact design and details formed. "Let me try that one more..."

"Uh-huh."

Again, it was the same. The magic circle, flying chess pieces, the process of those pieces going inside his chest, only to be spewed not seconds later. Rias' disappointment was so obvious, and he slightly feel bad for her to raise her hope. He was a fairly cruel person.

"...I.. Don't understand..." Rias uttered. The fact that her tone had dropped a few octaves and lost its confidence did not please him the slightest bit. He didn't show it, however. "Two aren't enough...?"

The grim look, the fear, and the frown that draped the Devils; Rias, Akeno, and Mio, made Seifer dread his decision.

Rias swallowed her saliva, and slowly directed her eyes to see the... Human sitting front of her. So ignorant, and unburdened. "...Kawamura... W-Who are you...?"

Time for some more bullshit.

"A guy with magical power." He said, and it was not a false statement. "Not the normal magic, but I suppose you know that."

"Then... What kind of magic...?"

"The kind of magic that protects the beholder. Maybe it refuses me to be a Devil. I dunno." Seifer replied as his shoulders hunched a weightless shrug. "There are a lot of things you Devils have yet to see, Rias."

She didn't know the reason why, but when his tone and voice deepened like that, and when his face became so solemn and apposite for his young age, Rias' heart skipped a beat. No. Not because she was falling for him, but because she was afraid of him.

This man, a human, clearly knew much more than her, and that disturbed her very. What if he knew their sole intention from the start? What if he knew their devilish ploy? And why did she feel she had seen this man before today? Before her sister reincarnated the dead nun into one of her? What if he was hiding something? Something... Very out of this world that was beyond her imagination?

What if... He was not human?

Rias came unto reality as his voice spoke calmly. "Ah. It's almost two already... Now if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now." He stood up, unhindered, unbothered, and carefree. "You three can stay here if you want, but be back before dinner. Unless you lot have some Devil stuffs to do or talk, then it's fine."

Those three; Asia, Asuka, and Kojiro simply nodded, with the second was apparently confused of what had happened.

His eyes traced Rias and Mio. "I'll leave them in your care... See you girls later." Seifer bade as he exited the room, closing the door in a gentle pull. Yuki trotted behind him, almost happily as though nothing ever fazed her. "And you too, Kojiro. Try not to be an ass."

"The only ass here is you!" Rebuked the brother, but remained unheeded as Seifer had closed the door shut. The next second, his presence was completely erased.

Then there was this silence again, and it wasn't the tranquil silence that stated everything is going to be okay, or all problems are solved. No. Far from it. It was the kind of silence where the heroes take as they come to realize there is something greater, and powerful than them, and they are not sure if that something sees them as allies or foes.

Regardless... Either silence were not appreciated by Kojiro. He liked silence, but not these disquiet ones. So he decided to speak up, and thus brought an end to the silence.

"My brother," Kojiro spoke. His voice still deep, but less rough than usual. "he's an interesting person... Isn't he?"

It wasn't much later as Rias' Knight, Satellizer, a beautiful, well-endowed girl on her late teen years, barged into their room with a rare face of surprise and shock.

"Buchou. The Nekoshou is gone."

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

The sky was unclear. The clouds appeared gloomy and depressed with their cheerless gray cottons, lumping into several large ones and many more smaller ones, spread randomly across the distant horizon. The faint smell of earlier rain still lingered, and the air was damp and wet and very unpleasant. Despite so, Seifer always welcomed the chilling wind.

Yuki, however, didn't really enjoy everything like her owner, and she had buried herself deep in Seifer's cradle. It was warm. The good kind of warm. Yuki loved the good kind of warm. Especially if it was her master's warmth. Nothing could ever beat the feeling of his long fingers tracing her back, sometimes flicking her ears and rubbing her muzzle which she was very content at.

Unbeknownst to her, there was an unnerving thought disturbing her beloved master, whose lips had a roll of white cigarette tucked between them.

 _Why did I say "sure"...? To look cool? What a joke..._

It was not long after his —admittedly very short— inner monologue when a wise, but powerful voice, trimmed his not-so-deep thought. Valstrath's, the Dragon of Knowledge, whose curiosity of his peculiar host had gotten the best of his golden silence.

 **{Pardon me, but may I ask you a question, sire?}** He said politely. His slight British accent caught an unaware Seifer with a mild surprise. The host hummed, and Valstrath gained his approval. **{Why did you allow the girl to be one of their kind?}**

 _Asuka, you mean?_

 **{Yes.}**

Ah... Isn't it her own wish? To be a Devil?

 **{It is, sire.}** Admitted Valstrath, **{But letting her go under their care? With all the respect, I honestly do not think of that as a wise choice.}**

The host took a quick sip of his smoke, filling his mouth and throat with those many toxins before releasing it in puffer of old grey whiffed from his sniffer.

 _Because the Devils do lots of dangerous things, is that your reason?_

 **{Quite. Yes.}**

 _Well... You see here, my good friend._ He said. With a tone of solemnity and actually serious for once. _She's not what you think she really is. That reminds me, I haven't told you how it all goes in the past few years have I?_

 **{I believe you haven't, sire.}**

 _Huh._ Seifer uttered. A cold breeze flew by. It carried hints of rain and a mild spring scents. A warning that rain would come to fall again in a few more hours. Probably minutes due to how humid the breeze felt. But a few a little bit more of talking wouldn't hurt.

 _Long story short, Asuka was—_ he paused, and corrected himself. _Is a Ninja. A Kunoichi, actually._

 **{A "Ninja"... That term is new for me.}** Considerable, as Valstrath was an outsider of the First Realm. **{I suppose it's not a species?}**

Yuki shifted a bit as Seifer let go a hearty chuckle. _Ahaha... No... It's an occupation. Similar to what an assassin does; killing targeted humans for money, but requires more stealth and more advanced trickery._

Valstrath went quiet for a moment, thinking. He then made an enlightened "ah" voice as he came to an understanding. But it also added one more question on his list.

 **{Does that imply you can be considered as one, sire? But Gods instead of these humans.}**

Another mild chuckle. _Nahh... I seek corrupted Gods. They kill anyone. I do it for free. They do it for the money._

 **{I see...}**

 _Have any more questions? You're pretty interested in this world aren't you?_

 **{No, sire. Thank you.}** said Valstrath, politely and well-mannered. Seifer wondered if he was shaking his large, void, skeletal head as he said so. **{And yes. This world is fascinating. Many to see and various beings to study. The sights are never dull.}**

Seifer nodded in understanding. The Last Realm does have plenty of different creatures. Unlike any other realms. Including the realm where Valstrath, the Dragon of Knowledge, resided.

 _Can't argue with that._ Seifer said with a curt smile. Taking in a last whiff before letting the wispy smoke travelled into the air, curling and twisting in random manner as it slowly vanished along the gust. The filter in between his fingers popped into vapor with an oddly satisfying "poof". He appreciated nature enough to see loitering as an unwritten crime.

A sudden question suddenly lurked within his head.

 _Oh, before you go, Valstrath._

 **{Yes, Malthael, sir?}**

 _Do you... Have some... Other words to define a sorcerer?_

 **{I have to understand what is a "sorcerer", sire. Is that another occupation?}** asked Valstrath, although it was more of a guess rather than a question.

 _Mhmm._ The host replied after a short hum. _Like a Magus._

 **{Ah. A Magus I know. Why does humans tend to complicate matters?}**

 _No idea._ Chuckled Seifer.

 **{Well... In the realm where I stayed, we refer to them as either "Rubick" or a "Seer", sire. I believe those are the English translation.}**

The man rose a single eyebrow. _A Seer_ _doesn't sound so bad... Any other?_

The being thought with a low, soft hum, before continuing his suggestion. **{...an Invoker, sire.}**

Seifer smiled. _Perfect. Thank you again._

 **{No need. It is an honor to be of your service, Malthael.}**

As their friendly conversation ended, a raindrop splashed against Yuki's nose. Startled, the pup opened her eyes and shook her head repeatedly. It gave a confused cry while looking around frantically as if some dogs stole her treasured bone, which was very awfully cute.

"Alright... Let's head home."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

It rained, again, and Seifer journeyed to his home underneath the cover of an umbrella he had taken with him prior to the park. Some might say he was inefficient, and some who knew his power would ask "Why don't you just poof away like you did earlier at the school?". His answer would be simple, and somewhat annoying.

 _I like rain, and I like walking back home. Especially walking back home under the rain._

There you go.

Anyhoo, under the drizzle he went, passing closed stands, silently watching the people who prepared themselves, some with their couple, with their wife or husband, and some walked alone while staring at their gadget. There were also those who didn't bring anything to protect their head. It gave him a slightly cruel amusing feeling to see those unprepared people scrambling for cover, exactly like ants during rain.

He couldn't help but chuckle mildly to himself.

Nevertheless, he walked in tranquil silence, listening to the surprisingly peaceful footfalls, welcoming any cooling breeze that would sent shiver to human, enjoying the sound of pouring rain and the constant thudding as they splashed his simple umbrella as his right arm kept safe and warm inside a pocket. He was well-protected under his stylish, matte brown coat, and so was Yuki, who only had her head exposed just by the collar of his coat. She somehow managed to stay there, mouth shut, and tail butting his chest. He didn't mind, however.

And so, our unlikely hero continued his trek back home, walking in unhurried pace. He had done his laundry, and there was no reason for him to prepare food as they were with the Devils. Honestly, he was a God with too many spare times, it was ridiculous. Even he found it ridiculous.

But he stopped, for a moment. As though he had sensed something— or rather, someone's presence. It was weak, almost faint, and sketchy enough, it radiated from the narrow passageway between two buildings not far left from him.

Normally, he would proceed with his walk to his house, and watch the news or anything amusing enough to keep him amused. Probably while drinking his beer without feeling no guilt. However, he recognized this presence.

 _There goes my 'me' time..._

So into the alleyway he went, avoiding the puddles as if they were evil landmines. As the presence grew closer, but not stronger, Seifer halted his walk as a pair of hazel golden eyes stared to his deep brown, confused, and partly unsettled.

He sighed, and a feminine voice called unto him. "...You...? How did you..."

As though ignoring her bewildered question, Seifer inched near her, casually, and then held his umbrella above him and her as he sat down to her side. The dropping rain was a nice soundly ambient.

Beads of water dripped from her pearly cheeks, gliding down as it pooled on her sodden black kimono that sticked to her like a second skin. Twin black feline ears drooped as though they had fallen asleep, and two tails of the same color laying limp on the ground, curled into a sodden spiral.

The man was... Warm... And consciously, athough every fibre of her body demanded her to remain still until he gives up and leaves, Kuroka scooted closer to him. She was thankful he didn't leave, but a bit antsy due to him not even , she averted her eyes and face away from his, staring almost blank and empty at the rain-ridden pavements.

They stayed like that for what seemed an hour for her. No words, no exchange of glance, no nothing. Just the sound of the ongoing drizzle.

As Kuroka felt warmer, it was then the silence split. "...How did you know I'm here...?"

"I don't." He replied stupidly with an equally stupid smile that oddly filled her with even more warmth. What was with this man? "Just thought there's another lonely kitten I need to keep company. Turns out, it's a big kitten."

It did not amuse Kuroka. "Funny."

"I tend to be." He cooed, as carefree as a dragonfly. "Cold?" He asked the obvious. Purely intended to muse himself.

"What do you think...?" she replied dryly and as sarcastic as his tone, although much weaker. "Of course I am..." A pause. "Nyan."

He hummed teasingly, finding her verbal tic as amusing as always, which fueled her annoyance, which was admittedly feebly low lighted. Maybe because of the rain. That or his warm tone and his affable warmth.

Probably the latter.

Feeling comfortable enough, and possibly even actually trusting this man, which is a very rare thing for her to do, Kuroka lashed out a blatant question.

"You're not going to take me to your apartment or house nyan~?"

Seifer glanced at her, looking at her as though she had just asked him to give her all his money, and said a comical "What?"

Kuroka's turn to look dubious, tilting her head to one side while still remained fixated at... This man whose name she had yet to know.

"And let you spill puddles on my floor? Don't think so missy."

"I'm not a _missy_ nyan~" Kuroka hissed. Softly. "And my name is Kuroka."

He nodded subtly. "Mhmm, and I'm about to head home." Seifer said as he pushed himself off the ground, with his now very wet and stained coat and trousers. Inwardly, Seifer cursed himself, and made a mental note to immediately wash these dirtied clothes.

She looked up at him, questioning his motive and his so vague meaning.

"Well?" the man said. A hand shoved inside his coat's pocket. "You coming or not?"

"But you said—"

"One..."

Kuroka inclined her head. Before she could ask, the young man continued.

"Two..."

She quickly rose up from the ground, and went to his side without saying any unneeded words. She was pretty upset that he didn't say his name, but was glad nonetheless. Also, she was elated that the pain didn't feel as bad as before.

"Don't push me out from the umbrella. I don't want to get wet."

"Ufufufu~ But I'm a lady nyan~"

"Yeah. But you're already drenched wet, and I haven't. So git."

"Mmmm! You're mean!"

"I'm not _mean_. I'm Shinjiro."

"Funny~"

"You giggled, so it was."

So the two walked to the man's house, pushing and shoving each other in battle for more space under the round shield. Needless to say, they both got wet by the time they arrived to their destination. Yet it was lively, fun, and above all, Kuroka had never thought a cold, lonely, rainy day could be so warm at the same time. It was the warmest spring rain of her life.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **I'm so enjoyed when writing this chapter... It kinda wrote itself. =v = I'd write more, but then it'll be above 7k words. So... Hue. Unless you guys are okay with that amount of texts, then I'll do it happily.**

 **And any of you thought I was going to turn Seifer into a Devil? Come mawwwnn... You really think I didn't learn from my mistake? eve He's a demigod. Demigod can't be a Devil.**

 **Anyhow. I've been doing a lot of rethinking lately, and after pondering about the girls and Issei and my OC, I decided to give more girls in Issei's harem.  
Because first of, although Seifer is the _main_ main character here, it isn't a warrant that he gets all teh booties.  
Second of all, to honor the canon Issei and this story's Issei who will go through hell to protect his girls. Well... Seifer will too, but he didn't need as much training as Issei does.  
Third of all, it is only sensible for Issei to have more loots.  
Fourthly, Seifer has lesser interest in dating women/girls, thanks to the passing of his wife. *sob*  
Fifth and lastly, I think there's not a lot of fics where the OC get lesser girls. I think. If I'm wrong, then forgive me.**

 **So, so far, in my planned harem, Issei will get around... 4 more girls than my OC, including some girls from outer Anime. Pretty large margin if you ask me. *Note, it is only planned. It all can change accordingly to how the story goes and the demands of my readers.**

 **Oh, I still won't give you a peek on my planned harem list. I'll try to make it hard and confusing so y'all can only guess and wonder because I'm evil like that. But I'm sure you will figure it out before the end or so.**

 **And here's the updated peerage:**

 **Mio:  
Knight: Asuka Kujikawa  
Rook(2): Kojiro Kawamura  
Bishop: Asia Argento  
Pawn(8): Issei**

 **Rias' is still the same. :I**

 **Thank you for reading this lil' fic of mine. I got nothing to say either than that thank you, and noodles. I'm craving for some.**

 **Have a nice days, fellas!**


	9. Dance With Death

**YO! Sorry for the kinda late update! Was studying hard for finals D:**

 **Thank you very much for the reviews!  
-Mahesvara  
-xxOblivionxxx  
-Noctis Lucius Dragneel  
-AwesomeMcAwesome  
-Houvdon Lucifer  
-Ricc850  
-Vexy Minion (Weba!)**

 **And thanks for the 4k views! :D**

 **Now, regarding to this story. I'll be putting some 1st POV of other characters when I feel it's needed. Like this one below here. I hope you won't mind. Oh, and whenever it is 1st POV, it'll be in present tenses so it makes more sense.**

 **MOST IMPORTANTLY, AND I DON'T THINK MANY OF YOU WILL AGREE WITH THIS: Is that I'm toning down Issei's power development. Now don't get me wrong, like "oh you did this cuz your OC is going to take his badass moments" s'cuse you, but no. He'll get his cool momentos. So, he'll still grow, but less rapid and at a more understandable rate.**

 **Besides, I haven't shown you guys what Kojiro can do :I**

 **I'm just thinking that even though he did train hard, but the fact that he surpassed Sairaorg, Cao Cao and Vali who have been training their entire life is just unlikely. I know that he is having weird growth, but still it just bothers me. I hope you all understand.**

 **And lastly... There will be, but there won't be too many expositions. Because I see them as redundant most of the times. If not every-damn-time. I mean- Why bother telling one's, carefully-planned, deeply-organized, and super-evil-diabolical plan? Or one's power and weakness? Why not keep shut and press the red button of doom before everyone knows?**

 **That means you won't be reading this comes out from anyone's mouth; "It's no use. Your *insert attack here* won't work against me. Because I *insert longass exposition and hints how to kill me here*."**

 **Get what I mean? Good.**

 **ANYHOW-**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 **||Dance with Death||**

* * *

 _No dances last forever,but a dance with Death._

* * *

The balmy water pours down, refreshing my body as they drip by my sides. My mind fading into a restful state, and wanders elsewhere. To where everything is a foggy illusion and unhurried, like the wispy-like steams that billow along the flow. My mind swirls as I close my eyes. Shower still running. It feels as if I'm standing under an everlasting waterfall, ever so beautiful and refreshing.

But it won't last, I know that. I am a wanted criminal who lives her life on a constant run, forever be cursed to flee from the Devils' unrelenting pursue. Showering is a privilege I can't have.

Yet even so, the sensation of the steamy water eases me easily, snatching my mind of things—all the things I honestly really care about.

As I see the image of my sister, the little sister whom I left behind months ago, and about to once again...

I have to be honest, seeing her cry hurts me. So badly that I don't want to ever see her cry anymore. To aggravate it all, it was ME who caused her to cry... Even after all the things I have caused upon her, all that months of shunning and the cold shoulders she received, she still cries for me...

As a failure of a sister, I don't worth a single of her tear...

...

"Nnh—!"

Ugh... Damn that monster... What kind of attack was that? The wound _it_ inflicted won't heal even after using Senjutsu, and it still burns like yesterday. Surely that wasn't a Youkai... and its flow of chakra is far off a Devil or a Fallen Angel, let alone an Angel... So what was it?

Ah... What am I thinking about? I have to finish my shower and get out of town before those Devils find me.

...And maybe... Maybe thank that Shinjiro before I leave? Fufufu~ He is kinda nice... and he doesn't look half bad for a human... and his home is neat too, so that's a plus... Maybe I can stay for a while longer and have some fun with him~?

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

"You have a pretty cozy home nyan~"

Was Kuroka's pip of words, said around thirty minutes ago—a few seconds after she entered his house. She had curiously trudged through the entire first floor; the living room, kitchen, and his room. Inevitably, she left trails of slippery puddles all around the wooden floor, until he told her to get inside the shower with a displeased look. Kuroka happily accepted, of course, since shower was a privilege a wanted criminal like her couldn't normally have.

Nonetheless, to further his exasperation, Kuroka invaded his bathroom—which was located inside his bedroom. Obviously, Seifer begun to fret ever inviting this stray cat to his place.

That as it might, he wasn't maddened enough to kick her out.

 _Yet._

In the meantime, the young man had recently washed the many dirt smudges of his coat and trousers; and showered inside the guest's bathroom—located at the same floor and just beside the living room. Unlike the cat-lady, Seifer didn't take more than fifteen minutes to freshen himself. He had put on a comfortable shorts and a fresh t-shirt, and was currently seated on his white couch with a cold bottle of beer. He was content and once again, relaxed.

Death he was, he kept things simple and less complicated as all men love to do.

In a gentle press of a red button, the television went up and running, and displayed the sports channel—his favorite channel. Sadly, there was nothing good on show, just a couple of last week's football matches' highlight. He had seen it all some days before, and seeing it again would only bore his mind.

Seifer sighed, which sounded as though He rested his chin on his fingers as Seifer adopted a certain thinking pose, pondering to himself as always. Not about the girl who was showering, not about his drying coat or pants, nor about his peacefully sleeping dog.

Six years... he thought, paying little to no mind at the blabbering newscaster as he underwent a rather unpleasant recollection. Six years...

Indeed. It had been almost half a decade ever since he last met with his unlikely friends, minus the Fallen Angel. Six years ever since he told them he wanted out from everything, having enough with his life of having to constantly worry about the supernaturals, and just to live his life in peace with his family. They didn't bother him, not once ever seeing him again. They fulfilled their commitment to never disturb Death.

Yet damned be upon their kin. At the beginning of this week, they just had to meddle with his life again, and he was furious. To make matters worse, it wasn't even two months after his family's unforeseen and untimely passing, and he just had to be dragged inside the gutter once again; back to the depths of those crafty supernaturals; tangled in their messy cobwebs. But the worst part of it all; Asuka, Issei, and his brother were also hauled to the bottomless pit.

Now upon that particular boy... Seifer couldn't help but notice a being within him had evoked. A Dragon, he knew for sure. He had consulted to his good friend, Valstrath, the Dragon of Knowledge, a substantial being of another universe, regarding the peculiar awakening.

 _ **"{That boy possesses the soul of "The Red Dragon", Y Ddraig Gooch, if I am not mistaken... Your brother, Tartarus' great-great-great-great-grandson's grandson. The first of two. You killed him hundreds of years ago, to help those from the Three Factions. I am certain that you remember.}"**_

Seifer recalled his words completely with no mistake, and yes, he did remember.

How could he not? It was the first grandest battle out of many he had competed and completed within this realm. Three different sides, but one, same, selfish, rudimentary purpose; to rule above all. Intervening their battle might had twisted his fate in this world, and Seifer might lament ever partaking such foolish deed, but nonetheless...

It was one hell of a fight.

Irrelevant to the matter, Seifer wondered what happened on the other Realm that forced Valstrath to leave him.

Putting that memorable memory and thought aside, he just realized he had went through lots of uncanny problems over the span of just one single week. From Fallen Angels, to Devils, a Stray God, and now? A stray cat that—for a reason he wasn't curious enough to ask—fled the Devils' care.

Unconsciously, he let out an aggravated sigh, and rested his eyelids for a little while, somehow managing to erase all the thoughts that had disturbed him. As he opened his eyes, he brought the lid of the crystal-green bottle on his dry lips, and chugged those delicious alcoholic beverage. It helped him to wash down those irksome thoughts, and clear his mind, albeit just a little.

Until a scent of lavender tickled his nose, followed by an intentionally flirtatious call of his name. "Shinjiro~" and an equally flirty tic, "nyan~". In response, the young man shifted his head slightly to his left, looking over the brim of his couch. The cold bottle held firmly within his right hand.

Needless to say, it was Kuroka.

What needed to be said, however, was the fact that she wore only his collared black shirt that he rarely dressed in (he's not Kojiro). Somehow, the woven cotton clothing covered her lower private parts, but less so of her thighs. Few of the top buttons were left unbuttoned, as if to flaunt her cleavage and impressive chest size. Wet, silky black hair flown all over her back and thighs, glimmering under the white lights, granting her with an even more sensual appearance, as though Kuroka wasn't sensual enough.

The man spared a glance at her feline-shaped irises, and down to her pearly thighs that wasn't dried properly enough. By her own intention, he guessed. At his brief scoping of her body, Kuroka twirled a playful smile and a supported a teasing look.

"Well~? What do you think nya?" She asked, partially teasing.

Seifer turned his head back to the TV, indulging his beer like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Well, it wasn't wrong either. Some decades ago, this scene happened pretty much everyday with a different girl and shirt. Of course he would get used to it.

Obviously, his apathetic act flustered the Nekoshou, and chipped a little bit of her pride. "Hey!" Kuroka bemused, stomping like an angry child in her fit of petulant anger as she marched towards the couch.

The man simply guzzled a few gulps of his beer, effectively emptying it, letting out a satisfied exhale of breath and a contented expression as he did. Cold weather or not, beers are the perfect beverage for any moment.

"I said—"Hey!" Kuroka vexed, crossing her hands just under her breast's desirable nook as she stood right in front of the nonchalant young man.

"Hey." He replied flatly, tilting his head to Kuroka's side, continuing his mindless television gazing.

Her eyes flickered as a pout stretched her lips. "A woman is only wearing your shirt and that's how you react?" Kuroka muttered as she moved to block the TV, pretending to be hurt and disappointed. Though she was, in all honesty, a bit disappointed. But just a bit.

It did not affect him, though, as Seifer simply tilted his head to her other side. "Oh yeah— Nice shirt. Now let me watch my show."

That is... If you consider a newsflash as a show.

Nevertheless, Kuroka was a cat-woman who is persistent, endearing, and a bit stubborn all the same.

So, for one, last, desperate attempt, she shoved her chest directly to his face, nicely covering his eyes with her smooth and plump pair of breast. The softness was like that of the softest pillows that seemingly absorbed his face. Her fragrance was nice too since she had just taken a shower. His shirt was as well. The fabric was soft, and despite it lied hidden underneath the flock of shirts in his dressers, it still smelled good.

He was warm, but his breath was warmer, and his even breathing caused Kuroka to shiver lightly. "Hn-Why don't you watch me instead~?" she whispered, bearing a sly grin which he couldn't see, and a slightly pink cheeks—which he couldn't see as well.

"These aren't my glasses." Seifer said in an amazingly monotonous tone, adding much more fuel to her ever growing annoyance.

"What?!" she exclaimed. Her eyebrow scrunched against each other as Kuroka distanced herself away, seeing the same expression on his ever-bored looking face. "You're confusing."

Now this man was either dumb or swing that way. Kuroka was confident enough with her ample figures, and she certainly knew she was at least alluring— there were lots of those who fell for her looks, and died shortly after as they foolishly tried to mess with her.

So what was it with him? Why wasn't he ravaging her body right now? There was no clearer invitation than this, wasn't there? Did her charm somehow get washed away while showering? Furthermore, why was she so irate about being ignored?

Nonetheless, Kuroka unwillingly gave up, and moved away from him to sit beside the stupid human male. Eyes narrowed in inane frustration.

Unbeknownst to her, the said stupid man had spared another glance at her. He noticed her pout had never disappeared, and he knew it was a sincere pout. Funnily enough, he preferred her this way; not noisy. She was pretty adorable with that childish pout.

"Are you mad?" Seifer uttered and followed by a mild chuckle, now replying the teaser with another. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index fingers. They were kinda itchy after what she had done to him.

Her black tails swayed left and right as Kuroka scrutinized the man intently. Half-intrigued, and half-confused. She blinked twice, as though registering what words he had said to her. Then a small smile etched upon Kuroka's affable features.

"...You're weird nyan." It might be affront, but at the very least, she was honest. Besides, Seifer didn't seem to mind as he gave out a mild chuckle instead. "You've successfully brought me to your house, but you didn't do anything. I'm confused nyan."

Seifer cocked his head, acting confused and all of his other usual feign innocence acts. "How so?"

"Because you didn't do anything." Kuroka said, frowning. She didn't really like repeating her own words.

An eyebrow was risen, and a dangerous smile was invoked. "And... What is it that you want me to do?"

For a clear reason, that reignited her playful manner.

"Well... Fufufu~ What do you want to do nyan~?" Kuroka whispered as she scooted closer, deliberately pressing his arm between her breasts as she did. She practically engulfed it with her marvelous pairs. They caressed his skin nicely, and the softness was very much appreciated. Any men would pay tons to switch place with him, and maybe that boy Issei would give his life away.

He peeked inside her mind and soul, and found she actually was only trying to seduce him. There were no malicious intent but her desire. He didn't really know why, nor he really cared since she is a Devil. Perhaps it had been a long time since someone to treat her nicely, or since she last did that. Either that or she just wanted to have some fun.

Regardless, Seifer knew it would greatly wrenched her pride as a woman if he didn't put up a reaction or two. A little fun won't hurt. he supposed. Other than that, what would his friends say to him had he refused her open invitation? However... Was he ready? Would his wife wanted this? For him to mess around with a girl he had only knew for two straight days?

 _Of course not..._ Seifer figured. Once again breaking the thinly molded fourth wall.

The young man sighed, softly this time. Like a gentle wind breeze in spring. He actually gave a proper response. Somewhat.

"Before anything, I have a question."

Kuroka stared at him. Her previously seductively partially closed pair of golden irises now brimming in curiosity. "What is it nya?"

None of the two looked bothered that their face were only inches away from one another. The faint hints of wheat, barley, and a little of alcohol stirred up her sensitive sense of smell, slightly turning her mind insane with its ludicrous scent. But Kuroka was a little bit curious to yank her head away.

"Some nights ago," Seifer said, "you brought my brother here. Why?"

Her head tilted to one side. "Hmm~? What do you mean nyan?"

"Don't play dumb." chuckled the young male, but with a not-so-playful look. He was rather serious about the question, surprisingly.

The Nekoshou fell silent for some seconds, appearing to be pondering whether or not she should really answer him.

She decided to ask him instead, with an even more curious look.

"How did you know?"

An understandable query.

She did bring Kojiro here, during that night where he and that other boy got ambushed by those troublesome Fallen Angels. The odd thing is, how did he know? Kuroka had done it all quickly, and admittedly not so carefully. However, he was supposedly a normal human. A normal human shouldn't know it was her.

"Saw a pair of black tail swaying by the fence that night." He replied with a smartcrack smile.

Then again, not all humans were as normal as the others. Perhaps he was more perceptive than those boring, normal ones.

Learning this, Kuroka smiled to herself and him. He really is an interesting fellow. "I just happen to pass by the park nyan~" she said, her aforementioned black pair of tails swishing left and right, occasionally bopping his left arm.

Seifer hummed, acknowledging her answer with a few, thoughtful nods. He continued not long after, "Then how did you know he's my brother? I'm pretty sure he hasn't met you yet."

But he knew she had.

"Maybe I stalked you a little bit after meeting you nyan~" the girl teased, but it wasn't a lie either. She saw him with those Devils, but only talking and chatting the casual. They're Devils, yes, but he isn't. So she guessed he knew nothing of the Devils, or the Devils wiped clean his memory.

"Is that so?" Seifer pipped, rather amused by her reply. "So I have a cat following me around?"

"Mmm~ Say what you want nyan~ I'm not just a cat."

Seifer rolled his eyes, but his low chuckle gave away his mock attitude. "A pesky cat." he chipped, then he said, "Oh, why did you leave the dorm?"

A pause.

"Huh?"

He blinked smoothly once. Neck tilting a little.

"The dorm. Why did you leave the dorm?"

As soon as he said that, Kuroka bounded away from the couch. Her eyes now staring at the man. Gawked wide and open, and screaming utter disbelief. As though he had asked something that was not meant to be asked. The shock in her eyes were obvious, and her bewilderment shown as a peculiarly round-shaped diagram of velvet purple formed behind her.

"How did you know." Her tone fell sharply as Kuroka demanded. "You can't possibly be a Devil."

His lack of reaction somehow conveyed his disinterest of unneeded fight as he eyed the Nekoshou, calmly and with the same expression as before; nonchalant.

"I'm not." He said, "I just happen to know them. No need to raise your guard, I don't care if you're their enemy or whatever. I'm just curious."

In reality, he wasn't really. Seifer only wanted to change the subject- and even though he sensationally succeeded, his interest of her strife was little. Very little.

Kuroka did not lower her guard, nonetheless, but still glared at him with cautious eyes, watching and waiting for any movements. Her arms stiffened for a bit as he cast a glance over the door that leads to the outside. Kuroka's enhanced hearing helped her to hear the slight noise of his deep sigh, and the words that followed after that.

"...Ugh... Them again..."

As a bright crimson glow radiated behind her, Kuroka gritted her teeth.

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

It was certainly not an usual day for Issei, and he got good reasons for that. Ever since he became a Devil, everyday was never dull. He was quite grateful for that, but he didn't know how many more he could take.

First, he met that gigantic Dragon. If that was not unnerving, he didn't know what is.

Second, he just learnt about the power he did not know to exist within him, and that power could kill even a God.

Third, that Asuka had just became a Devil like him. Furthermore, she knew he is a Devil. Heck— She knew that Mio is a Devil from the beginning of her Kuoh life.

Fourth, he was told that the sleeping Koneko has a sister, and that said sister was an SS-Class Stray Devil.

Fifth, his friendly neighbor, Shinjiro Kawamura, was not an ordinary man like he had previously thought.

And lastly, that man seemed to be on a battle against the mentioned Stray Devil. Just what more surprises that were waiting to unfold? Yuki was not an ordinary dog?

On top of it all, the Stray Devil was only wearing a shirt. Issei had never thought a Stray Devil could look this beautiful. Unlike the mammoth, laser-tits Viser they handled yesterday...

Nevertheless...

Seifer still wondered why the Devils (except Issei, Asuka, Kojiro, and Asia) were still wearing their school uniform.

"Pardon our intrusion Kawamura-san," the older of the two crimson Devils, Rias Gremory, said that line with a confident look, momentarily changing glances with the man before staring at the displeased Kuroka. "but I believe you have someone we are looking for."

"A bit too late for that now isn't it..." Seifer sighed, gently rubbing his temple. He looked at his brother, Asuka, and Asia briefly, but long enough to study their uneasiness. It was their home after all. "Well do what you like. Just leave me out of this."

Rias nodded. Calm as always. "Of course." Her beryl eyes then scrutinized Kuroka, who still had her magic circle up, ready to defend herself. "Well then... Kuroka. You can either turn yourself in and have your case to be judged in the court, or we will use the needed force to take you down."

Her voice was tern. Very much like a regal leader, and if he was to be honest, he was mildly impressed; someone of her age to show such leadership and confidence. However, to be fair, she held more personnel than Kuroka. At this, Seifer wondered if she could show the same confidence if she was the one who is outnumbered.

"I have no intention on turning myself in nyan~" Kuroka hissed, but Seifer could hear the wariness and the slight fear in her tone. He could see the clear uncertainty behind her taunting grin. The girl was injured, and there was no hope for her to fend off all the Devils alone. She had to escape.

Rias never faltered. "If that so, then as a Stray Devil, you know what duty we must do as a Devils."

After that line, a grim and fearsome crimson aura cloaked her body, forming a faint but very visible layer of her impressive demonic power. As a reaction, Kuroka held her ground. The velvet purple magic circle behind her had moved forward in front of her, forming a thin layer of protection.

Issei shuddered. Rias' power of destruction was not something anyone should take lightly on. His master, Mio, looked fidgety and clearly was not as prepared as her sister. Sparks of yellow crackled by Akeno's right palm, and her expression, although smiling, was serious. Neither Asuka or Kojiro had yet to move a muscle, patiently waiting for their orders, but ready to act if needed. Asia stayed safe behind Kojiro, as her one duty was to tend the injured. Satellizer's blue eyes were cold as ice, taking a stance with a sharp blade in her steady hand.

Only Kiba and Koneko were missing. Seifer guessed the handsome Knight stayed at the dorm to look after the Rook. Understandable, since no one truly wanted to see their own sibling hurt.

Nobody moved, causing Seifer to grow a little bit impatient. Although he did not show it, he wanted a show. He wanted to see and study how these Devils fight since yesternight he was little too late. That aside, the TV show was boring anyway.

Then he realized his home was going to be a complete wreck if he allowed them to fight inside.

"Hey, hey... This is my house... Can't you take your devilish charade somewhere else?"

It gained all of their attention, surprisingly. It allowed Kuroka to skim through the floor, searching for any exit; an opened window, another room, anywhere that could help her escape the Devils for some more time.

Unfortunately, Rias was aware of her intention, and immediately turned her attention back at the cornered Stray Devil. The malevolent sphere hovering above her palm growing bigger and bigger.

"I'm sorry Kawamura-san," she said, but her looks was far from apologetic. "if we do that, then she might escape us again. I can't afford to lose sight of her, especially since she is a dangerous criminal. In exchange, I'll compensate any damage we caused."

He showed a scowl as he unwillingly pushed himself off the couch. "No no no... You don't understand. This isn't about money or reimbursement. Have you heard the sayings of "My house, my rule"? I'm sure you have." Seifer said as he walked casually, and sat on outside back of his sofa. "I don't care if she's a criminal or a stray cat,"—Kuroka glared gingerly at him—"this is my house, Rias."

"And right now, she is my invited guest, unlike you Devils. So leave ." Astonishingly, there was a hint of a smile upon his face as he said that. But it was not, by all means, a friendly smile. The smile was intended to gall the crimson Devil, and it did not fail. "Bring your devilish charade somewhere else."

It did not appease Rias at all, and same for the rest of the Devils for same reasons.

 _Is he siding with her? If so, why? Is he blinded? Or is he charmed? Can't he see the trouble lurking if he aid a Stray Devil?_

Were the questions that popped inside her mind. Regardless of the answers, she must not neglect her responsibility.

Ignoring his every words, Rias shot a blast of her concentrated demonic power at the unready Kuroka. Lucky for her, her shield absorbed the damage, but shattered as the attack came to contact.

She fired another before Kuroka could put up another shield.

As if her first attack didn't irate him enough...

 _This girl..._

Whilst Kuroka struggled to conjure another defensive shield, Seifer saved her the bother and evoked one himself. Instead of protecting her by whole, the shield was small, and precisely located to only absorb Rias' assault. The unholy substance flashed inside the shield, as if consumed, and then, they both were gone from sight. All in just a blink of an eye.

They provided him with a slight amusement as he spectated their widening eyes. Some mouths parted in surprise and a bit of shock. Like they had witnessed an unbelievable magic trick. Obviously, the focus of their attentions were all redirected to the notorious man, whose face was starting to show a small portion of his growing exasperation.

"Which part of "my house, my rule" did you not get? Are you dumb?"

Somehow, to retain her dignity and to not lose her calm, Rias replied with the most solemn tone she could muster.

"If you are to get in our way, then we won't hesita—"

"Won't hesitate to what? What will you do? What _can_ you do?" Blaring a dangerously wicked smile, like that of a murderer, Seifer stopped Rias from ever finishing her statement, effectively rendering everybody present in shock of his sharp change of demeanor. "What can you Devils do? Stop me? Are you being serious?"

Oh how his words hurt her every pride as a Devil. She wanted to hurt him so badly. She had never wanted to hurt someone _this_ bad. Nobody mocks her or her peerage and gets away unharmed . Nobody. Not even a human or an expert magician like him.

Neither Asuka nor Kojiro knew what to do. Asuka had lived together long enough to care for him and see him as a responsible brother; she didn't want to fight against him. The latter _is_ his brother, and who on earth would ever want a quarrel opposed to Death? Not even his brothers or sister would. Well... Maybe Chaos would, but very unlikely.

The warmth of his eyes were replaced by sheer coldness, and they were trivializing the Devils; not including her or Kojiro or Asia or Issei. His chin that usually hung low and modest, had levered up, as though to show his arrogance. Who was this man? Where did the Shinjiro she knew for years go?

It was the first time Asuka felt so distant. Two years staying with him, living with him, talking and laughing with him, she couldn't recognize the man before her. Two years of knowing him, but in just the matter of two minutes, he became a stranger, suddenly shrouded in callous mysteries and unknown secrets.

"Tell you what; if you or any of your servants can hurt me, or if you're lucky enough, kill me, then I'll give my consent to be your servant. And you can have your way with this poor girl here." He taunted, and that menacing grin had never left his lips. " _If_ you lose, however... You will not pursue her as a criminal as long as she's my guest, and you will become mine instead."

It was a great risk, a dangerous gamble for her to agree on such iniquitous requirements, but the reward was greater than the risk. Having him as her underling could help her with her current predicament, and perhaps even bringing an end to it.

Rias agreed.

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

In his suggestion, they all teleported to the had-been-warehouse. The same place where they perished that hideous Stray Devil, and the same place where he vanquished that thing—a minor God. A barrier had erected by Akeno to prevent outside influence.

The transient grimace etched upon her face, revealing Kuroka wasn't too fond of the uncanny place. The collapsed steel beams were left untouched, protruding the dirt here and there, filling the air with their repulsive, corroded stench. In daylight, it wasn't that scary. But in nighttime, Issei was certain it would be on hist list of "places I don't want to be".

The boy stole a long glance to the man, and to the girl standing beside him, now wearing a black kimono, nicely tied with a traditional yellow sash. They were a couple of feet away from him and the Devils, but Issei could see and even feel the disturbing calmness of the young male.

 _He's just a man. We're Devils. What can a man do against us?_

Was her new question. Slightly underestimating, but she had some good points. They surmounted him by eight. Maybe count Asuka, Kojiro, and Asia out, and they still outnumbered him. Rias had read enough of magician to know not many can handle multiple foes, especially when one of them was an agile fighter, one a part-Dragon, and the three others were talented spell-casters.

 _We got this..._

Rias had fought enough Stray Devils to know decision making is a crucial part of a battle, and she might had already mastered this important aspect at such an early age. An impressive feat, regardless she was a Devil or not. Now, her skills would be tested, and by Satan's name, Rias was ready.

However, what about her sister and-or her servants?

Mio was unease, and so was Issei and the rest of her underlings. Even Kojiro had a certain and uncharacteristic doubts in his expression. Asuka and Asia were the same. Perhaps asking for their help would be too much. Rias couldn't simply ignore their relationship with the young man, but nonetheless, she left the choosing to her sister, their master.

"Are you okay with this...? I don't want to force you..." uttered Mio. "You know him longer than us, I understand if you don't want to fight him."

Hearing this was again, both pleasant and unpleasant for Rias. She was glad that Mio inherited the trademark trait of the Gremory; to never discriminate themselves with their servants, but was a bit displeased because they would lose some manpower. Although, two the three had yet to show their capabilities.

Issei was the Sekiryuutei, but he would need some more proper training to at least use the indomitable power in his will. How he suddenly went to an outrage yesternight Rias could yet understand. Kojiro took two Rooks, but other than that, he showed nothing worthy of mentioning aside of his stern gaze. Asuka as well. She carried potential, but Rias knew so little of her said potential. Asia was a healer, and there was no possible way she could step in the front line.

"...Umm...If it's alright, I rather not... Ehehehe..." Asuka said bitterly, and wryly.

Mio nodded. "Mm. It's okay. I understand. He's your "Onii-san" after all." she said teasingly, adding a light giggle in the end, to which Asuka responded with a pout and puffed cheeks.

Then she turned to Kojiro and Asia. "How about you Kojiro-san?"

The sturdy-built man scratched the back of his head, peeping at his brother, who looked nowhere near interested, then back at Mio. "Well... He is my brother... so.." That, and who with the sane mind on the entire Realms would want a quarrel against Death? Not even his Harbinger wanted to. To add more to his reason, why bother going on an unwinnable fight?

A smile appeared by Mio's affable features, "I get it. It's okay. You can sit back."

Kojiro shrugged, but there was a curt smile residing on his stern face.

"Asia-chan, you can stay behind. We'll leave the healing to you, okay?"

"H-Hai! Mio-san!" Asia cheered brightly, although she, too, was unsettled that they had to ruse a man who kindly let her stay in his house without return.

Then lastly, to her Pawn, who was still staring at their soon-to-be opponent. Though he looked like his mind was somewhere else. "Issei-kun, how about you?"

Issei grumbled. "...Hrmm... I don't know... Shinji-san is my friend, and I still don't know how to control my power... I don't think I'll make any difference if I do join... Ahahaha..."

His self-depreciating words caused a scowl to stir. "Don't you talk like that!" Mio bemused, "Issei-kun saved Koneko-chan yesterday!"

Then there was Issei's dubious and almost idiotic look. "E-Eh? I saved Koneko-chan?"

"Yes!" Mio exclaimed, "And if you didn't stall that creature, we might not be alive!"

"I-I did?"

"Mmm!" his master nodded sternly as her expression softened and a simple but meaningful smile spread upon her lips. "So don't say that again, okay Issei-kun? If you do, it'll make me sad."

Issei dipped his head as swift as he could. Hearing her words had not only increased his self-confidence, but also his affection to her. "Yes! Mio-chan!"'

"Good." Mio ended, still with her smile. "And I'll train you after all of this end so you can use your power, okay?"

"Hai!"

Sadly enough, their master-servant moment was broken as Seifer voiced his resentment. Being exposed to the sun and the displeasing damp condition really is not enjoyable to boot. Maybe he should had recommended a less humid place, or an indoor arena.

"Oi. Are we going or not?"

Turning their attention back to him, who was kind enough to wait, the Devils then readied themselves, except for Asuka and Asia, who remained at the back. This didn't go by unnoticed, however, but he didn't mind either. If that was their wish not to fight, then so be it. He wouldn't pressure them to do something they do not want.

That as it might be, Seifer lowered his chin, and steadied his gaze to all of them, assimilating them, waiting for their attack without worry. On his side, Kuroka cast another protective barrier for herself. She didn't really understand why, but instead of running, she decided to stay and watch, and maybe fight alongside him.

Then, it begun.

Both Rias and Akeno shot their own demonic powers. Several spheres of malevolent crimson ripped the air, flying towards both the girl and the man with terrifying velocity. A ray of yellow thunder jolted from Akeno's palm, leaving a zigzagged trail of light in its speedy travel. To their surprise, he simply stood there, not moving, only raising his hand in such lazy and disinterested manner.

The earth shook, and a resilient wall of stone erupted from the ground, defending both Seifer and Kuroka from the explosion that occurred right after their attacks hit the wall with a small but loudblast. It got completely destroyed, and dirt and dust flew everywhere, but thanks to Kuroka's barrier, they remained unhindered.

"Huh, I didn't recall ever asking for your help, but thanks." Seifer muttered, glancing at Kuroka just by the edge of his eyes.

"Don't be stupid nyan." she remarked, "If you lose, nothing good will come to me."

He blinked, as though asserting her sentence needed a good moment. "Good point."

Seifer then wondered if Yuki would be fine at home. She was sleeping, and he had filled her food bowl with her usual munchies in case she woke up, but he had never left her alone like this. It worried him a little.

By Rias' command, Satellizer dashed forward with inhumane acceleration, adding speed as she closed the distance between her and her foes. Kuroka had taken the anticipation to leap away before she could slash her with her uniquely-styled blade, dishing out some purple orbs at the blonde girl.

Due to her speed, she evaded all of them easily. But it was not Kuroka who she targeted.

In a blink of an eye, Satellizer lunged directly in front of Seifer, and had prepared to send an incapacitating horizontal strike to the man's chest. Her speed was impressive, and Issei was, once again, reminded by the girls slightly frightening feats.

A smirk and a half smile stretched upon Rias' lips. A magician is known to be prone to close quarter combats. One needs to prepare and channels a spell before attacking, such as what he had done earlier. A mage also can't simply out speed an agile fighter, let alone a Devil with enhanced speed. Aside from that, a mage easily suffers from undeterred physical attack, and a mage can't take much punishments. One critical attack, and a mage can only provide small support, if not debilitated.

Or so, Rias determined.

However, she was soon proven to be wrong.

Calmly, but swiftly, Seifer skipped behind. Far enough for the edge of the blade to miss his chest by mere inches.

Her Knight didn't stop there, although she was a bit surprised. She lunged at him, her mid-handled blade splitting through the air as Satellizer continued her relentless assault, brandishing her weapon in unambiguous and definite slashes.

Yet he dodged it all.

To the Devils' surprise—except his own brother— Seifer dodged it all. As if he had calculated the precise trajectory of her attack, and the reach of her slash, and her speed, the young man avoided all of her attack without breaking a sweat.

And neither Rias or Akeno or Mio could do anything to provide help. They couldn't risk landing an unintentional hit at Satellizer. So they did what they could only do by the time; spectate. Watching the skirmish in awe, unnerved by Seifer's prowess and his unbelievable agility that matched, or even outshone their talented Knight.

The amazement in their faces was evident, and the frustration was showing in Satellizer's eyes.

It was not the fact that he effortlessly skimped through her uncountable assault or he. No. He didn't try to return her attack; he was looking down on her. Intentionally or unintentionally, and that's what frustrate her greatly.

On the opposing side, Kuroka, same like the rest of the Devils, only spectated in silent astonishment. She had ridiculed herself for thinking he was an ordinary human; without power, without awareness of the supernaturals, without extraordinary capabilities. She was wrong all along, and he knew it all along. Just how deceitful this man could be?

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

There are some certainties in this particular realm. For an example; people die when they are killed, and that fighting is tiring.

Exerting one's muscles would lead to painful soreness and unpleasant aches, and that was exactly what Satellizer starting to feel. Pain spread through her body, and she could feel and hear her breathing getting unsteady, and breathy. Her attack became sloppy and slower, making it even easier for the man to avoid her assault.

"That's enough!" Rias deemed, noticing the wariness of her Knight. "Akeno, from the above!"

A pair of black, devilish wings sprouted behind their slim waists.

"Hai! Buchou!" Akeno responded, and immediately shot out to the sky above. Sparks of yellow crackling dangerously around her hands, just waiting to be unleashed.

Rias confronted Seifer directly. Power of Destruction imbued her body and hands, cladding her within its fiery dark crimson auras. It gave her a very threatening appearance. Gathering enough unholy power, Rias lambasted a tremendous charge of her demonic energy.

But what ever could threaten the threatening?

Seifer, with unperturbed tranquility of a veteran of countless grand and minor battles, faced the two Devils without showing any doubts in his movements.

Rias' attack shot past him as he merely moved several feet away. Then a flash of lightning came crashing down on where he stood not seconds ago, effectively burning the ground ash black.

He found the Devils' surprised look to be rather weird, and almost stupidly funny. Did they really expect him to stay there and take it all? What were they taking him for? An idiot?

Meanwhile, Satellizer had—spitefully—retreated. She didn't look mad, however. Issei thought so, and so did Asuka and Asia. She looked much more disappointed, and almost heartbroken. It was as if she had lost a great deal of herself that day.

Issei, being her junior Devil, obviously tried to console her. He also tried his best not to focus on her sweat-ridden uniform, and-or her exposed black brassiere.

"...E-Eh...Erm...Satellizer-senpai is...amazing..." Issei uttered, with a blush that thankfully wasn't recognized by his senior.

Sadly, he received a cold, famous, icy glare by the "Untouchable Queen" instead. And after shuddering, Issei decided that it was best to leave her alone and let her title as the "Untouchable Queen" to stay for a moment or two.

.

.

.

By the end of the day, nothing ever hit him. All the attacks either hit an innocent building, the razed grounds, or shot high up the sky, perishing in the distance or exploding into bits.

"O-Onee-chan... Are you okay..?"

Sure, her sister did not receive any punishment. No Devils did, as Seifer had never attacked even once. He just moved here and there, leaping casually from places to places, trotting around like nobody's business. However, Mio couldn't hide her concern. Rias breathed loudly, and so did her Queen. They had over-exert themselves, and their defeat just made it worse tenfold.

"...Yes..." Rias managed between her bated breathing, "I'm...fine..."

She then eyed the mischievous young man, who had already tucked a roll of cigar between his sot, pastel lips. Hands shoved inside his trousers' pockets. Foot impatiently tapping the ground below. Of course, he wanted to go home already. He wanted to see his little fur ball and ask how she had been, and if she felt lonely, and if she missed him or not.

But Rias didn't know of this, and she mistook his act as a smug show off.

 _"You will become mine instead."_

Those words replayed inside her mind like a broken record, increasing her growing hate towards the man. Not only he had strayed her duty as a Devil; to lay appropriate sanction to a stray, making a fool of herself back at the club, now he had to humiliate her with her first defeat.

But Rias was a girl of her words, and a deal is a deal.

Seifer laid his gaze upon her, and it was piercing. His face displayed a lopsided smile which sincerity Rias couldn't decipher. "Don't be so upset." he ushered, so guiltless and carefree that he annoyed her even more. Kuroka stood beside him, and her face expressed her amusement; her satisfaction of seeing the Devils got toyed around.

Then, to top it all off, as if to rub salt on her wound, Seifer said this, complete with an annoying grin plastered on his charming features.

"And oh, by the way, I own you now, don't I?"

* * *

 ** _Chapter End_**

* * *

 **Hello. We meet again. Thank you for reading the chapter :D**

 **Seifer is a bit darker/manipulative/genius/jerk here, isn't he? Hueheuehe.**

 **Also, I'll try to avoid those overused cliches that I personally find annoying beyond my tolerance. i.e: Boob Fall, Sprinkler Nosebleeds (reserved for the previous chap and only for that one chap), etc. This means Issei won't bleed out every time he sees or presses those heavenly jugs.**

 **That's all for now,**

 **See you all again and have a gr8 d8y m8!**

* * *

 **I have a question, who's your "Best Girl" of the HS DxD? And why? This is particularly important for this story's development, so do answer freely. Either via PM or direct review, I don't really mind.**


	10. Trust

**Thank you a batch for the reviews/comments/answers/questions!**

 **-Houvdon Lucifer  
-Shikkokuakushintei  
-Castor115  
-ultron emperor  
-xxOblivionxxx  
-Mahesvara  
-Noctis Lucius Dragneel  
-Vexy Minion  
-DANISHMONK**

 **I was a bit surprised when most of the answers about the best girl is Kuroka. Hell, neither Rias or Akeno weren't even mentioned once 0-0 I wonder why. Well... I have a pretty good news for you Kuroka-lovers; she's the main focus during this arc, plot, or whatever it is. Oh, and she's having a major screen time here. Hell, this chapter is written by mostly in her third POV.**

 **Don't get me wrong. This doesn't mean she's automatically becomes the main girl. Besides, after years of marriage, how can Seifer change heart that quickly? :I  
**

 **I honestly have no idea on what else to put here aside from thank you for all the supports and follows and favorites. So have a bucktooth emoji ;B**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **||Trust||**

* * *

 _The saddest thing of betrayal is that it never comes from your enemy._

* * *

The moment he sauntered inside his house, a small beast with affable white fur immediately attacked him with a (dramatic) longing glomp. In reply, Seifer caught her in mid-air, before Yuki could head-butt his knee, and brought her close to his smiling features, happy and glad that his Halfling was fine. Her lush snowy tail swooshed giddily as her warm tongue licked the face of our young man.

"Missing me already?" Seifer cooed, and Yuki whined several times, as though a yes in dog's language. It might be odd for a pup getting so attached with a human within days after their first meeting, but Seifer couldn't bring himself to care.

The residents of his house then followed in, smiling at the very welcoming sight of a man and his dog. Even the female Nekoshou showed a small smile.

"Hey! What about us?!" Asuka whined, sounding her little childish disappointment. "Did you miss us too Yuki-chan?"

 _Bark!_ Was all the pup could speak. Too busy licking her human to answer more.

Asuka smiled, nonetheless.

"Well~," she tittered, petting the adorable mutt a few times. "I'm gonna take a loonnggg bath!" exclaimed Asuka, vaulting the stairs so haphazardly.

"I-I want to come too!" Asia declared, and the former nun proceeded to go upstairs to their room. She dashed, but with more care than the former.

They did not partake in the fight, and even Asia did not need to use her healing powers, since nobody was hurt. Despite so, they two were fairly fond of pre-bedtime warm baths, exclusively those long, undisturbed baths.

So then it was just Seifer, Kojiro, Kuroka, and the all-happy Yuki.

Carrying Yuki in his hands as usual, Seifer strutted to his freezer, clanking a bottle or two before walking to his sofa, and rested his sore ass there. The two others did so. Kuroka as she truly had no idea on what she should be doing other than messing around his house, while Kojiro did so to watch his weekly evening show; a series that spur around the many horror events and battles of World War II. "Band of Brothers", it titled.

Often of times, he furtively compared his brother to Lieutenant Colonel Ronald Speirs. The similarities they shared were outstanding. Both were brown-haired men. They maintain a cool and calm composure under terrifying circumstances of a battle, or even a war. They are fearless, nonchalant, and most importantly, professional. Both were distinctively tough and menacing even among the bravest of men. To top it all they both smoke cigars. And those were only to name a few.

But if he had to be honest, it was the fact that they both could be at peace in the face of horrors. It was mind-bogglingly unsettling.

Inside, Kojiro strongly suspected that Speirs was his brother's previous human vessel. He should remember to ask him next time they were alone.

Kuroka silently sat herself beside the man, who not only had saved her from the rain, but also saved her from the Devils' chase for at least the time being. She hated owing to someone, but what else could she do? If she could, Kuroka would had traveled somewhere with her conventional teleportation magic. But she couldn't. She was still weak; conjuring that simple barrier had taken a good portion of her already little power.

That aside, this man had never ceased in surprising her with both pleasant and unpleasant surprises. From the previous battle beforehand, she learnt that Seifer was far from a normal human, and he was quite knowable regarding Devils. His speed matched the female blonde Knight, and even visibly outmatched Satellizer. She came to the conclusion that he was, by a large margin, a person shrouded in mysteries.

"Hmm... I wonder what I should make for dinner..." said enigmatic person thought out loud, chugging a certain amount of that repulsive liquid into his throat. Kuroka hated beers, out of any kinds of drinks. It reeks, and the taste of alcohol is too strong for her taste buds.

It was a bit discouraging for such mysterious man being so carefree and careless during his casual times.

"Hey." Kuroka called, shifting a bit. Her black kimono ruffled at some parts as she grew closer to Seifer, basically invading his personal space as her face went up-close to his. Kojiro only showed small interest as he simply spared a short glance, before returning to indulge in his captivating show.

Seifer hummed a flat "Wot" in response, looking the least bothered by her assuredly curious golden feline eyes.

"Why did you help me?"

The man then looked at her. The tip of the bottle resting on his anticipating lips before he tore it away a little. "Didn't you hear what I said? You're my guest."

"What if I'm a dangerous outlaw? You realize that by helping me, you're going at fault too, nyan?"

Surprisingly, and perhaps, uncharacteristically, there was a genuine concern in her eyes. Although she tried to hide it, Seifer could see it, and it did make her a little bit more likable. Nonetheless, she did make a point there. But still, Seifer wouldn't have helped her if he had not calculated the possible outcome of everything. _Twice._

"I don't care if you're just a lady or a cat-woman," he said while stroking Yuki's back habitually. His lips sported a playful smirk. "You're my guest."

Kuroka fiddled a visible frown at the word "cat-woman", not entertained at all by his morosely smart choice of words. Yet in spite of her mild infuriation, his answer was somewhat a relief for her.

Then the next lines followed.

"But~ if they bring the whole Hell just to get you, then it'll be a different story then." Seifer continued. Kuroka's small smile vanished as quickly as his smirk turn to a wry smirk.

Well... At least he was generous enough for letting her stay.

"So anyway," Seifer said, swigging some extra booze before he continued, "Is that why you're being chased by those Devils?"

"Hey, I'm a Devil too."

"Shut up Kojiro. Not talking to you." Seifer stated flatly. Kojiro scowled and grunted, but went back to watch his show without any unneeded arguments.

Kuroka stifled a giggle, inching closer towards the older of the two. "Heee~? Suddenly taking an interest in me aren't you nya~?"

"Maybe." Seifer replied back, but with a monotone rather than a flirty voice like hers. His eyes had trailed to his nearly flat-screen TV.

"Hmm~" hummed the woman, further invading his personal space—which he did not seem to mind at all. That or he was too annoyed to even bother, knowing that reacting would only fuel her playful mind. "If I say; "I don't want to answer," will you be mad nyan?"

"Maybe." he said again. This time, it hinted a teasing tone. Somehow, it was a dangerous teasing tone. "I brought you in my house, and even helped you get away from those Devils without asking much. I think I earn an explanation or two from you, lassie."

Tilting his well-defined jaw slightly, he cast a side-glance. Yet the glance felt like a chilling glower for her, and the sharpness of his tone pierced her alarmingly easily.

A pause bridged the two. It did not dawn to her that Kuroka had just swallowed some vacant air and that her heartbeat paced cuttingly. She wondered, _Was this his "serious side"?_

If so, she very much preferred his carefree side. Thank you very much.

"I killed my King." Kuroka decided to answer. Her tone was defiant, a blatant clue she did not enjoy where the current talk directed. "I don't want to say anything else."

Kojiro only peered at the two's sudden silence. He did not need to ask what happened as he heard it all, and the abrupt fear in her eyes served as another answer. Death tends to be scary at the unexpected of times on balance.

Then as his brother's face lightened, showing his trademark captivating smile, effectively reigniting the pressure-less mood, Kojiro continued his television-gazing.

"M'kay." Seifer piped casually. He wanted an answer, and he had gotten it. It might be a vague answer that spurred more questions, but for him, it was enough. It was not baseless either. Azrael had told him the events of the Devils' fight with the Stray God, including the bit where Kuroka appeared out of nowhere and protected her sister.

Someone like her kills for a reason, and not without one. Whatever that reason is, Seifer knew he would understand

His quick satisfaction was, to say the least, surprising even for her. Then there was another pause, but it was not like the previous, and the pause was more of a confused pause.

Kuroka stared at him as though he was a ball of yarn and she was a mere cat.

"You're a really interesting fellow, do you know that?" Kuroka said in a little bit shaken tone. She regained a piece of her playful self, much thanks to his relaxed smile.

Seifer nodded dully and set the emptied beer bottle at the knee-level coffee table ahead. "Yep. Hear it loads of times."

Now she regained all of her playfulness that was lost. "Really nyan~?" Kuroka quipped, "You get lucky with women pretty often, don't you nyan?"

The young man glanced at her, adequately amused. He debated whether it was a curious question or an alleged statement for a brief while, but long enough for his brother to sneer.

"…Heh... _lucky..._ " Kojiro muttered in a depreciating timbre and a fitting dissing stare to the person in question. "If lucky is the word, then he must be very, very, _very_ lucky."

Let it be disclosed that Death's disreputable tale on earth had become quite a talk amongst his siblings and a few other close relatives. Even amid the Gods, he was a distinguished Casanova. So distinguished that when they heard of his marriage with a Goddess, they thought it wouldn't last long.

Well… It didn't. But the cause was not as what they had expected.

Anyway, Seifer simply rolled his eyes, but he couldn't contain his entertained chuckle from emitting.

"Araa~? Aren't you a bad boy nyan~" ragged Kuroka, now showing her coquettish little smile, accumulated with her suitable wayward gaze. "Really, I thought he is your pair back then nyan~"

The disgust posed by the two brothers' was hilarious to her only.

"What the hell…? Brother, how long will she stays here?"

Kuroka had always known the riled stare of the two would be satisfyingly enjoyable.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Presently, at Rias and Mio's dorm room, which was understandably the largest from all other rooms where their peerage stayed, the two Kings held a rather unpleasantly friendly talk with a Queen.

"Are you fine with this, Rias? About him owning you?"

Akeno already could tell what the answer would be; a strong no, yet she just want to tease her disheartened "Buchou" a little bit. Poking her admittedly short-temper did provide some fun.

As she had guessed, Rias vexed, half yelling; "Of course not! I will not abide by an unscrupulous magician like him!" Elsewhere, a young male sneezed so ungracefully.

At her sister's irritated mood, Mio attempted to calm her. "Onee-chan… I'm sure Shinjiro-san wasn't being serious…" she said, but it was only a vague guess. Seifer didn't seem like a person to "claim" someone, or so Mio would think of him.

And furthermore, though Mio would never say this out loud to her sister, Mio knew it was partially her fault to accept his risky dare.

"Nonsense," Rias rebuked. Her beryl eyes narrowed, and she was slightly gritting her teeth in anger. Considerable, as she had never toyed into a complete fool by anyone. Ever. Until he broke that record. "He's intrusive. I misjudged him from the start."

She was right. Watching her King being this furious _is_ entertaining and fun. Akeno expressed so with a lighthearted giggle. Her very well-known "ufufu" giggle.

"Ara, ara~ You're being a bit hot-headed Rias~ I think he's getting to you."

"He's getting on my nerves, if that's what you mean." Rias sharply corrected, not appreciating her Queen's playful tease.

Akeno giggled again, retaining her smiley face for a little while before she turned a bit serious. A bit. "So, what are you going to do now?" she asked, "He hasn't "own" you yet, right?" Akeno put a little bit too much emphasis on the "yet" part, and it did not fail to irk Rias.

For the Devils, "owning" someone requires a small ceremony. Comparatively, it was similar like their "reincarnating" ritual, but without the need of any Evil Pieces.

"He won't." Rias declared with grit, "I already thought of something."

Mio emphatically sighed at her sister's new found resolve and ploy. She wished nothing bad would happen to either one of them. She cared for her sister, and she didn't want her sister to be someone's slave.

However, Shinjiro is Asuka's close guardian. If her opinion mattered, she would suggest Rias to just let it slide. After all, it might be just one, grand, twisted joke of a playful young man.

Putting her personal problem apart, they were faced with a greater trouble. A Stray Devil was still on the loose, and that man intentionally helped her.

"What about Kuroka-san? Shouldn't we tell Onii-chan about this?" Mio sounded her new concern, replaying the battle that spurred a few hours earlier inside her mind. Honestly, Shinjiro had gained her chariness, and the same applied to the rest of Devils.

Rias' face softened, but still retained that certain serious look. "No," she said, "I don't want to bother Onii-sama. He's already busy enough with his work."

"But this isn't a trivial trouble, Rias." Akeno disputed. Likewise to her King, Akeno had adopted a thoughtful mien. "She's an SS-Class to begin with, and I'm sure Sirzechs-Maousama would want to know of this."

Rias heaved a wearied sigh as she held her temple, massaging it gently as though a light headache just attacked her.

"I know…" said Rias regretfully, "But we can handle her. She's not strong enough to leave this city yet. It's _him_ we need to worry about."

There was worry in Mio's eyes. "You mean?" Mio queried, but she knew the answer wouldn't be too likeable for her.

"Unless he doesn't meddle with us again, we might need to wipe him out the next time we meet him."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

After losing his wife and daughter; everything he had held, Seifer dreaded nighttime. As it was the time where he occasionally would succumb to his anguish, grieving alone for what he had thought to be eternity. If Yuki wasn't asleep, she would accompany him most of the times, being a considerate and adorable dog she was.

Tonight, however, was different. Far different.

For a start, there was another girl in his bedroom and lying on his bed. And the girl was not Yuki, thus no sorrowing for tonight it seemed.

He had asked her a fathomable question, which is "Why are you here?" to which Kuroka answered with an (kind of) fathomable answer; "because I'm your _guest_ , nyan~ And there's no guest room. You didn't expect me to sleep on the couch, did you?"

He would correct her with; " _Guests_ are supposed to sleep in the spare room.", but to say so, he needed to have a vacant spare room. The only one in his modest house had been claimed by none other than his brother.

Seifer did not expect for his words to be twisted against him. Maybe he shouldn't have helped her in the beginning.

On Kuroka's view, the man's bedroom was bravura. For someone who had lived on the streets for Satan knows how long, having a bed to rest was like heaven

Nonetheless, on a decently sized and categorically comfy mattress they lied. Seifer wearing only his sleepwear; simple long, black, white-striped pants that are ridiculously cozy, wherein Kuroka borrowed another of his unadorned, not cute, but pleasantly comfortable buttoned shirt. She wanted to wear a button-less shirt, but then her boobs would cry in pain.

Then there came another of her wild idea; to simply sleep in nude. But was this man worth showing her assets? Even Kuroka had to put some thoughts regarding this. Not all women are gullible. In fact, no woman is gullible like that. A criminal she was, she needed to trust someone completely to expose her body, and although she did trust him, she had yet to trust him completely.

Besides, it was undeniably a cold night, and Kuroka disliked any forms of cold.

So she had to tolerate with his shirt. She did not bother to wear a bra as she usually had. Those disgusting garments deserve to be burn in the hottest lava of Hell for all she cared. As for her lower part, after being told blatantly by both Asuka and Asia none of theirs would fit, she scrounged his boxer shorts.

But to her most pleasant surprise…

"This feels oddly comfortable …" admitted Kuroka, fiddling with her new undergarment's elastic band, stretching it a few times. The evident surprise in her tone was very amusing to him.

It was not the first time he heard a sentence like that, but it was long years ago. Hearing it again brought some memories he wasn't too proud of. He really was a bastard back then; a silver-tongued bastard.

"Hmm nyan~" Kuroka quipped, shifting once again closer to him with an obvious intent to trifle the young man. Since she did not fasten few of the buttons of her blue shirt, it gave him quite a welcomed view of her soft and smooth upper assets. "Well~?"

Seifer briefly wondered if he was a man who he used to be, maybe he had ravished her? Kuroka is a fine-looking woman with generous pair of assets after all. Her hair, although not glossy or well-kept like those Devils', was nonetheless gorgeous. They weren't clipped, and cascaded her entire back nicely. Some stray locks spread wildly over the matte coffee blanket that only Kuroka made use of.

On the other hand, Kuroka would be lying to herself if she claimed that he was not attractive. She graded him a solid eight just by his looks. It was shameful—and a bit disappointing for her— he chose to wear a loose shirt instead of not wearing any. Beggars can't be choosers it seemed.

Seifer gazed at her. His eyes dulled, and so did his face. "…"well"…?"

She scooted closer, intentionally pressing her basically bare chests against his upper right arm. "Is this where you lead your _victims_ nyan~?"

His eyebrows scrunched for a little while, but they contorted to their usual state as he understood her wordplay.

"No." Chuckled Seifer. An edge of his mouth tugged to a casual lopsided smile. "Fortunately, this bed is as innocent as it gets."

For an indefinite reason, her eyes brightened.

"Ooh~? So am I going to be the first casualty nya~?"

Surprisingly, for her at least, the young man chortled instead. "Heh… You wish." Seifer palpably said as he turned around, leaving only his back for her to see. "G'night."

Kuroka weaved an impish pout, and her lustrous eyebrows crumpled. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept on a bed as comfortable as his. It was a bit saddening that she would soon say goodbye to the soft mattress.

Nonetheless, Kuroka did not want to dwell on the coming days, and decided that tonight was indeed a good night for her.

After a while, she smiled to herself, and stared at his resilient back for a moment, and closed her eyes as she dragged the blanket further, very much enjoying the warmth it granted.

"Good night, nyan."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

As usual, Yuki was the first to woke up.

As usual, she yawned and stretched her fluffy body.

As usual, she bounded to her owner's bed.

As usual, she climbed the soft mountain.

As usual, she licked the human's face. She yearned for him to wake up and to give her attention.

Mostly for his attention.

As usual, after an audible groan, the human person's eyes fluttered, and a bit later, they opened wide.

Not so usual, her icy blue eyes greeted a pair of annoyed golden eyes.

Yuki stared at the human, tilting her head and closed her muzzles. When did her master became a girl? And most importantly, how?

A growl bellowed, and a cold glared soon followed.

"Ugh….Why nyan?!"

Naturally, Yuki whimpered a frightened whine, backing away ever so confusedly, but keeping her stare intact with the glaring eyes.

At the same time, the door behind her opened, unveiling the white tiled walls of a bathroom and a blasé face of a young man. A yellow toothbrush tucked between his lips, held firmly between his fingers. Beads of water on his recently washed face dripped to his chest below.

It appeared Yuki was not the first to wake up.

"Oh. You woke up. Mornin'." Seifer greeted, then continuing his morning teeth-brushing so nonchalantly while standing under the door frame.

Nevertheless, at her relieving realization, Yuki cantered to the young man, and whined at him as though she was embarrassed.

Seifer glanced down, and as he was a bit busy with his teeth and his brush, he hummed as a substitute for a reply.

"….M…morning…" Kuroka uttered in almost a whispery voice. Unbeknownst to him, Kuroka had just raised his grade to a perfect ten. She couldn't remember the last time she saw a man like him; perhaps because she never had seen one.

For the same reason, Seifer simply hummed another light tune, and returned inside the bathroom and closed the door behind him. The black tints on his back did not go by unnoticed by her.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Monday mornings always are the busiest, if not the most frustrating mornings. For Kojiro, it did not differ much from many other mornings, as he always could be found dozing inside his room. For the girls, however, they had a responsibility named "school".

 _Maybe I shouldn't allow them to stay up late…?_ Thought Seifer astutely, flipping the omelet on the sizzling pan while watching the two girls ate theirs hurriedly.

"Thank you for the meal Oniisan! Bye!"

"Thank you very much Shinji-san!" Asia bowed, and briskly made her way to follow Asuka. "N-Neechan! Wait for me!"

He didn't even get to reply as they stormed outside. He was mildly impressed they didn't forget anything important.

Meanwhile, sitting with her chin and arms resting at the dining table, not yet showered, Kuroka gazed at him intently. Already spurring questions and judging implications inside her head. Out of all the questions she could ask, she asked him this firsthand;

"Do you have a job?"

To which he replied with a quick nod, putting most of his thoughts in cooking and stirring the fried rice. Getting burnt hurts, and Seifer was not fond of getting hurt.

"Magician?" Kuroka guessed, rather rudely if Seifer should say.

"Nope." He said, "Bartender."

"Oh." Oddly enough, his answer disappointed her. Perhaps she had expected more out of the ordinaries kind of answer. She then shifted her eyes towards Yuki, who was currently chomping her nutritious canine food, before she asked yet another one.

"What's the tattoo on your back mean?" This time, it was the question that had been pestering her the moment she read those outlandish words. "Roixr… sur…" She attempted to say them, but gave up pretty quickly. "…Whatever… What do they mean?"

"Nothing fancy. Something along the line of "Live your life to the fullest"." He lied, but she did not know. And thankfully, Kuroka wasn't curious enough to ask more.

Easily, Seifer lifted the medium-sized frying pan, signing that he had finished his cookery. The electric stove switched off with a chiming "ding!" as he emptied the pan's content to a white bowl. The white rice, somehow, neatly fell to one another, filling the bowl and forming a satisfying dome at the top. He set the omelet on a glossy-clean white plate.

He carried the two white platters towards the table. The delightful scent of garlics and other seasonings he used had succeeded in driving the curiosity in her mind away and her stomach wild. As soon as he placed them atop the square tabletop, Kuroka decided to fill her belly first before poking more questions.

"You can cook very well, don't you nyan~" Kuroka admitted. Her tails slipped by the gaps on her chair, fluttering every now and then. Seifer wondered if that means she was content.

"Obviously." Seifer smugly replied, eating his own share of food.

A few lighthearted exchanges and witty banters later, the young man was now carrying the dishes; two empty plates, whistling a random melody he made up.

Her mood fared better, now that she had satisfied her stomach. She did not feel the need for a shower just yet, and really not wanting to leave the place either, Kuroka agreed to stay for a little while longer, and try to nark on the young man all over again.

"So~" Kuroka tuned, marking the beginning of her effort. She smiled victoriously as he heard a sigh escaped his lips. "What's your plan for today nya?"

The ceramic platters clattered as he carefully put them inside the dishwasher.

"I dunno," he said honestly, walking to the freezer to grab his usual unhealthy but rejuvenating morning beer, "probably just stay here and chill."

As Seifer sat on the couch, Kuroka got off from her chair and pounced to sit beside him.

"Is that so nyan? Or you're just saying that to stay close with me nya~?"

Turning on the TV whilst glancing at the haughty woman, Seifer showed a dry smile. "You're one conceited cat aren't you?"

"And you're one rude man~"

Yet another chuckle. He realized he had chuckled a lot whenever she was nearby. He supposed it wasn't so bad of a change. He might had needed it, in fact.

"So? What's your plan?" Kuroka prodded. "Are you going to those Devils later nyan?"

As though remembering something he had forgotten, Seifer's eyes lit up, as though screaming "oh right". They dimmed as quick as they brightened, however.

"Now that you mentioned it… She did tell me to come by..."

Judging by the dismay in his voice, and the small scowl his lips displayed, Kuroka guessed he wasn't too fond on meeting them again. Good for her; she wasn't either.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Aside from the Devils, Kuroka didn't really like being exposed in public. Her reasons are reasonable, however. For one, she had to hide her Nekoshou's traits, meaning her tails, her ears, and her eyes had to be covered. That, and since she was a hunted criminal, the hunters were always on a constant prowl.

Luckily for her, she didn't need to be out for long.

Kuoh Academy was located conveniently not far from the suburbs, and that already short distance was even made shorter by riding his motorcycle. However, she would rather use her usual method of teleportation, because by so, her Kimono won't be messy. That, and by doing so wouldn't tore a part of her dignity.

Needless to say, she clung onto him for her dear life during the short travel. It was a miracle her nails didn't leave a permanent mark on his biker jacket.

Anyway, with him on front, Kuroka skittishly trailed behind him as they entered a certain room. She would soon learn the room was called the Occult Research Club room. It was nicely decorated in a sophisticated European style. The couches looked nearly as comfortable as the couch back on his house. The only odd thing was the giant, crimson, magic circle on the wooden floor.

"Ah, good. You're here."

A ladylike voice came from the person sitting behind a desk piled with bothersome paperwork. Kuroka doubted she could enjoy reading any one of those bundles of papers sitting on top of the said table, looking ever so menacing and ugly.

Without needing an usher, or any consent for that matter, both Seifer and Kuroka made themselves comfortable by the couch. None of them were visibly bothered by the Devils' cautious stares. Kuroka noted her sister and "his girls" weren't present. And so was Gremory's little sister. A good chance they were still studying, given by the current hour.

She didn't need to face her sister for now, at least. That was good enough for her.

The hotheaded crimson-haired girl then approached them, and sat by the couch ahead of theirs. Her cold Knight stood behind the sofa. She had an unpleasant look. Just after seeing Satellizer glower, which she was unsure if she directed her glare towards her or Seifer, Kuroka became aware of the nicer-looking Knight's absent.

Rias glared an ephemeral hostile look at her. To her annoyance, Kuroka simply twirled a playful and rather snooty smirk.

There was a brief grimace defacing Rias' face, and then her usual expression returned as she fixated the troubling young male.

"Do you want something for a drink? Tea, maybe?"

Behind her, Akeno could be seen stirring up three small mugs, doing whatever it took to prepare the drink.

Kuroka knew her response won't be taken into account, but she shook her head nonetheless, unlike the young male.

"Will it have ice?"

"I don't think so. No."

The disappointment written on his face was displayed without shame.

"Oh. No thanks." In his mind, Seifer struggled if Rias was sane. Who drinks a hot tea in the middle of a warm day? Not him, that's for sure.

Kuroka peered at Akeno. She didn't look too pleased with Seifer's refusal, but continued anyway.

"I suppose you want to go straight to the matter." Rias considered.

"I suppose I do." Seifer delivered with a tease of a smile. The way he mimicked Rias' principled tone did not fail to cause a little snicker to escape Kuroka's lips. It did not fail to make a scowl to appear on the King's face.

She shut her eyes, and opened them not long after a soundly exhale of air. She must be suppressing her anger, Kuroka reckoned.

"Very well…" Rias sighed, "I'll have Akeno prepare the needed preparation, and in the meantime, I'd like to discuss about Kuroka."

The aforementioned Nekoshou faltered her playful smile a little.

Soon, Akeno came by, bringing a tray with only one porcelain cup and a tea pot, and set them upon the table in between the two couches. Wispy steam brewed nicely, and the smell was pleasant even for a hot, sunny day. Too bad Kuroka did not fancy teas.

After a quick "thank you" by Rias, she walked somewhere else around the adequately large room for a clubroom.

"Kawamura-san, do you not realize what a Stray Devil is?"

Rias' expression became serious, and Kuroka did not like it at all. The same perhaps could be stated for the young male, but his expression was hard to read. He looked interested, but uninterested at the same time. How that was possible, even Kuroka couldn't tell.

"A Devil who doesn't have a home?" Seifer answered ridiculously simple-minded. "Just like her right." Kuroka hardly resisted the urge to bite him at his rude implication.

Even a smile hinted at Rias' previously forlorn face as she corrected, "Not entirely correct, but that's not wrong either." She said, "A Devil becomes one after he or she—"

"Killed her "master", right?"

Gone was the smile on her face, and a puzzled look replaced its stead. "Y-Yes… You know already?"

Seifer shrugged. "Eh. She told me she did."

"Then… Why are you still helping her…?"

"…"Helping"…?"

Kuroka frowned.

"Yes." Rias affirmed, "You are helping her indirectly and directly by stating she is your "guest"."

"Did I? Oh. That's bad isn't it?" It was astounding that his blithe tone could return despite the sudden tense air. "Well… What now then? Are you going to apprehend the both of us?"

Kuroka hated that Rias' smile could irk her.

"That depends on your choice. I'll oversee your debauched actions if you hand her to us."

"Hmm…"

As his eyebrow raised and his voice lowered, anxiety crawled beneath Kuroka's skin, slowly injecting its poison onto her entire blood vessels. Sluggishly, it was starting to mess her happy-go-lucky nature, but more importantly, it broke her small trust she had developed slowly in him. Did he bring her here just to be given to the Devils? How could she fell easily into his trap? How could he be so deceiving?

Seifer pondered, and that had done it.

Briskly, Kuroka leapt away off the couch, landing at the empty space behind it with grace, and immediately summoned a magic circle of her own to shape at her rear. It embellished dazzling velvet purple radiance, and astral orbs of lighter purple shades materialized around the ring.

The same, menacing blade formed by Satellizer's right palm as she took the initiative to lunge forward, right beside her King. Dark crimson auras enveloped by Rias' luxurious figure, and her lips tightened to a line. Akeno had abandoned her ceremonial preparation and blitzed by Rias' side. Her palms flaring flickers of yellow sparks, and although she was smiling as always, Kuroka clearly felt her increasing hostility.

Satellizer charged first, and her speed and precision was unbelieving. Given the tight area, she could move without bumping into any objects.

Kuroka fired the four orbs that orbited around her. None of them hit the target, and Satellizer was only a feet from her.

Intuitively, Kuroka hurdled away, barely avoiding the sharp end of the Knight's blade. It looked sharp, and Kuroka definitely did not want to test its sharpness.

Meanwhile, Seifer, still sitting comfortably as though he was oblivious to the dramatic change and the heating collision, stared at the room's decorations musingly. He thought that the white wall covering and the seemingly wooden chair rails teamed well, and they tailored nicely with the mostly Victorian-themed furniture. Although he supposed the room could use lesser paintings. But hey, he never was the designer-type of guy. Or God, if that mattered.

Then he decided it would be an absolute shame if a fight trashed everything out of place, although, Rias didn't look too mindful of her own keepings as she let soar of her destructive demonic power. Conjuring a shield in midair, Kuroka blocked the flaring black and crimson strike, but another one of it, and it would surely disrupt.

The sole of her black high-heeled sandals touched the floor, and Satellizer continued her assault in almost immediately. She did not allow her opponent to rest even a single bit.

Kuroka gritted her teeth a mystical purple flame formed in front of her. It flashed briefly as Satellizer's blade collided, somehow decreasing the velocity of her slash, giving Kuroka another chance and enough time to bound behind her once more.

Akeno did not just stand idly. She, too, sent a straight but zigzagged line of thunder. The size was much smaller than it was during her small skirmish against Seifer, but the power did not diminish the slightest.

The thunderbolt flew quicker than Rias' attack, and Kuroka failed to cast another protective layer in time, and focused her entire remaining power to her chest. If it hit, then hopefully it could lessen the pain. She didn't shut her eyes as she braced, but she grimaced in advance, however.

Therefore, she could broaden her two golden eyes as a solid black shadow meandered from the floor. It misshapen, and a monstrous mouth, complete with jagged teeth formed on its one end, ripping and devouring the thunder attack. The sparks crackled, as if screaming in pain, before it completely disappeared along with the shadow.

The other three Devils widened their eyes as well, and the battle went to a pause for a moment.

The assailants decided to shrug it off, and advanced their beating. More so since they had cornered Kuroka to the wall, and left her with no space to escape as they covered every each of them. A coated by Power of Destruction Rias on her front, an emotionless and cold Satellizer on her left, and a sadistically smiling Akeno stood by her right.

"There's no point in fighting," Rias assured, "If you want to live, then surrender. The court _might_ grant you a reduced penalty if you do."

"Hmm… I don't think prison-life will suit me nyan." Kuroka snapped back. Her breathing was heavy and ragged, and it was clear that she had given up in escaping as she generated more of her mystic floating orbs. "I'll take my chance."

Rias smirked, and gathered a spherical demonic power. "Even if you have no chance at all?" She said, and then sending her attack flying.

She cast a barrier, but broke almost instantly, and Kuroka was shoved to the wall behind her.

"Kh—"

"That's not very clever of you. I'll give you one more chance as you are my underling's sister, and you did protect her once." She stated, "I don't know why after all those months of abandoning her, but I can sympathize."

Another glowering orb of destruction conjured, and Rias' expression turned grim.

"It'll be your last chance. If you refuse, then I am sorry in advance, but you will disappear."

Kuroka peeked over to the young man sitting on the head of the sofa, ever so carefree, and without guilt. He was watching her as though she was some kind of an entertainment, and Kuroka felt the anger towards him was more aching than she felt to these Devils.

Then she stared at Rias, and she sneered her possibly last sneer.

"I don't need your pity."

Rias closed her eyelids, and as they opened, they had lost sympathy.

"So be it. You won't feel pain at least."

With a howl of a hellish beast, the Power of Destruction crackled forwards, unheeding the air or its surroundings.

Kuroka shut her eyes.

Rias was right. She felt no pain but the pain that was present before. Was this how it felt to be betrayed? To be misled? She should have known not to trust someone with power above her, but she couldn't help it with this man. He was unique, and he seemed different from other men. He was entertaining, funny, and the first one after a long time to invoke affable warmth within her.

How did such man be the same person who betrayed her?

Feeling this kind of pain before the moment of her death… Kuroka reckoned it was the most painful way to die.

"Y-You?!"

Odd. She still heard Rias' alarmed voice even after she died.

"Why did— didn't you say earlier you're not helping her?!"

"I never said that."

Even weirder, Kuroka could hear his relaxed voice too.

"Then why are you helping her?!"

"Why? Because I think you need to hear her reason. You never asked why she did that to her "master" or whatever, don't you?"

Kuroka finally unsealed her eyes, and once again, they widened as soon as his back and his dark brown hair came to her sight. He was standing in front of her, obviously shielding her from the killing attack.

The single wet trail on her cheek clarified her that she was very much alive.

"She's drunk with her own power! Is that reason not bad enough?!"

Rias' anger was more evident than ever, but Kuroka didn't care.

"How can you tell? Did you ask her directly?"

"I didn't need to!"

The realization washed over her, and a part of her anger subsided as she finally became aware.

"I heard it from... Rumors…"

Seifer smiled pleasantly, and his head slanted, "Exactly."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"I see…" Rias solemnly said. "There are allegations about the Bifrons clan treating their servants as nothing more than that… I didn't think their last heir would do such a thing…"

"I don't care if you don't believe it, but that's how it is nya."

From the four of them, only Seifer who did not look guilty, or at least surprised by the revelation. Dissimilar to the Devils, he had foreseen this kind of explanation to be clarified sooner or later. He knew Kuroka did not lie, as no taint was yet to smear her soul another. Being Death does have its ups and downs. Mostly ups. Maybe if he became a detective, he would be a very proficient one.

"Oddly enough, I do." Rias replied, casting a small bitter smile of her own. Her gaze was upon the still floor, and she felt ashamed. "When you protected Koneko, I mistook it as an act to redeem yourself. Looks like I'm wrong."

"Fufu~ don't be silly. I can't ever "redeem" myself nyan"

By the corner of his partly-closed eyes, he peered at Kuroka who also stared at the floor acrimoniously. He looked down, and was oddly disappointed to not see anything amusing to see other than the clean wood panels. What was he wishing for, a stray check of a million yen? A beetle? His brother?

Nobody knows. But it was safe to say he would freak out if he did see his brother lying on the floor. Not because he was there, but because that would mean nobody was watching over Yuki—unless she appeared along with him, of course.

"At any rate, you're still guilty for killing him," Said Rias, gaining a dejected look from Kuroka as she continued, "But I'll omit our meeting today. Don't get me wrong, I personally dislike the Bifrons, and to be frank, I am happy that they are extinct. I'll have a talk with Koneko later, and if she gives more evidences, then I'll see the higher-ups regarding this matter."

Kuroka's lips tightened and remained quiet for a short period of time.

Then as she glanced away to her side, to the direction where Seifer was not present, she said, noiselessly, "…Thank you."

Rias did not respond, and somehow, even with her enhanced Devil senses, her ears did not pick Kuroka's hushed gratitude.

It chipped her pride to say that word, and it felt embarrassingly weird and unpleasant. Kuroka preferred not to say that if she could.

"She said "thank you."

Rias' head perked up, mildly staggered, "Hmm? O-oh, you're welcome..."

Kuroka glared daggers at the man beside her, and for the first time of few or many times to come, Seifer spotted a glimpse of her reddened cheeks.

"What?"

"I hate you nyan."

He chuckled gaily, and simply smiled her frown, which slowly contorted to a modest smile.

There was silence again. But the silence was pleasant and light. It was a welcomed silence, not similar to its predecessors.

"Well then… with that out of the way… When are we doing the master-servant ritual-thing? I'm a busy man you know."

"Liar."

Seifer chuckled again at Kuroka's playful ogle, whereas Rias could be seen a little depressed, Akeno giggling pleasantly, and Satellizer and her ever-stoic expression.

* * *

 ** _Chapter End_**

* * *

 **+5 awesome points for you guys who watch/ed "Band of Brothers". Awesome yet heartbreaking and tearjerker of a series. Highly recommend it for all who likes war movies like me. But, if you do like war movies, then you should already hear of this series. :I**

 **I write the small action scene there to compensate the lack of that in the previous chapter, and since it is a bit needed. They don't talk much during the fight, because it's a fookin' fight, and nobody talks during a fookin' fight. This story is set in an anime world, but the logics weren't too anime-ish.**

 **And any of you thought Kuroka was gone for good? Any thought regarding her and Seifer's _first night_ and morning? I thoroughly enjoyed writing those bits, and I really hope you enjoyed the read as well. I didn't make her too OOC rite?**

 **By the way, I'm not bashing Rias. She's just being infuriated because Seifer is being a literal jerk to her. Anyone would, unless that anyone has a sagacious patience. Why Seifer did that is because it's his personality. You don't need to like it. I'm tired of everyone trying to get their OCs accepted by giving him/her only likable personalities. Fuck that.**

 **That's all for now, and as you should guess by now…**

 **Thank you for reading, and have a brilliantly nice day!**

* * *

 ***Bifrons is one of the extinct clan from the 72 pillars.**


	11. True Colors

**SUP.**

 **Back from a longass holiday and I am PUMPED. Boy, I done this story in just a day. I never feel so refreshed *-***

 **Like always, thank you for the reviews! Check your inboxes. I always reply to everything at least once. :I  
-Mahesvara  
-Noctis Lucius Dragneel** **  
-Vexy Minion  
-titanium8p** **  
-Wacko12** **  
** **-DANISHMONK  
-Thorvaiso (guest): Glad to read that! Hope that you'll make an account so I can respond properly, though. :I  
-Carpeeee  
-DrackNath**

 **You guys are awesome, but the followers and the favoriters are just are so as well :D**

 **Ahem.**

 **So I realize… This fic is going surprisingly slower than I had thought it would… But still, won't rush things.** **  
**

 **And warning, LONG CHAPTER AHEAD. It's 10k words roughly, and I hope none of it is boring. If it does, do tell and I'll try to fix it.**

 **Dunno what else to say, so...**

 **ANDJOY!**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **||True Colors||**

* * *

 _Over the course of his life as a human, specifically during his married life,_ _Death has learnt something beneficial for himself._

 _That is, to characterize everyone by their actions, and not by the words they speak._

* * *

Koneko, like many other students, never enjoyed school thoroughly. Friends are nice, but learning something she had known seemed redundant. If it was not a fret of a formality, then Koneko rather stayed back at her dorm, waiting for her Devil orders, or poke around the Occult Research Clubroom—preferably eating some sweets and some other sweeties. Nonetheless, she wouldn't say an absolute "No" to school per se, but she thought there are more productive doings to do.

Today, however, she wished for it to end quickly. Her mind wandered far off, and Koneko couldn't set her attention straight. She had a thought or two of her sister and her whereabouts almost every hour, wondering why she had saved her after her abandonment, and then left her again. She never really bothered to think of it after Rias took her in as her Rook; as her servant. Perhaps the duties of Devils, and her seniors and Rias' kindness, had suppressed her ill-memories from spurring and messing with her head.

Presently, after bumping to her senior Devils and Senpais, Koneko tagged along to the Occult Research Club, now reaching the long hallway. Like always, their conversation was lively and animated—especially among her two older Devils.

Not minutes ago, Asia mentioned a little of their previous test, and although unintentionally, she had depressed two of the five with success.

"Ugh… I'll never understand Math…"

Uttering that depreciating statement with slumped shoulders and forlorn expression was none other than Asuka, the newest addition to Mio Gremory's peerage.

"Cheer up Asuka-neechan; I'm sure you will understand it eventually!"

While saying that uplifting words was Asia, the only Bishop from the Gremory sisters' peers so far.

Behind Asuka, Asia, and Koneko herself, Issei and Kiba walked. One's mood was visibly worse than the other. Of course, it was Issei's.

"You can say it again… I'll be lucky if I pass…"

Thus Kiba laughed a sheepish laughter. "Haha… Don't be so down you two… There's always next ti—" he stopped his words and his steps. As though perceiving something unpleasant, his eyes narrowed, and a displeased frown replaced his ever pleasant smile.

Then he gave a sympathetic look at Koneko.

After quietly wondering what had gone through the Knight's head, Koneko then sensed it as well; a faint presence of her own kind; her only family; her sister's.

Fearing the worst, the small band of Devils made immediate haste to the clubroom.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"Ah… What a waste…" jeered Seifer as he swept his shambolic bangs to his left side. "You invited me here just to try and catch her?"

Tongue-tied, Rias could only nod awkwardly whilst avoiding his peeved gaze. "Well… To put it bluntly; yes I did… I apologize for the falsehood."

Apparently, the "master-servant-ritual-thing" as he put it, can only be done in the nighttime of a full moon, which was today, but not three hours from now. Akeno preparing the needed preparation was just a scheme to keep the two stay longer, and Rias had confirmed it herself, and he was not very well pleased of her trickery.

He kept his stare at the crimson locks of her. However, it seemed no matter how displeased he was, the two's beauty seemed to never tarnish. For someone their age, he admitted their body figures were affluent. And perhaps a bit too affluent, but then again, each person had different genes and so do Devils.

The young man was lost for a moment, but not because of their supple appearances. He had realized, after having a quiet gaze upon her, Rias' hairstyle truly resembled his beloved, if not for its brilliant red color and that one antennae-like strand. Braid her side-bangs and he would have a red-haired Yukiko.

Then he came to, stopping his staring just at the right moment before he turned into a creep. He raised a silencing hand, and shook his head.

"Nah… Don't bother." Seifer sighed, and his eyes ogled the girl next to him. "At least she has one less problem for now."

Standing beside him—barely leveling to his shoulders—Kuroka squeezed his left arm, almost digging it with her nails. Being concerned by others had never felt right for her. It goaded that certain warm and fuzzy feeling, and she was extremely unaccustomed to that said feeling.

The young man simply chuckled. "That hurt, you know." He said alongside a joshing smile, earning yet another of Kuroka's not-so-threatening death glare. "Anyway, I'll be back later. My brother must be starving right now, and this cat-girl doesn't like being here."

There was a fine line between a friendly tease and straight up rude. Seifer just crossed that line. The fact the previous dispute had tired her did not help. Kuroka simply wanted to rest—on his bed, if possible.

"Gah—!" After receiving a crude pinch, all he could do was yelp pathetically. He sent a "What did I do wrong" look at Kuroka, but she straight out replied with a "You're a jerk" glare. It seemed he just realized his honest mistake.

Rias nodded, "I see. We'll see you again, Kawamura-san, Kuroka."

"I certainly hope so." Akeno tittered, giggling her usual giggle, smiling her usual smile. "Goodbye Shinjiro-kun, Kuroka-chan."

Seifer hummed a short melody while Kuroka bobbed her head, but kept her unusual silent treatment. She dismissed Satellizer's pressuring stare, and was glad she could relax at least some little more.

 **BLAM!**

Or **WHAM!**

Or whatever sounds a slammed door makes.

Had he stepped one more step towards the door, then his face would had become acquainted with the oak wood.

"BUCH-ou… Huh? Shinji-san?"

He nearly laughed out loud at Issei's sudden drastic change of contorts and emotions. It altered so fast, it gave a new definition for a mood-swing. The boy was full of anger and worries in one moment, and suddenly was only filled with obvious confusion. Asuka and Asia's expressions were just as much, less so for Kiba.

Although, Asuka looked upset rather than surprised.

Another unfortunate encounter with the Devils; just what she needed. What did she have to do to get back to his house?

Seifer waved nonchalantly, saving his carefree face intact, whereas a frown had clambered upon Kuroka's lips.

Then noticing the fine lady with black kimono holding his arm like a lover, Issei gasped. He pointed towards Kuroka; a rude gesture, but the shock had overtaken his common senses.

"Y-You're Koneko-chan's sister!"

Obvious Issei is obvious.

Kuroka groaned, pouting, "Hnn… And you're annoying nyan…"

Issei seemed taken aback for a moment, but it wasn't for long as a smaller figure peered upon the left-side of the door. Compared to the other Devils, Koneko appeared reticent and shaken. She gawked at Kuroka, and Kuroka stared at her. None of the two uttered a word upon their reunion, but it was clear they wanted to say at least a word to one another.

After a while, Koneko spoke, "Kuroka nee-sama…", Her tone was shaky, and by the look of her eyes, Seifer could tell she was distressed, and it made her looked more mature despite her small physique. "Why did you save me…?"

Kuroka didn't answer.

The long silence was uncomfortable for anyone present, save Seifer and his tendency to not show his care. Although he wanted to get back home as much as Kuroka did, he opted to wait and see what would unfold. He might as well waste more of his time, now that these sisters met again. He could use a smoke, too. He resented that smoking was not permitted here.

But as he felt an enforced tug on his sleeve, and Kuroka walking ahead, he guessed nothing noteworthy would unfold in the end.

Like an opening gate, the Devils drew apart, giving way for the unlikely couple as they gaited. Seifer was the only person who bade them a silent goodbye, though not so silent as he said while waving his hand;

"After you're done with your _work_ , don't come home immediately. I'll come by later on."

As he was looking at them through his shoulder, he noticed Koneko was the only Devil who kept her eyes fixated at her sister's uncovered back. Despite wanting to say something or ask one of the many questions inside her thoughts, Koneko closed her mouth, and watched her leave with clear bitterness.

He noted, but did not show that he had as he continued his walk back home, with Kuroka silently leading the way.

"Oh, and don't think I've forgotten about the test. See ya~"

Asuka's look of surprise flipped back to its previous depressed state.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"Neesama… she… she did that to protect… me…?"

"Yes." Rias nodded, smiling gently at the distraught Koneko.

"B…But… I thought…"

"We thought so, too, Koneko." Uttered Rias, "I don't know yet if she told us the truth, but I don't doubt her either. Your previous master; the Biffrons, were known for their harsh treatment towards their servants who are not pure-blooded Devils. You don't need to answer, but your previous master did treat you badly didn't she?"

At that, Koneko could only nod slowly, with her tears on the verge on flowing over.

"Don't worry. I'll personally ask Onii-sama to further investigate this problem."

Then Rias frowned, as everyone else watched in silent empathy.

"I'm sorry, Koneko, for not telling you of what happened yesterday. I didn't want you to fight your sister."

"It's… It's okay… Buchou-senpai… I-I understand…" Koneko muttered. Her tone pitched higher, and the way she was looking at the floor alarmed the others that she was bound to cry in a matter of seconds.

And she did.

She didn't even try to hide it this time. She didn't try to put up a strong façade. Everyone—save Issei and Mio—had seen her cry before and there was no point hiding. But oddly enough, Koneko felt more refreshed rather than bitter. Her tears were no longer that of tears of sorrow, but instead tear of delight and relieve.

Suddenly, those atrocious moments in her life meant nothing compared to what her sister had went through. Koneko realized she had lived a false assertion of her sister, and those torturous months of unending bullying and horrible treatment would never exist; had somebody listened to her sister. Koneko knew her sister well enough to know she must have tried explaining herself, but only to no avail.

After all, who would listen to a killer?

Nobody had ever listened, but until today.

Rias Gremory, her current master, the heir of the honorable Gremory, actually listened to her, albeit with a slight unpleasant fight happening in between.

Koneko didn't care, though. What mattered was that Rias listened.

There was a sudden warm feeling enveloping her small figure, embalming her with endearing comfort; the same lovable warmth as yesterday. One of her golden eye pried open, and Koneko saw Rias had given her another caring hug. She closed it, and her arms stretched as far as they could around Rias.

She never believed a master like her could ever exist, but Rias proved her wrong.

On the sideline, Issei learnt everybody, no matter how tough or cold they are; have a soft side that they hardly ever show.

This heartwarming master-servant relation would forever be welcomed by Issei, as well as by everyone else. They watched in silence—except Asia who let out a quiet sniffle every now and then, currently being placated by none else but Asuka.

' _A Devil but forever a nun'_ , thought Issei with a small smile. _'…A girl with that look and heart must be very rare...'_

Innocently, he felt a little more jealous towards Kojiro—who was, by the way, demolishing three servings of instant spaghetti prepared by his brother back in Seifer's house.

 _'…_ _Damn you Kojiro…'_

Moments later, after Koneko had calmed down, now smiling a rare and fresh smile that Issei found invaluable, Rias looked at her and her sister's peers, and said,

"Now then, on to your Devil duties~ this time, make sure to form a contract, okay?"

Issei didn't know why, but he felt that Rias' words were indirectly directed towards himself alone. Well, all he hoped was that he would not get another assignment with the inhumane creature named "Mil-tan". Correction, he hoped he would _never_ meet her— _him_ ever again.

Imagining—no, reliving the unpleasant, inerasable memories, Issei shuddered, and held himself by his shoulders to stop his shaking. He would rather fight a Stray Devil rather than meet that humanly abomination.

Mio took notice of this.

"What's wrong Issei-kun?"

"N-Nothing Mio-chan… D-Don't worry about it."

"Really…?" Mio, unsure of her Pawn's anxiety, frowned. "Is it because you can't form a contract even after meeting five different clients?"

Her guess just gave Issei another reason to sulk.

"…It wasn't about that… But now it is…" Issei mumbled, feeling even more inferior to the others. Even Asuka and Asia, his—slightly—junior Devils, had gained a permanent client, and that meant a lot as a Devil.

To have his own peerage, he must first achieve a High-Class Devil, which can be done by performing contracts with humans. Crestfallen, slightly depressed, Issei cast a bitter look upon the floor, realizing his path to harem might be a long way off in his current situation.

"Hmm... Okay. I'll help you today."

"Huh…?"

"Yes… I want you to succeed as a Devil as much as everyone else," Mio said, smiling a pleasant smile as Issei looked at her with audacious confusion, "and I also want to know why you can't make a contract."

"She's right," Rias added, still sitting comfortably beside her sister, whereas Koneko had strolled away, saying a silent "thank you" to her master. "All of your clients are always satisfied with your performance, so that can't mean you did poorly on your job. Have confidence in yourself, Ise."

A refreshing smile of a cute crimson-haired princess was enough to relight his spirit, but then added by a beautiful crimson-hair princess, his flame of passion was set ablaze, propelling his dream on creating the ultimate harem.

"Mio-chan… Buchou… Yes! Tonight, I'll form my first contract! I swear on it!"

Next to him, he could hear a giggling Asuka, and despite she was not yet finished with her crying, Asia gave a supportive look for him. And he might not believe his eyes, but there was a—very—small smile gracing Satellizer's lips, and she didn't look as cold. Then Kiba, although his handsome smile was rather unnerving, encouraged him so.

Everyone believed in him, and he had never felt so welcomed.

"Ufufu~ just make sure you stare at Mio-chan's chest too much, Ise-kun."

Of course, there's always Akeno to whiplash the mood.

"I-I'll try!" Issei answered, although a bit of an incorrect answer. "…but no promises…" He mumbled as silently as he could at this particular phrase, mischievously directing his pupils upon the Mio's yellow low-cut tank-top and the inestimable goods it carried.

"…Mio… you need to be more vigilant with how you dress around a boy."

The others had no comment.

Mio blinked once, twice, before Rias' message finally registered in her brain. Red faced, Mio immediately covered her very visible cleavage with her hands self-consciously—much to Issei's disappointment. The boy even let go of a disheartened "aw…" without apparent shame.

"Hnn—! Y-Yes…"

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Kuroka hated how showers always make her think deep. Too deeply, in fact. Her hazel golden eyes kept closed, hoping it could help her drown all the worries and the thoughts tied to Koneko. It didn't work, of course, and the image of her sister looking devastated of her abandonment relented. Her small face showed a frown, and her blameless golden eyes stared right into Kuroka's soul. Genuine worry and perhaps mild confusion accompanied those pair of eyes.

This oddly made her look back to the past few days.

She recalled her first meeting with that man— Shinjiro. She recalled the gentle stroke he gave to that poor kitten, right before the moment of its death. She remembered translating the kitten's thanks to him. It went slightly blurry after that, and then the next moment, the Devils approached, and she was forced to hide. No need to uncover herself.

Then night came by, and as she had suspected, the Devils left to hunt the Stray Devil. The fight was—in her upmost honest opinion—bland. The Devils weren't yet to impress her by their fighting, but she admitted she probably would need to be at her best to handle them all at once.

It was at the moment of the end of her wait when she was struck with incomparable pain. She surely had a terrible luck for being struck by random array of light; a beacon signaling an arrival of the Stray God.

She came to, but immediately wracked unconscious by defending her sister.

Then she woke by Kuoh Academy's dorm, where she met her sister at last.

The reunion didn't last long— Kuroka couldn't muster enough strength and, importantly, she wasn't ready to face her sister.

So she faked her sleep.

She heard everything; the soundly tears of Koneko, and Rias' motherly comfort and her calming words.

That made her think again; would she really snatch away her sister from the Devils? If anyone, they provided safety, a home for Koneko to stay, and most of all, a shoulder to cry on. All that she failed to give for Koneko.

Of course, Kuroka opted to let her sister stay. Taking her away would, not only increase the danger, but also meant destroying Koneko's save haven.

From then on, she planned to leave the city.

But as Fate or Life had decided, she couldn't.

Kuroka was devastated to know her talents, both as a Devil and as a Nekoshou, had yet to recover. She cursed for not being able to do the simplest spell of teleportation. She cursed further as she was forced to hide her cat-like traits as she walked among the human. But the worst was when the rain began to pour. At that moment, she swore it was the most unfortunate day of her life.

Or was it her luckiest day?

He found her again; the odd guy—she really thought so back then. She had thought by giving her some place to stay, he would take advantage of her, but yet, he didn't. She thought he was about to hand her over to the Devils, sealing her fate and life, yet he saved her instead.

He even fixed one of her many dilemmas, if not the majority of them, too. Although, he could have come at a better time (she never could tell what was going inside his head when those Devils attacked her, or why he chose to rescue her at the very end of the fight) he still helped her.

Suddenly, she was not seeing Koneko's heart-rending face anymore, but instead that simple, yet enthralling smile of his.

Kuroka smiled, and opened her eyes.

 _'I guess I need to thank him later…'_

However, she had never seen that kind of magic before. As far as she knew, there were no power or mage capable of fully containing the Bael and the Gremory's famed Power of Destruction, let alone consume it. If there was, or were, then surely it was either a godlike power, or something beyond her imagination.

 _'…Does that mean he's someone godlike…?'_

That was a bit outlandish, and Kuroka dismissed the outrageous assumption. He was powerful, Kuroka knew that. That skirmish against the Devil yesterday was enough proof to prove his capabilities. But perhaps, saying he possessed godlike power was too extreme. Besides, he appeared pretty average to be someone with godlike power.

 _ **Knock, knock,** **knock**_

Then three even knocks claimed her from her trailing mind.

"Oi. Hurry up will you? You can stay here for days, but not inside the bathroom," A voice, warm, raspy, and slightly coarse; result of months of smoking and drinking perhaps, followed those knock without missing a beat. "Especially in my bathroom."

 _Yeah… Definitely not godlike…_

"In a minute nyan~ unless you want to join me instead? The door's unlocked, just so you know~"

A pause. The raining shower thumped steadily against her ears as Kuroka waited for his response, speculating a few of them. She did not realize her lips were tugged into a smilr, until her cheeks started to feel a little sore.

There was a blithe "Oh" before a "click", and the door slid open soundlessly smooth.

Kuroka knew he got guts, but I she didn't know he was this gutful.

She peeked out of the misty shower door, revealing a good portion of her chest for his eyes to feast—although he seemed not to notice yet. Her damp feline ears perked once, and curiosity filled her eyes. Seifer stood by the mirror and the square-shaped basin that held several colognes and other skincare related items. He was covering his well-defined jaw with white, puffy, and possibly pricey shaving cream, apparently without care of her nudity.

Realizing the girl was looking at him in wonder, Seifer turns glanced at her, still with those foams around his mouth. Kuroka thought he looked like that mystical North Pole person. He just needed that red Elf-ish cap and a red suit complete with all those unnecessarily fuzzy white ruffles— Or better, without the suit.

Smiling at her own little imagination, her eyes finally stumbled upon his.

"What." Seifer said in a flat tone.

His warm brown eyes pierced her, and he did not even bother to hide his ogling eyes, slowly tracing her comely curves, trudging what was left visible before actually meeting her in the eyes. Kuroka couldn't help but marvel at how many females it took for him to react coolly at the sight of a woman's vody.

"Nothing~" Kuroka pipped, grinning slyly as she retreated to the shower, cleaning the leftovers soaps and suds off her skin, now free of sweat and that burdening anxiety. She left the shower door open, though, wondering what he would do next.

But an easy tune buzzed her ears, and Kuroka couldn't resist looking out again.

He was humming; Kuroka confirmed. The shaving cream smothered around his jaw and mouth had disappeared, revealing a smooth chin—though not so smooth as she thought. He tipped his head up, checking his neck, and then as he found the result satisfying, he smiled to himself—or to his reflection.

Again, he noticed her stare.

"What?" He asked again, this time with more aggravation as he placed the razorblade on its place. "Never seen a man shave before?"

"Nope~"

He cast a ridiculed smile at her answer and her, almost mockingly as he raised one of his virile eyebrows to add more into the effect.

For an unknown reason for her, Kuroka kept her eyes on him, letting the shower water drumming on her back. The hot steams curles and swirled, leaking outside the open slide door as they lazily flowed to the ceiling, crowding the room with its white haze.

"Say…" He said, now staring at the mirror, probably thinking what a hot hunk he is. Kuroka won't deny it if he did, either. "I don't usually bug other people's businesses, but since I already did, I want to ask you of something."

Signaling her disapproval, Kuroka frowned, but replied, nevertheless.

"...What is it?"

"You and your sister."

Her frown deepened. "…What about it…?"

She hated herself for sounding so skeptical towards him. Out of all people, although he was contemptuous, he was one of the few people she could trust. Yet even so, the topic of her sister simply tripped Kuroka with guilt.

Seifer glanced at her. A small smile portrayed on his face.

"You did everything for her, didn't you?" He pointed, and the lady nibbled her inner cheek, and she nodded. "Then why don't you say anything?"

Kuroka went silent, thinking. Perhaps pondering whether or not she should tell him.

"Because of the results." she said, no longer able to keep her eyes on his. "After it all ended, I thought everything will get better for the two of us, but instead it got worse."

Seifer inclined his head, but she didn't see it.

Kuroka continued, "She's been bullied; hated by other Devils; seen and treated as though she's the killer. Nobody cared about her. She didn't deserve a life like that, but I gave her just that."

Unconsciously, she had clenched her palms tight.

"When that Gremory took her in as a servant, I thought she'll go through all of that over again, and believe me, I actually planned to snatch her away when they fought that—thing…" she paused, and grimaced as she held her stomach. The pain from days ago felt like it just happened recently. That creature sincerely was a major nuisance.

Seifer remained silent, but he had leaned onto the door behind him, patiently waiting for her to continue her small sharing.

Her expression turned even bitter, and Kuroka had completely retreated inside the shower stall again.

"…I was awake… you know…? When she cried, I know I was wrong." she uttered, "Rias Gremory… She's a better sister than I can ever be for Shiro—Koneko… Someone like me is just a failure of a sister."

"…I didn't know you were there too, though."

And with that, Kuroka ended her little rant. Her head hung low, and her golden eyes stared the falling water and the white tiles beneath her feet. She felt slightly better, yet the incensing feeling of guilt stayed.

Then there was no sound but the running shower.

"A failure… huh…? Is that what you think of yourself?" He suddenly spoke, "If you ask me, you're far from a failure."

"Maybe Koneko went through all that, and yeah. It wasn't all good and happy. But think about this; what would happen if you didn't? Not only she'll be used, she might die as well, and not just her, you too, Kuroka."

Kuroka nibbled her inner cheek.

The door creaked open, and a series of soundless footsteps followed.

"And besides," he continued as his hand gripped the door, "A "failure of a sister" won't bother to save her little one from harm. You saved her, didn't you? Guess what that makes you then."

Click went the door, and a smile, although admittedly a small one, finally crept unto Kuroka's lips.

"...You're... An idiot..."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

An hour left before he would return to see the Devils for the second times for him today—let it be known that he hated visiting the same places twice—save his house. His brother, Kojiro, had vamoosed not long ago to do his daily Devil duties, having sated his hunger with Seifer's cuisine he found forever marvelous. His brother had offered to lend him his off-duty motorbike, but then teased his inability to ride one rather cruelly, much to his dismay.

By now, the young man could be found once again chilling by his living room, complete with a cold bottle of beer, a noiseless Yuki threading his lap like none other's business, and an ever-curious Kuroka sitting idly on his side.

The news was on display.

The male newscaster went on regarding a few but worrisome cases of missing persons, and it briefly made him marvel about the absence of his faithful assistant. He had not heard of Valstrath's wellbeing for just a day, but it was not enough to concern him, fortunately. He cared only for very selective few, and therefore, he need not to care for many.

Like he had treated cold night, Seifer dismissed his trivial worry, and took a nice swig of his booze.

Yuki bounded off the floor, and surprisingly, she settled by Kuroka's laps instead of his. He paid little to no mind, however, as Kuroka actually petted the pet—happily if he might add. The silence was very much welcomed, but sadly, he knew it would soon come to an end as he noticed a small spark of renewed impish curiosity in Kuroka's eyes.

"Ne, ne~ what do you think of me?"

A playful smile twirled around her naturally glossy lips, whereas a brown eyebrow had arched.

"Hmm?"

"You were checking me out back then in the shower," Kuroka stated, not baring much of her embarrassment—if there was any. "So? What do you think of my body nyan~?"

Seifer was unsure if she asked for real or only to tease him. But as if flaunting her cutesy factor, her eyes brimmed wide and open expectantly, fluffy set of feline ears and tails twitched and swirled. The top buttons of her white shirt left undone, leaving a good portion of her chest for him to see and enjoy.

He did not know if she did this by her intent or not, but there was a faint but noticeable pink flush over her cheeks, and it was awfully adorable. At this, Seifer made a mental note to never underestimate her adorability, no matter how much of a tease she is.

Too bad for her, she was not the first Youkai he encountered. She was close on rousing his cool, though. He would give her that.

"Pretty." He said flatly, indulging in another gulp of his tipple before averting his sight to the television.

Kuroka slanted her head, looking both confused and offended at once. "Pretty?"

"Pretty fine."

Her eyebrows scrunched, and a déjà vu ensued.

" _Pretty fine_? Excuse you, nyan~" Kuroka quipped, as she—again—jostled her chest to his left arm (she never realize she always stands or sits on his left side.), eyeing him with petulant annoyance and a cutely forced pout. "I have confidence in my body, and I won't take a "pretty fine" as an answer."

With a mild, amiable chuckle, Seifer landed his gaze upon her. Meanwhile, Yuki had leapt away to safety with an audible whine.

"What then? Is "pretty lovely" good enough?"

"I know you can do better than that, nyan." Kuroka said. Despite so, her pout had twirled to a cheeky grin. In a way, it fit her face better than her pout. "

"My, my... Pushy aren't you?"

At that moment, Seifer thought of a pun, and it was undeniably a terrible one. He loathed himself for a second for it nearly stirred himself to guffaw—although it surely would crack Kojiro.

Regardless, the young man kept his lips in a straight line, and eyes opened with relax, meeting her expectant stare without much distress or panic. He might have retired from his old "Casanova" days, but the experience will never die. It comes in handy at situations such like this.

"Well?" Kuroka snooped.

"You have a nice body," Seifer admitted, fulfilling her conceited belief, but he did not stop just there as he continued, "But I think you have a better heart."

Curiosity killed the cat applied once more, it seemed. Or more correctly, curiosity flustered the cat.

Kuroka reacted as how he had perceived; she backed away, after looking at him wordlessly with widened eyes, as though what he said had affronted her. Then there was it again; the red, rosy streak spreading across her cheeks, a clear sign of her surprise and embarrassment. Then there was his cocky lopsided smile again, an obvious hint of his level of amusement had just elevated.

"Why do you look so stunned for? I thought you can handle compliments."

Well, obviously not a heartfelt one.

Abnormally diffident, Kuroka veered away from his gaze, now a piercing one. She suddenly found more solace in the TV newscaster rather than the unexpectedly daring young lad.

"…You're a douche… You know that?"

He chuckled lightly, placing the empty green glass bottle on the table ahead with an oddly satisfying "clunk", yet to avert his sight off of her. His claim that all women are the cutest whenever they are feeling nervous and shy was once again clarified. Not even Kuroka was safe from this trope—or him.

"Mhmm," Seifer hummed, bothering not to deny her avowal. "I do tend to be at times."

His eyes befell the clock, and after contemplating for a moment, he sighed. He didn't look so enthusiastic about meeting the Devils again for the second time.

"I'm going now." declared Seifer as he stood rather reluctantly, picking up the empty drink along with him. "You joining?"

Although she was still not-so-amused by his previous charm, she couldn't ignore him completely. Something around or about him made it nearly impossible.

"Depends," Kuroka mumbled, keeping her eyes at the boring show. "Are you taking your bike with you?"

"Duh."

"Then, no." She said as she grasped the classic black remote, while Yuki had bounded to rest on her lap. She was surprised that the dog didn't follow her master instead, but shrugged it off anyway. Maybe she wasn't feeling for a walk tonight.

And Seifer trotted to his jacket-rack with a low but soundly titter. "'Kay then… Watch Yuki for me, will you."

"If I do, what will I get?" Kuroka asked, or demanded.

"A new set of clothes. Tomorrow." Seifer said without glancing at her, wearing his black biker jacket over his all-gray shirt and black slim jeans. "Later."

As the door heaved to a shut, Kuroka retained her stare at where the young male stood seconds ago; not realizing a smile had tugged the corners of her lips. She didn't mean it; it was just a joke, and she was certain he knew.

But his reply didn't seem like one, and although Kuroka didn't expect it, she was rather pleasantly surprised.

She felt the scrawny front paws pressing against her chest, and Kuroka glanced down. Still not able to wipe away her endearing smile just yet.

 _Bark!_

Kuroka never understood dogs. They always look as though they are smiling whenever their tongue hangs out of their mouth. The way their tail swivels is always energetic. Yuki was no exception.

Her golden eyes gawked at Yuki's ice blue eyes.

"Your owner is an odd guy isn't he?"

Yuki whined, tucking her tongue in her mouth and dropped her tail, appearing mildly livid of the Nekoshou's claim, but she barked in the end.

"Fufu~ don't worry," ushered the cat-lady, stroking the place under Yuki's mouth. "I think I like him."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Around ten minutes later into the night, an enchanting crimson light of the Gremory's magic circle covered the floor of the Occult Research Club. The intertwining hieroglyphs glowed bright and dimmed, and brightened again. As though a lamp meeting its end. As Rias had promised, they began the master-servant rite.

Minutes prior to the start of the ceremony, they had told him no one else but Akeno had done with their Devil contract-making. Nothing in need of special attention, he summarized.

Seifer didn't need to do any but to stand on one side, whereas Rias started the chant with Akeno supervising the ritual. Without notable delay, the magic seal glow brighter, and soon after, a crimson light bathed Rias' body, and so was Seifer's. So far, he appeared gullible to Rias' small scheme.

Submitting to a higher Devil is ordinary, but to a human? That is far too extraordinary. No way Rias could or would accept such degrading catastrophe. It had never been done before, and Rias intended to keep it that way, even though by doing so needed a lie.

"Nothing seems to go wrong," Akeno abridged, smiling her usual smile as she knew her King's iniquitous ploy. She felt lightly guilty, but that is common for her; a Devil. "A small seal should appear next in your palm, Shinjiro-kun."

Although, she guiltily admitted it would be more amusing to see her good friend became his servant instead. But, it was Rias who performed the ritual, and it required a Satan-level magic for her to interrupt or mess with the order. Sadly, Akeno did not have that kind of power.

 _—_ _Yet._

Nonetheless, she was happy enough that Rias had agreed with her little suggestion.

Seifer hated being needed to stand around doing nothing for more than twenty seconds straight. It infuriates him, and the fact that there weren't any cigars to smoke or beers to drink made it worse for him. To show his flooring patience, he tapped the floor with one foot.

Steadily, the drumming rhythm quickened.

As Rias stopped her chant, signing the ritual was bound to complete, Seifer also put his act to a stop.

"Is that it? I didn't know this kind of ritual existed until today."

"Not quite." Rias said. As if planned, the circle brightened again, and floated to the air in a serene pace. Its size progressively grew smaller until it could fit the back of a human male's palm, although it maintained its radiant crimson as it drifted midair.

Rias smiled, and watched the small ring hovered between her and the indifferent young male.

However,

Her poised smile faltered, and slowly, her face contorted to fully display her shock and disbelief as the circle entrenched itself within Seifer's hand—right above the back of his palm. Her priceless look would forever be remembered inside his memories.

Continuing his innocent act, Seifer stared at the glowing seal, rubbing it with his left fingers for a moment, and then as he figured it wouldn't fade, he looked back at a baffled Rias, and a surprised but not too troubled Akeno.

"Eh… This thing better not be permanent. I'm fed up with tattoos."

Yes. One distinctive tattoo was enough for his human body. Said tattoo was enough to terrify other lesser gods away, if not warn them of his preeminence; a prerequisite for him to become a human, courtesy of The Creator. No father would send his loved son away with nothing.

Anyhow—

"Th—that… W—Wha—What…?"

Akeno, who was transfixed for a little time, decided to go with the flow, much to Rias' consternation.

"Ufufufu~ don't worry Shinjiro-kun. It'll disappear." Said Akeno, smiling as ever, "She just needs to kiss it, and that's that~!"

"A-Akeno… Don't tell me you…"

Akeno clapped her hand, and kept it together as she simply replied Rias' reprimanding look with her pleasant smile. "Ufufu~ I didn't do anything, Rias. It's you who chanted the spell, so how can I do anything to interrupt?"

Her reasoning stupefied Rias, and to worsen her situation, Seifer had adopted her poised smile—albeit it was more of a smirk. He pondered briefly, thinking it was a shame that Kuroka wasn't here as this would greatly amuse her.

"Ah… I see now… You plan to make me your servant instead, didn't you, Rias?"

Shocked, confused, and most of all, distressed, Rias could only stare at him. Her lips parted open, but not a single word resounded. Without knowing, like a terrified puppy, she had taken a single wary step behind.

"W—W-why… I…"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… Too bad for you, isn't it?" Seifer chuckled, shoving both hands inside his jeans' pockets as his chin inclined downward. "Well… don't think I'll forgive you easily…"

As he ended, he turned around on his heels, and trotted to the Victorian couch, and just sat there, looking at her like the carefree person he is. All while Rias gawked upon him, eyes even wider.

Akeno held a hand to cover her lighthearted titter, walking past by a still stunned Rias while whispering, "If you don't kiss the seal, what comes next will be worse, remember. Fufufu~"

As ended Akeno's warning, Rias returned to reality.

In the next moment, she was standing in front of the young male. As chagrined as she was, like Akeno had told her, the penance of not kissing his hand was far harsher and even more humiliating.

"Q-Quick! G-Give me your hand!" Rias said—a little too demanding for Seifer to agree.

He gazed at her, suppressing his need to smile upon seeing the bent red face of her. _Cute,_ he thought, _but you need a lesson or two._

"Nah." Seifer replied, gazing away towards, who was in the middle of stirring some tea; the Queen who had abandoned her King, and left her fate in his hands. "Akeno, can you be so kind and make me one?"

The Japanese beauty returned his glance with her own plus a smile, "Of course Shinjiro-kun~" Akeno said. There was a slight flirty tone inserted at the end of his name. "We only have chamomile, is that okay?"

"It's fine," Said Seifer, replying her smile with his own playful one, "and no sugar, please."

"Sure thing~"

And so, Akeno prepared his tea.

"D-Don't ignore me you two!" Rias yelled in her frustration, "A-And give me your hand!"

Gone was her haughty tone of a princess, and what replaced it was the desperate plea of a teenage girl.

"You suddenly turned frantic. What's up with that?" Asked Seifer with a single slanted eyebrow.

"I-I'll explain later, s-so please!"

Fortunately for her, her display of feeble desperation earned his pity. _Alright, that's enough I guess._ Seifer thought as he yanked his right hand off his pocket. No matter how much joy he found for teasing her, there was a limit to everything, and Seifer, of all entities, understood this all too well.

"Okay, okay. My, my… aren't you desperate?"

It alleviated her worry as she saw the emblem was still there on his hand, glowing crimson red.

There was no time wasted. Rias immediately took hold of his hand, and planted her lips above it. Her pride had fallen low. But not completely depleted as she refused to keep her eyes open.

Akeno placed her tea-making on pause, and spectated the unfolding scene.

The glowing mark disappeared, just like Akeno had foretold.

"…" Staring his hand for a while, Rias then shook it away, and covered her mouth as though she had tasted something distasteful. Of course, since Seifer smoked a bit outside, the scent and the tangy flavor of tobaccos still lingered.

Seifer rolled his eyes, but was smiling cheekily nonetheless. "Talk about rude…"

But her chest suddenly felt heavy, and her body felt as though someone had placed a pile of burning stones all over her.

"A-Ah…?"

He watched her face flushed scarlet with creased eyebrows. He noted that a ink-black, choker-like tattoo had draped around her neck. Not seconds after Rias hugged herself, she tumbled down. Had Seifer was not quick to react and caught her mid-fall; her head would hurtle against the dull edge of the table. He quizzically wondered if he was the master or the servant.

"—Hiiii?! Haaaan?!"

His eyes finally widened for the first time today, and that stated a lot for someone as relaxed as him.

Her light skin was feverish hot, almost burning, but Rias' sweet outcry was, by far, the sweetest and sultriest voice he ever heard coming for her. Wait, no. The sweetest and sultriest voice _they_ ever heard.

Akeno took a closer look at the all-red Rias. "Ah… Looks like she's a bit too late…" She mumbled, arranging a nice cup on the table. "Here's your tea." She said, and sat on another sofa.

"Ah, thanks."

"W-Wh-Why…? I can't breathe—HIYAAAAAN!" She squirmed under the slightest touch on her skin, and leaked yet another sweet cry as Seifer tried to reach for the cup with one hand. Obviously, he couldn't do it.

"…Now I've met girls before… they're usually the loudest when they're mad, or when they're on the bed. I'm fairly sure she's not mad."

Akeno giggled with flippant care, paying almost no concern about the alarming state of the King, "Ufufu~ you seem to know a thing or two around women, that's good then. You won't have any trouble handling her."

Rias' breathings became even heavier and warmer. If Seifer was made of ice, it was certain he would have melt. It was a good decision that he molded this vessel from flesh and bones and other necessaries.

"Hmm? You mean?"

"Ah, yes. I assume you don't know yet. The ceremony constructs a bond of loyalty from the servant to the master, and it is usually done to ensure the loyalty of the servant." Akeno explained, "And of course, to ensure that, a curse will inflicts itself on the servant, if they are to disobey the master, or betray the master."

"Hmm, hmm… I see…" Seifer nodded sagaciously, adopting a thinking pose as he put his hand under his chin.

"Hnnn! S-S-Stop...M-moving…!"

Giggling briefly, Akeno then continued, "The curse can be specifically chosen by the master themselves, or agreed upon the servant as well, although their consent isn't needed. Ah, and the magic seal that was on your hand is the master's vigil, and the one around her neck is the servant's."

"In other words, Shinjiro-kun, you're her master now, even though Rias has picked the curse herself." Akeno summarized, "And since she failed to kiss the seal before it disappeared, therefore disobeying the servant's very first responsibility and that activated the curse."

Seifer bobbed his head lightly, putting not a single concern regarding Rias or her licentious gasps. "Ah… So she not only intended to make me the servant, but to infuriate me whenever I defy her words as well…" Akeno nodded. "Hmm… Smart. Really Devil-like. Just not at me."

"Well, I took part by suggesting the curse, but that's okay, right Shinjiro-kun~? Since Lady Luck seems to be in favor of you instead, ufufufu~"

Seifer laughed dryly, "Ahaha… It seems she did…" Seifer uttered, now once again looking downward at Rias, whose breath seemed to get longer and hotter.

"D-Don't just look at me… You… you can blame me later, but help m-me… _Aaahn~_! P…Please…!"

"Eh… What if I don't?"

Akeno blinked. This man just couldn't stop being so brazen, and she found that trait of his humorous. "Ara? Ufufu~ then Rias will drown in unsatisfied pleasure, and she might die, at worst."

"Personally, I think dying by pleasure isn't a horrible way to die." Said Akeno in an oh-so-teasing manner, exposing her sadistic nature for Seifer to take note of—again, much to Rias' dismay.

"A-Akeno!"

"Ara ara? Did I just say that out loud? Ufufufu~ my apology, Rias-Buchou~"

Rias writhed, she never thought she would experience both pain and pleasure at the same time, and it was stirring her mind a mess. Solely by effort, Rias tried to force herself away from Seifer's grasp, but by doing so, her skin bumped onto his, and—

"FUAAAHN!?"

She couldn't take it. Anymore of this, and she would die for real. She couldn't die for a cause this idiotic.

"I-Iyaaan~! N-Nooo! Help me! Please! I beg of you!"

"Fufufu~ you better do it quick. The others might be on their way back."

"In any case, Shinjiro-kun, you need to make her fully submit towards you to dispel the curse." Akeno bemused, twirling a little appalling smile that was too much for Rias' liking. "For this particular curse… You can do so by just simply touch her. Maybe around five minutes or so? Fufufu~ It depends on your _skill_ Shinjiro-kun."

Seifer fell silent for a moment.

"What?"

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

He was not ready; in all of his honesty, Seifer wasn't ready to conduct in any activity with anybody. That was the reason why he decided not to stay long in that shower, back then when Kuroka was crying. Oh he knew, and he also knew that if he stayed longer, the girl would fall into him. In fact, she might already have.

The old him would waste absolutely no time and ravished Rias without any care, but his present self? Not so much. No. Not after losing his wife, and perhaps ever. He needed more time than two mere months.

He shouldn't have made an agreement with the Devil, but yet he did, and now, he had cause a steep drop of a Devil's pride. It was at times like these he envied his torrid past-self.

Guilty, he felt. But as always, he showed so little expression. If only he could switch place with Issei…

Rias lied helplessly on the couch of Occult Research Club, writhing in his hold, and Akeno had left the two of them alone—although she was reluctant.

"Wh…What are you waiting for…? Haa… D…Do it… I don't care anymore… So please…"

Seifer smirked, but in inwardly, he frowned. If Rias was sane enough, she would notice the short-lived pain in his eyes. He was fortunate that she wasn't.

Nevertheless, he didn't want to cause trouble just because he couldn't man up when needed. There are times where he needed to overlook his personal reasons and help the others; this is—as twisted and messed up as it is—one of such time.

He said nothing afterwards, and let his actions spoke for him.

"Nnnh…"

Her voice was considerably lower as he begun by caressing her lower arm—she was scorching. Her flushed red face was perhaps redder than her astounding hair.

"K-Kuh! Haaaan~!"

Yet as he stroked higher, up to her shoulder, Rias shuddered violently and gave out another sweet outcry.

"…Just what kind of curse is this…?" Seifer thought out loud. He received no response but more of Rias' sultry moans and gasps. Pleasing for his ears to hear and his brains to memorize, yet a large part of him felt utterly guilty. He felt as though he was betraying his late wife and the memories she had left. It felt painful.

But the pain Rias' felt seemed far greater than his, and it was a matter occurring in the present and not the past.

Rias shook her head weakly as he flicked open her uniform's buttons, revealing her black brassiere and her pompous pair of breasts behind it. She couldn't handle it; no males had ever seen her body before, and the shame and embarrassment she felt was unbearable.

In hope to contain her tears from leaking, Rias closed her eyes forcefully, and sucked in a deep breath. She knew she had failed as she felt a cold wet line trailing down her cheek.

Seifer understood her tears. All Succubuses are Devils, but not all Devils are Succubus. Likewise of her, he wanted for it to end quickly, and forget it as soon after it finished.

Carefully, a hand crawled underneath her fine purple undergarment, immediately welcomed by the enviable softness of her breast and her sweet hue and cry. He leaned onto her, pressing his thin lips above her smooth neck whilst continuing to massage her chest.

"N-N-No!" Rias writhed, and with her eyes closed, she had jerked her head backwards, allowing more of her skin for him to ravage. Progressively, he tore louder gasps and moans out of her throat in each of his gentle nibble and kisses. Rias scalded hotter, and her body trembled violently.

Her breathing escalated and Rias shrieked as her entire limbs tensed under his touch. Her bared stomach huddled onto his, and her nails nearly dug the fabrics of the Victorian couch.

"A-Aaaah! S-Shinjiro! Shinjiro-sama!"

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

It was all over. The painful pleasure, the curse lifting, the torturing treatment, it was all done. Akeno was right, it only took five minutes, and perhaps even less. This man was a heartbreaker during his earlier days, and it seemed he still retained his "skill".

Rias lay still on the couch, not moving from his lap while crying silent tears, embarrassed. Nothing could ever raise her fallen pride ever again, or so she thought. She felt violated, and despite it was herself who caused this upon her, she still felt that horrible. The slightest repose she received was that nobody was around.

But yet, she couldn't stop herself from crying.

"Y-You… I… W-Why…"

She had her hands covering her tearful eyes, and it did not seem she would stop anytime soon.

Seifer, however, felt a share of the guilt.

"Hey," he called her, but not receiving any response but a soundly sobs, putting even more guilt to his back to carry. Making her feel somewhat better seemed to be the only logical answer right here.

So he patted her hand. "Hoi."

"W-What?!" Rias exclaimed, not yet uncovering her eyes, but Seifer could see she was peeking from the tiny gap between her slim fingers. "Aren't you satisfied yet?!"

The moment she said that, the black curse mark around her neck flashed briefly—and Rias felt it. Her legs suddenly juddered, and she gasped, before she prolonged her bitter cry.

"Careful now, you don't want to go through that again, do you?"

"But you do, don't you?!" Rias snapped back, this time exposing her bloodshot eyes and flushed scarlet face for him to see. She was mad, clearly.

Seifer felt torrid. Her implication angered him so, but he couldn't bring himself to vent at her. He supposed she never had her pride stoop so low, and being a prideful Devil she is; it must have hurt her.

Seifer sighed; mumbling _being mature sucks_ inwardly, and said;

"Look," he uttered, softening his tone, "I don't really want to be anyone's master or servant, and I really don't want to smear your name either. If there's a way to annul all of this, then let's do it right now."

Rias, although still crying, looked up at him. Just then she finally saw the bitterness of his smile and the remorse it showed. Be that as it might, it didn't decrease her loathing of him completely, but it did, nonetheless.

She now tried to stop her shameless crying, and glanced the other couch to avoid his gaze. "…You can't…" Rias sniffled a pause, wiping away her tears off her cheeks, "We need to wait until the next full moon to do it again…"

"Oh?" Seifer smiled a bit warmer, noticing her lowering hostility of him, "Well then… Just don't think badly of me for a month then."

Oh Rias hoped it would be as easy as it sounded.

"Anyway, Princess, I don't think of you as my servant, and I think you don't need to think of me as your master either." Seifer said, poking the tip of her nose as he did. Rias blinked, and shifted her neck around to see him again. "Slavery is so hundred years ago anyway."

Rias blinked, and not long after, she giggled, profusely wiping away the remains of her tears.

"O-hey, you giggled. That's nice to hear. Do it more often will you? It suits you better than your crying." mused the silver-tongued young man. He didn't try to flirt with her; he simply wanted to lift her mood.

"Shut up…" Rias muttered, but not without a small, reserved smile. Back then he was driving her mad, and now he was easing her down. She did not see this coming.

Seifer chuckled, warmly. "And how long are you going to rest on my legs? Not saying that you're heavy, but you kinda are."

Rias briskly got off him, and her cheeks painted red as she sat beside her now chuckling master.

"For a confident master, you're pretty cute as a servant," He said in an offhanded manner, deepening the scarlet streak upon her face. The crimson girl scurried her sight elsewhere, and hoped that her Queen entered the room not long from now.

"Anyhow, don't worry too much. I might be a guy, but I do know my limits." Seifer added, "Well. I think." He continued, chuckling to himself while disregarding Rias' look of disgust with a playful wink, "Joking~"

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Kuroka never thought she could feel so at home at someone else's. Hell, she never thought she could rest inside one after all of that.

She was impatiently waiting for the owner to come back so she could annoy him or the other way around. She wasted her time fooling around with Yuki, who seemed had added her name to her diminutive "nice-human" list.

The night was unusually chilly, and wearing only a partly buttoned shirt did not help. Presently, the pup was acting as a warming pillow, which kept hugged in Kuroka's hands as the two watched some random but wacky game show.

As the commercials played, Kuroka checked the black-rimmed clock. "8:44" it read. Exactly thirty minutes after he left the house.

"Hmmn… This is getting boring nyan…" Kuroka bemused, holding Yuki outwards of her, once again staring to the light blue eyes of the white pup. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Yuki whined, and stopped her tail-wagging.

"Guess not."

Just then, Kuroka's eyes sharpened, and a split second after, she leapt to her right as a sword ripped a fine split on his white couch. A split second late, and that sword would have had pierced her chest as well.

In all of the sudden attack, Kuroka presumed Seifer would be furious about this.

The sword shimmered the light of the full-moon as it pulled away from back the ruptured white sofa. The sword was in fact, a Japanese sword famed for its undisputed sharp blade; a Katana. Yet it was not the fine steel that chilled Kuroka's bones, but the stagnant red eyes of its wielder.

"Go on, girl." Kuroka said, gently placing an utterly terrified Yuki down on the floor. The pup scampered away with tail stuck between her hind-legs. It would take a few months before she could at least defend herself from a threat.

Her eyes fell upon her assailant; a bounty-hunter. An assassin; _her_ assassin, Kuroka guessed without a single doubt. What other profession would wear a black long-sleeved dress worn under a long dark coat, a pair of fine red gauntlets holding a refined edge and its sheath, long black socks, and black shoes?

Briefly, Kuroka wondered if this girl was related to Seifer's brother.

"Good grief…" She sighed, but did not decrease her awareness of her new adversary the slightest bit, "Can I ever rest without anyone trying to kill me?"

The girl didn't respond, but leapt over the couch, and dashed in a terrifying speed that rivaled Rias' Knights', and whispered in a low, eerily calm tone, as if the voice of the katana itself.

"Assassinate."

* * *

 ** _Chapter End_**

* * *

 **Hello. We meet again, nice to see you here.**

 **I think, first, I should say that the Devils' will have more sense of morality. Meaning they won't be so lenient with their body being exposed and actually will act like any women and cover their goodies. That's why Rias is—understandably—embarrassed.**

 **Also, the "curse" thingy is taken from Shinmai Maou no Testament, albeit I tweaked it a wee bit. As for the treatment, I didn't put much detail into it since it's done against their will. I kinda feel horrible when writing that bit e-e… Anyhow, Rias is warming up to her new "master who refused to be one" :I**

 **By the way, since Issei saved Koneko back then, even though he's not fully conscious about it, Koneko's hostility towards him is somewhat lessened. Though, she'd still punish him every time she catches him leering around.**

 **As for Kuroka and Seifer… I think it's pretty clear now isn't it? It's understandable if she has developed a certain feeling for him, right. Well… Let's see if she can ever gain his attention. Mind you, Death has become pretty independent loner. It'll take months, if not years, before he is able to let go of his so-dearly-beloved wife.**

 **But will she has enough time to do so? :I  
What will happen next? Will the assassin succeed on her mission? :O  
And can you guess who she is before the revelation?! **

**Remember, not everyone can have their happy ending.** ** _*cough* *cough* unlike most harem fics *cough* *cough*_** **(It's an offensive joke, okay. It's meant to be offensive.)**

 **Anyway, that's all for now! Ask me anything regarding this fic, and I promise you to answer directly via PM, or at the top section of the story if you're a guest. Constructive or not, criticism is always welcomed, reviews are forever treasured, and flamers are forever shrugged at. Don't forget to tell me any part which you found boring or forceful! I'm not perfect, but I want to fix all my mistakes!**

 **Have a brilliant day, and cheers! :D**

* * *

 **Said horrid pun is "pushy cat". I know… I won't write it off as horrid if it isn't horrid. E-e"**


	12. Worrisome Troubles

**Hello peeps. Sorry for the terribly late update, but I got my reasons you see. Let's just say I just lost my cat about some weeks ago, few days after posting the last chapter, and then lost another five days later, and then lost my wallet and the monies inside of it exactly four days later. So I was a depressed guy not long ago. Life's life I guess.**

 **BUT! No use on mulling over things too much, I figured, and here I am again :D**

 **Anyway- Thank you very much for the reviews and the follows and the reads. I'm happy to say this fic has reached 8k views. I can't thank all of you enough but to write and hope that you'll enjoy the next contents.**

 **As usual, thank you too for the reviewers! Your suggestions and supports are always welcomed and be considered!  
-Mahesvara  
-Noctis Lucius Dragneel  
-tHe ultimate demon dragon lord  
-Houvdon Lucifer  
-xanothos  
-Castor115  
-Carpeeee  
-Vexy Minion  
-Zarroc789**

 **And by the way, I edited a part of the previous chapter; most noticeable is Kuroka's shower scene to 3** **rd** **POV-past tense, as suggested by Carpeeee.**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **||Chapter Twelve||**

 **Worrisome Troubles**

* * *

 _"Don't worry, love." Death said to his beloved as he caressed her tear-stained cheeks,_

 _"Everything will be alright."_

* * *

"Ufufufu~ how'd it go? I can hear you from outside Buchou~"

"B-Be quiet Akeno… Let's not talk about that…"

"But I'm curious~"

"I said; no!"

As the two Devils chatted, one particularly teasing the other, Seifer let go a mild chuckle that sounded like a freshly grinded coffee. Nonetheless, there was a certain ill-omen that kept tugging his head. Something unwanted might had happened, or bound to happen. Perhaps it could be related with Valstrath's absence.

Nonetheless, it was another reason for him to head home as soon as possible—the main reason being to have a new round of drinks and smoke.

He let out a small sigh, feeling a bit of his worry came chipped away as a crimson glow lit a portion of the room. Out came Asuka, Asia and a surprised Koneko in a group, followed by Kojiro and Kiba, and lastly, Satellizer, who gave him a brief cold glare-like stare. Seemed she was still bitter of her last two defeats against him.

The young male simply returned her cold glare with a smile, and it was a rather smugly one, much to her distaste. But the group wasn't fully complete yet. They lacked the eccentric pervert and the other crimson sister.

"Where's Ise?" asked Seifer, "Still out?"

"Yeah." Rias nodded, assimilating the reports of her servants' work on her desk. A satisfied happy grin plastered on her lips.

"Oh." Seifer cooed, hunching his shoulders then, finding little interest on currently anything. "We'll be going now then." Seifer said, donning his black rider's jacket as he stood."

The goodbyes were brief and held quick—not long after he finished his cup of tea. And through the time, he showed exactly none of his wariness. It remained well-hidden, and none of the Devils managed to pluck his worry. Not even his brother. His subtlety was perhaps among the finest and hardest to be perceived amongst the gods.

"Oh! Did you bring your bike here?!" Unlike him, Asuka was more than thrilled at the sight of his jacket, and she made her excitement obvious with a girlish squeal.

"Mhmm." Seifer just coolly nodded. On the other hand, Asia seemed more anxious than jubilant about the idea as she followed behind the two.

But just about reaching the door, Koneko rushed towards him as the other Devils minded their own Devil businesses.

"Wait!"

Seifer turned around, as did his small group of four. "Hmm?" He glanced down, "Yes, Koneko?"

The girl looked up at him, a bit overwhelmed at his towering height. "You… Onee-sama… Is she still with you…?"

"Why, yes. She's currently freeloading at my house." Seifer replied with a soft smile. "Anything you want to say to her?"

Koneko lightly lowered her head, and nodded. "Yes…" she murmured in a whispery voice, "I— Uh… I want to talk with her…"

"Alright. I'll tell her just that."

The girl appeared happier, but not so much, "Thank you… I'm sorry for troubling you…"

The young man shook his head, "It's fine. Your sister is much more troubling." scoffed Seifer, recalling some few events that occurred not long before, smirking as he did. "See you then, Koneko."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"I doubt it can fit three people at once. I'll pick you up later, Asia," he told the ex-nun, "or if you want, you can just take a walk home with him." he suggested then, now baring a sly smirk as he nudged towards his brother.

Asia blinked once, glancing up at Kojiro who was much taller than her, and then back at Seifer.

"Okay!" She then exclaimed with a bright smile and slightly fluorescent blush on her cheeks.

Kojiro's mouth shut close, and his face went pale. "D-Don't be ridiculous. It's already night, and who knows if those Fallens decide to pay us a delightful visit again?"

Upon hearing that, Asia's eyes broadened with worry.

"Hey now," Seifer uttered with a slight tone of annoyance of his brother's needless debate, "Don't scare her with your dumb reasoning. And face them like a man."

"Shinji-san's right! Don't worry Asia-chan, you have Kou-san~!"

Kojiro clenched his shaking fists. Not because of his brother's ragger or Asuka's follow-through, but due to the nervousness he felt. Staying under the same roof with the harmless blonde was one thing, but walking together with her through the night? That was another different thing. Not to mention, all by themselves.

"Hey. Say something." urged Seifer as he revved his motorcycle. The engine thundered, growling as though a hungry beast. "Asia, you don't mind walking, do you?"

"Nnn," Asia shook her head. Her face slightly reddened as a timid, bashful smile had spread. "I really don't mind at all Shinji-san."

Kojiro struggled for more argument, attempting to find a way out, yet he found none, and he was flustered. As for the girl, she was looking at him with a hearty smile coupled with a fluorescent blush—she definitely would enjoy the walk.

"Good." Seifer uttered with a nod, "Well. See you then."

Without wasting more of his precious time, Seifer dragged the accelerator, Asuka shrieked, and the motorbike drilled through the empty street.

Kojiro watched his brother leave with disbelief. Some cicadas chirped merrily, filling the silence with their—annoying—twitters. Asia fidgeted, playing with her fingers for a bit, before she looked up at the younger brother, and said,

"U-Umm… Let's go home Kou-san."

His shoulders became tense, "Y-Yeah… Let's…"

And so, the couple left the school gate.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

The silent shrill sound of the blade flung by her feline ear, cutting the empty air as Kuroka dodged another slash.

Each hack was followed by another precise cut, leaving Kuroka with almost no chance of countering. The assailant was quick and agile, and Kuroka barely managed to avoid each of her accurate assault. Some of the slashes tore her shirt open, but not yet quite landing a direct hit to her skin.

The contest was heavily one-sided.

Normally, in her normal state, this assassin would have already been a dead assassin as she was a mere human. Unfortunately, Kuroka had yet to recover from her recent fights. And the struggle had never been more real.

None of the two girls showed signs of their increasing weariness, as though tireless. Kuroka fought—or dodged—for the sake of her dear life, whereas the assassin yearned for her death.

Kuroka gritted her teeth, and her eyes represented her frustration. This was not a fight she could win, and she knew escape was more than necessary to keep her life intact.

So she did.

After leaping backwards, evading yet another hack of the katana, Kuroka immediately leapt upon the now ruptured sofa, tossing it towards her attacker. Her eyes widened slightly as the sofa was cut into two equal parts by a single downward slash.

But the opportunity it gave was enough for her to dash out of the house, and jumped onto the windowpane as she conjured a bullet-like spell. It flung, and the glass shattered into pieces.

Kuroka did not dare to look behind her, letting her legs carried her away from his house, towards the empty street. The asphalt was rough, and the surface hurt her shoeless feet. The chilling night breeze flowed past her torn clothing, and it was not enjoyable at all.

Then she remembered Yuki was still inside that house.

"Tch!"

With a hurried but smooth turnaround, Kuroka hastened back to the house, towards the assassin once more. Like hell she would leave the pup behind with that girl—who had followed her traces, and was only a foot away from her. The blade shining under the glimmer of the moonlight, leaving a trail of silver as it cut down the air.

Kuroka cast her protective shield, changing her flow of ki and concentrated most of her power onto her forearm. It met the blade's sharp edge, but the shield broke just as soon as the steel clashed. It gave her a shallow cut, and bled as Kuroka was pushed away by the attack. The jagged asphalt was very unwelcomed.

Fresh blood poured from the cut, before then spread ink black markings for just a couple of seconds. Not even a second passed, and Kuroka noticed she had been poisoned. Kuroka winced, glimpsing at her new wound before eyeing her assailant's previous spot.

She had disappeared, of course.

Her strength was fading; Kuroka was aware of it. She couldn't move her entire right arm, now limply dangling of her shoulder. Yet she still felt the sting of the pain, and it felt horrid. It felt as though her arm was being chopped off repeatedly with a dull butcher knife. Garnering all the remaining strength to her arm in an attempt to stop the poison from spreading, Kuroka cautiously scanned her surroundings.

No voice.

Not even a whisper of a wind.

"—Hkhh—!"

She was reckless; Kuroka realized, but it came a bit too late. Kuroka felt a nightmarish pain across her chest, her belly, and her thigh—before she lost her balance, and hit the jagged asphalt. A pair of unchanging red eyes, a brief flash of silver blade, and a sickening splatter of crimson; those were the last couple of moments she saw before an imaginable amount of pain struck her entire body.

Her eyes looked down at her ripped shirt, now drenched in blood, and winced as her wound came to her blurring vision. It was an exquisite red line, ranging from her chest, to her belly, and down to her left thigh. Red liquid oozing out from the grievous wound as markings of various sizes appeared, smearing her light skin with its ink black color briefly.

It was agonizing. Like molten metal poured all over her body; burning her skin and charring her bones. In the moment of absolute pain, Kuroka crashed down. Her golden eyes broadened wide, twitching violently as were her limbs. Never had she wanted to scream so desperate in her life, yet only hacked coughs and blood came out. As she heard a faint rumble of a motorcycle engine, and a sheathing of blade, her strength left her.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Conversing on a revving and roaming motorcycle is always tough, but Asuka and Seifer somehow managed to do so without much trouble.

"So you didn't come to pick us up?!"

"Nope. I was there just to deal with that _contract_ -thing. It was fun."

Not a truth, surprisingly. He had never thought there would come a night where he disliked having to ravish a girl's body. Especially one with fine curves such as Rias.

"Hmmu…" Asuka pouted, clinging Seifer tightly as the whiplash of the wind messed her ponytail badly. But she didn't care, as there would be no need to be concerned with her appearance as it was already night time. "But Rias-senpai looked angry. Did you do something bad to her…?"

Lucky for him, the violent wind muffled up his nervous snicker.

"Not really. She's probably just pissed because of that."

Asuka raised an eyebrow, squinting as the airstream gave her a hard time to fully open her eyes, "Hnn…? Suspicious… Nii-san is suspicious…"

"Oh, shush."

And they rode onwards, passing many streetlights and some dimming ones, driving through the empty peaceful streets of Kuoh Town, passing a barking white furred pup who was licking an unconscious lady with badly torn clothing that looked all too similar with one of his shirt, mesmerizing the beauty of the moonli- Hold on.

"Nii-san! Isn't that?!"

He didn't reply as he clutched the break, halting the motorcycle to a full stop just nearby the injured lady. Her face facing down the gravels, eyes closed. Her hair was let loose from its usual hold, flowing all the way to cover her back with its silk-like texture. Seifer also confirmed it was indeed his white shirt—as it was one of his favorites.

And that it was Kuroka and Yuki.

Her tail was tucked between her hind legs, and her whining was miserably sad, as though worried of Kuroka.

"Poor girl…" Asuka uttered, picking up the cowering puppy of the ground, immediately hugging her tightly for the latter's comfort. "Shinji-san, what should we do?"

Crouching, Seifer turned Kuroka over with gentle care. His face contorted upon the sight of the long gash momentarily. Then erupted a ghastly mist of black smoke seemingly out of nowhere. The smoke billowed, dancing smoothly by the air around the caster as they loomed over Kuroka's wound.

"That'll do for now." The male uttered under his breath as more of his smoke clustered around him and Kuroka. "Stay here for a moment. House's not far ahead and I don't really want to lose my bike."

Yuki whined, whereas Asuka nodded firmly. Her calm composure reminded him that the girl was an assassin before.

"Be right back." Seifer declared, and vanished in just the next blink of an eye. Around seven seconds later, he returned with a puffer of smoke, sadly without the satisfying "poof" sound.

"Back—" He announced, smirking a little as he climbed his motorbike. Asuka rolled her eyes. He was too calm for this kind of gravely situation. "Well then… Asuka, bring Yuki back home and watch over her and Kuroka for me, will you?"

"Okay," Asuka nodded whilst keeping her hug on Yuki tight, "But where are you going?"

"Asia."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Their shoes kissed the pebbled path below them softly, tipping and tapping soundlessly at the peaceful silence of their walk. It was mostly silent, yet they truly enjoyed each other's company. And although it did take a while, Asia finally gathered enough courage and confidence to grab a hold of his arm, wrapping her hand around Kojiro's forearm gently.

The poor fella was all rigid ever since. No words could possibly describe how awestruck Kojiro was. He was not all that familiar with affection and feelings such as attachment. At least in war, he knew what he should do or what not to do, what to expect, and when to act. He was created for violence, not kindness. At this particular form of fondness, Kojiro was absolutely clueless, it was hurtful.

He—at least as a human—was what they would label as "unfriendly". He rarely had any interest in socializing with these lower being. Hell, he despised this world for bringing too many misfortunes for his brother, and he was only here to garner Death's reasoning. And since he had learnt of it, he had no more reason to stay.

However, this gave him a thought. What possibly made Asia to be this friendly to him? Or was it just in her nature to be so? He did sensed the purity of her heart was above all of those humans he met and talked to— and ignored upon, but he couldn't be sure yet.

Kojiro decided to have a shot.

"Hey uh… Asia?" he called. After receiving a soft "Yes?" and a light smile, Kojiro continued, "Why are you so nice?"

It was, quite frankly, a question so juvenile and vague even, yet he supposed it could help him with his troubling curious thinking. He was mistaken, of course.

"…Hmm…?" The girl tilted her head, "What do you mean, Kou-san?"

Kojiro pocketed a hand, feeling a little bit moronic. "You were a nun, but you treat the Devils just as nice as you treat the others, why? Doesn't the Church despise them?"

Obviously, Kojiro needed a tutor to fix his cranky choice of words.

There was a small frown forming by Asia's equally small lips and she skimmed downwards, staring at her shoes and the properly arranged bricks. Kojiro felt horrible, although he did not know why she frowned, he was certain enough he played a major part in it.

So he whispered, "Sorry. You don't have to answer that. Just ignore what I said."

"Ah! N-No no, it's okay Kou-san!" exclaimed Asia rather impulsively and jumpy, "U-Umm…" Asia mumbled, as if thinking of an answer. "Yes… We— they do despise us… And I was told to hate Devils too." She then sighed, unconsciously gripping his arm tighter, "But… I guess I can't…"

Kojiro raised an eyebrow, somehow finding the courage to look down to her bright emerald eyes. His chest ached a little as the sorrow her eyes portrayed became clear and obvious for him.

He gulped, "You can't?"

"Mhmm…" Asia muttered with a weak nod, "I… I think everybody must have some good in them… No matter how bad a person is."

Point proven. This girl had a heart made of the finest of gold. His doubts were expunged completely. Kojiro felt even more of an utter fool for ever doubting Asia' sincerity.

"…I see."

Asia nodded then, a beat elapsed.

"I think, you're the nicest girl I'll ever meet."

She clutched his arm even tighter, and looked up on to him, pink streaks over her small face, eyes widened and a little bit sparkly.

"T-Thank you Kou-san."

Then they walked in silence for another few moments again. It was their first time ever having a short, yet meaningful conversation with anyone in this earth. The roses bloomed in each of their chest, butterflies merrily flying around in their stomach, and a smile plastered on their cheeks.

Kojiro began to understand his brother's reason for staying in this wretched place.

Sadly, a beastly roar tore the peace of the walk. Kojiro uttered a silent curse as the roar came from none other than the metallic-steed of his brother, violating a rule that a motorcycle was not allowed to roam in the park.

Seifer pulled over just by them, and before any of them could ask, he opened his black helmet, and said,

"No time to explain. Asia, just hop on. Kojiro, head home quick.."

Kojiro nodded almost immediately, noting the lack of flippancy in his brother's tone meant nothing but a situation had ensued. Meanwhile, Asia, after nodding with a confused expression, had a hard time to get on top of the vehicle. Poor girl didn't know she should place a foot on the footrest first.

"Ah-Uh…"

Kojiro gulped down, and ambled his hands around Asia's slim waist. He received a quiet—but cute—squeak-like yelp, "Here… Let me help you."

Asia was, if not the lightest, very light to carry; like a feather of a dove. With minor effort, Kojiro lifted her off the ground, and put her in the back seat. She immediately clung onto Seifer's jacketed torso. The fear shown in her eyes was real.

"Thank you Kou-sa—AAAAAN!"

Seifer took off.

Kojiro went silent.

"…Maker blesses her soul…"

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"You intervened with her death. Are you allowed to do that?"

"No. But anyone in this realm is expendable, so I was told by The Creator Himself."

"Is that so? Then I suppose, if you can reap anyone here, you can also save anyone here. Is that right?"

"Counting out the gods and goddesses; yes, but what's dead shall remain dead, however."

"That's simply unalterable."

"It is, sadly."

For a meek second, a small frown had tugged the edge of Death's smoke-flavored lips. It disappeared almost as soon as the two brothers heard a creaking of a door— his bedroom's door, where Asia's small figure stepped out.

Asuka followed suit, with Yuki trailing behind the two. The girls took a seat by the white couch afterwards, while Yuki leapt onto Seifer's lap, cuddling with his hands.

"How's she?" Seifer asked as he felt Yuki's warm tongue was pressing his palm.

With a concerned expression and clasped hands, Asia replied, "She's asleep… I don't know if I've healed her completely…"

"You sealed up all of her wounds! I'm sure Kuroka-nee is only tired, that's all!" As always, Asuka backed her little sister with her cheery, supportive encouragement.

Yet Asia's crestfallen look still there. "…But she looks in pain…"

"She'll be fine. You did well." Seifer calmly stated, standing up and heading to his room along with his pet dog. "I made some spaghetti for you three, so go eat it. Make sure to clean up after you're finished."

After receiving an amenable and merry reply, Seifer left the scene into another.

"…I hope she'll be okay…"

"She will be. Stop worrying." Kojiro ushered a still unsure Asia.

"Yeah! Don't worry Asia-chan!" Asuka exclaimed, "And by the way… How's your date with Kou-san~?"

Asia's face bloomed with shades of pink. So did Kojiro's, but he covered it quick enough to not get noticed.

"H-Huh? A-Ah… Umm… We-Well…"

"It went fine." stated Kojiro as he stood up from his seat, scurrying towards the dining room just beside the living room rather hurriedly. "Let's just eat…"

"So you admit it was a date~?!"

"W-What?! It wasn't! Argh— just shut your trap and eat!"

With squealing and giggling, Asuka made her way towards the table. You could spot a scarlet-faced Asia remaining seated by the sofa, smiling timidly to herself.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Her head felt as though being battered by a jackhammer.

There was an unpleasant feeling by her stomach, as if something was mixing her insides, and she felt the urge to vomit. She wanted some water to drink, yet she then found herself unable move. Not even able to lift a finger. Being only able to open and close her eyes really riled her up.

"…"

It was blurry, dim, and hazy, but she was positive she was staring at the ceiling of his room; its contemporary style gave it away— and also the unforgettable feeling of the plump and soft mattress made it certain.

"Oh, you're awake." A voice greeted her. The depth and the raspy were a clear indication of smoking and drinking habit of bearer. Kuroka—with a bit of too much effort to her liking—glanced towards her right, where rested a nightstand and the voice bearer himself, just then entering the room with a tray on his hand, pushing the door close with a gentle kick. "Good. I was going to wake you up regardless."

Not feeling talkative, Kuroka simply eyed the young man as he placed the tray on the vacant nightstand and sat upon the edge of the bed. He smelled like a cigarette. Not the sexiest of scent, if not the worst.

"You smell horrid…" stated Kuroka with perhaps a brutal honesty.

Seifer just shrugged, nonchalant. "Mhmm. Yes I do. Now eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten for nearly fourteen hours." Seifer reasoned, showing a small scowl. "Eat."

There was a brief silent moment between them as Kuroka scrunched her thin eyebrows.

"What?"

"It's almost ten in the morning. Is the sun not bright enough for you to tell?" Seifer laid a snark, Kuroka was not amused. "Anyway, sit up."

The frail Nekoshou groaned, but yielded. She tried to push herself up, and failed, she kept on trying, until she recalled everything; the female assassin, the silver glimmer, including all the memories that he wiped out.

Kuroka lied still, eyeing the particular young male, who looked nonchalant as usual.

"You're… You're not just a magician aren't you…?"

His brown pupils rolled around his eyes, and his head also did the same gesture. "Yes, yes. We'll chat about that _after_ you eat." He said, standing up to leave the room. Probably for a smoke or two. "The bowl better be empty when I came back here."

She couldn't get any better offer than that, so Kuroka complied. Even so—

"Wait, I can't move."

Seifer sighed.

Kuroka sneered.

"I can't move my hands either."

Brushing his unkempt bangs aside, Seifer then gave a quick massage to his forehead.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Tens of minutes in the catering and eating progress, Seifer already felt like some kind male k. It was not enjoyable. As for Kuroka, she made sure to be as overbearing as she could without being a complete jerk. It was great.

"I wonder if this is how it feels to have a butler." Kuroka pipped, nibbling down a chicken porridge made by yours truly, now sitting and resting by a pillow and the headboard.

"Maybe." said Seifer with a visible frown. The frown softened slightly as he fed the last bit of food. He stood up, carrying the empty porcelain bowl along with the tray. "Don't move."

Kuroka scowled, "Funny."

As the young male left the room, Kuroka just realized he either forgotten to help her drink the glass of water or he was just paying her back. Nonetheless, while waiting for his triumphant return, Kuroka gazed around the nicely decorated room. Never a dull sight in this house, she supposed.

A few moments later, as she was peering out the window, grateful that she was not exposed to the blinding sunray, Seifer came back.

"Hey, give me water."

That stopped him dead in his tracks.

He stared her down. "What?"

"I'm thirsty nyan."

"The glass's over there."

"I can't move, remember?" Kuroka twirled her playful smile, her twin-tails still hobbled on her lap, only making the slightest of movements. His chocolate brown eyes leered unto her gilded pair. To be honest, seeing her in this vulnerable state was a moderately depressing sight, considering her playful nature.

Perhaps, he could and should be courteous for a little longer.

So Seifer went and gave her the drink, holding the glass and waited for her.

"Happy now?"

"Very~" Kuroka returned, rubbing her eyes and then stretching her arms. Seifer's small lopsided small suddenly turned into an uneven frown. "Oh don't be mad nyan~ I'm powerless~"

Once again, Seifer exhaled a sigh.

"Sure you are…"

The frisky cat-lady tittered.

"So… last night nyan… What happened?"

Seifer rested on the bedside, "No idea. I found you on the street." He said, "And you wasted my shirt."

"Your shirt…?" Glancing down, it took her awhile before realizing she was wearing a different outfit; a long-sleeved Gingham shirt with red and black checks. "Oh. Did you change me?"

He raised an eyebrow with just a hint of mischief. "Mhmm."

"Hee~" Kuroka smiled, baring more mischief than the young male, "Did you peek?"

Another quick raise of an eyebrow, "Mhmm."

"Oooh~ A daring man aren't you nyan~?"

"I suppose I am." Seifer replied, pulling his trademark lopsided smirk.

Kuroka smiled at him, keeping her slightly closed eyes on his pair. But then she remembered her actual intention.

"Ne~ so who are you exactly? And why did I suddenly remember everything? And why did you erase my memory?"

With a long sigh, he swept his messy bangs to one side, appearing to debate whether he should be truthful or just simply wipe her memories again.

"Don't think on wiping it again." Kuroka warned, and Seifer chuckled.

Seifer began, "Because you were on the verge on dying, you regained all the memories you lost or wiped away." He felt like one of those characters that do needless exposition.

Her expression turned slightly grim. "So that means…"

The fact that she was standing by death's door shook her a little. While it is true she had gone through a lot, she had never experienced two near death experiences in less than one week. Three, if you count her previous struggle with Kuoh's Great Onee-samas and the Untouchable Queen. It disturbed her how so many could occur in such short span of time.

"You're lucky you're a Devil and a— cat-girl-thing." He added, "And I don't want anybody to know my little secret, so do the math."

"I'm a Nekoshou. Keep that in your head." Kuroka bit back, slightly offended, but she leaned towards him. It was a bit difficult and the pain stung her as she moved. "…Little secret? What kind of secret nyan?"

"A little kind of secret." Seifer answered bluntly, "—and try not to move."

"…Very funny." Kuroka responded, a bit peeved of his lack of seriousness, "Come on~ What's the secret nyan~"

The bloke lifted a leg above the other, "Oh I'm just a magician with bizarre ability."

"I've never seen a magician do that thing with a kitten before… Don't lie."

"Maybe they brainwashed you too. Who knows?" Seifer chortled, showing a small hint of an earnest smile. "Anyway, now you have."

The girl pouted, glancing over towards the open window. One thing he noticed right after; was the lack of the liveliness in her eyes. Her golden pair looked gloom and sad, and even her expression showed a hint of melancholic feeling. Her tails laid limp instead of swaying around and hitting him in the face. She was just… Off, and surprisingly, Seifer preferred her playful self.

After a short, soundless sigh, he stood up.

"Don't think about it too much." Seifer said, scratching an itchy spot slightly above his back, "And try to get better, yeah? I don't want to carry you to the shopping district."

It was stunning, how he could regain her interest in just a couple of sentences.

"What?"

"Oh you heard me."

As he walked out of his bedroom, Seifer flashed a carefree smile. It somehow eased her down, as if saying it would all be alright from now on, that everything will fix itself— or he would fix everything for her. A face that said she could lean on him whenever she wanted to.

It was a smile that made her smile, and a smile that made her heart skipped a beat.

"Ah right, if you need anything, just holler."

Her smile faltered slightly at the thought of him leaving her here all by herself. "Where are you going?"

"A smoke; it won't be long. Don't worry. Just scream if anything happen. Cats tend to be noisy when they want something, don't they?"

Kuroka scowled, but she couldn't deny that either.

"Oh right, your sis told me she wants to talk to you maybe later on today.

With that, Seifer exited the room, but he did notice the small smile that had graced the Nekoshou's lips, and a quiet "Thank you."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

The Occult Research Club, abbreviated as ORC by its members and also by Seifer himself. The club's main and only room was located by the old school building of Kuoh Academy, where The Two Great Onee-samas of Kuoh, The Crimson Imouto, The Untouchable Queen, Kuoh's Mascot, The Princess of Kuoh, The Blonde Bishoujo, The Busty Pontytail, the most notorious member of the Perverted Trio, and some dude in black —Kojiro— could be found past class hours.

Its usual atmosphere would be relaxed and light, but not without some degree of sincerity. Although some days ago it was mostly tense and heavy— exactly like how it currently was.

"—We've searched the whole town, but there's nobody with the name "Sato Takahashi"."

A sheet of paper, where printed a 3x4 photo of a Japanese human boy, crumpled beneath Rias' hand, and disappeared immediately as a black and crimson energy engulfed it.

"…I can't believe we've been tricked…"

"This is a dire problem. We should report Maou-sama about this, Buchou."

At the mention of his title, Rias went tense immediately as if in fear.

"No… I'll handle this on my own… It's my responsibility as a Devil and a sister."

Akeno made it clear that she did not support her master's obstinate decision, yet she could understand her. No Devils would want to trouble any Maous— save those who stood against them.

"… I guess I can't change your mind… But at least ask for Sona's help. This is part of her territory too."

Rias let go off an exasperated sigh as she placed her palm over her temple. Her eyes shut close amidst her anger and fury, putting Akeno's suggestion into consideration.

Yet before she could decide, the door rasped open. Then a feminine voice, composed, collected, yet at the same time, severe, interrupted the discussion between the King and the Queen.

"Rias, Akeno."

The Two Great Onee-samas looked over, and Rias was the first to respond.

"Sona…"

Akeno nodded, "Sona-sama."

The girl— Sona, was a young, slim and slender, straight-postured woman. Her violet eyes and purple glasses were perhaps the most notable traits of her, if not her short hair with a bob-cut style. The haircut was rare for a girl nowadays, but it appeared suitable for her.

Sona waved a piece of written paper. There was no words to describe the expression her elegant face expressed other than those that shared the same meaning with "dead-serious".

"I received this letter. I trust you have some explanation to convey, Rias."

Rias' lips tautened, "From whom?"

"The Grigori." Sona answered with the same expression and same grim tone as she walked over to have a seat. "Explain what caused this letter to be sent, and why how they hold captive of your sister and her Pawn."

A tad irked, Rias clicked her tongue, "—At least let me read the letter first."

Sona handed the said sheet without a word.

* * *

 _Greetings, we are the Grigori, and we'll make this short._

 _Not only you have disrupted our territory, destroyed our sanctuary, killed dozens of our kind without a clear purpose, but also an influential superior of our own._

 _Those are beyond our tolerance, and you have disrespected us beyond forgiveness. Everything has a price, and your pretty little princess and this sacred gear beholder here are not enough to cut it. They are nobodies, compared to those we have lost._

 _We trust you are more than capable of proposing an ameliorate proposal as an exchange of their meaningless lives, therefore, a meeting can be arranged by the old church, which you have sullied with your unsolicited presence after the sun sets. As a hint, we do seek a broader territory._

 _However, only one among you is allowed to show. Be it more than one, they will die a painful and long death. If you don't appear, they will die. If your offer fails to interest us, they will die. Do not underestimate us, as killing is but an act so minor for us, even though this devil is your and satan's little sister._

 _Although, if it is conflict what you wish for, then be assured we are delighted to oblige._

* * *

As Rias finished reading, the exquisitely hand-written vellum became one sad crumpled mess.

"…Those… damn… vultures…"

The words came out shaky, and so was Rias. Her face bent red with fury and her hands had tightened into a rock-hard fist, shaking under her wrath like a volcano bound to erupt. The callous destructive power layering above her highlighted her ferocity.

Sona waited for Rias' ire to tone down slightly, before then she continued;

"I know you will be against this, but for the sake of your sister and her pawn, ask for Maou-sama's assistance."

Another moment of tense silence passed.

"Fine," Rias asserted, but not looking too contented than before. "I'll… Consider it… Thank you, Sona."

"Don't mention it." Replied the bespectacled Devil as she rose from the couch. "I'll be taking my leave now. See you later, Rias, Akeno."

Akeno bowed in her casual yet polite manner, whereas Rias simply sent her off with a nod and a friendly smile.

The door clicked shut.

Rias sighed a rather brash one.

"…First he came and messed things up, then Koneko's sister was attacked, and now this?! Just what is wrong with my luck recently?!"

It appeared she was venting to herself, so Akeno didn't give her a response, but as she noticed the crimson tattoo on Rias' neck had glowered, she supposed she should warn her.

"Be careful with what you say Buchou~ The contract isn't annulled yet~" Akeno teased, sporting a playful smile on her face and giggled lightly as Rias' scowl seemed to grow. "Shall I call off the search?"

The crimson lady took in a deep breath, and exhaled a long exhale.

"There's no point in searching… Call it off." Rias sighed. Again. "It's 'what should we do now?' which is the question… We can't just give them what they want; they will surely ask for the whole town."

"True." Akeno frowned, no longer showing her usual smiley face as she mulled over the new trouble. "And we can't be sure if they will keep their words either."

"Ugh… You're right… They can't be trusted." Rias bemoaned. Her shoulders suddenly felt heavy with the burden and the worry.

"We can't even fight them either. We don't know their numbers and they might just hurt them instead."

"…" The scowl in her face slowly turned into a tight line, and the anger in Rias' beryl eyes had been replaced by sickening worry. "Mio… Please be okay…"

Akeno rose from her seat, "She will be, Rias. Don't worry. We'll find a way out…"

"Buchou, I have a suggestion."

"—?!"

The two ladies directed their eyes towards the source of the girlish voice; beside the double doors. There, Asuka stood, and her face showed only the least of worry.

"A-Asuka?! Since when are you here?!"

Eyes widened like her King and close friend, Akeno was unsure if she had to be impressed or petrified by the fact Asuka had just sneaked in without anybody noticing. She couldn't even sense her presence until just now.

"Buchou… Is it true? The Fallen Angels have them…?"

Rias nodded slowly, "Y-Yes… But when did you come here?"

The Kunoichi rubbed her left arm, "Not long after Kaichou went inside." She replied, feeling a bit happy that she had not lose her proficiencies as an assassin after a long period of time. "Anyway… I can help."

"How, exactly?"

She nodded, "I can sneak in, look around, and leave without being noticed." Well. She had proved that particular ability. "…What do you say, Buchou? I won't stand idle either…"

Meaning, she would still did it regardless of Rias' decision.

Rias gave it a thought.

"…Do it… Be careful, Asuka."

"I will, Buchou."

In less than a breath, Asuka vanished from sight in a whirl of wind. She also had left her two seniors speechless.

"…I think you should tell him."

Rias bit her thumb's nail. "…I think he knows more than us…"

Elsewhere on his house's porch, Seifer nearly dropped his cigarette after letting out an ungraceful sneeze.

* * *

 ** _End Chapter_**

* * *

 **I hope it's worth the wait… If not, then I'm sorry ;v; Also, believe me, I originally planned Kuroka to kick the bucket, but after reading some comments and some more considering and future planning, I guess I just can't write off the cat-girl this early. So she's safe— for now, at least.**

 **Also, do tell me what you don't like in this chapter. Is the amount of dialogues bother you? Or maybe some lines are cheesy? Whatever it is, do tell me. I'll try to not repeat the same mistakes on further chapters.**

 **OH! And even though the next arc has started, Kuroka's arc still hasn't ended yet! So keep that in mind. I'm starting to reconsider granting Seifer a harem because the exchange between him and Kuroka are just fun to write. But who knows?**

 **There's not a lot of Issei and Mio here either, and the kidnapping happened so suddenly. But hey, if it didn't, then it isn't a kidnapping. Anyhow, it's still not yet set to whom Mio and Rias will belong to. Heck. Issei might get the both of them.**

 **So then...**

 **Have a nice day, and see you later!**


	13. Caught

**Big THANKS for the reviews and the follows!**

 **-Mahesvara  
** **-xanothos  
** **-xxOblivionxxx  
** **-Noctis Lucius Dragneel  
** **-Guest1  
** **-Guest (Thorvaiso)  
** **-Vexy Minion  
** **-Deadly6  
** **-Guest2  
** **-Psykotic101**

 **Sorry for the wait! I kept on rewriting this chapter until I was really satisfied with the result, and so I included everyone in this chapter. Quality over quantity, right?**

 **Nonetheless,**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **||Caught||**

* * *

 _No matter how far he runs, life will always be there._

* * *

The bright yellow orb was stationed right above his head, giving no care to the fate of the humankind as it had been since its very beginning of creation— or so our unlikely protagonist would exaggeratedly narrate. That being said, the day was particularly hotter than the days before, possibly a hint of the oncoming summer.

Onwards to the story, not moments ago, Kojiro had reported the entire kidnapping drama to his older brother, including the bits where the Devils decided to send Asuka completely alone to scout the area. It was clear that Seifer disagreed.

"How will you act on this?" the younger brother asked, mildly interested with Death's unreadable mindset. It also seemed for Seifer that Kojiro had yet to use everyday diction.

For the Creator knows how many times, Seifer exhaled a noteworthy long sigh. As if he had already seen this one coming.

"Nothing." he admitted, "She's a Devil now. What she does is Devil-related. I have no say in this."

Kojiro didn't know what he had expected earlier, but hearing this answer seemed unsatisfying for him.

"Is that so...? Or is that you don't want any part in this?" Seifer's sudden threatening glare told him that he got it spot on. "Won't you will be hoven back sooner than later? After all, you did bring yourself back into this as well. And if I may say, it is your actions that possibly caused their abduction."

He received a hard glare.

"Know who you are talking to, Azrael." Seifer warned, and Kojiro immediately shifted to his place. Although he was his brother, there was no guarantee of him being safe from Death's wrath.

After another sigh, Death let out a hushed snicker as he delved his hand inside his trousers' pocket, digging up his usual pack of mint-flavored cigarettes. He plucked one roll out, and lit it up with just a small flame that poked out of his index finger. Ghostly smoke puffed out from his lips.

"It's true. I did put myself back again, and I am at blame for overdoing it." He placed a pause here as he dragged in the cigarette, and puffer out more old grey smoke. "But that's mostly because of you, you know."

Kojiro gawkily rubbed his neck. "…Well… I can't say anything about it…"

"Mhmm. Yes you can't. I also did a little cleaning of their mind, and they have no idea if I did it either." Seifer chuckled, and Kojiro sulked in his guilt. He was mildly pissed now that his brother brought that particular matter; however, he was not the kind of person—or God—to lose his mind so easily.

"So then," he continued, huffing out another cloud of smoke, "Use your power. I don't care if she's a human or a Devil. Make sure she's safe, and also don't let your pretty girl get injured. She's the healer for a reason."

Kojiro nodded firmly.

"And use that damn phone."

At this helpful guidance, Seifer noticed the growing uncertainty and idiocy spreading on his masculine yet naturally threatening face.

"Ah… Yes… How do you use that thing again?"

"Read the manual, idiot."

Kojiro's nervous smile did not go undetected by his keen brother.

"…I think I lost it."

"…..You're helpless."

Seifer felt it; the itch to either slap his brother or to just palm his own face. He settled with a tired sigh. After a brief round of re-explaining how to operate an ordinary mobile phone, Kojiro scampered away as he was booted by yours truly.

More gray and foul wisps seeped through the parting of his lips, circling, dancing around the air before vanishing like a ghost. The young male then tossed the cigarette filter away, turning around to enter his house as the filter shattered into black vapor and disappeared as the wind blew. Nobody was present to witness this intriguing sorcery, sadly.

Some quiet seconds passed with him just leaning on the wall of his house, staring idly at the cloudy blue sky. He wondered briefly on how his siblings were doing, how The Creator was doing, then Valstrath, and then it all led to him thinking about his late beloved. He thought she wouldn't be so pleased with him smoking and drinking and all other horrid habits he had developed. He closed his eyes, leaned upon the wall beside the door, and imagined her sweet voice scolding him, complete with her childish pout that he would never grew tired of.

Insentiently, another cigarette had found its way between his tobacco-scented lips.

After his usual chainsmoking, he wasted no more time pitying himself. Seifer went straight to his bedroom, exchanging some light conversation with the ailing feline as he changed his plain shirt to a collared and buttoned one in front of her, thus receiving some flirty compliments. He just simply laughed it off with a complacent "I know".

"Going out again?" Kuroka asked, splitting her attention between the TV, Yuki, and the man. She intended to not show her slight disappointment at the idea of being alone, but Seifer was much too subtle to not notice her. "What about my clothes nyan?"

The young man responded with a hum as he buttoned his shirt, "We'll do something about that tomorrow." Seifer said, before thinking to himself for a moment. Did he want to risk the chance of her being hurt again? Her assassin was on the loose, and as everyone was so busied with Mio and Issei's kidnapping. No one else could protect her but herself— and him too.

"Or you want to join instead? Can you walk?"

Her lips curled to a small honest smile.

"I think so." Kuroka said as she leapt off the comfy mattress. Her long legs staggered a bit, and more as she attempted to walk towards the door. She might need some more moment for the poison effect to be fully fit. Noting this, her smile waned, and Kuroka groaned in displeasure.

Yuki whined as she spectated from the bed, currently lumped beneath a blanket.

"Well, can you? I don't have all day."

"Shut up. Can't you see I'm trying?" Kuroka hissed, but there was a playful tone in her snark. She could tell he was only trying to lighten up the situation. Nonetheless, the more steps she took, the more she felt weaker.

Seifer saw the frustration in her golden eyes and the ugly mixture of anger and distress within.

Her body couldn't take the burden anymore, and as her legs gave up, Kuroka slumped forward. She fell right into his chest, right between his sturdy yet gentle hold, and settled there for a prolonged moment.

As she started to tremble, the young bloke waited without uttering a single word. Instead, he shifted his arms around her slim waist and back in a protective manner.

"…This is…..pathetic. I'm pathetic."

She was weakened, but that was the first time she admitted she was, and that surprised him. Perhaps Kuroka couldn't believe what words came out from her mouth as her hands crumpled his fresh shirt.

"Can't even take some hits… can't fight back a few Devils… not even a girl… I don't even have any money, and I'm supposed to take care of my sister?"

That day, Kuroka wept in the embrace of a man for the first time. She felt frail as much as she felt safe in his hold. She stifled her sobs better than Rias, yet her sorrow was more severe.

"…You're weird, you know…?" Kuroka sniffled, forcing a giggle— he hated this kind of giggle. "I didn't do anything for you, yet here I am… lodged in your house and still not giving anything."

She glanced up at him, and her watery golden eyes chanced his pair of warm-toned brown eyes. Her flushed cheeks were impossible to be missed.

"…Why do you help me?" her voice pitched higher than usual, "Am I really that pitiful?"

Seifer returned the glance, and just then becoming aware of how small her mouth and face were. Gone was her playful façade, and what revealed was a hurting sister, drowning in futility and feeling of worthlessness.

With a gentle smile, Seifer ran his fingers through her tousled black hair, careful to not pull any jumbled strings.

"No." He ushered in a whispering gentle tone, "No you're not." Seifer assured, "You think that's all you did, but you really did more than that." She might have helped him to depart from his past, but just a might. He was not yet sure.

"You take care of Yuki when I'm not here, didn't you?" The pup barked, as if suggesting her agreement with her owner. "You're annoying, but at least you make things less dull here. You're pretty cute too, so that's a plus."

The phrase "at least" sort of annoyed Kuroka, but she let it go.

They were silent afterwards. No more words were spoken, but the words he said had painted a smile over her frown. Kuroka sniveled once, wiping away the brackish water off her velvety red cheeks, and then rested her hands and head on his chest. It was as sturdy as she had imagined.

"…You really are an idiot… aren't you?"

Seifer chuckled lightly, "Maybe."

Yuki's bushy tail began to wag as she trotted outside, possibly aiming for a little snack.

Meanwhile, Kuroka's slender twin black tails smoothed their way around his legs, warping them tenderly for a moment, and then swayed away shyly. Since his legs functioned just fine, he noticed the soft brushes and raised a questioning eyebrow and a smug smirk towards the feline lady.

"Hmm… Was that how you show your affections?"

Kuroka's lips and eyes twirled playfully, "Hmm~ Maybe~" she whirred, not forgetting to add her trademark, frisky "nyan" at the end. It was then Seifer gave her his easy lopsided smile and loosened his hold on her.

He did, however, poked her feline ears. He was mildly amused of her fur's softness.

"You know, I kinda like how your ears drop when you're upset."

The pink tint on her cheeks reddened, but Kuroka bit back.

"Oh shut up. You smell awful nyan."

Well, of course. Seifer reeked the smell of cigarettes; the natural women-repellant. Kuroka looked at him with victorious eyes and smug smirk— despite her cheeks were still quite rosy. She expected he would be taken aback, yet instead, he gave her a smirk, and light tap on her forehead.

"Then why are you still close to me?"

Her pride told her to push him away and leave him, yet something deep within her told her to stay, to not take anything for granted, and surrender herself to him. Kuroka never realized her heartbeat could go this quick.

"…Shut up you dummy..." Kuroka retorted as she pushed him away, throwing her head to her side. In truth, she didn't mean to, and she didn't want to either, yet she did it.

Oblivious of her conflicted emotions of him, Seifer simply chuckled warmly as he mentally chalked another score for him.

 ** _Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!_**

He pulled out his phone from his pocket, and although a bit flustered, Kuroka still noticed the sharp drop of the man's expression.

 ** _Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!_**

"I need to take this." Seifer said apologetically, but with an unfitting displeased look. It slightly unnerved Kuroka. She nodded, and after putting her back on the bed, and without saying another word, he left the room.

She noticed his upset frown, and for a weird reason, she felt upset as well. But on top of it all, this new conflicting feeling that had just arose in her. It's that odd, unexplainable wanting for more of "him".

Kuroka plopped her head back to the embrace of the soft pillow, and sighed, and hoped for that door to open, and him to return.

What luck, he did.

"Remind me to change my shirt."

Kuroka's smile instantly turned to an unamused scowl, and Seifer left again.

Outside, we could see the playful man staring to his vibrating phone.

 _'…This is getting annoying really, really quick.'_

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

After two inert years, her skills were finally put to the test once again. No room allowed for any forms of error, no matter how trivial it might be. She was nervous, anxious, worried if she might have lost her touch, but the hellish training she went through had readied her. She remained hidden amongst the few Fallen Angels, concealed beneath the shadows, skimming past the few guards posted outside the abandoned church like a guiltless breeze as her peers waited at a distant area.

Like Rias had told her, Asuka felt a light headache as she got inside the church, at the main hall where the service is held. The altar laid there, destroyed beyond repair, as were the statues of the Holy Mary and Jesus Christ, no more than a pile of rubble and small rocks. Nobody was there, but Asuka won't take any chances. She quickly browsed the entire area before she progressed further, and closer to a dark and spiraled stairway heading downwards located a few steps from the altar.

With the same amount of caution as when she entered the deserted church, Asuka climbed down the stairs. Her eyes fast to adjust the dim lightning, obligations to the Devil's useful trait. The holsters of her trusted twin wakizashi were hung by her hips, dangling back and forth as she continued her silent, careful footsteps.

Few treads later, she was faced with two Fallen Angels standing guard by a large double-doors. They appeared to be chatting nonsense about the building was haunted or not. Nonetheless, whatever room those doors lead to contained an unsettling powerful aura. It might lead her to her friends closer; she must get inside.

Asuka searched for any possible entrance, any opening or cracks in the walls.

Nothing.

She would need to dispose the two guards without alerting the rest. Of course, it wasn't undoable for someone of her capabilities. Two steel kunais split the wind, delving further until they nestled by the guards' forehead. The dead guards fell after a silent, inaudible groan, and a nearly with synchronized "thud" as their bodies hit the floor.

Asuka wasn't really proud of her kills, as then she would require to hid their bodies—which she did, but the fact that she still possessed her valuable dead-eye accuracy did lift her mood and confidence by a certain amount.

Taking a little moment to breathe in a few airs —which was a little repulsive due to the casualties of Death's previous visit and hers too— Asuka recomposed herself, rescanned her surroundings, and proceeded with her scouting mission. As much as she wanted to help her friends, and not less importantly, Mio, she had learnt not to play hero, and to just carry with the task at hand.

She faced the double-doors. The carvings no longer possessed its artistic form, and the woods were chipped here and there, and blood stained some of the parts. Unfortunately, she found no openings to see what lied behind the doors. Nonetheless, there were other presences behind those doors, and Asuka knew it.

She knew she couldn't blow her cover either, as that possibly could lead to her friends' harm and quite possibly, their death as well.

Asuka decided it was best to take her time, and devise a new method—

 **CRASH**

The twin-doors smashed open, lambasted from their hinges so cruelly. It left almost no time for the Kunoichi to leap out of harm's way, yet Asuka fared just in the nick of time. She had vaulted to her right and watched two mahogany doors fly past her, followed by a person in torn clothing. The doors broke upon contact with the floor while the latter skidded a few meters away. Cloud of dusts splashed through the air.

Her heartbeat rate rose. It was unmistakably Issei.

—A horribly wounded Issei.

Knowing him, he must have retaliated, and received his end of the bargain.

Asuka stood stock still on her hiding spot, grateful she moved just in time before the doors were lambasted with brute force.

"—with petty strength like that, you are nothing more than a laughingstock to your entire precursor."

What followed the crash afterwards, was a masculine voice carrying a condescending taunt and fueled with conceit— the source of that unsettling power. As the dusts settled, and as Issei struggled to bring himself back up, a finely dressed man in black robe. His skin was bleach white as though he had a terminal illness, but the most notable trait this man possessed was his elf-like pair of ears, and his sinister smile.

"How pitiful a Sekiryuutei has become."

"GHAAAK—!"

None of them had taken upon her presence, as far as it went. Asuka showed a pained expression towards Issei, who couldn't even notice as a crude kick had aired him to a solid pillar with a painful aftershock. More dusts and several pebbles dripped down from the worn ceiling. Issei wailed in pain, and blood oozed out from his mouth, before he slumped to the ground.

"ISSEI! Stop it! Don't hurt him anymore!"

Asuka heard Mio's cry of distress from the room, followed by a desperate call of her beaten Pawn. It pained her to watch, and Asuka needed carry the plan with haste.

"Hmph. Take him back, and guard the entrance!" demanded the robust-man.

"Y-Yes Kokabiel-sama!"

Soon, two Fallen Angels scurried out from the blustered doorway after a nervous affirmation, grabbing an unconscious Issei by his arms with a look of disgust, and dragged him back inside, leaving trails of crimson blood across the murky floorings. The other guard remained by the door, slightly cold-sweating due to his superior's show of strength.

The man who Asuka assumed as the leader and their superior returned inside the room. Shortly after, she could hear the newly appointed guard's grumble.

The female Shinobi gulped. She was worried of her friends, but charging recklessly would result in her death and maybe worse; her friends' deaths. She was aware of her capabilities, and she was aware she stood no chance alone.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

It nearly reached the twentieth minute mark since Asuka left. Rias knew that time only flies whenever she is not waiting, but that did not help her with her growing impatience and the skittish feeling inside. The same applied with the rest of the Devils, especially Asia.

The former nun had her hands folded, as if she was praying. The sullen worried expression on her face said it all. Kojiro sat by her side, tinkering with the intriguing gadget commonly known as a "cellphone".

"—?!"

The phone's catchy ringtone successfully started the two of them, with Kojiro letting out a more soundly squeak than Asia. Their honest reaction stirred a few giggles around the room.

"They make a funny pair, don't you think?" Akeno tittered, smiling her usual smile. Rias replied with a nod and a light giggle.

As Kojiro finally able to stop the chiming tune, the tense silence returned. Shortly after, Asia's face fell again.

Rias noticed this, and a frown befell her lips. She lowered her gaze to the crumpled paper in her hands, eyes narrowed, and her eyebrows creased.

Her mind immediately went to her sister, and more guilt crept upon her. What if something happened? What if yesterday was the last time of ever seeing Mio? If something really happened, how will she face her brother and parents?

She sighed, and focused to Asuka.

Her voice rang inside her head, _'…I shouldn't have sent her alone.'_ Was her first thought, before many more downbeat thoughts invaded her mind. The more she thought of Asuka, the worse her thoughts became, the guiltier she felt.

The only thing that could relieve her was seeing the ponytailed girl walk through the very door of the club unharmed.

 _'No, no. I shouldn't beat myself either.'_ Another thought rang, this time a bit better. She tore her eyes away from the letter, and looked around her. Her beryl-colored stopped at Koneko, who was looking out at the window.

After hearing the news of her sister's incident, that crestfallen expression had never left her tiny face. The fact that she hadn't touched any food made the matter more concerning. Suddenly, Rias found herself fretting over another problem.

With a tiresome sigh, she concluded; _'Today's just not my day…'_

Then the wooden door opened.

All eyes darted towards the doors, hoping whoever came was the cheery ponytailed girl who stepped right through, and it was her.

"Nee-chan! Thank goodness you're okay!"

Asia immediately ran to her 'sister', and gave her a longing hug. At this, Rias' lips sidled to a simple, genuine smile, relieved that the girl was unharmed. Kiba looked both impressed and relieved with the Knight's awaited arrival.

"Ehehe… I'm sorry for worrying you Asia-chan."

A few greetings and warm welcome later,

"How was it?" asked Rias with perhaps a little bit too much eagerness.

"I can't tell if Mio-chan is there," Rias' face fell, as did her hope. "But Issei-kun is… he's… not in a good shape…"

Asuka bit her lip as an image of her beaten friend struck her mind.

"There're five outside the building, but there're at least fifteen of them inside," at this, the Devils frowned. "And I think one of them is the leader, but I'm not sure."

A crease molded between Rias' furrowed eyebrows. "How does he look like?"

After treating her friend like that, no chance Asuka could ever forget him.

"He's much taller than me… I think he's at Kou-san's height. He has black hair, he's very pale… and… Oh! Kokabiel! The other Fallen Ang—"

"KOKABIEL?!"

Seeing her peers astonished reactions at the mention of his name, Asuka assumed that guy brought bad news. Meanwhile, Asia's shoulders jolted up as their surprise took her by surprise. She also let out a startled shriek, but only Kojiro who noticed her (as per usual).

"Y-Yes…?"

Just like that, the senior Devils all had the same expression painted on their faces. Rias hands pulled into a fold beneath her ample chest. Rias' eyes gazed upon the clock.

 **15:48**

She gnashed her teeth in discontent. The direness of this crisis was far greater than she had imagined.

Akeno stepped, her expression stern and completely out of her usual character. "Buchou, we must contact Maou-sama. He must know of this."

"I know." Rias groaned, but she didn't seem to fully appreciate her Queen's suggestion. "Still, this is within in my territory, my jurisdiction."

Asuka thought Akeno couldn't look stricter than she was seconds ago. She was wrong.

"This is beyond your jurisdiction," Akeno blatantly asserted, "I understand you don't want to stir up trouble for the Maou, but this is a problem far too great for us to handle, Rias. Please understand."

Who would've thought Kuoh's Great Ladies could have such intense stare. Asuka certainly didn't.

Rias appeared to be taken aback, and she was about to say something, yet she didn't. Instead, her blue-green eyes were sealed for a good moment. Both of her and her sister's peerage waited expectantly for her decision. As seconds passed, Rias made her decision.

"Fine. Contact the Maou. But we will still take part of this matter. I won't allow some flocks of crows get their hands on her."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"—GAH!" He hacked for what seemed to be the hundredth time. His chest felt as though it was being crushed. His body felt as though a truck had ran him to another truck. It hurt everywhere to the point he couldn't feel anything else but pain.

More of his blood spewed from his mouth as Issei dropped down to the ground, and even more from almost every part of his body. He had no idea how he was still breathing and alive, and neither did his assailants. They didn't let him rest, not even once. Of course, they knocked him unconscious every now and then, but they always made sure to wake him up in the most unpleasant way they could muster.

Straining his neck, Issei glanced up. His vision blurred as though his eyes were ran over by water. He couldn't see shit.

 _'Fuck… I can't see shit.'_

"Stop it! Please! Stop hurting him!"

His ears were ringing, and it annoyed him more than it hurt him. Nonetheless, he could discern Mio's cry.

"…Hah….heh….ish that…..it…?"

"Quiet!"

Issei howled as he received another vicious kick to his bloodied jaw, sending him bounding backwards. His strength was leaving him, but now it had left him completely. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, and he couldn't even budge his fingers. He was over, he thought.

 _'…So this is how I'm going to end…? Fuck… even after I played hero in front of her… I just want to feel her boobs again… or at least see them once more…I don't want to die twice without seeing no jugs no more!'_

With great concentration and even greater willpower, Issei channeled all his focus to his last healthy eye, and rapt it all towards one goal; Mio's chest.

"Wait, what's he doing?"

"He's checking her tits, you dolt. He disgusts me, but I commend his determination."

Ignoring the comments from his batterer, he succeeded, and a triumphant smile of a dying pervert was shown to the world. —and Mio too. She was conflicted on how to react for a second before she continued her desperate plea. But as Issei's awareness began to fade, he slowly realized what a pitiful end it would be for him.

 **(…If only you can put the same amount of concentration into your strength… this might be avoidable…)**

Issei heard a disappointed, guttural voice, before black consumed his sight and mind.

"He's fucked." stated one of the burly Fallen Angels as he yanked Issei's face with his shoe. "I must say he's done well."

"He went through twenty hours; he's done more than well." said the other with ridiculed look as he observed Issei's gory appearance. "Now what do we do? More of this and he's dead for sure."

One of them shrugged, "Wait for him, I guess— hey, did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

The hefty well-dressed Fallen Angel observed a corner of the room. He looked suspicious, wondering what caused his sudden bad feeling. But as there was nothing but fallen rocks, he decided it was nothing.

"Nah… I must be drinking too much."

"That explains your bad breath."

He scowled. "Fuck off." As his buddy laughed, the Fallen Angel rolled his eyes, pissed and annoyed— but nothing a nice drink can't fix, he thought, and suddenly was looking forward to the end of his shift more than ever.

…

"I-Ise…" Her pleading and endless cries had coarsened her voice. Her throat and lips were dry. She was the one with more power, yet it was him who stood up for them. Mio had never felt so ashamed, so weak, and so despicable with herself. "I'm so sorry Ise… I'm so sorry…"

Her only Pawn was no more than a bloody mess, barely breathing, yet he had never let out a single tear as he endured all of the beating a normal human will never survive.

Mio's hate to herself had never been so heart-rending.

"But anyway, is she really a Gremory? I mean, she got the hair like that Gremory girl, but, what about her power?"

"I don't know, maybe she doesn't have any." replied the other guard with a sharp tone, clearly was still annoyed. "And I don't care either, so shut up and just do our job."

The other Fallen Angel looked taken aback, "You need a drink."

"I know!"

With that, the pair sauntered outside, chatting nonsense on the way out. However, their words had left a scar on Mio's already hurting confidence. She was angry, but she couldn't find any logical reason to be angry. Those words were true. Without realizing, she was crying again, frustrated on how easy she had given hope.

 _'What can I do…_?'

Last night, as dozens of Fallen Angels cornered them to a house, all she did was nothing but stand still. She did nothing as they outnumbered Issei and beat him. Not even a single cast of a spell.

"M-M-Mio…chan…"

"—?! I-Ise?! Ise-kun!" At least, a portion of her guilt was lifted as she heard his voice. Her eyes immediately looked to him, ignoring those who were there as though they were literal crows. Mio's heart slunk as she saw his state. "Ise-kun!"

Mio attempted to reach for him, yet all she managed was two feet away from him before her chain yanked her back. Issei coughed more of his blood, and Mio quailed. He could never get used to its strange metallic and salty taste— especially its pungent stench in his mouth.

"Ise-kun!"

"…S-so…rry…"

Her heart stopped.

"I'm… sorry… M-Mio-chan…"

"N-no… what are you saying…?"

"….I couldn't…protect you…..I'm….sor…ry…"

"…Ise-kun?"

No movement. Mio's heart couldn't beat.

"I-Ise-kun…?"

Some Fallen Angels turned to look at them. Some showed a little concern, and some laughed, and some made sure their laughter reached Mio's ears. As Mio began to sob uncontrollably, they all complained and told her to be silence, and threatened her if she didn't.

It was an empty threat, but Mio couldn't care.

She was his master, and she let him down. Like how she allowed her tears to ran without restraint once more.

"Yo! Drinks for everyone!"

A jubilant voice of a man demolished the tranquility, and completely as the Fallen Angels—who were males—cheered in glee.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

 _"Be careful, everyone."_

Was Rias' last message for her as she, again, underwent a covert mission.

Now that the church was no longer an unexplored place, she felt a little more assured. As she had previously done flawlessly, Asuka slithered inside, passing and counting faces she had seen before without them knowing. She also went past the rubble of rocks where she dumped the bodies, and they were still there. She felt slightly sad, though, since she felt no remorse after killing someone.

"Buchou, I'm at the lower ground. I counted three of them outside and four of them inside so far." Asuka whispered after she was certain there was nobody nearby that could hear her voice.

 _"Good job,"_ a ladylike voice came through her earpiece, _"Any sign of Kokabiel?"_

"No… Not yet."

 _"Hmm… alright. There's an hour left… stay there until we are sure of his presence."_

Although she couldn't see her, Asuka still nodded. "Hai, Buchou!"

 _"And be careful, Asuka…"_

"Mm!"

As Rias' voice faded, Asuka held her short red scarf around her neck tight. The room where Mio and Issei were possibly restrained in was just some feet away from her, but that was also where one of their leaders lied in wait. Confronting him now would only bring bad news for her and everyone else. And maybe more.

"Ahhh!" a loud, irritated, and obviously maddened groan resonated. Asuka immediately pinned down the source of the voice; two Fallen Angels that just stepped out from the shady room.

"This is blasphemous… How many times has this happened? _'Something has come up; handle this'_ bullshit! I swear I'll start a riot the next time he uses that damn excuse again!"

"I know, but what can we do?" the person walking next to him said, showing the same unpleased expression as him. "At least we'll get to see that Gremory girl."

"What." He didn't look amused. He was not amused. "She's still a teenager you pedo."

"Who cares? She's twice hotter than my wife."

"….I'm telling your wife."

"What?! No! Don't be a rat you little—"

And their vibrant conversation went on and on as they left Asuka's field of vision. Unsure on how she should take in the piece of information, she readdressed her focus to the room. However, as she thought more of their talk, Asuka noticed the lack of that powerful feeling from inside the chamber.

 _'…Maybe he's not here…?'_ Asuka pondered, but not yet wanting to take the risk.

So she waited, remaining hidden under shadows' cover. As more chatty black-winged people exited the room, uneasiness began to creep beneath her skin. And it was not because of their loudness.

 _'Where are they leaving?'_

Then it hit her.

 _'What if… they're not here anymore…?'_

She nearly lost her composure when Rias' voice rang without warning.

 _"How is it? Have you seen him yet?"_

"Not yet. Buchou, what if Mio-chan and Ise-kun aren't here…?"

 _"What do you mean?"_

"Just now, eleven of them just left the room, and there's still no sign of Kokabiel either. Shall I look inside?"

Rias was faced with another difficult choice. Would Rias allow her to be in danger? But if she doesn't, they wouldn't know if Mio and Issei were present.

An uneasy silence ensued.

 _"I hate to say this, but do it. If they aren't there, tell us and leave immediately. Don't get caught, Asuka."_

 _"And please, be careful."_

She did not need to see Rias to feel her genuine concern. It warmed her heart to know someone cared for her.

"I will, Buchou." Asuka said with a warm tone. "Thank you."

A Devil might be seen as a being of evil, but Asuka knew she fought for good person, and that was a good enough reason for her.

With a sure smile, the adept shinobi inched towards the room. Asuka reached the doorway, still alone as she poked her head inside.

She scanned the room, and it was massive — larger than she previously thought. Enough room to play a game of mini-soccer and enough for her to sneak around unnoticed. However, it was also empty. — _Nearly_ empty.

It was as if relieving breeze had blown all of her worries as she saw Mio and Issei. However, a lone black-winged creature still remained in the room, standing near her friends as a guard, oblivious to her unannounced attendance. It also seemed neither of her friends had realized too, as Mio still wracking in tears, sobbing over Issei who was yet moving from the ground.

"They're here, Buchou. There's only one guard. What should I do?"

No respond. It was her to decide. If she waited, the other Fallens possibly would return.

Asuka reached her favored distance, and with one swift flick of her hand, sent a piercing kunai towards the unsuspecting guard. No need for different method of assassination if it worked just fine. The kunai tore through the air as it flew straight to the back of his head.

She saw it herself. The steeled black weapon went from end to end of his head without any form of resistance, ending its run with a clang as it hit the wall, and dropped to the floor. It happened right in front of her very eyes. The guard should topple to the ground, dead. Yet he didn't.

She had blown her cover.

But it was not yet over. This guard might not be an ordinary guard at all. Her hazel eyes sharpened and narrowed. Her twin-swords had left their leather sheathes, and now sheathed within her hands in a firm grip. She hated direct confrontations, but if it is a necessity, then she won't back down.

She leapt to the air without waiting for the guard to turn his back around.

"Asuka-chan!" Mio cried in joy. Her smile immediately eased Asuka's worry. "W-Wait! He's not—"

"Good heavens— are you trying to kill me?"

"—Wh-What?!"

An untroubled voice spoke to her; a voice she recognized at any time at all, belonged to a man who had saved her and shaped her to the better.

"Sh—Shinjiro-san?!"

Asuka did a faultless somersault in midair and landed perfectly with her feet a couple meters away from him, but her dumbfounded expression wasn't too fitting with her impressive performance.

"How did you…?"

"Ah-ah. Now's not the time. We'll have our little happy reunion." the man said as his smoky black wings dissolved. "I'll carry him, and both of you, clear the way for me, okay?" Seifer's finely-tailored suit also dissolved to black smokes.

Mio nodded, but not without hints of uncertainty, whereas Asuka still looked at him with a wondrous look.

"What's with that face? It's really me."

"B-But…"

"Shush. Expositions are for later time. Now, let's go."

With that dismissing tone and ridiculed look, Seifer lifted Issei from the ground, carrying the unconscious boy in his arms — like a hero carrying the wounded princess, but instead the princess was a sixteen year old, unreasonably perverted boy.

Seifer secretly lamented he wasn't carrying the supple Nekoshou instead. He should be, if not for that one meddling phone call.

Asuka headed out first, and informed Rias of Mio and Issei's state. Not moments after her news, a loud explosion occurred, and then another one, and another one, and another. The abrupt escalation of demonic energy petrified Asuka for a little moment.

"...That might be my sister..."

"...I'm glad she's your sister..."

"...Poor bastards..."

* * *

 ** _Chapter End_**

* * *

 **Whew~ finally, it's done. It's anticlimactic, yes, but nothing is written without reason. We'll see a little more of Kuroka, and certainly Koneko in the next chapters.**

 **I did tell you guys this story won't follow the canon, so don't get mad at me.**

 **And guys, this is a legit question. Should I write the lemons in this story? Or should I only make clear hints that they did the secks? Or should I make a new story and put all the lemons and skits and some few stories that didn't make the cut there (i.e; Issei and Kojiro's scene when they were attacked, and perhaps the characters' backstories as well, etc. etc.) instead? Please answer via anything.**

 **Also, do you find anything edgy? If it is, then what part is edgy beyond your tolerance? I'll see to it be fixed, so hit me up y'all.**

 **Other than that, thank you for the read, and have a nice day!**


	14. Beast

**100 SUB— I mean— FOLLOWERS! WOOT! Thank you so much for reading and continuing to read this story! I hope it won't bore you and continues to excite you guys! Thank you for the favorites and follows!**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
-Psykotic101  
-Houvdon Lucifer  
-Mahesvara  
-Noctis Lucius Dragneel  
-grabblers  
-Deadly6  
-Ddastan**

 **So, I admit the last chapter didn't come out as good as I expected... Eh. Can't be perfect, it seems. The ending was weak, but there are reasons. You can actually say the last chapter is actually a cliffhanger, for one, and it is the start of a new arc.**

 **Oh well. Let's move on.**

 **Sorry this came out late. I need to learn more about fighting scenes, as I kinda suck on those kinds of scenarios. I don't know how I do in this one, so please tell me if it's good or not.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **||Beast||**

* * *

 _It is agreed by the Deities, that whomever being aside themselves is capable of killing one of them_

 _shall be titled "Beast"._

 _Through centuries, there is only one being who has succeeded doing so._

* * *

The young, seemingly-always-unruffled male stood by a chipped stone pillar, leaning back against the hard, rocky surface. Seifer was outside of the church, while Issei and Mio were still inside with Asia now tending his wounds, using the pew as a place for him to rest. But things weren't so peaceful yet.

He counted three Fallens had slumped to the ground. Each of them at least either missing at least a limb or was burnt black. Two were motionless and lifeless, dead. The other one was a young woman, screaming in horror and pain as scarlet liquid flowed endlessly from her leg—or where her leg used to be. Rias' power of destruction had blasted it clean, and she was on the verge of her last breath.

It was a painful and meaningless death for her.

Up at the sky, beneath a visible barrier that the Devils sustained, nine of the same-winged creature clashed against the Devils, each of them screaming their battle cries— which he really didn't really understand what for. Yelling won't increase one's power. Perhaps the pumping adrenaline caused those valiant yelling.

Either way, he didn't care.

Seifer preferred to not partake in the skirmish, as it wasn't his obligation to do so. The deal was to only "grab" Mio and Issei to safety, and that's that. And he also did not want to ruin his clothes. Be that as it may, if all went downhill, he will intervene, since the three people that he cared enough were among the Devil's rank.

However, as the fourth Fallen fell headless and wingless after a flurry of precise slashes of Asuka's twin wakizashi, he might not be needed anyway.

So for the meantime, Seifer simply stayed aside, and let the Devils handle their own work. Having nothing to do but wait, he took the spare time to analyze the Devils' tactics and powers. Of course, he did not forget to tuck a white roll between his lips.

Rias showed her leadership and decent decision making. She looked for another enemy each time the Knights closed the distance to a Fallen Angel, and shot her destructive power with fine accuracy. Her only drawback was that none of her attacks ever hit a moving target. She required Akeno's paralyzing thunders to land an attack. Seifer noted her gritted teeth as a show of her frustration.

Akeno, as he had expected after seeing her and Kuroka's battle, did well— very well, in fact. Standing side by side with Rias, her thunderbolts, although missing a few times, ripped a hefty amount of Fallen Angel's wings apart, while sending violent strikes of afresh thunders to their spine. It took her three strikes to completely eliminate a Fallen Angel, in spite of that.

Also to be noted, and to keep in his mind for some time, was that unnerving, delighted, sadistic smirk that was portrayed each time her attack struck its aim.

Satellizer, Rias' blonde Knight, had just tore a new gash on a Fallen's torso, soaking his cobalt blue suit in the color of red. Before he could even dispense a proper counter, her unique blade had pierced his chest. He fell, and he died. Satellizer moved on. Her technique was good and all, but Seifer saw her lacking of cooperation with her allies mildly unacceptable.

Kiba, Rias' other blonde Knight, topped Seifer's expectations along with Asuka, the Kunoichi-turned-Devil. Almost literally, they sliced and diced their enemies in such harmony that was a bit unsettling. After Kiba landed an attack, Asuka did an immediate follow through, and then Kiba covered Asuka by deflecting any spears thrown at her, and so did Asuka to him. Albeit it took them quite a while to bring down a sole Fallen Angel, Seifer commended their cooperation.

Lastly, Koneko, Kuroka's little sister which he had no idea of her capabilities other than her brute strength. This was his first time seeing her in action too. So far— he still had no idea. She flew here and there, dodging numerous light spears, but struggled to fly in quick enough to any of her foe for a hit. He thought she could do what Kuroka could do; using her Nekoshou magic or whatever, but looked like he was wrong.

As for Kojiro... he really didn't do much but fly around and try to hit anyone in his fists-range. As it happened, zero results. It might seem he needed more time to adjust to human limitations. But Seifer knew his intention, however. He was the one who granted that _gift_ to him, and it was not yet needed. However, it was, undoubtedly, only a matter of time until that moment of need.

Four Fallens remained, and the Devils were still unharmed. He expected more of these Fallens, but it appeared he misjudged their abilities. Yet again, they were only a bunch of unfortunate lackeys with no chance whatsoever. For their cruel end, Seifer sympathized for them.

And that concluded his evaluation ladies and gentlemen, and as his evaluation ended, he breathed the last drag of his second cigarette. Seifer had no interest in finished battle, and for that reason, he checked up on Issei.

During his short walk, Seifer wondered on what that frisky Nekoshou was doing.

* * *

Inside a well-decorated clubroom, Kuroka sneezed. It was not flu, she was sure. Perhaps a dust or two, she thought. Kuroka glanced left and right. Everything was exactly the same as it was some days ago, only now lacking the Devils and without fallen lamps.

"Hnnnn—! I'm bored already..."

Yuki leapt onto her lap. Being a small pup she was, curious about everything, anything really, had already sniffed the anything there was to sniff. So yes, it was quite boring for her, too. Looking up at Kuroka with one ear lowered, she let out a petulant whine as she nuzzled Kuroka's black kimono.

Mildly amused, Kuroka lifted Yuki. "Hmm... Are you bored too? Or do you miss him nyan?"

Lifted, Yuki's small foot dangled in the air, and her tail swayed round and round like a helicopter blade. Her small red tongue poked out from her jaw, and slowly covered Kuroka's slim fingers in transparent slobber. She was a loving dog, and she made sure she showed her affection as freely as she could.

"I'll take that as a yes~" Kuroka giggled teasingly, "I miss him a bit, too nyan."

* * *

"Ah-choo!" Seifer sneezed, startling the crimsonette and the blondette. He gave a groan of displeasure and sniffled his suddenly runny nose. He blamed the dust of the sunken place.

Moving on, he noted Issei's injuries were mostly sealed. He looked almost he had never went through the beatings, actually. His face no longer had worrying contusions, no welts on his arms, no signs of assault, really. In fact, Issei looked as though he had never gone through anything at all, and that he was simply fallen asleep in this uncanny church.

As Asia's hand stopped emitting the faint green light, she exhaled a quiet sigh. "Hau... I hope Issei-san will be okay..."

"He will be, Asia-chan, thanks to you." Mio uttered with a thankful smile. The golden-hearted nun tittered shyly at this, thus failing to hear the hint of sadness in Mio's voice. Seifer didn't, though. But he decided to not pry her business for now.

At the same time, another Fallen Angel had crash landed inside the church, tumbling and skidding a few floorings away from the Devils and a nonchalant Seifer. His battered clothing pretty much summed up the lopsided battle.

"...Urgh..." He groaned, grimacing as he clutched his visibly broken arm.

Mio was startled, and even more when she saw her Bishop running towards the Fallen. "Asia?! What are you—"

"A-Ah... Are you okay?" Asia queried. She showed a genuine face of worry as she moved to aid the Fallen Angel.

Yet the injured man held different view for her kind, and he conjured a light spear in under a second with his only working arm. "Who do you think you are?!" he yelled, stunning Asia as the buzzing spear skewed towards her.

She didn't know what she should expect. Shocked, and obviously hurt, the blonde nun stood stock-still as the spear flew right onto her. Fortunately for her and very unfortunately for the male Fallen Angel, Seifer knew it was coming, and was quick to react. As if a spectral being, he emerged in front of Asia with a thick billow of his trademark smoke, gripping the hazardous light object barehanded, and then **_crushed_** it without noteworthy effort or pain as if it was a mere glow-stick.

Of course, both parties were flabbergasted. Seifer, on the other hand, looked far off from pleased, and his deathly aura had made its appearance again.

"...Who do _you_ think you are _?"_

The Fallen Angel immediately shrunk. The colors on his face drained to an old gray, and he suddenly wished he didn't make that stupid decision. "...I—I'm sorry...?"

Even the fear carried within his trembling voice was obvious .

"Sorry your ass," Seifer sassed, "Bugger off."

It was a punt, but it was a brutal punt to the butt. The man perhaps flew out faster than he could even if he used his wings to the extent. Seifer briefly wondered if he had what it takes to be a professional footballer. He definitely got the shot power. Not sure about the accuracy, though.

Nonetheless, what seemed blasé in his end was actually nerve-wrecking for the two girls behind him. At times like these, the go-to lines had never failed.

"You girls okay?" He received two slow unsure nods in return, seemingly uncertain if they should be terrified or amazed. Seifer just smiled. "Good then." By that time, the noise had died, and the battle might have finished already.

But the fight was just about to begin, and Seifer knew it.

The easy atmosphere suddenly plummeted, and a frown fell onto his lips. The air turned ominous and unpleasant, as though a storm had brewed outside. The drastic drop didn't go undetected either by the girls.

A frail hand grasped the edge of his button-up shirt's sleeve. "Shinji-san..." He looked down to his left, and Asia was there, looking at him with fearful eyes and a worried little scowl on her mouth. If Kojiro was in his position, Seifer was sure he would have freaked out.

Asia received a soft smile, but it was not reassuring enough for her.

"You two stay here, okay?" Seifer said. Somewhat, his tone sounded like a brother speaking to his younger sisters.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"So this is that wretched Lucifer's little sister... Your red hair reminds me of your brother, it is quite nauseating."

Rias glared daggers.

"...Don't you dare speak lightly of my brother."

Asuka stayed aware, flying near Rias and the rest of the Devils. That was the man she saw earlier in the church, although she didn't feel his strong force before, she was sure; his pale skin, long black hair, and always furious eyes were dead giveaways. Unnerved by his ten malicious black wings, Asuka clutched her Wakizashi firmly.

The Fallen Angel observed his surroundings, showing absolutely no remorse of his fallen underlings. "I see you have handled them well. It is very fortunate of you that I was not present during your little skirmish. But unfortunately for you, I believe in the law of retaliation."

Without warning, Kokabiel's face contorted, rigid with fury.

"Shall I start with you?!"

Kokabiel, for a man of his size, moved surprisingly fast —faster than Asuka had thought, and perhaps even faster than her or any of Rias' Knights. Under a breath, he had travelled feet and loomed over her, towering the 155cm girl with his cumbersome stature. She was wrong to expect less from a Fallen Angel's leader.

"KUHAH—!"

Asuka choke out blood. His fist struck her stomach hard. As the others cried her name, she dropped to the hard cobblestones, stopping immediately. The impact caused another cough of her blood, and a sudden wave of pain gripped her entire body as her body wracked. If she was only a human, she certainly would have died.

"Ugh—ghha..."

Her arms lost their grip, and her swords fell. The taste and the smell of blood soaked her tongue, and her head was pounding. Her ears rang as though a bell kept ringing loudly right beside her. In spite of all that, Asuka forced herself to get up, only to curl over as she held her stomach.

 _'_ _No... Not yet...'_

It wasn't over for her. Asuka refused to believe so, despite her body was wailing in agonizing pain— the first time she ever experienced this unpleasing sting after two years. She wiped the thick liquid from her mouth, with the sounds of the ongoing battle flurried her dimming stamina.

 _'_ _I can still go on...'_ she reached out for her twin swords, and gripped one of them. Her heart sank almost immediately when she found she couldn't wield it as firm as she did, and that her hands won't stop shaking from the pain alone. The last fight had drained most of her, and added with Kokabiel's strike, Asuka was nearing her end of the battle.

"Enough, Asuka."

A voice reached out to her. The same voice she heard two years ago and almost every morning. She glanced up, and her eyes met the same warm brown eyes.

"...Shinji-san... I..."

"It's okay," he said, "You did well. Go rest for now." He told her firmly, and pulled her gently into his hold. Suddenly, the pain seemed to disappear as Asuka found his warmth. Although not completely, as Asuka's eyes shut as she whimpered from the hurt she felt.

"Don't worry. You'll be okay. Just close your eyes for a moment, and rest."

With a smile, she did just as Seifer told her to.

.

.

.

By the time she opened them again, she was no longer in the same area, but instead sitting on a wooden bleacher.

"Eh?"

"A-Asuka-chan?! What happened?!"

"Asuka-neechan?! Wh-wh-why are you bleeding?!"

Asuka made several confused noises, looking around like a lost puppy, wondering where she had seen those broken statues, before realizing she was back inside the abandoned church. As Asia's Twilight Healing put her pain to ease, Asuka breathed out a relieved sigh, and gave a teary-eyed Asia a thank you, assuring her and Mio that she was fine. She was a bit sad that Seifer left as quickly as he appeared.

"What happened out there...?" Mio asked her. Concern painted all over her face. Then worry. "...Was it Kokabiel...?"

The Kunoichi nodded and moped for a split second, mulling over the fact she did nothing against Kokabiel. But as she noticed their worries; Mio for her sister, Asia for everyone else including her, Asuka showed a refreshing smile.

"Don't worry everyone! Everything will be alright!"

At least, she hoped so.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Element of light clashed with steel blade, releasing sparks and blunt resonances. Kiba's and Satellizer's attacks were relentless and precise, yet Kokabiel showed no loss of composure as he—effortlessly—parried their swords.

"What's this? Two Knights with mediocre skills? How disappointing..."

While no effort was made to conceal the obvious taunt, Satellizer still bought it. It increased her desire to slash this man off dead. Her teeth gritted, and anger filled her steel blue eyes, as once again, her pride was charred by a man. Along with an outcry, she brandished the iron blade as she lunged forward. A blue light surged, covering her entire frame as Satellizer moved at an extreme speed.

Yet Kokabiel simply smirked, obviously taking her lightly, adding more fuel to her fury. But he had all the reason to look down upon her. He was stronger; faster; better. No one among the Devils could beat him, and he knew it. Without showing effort, Kokabiel blocked her strike with his light-imbued sword. There was no recoil, but the two swords rang.

With unrelenting eyes, Satellizer eyed him down. She was quick to anger and she had no trouble to show it to him.

"I am surprised you can kill off my inferiors with your common set of skills— hmm?"

Before he could complete his line, Satellizer disappeared, and reappeared on his right, with Kiba and Koneko coming quick on his left. Kokabiel stayed at the same place on the air, grinning a satisfied grin as he sent his sole onto Koneko's chest, and aimed the swords he wield to parry Kiba and Satellizer's assault. This time, however, he added more power, and the brute of his strength overwhelmed the two Knights with ease, and slammed the Devils away.

All in one moment.

On the ground, Asuka, Asia, and Mio, all rushed to help the wounded. Asia felt sick upon seeing the dead, but she carried on. She knew she was the only healer; she had been told many times. She must overcome the sickening sight and stench.

"HAHAHA! Good... You're showing progress. But it's still awful." He laughed, hearing the Devils' groan and cry of agony as they fell. But his expression was quick to change as to his front, was Rias' frightening power of destruction. That was a diversion; he realized. A bit late, but it did not affect him.

The light swords diminished, and—still smirking—Kokabiel reached out an arm. "You think your power is enough to overtake me?! You are not your brother!"

Rias' charged attack struck his palm, but it did not disintegrate him like it should, instead, it stayed on his palms, pulsating black demonic power before it disappeared.

Then a fierce thunder crashed into his back, sending pulse of electricity throughout his body. "GAAAH?!" The Fallen Angel gave out a raged outcry as he turned around, bearing more malice in his wicked red eyes. Akeno, now donned in her priestess outfit, did not falter, and shot back a glare at him.

However, Kokabiel seemed had taken an interest in her. "Ho... Aren't you Baraqiel's daughter?" As Akeno's eyes widened, the smirk on his face grew even broader. "It seems I'm right. How low have you become to aid our common enemy?"

Akeno won't have that. "—?! You have no right!" Infuriated, Akeno shot as many lightning strikes as she could; which soon would be costly for her endurance. The thunderous golden bolts soared straight at him, only to be whisked away with a single swat of his ten wings.

"Hahahaha! How does it feel serving under a **_feeble_** master? Rias Gremory, your reputation exceeds your abilities!"

"W-Wait! Satellizer-san! I'm not yet done!"

Kokabiel had crossed the line. As if humiliating her was not enough, he had to humiliate Rias and Akeno. That was two steps too far, and Satellizer won't permit it. Jet blue stream flowed around her figure as she charged, bringing the fight once again to battle the Warmonger.

"You again? Have you not learned your lesson?!" He snarled. This time, instead forming a sword for himself, Kokabiel summoned nothing, but readied his hand, and gripped Satellizer's mid-handled sword with terrifying simplicity. His palm felt nothing but the sheer coldness of the steel.

Satellizer's eyes broadened, and as Kokabiel drove his fist right onto her stomach. The taste of blood filled her taste buds, and scarlet liquid churned out from her mouth. The pain tore her body and mind, and her weapon slipped past her grip. She only received two attacks, yet it felt as though a ton of bricks had hit her.

But it was not over.

With a grunt that seemed came from arrogance rather than exertion, Kokabiel raised her ragged body to the air, and hurled another devastating hit onto her gut. Satellizer cried in pain, with her companions not able to do anything but watch.

"Too bad. So sad." Kokabiel cackled, and heaved her to the ground below. Kiba was there to catch her limp body.

She lost it. She was humiliated once, and that was more than enough. That crow bastard hurt her servants, and he deserved nothing more but a long and horrible death.

No longer deliberating what tactic to use, Rias purely let it all out. She shot blasts and blasts of her condensed destructive energy, seeing them soar through the air easily, and saw them parried with just a single swoop of his hand, laughing like a maniac as he did. Akeno's effort to attack him was fruitless, and the helplessness began to kick in. Can they defeat him? Or at least stall him until help came?

Even Rias had lost her poise.

Meanwhile, Kojiro eyed his brother—who stood idly beside Asia and the injured Devils—expectantly. That look conveyed his beg for help, but Seifer nonchalantly shook his head, and invaded his mind; something trivial for a god.

 _"_ _Use it, you idiot. Don't waste what I've given to you. You fought against it and won, and now, conquer it, and use it."_

Yet Kojiro wasn't yet to be assured, and that left Seifer with one last option.

 _"_ _I'm not helping them. I'm not indebted to any of them. It's your turn now. If you don't do it, then these Devils might die—"_ Seifer smuggled a dirty pause here, " _—including Asia."_

Kojiro fired a vexed stare at Seifer, but the latter's hardened glare was more deadly.

 _"_ _It'll be a breeze. No need to focus your mind. Just call it. Use the standard rite. You're more powerful than it— albeit not with your current body, but I still am. So if things go awry, no need to worry."_

Kojiro duly nodded, and—

 _"—_ _Hey it's pretty_ _catchy."_ If _things go awry, no need to worry" I think I quite like it."_ Seifer mused.

 _"_ _...I'll appreciate it if you get out from my head."_

 _"_ _Oh right, right."_

 _"_ _Thank you."_

 _"_ _Ah, one last thing. Don't lose focus."_

Seifer cut the link.

Kojiro took a brief moment to calm himself down, taking upon the ongoing fight as more motivation for him to help, and looked longingly at Asia. That look of worry on that small face was something Kojiro hated seeing. He knew it will disappear after all of this was finished, and that was another motivation.

* * *

 ** _Boarth loazr efsilze, Soazh.  
_** _Hear my call, Tyrant._

 ** _Riva Na'adhir voschdrahk,  
_** _I am the Harbinger,_

 ** _Vet riva zair heroth._** _  
And I bid your aid._

* * *

Its image materialized as clear a shallow river's surface. Its raw strength that had pulverized gods, its sets of demonic eyes, its gapless bladed teeth and its world-shaking roar; Kojiro pictured everything perfectly. It was almost the beast stood right in front of him, glaring at him for his request.

Mystical black flame doused a small area around him, with him being in the dead center. It piled on its intensity, forming a circling wall of ghastly flame whilst discharging an immense force. The ground crackled beneath him, and the violent air reverberated, sending shockwaves to all direction.

Apparently, this phase was quite extravagant that everyone stopped fighting or healing— except Seifer, who had just plucked out another of his poisonous cigarette roll. And then, as it seemed to reach its peak, it stopped. The wind calmed. The earth stopped trembling. And all was silent.

 **GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH**

—Until the gruff roar of the Beast demolished the stillness and its presence invoked fear to all, for its roar was the sound thousands lost souls blaring altogether.

" **INCURSIO!** "

The flames returned, shrouding his robust figure in its whole. The dreadful howl filled their ears, striking fear into their mind, and rattled their sanity. As it all steadily calmed down for the second time, but not quite, what was revealed was never-been-seen full-body armor standing in a straight posture. A foreboding helmet with a set of glowering red eyes as its head.

The armor was shaded in black and white with the color of obsidian dominating most portions. On its hand wield a weapon which blade length was as long as the armor. Intricate patterns stretched throughout the shaft, glowing shadowy white lights, where an ancient skull of a dragon held the crescent edge firm. Sallow white jewels decorated its smooth blade, glaring vibrant, tyrannical, shadow-like haze.

As it happened, only one person who was not fazed or even a tiny bit impressed with Kojiro's transformation. Said person was smoking his third cigarette.

' _Who knew a god's sinister weapon is a crop harvester in this world?'_

The noises finally reduced to silence, yet the armor still blaring an intense dark, malevolent aura, oozing out to the horizon like dancing fire. Two steel red lights scanned the area from its full-face cover, and fixated its chilling gaze upon the ten-winged Fallen Angel. The Beast within him already thirsted for blood. Tyrant wished for blood.

And he _will_ have blood, regardless of Kojiro's decision.

"What on earth...? Fufu... Fuhahahahaha! Good, good! Maybe you'll provide me a decent challenge!"

Kojiro eyed down Kokabiel, and the latter flinched.

Two giant wings of a dragon unfurled, shocking the spectators, and the coat of armor soared aloft. The quaking of the air and the sonic boom served as evidences that Kojiro had broken the sound barrier. Eyes wide, Kokabiel instinctively braced himself for the collision, wrapping his jet black wings to cover his front.

The scythe slashed the air, and Kojiro hovered meters away behind the Fallen Angel. Fresh blood pattered on his mail, some scarlet beads dripping slowly from his curved blade.

"GRRAAAAAAHHHHHHH?!"

A jarring wail echoed as four black and blood-coated wings floated down, like sheet of papers flowing in the wind. Just more bloodier and all. You get the point. The Devils watched in awe and slight fear of what monstrosity the Rook had become.

Kokabiel's scream was unceasing for five straight seconds, and he was beginning to annoy Seifer and his ears, as he wondered what kind of pillow can be made from a Fallen Angel's feather. Afterward, Kokabiel's howl changed to a chuckle, and then a complete maniacal laughter. Seifer didn't know which he preferred; the moaning or the laughter. Both are equally annoying for him.

"—HAHAHAHAHA!" The Fallen Angel clutched one of his severed wings with a grin as sickening as ever. He was wounded, but he was satisfied. "Perfect! We _WILL_ meet again!"

As he said his last line, a bright flash blinded the Devils—excluding Seifer whose eyes were well protected with his smoke. He saw this one coming, it seemed. When the light faded, and their eyes adjusted to the sun, Kokabiel had disappeared.

And so, it ended.

.

.

.

Or had it?

Remaining covered in the impressive armor, still holding its no-less impressive scythe, Kojiro stayed put above air. His red eyes glowering down upon the Devils, as if searching for prey.

"K-Kou-san...?" Asia called out, but her voice failed to reach Kojiro; he did not respond. "Kou-san? Kojiro-san?!"

It demanded blood, and it won't be sated until it fulfilled its wish. At first, the eyes honed, sharpening to a single person, before it dove in a breakneck speed towards a dumbfounded Asia. Asuka screamed her name, and lunged to Asia, throwing the two of them to the ground with a shriek. Yet Kojiro(?) changed his direction without difficulty, and he headed straight at them.

The Devils found their feet frozen to the ground, eyes glued to the oncoming black and white armor.

 _'_ _...You had one job, Kojiro.'_ and he blew it.

His movements stopped before the crescent blade could nick Asia's hair. The black suit of armor was rendered immobile all of a sudden, floating on the air, still like a statue. No signs of retaliation, either. Blackish vapor had bound its limbs, its neck, its joints, and its scythe. Seifer also covered its mouth to prevent any unpleasant roar. His ears had been hurt enough for a day.

The Beast rapt its eyes at Seifer's, glaring raw desire to kill anyone it saw, even Death in person. Everyone else stared wordlessly, unsure on what to do or even what had happened. Numerous questions had popped out, and Seifer was certain he'll have plenty of explaining later on, and that dragged him down a little.

Nonetheless, he needed to deal with this firsthand.

 _"_ _Hey, you idiot, wake up. You made your girl cry, go say sorry to her later. And you: know your place, Tyrant. If you wish to not corporate accordingly with my brother, then I will personally, and permanently, reseal you in that wretched stone. It will be nothing but absolute void, and an eternal desolation for the last of your life."_

 _"_ _I'll grant you one final chance, and if you mess it, there will be no more act of charity from me. Do you understand?"_

 _"_ _Good."_

Tyrant demanded blood, yes, but if Death did not allow it, then perhaps the demand for bloodshed could wait for another time. Resolution was reached, and a quick burst of the same black flame concealed Kojiro's constrained body, and as it faded, the armor diminished as well, uncovering a completely drained male.

The bounds evaporated into the thin air, and Kojiro slumped down to his brother's shoulder. Asia immediately ran towards him with tear-stained eyes and cheeks. Seifer smiled softly, and his brother gawkily apologized to the blonde nun. All was well.

A mass sighs of relief ensued amongst the conscious Devils.

"Mio!"

"Onee-chan!"

And as the two crimson-haired sister embraced each other, it ended, at last.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Twenty minutes had spanned since he dumped her here, in a school filled with Devils who possibly still see her as a criminal. Twenty minutes since she had been sitting on this lavish sofa and Kuroka's patience was depleting fast. The fact that she couldn't walk yet made it all unbearable. If not for Yuki, perhaps she would have died of utter boredom alone.

But now, Yuki had fallen asleep beside her, and so slept the only one that made her stay fun. She had thought of words to say to her sister when she met her, which would be very likely to occur later on, and she decided not to fret about it.

Fed up with waiting and her thoughts, Kuroka shoved herself off the couch. She staggered, but using the sofa's arm as support, the determined Nekoshou managed to stand. Kuroka took a step forward, and another. It was wobbly, and she hated it. She couldn't tell if it was due to her slippers' thick soles or her feet were simply numbed. She questioned if this is the same with a baby's first walk, and the thought—unsurprisingly—irritated her.

She growled. Each step she took seemingly placed more strain on her shaky legs, and they begged her to stop, yet she refused to surrender. If she couldn't even walk, then how will she protect her sister? By flying? Her wings weren't even strong enough to carry her for Hell's sake.

When the pentagram on the floor emitted crimson light, Kuroka glanced over her shoulder. She scowled. She did not want to make fun of herself. Directly, she went back to her couch, located only five steps away. But it felt as though it was going to be a mile-long walk.

But luck was not on her side today.

As the Devils arose from the magic circle, Kuroka happened to lose her balance. She collapsed backward, trying to grab the air as she fell. But instead of hitting the stiff and cold wooden floors, her back met familiar warmth, and the same to her arms. The same repulsive stench of tobacco— She peeped slightly above her, and without any doubt, knew it was him.

"Still stubborn, I see." And of course, that attractive husky voice of his.

Only three words, but Kuroka felt better already. Maybe it weren't for his words, but him being in the same room with her. Or perhaps having someone who's there for her? Whatever— Kuroka didn't care. Why should she.

"Hmph. You're mean; leaving me alone in here nyan~"

He chuckled, "Well, I'm here now." Kuroka rolled her eyes.

"I'll take her to the dorm, Buchou."

"We'll bring Ise-kun too!" Asuka said, appearing fine as she followed the blonde Knight carried Satellizer in his arms. "Kiba-kun! Wait!"

Worries still remained on Mio's head. "I-I'll join too..."

"Thank you, Kiba." Rias nodded, and looked at Asuka and her sister. "Yes, bring him there as well." and Kiba carried his fellow Knight outside, followed by Asuka and Mio who supported Issei's shoulder. Seifer could offer a hand, but he didn't want to. He's just an ass like that.

"Ugh... can I leave? I don't feel so good..." Kojiro asked, placing a palm on the side of his head, massaging it gently. Asia looked at him with concern. He felt nauseous, and he looked pale, as though he had went through a wild roller-coaster ride, or in his expression, going through a wormhole. Tyrant really drained him good.

"S-Sure." Rias said, showing a glimpse of concern towards the black-haired male. She was a bit upset of his tone, but she supposed it was due to the fatigue. "You can all leave. We're done for today." Rias said with a tender smile, "Be careful on your way back, it looks like it'll rain soon."

Kojiro and Asia thanked her, and after saying their leave to the rest, they stepped outside.

In the meantime, Rias and Koneko picked a seat on the other side of the couch, with Akeno going back to her routine of preparing a set of tea.

Rias then focused her beryl eyes back at the inexplicable bloke, who seemed eager to go home as well. Questions and assumptions had spurred inside her head, wanting to be asked, but Rias couldn't tell if he would so willingly answer with honesty. She doubted it would happen.

On the other side, Seifer, which, in all of his honesty, would very much want to head back home and drink a nice, cold bottle of beer, understood that they will soon interrogate him. He supposed he could bear some more moments with the Devils. Maybe add in a little tease or two on his crimson-haired "servant". He hid his smile; the idea was rather pleasing for him.

"So," Seifer exclaimed as he poked Kuroka to fall onto the couch. Kuroka didn't like his gesture, but Seifer showed no care at all. He lifted his right leg above the other, and fixed Rias a frisky gaze. "What do you Devils want to know?"

Rias seemed to hold back for a moment, but she asked either way. "How did you know? And how did you get inside?"

"Kojiro told me." Seifer replied, "—and this."

Kuroka winced a little when ominous black smoke seemingly originated from the air around him and molded at the space behind him, forming a realistic black feathered wings of a Fallen Angel, albeit more vaporous and hazy-looking up close.

He intentionally left the bits of him hypnotizing the Fallen Angels, as he still wanted it to be his secret for now.

"I... see..." Rias muttered. She seemed demeaned for a reason. "...Then... what about your brother? Do you know what it was?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Seifer casually said, lifting a sleeping Yuki to rest on his lap instead. The pup shuffled a little, snuggling his trousers before finally settling in. A gentle smile appeared on his lips he watched the little furball.

However, Rias sensed her patience was just tugged. He might have a nice smile, but his attitude was quick on riling her nerves.

With a noiseless clatter, Akeno placed silver, round tray on the coffee table in front of them. They thanked her for the beverage, but only her, Rias, and Koneko who grabbed a cup. She was a bit disappointed, but her smile didn't falter.

Yuki let loose a silent, cute yawn as her sleepy blue eyes fluttered. The pup skimmed around her, softly raising her body to have a broader look. When she realized her master had returned and that she was lying on his lap, Yuki kneaded his chest, barking gleefully as if greeting him, telling him that she was happy of his return. In response, Seifer patted her head, stroking her soft fur as he smiled, and said,

"Hello to you too, love."

So far in that day, up to that moment, that was his sincerest smile, his rarest of smiles, and the first genuine smile the Devils ever saw from him. A smile so rare that he had thought had died two months ago.

The little furball pawed his jaw and leaned towards his chin, licking it once but only to be disgruntled of his rough stubbles. A mild chuckle escaped his throat, and his smile stayed on his lips for a little more moments. He teased her as he waited for any questions, poking her pointy ears and prodding her sides.

When nothing was asked, Seifer glanced to face the three Devils in front— Rias, in particular. He was a bit surprised to see their red faces, truth to be told. Yes, including Koneko.

—And Kuroka also.

Seifer gave them an incredulous look, and scrunched his eyebrows. "What?"

"I-its n-nothing..."

The girls had different reactions. Rias, with closed eyelids but still with that red streak below her eyes, took a sip of her chamomile tea. He noted it was just a cover to avoid direct eye contact, and that was fairly amusing of her.

Koneko stared at him for a prolonged moment, and her stare was mixed with confusion and shock, as though he did something unbelievable. When she realized her eyes had caught up with him, the white-haired girl immediately lowered her gaze to her knees. Her sister, who seated an elbow beside him, had the exact same response.

Akeno lifted her left hand, and brought it up to cover her mouth as she giggled, "Arara~ Shinji-kun, what dangerous weapon you have~ how many women have you wrapped in your little fingers?"

It took Seifer exactly two and a half seconds to realize what she meant, and also what caused the girls' sudden bewilderment and the red on their faces. He chuckled, and played a provocative stare, gazing straight at Akeno's soft violet eyes.

It was unlike many stares she often received. It was not those kinds of stares that was only interested to see what lied beneath her clothing whatsoever, nor a stare that longed for her body either. His stare was a stare that drew her into it, and made her feel so powerless and her heart to jumped a beat.

—A dangerous stare, indeed. And what followed was a statement that was uttered without any sense of shame.

"Without you, it's not enough."

A bright scarlet red streak appeared on Akeno's light skin. She had lost twice to this man so far.

"Ufufufu~ you're a horrible man, Shinjiro-kun~ teasing another woman while a woman is sitting beside you~ is Kuroka-chan not enough for you?"

Kuroka shot an unimpressed glare.

"Why settle for one when I can have more?" he said. He didn't mean it, though. It was a joking banter, although admittedly a shameless one. "But she isn't mine." Seifer chortled, letting out a throaty chuckle before he continued, "—not yet, at least."

Koneko saw, for the first time in her entire life, her sister getting so timid under the words of a man. Albeit admittedly a handsome man, and a man with untold power too, that was still the first time for her.

"Well? What do you say? Would you dance with me?"

Akeno blushed. She finally realized her tease only worked for Issei, and not against a man. Finally giving up the fight as she failed to give any respond but her usual giggle, though a little shaky and slightly more silent. Even her King became flustered of his words and her Queen's rare nervousness, and it also appeared that Koneko's opinion of him had just dropped a few points.

In the same moment, Seifer felt a light pinch on his side, but painful enough to make him flinch.

"...Womanizer..." Kuroka mumbled. She wasn't so subtle when it comes down to jealousy, it seemed.

He smiled, "Guilty as charged."

Rias sighed, but shortly after, she had a certain refreshed look on her face. "...Well, I'm glad that was all over... thank you for the help, Kawamura-san."

"Don't mention it, princess." Seifer said with a teasing tone, but along with a friendly smile. His tease both agitated and flustered Rias at the same time, although this time she leaned on the "agitated" part.

Yet as Seifer dropped his smile, she knew that wasn't the end of his stay. That stern stare of his was perhaps even chilling than Kokabiel's stare.

"Next time, tell me if you're sending out Asuka all by herself." Oh, Seifer was pissed. Even without his haunting smoke lingering behind him, he wasn't less intimidating. "I agreed with her to join your devilish charades, but that doesn't mean I'll let her off just like that."

Rias swallowed her saliva. Today really was not her day at all.

"I-I understand." Did she just stutter? Why, yes. Yes she did. "However, Kawamura-san—"

"No, Rias. You didn't." Seifer interrupted. "If you did, I should already know before she left."

Rias could only bite her lips bitterly. She wasn't used to getting told off, and in all honesty, she hated it. Even more so when her words were cut off. But then his face softened as fast as it grew stern a couple of seconds ago. It seemed his anger just poofed away like his cigarettes.

"Anyway, I don't like being mad, and I rather see you smile than seeing you frown." Rias found it unsettling on how he could make her so angry in a second, but then so flustered in the next exact second. "But next time, tell me."

"She's all I have."

There was a brief, very subtle glint of sorrow represented in his deep brown eyes. He hid it well with his steely gaze. Too well, that nobody was able to take notice.

"...I... Okay. I'm sorry, Kawamura-san."

His casual face and daunting smile returned.

"You're forgiven." Seifer said as he stood up, with Yuki bounding off of him, excited to go wherever her human went. "See you Devils' later." Kuroka did the same, quietly leaning on him for support. She looked unusually embarrassed and uncomfortable.

And they both went outsi—

"W-wait! O-onee-sama!"

Koneko ran up to them, just a few feet before they reached the exit door. She had waited long enough, and questioned to herself too long with no avail of any answer. At this, Kuroka—with Seifer's help—turned around, and looked at her sister.

She acted a devious grin. Seifer found her feign of act a bit pathetic.

"What is it Shirone-nyan~?"

"I-I...I'm sorry!"

Koneko's arms coiled around Kuroka's waist, her small face buried into Kuroka's silky kimono, and her frail body wracked as Koneko wept.

And Kuroka was... speechless.

Her golden eyes broadened in a mix of disbelief and confusion as Kuroka just stood there, with her little sister whom she thought hated her was instead crying for her, and even repeating her apology over and over.

"I'm so sorry Onee-sama! I-I... I didn't know! Why didn't you tell me Onee-sama?! Why didn't you tell me that you did that for me...?! You didn't deserve to go through all of that alone!"

Kuroka's fake smile was quick to falter as she listened to Koneko's words and tears. She was happy, yet she felt crushed at the same time. Her chest and face felt warmer, and without herself even realizing, she had returned Koneko's embrace.

"W...what are you talking about, Shirone...?"

"Don't lie! Buchou told me you did all of that to protect me!" Koneko wailed, looking up to see her sister's face, and was surprised to see the transparent teardrops gliding down her light-skinned cheeks. Seeing that only caused her to cry even harder.

"...Shirone..."

No one else uttered a word. Not a single voice was said, as the two sisters shared a heartwarming moment for them to treasure. As it happened, Seifer gave a light nod towards Rias, as though a form of thanks, and Rias replied with a gentle smile. She, too, was happy for the two Nekoshou.

"I'm sorry Onee-sama... I don't hate you at all... I'm sorry..."

* * *

 ** _Chapter End_**

* * *

 **Whew. That was pretty long, but I wanted to wrap it up and I don't know which bits to cut, so I included everything.**

 **Yes, Incursio is taken from Akame ga Kill (which I don't own).** **I didn't put much details in Kojiro's Incursio as I want you guys' imagination run wild. More regarding his power will be discussed on the next chapter. Speaking of which, will be a kinda of breather chapter, I guess. It features more Kuroka and Seifer moments. What's your thought about these two?**

 **Anyways! Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you next time!**

 **Cheers!**


	15. Returning

**Hey-ho. Danzy here, how's it going?**

 **Firstly, and by all honesty, I am pretty disappointed on how the last chapter did. I thought I wrote that well, and I thought it'll have decent reviews and more follows. But sadly, it didn't. What did I do wrong? Please tell. I'm always willing to fix my mistakes and not repeat it.**

 **Oh well, it happens I guess.**

 **Anyway! Huge welcome to the new followers and massive thanks for the reviewers of the last chapter!**

 **This is a breather chapter, as I've stated in the previous one, and also a sort of an intro for the next. It's extra-long because of that. I'm sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes or simply mistakes, and for the lateness of this chapter. In my defense, I was in my finals last week, and I honestly don't know if I passed all of them e-e...**

 **Also, sorry for the long wait. I was on my finals last week, and I need to rewrite this chapter plenty of times because of how bad it was.**

 **Nonetheless—**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **||Returning||**

* * *

The wooden ceiling, paneling, and floors; the coolness of the humming air conditioner, the comfy mattress; and many other distinctive features of the Kuoh Academy's Dorm room were easy to be recognized. It was all too familiar for him, despite having only stayed in this room once— second time, now.

 _'_ _Here again...?'_ thought Issei as he awoke. He wondered why he always dreamt of that haughty Dragon each time he passed out. This time, the Dragon told him to get stronger, be more dependable, be responsible of the power he possessed, and many others along those lines.

His head was thumping, and it made him wince, but also caused him to remember of the recent events. He and Mio were ambushed during nighttime, by obviously none other than those vultures, he fought, and he lost, and got knocked out.

That aside, including his irritating headache, there was a heavenly feeling enfolding his side. It felt warm, soft, and plump. Almost like a warmed pillow, but much softer and more welcoming. It was a band new feeling, but he already liked it a lot. He could claim it as the best feeling he ever had, and it would not be wrong.

Instinctively, Issei glanced to his side.

 _'_ _Ah, it's Mio-chan. She's safe... that's good.'_

Yes, yes. Naruse "Mio" Gremory, Rias' little sister, Kuoh's "Crimson Beauty", his tender master, was by his side with both of her eyes shut, making silent sleeping noises, looking cute and beautiful as always in his eyes. Her trademark crimson hair was untied, spreading all over the white sheets and partly above his chest.

 _'_ _...I'm dreaming.'_ Issei concluded.

He pinched his cheek. He cringed in pain.

Mio was still asleep by his side.

 _'_ _...I'm not dreaming?'_

No matter how he saw it, it felt surreal, and crazy. A gorgeous girl was sleeping beside him— the most notorious boy out of all students in Kuoh Academy?

Issei nodded, and looked at Mio, and bobbed his head again. He was awake, fully bewildered as well, not knowing all his blood had held a gathering on his now tomato-red face.

 _'_ _The hell should I do?!'_ Issei shouted in his mind, frantically looking around the room as if searching for help. His unquenchable curiosity of a chivalrous pervert ordered him to peek what was hidden inside her shirt, yet what left of his sanity told him to only take little peek and then let her sleep and leave instead.

It seemed both choices offered little to no variability.

Issei gulped, and held his breath as he lifted the cover as carefully as he could.

"PFFFFFFTTTTTT—"

By Issei's sudden outburst, a pair of sleepy cerise eyes fluttered open.

"...Hmmn...? Ise...?" Mio muttered, paying absolutely no notice on how red Issei's face was as her eyes suddenly swelled with relief. Instantly, with widened eyes, Mio wrapped her slender arms around his neck, and pulled him into a long hug. "Ise-kun! You're okay! Thank goodness!"

"GAWAAAAHH— M-M-M-MIO-CHAN!"

Mio wept, yet Issei struggled to contain his little fellow from bursting. His mind was in disarray, but his heart was more than happy and beyond cheerful as his chest felt the softness and the tenderness of Mio's naked breasts.

"I'm sorry Ise-kun! I-I didn't know what to do!"

At this moment, he would forgive anything she did— even though Issei thought she did nothing wrong to him at all.

Yet as he felt more the sorrow and desperation in her voice, and be less concerned of her lovely body, Issei found he was unable to remain cheerful. Not with a wrecked girl crying on his chest.

"Ah...I-it's okay M-Mio-chan—" he said, a bit of stutter in his tone. "You d-don't have to worry about that! We-we're all okay aren't we? Ehehe..."

Somehow, he managed to contain his raging hormone and not stare at Mio's luscious chest. The Gremory glanced up to him, and Issei blushed. Her stammering lips, tear-stained, sorrowful eyes, flushed soft, glossy cheeks made her even cuter and irresistible.

Still, Issei couldn't help but gawp at her bosom, so he whipped his eyes away from the—seemingly—oblivious girl.

"...I'm sorry Ise-kun... if I was more powerful; you won't have to go through that..."

Issei laughed sheepishly, staring at the still wall. "Ahahaha... it's okay Mio-chan... you were nervous, and so am I..." he said, "The next time, I'm sure you'll blast away those bastards!"

"I-I can't..." Mio sobbed, this time less soundly, but not less pained. Something seemingly pierced him whenever he saw Mio's disheartened face.

He pulled a vibrant smile. "Of course you can Mio-chan!" Issei told her, and miraculously managed to look her in the eyes and not on any other specific parts. "You just cast your Power of Destruction, and bam!"

Mio unhooked her arms from him.

"...I can't..."

"What do you mean, you can't? Mio-chan is a Gremory right? I thought it's their special power or something?"

"...That's true, but... I—"

"?" Issei cocked his neck in a questioning way. A little pain stung him, reminding him of his current physical state.

Mio squeezed her lips, and they were quivering. "Ise-kun... I... I don't have that kind of power."

Issei froze, and Mio cried anew.

"...I am a Gremory, yes... but without the Power of Destruction..." Mio sniffled, bringing her hands to cover her weeping eyes as Issei watched her in shock. "...I really... really, can't do anything... even if I try, I-I...I..."

She struggled to speak any more words. Her voice peaked, and Mio wept, and she bawled, unconsciously leaning herself towards Issei, who, at the same time, did not know what to do, and also flabbergasted that her amazing pair were squeezed against his chest. In his defense, it is his first to have a girl crying on his chest. Quite frankly, it felt kinda nice. He felt dependable.

He gulped down, and manned up.

Although shakily, Issei managed to drape his arms around Mio's uncovered back as an attempt of comfort. His chin brushed against her beautiful crimson mane. The softness and the smoothness of her skin were delightful. Smoother than silk, and softer than a feather— that is how Issei would describe this to his two not-so-fortunate peeking buddies.

On the receiving end, Mio's miserable cry escalated as the girl sobbed soundly.

"Don't cry Mio-chan..." Issei gently whispered, holding back a wince. The pain had not subsided, but Issei trudged on. Seeing his master, and friend, sad hurt him more than being curb-stomped by Kokabiel.

"I-Ise-kun... w-what if it ha-happens again...? W-what can I? I can't protect anyone... I can't even protect you..." sobbed Mio, "I'm your master, but I can't do anything... you're amazing Ise-kun... you stood through all of that..."

"That's not true..." Issei repeated, "You can do many things... Mio-chan... I know you can." He said, tightening his hug without knowing. "You want to see me to be a successful Devil, right, Mio-chan?"

Mio sniveled. Her tears had stopped flowing, but she still was drowning in self-pity to give any proper respond other than a frail; "Yes..."

The boy placed both his palms on her shoulder, surprising Mio a little bit. "Then help me grow stronger! If you can't protect me, that's fine! I'll protect you instead! Isn't that what a servant does? Protecting his master? Even though I know it'll take a long time before I can... but... I will. I swear!"

"I-Ise-kun..." Mio breathed, and while her tears still rolled by her cheeks, a small smile finally graced her lips.

.

.

.

"But not today..." Issei said with whirred eyes and awfully red face, "Today's a very nice day... but not today... thank you for the gifts..." were the last words Issei uttered before he fainted due to the accumulating blood in his head. Mio's softness couldn't and shouldn't be taken lightly; Issei confirmed.

At least this time, he fainted with a smile and a dreamy sigh. A bit lecherous, but it was a smile nonetheless.

Mio giggled as she wiped her eyes, staring at her once again resting Pawn. "Thank you, Ise-kun..." she uttered, crawling out from the bed to gather her clothes. Perhaps the next thing she should tell him was that direct-skin contact helps to tend his wounds. He might had the wrong idea— which honestly, Mio didn't really mind anymore.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

It was dusk. A gradient of orange and yellow painted the once blue sky, and the moon looked eager to rise from its hiding. In this peaceful moment, Death was not so peaceful for once.

"That was your second strike. It better stay in that number. If you don't take better care of your underlings, I'll take care of all of them myself. You get that, Zazel?"

Azazel swallowed at the grievous warning and nodded stiffly— it was all he could do in the face of an infuriated Seifer.

"Good." Seifer quipped, his hard face softened almost in an instant, as though he simply switched masks. "See you when I see you, then. Try not to bother me anymore."

Two pair of eyes fixated at the leaving man. "Wait— that's all?"

"Yes. That's all." Seifer said, but then he paused his walk to his motorcycle, and glanced over his shoulder "Unless you have something to say?"

Azazel considered his question and also this opportunity. He did have something to say, or rather, ask. But the question was should he ask it? He had asked him once, and he received no response other than a cold shoulder.

 _Ah to hell with this._

"I do actually," Azazel spoke, a hint of uncertainty on his face. "Don't get me wrong, but have you considered on going back?"

Seifer froze, but his face was as subtle as usual.

"Maybe." He said, and his words carried venom, "You both have been nosy all this time. I'm blaming you two if I do return. What is it really? Something happened?"

The two men, each a leader of their own kind, stared at each other, and they both looked perplexed, as if hesitating to break a bad news to him. Noticing this, Seifer added a lighthearted tease.

"Or is it because you fuckers missed me?"

They stared at him in disbelief and in a face that clearly stated their disgust. They shared a nice round of laughter.

"A little bit of both, I guess. Things have been pretty dull without you, to be honest." Azazel said. Somehow, the way he stated it made Seifer felt the need to give him a good hard punch to his face.

"Well... it's not exactly a war... but... it might soon come to happen." and the crimson-haired Devil stated.

Seifer sighed, drearily as he sat on his motorcycle's seat. "Oh bugger... what is it now?"

"Nothing too big. Only a bunch of Devils from the Old Satan Faction."

"Really?" Seifer asked, but he truly did not possess any interest regarding the matter, "Kokabiel one of them?"

Azazel waved his hand dismissively. "Nah... He just went rogue. My men are currently tracking him down." he assured, "That bastard would give anything for another all-out war... but I doubt he's willing to work with the Devils."

"Huh." Seifer crossed his leather-jacketed arms, "Whatever. It's not big, isn't it?" he received a nod. "Well then, I want to keep my hands clean in this."

His Devil friend dipped his head. He tried hiding it, but Seifer was too cunning to not notice his disappointment.

"Oi. Don't try to make me feel guilty; it won't work. You'll only piss me off, you dolt." Seifer started his bike, and the engine emitted a sweltering roar. "But, if you can't handle it, I'll help." He said, coolly turning at his crimson-haired Devil friend, "All you have to do is **_beg_**."

"..."

As the uncannily mischievous biker rode off to his home, the two friends could only stare at him with unbelieving eyes.

"...He hasn't changed at all."

"Yeah... That's good..."

A shrug.

.

.

.

"Shouldn't you tell him, though?" Azazel asked, "You could've begged him right then, too."

The Devil didn't look so pleased. "As if..." He said, unimpressed with his unlikely friend's banter. "That aside... do we really want to drag him in again...?"

A somber expression. "That's... true, but—I don't mean to be insensitive, but they're gone now. Moreover, all that is close to him are mostly Devils, as well."

"I know, but I won't bother him. He might still need some time... two months shouldn't be enough for someone like him. For now, let's just leave our old friend alone."

The Fallen Angel heaved a sigh, but he understood. "Yeah... he did look miserable back then. I guess you're right."

A moment of silent passed by, and the two men stared emptily to where Seifer once stood.

"...I'm still pissed that my sister was kidnapped, by the way."

"Ahhh— let's not dwell on the past, shall we...? And my, look at the time. My wife will kill me if I don't come home soon!"

"You don't have a wife."

"Talk to you later, Sirzechs."

As Azazel took off, the Devil only watched him in restless silence and fury. It was admittedly rough to have jerkass friends.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Kojiro had never felt this horrible in his life as a mere human. A head-splitting headache, sore arms, tired legs, aching back, and pained chest were the consequences he failed to foresee. That Beast certainly was not named Tyrant without reasons.

Showering couldn't fix it either. Even at this moment, at his spot on his brother's new sofa (the last one was replaced, thanks to the whole Kuroka incident); Kojiro couldn't whisk away the annoying feeling.

"Kou-san...? Are you okay...? "

"You don't look so good... is it because of what happened?" Asuka asked, showing concern in her voice and expression. "Maybe you should sleep early, Kou-san."

Kojiro waved his hand dismissively. "Nah... It's fine. It'll pass." he hoped it would. Besides, the movie was fairly amusing for him.

"Don't be stubborn. You need some rest, and you know it." Seifer bellowed from behind the counter, drinking his usual night beverage after a ride with his bike.

"I will get my rest, _after_ I finish this show."

The older brother sighed, but decided not to rile about this stuff. He was sure the girls—specifically Asia—could and would put him to rest, anyway. He betted his brother could say no to anyone but the golden-haired girl with the golden heart.

"Kou-san, please get some sleep... I don't want you to be sick."

And he really couldn't, as Asia had approached him, complete with her childish pout along with a glare—? It seemed she tried to do a glare, but ended up doing the puppy dog eyes instead.

Nonetheless, it worked even better, as it successfully pinned the young man.

"Ugh—" With a subtle flash of red, Kojiro groaned, and nodded, lifting his ass up to walk himself to his room after uttering a defeated and dejected "Fine.".

Asia giggled. "Good night Kou-san, sleep well!"

"...Night..." Kojiro grumbled, but Asia's sweet smile gave him no chance to sulk. "Y-you too..."

Both Kuroka and Asuka giggled at this, finding it funny for a young adult to be so powerless against an innocent girl. He acted very much like a boy that did not get what he wanted. Seifer, meanwhile, had a proud smirk that blatantly stated _'I knew it.'_

As his black-wearing brother sulked inside his room, Seifer finished his beer. His eyes befell at the girls, who were watching the running television, chatting their usual animated conversations.

"—hands off my ears nyan!"

Asuka pouted, "But they're so fluffy! Please, Kuroka-nee? Pretty pleaaaseee?"

"Beat it! That trick won't work to me, nyan."

"Aw..."

He eyed Asuka in particular. What would he do had he lost her today? If he lost his last reason?

He was well aware of the dangers of the supernatural. There will be countless battles, deaths, losses, plentiful life-changing consequences. He might lose her someday. If that ever happened, will he prolong his stay on Earth? Or will Death become the Death he once was, and leave everything behind?

For now, he chose not to mull of his future. It stressed him out, and he hated being stressed.

 _Bzzt! Bzzt!_

"Hm—?" he hummed and dug his phone from his pocket. A new message, it notified— a very elaborate 'thank you' message from a certain friend of his. Reading the uncomfortably formal thanks was amusing for him, and a soundless chuckle escaped his throat as he smiled.

Kuroka's feline ear skewed towards the man, and soon after, she turned her head towards him, staring at him with a quizzical expression. He glanced back, as if her gaze had poked him, and did a reversed nod.

She stuck her tongue out, and then returned on watching the television.

 _'_ _...What...?'_

He paid little mind to Kuroka, and sauntered inside his chamber, preparing for a shower. He had not much interest in movies anyway, and. He supposed he could also use a good night sleep.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

A huge, huge weight had been lifted from her, and her body had never felt this light since long. What were left the debts to him— to the man whose back she had been staring at for the past minutes. In truth, Kuroka was constructing words to say. She never was good in appreciating others. She couldn't be blamed either, as nobody ever helped her after all, that is, until she met him.

She kneaded his shirt.

"Hey."

Seifer shifted, messing the bedcover as he struggled for a moment to maneuver his body around. He succeeded, and was then facing Kuroka. As usual, she was in one of his plenty button-up shirts, letting a few buttons off for her chest to breathe, inadvertently revealing a good portion of her healthy chest and her cleavage.

The usual goes for him as well with a plain shirt and shorts. A combination he'd like to refer as "shirtshort", but at the same time thought it was a stupid name to make public.

"...What?" he said in a flat tone, with half-opened uninterested eyes. It would not be wrong to guess Kuroka had put a halt to his blissful dream.

"...Thank you." she began, and was grateful that she wasn't looking directly to his face, "Thank you... for everything you've done." she said to him in nearly a whispering tone. Her voice lacked the usual intended sensuality and playfulness, and it was truthful.

Slowly, Kuroka looked into his eyes, and was again, lost in his sleepy brown eyes, which somehow retained its warm tone in them. Then with a soft blush under her hazel golden eyes, she repeated her words, to ensure he heard everything.

"...T...Thank you... for everything you've done... I'm very grateful."

He stared at her. His expression was—more often than not—hard to discern, and the only subtle hint was the slight arching of his eyebrow. It was as if he was thinking, wondering what response he should give to her. What she said was a heartfelt gratitude after all, and Kuroka rarely expressed her appreciation of others, thanks to her pride.

"M'kay."

.

.

.

Her ears might have stopped working for a moment there. Was that really all he said?

She pouted, "What kind of response was that?!"

"...The kind of response you get for waking me up..." the man grumbled, sleepiness stuck in his throat, which made him sound coarser and deeper than earlier. Kuroka discreetly thought his voice just got sexier.

Seifer re-shut his eyes close to catch his fleeing dream— although he was only pretending. He just so liked harassing her.

She knew, though.

"When it all started... I never thought she'll talk to me again." Kuroka whispered, finding content as she inched closer and closer to him. She didn't care if he didn't listen. "...When she cried like that, I... I didn't know what to do. I really didn't see that coming."

"Funny, isn't it? You know who I am, but I still know nothing much about you. I don't even know if you're human, nyan."

"But I'm human, though?" Seifer uttered, still with closed eyelids but with an amused smirk. However, she didn't mind that galling sneer either. Kuroka kept moving towards him, and as they were only separated by mere inches, she settled there.

"Liar~" Kuroka smiled. It didn't last long, however.

She continued. "I only have her, nyan." Kuroka confessed. Her light skin hinted a color of a rose, and a hint of sorrow spread within her eyes. "So when she was taken away, I had no one left but myself."

Kuroka stopped.

She could hear his silent, steady breathings, watching him in silence as his chest heaved up and down peacefully. The Nekoshou felt her face heated up as she eyed his pale lips, and more as she found they were pulling a small smile that had also successfully tugged one on hers. Those lips of his never looked so enticing.

"...But then I met you... and I never thought I'd fall for a jerk like you..."

The mentioned "jerk" pried open one eye. Rather than looking pleased or at least, thankful for her confession, Seifer instead showed a ticked off expression.

"Excuse you." he said as his eyebrows furrowed. —In a playful tone, of course. "I can't help it if I'm that desirable."

"You're so full of yourself. You annoy me nyan." Kuroka giggled, shifting closer to his chest again, growing more and more contented in each passing seconds. "I know it's only been a few days, but I know I'm in love with you nyan."

Seifer didn't respond, but his feign scowl had changed into a gentle smile.

"Mmm... I guess what you said is true. I'm yours, nyan~." Kuroka tittered, "I don't care if you don't think the same. I'll just make you do nyan~." Kuroka continued, leaning her head even closer to his, at the same time, also pressing her pompous chest to his shirt's thin and soft fabric.

She tried reading his eyes for any clue of his current emotions or what thoughts he had inside his head, or even hints of possible bashfulness. But after a prolonged stare, Kuroka had completely forgotten her main reason as she had been drawn in instead, and that it had also pulled herself closer to him.

Then the distance between their lips was only a finger away. Any nearer, and she could feel the softness of the two fleshy parts with her own lips. His calm, even, and soft breaths brushed the tip of her nose, sending little shivers onto her spine in each of its blow. She was lost in his relaxed gaze and his affable warmth, yet somehow, miraculously, she regained herself.

"But if I can't, don't leave me." she whispered, with an even vibrant red cheeks as she placed her palms above his chest. His heart beat steadily, whereas hers was crazy.

"You're the only one I can rely on... so... don't leave me nyan."

With a wildly racing heart, Kuroka pressed her lips against his. It was quick, and it was more of a peck. But regardless of what it was, that should showed him the honesty her affection of him, and that was good enough for now.

"Night, Shinjiro~." She briskly turned her back towards him, now facing the wooden nightstand and no longer his damned attractive face.

What she had done was out of her mind, and there was a small regret that lingered after the fact that he had yet to utter a single word.

Did she make him mad? Did she just cross the line? Or was he blushing madly like an innocent boy? Knowing him, that shouldn't be possible, right?

The more she thought of him, the more it troubled her.

As she felt a sweep of his arm by her shoulder, her body tensed up. She kept rigid as his hand slowly reached her belly, circling her waist, and stayed there. Her face was burning once again. Warmer as she felt the heat of his calmly beating chest on her back and redder as his hushing breaths swooped the back of her neck. Kuroka felt the weight of his chin upon her shoulder. His face was right beside hers.

"What was that?"

His teasing husky voice whisked her ears and heart, and her heart was racing again. Kuroka did some little shifting, and was then looking him at his face and his godforsaken lopsided smile of his.

Regarding his question, of course it was. Kuroka was certain he knows what a kiss is, and what she did was one, wasn't it?

"Just now, that was your first kiss, wasn't it?"

The shock her face portrayed said enough for him, and as his hand drifted to her back, with the other one tucked between his the side of his head and his pillow, Kuroka stared at him with wonder. Call him smug but he knew she really liked him just from her blush and that rare look in her golden feline eyes.

"How did you know?"

He gave a light smile. "I just do." He said, "You're new to this kind of thing, huh?" Kuroka's lips formed a little pout. Did she make it obvious? "That's kinda cute, actually." Again, her cheeks flushed pink, and her eyebrows scowled.

Where did that playful, confident, and impatient Nekoshou go? Seifer wondered.

"So, I'm guessing you're planning to stay here, then?"

"What? You're not going to kick me out, are you?" she asked impishly, but truth be told, she truly hoped that he didn't. The Devils _might_ help her, now that she had found a level ground with Rias and mended her relation with Koneko, but that did not mean Kuroka would suck up her pride and ask for their help.

"I don't know. Can I throw away a stray cat?" Again, his teasing answers.

Although he did so very teasingly, Kuroka still giggled, "I guess you can't nya." she said as she scooted closer to him, apparently looking forward for snuggle—which had never happened before. They always slept with their back facing each other. But as it unfolded, it seemed tonight, she wouldn't be holding onto nothing, but instead in the arms of the mysterious, young man.

Kuroka splayed her hands over his chest, almost reigniting another blush as she felt its sturdiness. She was curious on why his heartbeat could be so steady and calm, despite the close distance they shared.

She lifted her eyes, and his gaze entrapped her once more.

All of a sudden, she began to notice the little things about him. How his strands of deep brown hair covered his right eyebrow, the coolness and the warmth of his brown eyes, his fairly long eyelashes, how mysterious his lopsided smile was. She found it unsettling how she seemed to be drawn in to him by all of these minor things.

Then the contagious sleepiness from earlier had returned. He rested his eyes, yawning softly as he pulled Kuroka to him, gently placing an arm under his head and one behind her head and lump of her silky black hair. Her eyes broadened, and she nearly let out a squeak and even a yelp.

"Don't worry." Seifer said, "I won't leave you."

At first, she was stunned, not knowing what to do or say. Then as she eased down, Kuroka let her arms rest on his torso, and comfortably tucked her head beneath his chin, snuggling his chest. Doing this forced her to retract her feline ears, but that's okay, Kuroka thought. She's with him, and that's just fine.

But something just felt... not right for him. He nearly had forgotten how pleasant it felt to have a woman within his hold and to know somebody loved him. Yet it didn't feel right. He didn't love her. Not yet. Not if he was still trapped inside the memories of his past. Not if he still loved the Snow Goddess.

.

.

.

"...Did you just purr?"

"N-no I'm not... shut up... go to sleep nyan."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

It was nighttime in her dorm room, but Rias was restless.

"—what?! No! I will not agree to this! I won't allow Mio to go near that man, let alone be his fiancé!"

"That won't do, Ojou-sama. It is either Rias-Ojousama or Mio-Ojousama. Master won't accept a refusal." uttered a beautiful young woman with stern voice, a pair of cold yet alluring silver eyes, and a fitting silver twin-braided hair that flowed to her back. Her outfit was similar to a French maid; blue in overall color with white apron, but that didn't make this woman less stunning.

"Two days from now, after Ojou-sama has finished school, Riser-sama will have a final talk with Ojou-sama. By then, Master expects Ojou-sama to have made a decision."

"How could he do that to me? Does he even see me as a daughter anymore?!"

The maid kept her impassive expression, and did a polite bow. "It is not within my right to say. My duty is to only inform Ojou-sama in this matter. I apologize if I upset you."

Rias scowled, scornful of how close-minded her family could be.

"I will take my leave now. Good evening, Ojou-sama."

Crimson light emerged from the ground where the maid stood. Shortly after, the beautiful maid disappeared, leaving an uneasy Rias to mull over her problem alone.

That was, until the door creaked, and a face of her worried sister peeked inside.

"...Onee-chan...?"

Rias skimmed at her, "Mio..."

How could she tell her? That she had to choose between her and her sister? What kind of sister would surrender her little sister? Even Kuroka protected Koneko with everything she had, and Rias was determined to do as just. In the end, she asked her this;

"How's Issei?"

Mio smiled sheepishly, trying to hide her pink cheeks. "Ah... he already went home..." but then that bashful smile disappeared. "...What did Grayfia-san say...?" Mio asked as she approached her sister, but Rias' miserable face answered it straight away. "...It's... no good, isn't it...?"

"Yeah..." Rias muttered. She had attempted to force a smile, but she couldn't. "...It's... no good."

"But that's not fair!" Mio cried, "Why should you marry someone who you don't even like!"

A tired sigh, "I know, Mio. But it is for the good of our family..."

"So what if it's for the good of our family! Family isn't supposed to force everything to one person! Onii-chan doesn't agree with this either, so Onee-chan doesn't have to either!"

She crept to her sister's side, unaware that the heat of the moment had rolled the tears in her eyes. "...Please don't give up, Onee-chan... There have to be something we can do..."

"Mio..."

The girl wept, sniffling softly as she held onto Rias.

"...There have to be a way... it's not fair... I don't want Onee-chan to marry that kind of man... it's just not fair..."

Rias caressed Mio's hair, gently wiping her tears with a swipe of her nimble fingers. Nothing saddened her as much as seeing her beloved little sister crying for her. Mio's feeling was soft and pure. Rias would rather die than allow her to live with that man.

"It's alright, Mio. I'll find a way. I promise. I won't give up."

 _That's right. I promise you I won't ever give you up._

 _But... even so... what can I do...?_

 _Two days... What can I do in just two days...?_

At the end of the night, Rias slept with crooked emotions.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

The next morning came in peacefully, but less so for Asuka and Asia's as they were running late—again. He shouldn't have allowed them to watch until late night. Regardless, the two arrived at school just in time before their first class started.

As how it should usually go for him, he loafed around in his living room, having already done all the housework with his brother's help. Neither had the intention of being more productive today—surprisingly for Seifer, but not as much so for Kojiro, as he rarely did productive things. As for Kuroka, she was still sleeping cozily on his bed, dreaming great dreams.

"Brother, I have something to ask you."

"Fire away."

"Regarding Tyrant," Kojiro started, and Seifer turned his head towards him. He almost looked as serious as him, if not for the cold can of beer in his grasp. "He abides to no gods but you— is granting this vessel a power this dangerous wise?"

"Maybe it isn't, maybe it is. Don't you want to keep your girl unharmed?"

Kojiro groaned, "Ah— why must you always bring her to this matter..."

"Why not?" Seifer chuckled. Yuki currently was darting across the room, chasing a small, squeaky ball Seifer had thrown. "Regardless, you do need power to keep her safe. And since you can't use yours, I lend you a helping hand."

"I suppose you're right. This body is frail, that I'll admit. Yet, with a body this fragile, how will I take control of The Beast?"

"You don't, and you can't." Seifer stated. Kojiro was obviously puzzled. Yuki returned with the ball in her mouth, now begging her owner to play another game of fetch. Seifer happily obliged.

"I can't...?" Kojiro repeated with scrunched eyebrows, "Then why do you grant me that uncontrollable power?"

Because of his brother's lack of understanding, Seifer was understandably mildly ticked off.

"So you can work with him. Do I need to answer everything in blatant answers?"

"If it makes everything less complicated, why not?" Kojiro countered. He received a parched lips and a look that could easily scare a child. If he was to be honest, Seifer really was menacing. "...work with him, you say?"

Seifer sighed, "Yes. For now, all he wishes for is nothing other than a massacre. Change it. See if you can make him at least cooperative."

"But why me? Haven't you tamed him already? I don't quite understand."

"I have, yes, but it is by fear and threats. I once carried his powers within this vessel, and I can't bring him to his full potential simply because of how I control him." Seifer said. The slight frown showed his dissatisfaction over his failure.

"Anyway, don't mull over this. Focus on your physical training for the time being. You'll have to keep hold of him more than just few seconds to learn his abilities. Though it shouldn't be hard for you, but it won't be easy either. Just do what you can and we'll see how it goes."

Kojiro appeared to be thinking deeply. Uncertainty painted his usually gruff face, and his toned arms were crossed in front of his chest.

After a while, he nodded. "I understand."

"Good," Seifer smiled; now looking over a wandering Yuki. "That aside, you seem to be getting fonder of Asia, don't you?"

The younger brother brooded, and averted his sight away from Seifer. "...What's wrong about it..?"

"Hah— nothing is, really. It's just rather amusing. Out of all the women you met, it's her that gained your attention."

Kojiro was mute for a few moments. Then he spoke, "She's different. You must have known as much as I do. Have you ever seen a person whose soul is as without taint as hers? Even within a realm this small and possibly insignificant, she's the only person who is without malice."

"I suppose, that is why I am fond of her."

Seifer smiled, surprised but proud of Kojiro's unexpected answer.

"Well said."

The brother seemed a bit embarrassed, after realizing what he had said and after receiving his compliment.

"That's enough about me— what's between you and that feline? Kuroka, I mean."

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Aren't you curious?"

Kojiro frowned. "Well, I am, for once."

"Hmm..." Seifer closed his eyes, and adopted a thinking pose by placing his stubby chin on his fingers, "What's between me and her, you ask...? I'm not sure either."

"Is she only another of your conquest?"

"What—? No, no. I'm not that kind of person anymore." Kojiro handed him a doubtful look, to which he responded with a guiltless shrug along with an uncertain "I think."

"To be honest with you, I really don't know. I suppose I'll just go with the flow for now."

"Huh... must be nice to be as carefree like you."

"If you think so." Seifer chuckled mildly, and then left his seat, heading towards his room, "Anyway, I'm going somewhere with her later, so don't forget to bring your spare keys when you leave and bring Yuki with you."

The white-furred puppy barked.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere."

"..."

Kojiro ought to remember his brother's tendency to be a smartass.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

In the afternoon, the two had finished their little shopping spree, and dumped most of Kuroka's new clothes back at home, they went to Kuoh Academy by Seifer's bike. Kuroka hesitated at first, but after Seifer's reasoning, she just couldn't refuse. She did want to give her sister the things she bought, after all.

"Ehhh?! Isn't that Kawamura-san?"

"Huh! Where? Where?! AH! Who's that girl?! Why is she holding his arm like that?!"

"Goddamn she's hot..." commented one of the male students.

"Where are you looking at?! I'm your girlfriend!"

"W-well?! Stop staring at him, then!"

But not even reaching the old school building, they successfully become the center of attention. Perhaps coming here right at the end of school hour was not a bright idea. However, the girls' disheartened faces and the boys' envious expression were all too amusing for Kuroka to not enjoy.

"Hee~? You're pretty famous around here nyan." she quipped, still clutching his pocketed arm as she peered around, smirking smugly at any girl who happened to be looking at her or the young man.

"Mhmm." Seifer hummed, unbothered by the boys' murderous glares as he carried on walking.

Several minutes later, they arrived in front of the ORC's room, just by the door. But from there, they could hear and even feel the unpleasant air whirring from inside. And feeling an immense demonic presence, the two debated if they should go inside, but having come this far, they thought, why the hell not.

"Ojou-sama, Riser-sama, please calm down. If you do something rash then I won't sit by idly. I will not hold back— hm?"

Seifer opened the door without knocking. He pushed it silently without having intent to ruin the talk, but somehow, the talking stopped, and all eyes fell on him, staring at him as though he just smashed open the door.

But upon the Devils, two of which he didn't see as often. One of them was a young man with straight blonde hair and hostile dark blue eyes glaring at him, making clear of his discontent. The other, was a beautiful silver-haired maid, whose silver eyes stared at him in disbelief, and with a longing look.

A name long forgotten passed her suddenly turbulent mind, and the word slipped past her red lips.

"...You...?"

* * *

 ** _Chapter End_**

* * *

 **Ho boy. Wonder what history Grayfia has with Seifer.**

 **Thank you for reading, and see you in the next chapter!**


	16. Within Your Hold

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! I really appreciate it!**

 **Now then, I don't have much to say, other than thank you for the follows and the favorites and whatnots. I post this chapter a bit early to make up for my disappearance, so I hope you won't mind.**

 **Hmm... well. I really don't know what else to put here, soo...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **||Within Your Hold||**

* * *

 _The safest place, to her, is within the arms of the person she loves the most._

* * *

There is always a word that can put everything to a halt, no matter how loud it is or how many people there are. As long as it was heard, then it can stop anything, ostensibly time as well. Right now, it was the single word uttered by the woman beneath that maid.

The man in question raised a single questioning eyebrow, acting his best dumbfounded look. "..."What...?"

All who were present bought his cleverly executed feign of act, thankfully.

"...? What? Have you met him before, Grayfia?" Rias asked, glancing back and forth at the maid and the young man.

He eyed Grayfia up and down, and then he smirked. "Heh. I wish." he earned himself a pinch by a subtly jealous Kuroka.

The maid, whose silver eyes were seemingly captivated by the young man, finally regained to her senses, and after readjusting herself properly, she faced Rias, and politely bowed.

"I apologize, Ojou-sama. I have mistaken him for someone I know. Please pay no mind to what I said earlier." Grayfia said, and then turned towards Seifer again. "If I may know, who is this person?"

Rias complied, "Ah right. Kawamura, she is Grayfia Lucifuge, the head maid of the Gremory. Grayfia, Kawamura. I believe you're familiar with the woman beside him, but she's Kuroka."

"It is a pleasure to be your acquaintance, Kawamura-sama, Kuroka-sama." Grayfia bowed, with two hands tucked in the middle of her maid dress.

Seifer gave her a simple smile and a simple nod, relaxed as always. "Likewise, Grayfia." he said, whereas Kuroka only replied with a nod.

Grayfia returned her attention to Rias. However, she had sent a brief prying look at the Nekoshou beside the young man. Kuroka noticed, but she kept her mouth shut for the time being. She could bother him when they got back home.

Rias did as Grayfia have requested; she paid no mind, and although she was curious, the current problem was not that brown-haired handsome young male, but the blonde-haired handsome young male standing in front of her.

Nonetheless, his untimely arrival somehow reduced the tension, as both Rias and the blonde Devil sat down on their seat.

"What about me, Rias? Don't I deserve an introduction?"

Rias pretended she did not hear him. The twitch at the edge of his mouth showed his irritation, and Seifer was mildly amused. Nonetheless, the man kept his head cool, for now.

"That aside... who are these people...? Your servants? No... They're just humans aren't they...?"

As her face twirled a fiendish smile, it was at that moment Kuroka broke her silence. "He~? "humans"...?" her black-furred feline ears popped out, and her pair of tails that somehow snuck past her jeans did as well. "Do I look "human" to you, nyan~?"

The blonde Devil appeared dazzled for a moment. "Oh? A Nekomata? Hoo~ and a beautiful one as well... it's a shame that I have found my fillings regarding your type... what about that guy? Ah. Nevermind him. He doesn't matter."

Kuroka glanced at Seifer, and she looked a bit confused. "...Type?" she whispered with a quizzical expression. The young man beside her simply hunched his shoulders.

Rias, on the other hand, put in her snide comment with folded arms, "You just can't stop disgust me, can you Riser?"

"But my lovely Rias" the aforementioned girl cringed at hearing his forcibly honeyed voice, "—am I wrong? There are no rules that forbid us Devils to have a tiny group of lovers for our own selves. Besides... There's always a special place just for you, Rias."

The lady in crimson hair gave him a cold shoulder. "I want no part of your stupid harem." at this one particular comment, Issei, who was standing at a corner of the room with the rest of the Devils, felt deeply wounded.

"...Ise-kun...? Is something wrong...?"

"N-nothing Mio-chan... it's just... my dream just broke a little." Issei sniffled.

Mio tilted her head. "...Eh...?"

Moving on— while the fiery redhead and the ardent blondie bickered, Seifer and Kuroka found an empty standing spot nearby Kojiro and the rest of the group— aside from Akeno, who was standing beside the King.

"Shirone-nyan~ Nee-sama bought you some clothes~." Kuroka pipped cheerfully, having lost her interest in the two Devil's quarrel. Koneko bashfully thanked her, and reluctantly gripped the paper bag. "Fufufu~ it's him who paid, but I'm the one who chose them, nyan~. Oh, I also bought you a Taiyaki."

"Don't you mean "He also bought it"?"

"Shut up nyan."

Koneko timidly accepted the Japanese snack. "I-I see... thank you, Shinjiro-san..."

Seifer nodded kindly. It was his way of saying "don't mention it".

"What is it nyan? Do I have something on my face?"

Asuka seemed baffled, "N-nothing! It's just that... you look different..."

And indeed she was. Kuroka wore a black one-shoulder shirt and tight light blue jeans the two bought from earlier, and it fit her pretty well with her looks, more so as Kuroka had her hair down, by Seifer's suggestion. Her silky hair flowed nicely to her chest.

"Fufufu~ do I~?"

"So." he exclaimed as patted a sleeping Yuki, not even bothered by the bicker of those Devils in front of him or the girly talk between Kuroka and the girls, "What did I miss?"

"That man is Buchou's fiancé, Kawamura-san. I don't really know the details but as you can see, Buchou isn't so fond of his affection." Kiba explained. The others nodded their head in understanding.

Seifer didn't seem to care enough to press on this matter more. "Oh." was all he said with an unsympathetic look. In his mind, he had guessed several endings to Rias' current case. The most unlikely scenario is her marrying this guy and lives horribly ever after, while the most possible ending is she won't marry to this guy. Whichever it would turn to be, Seifer wanted absolutely zero part in it.

Sadly, the same couldn't be said for Issei.

"Then why doesn't she just refuse if she doesn't want to marry that guy?"

"Well... Ise-kun, it's not as easy as that. Buchou and Riser-san's marriage is a rearranged marriage planned by the Gremory household and the Phenex household as well." Kiba continued, "It's to maintain the pure-blooded Devils, from what I've heard so far."

"Eh... so Buchou really can't refuse...?" asked an also concerned Asuka. Meanwhile, Rias and Riser continued to bicker. "Isn't that kind of a bit unfair for Buchou?"

Kiba sighed, "It can't be helped. Since the Gremory have three siblings and the eldest have taken the title of Lu—"

"Cut it, will you?! Just when will you leave? My final answer is no and it will stay that way! Regardless of what you say, I will take a husband, but it will not be you! Who cares if I only have a day to choose, it still won't be you!"

That was it. She had crossed the line, and his pride had never been stomped so low. Riser finally took an action, and possibly, a severe one as he clicked his tongue, stood up to a straight posture, and bore a clear sign of resentment.

"I've been patient enough just to have your approval, but it looks like it won't bring me anywhere... so maybe I should be a little bit more "convincing"? Or shall I marry Mio instead? Huh? Is that what you want me to do?!"

Rias heard Mio's slight whimper, and her rage built up.

"Leave my sister out of this!"

"You know, Rias, even a guy like me have dignity, and I do bear the name of the Phenex house. I can't let this name get stained, even if it's by you." Riser stated loud and clear, "I came out from the Underworld just to see you, despite I don't like the filth of the wind and the fire in this world, and this is how you repay me?!"

The air behind his back was incinerated, combusting into a pair of fiery wings of fire as an immense hostile air erupted. The room temperature spiked, and Seifer did not enjoy it the slightest bit, and Yuki was squirming in his hold. Luckily for him and the small pup, Kuroka conjured a barrier-like magic to fend away the unpleasant heat for him and the other Devils.

The first servant to react was Satellizer. She readied her blade, and her eyes were cold, ready, and calculating.

"It looks like things are starting to _heat_ up, am I right?"

Asuka looked deeply disappointed. Seifer slapped his brother's back of the head.

"Gah—?! What was that for?!"

"Shut up... just... shut up."

"Thank you, nyan."

Kojiro's horrible pun aside, Rias remained unfazed by Riser's threat.

"You can try." she asserted, and the terrifying aura of her power of destruction formed around her figure, floating maliciously in the air, layering her with a thick, wicked, black and crimson color. Riser did not waver, and the flames behind him flared with intense heat, increasing the temperature even more, much to Seifer's discontent.

In truth, he would have left, and he would rather left. Yet he needed to ensure Asuka would be alright if he did, as he cared for her the most.

As the situation worsened, Grayfia's silent, quiet, and tranquil voice interfered.

"Ojou-sama, Riser-sama, I have warned you once, and this will be my final warning, so please calm yourselves. If both of you wish to continue, then for Sirzechs-sama's honor, I will not hold back."

"—?!"

"..."

With just that, Rias' scary aura faded and so did Riser's wings.

The sudden change of face Rias and Riser showed was actually pretty funny in Seifer's point of view. They both looked as though they were two kids who had just been scolded by their mother. Not to him exclusively, but Kuroka also felt the same, as she had let out a giggle on purpose.

"Fufufu~ kids~."

Grayfia ignored Kuroka's comment, and she continued, "Lord Gremory, Sirzechs-sama, and those in the Phenex household had perceived neither of you will come to an agreement, and they have agreed on using a last resort measure."

The crimson-haired princess looked towards the silver-haired maid, a hint of fear flashed within her beryl eyes. "Last resort...?"

"Yes. Ojou-sama, Riser-sama, will you agree to participate in an unofficial Rating Game?"

Shock painted Rias' face, and it was clear for everybody to see. However, only Seifer could manage to see the uncertainty behind it. She knew she had little to no chance at all.

"Heh. Fine by me. I don't know any other way to settle this, so why not. But it'll be heavily one-sided, won't it? I've participated in the games enough to say me and my servants are experienced."

"Don't you dare to look down on me or my servants, Riser." Rias warned.

"Ojou-sama's lack of experience has also been taken into consideration, and as her current servants is lacking the numbers required, the houses have granted Mio Ojou-sama to partake as Ojou-sama's peers, however, only Ojou-sama will be seen as the King." Grayfia continued, "That is, under the condition Mio-sama and Riser-sama agree as well."

There was no hesitation. "I-I'll agree!"

"M-Mio... you don't have to..."

"No! If this is for Onee-chan, then I'll do it!"

Grayfia duly nodded, "Very well. Ojou-sama, Riser-sama, what is your decision?"

Her fist clenched, and the previous uncertainty had left her eyes, replaced by iron will and clear intent to win it all.

"I accept."

"Fine by me. It won't make any difference, and even if it does, it'll be ignorable. I'm confident in me and my servants' abilities."

"Very well, Ojou-sama, Riser-sama; as I am the representative of both of the houses, I will be in charge of the game, will that be alright?" both parties said yes, "I understand. Then I shall inform the two households. Thank you for your time."

Once again, Grayfia bowed. Her well-mannered behavior truly added more to her beauty.

"...One last thing, Ojou-sama." the maid uttered, but this time, she was facing Seifer, and that put Rias and Riser out of place for a bit. "Kawamura-sama, may I have a word with you in private? It is regarding Kuroka-sama. I believe she is living under your care, am I correct?"

Seifer gazed at her silver eyes firm and steady, while Kuroka remained cautious of this certain Devil. One thing for sure, this woman was no ordinary woman or Devil. Furthermore, the way those eyes looked at her was unnerving, it was as if Grayfia considered her as a criminal, despite her name had been cleared off by the Maou himself.

After a few seconds elapsed, Seifer, with a flat expression, nudged his head outside. "Sure." he said as he walked, a little curious puppy following behind. "No, Yuki, stay."

The pup whined.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

As soon as Grayfia shut close the door behind him, she attacked him.

No longer able to suppress the feelings that had swelled inside her chest by the time she saw him; she pulled him at the back of the collar of his dress shirt with both of her hands, and she gazed yearningly into his warm-toned eyes —a longing look that teemed with ache, need, and plea. His expression was calm, and there was a little frown on his face.

She crashed her red lips with his. Not even the lingering scent of tobacco could hold her back.

Seifer did not retort, remaining even-headed as his arms wrapped her waist and the back of her head, and pulled her to him. His partly-opened eyes saw a tear had fallen from her eye, and while her lips still resting on his, Seifer gently swept away her cheek.

As her soft lips parted way with his, Seifer offered a tender smile, his hand soothingly stroking her twin-braided silver hair.

"...Have you any idea, of how miserable I became after you said not to disturb you anymore...?" Grayfia spoke. Her voice was silent and quiet, but unlike the previous time, it lacked the serenity in it, and it was much softer. "...Do you understand... how it felt to be left alone...?"

His smile waned, and what was left was a bitter smile.

"And after six years of waiting... only to see another woman who is not her beside you... and having to pretend that I don't know you... just how much more will you torture me like this...?" As her voice wavered, her hands gripped his back, and buried her face within his chest, and Grayfia cried. No matter how hard she tried to stifle it inside, she couldn't. She missed him, and it hurt her so.

Seifer continued on caressing her hair, giving a tender massage on her stiffened shoulder and arms. He had forgotten how lovable her fragrance was, the silken feeling of her hair, the softness of her lips, but most importantly, he had forgotten how frail her heart can be.

He whispered, "I'm sorry. I know it won't be enough, but I'm sorry."

She wracked, biting down her lips to try to stop her cry, but her tears just kept on flowing. In truth, she understood his reasoning. He wanted no more than peaceful life for his family, for his wife and daughter, and Grayfia respected that. Yet six years was a long time, even more so when she spent all those years of waiting.

"You're so cruel, Seifer-sama... "

There were no words he could say, and no words escaped his throat. She stayed in his arms for moments, and Grayfia's stifled soft cry filled those long, slow minutes. As her cry was reduced to snivels, Seifer finally let go of her.

"Feeling better?"

"Y-yes..." Grayfia sniffled, still clutching his shirt and not yet willing to move from his now tear-stained shirt. I'm sorry for your shirt..."

"I'm used to it." Seifer chuckled, and his teaseful tone somehow warmed her chest, as well as lightened her face. "I guess this has got nothing to do with Kuroka, eh?"

"...No..." There was a small smile on her lips, but Seifer couldn't see it yet, as her head was still rested on his calmly beating chest. "...But is it wrong? Am I not allowed to miss somebody?" His smile disappeared yet again, but then, Grayfia added, still with that little smile, "I'm glad... however... to know you're well..." she pressed her hands and cheeks against his chest. "—and to be reminded of your hold..."

That relit his smile, but it was more of a playful grin rather than a smile. "My, aren't you romantic?"

One certain thing that she could never forget about him was how teaseful this man can be. With a mild lift, Seifer tipped her chin up with his fingers, and was then gazing into her directly. He was unsure if her vibrant blush was due to her cry or simply just embarrassment. He figured it was both.

"So, what should we do with your puffy eyes and these red cheeks, hmm?"

That didn't help at all, and the color red enflamed her skin. In a desperate attempt to hide her flushed face, Grayfia turned away. "...You haven't changed at all..."

"Don't I?" Seifer smiled warmly, and as he brushed away her remaining tears, he planted a soft kiss upon her forehead. Her slip of silver eyes broadened, and as she calmed down under the gentle tone of his voice, she closed her eyes once again, as she had found delight in cuddling his shirt.

"I know it's not the right time to ask this... but can I..." Grayfia paused as she pondered for the correct words to utter her thoughts. "Will it be alright, for me to be with you...?"

To have such devotion, even after he had abandoned her, he was such a lucky man. He might not deserve this, even Seifer himself thought as much.

"Of course." His lips curved to a gentle smile. "But mind that I rather keep this a secret between us. I don't want anyone beside you and Sirzechs know."

"...Yes... I'm okay with that... but... Sirzechs, does he know you're here?"

"Hmm? Did he not tell you?" the scowl and the way her face contorted to that of an unimpressed expression answered it for him. "Guess not. Don't get too mad at him."

"...I can't promise you that. But for now, let me stay like this... is that okay...?"

Seifer hummed. "Have I ever said it's not?"

If only they could be like this for some more seconds, but they both know it was impossible, as they sensed the arrival of exactly fifteen more Devils. Fearing the worst, Seifer and Grayfia returned to the room.

Of course, after Grayfia fixed her messed face with a little help of magic, and after one more, little kiss.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"These are my cute servants."

Fifteen assortments of beautiful and-or pretty woman or girls appeared upon a Phenex-crested magic circle. A peerage contained of solely girls. His dream-like peerage, it existed, and it was right in front of his very eyes.

Issei was beyond stupefied.

"Dammit! As much as I don't like you, can you teach me how to do that?!"

Riser looked conflicted at Issei's request. "...Do what?"

"Gather a harem!"

While Rias and Mio grew a little bit depressed by Issei's inquiry, while he at the same time, creep out some of Riser's peerage, the blonde man actually appeared to be amused. "Hah! So you can tell?! Hmm... This is surprising; I can at least praise you for your goal."

"What about the teaching part?!"

"Hmph. I have nothing to teach to a person of a lowly birth like you." and there was his arrogance again.

"Gross..."

"Riser-sama, that boy is freaking me out~..."

"Don't say that my cute girls. It is only normal for those born into a lowly caste to envy those who are upper class."

"Gah! I take back what I said, I want no teaching from you when I have Shinj—"

Then Seifer and Grayfia entered the room. "...What is this? A beauty pageant?" was Seifer's first comment upon seeing the line-up of females. In the meantime, Grayfia had returned to her previous status as a maid, and stood near a visibly annoyed Rias. The only person who put in suspicion upon her was none other than Kuroka alone.

But that's not what mattered.

"Ah, Shinji-san! Good timing!"

Seifer perked up one eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"Shinji-san, can you teach me how to build a harem?!"

"...That was the most ridiculous thing I've heard coming from you, Issei." Seifer said in a monotonous tone and fittingly unimpressed face. "Just get girls to like you."

Issei contemplated, nodding sagaciously before he continued his—admittedly improper—small discussion. "I see, I see. How the hell do you do that."

"Try not being a pervert, Ise-senpai." Koneko aloofly jibed.

"That's a good start. Why don't you ask that Riser guy instead? Do you see any girl surrounding me right now?" Kuroka trotted to his side just to ruin his fun while building hers. "...Let me rephrase that. Do you see any girls surrounding me right now?"

Akeno slithered to his other side, giggling her usual giggles.

"...Akeno-senpai? S-since when did you...?" Her playful manner flabbergasted Issei without fail. And even Riser gave the same impression as well, despite less surprised.

Seifer was rendered speechless for a few seconds, appalled by Akeno's frisky act. And for once, Grayfia's stare at him was hurtful as it was judgmental.

"Well I only have two." he said to anyone as his defense. "They're messing around anyway."

"Aw~ Shinjiro-kun is no fun ufufufu~."

"But I'm not though, nyan~?" complained Kuroka, who had her arms around his like when they previously entered the room. Needless to be said, suspicion arose amongst Rias and Mio's peerage, including Koneko.

Then one of Riser's beast girls raised her thought. "R-Riser-sama... isn't that girl a Stray Devil...? Why is she here?" She was the one with light blue hair and red eyes. Issei noted they both had wonderful underboobs.

Riser did not need to answer, as Kuroka herself had taken the liberty to do so instead. "That's because I am one~ nyan~" She declared proudly. "What? Do you have a problem with that~?" Kuroka was smiling, yet it was a dangerous, challenging smile that flashed how confident she was.

Perhaps the Nekomata knew of Kuroka's reputation as a criminal, as she had backed down a step. Her fear was evident, and seeing that satisfied Kuroka's cruel side.

"Don't scare my servant like that." exclaimed Riser, as he attempted to console his terrified girl. "Don't worry Ni, I'll protect you." under his comforting pats, the girl relaxed a bit, and Issei grew more envious of him even more. "But that aside... a Stray Devil... for a lowly human to make a hunted criminal to fall for you, you seem like a pretty interesting person."

"Why, thank you." Seifer nonchalantly replied, "I am an interesting person, but please don't fall for me. I'm not into guys." Some Devils giggled and chuckled silently, but Issei laughed without any care. Riser was clearly pissed as he balled his fists. "But, if you're willing to give me your girls, maybe I'll consider it. But just maybe."

Seifer averted his eyes to have a glimpse of Riser's girl, and as he panned around, some of the girls who made direct eye contact with him had slightly pink-tinted cheeks. Although he had no interest in any of them, he supposed a little playful smile won't hurt.

"Tch— don't you dare make fun of me— and why are you all looking at him?! Stop that!"

As a quite unkind thoughts began to form inside his head, Seifer felt a déjà vu was about to ensue if he was to follow his mind and be an ass to Riser. It would be fun, but as of right now, Seifer just wanted to head home or outside to have a smoke, so he didn't do anything else but chuckled mildly.

"You... disgust me at times, brother..."

"Shut it Kojiro."

Riser groaned, "Back to our earlier topic, Rias, these girls are my lovely servants. Not only they outnumber your combined peerages, they're far more experienced. Are you two sure you can take on us?" despite his haughty tone and seemingly provocative words, there was concern slipped in there. "Even just by looking at them, I can tell only your Queen and perhaps your Knights that can fight on par with my servants."

"Haven't I told you not to underestimate my peerage or my sister's?" Rias warned, "Say what you want, I will make you disappear." Her glare and grit was unerring, and so was Satellizer's. She made no effort to hide her intent to hurt this arrogant Devil.

And beside her, there was another Devil who had been lured in by Riser's aggravating words.

"Tch—! You make me sick! What the hell are you thinking to be flirting with girls when you're Buchou's fiancé, you damn womanizer?!" Yes. That other Devil was Issei.

"Huh? Weren't you looking up to the womanizer? And why are you getting so worked up? Are you even in her peerage?"

Issei was taken aback. Riser was right, but that didn't put him to ease. "Ugh— shut up! It doesn't matter if I'm Buchou's servant or Mio-chan's servant, a beautiful woman like them deserves to be placed on the top, and not beside those girls you have with you!"

Both the crimson sisters had scarlet face. Seifer wanted to clap his hands and commend Issei for his surprisingly wise words, but he just couldn't bother at the moment. He had to console a whining Yuki for a moment.

"Fire bird Phoenix you say?! Hah— isn't that the same as Yakitori?!" Issei continued his vexation, and no one on his side were willing to stop him, as they all had the same view with him in this matter.

"Ya-yakitori?! You compared my family's emblem with a food?! You low-class Devil! Don't get ahead of yourself! Know your manners! Rias, what's with this boy?! Does he even have any discipline?!"

Rias looked away, giving no apparent care to Riser's fume. "Like I care. He's not my servant, and he's not wrong."

Riser clicked his tongue, and his face twisted in his fit of anger. "Is that so? Then I will... Mira, teach him a lesson."

"Yes, Riser-sama." uttered a small statured girl, with a hairstyle Issei had never seen before (blue hair with four short ponytails), she nodded at Riser's words, and as she took out a long, slender staff, she approached him, and adopted a battling stance a few meters away from Issei.

Mio momentarily glanced at Grayfia, as though asking if this was alright. Grayfia nodded coldly. In the same time, Seifer sent a discreet skim at his brother and Asuka. The two dipped their head, knowing what he wanted them to do.

"Huh. I don't want to hurt a girl, but— Boosted Gear!"

Crimson light covered Issei's left arm, and as it faded, a red gauntlet with sharp edges came to view.

 **"(BOOST!)** "

As a powerful voice echoed from the gauntlet, the skirmish began.

Her previously even eyes sharpened, and Mira took the first move, and she was fast. She dashed towards him, sending her staff forward at Issei's solar plexus (the space between his chest and his stomach). Issei managed to block it with his gauntlet, but the force still caused him to skid a few inches backward.

"Guh— that hurts..." he whined, flapping his left hand in the air. He remained undeterred, and the fire in him relit as he saw Riser's condescending smirk, "Tch— I'll show you what I can do..."

 **"(BOOST!)** "

Mira took a defensive stance, and as Issei let go of his fist, she stopped it from hitting her face by using her staff. It was more resilient than it looked, and the throbbing pain Issei felt after punching that damned stick confirmed it.

His frustration amassed. Was he really struggling with a girl half his size? And she was just one girl, what could he do when he actually fought all of them in the game? He should be at least able to take down two of Riser's servant if they wanted to win, but could he even able to bring down just one?

But it was not the time to think about what was to come.

"GAHAA—!" Issei realized it too late. He was too entrapped by his troubling thoughts, and let his defenses down. The blunt end of the staff had crashed into his belly, and his body arched forward. Following the hit, Mira struck his chin with a ruthless blow, and Issei was sent flying backwards.

"I-Ise-kun! Are you okay?!"

"Yes— I'm okay Mio-chan... don't worry." Issei muttered as he held his sore jaw, happy that it was not dislocated. Compared to the beating he received by those Fallen Angels, it was nothing. Nonetheless, that attack was indeed, dangerous. He needed to focus, Issei knew it. Still with honed eyes, Issei brought himself to his feet, and gazed upon Mira.

 **"(BOOST!)"** the third announcement. Meaning his power should have grown eight times by now. Knowing this, a smirk smeared his face, causing Mira to flinch a little.

Riser, who had kept quiet, finally stepped in, "Mira, take him down quick! Don't let him power up anymore!"

"Yes! Riser-sama!"

And the girl restarted her assault.

She swung her weapon sideways, aiming at Issei's head, but he dodged it, using his gauntleted hand as cover. It didn't hurt as bad as it was anymore. Mira gritted her teeth, and drew her _bō_ staff back, and as she stepped out into a deep, long front stance, she propelled her blunt weapon to deliver a barrage of pin-point lunges.

Issei's eyes widened.

The first thrust was blocked with his arm, but the rest weren't. The blunt edge struck him deep in his stomach, and then in his chest, and then his sides, and so on. Mira cried out as she ended her onslaught with one last strike at Issei's belly, sending him to the air once again.

Issei slumped to the floor, clutching his stomach in pain as his gauntlet faded. "K-aha— ha... dammit..."

That was it. The fight ended, and Issei had lost.

Asia rushed to his aid, and her hands emitted a soft lime green light. "Ise-san..."

Seifer sighed. Perhaps, he thought, he overestimated Issei. Mio appeared more concerned with her Pawn's state rather than his lost.

"You're the one to talk. Mira might be the weakest among my girls, but at least she is more experienced and has more talent than you." Riser said, patting a happy Mira's back as a form of applaud. "Heh... Boosted Gear, huh? It's been told the possessor can defeat a Maou or a God, but there hasn't been any case where it really happens. Do you know what this means?"

Riser gazed down at Issei, and his stare had scarred Issei's pride. "It means, that you are weak, and so are your previous ancestors."

"He's not weak!" a retort, and it was Mio's, "I've heard enough of you humiliating my Pawn, if you say any disdainful words to him or my sister, then I will hold nothing back and I will kill you a hundred times over!"

Seifer deduced Mio was rare to anger, as evidenced by Rias and Grayfia's look of surprise. Even Riser seemed he couldn't believe what he just heard. Issei, meanwhile, felt moved by his master's kindness.

"Hmf..." Riser made a voice, and he turned to face Grayfia, "When will the Rating Game be held?"

"It is yet to be decided. Do you have a specific date in mind, Riser-sama?"

The man nodded, momentarily ignoring Mio's hard glare. "Yeah. What about ten days from now? We can do it now or tomorrow, but then it'll be too one-sided for my taste."

"...Are you giving me a handicap?"

His face was stern, "Are you against it? Do you think it's humiliating? Rating Game isn't something you can win with only emotional speeches. I have seen countless Devils lost because they didn't use their power, no matter how great their power or potential is. Moreover, neither your or Mio's servants have fought in a Rating Game before. Your chance of winning is slim, even with two Kings at once."

Rias hated to admit it, but what Riser said made sense. She hated it when he was right.

"...I get it."

"Yubel, we're leaving." he said to one of his servant, who bobbed her head in response. She was a busty woman with long and wavy purple hair, but her most notable trait (more notably for Issei) was that she wore a tunic that revealed much of her cleavage.

As the lady conjured a Phenex magic circle, Riser looked at Rias for the last time for ten days. "Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game." With that, Riser and his servants vanished in a bright blonde light.

It should be mentioned that Rias spaced out for a short while, discernibly pondering of her future Rating Game against Riser— her first Rating Game.

Then Grayfia's velvety voice broke the silence. "Kawamura-sama, Kuroka-sama, before I forget, while you are no longer a wanted Stray Devil, you are still without a master. I suggest you to concern the risk, as you won't receive any protection and there will be no penalty for those who tried to harm you."

Kuroka said no word, not even raising her eyebrow. She kept quiet, and stared at Grayfia wordlessly.

Despite receiving no response, Grayfia showed no hint of anger. "With that being said; I will take my leave. Rias Ojou-sama, Mio Ojou-sama, please do take care until then." and within a glow of crimson light, Grayfia disappeared.

However, before she completely vanished, she had stolen a glance at Seifer, who in reply, flirtatiously winked at her. It was fortunate nobody saw her stoic lips had pulled a timid smile.

"Well~! That was fun, nyan." Kuroka bellowed, making her way to the man she loved, and tangled his unattended hand soon after. "Let's leave too, I'm getting hungry nya. Yuki-chin looks hungry too nyan." the previously ignored puppy whined, but she then barked and wiggle her white bushy tail. "See?"

Seifer scratched his sideburns. "Okay, okay. See you Devils later." he said, and then turned his head towards his house's residents. "You guys want something? We might be dining out."

"Mm... I want a futomaki!" Asuka queried. "Umm... I'm fine with anything." Asia followed. "I want ramen." said the younger brother. Seifer dipped his head at them all.

"Ara ara? Are you going on a date with Kuroka-chan? Ufufu~ I'm quite jealous of her."

The young man displayed his playful look. "Oh? There's always a space for one more if you want to come."

"Akeno..."

"Ufufufu~ I'm sorry Shinjiro-kun, but it looks like Buchou's not very approving." Akeno said with a fake frown, "Maybe she's jealous?"

"Akeno!" Rias cried, but Akeno only giggled, much to the King's dismay. It did help her clear her mind, although not completely refreshed, Rias felt less burdened. Still, she sighed wearily, and pressed her hand at her temple, "At any rate, we can't waste these ten days. As much as I hate to say this, Riser is a formidable opponent, and we are outnumbered two to one."

"Ah well, bye Shirone-nyan~."

Koneko nodded.

As Rias began her strategy talk with the servants, Seifer, along with Kuroka and Yuki, sauntered away. On their way out, Seifer reminded Kuroka to hide her Nekoshou attributes. She spitefully told him he smelled like Grayfia.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Her day out had been delightful up to this very moment, from the shopping to meeting the Devils to now, sitting behind him as they ride their way back to his house— a place to call home. Although she did get a tad distrusting of that stoic-looking maid, it didn't ruin her day. Furthermore, it wasn't her that conflicted Kuroka, but it was what she said.

Kuroka was well aware that being master-less will make her fragile to any attack, yet she had grown to like the freedom she had. No master means nobody can order her around, and she liked it. However, she was not alone now. She had him with her, and he did say he won't leave her. If she was to remain as a wandering servant, it might bring him trouble as well.

Without knowing, Seifer had pulled his pricey motorcycle over the gate of his house. Kuroka climbed down, taking off her helmet and placing Yuki on the ground as she did. She followed him while he parked his bike, and they both headed to the porch.

The door was unlocked. Kojiro and the girls must have gotten home before them, Kuroka thought.

"Who's that? Onii-san, is that you?"

And they had, as they heard Asuka's hearty voice shortly after opening the door. Seifer responded with a halfhearted hum. She went with him to the living room, quietly looking at him as he placed a medium-sized plastic bag at a table.

"Welcome home!" Asuka cheerily greeted as she leapt off the couch. Her mind was set on the futomaki she had been craving since the afternoon. While browsing the plastic bag, Asuka glanced at a particular part of the ceiling where her room should be located. "Asia! Nii-san's back!"

Soon after, the entire inhabitants showed their face

Kojiro peeked out from his room. "Hm...? Oh, you're back." he said, walking towards the table, "Did you bring the ramen?"

"Shinji-san, Kuroka-san, welcome back!" then Asia followed, walking down the stairs.

"Mhmm. I bought some tempura for you, Asia." Seifer said as he headed to his fridge, receiving a squeal of thanks from Asia.

Kuroka sat the white couch, sighing in relief as she finally could rest her sore butt and let her feline ears and tails pop out.

The others were already in their nightwear; a simple warm blue colored night gown for Asia, and a loose shirt and short thigh-length pants for Asuka. As for Kojiro, he wore a plain shirt and short, more or less the same with his brother's usual sleepwear.

She waited for him to sit beside her, but instead, the young bloke wandered outside to smoke and drink his beer. Him and his nasty habits, Kuroka scowled. She would love to accompany him, but she didn't want to move yet, so she stayed at the couch, mindlessly turning on the TV.

"Asia-chan, do you want some?"

"Nn. No thanks, nee-chan."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Asuka."

"Ahh— who cares?!"

"I do. And I'm sure my brother does too."

"Mmu!"

It was amazing how drastic her life had changed after she met him. No longer had she spent her night alone, searching for a safe place just to rest for a few hours, living in constant worry of her hunters. She now lived under an actual house, where these kinds of lively conversation occurred nearly every day and night.

No matter how he would deny it, he had given her many, and she hadn't done anything for him. And, surprisingly, Kuroka felt unsuitable with this condition. She had received, now it was rational to give, even though she had to sacrifice her freedom, and be a servant of a Devil once again.

"Kuroka-san, do you want any? I don't think I can finish it."

She perked her head over the couch's headrest. "Hmm? Asia-chin, haven't I told you to call me with "onee-san" or "onee-sama" nyan?"

"A-ah! Right... sorry, Kuroka-neesama!"

She giggled, "Fufu~ but I'm just joking around nyan~ and no, nyan. I'm stuffed." said Kuroka as she panned to the TV.

 _Yeah... it's not just for him; it's for their sake as well._

* * *

 ** _Chapter End_**

* * *

 **GAH— I think I just fell in love with Grayfia when I wrote her bits with Seifer. It was fun, and there'll be more of those two in the future. I know her personality is slightly out of character, but hey. Say I'm cheesy but that's what love does to a person. Anyhow, do tell me what you think of her and him, yeah?**

 **Oh, Issei still lost because of clear reasons, and I think it's pretty clear, so I won't bother explaining.**

 **By the way, if you read the original story, you should notice they didn't go to the familiar forest. Well, I have reasons. Following the canon, the familiar forest is only "open" during full moon, and since the fool full moon happened someday in the middle of April, it's logical for them not to come. I don't want any plot holes, you see.**

 **SO! This is a bit irrelevant, but my friend suggested me to hold a kind of a "Q and A" for the characters. I'm not really sure, though. I feel like this should be a story and just that, not some sort of interview. But hell. If you guys want it, just go ahead. Maybe I'll do it?**

 **ANYWAY—**

 **Thank you lots for reading, and hope you have a nice day! —Or night. Whatevs.**


	17. Another

**Thanks for the reviews!**

 **-Houvdon Lucifer the Nephilim  
-Wacko12  
-grabblers  
-Taco69  
-Thorvaiso (again, make a goddamn account so I can properly respond will ye.) Thank you lots for the review.  
-Mahesvara  
-Zeranvor  
-Noctis Lucius Dragneel  
-Deadly6**

 **I read through and PM'ed all of you reviewers a— well. A PM, duh. Anyhow, check your inbox and respond if you like! I can use a chat or two. oH o**

 **Other than that, I guess there's nothing else. Things have been going nicely and life is actually pretty nice right now. Hope the same for you guys and maybe even better!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **||Another||**

* * *

 _"_ _In time of peace, prepare for war."_

 _-Publius Flavius Vegetius Renatus_ _-_

* * *

"I get that you're asking for Asuka's permission to go, but... do you really have to come here? I have a phone too, you know?"

In the middle of an annoyingly bright and unpleasantly tepid day, Seifer's mood level had dropped a few bars. No, it was not because Rias had barged into his house with a magic circle without any prior mention, but because his stock of his usual drink had ran out. On a sunny day like this, Seifer would very much rather stay inside, but he really wanted a nice can of cold beer.

That aside, Seifer might be a man with awful personality, but he really does know how to furnish his house. By seeing the furniture, Rias could tell none of them are expensive, but they were arranged nicely that it gave the room a lavish feeling. Needless to say, Rias was impressed.

On other note, it was her first time seeing him and Kuroka in casual clothes. The young man had a basic white t-shirt and what looked like a football short, whereas Kuroka wore a black camisole and thigh-length women boxer shorts. That being said, they both still looked nice. And if Issei was here— hell, any boy above the age of thirteen and have a straight mind, it'll be hard for them to avoid staring at either Kuroka's show of cleavage or thighs or both.

"I have something else to say beside that, and I don't even know your numbers." Rias said, secretly grateful of the running air conditioner.

"So you're here to ask for his number? You're pretty brash nyan~." then a teaseful Kuroka quipped, enjoying the sight of a fumed Rias. "Her face's getting red, too nyan. Maybe I am right?"

Rias glanced down at her lap in a desperate attempt to hide her blush, "That's not it either!"

"Huh. Come to think of it, she does have those tsundere tendencies." Seifer added a little bit more fuel.

"I know right?"

"Will both of you stop?!" They grinned and chuckled altogether. It seemed bantering other people was something in common for them. "Really... you two are the worst..." Rias uttered dejectedly. Her "mark" glowed briefly, and her she tensed up. "Ah—!"

Kuroka crooked her head. "—? What's with her nyan?"

Seifer sighed, and scratched his stubbly chin. "Oh— right. I forgot." he appeared as troubled as Rias, oddly enough. "So what's the thing you want to say? Aside from my cell number, that is."

As Kuroka tittered wittily, Rias groaned, "Will you drop it already..." the felon smirked, but he did drop it. After taking a much needed air to calm her down, Rias continued, "I come here to also ask the two of you to come."

The bloke and the cat blinked comically. Rias waited for their response, but after seeing the slightest smirk on their lips, she knew another tease was about to come.

"D-don't get me wrong! I'm asking you to train us!" she cried in fit of her embarrassment, but after becoming aware of what she had said, Rias conciliated herself down. "Please don't take any offense in this, but I'm not entirely certain with Kojiro's power. It's fine if you train us, but please, come with us. If you're there, then we can be rest assured that he won't accidentally harm anybody."

He stared at her, as if studying her expression. She had shown her care towards her servants, and seemingly this was to be expected. Nonetheless, Seifer smiled, and nodded.

"Alright. I'll come. But don't bother me around. I'll train them when I feel like it." said Seifer nonchalantly, "and when I do train them, I expect you to pay me hourly."

"W-what?!"

"Hey. I'm not a man without a job. If I take a whole week off, how can I work?"

In her mind, Kuroka wondered, _'...But do you really...?'_ Seifer did say he work as a bartender, but Kuroka had never actually seen him left the house to work. Not during the day or during the night.

Nevertheless, Rias was taken aback. "I-I see..." she uttered, secretly dropping her opinion of him. "I understand. Money won't be a problem." well, it never was.

"What about me, nyan? Why do I have to come?"

"Do you need to ask...? Of course it's for Koneko's." Kuroka's golden-tinted eyes broadened slightly, while Rias rested her eyes. "She wants you to help her with her Senjutsu training. I don't know if you know this, but she was afraid of using that power ever since you became a Stray."

Kuroka's sealed her lips, and her happy-go-lucky air had vanished along with her impish look.

Her beryl eyes opened. "But after learning that you aren't drunk by power, and that you did all of that for her sake, she told me she wants to learn from you."

Hearing this, her somber expression faded, and despite only Seifer who noticed her change of expressions and her current one, Kuroka was happy.

"Really, nyan~? That's good then, fufufu~ Okay, I'll come. You can give my payment to him."

Rias couldn't find any words to say to utter her disbelief.

"What's with that face? I know I don't have a job like him, but he does work alone to support a family of four, nyan." Seifer knew she said that just to make Rias felt awful. And it worked. "And you did say money isn't a problem nyan~."

"I— I see... okay, okay..." Rias sheepishly said. Then she stood up, "Well. Thank you for hearing me out. It'll be a one week trip, and we'll be leaving tomorrow, so please be at the clubroom at six."

"In the morning?"

"Yes... is that a problem?"

"...Not for me it isn't..." Seifer said as he glanced to the one who usually woke up around nine o'clock. Said person felt a bit offended as she sent him a crude glare.

Rias watched the two fooling around some more. It was clear to her that Kuroka enjoyed being around him, and perhaps even loved him as well. Rias wondered if she could ever find a man that could make her feel comfort when she's around him. It was the first time Rias felt envious of Kuroka.

She bitterly smiled to herself as her Gremory magic circle appeared below her feet. "See you tomorrow, Kawamura, Kuroka."

"See ya."

"Bye~"

Rias left. There went their teasing victim. But Seifer had another person for him to pester, and that person was sitting comfortably on his side, opening on some snack. _His_ snack. _His chocolate bar._ _His last chocolate bar._

His eye twitched. "Did I ever tell you, you can eat that?" the moment he said that, Kuroka chomped a good part of the chocolate, and stuffed the rest in her mouth. But as it didn't fit, a third of it stuck out from her lips.

Seifer leaned in, and snatched away the part that poked out with his mouth without hesitation. For a second, their lips touched. Startled, Kuroka stared at him in shock.

He aloofly chewed the food, sparing only a mean side glance at the Nekoshou. "If you take my things without asking, I will smack you." Seifer warned, and he was serious. Though, Kuroka was too dazed to be thinking of that.

An eyebrow rose, and Seifer smirked inwardly.

"You got something on your lips." he said prior to his act, "C'mere." his head moved towards her again, and this time, Kuroka was aware of it. But she did not expect what he was about to do.

His soft tongue pressed against her upper lips, softly scrubbing the chocolate off of her suddenly dried lips. Her face blew up, and Kuroka found herself sulkily staring at the emptied chocolate wrap.

"Y-You— you're a jerk."

It was a complete curb-stomp victory for him.

.

.

.

"By the way, did she even tell us where we're going?

"...Don't talk to me, jerk..."

"Oh, that hurt."

"..."

Kuroka scooted closer, and dolefully plopped her cheek on his shoulder. Seifer smiled smugly.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Inside her classroom, with her palm under her chin, Asuka stared blankly at the now-erased whiteboard.

 _The mountains... huh..._

She heard her voice rang inside her mind, where an image of a certain place had appeared. A place where the trees grew tall, where there was a crystal clear blue lake that mesmerizes, where the swans and birds bathe without needing to worry. It was quiet place that she once longed more than anything. A place she once called home.

"Asuka-chan! What's inside your bento today?"

"Ah—! Yama-chan!" Snapping her out from her grief-stricken thoughts was a girl with hickory brown hair, styled in twin-tails. This girl would be Murayama, the captain of the kendo club, a club which Asuka happened to be in, and she would be one of Asuka's many friends.

Standing next to her, wearing the same guiltless expression as Murayama, was another girl from the same club. With bang-less bob hairstyle and color like a pink rose, her name would be Katase.

"Hmm... I don't know for sure, but I know it'll be nice."

With a gleeful look, Asuka reached to the hook at the left side of the desk, where there should hung a blue and white tote bag where the boxed lunch are stored safely to this moment. Instead, she grabbed nothing but empty air.

"...Eh?"

To make sure, she peeked. There really was nothing hooked on there.

"Eh? Eh? Huh? I was sure I brought it along with me—"at this moment, the tote bag fell from the ceiling and landed at the top of her table. At least that was what Asuka thought, hence her dubious expression as she stared straight up questioningly. "...?"

"Hahaha! Come on Asuka-chan, what's on your mind? Oh—! Are you may be thinking about Yuuto-san~?" Asuka huffed a disparaged sigh as she took out a square-shaped container. An annoyed pout formed on her face.

Murayama inclined her head. "Hmmn... looks like that's not the case this time."

"...But it never was the case..." Asuka retorted, opening the lid of the bento off. And Seifer's top-notch cuisine was once again revealed, and once again impressed the girls and Asuka herself with its neat arrangement.

"Woah..." Katase gaped, "I still can't believe Kawamura-san can cook like this... I mean," she guiltlessly nicked away one of the egg rolls. Asuka whined in dismay. "—Mmmm~ my mother can't even cook this well!"

"Same goes for my mother—"and Murayama snatched one of the dumplings. Asuka's whine escalated. "Mmmnn~ haaa~ must be nice to have someone like Kawamura-san~."

"M-my bento..." a painful tear had left Asuka's eyes.

"Nee-chan~ let's ea— hm? O-Onee-chan?! Wh-why are you crying?! Did Katase-san and Murayama-san do something bad?!"

Right to the point. Both girls of the kendo club held their chest to show their hurt. Asuka, on the other hand, had clung to Asia, letting free of her crocodile tears. "...* _sniffles*_... Aaaaasia-chan...they stole my fooood!"

Asia rubbed her sister's back. "There, there Nee-chan." she said in a soothing voice, before sending her best hard look at the two culprits. "Murayama-san, Katase-san, please say sorry to Nee-chan."

"E-Eeeeh! We're sorry Asuka-chan! Well... Not really sorry, but... Sorry!"

Asuka peeked at the two, pouting childishly while sniveling. "...Fine."

Let it be known that this kind of scenario happened nearly every day in their classroom during lunch break. Not long after their little nonsense, the girls assembled their chairs around Asuka's table, and proceeded to eat their homemade meals as well as their talk.

"Say, Asuka-chan, Asia-chan, what's your plan for Golden Week?" asked Murayama. She tried snatching another of Asuka's meal, but she got her hand slapped by the owner. "Ouch..."

At the other side of the table, Asuka was seen with her well-known sugary puckered lips and swelled cheeks. It was the girls' guilty pleasure to be seeing her bearing this awfully adorable expression.

"We're on a trip the mountain with the club!" Asia said with a bright expression and a not less bright smile. She made no effort to hide her excitement, as it would be her first trip with the others.

However, her two friends looked disheartened, as though they had just received a bad news.

"With Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai?" Asuka and Asia yup-ed,"Aww... We were going to ask you two to come shopping with us tomorrow..." Katase mumbled in a dejected tone of voice. Murayama looked visibly saddened as well.

"Hmm... Then... What about today?"

The two thought about it. Then they shook their head, wearing the same doleful expression as before.

"Naw... I'm going somewhere later with my boyfriend."

Murayama scratched her head. "Same here..."

Now the four of them wear the same somber look.

"Speaking of which," Katase chimed, "does any of you have a boyfriend already?"

"Boy friend?" Asia tilted her head, "Umm... do you mean Ise-san?"

Katase and Murayama cringed. "Ew— no!" Elsewhere, at the usual Perverted-Trio's hiding spot, Issei sneezed, completely blowing their cover. "I mean boyfriend as in, someone that you love!"

Asia "Oh"-ed. Then after a few moments, someone's face flashed inside her mind, causing a deep shade of red colored her cheeks. She was horribly flustered. In a desperate attempt, Asia hid her face with her palms.

 _BLAM_

"Waaaahh! Asia-chan, do you have someone you love?!" Murayama yelled, and as if that was not loud enough, she also slammed the table. Soon, the desperate cry of the male students resonated through the whole classroom.

"WHAT?! ASIA-CHAN HAS A BOYFRIEND?!"

"NONONO! TELL ME THAT'S A LIE!"

"PLEASE TELL ME IT'S NOT THAT KAWAMURA BASTARD!"

Back in his home, Seifer sneezed, and he felt like hitting somebody. His sneeze startled Kuroka and Yuki successfully. Moving on, inside this certain classroom, around Asuka's table, angry and jealous boys and curious girls had gathered around.

Not used to this much of a crowd, Asia fidgeted her fingers, looking down and hoping her hair would cover her red face. "U-umm... anoo... um... I-I don't have a boyfriend..."

"Hey, hey! This isn't a show! Shoo! Shoo!" Asuka bellowed.

"B-but..." Asia continued, and everyone else ignored Asuka. "I do have someone that I l-l-l— haauuuuu! I can't say it!"

That day, a quite numerous number of boys had their heart broken. Hearing this, the crowd (mostly males) left with an even more dejected look than Asuka when her food was stolen.

Afterwards, the girls shifted their eyes at Asuka, who was clearly annoyed by the spectators. "What about you Asuka-chan? Is there someone you love? Like, Kawamura-kun, maybe~?"

"Nope. I only love him as my Nii-san like I love Asia-chan~!" Asuka bluntly replied without showing the slightest hint of embarrassment as she gnawed the last tempura in delight, all the while hugging Asia. "And I especially love his cooking~!"

It appeared that the girls seemed disappointed in her blatant answer, whereas Asia's cheeks had went to a more vibrant shade of red.

"Really...? Like, not one teeeeny bit of love?"

"Nope~."

"Awww... that kinda sucks to hear..." Murayama said, "I thought you got hots for him..."

"Yeah... me too." the pink-haired girl followed. Suddenly, she threw her hands in the air. "Ahh—! I want to trade places with you! I want to have an older brother like him, even if he's an adoptive brother!"

The other girls were in agreement, and the boys had lost interest, having heard enough to know that they have a chance with the "Chesty Ponytail" as they left Asuka's table in peace, much for her gladness.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

The fateful day couldn't come more sooner. Asia was thrilled that she couldn't even wait to sleep. Kojiro wasn't so absorbed, and he nearly forgot that he was supposed to wake up early. If not for Asia's wake up call, Seifer would have dumped a bucket of water on his head, and Kuroka would probably snap a few pictures to blackmail him with.

As their morning progressed, as they had been told earlier by Rias, Seifer's group joined the Devils at the clubroom. The preparation went well, and the packing had been done the day before. And as agreed by the Devils, Issei and Kojiro would carry most of the luggage by themselves as a form of training.

From their point of view, they're being the servant's servants.

Issei and Kojiro's role aside, there was one thing was bothering Seifer. Beside the fact that the Devils were wearing their goddamn school uniforms— including Asia and Asuka, he felt, slightly off, as if something unlikeable was bound to happen. It was a similar feeling like that one when Kuroka was attacked.

Asuka did tell him they were heading to a mountain, but he didn't know where yet. Nonetheless, he tried not to dwell on things as he had been doing normally. However, as they left via the magic circle, and reappeared at the foot of said mountain, Seifer realized he should've asked before.

The grim look that plastered Asuka's face upheld his regret. She looked at him with worried look, and it was obvious to him that she was on the verge of crying. With gentle eyes, Seifer smiled softly at her, telling her to not to, and to stay at least quiet for the time being.

"Asuka-chan, is something wrong?"

"Hmm? Something wrong, Shinji?"

Funnily enough, Issei and Kuroka asked at the same time.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing Ise-kun!" Asuka said, faking a smile. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go~!" and with that, Asuka took off like a bullet, leaping her way to the summit— or at least where Rias said the Gremory's mansion would be.

"Eh?! Nee-chan! Wait for us!"

"Ara ara? Asuka-chan sure is lively, ufufufu~."

Then it was Seifer's turn to respond.

"Nah. I just don't like mountains." he said calmly with a slight smile.

"Really? How so, nyan?"

He chuckled and gave a diminutive smile, "I can't smoke. Not here, at least."

The Devils stared at him with hurtful judging look. The young man simply trekked ahead, shoving his hands onto his trousers' pockets.

And with that, they began their ascent, thus marking the start of their seven-days long training.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Climbing was exhausting, but the scenery around made up for it. Dazzling green trees dressed the surroundings. The azure sky was without puffy clouds, the birds' lively chirp, and the refreshing air was much appreciated. Added with Yuki's jubilant barks, all was well.

During their climb, Rias explained briefly that demonic powers concealed the mansion from human eyes, and they needn't worry to use their power once they were there. But while she was talking, someone's voice was inside her head.

 _"_ _Take care Asuka. Don't wander too far off! Look after her okay!"_

Her sweet voice, her smile, and her loving look that once haunted her every day, every second, every single moment of her life had returned. Her buried memories resurfaced, and suddenly, Asuka found it though to feign a smile.

In the spite of her untold sorrow, she glanced at Seifer, and she wondered, _'How can you be so calm about this?_ '

"Haa... ha... haaa... B-Buchou... c-can we please... take a break... haa...ha... gah... I think I'm gonna die... fuha..." struggling behind the group, Issei treaded slowly, and it was kind of painful to look at him.

"Ise-kun? Are you okay?" Mio asked, "Onee-chan, can we rest for a moment? My feet are getting tired too..."

Rias sighed. "Fine... but Mio, you can't be doting him when we're training, okay?"

Mio's posture stiffened, and her cheeks blushed lightly. "O-Of course!"

They paused their climb for a while to catch some breath.

"Mio-chan... you're just saved my life..." uttered a heavy-breathed Issei as he plopped to the dirt path. "Haaaaaaaaahhh—! Buchou, how far is it?"

"We're nearly there. "Rias said, taking a seat at a convenient tree stump. "Hang in there, Ise." she ended with a gentle smile. Issei felt his lost energy had filled up a few bars.

At their side, there was an odd clearing, and a peculiar trail that seemed to lead to a deeper part of the forest. Nobody took notice, until a curious Asia finally asked.

"Buchou-senpai, where does that lead to?"

Rias looked at Asia, and then at the referred route, and back at Asia again. Same as the others. —except Yuki. The dog was too tired that she had fallen asleep on the way up. Presently, she was in Kuroka's hold.

"I'm not entirely certain. When the builders were here, they said it doesn't lead anywhere but to the center of the forest." she explained, "But there are some of them who claimed there's an abandoned cottage somewhere inside. They said it's also haunted a spirit of a witch."

"W-witch...? "As Asia trembled at the mention of that word, both Seifer and Asuka had sealed their lips shut, and clenched their fists tight.

"Yes." Rias continued, adopting a pose of someone telling a scary story. "The locals believed that there was once a family of four living in that cottage; a father, a mother, and two children. Rumors has it that the father is a shady person, and the mother was supposedly a witch who had bewitched the father into becoming her husband. Nobody dared to visit them because of that."

"Furthermore, it's always snowing if one happens to find the cottage."

Asia unconsciously grabbed Kojiro's sleeve.

"Then one day, one of the children went missing, and some days later, the family found out that she was dead. The witch died soon after because of heartbreak, leaving the father and their only children to grief alone."

"Afterwards, some months ago, they both disappeared. But the locals think they might have passed away. Many said their spirits still haunt the cottage, and there's a curse that will land to anyone who happens to go near there." so ended Rias' story. Then, as she heard a quiet sob, Rias, and the others, unconsciously glanced over.

Her eyes slightly widened in surprise as she found her sister's Bishop was welled with tears.

"Asia? Why are you crying?" Rias asked, a bit panicked and confused the same.

"H—hhauu... I don't know... but it's so sad..." she sniffled, "E-even if— even if she's a witch, losing a child must have hurt her so bad... a—and it's a sad ending..."

Bewildered, Kojiro patted Asia's head. "There, there."

Rias smiled tenderly, like a mother to a crying child. "Geez... you have a very soft feelings, don't you? Sorry for—"

Asia, being a soft person she is, her crying wouldn't be so farfetched. But yet, there was another Devil who was on the verge of tearing up.

"K—kuh..."

Alarmed at the sound of a sob, Rias quickly turned her head over to the other, and the shock on her face was apparent as she found who was crying. "E-eh?! Asuka? You too?!"

Indeed, it was Asuka. And nobody except Seifer alone had seen this one coming.

"I—I'm sorry... I— I... I'm just—"

Seifer needed nobody to ask as he stepped and embraced the weeping Asuka. She didn't push him away, and buried her face to his jacket. Asuka cried as hard as she could, letting out all of the pent up emotions from the day before. Her cry was loud— louder than Asia's despite it was muffled. It was hard, painful, raw and sorrowful.

As the Devils watched with dumbfounded expression, all the while attempting to comfort Asia — whose cry had grown worse as she saw her sister was also in tears —, Seifer began hushing Asuka. "It's alright. I know you're sad." Seifer whispered as he lay down gentle strokes on her stiffened back. "You can cry."

"N-N-Nii-san...! I— I—! N-nnh... N-Nee-san...!"

"I know Asuka, I know. I'm here. I got you. It's alright."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

The climbing went on more quietly this time. Some of the Devils, specifically Issei and Kojiro, nearly ran out of breath due to the many bags they carried. It couldn't be theirs that made it heavy, and it certainly couldn't be Seifer's either, so the suspicion fell to the girls. They must have carried too many items, they thought. The girls, well, after witnessing a quite unexpected scene, they couldn't get their head over it just yet, and there was an awkward air going around them.

As for Seifer, he was walking at the far back, accompanying Asuka who was having reminiscent of her past. She kept holding him like a child afraid to lose him. Kuroka gave them some privacy, and went on with the others, with a sleeping Yuki hovering above a saucer-like velvet purple smoke.

All in all, it was a quiet hike, with only Issei's and Kojiro's huffs and puffs between it.

As they reached a grand mansion made of wood, they knew they had finally reached the place. And to make it clearer, Rias even declared, "We're here."

Without waiting for any approval, the two sore Devils fell and landed on their back, and by doing so, some of the bags fell, therefore exposing its content as it scrambled to the grass.

"...These are... rocks." Kojiro ensured. "Yes. These are rocks."

"...Mio-chan..."

Words could not explain how annoyed and ridiculed they felt as they found out the bags had rocks in it. Curious and lightly filled with malice, they poked some bags, and discovered almost all of the bags had rocks in it.

Rias and Mio made an innocent expression upon receiving their dagger-like glare. On the bright side, Asuka had regained her usual lively self.

The groups sauntered inside the Gremory's mansion, and a strong scent of lumber smelled pleasantly. They placed the luggage (which doesn't contain rocks) at the living room. As soon as Kojiro figured out there was no TV, he got a little depressed.

Some wows and waw's later, the girls, Yuki included, headed upstairs to change to a more flexible set of clothes. Before they do, they (Koneko) made sure Issei won't try to peek at them with a very, very, threatening threat that is too graphic to be written here.

Nonetheless, same went for the males too, except in a room located at the first floor. The mansion itself was grand and its furniture was lavish and European-like, mostly Victorian. But the room was even more impressive. It appeared to be a master bedroom, but it could all Devils inside and won't feel tight. And Seifer could tell it was twice as big as his bedroom.

A king sized bed rested comfortably in the middle, placed between two nightstands, a crystal chandelier hanging on the ceiling, paintings of hills and mountains nailed to the mild-colored wallpaper. The room was certainly extravagant.

Carrying on—

"Um... Is she going to watch us change...?"

"You make me sound perverted when you put it that way." The Nekoshou bit back, although she had a mischievous grin on her small face. "And I'm not here to watch any you, I'm here to watch _him_ , nyan~." she exclaimed, nudging her head at the man beside her to make her point.

"But I'm not changing." Seifer said. Kuroka didn't care.

Kojiro's expression drooped slightly. "...That's still a perverse thing to do, regardless of that." he said in the middle of taking off his shirt. He didn't really care about Kuroka's presence.

"And a bit creepy too..." Issei completed. He was still hesitant, and Kuroka's heartless glare didn't make it any better. But in the end, he needed to change, and so, he did. "Anyway, Shinji-san, if you're not changing, then why are you here?"

"What are you talking about? This is my room, Rias told me." Seifer said.

"Oh... then what about Kuroka-san?"

"This is my room too, nyan." Kuroka casually said.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not you." Seifer stated with half-lidded eyes. Issei retreated.

As Kojiro took off his shirt, revealing a well-figured and trained body, and as Kuroka let out a girlish squeal, Issei felt a lump of miserable feeling lumping in his chest, and he was honestly crestfallen.

Then Kiba came by, with a blue-white jersey on his hand. "Found it—"he said briefly before noticing the girl relaxing on the bed, "Ah, Kuroka-san? You're here?"

Meanwhile, Seifer wondered why his room became the males changing room. Was this really his room?

"Mhmm~" Kuroka hummed, rolling once on the bed. "Is that a problem, nyan?"

"No it isn't." Kiba replied with his usual smile. Then he turned to Issei and Kojiro. The moment they all saw a small hint of pink spraying on the Knight's cheek, a shiver went up their spine. "Don't peek, please..."

"US? WHAT ABOUT HER?!" Issei cried out, balling his fist at Kiba's messed up joke. He wasn't even sure if it was a joke, and that fact worsened it.

Kojiro chuckled nervously. Truth be told, he wasn't sure if he had to laugh or worry. At the same time, Seifer and Kuroka could be seen struggling to stifle their laughter.

Sooner than later, the Devils left their room. Now fully clothed in their respective training jumper, they were presently warming up outside at the green pastures located just by Seifer's room. He now realized why Rias gave him his room; it was to prevent him from slacking off due to the training's ruckus.

 _Clever girl..._

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

The Devils had gotten their training underway. It was the first day, and all Seifer had to crosscheck in his mind's to-do list was to simply watch, observe the Devils' prowess and weaknesses, and to keep Kojiro in check.

So he did all he needed to do; sitting at ease at a relaxing lounger chair, legs crossed and arms behind his head, enjoying the fresh air with shades to protect his eyes from the sun, all the while watching the Devils train their asses off. It was nice.

All it was missing was a cold beer and some cigarettes. He pondered going back home later on to fetch some drinks and smoke.

Same applied to Kuroka and Yuki, his adorable little puppy. Both were relaxing by his side at the same chair, with the furball comfortably resting on his grey pullover. The warmth it gave was very much welcomed.

The Devils might be thinking he was doing nothing but slacking off, and they really weren't wrong. In all honesty, Seifer had seen enough during the recent Kokabiel incident, and he had figured out a few problems and how to possibly fix it. He really simply wanted to enjoy his stay, and he was doing just that.

But the best thing — beside the Devils not knowing his little scheme — was that nobody could scold him due to the agreement he had with Rias.

Nonetheless, let's put this carefree couple aside, shall we?

The pasture's vastness was worth mentioning, and it should be mentioned here. To put it simply, it was roughly the same size as half of a football field, and that was more than enough room for ten Devils to freely roam around.

Because of their lack of complete members, Rias and Mio's servants trained altogether, with Rias' servants being the mentors for now. Understandable, as they had more battle experiences and more time being a Devil. And Mio's servants had nothing against it.

"Maker's breath—!" Kojiro yelped, seeing a razor-sharp edge had just skimmed through his torso. "Hey! I understand that I'm a Rook and this is for evasion, but isn't your blade a little bit too sharp? Why can't you use a wooden sword like them?! —oh bother—!"

The peerless Knight showed no response but lunged at him, and continued her strike, earning her a low growl from Kojiro. Seifer admitted it was a hilarious sight, seeing a vessel that house a portion of the Harbinger, a god, to be running around so helplessly.

A little bit to their left, Koneko had recently slammed a hapless Issei against the bark of a tree. Not crudely to cause unwanted injuries, but it felt as though someone had slapped his back with too much use of force. Koneko muttered something to a clearly disgruntled Issei, and somehow renewed the sparks in his eyes as they continued their training.

Once in a while, when they stopped throwing punches or kicks or a spectacular wrestling move by Koneko, the white-haired Nekoshou stole a glance at her sister. If Kuroka caught her glance, she would respond with waving her hand or just a simple smile, of which Seifer would then tease her about how genuine she looked.

She might be a playful woman, but once she was on the receiving end of the tease, especially if it was him who teased her, she suddenly found it hard to remain in her impish nature.

Moving on, far from everyone else, Asuka clashed swords against Kiba, a friendly spar between the Knights.

She wielded her standard weapons, dual wakizashi, but instead of steel, they were made of wood and reinforced with demonic power. Same applied for Kiba, although he brandished only one bokuto. Despite handling wooden weapons, each swing seemed able to cut through a rock.

As Seifer looked deeper into it, he mentally betted the match would end in a stalemate, as neither of them seemed able to pierce through other's defense. He also added another note that they both had a smile on their face, as though satisfied with the battle. It was good, knowing she could put her mind over her recent incident.

The rest of the Devils, Rias, Mio, Akeno, and Asia, practiced and trained their spells. Asia, who was only a beginner in terms of spell-casting, was instructed by Akeno in her standard white and red Miko outfit.

So far, it was successful. Asia had shot a considerable amount of bullet-sized demonic power, clad in lime green light, through a bark of a tree. The shot tore through the outer layer, but stopped in midway through the insides of the poor innocent tree.

Somewhere near them, Mio and Rias studied complex and hazardous spell that required some time to prepare. They weren't quite proud with the result. In contrary to Akeno and Asia, they didn't make much progress.

And so, as the Devils proceeded to train with the determination of growing stronger, more skilled, and overall simply to be better than before, the daylight faded. The sky had turned mellow orange, and thus, marking the end hour of their first and their most lenient day.

But for this one man, it was when his day finally begun.

"Hmm? Where are you going nya?"

Seifer kept his face flat, "The woods." he said as he carefully lifted Yuki over. He accidentally woke the pup, and she yawned, stretched her legs, and bounded off him with a happy bark, eager to play. It was then he smiled, "Wanna come?"

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Having finished their training, the Devils retreated to the house, expecting nothing but a loafing Seifer and Kuroka. Rias and Akeno would have to prepare dinner, but if they had to be honest, they would rather not. It was a tiring day for all of them, after all.

However, they instead were welcomed by a mouth-drooling and stomach-rumbling aroma from the dining room. And really, Issei, Kojiro, Asuka, and even Koneko, found it difficult to contain their saliva from dropping of their mouth.

Ten hungry Devils swiftly entered the dining room, and lo and behold, a dozen of neatly arranged, well-prepared, and marvelously cooked dishes were laid upon the large dining table. Two large trays of roasted boar ribs took the spotlight as it was placed in the middle. To complement this already salivating meal, were a large bowl of mashed potatoes, vegetable soup, and lastly, three bowls of steaming hot rice.

It was a sight so beautiful for the starving. It was a sight that drove Issei into blissful tear, Kojiro into a state of amazement, and the rest into a wide-eyed shock and gladness.

Standing by the side of the table, putting the utensils in order, was none other the cook and the helper themselves, a casually-dressed Seifer and an apron-wearing Kuroka.

"Sup'." "Yoho~"

"Uuooooohhhhh! So this is what Shinji-san's here for! I'm deeply moved! I'm so touched! I'm so happy!" was Issei's reaction of the luxurious meal ahead of him. "Shinji-san, can I kiss you?!"

"No." was Seifer's blunt answer.

Rias couldn't believe her eyes, and so were everyone else, as they still stood dumbfounded at the entrance.

"Y-you prepared this all by yourself?" the crimson-haired Devil asked in a tone of disbelief.

Seifer glanced at Kuroka, who glanced back and then back at Rias. "All by myself, yes."

"I helped too, nyan. Don't steal all the glory."

"But do you really? Isn't all you do is take a bite out of everything?" Seifer said in a sarcastic manner, resulting with an equally sarcastic answer by Kuroka.

"I made sure they taste good nyan~."

"Uh-huh. Sure." the man mocked, "So how long are you just going to stand there like a fool? These are food, not some museum exhibit."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Issei nearly cried anew as he dug into the roasted boar. It was a taste he never tasted. If he was to put it, it very much tasted alike to a cow's meat, but richer in taste and surely more delish. The rest were not less perfect, and he couldn't help to get two more servings of each. Issei aside, Seifer was surprised of Koneko's unpredicted humongous appetite.

Anyway, he had enough of his own undeniably incredible cooking.

"Ara? Finished already, Shinjiro-kun? You don't eat much do you? Ufufufu~"

As all eyes fell on the man that had slid off his chair, said man nodded at the question. Seeing him leaving, Kuroka also left her chair, also done eating.

"Thank you for the meal!" Issei exclaimed before the two could step off the room. Everyone followed suit in their own way of saying their thanks. The man smiled a humble smile, and with hands in his trousers' pockets, and Kuroka's hand tangled at his right arm, they sauntered outside, and a little white furball trotted giddily behind them.

.

.

.

"So he can even cook... Somehow, I feel a bit depressed."

"Huh? How so, Buchou?"

"Ufufufu~ I understand how you feel. He's full of surprises, isn't he?"

"...Mou... at least Buchou and Akeno-senpai can cook..." added a sulky looking Asuka. Asia had no comment, but it was visible that she was as gloomy as the rest of her fellow girls.

Just what was in these girls' mind? Issei wondered. But he decided not to care too much, and just follow Koneko and Kojiro's lead on delving onto these unforgettable meals. Later on, the Devils reviewed their training and discussed what better way to practice more efficiently.

In the meantime, Seifer could be found unwinding at the porch, watching his dog running about, chasing the flickering fireflies over the field, barking like a happy little mutt she is. Calmly resting with her head on his chest, was none other than Kuroka.

Her eyes were half-lidded, and her sluggish look was actually pretty cute. For someone who used to be a hunted criminal, and someone whose lascivious body could tempt any men at her want, Seifer admitted she could look harmless as well.

"—Hiyaaaa—nnmh~..." and by Creator's soul, even her yawn was invitingly sultry. "...Hey...besides your brother and Asuka-chin, do you have another family member, nyan?"

That caught him off guard, but he dealt well to conceal it.

"Why the sudden question?" he said, glancing down at her.

Kuroka stretched her neck to look up. She could only see his stubbly jaw. "I'm just curious. You don't look like someone who can't get a woman, and you surely must have a parent or two."

"I'll take that as a compliment." he hummed.

"It is, idiot." Kuroka giggled, coquettishly brushing her fingers against his chin. It felt rough, not as rough as sandpaper. If it was, Kuroka would've yanked her nimble fingers back. "So will you answer or what?"

Seifer hummed wonderingly as he gazed up to the stars. "Hmm... let's see..." he, just like most people who had lost their loved ones, would prefer to not have a discussion about it. No matter if it was a friendly chat that they'll forget tomorrow morning, or even if it was a heart-to-heart kind of talk that they'll forever remember. In the end, Seifer decided to answer, but not including the touchy details.

"I have a father," he began, referring to the Creator Himself, "four nosy brothers, three of whom are older than me, and one older sister." Seifer mused, privately thinking about his siblings and the realm he used to live in. It was almost a century human measurement ever since he last visited them. But in the gods' matter of measurement, it was only a handful of years ago.

"Woah. I didn't know you have such a big family, nyan." Kuroka quipped, her broadening hazel pupil adjusting to the dimming light as the clouds covered the moon. It seemed Seifer had succeeded in avoiding the sensitive topic for now. "So where are they? Are they in Europe? You're not Japanese aren't you? Are they like you nyan, shinigami-esque kind of people? Or they're just human?"

Seifer had forgotten that beside she was a teaseful and frisky lady, she could be annoyingly curious as well.

"Ease it down will you? We're not doing an interview." Seifer retorted. Kuroka showed no care as she —somehow— flipped her body over, and pressed on her chest on his, and moved her face closer to his, invading his personal space further. At the close distance, Seifer gave way to an exasperated sigh. "How many ribs did you eat? You're heavy."

The girl was not amused. "I will bite you." Kuroka warned, suddenly dropping her light tone with a menacing one. But she was only as menacing as a cat for him, as shown by his taunting smirk. "Seriously, I will bite you if you don't at least answer some of them, nyan."

"Well if you do bite me, mind you I will bite back." Seifer chuckled, but he meant his words. Kuroka somehow knew it wasn't a joke. "Anyway, I'm not sure. I haven't seen them for years. They might have moved somewhere at some time. Yes, I'm not Japanese, and no, they're not a shinigami-esque kind of people, and no, they're not human either."

"Huh. You actually answered all of my question for once nyan." Kuroka stated, halfway between impressed and happy — which was a moderately rare mix for her to feel. "They're not human either?"

"Nope." Seifer said casually, despite the fact that the topic would have blew off an ordinary's person mind. "They're basically are gods."

Kuroka didn't buy it. "Gods...?"

"Mhmm. They're very scary if they got mad, although I've never seen my Father getting angered before. He's a very patient God. A bit mysterious too, if you ask me."

"Really...? Hmmm. I wonder how your father looks like."

"If you don't believe me, then why don't you ask Him yourself?" said Seifer as he slipped away from her. He stood up, and called Yuki over. The pup responded as if she had been trained, and followed her owner. "Come." Seifer said, before he left the porch.

Feeling she was treated like some kind of a house cat, Kuroka pouted, and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. So she stayed on the lounge chair a little bit more, just to see if the man glanced back or maybe even returned for her.

He didn't. Seifer simply walked away, with or without Kuroka, who then unwillingly chased after him.

At this, a smile spread by his amiable features.

A little more jog later, Kuroka reached him, and she immediately displayed her discontent with a groan. "...Where are we going nyan...?" she asked. Seifer didn't answer, but Kuroka realized they were heading to the woods. _Night hunting...?_ She wondered.

Then another thought approached her, and that one thought splayed a blush over her face.

She twirled a dangerous smile. "Hee~... are you planning to do something to me nyan~?" she asked, this time with a flirtatious tone of voice. "Well~ it's not like I will say "no" if you asked me nya~."

"It's not that, you dolt." the bloke replied, but not the slightest bit annoyed of her words. "You're curious about my father aren't you?"

The realization came, and Kuroka gasped. "Eh? Here? Your father lives here? I thought you didn't know where he lived, nyan."

"Oh just shush your mouth." chuckled Seifer. Kuroka did so with a childish frown.

Few steps later, they arrived at a clearing, where a calm crystal blue lake owned most of the space, and where the trees weren't as dense. It was serene, to put it one word. The moon's gentle light was reflected by the body of water, and the wind breezed through nicely.

Kuroka wasn't a person who usually enjoyed nature's beauty, but the scenery was breathtaking. Even for her, who had seen plenty of mesmerizing places during her time of wandering alone.

At the spectacular sight, a figure of a man stood silently by the edge of the lake.

They approached him with even unhurried steps. Even so, Kuroka was a little concerned, and she didn't hesitate to hug his arm as some form of a confidence boost.

"Nice seeing you, Father." Seifer greeted with a smile, and the man turned around to face them.

A warm smile radiated by his wise appearance. "Same to you, My son."

He was old, that was for certain. And not Japanese or Asian either. The man was taller than her but probably the same with Seifer and a little shorter. Salt-white hair and mustache beard which were long and neatly brushed immediately became Kuroka's point of interest. His clothing was just like that of a well-mannered person, simple and unorthodox, yet pleasant to be looked at.

A blue scarf slung around his neck that was covered in his impressive white beard. Warming his harmless figure was layers of clothes, a white shirt worn under a woven V-necked sweater, and a black blazer to top it all. He wore dark brown trousers, almost like His son if not for the black loafers on his feet.

"Oh? Who is this? Is she another one of your lovers?" the Father queried with his silvery voice. Like father like son applied to even a man like Seifer, it seemed.

Kuroka rather kept it to herself, but his voice was like a warm blanket. She doubted she would ever grow tired of hearing him talking.

"To put blunt, yes she is." Seifer said jokingly, letting out a silent throaty chuckle. "Kuroka, he's my Father you're so curious about."

She figured she shouldn't act in her usual overly-friendly behavior. Not in front the father of the man she loved. But what should she say? What should she do? Why was she nervous so suddenly? How did she fail to find any word to say?

"...That's odd... she doesn't usually act like this around other people than me."

"A shy one isn't she?" the Father joked, and He let out a friendly chesty laughter at Kuroka's very unexpected blush. "Oh dear Me, did I embarrass you young lady? If I do, I do apologize. I suppose I am very much alike him when it comes to women."

Kuroka shied away, inadvertently. "I-I'm Kuroka... a pleasure to meet you." at her stiff introduction, Seifer stifled a laugh, much to her dismay. "...Don't laugh at me you jerk..."

"Hahaha! She's an affable one. I like her already." his words truly felt like a warm blanket, and that could explain the warmth in her heart that she was feeling upon hearing him. "Leonard Joel Reeves, a pleasure to meet you, young lady."

The "young lady" nodded bashfully, storing his name inside her messy mind. Seifer really was not Japanese, after all. Later on the same night, she would press this matter at him and quite possibly annoy him. But later, not now.

"What about this little one?" the supposedly "Leonard Joel Reeves" referred to the pup between his trousers. He bent his body down to pet Yuki, who accepted and pawed his gloved hands, barking a cheery bark at Leonard.

Kuroka was slightly startled upon seeing an aged man crouching down so effortlessly, but then again, Seifer did mention he wasn't human.

"Yuki." Seifer said short. And at this, a splash of grief clouded his Father. Only the son noticed, as the Nekoshou was too occupied with easing herself.

"Yuki..." Leonard pondered wonderingly as He patted Yuki's frame and head. "That's a nice name."

.

.

.

Ten minutes later, after Kuroka had finally able to calm herself down, she — under Seifer's request — took a stroll around the lake's edges to give the son and the Father a time alone. Yuki followed behind her, prancing at any fireflies or anything that caught her interest.

Gloomy smoke slipped past his lips, and so did a few of his piled stress. "There's... another uprising, I'm guessing?"

"I'm afraid so." said the Father mournfully. Seifer's eyebrows creased. "Malthael, I will keep this short between us. Avernus has departed to a state of disarray."

Avernus was a realm consisted of solely one space and planet, where his former helper, Valstrath, resided and once governed the greatest tract of land. A place shrouded in mist and great beings such as Dragons and Balrogs alike live in peace and honor.

And such place was on the verge of collapse.

"That explains Valstrath's absence..." Seifer mulled, now concerned about his old friend. "Since when has this begun?"

"Quite a few days have passed since then... it's those who ruled Elysium and Doreia. Their reason of doing is corrupt and immoral." Leonard uttered. The pain was evident in his eyes, despite the rashness of his tone. "Your siblings have agreed to put this to end. For their crooked and fraudulent selfish desire, there is no atonement for them but to die."

He took another whiff of his smoke. He had heard enough. It was another call to arm. It will be simply be another war to partake, another war to end, and thousands of souls to slay.

As Death, this was nothing out of the ordinary.

* * *

 ** _Chapter End_**

* * *

 **Hello. We meet again here. Thank you for reading this chapter through.**

 **This chapter is kinda depressing for both Seifer and Asuka, but the tone is needed. I feel a bit bad.**

 **Anyway— thoughts on "Leonard"? I don't have any face claim for him as he is completely inside my mind and there's just nobody close enough like him. But to make it easier, he's basically Gandalf the White with stylish clothing and less wrinkles. Yeah. That works, I guess.**

 **Sooooo— thank you lots for reading my story! Hope you enjoyed it, and see you guys on the next chapters!**

 **Cheers!**


	18. Last Goodbye

**Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter!  
-Houvdon Lucifer the Nephilim  
-Mahesvara  
-Noctis Lucius Dragneel  
-Ricc850  
-XMisterdarkX  
-grabblers  
-JJL2KK**

 **And for this chapter!:  
** **-Shikkokuakushintei  
-Houvdon Lucifer the Nephilim  
-TheBigBurlyFrost  
-Castor115  
-grabblers  
-Ddastan  
-ravenshadow14  
-zarroc789  
-Noctis Lucius Dragneel  
** **-AwesomeMcAwesome**

 **And big thanks for the follos and the favos! You guys keep me goin!**

 **It's a pretty long chapter; I hope you won't get bored o- o**

 **Other than that, I guess there's nothing else. Things have been going nicely and life is actually pretty nice right now. Hope the same for you guys and maybe even better!**

 **(At a certain part, I highly recommend you readers to listen to Eye Water, Attack on Titan's ost. It's really good. OR, open up About Death's webtoon chapter 8 and listen to its BGM. You won't regret it.)**

 **Turn on your reading music, put on your reading glasses, and nonetheless**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **||Last Goodbye||**

* * *

 _As Death, he missed the dead a little too much,_

 _A bit too often,_

 _And a bit more every passing day._

 _And every day, he regretted the untold goodbyes._

* * *

The sun was high, the leaves were rustling like the skirt of a hula-girl, and the Devils had gathered by the fields and they had warmed up, ready for their first session with Seifer.

The young man, now acting as their coach, didn't bother to wear any kinds of training suit or jersey like what the Devils wore. He simply put on his ordinary clothes that were tailored for no special occasion, plus a nice shade resting on top of his chocolate hair. This gave him the impression of a person who had no intention to mentor any of these Devils.

"So," his arms crossed and Seifer said began in an easy tone. Yet upon hearing this first word, the Devils who stood in front of him in an arch quieted their mouths, and paid attention to what he was about to say. "I will be your instructor for today and the next two days."

They still had five more days to train, but as in agreement, he'll train them only if he wants to.

"I just want you to listen what I say, and do what I tell you to do. Other than that, then you can say goodbye to your dinner."

A few faces had paled white. _What a horrible punishment_ , thought one of the three Devils. It was not Issei or Kojiro's thought.

"Before we start, Koneko," Seifer called, eyeing the white-haired girl. She perked up. "Rias told me you want to train with your sister, is that right?"

"Y-yes."

Now Seifer eyed Kuroka, who stood beside him in also her casual set of clothes. This consisted of a beige sleeveless turtleneck sweater, and a tight, knee-length, light purple slit-skirt.

"You heard your sister. Shoo."

On the outside, the Nekoshou faked a pout, but she was as excited and giddy like a cat receiving a packet of catnip.

"Fine~ come, Shirone-nyan." she wittily said, skimming away with a grin. Koneko followed with a rare bright smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Issei seemed hypnotized at her swaying bottom, inwardly cursing Seifer to land a hit on such a bountiful woman like her. It was at that moment, a pebble landed a hit on his forehead, causing him to throw his head backwards in pain and let out a painful cry.

"Where do you think you're looking at?" Seifer bluntly stated, sounding atypically exasperated by the boy's perverted tendencies. And then he smiled, while keeping his usual lenient stare. "Keep your eyes off her. She's mine."

Without looking, Seifer knew Kuroka had a blush and a satisfied smirk.

"Other than that, just do your best." he said. "Now, I want one of you to step forward."

"Huh?"

He scowled. "Didn't you hear what I say, Rias?" Seifer said in a slightly riled tone. Rias flinched. "Remember our first little bout? None of your servants or you can land a hit on me. I just want to see how far all of you have progressed individually."

He received hard glares by two Devils, Rias and Satellizer. Both appeared to hold a little grudge on him, after the humiliating defeat they suffered. Noticing this, Seifer simply smiled a taunting smile.

"I won't be backed by her, as you can tell. Don't hold back. Use anything you can."

"So then," he smiled smugly, "who's first?"

As he had predicted, Rias' blonde Knight stepped forward.

"I will."

"Good. You have five minutes. Starting from..." Seifer paused and glanced at his wristwatch. 11:36, it read. "—now."

As he lowered his hand, Seifer dipped his chin, and pocketed his hands. It seemed to be a blatant taunting pose, and it had successfully riled a few of the Devils' mind with irritation.

Satellizer dashed at him in terrifying speed, as expected. Her mid-handled blade materialized in her right arm, and her glares were cold and sharp.

In a second, the blonde Knight had travelled through the ten meters of distance, and had loomed in front of him with her blade ready to strike. He held his stare easy and undisturbed, and as Satellizer slashed her blade to the left with fearsome strength, Seifer leaped a step behind.

There was a slight change in her eyes, as if his dodge was expected. She brought her blade close to her neck, and thrust it forward. She aimed it at his barely defended chest. Of course, Seifer could simply use his smoke to block it, but if he did so, then where was the fun?

So the man skewed his upper body, and tapped the flat end of her sword, letting it passed his chest, missing him and his coat. The wielder lost her balance at the lack of resistance, but was quick to recover. With the same amount of speed, power and anger, Satellizer turned on her heels and brandished her weapon.

Like lightning, Seifer avoided her blade and moved to her side. His hand swung down like an axe, and with that, he bashed the base of Satellizer's neck.

"GAHA—?!" with a surprised rather than painful outcry, she fell forward to the ground.

Nobody expected this, as shown by their look of utter disbelief and surprise. It was as though Seifer had committed an outlandish crime.

But he was unbothered. His stoic face suddenly twisted into that of a demeaning one, and he appeared vicious.

"Do you honestly think I won't hit back?" he mocked, a callous smirk plastered on his face as he faced the Devils, who were once again reminded of his inhumane capabilities. "But don't worry. I hold back."

"Kh— you..." a voice of a woman, rather, a woman in a blinding fury, came to his ears. Seifer glanced by his shoulder, and he was admittedly surprised that Satellizer could still stand. "I will... put you down!"

Seifer scowled, and lowered his head, and sent his eyes straight at her cold blue irises.

"Accel!"

"Wait! Bridget, you can't—!" Rias cried, but to her dismay, she was too late.

Like conjuring a spell, with just one word, a violent blast of wind gusted up from beneath her combat boots. Her blonde hair streamed upwards, flowing along with the fierce flow of her translucent blue and green aura.

Her figure shimmered briefly, before she then vanished faster than the blink of an eye. Dashing in the speed of sound, the Knight reappeared behind him, with her blade ready to decapitate his head from the body. Seifer ducked, and her sword missed him by a mere inch.

As Seifer stood up, she vanished yet again, becoming an indistinct blurs of motion moving around him, waiting for the moment to strike. Some of the grasses flew up due to her terrifying speed, the dirt beneath the billowed in every direction.

Satellizer lunged at him, with blue eyes wide in rage. Seifer jumped to his right, and hopped to his back several times. She followed, occasionally disappearing as she sent precise and calculated slashes each time she appeared near him. Seifer leapt a good amount of times, crouching down and jumping away, doing the necessities to dodge the sharp end of the blade easily.

But her attacks gradually became weaker than its predecessor, and soon, Seifer didn't have to leap away every so often. Her breathings became heavy and soundly. Sweat poured, strolling down her in fact fine-looking face, if not for her hate-filled expression.

Saying nothing, Seifer checked his watch briefly as Satellizer panted meters away. "You still have less than a minute, but you're already this weary? I expected more from you, to be honest."

The blonde Knight gritted her teeth. Her anger refueled, and with the remaining of her energy, Satellizer charged forward. Her speed was the same, but she couldn't swing her weapon as hard as before.

Effortlessly, Seifer sidestepped, and using the same method as before, he bashed the back of her neck. The result was the same; Satellizer wailed, and she slumped forward. Her blade slipped past her grip.

"Kh— not yet." the Knight breathed.

"No. That's it. Your five minutes have passed." Seifer said, sternly. "That's enough for you."

Hearing that, Satellizer clenched her teeth.

It was an unbelievable sight. Rias, for a fact, knew that Satellizer's speed was above the sound barrier, yet that man was able to dodge each and every of her attack. Although he didn't have the chance to attack, Rias still wonder if he was holding back. If he did, then this man, was far more than dangerous than she had thought.

"Go help her, Asia." Seifer said. Asia gawkily bobbed her head and headed towards a groaning Satellizer. "Who's next?"

"I will." stated another of Rias' Knight. "Please take care of me, Kawamura-san."

Seifer felt conflicted. Why did Kiba give him such a pleasant smile? Nonetheless, Seifer dusted his shoulder, and as he had done before, he lowered his chin, and eyed Kiba. A brief flash occurred before a scabbard of a sword appeared by Kiba's hands.

The instructor gazed at Kiba, as though studying the blonde Knight, pondering what method he should use to train him. After some seconds, Seifer made a decision.

"Defend yourself for one and a half minutes."

"What? —!"

Seifer unexpectedly blitzed ahead. Kiba, although wide-eyed, reacted quickly and just, and parried Seifer's fist with his scabbard. Even so, the Knight skidded a few inches due to the sheer force. The shock the Devils carried was evident, and lightly amusing for Seifer to see.

"Ah, damn that hurt..." Seifer groaned, flapping his right hand. He just hit a sturdy leather object, and not to mention the steel sword hidden beneath it. Furthermore, it was reinforced with Kiba's demonic power. It wouldn't be wrong to claim he had hit a rock.

Kiba didn't pay attention to his jest, and readied himself. He figured Seifer's first attack was only a warning.

But then, black smoke smudged Seifer's hand, doing a small, ghastly whirl as it faded, revealing a weapon of his own. It was small, roughly the size of a handgun. And it was, indeed, a gun. The pistol was black in all edges, small and hide-able. It was a standard 9-mm Glock 19.

"Don't worry," Seifer said, but the Devils remained doubtful. "It's an airsoft gun. It hurts, but won't kill you. Either way—"

Despite designed and made to be an un-lethal weapon, the gunshot tore the sky and rang through their ears. The golden bullet met the flat end of Kiba's sword before it could hit him right between his eyes. It created a dull but loud sound before it then dropped to the soft grass.

"Oh. My mistake, that was a real one." Seifer said without any guilt, ignoring all of their judging eyes. The dark smoke made another brief appearance, shrouding his handgun momentarily before vanishing.

Seifer pressed the trigger again. This time, the gunshot was quieter and didn't hurt the ears. If Issei would describe it, he would say it sounded like a nail-gun being shot.

The BB bullet ripped through the air, and destroyed as it hit Kiba's sword.

Seifer emptied the remaining 19 bullets, targeting different body part in each of his shot. He could see the bullets flying through the air and where it would hit him, and Kiba did not less than perfect to deflect every single one of them.

He looked at Seifer with a triumphant smirk, to which the young bloke replied with another materialization of the same gun, now on his left hand. Two handguns, forty bullets, one wary target. Seifer pointed both arms at Kiba, who readied his blade and readjusted his breathing, looking at him expectantly.

Seifer cocked a grin.

Moving like a blur, Seifer paced around Kiba in a full-circle, but his eyes were always seeing him. Kiba stayed in the same spot and kept his stance. One shot rang, and Kiba brought his sword back to cover the back of his neck. Another one was shot, now towards his heart, and Kiba did the same.

But when 18 bullets were shot in rapid succession, Kiba struggled.

The Knight flinched in pain as several shot had slipped past his sword, embellishing bruises and sharp pain. A few shots had torn his training jersey; some grazed his hands, and a few had struck his legs, specifically at his calf.

Seifer assessed Kiba's injury, stopping on his tracks as he did.

"Alright, that's all for you." he said without clear expression, and his handguns all billowed into smokes. "Asia, can you please? Go help her, Issei." the former nun and the awestruck boy responded quickly, and scurried at Kiba, who had dropped to a sitting position.

"Whew— that was tough..."

Kiba's look was questioning, curious about how he did. Did he do well? Or did he don't? It seemed he would yet to know, as Seifer had yet to tell him, for now. Nonetheless, his curiosity didn't stop him from giving his praise.

As Issei and Asia helped Kiba to his feet, Kiba told Seifer with a nice smile; "You're amazing, Kawamura-san. You were that fast, yet all of your shots are equally accurate. I'm impressed."

It plastered a slightly exasperating cocky grin on Seifer's face. "Well then..." he said, but now without the smile as he returned to his relaxed standing posture. "Asuka, Issei, you're both next."

"E-eh? Us two?" Asuka dubiously pointed at her face. Seifer only nodded.

"What do you want us to do?" Issei asked, stepping to the battlefield along with the ponytailed Kunoichi. "...Please don't shoot at me."

"Issei, saying that only makes me want to do the opposite." Seifer flatly stated, "Mio, you're their master— or whatever, right?"

"Hai."

"Do you know what they can do?"

"Huh? Umm..." Mio appeared conflicted. "Ise-kun has Boosted Gear, and he can be very powerful, but he has to wait ten seconds to be boosted... Asuka-chan is a Ninja and extremely fast," a light blush smudged Asuka's face. "And I think she's... as fast as Kiba-kun?"

"Actually," Kiba interrupted, "She's quicker than me, Mio-chan."

The Devils looked shocked, while Asuka looked even more embarrassed.

"She's faster than you?"

"She is, yes, Buchou. Yesterday, when we sparred, I can't quite keep up to her speed. She was coming at me from everywhere. I was left with no decision but to stand on the same spot, and hold her attack."

"And that's not all," Kiba continued, "She was also wearing ankle weights."

"What?! Asuka, is that true?!"

"Ehehehe..." Asuka mumbled, and upon noticing the Devils' amazed stare, she shyly looked away and giggled sheepishly with a vibrant red blush on her cheeks. "Stop it Kiba-kun... you're embarrassing me here..."

Unbeknownst to her, she had reminded Issei the reason why she was his first secret crush. That aside, Seifer peered at Kiba. He had to admit, the Knight was perceptive. Something most of the Devils here lacked.

"A-Asuka-chan... are you wearing them now?" asked a curious and flabbergasted Issei. The girl did a little nod. "H-how much do they weight in each...?"

"Umm... twenty kilos..."

"So in total they're— FORTY?!" Issei jumped back. The Devils typically had the same shocked reaction, though less... comically. "Isn't that three times heavier than Yuki-chan?! How the hell did you do that?!"

Asuka scratched her cheek, "U-umm... eto..." she thought about it, and unconsciously, she had looked at Seifer. When he gave her a nod, Asuka continued. "All Ninjas are trained like this. We sometimes hike a mountain and come down and back again. And umm... we swim laps too."

"HEEEEE?! YOU SWIM?!" another pebble hit his forehead with a clunk, "—Gah!"

"Enough bickering." Seifer warned with a scowl, "Asuka, I want you to train him as you are trained. Give him the weights. Bring one water bottle with you, and only let him drink after he finished two laps."

Issei faltered, "T-two...?"

"Is that not enough?"

"N-NO SENSEI." Issei mulled, that didn't sound right. "I mean, HAI SENSEI."

"I'm not your sensei, she's your sensei." Seifer corrected, at the same time, also wearing his shades. The sun was getting pesky. "For a start, just do ten laps. But if you can't do it anymore, don't force it. We still have five days here. And you can't use your boost-thing. Now git. Shoo."

Kojiro chuckled at the accidental pun.

Issei would rebut, but he feared Seifer would increase the number of laps he had to do. _'..."just"...he says...'_ the boy thoughts were sulky and displeased, however, aside from a harem, what Issei wanted the most was to become stronger, and to be able to protect his King.

Three times, he was defeated, and he was determined to keep it in that number and just.

As Seifer, and all others, watched Issei strapped the weights and then jogged down the mountain with Asuka cheering behind him, a small, unnoticeable smile had grazed his lips.

But then he lost his smile. "Satellizer—"the mentioned female Knight cringed at his call, "Your attack and speed is impressive, and you're much faster than before. There'll be no need for you to defense if you give no chance for your opponent to strike, isn't that what you think?"

The Knight seemed surprised at his claim, but didn't say anything against it.

"That's good. But if you can't bring your foe down before you ran out stamina, what can you do then? Figure out a way to increase it. Train with Issei and Asuka if you must."

Although hesitant, Satellizer gave him a crude nod, before then appeared a certain look of resolve. She made haste to catch Issei and Asuka.

"Kiba, from what you said about Asuka, what did you learn and what else can you tell me about you?"

The other blonde Knight wore a serious expression, looking a bit grim and odd, for someone who smiled every day. "I'm the slowest among the Knights, and I my attack speed is slower too." he stated with a bitter look, "My defense is decent in one-on-one situation, but I'll struggle if I was attacked from every direction by a long-ranged attacker all at once."

Seifer was satisfied with his answer. "Well said. You might be not as fast them, but you're better-rounded and durable than those two."

"Ah, that reminds me, Kawamura-san, how do you create your guns?"

"Oh, that? My smoke can turn into anything I want. Like this one, for example." as he added a pause, his shades poofed into a black haze for a good moment, before reverting to its original shape again. "See?"

He stated it so nonchalantly as if it was an everyday thing to do. He terrified the Devils a little. "Is that so...? Ah... I thought its creating process is the same with my Sword Birth."

"Sword Birth?"

"Yes, it's my Sacred Gear." Kiba proudly said, "I can make any demonic swords with different attributes by will." at that, a black sword materialized by his palm. "I'm not sure if that can help with my problem, though."

Seifer pressed his chin, feeling his stubbles with his thumb. He looked interested, for once.

"Can you make them hover in the air?"

"Not exactly. I can make them burst from the ground, but I'll have to press my hand against it. It'll burst around a small area around me in an instant. If it's farther than that, I'll need some more time. I'll be exposed, regardless."

"If you're alone, yes. But it'll be some sort of a team fight, right, Rias?"

Rias, who had listened through their whole conversation attentively, answered right away with a nod.

"Good. Problem solved." Seifer smirked, but without showing his pearly whites. "You should be fine. And you can always throw your sword, right?"

"E-huh? I... I guess... but isn't that a bit dirty?"

"...Really." Seifer jeered. There goes his high opinion of Kiba. ' _You and your knightly standards...'_ "Well... suit yourself. For your training, try to reduce your sword casting time and increase its distance. If it's impossible, then come to me. I'll work on your defense."

"Hai!" Kiba exclaimed, and he scuttled away to a safe place to train.

The remaining were the Kings, a Queen, and one Rook. All looked eager for his instructions — except of course, the Rook himself.

"Kou, you'll train with me. As for the rest of you—, yesterday, what did you do?"

"We were trying to learn summoning spells. So far, not so good." Rias said sulkily. "Kawamura, you're some sort of a magician, right?"

Seifer raised a questioning eyebrow. "What makes you think of that?"

Now Rias looked confused. "Huh? But back then you said—"

"I didn't say anything about me being a magician." Seifer interrupted. Rias certainly did not appreciate that. "I do know some magic or two, but not everything."

Well, what he said is true. There are more than thousands of spells developed by the gods to learn and see.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I don't think I can teach you anything about spells. For now, just do what you yesterday and I'll see to it later. Let's go, Kojiro."

"Wait!" Rias shouted, stopping Seifer as she did. "Are you not going to evaluate any of us?"

"Do I have to?" Seifer turned around, and through his dark glasses, he eyed Rias, and she could feel the piercing stare. "I already can tell."

He received a rough glare from her. "I don't believe you."

"You don't?" Seifer dared, and he had his chin lowered. "Tell me then. What are your improvements since the day you fought that Fallen Angel?"

None of them said a word.

"That's right. Nothing. You think you've improved, but you haven't. I can see your servants' progress and difference in prowess, and they all have grown. All of you are the same as the day you first fought me." Seifer lashed out, and his words burned like fire in their chest. "Your Power of Destruction means nothing if it can't even hit. Without Akeno's help, you'll be hitting nothing but air that day, Rias."

Rias had unconsciously taken half a step away from him. He had crushed her pride not once, but twice now ever since she met him. But what could she say to him? Rias had told everyone regarding her small agreement with Seifer. Inwardly, she cursed, feeling outplayed by that man.

"Now, do you understand why I didn't "evaluate" any of you?"

The four female Devils nodded slowly, and painfully. Tears had welled in Asia's eyes, only waiting to drop any moment soon. Rias had bitten her lips, and Mio was fidgeting. As for Akeno, well... she didn't look as depressed as the others. In fact, she might quite like it.

Then Kojiro stepped in, not wanting to see her cry, and grabbed his brother by his shoulder. "Brother, don't you think that's unfair? You should know Asia, she can't hurt a goddamn fly for Creator's sake!"

"Always concerned about your sweetheart, aren't you..." Seifer sighed, and Kojiro appeared both embarrassed and maddened at his words. "Good. Keep it like that."

"...Huh?"

"Asia," Seifer called as he took off his sunglasses, and the girl, holding her tears as best as she could, braved herself to look at him in the eyes. There was fear, but then it went away as soon as her blue irises met his. "Sorry if I made you sad. My words are actually meant for Rias and Mio only."

Rias and Mio both twitched their eyes.

"Now, don't cry. Kou will get angry at me if you do. He hates seeing you cry, you see." Seifer casually stated, and cue Kojiro's light shade of red. Asia sniffled, and her lips quivered as she looked towards Kojiro with her watery blue eyes.

There were times where he wanted to give his brother a good punch straight to his face. This was one of those times. Be that as it may, the bloke gulped a breath, as if piling up his courage, and directed his black, cold eyes to look at Asia.

"Yeah. That's right. I'll get very mad at him if you cry and I really hate it if you do. So don't cry." Kojiro began, surprisingly able to hold eye contact through his speech, "Wipe that expression from your face and let me see your smile again. I like your smile."

Asia stopped sniffling, now shocked and reasonably happy. She took a deep breath, somehow pulling back all of her nearly-falling tears, and did what Kojiro told her to do.

"O-okay..."

She smiled, and her smile was as pleasant as the rolling hills.

"That's more like it." Kojiro said, also with a smile.

Seifer then interrupted their small moment. "Let's leave these lovebirds aside." and thus, Kojiro looked away from Asia, fully conscious of what he had done and said. The look on his face was priceless.

"Rias, Mio, do what you're doing yesterday. Learn not only attacking spells, but also defensive ones. You can't always rely on your destructive power alone."

the sisters nodded firmly, and despite a bit sullen, both of them looked equally determined. Although, Mio had an odd gleam in her eyes at his mention about Gremory's power, and Seifer noticed it. But he decided to leave it, for now.

"Akeno, you're teaching Asia yesterday, too, right? How did she do?"

Akeno nodded, and as Asia keenly waited for her evaluation, Akeno smiled at her. "Yes. She's very talented, ufufufu~ she has mastered the basic, and she already can conjure a handful of attacking spells."

Asia was blushing red, but Seifer didn't smile as glad as her. "Well that's nice of you, but isn't she's the main healer? I know you taught her to defend herself, but Asia doesn't have to do that in the first place. Defending her is you and the other's job."

"But let's push that aside from now. Asia, when you're healing someone, do you have to be near them?" Asia inelegantly bobbed her head, a little bit too excited, perhaps. Seifer's eyebrows creased. "Akeno, do you think you can do something about this?"

The comely girl thought about it. "Hmm... maybe...? I'm not sure, but I think she should be able to do it. Are you asking me to train her again?"

"Mhmm."

"Ara? Then what about me? Shall I study defensive spells too, Shinjiro-kun?"

"Depends. Do you know spells that can restrain your opponent in place?"

Akeno shook her head, and she immediately knew what she was about told to do.

"Ufufufu~ I get it. I'll learn binding magic. I have no problem about teaching Asia at the same time, but like Shinjiro-kun, I don't want to work for free~." Akeno teased.

Seifer hummed a questioning tone, as if asking what she meant.

Akeno giggled, and she traced her fingers along the curves of her waist and rested them at the chest part of her nicely pleated white outfit, right above her right breast. Slowly, with a devilish smile, Akeno lifted her shirt's fold, revealing a bit of that lovely narrow space between her busts.

"Mmn~ seeing you fight makes my body all tingly... Ufufufu, do I have to say it all so you understand? You're making me embarrassed here... "Akeno uttered in a sweet, sweet tone, almost dangerous. Since we have an open bath here, I want to at least try to clean a gentleman's back for once~ what do you say, Shin-ji-ro-kun~?"

The young man finally got it. "Oh." he snapped, and his tantalizing smirk had once again arisen. "Oh." he said, now in a tempting, deeper and raspy tone. Kuroka would refer to this as his "bed voice" that she oh so very love to hear. "That, Akeno, won't be a problem."

"Akeno..." called another voice of a girl, but this time, not so sweet at all. "Get on with your training and stop fooling around!"

"Arara? Do you want to join us too, Buchou? I'm sure Shinjiro-kun won't mind, ufufufu~."

Rias' eye twitched. "Urgh... Akeno..."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Kojiro's training was, if Seifer was to put it blunt and simple, uninteresting. Both brothers had grasped the concept of a war, let alone a small-sized battle such as the Rating Game. In a war, they fought dozens of gods, beings capable to tear the any planet asunder. What do they have to fear in this realm but themselves?

In the middle of his daily training sets, which ordinarily consisted 100 reps of push-ups, 100 reps of crunches, an hour of non-stop sprint, 5 minutes of varied planking, Seifer had a small talk regarding Tyrant, and the dire condition of a certain realm.

"Did Father come last night?"

"He did, yes." the older brother answered, "You've heard about Avernus?"

A somber expression, it appeared that Kojiro was as forlorn as Seifer in this matter.

"Huh. So you have. Try not to think about it. Let your real self mull about that." Seifer said, referring to Azrael. Kojiro nodded. "How long can you be in that armor?" he asked, changing the topic abruptly.

"Not for long. I can only retain his power for ten minutes." Kojiro replied, huffing as he pushed himself off the ground and back again. "I have to say, I'm surprised he's willing to cooperate now. What did you say to him, brother? Did you threaten him back then?"

A smile. "More or less." he said, "Only ten? That's not a lot of time. You have any idea what'll happen afterwards?"

"He mentioned cool-down periods will occur. I won't be able use it for the next three hours after those minutes ended." Kojiro scowled, and voiced his thought regarding his human form. "But brother... this vessel truly is weak, and I'll be honest with you, it's frustrating. I've done many these calisthenics, yet I've only gained minor improvements."

Seifer chuckled, and drew his eyes around. He saw Issei in the middle of his run, along with Asuka and Satellizer who did just the same.

"You know, Kojiro. There's a saying in this realm, "The harder the struggle, the greater the triumph." Seifer began, and Kojiro thought about his words quietly. "We're beings with absolute power, but those are granted to us. We needn't do anything to achieve it. Furthermore, we are all in our peak. No matter how much we'll do, our capabilities will forever remain the same."

"Beings in this realm, however, they don't have that kind of benefit. The gifts they receive are far inferior compared to those of ours, and more so, they still have to train, like what all of them are doing today."

"Take that boy for an example." Seifer nudged at a jogging Issei, and Kojiro followed. "He's weak, isn't he? Despite having a gear that supposedly can kill a god of this realm, he's not strong. Not yet, at least. He's the weakest among your peers—counting your little girlfriend aside, of course."

Kojiro was not amused.

"You trained with him almost daily right? Have you seen or hear him moaning about it like what you just did?" the younger shook his head silently, "Right. He doesn't. Not all humans can do that. He accepts that he is weak, and he strives to become stronger. As a matter of fact, it is him who has grown the most among all of you. And perhaps, at some time in the future, he'll become the strongest out of these Devils."

The younger brother gazed at him intently. His look was rare; solemn and thoughtful. It reminded him of their Father.

"What I'm saying is, don't think all that you've done goes to waste. Value those little improvements, because none of them are worthless. Even though they are weak, they appreciate these little things. I suppose that is why I find this realm fascinating." another throaty chuckle emitted, "Of course, it's fine to lament, but remind yourself that your vessel has a limit that you can reach. When you do, then you'll find a feeling of satisfaction, and perhaps a sense of fulfillment."

"...This sense of fulfillment you speak of... is that what you've achieved in this world? Or is that is what you are seeking?"

"Hm? Me? Yeah. I did that quite a long time ago." Seifer chuckled, "But no. It's not. There are a lot of other ways to gain satisfaction in this world, Kojiro. Attaining an unworldly power is only one of the few. Not all people necessarily have just one goal either."

"Is that so... huh. This realm is more complicated that I've thought. What gave you that fulfillment then, if it's not power?"

Seifer casted his eyes down, watching the green grass rustled and swayed by the gentle breeze. He remained quiet, and this silence disturbed Kojiro.

"Brother?" he asked, now sitting on the grass. "Did I upset you?"

His head shook left and right subtly. "Kojiro. If you do end up staying longer in this world, don't take anything for granted. This world, although small, it's wicked."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"When your life was nearly taken away, did you expect it to happen?"

The young man was taken aback. The grim faces of those Fallen Angels, the searing pain as his chest were pierced by that light-based projectile; Kojiro recalled everything.

"Of course I didn't. If I do, I would've slayed them all."

"Sure, but that's not what happened, right? Do you see what I'm saying here? In this world, everything can disappear, with you noticing or not. Be it your life or the minor things such as wealth or something you have. The difference between this world and ours is that there is no foretelling."

"You know what happened to my family, to Yukiko and Yukina." as he said the names of his lost ones, his tongue was left with a bitter taste, and his chest was hit by an untold pain, and he was missing them again, like he had always did every single day. "You asked me what I searched for this world, it's happiness, and I found it with them. I was happy as I can be, Kojiro."

"But as you can see, they're not here anymore."

Kojiro mulled, and he thought deeply that moment. He had so many questions inside his head, and out of those, he decided to ask one that had bothered him the most.

"If, as you said, you find this happiness in them... then why don't you make another?"

Seifer sighed, "You don't understand, don't you?"

"I really don't."

"Oh Maker... this is why I rather stay here than going back." Seifer joked, but Kojiro didn't find it amusing as he scowled instead. "You get that we can no longer create life by our own will, yes?"

Kojiro nodded.

"So you understand that I can't have any children anymore."

"But... your daughter...?"

That pain begun to crush his heart, but Seifer kept his stoic face. "Once you're wedded, Father will grant you a gift to have a child." he said, not fully telling Kojiro the entire truth, as he knew himself couldn't bear saying it either.

"I know that. What I can't come to fathom, is why don't you simply remarry another woman? You've conquered countless women, and you even charmed that cat-woman. I don't see any difficulties for you on gaining another."

His eye twitched. "...You know, you can be a pain in the arse at times with your blunt statements." he said with just a hint of annoyance, but Kojiro got even more confused, and briefly glanced at Seifer's ass. "That's a saying you idiot."

"Oh." The urge to hit Kojiro intensified, but somehow, Seifer retained his calm. "That doesn't answer my question, though. Isn't she just another woman you've conquered?"

Another sigh, this time, it was a bit mellow. Once again, Seifer gazed elsewhere.

"She's different." Seifer said in a different tone. "She's not just _any girl_ that I _conquered._ It's her who conquered me. She's the first one I ever truly love, and even after her death, I can't stop loving her. Losing her has left this— emptiness inside of me. It seems it can't ever heal by anyone else but her. Losing her made me lose a part of me I can never recover."

Upon hearing this heartfelt confession, something Seifer had never done to anyone but his Father and now, his brother, Kojiro began to grow even more interested of this realm. How could he, his brother, the one and only true Death, be so confided in here? If it was him, then he would have left in an instant.

Kojiro was so fixated with that question that he didn't notice Seifer had laid his eyes upon a certain black haired woman.

"...But even so, I know, that there'll be a day when I'll finally come through, and when I finally learn to live around that gap. It might not be today, or tomorrow, but it will, someday, for certain."

"...I see..." Kojiro nodded, unconscious that he had become more concerned with his brother's condition than before. "Brother, I have another question."

But Seifer had enough of questions. He needed a smoke.

"I don't want to answer anymore." he said. Suddenly, Seifer's melancholic serenity was destroyed with a carefree chuckle and a wave of his hand as he left him. "Anyway. What you'll be participating in is a battle, not a war. Ten minutes should be enough."

Those were his last words to his brother as he sauntered towards the group's spellcasters. There, as he had projected, he found no suitable lesson to teach. The Devils spells were far different to his, and he simply couldn't cast this realm's spell even if he wanted to. Seifer was not made by Death to learn spells, Seifer was made to receive and utilize what Death had learnt.

Although, he did give them some few tips he picked up from his old friends.

Regardless, at the end of the day, Seifer ended up not taking a bath with Akeno. Not just the two of them, but with a displeased Kuroka too. Needless to say, Issei was uncontrollably jealous of him, but then Mio offered him the same service, and all was well.

If only he didn't slip off and knock himself out, that is.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

As a coach, Seifer was considerably lenient. Even if one of them did slack off — which none of them did, thankfully — he would just, probably, scold them or tell them off, nothing too extreme such as what he had threatened earlier. And even that is not severe either. Perhaps he wasn't so fond of punishments himself, as Wisdom once mentored him.

Alas, the week-long stay by the mountain ended rather quickly, and almost unexpectedly. Each Devil had progressed in their way. Seifer would like to hand them another test just to prove themselves, but as they were about to fight a battle tomorrow, so for the last day, they did nothing too straining, either physically, or mentally.

A few hours ago, the Devils had gathered by what appeared to be a conference room. It was furnished with sofas, long table, and just the right amount of lamps and paintings and plants. They were discussing their battle tactics and conversing which formation would be the best to use in cases.

As he had told to himself, he wanted no part of Rias' personal problem. Getting involved in their drill was the farthest point he would take, and no more.

It was the night before the game, and in the next day, they all will return back to the city of Kuoh, continuing their lengthy life. Hopefully in peace, but all of them knew that was not possible.

—Especially so for Seifer. Tomorrow will be the time where a war amongst the gods shall took place, tomorrow, he might not ever return, if he was to be defeated. Tomorrow, Death, alongside hundreds of gods, including his brother's true personae, Azrael the Harbinger, will be called unto arms, to defend the struggling realm of Avernus.

But Seifer was a carefree person, or rather; he preferred to be carefree.

Right now, as Seifer was resting at one sofa in the living room, taking the whole seats for himself while minding his own businesses, enjoying his last night stay in the Gremory mansion. The night breeze would always be welcomed.

Kojiro, like usual, had fell asleep without any trouble. Issei, Asuka, and Mio were outside, taking a night walk with Yuki. Kuroka was taking a bath with some the girls for nearly thirty minutes by now, and Seifer couldn't help but wonder what the hell girls do when they bathe together.

And then he recalled a happy memory, now bitter and sour.

There was the carefree laughter of his wife, his daughter, and Asuka's, coming from inside his old cottage's bathroom.

He now remembered what girls do when they bathe together. They fooled around, purely having fun and bantering teases at each other. Unconsciously, Seifer had shut his eyes softly, letting the memory go by like the wind.

It was then his name was called.

"Hmm? Kawamura? You're here?" It was Rias' voice, coming from the stairs. He had been near her enough to discern the girls' respective voices and tone.

Seifer didn't bother opening his eyes, let alone peeking from his sofa to have a glance at the crimson beauty. Instead, he yapped at her in a monotone and straight face. "No. I'm outside. This here is my afterimage because I move so fast."

He heard an exasperated sigh from the girl, and a little smile smeared his face. Then he heard her footsteps, and then a 'thud' sound of a book being dropped on a table beside him. At this, Seifer was curious enough to peek through his left eye.

And yes, it was a book, and it was as thick as an encyclopedia. And for a fact, it was a sort of encyclopedia concerning Devils. It was the same book Rias had been reading ever since they're here. And as she had worn each time she began her little research, Rias donned one of her negligee and wore an eyeglass. She claimed it helped her think clearer.

It didn't make sense for Seifer, but hey, why should he bother?

"This again..?" he pipped, stretching his stiff arms, but then bringing them back behind his head. "You know that's not a novel, right?"

Her lips scowled, "I can't help it, okay? This'll be my first Rating Game, official or not. I have to win this. It's also for the sake of my future, too... I don't want to be married to that man..." Rias shuddered as she thought of Riser Phenex and his maddening smirk.

Seifer went silent as Rias flipped another page, letting her read another paragraph or two before he re-bothered her again. "Why are you so against it, by the way? Is it because of his small number of his women?"

Rias stopped reading, and looked at the man in front of her with apparent suspicion.

"... _Small_...?"

The young man realized his horrible choice of words, but showed no care. "I get that you don't like him, but isn't polygamy a common thing in your Devil world?"

She sighed, now rubbing her temple. "You're not wrong... only the Maous that aren't allowed to do it." she said. There was a pause and a sound of Seifer scratching his jawline before she continued, "...Do you want to know why I loathe that man?"

"Do you want to know why I ask you that?"

Rias rolled her eyes, but she let out a giggle at his smartass response, surprisingly. "You're annoying, do you know that?" Seifer did the 'yeah, I get that a lot' head gesture. Rias giggled again, before she cast a thousand-yard look outside the window.

Conveniently, Mio and Issei were just by the window, and the two appeared to be chatting with each other, possibly messing around with Seifer's white furball as well.

Seeing this oddly made her frown. She should be happy for her sister, but right now, she couldn't, and Rias didn't try to force herself. The jealousy that lingered was stronger.

"It's because he only sees me as a "Gremory"." Rias began as she took away her eyeglasses. "I'm a Devil from the house of Gremory; it's the name I'll have to bear. In the Devil's society, that's all I am to them, just another Devil from a high-class family."

Then, a small smile graced her lips. "But not here... Everyone sees me as Rias, not Rias Gremory the Devil. That's why I like staying here rather than the Underworld."

"Riser..." there was spite in her tone as she said the name of her fiancé. "He only sees me as Rias Gremory. That's the "Rias Gremory" he wants to marry. He doesn't know the real me. He doesn't even know what I like and what I dislike."

"To make it worse, my father and my brother make their decision without caring for my feelings. They even made me choose between my or Mio's life, for Hell's sake!"

After she realized she had raised her tone, Rias lowered it, and attempted to regain her composure. She succeeded, thankfully. She won't be facing Seifer's tease about it.

"It's true that we pure-blooded Devils aren't as many as we were, and I get that as one of them, I have to ensure our longevity... but what's wrong about wanting to be with someone who I love and loves me as who I am?"

She looked at Seifer, meeting his chocolate irises with her beryl eyes. Rias felt her nose had a slight runny feeling and a slight warm feeling, and that her tears had welled, threatening to drop at any given time. Seifer didn't look surprised. He just sat there in a 4-figure position, arms folded, and a flat face lacking concern.

"Oh." he said in a flat tone.

Because of that, and the heavy burden on her shoulders, Rias failed to hold her feelings from exploding.

Without warning, Rias stood up from her seat, and her arms were clenched tight.

"Ugh—! Why do I bother saying all of this?! And to a man like you, out of all the person I can talk with?!"

 _No... What am I saying...?_

"Someone like you won't understand! These feelings of mine... you won't understand!"

 _Stop... I didn't mean it..._

"You don't even care, do you?! You asked because you're just like him, right?!"

 _No! Stop! What am I doing?!_

"You only see me as a Devil, and you don't like me! You don't even want to help us! This... "Love" that I'm saying... do you even know what that is?! You don't'! Kuroka is with you, yet you still flirt around like a mindless fool!"

 _Why can't I keep my mouth shut?! He did nothing wrong!_

Yet Rias went on, no matter how badly she pleaded, she just couldn't stop. She was venting her anger that had swelled in her chest, and the words all poured endlessly.

"You're the same like him! You're the same like any other man! Love means nothing to you!"

 _Stop it!_

It was then, at the peak of Rias' anger, a palm hit her, causing Rias to jerk her face to her side, and also causing her to stop her rant. The slap was loud as a clap, and it was an open-handed slap. It had left a stinging red welt behind.

Rias staggered backward, unconsciously clutching her left cheek with her left palm. Her tears had fallen since the start of her outburst, fluidly running through the reddening skin of her face. She was shocked, dazed, but at the same point, glad at whoever did it.

"Y-Y— DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK LIKE THAT TO SHINJI-SAN!"

Yet it was not the man, who had received her thoughtless tirade, who had hit her. Seifer was still sitting on the couch, but now his expression was that of a surprise.

"YOU... BUCHOU DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT SHINJI-SAN! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! COMPARED TO YOU, SHINJI-SAN KNOWS MORE! IT'S RIAS BUCHOU THAT DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"

Seifer kept his head cool, and it appeared he was the only one among these three who had realized everyone had gathered at the scene. Their shock was obvious, and all of them were unsure on what to do, visibly uncomfortable with what had occurred in front of their eyes.

"Asuka, that's enough."

The girl refused his words, and stomped one of her feet. "NO! IT'S NOT ENOUGH! RIAS BUCHOU ONLY CARES ABOUT HERSELF! RIAS BUCHOU IS SELFISH! RIAS BUCHOU IS STUPID! STUPID! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!"

The girl in crimson-hair said nothing but choked sobs as she cried. Rias hugged herself, and she knew she was wrong, and she admitted what Asuka had said was all true. Yet even so, she couldn't help but feel destroyed.

Soon after, only their silent sobbing filled the spacious room, until one of them darted outside.

"Asuka-chan!" Mio called, but her reply was a slammed door. She looked at the door, and back at her hurt sister, and then towards the boy standing beside her. "I-Ise-kun... please chase after Asuka-chan."

"R-right!" with that, Issei hasted outside, running as fast as he could sprint. Seeing her Pawn leave, Mio then approached Rias, who by now had let loose of her salty water.

"Onee-chan..." her voice came over her like a soft, caring caress. With a little frown, Mio wrapped her arms around Rias, and held her tightly, and hoped for the best.

Rias couldn't say anything. She wept, and embraced her little sister. The group watched them, dumbfounded. A few moments passed before Issei returned, and his face was mucked with worry, and his bated breath was evidence that he had been running.

"Shin... Shinji-san! Asuka... she-she's too fast...— she's— she ran into the forest!"

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

The group, including Rias, as they held an immediate search for this upset Kunoichi. Tracing through pillars of trees, and the hoots of the owls and the wolves' solemn howls had terrified Asia greatly, and she had clung onto Kojiro's shirt.

They called for their Knight's name, following the young man in front of them, wondering where he was leading them to.

And then, after minutes of trudging through branches and barks, hundreds of small, wet, and ice cold white dots fell from the murky clouds above.

"Snow...?" Ise thought out loud, with wonder in his words and confusion plastered on his face.

The group felt awry. It was spring, and summer was around the edge, there shouldn't be any snow. The snow was pure, white and untainted, but it was not natural. Something must have caused this, the group thought, and then they remembered Rias story, and they grew even wearier.

Seifer, once in a while, glanced downwards. As he had guessed, there were tracks of a human's soles, and like bread crumbles, it led to a place he knew so well and clear, like an unforgettable picture. It was a place, where Asuka had sought solace from her longing desperation of meeting the woman and the child she and Seifer once loved dearly.

They saw, with their very eyes, a cottage made of brimstones and oaks. Blankets of white covered the whole place, the grasses, and the leaves of the trees, the roof, the chimney, everything.

Worried, one of the Devils voiced their anxiety. It was Issei. "Does— isn't this place looks exactly the same like what Buchou told us...?"

The crimson-haired girl uttered nothing. Rias was miserable, she wanted for this day to end and to forget what happened with a sleep. But she had to apologize, to Seifer and Asuka. It was what she must do, after all those uncaring allegations she had said.

Kuroka's sensitive ears wriggled, displeased by the coldness of the snow. She conjured a thin barrier to serve as an umbrella for her and her sister. And she would very much want to be beside him, yet Seifer... Kuroka had seen many of his faces, from playfully annoying to sincere and gentle. But she had never seen him with this expression.

It was... sorrowful.

And then, the deafening silence was broken by a loud cry from inside the cottage.

"Asuka-chan!" Kiba and Issei cried out, recognizing the voice , and they sprinted to open the wooden door. It caused loud, unpleasant creak as it was being opened so violently.

The Devils unsurely followed the Knight and the Pawn, not aware that the man had stayed behind them.

But what they saw was something they will never forget.

Asuka was there, in the middle of what appeared to be a living room, crying sorrowful tears in the embrace of a woman— or what seemed to be a woman. The woman was astonishingly beautiful and sweet beyond compare, yet something was odd about her. The Devils could see through her skin.

"Nee-san! Onee-san!" Asuka bellowed, and she had broken down. "I— I— O-O-Onee-san!"

Asuka's sobs wracked her chest, and her entire world turned into a blur, so did the sounds. Her taste, her smell, everything disappeared. Her eyelashes stuck together, as if sealed by her tears. Something had weighted against her chest and locked her throat. She cried as hard as she could with her dry-racking sobs, caring not if they echoed through the desolated house.

The Devils marveled at the sight, once again not knowing what they have to do. They wondered who this woman was, and after they tidied the puzzles based by the myth, they came to a realization, of why Asuka cried so hard and painfully that day.

If the story was right, then she was one of the family's daughters, and the spectral being was none other than the "witch".

Which meant, Seifer was— before the Devils could finish their conclusion, the young man had walked from the back, parting away the staggered Devils aside.

Then, he stood there, just inside the entrance of his old home.

Time did not matter. It was the place he would and will never forget for as long as he lived. No days had ever passed without him not wondering the state of this rusty cabin, recollecting the memories he could never escape. Each time he lit his cigarette, he thought of this place, and the smile of his woman.

The living room was just as he had left it, minus the cobwebs and the thick dusts. His sofa sat between the oak cupboards and behind the coffee table and the now ran-out television. He recalled moments of when he spent his evenings there, when they watched a cheesy film or two, or looking out the windows for stars, or cuddle his beloved wife and daughter, or simply watch their little sweetheart run across their little house.

Seifer just stood there, speechless, and for once in his life, he did not know what to do.

Asuka, at last, reduced her loud cry to silent weep and sniffles. She turned around, and as she saw the young man with his broken look, Asuka unwillingly stepped away from the ghost. She missed her, and it was the most painful feeling she ever had. Yet even so, she knew enough the pain she felt was nothing compared to his.

The woman smiled at him, yet he could not reply like he usually did.

Her smile fell to a frown, and she hovered towards him, moving without her feet ever touching the cold wooden floorings. As she was in front of him, she cupped his sturdy jaw with her small, frail fingers, and looked into him with her picturesque blue eyes that he could never forget.

With her cheeks now stained with tears, she sealed his parsed lips with a soft kiss; the sweetest, yet the most woeful one he ever had.

As she moved apart from him, she had left a lonely feeling on his parted lips.

The tip of their nose stroked each other's as she touched his forehead with hers. She pulled away, and then the wife rested her head above his chest, and the husband rested his chin above her snow-kissed hair, pulling her deeper in his embrace.

Nobody ever saw his tears dropped. After all he had suffered; Seifer had all the right to let out his sorrow. But he didn't. He buried that unpleasant feeling. He thought of no forms of sorrow. He erased any feelings, except the delight of seeing the face of the woman he loved with what was left of his heart. It wasn't much, and it was filled with stitches and seams, but he loved her with all he had left.

Yukiko didn't open her bitterly smiling lips, but her words reached his mind and everyone else's without passing the air.

He had held it together. He had stayed strong, despite the entire universe seemed to be against him. He went through days as he was supposed to do, despite he was only half the man he was, and the light of his life had faded. He slept, but Seifer could never dream, because he knew his dream had died along with his wife and his daughter.

But now, here she was, back in his arms again, and the love in him had been relighted. After those excruciating months longing to see her lovely face, he met her at last, and she was in his hold once more.

 _"I'm glad... I can see you again."_

The sound of her sweet, soft soprano sparked the love in him, and it was then Seifer began to falter. The lump in his neck moved up and down, and he was pressing his teeth, and his lips and brows trembled. He couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.

 _"...I... I missed you so much..."_

Seifer nodded, slowly as Yukiko's hands gripped his jacket, and hid her face on his chest, clenching the soft material without ever wanting to let go.

 _"Why do you smell like cigarettes...? Shinji-kun, did you smoke?"_

He nodded again, and he had casted a bitter smile as his hands went through her mesmerizing white locks.

 _"But Shinji-kun... That's not good... dearie, why do you smoke? "_

Every smoker has a story behind their addiction, and Seifer had too. Smoking kills, but something has killed them already. In every smoke he whiffed, every bottles he emptied, he thought of them. He thought of how he had failed desolately as a father and a husband.

"...Sorry. I can't help it." he said. His tone was terribly coarse, as though the words had to run amidst layers of sandpapers before it could come out.

He cleared his throat, and brushed the water off her cheeks with his thumb, before he continued.

"I guess... I'm addicted to things that take the pain away?"

She stared at him, and her tears had never stopped flowing. She was dead, but the hurt she felt as she saw his sorrowful eyes, was like a knife had stabbed through her chest.

As her body became more translucent, they both knew her time was about to end.

"No... This is... you can't... Why can't you stay?"

She frowned. _"...You know why I can't..."_

Of course, he knew. He of all people knew that she soon will disappear. But there was a childish, stubborn longing of her. He didn't understand how she returned into this world, but he didn't care.

"...Then why are you here...?"

Yukiko tightened her hold, and she cried into his chest like she used to. And the hurt he felt now was as unbearable as three months ago.

 _"I— I was waiting for you."_ she sobbed, and Seifer felt his chest had been constricted.

 _"I... I want to know that you're happy... because I'm happy I've spent my entire life loving you. I have no regret, Shinji-kun."_ Yukiko began, _"But I know you have them. Please, dear, it's not your fault... it's not Asuka-chan's fault. It's nobody's fault. I accepted this..."_ Yukiko paused, searching for the correct word to complete her sentence. " _I've accepted my fate. Now it's your turn to accept it..."_

"...I...I don't..."

 _"Shinji-kun, you still have a long life to live. Don't live it in the past, I want you to be happy... You've held onto your promise to make me smile, and you've made me smile every time I look at you. Even right now, see?"_

Seifer lifted his eyes to see her face, to her bright blue eyes hidden behind her white hair. There was smile so warm, and full of love. It had melted his stone cold heart.

 _"Now Shinjiro-kun, I want you to listen to me... you've always listened to me, ne?"_

He slowly dipped his head like a child. His mind was a mess. A shipwreck. It was chaotic, turbulent, and chaotic like the state of a realm falling apart. His world was falling apart.

 _"I want you, to be happy, and to be able to smile with all your heart. I want you to find someone who will treat you and love you like do. I want you to meet someone who deserves your love."_

 _"I love you, so, so much. That's why I want you to be happy... and to make you smile... I want to know you can live your life in happiness. Even if... even if..."_ Yukiko paused, struggling to say her next line of words. She wracked in his rigid chest several times before she was able to continue.

" _E-even if I no longer have any part in it..."_

Seifer never wanted that kind of life.

"...I don't want that. I don't want to ever leave you, I want you here." he clutched her tighter, like the sorrow gripping his heart and mind, "Here, with me. Like this. Why can't we—"

He was stopped by an outcry of his beloved.

 _"No Shinji-kun! I can't stay! I want to... I want to stay by your side! But I can't, Shinji-kun... I can't! Trust me, I want to stay with you so much, it hurts! It really hurts, Shinji-kun!"_

Yukiko cried, she cried and cried and cried. Her tears fell to his jacket, but never nor were they able to make it damp like the tears of the girls who had cried in his arms. Because her tears slowly faded, vanishing, and her body was, too.

She took a long breath, and a soundly sniffle as she calmed herself down. She was here for a purpose, crying in his arms like a baby was not that purpose.

 _"I want you... to promise me, to never forget me and keep me in your heart, but also give a chance to anyone who tried to enter."_ Yukiko glanced past his shoulders again, and at the sight of tear-stomped Devils, she giggled, but she wasn't happy. She noticed a particular girl, the black-haired one; the only one had kept her lips parsed tight as she stared at the grief-stricken man's back.

Yukiko gave Kuroka a smile, and it was sweet. No other taste.

 _"Promise me, Shinji-kun. There's a girl who loves you, don't let her love goes to waste."_

Seifer was silent. All he could do was to give her a nod, a simple answer for his vow.

 _"...Thank you... I'm glad..."_

 _"...I'm fading..."_ Yukiko stated, and that did not help Seifer to ease down his desperation at all. But then he felt her cold fingertips lifting his head, and they were staring at each other again, and for the last time. _"I missed your hugs. N— now... d-dearie... I— I want you... I... I want you to... to..."_

But she had been reduced to tears yet again.

She had accepted her death, but she couldn't accept the fact that she had to give him up.

 _"N— No...! I— I'm supposed to smile...I-I want you to see me smile, not like this!"_

And then, his arms surrounded her with love, and he brought his lips to her, and he kissed her as his wife, his best friend, his lover. He kissed her softly and true. He kissed her long, as it was their last kiss.

Yukiko had cried anew, and her eye water strolled her velvety cheeks, some ran above their lips. They both rested their head, leaning at each other's.

"You missed my hugs and my lips, hm?" Seifer chimed, and his playful and flirty tone had returned.

 _".. I miss your everything."_ Yukiko uttered, and Seifer felt his heart just broke again. _"Even now, it's you who comfort me."_ Yukiko whispered sweetly, and she was smiling again, and blushing at the sight of her lover, like a girl mad in love. _"Thank you, Shinjiro-kun."_

 _"But I also want to hear your wedding vow... can you... can you recite it for me...? Please?"_

Seifer smiled. "Of course."

* * *

 _I promise you, to bring you all the happiness that I can give, to hold you dear as long as this heart beats, and to love you for the rest of my life._

 _You are my unforgettable friend, my dearest lover, the only keeper of my heart, and from this moment and on, my beloved wife._

* * *

She smiled, and blissful tears had replaced the mournful ones. _"Perfect..."_ Yukiko whispered, and she pressed her lips against his, a little kiss for him, as though a proof of her appreciation and adoration towards this young man.

 _"I love you, Shinjiro-kun. I always do and will."_

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Yukiko, she faded, gone forever, but her smile shall linger in his heart until untold time. His world darkened yet again. Goodbyes are the hardest and the bitterest part in his life, especially the untold ones.

His tears never fell. Not even a single drop. He knew she didn't want to see him cry, so he didn't. But the lonely feeling she left still remained stapled as a frown to his lips. But he was glad, at the same time. He happy to see her and her smile, and even though only for a short moment, for a few minutes, that was the best gift he could ever receive.

Seifer looked past his shoulder briefly, noticing the snow had stopped pouring. Then he spun around, looking ridiculed at the Devils who had cried rivers of salty tears.

"...Huh... I'm pretty sure she was my wife, not any of yours. Shouldn't I be the one in tears?" He uttered jokingly, care-freely, as if everything was alright. He was attempting to lighten the mood, but in reality, he was trying to lighten himself up the same.

Issei was a mess, Asuka was a mess, and Asia was even more a mess. Kojiro and Kuroka kept their eyes dry, and not watery. Albeit the heart wrenching scene they had seen. As one of the gods, Kojiro see their death as something to be cherished, not to be lamented upon.

Then one of them approached him. She started slowly, but her pace built up, until she was running towards him, circling her arms around him and dug her head into his chest.

Her tears and words came out in mournful whimpers.

Smiling softly, Seifer wrapped her frigid figure, and whispered to her. "Hmm? Kuroka, you too? Really, what are you all crying for?"

"Sh-shut up..." Kuroka whined, "I get that you won't cry. Th-this is your share... Be thankful for me."

His eyes widened in surprise, before they became warm and caring.

"I see."

He chuckled. Suddenly, he found himself had pulled a smile, and his world wasn't so dark and lonely anymore. He had another woman in his hold, he got Asuka, Asia, and his brother as well. He never was alone completely, it was just his clouded mind, tricking him that he was.

With a reborn smile, he swept Kuroka's bangs, and planted a soft kiss upon her forehead. "So you already love me this much? Well aren't you a darling...?"Seifer whispered as he patted her silky hair, looking devilishly at her burning face, as if proud he had flushed Kuroka in scarlet.

Unable to come up with witty response, Kuroka only said,

"Jerk..."

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen and A Half**

 **||A Small Measure of Peace||**

* * *

 _Once in a while, she wondered why she was so afraid of losing him,_

 _when he was not even hers._

* * *

The door lied idly in front of him, unlocked. He was unsure, scared, knowing that by opening it, all the memoirs will flow, and flooding his head with those unpleasant emotions. He hesitated, pondering if he could handle those distasteful feelings for the second time in just a day. Yet as he made up his mind, the wooden handle clicked.

With a creak, the pathway to his old bedroom—their bedroom—was revealed.

Seifer's steps were slow, unhurried, and close, almost as if he was afraid. As he stopped, he found himself standing from the now dusty dresser, the same dresser where he kept their marriage rings, the physical remembrance of their promise. In time, he would then reopen those small boxes, and the rings would not be without owner, but not now.

On top of the sandy dresser, there laid a small picture, framed nicely in a carved wooden casing.

A picture of a young man with shoulder length white hair and a set of grey tinted eyes, smiling a smile that had never appear ever since. Standing next to him, was a stunningly beautiful and sweet woman. Her pure white hair cascaded pleasantly to her thighs. She looked fragile and soft, as though the slightest of touch could thaw her, very much alike of a snow.

She carried a little girl, a spitting image of herself. She had all of her mother's traits, a pair of innocent soft blue eyes, cute little lips, and lovely long white locks. Her smile, especially her smile, brought warmth like no other to him.

Behind them sat a wooden cabin built from wood, sheer determination, some cement, piles of bricks, nails, and on top of it all, his hard work. Verdant walls of trees and the dropping snow completed the memorable photograph.

It was taken five years ago, during the day when Seifer finally completed building their new home, a few days before his wife's birthday, and a few days after the birthday of their little sweetheart.

His lips and eyes were bitter as he took out the picture, and stowed the thin sheet inside the pocket of his jacket.

Seifer turned around, reliving all of those fond memories. Unknowingly, he stared at the vacant bed the longest. Out of all the memories, seeing the now cobwebbed bed reignited the first night of their first time living in this cottage.

He closed his eyes, and he saw her sitting there, on the ordinary bed of a wife and a husband. Her fingers fidgeted every so often. Her caring arms held their comfily blanketed one year old daughter, who slept soundly in her comforting motherly embrace. Her naturally rosy lips curled into a shy smile as her warming blue eyes found him.

It was a smile he could not wipe or forget— the shy, timid, love-struck smile that had always healed him.

Seifer sighed, realizing he was now missing her again. A smoke would be nice, he thought.

But as he was about to walk out, finding it quite impossible to linger, he recalled the sole reason why he was standing here. Pulling out the top drawer, he took out a small book, his wife's diary, and drew out a pen from a small box at the far corner.

* * *

 **February 24th, 20xx**

Dear you,

Tomorrow marks our anniversary~ I can't believe everything is the same like it was when we first met. The days are never dull, no sad faces ever lasted, and your voice still drives my heart crazy.

But only your smile, not your smirk! Smirks are bad.

I know you've been pretty down because... You know... Our daughter was taken away. But we'll find her. I know we will.

So today! I brought some... lingerie that I think you'll like. I know you'll just tear them away in the end like you always have... but... I don't know. I guess I just don't want you get bored seeing the little ol' me.

Yes, yes... you still drive me mad. Wipe that smug smile from your face if you're reading this - Which I won't let you. Ever. But if you do, I love you... (Please don't tease me too much if you do okay) And I wish I can say this um... pick-up line to you face to face, but I'm just too shy... Ó\\\\-\\\Ò so I'll just write it down here in case you read this.

Do you know you're my sun because you warm my heart and brighten my day each time I look at you?

Aaaaaaahhhh Qx Q I don't think I can say that. But I guess I'll try tomorrow... Pray for me, me!  
Ò vÓ/~❤

Oh no, there's only one page left. I wonder what I will write tomorrow.

* * *

 **March 1st**

I love you, sweetheart.

After all the times we've been together, I can tell how much you love hearing those words come out from my mouth. I know you won't ever grow weary hearing them, as I do whenever I hear your sweet voice.

I'm not writing this to flaunt, or because I like it. You know how much I hate writing things. Oddly enough, while I am writing this, it makes me feels... content inside. These kind of feelings have been very scarce for me when you're not around.

This might be wrong thing for me to do, or maybe not, but I don't care either.

I find it hard to understand in my mind; what it means to love you even after you're gone. I want to comfort you and you to comfort me, and to take care of you and you to take care of me. I want to feel your warmth, to begin my morning by seeing your smile, to come home and see the woman I love. I want to taste your sweet lips and hear your soothing voice one more time.

If you were here, I know you'll try your hardest to assure me that you want me to be happy, and you don't want me to be trapped in our fond memories. But I can't help it, love.

It's not your fault. Maybe it's my fault. I don't really understand. I've lost so many, but losing you is the worst. I remembered when we were cast away, when you said everything seems so bleak and you didn't want to go outside anymore? I guess that is how I feel every day.

Oh. I smoke and drink now. I'm sorry. But I guess I'm addicted to anything that takes the stress away? Don't worry about it, though. I won't do it in our house or near Asuka. She hates it as much as you do. Speaking of her, she's fine. She does cry every now and then when she thinks about you, she hasn't been better, but I'll make sure she will.

Remember that bandanna you gave her years ago? She now wears it every day as her scarf. That girl, she loves and misses you so much, you know that?

She was very happy when I told her she's going to a school. You've always wanted for her to go to one, don't you?

I'm truly sorry that I have to move out. This old cottage has lost its warmth, and I'm afraid that I can no longer stay. Asuka agreed with me, and she understands this is for the best for us. I finally bought that one house that you wanted. It's nice, but what does it worth without you even there?

I miss you, Yukiko. I really, really do. I miss you in every second I passed alone. I miss your voice. I miss your sweet smile. I miss your hugs and your laugh. I miss everything of you. I miss waking up beside you. It has been very hard for me to stay the same. I feel like I've lost half of myself. I keep seeing your face everywhere, even in the face of a stranger. Each time I turn to look at any corner, I always hope to find you stand there, maybe smiling back at me, but that never happened, and I'm still feeling empty.

I know this is selfish, but until we meet again, I can't let you go.

* * *

 **April 30th**

I met you today. Thank you. I think I'll be okay now.

Someday, I'll return here. That's for sure.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

With a smile, he closed the small, lukewarm pink colored book he held in his hand, returning it neatly among many other notebooks stored inside the wooden drawer, and placed the pen to where it was before.

He had found his small measure of peace, and it was her who made it possible for him. Even though she was no longer alive, their memories rested profoundly in him. From their first meeting, to his first line of tease and flirt, to her first tears, to his confession, until yesterday, when she saved him for the many of times.

Seifer had finished relishing his memories, his past, and with this, he stepped outside his old bedroom, and he found Asuka through an open doorstep sobbing soundly inside her room.

Like him, she missed them too. She missed Yukiko's soothing embrace, her cooking, her unforgettable kindness and her smile. She missed little Yukina and those precious time she had spent playing with her. She knew Seifer felt the same way, and perhaps, and very much likely, more painful than her.

Yet even so, how could he not shed a single tear?

His steps were easy, tranquil, and relaxed, then without her noticing, he had stood by her.

His hold was as gentle and caring as ever. Asuka stiffened momentarily, surprised by the sudden but much appreciated embrace. She made a brief sob before she turned her body around, letting her arms flung around him, and buried her head deep into his jacket.

"Now, now, it's alright. It's all okay."

"H— I— W-we can't see Onee-san again, can we...?" the girl sobbed, and each of her sobs wracked her chest, causing a hiccup once in a while.

Seifer could tell her they will, that one day the woman they both adore will be here to listen to all of their worries and troubles, and perhaps giving them a hug they both longed. Any of those false assurances could make her feel better, but would he do it? Rather, could he do it?

He couldn't. Giving her false hope would just hurt him as much. "Yeah." Seifer spoke softly, and Asuka's sniveling grew louder a tad bit.

"Sh—Shinji-san... how did you not cry...?" she asked him, staring up at him with her flushed cheeks and puffy teary eyes. "...Is it because... because you have to be strong...?"

"Well..." he smiled, patting her head softly, "If I don't, then who else will comfort you?"

"B-but—! Why can't I be strong like you...?"

Seifer went quiet for a moment.

"Just because you cry, it doesn't mean you're not strong, Asuka. It just means you've been strong for too long."

His words came to her, and Asuka wept yet again.

In the cover of his arms, she cried loudly into his chest like, very much alike to what she had done towards Yukiko, his wife and her beloved sister figure. Seifer patiently waited for her cry to turn into soft whimpers and snivels, before his whispery words caressed her again.

"Do you want to stay here for a moment? I'll wait."

She whined, and shook her head. "N—no... I'll be okay... I—I think..."

"You _will_ be okay, Asuka." he assured her with a smile.

She sniveled again, wiping away her tears, forming a smile as best as she could. She then realized smiling while being sad is a difficult thing to do, yet even so, this man who stood in front of her, holding her like how a father would to his daughter, always had a smile.

"Y-yes... thank you Onii-san..." she uttered, now with a small smile. "...I'm sorry for um... messing your jacket..."

An edge of his lips tugged to form a mild smile. He brought a hand up, and thumped the top of her head lightly. She couldn't help but let out an adorable quiet yelp.

"You're welcome." he said, and let out a quiet chuckle. "And it's fine. I'm used to it."

Asuka pouted. "Mou..."

And so, they went back to the mansion, walking beside each other, past the thawing grass, lushes of trees and shrubs, and at a certain time, they passed the crystal blue lake.

Memories flooded inside her mind, and new tears had welled her sullen eyes. Her lips quivered as she struggled to hold her tears. But as Seifer held her shoulder, gently squeezing it, she wiped away her sorrow. Yukiko wouldn't want her to cry either. And she told her she wanted to be happy as well, like what she wanted her husband to do.

Asuka realized, that she should, at least, do just so. And if not for her, then she should do it for the woman and the man who had granted her a new meaning for her life. After all, she didn't carry her burden alone anymore.

As they ambled through the forestry, traipsing through the melting snow that saddened her a little, Asuka contemplated on many things. Her head hurt a little bit, overwhelmed by her own thoughts. One in which concerning her bout with Rias, and how guilty it made her feel.

"...Onii-san...?" she called, and Seifer glanced at her, torpid smokes coming out his nostrils. Since when did he light a cigarette? "Umm... what do you think I should do with...uh...Buchou...?"

"Hmm... if it's me, then I probably won't do anything." he said without guilt, carefree as always. "But that won't help you, won't it?"

Asuka sullenly nodded.

Seifer continued, huffing as the smoke billowed. "What do you think you should do, then?"

"...I'm not really sure... I think I should say sorry... but isn't that Buchou's fault...?"

"That's true. If she didn't do that, then you won't yell at her, hm? Is that what you're saying?" the girl bobbed her head, now gawking at him and the cinders and ashes that fell off the tip of his cigar. "But you really think all of it is her fault?"

Asuka remained silent for a moment. "...No..." she uttered, getting what he meant, "but... I didn't mean it..."

"Mhmm. I'm sure you didn't." Seifer hummed, thumping his cigarette lightly, "Sometimes, we get carried away by our emotions and we say things we didn't mean." Seifer said in a soft, warm tone, "Rias did that too, you know? Doesn't mean she's not wrong. She is. You know her, do you think she meant what she said to me?"

Thinking, she shook her head quietly, slowly, understandingly.

Seifer hummed again, and his chuckle was deep and brief. "So— do you know what to do now?"

"Mu... okay, okay... I'll apologize to Buchou." Unexpectedly, Seifer lightly bunted the top of her head with his knuckle. Asuka squeaked, "Ita—!"

"Only apologize if you mean it." Seifer told her, his voice was authoritative, almost reprimanding tone, but Asuka didn't feel horrible at all. Well, her head kinda hurt. "Do it when you feel better. But don't wait too long either."

"Fine, fine... mou..." Asuka whined, rubbing her head, but then she felt his hand right beside hers, and Seifer was caressing her hair, laying caring strokes on her head.

A luminescent blush crept onto her face as she looked at the young man.

"What?" Seifer chortled, bearing his smirk, "You like getting these don't you?"

No complaint. Asuka simply puffed her cheeks and sharply looked away. But they both knew she was happy.

Then he ruffled up her raven hair and messed with her ponytail. As a payback, Asuka smacked his sides. Hard.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

During his course of being partly human, quite a plenty of women had fallen for him. From the eyes of someone who either refused to be drawn to him, or simply, the eyes of a stranger, many would claim —and they did— that they fell merely due to his fetching look.

That was not a false claim, however. After all, had Death molded his vessel into a being of monstrosity, who would dare to approach him?

Yet, while numerous women did admit they adore him because of how enthralling his face was for their eyes, the way he looks did not justify their reason enough. If they were purely into him for his dangerous smile, his alluring set of eyes, or his well-kept physique, then many would have left him for someone with more heart-pounding smiles, more tempting set of eyes, and even more perfect physique.

But, they didn't. They stayed with him, they begged him to stay. The affection they felt was not some sort of a puppy love. It was not a shallow attachment or any kind of blind affection. They were in love, horribly, in fact. But let it be known, the man known as "Kawamura Shinjiro" had only loved two girls in his life, and they both were taken away from him.

That aside, these love-struck women, sensibly possessed a reason or two. And some reasons are admittedly sillier than the rest.

For Kuroka, she couldn't quite find or grasp any them yet. She knew she loved him, but that was all she could tell. If anyone asked her why, then she would more than likely avoid the question, or answer with infuriating responses. As Seifer had once bluntly told him that night during when she kissed him for the first time, and albeit he stated it in a way that not only confused her, but also infuriated her, Kuroka was inexperienced regarding this issue of fondness.

In a way, she found it similar to what she felt towards Koneko, and she thought it was the same feeling.

But as she spent more time around him, learning him little by little every day, she realized it was different. She loved her sister, but Kuroka wouldn't show Koneko her weakness. She wanted to be relied upon, to always be there to protect her. It was her reason why she ran away from the Devils.

Yet when it came to this particular young man, she relied fully on him, she wanted to be protected and cared, to be held more often in his arms, to hear his banter or listen to his ardent chuckle. She wanted him to hold her the way he held his wife, abundant of love and longingly.

It was odd and abnormal. Something Kuroka never felt before.

"This is so confusing nyan." disparaged with her little thought, Kuroka complained to nobody in particular but herself, not realizing the small childish pout had puckered her lips and the crease between her sleek eyebrows.

"What is?" a voice asked her nonchalantly, an indifferent question rather than a concerned, curious one.

It was a husky voice, and the words were spoken softly, a little louder than a whisper. The sonorous baritone resonated in her mind for a few moments, knocking the blanks before Kuroka could continue her complaint.

"Love." Kuroka said, "I don't get what it's about nyan."

A pair of eyebrows crumpled, and bewilderment filled two warmly colored eyes. But Kuroka couldn't see any of them, as these facial expressions were shown towards her smooth back.

"What?" the voice asked again, now in a more amused tone. "Since when did you get so philosophical?"

"Since _you_ , mister." Kuroka sharply responded.

She glanced over her shoulder, a bit rosy due to the cozy and balmy hot water enfolding her lavish figure. She looked up at him, scrutinizing his unshaven stubbles and then giving him an equally incredulous look and a pout.

"You make me think these kinds of things. It's your fault." she said defiantly, before returning her view at the empty hot spring around her. "It's weird, and it's getting annoying nyan." Kuroka fumed. Then one thing led to another, and she was redirecting her annoyance towards his set of pants. "And why are you wearing your shorts? This is an onsen, not a swimming pool nyan!"

Instead of a corresponding affront, Kuroka received a throaty quiet laughter and a mocking tease.

"Maybe... because I'm not as bold as you?" Seifer said, and Kuroka's pout had evolved into a displeased frown. "Besides, who said I can't wear one?"

"I do." she retorted. "And you're not helping nyan."

Another chuckle ensued, this time filled with more amusement and satisfaction.

"Don't think about it too much. You'll end up hurting your head." Another snicker, this man really likes to rile her, didn't he?

Kuroka felt his stubbly jaw scrubbing against her back, and she shivered in response. "Hey that tickles nyan." she nagged.

Then, carefully, and unhurriedly, he slid his arms between hers, and wrapped them around her stomach.

"Don't speak too much. It's bad for my health." and there gone her slight smile, "Love isn't something to be understood. Just shush and enjoy it. You love me, so I guess, just enjoy me?"

Her heart skipped a few beats upon hearing his whispery voice, and the pink on her face deepened a few shades. She pulled her feet closer to her, now hugging her knees, letting his arms resting below her ample chest.

"Ne, do you love me nyan?"

The question didn't catch him off guard. In fact, the young man had often faced with situations similar to this, and he had saved up quite a few variety of answer.

But before he could answer, Kuroka's voice interrupted him.

"Hmm... let me rephrase that: can you love me? It doesn't have to be as much as you love... her..." she uttered, bitterness carried within her rare slow tone, "But, can you love me nyan...?"

Who would expect a woman of her stature could say such sentient lines of words? Seifer certainly didn't, and this was what caught him off guard.

But, like always, he recovered. Rather smoothly, if I was to say. "In time, maybe." he began, and Kuroka listened, "But the question is, what do you mean by that?"

Her golden eyes glinted a brief sadness and hints of envy as Kuroka placed her chin on her palm.

"Even I'm aware I'm not as attractive like her, and I doubt I can be as caring like her. She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" she muttered. Hearing her in this quiet, sullen tone really sounded wrong for his ears. "While I'm just... just a stray cat that you picked off the street nyan."

He felt her sodden tails draped across his chest, thudding on him for a few times before retreating to the water.

"She does, yes." Seifer replied, his eyes absentmindedly traced her silky and shiny black hair. He waited for her respond, but it never came. Kuroka was, for once, silent again. So it was him who continued their small talk. "But that doesn't mean you don't mean anything to me."

Her face brightened, slightly.

"It's not yet "love", but I do like you, Kuroka. It'll get there, sooner or later. You'll know." he said. Knowing that her little lips had pulled off a small, sincere smile, Seifer continued with a little of his tease, "But it's just a might, so don't get your hopes up."

And that was when she frowned, and grumbled.

"...You're a total jerk."

After he chuckled, several silent seconds passed without the two uttering a word. Seifer would rather indulge in his possibly last hot bath, especially after his little tearful reunion with his wife. Moreover, tomorrow, he would leave this small world he had grown fond of, and perhaps forever. He knew, even as Death, death itself means a permanent end.

Seifer would very much rather cherish his possibly last few moments without any worry or burdening thought.

Of course, Kuroka refused to be cooperative with him.

"Hey." she began, again. And Seifer groaned a questioning hum. "I'm an orphan, do you know that nyan?"

He peeked one of his eyes, but showed no further hint of interest than that. "Really?" Seifer asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

Kuroka hummed as she leaned her back against his chest, forcing him to lift his head off her neck.

"Hmmmm~? I want you to know more about me nyan, and to make us equal." She was referring to her recent "discovery" of his past. Accidentally or not, she had learnt something from him. Thankfully enough, Seifer got what she meant.

"My mother, she died in childbirth. She was just like me, nyan. She taught me how to use Senjutsu and Youjutsu. She's a great teacher nyan." Kuroka confessed. It took keen eyes for one to be able to notice her subtle hints of sadness, and Seifer did not miss it, as he had never once had.

"Shirone's more like our father. She has his white hair nyan." Kuroka spoke, twiddling her thin fingers with the aromatic hot water, "He's... he's not as talented as our mother nyan, but he's very strong. And he's very scary when he's angry."

"Before the day he died, she told me to look after Shirone-nyan. It's like he knows he's going to die that day." Kuroka continued, not realizing she had rested her whole back against him and that one of her feline ears had drooped. "So that's what I want to do now nyan. I want to watch over her, and thanks to you, I can help her nya."

He chuckled warmly as he saw her set of black furry ears lit up. "Oh come on now. You've said your thanks already."

"But I don't feel like it's enough nyan." Kuroka replied deliberately, and she stood up. The beads of water glided smoothly across her velvety skin, travelling across her curves. Unlike him, she was completely naked, and she had little to no trouble showing her lavish body for him.

She turned around, revealing everything for him to see and enjoy. She gazed down intently, and was reminded that she was the only one naked by the black boxer shorts underwater. She then sat on his lap, wrapping her tender thighs around his waist, facing him face to face, occasionally staring down at his well-built figure.

Her nimble, long finger traced his chest and smoothly down to his stomach's muscles, feeling its hardiness that made her all tingly inside.

"Hmm... how can you be so built nyan?" Kuroka asked in a wondering and slightly unsettled tone. "I never saw you train with them other than that first day... and I don't think I've ever seen you working out at your house."

"Oh I work out just every day," Seifer rebutted with a smug smirk, saying his statement as a matter of fact, "It's just that you were always sleeping when I do."

Her eyebrows curled halfway in embarrassment and annoyance. She thought of a comeback, but it just never bound to her.

"Well, sheesh..."

Nonetheless, Kuroka tangled her slender arms by his neck, and her expression was, for once, calm and serene, albeit there was an evil glint in her eyes, almost curious, too. Then her smile rose again, growing more and more devilish as she pressed her breasts against his sturdy chest and leaned her head towards him. The tips of their nose were only inches away from touching each other.

The aromatic bath had overwhelmed his foul cigarette scents, and it was very much appreciated.

She narrowed her eyes, and she played a suggestive smile, a combination she knew well enough that could spark any man's lust. And what was said was a tempting invitation.

"Do you want to make love to me?"

His reaction was, to put it simply, flat. Not even a smile or his all too well known smug smirk. Kuroka wasn't sure if it was confusion or flat out disinterest at her offer. And she was about to take back her words, but she didn't. Those warm brown eyes were actually quite intense, and Kuroka was lost in his gaze.

The words she wanted to say had been caught out inside her throat as Seifer had planted a soft kiss just above her shoulder blade.

"Ahh~? Iya—da~ so forceful nyan~"

Without warning but the movement of his head, Seifer suckled on her skin, pulling on gently yet vehemently. Kuroka jolted on his lap in surprise, even letting out a gasp out of her mouth. As he pulled his head away, her soft pearly surface had reddened, gradually changing into a dark blue mark soon after.

Kuroka glanced down, eyes fixated at her first (of many) hickey. Her hand distractedly swayed over the mark, pressing against it, finding the painless feeling she felt a bit odd due to how violent he was suckling on her skin.

Wasting no time, not allowing her to cool down too much, Seifer brought a hand to cup her breast, gently massaged her pompous chest, kneading it so softly and carefully. Waterlogged fingertips toyed with her erect nipple, drawing circles around her soft pink colored areolas, and at times poking the hardened bud inside the plump bosom, pressing it between fingers, twisting it; all of these things made her focus stray further and ripped her sultry heated voice from her throat.

She wanted to say something, anything to tease him and make him just as nervous as her, yet her words came out in sweet moans.

Her hazel eyes twitched a subtle hint of her growing sense of pleasure. More of her moans escaped her now undone small lips as her chest rose up as she took in a deep breath, and let out a heavy one.

"Mmhnn..." Kuroka breathed, smiling, and the honest carnal look in her eyes exposed her longing desire of him. "...So this...is how you start...? Fufu~ why don't you show me how to kiss nyan~?"

He kept his golden silence for short seconds, and then there was that mischievous smirk.

"Why don't you come closer and find out for yourself?

With a challenging smile, Kuroka leaned her head closer to his, not aware he had angled his head slightly. And as she closed her eyes, she softly pressed her lips. They were soft and firm, saturated but not overly wet or slobbery. Just pleasant, she thought.

The kisses were, at first, innocent. Normal closed lips kisses. He pressed his lips here, and she pressed her lips there. Nothing much too different with their first kiss.

Until Kuroka decided to take a step ahead, and gave his pale soft part a lick. His eyes were always opened narrowly, as if amused, and then his lips followed. By the time Seifer nibbled her bottom lip, she realized she made the wrong decision.

"Mmmhn..."

He suckled her lower lip tentatively, slowly, infrequently giving her an unexpected warm touch of his tongue. While it was a fact that he hadn't been with any woman for three months, he won't hurry his way. He knew what needed to be done, where her "spot" would possibly be, and how to deal with her, unlike Kuroka, who knew close to nothing in this intimate moment, and that is exactly why he took the lead.

Seifer drew his tongue across her lips, and without knowing, Kuroka had breathed through the small hole of her mouth. An obvious proof for him that Kuroka really had no experience in this, or in kissing, at least.

So he gently slid the tip of his tongue between Kuroka's two soft parts, prying them open before invading her insides. She didn't decline, or rather, she didn't know how to even if she wanted to. Another of her stifled moan came out, and her breath had gotten heavier.

Her chest warmed, and she felt her body had gotten hotter as well. There was a tingly feeling at the space between her legs. She hold onto him tighter, clinging on his body, not aware that her nails had caused several long sweltering red streaks on his back.

Then Seifer was fully exploring her mouth and he ripped more of her licentious gasps. His tongue licked hers, pressing it against the floor of her mouth, flicking it softly, gently, as though he was afraid of hurting her. He noted her tongue was slightly rougher than a normal human girl's, and her taste was, unsurprisingly, sweet and lewd.

She showed no sign of struggle, letting the man she loved and desired did what he would. She felt a tickle at the roof of her mouth, but instead of giggling, she whined, but the whine was muffled.

"Mmf—! Mmmh! Mmnn!"

Her fingers ran through his hair, unintentionally ruining his hairstyle as they squirmed. It felt like a head massage for him, and he was enjoying it. Perhaps a little bit more than her, but he doubted it. After all, it was him who did and was about to do all the work.

After he had done messing her mouth, tearing her voice off her throat, he hauled his face away from her. A wet string bridged their lips before it then dropped to the water around them. He smiled to himself as he heard her disappointed sweet, sultry voice. A part of him was proud of himself upon seeing her dazed face and her dreamy hazel-golden eyes. Her breath was hot, no longer warm, and they were uneven. The pink streak on her cheeks was swelteringly red, and her mind was in a total mess.

"A—ahhnm..." Kuroka breathed. Her head dipped down, and she realized she was beating hard. "You... you're bad nyan."

A cheeky smirk, followed with an oh-so teasing deep chuckle. Kuroka watched his mannish eyebrow arched, as if stating he knew and he was proud of it.

He said nothing, but his actions spoke for him. He was brimming of confidence. His hands, his fingers, his head, his mouth, and even his tongue moved so assuredly. But they moved unhurriedly, at a pace where Kuroka doubt anyone would ever freak out at.

Seifer knew what was needed to be done and what the unnecessary was. As expected from someone as notorious as him, Kuroka thought, slightly resentful.

His head was at the same height with her lush pair of breasts, and seeing them swaying effortlessly seductively in front of him was unbearably unsatisfying. Without warning, Seifer enwrapped her around his strong arms, before he pulled her towards him. Kuroka let out a few more of her sultry moans as Seifer cupped one of her breasts gently.

"Fuaahn—!" unintentionally, a yelp of surprise escaped her lips, writhing as his teeth grinded her soft pink nub carefully. "Th—that's—! A—ann... mhnaaan~!"

He disregarded her cry as he continued messing with her. The sudsy water rippled, splashing onto their figure in each of his subtle but defined motions. He pulled away his mouth, but before doing so, Seifer nipped her nipples, one in his mouth and one between his fingers, and then tugged on them slowly.

Kuroka's voice had melted, and she felt as if her body was fiercely thawing. She began to grind her thighs against his, her folded, and her fingers kept ruffling his wet hair. Burning sweats splattered at nearly her every surface, her erotic pheromones filled the air between them, and mixed with the scents of the open hot-bath, it made it all much wilder.

But suddenly, he stopped, and the unbelievably amazing feelings slowly started to disappear. He glanced up at her, studying her expression, and it was clear that Kuroka was horribly disappointed and even mad at him for stopping.

"Come back here," Seifer whispered, "Let me have another taste of those sweet lips of yours."

Kuroka smiled raunchily, and she did just as she was told. This time, she thought, she won't be so tame on him. She'll fight back, she'll shove that vile tongue of his back into his throat, and she'll show him how dangerous she can be.

But, let's just be frank here. Seifer had already had her dancing in his fingers. The girl knew, but she didn't want to accept her utter defeat just yet.

She arched her body in an angle, leaning onto his lips yet again. She parted open her mouth a little gap as she kissed him, wanting to pay him back for what he had done to her. But instead, Seifer must have mistaken it for an invitation as he had initiated on her, and he was dominating her once again.

In every indecent lick and in each rub of her chest, the hot sensation inside her grew hotter and hotter, more uncontrollable than ever.

"—?! Mmmmf! Mmmnhaaann—! ~Mmmh mmf!"

Slyly, while kissing her, lulling her mind into a puddy world, Seifer fingered her, and Kuroka squirmed. Her sweet, enticing moans and pleasured gasps resonated through the hot spring. His index finger flicked the inside of her folds, moving in curves and circles inside her already soaked part. His thumb gently flicked her hardened clit, stroking her, sending jolts of pleasure onto her as Kuroka helplessly churned inside.

She subconsciously moved her body along with his fingers' rhythm, sensually moving around in circles on his lap without knowing she was making quite a spectacle to see. She opened her eyes, only to realize her vision had become blurry and hazy, and the warm steam around them was not the cause.

The delightful sensations emanating from his gentle massage and his potent kiss had easily overwhelmed her mind.

And then the hotness in her stomach peaked, and with her fingers digging his shoulder's back, body arching towards his, and her tongue still being subjugated by his own, Kuroka reached her climax. Her arms clenched tight, scraping ten red marks by his back. Her legs stiffened, quivering, causing ripples in the water.

If not for his lips muffling her, she perhaps would have waked some of the other Devils, if not all of them.

As his mouth and fingers left her, leaving her with a sad feeling of emptiness, Kuroka's head lolled back, and her grip on his broad shoulders loosened. She felt as if she was dissolving. Her black locks pasted to her rosy skin, pleating at her succulent breasts, her neck, her back, and some strands stuck on her face. Her breath seemed hotter than the water surrounding them.

 _Splash_

Seifer took out his right hand of the water, and at the same time, Kuroka had enough strength to look at his damned charming face. The hot spring's water fluidly dripped down, but there was some leftover of her womanly juices smeared between his fingers. Kuroka didn't know why, but as soon as she saw his fingers tucked between his lips, her face became extremely red.

But for another unknown reason, she was also looking at him expectantly.

"H—how..." Kuroka voiced, a little bit surprised at how light and breathy her voice had become. "How did I taste nyan...?"

He peered at her, clearly entertained by her futile attempt to regain her playfulness. "Taste lewd." he whispered, his middle finger between his pale lips, "Here."

Again, Kuroka yelped as she was pulled so suddenly. He brought his lips to hers, and with another tender shove of his tongue, passed the taste of her fluid. She certainly did not expect this, as shown by her crimson cheeks and broadened eyes.

Soon enough, they parted yet again.

Kuroka's head hung low, staring right at his chiseled stomach.

"Well?" his teasing voice poked her.

She tried to think about it, about how she tasted, because she was actually curious, to be honest. It was a bit sweet, slippery, but it felt kind of stale. It was lewd.

"...Lewd..." Kuroka admitted. "—nyan."

He chuckled. Funny how he was the one who serviced her, yet he was the one who looked the most amused.

"You're a lewd woman." Seifer mused, ending their little conversation. And it was probably for the last time tonight, because standing on the entrance, face almost as red as Kuroka, was a crimson-haired beauty with a scarf warming her neck.

—A furious crimson-haired beauty, wearing the same pink negligee but with a scarf warming her neck.

"Y-y-you two... What do you think you're doing here...?"

"Messing her up." said the young man, sounding not at all concerned.

A brief blush smeared her cheeks, but Kuroka magnificently covered it all up. "Were we to loud?" And, by "we" she meant herself. "We're about to make love nyan. Do you wanna join? He's a good kisser~" she tittered.

"D-don't joke around..."the crimson-haired Devil retorted, but then, as if anxious, Rias glanced away. "Kawamura, I— I have something to say to you..."

Both the man and the woman on his lap had the same guess; Rias was going to say her sorry. They looked at each other, before the two made a surreptitious smirk that was all too worrying for Rias.

Nonchalantly, Seifer leaned his head upon Kuroka's slender shoulder, and the fine woman pushed her plump breasts onto him, although still a bit out of breath. Seifer laid no hints of his concern regarding Rias.

Although, he did notice Rias' behavior was rather odd, but it was understandable. It's not like she stumbled upon — or in her case, reprimand — two lovers getting all intimate and hot, not to mention on her family's manor as well.

"What is it? Can it wait? I'm a bit busy, you see..."

Rias appeared to be taken aback, not expecting this kind of response. "Wh-what?! B-but..."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. Just say it here."

The girl fidgeted, and her face the color of her lush hair. "B-but it's..." Rias faltered, nibbling her bottom lip, constantly digging and loosening her nails on her palms. "It's... it's this!"

With a rough yank, her scarf flung by her hand, and what revealed were her collar, and the stagnant, glowing, choker-like tattoo that circled her neck.

Instantly understanding his new trouble, Seifer sighed.

"Oh bugger."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Unlike their first time, her "treatment" went through astoundingly well and quicker. She was sensitive to every of his touch, his tantalizing hand gestures, and she thought her neck was filled with bruises due to his suckles. Maybe it was because she had waited long for him to come back.

Or because Kuroka also "helped".

Her voice was twice as loud as Kuroka's, and it was a miracle none of the Devils, safe Kuroka, was woken up. Even Rias was surprised.

On a side note, Rias learned that a Nekoshou's tongue is very similar to a cat, albeit the papillae were softer and smaller, and it felt _heavenly_ when it ran across her nipples.

But nonetheless, her torture had passed, and Rias was now gasping loudly and heavily on the bed of his bedroom. She was embarrassed, and once again humiliated. But Rias, despite knowing it was not right of her —so terribly wrong, she felt as if this was what she deserved. Some kind of a punishment for her despicable words she had said to him.

Even now, her own yells was still screaming at her, replaying in her mind like a broken record. The scene she caused rerunning in her mind, reminding her of what had been said and done, and how miserable she was, then and now.

 _"_ _Rias Buchou only cares about herself!"_

But what stung her most were Asuka's words, and how angry she was at her. It made perfect sense, now that she knew a bit of his past, and that he was not the man she thought he was. Far from it, in fact, and that buried her deeper.

"Hey, hey. We're done now. Wrap yourself up and go to your room." then his voice kicked her troubled thoughts, "I want to sleep."

"Hmmn...? Sleep? Aren't we going to continue where we left nyan?"

"Nope."

Kuroka whined.

Meanwhile, Rias had gotten herself to a sitting position. Her red laced brief panties the only thing that covered her undeniably voluptuous figure. Retaining some self-conscious, Rias covered her bust with her hands, although just barely. Her beryl eyes fixated at the thick, dark purple blanket.

Both Seifer and Kuroka glanced at her quizzically, both aware of her wretched expression. It was as if Rias was about to cry, for reason that neither Seifer nor Kuroka knew. It wasn't because that she was naked and they were practically staring at here either.

"I... I-I'm sorry." Rias began, and her voice was almost silent, her chin slung low, and the thin shadow coated her face above her nose. "I-I'm sorry for what I said to you. I... I'm wrong. I'm absolutely wrong and I'm very sorry for what I did."

"You were hearing me out, but I yelled at you." the girl continued, and she was trying to sound responsible, and not just some guilt-ridden teenage girl. "It was... very stupid of me... I'm so sorry, Kawamura-sama..."

Seifer's virile eyebrows furrowed, and so did Kuroka's thin ones.

Rias gasped, finally aware of what she just said, and gone was all of her façade.

"I-I-I-I m-mean—!" She abruptly tried to recollect herself, but as she felt her blood rushing to fill her head, Rias realized it was impossible. She blundered, and the blunder was as awful as the feeling she was feeling presently.

Kuroka had a naughty smile stapled on her face. While she was still lying prone, fully satisfied after she got her chance of messing other people up, her black-furred feline ears wriggled; an apparent hint that she wouldn't let Rias sleep without recalling the words she had said at least a hundred times.

"Mmmnyan~? "Kawamura-sama"? Did you really just say that?"

"Shocking huh?" Seifer followed, with his tight lipped smirk as well. "And that's not the first, just so you know."

Kuroka gasped flippantly, broadening her eyes and her smile, sweetening her voice— although that only made her sound sultrier. "Ara, did she really? Heee~? That's very brazen of you, Ri~as~ Bu~chou~."

The flustered crimson princess sat there, red faced, tongue-tied. Without needing to peek inside her mind, he already could tell it was a total wreck.

Seifer chuckled, teasingly, of course. "Ah, well. Since you asked so nicely— sure, you're good. But you could've apologized before this, though."

At least a load was wiped away from her shoulders. "Y-yes... b-but... I... I wasn't... ugh... it was too painful earlier." Rias admitted, shamefully, averting her eyes away from Seifer and Kuroka's in shame. "The curse... it's... it's insane..."

"Uh-huh." Seifer absentmindedly shrugged, "Anyway, shoo. I'm tired and I want to sleep."

Rias chose it was wiser and more reasonable to not to berate him for his carefree attitude. After saying their goodnights and other parting words, putting on her night clothing, the crimson Devil retreated to her chamber, where she then remained awake for long minutes, troubled mostly about her non-official debut in the Rating Game the Devil society rated highly of, and a little regarding her little bout with Seifer and Kuroka.

Back to our unlikely protagonist— can he even be called as one?

Kuroka's roguish golden eyes ogled at him, her lips had formed a petulant little pout, kind of childish if he was to say.

"Are we really not gonna?" she pestered, Seifer shook his head, her eyebrows knitted a scowl as a disenchanted, incoherent grumbling seeped from her kisser. "Mmmn— you're no fun."

He hummed a dull, jaded tone.

She had often caught him staring at the ceiling without any apparent reason whatsoever, and at first, she didn't think much of it. He probably was thinking about nothing. But now, something was definitely off.

Yet before Kuroka could nag him a pushy question, Seifer answered her instead.

"Tomorrow," he began, and Kuroka did not like the significant seriousness his tone carried, "I'll be leaving."

"What for?" she asked, apparently confused.

"Work."

Her eyes broadened. A speck of worry emerged within her as she voiced her gloom. "Oh." She knew he was inhuman, and that what he meant was possibly something she could never know. "...How long?"

"A week or so." he replied, short and straight to the point. Seifer felt a fraught tug on his shirt, and he felt it was crumpled by a pair of delicate hands. Kuroka's head thumped against his chest, and stayed there. It was an innocent request, a plea, and perhaps a desperate one.

As always, it was her actions that spoke for her.

With a grin, Seifer whispered, "Try not to worry much about me, yeah?"

"..." Kuroka didn't reply. She couldn't. Anxiety had invaded her mind, and the possibility of him ever not coming back haunted her like a ghost. She was afraid, afraid of losing the person she held dear for the second time.

Seifer noticed her odd behavior, and was aware it was him who was the main reason. He was also aware that no honeyed words could comfort her, hence why the young man kept his silence, and ran his fingers across her cascaded raven hair, and tipped her narrow chin aloft, gazing her within his temperate brown eyes.

His thumb fell upon her sourly puckered lips, caressing them gently and softly.

"...I get it..." Kuroka spoke slowly under her breath, sighing as she did, "...Just... you better be back. I don't like waiting for too long nyan."

"And... you told me you won't leave... so you better..."

The young man laughed quietly, and drew her closer so he could rest his head upon hers. Kuroka didn't resist, she merely surrendered, clutching his shirt securely, and waited for the night to lull her to sleep.

* * *

 ** _Chapter End_**

* * *

 **Hello. Nice to see you again, would you like a cookie?**

 **There are a lot of crying here. I legit cried when I was writing his scene with Yukiko. The music I listened really didn't help. I was a wreck that I had to stop and write it plenty of times xD**

 **By the way, her faceclaim was Saori Konohana from the original story, and she still is now. She's from a h-game, apparently, but I can't find anyone else that have that innocent and caring look, so who cares?** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Anyhow, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Next stop will be the Rating Game and then a little journey to the Familiar Forest!**

 **Cheers!**

 **Update: I joined the two chapters together since I thought it should have been in a single chapter, but was too long so I decided to split it previously. Hope it won't bother you.**

 **And, maybe, just maybe, every "half" chapter is for limes and lemons. How would you like that?**


	19. More Than a Battle

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! (Sorry that I forgot to put up your names ;-;)  
-Malachai Parker  
-Houvdon Lucifer the Nephilim  
-Mahesvara  
-Ricc850  
-Noctis Lucius Dragneel  
-Deadly6  
-TheBigBurlyFrost  
-Thorvaiso  
-Grabblers**

 **Terribly sorry for the long wait, but this chapter really, and I mean, REALLY, takes a long time to write since I have to research more stuffs (fight scenes etc.). Like I said before, I prefer quality over quantity, so I hope you like my work. :D**

 **Also, a little announcement, since I'm back to university, I can't update as frequent as the last few chapters. Probably a chapter a week or maybe two, but I'll try to put up one weekly. Hope you guys understand that I too have a life to live ;-;**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **||More Than a Battle||**

* * *

They sought peace, yet their predestined enemies refused. Their attempt of diplomacy had failed. The Creator had forcibly approved, the First Four stated their qualms, yet they had no longer any say in this calamitous occurring. It must be done.

Under the cover of misty cerulean air, between jagged crystals that are more enthralling than earth's bismuth, the land was filled with murky shadows, and two sides garnered their colossal army. At one end, those who ruled Elysium and Doreia—two separate worlds in the same realm—had united their forces, aiming to reclaim what they had lost.

Frightening creatures, they appeared to be. As the former God of Death's creations, they emerged as vile and monstrous beings. The Elysian were beings with nearly the same shape to a human, but without face and see through skins. Their bodies were molded from the brightest of stars, glimmering as how a galaxy would. An enigmatic ethereal being with abundant intellect.

But the Doreian held the title as the dreadful ones. They had various appearances, but none of them lacked the horrifying manifestation. Tyrant, The Beast, once roamed among them, wishing nothing but the demise of other creations. He was strong, but he was not the strongest, nor was he the most frightening being. In fact, he was the tamest, physically and mentally.

All of them are gargantuan, tall as the tallest of mountains. One bared its mouth, revealing an endless flow of terrible fiery liquid. One crushed a heap of crystalline rocks beneath one of its ten massive feet. They are creations that no man would ever want to meet, simply put.

Their raw power might be greater than their minds, yet they were not mindless. They survived the Eternal Conflict, the first and the greatest war amongst the gods, by realizing and conceding their defeat, and fought under Death's successor's banner. Albeit under duress, they fought with intent.

Nonetheless, by the other end, dragon-like and griffin-like beings stood tall and firm, determined to keep what is theirs. The Greyhens, a creature close to a human depiction of a griffin, had the lower body of a stalwart lion, albeit covered in obsidian crystals, so is their head, which is, without doubt, not eagle-like. Their stone wings easily covered the sunlight, if there was any. But it was the Dragons who had taken the focus, and for once, the humans depicted them close to what they appear to be. Valstrath was the greatest among them — twice as large as the largest of the Doreian. One of his feet was enough to stomp an Elysian to dust, and he knew it would come to happen.

Unfortunately, as many other gods and creatures alike wished solely for peace, hence their lack of desire in battles, the Avernus' defenders were outnumbered four to one. It was understandable, and none of the Avernus' resident held any grudge to them, for it is within any god's right to choose.

Meanwhile, idly examining his shotel-like weaponries in his own pool of murky shadows, hovering beside Valstrath's enormous and powerful steelish leg, with his cowl shadowing his nonexistent face, Death, as always, waited patiently. He knew, for certain, that it was not who is right that matter in war, but it is who is left.

 **"** **For the Citadel of Avernus, I set forth."**

As the great steel wings of the Dragon of Knowledge, the last Elder Dragon, thundered throughout the horizon of the misty skies, splitting the mist, the Conflict of Avernus engraved itself in history. Another battle to be remembered, and thousands of souls for Death to reap.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

At a certain dimension made for battle purpose, an exact replica of Kuoh Academy, Rias and Mio's combined peerages awaited the start of their first Rating Game in their usual clubroom. The Devil —save a few of them— wore their standard Kuoh Academy's school outfit by Rias' reason, saying it is the ORC's uniform.

All was restless, yet although fiddled with nervousness, anxiety, and uncertainty, the Devils showed little care for these befuddling states of mind. The tactics had been arranged, the preparation was set, their roles had been arranged, and the Rating Game, a critical battle for her life, will soon mark its beginning. anxious especially Issei, whose tears of joy had already streamed.

"I-Ise-kun? Why are you crying?"

"Th— this! This is something I've been dying to receive ever since I was born... I never thought— I never thought this day will come to a helpless pervert like me... Uwoooh! I'm deeply moved!" Issei sobbed, forever remembering that soft sensation when he rested his cheek upon Mio's tender thighs.

He was fully aware she did this to unlock his sealed potential and not affection; nonetheless, Issei simply didn't care.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" flustered, Mio's cheeks crimsoned, "It's just a lap pillow..."

"No, no! It's not "just a lap pillow", it's "Mio-chan's lap pillow"!" Issei insisted, too blissful to notice Mio's deepening shades.

While the others giggled and chuckled at Mio's clear embarrassment and Issei's honesty, very much welcoming the much needed lowered tension, Asia absentmindedly studied Kojiro's expression, which she found slightly off.

"Kojiro-san? Is there something wrong?"

The young man shook his head. "Nothing." he said. As if he could tell her he was concerned about the well-being of his brother and the state of a Realm and how the conflict was going.

"Maybe he wants your lap pillow too, Asia-chan." Then came Asuka's quip, poking in a finger at the flustered nun's cheek. Cue Kojiro's agitated reaction and Asia's bashful fidgeting.

A few moments later, the usual toll of the school bell rang their ears, signifying the start of the game. Their objective was simple; slay their opponents' King while protecting their own.

"Is there any question?" Rias asked, and their combined peers shook their head in response. Rias duly nodded, hands folded. "Alright. Carry out the plans accordingly. I have faith in all of you. Be careful out there, everyone."

The Devils nodded, some of them (Issei and Asuka) shouted, already brimming with confident as they went on to carry their scheme.

Asuka vanished almost in an instant. Earlier, she and Rias had said their apology, as none of them wanted to prolong the matter.

Presently, under the oddly green sky, Asuka ventured by herself, given that nobody could keep up with her speed quite yet. Furthermore, it was much easier for this sharp-witted Kunoichi to hide alone. It might be her first time participating in a Devil's interesting game, but Asuka had been a spy nearly as long as her life. This was nothing troubling enough to cause her lose her composure.

As instructed, Asuka headed to the outside her school's gym, the chokepoint, as it holds the passages to other school buildings.

She concealed her presence perfectly, easily skimming through the school field while remaining hidden, staying in constant alert of her foes' whereabouts. She avoided the rooftop, as Riser's base was inside the new school building, which gave them a wide view of the school.

So far, she spotted no unfamiliar faces wandering outside, but she doubted the condition wouldn't change.

And she was right, simply peeking by the gymnasium's window; she found several of Riser's servants sitting in wait inside. _Buchou's right,_ she thought briefly, then using the transceiver to report her result.

"Buchou, there are three of them inside the gym. What do you want me to do?"

 _"_ _I see._ " From the tone of Rias' voice, Asuka knew enough that the leader was delighted. _"Good work, Asuka."_ Rias praised, _"For now, get out of there immediately, then rendezvous with Kiba. He's succeeded in luring four of Riser's servants with him."_

"Got it!" Asuka chided, a little bit too loudly, and she shut herself right after, continuing with how the plan was supposed to go.

As soon as she reached the woods nearby, Asuka signaled Akeno through the communicator, and not five seconds later, murderous dark cloud circled above the gym. Asuka watched in awe and fear as a blinding light tore the clouds, closing her ears as she did. Terrible rumble roared, as a devastating thunder that struck the gym flat, blinding the battlefield for half a second, as it decimated they gym's entirety to rubble in just a _flash_.

The author is terribly sorry for his taste of puns.

"[Riser Phenex-sama has lost three Pawns.]" And so, Grayfia's announcement sounded, confirming the kills. Poor girls. They didn't stand a chance.

Up above, Akeno could be spotted callously licking her fingers, smiling a proud little smile with a dark gleam in her eyes. Her hand crackled few electricity currents before she took off to another place, not wanting to stay in the same spot for long.

But something was out of its place, but what was it?

As Asuka noticed a single person had risen up from the blackened ground, she realized Grayfia had only announced three out of four. Her clothing was terribly tattered, and even from afar, Asuka clearly saw the blood seeping from her wounds. Nonetheless, it was an impressing feat that she could still get up to her feet.

The injured girl limped away to seek shelter, clutching her bleeding right arm where her other clasped her stomach. In other words, an easy kill.

Darting ahead, crossing dozens of feet in just under a second, Asuka effortlessly slashed the girl's exposed back with her dual wakizashi, leaving straight sweltering red lines. Riser's servant gritted her teeth as she stumbled forward.

But Asuka heard a sound of a breaking glass. As she was distancing herself away from the fallen girl, wary, she witnessed the entire girl's wounds had sealed themselves, and at a much faster rate than Asia's Twilight Healing. This shocked her for some seconds, and as the girl, whose Chinese-dress was very much torn, went back up, smiling smugly at her.

Asuka lowered her chin, slightly gritting her teeth, frustrated for losing her element of surprise. So much for an easy kill, she thought ruefully.

"Hmph. Attacking when I'm weak... that's sly." the girl taunted, but Asuka kept her gaze straight and mind clear, adopting a fighting stance as well as her opponent. She scrutinized at her, as if studying her. "Hmm... a Knight, huh? This'll be annoying."

The female Ninja gripped her twin wakizashi firmly, readying herself to strike. Her eyes devoid of fear, but instead filled with an unnerving sharp glare.

With a confident smirk, Xuelan began her assault at the female Knight. Fiery flames covered her fists and feet. In every punch she threw and every kick she launched, the flames burned the air, leaving trails of scorching yellow and orange inferno.

Asuka did well to avoid the Rook's attack, but the searing heat had charred a little of Asuka's uniform, exposing her toned stomach and her left upper arm.

In a flurry of kicks, Asuka fatally missed her timing. Xuelan exploited the Knight's error, taking any opening there was. The Rook turned her back around, bending her body a bit, and hurled a devastating back kick. The sole of her feet hit Asuka by her chin, sending the girl to the air.

Yet before Xuelan could proceed with her combo, smoke dispersed by the Ninja's body, and a burnt block of wood came to a clearing.

"W-what the?"

Xuelan dropped on her feet, standing on guard, ignoring the dull sound of the falling wooden block. But then she felt sharp pain on her back. She glanced down slightly, and to her terror, saw two razor sharp swords pierced through her shoulders. Her crimson blood flowed once again, and her strength left her.

Asuka hove her wakizashi, and Xuelan staggered forward, looking past her shoulder with face of utter disbelief. Without hesitating, Asuka dashed forward, readying her swords to do a cross slash.

"This is nothing!" Xuelan shouted. Despite her ruptured shoulders, the Rook spun around almost effortlessly, and sent a jumping kick to counter Asuka's attack. Smoldering flame flared at her feet, illuminating the destroyed area.

Once again, Asuka stopped her attack to dodge Xuelan's kick, ducking underneath the Rook's leg. But Xuelan did a sweep right after, forcing Asuka to jump away once more.

The Kunoichi landed, unharmed, but frustrated nonetheless. The Rook's defense and reliance were certainly commendable. Anyone suffering those grievous wounds should've toppled by now, but Xuelan still stood strong, showing no care at her injuries.

This skirmish was taking too much of her time, and she needed to end it. Now.

Forming nearly a dozen of hand seals, Asuka crossed her fingers, and announced her secret Ninja arts.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Xuelan watched with wide eyes as an exact clone of Asuka had appeared right beside the Knight. But Asuka gave her no time to be astounded, and simply charged forward along with her clone. The Rook gnashed her teeth at this new sight, but her fighting spirit had not wavered.

The Rook sent a wild roundhouse kick, yet the Ninja and her clone dodged it flawlessly.

As Xuelan's focus was torn between two Asukas, Xuelan couldn't do anything other than defending herself, and soon enough, four swords tabbed the wounded girl's stomach, easily ripping through her flesh.

 ** _Bof!_**

Asuka's clone burst into smokes, but the damage had been done.

The Rook finally slumped down, her blood oozing by her gaping injuries. In seconds, a soothing blue light engraved Xuelan's body, and soon after, they vanished from the battlefield along.

"[Riser Phenex-sama has lost a Rook.]"

With a confident slight smile, Asuka sheathed her blades, and leaped straight to the woods, heading to aid Kiba's company.

 _"_ _Asuka, are you going towards Kiba?"_ In the middle of her "tree-leaping", Rias' earnest voice echoed from inside the earpiece.

"Eh? Yeah. I'm heading there right now." Asuka absentmindedly replied, still focusing on where to step.

 _"_ _There's no need. It appears they have the situation under control."_

Now noticing the shock in her leader's voice, Asuka halted her advances for the time being, not being able to stop herself from worrying her friends.

"What's wrong Buchou? You sounded a bit off..." Asuka asked, and Rias' anxiousness had spread to her voice as well. "Did something happen?"

 _"_ _It did, but... it's nothing to worry about, really."_

And then voiced another of Grayfia's stoic announcement, and Asuka finally understood what she meant.

"[Riser Phenex-sama has lost three Pawns.]"

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

The forest near Kuoh Academy was quite lush and admittedly eerie, granting its place as one of Kuoh Academy's Seven Wonders. Nonetheless, the heavy amount of trees made it an excellent ambush point or simply a place to set a trap. In this Rating Game, it played the second role.

Dark purple mist had flooded the ground in a circular area, lingering like a thick miasma, minus the repulsive scent, however. This was the work of a certain Senjutsu practitioner, and a powerful one at that. Said practitioner dispassionately lied upon a branch of a tree, smiling only to herself.

"Hmmn~? Only a bunch of Pawns? That's something I guess, nyan."

Down below, Kiba scratched his cheek, laughing rather sheepishly at the Nekoshou.

"...I guess I'm not really needed here, after all."

Kuroka leapt down from her hiding spot. Her trademark black kimono waved nicely, before she landed on her two feet. Her twin-tails floating around behind her, and her feline ears wriggled twice. A cheeky smile was portrayed by her face.

"Oh don't be so down nyan~ you made a nice bait~"

"That's one compliment I'm not proud of..."

The Nekoshou tittered, but suddenly, Kuroka glanced at a particular part of the forest. Her look was serious for once in Kiba's life, and she appeared a little disgruntled. But only for a very little while, as her usual calm yet playful expression reappeared.

"Mmn... looks like there's more of them nyan. Well~ I'll leave her in your care. Ciao~!"

"Kuroka-san?" Kiba wanted to run after her, yet shortly after, he, too, felt the presences of a Devil, and it was not from his group.

The mystical purple haze waned, and the barrier Kuroka had created earlier had faded. Kiba's eyes fixated upon the moving shrubs. As he spotted a figure of a woman trudged through, a smile crept unto his face.

"...Tsk... I knew it was a trap..." said Siris, one of Riser's two Knights. "Those three should know better." Siris spat as she walked, fully aware of Kiba's presence as she had reached her large-bladed sword that was latched at her back, bringing it to her front with terrifying ease.

Somehow knowing he was found out, Kiba appeared from behind the bark of a tree, and drew his European short sword. It seemed his role as a bait wouldn't last long.

"A pleasure to meet you..." the Knight uttered, barely loud enough to be heard by his first opponent. Siris didn't respond. Kiba drew out his fine European sword off its scarab, baring battlethirsty smirk. "Now then...shall we?"

"You needn't say a word."

Siris dashed ahead, lunging at Kiba in ludicrous speed despite the large Zweihänder she wielded. Rias' Knight reacted in time, bringing up his sword to parry his opponent. But her strength overwhelmed him, and Kiba was forced to skid backwards.

"Kh—"he grunted, avoiding a dangerous diagonal slash by leaping away. Siris brandished her large blade without any difficulty, swinging it as if it was a mere normal sword, and that fact troubled Kiba a bit.

Their swords exchanged clashes, resulting in sharp clinging of the two metals. Siris drove Kiba all the time, and at one crude swing, Kiba's sword shattered. The fragmented pieces scattered all above the ground, sparkling momentarily in the night air.

The male Knight bounded away to a safe distance, eyes sharp as an eagle.

"Hmph. It seems you're no longer able to amuse me. It's a shame, you were a good spar." Riser's Knight mused, holding her oversized blade firm.

But Kiba smirked. "Oh you might be in for surprise..."

Siris incredulously stared at Kiba, wondering what was in his mind. She decided not to grant him any time and simply end him here, right now. She was needed elsewhere, after all.

She jumped at him, and she was fast. Kiba did nothing to avoid, but instead pressing his right palm upon his the hilt of his broken sword, and howled in the top of his lungs.

"Sword Birth!"

A bright white light glowed by his palm, and in just a second, Siris' scream of agony filled the silent night air.

The Knight dropped to the ground, bleeding at almost every part of her body. The shattered remains of Kiba's sword had altered into new hilt-less blades that pierced her. A technique Kiba developed during his training, and he was fairly proud of his accomplishment.

Shortly after, Siris disappeared, carried away by a gentle light.

Then Grayfia's announcement followed.

"[Riser Phenex-sama has lost a Knight.]"

Then fire swirled around him.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

As the Rating Game ensued, everything had gone accordingly to their plan. They had taken six of Riser's pieces, and with an addition of Kuroka into her peerage, that evened the numbers of the two opposing sides.

Presently, the Kings, Rias and Mio, stayed back at their base, the Occult Research Club clubroom, carefully assessing the situation and planning their next move. Rias knew she still couldn't simply send all of her pieces to launch an all-out attack, as it left her and Mio vulnerable. Moreover, Asia wouldn't last long, unfortunately. —Hence the reason why Kojiro and Asia were here as well, aimlessly wondering around the room, waiting for an ally to heal and an enemy to come.

"I see. Be careful, Akeno. She's undoubtedly has a hold of the Tears." Rias warned through her earpiece, "You're alone as well. Asuka's aiding Satellizer's group, and Kiba's facing their Knight. I've sent Issei to help him."

"About Kuroka... I don't know where she is, but I'm guessing she's on her way to Koneko."

A feminine voice responded, but only Rias could hear the reply.

"Yes... I understand. Just don't over exert yourself."

Exhaling a weary sigh, Rias then cut down her communication with her Queen. The injured will be treated immediately after, but this fact failed to ease her worry. "..."

She was winning, but this felt too easy for her. Too easy that it bothered her. Did Riser really fight without a plan? Was he looking down upon her group? Or she was on the upper hand simply because of her tactics? Somehow, Rias doubted it.

"Nee-chan...? Is everything okay?" Knocking her train of thoughts off the rail was Mio, who sat beside her.

Rias stared at the fluttering dim flame of the candle, watching it simmer and flick, disturbed by the wind.

"It's going well, so far. That was Akeno, she's facing their Queen right now as we speak." she replied, but her troubled tone didn't match her words. As she placed her knuckles against her lips, Rias continued, "I don't know why, but I can't help feeling worried."

Mio tilted her head, now with a little frown draping her face. Her sister noticed her confusion, and explained the cause of her restlessness.

"That Riser... he has won all of his previous Rating Games, losing just to gain his opponent's family's favor... but this time... he has lost six of his peerage, and in such a short span of time as well." her crimson brows furrowed, "There must be something up in his sleeves to win all of those games... but, what could it be?"

And Rias was once again lost in her deep thoughts.

"We've found a countermeasure for his Phoenix Tears, but did he win solely because of that? There has to be something else..."

"Aren't you thinking too much?" then Kojiro stepped in, finding staring aimlessly at the sky while wondering the state of Avernus was becoming tedious after all. The crimson-haired girl gawked at him, still a bit jumbled in her head. "There's also a chance that he's careless and let his guards down, just because this is your first Rating Game, am I right?"

Mio followed, "Kojiro-san's right, we both know what kind of person Riser is... is it too hard to believe that we're winning because of your tactics, nee-chan?"

Rias went silent for a few seconds.

"...Maybe you're right..." she muttered, finding that she was pulling a small smile. "I shouldn't worry too much. Thank yo—"

"[Riser Phenex-sama has lost a Knight.]"

Then a smile also found its way towards Mio's lips upon hearing Grayfia's notification. "See? It's—"

"[Rias Gremory-sama has lost a Knight.]"

And just like that, their smile vanished.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Issei had heard Grayfia's announcement of their Knight's loss, and he was angered. It was their first loss, and only few hurts as much. Nonetheless, it wasn't time to lament. Kiba had taken down a Knight with him, and ensuring he did not go in vain was something Issei needed to do. Moreover, he was in a ruse against Riser's Rook.

 _'_ _Dammit... Why is she here?! I could've helped Kiba if not for her...'_ Issei thought, barely avoiding a stone-hard fist.

"You've grown this much in just a week? That's impressive, Pawn-kun." his opponent, a grown lady wearing an odd half-mask on her face, complimented him as Issei dodged another of her straight jab.

The boy gave her a slightly smug smirk. "Well I don't plan on being weak for too long."

Isabela chuckled, as if amused by his answer. "I've had my share of fun, thank you for that."

And with that, Isabela launched upon Issei, stepping fast boxing steps in a southpaw stance. Searing flames covered her entire body, and trails of fire grazed the air. Issei felt the temperature around him had spiked, and it was far uncomfortable than being in a sauna. Issei hates saunas.

"Shiiitt!" Issei cursed, running anywhere to avoid the Rook's fury. He bounded across the forest, dashing as fast as his feet could carry.

 **"** **{BOOST!}"**

 **{Partner, that's the third one. The stored power is enough to do it.** **}** The Welsh Dragon within him reminded, **{you can only use it three times, make sure all of them count.}**

Issei mentally nodded, and refocused his thoughts at the masked lady, figuring out some way to make her stand still— which was highly improbable.

Then a wild idea came to him.

He stopped running, and faced Isabela directly.

 **"** **{EXPLOSION!}"** the Boosted Gear echoed, and vibrant green light emitted from within its gem, enlightening Issei's entire body. A rapid increase of draconic energies surged throughout his veins, his heartbeat escalated, and he felt the power of the Dragon within him vibrating, trembling, demanding an immediate output for its tremendous power.

"Manning up in the end?! Good!" the girl lauded. Her flaming fist launched right at Issei's belly, and it hit. The brunt of the attack caused a few blood to spew off from his mouth, and there was a cry of pain coming from the Pawn.

But Issei remained on his feet, with a grin that Isabela found rather concerning. "Hehehe..." Issei chuckled, and the realization finally came to the Rook as she felt Issei's grip upon her right forearm. He intended to be attacked,

As massive demonic energy gathered by Issei's left palm, a hand which covered by crimson Sacred Gear, Isabela struggled at first, but as it was a futile effort, Isabela increased the heat that radiated from her flames, practically burning Issei's uniform in ease.

"GAAAAAAHHH—!" Issei screamed. His whole skin was burning, his face, his hair, his hands, they all hurt like hell. "DRAGON SHOT!"

 **"** **{DRAGON SHOT!}"**

Highly concentrated demonic power erupted from his the palm of his gauntlet, sending Issei a few feet backwards due to the recoil. Crimson beam shot from end to end of Isabela's unprotected stomach, gaining size as it shot through the air, ripping the surrounding area with a powerful explosion.

Isabela didn't have any chance to scream as her body vanished during the blast. As the powerful draconic blast died down, Issei slumped to his knees.

He had suffered sweltering burns across his entire body. His gauntleted hand was all fine, but less so for his right hand which he used to grab Isabela's arm. But somehow, his brown hair was all fine. How he did not know nor did he care. The smell of charred cloth filled his sense of smell, and it was putrid.

"[Riser Phenex-sama has lost a Rook.]"

"Fuhaaaa... I'm beat..." Issei mumbled, laying back his arms to support his damaged and sore body. He could use a rest or two, and a massage would very much be appreciated. To hell with that, if he could rest his head on Mio's tender thighs, then all should be well.

Sadly, a new opponent had arrived, and she showed her arrival with a swirling demonic circle below him.

"FUCK ME—!" Issei screamed, bouncing away from his resting zone in panic as pillar of flame erupting right beneath his previous sitting spot. A second late and he'll be a roasted boy.

"You defeated Isabela-san... You, who struggled against Mira..." whispered a feminine voice, coming from a bush not far from Issei. It was a girl wearing a colorful patterned Kimono.

"I am Riser-sama's Bishop, Mihae." the girl spoke, even bowing a polite Japanese bow at him as she introduced herself.

That caught Issei slightly off-balance. "E-eh...? W-well... Hyoudou Issei here."

She appeared friendly, yet Issei knew it would be wrong to take her lightly.

"Please take care of me, Hyoudou Issei-san."

And he was right. As a strong aura emitted from her body, forming a layer of fiery flames above her Kimono that stayed unburned, Issei readied himself for another fight.

But without any of them making any move, purplish orbs garnered around Mihae's body, swirling around. The Bishop appeared disordered, and so was Issei.

"Spirits?" Issei confoundedly muttered, before then the orbs detonated into hundreds of sharp needles, but instead of puncturing her skin, all of them pierced through her body. No blood was spilled, yet Mihae's cry of pain was hurtful to be heard, as Issei found her to be cute. It was sad to hear a cute girl screaming in pain, or so Issei would say.

Moments later, the Bishop fell down to the ground as lights embalmed her figure, and disappeared, taking her away from the dimension.

"[Riser Phenex-sama has lost a Bishop]"

Ultimately confused, Issei decided he needed to sit down for a moment —and that he did. He sat some meters away the scorched ground, arms and legs crossed.

"Now what the hell just happened?" he dubiously thought out loud.

" _I_ happened, nyan~" another feminine voice, but this one was much playful and sensual, and it derived from behind his ear.

Issei doubled to his left, startled. "WUAH!" He looked at the black Kimono wearing girl, who appeared offended by his surprise.

"I just helped you and this is what I get? Funyaa~ you're a mean person nyan." Kuroka scoffed, straightening her standing posture, folding her arms as she did.

Unfortunately, Issei found her childish act to be awfully cute. Upon Kuroka's feign disheartened expression, the boy felt his heart skipped a beat.

 _'_ _Dammit! Why did Shinji-san get the perfect Neko-girl! Dammit, dammit, dammit!'_

Shortly after, Issei was laying curses upon our particular absent young man, furiously stomping the ground, pissed and jealous at the same time.

"What's with that face?" Kuroka quipped, frowning her eyebrows, "Are you jealous of Shinjiro-nyan~?"

Issei was taken aback. _'Did she read my mind?!'_

"You must be thinking did I just read your mind, aren't you-nyan~?"

The look on his face was priceless. Flustered, Issei held his head, thinking that by doing so could prevent Kuroka from entering his head. But Kuroka moved closer to him, sticking her head towards him, furthering her invasion of his personal space.

Issei had never been this close face-to-face with a person of his opposite gender—and a hot one at that. He noticed the cat-like irises that Kuroka had, and how adorable her scrutinizing look was. Issei, predictably, was left red-faced.

"Ara~? You're pretty cute, aren't you? Too bad you're a perv nyan~."

He didn't understand why or how, but hearing Kuroka said it hurts him more than when he heard his classmates stating that accurate fact.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

The school ground had become their showground. Up in the air, thunderous explosions boomed repeatedly, violent incantations shook the air. Akeno and Riser's Queen, Yubelluna, traded spells over spells, and their battle was unrelenting. Dusts billowed, a result due to the nearby clash between Satellizer and Karlamine, Riser's Knight who donned a full set of silver armor.

The look in Satellizer eyes was chilling, devoid of any emotions whatsoever. She swung her mid-handled blade, Nova Blood, etching a light cut on Karlamine's left cheek. But during her attack, Karlamine also brandished her classic European sword in a sideway slash, tearing another rip upon the blonde Knight's dithered uniform.

Satellizer was much faster than her— much faster than any of her previous opponents. Even her strongest move couldn't help her. Her wind of wire was died down by Satellizer's rapid movements, and by that, Karlamine knew her foe was severely unmatched.

After ferocious clatters of swords, Satellizer leapt away to a safe distance, and so did Karlamine. The latter heaved weary breaths, her blood was slowly seeping out from her chest plate, and her dented armguards were starting to burden her movements and speed. Satellizer's blade struck true, and Karlamine was perilously damaged.

Meanwhile, all that she inflicted upon Satellizer was only that little nick under her chilling blue eyes.

"Hah... I wanted to fight that swordsman, but looks like you're better than him..." Karlamine spoke as she finally toppled, digging her sword to the ground to support her broken body.

Satellizer gave her no response. Her eyes were unbothered.

Karlamine feebly raised her gaze, putting a satisfied smile. "Accel"... that's certainly... a scary technique..." With a thud, the brunette collapsed, and gentle light smoothly brought her away, and Grayfia's monotonous announcement was right on cue.

"[Riser Phenex-sama has lost a Knight.]"

In search for another prey, Satellizer scanned the familiar area. Up above, Akeno was still fighting against Yubelluna. Some tens of meters away from where she was standing, Koneko was exchanging fierce blows against her two opponents, Riser's Pawns, the twin beast girls. They had a brief moment of formality, introducing themselves and likewise Koneko herself prior to their fight.

Before Satellizer could generate another Accel, an authoritative voice spoke through her from her intercom.

 _"_ _Satellizer, nicely done."_ Rias uttered, confidence brimming in her voice, _"Koneko told me she can handle her foes alone, and Akeno said it as well. All that is left is only Riser and his one Bishop. He should be around the school building, possibly the roof. Scout it."_

The Knight replied with only a low hum.

 _"_ _We'll end everything there._

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Koneko, although alone, was evenly matched against the two Pawns. Ni and Li's coordination was precise, as if they had the same mind. Each time Koneko was about to charge at one of the twins, the other covered, and vice versa.

"..." Koneko made no sound as she received a direct kick to her armguard, the only protection she had beside her combat gloves. Her two opponents readjusted their stance, breathing heavily. It appeared Koneko trumped over them in term of endurance.

The white-haired girl dusted herself, showing not even a pint of emotion on her small face. A dim light blue aura layering her petite figure, the outcome of her Senjutsu training with her sister—which, she wished to be present right now.

Suddenly, one of the twins cried out. "Nyaaaaaaaa—! Come on! What the heck?! Aren't you the least tired?!" it was the red haired one.

"Unghnn... Ni's right... Ne, ne, Koneko-chan, will you please let us defeat you?"

"...No..." Koneko replied, a bit hesitant due to the question's ridiculousness. She adjusted her stance, nonetheless. "Why don't you let me defeat you?"

Both girls appeared to be astounded by Koneko's request. "EH?! We can't do that!"

"...Then what makes you think I can...?"

"Um..." Ni scratched her red hair.

"...Anoo..." Li poked her cheek in wonder.

Something inside Koneko had twitched. _'...And they managed to win most of their previous Rating Games...?'_

"...It doesn't matter." the Nekomata whispered. Unbeknownst to them, Koneko had garnered enough chakra. Before they could react, Koneko lashed out two blue orbs flying towards them. The twins reacted quick, despite their childish antics, they were quite the fighter.

They went to separate directions, avoiding Koneko's attack— but not quite yet. The balls of concentrated chakra homed towards wherever they went.

"Kuha—!" and one of them hit Li's back, sending her across the school ground. Even Koneko didn't expect the impact to be this powerful, as shown by the slightest broadening of her hazel eyes.

"Li!" the other twin cried, but the orb chasing her gave her no chance to help her sister. And neither did Koneko. "Gufu!"

With one, brutal punch to Ni's stomach, the beast-girl fell down, and Koneko's attack immediately hit her back. Li cried in pain, but the sphere of chakra kept hitting her repeatedly. Her front, her back, her face, Li was being thrown away like a ragdool.

Fortunately, she was taken out as soon as she fainted in mid-air.

Koneko unconsciously shuddered, a bit terrified of her newfound power, when a bomb erupted at the place she was standing.

"Nghaaa—?!" Koneko screamed as the explosion threw her body over. "N—nghh..." she breathed, heavily now. As Koneko opened her eyes, she found her school uniform had been shredded, providing little cover for her bruised figure. The taste of blood had soaked her sensitive tongue, and she felt an insane amount of pain by her right arm.

It took her a while to finally come to realize that it was broken, along with a few more bones in her body.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"You?! Your opponent is me!" up above, she heard the outrage of her Queen and senpai, Akeno Himejima, whose Miko outfit was as well as torn apart. A trickle of blood tainted the corner of her lips, and her left hand was holding her limp right arm. Her once flawless skin were marred with scratches and burn marks.

But Yubelluna wasn't bothered. She was losing previously, but the Phoenix Tears provided immediate healing. "Ufufufu~ are you mad? This is still a team fight, not a just a battle between you and I, Priestess."

Akeno whispered in a brash manner as a jolt of lightning bolt discharged from her left palm. But her injuries caused her to stagger upon casting the spell, and she missed Yubelluna completely.

The Bomb Queen giggled, all too amused to cast an ending spell towards the helpless Akeno. "Fu... This fight is as well as over. After this all end, you should consider becoming Riser-sama, he's been wanting to find a sadist to add into his collection, ufufufu~."

"I rather die!" Akeno spat, and Yubelluna flinched.

"Hmph... Then that's what you'll get." The Queen snapped back, "Well. At least until you're healed, that is."

Yubelluna sent another array of bomb-like strikes. Akeno casted a magical barrier, but the barrage and the fatigue and injuries she suffered had lowered her prowess, and as the barrier broke, Akeno gnashed her teeth.

Her body was thrown away by the fierce attack, and her cry of pain was forcibly torn out from her throat.

Koneko watched in horror helplessly as she saw her Queen, possibly the strongest unit in her peerage, dived down in such an acute angle, landing at the wall of the school building.

"[Rias Gremory-sama has lost her Queen.]"

Although knowing Akeno had been defeated, hearing Grayfia's announcement gripped her heart. The feeling of helplessness, the inability to help her seniors stressed her. But Koneko knew that another hit and she would be out as well. Koneko didn't want that.

So she began crawling through the field.

"[Rias Gremory-sama has lost her Knight.]"

Koneko shot a glance at the roof of the school building, only picking up remnants of what seemed to be a huge pillar of flames. _'Satellizer-senpai!'_

She had to get back to her base. Asia had to heal her. She wasn't going to fall here. Thus, with desperate resolve, the Rook brought herself up to her feet, only to fall once again, grunting as she felt the warmth of the crimson liquid, trickling down her ruptured back, wincing as her right seemed to be crushed.

Koneko braved herself, yet instead of hitting the ground, she fell face-first onto a soft and plump... pillow? It was roundish and warm, and the squishiness was pleasant. Yet there was a slight smell of burnt cloth poking Koneko's sensitive nose.

She gazed up, and through her bleary vision, by the soft tickling of a red bandana, Koneko guessed it was the Ninja.

"A-Asuka-senpai...?" Koneko whispered, but then whimpered soon after. She required immediate healing, or she would be carried out of the game forcefully.

But before Koneko could say her request, Asuka had glanced down at her. "I know Koneko-chan. Just hang on tight." the female Knight said to her. It was then Koneko realized she was numb all over, as she didn't notice Asuka had carried her, running to return towards their home base.

"You did really great!" Asuka attempted to cheer her, smiling her bright smile that caused a warm feeling to tingle inside her small chest. Still cradled, and although it was a bumpy ride, Koneko managed to find some rest during her retreat.

In the verge of resting her eyes, a flash of red blur dashing towards them in ludicrous speed, and she felt an unforgiving heat.

"[Rias Gremory-sama has lost her only Rook. Naruse Gremory-sama has lost her only Knight.]"

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"Koneko! Asuka!" Rias cried in remorse, clenching her fists as she halted her group's advances. Just ahead of them were their allies, and she was about to reach them, before a phoenix-shaped blast of fire swallowed her comrades right in front of her very eyes, scorching the dirt beneath its path in flames.

Mio was rendered speechless. Her face conveyed all there was needed to be said.

"A-Asuka... Onee-chan...?" but Asia felt the most grief and shock. The horror in her eyes was evident, as her trembling hands covered her quivering lips. Seeing her friend hurting, especially her closest one, was something traumatizing she wished to soon forget.

"It's alright Asia-chan... Asuka-chan is transferred to a healing ward. She'll be okay." Mio noted, giving the girl—and herself—a much needed relief.

"How low of you, Riser... you'll pay for that." then Rias hissed. Her ominous destructive power assembled around her, forming a thick malevolent aura, latching onto her as if it was her second skin. Coupled with her rage, it granted her a menacing presence.

"Is it unacceptable? This is a battle I intend to win. Dirty tricks are sometimes needed, you know?" spat a masculine voice, "Besides, I beat your Knight fair and square earlier."

Standing yards in front of the group, hands on hip, was none other than the man himself, Riser Phenex, the King, the only Devil required to be taken down to win them the game, and most importantly, Rias' freedom.

Riser continued, "Though, I have to give it to you. You surprised me. I didn't expect your peers to grow this much in under a week; I suppose you are worthy to be my fiancé, Rias."

"As if!" Rias recoiled, a little bit in disgust now.

Not needing to hear any order, Kojiro prepared for the possible fight while Issei stood in front of Mio as a cover. Tyrant's ungodly strength rushed through Kojiro's vein, and although his transformation was—thankfully—less showy, his robust figured covered in black and white was still ominous and foreboding.

A wicked scythe materialized within Kojiro's gauntleted hands. The crescent blade emitted a dark and portentous haze, which moved lazily around the sharp edge.

"W—Whoa... what the hell happened to Kou-san?" Issei commented upon Kojiro's new appearance. It is his first time seeing it, considering he was knocked out cold when the Rook effortlessly beat Kokabiel.

And so was Riser. The man failed to hide his surprise, and he baulked a little. "What's with that armor...?" asked Riser in an oblivious tone. "Don't tell me your Rook is another Sacred Gear wielder."

"So what if he is?" In truth, Rias didn't really know either, but she figured she should take any smallest victories she could.

Full of himself as always, Riser grunted dismissively, and flared his wings of pure flames. "Then it won't matter either. Sacred Gear holder or a grunt, I'll take all of you. Right here, right now."

As Riser begun his advance, Kojiro dashed forward, wielding the pole of his weapon as his draconic wings unfurled. Before Riser could blink, the moving armor was looming in front of him, and lashed out a diagonal slash that ruptured Riser's right shoulder down to his chest.

As Riser winced, Kojiro tore the scythe, ripping Riser's flesh and kneed him away. The brute force alone propelled the Phenex backwards, flying across the air, before the dirt ground helped him to recover.

"Tch— what the hell...?" Riser gnashed his teeth in anger and surprise, the horrid wound across his chest regenerating without trouble with a flicker of his flames. He got on his feet, dusting his burgundy suit with a scowl.

The red lights on Kojiro's eye-sockets glowered. His dragon-like wings spread wide open. He was ready for another attack.

But despite he received the first hit, Riser had a sneer upon his face, and it was ignorant, self-satisfied, and on top of it all, thirsty for a fight.

"This is nice..." Riser chuckled, cracking his knuckles and his neck. "I was getting bored of waiting for your dull tactics to work, but you should be worth the wait..."

The air reverberated, and the ground surrounding Riser's feet trembled as fire consumed him whole. His flesh— no. Everything of him became enveloped in everlasting flames, turning the Devil into a living human inferno.

Even just by standing afar, Rias could feel the heat pricking her skin, and Rias, for the first time in her life, was terrified by Riser's flames.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Hearing the loss of her sister was the breaking point of Kuroka's tolerance. She couldn't care less of that silent Knight or that sadistic Queen's defeat, or even Rias'. She became her Bishop solely to protect her sister, nothing more. Well, maybe so she won't cause further trouble to Seifer, whose whereabouts was unknown.

It took her a little time to finally admit that she missed him, and top of it all, worried about him. She may only knew a little about who or what he is, or used to be, but does it matter?

"Wh...what are you pondering about... we're not finished yet..."a battered voice from affront confronted her.

A bit peeved, Kuroka stared at Yubelluna with an ounce of irritated expression. "You're noisy, nyan."

Yubelluna flinched, aware that the Nekoshou was no longer interested in her, and that her pride was being stepped on. She gritted her teeth, and after short chant, lashed out her bomb spells at her.

Kuroka narrowed her eyes, an evil glint flashed within those golden irises as she countered the explosive shells with her flying orbs, causing them to blast without ever reaching her. Yubelluna jerked back, holding a hand over the seething bullet wounds on her blood-soaked clothes.

But no matter the pressure she applied, the crimson fluid still gushed between her fingers, oozing under her hand and pooling upon her clothes. Yubelluna winced every so often, and her pained moans escaped her lips.

Kuroka released another shot before Yubelluna could react. The small projectile pierced her chest with ease, penetrating through her lung and went out from her back skin. What made it unavoidable beside its speed was that it created no sound as it shot across.

Then a dozen more followed, and Yubelluna's shriek tore through the air as the bullets speared her chest, stomach, arms, legs, everywhere except her face. It seemed Kuroka was feeling generous to spare her— that, or she wanted to hurt the Queen to her breaking point.

Nonetheless, light flashed, and the bloodied Yubelluna was teleported to safety.

"[Riser Phenex-sama has lost a Queen.]"

As always, Grayfia's announcement was short, and devoid of emotions or excitements.

Having finished with her awfully one-sided fight, Kuroka waited from up above, cloaking herself with Senjutsu, silently watching the battle between a King and a Rook without any interest of intervening. She knew it was Riser who routed her sister, but what's the point on having a petty revenge? Her sister was going to be fine, and that aside, she wasn't a fool who would go against someone stronger. In her words, why bother?

"This is boring nyan." Kuroka whispered listlessly, idly poking the thin air as her sage arts helped her levitate.

The fight was intense, yes. Kojiro's armor was impressive, and so was Riser's fire form. But the reason they fought is something she found uninteresting. Whoever won won't matter to her. However, as her keen yellowish golden eyes spotted a figure moving in the air.

A blonde girl. A bit short, and possibly at the same age with her little sister. The way she dressed reminded Kuroka about those high-classed noble pure Devils—those ignorant bastards that caused months of her life in hell. That aside, Kuroka noticed that her wings were of flames, and just by so, she presumed she was a Phenex as well. Riser's sister, maybe?

This certain young girl was flying straight towards her, oblivious to her concealed presence.

 _'_ _Well...'_ a thought rang within her head, sparking her mischievous side, _'A little fun won't hurt.'_

So Kuroka waited, until the blonde princess was only meters away from her, and unconcealed herself.

"Hiya~" Kuroka shrewdly greeted, throwing the girl off balance as she yelped, staggering backwards in the air, "Geez, why does everyone scream when they saw me?" pondered the Nekoshou, placing her index finger in the middle of her lips.

"Wha— y—you're! How are you here?!" the Phenex demanded, flying in reverse until she was satisfied enough with the distance. Her voice fitted her small build and that haughty-princess-like appearance, if Kuroka had to say.

It was apparent that Kuroka's presence alone had instilled fear in the young Phenex.

Kuroka groaned. "Hyaan— stop screaming nyan. I'll _hurt_ you if you don't keep your voice down."

Her sudden drop of tone and the leering grin on her face stunned the girl, and as Kuroka noticed that she was trembling, possibly wanting to run away, the Nekoshou continued.

"Just kidding~ fufufu."

"Th—that's not funny..." Ravel Phenex, the youngest sibling of the Riser household, whispered in a quiet, frightened tone.

Without letting the silence took over for too long, Kuroka spoke again, in her usual playful tone this time. "Ne~~, is that your "Onii-san" over there?"

Rave timidly nodded. "...Yes."

"Is he strong nyan?"

"Of course! Onii-sama is the "Immortal Bird", and Onii-sama has defeated his previous competitors! He's strong and he's invincible to harm, what else needed to be said?" Ravel abruptly exclaimed, losing her dignified air.

"Hee...? Why are you so passionate about him, nyan? Don't tell me you have a brother complex... you pure blooded Devils are weird nyan."

"H—Huh?! Watch what you're saying!"

Kuroka's smile waned, and her dangerous look from earlier had reappeared. She did a little twirl with her finger, and wrote something in the air. Violet runes emerged from the front of her after each of her writing, and as her lucid violet orbs spiraled around the notorious Nekoshou, Ravel, once again, distanced herself with this dangerous woman.

The clash between Kojiro and Riser seemed to reach its peak as the loud noises begun to die down.

"Why should I nyan~?" she asked, but no longer in her standard playful tone. "Pure blooded Devils are all the same, arrogant and so full of themselves nyan. It is kinda their fault that my kind is nearly extinct, you know nyan?"

"Wh—what...? What nonsense are you sputtering about...?"

"Hee...? Are you deaf nyan...?" Kuroka replied, rather crossly now. "Is it because you live in your mansion that you turned deaf to the outside world?"

Ravel gulped down. She opened her mouth, but her retort won't come out from her throat. It was as if Kuroka was choking her by words and threatening glance alone. She might appear young, but Ravel was a smart Devil, and sometimes, she couldn't help herself into thinking too deeply.

Was Kuroka saying the truth? Or was she toying her physiologically? More direly, what will happen to her now?

Satisfied upon seeing the disrupted expression of the young Phenex, Kuroka decided that it was enough bullying. Of course, she knew there are Devils out there who broadcasted this game, and all the words she said was well-thought and not because she blurt them out accidentally. No. She loathed them.

Suddenly, the whirling spheres of Youjutsu dissipated, and Kuroka regained her usual playful façade. "Well~ why don't you think about it some more nyan? Bye-bye~"

With that carefree bade of goodbye; Kuroka shifted the wind into her liking, reflecting the light so it appeared that she had vanished, when she really was still floating a couple meters ahead from the disturbed Ravel.

She examined the Phenex noble for a few more moments. Ravel's expression was shaped by fear, horror, and confusion, as if she had learnt a horrible truth. But then, the blonde girl with the drill-like hairstyle shook her head, and headed towards the ongoing battle of her brother against Kojiro.

Feeling fulfilled, Kuroka floated around to spectate the fight from afar, where then her thoughts wandered to ponder the well-being of her sister, and a certain mysterious young man.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Kojiro landed a brutal blow on Riser's cheek. The brunt of the punch ripped an anguished scream from the Phenex as he rebounded backwards, skipping over the dirt like a flat pebble thrown across a body of water.

"Tch—!" Riser spat as his cheek crackled in fire, returning to its previous, unwounded state. He stood up, not showing a hint of his fatigue. "You're not half bad!"

Rias, Mio, Issei, and Asia, all watched Kojiro's might in amazement. Not only he had defended himself perfectly from Riser's flame form until the Phenex couldn't retain it, he also struck the most bashes upon the Phenex.

But inside that bulky black armor, Kojiro was on the very verge of collapse. The scythe had disappeared minutes ago, and the exhaustion was gripping his focus. His sight wasn't as clear and sharp as before, and that infuriated the Harbinger's vessel.

Then it happened. As Riser leapt upon him, charging another attack, Kojiro collapsed onto his knees, using the scythe as support. He heard a worried cry of his name from Asia behind him, and before he knew it, Riser had sent a devastating uppercut.

For the first time, he sent the armor flying. As he noticed the mask began to disintegrate, revealing a cough of blood from the Rook, Riser flashed a grin before leaping into the air, and smashed down his burning heel to his opponent's stomach.

The ground cracked as Kojiro's back was smashed against the hard surface, and more as Riser callously stomped, and dug his feet to bring the Rook deeper onto the ground, breaking a few bones of his rib cage.

"GAHAAA—!" as Kojiro wailed as pain spread through his body. His armor broke into pieces, shattering like a falling mirror. But what hurt him the most, was to hear Asia's sobbing and not being able to do nothing about it.

"Kou-san..." Mio whispered, powerless to help her Rook in his dire time of need. The least she could do was to try to console Asia in his stead, and that's what she was doing.

"Heh. What happened? Did you suddenly lose your power?" Riser mocked, grinning as he lifted his feet. "That was fun, but you should know I'm impervious to harm."

As Riser brought his flaring sole on the Rook's belly, Asia could only cry in horror and devastation.

The light appeared, and Kojiro vanished.

Grayfia's announcement was said in the same, undisturbed voice as always.

Riser scoffed, and glared at the stupefied Rias. "I didn't expect your peers to bring down most of my servants, they're stronger than I thought, and I praise you for that." he said, but Rias was not at all proud to hear it.

His easy expression dropped sharply soon after. "Heh. But that's that. You just can't win against me, Rias."

Rias seethed through her gritted teeth. Riser was never less than arrogant, and that was what she despised the most. How could she spend the rest of her life with someone she hated the most?

"So why don't you just be a dear and make this easier for us? Just admit your loss and spare yourself the pain. I don't want to hurt you or Mio-chan or her," Riser pointed at a sobbing Asia, "See? I'm actually a kind and considerate person."

"Don't pity me!" Rias snapped, blaring her intense murderous demonic power over the field. "Kind and considerate...? You sacrificed your servants! Where's the kindness or the consideration in that?!"

Riser glanced at her incredulously, before shaking his head, as if disappointed by her retort. "Tsk, tsk... they're servants for a reason. Gah, this is what I don't like from that caring personality of yours."

Rias' face contorted with fury, but Riser continued his faux. "That aside... I am confident of my own power. I am the King, and I am far more powerful than my servants. After all, what kind of King that's weaker than the servants?"

"Fuck you!" angered, Rias let fly of her famed power of destruction. It twisted in wicked manner as it wrecked the air, billowing dusts, and destroyed a portion of Riser's upper body. But his regeneration was beyond compare.

"Onee-sama..." Mio muttered, saddened and conflicted to see her sister's rage.

The Phenex sighed exasperatedly as he ran his fingers across his golden locks. "...This is pointless... Don't you realize you're putting me at a difficult position here? I hate to hurt a woman, since they're the most delicate creatures ever created—"Issei silently agreed with his words, though the suspenseful air was killing him. "—but I will if it's necessary." Riser ended in an empty tone. "I guess I'll start with the boy...?"

Issei swallowed his spittle as if swallowing the fear. Asia's Twilight Healing had mended his injuries, but his stamina had only recovered in a diminutive amount. Although he was nervous, Issei called upon his Sacred Gear.

"Bring it then!" he dared as the Boosted Gear made another appearance in a flash of crimson and green light. Then he whispered in a very, very silent voice. "But don't bring _it_ too much."

Riser snorted, before he laughed a full laughter. "Feh—! Ahahahaa! What's this? You've become a coward?!"

"Yeah!" Issei snapped back in an unfitting joyous tone, resulting in Riser's questioning look of uncertainty.

"...Huh? A weird coward?"

"He's far from a coward!" another of the crimson-haired King went to an outburst and casted a blue bolt in her fit of anger. Expectedly, it did minor damage to the Phenex. On another note, Riser had successfully pressed the wrong buttons in less than two minutes.

The Phenex let go of another sigh. "...Really, I just can't get into your good sides, can I?" Neither of the Gremory sisters replied. "Well, fine then. I had enough of your bullshit. I've done everything I can just to have you and your sister's approval, but fine."

Riser's fists went up in flames. "I'll just take you by force." Riser whispered coldly, and darted upon Issei, who stood on guard, preparing for a hit.

But Issei's eyes widened as Riser went past him.

"Wh—what the?!"

"NKHAAA— GAH?!"

"MIO-CHAN!" Issei screamed as he turned his body around, but was too late to react as he saw Riser had gutted her in a powerful bash of his knee, doubling her over the school ground. Rias watched in horror, and her voice broke into a scream.

"YOU!" The boy gnashed his teeth, and never had he clenched his feet this tight in rage. "YOU CHICKEN BASTARD!"

"[Naruse Gremory-sama has retired. Her peerage will retire from the battle.]"

Issei's gauntleted fist was only an inch away from Riser's face from hitting before he disappeared from the battleground, and Asia did as well.

Rias was left to face Riser alone.

A victorious smirk crept upon Riser's features, but then, as he felt a power so vile that trembled his entire body, that smirk disappeared.

Hatred and desire for revenge blinded her mind and sanity. The corruptive power of destruction enclosed Rias' figure completely, vibrating the air by its unholy strength. Riser was swallowed instantly, yet the destructive power didn't stop, enveloping the entire school ground in malevolent blackness.

"RAAAISEERRRR!"

The earth beneath them quaked violently, causing great destruction as the ground was riven apart. All of the school buildings collapsed into an avalanche. The sound was ear-splitting that it drowned Grayfia's announcement of Kuroka and Ravel's imminent retreat. It was utterly terrifying, like a hurricane taking place along with a calamitous magnitude.

As the darkness finally died down, what were left of Kuoh Academy were a ruin and giant crater, and a lone, Crimson Ruin Princess, standing in the middle of the destruction.

"[I repeat; Riser Phenex-sama has retired. Rias Gremory won the Rating Game.]"

"I... I... won...?" were the words of disbelief that came out from Rias' lips, as she crumbled in severe exhaustion.

* * *

 ** _Chapter End_**

* * *

 **Hey there. So glad to see you here again.**

 **Gah—! So many fighting scenes in one chapter. I am beat. -**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait, but as I've told you guys up there in the beginning, I'm not confident with my writing in terms of action. I really, really tried hard here, and I really hope you enjoyed it and can envision the fights in your mind pretty vividly. If not, then I'll always try to write better scenes.**

 **Also, for Kuroka, as briefly explained somewhere up there, she joins in Rias' peerage off camera. So here's Rias' updated peers:**

 **Rias (King):  
Queen: Akeno  
Bishop (2x): Kuroka  
Knight: Kiba, Satellizer  
** **Rook: Koneko**

 **And by the way, Valstrath appearance is a Void Dragon from Warhammer 40k, and Death is, as his name supposes, based from Malthael from Diablo.**

 **Well, anyways, see you in the next chapter! And have a brilliant weekend!**


	20. Home

**No new chapters for today. If this story shows up at the front page, then it's because I joined chapter 18 and 19, further explaining will be at chapter 18, titled "Last Goodbye". Sorry if you guys were expecting an update ;-; anyhow, have a nice day everyone! And a brilliant weekend as well! :D**

 **See ya!**

* * *

 **Thank you lots for the reviews! You guys get me writin'!**

 **-Malachai Parker  
-Zarroc789  
-Mahesvara  
-Ricc850  
-TheBigBurlyFrost  
-Noctis Lucius Dragneel  
-UCCMaster**

 **Hmm... I can't think of any words to say. What do I usually type here? Well, that doesn't matter anyway.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

 **||Home||**

* * *

 _The best journey, for Death, is the simple trip back home._

* * *

The Rating Game ended with Rias' unexpected victory, and Riser's unprecedented loss. She had gained all the right to her freedom, and the relief and gladness she felt was beyond description. As the aftermath, the Gremory held a final friendly conference to certify that there are no ill-feelings between the two clans, and Rias and Mio were needed. Also, by Rias' inclining, Akeno took part as well, standing in as Rias' close friend.

The Devils, after a day of full rest, returned to their usual activities, including school, since they crammed their Golden Week in relentless training. It had been several work-free days for them, and they didn't seem to mind. After a pyrrhic victory, the last thing they need is going straight to work.

The junior Devils went out with their classmates to a karaoke, which Asia seemed to be so excited about, but less so for Kojiro, who had been forcefully dragged out from his chamber. He would rather sleep than sing at any given time. They invited Satellizer, but she refused. Koneko and Kuroka were invited as well, and rather surprisingly, they joined in.

But then Issei realized they were only there for the food, and them tagging along wasn't so surprising anymore.

Nonetheless, it was a fun outing, free of worries and filled with laughter and a bunch of immature jokes by the perverted trio, but most importantly, it was free from those tiring fights.

At the dawn of dusk, the group mostly skimmed back to their respective home, naturally leaving the Devils. Conveniently, Rias had also finished her talking, and had joined with her peers along with her Queen and little sister.

Presently, at a well-kept house of a certain young man, the Devils held a small party to celebrate their victory. This time, Satellizer linked in, as Rias rejected her refusal to not come. They sat around a square table, where in the middle rested a large sushi tray.

"Mmmmnn~~ futomaki is so good..." Asuka mumbled dreamily, lost in the wonderful taste of the Japanese trademark dish. "I'll just have one more..."

"That's the third time I heard that." vexed the Nekoshou, who was in the middle of gnawing her maguro.

As the group shared laughter in Asuka's expense, the Ninja swelled her cheeks. "Mmmuu—" was all she could mumble. She still ate another one, though.

"By the way, Kuroka-san, do you and Koneko-chan like sashimi?"

Issei received a hard stare by Kuroka, and a less menacing one from Koneko, though scornful the same. "Hmm? Did you ask that because we're part cat, nyan?"

"That's racist, Issei-senpai." Koneko added her snarky comment.

The boy sheepishly laughed. "Ehehehe... So... you don't?" Issei asked, where then he received an even ridiculed glare from the older sister.

"Are you nuts? Of course we do. We're Nekoshous, you dolt."

"Then why are you mad in the first place..."

"Shut it, nya." Kuroka irked, but almost instantly cheered up as she wolfed a nice roll of salmon sushi. The tender lump of meat melted in her mouth. Its delightful mild taste, coupled with the salty and sweet soy sauce, flourished the Nekoshou in glee. "Here Yuki-chin~ have some."

The pup barked as she chomped a good bite of the red meat, wagging her bushy tail side to side, eagerly wanting for more. Earlier on, Rias bought her a new toy, and it seemed the little pup had written another name to her "nice human" list.

Nonetheless, not just Kuroka or Koneko or Yuki, really, but everyone else enjoyed the Japanese dish with little to no complaint. Even Kojiro, for once, didn't nag about eating a food that wasn't served by his brother.

Then Asia's sweet, sweet voice whisked his attention.

"Kou-san, aa—an~"

Kojiro glanced to his left, where the blonde girl had expectantly leaned a chopstick of nicely boiled prawn for him to eat. Not noticing Issei's envious stare, he gobbled it without hesitating, but upon seeing Asia's happy face up close, and feeling his face was getting warmer, the bloke choked.

"GGHHH—*cough* *cough*!"

"K—Kou-san!" Asia freaked out, handing a cup of hot ocha to the strangling man.

He downed a big gulp, forcing to swallow the boiling water to wash down the prawn stuck in his throat. "HAAAAHH— HOT!"

"Awawa— I'm s-sorry!"

While many laughed at the idiot couple's innocent antics, Issei sulked a little bit, despondently wondering if he can have that kind of treatment in the future. With scrunched eyebrows, the boy gnawed another random roll of sushi.

"Arara, Issei-kun~ that was mine..."

"Huh?! Ah! I'm sorry Akeno-senpai!"

The flirtatious girl pursed her lips. "That was the last toro as well..." she muttered in a somber tone. It was a genuine sadness. Akeno then glanced at Issei, and a corner of her lips curled a smile. "I'll have to eat you now."

Issei froze. "Eh?"

"Akeno... don't tease the boy too much." Rias sighed, and Akeno slowly backed away from Issei with her standard giggle. But it was clear that Akeno's smile was a forced one, and Issei felt threatened that time.

"Ise-kun."

Issei absently looked to his left at Mio's call. "Yea— urk!"

"Say "aaaah"~"

For a split second, his brain malfunctioned at the sight. Not only Mio was about to feed him, which was greatly appreciated, she was wearing a camisole that barely kept her marvelous breast, practically giving view of her cleavage to the boy.

"Ecchi-senpai..." Koneko slyly whispered, looking away as Issei glanced at her, pretending she had said nothing.

Unaware of Issei's perverse thoughts, Mio tilted her head. "Don't leave me hanging. My hand's hurting..."

"A—aahh! Y-yes yes! Aaaa—am~!" delighted, Issei tried to shake away his undignified thoughts of his master and savored the moment. He nearly cried tender tears that night.

"Ahh~! Food tastes better when a cute girl like Mio-chan feed me..."

Cue Mio's crimson face.

"Pervert." Koneko pipped. She turned away right when Issei stared at her.

Kiba smiled. "Ise-kun, aa—aa~"

Kuroka's amber eyes broadened with concern.

"WHAT?! NO! IT ONLY WORKS FOR GIRLS! NO! GO AWAY!" Issei recoiled and scooted away from the handsome Knight in desperation.

"I-Ise-kun..." As a lone tear, filled with unspeakable hurt left Kiba's left eye, Issei screamed bloody murder.

"TO HELL WITH YOU! DIE YOU BASTARD!"

"Ufufufufu~ my, my, Buchou, isn't Kiba-kun's also teasing Ise-kun? Shouldn't you scold him for that?"

Rias appeared troubled. Even she was unsure what to do about Kiba's questionable sexuality. "...I suppose it's fine if it's him...?"

Issei shot a betrayed look. "...Buchou..."

"Ahehehe..." Asuka laughed sheepishly, but the red streak on her cheeks and that wayward grin worried Issei. They really worried him a lot.

"Fufufu~" Akeno tittered, settling her chopsticks on her empty bowl.

"Eh? Akeno-senpai, you're done already?" asked Issei, who was trying to divert his traumatic experience.

Akeno's ponytail bobbed slightly as she nodded. "Mhmm. I don't eat much," she giggled, and smiled. Yet her smile was not her usual one. It was her sadistic side's smile. "But I still can eat you, I~se~kun~"

"...I regret asking."

Several harmless jokes and witty replies, and many "baka-uple" moments later, they emptied the big round sushi tray without fail, and their stomachs were filled and happy.

"Waaaah~ that was so good... I wish I can have a second stomach..." Issei gladly muttered, rubbing his bloating belly in glee. "Too bad Shinji-san's not here... where is he, anyway?"

"Onii-san said he's working." Asuka pipped in, also patting her stomach. "I wonder what his reaction is when he knows we won."

"Probably nonchalant." Kuroka muttered, and she's absolutely right.

In the background, Yuki was playfully gnawing Mio's skirt, resulting in the girl's panicked shriek. "K-Koneko-chan! H—help me!" Too bad for her, Koneko was enjoying this scene.

Akeno let out her usual giggle at the sight. "He doesn't get emotional easily, doesn't he? I was shocked when Buchou just vented at him, ufufufu~" Rias sulked, pouting at Akeno for bringing that unpleasant and embarrassing memory. "Even so, I can't believe he didn't get angry."

"To be honest, I thought it was him that hit me that time..." Rias said, unconsciously moving her hand at her cheek. Asuka moped a silent sorry. "Ah, don't worry Asuka-chan. I deserve it."

"Hmm... well, I never heard him raise his voice at anyone back at the mountain either." Kiba added, sipping a nice hot tea. "He's a nice person overall, I think that's why."

The Devils nodded.

"But... What if he can't get angry...?" Mio asked, and all went silent. That was a very likely allegation. Could it be that man lacked the sense to be angered? Was he immune to fury? Questions arose, but none answered.

Nonetheless, hours passed, and Satellizer, who had stayed quiet the whole heartening event, quietly said her thanks and bade her goodbye, leaving shortly after along with Kiba and Akeno. Issei as well, had went to his rented apartment, with Mio accompanying for a short night walk.

After cleaning up, Asia and Asuka hat tucked to sleep, considerably exhausted after their long day. Kojiro also retreated to his chamber, but not because of exhaustion, but simply because he wanted to leave the commotion going in the living room. —Also because he missed his bed, but mostly to avoid any more conversation. He had talked words more than enough for today.

That left the Nekoshou sisters with the brilliant crimson haired Devil— and his pup. Yuki wasn't tired enough yet, so the little brat bothered Koneko as a source of her amusement. Fortunately, Koneko didn't mind. She and the pup toyed around, poking each other as Kuroka and Rias watched the two snowy-haired play by the nicely decorated room's white couch.

Rias briefly checked the clock. It was almost ten in the night.

"Well," she whispered as she placed her cup of tea, and Koneko stopped playing for a moment. "I'll be leaving now." There was a glimpse of loneliness that flashed across Koneko's face as she heard Rias' announcement.

"M'kaaay~" Kuroka replied, not bothering to lift herself up to properly send Rias away. In her defense, the couch was unbelievably comfy. "See ya nyan~"

Dejectedly, Koneko trotted to Rias' side, failing to notice her King's suppressed smile or the slight hint of mischief on her sister's face.

"...See you later, Onee-sama."

"Hee~? What are you talking about, Shirone? You're staying here with Onee-sama nyan~" Kuroka pipped, and as the light in Koneko's hazel eyes brightened, Kuroka couldn't help but smile genuinely.

"B-but is it okay? This is Shinjiro-san's home..."

"Ahh, he won't mind nyan."

"You... you've asked for his permission before, right?" Rias queried, now having doubts of Kuroka's idea.

"I did!" Kuroka said deliberately, "He said its fine nyan!"

Rias scrutinized her mischievous Bishop for a moment. "...Alright... I'll believe you." she said with a small nod.

Then Koneko turned to look at Rias. "Buchou, is it okay...?"

"Sure." Rias replied with a nice smile. "I brought some of your clothes earlier."

Kuroka followed. "Yep. They're at my room nyan."

"Don't you mean " _his_ room"?"

Kuroka ignored Rias.

The crimson Devil shook her head, but afterwards, she smiled as she saw Koneko's honest happiness. _'She really does love you. I guess that's what little sister does.'_ thought Rias with a little giggle.

"Give Kawamura my thanks when he gets back." she said. She missed Kuroka's subtlest hint of blues as she said that. In truth, Kuroka didn't know when he will return. "I'll be going now. See you two tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah— wait." Kuroka frowned, "Tomorrow...? What'dya mean with that?!"

Rias flashed a smirk. "Well, as you are now my servant, you have to do Devil's duties. Such as forming contract and—"

"Don't wanna." bit the Nekoshou.

"Wh—?! Don't be ridiculous! It doesn't matter if you're strong or—"

Kuroka yawned. "Don't want to."

"?! You little—!"

As Kuroka and Rias continued bickering, Koneko quietly, and contentedly, stroke Yuki's soft fur, smiling a small sincere smile that hadn't formed by her lips in a long while.

.

.

.

Moments later, after Rias' departure, the Nekoshous shared a bath together for their first time in months, something that seemingly impossible to happen after it all began, and both sisters were as happy as the other.

"...Shinjiro-san has a nice home..." quipped the littler one as she leaned the back of her head upon her sister's buxom chest. _'...They feel like marshmallows.'_

A little backtrack, Koneko was green with envy, and quietly contemplated when hers will grow, but decided it's best to enjoy her moment with her sister in the end.

"Mhmm~" Kuroka hummed in a cheery tune, gently washing Koneko's shampooed white hair. Just like hers, her hair was as smooth as silk, and the daisy white color was without a taint.

A short silence spanned. Not the kind of silence that spurs in awkward times, or when somebody had said something that ended the talk, but the kind of silence that was tranquil, easy, and serene. It was the kind of silence that happens in warming sisterly moments such as this.

Both of them relished in the bathtub, embalmed in the cozy warmth of the sudsy water, enjoying each other's company just so.

"Close your eyes-nyan, I'm going to rinse your hair."

Koneko did just as told. With her eye shut, as the heated water ran down her face and body, Koneko felt a pair of slender arms held her tenderly, so dear with longing fondness.

"Onee-sama...?"

"It's been a long time since we last bathe like this. Fufufu, Kuroka-nee kinda misses it." —Actually, it was only a few days ago, but nonetheless, her usual playful tone wasn't present here. "Ne, ne, Shirone-nyan, do you miss me?"

Of course she did. Koneko had been missing her sister, despite the cruel reality that thrown her astray, despite the hateful glares, the death threats, and the unfair prejudice, she missed her sister.

But it was before she met her again.

"...Not anymore..." Koneko silently spoke as she slanted her head to see her sister's face. "...I did, but I don't anymore... because Onee-sama's here now with me..."

The way her hazel eyes radiated sincere appreciation, that look of utmost respect, and the innocent smile on her small lips, caused Kuroka's heart to forget a few beats.

"...Nee-sama...?"

"Y-you... Shirone's too cute~!" unable to contain her joy, Kuroka hugged Koneko tight and warmly. The sister didn't mind at all, though embarrassed, this show of affection is something she learned to treasure.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Days after days went by without anything worth mentioning. The Devils studied as usual, they did their jobs regularly, forming contracts and whatnot. There was no kidnapping, no obnoxious ransoms, no assassination attempts. A few pesky Stray Devils popped out now and then, but they razed each one of them to the ground without much difficulty. They served nicely as battling exercise, too.

Without realizing, April had passed, and crisp May had taken place. Popsicles were starting to be more and more demanded, and people began to wear less warm clothing in expectance to the lingering summer. The nights were warmer, and the Kawamura household had stored the heater back in the storage room. Sleeping in thin layer of cloth wasn't so outlandish anymore.

In the middle of the night, Kuroka's yellowish amber eyes blurted open. She couldn't sleep. She was able for the past few nights as Koneko was staying with her, but now that she had went back to the dorm, there was nobody left to distract her from thinking about him.

She dreamt of his strong arms wrapping her, and was horribly irked and disappointed to realize it was just a dream. His bed suddenly felt larger and cold without him. Although Kuroka used to rest alone some months ago, this still felt lonely. The changed sheets lacked his scent, so were the fresh clothes in his drawer.

Kuroka felt a small nudge by her elbow. She glanced to her left, and Yuki's sad look came to her sight.

"Hnn~? What's wrong nyan?" Yuki whined, as if replying back, but Kuroka could only guess. Unfortunately, her heritage only allowed her to speak with felines, not dogs. Nevertheless, Kuroka brought Yuki to rest on her crossed legs. "Are you hungry?"

Yuki's black nose fiddled as the pup inclined her small head, one of her ears slumping forward as she whined again, chewing her noiseless rubber toy that she smuggled earlier. It was a sight that could melt the heart of any dog lovers.

"Hmm... are you missing him?"

The ticklish bushy tail stopped wagging, and her pointy ears both fell down. Yuki closed her snout, and rested her head between her forepaws. Although she didn't speak dog, Kuroka was pretty certain it was a yes.

But when she met her gaze, Kuroka felt as if she was drawn in to the pup's eyes. The soft blueness emitted a glimpse of sadness and longing of a certain person, a certain person who would pet her when she was sad for no reason, a certain person who would stroke her furs in a soft and caring way, a certain person that the both girls was missing.

She knew it was inevitable, that she will miss him when he was away, but Kuroka didn't think it could be this bad. She was reminded of how much it hurt to miss someone. She loved him, but it was only now, without him by her side, that she finally realized how much he meant to her.

"You do, huh..." Kuroka softly spoke, stroking Yuki's white hair in even caress, "I miss him too, nyan."

Another whine, and then Yuki lifted her head to lick Kuroka's fingertips, gullibly pawing Seifer's white shirt she wore.

"Sheesh...he's a jerk, isn't he?!" Kuroka mulled, staring out at the window, to the nearly perfect circle moon that hung like a chandelier of a massive room. "...How can you trouble me even when you're not here? What a jerk..."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

The once magnificent crystalline rocks were now devastated to speck of dusts. A miasma of despair and death rose from the soulless residents of Avernus, Dragons and Greyhens whom had stood steadfast despite the odds until their very last breath. The Doreian and the Elysian suffered more losses, yet thousands of them still roamed the misty realm.

 **"** **My companions... forgive me... I have failed you..."** Valstrath's once powerful and inspiring voice had been eradicated by despair, and the foreboding emotion of misery. His stalwart wings of absolute steel had been crushed, his giant body suffering from a huge gap at its chest. The Dragon of Knowledge was dying, and the war was over.

The Dragon lowered his head to look upon his left, where Death stood silently. **"Malthael, words can't express how indebted I am to you, but I am afraid, I will forever be."**

Death spoke not a word, but dipped down his enigmatic figure.

 **"** **O' great Dragon of Knowledge, and God of Death, Reaper of Souls, I humbly ask of your attendance."** a godly voice spoke to him. It belonged to a gargantuan figure that only at the same size of Valstrath's one foot. A leader from the Elysian realm. **"Valstrath, you've fought till the end. We are remorseful that it must come to this, but Avernus is ours, and ours it shall be."**

A low, menacing snarl guttered from Valstrath's throat, but he can no longer lift any of his feet or his wings.

 **"** **Know that we have no qualms against you or any of its residents. We merely wish for our home. Had your kin agreed to prosper alongside us, this would be avoidable."**

But they didn't. Their pride as Dragons and Greyhens forbade them from even having a thought of living together with those who once betrayed the Creator. It was either victory or death for them, except for the Dragon of Knowledge. Even he knew war brought nothing but calamities, and peace was what he sought. Unfortunately, the only peace he will find is perhaps, in death.

The Elysian's glimmering body darkened and brightened constantly as it began to move away. **"We will not slay you, but we will not accept your presence here. The Citadel of Avernus, is ours."**

Even as Death, his subtlety to read other's emotions was omnipresent. The powerful Dragon lowered his steelish head, and the mauve light inside his form darkened. **"I have lost everything. I have no desire to prolong my misery."**

The enigmatic figure never once looked disturbed. **''Very well. We will remember your name and admire your vast knowledge."** as it stated, bright, blinding lights gathered by its starry palm, convulsing and trembling as it formed an unstable current of energy.

 **"** **No. I refuse to give you any more victory."** the Dragon countered, his voice rumbling like a thunderous sky. **"If it is to be, then let me die within your hands, Malthael."**

The star-like sphere vanished in just an instant. **"We understand."** said the Elysian, no hint of malice whatsoever. **"Reaper of Souls, we are very much beholden of this encounter. We wish you well."**

The Elysian said nothing more as it left, leaving trails of radiance to gleam across the destroyed crystals.

A long sword, clad from the finest of steel there was throughout the entire universe, sharpened by the greatest bladesmith, and chiseled black blade that cuts through shadows, lights, sound and time, materialized within the hands of Death.

By custom, Death reaps the souls of His creations with the finest of scythe. The sword is an armament wielded by the God of Death to reap the greater deities, Gods, as His creations all refer to. Considerably, the appearance of the sword muddled Valstrath's thought.

 **"** **The Peacebringer...? Sire, I am but a mere Dragon. I am nothing more than a god's lowly creation..."**

 **"** **You are a friend. You deserve nothing less."** and Death's insentient whispery voice shook the air. He was not a talker, but each time he spoke, his words could evoke any emotions from those who hear. Fortunately, it brought joy and gratitude upon the great Dragon.

 **"** **I... I am unworthy..."**

 **"** **And yet, you are."**

Valstrath let the silence flowed. He was afraid that, if he spoke, he would weep. Disappearing in Death's hands was considered as a great honor among the creations, and for the God himself to say such words... Valstrath was honored beyond comparison.

Malthael brought the Apocalypse in a tranquil lift, preparing to strike and stow away the soul of the Dragon of Knowledge, a friend.

 **"** **My liege... Forgive me, but if I may, can I ask you of one last request...?"**

As Valstrath conveyed his last wish, he spoke his last parting words, to Death, a friend he will see for the last time.

 **"** **It has been a great honor, to serve you, and to be acquired by you, sire."**

 **"** **Likewise, Valstrath. Worry not of your little one. My vessel will look after her. For now, why don't you have a rest, old friend?"**

The Dragon closed his eyes, a final shut of his magnificent purple light, and lowered his head. **"Thank you, sire."**

Malthael reaped his soul swiftly. Valstrath lay still, as a tiny, but bright light hovered above Death's black gauntleted palm, swirling around his clawed fingers, before it then dimmed gradually, and disappeared.

Malthael stood still, watching his old friend slowly crumbling to dust, disappearing as the wind carried his remains gently. The Peacebringer turned to smoke, vanishing from his hold like a whisper.

Death, in the midst of the ruined place, hovered above the ravaged ground. He scrutinized the eroding winds and the auroras above his cloaked head, where the shadow kept his face unseen. The lights were damp, dimming, as if the sky itself was sorrowed by the destruction, mourning the countless loss of souls that occurred in just a few hours.

He stayed there, watching the Elysian began clearing the warzone from the dead, enchanting the soulless bodies with divine light—a proper cremation, whereas the Doreian built structures and houses for themselves.

And so, it ended. The Conflict for Avernus, where 4,248 of Doreian and Elysian, 724 Greyhens and Dragons who stood in defense for the Citadel, lost their souls. And among them, was the soul of Death's good friend, the last and the final of the Elders, the wise Dragon of Knowledge.

Of course, he remembered Creator's order. So alone, as deathly smoke aroused from deep within his cloak, enshrouding the entire horizon in blackness, Death stayed true to His order; to slay every single Elysian, and Doreian.

12,632, the total of Doreian and Elysian that survived the battle, died that day.

Until he was ensured that peace had taken over, and that there was no other else but him in this desolated world, Death finally returned to his vessel.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

In a billow of smoke and shadowy vapor, Seifer emerged. He blinked his two brown eyes, adjusting himself to the dark surroundings. He coughed once, and held his head to somehow reduce the pain from his migraine.

Regaining a little bit of his senses, he took a brief look around, and found himself standing in the middle of woodland, secluded from civilization. In front of him, a wooden cottage sat in still.

"Ah..." his coarse voice murmured, crammed in a hint of sadness as he realized he had returned to his old home instead. The young man gawkily rubbed his neck, brushing the tip of his white collar, silently reminiscing fond memories of his late wife and could have been.

However, as he recalled he had lost another dear friend, a wave of sorrow struck through him. He laid his warm brown eyes to rest, and with his mouth still sealed, glanced high up to the sky as he recalled Valstrath's last wish.

But he knew it was not the time to wallow in self-pity and grief. He had to go back to his house to make sure that nobody stole his bike, that Yuki as well as the rest of the residents was well-fed. Problem is, his soul required some minutes regulating to his meek vessel. During that brief amount of time, it was essentially the closest he could be to a normal human.

Without cigarette to smoke, Seifer supposed standing outside would do him nothing. Steeling himself, he stepped towards his old home.

As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by a sharp end of a steelish object. Cursing inwardly, Seifer leapt away, watching the sword slashed the ground. He might be weak, but his weakest is still considerably powerful in human sense.

A figure arose from the shadows of the forsaken cabin. Black gloved hands boldly held the red handle of the katana without a hint of fear. Focused red eyes glowered at him, barren of any emotions, showing no regret for the attempt of killing him.

 _'_ _A thief?'_ Seifer thought.

He studied her features during their silent standoff. Her black hair flowed to her knees, muddled with leaves, a suggestion that the girl reached her not long before his arrival. Her black sleeveless dress was adorned with tears. It was then he noticed the cuts, bluish bruises, and traces of blood over her.

Seifer stared inside his house, to his living room. Lights were out as it had been three months ago, and the furniture were still intact. Then his eyes traced to the floor, where muddles of crimson liquid had pooled here and there.

"What're you doing here?" he asked in a gentle tone, lowering his guard as her injuries granted him confidence and assurance that this girl can do close to nothing to him.

She gave him no answer, and still with her hard stares. At her silent treatment, he shoved his hands inside the pocket of his trousers, and slouched his shoulders, baring no hostility towards the wary girl.

"Well anyway. That's my home." he continued, still in an easy tone despite the girl was pointing the end of her katana. "Used to be, but that's not important. So I'll ask again, what are you doing in my house?"

Although distrustful, she lowered her weapon, and her mouth opened, and she was about to say something, when a voice, weak and tired, croaked from inside the house.

"...Akame...? Who... who was that...? Are they still chasing us...?"

The black haired girl cringed as her name was exposed to the man, but she answered the voice regardless. "It's a guy... He claimed to be owner of the house."

 _'_ _But it really is mine...'_

"That sucks..." the unknown woman in the house crooned weakly, "This house was pretty nice..."

"Hehey thanks." Seifer replied kindly, and he was smiling without intending to. It was at this, the girl in front of him sheathed her sword. The man appeared harmless to a fault. "But still, that's my house, so again, what are you—"

"There she is!" a loud shout ruined the friendly moment going between the two strangers. As the march of at least a dozen footsteps ambled toward them, Akame drew her sword, wincing a little as her wounds bit her.

"Oh." Seifer mumbled, and turned around on his heels, to see five men and women in odd black and red armaments, nearly similar with what Akame was wearing, pointed various guns at him. Actually, they pointed at Akame, but you see, Seifer was standing in front of her. Nonetheless, two of them donned a business suit, complete with a red tie, and neither of them looked pleased.

"Ah— hello." the young man bade with a lazy wave. "This is rare. I don't often get visitors, especially at—"he briefly glanced at his watch, "half past eleven."

The group responded by raising their weapons and focused his head to their line of fire. In reaction, Seifer raised both of his arms in defense.

"I don't suppose you're here for sugar, then?"

"Enough of your idiotic rant. Move aside or else." warned one of the seemed-to-be hitman, cocking the pistol to further proof his threat. Seifer did just so. All he wanted was to return to his room and sleep. This fight is not his, and he didn't even know who those girls were except one's name.

"A wise choice..." murmured the man. As the five cutthroats aimed for Akame, the girl stood on guard, firmly grasping her blade with all the strength she had left. At this moment, another figure arose from the door.

It was a woman appearing on her early twenties, with hair and eyes that reminded him of that pesky yellow orb, although milder. Like the color of a dandelion's petals.

She wore much less and more revealing pieces than Akame, a black sleeveless garment that wrapped around her—busty—chest area, an interesting set of pants which revealed her black underwear, and beige scarf that flung around her neck.

The woman grimaced as one of her hand pressured the bullet hole on her stomach. "Tch— they found us huh?"

As she said so, her sunny hair grew longer, wavier and wilder. Her black pupils thinned. A pair of furry ears poked through the sides of her head, and furs covered her hands, turning her fingers to claws with black and sharp-looking talons.

 _'_ _Another fight. How splendid_.' Seifer ruefully thought, _'Exactly what I need.'_

As the air tensed, the two sides prepared for a battle which winner seemed had already decided. The two girls trembled, and their low groans escaped their dry lips. Their injuries weren't something that could be shrugged off so simply.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on here—"Seifer interrupted, stepping in front of his house—not Akame.

The five human groaned. One of them, the one who threatened him, questioned Seifer exasperatedly. "What now?!"

The young man nudged behind him. The two girls looked visibly confused. Was he about to stand for them, strangers that he didn't even know?

"That's my house. That's a gun. Gun has bullets. Bullets pierce wood." he explained, looking at them as if the hitmen are bunch of dumbasses. Meanwhile, the girls seemed to had dropped their hopes in him. "What I'm saying is; can you shoot them somewhere?"

The five men and women looked at each other, and they nodded, and marked him as another target. "Who gives a shit? Fuck him up." droned the big and burly guy.

 _Bang!_

The bullet flew like— well, bullets. It cut through the air with ease, flying in extreme speed that is impossible to be traced even by trained eyes. The projectile whistled, as it pierced the air and the space between his eyebrows. The girls didn't shut their eyes. He was still nobody but a stranger to them.

"...The fuck...?"

He shot him, he was certain, and so were they. With their very eyes, they saw their man slugged him right between the eyes. It went through, and it had embedded its hard shell somewhere inside the house behind him. Yet to their surprise and shock, the man stood as though nothing happened.

Instead, his body contorted. No, all of him contorted.

His chest, his legs, his arms, they all stretched, until he was standing at an unnatural height, three times of their size, looming at them. Yet he was so thin, it was as if he was a standing skeleton. A pair of longer than usual arms rested by his sides. His skin bleached white, his handsome features vanished. His warm eyes, his unflawed nose, his masculine eyebrows, his chocolate brown hair, all gone. He became faceless, without expression. He became a surreal monster.

A monster so terrifying that they didn't notice the complete set of black suit that appeared out of nowhere.

"Th—the hell...?" one of the group muttered, losing all of her poise and arrogance. Her hands shook in fear, and with abandon, she unloaded her gun, and so did all of her peers.

The gunshots rang through the empty forest, echoing loud and clear. Their ammunition loaded out rather quickly, but none of them missed their inhumane target. They are hitmen for certain reasons.

Gripping fear once again shook them, twisting their stomach as they witnessed the bullets fell off from the abomination's bleached white skin. Then his featureless head tilted to one side, as if mocking them. Out of petrification, one of them scampered away, screaming as she bounded across trees and rocks. She chose a very wise choice.

But the rest, however, they stayed. Not because of their pride, but simply because they couldn't move. The monster's sole presence had caused them to forget logic.

Then black tendrils twisted from his back, whirling in the air like shadows. With wide-eyes, they watched as the tentacle swooped one of them, only to be brought back to reality by their compatriot's ear-piercing scream of terror.

"NO! NO! LET GO OF ME! NOOOOO!" in her moment of panic, she quickly brought her handgun from her belt and unloaded all the bullets as a last resort. Of course, they did nothing to his face. They simply bounced away like rubber. In desperate attempt, she smashed the butt to the side of his head. He didn't even recoil.

Another tendril arose, and wrapped below her waist, and the other one squeezed her by her belly. "NOOOO!"

 _RRRRIPP!_

Like paper, the monstrous being torn the woman's upper body apart from her lower body. Her insides splashed onto the dirt, making those disgusting gooey noises as her voice suddenly died down.

"Cl—Claire..." one of the three remaining men sobbed, "FUCK YO—"

In a swift swing, _it_ separated his head. His body slumped down, and it remained emotionless as a bloodied head rolled off to the shoes of his two equally terrified companions. Before they finally regained their senses, and sanity to immediately run the fuck away from that _thing_ , it coiled a foot with an unbelievable power.

"Hu—GAAAAAAAHH! NONONOO!"

The sudden yank caused the man to lose his balance and fell forward, hitting his face to a rock, conveniently knocking him out before he could let loose of his shriek of pure terror. But during his fall, he dragged the other man down with him. With a loud thud, the last survivor tumbled. He hurriedly turned around to face the living being, crawling away frantically.

"G—GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

It responded with a vertical swing to sever his buddy into two equal gored parts.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

That night, an ear-piercing scream disturbed the quiet mountains.

.

.

.

Five bodies lied still on the ground, lifeless. Akame and her companion had effortlessly took them down while they just stood there with mouth gaped open and terrified eyes. Seifer quietly observed the murder scene ahead of him, happy that his house remained unharmed.

His hand shoved his left pocket, scraping it, and then his right. The man was deeply saddened to remember he had run out of cigarette.

"Clean up the mess, alright?" he said to the two girls as he stepped towards them, nonchalant as always. He crouched, and began checking each one of them for smokes.

Akame scrutinized him as she wiped the bloodstains on her sword by using the man's business suit. "...What did you do to them...?"

"Oh you know... hypnotizing and stuff..." Seifer hummed, rifling through a pocket of a man's trousers. His face lightened as he found his holy grail. The two girls looked at him, fully confounded. "What? It's not like he'll use it." Seifer defended himself as he took out a roll of white from the square pack, and wedged it between his lips.

He grimaced again as he hunkered one more time, and hopefully, the last time. "Now if I can find a damn lighter..." of course, he could spark up a fire with a snap of his fingers, but he couldn't be bothered with explaining things. Not while he was still recuperating.

Not seconds later, he found what he was looking for, and after a brief flick, Seifer, at last, enjoyed the smoke he longed.

"...Th-thank you..." the girl with black hair said, slightly bowing her head, as if unsure if she had to thank him or not.

As hoary smoke seeped out from his lips, billowing in the air, Seifer curled an edge of his mouth. "Sure." he coolly said.

"And they won't be needing these babies either...ehehe..." the other woman chimed, ransacking their wallets empty without care. Before then she slumped to the ground on one knee. Sweats poured over her pallid skin. "Ng—ngh!"

Akame was quick to help her, though she was injured herself. "Leone..."

Without making a noise, Seifer stared at the two girls, considering his options while indulging his unhealthy habit. Yet before he could pick, the katana-wielding girl spoke to him.

"Again, I thank you for your help..." Akame uttered as she flung Leone's arm over her shoulder. Her crimson set of eyes spoke her genuine gratitude. "We'll leave you alone now..."

"Hope to see ya soon handsome~!" cheered Leone as she waved the heaps of money at him, grinning toothily. She immediately winced soon after.

"Don't move too much Leone... you're heavy."

"Hell did you say to me ya brat— g-guh—!"

Waving a lazy wave, Seifer watched them walked away, going accordingly to the dirt trail that led them out from the woods. He was relieved, that was without a doubt. Not only his house was safe from harm, obtained free packs of smokes, he also didn't have to worry about helping those girls. Bloodstains are a hassle to be cleaned, just so you know.

He stepped towards the door to his house, letting nostalgia flood his mind, before shutting it close. For some time, he leaned by a wooden column of his old porch, surveying the five dead frames in front of him. It was at that specific moment, he realized, they didn't clean up their mess.

A puffer of grey smoke wafted as he let out an aggravated sigh, as a curse softly peeked from the corner of his tongue.

"...Bastards."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

As he regained enough of his ability, which took longer since he had to erase the deceased, Seifer arrived upon the black gates of his current house. He opened it slowly, not causing a clang. His steps were noiseless. It felt odd, since he thought he was creeping in as a burglar.

He twisted the golden-tinted handle of his white ligneous door.

 _'_ _Locked._ ' he thought, a frown slowly invading his pale lips. _'Fuck.'_ He knew he should've brought his spar keys, regretting that he didn't teleport inside his room instead. At least, he still owned some cigs to kill time. Rolling his long sleeves, the locked out bloke sat on the veranda, blowing rings of vapor while enjoying the night's breeze.

"Ah-choo!"

He rolled down his sleeves back with a silent sniffle. The cold did bother him for once. Rubbing his upper arms in seek of warmth, Seifer's eyes wandered to the night sky. Gloomy clouds hid most of the stars, and the moon seemed shy behind those puffy cottons. He thought of Valstrath, slightly remorseful as he knew he won't see or hear the Dragon's calm and powerful voice. He recalled of his last request, and he remembered it words by words.

 **"Somewhere in the Last Realm, my son's daughter lives there. She has gained quite a reputation, but I am sorry I can't remember her name nor her exact whereabouts..."**

 **"Please, sire, please watch her over for me... For my son... She's the last of my family..."**

A promise to fulfill, but where should he look first, Seifer pondered. He wished he had some kind tracking device or ability that could search up any souls he wanted to find.

 _Click._

Unlocked, the door swung open with a scrape, knocking his deep thoughts away. Seifer glimpsed over his shoulder. His tender brown eyes met a pair of widening amber irises. Kuroka stood still under the doorway, wearing only his shirt to cover up her shapely hourglass figure. Her lips pursed a straight line, but it melted, soon enough.

"Yo." he greeted, bringing himself up to stand on his feet, and face the disordered woman, and offered her his simplest of smile. "You're up." He noted that Kuroka kept her Nekoshou traits hidden, for now, that is.

He received no answer as Kuroka threw herself at him, flinging her hands around his broad torso, and rested her head upon his stout chest. She dismissed the pungent stench of tobacco as she dismissed all of her worry. He responded just as well. One of his hands clasped her lower back, drawing her closer. The other caressed her silk-smooth black hair gently. Delight warmed her chest as she felt his softly beating heart, to know it was not another cruel dream. Relief washed over her as his husky voice embraced her once more, carried by a little smile.

"I'm home."

.

.

.

"Why do you always stink of smoke...?"

* * *

 ** _Chapter End_**

* * *

 **Dammit. Seifer and Kuroka's ship is sailing even further ahead. Can Grayfia catch up, I wonder...**

 **Did you think I forgot Akame? Come on... what kind of writer that forgot about the characters of the story he/she writes? —Huh? Raynare? Who's she ov o"? Nonetheless, I'd like to credit the Slenderman urban legend for Seifer's "hypnotizing" scene. It was fun to write.**

 **For Noctis Lucius Dragneel, I am truly, truly, truly sorry that I lied about you-know-who's appearance. I promise that person will be on the next chapter. Promise!**

 **That's all for now! Hope you guys liked it! See you in the next chapter, and have a swell day, everyone!**

 **Cheers!**

* * *

 **And here's a small description for those of you lazybums who can't be arsed to google these stuffs. e-e**

 **Futomaki: Japanese sushi that is rolled into a thick long cylinder. Used often as a joke material.  
** **Maguro: Yellowfin tuna sushi.  
** **Sashimi: Fresh raw meat and thinly sliced. Usually served without rice.  
** **Toro: Bluefin tuna sushi, most commonly eaten fish in sushi.  
** **Ocha: Japanese term for green tea.**

* * *

 **Rest in peace, Valstrath.**


	21. Regret

**Thanks for the dank reviews! As always, I've sent personally written response to your inboxes!  
-Wacko12  
-Mahesvara  
-Ricc850  
-Guest  
-Zarevor  
-TheBigBurlyFrost  
-Zarroc789  
-Noctis Lucius Dragneel  
-Deadly6  
-Blacing Tempest  
-AwesomeMcAwesome**

 **For this chapter, erh... how do I put it...? It's... long? Yeah. That's it...**

 **Welp :D**

 **ENJOY!**

 **-I don't own Lord of The Rings btw. -**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

 **||Regret||**

* * *

 _Unfortunately, life does not have a rewind button._

* * *

Surrounded by amiable comfort, tucked in a cozy sheet of warmth, the sleepiness slowly seeped away from her eyelids after a good night rest. She stirred slowly and reluctantly, shambling and shuffling under the fuzzy scarlet purple blanket that helped fought away the coolness. Her amber eyes flickered leisurely onto the unlit room, amber feline-like pupils broadening in search of light. A glimmer of the delicate morning ray tricked from the gaps of the curtained window, faintly lightening the room.

"Hmmmnn—nyaaahnn..." —It should be noted that Kuroka's yawn, coupled with her stretches, is equally enticing as her looks.

Moving on, in the middle of her usual waking-up routine, Kuroka felt her knuckles had bumped something soft and fleshy. She paused, blinking, thinking to herself while running questions in her mind—this all happened under 1.5 second.

Normally, in any given day, she should have the bed for herself.

Then there was this pleasant low hum purring in her ears. As a gentle wind blew between her fingers, she shifted, and lied on her side, and found Seifer was still in the middle of his slumber, softly breathing as his chest rose up and collapsed in such a peaceful manner. A smile found its way to her endearing pair of lips as Kuroka moved closer, searching for warmth and simply to hear more of his sleeping noises.

A little pinch of mischief added into her smile as Kuroka carefully, and very, very slowly, brought her fingertips to touch his tousled strands that covered his resting eyes. She had always thought of dark chocolates whenever she saw his hair. He never allowed her mess with them, so why not take the chance? When else could she wake up before him?

Yet, upon feeling the softness and smoothness, and how his locks slunk nicely around her spry slender fingers, her smile softened. Her ill-intent vanished that instant, and was replaced by genuine gladness to know he's there. Right here by her side and not at someplace she had no idea of.

At this point, Kuroka had regained her consciousness and her senses. She, for the first time in her life in the Kawamura household, woke up earlier than him— which meant, something was wrong. But then he saw his peaceful face, and how defenseless he appeared, she concluded that he was simply tired.

She giggled timidly at him, and briefly wondered if this was how it felt to be someone's wife. Better yet, _his_ wife.

But she then realized Seifer had a wife. Insecurity rarely struck her, but after being in his care, it happened a bit frequently. What happen if his affection to her was only limited to "like"? What if he can never love her, a former criminal and now a Devil? What will she do then?

Fortunately, it seemed her poking stirred the sleep in him, since a low discomforted groan prodded her eardrums. An arm whisked her hand away, and by chance, causing her to drop her rambling thoughts. Kuroka waited, with partially opened eyes and tails and ears wiggling in anticipation of greeting the man she loved.

To her disappointment, Seifer turned around, showing his broad back at her instead. Predictably, like a child not getting what they want, her smile waned into a huffy frown.

Nonetheless, staying mad at him was rather hard at the time. She missed him, in spite of everything else.

So Kuroka crept closer, scooting under the sheets, grabbing fistfuls of his black shirt prudently as she leaned towards his back. Her head dawdled to the back of his neck, feeling the gentle warmth she had been missing and also the light ticklish feeling of his brown strands. The Nekoshou complacently rested her eyes for some more time, listening to his calm, even breathing and silent snores that she found unfittingly cute.

It was Sunday after all. There's no reason or need to hurry— though she rarely hurried, be it morning or not. There was a vague remembrance of her Devil schedule for today, something that Rias mentioned yesterday, but Kuroka couldn't be bothered with remembering stuffs just yet.

She heard voices from outside the room, much likely only Asuka and Asia playing around with Yuki, who seemed had grown another tail when he stepped inside his room, and Kojiro watching his daily morning show. This was another reason for her to take it easy. Aside from Yuki and herself, none of them knew that the head of the family had come back.

Seifer budged slightly in his sleep, groaning as he now lying down on his back. His hand moved from underneath the cover, and placed it behind his head. Kuroka jumped lightly, although she found his groans a little bit sensual. Then she wondered a peculiar thought.

 _'_ _When else does he make this kind of voices...?'_

Well, there's only one simple way to find out.

.

.

.

Not now, though.

As naughty as she could be, she was still considerate of his well-being. Besides, if it turned out he wanted some "treatments", all he had to do is just ask her when the mood is right. But Kuroka knew, for someone like him and someone like her, setting the mood between them wouldn't be so difficult. Progressively, her train of thought led to her first hot-spring with him.

Insentiently, her hand moved, slipping underneath his white shirt and to the skin of her collar bone. Just days ago, his "mark" finally disappeared. A hot blush etched as Kuroka recollect more and more details from their first sensual experience together, and she suddenly found herself wanting more, slightly loathing a certain crimson-haired girl for ruining their moment. Then, she pondered, what would've happened then had she didn't intervene?

Nonetheless, as her sensitive ears caught his soft groans, Kuroka clung onto him for some more time, until she felt too sluggish to stay on the bed. Reluctantly, the Nekoshou waddled off from the sea of silk, careful to not wake him, but not before stealing a secret little kiss from his lips.

After popping her joints, she lazily inched towards the bathroom to fix her bed hair, before trotting outside to greet the girls a lazy good morning.

"Morning nyan~"

"Morning Kuroka-nee." Asuka greeted firstly, followed by Asia and then Yuki's small bark. Kojiro didn't budge from his seat, too absorbed at the television to give a care about the outside world.

After Kuroka drank some water, she sauntered and leapt onto the white sofa. She had decided to bug his brother to kill some time before breakfast.

"Hey, hey, where's my good morning nyan~?"

His steely black eyes never left the screen. "Morning." the young male said gruffly.

"Can't you at least look at me when you're greeting me nyan?"

"No."

The Nekoshou frowned her brows and mouth, not having this cold treatment early in the morning. But Kojiro was not going to have any of her tease. Not when the Defense of Hornburg, or commonly known as the Battle of Helm's Deep, was about to take place in the Middle Earth— specifically in front of him, inside the flat screen hung on the wall.

Nevertheless, Kuroka's not willing to give up. A Nekoshou of her mien would not accept a halfhearted response.

With the merry sounds of Yuki playing roughhouse with Asuka and Asia's lighthearted giggles going behind them, she poked Kojiro's patience once again. "What movie is it nyan?"

"Lord of the Rings." Kojiro replied, not batting an eye at her.

Her eyes panned to the TV, right at the moment when hideous looking creatures snarled and revealed their obviously unattended set of yellow teeth.

Even so, Kuroka asked him yet again. "Who's the bad guy?"

"Those Uruk-hais and orcs."

"Those ugly things?" Kuroka tweeted, "Hmm~ why is the ugly always bad nya? Do the directors have something against ugliness?"

Kojiro ignored her.

"Heeeey, don't ignore me nyan. That's rude." stated the Nekoshou, bunting his shoulder lightly with a curled hand, mimicking a cat's paw without her even realizing.

The surly bloke spared a glimpse at her; the vexation obvious within his two dark onyx eyes that seemingly no light could brighten. Kuroka smiled, though, feeling victorious as she managed to snatch a little of his attention.

"Look," Kojiro said dismissively as he glanced back to the TV, mildly infuriated. "I get that you annoy me when my brother's not present, but he's here now—"both Asuka and Asia lightly gasped upon hearing this bit, "—why don't you go pester him? I'm busy."

Asuka suddenly jumped over the couch, almost like an impatient dog wanting to go for a walk. "Eh?! Onii-san's back?!" in her mind, she had already dreamt a breakfast filled with wonders.

"Quiet nyan," Kuroka told her. "He's still sleeping." She found it surprising that Kojiro was aware of his brother's homecoming, but she supposed it's a sibling thing. She and Koneko weren't far off either.

"...Eh...? No pancake for breakfast?"

"...Which do you want to see more, him or his food?" Kojiro listlessly added, while Kuroka and Asia appeared a little bit unhappy with Asuka's disappointment.

The girl scratched her loosened hair, tittering sheepishly. She missed the young man, the person who had taken care of her for nearly three years, but she missed his divine cooking more, it seemed.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Two hours had passed since Kuroka had her share of flipped golden pancakes, courtesy of Asia, and it was simply delicious. It was ten in the morning now, and his bedroom door still hung shut.

Worry began to goad.

"Kuroka-nee, when did Nii-san come back?" asked Asuka as she ruffled a towel around her wet hair. Sitting next to her was Asia, doing more or less the same thing as her.

Kuroka stared at the painted white ceiling for a moment, pondering her question. "Hmm... maybe around midnight nyan." she said. "Does he do that often?"

Asuka's towel fell off, and the Ninja groaned. Kuroka motioned her hand towards Asuka to come to her, and she did, whereas Asia listened quietly while playing around with Yuki, who seemed to have grown a little bit sleepy.

"...Not really." she said, sitting still as Kuroka re-tied her towel. "I think it's almost a year since Onii-san worked this long. This is the third time for me." Asuka muttered, enjoying the little kneading movements Kuroka made all around her head.

"Hmmn... is that so nyan?" Kuroka griped, bothered and also worried if he would leave for "work" anytime soon. "Done~" the Nekoshou quipped, proudness lingering in her voice.

"Thank you!" Asuka chirped, poking at her towel wrap, carelessly leaping to the couch, only to be scolded off by Kuroka to not mess it up again.

Then Asia shyly mumbled with a toppling towel on her watery blonde hair. "Kuroka-neesan, can you help me next please?" The Nekoshou grumbled silently, but obliged anyway. Delicately, Kuroka draped the soft towel around her golden locks while inwardly pondering how she would look like if she had Asia's hair.

Asuka switched on the TV, tittering to herself as she watched Kuroka and Asia without saying a word.

"What's so funny nya?" Kuroka demanded.

"Hehe... nothing... I just feel we're like sisters." Asuka ended with a lighthearted giggle, upon which Kuroka's amber eyes widened slightly. "Kuroka-nee is the oldest, I'm the middle-sister, and Asia-chan is the youngest!"

"E—eh? Why am I the youngest?" Asia moped, not aware of Kuroka's small smile.

The Kunoichi grinned, and proudly placed her hands on her hips. "Fufu~, because you are!" She dropped her conceited act quite quick, however. "Ah, that reminds me, Asia-chan, when's your birthday?"

Albeit a bit sulky, Asia replied. Though, it took her quite a while to remember, causing Asuka to worry a little. Had she ever celebrated her birthday? This girl was an outcast from the church after all.

"Mmn... I think it's on ninth of May..."

"That's next week!" Asuka baffled, before she stiffened in the next moment. Panic started to rise. "Wait a minute... how old are you...?"

"Umm... seventeen?" answered the blonde girl, though looking unsure with herself. A look of horror crept upon Asuka's expression. "Is... is something wrong, Asuka-chan?"

"I think she just realized you're older than her nyan." said Kuroka within an amused tone, "Fufufu~ guess that makes you the littlest sister nyan~"

Asuka howled. "N—noo~~~..."

Asia looked a bit troubled with how Asuka was coping with the truth, and decided to ask. "But Asuka-chan is still my Onee-chan, right?"

"Yes!" the Kunoichi replied straightaway with renewed vigor. "No matter what, I'm still your Onee-chan!"

"You're just saying that because you want her to call you that. Aren't you nyan?"

A light gasp was let out. "H-how did you know?!"

Kuroka stared at her with a disbelieving look. "...It's just a hunch."

Not a minute later, a shirtless Kojiro stepped out from the bathroom with a towel flung around his neck, draping over his shoulder where beads of water glazed across his well-built figure. Perhaps Asuka had seen what her friends call as "hot guys" or "ikemen" a little bit too much since she was unaffected.

The same couldn't be stated for Asia, however, who had seen heaps of elderly Priests during her isolated church life. She could feel her eyes broadening and the heat pouring in her cheeks. By now, they had gone beyond the shades of a tomato. Asia tried to look away, but her eyes were already glued at Kojiro's broad chest.

Kuroka never missed a thing, unlike the man who strutted without knowing he had the bod all men would die for. —Counting his brother out, of course.

"Boasting your figure aren't you~? Fufufu, I didn't know you can be so brash." considering his meekness whenever Asia got all smitten with him, Kuroka's remark wasn't so farfetched.

"What do you mean?" Kojiro snapped back, "I forgot my shirt. That's all."

"Well why don't you forget it more often nyan? Asia-nyan likes it."

The man stopped in the middle of his walk, and gawked at Asia, whose blush was so noticeable that he became afraid she might explode. Unfortunately, his concern regarding the flustered nun trumped his sense of self-conscious.

"Hey, are you okay? You're red." said the young bloke as he stepped towards Asia, while drying his straight black hair in each of his steps.

The closer he got, the more rattled and nervous Asia became, and she was so nervous to the point that her words jumbled on her tongue.

"Awa— awawa— u—umm! K-K-Kou-san! P—please put on—" yet before she could finish her sentence-or more correctly-plea, Kojiro had stepped a step too close. Asia melted.

If somebody splashed some water on her face, it might evaporate in under a second.

"Huh...? HUH?! WH—WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Ah, she fainted." Kuroka tittered, surveying a red-faced girl slumping onto the couch.

Asuka absently remarked. "That one was on you, Kou-san. that was mean."

In the middle of their exchange, Yuki scurried towards the unconscious girl, and licked her flushed cheek as to resuscitate her. When it didn't work, the pup whined, and gave Kojiro a sad look.

"What did I do?!" Kojiro panicked, standing like a fool as he knew absolutely no idea on what to do. "What should I do?!"

"First of all, wear a shirt." jibed the Nekoshou, "And you can carry her to her room nyan." she said, and ended within an uncertain tone. "If you can, that is... Don't get knocked out when you carry her because I'm not going to haul your ass anywhere nyan."

In the end, they let Asia rest on the couch.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Seifer woke up with the fifth most unpleasant headache he had. It felt as though he drank gallons of alcohols the day before, and was left with the worst kind of hangover. As he forced himself out the duvet and sat on the messed mattress, the dim room seemed to swirl around him, causing the young man to bring a hand onto his head, massaging it in hope it could lessen the ebbing pain inside his head.

Too bad for him, it didn't.

Seifer infuriatedly ran his fingers across his clumped hair, and took in a deep breath. He regretted doing so immediately afterwards, for it only caused the pain to throb again.

Like a stressed middle-aged white-collar after a drunken night out, Seifer got to his feet rather wobbly, almost stumbling but caught himself using the wall as support. Groans of discomfort soon escalated from his upset stomach, and he was holding his head again.

This was one of those troubling dilemmas living inside a vessel.

Desperate for water, Seifer slowly crept outside his room, squinted his eyes due to the unfriendly light. He was slightly hoping for anyone to be there to help him for a bit. Instead, he found it empty. The TV was switched off, and Yuki was nowhere to be found.

He smacked his lips, and dragged his feet across the swabbed and mopped floor, which he was undoubtedly quite content about. After taking out a glass off the cupboard, filling it with some highly-needed water, Seifer's eyes wandered towards the clock as he cooled down his throat.

"...What year is this..." he thought aloud, ridiculed by the fact that it was nearing evening. As he downed his second glasses, he noticed a small yellow note stuck on his fridge. Basing from the roundish letters of the roma-ji, the messiness, and those unnecessary cute emoji, Seifer guessed it was Asuka who wrote it.

We're at school

Go there immediately after you wake up okay!

Buchou wants to speak to you.

Remember Nii-san, immediately after!

He sighed, leaving the note alone and opened the fridge. He then took out a cold bottle of beer, sat on his well-missed couch, caught up on the news and other Kuoh-related events, took out another beer, yawned, cooked some bacon, indulged the bacons, and did several house-keeping things before he ultimately got into the shower. By the time he locked all the doors and shut the windows, the sun had already set.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Before six, the Devils in Kawamura household—plus Yuki, as usual, headed to Kuoh Academy, using Kuroka's convenient teleportation to spare them the long walk, and also sparing Kuroka the bother of having to hide her cat-like pupils, ears and tails. Seifer didn't come.

So here they arrived, inside the faintly lighted room of Occult Research Club, their customary base of operation. A headquarter, or so. As soon as the purple velvet lights dwindled slowly, a polite voice greeted them.

"Welcome back." Akeno offered, sitting comfortably on the deep green cushion of the Victorian couch. Later on, the rest of the Devils greeted them in their own manner. They all took a seat, waiting for their task for tonight.

"Where's Buchou and Mio-chan?" asked Asuka, who had seated herself beside Asia. Yuki was contentedly sleeping in her hands.

"They're in the Underworld. Buchou said her brother has something to give. They should be here in a minute." Akeno replied in a soft voice, putting the sleeping pup into consideration, before she asked back. "Is Shinjiro-kun not coming?"

Kuroka groaned. "Ahh— he's still in his room. Don't know when he'll wake up."

"Ara? Fufufu~ he must be tired then. I wonder what he did in the last few days."

"Beats me nyan." she shrugged, although she had a few guesses in her mind. She doubted any of them were right, though.

"We left a note for him. Well, I did." Asuka added, followed by Yuki's small yawn and tiny fidgeting of her paws. She didn't wake up just yet. Most of the girls went "aww".

And as Akeno had said, crimson lights eloped from the magic circle, announcing Rias and Mio's entry. The greetings were brief and short.

"Good. You're all here." Rias calmly uttered with a smile.

Akeno routinely prepared the drinks as Rias and Mio walked towards their servants, handing each of them some sort of a sheet. It was roughly at the same size of a standard playing card, although completely blank white and without designs. The edges were shaped dully and felt smooth for their fingertips.

Before Issei could ask questions, Rias began.

"Those are ID cards. It will be your pass to the Underworld. All you need to do is press your thumb here—" during her explanation, Rias gently pressed her thumb on the right part of the paper. The color crimson gradually appeared at the blank card, embellishing it nicely as her portrait came to an appearance. "—and it should register you as its owner."

"Hooo, that's pretty neat!" Issei exclaimed as he did just so, including the rest of the Devils.

"Fufu, simple isn't it? Beelzebub Maou-sama invented it just recently." She scrutinized the details laid in her card. The words appeared in intricate writings, and the letters contoured slowly, as though black vines were slowly unfurling across the white background, creating letter by letter.

It informed her name, rank, race, her role in her peerage, how many Rating Games she had participated in and how many she had won or lost, and ranging from the lower middle part to the bottom, it was filled with the names of her current peerage.

As everyone else seemingly fascinated by their own ID card, so did Issei. Though, he couldn't help but wonder at a certain detail.

"What does this part mean?"

Mio peeked at where Issei's finger pointed, and her expression grew sullen. It read as **Availability for Promotion: Unavailable**

"That's pretty straightforward... Ise-kun, don't tell me you forgot what a Promotion Test is..." Issei awkwardly laughed, resulting with Mio and Rias' exasperated sigh. "...Can't be helped then. It'll tell you when you can take a Promotion Exam or Test, which will increase your rank to a Middle-Class once you succeed."

Issei hammered his palm. "Ah! Right, right... I remember... Once I get to High-Class, I'll be granted a peerage of my own, right?" Mio nodded apprehensively as a grin smeared her Pawn's face. "Hehehe... Two more ranks, and I'll have girls around me... Kukuku— ow!"

The boy jumped as he felt a twinge on his side, and was lightly confused to see Mio's puffed cheeks. "You still have a long way to go to be Middle-Class Devil, let alone High-Class..." then he became more baffled as her cheeks grew red. "...Remember you're still my Pawn... High-Class or not..."

"Ah, of course, of course! That's why I'll get stronger... I've failed to protect you twice now, that won't happen again." Issei stated with a smile so brave and confident that it hurt Kuroka to see. "I will keep Mio-chan safe. Especially from that yakitori bastard... I hate him."

As the memory of the Rating Game invaded his mind, Issei remained oblivious to Mio's further reddening cheeks, or Akeno and Rias' small giggle, or Kuroka's halfhearted sigh of disappointment.

Then Kuroka quipped. "You know, I never thought a pervert can be this clueless nyan." and she shot a glance at Kojiro and a sympathetic look at Asia. "Good thing you're not like him..."

"What are you staring at...?" Kojiro coldly demanded.

Kuroka twirled her head away from his brash glare. "Nothing nyan~" suddenly, she whipped her head back at Kojiro, specifically behind his seat, where traces of smoke lingered in the air.

"Wh— since when did you—?!"

All Devils skimmed to where Kuroka stared with widened eyes, and understood the reason of her bafflement right away as they found a young man had stood there, with a muffler around his neck and mouth.

Seifer lowered his brown scarf, sniveling once. "Just now." he said simply along with a lax wave of a hand. "Yo." and another sniffle followed.

"G-Good evening..." Rias perplexedly greeted back, a little bit uneasy on how he had appeared in such a modest way. She gave him a good glance, and noticed his slightly ruffled hair and his rosy nose. "You don't look so good."

"You think?" Seifer snarked dismissively, giving no care of the Devils' bewildered eyes as he settled down beside Kuroka's seat.

She then said relatively the same statement just to annoy him. "You don't look so good nyan." He gave her light bunt on the back of her head as a reply. "Ow!"

"Shut it." Seifer snapped with a sniffle.

His scarf hid his small smile that had formed as his weary eyes fell upon Yuki, the white pup that never failed to bring joy. Meanwhile, Akeno offered a steaming chamomile tea, which he greatly appreciated.

"So...? What is it that you want to talk about?"

A feeling of guilt skulked upon Rias. "It's uh..." she hesitated, sparking Seifer's unfortunately not-so-lengthy fuse. "It can wait..."

"Hey, I'm here now. Don't give me that kind of crap." he replied in an uncharacteristically unfriendly manner, all thanks to his throbbing headache. Even Asuka and Asia were surprised. Akeno, though, had a look mixed of surprise and a smile. "So what is it?"

His mildly annoyed glower, although rarely seen, was actually imposing. Considering he had effortlessly defeated _that_ inhumane creature and stopped Kojiro from rampaging, being terrified by him was considerable. Even for Rias.

"It's..." again, Rias wavered, choosing words to say which was fairly difficult under Seifer's impatient stare. She managed, however. "It's about our liaison."

He raised an eyebrow and an odd look. "Liaison"...?" then it dawned to him. "Ah... _that._ "

"That"...?" Issei muttered blankly, becoming more and more suspicious of this certain young man's relation with the Great Onee-sama of Kuoh. "Liaison"...? What are they talking about...?"

At her Pawn's question, Mio could only shrug her shoulders, deciding to keep Rias and Seifer's servant and master relationship a secret. Akeno and Kuroka, however, had a small roguish smile upon their daunting lips.

"Yes..." the Gremory heiress sluggishly nodded, "You see, since it is full moon tonight, the contract can be annulled."

"Contract...?" the boy, again, thought out loud, only knowing as much as the rest of the Devils, safe Kuroka and Akeno. The suspicion regarding Seifer and Rias expanded among them.

The young man grazed his brown locks as another sigh escaped his pale lips. "...Figures... Well, let's get it on then."

Rias, feeling fairly relieved to some extent, graced a smile as she stood off from her seat, and walked towards the magic seal at the far end of the room along with Akeno. Seifer inertly followed suit, as well as the curious eyes of the Devils.

However, not even managing to chant a single word, a brilliant crimson light emerged from the circle, causing Seifer to groan as he covered his eyes. Not expecting another company, especially not anyone donning her family emblem, it shocked Rias to find the beautiful head maid appearing out the magic ring.

"G—Grayfia?" Rias dubiously exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

A pair of resolute silver eyes leisurely opened, distantly evaluating her surroundings and each faces of the Devils, and softened momentarily as she met his warm gaze. A speck of worry arose upon seeing his weakened state, but what was there she could do?

The phrase "so close yet so far" could be so cruel.

Tranquilly, the silver-haired maid stowed away her feelings of him for the time being. Her blue-white maid skirt danced as she bowed humbly, hands clasped politely below her midriff.

"Good evening, Rias-Ojousama, Mio-Ojousama..." the Gremory sisters responded dubiously. "Maou Lucifer-sama has sent me here to assist you."

"Assist me...? What do you mean...?" asked the older sister with furrowed eyebrows.

Meanwhile, Seifer retreated to his seat, feeling too lethargic to just stand doing nothing but listen. "I'll just be... sitting here when you need me..."

After clenching her craving of his company, her velvet red lips parted once again. "We've accounted a distressing report regarding the Familiar Forest. Maou-sama refuses to allow you visit there without a reliable assistance."

For the third time, Issei chirped. "Familiar Forest? Are we going to get our familiar tonight?!"

"It seems like it." the blonde Knight answered, but studying his features, and the small scowl on his face, Issei became alert of the possible direness on said place.

Rias asked. "But isn't there a Familiar Master? What happened to him?"

"He has been shot by an arrow to his knee. As we speak, he is being treated in the Underworld. We are not yet certain who injured him. That is why I am present here."

"Simply put, Onii-sama wants us to assess the situation there... is that right?" she received a nod with a quiet avowal. "I see... Very well, then let us head there immediately. It'll fill two needs with one deed if we can get you your familiars."

"Everyone, tonight, we'll be heading to the Familiar Forest." Rias declared with a proud smile.

As the Devils willingly gathered by the magic circle, a ticked-off frown had never left Seifer's face.

 _'_ _What about annulling your contract...?'_

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

He really, really, really didn't want to come. His head was throbbing in pain, and what he wished the most was simply to return to the embrace of his bed. The second that he wished the most, was to simply stay behind at the clubroom, and watch over his white pup.

The Devils did left their familiars in case Yuki woke up, but still, that didn't change the fact that he did not want to be here, at this oddly sumptuous forest. If not for the worrying notion of the possibility that harm may come to Asuka, he wouldn't be.

Furthermore, the lush vegetation, the shades the gloomy-looking trees provides, the shrubberies and the faint smell of wood and fruits, they all reminded him of his old house. His old home. A fleeting recollection overran his mind, forcing a melancholic sigh to escape his lips. He glanced up, emptily staring at the auburn sky and the glowering red moon.

Unconsciously, while several others were amazed at the towering foliage, the young man riffled his pockets. Empty. He forgot to bring his cigarettes. ' _Splendid.'_ he thought with regret.

Seifer walked at the rear alone, far from the Devils, and further away from Grayfia who led their lively party, sulking with his cold while lamenting his decision and complaining about how cold it felt.

Meanwhile, at the front, the Gremory sisters appeared to be enjoying their strut.

"Hmm... It's been a while since I last visit this forest... Do you remember Mio? We used to come here when we were little."

"Yes!" Mio said cheerfully, glad that her sister didn't forget their precious childhood. "I wonder if that tree is still here..."

Walking beside Mio, happening to overhear the sisterly conversation, Issei decided to pry a little. "Tree?"

"Mhmm~" the older Gremory hummed, looking around, relishing her youthful days. "There's a large tree somewhere in the west part of the forest. Mio, Akeno, Sona and I played there oftentimes. Grayfia here babysat us during those times. It's a place filled with memories for us."

"Hehe... happy memories~!" Mio added, recalling a few memorable bits from back then.

Then Akeno chimed. "Fufufu~ I remember Buchou cried because she fell off from a branch..."

"A—Akeno!" Rias puckered, upset at her Queen's uncalled revelation. The other Devils giggled and chuckled at her expense.

"Heee~? So even a Princesses have an innocent childhood too nyan~?"

Kuroka never failed to fluster the Gremory heiresses. Something the latter unsure to hate or not. "O-Of course!" Rias and Mio huffed, folding their hands, before giggling silly at each other.

"Ne, ne, Maid-chan, looking after them must be hard wasn't it?"

At Kuroka's playful ogle, Grayfia, with a straight face, replied simply. "Indeed, it was difficult."

Mio and Rias sulked. The color of their crimson hair had spread over their cheeks. Even so, the stories and lighthearted telltales of their childhood never stopped flowing in each of their steps. They tittered, laughing as they walked, untroubled by the naturally eerie atmosphere.

Until the air around them felt heavier.

"Something's wrong..." the normally quiet Koneko warned as they went deeper in the forest, alarming a few others.

"Yes..." Rias added, "We've been walking for minutes, but I haven't seen any familiar. It's a full red moon; there should be plenty of them wandering around... the air is colder than usual as well." she looked at the maid in front of her. "Grayfia, does the report states something about this?"

"I'm afraid so. Sona Sitri-Ojousama was here earlier with no luck of finding any familiar." Grayfia clarified.

Her crimson eyebrows creased. "Sona...? Was she the one who found the Familiar Master?"

"Sitri-Ojousama also compiled her findings as well."

Rias allowed a hum, her eyes closed serenely as she smiled for her rival and best friend. "Hmm... I expect nothing less from her..."

As they continued trudging through the clearing of the forestry, a deep, guttural voice inside Issei spoke.

 **(Partner, I sense a Dragon nearby. Tell your comrades to remain on constant alert.}**

 _'_ _Dragon?!'_ the boy jumped, both physically and mentally, earning himself a few odd glances. He dismissed their worry with an awkward laughter and a meek excuse of a hiccup. The Devils bought it. _'...A Dragon... is it your rival you've been telling me this whole time?'_

Ddraig made a snort-like noise. **(Hmph. If it is the White One, then I would have sensed him miles away. This isn't him, but this Dragon is powerful. With your current strength, you're lucky if you last a minute.)**

 _'_ _So I'm still weak? Even after all of those training?!'_

 **(Frankly, yes. You still are.)** His words stung like thorns for Issei. **(But don't get so depressed. I doubt even that maid over there can handle a Dragon. Can't be sure about that guy on the back, however...)**

At this, Issei felt somewhat better. _'You mean Shinji-san?'_ replied the boy, who had secretly stolen a glance at our doubtful protagonist. _'Isn't he strong? I mean, he did stop Kou-san.'_

 **(That's why I am uncertain. I can't measure his strength even after all the feats he did.)** Ddraig grumbled, **(He and his brother, they have powers I have never seen before.)**

In the middle of their inward chat, a whistle-like sound flung through the air.

Grayfia raised her hand in an abrupt manner, shooting out a knife clad in silver demonic aura to counter a flying arrow. With a ding, her knife disappeared, whereas the arrow was torn apart to pieces. Even so, she remained composed, unlike the Devils who had taken cognizant stance of their suddenly unfriendly surrounding.

"Who's there?!" Rias demanded, her unholy destructive aura maliciously forming around her figure. She eyed the projectile on the ground, where only its sharp end survived the collision.

"If you do not wish to be annihilated, show yourself." Grayfia's cold voice asserted, and as her demonic power contoured her maid outfit, Rias and the Devils slightly grew afraid, being reminded of her title as Queen of Annihilation.

Seifer, in the meantime, sneezed, not wanting to be relevant in the unfolding scene.

Then another arrow, its black tip cladded in thin lime fluid, wheezed from the bushes at their right. An obvious refusal of Grayfia's demand. The missile skimmed the air twice as fast than before. However, Grayfia shot another of her spell. Unexpectedly, the arrow impossibly twisted, and curved around the bullet.

It brought minor surprise for her, and even lesser trouble as Grayfia simply stood still. Let alone piercing her skull or denting her pretty face, the arrow never survived her wicked layer of unholy power.

And it seemed the attackers realized aiming for her was no use, as now myriad of reinforced arrows rained upon the Devils. Surprised but not caught off guard, the magic casters formed protective shields above their companions, blocking and parrying most of the arrows as the rest of them tore holes in the ground.

The barrage persisted. As the arrows that poured from the skies diminished, more of them were hurled from their sides. When they heard a crack at one of their shields during the barrage, they knew whoever attacked them would not easily submit.

"We can't stay like this forever...!" Rias seethed. She tried to figure a way, yet she was too focused on maintaining her barrier and her life.

"There's too many...!" stated Kiba as his blue eyes deliberately skimmed around his surroundings, "I can't pinpoint where the shooter is!"

It was then Grayfia broke out of her shield, and took the attacking role.

Yet before she took two steps, the showering arrows stopped.

The last arrow hit the ground, tumbling no more than a mere wooden stick. The Devils evaluated the area in their vicinity without a word, remaining vigilant.

When leaves of a particular bush rustled, they sent their glares at it. The Knights readied their weapon. Issei called forth his Sacred Gear. The spell casters prepared their fiendish spells. The Nekoshou flared their hands within their Senjutsu, and Kojiro stood in front of Asia.

Ignoring the anticipation that gripped their veins, Seifer yawned, unscathed and safe. Around him were the torn arrows that failed to penetrate his shadowy smokes.

A figure of a girl stepped out from the greeneries the Devils were so cautious of.

She was a young-looking girl, clad in torn verdant clover green cloth and short skirt that reminded Issei of a huntress outfit from a game. Her eyes were dazzling blue, enchanting yet sharp like a hawk's. The beastly glint they carried reminded the Devil to stay alert. An elegant red and gold cloak flung around slender neck, as a tattered and partly burnt red beret sat on the top of her flowing platinum blonde hair.

What's more unusual from her, however, were her pointy set of ears jutting out at the sides of her admittedly small head.

If she didn't try to kill them, perhaps Issei would've had a better opinion of her, and perhaps even fell for her notably pretty though hard expression. Furthermore, though not as impressive as his seniors, she exposed too many skin, especially at her stomach and most importantly her bust area.

But as the girl limped forward, using her jet-black bow to prop her steps, they found a reason to lower their guards a little. Her breathing was shallow and ragged. Sweat poured down on her fair complexion, and crimson liquid bled heavily from her shoulder, trickling down onto her left gauntleted arm. Grayfia, however, whose steel eyes had yet to show a hint of tolerance, stay put in distrust.

The fact that those barrage of arrows were shot by only a girl had impressed most of the Devils.

"Please..." she pleaded, quietly and weakly as her eyes fell upon Issei, then to the rest. "...save... my..."

Her extraordinary bow hit the ground first, before its holder tumbled down like a puppet cut off from its strings.

"Wh—whoa!"

"Ise-kun?!" Mio yelled as she reached out for her reckless Pawn, who had successfully caught the falling stranger into his arms. When Mio discerned that Issei was lightly blushing upon seeing the girl and that he was ogling too long at her chest, she felt her blood came rushing to her cheeks. "...Geez... what if there's more of them...? And where are you staring at, baka-Issei..."

"Owowowo— I'm sowwy— I'm sowwy!" Issei cried a little as his cheek was on Mio's mercy.

Jealous as she was, she knew there's the time for everything. With a huff, Mio looked away from her perverse Pawn. "Asia-chan, can you please heal her?" the main healer bobbed her head.

"Good job catching her, Ecchiryuutei." Kuroka flippantly kidded, resulting with Issei's astounded look. Inside the boy, the Welsh Dragon emitted a heavy gasp. But only Issei himself could hear it.

"Wait, Asia." Rias interrupted, and Asia stopped, lightly startled. "Grayfia, has there been a record of another person aside from the Familiar Master here?"

The silver-haired maid shook her head, returning to her modest and polite posture. "I believe this is the first case, Ojou-sama."

Rias gave a hard look at the unconscious girl in Issei's hold. Her lips parsed as she seemed to be in deep thought. Then she came to a conclusion. "Alright, Asia, you can heal her."

"Hai, Buchou!"

As Issei lowered their former attacker carefully to lay her against a tree, Asia scuttled towards them while the group followed. The smoothening light of her Twilight Healing enfolded the girl's dreadful wound, slowly resealing her ripped skin.

While they clattered around them, Satellizer picked off the black longbow from the ground, and was surprised upon learning the bow was taller than he had suspected, and that it weight nearly the same with her blade.

"I think I've seen this bow before..." Kiba uttered as he got closer to Satellizer, who in reaction, gave the bow to him and stepped rigidly away. Chuckling softly, the male Knight then studied the golden pattern that stretched along its flexible limb to its back.

He marveled the intricate design of the wooden weapon, the curve of the limbs that somehow suggested the wings of an eagle.

Then he realized, this was no mere longbow.

"Buchou... this bow... isn't this an artifact?" he said, and Rias consciously moved towards her Knight, and examined the armament.

The shock was evident in her eyes. "You're... you're right. I've seen this bow from a book before... but where...?"

"That... That is a Tauropolos Bow, Ojou-sama." the Devils, for the first time, saw a slight different expression portrayed on Grayfia's face. "It's a divine artifact from those of the Crocell family."

Mio snapped her sight upon the wielder of the bow. "Then that means, this girl is from the Crocell family?!"

"Either that, or she somehow stole it from them." Rias aloofly alleged. "It's true that the Crocell clan possesses elvish trait, but she might be reincarnated from a Youkai." she panned at the Nekoshou sisters. "Kuroka, can you tell whether she's a Youkai or not?"

Kuroka didn't miss a beat. "She isn't nyan." she said, untroubled by whatever these Devils were bickering about. "She's a pure Devil like you. If you don't believe me, then ask Shirone-nyan."

"Onee-sama's right... she's a pure-blooded Devil, Buchou."

"...She's a Crocell...? If so, then those previous attacks aren't so farfetched... The Crocell is known to have incredible marksmanship qualities, but years ago, that was as far as they go, unfortunately." Rias explained, "To think there's a survivor among them ... that alone is remarkable. But more importantly, what did she want us to save? This forest?"

"Uh... What happened years ago, Buchou?" Issei queried.

Rias' pretty face contoured to that of an aggrieved expression, as if he had asked her to tell a secret. Mio was as well, and it was clear to him that whatever happened wasn't so pleasant.

"It's... A civil war happened. No..." Rias corrected herself, "It's more of a massacre."

Issei's eyes went wide, and as he saw most of the reincarnated Devils had fairly the same expression as him, he could tell this was their first time hearing it.

"There used to be 72 pillars before the Great War. After that, the number diminished to 46." Grayfia revealed, and her voice was quiet. "Then following the first civil war—the war between the Old Maou faction and the current ones—, there remained only 39 families."

Shaken, Kiba calmed himself a bit before he continued to ask. "So the remaining 33 families... they're all the survivors of the last Civil War?" Rias nodded, "But what caused it to happen?"

"It is due to several families refused to accept the Four Great Satans. Crocell is one of them." Grayfia informed, "Even after the Old Maou faction was driven back, they stayed unwilling to live under the present Maous' influence. Consequently, those who are governed under the Maous' feared they might conjure another revolution, and as a preemptive measure, they—"

"Slaughtered those six families..." Rias scornfully completed.

Grayfia stared at her, seemingly against her blunt statement. "...Correct."

All eyes befell upon the unconscious Devil. Some were concerned, sympathetic towards her, almost pitying. Some others were curious on how she had endured through these years. Asia quietly did her job, but her eyes showed compassion at her patient.

"That's... horrible." Issei muttered, without knowing he had clenched his fists altogether. "Why does everything have to be solved with violence?"

Rias answered with thorns in her voice. "Because the old teaching says so, isn't that right, Grayfia?" Her anger was evident. Same as Issei, she found it unbelievable. Savage, even. During that time and age, disagreement always ended in conflicts.

"I have no right to answer your query, Ojou-sama." Grayfia modestly replied, but it appeared she agreed with Rias' statement.

Seifer, in the meantime, had laid his eyes elsewhere in the woeful orange sky. He knew a Dragon was coming, and soon.

When an earsplitting roar ripped apart the silence and froze their very heart. A roar so powerful, yet at the same time, so despondent and hurt, but sadly none of the Devils could comprehend the lamentation.

"What... what was that?!" Issei yapped in surprise. "A familiar?!"

Even though he was trapped inside some meddling ancient relic, sensing a his kin's presence was easy, especially if it was this chaotic. The sudden decrease of temperature dropped another obvious hint for him, the Red Dragon Emperor, that is.

But the roar and the evidence also clarified his fear.

 **"** **(...That's no familiar, that's a Dragon. And not just any Dragon... that's Tiamat.)"** Ddraig bellowed without warning from Issei's Boosted Gear, stirring audible gasps from the Devils due to the fact that it was their first time hearing his booming voice. **"(Don't just stand there, imbeciles, leave this place at once!)"**

"Tiamat?!" Rias repeated, looking at Issei before returning her vision at the sky, warier than ever. "Everyone, be on guard!"

The Devils adopted a defensive stance around their masters. Seifer was no Devil and he had no master, but he joined inside the circle. Why protect himself when he could be protected? Besides, in his defense, he was feeling ill.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait, are you sure?!" Issei panicked, staring wide-eyed at the sky and at the green jewel of his gauntlet. "What if that's just a familiar?"

"If that's a familiar, I don't want any nyan." Kuroka quipped, mocking Issei's guess.

 **"** **(I am a Dragon!)"** Ddraig countered, raising his voice. **"(I know if there's one of my kind nearby, and I can determine one's strength! Don't take on me lightly, fool.)"**

"Yeesh, you're a pushover..." Issei quietly muttered.

As though reacting to Ddraig's affirmation, another piercing roar thundered across the horizon. The Devils observed the incandescent sky, and with their very eyes, watched in awe and horror as a magnificent beast tore through seams of clouds, covering the red moon above as its shadow befell them.

Following the Dragon's arrival, the scent of burning wood and decaying smoke overran the air.

With look of horror, Mio and Rias unfurled their wings. They took off to the sky soon after. There, the Gremory witnessed the ghastly orange grin that had consumed the verdant woodland at the west. And they saw, with their very eyes, a mystical beast with pale azure scales unleashing hellish flames and what appeared to be ice upon the remaining area. Somewhere, at the untouched part of the forest, roughly at the middle, stood a tall big tree adorned with colorful leaves. Its size was three times the size of the Dragon.

Dozens of familiars flew rampant, fleeing from the beast's merciless wrath as they crossed the sky above and below the two Devils. No matter how big or small, cute or hideous, none of them were willing to stay in the vicinity of the Dragon.

They descended with a heart-stricken feeling.

"It's... It's burning the whole forest..." Mio slowly muttered, yet her cerise eyes were screaming. "Onee-chan, the tree! It'll surely get destroyed!"

"This is severe..." Grayfia uttered in a low tone as more familiars dashed past in front of her, bushes to bushes. "Ojou-sama, we shall end our investigation here. I apologize, but for your sake, please return to the human world."

Rias frowned. She glanced at her servants as well as her sister's. Terror seemingly had taken their ability to utter even a single word. Every fiber in her demanded her to leave. This was not her responsibility. This Familiar Forest was not her territory. There was no reason for her to prolong her stay.

Despite so... how could she stay and do nothing?

"If this continues, then the Familiar Forest will vanish... the familiars will be left without a home, or worse, they'll die. We can't let that happen." Rias told her. Grayfia's red lips tightened, fearing what might come from this stubborn Gremory heiress. "Familiars are significant beings; they've helped us before and now, their existence is vital for us."

"We've brought down the Immortal Bird before, Dragon or not—"

Before Grayfia could apprehend her, she was beaten by someone else.

"Don't be stupid." At Seifer's callous interruption, Rias was taken aback, so did everyone else. "So you all defeated that guy, congrats for that." he said casually, but there was no smile, and his stare was firm despite his current condition.

Sizzling smoke wheezed over his muffler as he continued. "That's a Dragon. Tiamat or whatever its name is, that's still a Dragon, not a bird, not a Devil."

"So you suggest us do nothing but watch this place burn down?!" Rias glowered at him, "There won't be any home for the familiars! We are here, right now! Do we simply leave them all behind?!"

"Then stay here if you want. Help them. But I'm not allowing my girls or my brother to stay here." Seifer stated with finality. He was fully aware of Kuroka's light blush, but he supposed he should stay serious for a little bit longer.

Sensing a light burn around her neck, a reminder of her curse, Rias covered it with her hand. "Kh—!"

"Kawamura-sama, please refrain from reproaching Ojou-sama." Grayfia interjected, calm and collected as always. "Although I do agree, Asuka-sama, Asia-sama, Kojiro-sama, and Kuroka-sama are Rias-Ojousama and Mio-Ojousama's servants."

"I don't care if they're her servants or her sister's. They still live under my care, not you." Seifer said, and although he didn't raise her tone even a bit, it was clear that he was angered. "No matter what you say, they're still my responsibilities."

His deep brown eyes had lost their warmth. They were now unkind, distant and chilling. Seifer had lowered his chin and his gaze was fixed upon Grayfia, clashing against her cold silver without any hint of faltering.

"Then forgive me, but I will take actions if Ojou-sama states the otherwise." the maid said. But deep inside, she hoped Rias would give in. She knew and fully aware of Seifer's brutal forte, but that aside, she couldn't stand being hostile at him.

Her indifferent expression was only a mask of her devastated feelings. She feared she might be forced to do something she would regret forever.

The atmosphere tensed, and it was not due to the Dragon's influence. A silvery aura rasped the air surrounding Grayfia's ample figure, calm, yet horrific. On the other hand, Seifer had yet to muster his smoke, but the piercing look was enough to affirm his aggression.

 **"** **(Allow it or not, that man is right.)"** Issei's Sacred Gear interfered, and he was much appreciated. "( **You Devils won't stand a chance against a rampaging Dragon.)"** Ddraig continued, **"(I do not know what caused her anger, but this is Tiamat. She's called the "Chaos Karma Dragon" not without a reason. If you think you can fight her back, you are horribly deluded.)"**

 **"** **(As much as I hate to admit, even if I override my partner and force a Balance Breaker, I will lose with this condition.)"** In other words, Ddraig was blaming his host for being weak. Issei realized his hidden mock, and felt both ashamed and pissed. **"(Know your limit, Devil.)"**

Rias made a voice from her gritted teeth. Being told off by two persons definitely wasn't something she would want to happen more than once. However, she also didn't want to see a bloodbath between the two people she was apprised with.

"So that's it...?" she said dejectedly, disappointed of herself for being so powerless. "We can't do anything...? Absolutely nothing...?"

"We can contact the Maou." Akeno offered, and her expression was serious and dire. Seemingly she couldn't take the fact their piece of childhood will be erased so simply. "This area is still in Devil's possession, isn't it?"

"That's no use." without remorse, Grayfia said so. "At this rate, the entire forest will be scorched down before the higher-ups come to a disclosure."

The Dragon roared once again, another grim reminder of her cataclysmic rage.

Her sister had put up a strong front, yet she couldn't. The thought of her treasured place being reduced to ashes stirred an unbearable ache in her chest.

"Can... Can we at least go there...?' Mio pleaded in a slow, shaky voice. A warning that she was about to cry. "For the last time... can we go there...?"

Again. There was this sickening feeling stirring inside him upon seeing Mio's wretched look. Again, he was powerless to help her.

"Dammit..." unconsciously, Issei had cursed himself aloud. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" he grasped his Sacred Gear, "Hey, Ddraig! Am I really that weak?! If there's anything I can do, or give, I'll give it to you!"

Everyone stared at the Pawn.

 **"** **(Sorry partner, but even if you sacrifice your entire body for my power, it won't be enough to defeat her.)"**

"Fuck! Then what will?!"

 **"** **(Nothing will. Not now.)"** The Dragon ingenuously declared, breaking Issei's hope just like that. His fellow Devils empathized for him. **"(Why are you so desperate? Do you even have any attachment to this place? Or you simply want to fight a Dragon head on?")**

"It's not for me!" Issei roared, "It's for Mio-chan! It's for Akeno-senpai, it's for Buchou!"

Hearing these, the three mentioned girls felt a flush had streaked across their cheeks.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted, bowing rigidly at the three females, "If I'm stronger, then I'll definitely help you no matter what, but I'm not! I'm weak! I'm so weak that I hate myself for it! I keep saying I'll protect you, but I can't even hold onto my words!"

At his sudden uproar, Mio stared at her Pawn in shock, tears welling in her eyes. "I-Ise-kun...? No... This isn't your fault... Why do you feel that way?"

"Because I know I can be powerful!" Issei waged on, glaring at the wrong direction of where the Dragon was, but none dared to correct him. "I have the power of the Crimson Emperor Dragon in my hands, but I can barely fight against a Devil on my own... I've promised you before, and this time I'll swear it again...! I swear I will become stronger that you won't ever cry anymore!"

Normally, this kind of anguished declaration caused him to wince. Yet the sincerity and the utter hopelessness Issei's soul represented in fact sent shiver down his spine.

The same applied to the servants. His words had struck them, hard and severe.

"I can't stop you from crying, but the next time, I will." He stated, and that was when Mio couldn't take it anymore.

The younger princess leaped onto him and flung her arms around his shoulders. She couldn't ask more than this, than his faithfulness. Mio sobbed, wracking as Issei awkwardly held her.

"You dummy..." the girl sniveled, blissful tears flowing through her flushed cheeks. "This is because I'm happy... I'm very happy that you said that..."

"Well... unless you're crying happy tears, then I guess that's okay..." he ended with a small, nervous laughter. Being held so dearly wasn't something daily, more so if it's a cute girl like his master. Issei felt he could die of happiness.

For once, he shrugged off the fact that Mio was pressing her impressive chest against him.

"Ara ara, I'm surprised Ise-kun~" Akeno's seductive voice kneaded his eardrums. "You can be pretty manly too, that was kinda hot, ufufu~."

But the rampaging Dragon cared not of their sappy little moments. As another furious roar echoed, and the heat and the cold starting to mix together into an unpleasant air, the Devils knew the Dragon was coming their way.

"Great job Romeo, you stole her heart." Before Issei or Mio could react, the Nekoshou continued her complaint. "Now can we leave this place now?!" Kuroka demanded, a frightened Koneko was cowering in her hands. Being a Nekoshou, the malevolent emotions affected them harsher than the rest.

Rias snapped out from her trance. "Right... We're heading out... We have a wounded to take care of, and if we stay, we can't guard her at the same time." upon hearing this, an unnoticeable sigh of relieve escaped the maid's red lips. "Grayfia, if you may, please prepare the teleportation." she decided, finally regaining her composure.

The Gremory head maid did just as she was told, nodding earlier. After short incantations, the crimson magic circle emerged beneath their feet. Kiba carried the unknown Devil as he treaded inside the seal, while Satellizer, already sheathing her blade, now grasped the said artifact longbow.

Rias thought she would be fine, but she didn't. Her tears welled as she and her sister sent a last, longing stare towards where the old tree would be, quietly saying her last goodbye.

The red light built up, glowing brighter and brighter, before Rias finally realized that Grayfia was not inside the seal.

"Grayfia?! What are you thinking?!"

"As a head maid, it is within my duty to ensure the contentment of Ojou-samas'." as always, she said so without baring her emotions. "I will not allow anyone, be it Dragon or not, destroy what Ojou-samas treasure."

Eyes were widened in disbelief, and mouths gaped open at the maid's valiant statement.

Her tears overflowed. "W-wait! Don't be ridiculous, you'll die!" Rias cried, stretching her hand to drag in her stoic maid. "Get in here!"

But what she grabbed was nothing but the air of the Occult Research Club.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"Grayfia...?" Rias called, but her reply was a small, innocent bark from Seifer's pup and a confused welcome from her human-bat familiar. She hastily, and desperately, tried conjuring her spell to bring her back to the Familiar Forest, yet the magic circle died down in each of her try.

The Devils could only watch helplessly at seeing Rias being so disconcerted. Kiba had laid the fainted girl on the couch, and there was no more left to do but wait.

Suddenly, Rias stopped. She breathed in deeply, and exhaled. She did so twice in attempt to ease herself. Somehow, in a way, it worked, though only just a little.

"Akeno," she said with renewed composure, quite a disturbing steep change. "Contact the Maou and report that there's a Dragon King raging amok. Tell them that there's a chance that the Familiar Forest might just be the start of her rampage."

"Yes, Buchou." Akeno dutifully nodded, and headed towards a certain room.

"If they learn that she may lay siege at their territory... they certainly will have to take an act..." Rias uttered, slowly slinking in to her seat behind her desk. "...For now... all we can do is hope..."

She closed her eyes, and with a heavy heart, clasped her hands and covered her face. The silence was heavy, and their minds were in state of chaos. Issei's words still haunted them.

"...I'm terribly sorry, Buchou." Kiba suddenly said, "I owe you my life, yet I've done nothing noteworthy to repay it. I'm sorry."

"Me too, Buchou, Mio-chan." Asuka followed, representing Mio's servants. She somberly stared at the carpet underneath. "I'm not powerful, and I don't have a potential like Ise-kun, but still, there's nothing I can do back then or now..."

At this, Rias raised her head. Despite not saying a word, it was clear that the rest of her servants felt the same guilt. Well, except a certain Nekoshou, who seemed a bit off for certain reason.

She smiled tenderly, feeling the warmth that had lumped in her chest. "It's alright... all of you, I apologize for being selfish. What matters to me is your safety. I'm thankful enough that you're all here unharmed..."

"...What about him..." Without care to the heartwarming air, Kuroka spitefully spoke as her amber eyes feverishly dashed around the room. "What about him?! Why is he not here?!"

When nobody could grasp what she meant, Koneko called unto her sister softly. She had never seen her be this distraught before.

"O-Onee-sama?"

"Where's he?! Where's Shinjiro?! Why isn't he here?!"

The realization of his absent finally dawned upon them, yet it came much too late.

"Onii-san...? Onii-san?!" Asuka shouted, and the horror in her hazel eyes conveyed her anxiety. "No, no, no, no... M-Mio-chan! We must go back! Please, teleport us again! Or at least, bring me there!"

Before Mio could respond, or rather, before she could take in her Knight's dread, Seifer's trademark smoke gathered without a forewarning at a certain air. Kuroka and the rest anxiously focused at the billowing black vapor as it twisted, forming to a figure of a human.

—The figure of the Gremory's head maid.

Kuroka felt as though her world slowly crumbled apart. What in the world could possibly rouse inside his puzzling mind? What reason did he have?

"Grayfia?!" Rias shot out from her chair, smashing her hands against her mahogany desk. "Where's Kawamura?!"

For the first time, she saw Grayfia was visibly shaken. "...He... he sent me back..."

Nobody was sure on how to react or which fact should they react upon. The fact that that man, who had no obligation whatsoever towards Rias, stayed there without clear reason, or that the same man just brought back Grayfia, a Devil far more powerful than all of them combined.

Kuroka grabbed Grayfia's arms, and it pained Koneko and the girls from the Kawamura household to see her tormented look.

"You... You can bring us back can you?" she demanded, shaking the dazed maid without care, but Grayfia could only shake her head.

"I—... I apologize, but I've sealed the place. Only those sent by the Maous can set off to the Familiar Forest..."

Her grip tightened in despair. "Don't lie to me! You're the one who sealed it, so unseal it!" Kuroka shouted, unaware of her blurred vision, "Bring us back! Bring him back! He's sick, he needs some rest! Don't leave him there alone!"

When she saw her older sister, a figure she believed to be strong despite her playful antics, be this broken, Koneko couldn't hold her tears back.

"O...Onee-sama...?" she called in a futile attempt to console her sister.

"Please..." Kuroka pleaded, and her voice weakened, drowned by the sound of her sobbing. "Please...! He just got back here last night... he's tired. He's got a cold for fuck's sake! Don't let him... don't let him be alone with that beast!"

None could say a word, and nobody could look at the breaking Nekoshou's eyes. Her black kimono draped to the ground as her legs couldn't stand the shock. She regretted not walking beside him when she had the chance. She regretted not holding him close. She regretted thinking he would be alright just because he's stronger than her.

She regretted all of the things she didn't do. And it was true, that regret always come after.

"Shinjiro!" she wailed, gnashing her teeth and fangs as her crystal waters traced her flushing face. You stupid idiot!"

* * *

 ** _Chapter End_**

* * *

 **Tsk, tsk, dramas... I feel awful for Kuroka. Seifer's a bit snappy in this chapter, amirite? But blame it on his cold.**

 **I tried giving each of the Devils a time in the scenario, but as you may think, it didn't work so much, given the heaps of characters I have to keep track of. I have yet to flesh out most of them, and this is something I'm displeased with.** **Don't worry though, I've plans for all of them, including those who just appeared and might appear. I admit this story's progressing a tad slow, but I promise you, it's because this is still the beginning.**

 **That's right, in my author's eyes; this is only one-tenth of my whole story.**

 **So anyway, we'll be having several new characters in this story. More details regarding them will be in the next chapter. From her description and weapon, you can guess who this Crocell Devil was based off. Hint-hint, she's based from 1 anime character and 1 anime-based game character.**

 **500 bonus points for those who guessed them right.**

 **By the way, I found someone else that fits Kojiro's physical appearance more closer than the previous one. It's Crosszeria Luka from UraBoku, but with black eyes. And uh... imagine him with a less** ** _pointy_** **chin. His is more rectangular than just a needle end.** **As for Seifer, it's still Tasuku Kurosaki from Dangeki Daisy, albeit with much darker hair color. Try to find the one where he's smoking and wearing shades.**

 **Please don't ask me why my male OCs has the faceclaim of a character from a manga or anime aimed for girls.**

 **So, ahem— review it or not, I'm still happy that you read it. Ask me if you have any questions, and that's all for now.** **Hope you enjoyed reading. Have nice weekdays to you all, and I'll see you on the next chapter** **, which, without a doubt, will be the bout of Death and Tiamat.**

 **Tootaloo~**

* * *

 **For the ID card, it roughly looks like this**

 **UNDERWORLD PERSONAL IDENTIFICATION CARD**

 **Name: Rias Gremory  
Gender: Female  
Race: Pure-Blooded Devil  
Rank: High-Class  
-Master: (servants only)-  
Role: King**

 **Rating Game Participated: 0  
Rating Game Wins: 0  
Rating game Losses: 0**

 **-Availability for Promotion: Unavailable (servants only)-**

 **PEERAGE**

 **King: Rias Gremory**  
 **Queen: Himejima Akeno**  
 **Bishop: Kuroka**  
 **Knight: Satellizer L. Bridget**  
 **Knight: Yuuto Kiba**  
 **Rook: Toujou Koneko**

* * *

 **Her portrait should be at the right side of the card. As for the servants, there's an entry for their master between their rank and role. The peerage list is the same.**

 **Why do I implement this? Well... why not? It helps me keep tracks of thing. Oh, and Rias' RG win is on 0 because the one against Riser isn't official, but... you know that already, right?**

* * *

 **Ikemen: Hot dudes. Slightly older appearance than bishounen.**


	22. Survive

**Thanks for the reviews! I truly appreciate all of your supportive comments and feedbacks! Reading them brightens my day to know you guys enjoyed this story ^^ so thanks a lot!  
-Thorvaiso  
-Carpeeee  
-AwesomeMcAwesome  
-xxOblivionxxx  
-Mahesvara  
-Shikkokuakushintei  
-Noctis Lucius Dragneel  
-TheBigBurlyFrost  
-Sion Astal**

 **This chapter is uh... long. Longer than the previous one, and I hope you won't get bored midway. Hopefully it'll make up with the long wait :I**

 **I thoroughly enjoyed writing this one, and hopefully so will you. Well, without any further ado—**

 **ENJ— oh.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD, Akame ga Kill, TESV: Skyrim, or anything else in this story aside from my OCs and writings and plots. But I sure as hell hope I do.**

 **Dunno if I really have to put up a disclaimer, but eh.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

 **||Survive||**

* * *

 _With enough will, one can survive everything, but none can escape Death._

* * *

She insisted her assigned task was to simply support them—the two young duchesses of the Gremory—to find out who or what caused the Familiar Master's injury, and in their search of familiars. She had done both. Her words were not lies.

She reasoned that, as their maid, as their caretaker, their family's caretaker, her responsibility was to guarantee their happiness. Even if she should die in the process of doing so, it wouldn't matter. Even so, it did not change the fact that reason was injudicious. Truthfully, she said it purely to remove any suspicion from the Devils. Her words were said merely to coax her true intent of lingering nearby a Dragon's rage. And those words were lies.

However, he was not supposed to be here. He had no right, no duty. He had no debt of any kind whatsoever to settle with the Devils. If any, it was them who owed him, including herself no less. She was fully aware of this, and she wouldn't hold any grudge if he had left her to face the Dragon alone, though she would be awfully upset if he did.

But he didn't. He stayed.

No matter what reason chanted by those pair of pale lips of his, he had angered her. But she would be lying to herself if the only feelings she felt was irritation. No. There were many others that she deemed unnecessary for her job. There was confusion, joined in by a spark of hope that she was the reason he stayed. There was happiness, and there was gladness that followed. So many that it overwhelmed her, making her unsure about her own feelings.

Fortunately, or perhaps, unfortunately, these jumbles of emotions only occur whenever he's around.

Even so, a small, but not completely unnoticeable stubbornness loitered inside her, demanding her to stay professional, reminding her of why she stepped out from the magic seal and why she was here.

"Why are you here?" she demanded, slightly surprised she could retain her emotionless tone at his presence. "You shouldn't be here. Please return to your world at once, Kawamura-sama."

His virile eyebrow slanted and a corner his lips cocked into a teasing smirk, obviously making fun of her regal attitude. He knew her, after all.

"Why shouldn't I?" he said in scruffy tone, several pitch huskier than his usual. Her heartbeats slowly elevated as she waited for his next line of words. "What makes you think I'll leave you here?"

She fought her smile from curling her lips. "Ojou-sama has left; you no longer have any authorization to be here." Any well-thought argument to get him out of here would do. She looked at him directly in his eyes boldly, seemingly unfazed, but her heart was hammering against her chest.

"So I don't." Seifer shrugged it off as if it's a trivial matter. Well, it is to him. "Bring me back then, if you really are so against me staying here." his words stung, and Grayfia almost—just almost—wavered upon hearing them.

After he sniffled his runny nose, he continued. "Doesn't mean I'll let you, though."

It felt like a claw had torn off her chest when she saw his piercing glare some moments before, but now his gaze was easy, more relaxed. The enchanting warmth had returned in his brown eyes, so light and gentle, and they had melted her cold distant grays.

Finally, as it had always been, her stoic mask faltered.

Suddenly unable to face him, she lowered her stare onto the sickly yellow-colored dirt below her feet. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why are you?" he asked back. He treaded forward in unhurried steps, hands slipping inside his trousers' pockets. "Don't give me "it's for them". I'm not buying that."

Grayfia gaped at him, eyelids lightly raised, indirectly but obviously wondering how he could possibly know.

He stopped when he was only another step away from her.

"You're not that senseless, Grayfia." he answered, as though aware of her confusion, but fully cognizant of her weakening façade. Of course, he was right. The head maid knew her limits. Dying for childhood memories that were not even hers to begin with was utterly idiotic, even if they were her masters'.

She didn't yield, however.

"...What makes you believe so?"

A simple answer was enough.

"You."

Another mighty and terrifying roar of the Chaos Karma Dragon rent the air, another warning of the current grievous state of the Familiar Forest and that trees won't stop burning until they are charred to coal.

Seifer stared faraway at Dragon's direction, his expression hard and nearly impossible to discern as always. He glanced back at her, and lessened the distance between them.

"Are you going to say anything? Or are you just going to stand here and pretend you don't know me or I don't know you?"

Her shoulders heaved, and stiffened. Her red lips parched and crumpled to a tight regretful line. Her throat had dried and she was at complete loss.

Then she felt his hand approached her, the bumps of his knuckles grazed gently of her cheek. They flowed down, softly tracing her smooth skin, poking her silvery braids. They slipped beneath her chin, as she voluntarily, yieldingly, tipped it by her own.

She met his kind eyes, yet she shied away, and with her hand she whisked his. "...There is a raging Dragon close to where we stand... Please focus on that..."

"Then let's leave."

Why was he so stubborn?

"I've told you before, I am here to stay."

"Well, I'm not leaving unless you are too."

Her eyes twitched. "What makes it so difficult for you to understand? Grayfia stated, steadily regaining her old composure, unknowingly allowing her anger bled through her words. "You can't stay here. This doesn't concern you. Now please leave, and let me do my job."

"Why are you so willing to die for some memoirs? That's what I can't understand." the man whispered, sighing, but not once tearing his eyes away from hers. "I hate drama, and not to mention this hot weather. It's wearing me out."

A weary sigh fell between her lips at his reasoning. "That's why you must leave... Seifer-sama, you're sick." Grayfia chided, but her tone had thawed to that of a concerned spouse, or rather, a lover. "...If I tell you, then will you leave...?"

A runny nose caused him to sniffle. "Maybe."

At last, Grayfia allowed a smile to form. Her trembling grays met his untroubled brown glint, not the slightest bit smudged by the repulsive smoke, or annoyed by her tenacity. He looked at her, and his brows were lowered to a frown. Once again, he took off her mask.

"...Have you always been this persistent before...?" This was her last line of defense, and he could tell by the thawing of her metallic gray eyes and the softening of her stern voice.

"I don't know—have you?" he asked back with a little dose of snark. Grayfia giggled silently with a refreshing blush on her face.

Then it disappeared.

"...To stop, and if possible, slay that Dragon... Tiamat, if the Red Dragon Emperor is correct..." she began, prying her eyes away from his to stare at the moonset sky, towards where the Dragon soared high above. "Or at least, hold it until help comes."

His small smile waned to a frown. "Then you already know she's here." he said, more of a statement rather than a question.

"Yes... It being here was notified in Sitri-Ojousama's report." Grayfia admitted.

The wind brought burning cinders as heat pressed in on them. If not for the protective barrier Grayfia had casted, Seifer would have an awful lot of a bad time.

"That doesn't explain why you're sent here alone, and why Sirzechs—of all people—would allow his family stroll around where there's a Dragon."

Dejectedly, Grayfia replied. "He thought it would be an invaluable experience for Ojou-samas... But he... didn't take the possibility of it being one of the Dragon Kings into account."

Now Seifer let loose of an exasperated sigh. "Really now... Oh well. Guess Dragon Kings—or Queen whatever—don't show up every day."

You make me worry that much just because of that? Because of some dumb miscalculation?"

"I... I—"she sighed, "You're sick, Seifer-sama... I don't want to bother you with all of this..." she muttered, glancing up into his eyes as she fixed his loosened scarf. No need hiding her worry of him now. "Is it wrong for me to fret? This is the first time I see you this... ill."

As she scrutinized over his sick-man appearance, his tired half-lidded eyes and his slightly flushed nose, her red lips arched to a frown. What followed was said in the quietest and covetous way possible.

"...Not to mention that woman got so smitten with you..."

He gave her an awkward laughter, but didn't look the least guilty about it. Instead, he quipped with a hint of a smirk.

"Ah... jealous are you?" He chuckled at the sight of her embarrassed pink tinge. There were reasons why he preferred women over men, and this was among of his main reasons.

His hand returned to cup her silky chin in his fingers. "So, to put it short, you just need to stop her for a while?" He just knew how to make even the direst of situation seem like a stroll in the park. It was one of the many causes why she grew to love this carefree young man.

Nonetheless, her silver bangs swayed as she nodded lightly. "Well... you're not doing a good job."

She blankly stared at him. "That's because of you holding me here."

"Blaming me for worrying you now? Dear me— and I thought you were happy." he whined as the corner of his inner eyebrows bent upwards slightly, and his brown eyes were pleading for an apology. It was an expression that could melt any heart, but hers importantly.

The blush on her face deepened, and her eyes shied away from his puppy ones. "I am, you dummy..." she giggled softly, failing to realize the manifestation of his coal black smoke slithering around her figure. Good. Now she should've gotten rid of him, if he was a man of his words. Though, she wouldn't want to leave without goodbye.

She had cloaked her fear of dying, but she feared it was starting to wane. A Dragon King is certainly not a foe to be taken lightly, even if she was the "Queen of Annihilation". She would want him to help— hell, she would plead him. But, perhaps due to her occupation, she considered his health above all else.

So she brought her hands around his scarf, around his head and gently drew him down. He didn't refuse, and he didn't refuse her kiss either. A quick kiss that felt and tasted like a goodbye.

His eyes were half-lidded, a gleam of sadness lingered in that brown warmth. He knew the meaning behind that innocent but affectionate gesture.

Her hands strode down, resting between his unzipped jacket and shirt as she laid her cheek upon his firm chest. She closed her silver eyes, and listened to his beating heart. It was calm—as usual. Nothing seemed able to fluster him, or faze him.

"If I do die here, then at least I was able to do that..." she whispered, relishing in his scent of mint leaves, green apple, and lemon zest, so vibrant and virile. Not too strong and clean smelling, and especially not repulsive like his usual tobacco stench. She would've pushed him down if not for the recurring conflict and the frightened cries of familiars and the Dragon King's terrible roar. "...You smell nice..."

That blurted a chuckle out of him. "Good. Keep that in your pretty head." he said, barely audible, "Because that won't be your last."

"What do you—"

Before she could lift her eyes, she was brought to another dimension— or at least that was what her mind could come to comprehend. It was completely black, no light, nothing but an everlasting land of shadow. She was standing but she couldn't feel the ground below her. Her eyes opened, wide with fear, yet she couldn't see. Not even the eyes of Devils could help. It was an absolute terrifying place.

Fortunately, she was only "there" for no more than a half of a second. Anymore then she might have gone insane from the complete abyss.

But as she found herself standing inside a room filled with Devils, her silver eyes glazed.

 _'What...?_ ' was all she could think, before she came to realize of what had happened. What _he_ had done to her. _'...You...you're a horrible person...'_

"Grayfia?!" The voice of a bewildered and livid crimson-haired heiress shocked her from her tremor, but not enough, as it was hard for her to put on her mask.

"...He... he sent me back..." he did, and how could he?

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

The moon laid high in the peculiar auburn panorama, observing the fiendish irrational destruction lay upon the once peaceful Familiar Forest under its red glow. Woods crackled and twisted, frightened creatures scattered, and the air churned as blazes devoured the blameless foliage. Tongues of flames reached tall, blurring the sky by their immense heat and angry burgundy colors.

But there was also some blues, yet they were so thin, so unnoticeable like the shimmering of morning dew. It sparkled momentarily, before it was consumed by unforgiving fire.

His dark-toned scarf fretted against the violent air as he stared across, upon where a fearsome creature laid destruction in each beat of her powerful pale blue wings. He watched in silence as liquid blue flames enveloped the sad trees. He hoped those animals, familiars or whatever they're called, had escaped that place.

Tiamat roared again.

He sneezed.

Of course, her roars sounded no more than a beastly cry from of a mystical creature. But Seifer, however, understood it all as plain as day. Devils don't speak the primeval language. None of them who originated from Hell or Earth could nor should, not even creatures such as Dragons. It was understandable that only he alone could fathom the grief-stricken cry of lament, a lament over the loss of a certain realm— a place where the honorable Dragons and stalwart Greyhens once dwelled.

 ** _"Bormah, kolost hi nusaan? Los Zu'u vodein...?!"_**

Or in a language humans can understand; _"Father, where have you gone? Am I forsaken...?!"_

Depressing, but everyone had the right to be drowned in angst once in a while, as long as they didn't do it as though it was an activity they couldn't live without.

Question was; how could she know? How could she speak that supposedly extinct language? Could she be the Dragon he was looking for? Why is the sky and the moon here red? Three of these questions were what he wanted to be answered.

Nonetheless, it would be impossible for him to last even a minute against her with his current state. Sugarcoated words would only get him swatted off like a fly or even killed. He couldn't hypnotize her either. Death's vessel does have its limitations.

Death, however, have little to no limits...

So he waited, inwardly complaining about the ridiculous heat while he garnered his deathly forte. He gave no shits if this forest scorched down to only a black spot on a map, or if that giant tree was turned into a ridiculously huge bonfire of a cult, though he felt horrid upon seeing the fleeing animal-like creatures, crying their own desperate cry. It was a feeling so awful that he could only ignore for the time being.

Seifer lied in blithe, floating towards the sky to examine his probable foe.

Her scales—the pride and delight of any Dragons, gleamed in the faint glimmer of the moonlight. For scales, they appeared delicate and precious, but undoubtedly sturdy. It was as though sapphires were all lined up to shape the finest of armor no ordinary blade or arrow or even galling spells can pierce. Her gigantic wings beat through air effortlessly, lifting her enormous build that could flatten a cottage with ease. Two slitted eyes of the color of a polished gold sat deep in her scaly head.

She was a perfection of beauty and might.

Now... if only she could calm down and be civil with him... then she would all be even more perfect for him, but he supposed he couldn't always get what he wanted. Confident voice coupled with thoughtful choice of words could and had brought him many things in life—women, money, laughter, tax exemption, women.

But it seemed longevity wasn't guaranteed if he opted to use his silver tongue to placate a beast on rampant.

A chalk white mouth-less mask, scorched by black scars and dents—evidences of countless battles it had seen—formed to cover his pale features, now slowly voiding, turning into a dark chasm under his hood. His wicked smoke distorted and molded into a coat, draping above his ordinary clothes, cowling his whitening hair. White wispy wings, fleshless in their appearance, lingered from his back, flickering as though a candle's flame.

As the smoldering smoke twisted, conjuring a sinister obsidian scythe that continuously split the air molecules within his now gauntleted hands, Seifer, imbued with Death's borrowed power, set forth upon the Chaos Karma Dragon, dashing past acres of lands with an impossible speed.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

The Dragon breathed molten fire from her massive maw, reducing more of the vegetation and the unlucky familiars below to nothing more than a gloomy remnant, rippling the once serene lake below in flames. There was no one, nobody, or nothing willing to do an act of bravery—or stupidity to face her wrath.

Yet as a crescent blade sliced open her scaly torso, she knew she was wrong. It was a minor damage, barely cutting important veins inside, but her thick crimson blood oozed through the wound. The Dragon roared, not in pain but in boiling anger. Her scales shimmered as she deliberately twisted her armored neck to find the idiotic culprit.

The bout of a Dragon King against Death was just about to begin.

She found a masked figure hovered in front of her, some meters away, floating lazily. He had wings, misty and odd and peculiar, yet they did not beat. He was simply standing on thin air. His wings merely lingered behind his back, flicking slowly like the tongue of flames.

However, the red liquid on his obsidian black scythe made it clear to her. This irregular was the idiot who wished to die.

 ** _"Yol Toor Shul!"_**

Tiamat growled in a voice no way near feminine as flames spewed out from her jaw, revealing a neat yet unnerving set of incisors, sharp and cold as icicles. She granted him no chance to state his reason of his scandalous act— though it was pretty clear. Or so she would assume.

Seifer didn't move, but his smoke did.

It moved by his accord, by his want, and they shaped to form walls in front of him. They solidified by his back, his sides and up and below, enough to rebound the flames from damaging him. Although, whatever left below them suffered a more depressing result. But did they care? No. Not at all. One was too absorbed in killing this "fool", while the "fool" himself cared for keeping himself alive— and those cute little familiars from before, though only a little bit.

As the blaze ceased, the cube dispersed to smoke, spreading like haze before it spiraled around the caster.

Tiamat, though surprised by the durability of his smog, showed no disbelief could contain her ire as she dove right at him. Seifer was not interested to test the sturdiness of her hard-rock head, or the sharpness of those chalk-white horns on top of her head and neck. So he did the same thing that had helped him keep his life countless of times.

He stepped, or rather, flew to his side, effectively letting the monstrosity pass him like a matador making a fool of an angry bull.

The cut granted him the ability to see and talk directly to her mind without putting much effort, and that was his sole purpose for that _light_ scratch.

 _'You should use your head before charging straight forward.'_ the enigmatic being spoke— mocked from behind her. Its voice was no louder than a whisper, sibilant, yet she heard it clearly. It was the voice of a man without doubt, and it sounded as if it was spoken directly into her mind. _"Don't take the literal meaning, please."_

Now, Seifer didn't like bullying a grieving Dragon, moreover since it could cost him his life. But not doing so might prolong his stay here, and he had been dying to have a rest. But first and foremost, as he finally had gotten a direct view right to the window of her soul—her eyes, he discovered it was tainted. Not by wrath and grief alone, but by a certain malicious influence that made her gone berserk.

In other words, this Dragon was blinded in rage not by her will. In another words, _somebody_ caused her to go berserk. Who, he did not know.

Yet.

And another problem for him; he's no exorcist. He could naturally sense whatever taint in one's soul, but purifying one's soul was another story.

Not having this being ridiculed by anyone, Tiamat swiftly flew around to face this irregular apparition. She opened her jaw, and lights gathered inside her throat, forming a malicious spark of murky blue and white, before leaving her mouth along with a powerful shout.

 ** _"Volbur Iiz Al!"_**

The sharp and fast moving projectiles effortlessly tore through the distance between them with the speed of a bullet. She noticed the smoke around him billowed to form the same box from before, but it was a futile effort. The icicles outmatched their speed, and before it could form the protective frame, her attack ripped through him.

She didn't hear his scream as she watched the ice pierced his cloak, bursting the black garment to furious blue flame upon contact. She supposed the roaring of the wind and the shrilling whistle of her "Frost Breath" must have silenced him.

Alas, she would remember him no more than a "Fool", or perhaps she wouldn't. Memories could be quite hard to remember as there were plenty of them, and especially when her mind was blurred by wrath.

 _'Why are you so angry? Does this mean "that time of the month" apply to Dragons as well?'_ to her spite, she heard this voice again. —His _mockery_ again.

She peeked past her shoulder, and he was there, floating right behind her, no longer wielding his scythe. He had all the opportunities to strike as he had shown by the slash on her torso, yet he didn't take any. This, of course, boiled her blood.

Her murderous glint in her golden eyes spoke for her. She wasted no moment of turning around and flailed her tail, spinning around in midair and unleashing a grating growl as she did. The steel-hard tails went through his body as though he was made from vapor, and Seifer still floated idly in front of her, tilting his enclosed head slightly as if just to piss her more.

With a booming roar of her exploding anger, her wings beat the air in a gale, and stormed with ludicrous speed towards this pesky smug of a character. She opened her mouth, intending to eat him wholly or limb by limb. Either way would work.

In his head, he briefly thought she reminded him of that silent but short-fused blonde Knight; so easy to be riled off, though this Dragon was much louder, and very much more troublesome. Elsewhere, that certain blonde Knight caught a sudden sneeze.

Nonetheless, he shifted once again to his "vapor-mode" and let Tiamat pass through him. It should be noted it was not a pleasant experience to see a Dragon's insides, because their beauty was portrayed by their scales, not in their stomach or bowels. That was why he scattered around her figure instead, not wanting to relive that certain traumatic memory.

Her giant bat-like wings helped her halting herself from colliding towards the sea of burning trees. They beat erratically, more rapid than usual, a clear and obvious hint of her frenzy temper beside the coldness and hazardous aura emanating from her enormous frame.

Two golden reptilian-like eyes glowered at him, and that alone was enough proof of her desire to butcher him.

He flippantly pocketed inside the cloak.

Her roar now sounded more of a scream of frustration as she, again, for the third consecutive time, launched herself at him, spewing flames and ice and malicious smudge of blackness surrounding it. Talons readied to shred him to pieces, and even craved to tear even a small nick of his flesh, yet to no avail, all she did was cause the wind to rumble and smoke to disperse.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

The familiars panicked shrieks ensued as Tiamat panted for breath. Her bleeding had stopped, but now she was breathing heavily, not from wound, but simply from exhaustion. Dozens of her spells was casted, but none hurt him the slightest.

Seifer was seen sitting on an invisible chair, with gloved hand placed under his chin and a leg hoven above his other.

 _'Can you hold a conversation without trying to kill the person speaking to you? Well... at least you understand what I'm saying.'_ again with his jeers. _'If you can be so kind and hear me out, then I might stop pestering you.'_ then he added a bit as a matter of fact. _'And please, no more shouting. That hurt.'_

So she could hurt him by loud noises... as if. Screaming hurt her throat as well. There must be another reliable way to injure him.

Tiamat snarled, clearly unhappy, but for this time, she stayed put, and simply glared at him. She would love to shut that mouth or his telepathic ability for good, but what could she do against a foe that she could see but couldn't lay a finger— _talon_ upon?

 _'I'll take that as a yes.'_ he said as he got off from his air-chair. _'Now then... What I wanted to know is that whether you've ever heard of Avernus or not...'_

Though slanted, her eyes widened as she snapped her head at him, baring fangs as faint blue light radiated from her sapphire plates.

 _'So you do know.'_ he murmured, two seemingly empty eye-holes of his mask gazed upon her. Then the being raised a silencing hand, ' _Here's our new rule: I ask, you answer. Are you Vals—'_

"And here is what you will get as an answer: I WILL CHAR YOUR BONES AND FREEZE YOUR BLOOD!" Tiamat bellowed, suddenly finding the anger to lash out as she fired more of her flames. Though weaker than before, they still could melt steel beams in under a second. She watched the blaze swallowed him, but she knew better.

So it all came down to violence in the end. So much for being civil...

But nonetheless, he had done enough stalling. Death's abundant power enfolded him, flowing through him, but unlike electricity that jolted through his veins, it enclosed him in a gentle embrace that brought coolness instead of impulsive adrenaline.

As the cloaked figure vanished from his place, Tiamat went to an alert silence. _'You're not mute, that's good to know... however, I've told you the rule..."_ that sibilant voice invaded her mind again.

Yet, it was said in a worryingly different voice, but still his without a doubt. Gone was its happy-go-lucky chime, and what replaced it was the callous, daring, and first and foremost, fear-inducing whisper.

 ** _'You. Will. Abide.'_**

For a moment, Tiamat froze as though a nightmare had flashed. The next moment, her blood simmered and she was deliberately searching for the cocky masked man again. The next moment, a long, precise slash had engraved itself from her shoulder to her back, ripping her scream from the sweltering pain it caused.

"SHOW YOURSELF! FACE ME! IF IT IS ANSWERS YOU WANT, THEN DEFEAT ME! I WILL GRANT YOU DEATH YOU SO MUCH WISH FOR!"

He materialized in a smolder of smoke, and this time, the sinister scythe held firmly in his gloved hands. The cloak that shadowed his disguise tilted eerily as the dark fume billowed from thin air, revolving around him and his weapon.

 ** _'Know that is what you wished for.'_**

Upon hearing the warning of a man that was barely the size of her claw, her stomach lurched and her heart ached in anxiety. Fear had found her, and Death sensed the fear as would a shark drawn to blood.

Ghostly wings unfurled and the ominous figure distorted through air. As she readied herself, she unconsciously stared into the vast darkness of his eye-sockets. Two bluish flames sparked, and that was all she saw before he smashed the wind out of her with one, brutal blow to her chest.

Air ran through her ears as she was driven back by the blunt end of his scythe. Had it been that crescent blade that hit her, she wouldn't be breathing by now. She was shocked by his power, but that flickering blue lights shocked her more. When she directed her eyes to see his mask, the enthralling eerie lights had vanished.

Being distracted was a fatal mistake during combat, and she was reminded the rough way as Seifer drove his crescent blade through her side. Fresh blood seeped from the long gash from her left shoulder to her left thigh, soaking her blue scales in sickening red.

She let out an anguished cry that caused raven-like familiars scattered further away. She lowered her jaw, and ice and fire cultivated inside her mouth.

He permitted no chance for her to chant a single word, let alone completing another destructive spell. Death was not someone so tolerable.

As soon as she opened her mouth, preparing for another attack, he closed in on her, recoloring a few of her body in crimson and effectively ending her incantation.

Learning this, Tiamat lifted her front body and adopted a bipedal stance, quite similar to that old Dragon he faced long ago. The fire below had died, and murky clouds had gathered above them. Heavy rainfall was to be expected.

The man remained indifferent, calmly assessing her change without much reaction. The tips of his wings flicked, twisting and fluttering along the wind. His cloak waved wild, but his hood never fell.

Both were waiting for other's advance.

When neither did, Tiamat decided she was not willing to wait to be trashed around.

With ludicrous speed, she lunged at him. Her roar resounded through the horizon as the clouds rumbled. Immense clawed hand flung upon him with sure-kill strike, but he was unfazed. Swiftly, Seifer leapt away and stepped upon her foreleg— or left arm.

The width was enough for him to land, and his scythe dug through the scales and flesh effortlessly as he dashed along her upper arm, leaving a line of sweltering crimson as his trail.

Her roar thundered as she tried to swat him away, but Seifer propelled himself off from her with a kick. She missed, but there was a grin upon her scaly face.

He was in the vicinity of her head.

Her neck stretched as she revealed her gleaming daggers in her mouth, and snap it shut with a loud noise as she crunched him— or so she thought. The only thing she crunched was air and droplets of rain.

Yet again, she rashly searched for his presence. He appeared and disappeared, and when he did, he really disappeared. If he was simply invisible, Tiamat's Dragon perception could determine where he was. But she couldn't. There was no presence to detect, no blood-lust to sense, and there was no other scent other than the burnt wood and the humidness of the atmosphere.

She realized he had reappeared, but it was far too late. His scythe dug deep into the flesh of her right shoulder, and it was yanked away without mercy. Her blood gushed out, and torn flesh and scales hurled to the air.

When Seifer slipped in and out from his own dimension, reacting on time was impossible. One second she was glaring around the area, and the next second she wailed in agony form another grievous wound.

Without forewarning, not even the faintest of sound, an obsidian scythe hooked around her neck. Seifer dragged her with an unearthly power as the Dragon choked, pitifully struggling to release the hold, but he nullified her effort as he drove a foot to her exposed stomach.

Tiamat gasped loudly as she crashed wings-first to the now charred wasteland, flattening the aftermath of her rage into a massive cloud of ash. The impact hurt her every backbones, and she skidded further away as the ashy powder covered her severely wounded body. The injured Dragon gnashed her bloodstained teeth all the while rasping for air, feeling three of her ribs was broken.

There wasn't time to breathe, however. _He_ gave her none. As a black blur dove down, brandishing a scythe aiming to carve another gash upon her chest, she must act, or she would die.

With dragonic She created ice needles, shards, spears, anything to help her and sent them soaring to the air to hunt him down. They all shattered, and melted in an exact swing of his scythe... Nonetheless, they granted her enough time to roll over and burst upwards to the sky.

 ** _"Submit. Answer me."_** His heartless voice shook her thought as he stared at her from the ground. Was she really facing the same man from before? **_"What other loss will you suffer other than your pride for answering?"_**

Her glazing eyes sharpened, and burned with fire. He didn't understand. He couldn't understand. She had lost her pride from this beatdown, and the only way to regain them was to defeat him, or die within his hands. Wait, had it always had been a matter of her pride?

No. No it wasn't.

 _'Forget everything. You have nothing. Your world has perished. You have lost everything.'_ another voice... and though whispery, the beholder was not him. She had heard of this voice before, but when she did not know. But did it matter? _'You are forsaken. Let it flow... let your grief, your lament, your spite fuel your anger. Destroy this world.'_

The voice stirred deep within her consciousness, replaying the same meaning over and over again, as would a terrible lullaby.

 _'Destroy him.'_

That's right... This was not about her pride. It was about letting free of everything she had pent up inside. Her world, destroyed. She was the last of her kind. This world meant nothing to her anymore.

He didn't hear the voice, nor he noticed any, but he sensed the foulness of her soul had undergone a massive increase. _Not good._ Seifer thought, and he wished he was wrong.

The humiliated Chaos Karma Dragon discharged her rage that came out faster than her flames but just as destructive. Her once mystic bluish aura now darkened, malevolent and chaotic as it swirled around her, reverberating with an ungodly power that trembled the air and the ground.

 **"VOLBURAAL IIZ—"**

That was it. Complete that chant, and what would left of this entire world— or Underworld, would be dusts and rocks and sad memories. He knew for a fact his sister wouldn't like it very much if it did happen, and Creator knew he would hear no end of her fuming rant of righteousness or virtue if he didn't stop this suicidal Dragon.

It all happened in under a second, no— faster than a beat of a hummingbird's wings.

Aside from her head, and the upper part of her neck, she was dyed in scarlet.

Note that a Dragon was already imposing and scary, but a Dragon drenched in blood was more imposing and scarier. As though that was not enough, water beads fell from the sky in drizzles, pleating her wounds and causing her liquid crimson to flow endlessly.

In the face of Death, the Dragon trembled. She shook uncontrollably, due to fear but mostly due to the unimaginable pain. Dulled golden eyed his mask, but there was no resolve. No anger or lament. They had dulled, as though her soul had left her.

Well, it didn't, but it was close upon leaving permanently.

Her chest raised and fell harshly without constant rhythm, and then it slowed, and slowed. Blood spewed from her mouth as her head lurched to coughs. Suffering from acute blood loss, The Great Dragon King collapsed down off the air.

Seifer watched her fell in a sharp angle, steadily building speed as she came crashing down upon a giant tree. It was ridiculously oversized that Tiamat seemed to disappear inside the evergreen foliage. He heard some branches snapped loudly, followed by some more others. Leaves flew like paper-planes into the air.

Then, he heard a loud thud.

Hopefully, she survived the collisions against those blunt, sturdy boughs.

Rain continued to pour, and flashes followed by ear-ringing thunders reverberated throughout the woodland.

 _'Excellently done...'_

His gloved hand pressed upon his mask. It was the same brooding voice that tried to drive him mad whenever he borrowed his own power.

 _'Utilize your indomitable strength... All of it is yours for the taki—'_

 _'Yeah, yeah... Hack-hack-slash, hack-hack-slash. Burn this, burn that. Silence.'_

It had succeeded twice, but not this time.

Heeding no more of its dark mumbo-jumbo, Seifer floated down to the Dragon.

He passed the jungle of leaves and vines, slightly cringing upon seeing that none of the tree's limbs were broken, save the small branches. The boughs were chipped here and there, exposing its lighter shade of wood, but none of it broke. He also heard voices. They were light-hearted, cheery, and a bit annoying. He sensed small presences, but ignored them for the time being.

After quite a journey down, he saw her, limply lying on the ground. Seifer stopped several meters away from her snout, inspecting her enormous and bloody figure. Although faint, she was still breathing, and the malicious taint in her soul had left, seemingly realized she was utterly beaten and there was nothing left she could do.

Whether she was awake or not, that he didn't know yet. He soon received his answer, however.

"K-kill...me..." the Dragon spoke, and there was womanliness in her voice now. Her entire body shook as she tried to lift her head, only to fail. "...Kill me..."

Earlier homicidal and now suicidal? Just what more surprises lied in wait for him...?

Nonetheless, Seifer replied, in a gentler and softer tone than before, akin to his usual human voice, though more silent and serene.

 _'Why?'_ a simple question. Of course he could guess the answer. She was a proud Dragon, a creature highly-sought as a powerful being, and more to that, she's the feared and most powerful Dragon King. Defeat must not something she grew accustomed to.

How wrong he would turn out to be.

When he noticed the flowing water around her eyes weren't rain water, Tiamat continued.

"I... I have lost everything there is to lose..." she grieved, "I have lost my world... I destroyed my own home... and now my pride... Please, end this pathetic life of mine..."

A huff-like whisper seeped into her mind, it sounded like a sigh. An unpleasant sigh as though he was disappointed with himself.

 _'Answer me first,'_ he insisted, calmly this time. The Dragon's dimming golden eyes focused on him. _'Where are you from?'_

"...I doubt you will believe me... but I came from another world..." she choked, coughing more of her blood. Good thing they missed his outfit, which somehow had not even a splatter of crimson on it. "I was born at the Citadel of Avernus... my father, he... he brought me here during times of yore..."

His cowl slanted as he skewed his head to the side slightly; appeased she was willing to cooperate, albeit a little forlorn of the despair in her tone and at the revelation. Deciding violence was no longer necessary, like a whisper, his scythe diffused to smoke.

 _'Who is your father?'_

There was a pause.

"Zerelth..."

 _'And his father?'_

As her eyelids fluttered heavily, another tear escaped. "Val... Valstrath..." and the name left bitter memories in not only her, but him as well. "...Why do you ask...? Are you here to deride their names as you have done to me...?"

He sighed again. It was much more melancholic, but there was relief as well, and a little bit annoyance to it due to her accusation.

 _'He was a great leader. Wise, and perhaps a little bit too formal,'_ Seifer said, much to her surprise, _'He fought until the very end. When all others had gone and passed, he stood. His name will not go forgotten until the end of time.'_

"What..." the Dragon stammered, and although she felt warmth upon hearing his words, she was bewildered, and deeply saddened. "Who...? Who might you be...?"

 _'I know not much of your father. Your grandfather, however...'_ there was a subtle change of tone as he continued, ' _He was a good friend of mine. You may say one of the closest.'_ he told her as his tone gradually becoming kinder and friendlier in each word, and more importantly, a few decibels louder. _'He asked me personally look after you in the moment of his passing. I believe he didn't want you to grief alone.'_

At this, the Great Dragon King, the Chaos Karma Dragon, became a sobbing mess.

"...G...Grandfather..." Reminiscences of her juvenile years flowed to her like a flood; they came rapidly and without mercy. Even after her world was taken away so violently and without warning, she was never truly alone. "...Grandpa..."

Her roar was terrifying and loud, but her cry was silent and frail, and heartbreaking. If he could, he would wrap his hands around her to comfort her. Unfortunately, if he did try to hug her, he could only hug one of her finger at most.

Seifer took off his mask, and what revealed was terror that shouldn't be seen by any living being lesser than Gods or Creations. His face was nonexistent— and so was his head or his hair. There was only an empty void beneath his cowl.

Only for some seconds, though, as they soon emerged from the shadow of his hood, as though light had found its way back to him. His black long-coat dithered, replaced by his previous long-sleeved shirt, trousers and scarf. The misty dark smoke around him molded to some sort of a handle-less umbrella to keep the rain off of him.

Formerly a deadly apparition imbued with monstrous strength, now Seifer was just a tired bloke wanting to flop on his bed and possibly cuddle with a certain Nekoshou—.

And at the same time of his makeover, pastel blue light glowed from her body as she shrunk, down to only a meager fraction of her former size. Her sapphire scales smoothened to porcelain-colored skin, pleated by the raindrops. Her hair was longer than Rias' and they were blue as would a cloudless morning sky. She became a human, and her beauty was even more alluring. If not for those terrible scars he caused on her, the narrator would drone on and on.

But who could blame him? Brute strength was the only thing he could borrow in this meek state. Had he was healthier; he could have ended it all without ever needing to swing his scythe.

"Maker's breath..." Seifer muttered lightly as he glided to the woman lying in a giant crater. He had seen many Dragons, alive or not, this was his first time seeing one in a human form. He couldn't help but wonder if Valstrath would appear to be as a human.

He wouldn't be so surprised if he turned to be an old but sophisticated and well-mannered butler. Or a librarian.

Nevertheless, with his smoke now sheltering the two of them from the drizzles, Seifer alighted by her side, whereas Tiamat had curled into a ball, unable to stop her tears from flowing.

He felt terrible guilt, and he blamed himself responsible at each wound he had etched upon her. Not because she was stunningly sexy and buxom, but for hurting his old friend's granddaughter. Well, maybe a little bit of regret due to the former reason. Some people might deem him sexist as he would not feel the same had she was the same gender as him, and even start a rant or a propaganda or whatever.

Not like he would care, though.

More of his haze emerged from thin air. Wisps of inky black smoke curled and danced their way through the cooling, humid air, and draped around her naked body. They wrapped themselves on her wounds like a bandage. Although they couldn't heal, they could at least stop her blood and prevent infection. Again, like a bandage. —A fancy, translucent bandage that felt not unlike fluffy clouds.

Such useful things they are.

He untangled off his scarf and jacket, and like a gentleman he was—cough—, Seifer carefully covered her with his jacket first. She winced in pain, but seemed too grief-stricken to care. He then wrapped her pale and reddish neck with his wool muffler.

Seifer shrugged off the fact that the puddle of muddy dirt had successfully added a new tone to his scarf and jacket. He could always wash them later. Or so he thought, but seeing dirt upon his clothes was not something he would want to see every day.

As he was left with nothing to do but wait for his power to recover, so he could return home, Seifer slid a hand under her knees and another upon her back, and with a gentle motion, lifted her off the ground with relative ease. Some of her blood scraped against his cotton shirt, but again, he didn't mind it too much.

It was then he found she had fallen asleep. A light chuckle escaped his lips as he used his smoke to incline her head to rest on his chest, and began his walk to rest upon the giant tree's bark. Delicately, he firstly leaned against the tree, before slumping down with Tiamat still in his hands. She winced again, but now he wouldn't need to move for some time.

His smoke that served as umbrella now had evaporated as well, now that the tree had provided a natural canopy from the rain.

He shivered a little due to the little protection his bloodstained grey t-shirt offered against the cold, but he was at least grateful enough he didn't have to carry a huge Dragon. That certainly would be a pain, mentally and physically— specifically to his spine.

Then, those twinkle-like voices reached his ears again, and he glanced up.

"Hmm?"

They were small creatures that emitted gentle lights like fireflies, though theirs were more vagrant, livelier and colorful. Not annoyingly colorful like those holiday lights he often saw in movies. And, perhaps they didn't want to be noticed by him, or they were simply too shy, as they scurried away to hide behind leaves.

One of them, however, panicked rather excessively, and splendidly hit the tree's massive trunk. The clumsy and dizzy familiar drifted down the air. Its bluish light flickered as though a dying bulb as it fall as how a single feather would, and landed softly upon the black glove of the mysterious young man.

Seifer brought the five-to-six inches tall creature a little bit closer for better view. The creature was in fact, not an insect. It was a tiny girl with pink camellia petals tied around her small hips, and cyan intricate markings that covered her otherwise naked figure

Long silky hair glided behind this young, slim lady, graduating from light lime green to a reddish brown that reminded him of a chestnut. A tiny pink flower sat just above her right elven ear. Her wings were similar like a butterfly, flamboyantly patterned and enchanting. Sadly, it seemed that her previous encounter with the tree had caused a bent on her left wing.

She had pointy ears and big, round, completely violet eyes that was now lining in water. Though diminutive, she was undeniably pretty; despite the fear her tiny face carried was obvious.

"Y-You can see me?!" A pair of light, slender hands held her head as she quivered. "P-P-P-Please d-don't eat m-me! I'm too skinny!"

Seifer unconsciously held his breath upon hearing her plea. Her voice was nearly as light as a feather, and perhaps lighter. It chimed nicely in his ears, certainly felt like soothing music. Seifer didn't eat Fairies or Pixies alike, but who in the right mind would eat such frail being? Seifer certainly wouldn't.

However, she did tick him a little bit. What did he look like, a Fairy-eating frog?

She seemed to notice his slight frown, and cowered to a ball of terrified Pixy. "W-Waaahh! Noooo!"

"D-Don't hurt her!" another delicate and distressed voice spoke to him with a northern English accent, coming from above. Nonchalantly, he glanced upwards again— to see dozens of them had armed themselves with... toothpicks? It appeared to him the one on the front was their leader or some kind. "Leave her alone!"

With all their might, they unleashed hell upon him. A hell that had never been so pathetic before. Feeling a little bit mischievous, Seifer called his smoke. The toothpick-sized spears immediately were met with his smoldering black haze, charring them completely to dust directly upon contact.

"I-Impossible!" the blonde-haired leader gasped dramatically, and the rest of her army did the same. Lively little creatures, aren't they? "F-Fall back!"

At least, they provided him with decent amusement. He knew they meant him no harm, and even if they did, he doubted their weapons—which weren't sharp at all to begin with—would do anything more than a tickle.

While the Fairies above him were rousing on another tactic, he chuckled warmly, and as he brought his arm a little bit further, he looked at the weeping girl on his gloved hand.

"Psst, hey." he called her, keeping his voice under a whisper to avoid startling her or waking up Tiamat. "Hey, you." He caught her attention, and through her curled hands, she peeked at him. "Don't cry. I won't hurt you."

She sniveled, still shaking uncontrollably. "R-Really...?"

"Yes, really." Seifer sighed. He felt as though he was talking with a minor. Not that he hated it. "Now can you tell your friends up there not to hurt me?"

"O-Okay..." she whimpered as she stood up. Now he really could clarify that she was only as tall as his palm. She hopped three centimeters off his palm, and again, and a bit desperately now. She stopped as soon as she realized something was wrong, which he had noticed minutes before. "Wu— wuaaaahhh! M-My wings are broken...!"

Oh the tragedy.

"There, there... you poor girl." he said as he would to a crying child. "Does it hurt?" the Fairy nodded sullenly, going back to her previous knee-hugging posture. "We'll get them fixed. Don't worry, you'll be okay." Seifer assured with his natural smile.

Crimson flecked across her light-toned cheeks and the small lady quieted her cry. Apparently, his trademark lopsided smile charmed even Fairies. Noting this, he felt a bit proud.

"What's your name?" he asked, still with his slanted smile.

"U-umm...*sniffle* I-I'm Narina..." she mumbled through her fingers. No longer scared, but deeply embarrassed, she seemed to be. "...Wh... who are you?"

His head tilted an inch. "Shinjiro." he said pleasantly, "Narina hmm...? That's a pretty name. It suits you nicely."

"H-Huh?! I-I'm not— hafuu!" the young Pixie went bright red as she frantically covered her blooming face.

"Honest aren't you?" Seifer hummed, amused with himself and of Narina's adorable fidgeting. Soon after that, the tiny voices started chattering around him— right above his head.

"He's just a friendly Big-Folk!" one cheered.

"Can we trust him...?" one doubtfully asked. "He made Narina cry! And I've never seen her glowing red... that's... odd..."

"But she cries all the time~" reasoned another flippantly, "and that's because she's embarrassed!"

"I can hear all of you, you know." Seifer said bluntly, adding a little warm chuckle as the Fairy people skittered in the air, surprised that he could hear them. He noticed golden dusts fluttered from their wings.

It caused him to sneeze.

The Fairies, including Narina, shrieked.

Seifer rubbed his nose. "Ah..." he sniffled twice, "It's pretty cold here isn't it?" now that he mentioned it, how could they not get cold with those skimpy outfits? Ah well. He supposed they've grown accustomed to it. They did live here after all.

After he convinced them he won't eat any of them, and that he was only resting here for a while, the small group of tiny women warmed up and flocked around him and the unconscious Dragon King, while some others appeared to tend Narina's wings.

' _Speaking of which, why are all of them girls?'_ He wondered, not like he'd give a damn, though.

The nursing treatment happened right on his other lap, where Tiamat was not resting her head at. Seifer questioningly, curiously looked at them as their little hands wrapped a tiny leaf on her slightly bent colorful wing, straightening it. Somehow, the leaf-bandage remained intact.

"Mmmnn... you say you're nice, but why did you hurt that Big-Folk?" their leader, a comely woman whose legs are quite nice—though still roughly palm-sized overall—with a blonde hair tied to a bun, named Lilianne, retorted to him. She hovered close at Tiamat's sleeping face, assessing her sweltering red wounds under that smoke of his. The gruesome sight of her bleeding gashes and slashes didn't seem to scare them... oddly enough.

Before he could answer, another Fairy pipped. "What happened to the big scary Dragon?"

The male "Big-Folk" scratched his temple. "Uh... well... you see this woman _is_ the big scary Dragon." he uttered. None of the Fairies believed him as they looked up at him as though he made a terrible joke. "I'm serious."

"But you said your name is Shinjiro?" Narina, who had felt better, questioned him with a tilted head.

Seifer nearly face-palmed.

"That's not what he meant you donut!"

Donut seemed to be a harmless insult to him, but apparently not for these little people as Narina puffed her cheeks and folded her hands. Maybe dough confectionery has an insulting meaning for them.

As all of the other Fairies tittered merrily, Lilianne huffed, then looked at him with glimmers in her big, oval eyes.

"At any rate, if she is that Dragon, that means you've not only saved our lives, you've saved Yggdrasil and this entire forest!" she announced, "We are forever indebted to you, our Savior Shinjiro!"—Seifer almost choked from breathing—"How can we ever repay your kindness?"

"You caught me too!" Narina gladly reminded. "I want to show my appreciation too!"

Around twenty Fairies grouped up in the air in front his face, all white-less eyes glittering with respect and awe.

Their Almighty Savior laughed awkwardly. "It's fine. I didn't do it for any of you, to be honest. But knowing you beauties are safe is a reward itself." he said, with a gentle smile that stirred a few red-faces and rapidly beating hearts. He noted that the more flustered they got, the brighter their lights would glow.

"Y-You're too modest..." Lilianne quietly uttered, slightly blushing. "What about we treat your Big-Folk?" suddenly, her face grew sullen. "W-We won't be able to heal her completely, but that's all we can do..."

"Huh...? But should we...?" Her friends didn't seem so supportive, however. Tiamat nearly did burn their home, and that was a good enough reason to be reluctant. Seconds later, they were bickering whether or not they should heal her— as though he'd say yes to the offer.

A sad frown creased upon Lilianne and Narina's pink lips. It was rough to lead such uncooperative, happy-go-lucky group of Fairies.

"Smile." he softly whispered to her, "You two are too beautiful to frown." the Fairy leader enflamed in furious blush. "It's fine, really. But that would be a great help. I understand if you girls don't want to help, though."

"I-I'll help!" chirped a shamefaced Fairy.

"Me too!"

Soon, agreeing to a request suddenly turned to a competition of who could show the most determination.

Exhaling a sigh, though he was unsure if it was exasperated or not, Seifer then offered all of them a quaint smile that had stolen many hearts, and quite possibly, theirs as well.

As he called back the smoke that covered Tiamat's wounds, the little women fluttered around Tiamat's body, sprinkling their golden dusts above her wounds. Slowly, the terrible gashes closed, and the ugly bluish bruises faded to match her pale skin. Without the injuries to taint her otherwise flawless figure, Tiamat's beauty, at last, was revealed.

Death's vessel or not, Seifer was still a man with—albeit more reasonably than before—interest in woman's curves, exceptionally when the curves were on the right spots. So like all sane straight men, he quietly gave thanks to the Creator.

"Whew~! We're done!" the ombré-haired Fairy cheered. "Will that be enough for you, o' Lord Shinjiro?"

His lower eyelid twitched a bit. "Hmm... Yeah. Thanks. But please just call me "Shinjiro" or "Shinji"..." he reconsidered it for a moment. "Seifer" works too."

"Why yes!" Narina cheerfully replied, "Of course Lor— I mean, Seifer! That'll be a great pleasure!"

"Don't mention it." Seifer said, earning more look of adorations from the elven-like creatures.

Without realizing, he spent minutes as he chatted with the jubilant fairytale creatures. They (mostly the Fairies) talked about how the Yggdrasil was nearly the same age as the dirt he's sitting at. He often added some of his casual banters here and there, as they were so honest with their emotions.

They told him there were more of them scattered throughout the lands, living in trees that had aged centuries, which were now nothing more than a pile of ash. Some of them ended up weeping upon the losses, but he consoled them fairly easily with his smooth-talks. He learned that all of them are natural-born singers, and he confirmed that their voice was more beautiful than any harp.

He also learned that their species are all females, too, so scratched that off his list.

Their cultures and fondness, it was about time that he had gathered enough power to go home. So with Tiamat still lying asleep in his hands, he stood up.

"Well then, thank you for the help. I'd love to stay and talk with you all, but I have to go now."

"Huh?! You're leaving this shortly?!" actually, it had been around 19 minutes and 42 seconds and counting since he came by. Time flies, sadly for these light-hearted beings.

"Aww..." one Fairy mumbled dejectedly. Allow me to rephrase that; all the Fairies mumbled dejectedly. Their whiny voices combined sounded to him as would the chimes of small bells— smoothening at first, but annoying if heard constantly.

"Will you come and visit us anytime soon...?" Lilianne asked, hovering near his face as her wings fluttered just like a hummingbird's. Narina did the same beside her.

He didn't pay much attention to Rias' explanation regarding this Familiar Forest, but he did overhear her mentioning about when you could visit this woodland. And more to that he didn't particularly want to visit here just to flirt around either.

So he said the truth, much to the Fairies' disappointment. "I don't think so." he answered with a slight shake of his head. "Sorry girls."

Seeing his rueful face flustered Lilianne. "P-Please don't be! It can't be helped after all... We wish you well on your return to your world!"

During his walk away, he heard cute squeals, one after another. He glanced back towards the Fairies who were waving their teeny hands

"Bye-bye Shinjiro! Take care!"

"Come again soon okay! We'll miss you!"

Goodbyes aren't always necessarily tearful. He was reminded of this fact again today. Later on, as the mentioned "backup" finally arrived, Seifer, along with the comely Dragon Lady and three small creatures had left for Earth, or, if he was feeling a bit poetic and cheesy, "Home".

Meanwhile, back at the peaceful Yggdrasil that would continue to grow for years to come, one befuddled Pixy chirped.

"Has anyone seen Narina?"

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

For thirty-five minutes now, none spoke to put an end of the deafening silence that cursed the dimly lit room, aside from Asia's soft sniveling. Roughly thirty minutes earlier, when Grayfia had left with the wounded Devil, it was filled by heartrending sobs from Asuka and Asia, Kuroka's distressed cry, and Koneko, Kojiro, and Issei's futile attempt to calm these heartbroken sisters down. The silence didn't mean they succeed, rather, none of them seemingly able to cry anymore.

Asuka held Asia dearly, and so did Asia to her. Both of their eyes were red and sullen. They felt horrible, as though their dreams were crushed, shattered to irreparable pieces— twice for Asuka, now. Issei and Mio tried cheering them, saying words they thought could help. But they failed, and for the time being, they agreed to give them time to grief.

But the most worrying was Kuroka.

To come and felt so close to pure love and lose it so violently and rash is something no medication or words can heal. She had done blaming that careless Gremory and that inert of a maid for everything, and might have hit them both close to home, but why should she care? They were at fault.

No... This was all her fault, as she had convinced herself.

He wouldn't have been there if Rias didn't ask him to come. He would still be resting in his bedroom with his bed-hair sprawled over his pillow, or maybe sitting outside at his porch for an evening smoke, and Kuroka would come back to his house, and found him there. She would still be able to tease him and be teased back, and the taste of his lips wouldn't become a taste she wanted to forget.

Not once, she had sent a chilling glare at Rias. And even though tears bleared her eyes, it never failed to cause the Gremory to flinch. But now, her anger had subsided. Denial had passed. All was left was her shattered heart, and not even the caring hold of her distressed little sister could mend it.

Kojiro quietly sat beside Issei, unsure with what he should do or say, so he had kept his mouth sealed. He wasn't sad, though, just confused, really. He knew for a fact, the death of an important god would be replaced by another. Another Death would take up his place. It had happened once long ago, before he was created, and no foretelling it wouldn't take place again.

However, if his brother vessel's died, then what reason he had left to stay here? Here, in this small but unbelievably chaotic realm? The logical solution was to leave and return to his true self, and leave this all behind. But did he really want that?

He wouldn't want to admit it openly, but he had grown too attached to her, the girl with the purest of soul. Her untainted innocence and her genuine sincerity was a quality he had only seen once in his entire life, both as a god and as a human.

With still a sleeping Yuki cradled in his hands, Kojiro had never been so perplexed.

The rest of the Devils couldn't do much, and they knew they couldn't do anything, and their effort to help had been crudely refused. Akeno had prepared warm tea earlier, but no one had even touched it, and they had turned tepid. She now lied idly beside Rias, waiting for news regarding the Familiar Forest's condition.

Rias tried to put her mind to other thing, anything to wipe this massive feeling of guilt inside her, but she couldn't. Not even her sister's reassurance could. Kuroka was right, this was her fault. His death was in her hands, and forever, the broken look of her servants will haunt them like an undying curse.

Aside from guilt, there was fear, uneasiness. He no longer here meant there was no restraint for Kuroka to return to her former self, as a cold criminal who had killed her past master, and perhaps try to kill her.

However... apart from all of that, she had never thought a former criminal, a ruthless and impish woman like her could be this in love with him. Her love for Koneko was similar to hers to her sister, Mio, but Kuroka's affection to him was not one of the same. She had found someone dear to her, and it was something even Rias was highly envious and highly regarded of.

Rias realized she might have ripped that someone from her.

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she held her head in her palms, her crimson locks falling against the back of her hands. The only silver lining was that she no longer had any master. It was at that thought, a burning feeling seared her neck, and the choker-like tattoo radiated briefly.

Her eyes widened. This was not supposed to happen. Which meant— "He's alive..." she whispered, but everyone stared at her as though she shouted. "He's alive... Kawamura, he's still alive."

Kuroka grimaced in anger as she stood up from her seat. "Don't fuck around!" she yelled, voice overflowed by pain and sorrow. "Shut your mouth or I will shut it for good!"

She might be a woman in grief, but Rias was still their master. Dreading the worst case scenario, Rias' servants, save Kuroka and Koneko, readied their weapon and took defensive stance in front of their master. The shrill sound of a sword being unsheathed and the crackles of thunder finally replaced the silence.

"No. I mean it. He's alive." Rias said, keeping her face straight as she ordered her servants to lower their guard. They did, but kept their attention fixated upon the tearful Nekoshou. "You know he is my master and I'm bound to him by the contract, right?"

Some Devils had puzzled look, Kuroka retained her death glare.

Akeno's eyes broadened in realization. "Rias, you mean...?"

Rias brushed her crimson locks to reveal her neck. She forcibly thought ill of him, which was rather an easy task given her few... _memorable_ experiences with that certain young man. The ink-black markings around her neck appeared, along with the light pink flush on her cheeks.

"Whoa... hold on a second..." Issei muttered, eyes bedazzled both by the sight of Rias' new tattoo and the confusion upon hearing her master-servant disclosure. "What's going on here...?"

Rias' blush reddened, but when she saw a hopeful glint in Kuroka's eyes, she forced herself to suppress her embarrassment. "Kawamura formed a contract with me, and I asked him to come to annul it. If he's really gone, then this mark won't appear, which means—"

"—I'm not dead." out of the blue, his voice resounded from a corner of the room. "Rejoice, for I am alive."

Although Rias had lampshaded his return, and despite he himself had spoken, nobody could trust their eyes. Even as he sauntered though the room, laying yet another beautiful woman on the Victorian themed couch where the unknown Devil once laid, while some small animals from the Familiar Forest followed his steps, they couldn't believe what they saw.

They just stared at him, eyes wide, complete with slightly gaping mouth.

"Hey, staring is rude." he reminded, finally irked out by their stares of disbelief.

"Shinji-san!" Issei exclaimed, "You're carrying a woman! And she's insanely naked and stark beautiful! And she's only wearing _your_ jacket! What the hell did you do to her?!"

"The usual." He said, vaguely, consciously with a coy smile.

"TEACH ME YOUR WAYS!"

It appeared Issei's voice was some kind of a wake-up call for the Devils, as they soon welcomed him back and expressed their gladness of his well-being. Even Satellizer flashed him a small nod.

"Yes, yes. Nice to see all of you too." commented Seifer, "Asia, can you please look after her a bit?"

The girl stumbled on her reply, if you consider silent weeping as one. "U...Uuu...*sniffle*... S-Shinji-san... It's... It's really you..."

Three startled familiars around his feet scattered behind his legs as Asuka and Asia lunged to give him two warm hugs, and cried to his red-splattered shirt.

The Kunoichi cried as she weakly thumped his chest, "Oniiiii-san! W-We thought you're dead! Y-you... You idiot! Baka-niisan!"

"...Dead?" Though thoroughly puzzled, Seifer smiled and gently petted the brunette and the blonde's hair. "What's with you two?" he asked with a bemused smile, "Actually, what's with all of you? Do I look like a ghost?" he asked again, now directed towards the Devils.

"Well, you did come and go like one."

"Shut up Kojiro." Seifer scoffed, showing his appreciation of his brother's remark with a sharp glare. Still petting a crying Asuka and Asia, which were calming down to just snivels and hiccups, he continued.

"Now, now. Don't cry. My shirt is soaked enough already." by rainwater and with blood as well.

Luckily, he smelled more like rain rather than a merciless murderer after a killing spree.

Shortly after, Asuka finally let go off him, and her smile and laugh had relived, filling the room with the much needed warmth.

"By the way, Asia, can you look after these fellas? I found them a while ago back there." he said nicely, "And don't worry. These aren't mine." he added, referring to the red splatters on his wetted grey shirt.

And by "these fellas", he meant the timid familiars whose species he didn't and couldn't bother to know. A small, bluish purple scaled Dragon roughly at the same size of a basketball, a Yuki-sized pooch with a small pointy horn on its cobalt blue long-furred forehead, and lastly a small bird with grey and white plumage. Each of them had black singes on their complexion, but nothing too severe to be a permanent scar.

Call him soft, but he simply couldn't leave these three offspring back there, injured and without help. He was fond of animals and animals-alike after all. And he was sure enough they lost their parents, as they followed him right after they met him, or after he found them.

But Asia stared at his clothes, where splatters of red had dried, and then to his eyes with worry. Seifer duly noticed. "Oh, these aren't mine." he said.

"O-Oh... Thank God... —Hau!" as a sharp headache shot her, Asia held her head. Kojiro could be spotted panicking slightly.

She later wiped her tears as she walked towards the sleeping woman. Who she was or why she had light pink slashes all over her body was not important. A soft lime glow soon radiated from her palms as she hovered them above Tiamat's injuries, slowly turning the faint scars to the same color of Tiamat's skin.

As though knowing she was a kind-hearted girl that wouldn't even able to hurt a fly, the three familiars approached her without worry, begging at her as they pulled off their version of a "puppy eyes". Needless to be said, Asia and Asuka were overwhelmed by their cuteness.

Yielding a chuckle, Seifer yawned softly. Anything would do as bed now. Sluggishly, he walked towards an empty sofa, where Kuroka and Koneko were seated earlier, and now standing and still in shock.

His warm chocolate eyes met hers— the amber that burnt like sunset. Her eyelids were slightly swelled and the skin surrounding them was rather reddish. These kinds of evidences were unmissable for him. He tilted his head, his chocolate hair draping over his right eye as he posed an easy smile.

"What's wrong?"

Nothing could put her feelings to words upon seeing him, and now hearing his scruffy voice. But the floor seemed to drop upon her, and she collapsed onto her hands and knees, her black Kimono draping around her. Her fingers tightened at the luxurious carpet. Her body was shaking, and tears fell freely from her gaping golden eyes as Kuroka could only stare at him.

Thousands of questions rushed through her head, causing her head to spin and her stomach to clench, but without a doubt, Kuroka was happy.

"Seriously, what's with all the crying?" he asked with a frivolous tone, stopping a foot away from Kuroka. He would help her up, but even bowing might hurt his back. "Come now, get up. Your Kimono's hard to wash, you know?"

Knowing what would ensue, Koneko stepped away to give them a moment, but not without giving the man a welcoming kind smile, which he then discovered it was her rarest of smiles. He nodded and smiled back in reply.

Slowly, Kuroka lifted herself from the carpet, but kept her eyes intact with his, as though afraid of losing even the sight of him. She took a step closer, and then another, and before he could complain on how slow she walked, she threw herself to him, gripping and clutching his shirt as she wracked in his chest.

Feeling the corner of his lips had pulled themselves without him planning to; Seifer realized she might meant more to him than he previously thought.

As he had always had, Seifer slunk his arms around her stiffened shoulders and pulled her close, gently rubbing her arms with care not to cause a wardrobe malfunction. Her furry feline ears tickled his chin as they moved, seemingly in tune with her feeling. In his arms, his strong, warmth-bringing arms, her other shelter, Kuroka cried anew.

Tender tears strolled to her pearly cheeks and to his grey shirt as her voice escaped her lips in silent whimpers. She bathed in this ever-loving warmth and the faint scent of rain. To hell with her pride, let these Devils watch her walls crashed down for all she cared, for tonight, she wouldn't sleep without him by her side.

When her sobbing lessened, Seifer decided to poke her for a little. "Dear oh dear," he sighed, but was smiling and still giving her arms light rubs nonetheless. "Drenching my shirt again?"

"Shut up..." Kuroka whined, not looking at him as she knew he would tease her scarlet face. "...I hate you..."

That was a lie so obvious and child-like that it stirred a chuckle out of his throat.

"We both know you love me." Seifer said, teasingly and guilt-free. He studied her moping look and reddening cheeks, before he leaned away as he drew her to him with a gentle pull. He gave her a kind peck on her forehead.

He would never forget the way her blush deepened its scarlet shades, and the way it spread all over her face like a disease. In her defense, it is her first time receiving such gesture of affection from him, other than his warm hugs. He never kissed her before without her asking to.

Her slightly parted lips tightened, and turned to an upset frown. "Y-You...!" Kuroka squeaked, and decided to repeat herself. "You jerk!"

Seifer simply chuckled, though his voice waning out. The exhaustion finally dragged him.

"Whatever you say..." and afterwards, there was only his faint breathing, and the sudden weight compelling her to slump backwards.

As fear slowly gripped her heart and mind again, and as the Devils became alarmed of Kuroka managed to utter a fretful question. "S-Shinji... Shinjiro...? Don't you dare—"

"Relax, doll..." the young man whispered, cutting her threat short. His husky voice barely reaching her ears, but that one nickname managed to bring out another blush from her and at the same time, erased her worries. "I'm just... tired..."

He slouched forward, pushing his bodyweight for Kuroka to handle. His sudden collapse caught her off guard and off balance, as she fell to the couch to her right. His lower body slumped to the ground, whereas his side laid on the sofa as his head landed safely on her lap.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Seifer fell asleep, and he had never looked so peaceful in the Devils' eyes.

Still, that didn't change the fact that not only he had survived the Dragon, which they had yet to confirm if it was Tiamat or not, he had also brought three familiars and a stunningly beautiful woman with his return, _and_ after they were told only people with Maou-comparable power could go through Grayfia's seal.

That being said, only a one Devil noticed these evidences that he was not a run of the mill charmer and the power he possessed was too dangerous to be taken lightly.

 _'Why did he stay there? How did he come back? Who is that girl and what connections does she have with him?'_

There were far too many unanswered doubts rotating inside, some about the Familiar Forest, particularly about the tree and its condition, but mostly were about him.

As the atmosphere softened, as the sisters of the Kawamura household pranced around with the three surprisingly jolly familiars, and as Kuroka fondly caress his dark chocolate hair, as Kojiro quietly smiled at the sight while holding a still sleeping Yuki, Rias momentarily paused their exchanges.

"I think we can call this a night, everyone. You can all go home. Of course, it won't be a problem if you stay here either." she said in her standard Buchou-mode, "Especially you, Ise, since my sister seems to like you being around."

"O-Onee-chan!" grouched a crimson-faced Mio, whereas her Pawn had a dubious but nonetheless delighted smile and laughter. The boy had taken her hint as a joke, sadly.

"Ufufufu~ I'm so jealous of you, Mio." Akeno giggled, "But I, too, would be happy if Ise-kun stays here... Two men is always better than one after all, ufufufu~."

"But Akeno-senpai, Kou-san is a man too..." muttered a slightly offended Asia, knowing the sadomasochist of a woman had ousted her man.

Akeno didn't falter, however, as she emitted another of her usual giggling. "Ara ara? But Kojiro-kun has been taken~ unless... you want to share him with me? Ufufufu~" Asia had never refused an offer so loudly and so hurriedly in her life, where Kojiro had never thought Asia could be that loud.

"So~ I stand corrected~"

Meanwhile, a sheepishly smiling Kiba felt as though a sword had just been impaled right through his chest. Ignoring the pain, Kiba asked, "Uh... what should we do with them, Buchou?"

He said "them" in indication of the two bouncy familiars; the grayish-brown hatchling and the blue whelp who curiously sniffing an asleep white pup, and one stiff fellow, who they had surprisingly found out to be a rare Sprite Dragon, trotting behind Asia's steps.

Of course, Kiba was also referring to the nearly stripped sleeping beauty in the room.

Rias gave it a thought. "Hmm... I suppose they can be made to familiars. As it's him who brought them, I think it's only proper to give them to his girls and Kojiro." at this, as though understanding Rias' word by word, the familiars scuttled to the person they favored.

The hatchling, which family Rias soon explained as a Starly, flew to and claimed Asuka's hair as her nest, lovingly nuzzling her black-tipped orange beak into Asuka's raven locks without pecking her scalps. The Kunoichi could only giggle in glee.

The cub, known as "Hellhound"—which, a bit daunting considering its wolf-like appearance, not to mention those pleading yellow and red eyes as it begged to be chosen as a familiar, who could refuse its adorability?

"Beat it, mutt."

Apparently, Kuroka could. Perhaps it was due to her feline heritage.

Whining as it scampered, it accidentally bumped its head to someone's feet. It timidly raised its head, to see a person who looked mean and aloof, and scary enough that the poor whelp began to whine anew.

"Don't mind her little one." The man said unbelievably in a calm tone. "She's just a stupid cat."

"—A stupid cat that has claws and not afraid to use it." Kuroka warned in a dangerous tone, " _Nyan_." and ended it with a sharp one. But as Seifer unconsciously clutched her Kimono, she quieted relatively quickly. " _Nyan._ " and she ended with a sharp tone.

Ignoring the mean woman, the pup bunted its head gently to Kojiro's leg. It looked up, sticking its fleshy red tongue, and then it— _he_ raised his forelegs to the man's knees.

Meanwhile, the Sprite Dragon never moved— from Asia's hands.

The conclusion was pretty straightforward. With Akeno's help, the girls and Kojiro officially gained a familiar of their own. They soon learnt—rather shockingly—their familiars could puff in and out whenever they wanted to. Pretty convenient.

However, it left Issei with a feeling pretty bummed out. He cheered up (distracted) rather easily by Mio's kind words (careless show of cleavage).

Shortly after, Kiba and Satellizer excused themselves, and Issei soon followed, transporting to his apartment along with Mio, where more merriment took place. The Kawamura residents decided to head for their home too, and they were about to, when Tiamat roused from her slumber with an audible grunt.

"...Nnnh..."

"Ah, she woke up!" Asuka notified, bringing the remaining Devils' attention to the Dragon Lady.

"Yaa—aaamn..." —and followed with a much quieter yawn, very cute too, coming from the woman's... breast?

Asuka's eyes squinted. "Eh...? Her boobs talk?"

"I'm not a boob!"

"...It can get mad too." Kojiro commented. Then there was a faint light coming from beneath the jacket's left pocket, presumably Tiamat's left breast. "And glow... Is that supposed to happen?"

When the light left the pocket, they were even more taken aback.

"Aaaah~! Ria-tan! Is that you?!"

Startled, Rias snapped her eyes open, and immediately they widened. A small, pretty woman was flying in front of her, going up and down in the air like a Fairy she is. Dust-like powder fell from her beautiful and colorful wings, sparkling golden as they vanished without trace before even hitting the ground.

Two round and innocent purples gawked at her with a nice beaming smile. "Helloooo~! Ria-tan, it's me! Narina!"

Yes, she was Narina. A Fairy and a childhood friend of hers. Question was, "H-How did you get here?!"

"Huh? Aren't you going to say you're happy to see me?!"

Rias swallowed, while the others, save Akeno, stared dubiously, wonderingly. "Y-Yes...Of course I'm happy... But I'm more confused rather than happy..."

With hands sassily placed on her hip, the young Fairy pouted, and huffed exasperatedly. "Hmpf! Meanie!" in her moment of dander, her violet eyes met with another pair of violets. "Huaaaa~! Akeno's here too!"

"Ufufufu~ how are you doing, Nana-chan?"

"Splendid!" the Fairy sunnily replied, doing an effortlessly excellent loop-the-loop midair. "How are you?"

Akeno tittered quaintly. "Same with you too, ufufufu~ you're energetic as always, Nana-chan."

"I'm happy to see you as well, Narina." Rias said compliantly, "Now please, can you explain how you, out of all of your friends, got here? And not to mention only by yourself?"

"I traveled here by my own wings!"

Rias received an answer said in boastful and almost silly tone, and proudly puffed-out chest. The crimson-haired girl's expression had never been flatter.

"...Okay...I didn't." Narina feebly admitted, but her cheery smile returned soon after as she looked around the candle-lit room, and found Seifer's resting face. "Ah, yes! I was with that good-looking Big-Folk earlier when suddenly, everything becomes dark... When I woke up, I was inside the other Big-Folk's pocket! And then I was called a boob! I'm not a boob! I'm not a donut or a boob!"

Intuitively, drawn in by her beauty and the tininess of her slim figure, Asuka, Asia, and even Koneko had grouped up to have a good look to this merry woman.

"So... Voila!" she chirped as she did a twirl around, flapping the tiny leaves laced around her small hips. She dropped her cheerful antics when she noticed the other Big-Folks, instantly running over to hide in a jungle of Rias' crimson locks, sticking only her head out. "Umm... They won't eat me, right...?"

"Don't hide! We won't hurt you!" Asuka assured. "You're too cute! And beautiful too!"

"W-We won't!" Asia reassured, "Promise!"

Koneko furthered their point with a nod.

Kojiro wondered if these two were always this enthusiastic.

Luckily, for them at least, Narina was gullible to a fault. "Okay~!" she chimed, and was about to exit the crimson locks, until she realized how smooth and nicely-scented they were. "On a second thought, I think I'll stay here."

Rias giggled, but as she recalled her main concern, her face grew serious. "Narina, was there a Dragon back in the forest? How was your home...? Is everything alright?"

Contradicting to what she said, the Fairy leapt out from Rias' hair brashly.

"Ah! Yes, yes! There was a big bad Dragon and she was veeery huuuuuge!" Rias' lips faltered to another frown. Already she feared Seifer brought her with him because she had lost her home. "It was huffing and puffing pretty fire from its mouth, when all of a sudden, a mysterious, cloaked, Big-Folk—or at least that's what I think that is—, appeared out of nowhere!"

For quite a while, Narina droned on and on about the exciting battle, using her hands and her wings to imitate the fight as best as she could. The girls spectated soundlessly, pouring all their attention to the little Fairy, which brought a small smile to Rias' lips for a while. Kuroka didn't pay much, but she listened to the girl's story, like it or not.

Rias let out a sigh of relief as she found Yggdrasil and most of the Fairies were all fine, and that the Dragon didn't burn down the entire forest. However, her smile fell as soon as she learnt the fire-ice-breathing beast was asleep on her sofa.

"She's the Dragon?!" Rias exclaimed, slowly turning her gaze towards an also sleeping Seifer. "Then that means he's—"

"The mysteriously cloaked Big-Folk!" Narina enthused, mistaking Rias' look of dread as an expression of her the unexpected ending of her story. "Nice twist right?!" she said, gesturing a ribbon with her dusts.

As if their stares disturbed his sleep, Seifer woke up, but he decided to stay and lie on Kuroka's lap for a little more while. "...Is it morning yet."

"No." Kuroka whispered, her hands stroking his hairs by their own. "Just go ahead and sleep nyan."

"...'Kay."

Seifer returned to his sleep, but Tiamat had finally risen. Her long eyelashes fluttered its icy blue color. She lifted herself to a sitting position, letting the only that covered her chest drape to the comfy material underneath her bottom.

"...Where...?" she muttered, slight rasp on her voice as her golden eyes squinted. "Where am I...?" for a while, she shared exchange of glances between the stiff Devils, a visibly scared Fairy, and a beastly glare from a Devil with cat ears. "...Devils... Tell me where I am, _now_."

As the room's temperature dropped without warning, they knew they would be in the deep if she really was the Dragon they feared.

"Someone turn on the heater please..." Seifer groaned. When nobody did it for him, he angrily sat. "The hell? How am I going to— oh, you're up."

Hearing his voice, Tiamat didn't need any further proof. Calmly, she lowered her guard and drew back her chilling powers, and stood up. Ignoring the fact that she was naked, the beautiful lady stepped around the table, walking past the bewildered Devils, and stopped when she was in front of him.

Seifer sleepily glanced up, "Wot." he said, whilst Kuroka sent her a glare that could had melted her ice from before.

Tiamat said nothing as she took a seat beside him. And with light pink tinges warming her face, she wrapped her nimble arms around his body, pulling him into a gentle, loving embrace. With cheek and nose squeezed in between two wondrous pillows, Seifer only managed to stay a little while awake for a little while, slightly smiling at the Devils' comical expressions, before the tiredness lulled him back to his dreamland.

.

.

.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" was all Kuroka could say.

* * *

 ** _Chapter Ends_**

* * *

 **Alternate Chapter title: The Dragon King vs. The SmoKing (Credit to TheBigBurlyFrost for this one)**

 **A/N: Author's notes inbound—**

 **I swear Seifer doesn't have any split personalities. Just some part of his old self rises whenever he was bound to a fight, and become serious if it's necessary. Still badass, tho.**

 **And no. His mask is not a "hollowfication" from Bleach. It's just a mask. Nothing special. His clothes are no more than your standard badass long cape. Presume it as your imagination likes.**

 **Since there's no portrait of Tiamat from DxD, I came up with my own. If you want to know how she looks like in my mind, then google "Sapphire Dragon". She's the one with white horns and spikes to its back.  
Her human form is a slightly taller, golden-eyed, non-uniformed-nazi version of Esdeath. Her personality won't be the same, of course.**

 **As you may have guessed, the words were purely based from Skyrim's Thu'um aka The Voice, or as I write it here, the language of those who formerly lived in Avernus. #RememberValstrath**

 **Here's the references for new characters in this story:  
Narina is from "Anime fairy" by fantazyme from deviantart.  
Lilianne is based from an anime-version Tinkerbell from Disney's Peter Pan  
The Dragon is obviously Sprite Dragon from DxD  
The wolf is a Mystic Beast from Disgaea series  
The bird is Starly from the Pokemon series**

 **Maybe I'll make some kind of wiki for my fic in the future for your convenience... not now, though. I'm busy.**

 **Google "CBA#4 Damage white scar" for the mask's reference.**

 **By the way guys, what makes a bad DxD fanfic? Please share what you think about it, either from review or from PM, I don't really mind. I would really love to avoid writing anything overused and just plain boring, so yeah. :D**

 **All that aside, thank you very much for reading, and of course, hope all of you lot have a nice day!**

 **Cheers!**


	23. A Mystery of a Lifetime

**Thanks for the reviews! I truly appreciate all of your supportive comments and feedbacks! Reading them brightens my day to know you guys enjoyed this story ^^ so thanks a lot!  
-Carpeeee  
-Mahesvara  
-Zarroc789  
-Ricc850  
-Noctis Lucius Dragneel  
-NothingExistence  
-TheBigBurlyFrost  
-Shikkokuakushintei  
-Deadly6  
-Sion Astal  
-AwesomeMcAwesome**

 **Of course, welcome to the new followers and favoriters(?)! Certainly glad you could join this story, and I hope you'll enjoy this story until the chapter it ends!**

 **I'm terribly sorry for the delayed update. My midterm test is coming tomorrow and I've been reading nothing but mathematic books that makes me want to die. I can only spare a few hour writing and proof-reading this, so I'm terribly sorry in advance if this chapter isn't as good.**

 **Without much further ado,**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

 **||A Mystery of a Lifetime||**

* * *

 _It is odd that they can find everything they want in just a person._

* * *

She had never cried that long in all of her life. She felt her eyes were going to burst. Not even when she learned of her parents' death, or when she became aware of the price she had to pay for killing her previous master, or learning about the genocide of her kin, or when she thought she would be damned to live alone forever, and that her sister would be taken care by another pure-blooded Devil, the same kind with her master. Kuroka had never cried that long, or felt pain as excruciating as that.

Losing him was just the worst there was.

But the fact that blue-haired woman went all mushy with him as if she was his lover not long after she woke up, that was just taking it too far.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" was all she mustered to say in her ransacked patience. "Get your hands off him."

But the woman with the long turquoise eyelashes didn't budge, and her chilling golden eyes stared at her indifferently.

"And who might you be to order me around?" Tiamat demanded, but not without a hint of hostility in her strong-willed voice. "His consort?"

"I'M the one who should be asking you that!" Kuroka seethed, as she forcibly—and thoughtlessly—yanked away the resting young man from her. "And no. I'm not his "consort"." Kuroka sniped in a demeaning tone, obviously making fun of Tiamat's old-fashioned terms. "Not yet, at least."

A low discomforted groan could be heard coming from Seifer's throat, but the man didn't come round.

Kuroka received a sharp glare from a pair of beautiful, yet vicious golden eyes. "I am a Dragon, and I don't intend to answer you any further than that." Tiamat coldly replied, not batting an eye at some of the unsettled Devils. Considerable, as the Dragon herself had confirmed that she was, indeed, a Dragon.

"Now if you'll excuse me, my concierge wishes for warmth."

Dismissively, Tiamat reached out her hands to heave him off the cat lady, who then slapped the back of her palm as though she was a kid about to steal Kuroka's secret cookies in a jar. The air around her turned pale blue under the influence of her draconic aura, and the temperature began to decrease.

" _Concierge_ "? What in the hell are you talking about!" demanded Kuroka as she flared her own intense purple aura. Dragon or not, there was a limit for them to be conceited and thoughtless. "I doubt you even know who his name is."

Tiamat scoffed, pressing another of Kuroka's button successfully just by doing so. "Hmph. I do not expect a mere feline like you would possess a vast vocabulary."

The air thickened. It felt as though they'll clog their nose just by breathing.

"Awawa— Ria-tan, you have to do something! Maybe wake Shinjiro?!" Narina's tiny voice yelled in panic as she tucked herself around Rias' hair. "Fighting is bad! Very bad!"

Yes. Fighting is bad. And Rias would do something, if she knew what to do during this kind of scenario. She could handle various problems and lead her servants and her sister's fairly well in a fight against Stray Devils, but for a quarrel between a Hell Cat and a Dragon? This was the first for her.

Nonetheless, it didn't stop her from trying. "Kuroka," she began, adopting her confident "Buchou" temperament. "I understand you're upset, but please don't start a—"

"You stay out of this, _Buchou_." the Nekoshou snapped, keeping her murderous glare at Tiamat. Despite so, Rias could still feel the daggers in her eyes, and with an exasperated sigh, she stepped back.

In the meantime, Tiamat could be heard softly chuckling. "Hmm... I see... "Shinjiro", I presume...? Certainly a fitting name for a man of his competence."

"Look here,—"Kuroka muttered, still holding a resting Seifer without intent of letting go. "—I don't care if you're a Dragon or a lady of the evening, just stay off from him."

She might not own him, but she was his only woman. Kuroka didn't intend to have (another) competitor. She didn't count Rias in, since he only _did_ her due to the stupid contract. She had no idea about the maid.

Nonetheless, nobody called her with that. No one. "What did you just call me?"

Kuroka smirked disdainfully. "You heard me, bitch."

Before long, the air really turned to ice, and it felt as though they were suddenly transported to a place somewhere in the North Pole, where there presumably lived a stocky old man that snuck into houses at a particular time of the year.

The thick atmosphere ensued, clenching the heart of the Devils in a tight grip. Asia shuddered by the sheer pressure, not to mention the bone-chilling temperature, whereas Kojiro, with a stoic but slightly wary expression, prepared to conjure the help of The Tyrant if needed as he placed Yuki on the carpet. Both Koneko and Asuka appeared hesitant, yet they would protect their sister no matter what the cause as they took a defensive stance.

Rias unconsciously gritted her teeth, glancing over to Akeno. She had a serious and almost grave look.

 _'Why did everything went south so fast?'_ Rias found herself wondering that question.

And then, as though heeding her cry, a vast blackness emerged from nothing but thin air.

It appeared as a small black smudge in the air between the two now faintly surprised women, before it loomed over them, devouring every light in its vicinity. The faint glow of the flickering candle couldn't reach them, yet they could still see. The darkness did not aim to kill, yet Tiamat and Kuroka trembled. Their distinct aura faded almost in an instant, completely and utterly overwhelmed in its shadowy grasp.

Their eyes broadened, their mouth clamped without saying any insult. The two instinctively pried their glower from each other, and were unable to raise their stare from the vacant space lied between them. And no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't control the trembling of their body.

As the distressed air washed out, and as the room returned to its previous balmy feeling, the Devils could only stare at the two previously homicidal women as they suddenly become very much alike to a pair of terrified small animals, too scared to move or say a word.

"Uh..." Asuka mumbled, dubiously as she could only see two terrified women with their hands clutching their thighs. "What just happened? Did they make up telepathically? Can they do that?" she pondered, before looking at Rias for an answer. "Wait, can _we_ do that?"

Slightly bewildered, Rias shook her head. "I... don't think we can..." A disappointed "aw" left Asuka's sot lips.

Having seen his brother manipulate fear to his willing, and paralyze mind to a state of complete disorder in a much greater scale before, Kojiro decided that the situation was as good as resolved. Those two won't be able to think or say their minds clearly for a while.

 _'Well'_ he thought, vaguely relieved, _'at least he didn't shut them down.'_

"...Onee-sama?" Koneko quietly called her sister, who seemed to be out of her mind. She panicked a little when Kuroka didn't answer, and was about to call her name again before the young man moved in his sleep.

Not seconds later, Seifer yawned softly. Sluggishly, the young, ill man raised himself to a sitting position, lazily lying on his back against the sofa. He owlishly blinked around as though he had forgotten where he had been. It took him a moment to focus back at one of the candles, and then to his left and right. Though his brown eyes hazed with sleep, Seifer smirked lightly, and there returned his mischievousness.

The two stunningly beautiful women jumped and gasped lightly, but not due to him waking up, but because the black hole before them just burst with a bubbly pop. The voices and sounds came back slowly to their minds, and they blinked once, twice. They looked at him, the shock and distraught was obvious in their eyes. It was a rare sight that caused the Devils to question whether they were the same person or not.

"So..." he cooed, a light hint of deviousness lingered in his alluring husky voice, followed with a light sniffle. "What did I miss?"

Both the Cat-Woman and the Dragon Lady shook their head noiselessly.

 _'What did you miss?'_ Kojiro replayed Seifer's ignorant words, and couldn't help but gave his brother a sarcastic stare. _'Won't "what did **you** do" fits better?'_ he thought, but decided to keep his snark to himself. Seifer won't be so pleased if he did; he knew.

"Did you..." Rias breathed, a little nervy at her own deduction. "Did you just hypnotize the two of them?"

Pairs of speculating eyes shot right at him.

"Hypnotize...?" he muttered, lowering his eyebrow while raising the other one, granting him a perfect dumbfounded look as he traced the corners of the clubroom of the Occult Research Club. "Do you think I'm an illusionist?"

To their disappointment, or perhaps, relief, Seifer replied in a clueless manner. Kojiro would applaud him for his brilliance, but didn't think it would worth the effort, and simply rolled his eyes.

Seifer spared a glance towards a still mystified Tiamat, who was still naked as well.

"As much as I fancy a lady's delicate figure such as yours, I still think you need to cover yourself up with something." He suggested nonchalantly, before a corner of his lips upturned into a sly smirk. "Or don't." but his sickly sniffle broke the effect rather spectacularly.

Tiamat nodded quietly before she, using common levitation magic, lifted Seifer's jacket and scarf to the air, across the table, and draped them on her body.

In the meantime, just waking up from her pleasant slumber as well, a fluffy pup began stretching her white, fur-clad limbs, unknowingly drawing attention from pretty much everyone present by her small sleepy noise.

Her crystalline azure eyes caught the sight of a pair of drowsy browns. Her small body propelled, and her bushy tail wagged in glee as Yuki bounded over, leaping onto her best friend's safe hands. Wet tongue tickled his jaw adoringly, pausing for a moment as she was disgruntled by the man's stubbles, before continuing to paint his face in slobber.

"Easy there, love." Seifer chuckled, gently lifting the jubilant puppy an arm away from his face. He knew dogs can't catch human's cold, but that didn't mean he wanted to be covered in drool.

With one drooped ear, Yuki's tail never stopped swinging around, and her healthy red tongue slumped out from her muzzle. Her paws hung loosely as Seifer's "little girl" breathed eagerly. Seifer wished he could regain his lost energy as fast as she could.

She almost appeared as if she was smiling back at him.

Nonetheless, as always, the precious animal never failed to bring a sincere smile to him. And as always, his honest smiles never failed to lit hearts and brought colors to the unfortunate ladies who happened to be in his vicinity. The female Devil's faces were charred by scarlet hues.

"Awww~! Isn't she a cutie? What's her name?!"

Suddenly, a curious little Fairy winged a little bit too close with the human and the pup. Although Seifer didn't mind, a dog can be easily distracted by twinkling light.

"Bark!"

Narina shrieked in utter terror as Yuki lurched from Seifer's hands. To them—the Devils, including Seifer—the few months old of a mutt was only expressing her joy on finding another potential friend, but to Narina, she was a beast with razor-sharp puppy fangs.

The Fairy darted across the room as fast as her wings could carry her, finding shelter in Rias' soft hair. Cowering, and adorning a small pout, Narina peeked out her small head from the threads of crimson to look down at Yuki.

"B-Bad girl!" she squealed, but immediately melted as Yuki slanted her head sideways, and gave her a look of sincere confusion. "U—Uuuu— no fair! No familiar is allowed to be this cute!"

"That's because Yuki-chan's just a dog." Asuka quipped, giggling cheerily as she crouched to pet the snowy puppy. "Even if she isn't, she's still the cutest, isn't that right, Yuki-chan~?" At Asuka's enthusiastic, high-pitched voice, Yuki barked cheerfully as she rolled over back, clearly begging for her very-much-loved belly rub.

With a merry titter, the Kunoichi gladly patted Yuki's stomach. Unable to resist the temptation, Narina cautiously approached the puppy, flying a good distance to not get caught by her claws. Asia seemed had forgotten her previous discontent as well, as she joined in the petting-party.

Kojiro sauntered to his seat, and Akeno, with a lighthearted giggle, returned to Rias' side, glad that the problem had been resolved. Somehow.

Without knowing, the current scene had strayed their minds from the fact that there was a not-yet-known Dragon Lady in the room, until Rias came to realize of this fact.

Loosening her stature slightly, the Gremory heiress averted her eyes from the girl and the dog, and towards the man and the cat and the Dragon.

"Kawamura," she called, and Seifer glanced at her. "Who is she...? Is she really the Dragon from before? Is she the Dragon King?"

The Dragon King herself, Tiamat, for the meantime, was unresponsive as she mutely wore her— his clothes. She fastened a few buttons of the sandy brown cotton jacket, though she left two of the upper ones. Fastening those two would cause her to suffocate two of her valuable assets.

Meanwhile, Kuroka, also muted, had slinked her arms around his left, pressing her right cheek onto his shoulder as she clung onto him. Not as a lover, but as a petrified kitten seeking nothing more than comfort. Her odd behavior disgruntled Koneko, but since her malicious emotions had left her, she supposed everything would be fine.

"I dunno." Seifer said with a light shrug and another sniffle. "Can't remember. Hazy memories. Clogged nose." And he sniffled again to state his point.

"Umuuu...? But Shinjiro, didn't you say she's the big scary Dragon before?"

Seifer just then realized the Fairy's presence, and that she came along with him. He made a mental note to clean-wipe hat sneaky little devil's memory later to prevent spilled beans.

"Did I really?" he said, vaguely, to which Narina nodded profusely as her wings glittered. "Huh."

"Nana-chan did mention she's one when you were asleep, Shinjiro-kun." Akeno added. "But can a Dragon turn into human?" she asked Rias, a bit unsure as well.

The King shook her head, and folded her creamy-skinned hands under the nook of her breasts. "If there is one, it should be recorded in the Great Encyclopedia."

"She's a Dragon..." Koneko quietly muttered, dawning a slight look of surprise upon her seniors. Even so, she herself appeared doubtful. "I'm... not really sure... but she's definitely not an ordinary human."

Rias sighed. "...I see..." perhaps, she thought, the Dragon residing in Issei mistook her as Tiamat? "Well, I won't strain you here any longer. Thank you for... what you did, Kawamura." She said, but looked uncertain if she should be thankful.

Absently, the young man flung his left hand around Kuroka's shoulders, letting her head fell just above his chest as he gave her a few more light, but reassuring caress; his subtle way for apologizing. For once, he didn't notice a girl's look of envy, belonging to Rias. And for once, he assumed she was displeased because of his answers instead.

"Uh-huh. Sure thing, princess." He said with his damned lopsided smile. "So what about our little contract?"

At that question, Rias felt as though her chest had been tightened by a rope. "...What about it...?"

"Didn't you say you want to remove it?" Seifer reminded, putting Rias to shame as she had thought he was about to mock her instead. Then his smile evolved into a teasing smirk, and one of his eyebrows rose, hinting suspicion. "Or... don't tell me you want to stay this way..?"

"D-Don't joke around!"

As heat grew in the Gremory heiress' cheeks, baffled by his accusation, her best friend giggled in her expense.

"Ufufufu~ it might seems so, Shinjiro-kun." Akeno said in a coy tone, deepening Rias' blush as she attempted to retort, but the Queen resumed. "After all, you did _do_ her good, ufufufu~" Hurtful daggers were glared shortly after that. "Ara ara? I should've kept my mouth shut, didn't I? Ufufufu~ silly, silly me..."

Seifer remained offhand, however, chuckling as though it was just a passing breeze and not a statement that could—and had—brought many misunderstandings. Proven by Kojiro's and Asuka's demeaning stare.

"...Onii-san...?" Asuka muttered in a low voice that matched her former assassin occupation. "What's Akeno-senpai talking about...? What did you do Buchou? Was it bad?"

The young fellow placed his chin above his right hand's knuckles, implementing a sincere thoughtful look, practically blasé.

"Hmm... you have to be clearer than that. "Bad" is relative, you see..."

Her suspicion strengthened, and her death glare intensified. "Onii-san... You did something bad to Buchou didn't you...?"

"Actually, I rather say "wonderful" rather than "bad", Asuka-chan~ ufufufu~"

"It's not his fault, Asuka. It's mine." The Kunoichi "eh"-ed. Rias nodded, slightly blushing thanks to Akeno's remark. "Like I said before, I am bound to him as a servant by a contract. I didn't tell it to anyone before because..." she trailed off for a moment, but had resolved herself to state the truth. "...because it's humiliating."

Of course it was. It lowered a Devil of her position, a high-class, that of a noble, to a mere servant. Not to mention the possibility of her being the first Devil to be constrained by a magician and not through a legitimate pact.

As Rias was about to say her next lines, Seifer interrupted her.

"Alright, alright. I've heard enough sappy confessions for one day." he would willingly let her continue, but he didn't want to. He had consoled three women in under an hour. Back in his days, he _banged_ them, not lent them his shirt to be tear-stained. "So, princess, are we doing it or not?"

"Wha—"Asuka gasped, accusing thoughts flooded her mind and heated her cheeks. "D-do what?!"

"Removing the contract, Asuka. "Seifer sighed. Normally, in better times, he would tease her innocence and—indirectly—Asia's as well. But he simply wanted to go back to his bed already.

Rias peered at him, intently. "Why...?" A soft, quizzical hum bellowed from his throat as he glanced at her. "Why are you doing this?" she began, "I don't get it... You're clearly tired from— whatever you did back there. You're even mad at me, and I admit I was wrong to make that decision... But why did you stay there?"

"Calm down there princess." Seifer chuckled, retaining his casual smile and cool gaze as he continued. "To make it clear, I just want to get back home." He said, untroubled. "And who said I'm mad at anyone again?"

"Then why did you stay there?" Rias asked, not missing a beat. She didn't realize she had trailed off from her previous question. "That place can't mean as much to you as does to me... But you stayed there, and even brought Grayfia here... which isn't possible in the first place... And Narina even claimed you're the one who stopped the Dragon..."

Seifer winced at this. But it was a small twitch of his left eye's corner, and did not go noticed by anyone other than himself. That Fairy really ought to learn how to shut her mouth.

"Even if she's not the Dragon King, she's still a Dragon, just as you said." Rias continued, her tone slowly going warier. "Not to mention, you're ill, Kawamura... yet you still defeated a Dragon—a being powerful enough to outclass a Duke... and even unharmed... Just how powerful are you, Kawamura?"

A heavy silence took over the clubroom. Aside from Yuki's small puppy voices and Narina's oblivious wondering hums, everything went quiet as the Devils stared at the young man, including Kojiro himself. He had been wondering about what his brother would do or say in this kind of situation, which, to him, appeared unavoidable.

Seifer sighed. It was a sigh so quiet that it almost went unnoticed if not for the shutting of his chocolate eyes.

He then opened them, and said to her. "So inquisitive aren't you? So curious about everything..." As Rias lightly shuddered, picking up the subtle warning to mind her own business, Seifer remained indifferent as he let out a light huff of air along with his warm, quiet chuckles. "What I did or do is all up to me." He smiled, but it lacked its usual playfulness.

In truth, he did all of that for his old friend, but Rias didn't know. He was an expert comes to telling lies, and his words flowed naturally as though it had no hidden meaning behind it.

However, he was even more proficient in covering his hurtful lies with another one which was generously kinder.

"But—"Seifer said, this time in a lighter tone, and just in the right tenor to ease down the heavy air. "Maybe I did all of that for you." At this, Rias raised her stare from the floor, her beautifully beryl-hued eyes showing a glint of surprise, and also confusion. "Maybe you don't see me as nice, but I might be one. And maybe, I see you as one for taking a good care for my girls and brother. And maybe, I did all of that to repay you."

His warm chuckle filled the balmy air, warming it as well as Rias' chest.

"You'll just have to keep on wondering, princess." He added, and his tone contained the same warmth whenever he caressed any of his girls. "After all, seeing you look so distressed is just... plain unpleasant." Seifer quipped, softening his voice to a warm and comforting tone. "You look better with a smile."

And with his usual, half-smiling-half-grinning smile, and soft husky chuckles, he had left a bright scarlet upon Rias' face that made her look vulnerable.

"...I-I... I'm not...really..." the deeply blushing Gremory heiress stammered, only to straggle off her words. Rias suddenly lost all of her poise, and she was staring at the floor as though she had done something wrong and was caught red-handed.

Akeno delivered her teasing giggle without fail. Asuka and Koneko, however, weren't so pleased, and she had granted the shameless charmer another one of their degrading glare. Kuroka, unfortunately, was still too startled to bite him.

"Oh come now. Everyone looks prettier with a smile. Don't you agree, Narina?" the Fairy gleefully nodded, not really understanding what was going on, but didn't really care either. "Anyway," he said, dismissing the topic and Asuka's displeased stare. "Are we going to or not?"

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

The peaceful town of Kuoh had always looked different at night. The shops were closed, and there weren't many passersby. The streets where kids of various ages used to run about was peaceful and quiet. Not eerily quiet, just quiet. The spring night was amiably cool, a bit too cool for her taste, if Mio would had a say.

Under the faint glimmer of the moonlit sky, the Gremory walked side to side with her Pawn whom she had grown affectionate for, but not yet sure if she loved him.

She had her hands clasped behind her back, and she was looking down at the road with a dim, content smile gracing her naturally pink-kissed lips. She was thinking about him, wondering whatever thought Issei could be thinking so deeply about.

Their steps fell lightly over the paved path.

A light breeze swayed her crimson hair that had made her stuck out like a sore thumb more often than not. Mio shuddered lightly from its chilling touch, and brought her hands to warm her body somehow. She regretted not bringing her scarf.

"Are you cold, Mio-chan?" asked the boy next to her. Not stopping their walk, Mio glanced to him, and noted the concern in the pair of russet eyes. Issei proceeded to untangle his blazer, not thinking much of the cold. "Here you go." He offered, but it was clear for Mio that he had his mind elsewhere.

That caused Mio to be slightly saddened.

She still took his jacket, nonetheless. "Thanks..." she whispered, flinging the cloth over her shoulders, and gripped the lapels to her chest. A faint smell of adolescence and ashy smoke filled her nose, causing a memory to spur within her.

And with that memory, spurred a specific one; when Issei confessed his anguished declaration to grow stronger, to protect her. He had done it twice, but the happiness she felt didn't change.

Mio's comforted smile reappeared as she grasped his jacket a little bit tighter.

"Ise-kun..." her kind voice whispered as she slid her eyes close slowly. "You smell nice..."

That kicked the thought Issei was thinking effortlessly. And he stared towards Mio as though she was a bomb about to explode.

"W-w-w-what?!"

Mio giggled heartily. The boy was honest with his feelings, and perhaps, that is why Akeno enjoyed teasing him every now and then.

"I said; you smell nice, Ise-kun." She tittered, becoming guiltily happy as she saw her Pawn's cheeks had deepened its pink tinge. "Fufu~ I'm glad you're my Pawn."

Timidly, nervously, Issei lowered his head, intentionally avoiding eye-contact from that beautiful master of his.

"W-Well... I'm glad you think so..." he mumbled, stuffing his palms inside his pants. Not for warmth, but simply to calm his nerves. "I think I'm very lucky to have Mio-chan as my master..."

Mio looked at him wonderingly. "Really?" She said, but her tone suddenly lowered to a doubtful one. "...Really...?"

"Yes, really!" Issei cheered, his voice resonating through the silent road, drowning the crickets' chirps. "I'm very, very lucky."

He smiled. And although his smile wasn't as charming as Seifer's, Issei's smile could light up the darkest of night for Mio. She secretly wished she would be the only person to ever see this kind of smile coming from him, but somehow, in a weird way, she knew it wouldn't be possible.

Well, considering his courageously open nature, she might be right.

Even so, Mio still wondered

She was weak; she even told him that she was untalented. She couldn't conjure powerful destructive spells like Rias' power of destruction or Akeno's unforgiving lightning. She's not as agile like Asuka, nor did she possess powerful healing skill like Asia's. And she certainly wasn't as strong as either Issei or Kojiro.

All these venomous thoughts caused her smile to fade, and a frown replaced its place. Mio looked away from Issei, and glued her gloomed eyes at the road ahead of them.

"But, why...?" she said, lightly surprised of the weakness of her voice. "Ise-kun, I told you before... I'm weak. Maybe the weakest from all of us together." A weak smile flashed, before it then faded again. "I didn't even do anything during the Rating Game... because I was so scared. I'm afraid to get hurt, Ise-kun, unlike you... or anyone else..."

She gulped a lump of sorrow in her throat. "M-maybe... because I'm weak, you want to protect me?"

Something inside him twisted when he heard his master's feeble tone. He felt like he had to punch something, though he really didn't understand why. One thing for sure, however, was the he couldn't stand seeing her drowning in self-pity like this.

"You're wrong, Mio-chan." Issei said, sternly. He had stopped his walk, and so did Mio after taking a few steps, realizing that her Pawn halted.

She had yet to turn her back around, but Issei discerned that Mio's shoulders were shaking. He pressed on, however. If she wanted to slap him for stating his mind, then so be it.

"Who cares if you don't have power? You at least didn't force us to get stronger, or force any of us to train. Buchou did that through Shinji-san. I don't know Kuroka-neesan's previous master, but you're far better than that jerk!" He stated vehemently, "You let us be who we are and who we want to be, and I think you even care for us more than we do to ourselves!"

Issei laughed as he glanced up, towards the vast black blanket where stars glittered through the seams of the grey clouds.

"Even if you're not an all-powerful master, Mio-chan, you're the kindest master I know. I don't even I can't ask for a better one. I don't know why you didn't look at me with disgust like every other girl..." the boy smiled sheepishly at this. Fond memories of him and his two peeping-buddies flashed inside him like a scene from a movie. Needless to say, Issei didn't regret what he did with them. "I don't want to have another master other than you... so I guess, that's why I want to protect you, Mio-chan."

"And besides!" he added, now looking back at Mio's rigid back, once again mistaking her shaking due to her anger. "I did say I want to be the strongest Pawn! What good can a Pawn be if he can't protect his King?!"

Issei laughed, but as Mio finally turned around, his laughter faded. He realized that even when she was crying, Mio was cute.

He took a hesitant step towards her, afraid that he was the one who caused her tears to fall. Silent sobs wracked her body, and a bright red flushed lustrously under her enthralling eyes. Did he say the wrong words? Was he insensitive? Issei couldn't tell, and he felt awful.

The blazer flown as Mio shot her hands towards him, slinging them around his neck.

Startled, Issei nearly stumbled on his back as Mio buried her face in his red shirt, dampening the clothing. "U-Uwah—?! M-Mio-chan? Why did yo—"

"Please..." what interjected his sentence was Mio's feeble cry. "No more... don't say anything... Ise-kun" she whispered, and for a reason, Issei felt pain ebbed inside his chest. "...How many times will you make me cry like this...?"

Issei gulped. "...I-I'm sorry..."

"...Don't be..." Mio said in a soft voice as she dragged her hands to cup his head, tilting hers in a moderate angle, and closed her eyes. Before the boy could process what was happening or what was bound to happen, she pressed her lips unto his.

Their world fell away.

It was slow, soft, comforting at the same time, and in a way Issei could never describe by words. He didn't even think such feeling existed until now. Rather, he didn't know if he was thinking. He felt as though a fire had started from his brain, and had spread throughout his entire body, forbidding him from moving the slightest inch.

Issei forgot how to breathe, and his eyes were wide open with shock. He once had a thought, that when he kissed a girl, he'd ravage their mouth like many protagonist in an h-game would. But yet, he could only stand, and watched helplessly as Mio slowly leaned her lips away from his, and tottered a few steps back from him.

For the first time in his entire life, as a lecherous pervert and as a Devil, Issei discovered the empty, lonely feeling that was left on his lips, which caused him to long for more.

Mio glanced up to him, and looked into his eyes through her tear-lined cerise eyes that pinned him to the ground. She smiled, and he swore he had never seen her smile this way before. Issei was sure he had seen all kinds of her smile, but not this one. It was beaming with genuine gladness, and another emotion that he couldn't really tell.

With hands clinched behind her back, Mio leaned forward, and smiled at Issei cerise eyes smiled as well. Her blush was a fainter pink now, but the one on Issei's face had grown as red as a tomato cherry.

"That was my first kiss..." Mio whispered silently, but her voice was the only sound that Issei could hear, or pay any attention to. "Don't make me kiss anyone other than you, okay, Ise-kun~?"

Without saying any more words but a trickle of short, cute, lighthearted giggles, Mio skimped past him. She left her dumbstruck Pawn wondering in the middle of the night; at the empty, dimly lighted, but warm street.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

It was around nine at night by the time the Kawamura household had left for home, using Kuroka's teleportation. Rias had returned to her delicately furnished dorm room. Her front sprawled on her comfy bed, surrounding herself by the pillows' amiable softness and warmth. Her body was relaxed, but yet, her mind was in another state of chaos.

Who was that woman? Why did she and Kuroka suddenly become so silent? It was almost as though they just saw a nightmare... but on top all of that, what bothered her most was the puzzling young man.

 _'...Just what on earth he could be...?_ ' and so, her train of thought made another start as Rias traced her memories. From her first time meeting him, then to when he routed _that_ monstrous thing, to when he effortlessly strained his enraged brother, whose power she assumed to be another Sacred Gear, to when he trained and even defeated her servants, and to what had happened recently. _'Is he really a human? A magician?'_

Rias rolled to lie on her side, staring blankly at her room's wall, then to her youthful Fairy friend who had already asleep without care to the world. Soft, silent snores slinked out from her small mouth as Narina mumbled quietly.

The beautiful Gremory smiled faintly, but that smile disappeared rather quickly as she continued her brooding.

 _'No...That can't be it...'_ she sighed. There was no written record of a human or a magician that could defeat a Dragon, be it a Dragon King or not. _'...If she is a Dragon, then why did she follow him so willingly...? Did she become his familiar?'_

Rias closed her eyes, exhausted by all that had come about tonight. Intuitively, she pulled a bolster close to her uniform, and clutched the plump and feathery material tightly. If it was male, then it could claim it had attained paradise.

 _'...Who are you, Kawamura?'_ another sigh seeped away, containing more frustration that before. Slowly, his face appeared in her mind. Then a tick of annoyance crept to her at the sight of his passive—secretive expression of him.

Rias recalled the first time she met him. She found him the same like every other men she had met before. He was a man who cared for those who are close to him, a selfish person. But more sooner than later, she saw him as a dangerous, subtle person with unnerving capabilities that was more daring than his silver-lined words. He was someone beyond her control.

And that arrogant smirk of his... she couldn't understand why girls of her school never stopped bickering about him. If it was Kiba, she would understand. Kiba's nice and smooth with his words, and though his sexuality was deemed questionable by Issei, her Knight is a genuinely polite person.

Unlike him, or Riser.

Quickly, Rias shook away the Phenex' smug grin off her mind, but felt a feeling of pride had arose at the memory of defeating him. Which led her to another wonder; what exactly did she do just then? All she could remember was that everything became dark, and her whole body shook in rage. Next thing she knew, she was resting at the medic bay.

She had the power to overwhelm even a Phenex... but could she use it again when it was needed?

Yet again, Rias sighed, frustrated that questions kept pouring without any clear answers.

Slowly, still with her eyes closed, he saw his face again, and what Rias noticed next was Seifer's unavoidable smile; playful, but radiated just the right amount of warmth to make it entrapping, and not a hopelessly perverse smile. She felt odd warmth had taken over her cheeks as she recalled his words, and luckily, Akeno was not around to pester her with her teasing antics.

His smile was entirely in a different league than Riser's.

On top of it all...

 _'How could he say things like that to me while caressing another woman?!'_

Fervently shaking her head and rolling around in frustration, Rias suddenly couldn't stop thinking about him. His words— voice, kept replaying like a broken record— but it had to be the most virile and evocative broken record. Each words he said seemed to had a burning effect, because her cheeks felt as though they were about to pop.

Was she in love with him?

No. Rias couldn't possibly fall for him. Not with a man who had a similar sight of women with her ex-fiancé, who had shown no shame for flirting with another woman despite the fact he already had one.

In the end, she concluded, and she knew for certain that he was a man she knew exactly why she wanted him on her side.

Then a small 'click' snatched Rias from her deep thoughts. Her blue-green eyes fluttered as Rias glanced towards her door, upon where her little sister stood. Mio's expression was rather... happy? No... Not just happy, but embarrassed as well.

"Mio? What's wrong?" Rias asked, straightening her sitting posture. "Did something happen?"

Rias noticed the escalating blush on her sister's cheek. Several guesses prodded her mind, and though she was uncertain, her worry disappeared.

"O-Onee-chan..." Mio muttered, pressing her back against the door as her hands climbed upon her burning face. "I...I think I'm in love..."

"With Ise, you mean?" The older sister giggled knowingly. "I knew alread—"

"I kissed him..."

.

.

.

"...What?"

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Issei strolled listlessly to his apartment, towards the metallic ladders and to the door to his room. He twisted the key, and then pushed the handle, and looked at two of his parents.

"Surprise!" a middle-aged man and woman exclaimed altogether, throwing their hands in the air for an added emphasis. But Issei remained unfazed.

"Eh? Your parents just gave you a surprise return home and this is how you react?" the grown-looking man, who was clad in exquisite, blue, floral-patterned aloha suit complete with a straw heat, the one with the glasses, began crying in utter heartbreak. "Maybe you have forgotten us...?"

"Don't tell me...You've replaced your own parents, Ise...?" the woman, dressed in fine light blue dress, wearing a pearl necklace as well as a round sun hat, joined in her husband's disenchantment. "*sniffle*How could you...?"

Issei, still in shellshock, only manage to mutter four words.

"...Mio-chan kissed me..."

The parents blinked, as though doing so could help them register their son's implausible statement. Well, it didn't.

"What?"

A small smile tugged the corners of his lips.

"Mio-chan kissed me..." Issei said again, this time with more certainty. Even so, the disbelief screaming in his parents face didn't disappear. "Otou-san, Okaa-san, Mio-chan kissed me!"

They looked at each other, wearing the same expression as before, and blinked again before looking back at their manic son.

"Issei, are you drunk? Have you been drinking all this time?" asked a concerned father.

"Dear, maybe we shouldn't have left him alone..." followed an equally concerned mother, but their son had gone to an outburst of laughing fit. They feared Issei was brainwashed. Could his two friends be the culprits behind this?

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

In the middle of watching his routine late night show, Kojiro noticed the entire resident of his brother's house had gathered by the sofas, including one impressive-hipped woman that kept staring intensely at the cat woman with equally if not more impressive hips sitting beside his brother. Both wore his shirt.

Even after a long bath that in no possible way he would survive the duration, these two were still hostile with each other for Creator knows why.

That aside, it cleared him that his brother's "hypnotize" effect had waned, and they had returned to themselves.

"Before we start, why can't you pick a better time for this... _assembly_ , brother?" Kojiro queried, obviously displeased at the thought of switching off the television.

"Shut it Kojiro." Seifer snapped, sniffling once afterwards while petting his dog. "I want this to end as quickly as you do, so turn the damn TV off."

"But it's Band of Broth—"

" _Off_."

Kojiro groaned, not really intimidated by Seifer's inarguable tone of finality. Being the man on the house must felt great he betted. Grudgingly, he pressed the small red button on the remote, and watched in despair as the flat screen turned black.

With a scowl, the young brother folded his hands, and sulked onto the couch. He failed to notice Asia and Asuka's impish giggles—as always.

"Thank you." Seifer briefly muttered, before he glanced towards Tiamat, who happened to be sitting on his left. "Why don't you go say who you are?" he said, while in her mind, he told her this instead.

 _'Say the name your parents gave to you, your Avernusian's name, and then explain why you are called "Tiamat" in this world.'_ Seifer said, in the same whispery voice that once instilled either fear or annoyance within her, except this time, his tone was soothing, and caring. ' _And as you perhaps already know, leave out anything regarding Avernus or other Realms.'_

"Yes...Shinjiro-sama." Tiamat nodded obediently, and Kuroka's eye twitched as she held Seifer's arm a little bit stiffer. The fact that she changed her tone of voice when she talks to him pissed her off to an unknown boundary.

"My father named me Esdeath." She said, not lacking any pride of her name. "I don't understand why they labeled me as such" she continued, this time, her voice carried a hint of revulsion. "But I am quite renowned as Tiamat rather than my given name."

At hearing her... _unique_ names, an unexplainable chill shivered through the girls' body—including Kuroka herself, although she wouldn't ever admit. Kojiro, meanwhile, was simply too upset to care, though he knew she was a creation from another Realm; as his bastard of a brother mentioned earlier.

"S-so... um... uh..." Asuka stammered, a bit appalled at learning her "Onii-san" really did just bring a Dragon into the house— and made her obedient like Yuki. "What can we call you with? E—Esu...desu-san? Or Tiamat-san?"

Tiamat-slash-Esdeath narrowed her golden-rimmed eyes. "It's Esdeath, girl."

Unfortunately, Asuka's Japanese tongue and poor English pronunciation barred her from the ability of correctly articulating anything English.

"E-E-Esu..." the Kunoichi trailed; already her spirit wavered due to Tiamat's further narrowing eyes. "...desu..?"

"What's so hard about it?" Kojiro sneered, trying to find a silver lining in lack of TV. "It's Esdeath."

As for Seifer, he had a sudden ponder what makes English words so hard to pronounce for certain people on certain countries.

"A-Anoo... Esdeath-san?" and hearing Asia's flawless elocution, Asuka's cheeks swelled, her eyebrows daggered, and her lips puckered to a pout.

"Well it's not like I have a foreign blood or anything!" the livid Ninja flailed in defense, crossly folding her hands and threw her face away from the chuckling others.

Tiamat sighed as her shoulders loosened. "...You can just call me... Tiamat for your convenience..." the forlorn Kunoichi nodded dejectedly, and remained pouty afterwards until she went to sleep.

"So you were saying, Asia, am I correct?" Esdeath asked. Previously, before almost everyone headed for a bath, he had told her the names of his household.

"A-Ah! Y-Yes...!" the blonde young girl squirmed.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" the Dragon Lady chuckled, being used to this kind of reaction. "You needn't worry, young girl. I won't hurt my overseer's acquaintance." She assured with a light smile, though it faded as she glared at Kuroka, at decided to rephrase her sentence. "At least _some_... of my overseer's acquaintance."

Kuroka replied her glare kindly; with her vicious, unrelenting one, but delivered with a challenging smile that could belittle even the courageous of medieval knights. Besides Tiamat, Seifer also noticed, but ignored it for now.

"Who said she' afraid of anyone? She's just nervous around new faces." Kojiro said, unknowingly bringing a pleasant surprise for both Tiamat and Asia.

Seifer let out a few light chuckles, hardly audible due to how silent they were. "Like my brother said, she's shy."

"I... see..." Tiamat breathed, a hint of shock still remained portrayed by her expression. "That is surprising..."

"Heh. For a girl with a heart like her? Not really."

Again, Kojiro surprised plenty of people, and this time, his brother as well with his blunt compliment. Although it was said as a statement, it still brought a layer of soft pink upon Asia's sheeny cheeks.

"And I thought he's hopeless..." Kuroka mumbled, having a fleeting remembrance of what happened earlier in the morning.

"Is every male in this household a smooth talker or some sort?" Esdeath derided, to which Asuka and Kuroka responded with a nod, where Seifer simply shrugged. "...How worrying... Be that as it may, what did you want to ask of me, Asia?"

The girl patted her cheeks, hoping that her blush would go away. "Ah—! A-ano—! Where does Esdeath-san lives?"

She lowered her chin, folded her hands as she closed her eyes to hide her sorrow. "The Familiar Forest, as the Devils named it..." she said, a bit more solemnly this time, as though bothered by something else. "I was with my—"

A gasp fell between her pallid enviable lips, and her golden eyes were opened wide in shock.

"Leanne!" Esdeath bellowed as she rose from her seat, much to the other's astonishment. But not quite alarmed, for they know if the man of the house trust her, then so would they. "Where's she?!"

Her voice now had lost her composure, and Esdeath acted as though a mother had lost her daughter. Lustrous pallid blue hair danced in the air as she looked around in panic.

"Who?" Asuka asked.

"My companion, Leanne Crocell!" the Dragon wailed, but soon forced herself to calm down. "She's a female Devil with eyes like the deep of the sea. An excellent archer and her arrows have never missed even once... She loathes Devils and—"An expression of horror tainted Tiamat's face as the realization came to her. "Did I... hurt her?"

She knelt down, her beautiful flowing hair draped onto the floor as she held Seifer's hands for comfort. Kuroka allowed it, surprisingly. Perhaps the Nekoshou was too shocked with the abrupt change of attitude to react.

"D-Don't tell me... I... Killed her...?"

For the umpteenth time, Seifer sighed, and his brother joined in this time. "No. You didn't." Seifer said, much to Esdeath's relief. "We met her when we were there. She's hurt, but Asia healed her, though."

"She did?!" Esdeath exclaimed, turning her head sharply towards Asia, causing the easily startled girl to be startled. "Th-Thank you, young lady... You have my deepest gratitude..."

While Asia struggled to find a way to reply, a faint smile graced his lips as his contented eyes gazed upon Esdeath. _'...She really is your granddaughter, isn't she? Old friend?'_

The Dragon Lady then pressed her hand above her chest, between the opening of his white collared-shirt (read: on top of her cleavage), and exhaled a sigh as she lifted herself up from the round-patterned carpet.

"I was worried for naught, then..." she muttered, sitting back on her seat, which was on Seifer's right. "If she's been healed, then where is she?" She glanced at Seifer, who then hunched his shoulders as he glanced towards the rest. Esdeath noticed the hints of discomfort shown by the girls' face, and her face fell. "...Where is she."

"I dunno." Kojiro said bluntly. "The maid-woman brought her somewhere else."

Esdeath narrowed her eyes, again. "Maid-woman"...?"

"In other words; the Devils took her." Seifer followed.

"THEY WHAT?!"

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

An unnerved Dragon had never been good news, but a worn-out Seifer could diminish the stormiest of planet just so he could have a minute of sleep. Therefore, although reluctantly, Esdeath had to ease herself down. Currently—much to Kuroka's dismay—, she rested restlessly on his bed; a material so soft that she thought she nearly drowned in comfort.

She couldn't sleep; she knew as she sat up, and leaned her legs over the edge of the bed. Her nimble fingers rubbed along the silken mattress. The coziness was thick and irresistibly soft; like a billowing cloud, yet even she knew she couldn't sleep. Not with this disquieting uneasiness rumbling in her head.

He was dead to the world, and in his arms was that irritating feline, also dead to the world. Her head was resting on his chest, and Esdeath couldn't help but wonder what comfort a robust torso could bring. Kuroka was also peacefully smiling, for reason she didn't understand.

Not giving more thought to the man or the cat, the young-looking woman stepped away from the mattress, and quietly slipped past the wooden door. She walked across the silent house, where all sources of light were turned off except for the lights outside, at the streets and the front yard of his house.

The door behind her clicked as she shut it close.

Even the streets were dead and cold. No sounds. Not even the merry chirps of the crickets. It was more eerie compared to her home— which she had destroyed.

Her lips pressed tight onto a hard line, and furrowing, Esdeath leapt onto the rooftop. Her borrowed white shirt swayed in the cold night air as her feet touched the top of the clay tiles. She climbed some more of the tiles to reach the top of the second floor, and stayed there. She could, of course, simply float up here, but she thought she could use some exercise, and to check if there were any internal injuries from her previous battle.

Although, it was hardly a battle.

He defeated her. Even in her blinding rage, even in his weakened state, that man, a friend of her grandfather, defeated her without suffering one slightest injury.

She didn't feel bitter, however. Instead, she was thankful.

Had her rampage continued, then nothing but cremated animals and plants would be left of that place. The thought brought more chill to her than the billowing breeze. Even so, she held her arms, and she brought her knees under her face as Esdeath took a seat, and glanced up.

Under a sky of perfect midnight velvet, a faultless mix of blue and black, under stars so brilliant and radiant, a long-forgotten lullaby played softly in her mind. Her grandfather voice had never been scary to her. His tone was strong, brimming with power in every word he said, but it was comforting as well. His voice was a voice she would wish to hum before she was about to sleep.

His voice was a voice she desperately wanted to hear, yet she knew she would never hear anymore.

She felt something wet lined over her lower eyelids, and slowly, smoothly, they tumbled. They sailed unhurriedly at first, until they reached the edge of her cheekbones. They fell rather quickly afterwards, travelling the silky rim of her jaw and to her chin, before finally dipping to her chest.

"I'm... crying?" she whispered aloud. "...Why?"

Why was she crying, really? Hadn't she lamented the destruction of her World, the deaths of her families and kinds before?

Why was she crying again?

Did something inside her break? Did her previous fight cause this?

"Why...? Why am I crying...? What is wrong with me...?"

And she couldn't stop it either. In each droplet, the tears flowed even more. She wiped her eyes, but even doing so multiple times didn't bring it to a halt. Esdeath was crying, and she was utterly confused.

"Nothing is wrong with you, dear."

A voice, warm and soft; like honey, reached her disordered mind with ease. She looked to her upper left, towards where the voice came to her. There, the young man stood before her. His dark caramel eyes had slightly dark rings around them, and he was holding a milk white blanket.

"S-Shinjiro-sama?" she managed to say between her tears, still profusely trying to wipe her eyes. "D-Did I wake you up?"

"Kind of." Seifer chuckled as he draped the woolen mantle around her shoulders, not caring if they also touched the roof, and he took a seat beside her. "Stop doing that."

She didn't stop, until Seifer grabbed a hold of her left wrist. It was firm, yet gentle to not cause any pain or hurt. Esdeath complied, and she stared at him as her tears continued to roll. Her whitish skin was even paler under the moonlight, and the slight red flush splayed on her cheeks was visible.

"Stop it. You'll hurt your eyes." He told her as he let go.

"I... I don't understand..." she said, sniveling once as she averted her gaze downwards. "I've expressed my grief before... and I've stopped. Even so... these... tears... why did they fall? Why won't they stop?"

"I'm... confused..." whispered Esdeath.

Seifer laid his warm gaze at her, as though studying her expression. And during the whole time, Esdeath could only look at him as her eye water fell helplessly.

And then, he moved.

His right arm reached onto her right shoulder. She could feel her whole body stiffened at the contact, and even begged her to leave that instant. But, oddly enough, she didn't. She stayed, and as he pulled her, she couldn't resist. As her cheek met the sturdiness of his chest, she felt a flutter inside her stomach.

She sunk onto the new... warmth. Her body won't move by her abiding as they suddenly began wanting for more. Had she been bewitched again? But despite so, his touch made everything warmer somehow.

"S-Shinjiro-sama?" she uttered as she glanced up to him, slowly becoming aware that her tears had streamed irrepressibly. "What are you doing to me?"

"It's not me, Esdeath." He whispered, returning her glance as his right palm laid gently on the side of her head, buried in her light blue locks. "It's you. Grief isn't something you can overcome right away, dear."

"It comes in waves. Sometimes, it's calm and ends sooner than you'd expect. But there are times when they make you feel like you're drowning; like the ones you're currently facing." Seifer said, and in a tone she had never heard from him before. It was soothing, yet powerful that it could wash away the lump of hurt in her chest. "When that happens, find something to hang on to; anything for you to stay afloat. A memory, a photograph, an item, a piece of letter, a person."

At this, Esdeath had given in, and her voice had broken into choked sobs.

"Th—Then h-how?! How can I do that when I have nothing to hold on to?" she wailed, but something had pinned her to his chest, and all she could do was stare onto his tender eyes through her bleary vision. "I've lost everything I had! I even told you before...!"

His hand caressed her locks, gently, almost carefully as though she was as fragile and precious as a glass ornament.

"I know." He began, "You may think it's better for you to stay there so you won't face the waves anymore." He paused, and as Esdeath continued to look up to him, his lips formed a smile she would never forget. "But as long as you have somebody else, you won't be there for long, because they will do whatever they can to bring you up."

She sniveled again, and wracked once, before asking him. "...But I don't have anybody else...?"

"Oh don't be silly." Seifer chuckled, and still retaining his captivating smile, he said to her. "You have me. Haven't I told you that I'll be looking after you?" Esdeath stared at him. Her pale lips parted slightly, though no words would come out. "There's also Yuki, Asia and Asuka... and those two freeloaders."

Before long, she bit down her lower lip as her walls crumpled. What lied in front of him was the face of grief, loss, devastation, uncertainty, but also delight. As though she was drawn to his warmth, Esdeath buried her face to the white part of his long-sleeved shirt.

He let every drop of her tears stained his shirt. His hand stroked her hair in repeated, one-way motion, and he was whispering comforting words, telling her she would be fine, and that everything would be fine.

She believed him. Why? She didn't know, and perhaps it would forever be a mystery for her. Or not.

During her moment of comfort, another lady sought for one as well, as a pair of black pointy ears and a pair of curious and slightly peeved amber eyes peeked from just the edge of the rooftop, right at the tip.

Kuroka scowled at first, and even was about to throw a tantrum for leaving her alone on the bed. But soon she heard the sobbing, and decided to see it for herself. And again she scowled as he saw he was comforting another woman, and that woman was not her, and that woman was the previous annoying Dragon lady.

Didn't mean she wouldn't allow him, though. She was his, and not the other way around.

Though brimming with jealousy, Kuroka crept to his free side, where she then would cling to his arm and unhappily rested her chin on his shoulder, giving him a slight glare. He winked at her teasefully, probably mocking that she couldn't sleep without him. Kuroka only gave him his pout.

As Esdeath sobbed, Kuroka only watched her in silence. Part of her was curious why she was crying, but part of her wanted for the woman to just get the hell off her man. For this moment, she'll allow weep without throwing snide remarks. But just for this moment. Once she stopped, then there'll be no mercy.

Or at least that was what she thought.

As the drowsiness dawdled both in her eyes and mind, yelling for her to just go to sleep already, Kuroka slowly dragged her chin from his firm shoulder, and unlatched her hands from his strong arm.

She adjusted her body until she was comfortable enough to lie on the slabs. She doubled her hands one over another, placing them at his leg, before then lowered her head to rest on his lap. As mad as she was to him, she simply couldn't not say goodnight.

Her feline ears twitched irresistibly as Kuroka nuzzled his shirt just as how a cat would. Then with a mix of sultry and sleepy look, she yawned to him, and said; "Good night, nyan."

His reply was a calming caress over her silky hair. Kuroka purred slightly, unable to contain her contentment from leaking out, before she finally fell asleep in his heartening whispers.

And as she did, as did the other lady, as Esdeath's sobs had ceased, and shifted to low, silent breathing.

.

.

.

Soon enough, Seifer had to bring his two sleeping girls back to his room. All by himself and his humanly strength, as he had used too much of his power, and was too tired to use them anyway.

Needless to say, there was much inner grumbling that night.

* * *

 ** _Chapter Ends_**

* * *

 **Poor Seifer. But at least he got two major hotties in his hands, so fuck him. With great ladies comes great responsibility.**

 **That thing Seifer said, that actually was what my dad said to me when my granddad passed away. I was still around... 11 years back then? Well, no matter what, I'm damn lucky to still remember his words, though I did add some more, so not all credits goes to my old man :D**

 **Aaaaand yep. This is a breather chapter as well as the end for the current arc. Next chapter will be the start of a new one, which will include a cake, holy swords, new girls, one childhood friend, and a broken heart. Whose heart will it be?**

 **Who knows?**

 **Also, thank you for responding to my last question about what makes a bad fanfic, I appreciate it, guys.**

 **Tell me what you think about Tiamat/Esdeath. Do I need to stick with Tiamat or Esdeath? It honestly is all up to you guys to decide.  
And of course, the overalls of this chapter, don't forget to tell me about what you think is bad. Maybe the conversation? The flow of the chapter? Or the descriptions? Tell me anything.**

 **Anyhow, thank you for reading this chapter. Hopefully, you're not bored midway since it doesn't have much action in it. Then again, this story's main genre is romance... so... you have that as my defense.**

 **So if you want action, then go check my other story. It's a lot darker and edgier, and a deranged, cynically realistic, anti-hero-villain-ish Issei is on constant spotlight as the MC. It features a much realistic take on Hell or Underworld. World building, so AU. It also contains stuffs that I don't dare to write on this story, so... yep.**

 **It's titled "Seekers", and will be updated regularly along with this story. Currently, I have no fixed schedule—thanks to my exams—but I'll figure it out in the end.**

 **WELP. Thank you again, and see ya! :D**

* * *

 **Score one for Issei. So here's the updated relationship list plus their "level" as seen from the girl's perspective. Rated from 1 to 10. Why do I put level? Because I like giving ratings.**

Seifer: Kojiro (?), Kuroka (9), Asuka (9-brother/sisterzoned), Grayfia (8-ish), Tiamat (6~7), Mio (5~6) Koneko (5-ish), Akeno (4), Rias (4), Satellizer (3)  
Kojiro: Seifer (?), Asia (8.5)  
Issei: His right hand (11), His left hand (10), Mio (8~9), Kiba (5?) Rias (4), Akeno (4), Koneko (4), Satellizer (3)

 **So keep in mind that those four (Rias, Akeno, Satellizer,Koneko) are still not set. They might fall for Seifer, or maybe Issei, maybe both, or heck. Maybe even none of them.**

 **AND. No one guessed the Crocell correctly, sadly. She's based from Alleyne from Queen's Blade (only for her character and no other reasons. Honest!), and Atalanta from Fate/Apocrypha. I changed her name because I just think there are already too many characters whose name starts with "A".**

 **I.e. Akeno, Asuka, Asia, Akame, Azrael, and maybe more to come.**

 **Her bow, Tauropolos, is also from Fate because I'm not creative and can't be arsed to be creative.**

 **Guess that's why I suck at painting. :D**


	24. What is Wrong, and What is Right

**Thank you very much for the reviews, the comments, the follows and the favos! Noticing that my story is still being read even though it updates rarely really makes me happy. Thank you very much, guys.**  
 **-Shikkokuakushintei  
-UCCMaster  
-Zarroc789  
-Mahesvara  
-AwesomeMcAwesome  
-Noctis Lucius Dragneel  
-Zeranvor  
-** **natkamoltunthagadh** **  
-TheBigBurlyFrost**  
 **-grabblers**

 **And for heaven's sake. You don't know the stones I leapt to post this one chapter. Seriously, life needs to give me a break or two— but oh well.**

 **Well, anyway. Here you go.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **P.S: We'll be calling Tiamat/Esdeath Tiamat from now on. She'll be called Esdeath only when it's necessary. And also, her appearance will be based with the manga version, since the anime one is just too stupid for my taste.**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

 **||What Is Wrong, and What Is Right||**

* * *

Seifer woke up.

Immediately he knew he was late. First, because of the pesky sun beam hitting his eyes—somehow, and that he was alone on his bed. Normally, there should be a sleeping Kuroka next to him, considering that cat's natural time of waking up was around 9 to 10.

Still, he was not as late as this chapter.

Not feeling much better from yesterday, Seifer sat on the edge of his bed with a groan. His head was pounding, knees weak, arms were heavy, and the walls seemed to swirl around like forked spaghetti. He checked his vibrating phone, and scowled as he read through the messages he had gotten.

With ragged steps, the young fellow dragged his feet to the bathroom, washed his face and brushed his teeth. Even a humanized version of Death couldn't stand his own morning breath. Afterwards, he got off his room.

As usual, the residents of his household were chilling idly in the quaint living room, watching anything that Kojiro was watching as he ruled the remote control more often than not. The three of them—Kuroka, Kojiro, and one new lovely addition—Tiamat, glanced altogether at the sound of an opening door.

Kuroka, in particular, thought that he rather looked adorable with his unkempt bedhair—which was close to a raven's nest.

A rather important fact that should be noted and fairly noteworthy was that the women wore only his shirt, that, and Kuroka's pair of boyshorts—which she reluctantly shared with Tiamat. Kojiro had his casual shirt and shorts on as it would be a disaster if he wore the same thing like the girls.

Nonetheless, none of them were the first one to greet him.

Scurrying towards him, practically bouncing in her little steps, Yuki greeted him with jubilant wagging of her bushy white tail, prancing up and down, barking as she energetically twirled round and round, already wanting for his attention not-so-early in the morning.

He was not feeling up to it, however. He simply gave her a faint smile and a husky "Good morning, dear" as he petted her head, and went to grab a drink. Good enough, as Yuki barked once, and followed him to the fridge.

After drinking a glass of water, the young man strolled to his couch, beside his brother, and slumped on the soft and plump material. He laid his head on the headrest, practically staring at the white ceiling while Yuki jumped to his lap, claiming it as hers.

"You don't look so good."

"Thanks for noticing." Seifer flatly replied, not sparing even a glance to his brother—who seemed had grown fond on delivering snarks. "The girls," he continued, "Have they eaten yet?"

"They have." Kojiro said, not veering away from the ongoing rom-com movie. "Asia reheated some fish leftovers from yesterday. It was barely enough for the two of them, though."

Seifer couldn't resist sighing as he caught the hidden meaning behind Kojiro's seemingly innocent information; he was begging to be fed. Sometimes, being the only one capable of doing house chores irked him.

Still, he'll cook for him—as well as his girls. But later. Not now. Not when his brain was constantly jackhammering out from his head.

Kuroka chimed. "Why don't you cook for us and be dependable for once, hmm—nyan?"

The younger brother delivered a patronizing side-glance. "Because unlike you, I know what I can do and what I _can't_ do, missy." Kojiro countered, and he received a hard glare from the Nekoshou in return.

Since when did he become this witty in sarcasm, Seifer mindlessly pondered as he peered away from his living room's ceiling, and poked Yuki here and there as the little mutt gnawed on his fingers.

"Hmph. At least I tried."

"And failed stunningly."

Kuroka's glare intensified.

"Did she not make what is referred to as "junk food"?" Tiamat put in her bits, though she appeared genuinely confused, and not in a way to piss off Kuroka more.

Kojiro snickered. "Pff— that's one way to put it."

"You shut your mouth." Kuroka's glare was piecing, and honestly scary that even Yuki cowered a little. Even so, no glare could faze this particular young man—except the cold glare of his sibling, that is.

"Don't you all get along great..." Seifer cooed silently, to which was countered with a loud "I DON'T" from the furious Nekoshou.

.

.

.

Some moments later, during the always annoying and unneeded commercial break, Kojiro, along with Tiamat and Yuki, trotted to the fridge, intending to salvage whatever remained. There were raw ingredients, some bottled beers, and a loaf of bread.

In conclusion; there was nothing destined to rest in his stomach, or anyone for that matter. Not even a snack.

Kojiro grabbed a hold of the plastic sack containing the loaf, but as he discovered the icky greenish smudges, he dumped it in the bin.

"Why are you wasting food?" asked a curious Tiamat.

"It's expired." Kojiro replied as he continued to rummage through the fridge's contents. "Not good for health—if you can get sick, that is."

The Dragon Lady looked ponderingly at the now closed trash can. "I'm guessing that's the main reason why it tastes horrible."

"Wh—"The young man panned his vision at her, who didn't appear the slightest bit undisturbed with what she said or what she did. "...I get that you're a Dragon and all, but can't you at least tell what's rotten or not?"

The young lady shrugged. "Why should I care?"

"What if your stomach gets upset?"

"Then it'll get better in a day's rest."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Then another rest will do."

Let's ignore the two's argument for now.

Back to the sofa, Kuroka had her entire body sprawled over the couch, effectively snatching away Kojiro's seat, now with her head resting on his lap. Who ever said lap pillows are limited to boys only?

Although a bit uncomfortable, Seifer didn't really mind, as then he could stroke her hair as well as twiddle with her feline ears. They were soft in touch, fuzzy, and overall amiable. A food commercial ran through the TV, and as he was feeling slightly lighter, the casual-but-mischievous young man opted to have some fun.

"So what did you try to make, exactly?"

Kuroka's pout formed quickly. "Eggs."

"How does it taste?"

She grumbled, and averted her face away from him and toward the TV. "I don't wanna talk about."

"Did you turn them to charcoal?"

Her ears twitched. "Mmmnn— shut up." Good thing she didn't look at him, as his satisfied smirk would worsen her mood. Though it would lighten his for sure.

Suddenly, Kuroka sat up, and stared at him without saying a word. Her stare was light, a little curious, maybe. His gaze was—as always, easy, and his face showed little to no change in his lax expression. Then she inched closer, until she could lay one of her ears on his chest.

She frowned.

He was warm, but this was a little bit too warm.

"...You're hot." Kuroka whispered, listening to his steady heartbeat. It kind of pissed her that he didn't go "doki-doki" or something like so with her being this mushy with him.

"Yeah." Seifer smiled cheekily. "I get that a lot."

"That's not what I mean and you know that." she pouted, hitting his chest weakly. "Don't be sick, dummy..."

Seifer was not a man who showed plethora of expressions, and he was not easily surprised. If a thunder struck a meter away from him, the best it would get is his noise-complaint. Yet at Kuroka's short but genuine show of concern, his warm-toned eyes broadened lightly, before they returned to their usual relaxed state.

His smile was faint, but genuine nonetheless.

"But I'm not, though?"

"You are. Shut up nyan."

"Why are you forcing me to be sick?"

"Because you _are_ sick."

"But I'm not?"

"Ugh— shut up!"

Despite saying her words with spite, Kuroka delved into him again, though now with a petulant frown.

She really didn't understand him. She never did. Once she thought she had, he proved her the other way around. Like right now; can't he see how concerned she had become because of him? Shouldn't he make her feel somewhat happy or be her usual playful self after his return and not this riled up?

"You're so cute when you're being like this." He chuckled.

Kuroka groaned, and shoved her head deeper on his chest if possible. Her feline ears tickled his chin as the Nekoshou grabbed his shirt to cover her face. Still, Seifer caught a shade of red rosing her hitherto pastel cheeks.

"...That's not fair..." she thought out loud, her voice slightly muffled by his virile-scented shirt. "...You can't say that."

His low hum was like a cinnamon in sounds; dry and somewhat warm and pleasant.

"Hm? Why not?"

Kuroka clenched his shirt. "...You just can't."

"Because it makes you can't get mad at me?"

Her eyes broadened. "—?! Mmmmnyan! Don't ask me if you already knew!"

"Ah, so that's why. "He smirked faintly. "Aren't you a dear?"

"HRMMM-JERK."

Realizing how badly she fell into his hands—like her entirety onto him, Kuroka decided the best and perhaps wisest decision was to shut her mouth. In spite of her surrender, she didn't leave him either. Instead, she climbed up to his lap, straddling him with her smooth, slender legs and thighs, and locked her arms around his neck.

She stared at him.

Her stare was not the ordinary seductive stare he'd receive now and then, where she would then offer him a coy, suggestive mischievous smile. No. Her eyes were wide opened, and her lips were sealed tight. Kuroka stared at him deeply with her amber set of eyes, trying to pry his cool and uncover his thoughts.

In contrary, Seifer kept his gaze lax and easy, even adding a little teasing smirk and a slight raise of his eyebrow.

After a complete moment of silence—not counting Tiamat or Kojiro's bickering in the kitchen, Kuroka sighed. It was rather mellow, for some reason. Her gaze was too, as she had averted her eyes down onto his crumpled shirt.

"If you're trying to figure what's in my mind, then the only thing you'll get is a headache." Seifer said as he pecked the tip of her nose nonchalantly.

Kuroka snapped at him, and her amber eyes widened, looking at his unbothered look and faint smile—unreadable— _annoyingly unreadable_. And that illegible face of his was met with a pillow Kuroka threw.

The flustered Nekoshou stomped towards her— _his_ bedroom, retreating from the lost battle. Seifer simply looked at her, chuckling softly as he held the mildly scented cushion.

"Is that what you call a "couple's fight?" Tiamat said, curiosity lined in her

"Pu— More or less." Seifer replied, but still in a rather carefree tone as he stood up, walking to the dining table. There was a plate of uneaten scrambled eggs. It looked normal, but Seifer could guess it wasn't so normal. Don't judge the book by its cover, he supposed.

"Ah, that's her making. Taste awful. I'd avoid eating that if I were you." Kojiro commented. He had given up on scavenging edibles, and settled with nothing but air.

Absently, Seifer pinched some of the eggs, and tasted it, whereas Yuki was waiting beside his feet.

The texture was normal; soft and melted almost instantly. But it tasted sweet. Too sweet for scrambled eggs.

"Taste like sugar." Seifer calmly summarized. Not every day you could eat sweets in the form of eggs. "She mistook that for salt, didn't she?"

Kojiro nodded indifferently. "She did an eggcellent job didn't she?"

"If you make a crack of that joke again, you'll eat eggs for the rest of your life, Kojiro." Seifer calmly uttered.

The young brother immediately shut his mouth.

"Shinjiro-sama, won't you get ill eating that food? Is it not torrid?"

"Mhmm. It does. But I'm hungry anyway."

"I'll never understand you, brother." Kojiro huffed, leaving his brother be as he went to sit on his designated spot on the couch. He soon went upset like his stomach as he noted the rolling credits on the TV.

Meanwhile, peeking through a small gap of his bedroom door, a curious feline eye could be spotted watching him as he ate her blotched breakfast. The door was quickly shut before their eyes could meet. Upset, her back slid down against the door, and at the end, she sat down on the floor.

Her face felt heavy for resisting her lips from smiling silly.

Kuroka sat still, pulling her legs close as she leaned her forehead to her knees. She could feel the rapid beating of her heart and the heat stirring from her chest, all the way to her cheeks.

"Shinjiro..." With a small voice, and face as red as a blooming summer rose, his name escaped her lips. "...You idiot..."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Noon really should fuck off. Especially with the dawning summer, noon and what comes after really should just piss off, and the day should just skip to night. Sadly, that was not how the world goes. Not this world, for this case. But even after staying in this world for decades of years, Seifer would very much rather that it goes that way.

He was thankful, however, that the summer in the place they lived at wasn't so torturous. It wasn't something a nice, cold shower couldn't fix.

Nonetheless, not usually they got guests—and not just any guests either. Not their neighbors too.

The guests sat appropriately adjacent to Seifer and his two girls. One was a handsome young man wearing a tailored suit, whose hair was crimson red—the trademark of the Gremories. Sitting next to him was a stunningly beautiful young lady. Her eyes and hair were beautiful shades of lavender, and her shoulder-length hair was curled in a peculiar way on one side only. She wore a white jabot shirt and black skirt that granted her an elegant air, as if she wasn't elegant already.

Now Kuroka was not someone unconfident with her figures and looks, but after looking at this fair lady, she wasn't sure anymore. That woman was a beauty that everyone would stare at the moment of her entrance—except, of course, Seifer himself.

Nothing seemed able to faze him, not even the most gorgeous lady. This was slightly unnerving. Maybe even worrying.

Assuring herself that Seifer's interest is in women, Kuroka quieted as the visitors chatted with the man of the house something about that Crocell Devil and gratitude for whatever Seifer did few days ago. The talk was professionally done, yet it was somehow lenient. Just like a talk between two professional businessmen, from Kuroka's point of view. Well, except one of the businessmen wore the clothes of a mere peasant.

"—so you needn't worry, Lady Tiamat. Leanne Crocell won't stay long in the Underworld, though she still has to be under our supervision for a while. The higher-ups are rather hard to please these days, I'm afraid."

Tiamat curtly nodded. "Then so be it. Thank you for your help, Lucifer."

Sirzechs let loose a chesty chuckle. "Please, call me Sirzechs instead. People have been calling me Lucifer, and to be truthful, it has become rather tedious." The Dragon Lady nodded coldly. Not too impressed with his easy-going nature, she seemed to be. "Now then, with that aside, it's been a while I last visit you, hasn't it?"

That particular sentence raised a flag.

"..."Been a while"?"

Sirzechs paused, and panned towards Seifer, whose half-lidded stare was enough to tell his disapproval.

The Lucifer laughed awkwardly. "A-Ah... I take it they don't know about our relationship yet...?"

"What a way to build your sentence." His glare intensified, and the worry in Kuroka grew several inches.

"So Shinjiro-sama surmounts not only women, but men as well?"

At Seifer's wordless but hell-freezing cold glare, Sirzechs' laughter became dry and sheepish.

"Sorry for my carelessness. Miss Kuroka, Lady Tiamat, Shinjiro here is my beloved— ah..." before he was able to complete that embarrassing statement and got smashed with a beer bottle by Seifer, Sirzechs' cheek was suddenly stretched out. "Wokay, wokay, I'm sowwy Kaowi... I'm sowwy..."

"Pardon this imprudent _thing_ , if you can be so kind."

"Th-thwing...? Aaahh! It huwts! It huwts!"

"...Is he really the Maou Lucifer...?" Kuroka couldn't help but ask.

"Why is he your fiancé, that's what I want to know." Seifer coldly muttered.

The young lady let loose of Sirzechs' stretched sore cheek, now slightly bluish. "It's not rare that I wonder just so myself."

Sirzechs mournfully rubbed his pained face. "Oww... that was mean, Kaori..."

"Would you please be more applicable and stop calling my name every so often?"

As Sirzechs sulked, Kuroka scooted closer to Seifer in search for warmth from that icy reply. However, Sirzechs' face lightened as "Kaori" gently rubbed his hurt cheek.

The sight brought a snark out of Seifer's mouth. "Huh. You're like a dog."

"He's more of a little pooch in my view." The lady said with a gentle smile—the kind of smile one would show at little animals. It stirred a violent streak of red on Sirzechs' face. "It's the only endearing quality of him, I'm afraid." and Sirzechs' blush faded. "And perhaps, his hair."

Absentmindedly, Sirzechs followed in. "But your hair is prettier though."

Then for some reason, Kaori turned away to look at the few paintings hung on Seifer's walls. She left Sirzechs confused, but Seifer and Kuroka noticed the scarlet hues on the lady's smooth cheeks. _"They're idiots."_ so they both thought.

Then Kuroka recalled her earlier question that she almost forgot due to how casual the talk had become.

"Wait nyan. How and why you two know each other?"

"Ahh, that we do." The dandy gentleman bobbed his head, looking at Seifer if he could had a say in this matter. As Seifer shrugged, Sirzechs continued earnestly. "You can say I'm his brother."

The gears in Kuroka's head rotated for a good while, and then she looked at Seifer, and then back at Sirzechs, then at Seifer.

Her stare was concerning and grim. "Please tell me he's joking."

"Can't believe that my brother is a Satan?"

"No." Kuroka said flatly, "I just don't want him to be related to you nyan."

Sirzechs felt a cruel stab right through his pride, whereas Kaoruko and Seifer shared a quiet chuckle, much to Lucifer's dismay.

"He's not my brother, though."

"Yet." Sirzechs quipped.

"Shut up— but you don't really get it do you?" Seifer followed, to which Kuroka responded with an innocent nod. That caused him to plop his hand on top of her head—between her large feline ears that she didn't bother hiding. "Kaoruko is Yukiko's little sister."

Seifer said what needed to be said, and Kuroka's amber eyes widened slightly. Tiamat had spurred so many questions in her pretty head, question marks were popping out.

"Pardon me for asking, but who is Yukiko?"

It was then everyone became somber and silent. Yukiko was his beloved wife, someone dearest that he lost and never able to find. Of course they would become quiet and troubled over the question.

Well, all, except Seifer himself.

"She's my late wife." He answered without the slightest hint of sadness, though his answer made Tiamat to be remorseful.

"Now, now, it's all fine. Let's not get sappy over this again." he continued, nudging towards a particular Nekoshou that sat beside him as he rubbed her hair several times. "Besides, I have this girl right here now."

Kuroka's vibrant blush was obvious, and so was her tightly-pressed pair of lips. "I-Idiot..." She couldn't look at him or at the two guests who chuckled at her rare display of embarrassment.

Then the woman at his other side grasped his arm. "What about me? You have me too, right, Shinjiro-sama?"

At this polygamous development, Seifer could only chuckle, and went with the flow. "Yes, yes. You too. Sure."

"... _Bitch_..." Kuroka hissed as she too, grabbed a hold of his arm that was patting her head. The two then exchanged intense glare, and this time, Seifer didn't care enough about it. They'll get along, hopefully.

"Hmm... hmm... That indeed is impressive." Sirzechs sagely nodded. "Who could've thought you'd be this popular among ladies, Shinjiro. Perhaps more than I do."

Seifer's gaze was cruel and disparaging. It hurt. Coupled with Kuroka, Tiamat, and even his own fiancée, Sirzechs decided the best course of action for his and his cheeks' sake was to bring up another topic.

"Jeers aside, are you coming to the school tomorrow?" That rang none of Seifer's bells, so Sirzechs continued.

"What? Don't you know? Tomorrow's the school's visit." As Seifer simply raised an eyebrow, the young man ridiculed him some more. "You see, a school visit is when parents or guardians of a student—"

Seifer rolled his eyes.

"I believe he knows what that means, dear."

"Ah right." Sirzechs cooed. "By the way, did you just call me "dear"?"

"You need your ears checked."

Seifer and Kuroka rolled their eyes.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

The guests stayed rather long at his house, unfortunately. It's been an hour and a half since they visited—about the time when Asuka and Asia's school had ended. Still, neither Kojiro nor Yuki had yet to wake up from their deep slumber.

Seifer and Sirzechs continued their talk regarding the more important matters regarding the Devils at the porch. He might be sick, but any time's a good time for a smoke, as Seifer would quote. Plus, he just got a rare phone call as well.

In the meantime, while their men chatted at the porch, Kuroka was forced to take Kaoruko—and Tiamat, too—a little tour around the house since Seifer forbade her from poking around his or Sirzechs' business.

They stopped at a particular painting in the living room, the one which Kaoruko happened to look at during her dismal embarrassed moment. It was an oil painting of a mountain and a lake. The white jagged mountains were a mix of white and blue. The falling snows were nice accent, and the process of creating the details must have taken plenty of time as it was peculiar. The lake appeared normal at first glance, yet upon closer look, it contained much more.

The fishes seemed to be swimming, the dragonflies buzzing, the streams flowed pleasantly, and the shining of the sun could faintly be spotted seeping from the seams of the grey clouds. Just then, despite she didn't know much of art, she realized the beauty of this painting.

Without saying a word, Kaoruko ran a slim finger along the gold framing. No dusts, as expected. That alone brought a small, quaint smile to grace her actually petite lips. Kuroka, of course, was curious of why the girl suddenly smiled, but she couldn't bring herself to ask. After all, she was his wife's sister _._

"Has he told you who painted this?" Then out of the blue, she spoke. It surprised Kuroka a little, if she was to be honest.

"No." Kuroka said short. "If it's him, I'm gonna be pissed."

Kaoruko tittered lightly. "Fu, how come?"

"It's a crime to be good at everything nyan." The Nekoshou berated, ensuing more of Kaoruko's refined giggles.

"Is it him who created this?" Tiamat joined in the girls' ongoing talk. Getting to know more of her _concierge_ seemed just proper.

"His wife painted it." Kaoruko answered with a smile as her lavender eyes shut close, relishing in the unlost memories. "This is her very first painting after their marriage—I remember. I see he still loves her."

Kuroka kept quiet. She felt—jealous?

No. That wasn't quite right. Perhaps she felt angry because he never told her about the painting, but it was her who never paid any mind to it or even asked in the first place.

Then, maybe she was sad?

Considering the way her stomach seemed to twist and how her chest seemed had sank, yeah. She was sad.

She was sad for him. Sad because of what he lost. Sad of what he had left. Sad at the thought that she could never replace her.

"Has he told you about her?"

Dejectedly, Kuroka nodded, whereas Tiamat stayed silent. "Yeah."

"That man... he never relies at anyone. He never shows his weakness and scarcely shows what his true emotions either." Kaoruko uttered, and never had Kuroka listened to a person other than Seifer this intently. "Truly, I've never known anyone more stubborn and enigmatic than him."

"Even so, he showed her all of what he is. Fufu, quite an extraordinary person, she is." A light giggle eased the somber air lightly.

"When she passed away, I daresay he was broken for some period of time." Slowly, Kaoruko's lavender eyes traced from the painting and to Kuroka's amber sets of eyes. They lacked their usual friskiness, and somewhat smoother than usual. "Until the end, even after he had lost his one and only support, he never once relied on others but her."

"It might be because Asuka-chan was with him back then, because just like him; she does love her dearly as much as I do." Kaoruko's smile turned bitter, and her eyes fell back towards the painting. "It is foolish of him, however, of how he insisted on being reliable for other people when he himself is on the verge of falling apart."

Kuroka agreed wholeheartedly with that statement. She was like him some weeks ago. For her sister, she went through everything hell had thrown to her.

That said, there was something she didn't understand. "Why are you telling me this?"

As the fine lady looked at her, Kuroka was once again reminded of her graceful and breathtaking appearance. It was slightly overwhelming, now that she had gotten a closer view.

"Because you love him, don't you not?"

Having that being stated so bluntly by someone else, and technically his little sister nonetheless, was in a new level of embarrassing that Kuroka had never felt. Thus, the Nekoshou timidly looked away.

"Duh..."

Despite her bashful answer, Kaoruko offered her a kind smile, as well as a hint of a giggle.

"Then I'd be delighted if you can be there for him at whenever the time. He has long since opened himself to anyone. And who knows? Perhaps that'll earn you his blatant adoration as well, fufu~."

"Wh-what makes you think I haven't nyan?!"

Kaoruko's giggle was, though elegant, annoying for Kuroka's ears.

"Ah, you're right. He does adore you, I'm sorry." she said, resulting with a deeper shade of Kuroka's blush. Then as Kaoruko's eyebrow raised a little, an ominous feeling reached the bullied Nekoshou, but the alert came a bit late.

"If you don't mind me asking, has he made love to you?" At this nosy question, her memory of the hot spring resurfaced, and her blood rushed to her face as her amber eyes widened. "I take it that you haven't fufufu~ what a shame."

The considerably seductive Kuroka was reduced to a blushing mess at the obstinate words of the beauty.

"So it appears that the once S-class criminal can be this adorable as well? Now I see why he's taken a liking of you, Kuroka-chan."

"D-Don't say my name like that..."

Why does everyone related to him could easily fluster her?

"My, my... he must've enjoyed teasing you, you poor, poor girl, ufufufu." Kuroka could only simper at this, but when Tiamat added in her own giggle, Kuroka glared at her—though she was less menacing with those red flushes underneath her eyes.

"But witticisms aside, I suppose I have to thank you, Kuroka-chan, Lady Tiamat." Both Kuroka and Tiamat broke off their _loving_ glare, and stared at the fine woman, pondering what was there to be thanked about them. "It's been a long while since I last see him smiling like that. I was rather surprised when he did just so."

"He did?" Kuroka asked, "When nyan?"

Then the door clicked and swung open.

"Ah, it doesn't matter. You'll see them quite frequently from now on, I'd wager. " Kaoruko replied vaguely.

"Kaori, let's go! We haven't unpacked yet, remember? And I'm hungry!" Sirzechs bellowed from outside, and his fiancée abided, dipping her head at both of the women.

"I'll see you soon, Kuroka-chan, Lady Tiamat. If you may, please keep everything—including our meeting—as a secret from the Devils here. I wish you well with him." Kuroka and Tiamat nodded altogether, watching the stunningly beautiful woman leave the house.

Before walking past Seifer, she bade him a goodbye as well as a quick peck to his cheek. "It was nice seeing you again, Shinji-niisama."

"Mhmm. Nice to see you too." Seifer calmly said as he pulled his little sister into his hug. She, of course, couldn't resist such warming offer. "You look after that idiot, alright?"

"I'll try." She giggled playfully, slightly giddy at this particular warmth of his. "You too, okay Niisama? And watch over them as well, fufufu~ especially that adorable kitten of yours."

Seifer glanced at Kuroka, and easily noted her red face. "Of course."

"Oi! Shinjiro! Don't come stealing my fiancé before we're married!" Sirzechs poked out from the doorway.

"Then it's fine if I steal her away after your marriage?"

"...Please tell me you're joking."

"He's not." Kaoruko tittered, though she parted with the young man. "I'll see you later, Niisama."

"Mhmm." Seifer replied with a gentle, brotherly smile. "Take care."

Seconds later, a ridiculously long limousine rode off the road, before then the young man sauntered inside with a refreshed scent of tobacco. Before he even took five steps inside his own living room, Kuroka attacked him with a loving hug.

"Whoa there—"Seifer chuckled, confused, but still he draped his arms around Kuroka's slim figure. "How long was I gone again?"

"Shut up you sadist." At Kuroka's sudden reproach, several question marks popped out from his head.

Seifer arched his eyebrow. "Sadist...? What did that woman slip in your head...?"

Tiamat gave him a light smile as she approached him and the girl in his hold. "Just enough, Shinjiro-sama."

With puzzled look, Seifer was trapped in the arms of two lovely women. It was a sweet situation close to something that only happened in a polygamous Japanese anime, or someone whose life is unbelievably lucky with women.

It's not like he'll say no to that kind of life.

"Alright, alright. I get it. You two love me." Seifer casually said. "Now get off me. I want to take my dog for a walk."

And Seifer got them off him.

First thing come first, it seemed.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Lessons went inside his left ear and immediately left from his right. That was the summary of Issei's school so far. Nothing was able to reach his mind—which was being lodged in by a certain Devil. A girl who was way out of his league. A girl who showed him how a kiss could turn everything into nothing but puddle.

The same girl who could cause this much thoughts to spur inside his usually breasts-ridden mind.

Even as the school bell tolled, signaling the end of its learning hour, Issei could only stare blankly as his classmates flooded the hallway. Mio still occupied his thoughts. Her words still sang in his ears, and her smile and the softness of her lips still lingered in him.

And most importantly, this certain thought kept troubling him.

 _What does a kiss means for a Devil?_

"Yo Issei, you ready for today?! The swimming pool isn't opened yet, heartbreakingly, but I found us a new spot!"

"Khukuku~ you were spacing out that much for this event am I not wrong?"

The two male students who approached him would be his best pals, Matsuda and Motohama, notoriously known as M&M along with their spiteful nicknames.

They somehow managed to knock the blanks out of his mind. "A-ah... yeah. Let's go." But not Mio, apparently.

"Huhhh? What the hell is with that lack of enthusiasm?" Matsuda fumed, "Well, whatever. You'll be back to your usual self after you see some boobs— _especially the ones with sweats running down their skin_."

While M&M were busy imagining things that might or not came true, dragging an oddly calm Issei along with them, they stumbled upon a cute young girl, the little sister of Rias Gremory. Normally, they'll just pass her like they did to the other students—girl or not, but this time, they stopped.

Rather, they were stopped, and not to ogle the aforementioned Gremory either. But because the girl herself stood in front of them.

"Oh, Ise-kun, are you going with your friends?"

"Huh...? O-Oh! M-Mio-chan! Y-Yeah! Uh... Is there something you want to say, Mio-chan?"

"Ah... It's okay, it can wait. I'll see you later then Ise-kun. And to you too, Motohama-san, Matsuda-san." Mio said, and her expression was—disappointed? Oddly enough, only the M&M duo that caught her forlorn look as she walked by them.

"..."

Motohama exchanged odd glances to his glassed partner in crime, before then they both looked at Issei, stopping their progress to their desired holy land.

"Issei, what the hell was that?

"Huh?"

"She obviously wants to talk with you!" veered Matsuda. They might be without girlfriends like him, but this kind of denseness was a crime in its own. "Go ahead and talk to her you lucky bastard!" He declared.

Issei staggered a few steps as Matsuda shoved him towards the direction Mio went. "Eh?"

"Don't "Eh?" us you idiot!" Motohama exclaimed, furious. "The hell are you waiting for?!"

The boy stood dumbfounded like a lost child in front of his two friends. Why they looked so furious, he didn't get it.

"But aren't we going to your new spot?"

Matsuda twitched. "This guy, really— fuck that!" he grabbed a firm hold of Issei's shoulders, who stiffened in response. "Look here, Issei, you have an opportunity the two of us probably will never have. A girl wants to talk to you. A _GIRL_ , wanting to talk with you. _YOU—_ the living embodiment of perversion!"

"Seriously, you're pissing me off because of how lucky you are with hot women." Motohama continued, "But if you're going with us, and not with her, you're no longer our friend."

"W-Wait a second! Why the he—"

The two of them approached him with an obvious murderous intent that was equally terrifying with that of Rias' during her moment of anger.

"Listen here you little shit." Issei gulped at Matsuda's cold words. "I'll only say it once because of how demeaning it is, so listen carefully." The bald student took a deep breath. "Issei, you know how lowly the girls look at us, right?"

Issei nodded.

"You know that we're like, the worst kind of dudes there are, right?" Motohama followed, and Issei nodded once more. "So you understand the reason why we're outcasts and seen as trash, _right?_ "

The words hit a bit too close to home. "Well... yeah..."

"WELL? IF YOU GET THOSE, THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!"

Issei's lost again. "What...?"

"EVERY GIRL, EVEN THOUGH THEY TREAT US LIKE SHIT, IS PRECIOUS, YOU IDIOT." Matsuda declared vehemently, "SO WHEN ONE IS WILLING TO LOWER THEMSELVES JUST TO HAVE A TALK WITH YOU SO OPENLY, WHAT IS THERE TO BE SAID BUT! B-BUT...!"

As Matsuda couldn't finish his sentence, Motohama finished it.

"BUT FOR US TO BE HAPPY FOR YOU, DUMBASS!"

Issei teared up.

"Y-You guys!"

And so, the three brothers huddled arms to arms, crying so valiantly for the ascension of their comrade. They broke, and immediately afterwards, Issei scurried to catch up with Mio, but not before thanking his two best pals.

.

.

.

"That was rather embarrassing."

Matsuda nodded, wiping his eyes. "Yep."

"We won't be having him with us again, will we?"

"Yep."

"That lucky asshole. His life is like a fucking anime."

"Yep."

"By the way, didn't Naruse-san just called us by our first name?"

"Yep."

"You're so happy you can't say anything else, huh."

"Yep."

Seconds later, the duo realized that they were the center of attention of the whole school, and even several of the Kendo girls—specifically Katase and Murayama. Not used to being the main attraction, except when they were being beaten up, they left the scene quietly, but not quite forgetting their previous goal.

.

.

.

"Mio-chan!"

At last, after running past waves of students, Issei saw his master walking by herself.

Mio at first glanced from her shoulder, before turning around completely as her expression brightened. "Ise-kun?"

Some brief explaining of why he caught up to her and the true bros he had, the two walked side by side awkwardly towards a certain place.

It was the lush forest of Kuoh Academy. Though it was a common spot for students to confess, it wasn't a place many students would come to, as it was pretty far from the main school building, and because it's a forest. Not many are fond of forest, especially with those ghosts' rumors and whatnots.

A shame, really. Because hidden in the seemingly eerie place, there lied a small clearing, where a small pond and a picnic set lounged nicely. The scents were leafy and fresh, and the natural canopy provided enough shade from the merciless sun.

"Woah... I didn't know there's something like this here..." Issei spoke aloud.

"Do you come here often, Mio-chan?" and in the moment of his awe, the awkwardness between them carried away naturally.

"Nnn." The young Gremory shook her head lightly, stepping over the fallen leaves to sit on the picnic table. "Only on some time."

"Man, I wish I knew sooner." Issei mindlessly said, not yet moving from his standing spot. Then he became aware of how stupid he looked, and hurried to sit on the opposite of Mio's.

Mio giggled, just with the right amount of sweetness that rocked Issei's heartbeat. "Isn't it pretty? Onee-chan wanted this built here when I first come to this school. We used to eat here together at lunch."

"Used to?"

"Mhmm. She's busy now with her position and this town she has to take care of." Mio's smile faltered a little, and so did Issei's. "But that's okay. Being a Devil can be pretty busy sometimes."

"O-Oh..." The boy sighed melancholically. "But uh... doesn't family come first? I mean, Mio-chan's Buchou's sister..."

Mio's cerise eyes broadened slightly, and then her giggle filled the air again. "Fufu~ you're cute Ise-kun."

Of course, Issei freaked out, fueling Mio's titter. "Wh-Wha—?!"

She calmed down. "I'm sure Onee-chan thinks so too." Mio continued, quaintly looking around the relaxing surroundings. "But I don't think that's right. Family doesn't always come first, but it's always family in the end." At Issei's quizzical look, Mio couldn't help but giggle. "To put it short; Onee-chan does everything not for her, but for me too, Ise-kun. And for her peerage, for mine, and that means for you as well."

Issei paused as he looked at Mio's smile; sweet and genuine. His words stuck in his throat for a moment to appreciate the beauty in front of him.

"You're so mature, Mio-chan." he said absentmindedly.

Cue Mio's flustered response. "H-Huh? I-I'm not, r-really... I-I just—... geez... Look at what you've done to me, Ise-kun."

At her pout and slightly upset look, Issei chortled clumsily. "Hehe... Sorry."

As their previous awkward silence returned, the Issei fidgeted, glancing around as though looking for an inspiration to be talked—other than the kiss. It suddenly became hard for him after what happened between them yesterday, as it was the only thing in his mind.

Especially so as he was alone with the girl who kissed him as well.

"Nnn... Ise-kun?"

"Y-Yes Mio-chan?!" Issei stiffened, but somehow brought his eyes to see hers—which were slightly shying away. Obviously, Issei being Issei, he didn't notice.

"Umm... Do you... do you have a girlfriend?"

"Pfff— what?! Me? A girlfriend? Come on..." Issei said, and suddenly became slightly depressed at his own self-depreciating words.

Mio felt awful for taking respite in that.

"Then...Do you... Do you have someone you like?"

That query froze everything.

His mind went to a travel through moments he had spent with his dimming first crush—Asuka, when they shared laughter over stupid things, when they first met awkwardly and how good she looked in PE clothes. But they all gradually changed to all the time he shared with Mio, to when she supported him, treated him as someone precious despite his unimpressive personalities and perverse tendencies.

Then the scene in him paused to a frame when Issei felt her soft lips.

It was then he realized he did have someone he likes, and that the harem he pursued meant nothing in compare to be close to her.

"Y-yeah... I do." Issei said quietly, glancing down at the brown leaves. "She's very kind, and she's very sweet, even to a horrible person like me!" he slipped a dry laughter, when Mio parched her lips. "Hehe... I'm really lucky to meet her, and I really don't know how, but I think I'd give up my dream for her."

"O-Oh... I see... She's... She... I-I'm s-sorr..." Heartbreak hurts, and Mio wasn't used to this. She felt like a complete idiot as her hopes came crashing down. Unable to cope with the pain she felt on her chest, or hearing Issei's untold words, Mio ran away.

"H-Huh?! W-Wait! Mio-chan!"

Time seemed slowed down as Issei looked at her back, at the flowing crimson locks. Was it going to end like this? Was he going to be some wuss like in many harem-genre anime and let her leave because of a stupid misunderstanding? Will he became the person he despite the most?

"Wait! Mio-chan! I—"

As fast as his feet could run, Issei chased after her. Wind blew through his ears and face, the twigs snapped under his hurried jolt, yet even so, Mio seemed to get farther and farther—it's as if she was getting out of his reach.

Hell no.

To hell if it was just him who got big-headed because of that kiss.

"I LIKE MIO-CHAN! THE GIRL I LIKE IS NARUSE GREMORY AND ONLY MIO-CHAN ALONE!"

Without knowing that he was no longer surrounded by trees and shrubberies, Issei stopped his tracks as his shout echoed throughout the entire school ground. But even if his words reached everyone who hadn't leave the school yet, the only thing he cared was that they reached Mio, who had stopped, but not yet facing him just yet.

Already he could hear several of the students, male or female, making fun of him for how cringeworthy he was, or how embarrassing and stupid his whole act was.

"Isn't that the Ero-Issei...? What's with him? Has he gone crazy or something?"

"My friends told me he's weird, but I didn't think he's _this_ weird!"

"Tch—! Going for Rias Onee-sama's little sister... doesn't he know he's way out of her league?"

"Why did that pervert get to join the Occult Research Club anyway...?"

"Probably out of pity if you ask me."

But right now, the embarrassment he felt meant nothing as long as it could make her smile. If only Mio would turn her back around and look at him. Even if she rejected him, that's fine.

Her happiness meant more than his dignity, that's what he came to realize.

Hopefully, he wasn't too late on that.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"Hm? What's with all the ruckus?"

Paying her attention away from the stacked sheets of paper on her desk, Rias pushed her chair as she decided to have a look outside the window, where Akeno had stood for a fair time by now. She might as well take a break from the paperwork.

"I LIKE MIO-CHAN! THE ONE I LIKE IS NARUSE GREMORY AND ONLY MIO-CHAN ALONE!"

She recognized this adolescent voice before she even reached the window. "...Ise? Mio?!" Knowing this, she paced herself faster.

"Fufufu, would you look at that, Rias. Mio-chan has grown quite well, hasn't she? Ufufufu~"

Her face softened. "Yeah." Rias said, watching her sister pulled Issei into a tender hug. "She has."

Then the two "Great Onee-sama's" widened their eyes in surprise, gasping lightly as Mio had slammed her lips onto Issei's.

"Oh my."

"Ara, ara? I'd never thought Mio-chan can be so bold~ an in front of that many students as well, ufufufu~" then Akeno glanced at the Gremory. "Say, Rias, you won't mind if I... have a little _fun_ with them, will you?"

She sighed. "...Sometimes, I worry about you and your sadistic tendencies..."

"You didn't say no~"

"No. Don't bully my sister."

"Aww... but then its okay if I tease our little Ise-kun, hmmn?"

"You'd have to ask Mio for that." Rias tittered, but then her composure loosened. "But just how long is she going to kiss him?!"

Akeno giggled. "Ara? But you haven't kissed anyone either, so who are you to set how long a person should kiss?"

A light streak of red smeared over Rias' face. "Th-That has nothing to do with this! And aren't you the same?!"

"How mean... Oh, perhaps, Shinjiro-kun has _taught_ you that? Ufufufu~?"

The red streak reddened. "What?! Of course not! Ugh— enough of this!"

Rias stomped back to her desk, but Akeno was not quite finished yet. Seeing her best friend got all flustered was an invaluable entertainment to be missed.

So Akeno came close to her. "Speaking of him, how does he handle you? Was he rough, or did he track every corner of your body?" For emphasis, Akeno held an erotic pose as well as obscene gesture over her desirable body.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." Rias firmly objected, though she failed miserably on hiding her blush. "Come on Akeno, that was weeks ago..."

Akeno ignored her, of course. "Or perhaps, he went straight for your breasts?" so she said as she loomed behind Rias, and begun fondling the Gremory's chest.

"A-Akeno!" Rias squirmed, "S-Stop it! D-Don't— hyaan!"

"Ara, don't they seem had gotten bigger? Was it because of his "treatment", Buchou~?"

"D-Don't speak nonsense!" the Gremory complained, "Stop it Akeno!"

"Hmm? But you looked so stressed though... I'm doing this for your sake, you know? Ufufufu~"

"Th-Then why are you the only one who enjoyed it!"

The door flung open.

Rias and Akeno stared at Satellizer, who couldn't pick a worse time to enter. Her face grew beet red as her blue eyes went wide with embarrassment. Immediately the Knight slam shut the door without allowing the King to explain or clear the misunderstanding.

The Gremory heiress sighed. "Sheesh... look at what you've done."

"Ufufu~ she'll get used to it~"

"A-Akeno! H-Hnnn—! Stop it!"

The door clicked open again.

With her Queen's hands still latched on to her chest, and her cheeks lightly rosy from embarrassment as well as unwanted stimulation, Mio and Akeno gaped at a young man.

"Huh. So this is why she's fuming like that." Seifer said, his tone as flat as a flattened cardboard. "Is this what you do on your spare times?"

"Ufufufu~, most of the times."

"W-We do not!" fumed Rias, finally managing to get Akeno off her assets, face as scarlet as her hair.

"Ah, no, don't stop. You don't have to mind me."

"What do you mean, "don't stop"?!" Rias raged, staring at him as he walked over to sit on the Victorian couch, acting as if the eerie room was his own. On the other hand, Akeno seemed to enjoy his—understandably inappropriate—banter as she gave him a smiley welcome. "Wh-What are you doing here at this time of day?"

"Issei called me, he said he wanted to talk to me about your sister, but looks like I'm not really needed anymore." Seifer said with a casual smile, eliciting one from both of the two Devils. "Also, I missed seeing the two of you."

Although he was looking at his trotting Yuki, who was wandering around the rather spacy clubroom, sniffing out stuffs, Seifer easily succeeded setting fire on her cheeks. But his side glance and his sly smile set her ire ablaze easily as well.

"Ufufufu~ you're sly, Shinjiro-kun, playing with girls' emotions like that." Akeno chimed, though she said so in a rather coquettish manner rather than telling him off. Seifer just hummed in agreement. He's just so full of himself and aware of his bastard-like personality for taking enjoyment on seeing other's flustered and troubled expressions.

"Would you like some tea?" At Akeno's offer, Seifer said a quiet "nah, thanks" as the girl then strode over to his seat, sitting at the arm of the sofa as she too, joined in his "Yuki-watching" activity.

Rias groaned and sighed, frustrated at him and at herself for how effortlessly he had thrown her off her composure. She went back to her Devilworks, ignoring the flirtatious duo's stupid conversation.

"Fufu, what will you do if they actually fall for you?" Akeno asked coyly at him.

"Then they fall to the wrong person." Rias remarked coldly, still focusing at her task at hand.

Akeno's giggle was slightly off color, as she was a bit worried of how Seifer would react. But then, Rias seemed to recall something—particularly the moment she snapped at him during their mountain training.

She immediately apologized. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean that..."

To their surprise, he simply laughed it off as though he heard it often. He was pretty lax about harsh comments, anyway.

"Relax. You're right, anyway. Girls should avoid guys like me, to be honest. "Seifer said, but not in a self-depreciating way that would made him pathetic. The carefree young man then directed his eyes upon the little pupper who was about to take a leap towards the sofa. "Yuki, don't jump on the couch."

The dog whined, but obeyed anyway as she trotted elsewhere.

"Good girl." Seifer smiled, satisfied.

Back to the topic at hand.

"Mmnn..." Akeno mumbled, and asked him a genuine query out of her interest. "If that's the case, what makes them fall for the "wrong" person?"

"That's a good question, actually." The young man mused, meeting Akeno's curiosity-sparked violet eyes. "Maybe it's because they say and do the right thing." At this, the girl pondered deeply.

"Or maybe because they just look darn good—like me." Seifer smirked a cheeky lopsided smile.

Akeno giggled, and her giggle and smile was—surprisingly—genuine. Not the kind she showed to most people, or the kind she makes whenever she teased her cute junior.

"Fufufu~ you actually said that. You're pretty confident, aren't you Shinjiro-kun?"

Seifer chuckled, showing a glimpse of his pearly whites between his lips. "Mhmm. And maybe that's another reason too."

Then astoundingly, Rias joined in their conversation. "Hmmn... Kawamura, if you don't deny you're the "wrong" person, then why do you keep on doing that?"

"Because I'm a jerk? I dunno." Seifer hummed blithely, not looking the slightest bit troubled as he glanced at Akeno, rising one of his eyebrow and lowering one in a suggestive way. Coupled with a slight tilt of his head and his brown locks that fell just over his right eye, the effect could be quite devastating up close. "Maybe because I like girls?"

What a way to notch the game up, but Akeno won't be easily defeated this time. "Ara ara, you shouldn't joke around like that, Shinjiro-kun, ufufufu~." she said, moving herself to sit beside him, but not yet initiating any physical contact. "I'm a girl too, you know?"

"A lovely one at that, too." He tossed in a cunning smirk at her.

Akeno flushed lightly at this informally-said compliment. Still, she refused to yield to his casual allure as she giggled. "Ara ara, that's cheating Shinjiro-kun. You can't say words like that, ufufufu~."

"Why not?"

"Because it makes me want to kiss you, fufufu~"

Seifer pressed on. "Do you want to kiss me then?"

"Mmmnnn... maybe I do? Why don't _you_ find out for yourself, Shin~ji~ro~kun~?"

His head tilted at hers, and smiled dauntingly at the young and risqué Himejima Akeno. He could tell she was forcing herself to hide her nervousness by giving him a coy smile, and was trying her hardest not to falter and lose the game—despite the game was already over the moment she did it involuntarily.

But nonetheless, he leaned in. His hand brushed her away her violet-black hair as he tucked his calloused hand just under Akeno's ear. Akeno froze as his thumb grazed over her cheek, now rosing deep red as he slowly brought his face closer to her, eyes still gazing right into hers as if staring right to her soul.

Rias clenched the pen in her hand in anticipation, unaware that her beryl-hued eyes were widening and her heart was beating fast. It disgusted her, for her, she valued first kiss as something priceless and should be treasured. Was he going to take that away from Akeno, her best friend, without even dating her in the first place? And right in front of her as well?

Akeno closed her eyes as she suddenly felt powerless. Her lips parted, her unready heart was pacing quick, and she couldn't stop herself from shaking under his comfortable grasp.

"K-Kawamura! Stop it!" Rias shouted, standing violently off her chair that startled a meandering Yuki.

But her warning was too late. Seifer had kissed Akeno. His lips had met her skin.

The skin of Akeno's cheek, that is.

"...?" As the young man hovered away, the only thing Akeno could say was that perplexed sound as she placed her palm on her right cheek.

"Come on now," he chuckled in a warm tone as he poked the stunned Himejima's lips. "I don't just kiss people's lips—especially a high schooler—without reason or without a payment. Regard me a bit higher, will you?"

"W...Without p-payment...?" Rias repeated, but his words didn't sound any sensible. How could she raise her opinion of him after he said all of it? Nonetheless, it wasn't just that. "Th-Then what's with the slow buildup?!"

Seifer glanced at her.

"Isn't that obvious? It's for the two of you to get the wrong idea, of course." And Seifer gave them a smug smirk, obviously announcing his triumphant victory of stirring them both crazy.

"Y-Y-You're worse than Riser!"

As Rias berated the mischievous young man—who simply didn't listen to her and paid attention only to his loyal pet dog—Akeno left the couch with a light giggle, returning back behind Rias as some of the Devils started to come.

She suddenly found it hard to do stuffs she normally do easily. She couldn't stop herself from simpering or calming down the rapid beating of her heart. She couldn't remove her eyes that were glued down to the khaki green covering of the couch. But what was odd was that she couldn't look at his molten brown eyes without looking away.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Back at his house, cozily bathing in warm water of a square bathtub, Kuroka felt a chill just ran through her spine as if a ghost had touched her.

It must be because she was sharing the same bath with another person, and that another person was the goddamned Dragon.

She couldn't take it. "WHY ARE YOU HERE WITH ME?!"

"It is to conserve water. From what Kojiro-sama told me, it is Shinjiro-sama who paid for all the necessities." Tiamat alleged, shutting her golden eyes. "Now can you please lower your tone? I'd like to ease my mind."

"..." Deciding not to pay too much attention, Kuroka submerged herself, not forgetting to hide her feline ears as she did, and blew bubbles as she thought of that jerk, and the words of that jerk's little-sister-in-law.

 _"_ _So an S-class criminal can be this adorable—_ "

Wait, no. Not that.

 _"_ _He has long since opened himself to anyone."_

She thought about it, repeating it over and over again that she got agitated by doing so. But what agitated her most; was that it meant she was more special to him than she previously thought.

Now, she was smiling silly to herself. Again.

"Idiot!" Kuroka hit the water, causing splashes here and there over the tiled floor. "Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot!"

"Yes, I do agree that you are one."

"Shut it, Bakaryuu."

"What did you say to me?!"

"Are you deaf?!"

And so, sudsy waters were splashed and curses were thrown and neighbors were disturbed during that eventful evening.

* * *

 ** _Chapter Ends_**

* * *

 **Hi.**

 **This chapter has so many mushy moments that caused the story to advance slowly. Well done, me. I'm sorry for this lackluster for a chapter. I think I've lost my touch. ;—;**

 **Ah well. I'll improve.**

 **Hope you won't mind with me giving some slack for M &M duo, and not making them the generic butt-monkey that's only there for the lulz. These dudes need some loves too.**

 **Anyway, chalk one up for Issei. Props to him for not fucking things up with Mio. And also chalk another one up for Seifer in the scoreboard between him and Akeno.**

 **Oh, yes. Kaoruko Gremory, Sirzechs' couple is based from Kaoruko Fujiwara from Minamoto Kun Monogatari, and not the one from Gundam. I got more reasons of picking her than only her drop-dead beautiful look—** ** _or that hairstyle_** **.**

 **I don't know what else to say, really, since I didn't want to spoil the story—I really want to, though, but I can't. You see my problem here?**

 **Thank you for reading! Have a nice day, and hope to see you later! Cheers!**


	25. For What It's Worth

**Thank you very much for the reviews, the comments, the follows and the favos! Noticing that my story is still being read even though it updates rarely really makes me happy. Thank you very much, guys.**

-Noctis Lucius Caelum  
-Shikkokuakushintei  
-Houvdon Lucifer  
-UCCMaster  
-Zarroc789  
-contigoallday  
-TheBigBurlyFrost  
-Wacko12

 **I'm sorry because of the mishap (me updating when it's not supposed to). I thought I posted the most recent one—this one—, but it instead posted the unedited one.**

 **Well anyway, take your time, and enjoy your read.**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

 **||For What It's Worth||**

* * *

 _There is no promising if hurt won't come, but the risk is worth it._

 _That, at least, is promisable._

* * *

Dusk dawned steadily as the natural lights dimmed and dimmed, replaced in some way by the street lights and a cigarette's burning cinder. Mothers had taken their children home as the breeze turned colder and mellow. Kuoh's Town Park was mostly emptied, leaving our unlikely protagonist and his adorable puppy alone with his two old pals, both in terms of their age and how long they had known each other.

"Hah... Really, you're engaged to his sister this whole time?" The Governor of the Fallen Angel spoke out his disbelief. "Dang... just what did she sees in you?"

"...Beats me." and the brother of the fiancée uttered, further crushing the Maou Lucifer's confidence without much generosity.

Sirzechs grunted, "Come on now, you two. I just got lambasted back at his house, and now you're going to make fun of me again?"

Azazel and Seifer exchanged brief glances, before they both looked straight at Sirzechs, and answered in perfect unison in the same flat tone,

"Yes."

A gentle wind blew the Fallen Angel's maroon suit as it did to the misty gray vapor that seeped out from Seifer's pale lips. The talk went to an abrupt pause, it seemed. The trio sat quietly, spectating the white puppy who was trying to dig up anything at the sandbox at the playground.

Then the crimson Devil broke the silence. "Say, have you really thought about it? Even if you restarted by taking a minor part, it'll undoubtedly grow heavier and taxing. Getting out of it will be harder than before."

"Yeah. What he said." Azazel followed, glancing towards Seifer.

The young man sighed a whirl of ghastly smokes. "What? You begged me to come and join before, and now you're asking me to reconsider my decision?"

"Yeah. What he said." Azazel followed, glancing towards Sirzechs.

"Can we beat this dickhead first?" proposed the crimson-haired Satan.

"Ignore him. He's here for comic relief only anyway."

His words struck true like sword, but it didn't make much sense for the Fallen Angel, however. "...What?"

Nor it did for the Devil. "What?"

"What?" Seifer asked back, expression flat and would do well in poker games.

"Well, anyway—"pipped Sirzechs, not minding much of Seifer's odd behavior. "Of course I appreciate your help, and you agreeing already are a massive relief during this desperate time..." the appealingly young-looking Devil thoughtfully said. "I don't see the reasons why you want to get dragged back. I mean; why now? Is what I don't understand."

Seifer's brown eyes met Sirzechs' blue-green eyes for several seconds. And then his lips broke into a small smile as his chuckle-like huff slipped out.

"Are you dumb? This is all for them." He said snappily. His two buddies could notice the fond gentleness in his eyes; something they rarely see after this past few months. "It's about damn time anyway."

He can't forever pity himself for everything he lost; Seifer knew this.

Sirzechs cheeks tugged the edges of his lips as he huffed softly. "Heh. I see. You've grown fond of that cat-lady, I'm guessing."

The smoking young man simply hummed, keeping his answer vague. But he added then. "That, and thanks to your sisters and their cunningness, my entire family are Devils. Not just that, Kaori's your fiancé too. What's next, I wonder."

"Ah, but not all of them are. Tiamat isn't one, if I'm not mistaken."

"She isn't; yeah. But her companion-or whatever-is. If you keep her on watch, no way she'll ignore this. She'll get dragged along in no time, if not already."

Sirzechs could only laugh awkwardly at that. "Ah...hahaha... right. We-well... it's not completely us Devils' fault, though... right, Azazel?"

As the two now shared a glare at Azazel, the Governor sulked a little for the trouble his underlings had caused for his two friends.

"N-Now then... It's best to let the past rest in the past. Why cry over spilt milk when you can just buy a new one?" joked Azazel. Not even years of knowing them could reduce the horrible effect of their combined glare. "Speaking of which, I heard your "Mio-chan" got a new boy now eh, Zexy?"

Certainly an unsubtle way of changing the topic, but it worked, nonetheless. And seeing the color draining from their Devil friend's face was fairly amusing, moreover his big brother tantrum.

Sirzechs waited expectantly for an answer, and Seifer delivered with a blunt, unsympathetic hunch of his shoulders, as well as another billow of his cigarette.

"...What?!"

Azazel cackled. "Gufufu. She's already at that appropriate age. This kind of thing is normal, of course."

"You heard the grandpa."

"Who are you calling "grandpa" you mongrel?!"

"Don't get angry." Seifer sagely advised, "You'll get bald quicker that way."

There was no telling on Azazel's expression after hearing that. He seemed wanted to be mad, but Seifer's words could be true. Panicking slightly, Azazel ran his fingers over his gold-tinted black hair.

"H-Hold on... Who's he...?" Who's her boyfriend, was what Sirzechs trying to say. It's just the word would left a bitter taste if he said it.

"Issei."

Azazel blew into laughter. "HAHahaha! Ahh, of course! The obstinate Sekiryuutei... Dear god, this is going to be fantastic..." Sirzechs would definitely be ticked off due to his treasured little sister dating with an otherwise decent boy, a pervert. Or so he assumed.

In reality, Sirzechs appeared calm, smiling gently even. "Oh. Him. It's fine then."

Of course Azazel couldn't accept this. "Oi-oi, what do you mean "it's fine then"? The boy's a huge twisted chump, don't you know?"

"Exactly like you." Seifer swiftly looked away to his pet; blatantly avoiding the Fallen Angel's pissed off glare.

Then Sirzechs' told them his reasoning. "I'm aware of that boy's perversion, of course. And I would be lying if I say I'm not worried at all. Even so, he's shown what he's capable of giving to my sister. He even protected her during your twisted compatriot held her hostage. Him being the Sekiryuutei is just a bonus. I've got to say he's not all bad without redeeming qualities."

And at this Devil's sincere thought, Azazel could only stay silent, before saying his own thoughts. "That's some deep shit."

While Seifer sneered along with Azazel, Sirzechs sighed.

"...I won't bother explaining my feelings to you anymore." Sirzechs stated. "But brushing your stupidity aside—"Azazel gasped, the blow he felt explained on his expression as well as his hand gripping on his chest. "—is it true that your former co-leader is on the rise again? I've been receiving reports as well as complaints about missing Excalibur pieces and dead Priests. If it's true, I'd like to avoid any kidnappings of my sisters, if possible."

"Yes, but drop that kind glare first can you..." the Grigori faction leader pleaded uncomfortably. "But yes. He told me as well. That Kokabiel... I don't know what his plot is or if he's tied with the missing swords, but we can be sure it's to start another war."

The two leaders showed the fitting expressions as leaders of two great factions, troubled, serious, concerned faces that had been appearing quite often as of late.

"...Really now... so it can be him again...?" Sirzechs sighed, leaning back against the park bench that was even still wide enough for two more people. "Seifer, what's your say in this?"

The indifferent young man flicked away the smoke's filter. It puffed away in black inky smoke. "Me? I don't give a damn." Azazel and Sirzechs sighed. Seifer's carefree-ness was not something to be dealt with just a flick of a hand. "I'll let you know if I see him. It won't matter how many feathers he has left as long as he's dealt with, right?"

Slight chills crept upon their spines that evening.

"...And here I thought you've gotten rid of that messed up side of yours."

Seifer huffed lightly, getting off his seat as he called his puppy. Said puppy had successfully dug a hole large enough to bury herself, and had marvelously dirtied herself with sands. Inwardly, Seifer cursed.

He patted off some sands that he could get rid of from her white fluff, before he beckoned the crimson Satan. "Isn't it about time?"

"Ugh... do we really have to make everything up? Why do I have to lie in the first place anyway... and to my own sisters nonetheless."

"Stop whining. I'm not helping otherwise."

Sirzechs sighed dejectedly, "You win."

"Wait. What's going on?"

Nobody answered Azazel as Seifer and Yuki had walked away without goodbye, and Sirzechs as well with just a glance spared, before the magic circle brought him away, leaving the Grigori faction leader as he too, and then left the place, sulkily mumbling to himself as he visited a certain game store.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

With casual steps, Seifer walked inside the door of ORC clubroom for the second time of the day. At his entrance, whatever talk they held paused as they all looked at him. He didn't see the blue-haired Dragon Lady, though.

"Welcome back, Shinjiro-kun."

It was Akeno who greeted his arrival nicely, whereas Kuroka had thrown a glare full of suspicion at him. He replied Akeno with a nod and a slightly teasing coy smile.

As he had expected, Satan was there, waving at him while sitting regally on the Victorian couch like the sophisticated person he is as a Maou. Standing with a proper figure behind the couch was none other than the beautiful maid, Grayfia.

On rather unimportant note, Seifer noticed Issei's tenseness as he stood along with some other "servants" behind the chair the Gremory sisters sat upon.

"Hmm, Rias?" He uttered to Sirzechs as he and his dog sauntered inside nonchalantly, eyeing the dumbfounded Devil up and down, before saying with a dull expression and tone. "Where did your chest gone to?"

As he had expected, Rias' face gone scarlet with embarrassment and fury. The other Devils didn't seem to take his blatant jest well either—safe Kuroka—considering the surprise and shock on their face.

It led to a chide from Grayfia.

"Openly harassing Ojou-sama and at the presence of her older brother, have you no shame, Kawamura-sama?" Now this wasn't her going along with their faux actions, but just her doing her job properly.

It was hard for Seifer to resist winking or raising an eyebrow at Grayfia's hard stare, or gave her a smile that certainly would fluster her, or both.

So he succumbed to his temptation, and did both of it.

"Ah, think I dropped it somewhere. Mind looking it up?" Finding a large measure of satisfaction at Grayfia's subtle lip-biting—a sign only he could tell—, Seifer glanced around for a place for his ass to sit on.

"Hahaha! Isn't he tantalizing?" Sirzechs' cheerily uttered, keeping his composure lax like the young man. "That's alright Grayfia. A small joke now and then can't hurt."

"...As you wish, Sirzechs-sama."

Kuroka obviously wanted him to stand next to her, but like hell he'll stand for the rest of this charade. He took a seat, much to her dissatisfaction. Of course the seat he took had to be the one empty spot beside Rias. Meanwhile Yuki had decided to roam around some more to drain her little dog spirit.

He troubled not just the Gremories, it seemed. "Ah-Uhh... Shinji-san, that's the uh... the Maou, you know..."

"Oh." was the dull response he gave to Issei, who had been kind enough to warn him a warning he didn't care.

"...Can you at least show some respect, Kawamura? Nii-sama's not a person you should think of offhandedly."

"Ah." Seifer panned at Sirzechs, then waved his hand in a lazy motion. "Yo."

"Yo!" Lucifer beamed with a charismatic smile—repulsive for Seifer.

"Onii-sama?!" and it was the sister that took the offence. "Kawamura! You—!"

Before Rias exploded, Sirzechs opted to continue the halted talk. "Then as I was saying, Ria-tan, Mio-tan," the nicknames got the sisters attention easily. "because of the recent happenings, a personal bodyguard will be assigned here for the two of you, so—"

"No. I'd have to refuse." Rias stated firmly. "We are able to look after ourselves; we don't need any help, be it from the finest bodyguard or magician. Please tell Father and Mother just that, Onii-sama."

Rias was offended, and that was obvious for Mio. "Onee-chan has a point, Nii-san... If we keep being looked after, when will I learn to lead my own territory in the future?"

Sirzechs' sighed. "I get what you're saying, but that won't do." Despite his casual tone, Sirzechs' expression was grave. "We can't let any more unwanted events from occurring, don't we?" and what he meant was Mio and Issei's kidnapping.

The Gremory sisters noted their brother's hint of exasperation, and their crestfallen looks were the proof.

His face softened, and Sirzechs smiled gently. "Now, now, it's not that we don't trust you—we do. The two of you have done a great job, better than our previous expectations. We don't doubt you at all and we never did. It's just that we're worried. Is it wrong for us to be worried about our sisters' safety?"

As Yuki bounded to Seifer's lap, tired and wanting to rest for a while, Rias surrendered. "...No... "

"Then it's fine, right?" Sirzechs chuckled. "Onii-chan deeply apologizes, but for this one time, won't you please accept our little help?"

After sighing melancholically, the quite stubborn Gremory heiress gave up. "Alright..."

"Hehehe, glad we worked it out, Ria-tan~!" Sirzechs exclaimed, beaming a giddy smile. "He'll be working effectively in two days, so veer out of—"

"W-Wait a second... _he_? Are we not even allowed to choose our own bodyguard?!"

"Ah, I knew you'd say that. You don't have to worry. The person chosen is the most recommended, out of all of the candidates available. Are you going to pass him up?"

"That's not what I care!" Rias fumed, not aware that her refined tone was becoming more normal and more of a flustered young girl. "We don't even know what this person's capability firsthand, how can we be assured?"

The Maou chuckled lightly, again. "You won't have to worry about that either, Ria-tan. Onii-chan has seen what he can do, and Onii-chan can assure none of you will be disappointed with his choice." Really, this eccentric brother's third person way of speaking annoyed the living hell from Seifer. "So what do you say?"

"...Ummn... I don't really have anything against it. Nii-chan has taken the trouble of looking one up for us." Mio said considerately, putting a smile on her brother's face. "I'm fine if Nee-chan is fine too."

Said "Nee-chan" reluctantly agreed. "...Alright..."

Sirzechs clapped his hands. "Well then~! With that agreement, what do you want in return?"

"Huh...? What do we want?"

"No no no. Not you, Ria-tan." Sirzechs chuckled lightly, and then beckoned towards our particularly laid back character who was casually petting his resting snow-white dog. "I was talking to him."

"...Him...?" Rias repeated, slowly turning her head to look at the nonchalant young man beside her who seemed to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, given his lack of enthusiasm. "...I don't understand."

Again, Sirzechs' chesty laugh resonated in the dimly-lit room. "Now, now, don't be silly, Ria-tan. That's your bodyguard right there. Well. Soon-to-be, I mean."

While all was silent as they processed the information that not even Grayfia could take in an instant, Seifer glanced at Rias and Mio, and with his trademark, godforsaken, faint lopsided smile of his, he hunched one of his eyebrows once to confirm the fact.

In anime, this is the moment where the scenes suddenly shot upwards to the sky and they scream "EEEEHHH?!" in unison. But as there are no cameras to begin with, of course it didn't happen.

Well. Not all of it didn't, anyway.

The dubious "EEEEHHHH?!" was emitted by Issei and Asuka. For the others, it just seemed stuck inside their throat due to the shock. Or they had seen this coming.

"S-Shinjiro-san?!"

"Ka...Ka...Kawamura?!"

"W-wait! Wait a minute!" Looking past his shoulder, he saw a riled up Nekoshou who didn't even bother honeying her irritation. Not at the presence of a Maou she'd change how she act. She was wearing fashionable casual clothes, just so you know. "Hey you, what do you say in this nyan?!"

Seeing her sister this riled up, and because of a man as well. It was slightly... memorable for Koneko to know that even her sister could show this kind of expression too.

"I have, and I agreed, Kuroka." and his statement was said with certain finality. "Besides, the pay's good. Now close your pretty lips."

Kuroka seethed. "Or what?!"

Seifer looked at her directly, eyes easy and unbothered. "I'll do something that involves kissing and other indecent things." And that silenced Kuroka, as well as turning her cheeks red and bright. "I get that you're upset, but we'll talk later, alright?"

For once, Kuroka didn't want to look at his smile. She simply looked away. Seifer could only sigh at this.

"Fufufu... a lover's quarrel... how romantic..." Sirzechs mused aloud, not amusing anyone in particular. "Ise-kun, you can perhaps pick up some skills from him. It's not a bad thing if you can make Mio-tan all red like what he did."

"H-H-Hai! M-Maou-sama!" Issei exclaimed wholeheartedly, causing the same red streak to flash across Mio's cheeks.

"Ah, don't call me that. You can call me by Sirzechs, or Onii-chan for the better." Sirzechs trailed off. Issei didn't know how to respond. "At any rate, I'm getting sidetracked here." So Sirzechs fixed his posture, and looked straight at Rias' new bodyguard. "So then, Shinjiro-san, what do you wish for as your first payment?"

"Wait a second, Onii-sama."

"Gyaaaahh. What now, Ria-tan...?"

"P-Please don't make that embarrassing face." the heiress commented her brother's pouty look. "Nii-sama, how long have you known him?"

At this, Sirzechs made a pondering look. "Hmmm... I'd say... about yesterday? When Grayfia claimed she was sent back by this certain person."

"About yesterday?! And you entrust me to him?"

Kuroka clenched her hands. She didn't understand as yet why they were pretending they didn't know each other, but her King's reckless words—she couldn't stand it.

"Yes. Is something wrong with that? He's not weak; he's proven he's far from that just by defeating the Dragon, and you know that. And he's known you for a month by now, you'll get used to him. Even better that many of your and Mio-tan's families are close to him."

Still, Rias hesitated. "I can see that, but..."

"Whoa, aren't you hard to please." Saying this earned him Rias' glare. He didn't care, as Seifer just kept doing what he was doing; petting his dog.

"Kawamura-sama, please heed your words." Grayfia quietly reminded.

Sirzechs raised his hand briefly. "It's fine, Grayfia." Then as a brother, Sirzechs stared upon Rias, and his stare was pleading. "Rias, I don't really understand fully about your view on him, but please. This is for you and Mio's sake, for your peerages'—your family's sake. Can't you overlook your personal 'vendetta' with him?"

Well, with Sirzechs' genuine expression like that, who could ever refuse?

"...I...understand..."

"And you, Mio?"

"Un." Unlike her sister, Mio was rather welcoming, and trusting, for that matter. All the things his brother said were true, after all.

And gone was Sirzechs' mellow look, and what replaced it was his gleeful expression. "Ah~ finally... I thought I was going to be here all night..." Rias fidgeted at this indirect attack.

"Alright, Shinjiro-san, back with my previous query; what do you wish as your first payment? Money? A house? Or women, perhaps? Fufufu, though I suppose you don't have any problem with the ladies." The future bodyguard (slave?) shrugged. He didn't say no, though. Kuroka wanted to hit him for that. "Or maybe, a housekeeper?"

Seifer's eyes widen slightly with interest. "...Actually, I could use one."

"What? Women?"

And his gaze dulled. "No. A housekeeper. I could use one's help." And because of this, he received weird looks, and one peculiarly unpleasant one from none other than Kuroka. "What? Try to look after five people and keep your whole house clean by yourself, then you all can complain."

Thus, their stares were averted, and turned shameful.

"A maid, I see... That can be easily arranged." Sirzechs said ponderingly. "Any preferences? How you would want your maid to look like?"

"As long as they're diligent and beautiful, I'm fine. I'm out of room, though." Without looking, Seifer could feel Kuroka's piercing glare murdering his back. It felt like mosquito bite—annoyingly itchy. She knew she was joking around, sure, but that won't let him off the hook.

"That's not much of constraints." Sirzechs hummed, "You don't need to worry about where they lodge, that's for certain. They can stay awake twenty-four-seven if need be."

"Eh... That's just cruel."

"Fufufu, but that's why our maids are the best." The crimson Satan chesty laughed proudly. "Then I suppose, Grayfia here will do just fine." The Maou said in a light tune, gesturing towards the maid standing behind his seat.

Surprises after surprises. The Devils seemed just had to adjust themselves with life full of wonders. Seifer, on the other hand, just nodded along with it. Grayfia aside, he really meant what he said earlier, after all.

"B-But she's the head maid of our family!"

"Ah, that's what makes it all fair, don't it, Ria-tan? The best there is to choose for the best we have to offer. What is there needed to be said other than that? Besides, it's not permanently. Only until he's done working for me." And Sirzechs dismissed his sister's refusal flawlessly. "So, Grayfia, are you fine with this?"

"If that is my master's wish, then I have no qualms, Maou-sama. Furthermore, it is him who have possibly saved my life, whether by conscience or not." The silver-haired maid replied with a polite bow, then giving one towards the blasé young male. "Please take care of me, Kawamura-sama."

"Mhmm." Seifer nodded. "Please take care of the people lodging in my house in exchange." Two people were offended at this remark.

"I shall not disappoint your expectations."

If Seifer had to be honest, it felt odd when Grayfia said that to him. It's like some kinky role-play was going on between them. Either way, he's not complaining.

"Very well, I'll assign an interim head maid in your stead." Again, Sirzechs clapped his hands. "And now that it's done and done, I'll be leaving now. See you tomorrow, Ria-tan, Mio-tan."

"And to all of you my sisters' family, please look after them for me." The Devils nodded, with Asuka and Issei replying more energetically and determined.

"S-See you, Nii-sama..."

"Bye, bye, Nii-chan!"

"Ahhh... To be sent off with Mio-chan's sweet smile... I can leave happily now..."

Afterwards, Sirzechs left the room in a flash of bright crimson lights, the usual atmosphere returned. The Devils chatted casually as though nothing of importance had happened. This offhanded air actually concerned Rias for once.

"That took longer than I expected." The man sitting beside her quipped as he looked at his watch, before him, too, took off. "Well, see you bunch later. Yuki, come."

With a bark, the white pupper trotted towards him.

"Wait, Kawamura." Rias told him, and Seifer was being generous enough not to ignore her this time. "Don't you have anything to say to me?"

He thought about it as he gazed Rias. She was mad, for some reason. "Oh." said Seifer with a flat tone. "You look like your brother."

"That's not it!"

"Hmm...? What then?"

 _'Just what on earth is wrong with him?'_ Rias wondered. "...Forget it."

The young man smiled at her, throwing her off balance as he kept his stare subtly mischievous. "I will keep you safe, Rias hime-sama, Mio hime-sama."

"—starting in two days, of course."

Seifer would pick her hand and plant a kiss, but that would just push it too far. Besides, he had Kuroka's feelings to be taken care about. He wouldn't want her to leave him for good because of his borderline banters and acts.

"Th-That's—! That's not what I meant either!" Rias chided.

"Um... Thank you, Shinji-san. We're in your care..."

Despite the last bit was unnecessary, and also lessened the effect, it caused a blush to paint Rias' and Mio's face. However, it also caused a different shade of red streak to flash across Kuroka's and Issei's.

"Die handsome! That's my girlfriend you're flirting with!"

And Mio's face reddened a bit more.

"This possessive already? Even though you're just started dating today, Issei?"

"Wh-who cares?! I'll still protect her!"

Seifer nudged at the red-faced Mio. The gesture alone was enough to point out that Mio did care about it, as proven by her luminescent blush. Seeing her, Issei's face streaked red as he replayed the words he said in his head. It sounded even more embarrassing than he had thought earlier.

"Ara, ara, looks like we'll be seeing each other quite often from now on, Shinjiro-kun~, please kindly put me in your care, fufufu~"

"Same with me, Shinjiro-san. I still have much to learn from you." Kiba said to him with his refreshing smile, while Satellizer eyed him cautiously.

"Right, right." Seifer dismissively waved his hand. Nevertheless, he wasn't bothered. Even with Kiba's smile that made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Wait a minute, Kawamura." An urge to groan lumped in his chest. "We're not done yet." the Gremory heiress chided, now standing up as well. This time, however, he ignored Rias completely as Yuki jumped into his hold and Grayfia walking behind him. He had heard enough "Onii-sama" or "Nii-chan" for today.

"D-Don't just brush me aside!"

He only spared a glance past his shoulder. "Ah, but my work starts the day after tomorrow. Right now, I have no reason not to do whatever I want, Rias."

"K-Kh..." As much as she hated to admit, he's right. Why is it always so frustrating when he's right?

The braided beautiful silver maid bowed at her. "I will take my leave, Rias Ojou-sama. Please excuse me."

"Y-Yes..." Helplessly, she could only watch him leave—but then he stopped to look at a certain displeased Nekoshou, who refused to even bat an eye on him. It was quite obvious she was angry with that spiteful look on her face.

At this, Seifer could only sigh, keeping his small smile intact. "Koneko-chan, watch over your sister, alright?"

"H... Hai..." Koneko dipped her head, voicing her reply quietly like a hush. Even if he didn't say that, she would do her best to keep her sister from doing reckless things.

"I can look after myself." the aforementioned sister seethed. "I don't need your worry."

A couple's quarrel can be pretty menacing in its own, after all. Still, Seifer gave her a small smile. "I know you don't, doesn't mean I can't worry about you."

Kuroka tore her look away, regretting why she looked at him in the first place as Seifer strutted away with his puppy and his new housemaid, leaving the Devils to handle the utterly frustrated Nekoshou.

.

.

.

 _'...Stupid._ '

"...Onee-sama...?" Concerned with her sister's ire, Koneko looked up straight to Kuroka's amber eyes. They looked hurt, rather than angry. "...Are you okay?"

In a flash, the usual friskiness reappeared. "Hmm? Ah, Nee-chan's fine~ what are you talking about? That guy's stupid anyway nyan~."

Koneko grasped her uniform, still looking intently at her sister's eyes with a worried glimpse. "...Don't be sad..."

If that couldn't tug her heart strings, nothing would.

"Mmfu~ Shirone-nyan is so cyute~!" now holding a slightly blushing and troubled Koneko, Kuroka decided that thinking of that stupid man was stupid. Let him do what he wants and she do what she wanted, that's what she figured.

But even then, even if she forced that way of thinking, she just couldn't get him or that maid off her head. And that's when she learned, how frustration could stir from anxiety.

"Ne, ne, Ria-tan~"

Rias' eye twitched. "Don't call me that."

"Whatever-nyan." Kuroka huffed, letting go of her sister before she squeezed the soul out of her. "Are we going to beat up some strays? I think I'd like to meet with five or ten right now, nyafufu~"

"Ara, ara... how scary of you, Kuroka-chan."

And Rias thought the only person that could be as terrifying as the sadistic Akeno was Akeno herself. She really should've known by watching the replay of her match again Riser, where Kuroka herself trumped over his Queen without breaking a single sweat, but boy was she wrong.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

The man and his new maid arrived at his house, at his living room where there were no lights other than the ones outside, and all sounds were silenced as though they were unable to hear anything other than their own breathing.

But it all changed, when the pup barked.

"...Everything here seems to be in their proper places..." Grayfia muttered as she scanned the room. Like she said, it was neatly arranged and almost spotless. "Do you really need a housemaid, Kawamura-sama?" She watched the young man flipping some switches to turn the lights, bringing up the view of his quaintly furnished house.

"What are you saying? 'Course I do. They're clean because I cleaned it beforehand." Seifer sighed. There was slight stress hidden in his sigh, somewhere. Nothing a nice round of cold beers couldn't fix, however.

Screw his cold, Seifer thought as he harvested one out from his fridge. The beer's bottle cap vanished into smudgy black smoke.

As the lax young man plopped on his couch, Yuki followed his lead and jumping over to the white sofa, spinning around before settling to lie down. He set his not-yet-drank beer on the table as he dully stared at Grayfia, who had yet to move an inch.

"You know you don't have to stand there, right."

"It is within my duty to stand in wait for order, Kawamura-sama."

"Well why don't you sit in wait then?"

"..." A bit unsettled by the unintentional pun, Grayfia still sat beside him, keeping her posture straight and hands on her lap as she did, looking reserved and such.

His eyebrow arched as he smirked. "Really...? You're still going to keep acting as if you're not more than a maid to me, Grayfia?"

"That is who I am, Kawamura-sama."

He frowned faintly, unhappy with her distant answer. "You know that's not true."

Grayfia appeared to be thinking for a moment, considering it. "...Then I suppose, I'd like to ask a question. Will that be alright?"

He nodded. Though her tone was still rather rigid and distant, her less stern posture was a decent improvement.

"Why did you send me away? I can at least help you on defeating her."

At her pressing stare, Seifer returned with one of just the same. "I work alone. You know that, Grayfia."

"Fair enough..." She gritted her teeth. "Did Sirzechs plan this to happen?"

"Honestly, I have no idea he'd drag you into this." The young man rubbed his shoulder as his eyes turned lax. He could use a massage. Really. "But I do need an extra pair of hands."

"...I...see..." And she previously thought he did this all for her to be with him.

She made herself a fool, how reckless of her. Grayfia's steely cold eyes began to harden once again. He knew her well and long enough to notice even the slightest of change in her. Like her trying to forcibly "steel" her defenses—building a gapless wall around her to shut herself in.

"Are you displeased?" he asked in a hushed voice. "Or are you bitter with Kuroka?"

She shot her eyes at him, but not with enough intensity like a glare. "It's not that, but instead, it's..." The young fellow cocked his head expectantly. "Who... Am I, to you that is...?"

"Somebody I care." Seifer answered plainly as if it was obvious. "I did send you back here for that reason too. So why the question?"

"...Is that so?" She uttered bitterly, voice barely a whisper as she averted he vision from him.

"I'm not a person whose desire is to be the only one you look. Even if I am the last in line, as long as I can be with you, I'll accept it. It doesn't matter how long I have to wait. If it's for you, I will wait..."

"But you come and go like a ghost. You were there, then you disappeared. And later, when I thought I have accepted that I won't ever see you again, thinking that I finally can accept you leaving, you came back." Her red lush lips frowned. "When I thought, I'm done with my wait, you told me not to see you..."

"I... I was left on my own... multiple times, Seifer-sama..." and so, Grayfia confessed, seeing his brown eyes with her softened and doleful silvers. "If... If I allowed myself to... love you again, will I end up being left behind again...?"

She sighed. "You care for that woman; I've seen that look in your eyes. You care for her more than you do for me, someone you've known for years, Seifer-sama..." She looked at him. And her look was heartrending. He'd actually forgotten how tangled-up and messy a person could become when they're envious of others. How jealousy could be this venomous.

"...I apologize. That was uncalled for from me..." she admitted, and back she went to her proper maid behavior as though it was a simple case of changing masks. "I'm sorry, Kawamura-sama."

Wordlessly, Seifer kept his gaze on her, not minding his dog that was trying to bite his fingers away until she ultimately gave in.

She did, eventually. "...Is there something you want, Kawamura-sama?"

"Other than you telling what else is on that mind of yours, no." He could ask for her forgiveness, but that won't do. It had to be earned. He had to earn that.

"I have none other thought." The maid ended. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

His eyes travelled towards hers. "I want you, to look at me." She did so obediently, and was about to ask for what he wished more, before he cut her off. "Don't— talk. Just hear me out."

"Look at me, Grayfia." He shifted closer to her, keeping his eyes on her unmoving cold grays. "I can't change that I did leave you, nor did I regret doing that. I've found what it felt to be happy that time. Her kindness showed me what happiness truly is."

Her expressions didn't faze a bit despite the seemingly cruel words he had said to her.

"But I lost her. Her and my daughter; the ones I love more than myself. Because of my own actions, I was forced to understand what true loss means." Seifer continued, smile dimming to just a faint, bitter smile. A weak smile filled with regret and self-loathing.

"I have her now, though. I've found—though small—a delight in helping her to find one. She's lost everything, like me, you, and even Tiamat—that I haven't seen yet. Where is she by the way?"

He trailed off, very unlike him, but Grayfia thought he was simply being concerned with her. Who knows what he had done to the Dragon with his annoying natural allure.

"...She's presently at the Familiar Forest with her companion and a few guards, as Sirzechs-sama has ordered." She said. "Miss Narina also comes with her."

"What for?"

"To do what she can to fix the devastated state of the forest, as Lady Tiamat herself stated. She would be back tomorrow."

The young man hummed. "The Devils hasn't learned of her Dragon King status, right?"

"They haven't. Lady Tiamat left during your meeting with Sirzechs-sama."

"Huh. Good." Seifer hummed, returning the topic back to the one at hand. "Well, as I was saying. If you allow me, I'd like you to find one, even if you can't find it with me. I know I want you to be happy. Not for me, but for yourself."

As Seifer's smile smoothened, and as his eyes gazed at her with such warmth and genuine comfort, Grayfia couldn't find it in herself to stay resolved with her previous decision.

Her eyes, her face, her expressions, her body and lips, they softened as she thawed.

"...You're a cruel person..." she whispered, "...If you said all that, how am I supposed to distance myself from you?"

Seifer tilted his head, and his usual coy smile returned. "Well, don't."

Unused with showing her "weak" side yet, even to him, understandable as she had buried them deep for six years, Grayfia bashfully glanced away, averting her sights at the fuzzy ivory rug.

"...I...don't know what else to say..."

"Then don't say anything until you do." Seifer chuckled softly as he petted the dozing Yuki—just then remembering he should bathe her tomorrow as he felt the grains of sand.

He really did wait for her. While Grayfia could only look as the man patted his sleeping best friend, she thought of what she should think and then say. But it just never dawned to her. What came to her was a question instead.

"If..." she whispered, earning her his attention as he turned to look at her. She met his eyes, this time. "If you... end up... _loving_ her the most, what will become of me...?"

His warm chuckle was rather unexpected. But Grayfia knew better not to take it as an act of looking down on her. More so as he showed her his notoriously well-known half-smirk.

"I can't leave you then, can I?"

Grayfia veered away. "So, I'm just a burden to you? A cumbersome nuisance? Is that what you are saying?"

"It depends on what you think of yourself, Grayfia." and he kept his reply vague. It confused her, a little bit. Then his huffed-chuckle filled the brief pause. "I won't make empty promises, but I'd like to keep safe of all I have now."

Him saying that made her happy, of course. There was the butterfly fluttering about in her stomach, but even so, something else was bothering her.

"What of the peaceful life you wanted? Are you going to throw it all away?"

"Still worried?" He gave her a cocky smile at that.

"O-Of course I do..."

"Aren't you a sweetheart."

Seifer chuckled lightly as he gazed down to his not-so-little pup. Dogs do grow quickly, now that he thought about it.

Yuki's soft white fur filled the gaps of his fingers as he stroked her slowly. "That, hmm? I should've known better from the start."

The silverette frowned. "...You mean...?"

"I've given that up." He glanced at her with a faint smile. It looked unhappy. Of course, for giving up on his own dream, how could he not be unhappy? "I've had a taste of it for six years. Those were the nicest years, I have to admit, but I know it just won't do. Not with the troubles I've gotten myself into."

"...It comes down to the past in the end."

"Yeah. Supposedly so." Seifer chuckled dryly. "Brooding isn't really my thing, so I'll just live with it. I learnt to. Besides, I do want to try what it's like to have multiple lovers. Being fawned all over isn't so bad, don't you think?"

That wasn't a viable excuse. The maid's expression crumpled a little bit, overwhelmed by his blasé declaration of his openness to polygamy.

"...Haven't you experienced polygamy prior to marrying her...?" And a gigantic one at that. Ask Azazel. He'll confirms it.

"I only care about myself."

"And what makes you different than you are now...?"

"Your words can really sting, Grayfia. Do you know that?" Seifer told her. It managed to lift the edges of her red lips up a bit. "I value feelings and affections more, is what I'm saying. Of course, I won't reject an offer to have a little bit of "fun" now and then."

She looked at him wryly. "...I'm not sure if that's an improvement, and I should scorn you for that. Feelings are not something you can attain so easily, Seifer-sama."

He cocked his eyebrow as he huffed. "Of course, that's why they're precious. Like the one you have for me." Flirtatiously smiling, Seifer nudged at her sides. "You still do have it, hmm?"

"What if I don't?"

"I'll get it back." He said assuredly, smiling and slightly grinning. "A piece at a time."

Jesting even at serious times like this. Really, this man's nonchalant behavior knows no bounds. That's what made him lovable for her, oddly enough. Grayfia giggled quietly, even attempting to suppress it to no avail.

"You're being sly, Seifer-sama."

"Shinjiro." he corrected her, and Grayfia stared at him questioningly. "Seifer, too, is a thing of the past. That man is dead, you hear?"

After seeing her usual, sincere smile, Seifer supposed he had done enough. The rest was up to hers, should she fall for him again, he'll embrace her. Should she distance herself from him, then he'll accept it.

"Look at what you've done. I spoke more than ten sentences at once. It's rather vexing." Seifer commented in an offhanded manner as he rose from his seat. He thought it was time to take a long shower, and then a long night rest. He still was feeling like shit, after all is said and done.

Carefully lifting up the resting Yuki, Seifer headed to his bedroom. "Right then, I'm going to take a shower."

Still smiling as she watched the man she had grown fond of over ages walking away, Grayfia decided to return back to her professional demeanor.

"Shall I prepare the bath instead? It is quite cold today, Shinji-sama." Grayfia reasoned as she stood up.

"It's fine." He'll take showers over baths at any time of day, thank you very much.

"As you wish." The maid bowed obediently, politely, accompanied with a kind smile he had been wanting to see. But then, the red lips quirked upwards. "Shall I accompany you?"

And as Seifer turned around at her suggestion, he saw the sight of Grayfia's rarest smile; her sensuous one, coupled with that certain licentious look in her silver eyes.

He replied her seductive smile with a smirk that flashed his pearly whites. "I don't see why not. My back is hard spot to reach anyway."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Due to Rias and Mio's combined peerage's success, they had been assigned with plenty more of Stray extermination. Usually, they would be tasked with one Stray per month, now, the number had increased to three per two weeks.

But nonetheless, the game of "hide and attack" suddenly became a life of "hide or die" for the Strays, it seemed.

To begin with, Kuroka was powerful—and ticked off—enough to tore down one by her own without breaking a sweat, like what she did recently to one unlucky giant Stray that thought brute strength could solve everything. See if he could still swing those burly ugly arms of his with hundreds of mystical bullets lodged in his chest.

What's odd, however, was the fact that there just seemed to be no end to these Stray Devils. Like during this night; the usual two groups were split into five parties to fasten the search of ten Stray Devils.

Rias paired with Kiba, Akeno with Satellizer, the Nekoshou sisters, Mio with Issei and Asia, then lastly, Kojiro and Asuka. They all communicated through the same earpiece they used during the Rating Game.

Nevertheless, her duty, or as Kuroka would say, "important unimportant to-do" for today was done and dealt with.

Or so she thought, until shadows blitzed past her head, leaping from roof to roof. By the time she looked up, she only saw the imperfect moon and the dull top of buildings. That was no imagination, however. She knew, and confirmed it herself as she picked up their senses.

"Nee-sama...? What was that?"

Glancing down, Kuroka saw the troubled look of her sister. She couldn't resist a smile whenever she saw her worried about her like this.

"Mnya~an, you felt that too Shirone? Fufu, you're sharp. Nee-chan's proud nyan~"

"Th-that's not the point..." Koneko shied away. Getting complimented was not something she rarely received from both her sister or her fellow Devil-mates, but that didn't mean she would get used to it.

 _"Koneko! Kuroka! Are you two alright?!"_ Suddenly, Rias yelled over the intercom like a worried mother calling her daughters after receiving a worrying text message. _"Respond, please!"_

Kuroka groaned. "Mmgh—next time you're worried; don't yell."

"We're okay Buchou." The little sister responded.

 _"Thank goodness..."_ A relieved sigh could then be heard from Rias. _"Akeno sensed an immense holy power heading towards your direction. Did you see anything? Or anyone in this case?"_

Admittedly, it was a little strange. To be worried by someone that she didn't really care about. But Kuroka assumed it was due to the famed Gremory's traits, and decided to thought none of it.

Meanwhile, Koneko answered their King. "Hai... There were four people running ahead of us, but I'm not sure which of them radiated the holy energy..."

"There was four of them." Kuroka added, her voice a little curt as she was not really used to all of this "duty" stuffs. "Three humans. Two carried some holy-thing with them. The last one was half-human-half-beastkin nyan. And they're all girls, if that's important. Dunno what they're running after."

 _"...I—Impressive, Kuroka."_ Rias said, while Koneko looked up on her sister with an enthralled look. It made Kuroka a little giddy. Nonetheless, the Devils ought to learn to stop being surprised by this ex-criminal Nekoshou and stop doubting her abilities. It's not like she survived on her own because she's lucky.

 _"At any rate, leave them be. With that insane holy power, it can't be just a mere Exorcist."_ Deduced Rias, _"Good work, we'll regroup at the clubroom, and be careful."_

Only Koneko answered, as Kuroka seemed to focus at where the four people went to. Normally, she wouldn't care at all. But in this occasion, she did, albeit only a little bit. Why? Because one among the four, she recognized the flow of her life-force.

She was undoubtedly the person who dared to hurt her while she was weak. The crimson-eyed assassin with black hair and outfit.

"Is something wrong, Onee-sama...?"

If only Koneko wasn't with her.

"Hmm~? Mmmn~ it's nothing nyan~ I'm just bored. Let's head back now~"

And so, the two sisters returned to their headquarters. And they would continue live their life as usual, but Satellizer's rare frightened voice stopped them from doing so.

 _"B-Buchou! Y-Yuuto, he's—!"_ the female Knight gasped, a hint that she was running out of breath. _"He went off on his own!"_

As Kuroka gritted her teeth, her purple sagacious orbs halted from swirling around her and her sister, and faded. With a scowl and displeased frown, she regretted to know that their night might still be young.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Wind brushed against his face and hair as Kiba dashed from corners to corners, leaping up to the top of a building with his wings, and darted towards the source of that unknown power. His swords were ready and held tight, eyes fierce and determined.

After each leap, the power grew closer, and stronger.

There was no mistaking this immense holy power.

He knew it all too well. Too well that it had become a permanent memory—a wound. And that wound had reopened, fueling and reminding him of his old selfish desire. A desire that caused him became a Devil.

A desire that many cloaked as "justice", but to him, he knew it was not something noble. It was a simple craving with many words to describe it; retribution, vengeance, retaliation, payback, but for Kiba, it is simply "revenge".

The density of the surrounding buildings thinned, and his feet now fell against the padded path of Kuoh's Town Park. Eerily empty, it was, and the wind blew like whispers of ghosts.

The air was still, yet he could feel the radiant holy aura coming deeper inside the park. His sharp eyes scanned around the dimly lit area, remaining cautious. He was determined to be aggressive, not reckless.

And then, the unmistakable clashes of steels reached his hearings.

Without a second thought, Kiba set forth, and towards the center of the park he went, where there the ongoing battle happened right in front of his eyes.

Two were girls in oddly designed swimsuit-like outfit, utilizing their unambiguous holy-sword in their own way, defending and attacking another two girls. One was a fine swordswoman, better than him perhaps. The last of the girls was a lady with impressive mane and beast-like appearance.

But neither of them were important. Not to him or his purpose.

Readying himself, Kiba lunged forward in a devastating speed, directly to the heart of the fight.

Almost effortlessly, he alone parried the two attack from the black-haired girl and one of the holy-sword user.

"Whoa there!" Leone shouted, backpedaling a few steps away from this new arrival as Akame did the same. "Another one?! Oh come on!"

The holy-sword wielders leapt away, but simply due to surprise, and not due to fear of how murderous this blonde Knight's eyes were.

"Ehh! What's this? A new opponent? That's not fair!"

"...A Devil?" Xenovia raised a tone of suspicion, her voice cold—the apparent opposite of her partner's gleeful tone. "Who are you? Their ally?" she demanded, raising her Excalibur fluently at Kiba. "If not, then step aside. We have no business with the Devils. Yet."

She was replied with a silent gaze.

Meanwhile, Akame and Leone glanced at each other, and with a simple nod, they scattered away from the spot, ditching the two Church girls for this Devil to handle.

Xenovia and Irina immediately gave chase. "Don't you dare flee!"

But their advance was halted as Kiba nearly cut off their hand, had they didn't move away.

"I dunno who you are, handsome~! But thanks!" and so said the yellow-haired woman to Kiba, quite possibly to rile up the blue-haired Xenovia as well.

Watching her targets leave, Xenovia clicked her tongue, readying her stance to deal with this troublesome Devil. "I don't know if you're allied with them, but you've let them escape—and that's a grave action you just did."

"I don't know nor care who they are, unfortunately." Kiba sneered, showing the two girls his honest expression of genuine hatred. That alone alarmed the holy-sword wielders. And if that was not enough, dozens of swords jutted out from the ground before him. "I simply wish for a simple bout. A spar, only I can't promise you will be alive at the end."

Irina took a step back. "That's just an outright fight to the death! Are you crazy?! Do you want to be sent to God this soon!

The young swordsman simply chuckled with a grin. "I might have."

"But ah, maybe this is His guidance after all... Meeting the enemy of good... I'll guide you back to the right path! Through divine judgement! Amen!"

Kiba ignored Irina's gibberish taunt.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." Xenovia replied with the same amount of coldness. "You asked for a fight, then a fight you will get."

"Please." He smiled, picking a black-bladed sword from the many of his creations. "Entertain me."

* * *

 ** _Chapter Ends_**

* * *

 **Hello again. It's me.**

 **You know, I don't want to put this much chattering in one chapter, but they're all needed so what can I do. If I hurry stuffs up, I just know it'll be shit like the last story I did.**

 **Mio and Issei have become a bit awkward with each other, but as that's what normally happens in normal relationship, it can't be helped. If Issei suddenly go all out and screams "boobies", that won't make sense either because he's "tied" with Mio now. Meaning, his potential haremettes will find it tougher to get in between these two.**

 **Unlike Seifer, who hasn't settled with Kuroka despite how close they are.**

 **Also, next chapter might be a somewhat major change to the canon plot. I dunno. You'll see. Maybe it's a major canon character death scene? Who knows.**

 **Well anyway, I'll be off for holiday, so don't expect a quick update. I'll try to continue, of course, but only when I have the time and when I wanted to. Don't waste your holidays guys!**

 **Wish you all will enjoy a very Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!**

* * *

 **This is something unrelated, but do you think the word "definitely" and "absolutely" are a bit... overused in anime/manga? And not only in just one genre. The MC usually says that whenever he's declaring something that is cringeworthy for me. Or is that just me?**


	26. Seams

**It's a bit late, but let's all hope this year will be a better year than the years before. Amen.**

 **First and foremost, welcome to all the new followers and favoriters(?). Hope you'll enjoy your time reading. I'm doing this for fun not fame, but it's always nice to know there are people who enjoy this thing and even favorited it. So thank you.**

 **And of course, a big thank you for the reviews, the comments and the feedbacks. I also aplogize for the very late update. And I'm also sorry to the persons below because I didn't reply in time.  
-Mahesvara  
-Noctis Lucius Caelum  
-Shikkokkuakushintei  
-Wacko12  
-CaptainToast321  
-YeTianshi  
-HelpfulNudge**

 **You might think it doesn't mean much, but they do for us writer and naturally for the story we are writing itself. Be it in form of praises, critics or even just a simple "nice chap lmao", they are always welcomed.**

 **Though if there is something wrong in the last chapter or in this one and the future ones, do tell. Don't leave me in the blank. I can't read a girl's mind when she's only a meter away, let alone you folks on the other side of the earth.**

 **That being said, this is an M rated fic, so any immature complaining will be ignored.**

 **A warning, however, this chapter is long. Do take a break every now and then. Have your drinks and snacks ready, and of course, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

 **||Seams||**

* * *

 _It begun, with a small crack._

* * *

He leaned his chest to her, towards the lavish woman in front of him. Her hand and her lovely bosoms pushed against the walls, and she could feel its coldness. Trails of water crossed her smooth skin that shone like a pearl under the light. Her damp silver hair, now unbraided and let loose, latched upon his chest and her back.

Gently, Seifer kissed her smooth shoulder, brushing his lips from shoulder to her neck. He then nibbled her skin, and suckled on her as if he's drinking straight from her. Grayfia's sweet and sensuous held-back moans escaped her lips more often than not as his hands fervently explored her body, and as his knee slid between her legs, kneading on her delicate place, her voice grew louder and hotter.

"...Mhnn..." She sweltered under each of his deft strokes and caresses, and her breathing was going ragged. "You... You haven't lost your touch... You must have your share of fun with that woman, haven't you?"

"Just once. So far." He hummed playfully, a bit cockily as well. It would need more than mere barren months for this Seifer to "forget" just a tenth of it. "By the way, Have they gotten bigger again?" Seifer carefreely asked as he squeezed her plump chest; soft and reactive to touch, as how a healthy pair of tits would.

"...So are yours... as it appears to me..." Grayfia countered with a nice flush splayed on her face, which led him to an amused smirk.

"That's our mutual show of interest, I suppose."

"Mfufu~ you're silly— _ahn~_ "

There was no embarrassment between them. They're adults, not some green adolescent. Plus, Seifer seemed to have no sense of shame either, as his moves were confident. Though it would be wrong to say Grayfia was not the least agitated, however.

"Although, the fact you can tell just by touch is mildly unsettling..."

Seifer chuckled briefly and then quoted; "Practice makes perfect." as his fingers sank into her breast, traveling to her nook, and then giving them a good firm squeeze.

However, even with the pitter-patter of the cold water that fell and swirled into the drain, the irritatingly high-pitched sound of his cellphone could still be heard ringing behind the white door. If showering was not a good enough reason to ignore it, it was not Sirzechs' or his other "important acquaintances" designated ringtone.

Furthermore, how could he, or any sane straight male in the matter, would willingly, or at least possibly, leave just to pick up their phone in the middle of a "fond" moment with a beautiful modest lady?

"...You should get that."

"If that was a joke, it's not funny." Seifer whispered mockingly with the right amount of huskiness, not minding her as he laid a kiss on her spine and trailed his tongue down to her back. The way she squirmed was always a sight to behold.

His gone silent, yet now another new voice arose. The heavy breathing and the sweet, sweet indecent voices that Grayfia breathed.

She felt hot at her back, but she was unsure if the heat she felt was his or hers. No matter, as it then coursed slowly, burning her entire body and boiling her mind. Her throat felt hotter as if she was downing a hot soup, and his breath that bounced against her bare body made her fever worse.

"We're not supposed to do this... I'm only— _mnnh_... I'm only your maid..." The comely woman huffed. Breathing seemed to be difficult when she was pressed against the wall.

"You're my woman as well. You don't think I'd do this to any girls, do you."

Grayfia briefly sent a side-glance at him. It was rather cold. "Truthfully? Yes I do."

"Oh, you little—"

"Ah!"

Biting her neck, Seifer planted a brief soft kiss on the same spot, and lightly squeezed her hardened nipples. She shivered.

"Tell me what should we be doing instead then." And then another soft one onto her smooth neck as his hands traced her curves.

"An ordinary shower..." Grayfia whined as he fondled her breast and kissed her arms. He wasn't letting her cool down for even a second.

"Which part of this isn't ordinary?"

"All of it—! _Mnnh—!_ You said I was going to wash your back— _nfuh!_ N-not the other way around..."

"I'm just feeling generous."

She shuddered as she felt his hand moving over the smooth plains of her stomach, slowly traveling down to her waist and then her hips, giving her supple _ass_ ets a good squeeze before finally slipping between her thighs. Helplessly, obediently, Grayfia spread her legs, and reached for his brown locks.

A weak, quiet, yet sweet voice leaked out as she felt his fingers inside her. Still, she refused to give in entirely to his charm, or her lust. Albeit she did know she'll gave up to either one of them eventually.

"Shinji-sama... I'm..."

"Give me a couple of minutes and see if you can still keep that stubborn mind of yours."

"That's not what ah— I'm going to— a—ahh?! Kuh—nnn...!" Grayfia gasped and squirmed, anything to keep her voice from completely leaking over with little result. But the harder she tried, the more encouraged he became, and the more he'll do to make her succumb to him.

"Make that to a minute."

His fingers moved in a slow pace in her while his thumb toyed her clit. She was wet from the shower water and her own juice, allowing his fingers to move freely inside her. He caused her hips to fidget in a sensuous way against her will, and her grip on his hair tightened as Seifer pressed a certain spot in her.

"Nhhfuhn— W-wait... N-Not there! Haah— ah!"

The cold wall-tiles and his robust chest that squeezed her offered no help at all in reducing the overwhelming feeling. Not even the cold drizzle of the shower couldn't fend off the heat in her body, and the drizzles offered only little cover for her sultry voices and whimpers.

He kissed her few erogenous zones, or at least the ones he still remembered. He kissed her side that laid just under her armpit, and of course the sides of her breasts as well as his fingers continued to fuck her.

Bluish-red spots now tarnished her graceful body, and Grayfia's voice had sweetened from the increasing pleasure she felt.

"Mnnmh... nnh—Ah—! Shinjiro—fuhaa—!"

Then the damned phone chimed again, but was ignored once more as Seifer had placed all his attention and focus in rousing her, and Grayfia couldn't hear anything or feel anything but him.

 _Can't do everything half-assed_ , he thought, and perhaps this could "replace" the time they spent without each other.

He got his fingers out of her, and her knees trembled as he did. Grayfia felt disappointed and emptiness all so sudden that her chest ebbed, whilst the water slowly washed away her juices off his hand.

"Turn around."

Grayfia did just as told. As her perked nipples grazed his chest, the beautiful lady flung her hands around his neck. She looked at him, and she didn't hide her pleading hazy silver eyes, and her red lips was parted open lightly, huffing breaths that perhaps equally hot as her body.

A rare look that showed how desperate she could be and how honest and desirous of a woman she was. A look that caused a grin over his features. It was a shameful look she wouldn't dare to be seen with by anyone but him.

"You're just as beautiful as I remembered." He smirked as he eyed her up and down, causing her to veer her sights down to his well-maintained chest, lightly fidgeting and slightly nervous at the sight of his equally impressive lower half.

With a slight chuckle—obviously not embarrassed by her discreet ogling, Seifer tipped her chin. "Now now, eyes are up here lady."

She tried to look straight into his eyes, but she couldn't. She just couldn't do it. How he could look so serious yet at the same time carefree and goddamn amatory was something she couldn't understand even after knowing and loving him for years.

"Y-You're... You're embarrassing me..." Shy words uttered with scarlet blush, coupled with her lush silver locks that stuck to her face and her naked body, only one man had ever seen such an adorable and feminine look from this woman.

Gently, he caressed a thumb over her pale pink lips. "Aren't you just lovely?" He whispered with a coy smile as he eyed her. "So? Should we go do that "ordinary shower" of yours? Or do you want to continue _my_ version of a shower?"

Her eyes scuttled. "...Just this once..."

Sniggering at her admittance of defeat, Seifer then decided to continue and cupped her lush breast in his mouth.

Helplessly, Grayfia gasped, and found herself again grabbing his hair as he suckled her. She shuddered, surprised at how sensitive she was to the movement of his tongue and fingers, moaning as she could feel his lips planted kisses on her chest.

Occasionally, he switched focus to her other breast so it won't be jealous, as he would say. He didn't leave her neck alone for too long either, and Grayfia did nothing but being drawn into him and let him do what he wanted to do to her.

Then she felt the emptiness as Seifer moved his head away, but soon the emptiness disappeared as he headed to her neck, and again laid kisses as he suckled on her skin.

"Nhfuhn... ha... kiss... kiss me..."

How could her ever refuse a plea so sincere and so illegally sexy?

His lips closed on hers, but it was Grayfia who leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. She just couldn't stand it any longer. She opened her lips as she did, and Seifer took the invitation as his left hand held her face firmly, but gently.

Her body heated up as his tongue effortlessly subjugated hers. Her mind was turned into a mess as he despoiled her mouth. He was soft and passionate when it comes to kissing, which isn't much of a problem, but the fact that he never gave her a chance to fight back is the major one.

Biting was his weapon against her since always. God knows how many times Grayfia thought her lips would be bruised. Fluidly he traced her tongue with his, brushed the roof of her mouth and flip her tongue with a gentle motion, before then suddenly sucking on her.

He kissed her long and deep, and she was being driven insane. "Mmhf—mmf! Nnah... haa... mmmn!" Her muffled voices came out in gasps and lewd breaths as they parted momentarily for air, then drew each other for the continuation.

Her body couldn't stay still longer than a second. From her head and down to her toe, she was fidgeting and-or shuddering. Her moans that she failed to hold back filled the room. Her breathing was heavy and erratic and hot, and more of her gasps leaked out, followed with a series of sweet sultry whines that was a melody for his ears.

"Shinji-sama~!" at this point, she didn't even bother on holding back. Her hips were begging for it as they grinded against his thigh, and she was pushing her body onto him.

But then her thighs trembled, violently as her body dissolved in pleasure, and her voice poured out all the desire within her.

Her knees gave up, and she sank to his chest, holding on to his shoulders tightly as she would surely fall if she let go. He held her safely, keeping in mind to only use his "clean" hand to hold her.

Seifer then put his deep rasped voice that had helped him shed off multitudes of different clothes of a woman into use.

"Were you always this sensitive or you were wishing for it?" He received no response other than her breathy sighs for some moment. Her mind was just a puddle of mess. "I'm betting on yes."

After a while, Grayfia managed a response. "I... I haven't..."

Soft chuckles seeped out from his chest. Six years, and no other man or woman was able to see this enthralling state of this fine, comely woman, breathing lewdly as her chest rose up and down as if begging for more. Either she was devoted, or no one dared to go up close to her with her icy aura. Nonetheless, he won't complain. Sucks to them, not him.

"Why... Why do you always do everything...? Let me... do something... for a change... hah..." Grayfia demanded, not knowing she sounded sensual as she was still trying to regain her breath.

"Hmm... Well, since you're going to serve me anyway, think of it as your prepayment." He chuckled lightly, "And it's not like I never "serve" you back then."

Her blush reddened at his sly smile. "Y-Yes... but that's because you gave me no chance but to accept it..."

"True, but you liked it." He summarized simply and bluntly, to which she responded with a suppressed smile. "Especially when you're about to cum, you'd—"

"I-I understand! Stop teasing me!"

"Oho, I just got you to raise your voice again. And I didn't need to kiss you either."

Grayfia looked away as she felt her blush had went all the way to the root of her hair. Only him that could make her turn this red. Her face and chest felt hot that she thought the water would evaporate instantly.

"Your jokes are inappropriate as usual."

"You're smiling though."

"I am not."

"Yes you are— they're just stifled. Come now, stifling a smile is a crime you know. Especially when it's a smile as lovely as yours."

"...Fool..."

Seifer flashed a smile. "Yet you love that fool. Which is more foolish?"

His words might not be said rarely to the women he met, but Grayfia just couldn't stop her heart from doing a little dance. She was happy hearing his stupid lines that she never thought would miss. She could feel her love for him bloomed in her chest, and she hugged him. She pulled him close, and laid her head on his chest.

Seifer returned the affectionate gesture, and though she didn't notice it yet, he was smiling.

"Shinji-sama—"

"Won't you drop the "-sama" thing when we're alone at least? It's killing me."

Grayfia's steely silver eyes wandered over to his, and blinked. Here she thought he would enjoy being regarded as master or one of the such, but he apparently got sick of it. Weird.

"Alright...Shinjiro, then..."

He contentedly smiled. "Much better."

"I— Would it be alright for us to be like this...?" She asked, but it appeared she didn't want to. It hurt to ask, but it would hurt more if she didn't. "Her— Kuroka-sama, I mean... If she finds out, what will you do?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Finds out"? Implying I'll keep this a secret from her?"

"You... won't?"

"Nope." Seifer said plainly, casually squeezing her butt, effectively pinched out her silent shriek. Her face displayed her disapproval, but he gave her a mere slanted tight-lipped smile in return. "I've no plan on hiding certain things from those who loves yours truly."

Her silver eyes lowered. A gleam of sadness washed over her face. "...I see..."

"Oh, don't be so blue; do you rather be my surreptitious mistress? Sneaking into my room at night for a secret rendezvous while the Devils kept her busy?"

Even the Queen of Annihilation couldn't stand against his bullying antics. "Th-That's far from what I meant!" Grayfia retorted. "...H-Have you done it with her?"

"I see no connections from that question to the rest, but no. We didn't." She thought she hid it well, but Seifer could see that sense of victory in her eyes quite easily. They turned somber rather quickly, however, as he added a word to finish his sentence. "Yet."

"...If she learns about "us", won't she then know about your... past? Isn't it something you don't want others to know?"

"Worried I'm going to be all gloomy and dark, are you?" The young male cooed, giving her another firm grasp of her squishy-yet-firm butts. This time, his hand got a slap. "Well she'll know a little bit more. Not all of it, but even if she does, she won't care much."

"Besides, my small... "allegiance" with you Devils isn't news to her, to start with." Grayfia widened her eyes. "She's met Pops and Kaori as well."

"E-Even Lord Leonard?! She knows that much? Then... what about Yukiko-san...?"

He thought he had his peace, but his chest stung at the mention of her name. But as always, he casually coaxed it.

"Mhmm. Even saw her ghost too." Grayfia stared at him, and he could see the wonder in her silver eyes. "It'll be a story for another time. Why do you look so agitated? That's rare from you." He received a sullen glare afterwards. "Fu— anyway, she knows because I told her."

"You told her?"

"She's sharp, unlike the rest. You'd be surprised."

Grayfia stiffened her lips, and she hung her head. "I... see... You seem to know her rather well." She whispered meekly.

Holding back a grin, Seifer thought. _'You're so cute when you're jealous.'_

Of course, this was one of the many consequences from having more than one person who loves you dearly. Jealousy would surely breed among one another, and unpleasant complications are only few steps ahead, waiting to destroy everything he held dear.

"Should I please you again?"

Grayfia gave him a crude glare, to which was met with a cheeky grin. She then sighed, knowing it was just one of his myriad of ways to reduce tension.

"Do I still have a chance...?" It was heartbreaking to hear a Devil renowned to be powerful to sound so hopeless upon the face of the man she loved. "I'm sorry I'm asking this again... but... you did something I thought no one could do to me... but then you..."

She sighed. Completing what she was going to say would just hurt her more. "I don't want you to leave me... that's my only wish from you..."

Seifer looked at her, and it indeed was painful to see her sadness being shown so earnestly from her silver eyes. It is quite scary how a feeling of fondness could shape or twist a person.

"I'm sorry that I can't promise you I will love "only you". I won't hold you back if you do decide to leave me for someone who will love only you—" Grayfia was about to say something, but Seifer poked her lips. " _Only_ if you _truly_ wish to not ever see me anymore and that you are happy with that someone. If so, then I might leave you be."

" _Might" ..._? _"_

"Mhmm. I didn't say that I won't love you." He planted a soft peck on her forehead as he swept her damp silver locks. "You know I can get very greedy and unfair. I don't want to give you up to anyone."

It made her happy hearing him saying such wonderful thing, but he was not quite finished yet.

"If you're planning to ditch me, then too bad; I'm not letting you go easily. You can't get rid of me. Not you, not her. I'm done being the one who leaves."

Being left hurt; he finally became aware of it a few months in the past. It's like a spear lodged in the heart; it stayed there as well as the ebbing pain, and it left a giant space seemingly unable to be filled. But he knew, while nobody could fill his, he could fill somebody else's—like hers, and Kuroka's.

"I won't lie. I love her. She'll always be in my mind." Seifer whispered. He knew it hurt her, but it's better than a beautiful lie. "While it's true, it doesn't mean I can't love anyone else. It won't be the same; I admit. It might take a long time for me."

"But I'm an older man now, and perhaps wiser; I think I can love you better than before."

Sighing quietly, and smiling softly, he drew her close and ran his fingers along her back, to her beautiful locks, and glided down gently to the curve of her chin. His eyes were gentle, and though she was older than him by age, his experience as a man made him appear far mature.

"And I just remembered; I haven't thanked you yet."

Grayfia peered up, silver eyes aligned with tears. Love was there, deep and fond. She was like a woman, and she felt like one.

"For loving me, even until this very moment when I don't even deserve. I don't think I could do it, but you did." The back of his hand caressed her tear away, and with care, he looked at her eyes. "I want you to know I'm not doing this out of pity or guilt. Not to repay you for what you did for me or to make us even. It's because of my growing affection to you."

"So? How's my speech? Does that sound good to you?"

"...It does; yes..."

He huffed. "Are you going to moan about this sensitive stuff anytime soon?"

"...No..."

"Good girl." Seifer hummed as he smiled, and his smile was benign. "Now moan more for me."

She kept her silence, but the embarrassment on her face painted in red was clear to him.

His thumb gently caressed the wet trail on her cheek. "Happy now?" He joked with a simper of a smile. "Do you want me to whisper bunch of nothings?"

"...N-No... It's just that I—... You..."

"It's alright." He assured her. "You don't have to say anything."

Grayfia spent the next ten seconds sobbing to his chest that night. Until she calmed down, Seifer held her close as the water still ran. Afterwards, he said to her;

With a smile, Seifer kneaded the nape of her neck softly, whispering her the sweet nothings he knew she loves to hear and stayed by her for as long as she needed.

Just like they were before.

"How'd you think they'll react if they see you like this?" Seifer laughed quietly as her cheek reddened.

"...Stop teasing me..."

"Ah? But that's what I do best?"

"Teasing women? Making them dance on the palm of your hand?"

"More or less." He chuckled, to which Grayfia reacted with a cold gaze of her silver eyes. "You can't give me _that_ look if you're the dancer."

"..."

Suddenly, he felt a chill crawling up his spine in the form of water droplets. His shower's water droplets, to be exact. Maybe taking a cold shower late in the evening was not a bright of an idea. Not to mention he's feeling a bit under the weather.

Still holding onto each other, sharing the little warmth they had, Seifer whispered to her. "I'd very much like us to stay like this, but my head's starting to spin."

Grayfia frowned as she looked up at him. "Are you still not feeling well?"

"I've been worse."

"You need a rest." As if he said something offending to her, she shoved him away, and her soft, melancholic voice suddenly became cold as ice. "Would you like to eat a cream soup?"

"You're just like a mother." Seifer chuckled, but she remained stoic. That aside, it's funny how he said that since he didn't have one. "But that'd be pleasant; yes."

"As you wish, Shinji-sama."

He sighed. "Drop that for my sake."

Grayfia nodded and was about to leave, until Seifer said to her; "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"To the kitchen." She said.

"What, and leave me here all alone?"

"..." Not many had seen it, but his "lost puppy" eyes were very deadly; it could thaw a stone. Coupled with his small, petulant frown and a slightly slanted head, even Grayfia stood no chance.

"Hah. You hesitated." And with a smirk, Seifer marked his third victory over her.

"Can't we continue where we left off?"

"Shinjiro... you're sick."

"Oh boo."

The two stayed in the shower a little bit longer afterwards—to properly clean their body, that is. No more fooling around, however—Seifer didn't lie about his brain wanting to get out from his skull. Also, the very last thing he wanted was a prolonged headache or being caught and having to deal with a furious Nekoshou—which then would cause a headache for sure.

But it appeared that luck was not by his side today. Because as soon as he got out of the shower, now sitting carefully on the edge of the bed not to wake Yuki up, drying his hair whilst ogling Grayfia's glossy body and her glories, he was faced with five missed calls from Asuka.

It never meant good when you received these many missed calls. Even more so because the only time Asuka would call him was when she wanted some food.

He dialed her, but not forgetting to ogle the finely-figured woman about to dress up. The way she was displayed perfectly by the frame of the door made it felt like he was watching a living painting, or a bizarre erotic dress-up show.

Finally aware that she was being watched, Grayfia casted a wind spell as to help her dry a bit quicker. It would be troublesome if anybody caught her naked in his bathroom. Or his house.

There was a split second of flashy lights like those transformation scenes in those shows. And her French maid outfit donned magically on her. The only thing that is missing from her usual appearance was her red lipstick.

It was then she caught him staring at her while he was still on his phone, and he appeared somewhat disappointed and even almost sad. She felt obliged to ask, but then she realized that the disappointment was caused due to her no longer in her birthday-suit. Grayfia blushed, but there was a slight anger mixed in her rosy cheeks.

Seifer patted his really-like-to-sleep Yuki as he cocked a smile at the lady in blue-white outfit. But then he frowned, and he ended the call.

"Is there something troubling you, Shinji-sama?"

"Yes." He eyed her with a speck of annoyance. "You keep on using that "Sama" is very troublesome."

Grayfia apologized politely as Seifer fixed on his phone. He appeared blasé, but to her he was quite clearly pondering something. She was not entirely sure, however. He could be thinking about his girls and worry about how they're doing, but he could also be just thinking about the gecko on the ceiling or if there's any beer left in the fridge for all she knows.

As she exited the bathroom, he queried her. "Grayfia, are you tired?"

"No I'm not." she shook her head lightly. "Is there something you want me to do?"

Seifer raised his brow. "You sure? You quivered pretty violently back there."

"P-Please don't speak of it anymore... Just tell me what you wanted to ask..."

He laughed a little, but quieted his laugh after Yuki did a little shuffle in her sleep.

"Check up on Asuka." He said, and his look was one of sincerity and concern. "She should be at the park right now. Rias too. If anything happened or is happening, tell me before you do a thing."

"I understand." She nodded. Usually she would ask no question and simply do what she was told. However, she couldn't shrug him off like that. "...What about you?"

"I'll make my own soup." He said nonchalantly, but that failed to erase the traces of worry in her face. A smug grin smeared on his face as he noted her concern. "Don't worry. I fought a Dragon with a cold. I think I'll be fine."

"...Point taken." Grayfia admitted, and she departed with a crimson magic circle at once.

Seifer rubbed his hurt eyes like he just got photographed with a blinding flash. Before heading out, he checked on Yuki to see if she's disturbed or not by the lightshow from early, inwardly complaining that Grayfia should've done her fancy magic outside.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Revenge was what he wanted. There were no other needs. He had no will to survive, no fear of dying, no thoughts regarding his groups or even to think about the consequences. What Kiba wanted was nothing but to feel the sweet taste of revenge. Tirelessly he assailed his two opponents, clashing his black European blade with their Holy-imbued steels.

The clash of the three blade wielders rebounded through the empty park like an endless chiming of bells.

"Ugh—! What's your problem?! Just stay down already!" The chipper one of the three carped as she parried the persistent slashes.

As if he'd listen to her. As if he would heed her if he heard her; the clashing of steels could be quite loud for a fact, and perhaps ear-deafening up close. Not to mention the intensity of blows they had been exchanging for quite a while.

And after an undying effort, he nicked a little portion of Xenovia's side. Her "unique" battle-purpose suit now had small red cut.

"Tch—"

Was all she said to her injury as her companion distanced from Kiba, who had no longer the strength to support his body, and slumped to his knees. Indifferently she eyed the Knight. Xenovia showed no sympathy let alone mercy as she brought her greatsword to him. A swing, and his head would be rolling on the cold ground in seconds.

"You've done well, for a Devil." Xenovia commended, her Holy greatsword an inch away from Kiba's nose. "Taking on the two of us this long is no laughable feat."

Kiba said nothing. Only his shallow breathing could be heard as his cold yet dull eyes glowered with all he had left. His legs wouldn't move. His hands had lost their grip and were unable to create another sword. The last one lied shattered alongside the remains of his swords— crushed under the Excalibur's might. It was as if a hundred men had fought and then left their shattered swords.

The pieces were just like broken mirror; shiny and pretty under the sunlight, but useless.

He was defeated. A shameful display in his part for only managing to nick away a little of his opponent's skin. However, as skilled as a swordsman he might be, without the proper weapon to fight back, he could only do so much against two Excalibur.

He could tell few of his ribs were bruised and maybe broken as his breathing were ragged. His blazer was torn apart and so was most of his flesh. Blood layered almost every inch of his skin that was covered in shallow cuts, streaming down his body and drenching his clothes. It was a miracle that he hadn't lost his consciousness yet. Rather, he hadn't die yet. It might be his strong desire to fulfill his will that brought him this far.

"Hmph. Not even giving us a reason for what you did?" And Xenovia struck Kiba's head with the hilt of her blade, sending him to the ground and knocking him out in an instant.

Seeing the unknown Devil could no longer possess any threat, Xenovia scoffed. "We're done here." She stared at a direction at where the two girls they were chasing earlier had gone to, and muttered something under her breath before looking at her companion. "Let's go, Irina. We might still be able to catch them."

What came as a reply was a complaint said in the whiniest tone. "Them? You mean those girls?! But I'm tired! And we haven't had anything but that loaf of bread! And that was breakfast!"

"And we still don't have a place to sleep! I don't wanna sleep outside again... it's cold..." Irina continued as she hugged herself, pretending to shiver from the cold night. "Have I told you I'm hungry?"

Bombarded with nags, Xenovia let her eyes trail around as she groaned. "Ugh... This is why I rather be sent alone..."

"Hey! That's a mean thing to say to your partner! And your friend!"

"I won't say that if you're not being so needy. Can't you stop whining for a—" not managing to complete her sentence, yet another Devil came near them. Devils, actually. There were three too many silhouettes for a lone Devil to make.

"More Devils..." Xenovia muttered under her breath, tightening her grip.

Hearing the confirmation, Irina's face cried more frustration than earlier. "Oh give me a break already!"

The duo readied their blades and adopted their stances, setting their sight straight and sharp at the unwelcomed guests.

The Devils of Kawamura's Households appeared before them, effectively outnumbering them as well. They stopped as the church's duo didn't seem to be so approachable with the bloodstained swords they're holding. Then they saw the Knight they were looking for.

"K-Kiba-san!" Asia covered her mouth as she gasped, horrified at her heavily wounded senior Devil.

As for the other three, they prepared themselves for a possible battle. Except Kuroka, somewhat. She appeared bored. Might considered as uncaring even. In her defense, she wasn't feeling that great, thanks to that idiot of a man and his mysterious ways of handling things.

Cautiously eyeing the two girls, Asuka activated her magical earpiece. "Mio-chan, Buchou, we found Kiba-kun at the park. I don't know how bad, but he's hurt."

 _"Wh-what?! H-How bad is Kiba-kun?!"_ the youngest of the Gremory sisters panicked, and before any reply could get to her, her sister's voice invaded the intercom.

"I can't tell... But I think Satellizer-senpai won't like it..." Asuka said dejectedly, "There's also two girls over here with swords. I'm pretty sure they fought with Kiba-kun."

"They're the girls from before." Kuroka notified. "They smell religious. And also very poor." This particular comment was then replied with an offended yelling from the girl with the chestnut hair.

 _"We're heading there right away."_ Rias' voice resounded, " _Get him to safety if possible and have Asia heal him. If not, then stay put and wait for us. Don't do anything reckless you three. A Holy sword is deadly for any Devil no matter how low its power is."_

Though it something irrelevant, Kojiro was a bit perturbed with some of Rias' order. " _Three_? But there's four of u— Never mind." Bacon strips shall fly the day Asia became reckless. Ignoring that thought, Kojiro glanced at Kiba, and then looked at the two girls. "So, are we just going to stand here?"

Honestly, Kuroka didn't really care. "Well I guess."

"Before you accuse us, he's the one who attacked us from nowhere." Xenovia spoke up, keeping her expression hard and stoic. "He didn't even state his reason. You should be thankful he's alive."

"Don't you mean " _barely_ alive" nyan?"

"Hmph." Xenovia narrowed her eyes. Not too fond of witty remarks apparently. "I'll take it that he's one of yours? If so, we'll overlook this unfortunate incident, but only this once. I won't promise it'll end peacefully if this does happen again in the future."

Asuka looked at the three other Devils, asking for their opinion indirectly, before deciding it for herself. "Alright. That sounds like a deal."

Without saying much more, Xenovia and Irina walked away, but still facing the Devils and their swords readied, until they were at least ten feet away from Kiba, they sheathed their blades. Irina's Excalibur transformed into a little piece of string and wrapped itself around her arm, whereas Xenovia picked up a long-worn bandage off the ground.

Asuka and Asia rushed towards Kiba as Kojiro hastened to them. Kuroka kept her eyes glued at the two church girls, in case they decided to be frisky and attack.

Kiba's bleary eyes crossed with Asuka's. His eyes were glazed, and obviously fatigued, and everything seemed to be spinning around. Even so, despite the bleary vision, he could vaguely tell one of the three Devils surrounding him was Asuka.

And she noted his short span of consciousness with a protagonistesque smile. What a clichéd way of reassuring someone.

"H-Hold on Kiba-san..." As Asia's palms radiated a soft green glow, Kiba felt his pain was steadily easing. It was a comforting feeling. It was warm and pleasant, it remembered him the day he was surrounded by his friends— friends he could never see again. Then the smudgy black blurs began to swallow his vision, but this time, Kiba didn't fight it back.

The lime glow faded. "...I hope he's okay..."

"He will be, Asia. You did a great work!" Asuka cheerily assured her anxious little sister, giving her a gentle pat in the back. "Alright~ Kou-san, I'll leave the "carrying Kiba-kun" task to you!"

"Huh? Since when are you the leader?"

"Five seconds ago!"

But then for some reason afterwards, the blue haired girl turned around upon hearing Asuka. And Kuroka didn't appreciate Xenovia's too thoughtful look she gave to Asia.

"Asia, stand behind me."

"H-huh?" Asia muttered, but the two other Devils knew the reason, and immediately adopted their previous stance.

Kuroka didn't break her eyes away from Xenovia's. "Just be a good girl and do it nyan." Though slightly confused, the girl complied. And soon she would be grateful for Kuroka's considerate act.

"Pardon me... but did you say, _Asia_?" Xenovia fixated her eyes at Asia, and by all means, she didn't look like she was looking for a long-lost friend. "You... Are you Asia Argento?"

"...Y-Yes...?"

Her yellow eyes widened lightly, before they then narrowed with menace. "Asia Argento? The exiled "Holy Maiden" herself?" Asia trembled. Without realizing it, she had grabbed a hold of Kuroka's kimono as she then she nodded. "And we thought you've died... Still, I would've never expected for you to fall this low."

Asia didn't know what to say to that, or what to do either than staring at the ground, and hope that this will soon be over with.

"Are you sure she's _that_ Asia...?" Irina questioned, lowering her sword, to which Asia nodded again. Then her violet eyes showed hurt and shock, like a person betrayed. "But... why the Devils...? Did you hate God that much...? Even after what He has given to you?"

Regarding her faith, she won't stay quiet. Which was good, because Kojiro was about to lost it if she didn't defend herself.

"Th—That's not true..." she spoke, though meekly. "I believe in Him... I... I'm a Devil, but I've never lost faith in our Father!" As it was meant to be, a sudden headache struck her. It felt worse than usual, and she stumbled on Kuroka's back. "Hau—unnh..."

"Is that so?" Xenovia replied, sounding not the least impressed as she raised her Excalibur. "Then come with us. We've been looking for you ever since that damned Fallen Angel took you away."

"...Fallen Angel...? Took me away?"

The blue-haired girl continued. "You shouldn't have joined their ranks in the first place, but even an apostate like you can still find redemption. Come back with us. I'm sure we'll rid you of your Devil status."

Asia held her chest tightly. "B-But...I...I don't want to..."

"What? Don't be ridiculous. We're offering you a generous offer. Don't be a fool and accept it."

Now that the heat was starting to pick up and the tension getting intense, Irina butted in. "Geez Xenovia-chan, that's not how you persuade a person!"

"I don't care. I'll intimidate her if I must." Was her partner's cold reply. "I'll ask you this again once more. Asia, will you accept our offer and find redemption for your soul? Or do you choose the path of a heretic? If you are smart enough, you'd leave those wretched fiends."

"She's talking about you nyan." Kuroka piped at Kojiro. Unfortunately, the man was already in the zone. She pouted. "You're no fun."

"I-I want to stay here..." Asia fidgeted, staring at the ground. She was holding back her tears, and she was constantly pressing her lips together. "I... I don't want to go back there... I want to stay here..."

"Why? Because you're _happy_? Don't tell me it's because of that reason..."

Asia gulped. Her voice getting shakier. "Because I have friends here... people that I care about and care about me. A-and—"

" _Friends...?_ Friends, you say?" the exasperation in her tone built up, "Aren't you a servant of God? You as a Christian should know that His disciples all went through sufferings and they all died for His name, are you going to turn your back from Him just because you have no friends?!"

"...I..." her voice trembled, and her cheeks were starting to feel runny. "I... don't..."

"What year are we living at again nyan?" Kuroka invited herself in the argument. "Oh right, we're a millennium ahead from when your story took place."

"Who are you to decide what Asia-chan have to make or take?! You're no God— _ita—_ and you're no saint from the way you speak!"

"I care not what you say about me, Devils."

"Well, then we won't care about a word you say about us either!" Asuka petulantly retorted. "Let's leave them be. My head will explode if I stay here any longer!"

With a hurt Asia and an injured Kiba, of course the Devils opted to stay out of the trouble. Kojiro easily lifted Kiba up to his shoulder as though he's carrying a sack of rice, and followed the other three behind.

"Hold it. Who says you can leave?"

"Uggggghhh—" Kuroka groaned out loud as her feline ears flicked. "What do you want nyow~?"

What followed was a demand said in a stern manner. The kind that would flatly refuse any answer other than a yes.

"The witch, Asia Argento."

Asia stopped, and her whole frame was shaking. She might not know what to say or how to react, but the same can't be said for her sisters, or Kojiro. Faster than a blink, Asuka had her twin wakizashi in each of her hands, held firmly and ready. Her eyes dead serious and lacked their standard jubilant gleam. Her anger was flaring—a slight semblance of who she used to be.

"...Take that back, or you _will_ regret it."

"Was that a threat?" Xenovia smirked, taking light of the Kunoichi as she firmed her posture. "Nonetheless, a Holy Maiden or not, she's now considered as an apostate. One of our job was to denounce such heretic."

"Well... she's right about that..." Irina said in a considerably friendlier tone, though she remained vigilant. None could tell what these Devils planning on doing.

Asuka seethed, hand itching to slice and dice. "That's nonsense! What's her fault to begin with?!"

She half expected for the more tomboy-looking girl to lose her patience and started to swing her blade so she could "defense herself", yet it appeared Xenovia was rather calm so far.

"Being a heretic itself is already the worst sin you can commit. Furthermore, she refused to—" A bullet of compressed mystical energy grazed her cheek, causing Irina to cringe lightly as blood trickled down Xenovia's cheek. Although Xenovia was unfazed.

"Hey! Who did that?!" and soon Irina complained puerilely.

"You're noisy." Kuroka smiled. She smiled the same way she did at those she had fell. A smile that is dangerous, eager, and fearless.

Holding the same challenging smile, Kuroka signed runes in midair, and four velvet orbs sprung out of nowhere and began circling her. To hell with recklessness. NO ONE pisses her off and got out unhurt.

"Come on. Say it again nyan. It's not that hard, and it can also bring you closer to your God. _A lot_ closer _._ "

The girls from the Church weren't fazed, but they did raise their guard multitudes of times. Outnumbered, they must be careful not to be flanked. Difficult it might be, but the girls showed no fear.

The air seemed to press upon their body as the tension raised.

Only when a vicious obsidian scythe ripped through the earth below them, they paused their glare.

Then they all became aware of how terribly angered Kojiro had become, and how terrifying his roar was, and how they were completely overwhelmed by fear at his appearance that made even Kuroka to lost her focus.

"K-Kou-san?" Asia whispered in midst of her tears, yet her voice failed to reach him, and she realized her fear had become reality. As right in front of her, the fully armored Kojiro had dropped the fainted Knight, and had lunged ahead. His scythe in hand, and their broken bodies in his mind.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

It was all fun and games in the house of our peace-loving hero, but it was chaotic at the park he used to spend his free time. Especially with the remains of Kiba's demonic swords loitered all over. Tomorrow won't be a nice day for the park's caretaker.

Tyrant's soul had been merged with Kojiro's body under a pact with Death. He was to serve his vessel without attempting going against Kojiro's will, and to keep him from dying a second time. Else he'll be dead as well.

Hence when the host willed to slaughter these two foolish believers, Tyrant was _delighted._

Driven with anger and murderous desire, they dismissed his Devil peers' pleas and shouts. He was generous enough by letting them take that injured boy.

Appearance alone won't stir fear for the said fools, however. They had taken the offensive, seemingly knowing it would be too dangerous if he took it instead.

Xenovia charged at him directly at the front, a wild look on her face as she brandished her giant sword without difficulty. Following her partner's advance, Irina darted behind him and took a swing with her Excalibur Mimic—now shaped in a Japanese Katana, thin and deadly.

Not even a god would survive an encounter with him, let alone these measly girls with and their lousy excuse of a blade.

A one-handed swing was what he did as he swiveled in his place, and it was indeed a mighty swing that shivered even the wind. And it was not all strength either, but calculated and precise. It sent Xenovia's sword back as if it just hit an unbreakable stone, certainly cringing her entire bones as she staggered a few steps back.

But she was the luckier one, as the blade of the scythe only hit her sword. Irina, however, was caught in surprise by Kojiro's swiftness. As her Excalibur had a shorter reach than his weapon, she retracted her sword to shield her side from the crescent edge.

A loud clash was then heard, and followed with a painful shriek. Her sword managed to prevent her body from being split in two, but she still took the full brunt of the power. Swatted, she was sent flying meters away to the side. She was tossed away so powerfully that she couldn't regain her footings, helplessly rebounding on the dirt over and over again, until she eventually stopped.

"Guuhh..." Irina struggled to push herself up, holding her head as if it could stop her eyes from spinning. Yet before she could stand, he was already right in front of her.

In a split second, she saw his knee raising up, and in the next split she felt a tremendous pain on her stomach, then everything around her suddenly moved fast.

Xenovia watched in shock as she had just witnessed her partner, a trained and competent Holy Sword wielder, was defeated in under five seconds.

With one pest out of the way, only one remained.

Averting his red gaze towards a visibly distraught Xenovia, he assailed to her like a storm. She reacted quickly, raising her sword and placing a hand on the flat end to block a downward slash of Kojiro's scythe.

The sharp tip of the scythe clashed with the broad blade, causing a loud dull sound as the two wielders seemingly appeared to be on a stalemate. Xenovia gritted her teeth, forcing herself to push forward as she could feel her knees starting to give in.

 _Crack_

She felt a shard of her Excalibur bouncing against her cheek.

As if a blade tampered by men could withstand a blade tampered by the finest blacksmith across the Realms.

The Excalibur shattered like a mirror.

Wide-eyed, Xenovia held the broken sword in shock as a curved edge shredded her flesh. Thin red line formed from her shoulder down to the waist in a diagonal angle, and her clothes were starting to darken its color.

Before her mind could even register the pain, Kojiro grabbed her throat.

"Kh—?!" She struggled Kojiro lifted her off the ground, glowering with his wrathful eyes. Her crimson blood ran free through her sickening gash, soaking her questionably designed battle-purpose suit.

It was over for her, she thought. Her hands were too weak to pry herself free, and her kicks weren't so effective against the impressive armor. Moreover, her strength was draining quick.

"GAH— AKH!" Kojiro gutted her. Hard.

Her blood gushed out from her wounds and from her mouth, and more splattered over the sand and dirt as Kojiro tossed her away.

"K-Kuroka-nee... what should we do...?" Was Asuka's question, asked with doubt as she slowly lowered her tightly grasped phone. "Onii-san might've slept already..."

"He better be." Kuroka yapped. Quite displeased, her tone was. "What's wrong with letting him beat the living out of them nyan?"

"N-Nee-chan!" complained Asuka. "Geez... this is Kou-san I'm worrying about... He'll definitely get into trouble if he did that!"

"Hmm? So you don't really care about those girls?"

Asuka pouted. She watched Kojiro landing a barrage of punches at a barely standing Xenovia. Her clothes were mostly torn now, and she noted that bruises were starting to show on her body. It was a complete beat down for her.

Then she turned to look at Kuroka in the eyes, and admitted. "...Not really. Well, just a bit..."

"Well~ let's not worry about that then~! just let him vent out and worry later nyan~"

"...N-No!" Asuka insisted. "We have to stop him before it's too late!"

"Better late than never."

"Kuroka-nee!"

Then another voice joined their argument. Soft and timid. It was Asia's. "Nee-san..." she muttered, still healing most of Kiba's injuries. "Please stop Kou-san... This is too horrible..."

"See?! Asia think so too! Come on Nee-chan... we have to stop him!" Asuka pleaded, and she joined Asia with her pleading look.

"Don't look at me nyan!" Kuroka grumbled, childishly crossing her arms and turning away. "I'm not going anywhere near that brute!" Just as she said that, Xenovia received a brutal uppercut, and she was sent to the air.

"See my point?"

The two high-schoolers shuddered. As much as they wanted to, Kojiro was unstoppable from them to handle.

Then a bright magic circle emerged, and so did the rest of the Devils.

"Mio-chan! Buchou!" Asuka cheered as the Devils arrived at the scene. "Quick! Quick! Kou-san's going insane!"

"Oh no..." Mio gripped her uniform as she watched her uncontrollable Rook. Kojiro had effortlessly slammed the defenseless girl to a tree. A small whimper came out of her lips as she imagined the pain that struck.

Satellizer hurried to Kiba, right at Asia's side. She was gravely worried, and it was obviously written on her face. Not the expression she used to show, but the Devils didn't really notice it yet

"You're all alright..." Rias sighed in relieve as she checked on the three. Her face immediately contorted to that of a pained look when she saw her beaten Knight. "Yuuto... Dear me, did Kojiro...?"

"No, no. Those girls did it, but I really don't know why... Kiba-kun's already like this when we got here."

Rias took a sight at the aforementioned girls of the Church. She showed less care for their wounds and how Xenovia was being trashed. She might even appear as if she was enjoying the show, but she was nowhere near Akeno.

"If they're from where I thought they are, then I might know a little... But that's not important right now."

And Mio could see her sister was already devising a plan. "Wh-What should we do Nee-chan?"

Rias stood firmly to her peers. "I haven't got a clue why they come to this town, but if they end up injured, or worse, dead, it will take a great toll on our reputation with the Church, and possibly with the Angels as well." She said thoughtfully, "However, our top priority is to stop him, or at least contain him. Then we can worry about those girls. Kojiro is one of our own, and this will serve as a great chance for us to understand the action needed to put him back in control."

The Devils nodded altogether— except Kuroka, who preferred to let those girls die, really. Serve them right for foul-mouthing her little one. That, and because the look on Asia's face was hurtful to see. That, and because Kojiro was being scary.

"Asuka, have you called Kawamura?"

Kuroka flashed Rias a look, but she was unnoticed.

"I have, but Nii-san didn't pick it up. He might be sleeping..."

"Hmm... It is getting late..." Rias muttered, "No matter. Everyone, gather 'round!"

Rias began giving out individual orders to her peers as well as her sister's. Mio didn't mind. She's used to only take command of her peers if they were separated with Rias'.

"Asia, I need you here." Rias firmly called her, snapping her away from the unpleasant sight of the man she adored, and to an unpleasant sight of Kiba's bloodied body, only partly healed since the fight had distracted Asia earlier. "Asia? Can you help him? Please?"

Seeing Rias' pleading and worried look tugged her heart, and also reminded her that there was something needed to be done other than worrying the outraged man.

"Y-Yes! Buchou!"

"Thank you." Rias offered a genuine smile, before donning her staid look. "Well then, Bridget." Satellizer glanced at her. She appeared more angered than usual. "I know you're upset, but get those girls here, or at least away from Kojiro's reach."

"..." No voice, as usual. Only a firm nod.

"Asuka, distract his attention away from Bridget." The former assassin duly nodded. The two of them dashed ahead, leaving a slight billow of dust in the air from their speedy departure.

"For the rest, we'll stay here in case he turned his attention to us and. We're not as agile as them, so be on guard, and watch him carefully." Nobody had a qualm with it. "Ise—,"

"Yes Buchou!"

Rias hesitated for a moment at the sight of the ever-determined Pawn of her sister. She was fully confident with the two girls as they had proven their worth, but for him... No. This wasn't the time to stir a doubt.

"Activate your Gear... If it goes to worse, you might be our only hope to stop him."

Lumped with a massive responsibility, the boy could only take a gulp as red gauntlet covered his left arm. "A-Alright! I'll try!"

"Careful~ he packs a punch nyan."

Issei cried as his confidence had just chipped away. "You're not helping!"

 **"(BOOST!)"** Ignoring Kuroka's giggles, he called forth his Sacred Gear as it consumed his left arm.

 **(...What useless need you have to wake me from my slumber...)** and so came Ddraig's drowsy voice.

 _'THAT.'_

The Welsh Dragon sluggishly gauged the situation, at first confused of why there were so many glitters on the ground, but soon recognized that they were shattered swords. Then he recognized the armor, and the scythe, and then the two Devils currently dashing at separate directions, then at the beaten girl who was at the very verge of death, and lastly at how uninterested Kuroka was with the situation.

He could relate.

 **(Oh.)**

 _'Don't "oh" me! This is serious!'_

Issei got a scoff. **(My nap is more important.)**

 _'Ah whatever— help me out here! Hell do I have to do if I have to go against that lump of armor?'_

 **(A fight? Fufu, this might be interesting... hold on. Let me take another look.)**

Thinking the Devils wouldn't stand in his way, Kojiro ambled forward to Xenovia who was still struggling to lift herself up. Her power, gone from the hits, she was on borderline of dying. Yet before Kojiro could swing his scythe and end her, a hurled kunai bounced off his armor.

Beasts are easily annoyed, it seemed, and a possessed Kojiro as well. Acutely he turned sight towards Asuka, and went after her. They entered a close combat as the kunoichi threw more of her knife that none knows where they came from. They were no use, however, as they bounced away as they hit the armor. Not even a scratch was on his armor.

Damage was not her priority, however. Distracting him was her task, and she was successful so far.

And although she was greatly outpowered, Asuka was far more agile—perhaps double from the girls of the church. Plus, she had an advantage they didn't have; she knew him, and had watched his fight. Kojiro's movement were hindered only slightly by his heavy armor, but that was all she needed to read him.

As Kojiro swung his blade in a straight line horizontally, Asuka leapt to the air, and while midair she threw a smoke bomb that instantly blasted thick white smokes. But beasts do not rely on vision alone, but their instincts and senses. Not a second after the smoke popped, Kojiro brought his scythe and slashed upwards.

"Kh?!"

A thin line appeared across the Kunoichi's body, and she split into two. The Devils would've screamed if not for the smoke.

Yet more of the same smoke emerged, following with the clunking of a split-in-two piece of wood dropping to the ground, and the sound of Asuka's rapid steps and Satellizer's.

 **(Huh. That girl is certainly something else.)**

"Huh? What just happened?" was Issei's dubious question as he saw Asuka and Satellizer coming out from the smoke. The spectating Devils had no answer, as they had no idea either.

 **(It seems to me everything's going well.)** Ddraig decided to speak up, dragging Issei back to their topic. **(Back to sleep I go then.)**

Getting used to these "telepathic talks" was one thing, but getting used to the Dragon's lethargy was another thing.

 _'Wh—Wha?! Oi! Damn Lazy Lizard— don't leave me now! Kou-san's still out of his mind!'_

 **(Quiet.)** Ddraig gruffly snapped, **(There's nothing you can do—)**

 _'What do you mean?'_

 **(Do you have to ask all the time?! Let me finish!)**

 _'Okay, okay! Yeesh... you don't have to be so mad.'_

 **(Would you enjoy it if your sleep was disturbed?)**

For some reason, his memory replayed the scene of when he woke up next to a naked Mio. Next to a pair of dreamlike pillows and those nice pink tips.

As his imagination went wild, a lecherous grin easily smeared his face. _'...Well...'_

 **(On a second thought... you don't have to answer, ye virgin.)** Able to see what's on his host's mind, Ddraig released a gloomy sigh. You could hear the depression oozing out from his voice. **(For now, with your current power, there's nothing you can do. I don't recognize the material of that armor, and I have seen many. The armor he wears even protected him from that Phenex's flame.)**

 _'Well? Then use brute force!'_

 **(What, are you insane? Did you not see the remains of the Holy Blade?)**

 _'H-Hori Breido?'_

 **(Those shards over there,)** Ddraig directed Issei to the what used to be a magnificent greatsword. **(Do you see them? Yes, that belonged to a powerful blade; I know. It's near Excalibur's level, and it was broken like that by your compatriot's power.)**

 **(Allow me to repeat it; a powerful blade blessed with Holy power capable of causing tremendous damage to a Devil and can pierce a Dragon's scale, was shattered by whatever he's done. For all I know, that scythe of his might as well slice your body in a perfect symmetry, partner.)**

Issei cringed. That was not the mental image he needed. Immediately he switched his imagination to that time at the dorm, along with a naked Mio, and another addition of details and whatnot...

 **(Face it partner, there's nothing we can do now but watch and hope for the best. Don't be disheartened by your powerlessness, however. To know how to utilize the uttermost of a Dragon's power, you first must understand your current limit, and then push it by rigorous training. It's not an easy path, but as you have me—)**

 **"(BOOST!)"** As the Boosted Gear announced its fourth boost, our young boy was still sneering all to himself and his fond memory.

 **(Wh-What the—? Are you even listening to me?!)**

"Hehe... —HYAAH!"

Only until somebody smacked his spine he was torn away from his dreamland.

"Owowow... that hurts, Koneko-chan..."

Koneko gave him a mean side glance. "Ero-senpai."

Kuroka would add more, but she too was concerned about Kojiro's rage. She had seen him fought before, but not when he was insane, and looking him trying to slice Asuka made her antsy as well.

Another groan. **(I still refuse to believe I'm stuck with a lecher like you. If this is a dream, I ought to wake up soon from this nightmare...)**

 _'Well sorry for being a lecher!'_

Returning to the fight, Satellizer had just brought Irina to the—temporarily—safe hands of the Devils. Her wounds were minor compared to her partner, and her face did a little twitch just then.

"Great work, Bridget." Rias briefly said to her blonde Knight, but her eyes remained fixed at the ongoing skirmish between Asuka and Kojiro. Her face spoke of her untold worry.

"Yay you got her." Kuroka mumbled with obvious lack of excitement. "Now what?"

"Now we stop him." The Gremory heiress uttered confidently, "Bridget, stay close and be ready to aid Asuka, and _do not_ try to attack him. Keep your distance and leave the distraction to her!" The Knight nodded without a word. "Kuroka—"

"What do you want."

Rias ignored Kuroka's rude tone. "I need you to create a fog covering him. I trust you can make it flammable as well, can you?"

After looking at her sister for a few seconds, her mysterious orbs reappeared around her. "'Ka—ay."

"Akeno, fly and prepare your Thunder and wait for my signal. Don't hold back, I'm certain he can take it." Boy, was Akeno gleeful to hear that last bit. As her clothes magically transformed to her priestess outfit, she took off with giggle. Asia was a little scared. "Mio, Asia, help me get the magic circle ready. We're bringing them to the clubroom. Ise, Koneko, make sure we remain out of his reach."

"Yes, Buchou!"

"Remember; we outnumber him, but don't ever get reckless. I will see all of you unhurt tonight!"

""YES!""

The Devils hastened with their preparation with one of their own. Heavy were their heart to fight their own, but it was a deed to be done.

And the plan was in motion. Akeno was high up in the sky and was chanting her spell. Kuroka's mist had emerged from thin air as the temperature dropped a few degrees. The Gremory family's magic circle was forming and spinning. It will need an extra bit of effort to form faster, and as time wasn't really in their favor right now, Mio and Asia's help were needed.

Mio would be happy to help with anything, no matter how trivial the task may appear. Same for Asia. Yet at the time, she found it hard to concentrate. She just couldn't stop worrying, and it was shown clearly on her face.

Asia understood. She understood completely that he had to be stopped. She knew if he didn't, what happened to the girls of the church could happen to them as well. She knew that the armor will protect him from most of the damage, and he'll be okay later on with her gift. But yet, she couldn't erase the uneasiness in her heart, or the disbelief that the man she adores was under complete control of... something _._

"Don't worry Asia-chan." Mio assured her with a gentle smile, "Kojiro-san's strong and powerful. He'll be okay."

Asia nodded weakly. "...Y-Yes... But... What about the others... Will they be alright...?" She maintained the magic-circle-forming-ceremony as she watched Asuka, leaping and dashing all over the place.

Her genuineness caught the two sisters by surprise that their eyes had widened unconsciously.

Then Rias gave out a small laughter. "Fufu, you may have become a Devil, but you'll always be a nun at heart, Asia."

"H-Huh?"

"Nn." Mio nodded, also smiling at her. "It's okay to worry, but don't worry too much Asia-chan. We'll bring Kou-san back safely."

"We will... We most certainly will..." Followed the older sister, "For now, we must trust them and focus on getting the injured to safety. They need your help the most, Asia."

"...H-Hai!" She was worried, that was natural. But Asia realized to put it aside for now, and help them who needed the most. With renewed determination on her face, she gave it her all to form the magic circle.

Soon enough, the circle was complete and the sigils were circling around. The three Devils sighed.

"Good work..." Rias said to them, "Now, you two bring them back to the clubroom. Let them rest on the couch and tend them there. Take Koneko and be on guard in case they wake."

Mio was disheartened that her sister will stay back, but she decided not to make a fuss of it. Rias was needed here to be on command.

She and Asia stepped inside the circle, as well as Koneko.

Mio exchanged looks with her sister, Asia with the fighting Asuka and Kojiro, and Koneko with Kuroka, who by the time was still busy with her smokes and fogs.

"Be careful Onee-chan... Ise-kun..."

"You too, Mio."

"I sure will!" beamed Issei. It sure felt nice to be worried.

And they left the battlefield with a flash of crimson.

With their leave, Rias faced the monster and waited for her plan to execute. It went smoothly so far. Asuka and Satellizer did a great job on teaming against him, though they hadn't done any damage at all. His armor was one to be reckoned with, and it made her realize how actually strong Riser was to be able to defeat him.

The dark purple mists slowly set in. She could barely spot Kuroka at the far left of her. Rias noted to not forget that the Nekoshou was once a hunted criminal—as she looked quite menacing with the mists around her.

Rias glanced up and noticed that the dark clouds had roamed the area. Sparks of yellow flashed inside the thick clouds along with the rumbling of the thunder. Akeno then gave her a nod, a sign that she was ready to unleash her hell.

"Asuka, Satellizer, get out of there! Fast!"

The Knights did just as told. They exited the thick mists like a fighter splitting through the clouds. And soon after Rias created a barrier containing her and the Devils on ground, and a circular one around Kojiro and the smoke. Then with a blinding flash, a humongous thunder divided the sky, and tore the earth it struck apart.

Tongues of flames combusted as the smoke a small earthquake occurred following the brief strike of the thunder. The lights flickered and a violent wind blew the leaves. Everything would had been destroyed if not for the barrier she created.

The mists disappeared, but the flames still lasted. Several of them were scattered as tiny cinders that soon died by the wind.

Rias called off her spell, and as she did, Akeno descended to her side as the rest of the Devils stood nearby.

"Akeno-senpai, that was mighty scary." Issei quietly mumbled. Indeed, standing near a thunder was not a fun experience to be had.

"Ufufu~ that was fun~. I think I could get used to this~" chirped Akeno with a satisfied smile.

They all waited anxiously for the smoke to clear completely. It was a huge blast, and they might had woken up the entire city. But that was the least of their concern for the moment.

"Did I overdo it?" asked the Queen, though she didn't appear to be regretful.

"You're insane." Was Kuroka's tidbit remark. Of course Akeno simply laughed it off, scaring her junior Devils and even Kuroka a little.

"I just wish this to be over..." said Rias as she stepped towards where Kojiro stood seconds ago. "...Kojiro? Can you hear me?"

"I'll be surprised if he can—?!" And she was, as a pair of red lights glowered from the smokes, and the man himself launched towards Rias, holding the wicked scythe everyone had grown to fear.

"BUCHOU!" "RIAS!"

They rushed towards her, yet the Knights were caught off their guard, and their speed were lacking the needed acceleration. However, Issei was closest to her. With one hand, he yanked the collar of Rias' uniform, causing her to fall backward and in the split of a moment, his crimson mailed armor formed, as if knowing the danger he had exposed to.

 _"Oh shit!"_ Issei thought as Kojiro's scythe was dawning near. He was lucky his helmet covered his expression, else he'd be less cool more disgusting.

But nonetheless... The scythe didn't stop its swing, and the blade wasn't less deadly. It connected with his back, and Issei was brutally brought down as the Devils watched in horror.

"AAAHH— FUCK!" His armor protected him from being split into two, but the brunt strength was too powerful. He wailed in pain as his armor cracked, as well as a few of his ribs.

Indifferently, Kojiro brought up his scythe with one hand, and stared the Devils down. Astounding them yet again as they found his armor had changed, or rather, evolved. Not only he was a foot taller, his muscles were showing off through the armor. The claws were notably longer, and there was an extra pair of eyes—two resting on each sides of the helmet, and each eye had a black thin cross inside its red pupils.

Overall, not something you'd want to come across in the middle of day.

"Great. Now he's a monster's monster nyan."

Rias, hands still on the ground, seemed to had glued. Her mind was not working from the shock, and the sight of her sister's Pawn not moving stressed her more.

"I-Ise...? ISE?!"

Then the ungodly creature unleashed an ear-splitting roar that shook the air. The ground trembled, the dusts and pebbles bounced up and down violently as though there was a stampede, and the Devils suddenly lost their will to fight. Fear had suffocated them from doing anything.

As it prepared for another swing; the killing blow, the Devils could do nothing but watch as the crescent blade swiped downwards.

 **GROOOAAAAAA—ar?**

Until the creature lost its balance by a crude kick to its chin. A 7ft armor was knocked over by a mere kick to the chin. It was David and Goliath all over again, but with Goliath being an unearthly being and the David being an unearthly being inside an earthly being.

"Dear God—" Seifer grouched as he landed on top of Tyrant's chest plate, "Are you trying to wake the whole town? Have some decency you idiot."

Nobody expected his arrival. The Devils eyes were wide open—save Issei's. Even Tyrant himself looked discombobulated that he was suddenly lying on the burnt black crater.

At the time being, Grayfia helped a dumbfounded Rias up to her feet. "Are you alright, Ojou-sama?"

"G-Grayfia...? Wh—What...? When did you get here?!"

"I arrived roughly two seconds earlier. Right at when Issei Hyoudou-sama was struck down. I apologize I fail to arrive sooner."

"Huh? B-But how?!"

Grayfia hung her head politely. "Shinji-sama ordered me to come here."

"Come on. Snap out of it." Seifer said as he hugged himself. Cold night is cold indeed.

However, Tyrant had taken control for the second time, and it was satisfying. It gave him the euphoria he had long forgotten ever since he was defeated. He had proven himself able to defeat a few of those meddling girls with little strength, and even this entire group of Devils if not for Seifer's prevention. He's strong, and he was thirsty for more.

When he emitted a low growl, Seifer cocked his head, and gave him a simple smile. However, what reached the mind of the Tyrant was a voice he never wishes to hear.

 _"Listen to me, punk."_ Death spited, _"Is your memory dull? Have you forgotten my words back then? In case you do, does "remain forever sealed and untouched just as how you were" ring any bell? Well now I'm thinking about bringing you back to your original body just so I can split your fucking head and tear your limbs one by one and shove them down your throat."_

 _"And you won't die. I won't let you die. You **will** live through it, and you will be awake and never rest. And know that I am a very patient man... I can do it until the very end of time."_

Suddenly, the growling dissipated close to a meek whimper. The Devils dubiously wondered why, as to them, Seifer was holding a brave stare-off with his brother.

 _"Now I'll give you another chance, and this time, it's final. I don't care whatever happened. If you took over my brother one more **fucking** time, I will and I swear by the Creator, I will grant you something worse than a meaningless death; living meaningless life."_

 _"So."_ And the casualness of his voice suddenly replaced that deathly whispers. _"What do you say?"_

Maybe it's unwise to go against Death. Not even against his weak human vessel. Like a child being caught red-handed, Tyrant shook his head repeatedly, and quickly scampered away and gave Kojiro the control over his body.

And soon enough, the terrifying creature shrunk into a less-terrifying man.

Seifer huffed as he saw his brother's sleeping face, looking so peaceful as if he did nothing at all. He then jumped out of the crater with one swift leap.

"...Should've brought my jacket" he grumbled underneath his breath as he rubbed his upper arms. He glanced briefly at the Devils, whose eyes were glued to him with wonder. "What. Stop staring at me."

As he saw that they were mostly unhurt and simply shocked, he directed his attention at Issei, who seemed to had been hammered to the ground. His armor had vanished, but the boy was grunting about his back being in pain.

The Devils, especially Rias, followed him and directed their focus and concern at Issei.

"I-Issei...? Are you okay? Answer me Issei!"

Seifer felt bad at hearing Rias' despaired voice, so he poked Issei's side with his foot.

"GYAAAHHH THAT HURTS YOU SHIT!"

"He's fine, see?" Seifer said, nudging a foot on Issei's side. The boy screamed loudly as he was as pissed. "It's just a few broken ribs. No big deal, right?"

"NO BIG DEAL MY ASS!"

"Oh, don't be so whinny."

Issei decided to shut up and wail alone, pitying his fate and damning Seifer's compassion.

Meanwhile, Seifer took a good look around the park, and felt a swept of sadness just hit him. It saddened him that the once graceful and peaceful spot now looked as if a hurricane had struck. Seifer felt sympathy towards the park's caretaker, and made note to take a different route tomorrow when he took Yuki for a walk.

"H-how... how did you... how did you know we're here?"

"She told me." Said Seifer as he cast a glance at the Gremory, nudging at Grayfia. "Also, there's this huge flash out of nowhere."

That didn't help her confusion, however, as Rias turned at the former head maid of her clan. "Grayfia? You...?"

"I was sent here by Shinjiro-sama." She said with a refined bow. You'd never expected this lady is the same lady who was pressing her hips onto a certain somebody just a few minutes ago.

"Eh?! But I thought Nii-san was asleep!"

"No, I was in the shower." Seifer reasoned, "I also called you back, and you didn't pick it up. Twice."

"Whaa— did I?" Asuka muttered, taking out her phone out of her pocket. How it managed to stay intact with all of that actions will remain a mystery—but yes, Seifer did call her. Twice. "Oh... You did... Teehee~?"

" _Teehee_ your head." He yattered with bile. "Anyway, I'm tired, and I don't want to hear more of this for today. So see you all later." He shrugged, walking towards Grayfia without saying much or change of expression. The maid did the same as she prepared your standard Gremory teleportation circle.

"A-ah!" Rias stumbled forward, "Th-Thank you..."

Seifer hummed a questioning tone.

"F-For helping us again..." Rias kept her voice half loud. Something about saying thanks to him made her felt a little uncomfortable for whatever the reason. "Thank you... I—I honestly have no clue what would've happened if you weren't here..."

"Well, probably end up dead." And came the shocking humor of his. "But sure. Happy to help. Issei is dying by the way."

The boy moved his head just a little bit, pondering how long he will stay flat on the ground. "Yes. I am about to die. Thank you for noticing Shinji-san."

"Don't sweat it."

Now realizing she was ignoring the one who needed the most attention, Rias scurried to the boy. "I-Issei! I'm sorry... Thank you too for saving me... Y-You'll be alright... I promise..."

"Fufufu~ that was brave Ise-kun~ you got me going there, ufufufu~"

"I don't really understand what Akeno-senpai mean, but thanks...hehe."

"Don't speak too much Issei..." Rias told him, "Can you try to stand? Here let me help..."

"Uuu... I don't know..." Issei grunted in genuine pain. However, as Rias began helping him to get up, he felt a heavenly feeling of softness and tenderness on his side. Despite his ribs were broken, and half of his body felt numb, this feeling was unmistakably the feeling of Rias' bosoms.

And as expected, a grin smeared his face.

" _Ittaaai~!_ Buchou, it hurts everywhere...!"

"H-Hang in there Issei! I'm so sorry!" Rias cried. "Asuka, give me a hand here!"

"Haaaaai!" And as Asuka went to Issei's vacant side, the bliss he felt doubled in intensity, and so was the joy. Boy, was he a slick bastard.

"Didn't know you'd be this easy, Rias." Seifer calmly muttered. The girl in question acted as though his words was a passing wind. "Well, just don't forget to pick up my brother." He paused. "Or you can just leave him here."

"...Why...?" Seifer would let out a groan if he didn't recognize her voice. "Why do you keep doing this? Are you stupid?"

He sighed, and thus begun Kuroka's tirade. "Why are you forcing yourself?! You're sick stupid!"

Nothing's more awkward than being in the middle of a couple fight, and it was the appropriate narrative of the feeling the Devils felt during the time. Should they should teleport away or stay, though it would be a shame if they missed such drama... so they stayed for their guilty pleasure.

But Grayfia... never she had felt this much ire to a woman she had never talked to. Yet she knew better. She knew the only thing she could do was to stand and watch, just like when he chose her.

"Are you an idiot or something? Or you just like to be a slave all the time? Are you going to "be there" even when you're dying too?!"

Bombarded with insults in front of the Devils, Seifer remained unfazed. Carefree, even, as he walked to her with casual steps. Such a confident prick he is.

"Why? The same reason why you helped your sister, of course." Seifer calmly whispered to her, returning her glare with a gentle gaze.

Kuroka looked at him hard in his eyes as he was in front of her. Her eyebrows slanted down with anger, and her small lips pursed to an upset frown. But yet, tears lined her amber eyes. It hurt her as much to say such hurtful words him.

She had been defeated the moment he walked to her, but Kuroka was a stubborn woman; it was too early to admit defeat.

"N-No! You can't use that reason!"

"Dear oh dear..." Seifer let loose of a sigh as he massaged the bridge of his nose. But then he locked gaze with her, and gave her a teasing smile. "Then how about it's because you are simply too precious, Kitten."

"Let me go!" She ranted as she was about to hit his chest. But he caught her wrists. "Let go! Get off me you stupid idiot! And who's your kitten?!"

"I didn't say anything about you being the kitten."

He knew by saying so, she would struggle harder, and she did. She tried yanking her hands from him, and when he intentionally let her go, Kuroka decided to give him a slap. But again, he caught her.

"Nghh— let me go!"

"No." Instead he yanked her arm to him.

Surprised, Kuroka lost her footings and stumbled onto him, where Seifer readily caught her, and quieted her as he drew her face close to his. Still she struggled. She pushed him off—or at least try to. The Nekoshou suddenly lost her strength as his eyes were looking at her with sincerity.

It was unusually hard to maintain eye contact when she's this close with him. "Wh-What do you think you're doing idiot...?"

Seifer smirked at the view of her velvet cheeks. "Winning." Hands on his shoulders, which she oddly didn't pull back. "Aren't you mad at me?"

"I am!" Kuroka snapped.

"Why?"

"Because you're stupid!"

"And I'm stupid because...?"

"Because you are!"

He chuckled. "Really? And not because I came here?"

"That too!"

"Oh, I'm not allowed to worry about anyone now?"

"Worry about yourself!"

"Not even you?"

"I don't need your worry!"

"Why not?"

"UGH, YOU JERK. JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!"

Seifer had went through quite a lot to not take a woman's words factually. She sounded harsh, but he knew better. At least he liked to think he is.

"So why are you hugging me?" He didn't need an answer or a reply—as he knew why already—but Kuroka spoke through her quiet sobbing.

"I hate you... Why do you always do this to me...? I don't like it... I hate it... I hate you..."

Consoling two girls in under an hour... perhaps he should consider being a counselor.

"Mhmm. Don't you rather do this when we're alone?" Seifer mentioned. While he gave no mind, Kuroka and her silly pride might.

"Screw them."

Or not.

"That's rude." He whispered close to her ear as he brushed the nape of her neck. "Hm? You're kinda sticky..." And then he closed in, and took a noiseless whiff that only she noticed. "Mhmm. You're going to need a bath young miss."

This was not how it supposed to be happening. He should be asking for forgiveness while she nagged at him. Bullied, and surprisingly embarrassed, Kuroka quickly scattered away from him with a face as red as a beetroot.

But yet again, he caught her and didn't let go, and watched her trying to not only quiet her hiccups, but also hiding her face in shame. Fortunately for her, Seifer was being considerate. He pulled her back to him so the Devils couldn't see the ashamed face she made.

"Come on, I'm just joking... You smell funny." And Kuroka attempted to pry herself away from him again. "Alright, alright, I'll stop."

Now Kuroka was staring at his plain shirt. Childishly pouting and knuckles on his chest, hiccupping uncontrollably and overall just wanting to die in a hole after the tantrum she threw. Seifer let out a soft chuckle at this.

"Not gonna talk anymore? I can do this all night."

"...Kiss me."

He arched an eyebrow as his grin finally broke through. "What? Right in front of this audience?"

While their hearing wasn't enhanced as much as their vision during the night, everything was much calmer than earlier, and they indeed heard Kuroka's request. They were uneasy, mostly jittery and not sure if they should watch or not.

"Just shut up... Kiss me, and I'll forgive you."

"Oh, so _I'm_ the one at fault here?"

She punched his chest, and glared at him defiantly. "Shut up!"

"Alright, alright... so needy tonight, aren't you?" As his smile subsided, Seifer angled his head, and then sealed her lips. Kuroka shut her eyes, and yielded completely.

The Devils widened their eyes at the unforeseen development. They fidgeted as they watched the kiss, with only Satellizer alone looking away from the "indecent" show of affection, face flushing redder than the rest.

Grayfia, remaining stoic, could only stand and watch.

It was short. Shorter than his standard, but was genuine. No tongue involved, no smooches, simply lips to lips, and it was enough to render Kuroka speechless and the Devils het up.

"Well? Are you still mad?" Teased Seifer, casually staring at Kuroka with his damned smirk.

Kuroka scowled at him indignantly. "Sh-Shut up..."

"Still stubborn I see... Maybe we should've done the French one?" As Kuroka's face heated up, Seifer pinched her feline ear as he carefreely sneered. "But we can't get you sick as well can't we?" and walked away from her, and back to the waiting maid.

 _'Shinjiro you ass...'_ was what inside Kuroka's mind as she watched him about to leave for good.

"Ufufufu~ I won't mind catching your sickness, Shinjiro-kun." And there went Akeno with her seductive antics. It earned her a crude glare from Kuroka as well expected.

"A-Akeno?!" Rias panicked, but Seifer laughed lightly along his strut, and gave her a quick playful wink.

"Careful what you wish for Akeno. A kiss isn't the only way to catch an illness."

"K-Kawamura!"

"Oh my... Would you kindly teach me more?"

"Akeno!"

Akeno giggled. "Ara ara, Buchou, you're so noisy... Don't you know people are trying to sleep?"

Seifer kept on smiling as he returned to Grayfia, chuckling quietly to himself at how ridiculous this day had been so far. "Make sure my kids get home safely. See you lots."

Exchanging brief goodbye, the two disappeared within seconds.

"... _Kids_...? I'm not a kid..." Asuka mumbled. "Do I look like a kid?" and the she gasped. "Wh-What if I'm Nii-san's?!"

"Then that'll mean Shinji-san made you when he's what... eight...?" Issei remarked.

"You're no fun Ise-kun." Although she was only joking around, Asuka sure looked disappointed.

"Don't talk too much Ise. You'll strain your chest." Rias noted. "But speaking of which, how old is he, Asuka?"

"Umm... Nii-san would be... twenty-four this year?"

With Asuka, Rias, and Issei busy with their new topic, a giggling Akeno cantered at Kuroka like a curious girl.

"What do you want nyan." The Nekoshou yapped sharply as her cat ears frolicked about, spewing the dusts that got inside. For someone with swollen eyes, her glare was cruel.

Akeno tittered, and for once her smile didn't creep Kuroka out. At least not as much as her sadistic smile.

"How does it feel?"

Kuroka sniffled, and now eyeing her as if she's an alien from another planet. "What."

"Being kissed and cuddled like that..." that got Kuroka's full attention, and so was Rias' and Issei's. Asuka? Not so much. She was too preoccupied with worrying her dirtied uniform. "Did your heart really beat faster? Or have you gotten used to it?"

"What's with you being girly all so sudden..."

"Ara? But I am a girl you know? Is it wrong for me to be girly? Ufufufu~" Akeno tilted her head, "Don't avoid the question please~ I really am curious."

"Then why don't you find it out yourself nyan? There's tons of boys wanting to grab a hold of you."

"I wish it would be that easy... But I want the kind of boy like Shinjiro-kun~"

"Y-You what nyan?!" Akeno giggled. "Don't giggle!"

While Asuka fidgeted awkwardly and Issei starting to grow envious of him, Rias got herself drawn in. "You can't be serious about that!"

"Mmmn...? But why not Buchou?" Akeno placed a finger on her cheek, playing a faux innocent look. "He's cool... but... fun. He's confident, but not arrogant like Riser. And I like how he's so straightforward with Kuroka-chan~ Don't you think that's sexy?"

"...You have a point... but... Geez Akeno..." and Rias couldn't help but sigh at her tittering Queen while Kuroka hmph-ed. Part of her glad that she got such a horrible man like him, but the other part of her felt fiery and about to explode.

"Um... Buchou, what should we do with Kou-san...?" Luckily, Issei was there to remind them that they got two problems, and Seifer wasn't one.

"Oh goodness! Of course! Asuka, can you help him? Bridget has a problem with males, so..."

"Muu... okay~" Briskly, Asuka got off from Issei, and the boy cried at the sharp pain he felt, causing Asuka to look back mid-way. "...Whoops~!"

"Ise you poor thing... We'll get you patched up real soon!"

Well, a few broken ribs wouldn't be so bad if he could be doted by the most beautiful girl in Kuoh Academy. Perhaps this was a blessing— "OWOWOWOW— DAMMIT IT HURTS." —but perhaps not.

"Nggh—! Buchou! Kou-san's so heavy! And he smells like ashes!" And came a whiny tone from the crater Akeno made. "Akeno-senpai, Onee-sama! A little help here!"

"Akeno, Kuroka, since you're not doing anything, why don't you two prepare us the magic circle?"

"Hai, Buchou~"

"...Tsk."

.

.

.

Meanwhile, back in the house of our certain young male, Seifer and his steadfast house helper had just arrived inside the living room not long ago.

"Would you still like a cream soup? Or should I prepare another food to eat?"

He eyed her silver pair of eyes indifferently. "I feel like I should apologize for what I just did."

Grayfia kept her emotionless expression, but closed her eyes for a moment as she gave her reply.

"It truly is painful to see the man I love kissing another woman so openly right in front of my eyes," half a sentence, and already Seifer felt the stab of her sarcasm. "But this is the pain I'm willing to bear, as long as I can be with you. I'm following you by my own will. I can't complain whatever you do to any women."

Her eyes wandered downward. "More importantly, you told me you won't leave me... I'll keep holding on to your words."

As we all know, Seifer is a man who rarely shows his emotion other than flirting and ignorant. But what she just did had blown him away. But as we all know, he recovered quickly.

"What courteous declaration... I feel so guilty now." No he wasn't "Think you'd forgive me if I give you the same thing?"

Her red lips formed a tiny smile as her hands snaked along his shoulders. "I suppose we can find out..."

He chuckled, wrapped her waist and dragged her body close, and whispered. "You're sly."

"I learned from the worst."

Grayfia smiled, and closed her eyes as their lips met.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Tomorrow came like yesterday; like usual. Except the local news were all over last night's "mysterious beam of light" and the "shaken earth", and the residents of Kuoh creating tons of conspiracy theory that the aforementioned beam of light was a light from an UFO, or even a sign that the world was about to end.

Why wasn't the destruction of Kuoh's Park wasn't covered? Well, because the Devils are excellent construction workers. Enough is said on this matter.

In other words, it was nothing out of the ordinary for Asuka. Well, living an extraordinary life and having seen many things, the requirements for anything to be classed above "ordinary" was rather hard.

However, today, it was unordinary.

"..." It was indeed very hard to not focus at the board or the teacher, especially when she could feel _their_ eyes poking the back of her head like needles.

She was not alone, however. Though not everyone, almost her entire classroom couldn't focus to the front. Not because they felt the eyes of their parents or guardians, but because there's these two above-average-looking brothers and this beautiful lady clinging on the older brother's arm.

Asuka stole a glance to her left; at Asia's table to check up on how she was doing. At first glance, the golden-haired maiden appeared fine. Her stature was straight, eyes forward, and pen on paper. Except she was being too rigid, and the only thing she wrote was scribbles.

Knowing the source of her problem was standing at the back of their classroom, Asuka giggled lightly.

"Did I say something funny, Kujikawa-san?"

"U-Um! N-N-No! Not at all Sensei!" Any students would be nervous if faced with the renowned "killer-sensei". Even a well-trained Shinobi like her. "I-I'm just feeling happy and uh... yeah..."

Snickers were heard.

"Very well, then make me happy by answering this quick question about something I just explained." Asuka gulped. "At where did Oda Nobunaga was buried?"

It didn't take a genius to know this girl had no idea.

"E-Erm... Um... under the ground...?"

The classroom erupted into laughter.

"Stunning. Kujikawa-san, meet me at the faculty office at break."

"...Okay..." Needless to say, Asuka was depressed.

.

.

.

Before the next class started, Seifer excused himself from a flock of swooning wives and a bunch of angry husbands as he exited the room with Kuroka—which draw more or less the same attention as him, but thirst from the males and envy from the wives. Kojiro didn't join in, as he had found something even more interesting to watch than his usual shows.

The couple wandered around the corridors of the building, trying to find a certain classroom containing a certain Devil.

"...Ugh... my feet feel like dying..." Kuroka grumbled. She hated heels as much as she hated bra.

Seifer just hummed to that.

He sniffled once as they stopped to read the sign. "This should be it." His voice was stifled, but hearable nonetheless. Ensuring they were at the right classroom, they peeked by the window. The parents were present, and the students busy with their work.

They found her, and though there wasn't much emotions on her face yet, they could see the girl was hoping for somebody to come. With a nudge of his head, Seifer beckoned her to enter the room as he knocked the door.

She did, and he followed suit.

Momentarily, the entire classroom paused to have a look, plenty of whom just had a new crush on either two. One girl in particular didn't appear so surprised, but the look of glee in her amber eyes were unmistakable.

As they politely moved around the parents, Seifer nodded apologetically at the young female teacher, who seemed to had discovered her new crush as well.

"Ah, you must be Toujou-san's relative... please, have a seat."

The young man tilted his head. "Seat?"

"Ah! I mean, have a stand..." Seifer smiled. "Huh? I mean... U-Um— *ahem* a-anyway, as I was saying..."

And so, continued the lesson after the little fuss. Kuroka had her eyes fixated on her sister as if Koneko was a snow in the middle of summer. Then unconsciously, she leaned her head on the side of his wrapped arm, and continued to watch over her little sister in silence.

While the fathers and the mothers and especially the female teacher grew green with jealousy, Seifer paid them no mind, and neither did Kuroka.

.

.

.

Though he didn't do much other than staring few students doing their works, Seifer concluded that "Class Visit" day was indeed, a dull activity.

And sick or not, his daily need of nicotine and nearly 3,000 other chemicals contained in a single roll of cigarette did not dissipate. That, and he could use some cold drink. Summer really was coming.

Unfortunately, he couldn't smoke anywhere at the school area, because it is apparently against the law. In the end, he settled for a drink instead, grabbing one from a vending machine he met not long ago. It disheartened him that there was no canned beer. What shame, what shame.

Kuroka stayed with Koneko, and Kojiro with—who else but Asia with Asuka being the third wheel?

That left him wandering around the school alone, getting familiar to a place he might had to be at a daily basis starting tomorrow, occasionally spreading his natural allure to the girls, students or workers or even the parents.

Taking a sip of his grape juice, a voice belonged to a man reached him from across the hallway.

"Shinjiro! Hey!"

Seifer glanced past his shoulder, and confirmed that it was Sirzechs in a business suit. He couldn't miss that flashy crimson hair of his even in the middle of a forest. At the start, Seifer wanted to stay and let the Devil approach him, but as he noticed that his sister was there, he supposed he could be courteous.

His arm was slapped by Rias' male counterpart the moment he reached there. "Hehey~! How are you doing my good pal?"

"Be glad you didn't make me spill." Seifer eyed Sirzechs and his maddening beaming smile. Upon learning this man's current state of mood, he sighed exasperatedly. "...Oh great...You're happy."

"What's that supposed to mean? Ah well... I got to see something nice today, so of course I am happy."

"Good for you, horrible for us." Seifer disinterestedly replied, putting the dandy Devil aside for now. "Kaori, still a beauty I see." he said to the stunning lady, whose office uniform complement her graceful air nicely. "Your clothes suit you well, unlike this joker."

"It's not nice to bully people."

"I never said I'm a nice person." True.

Kaoruko giggled modestly at the two. "You're still as charming, Nii-sama." She smiled pleasantly at him, unknowingly bedazzling some of the onlookers. "Are you here to see Asuka-chan?"

"Mhmm." Seifer nodded, "She and Asia."

"Is Kuroka-chan with you?"

"She does, yes. Probably somewhere with her sister right now."

"Oh ho~" Sirzechs chirped, "So she chose her sister instead of you? You must be pretty bummed out to be seconded huh?"

"Depressed." Seifer shrugged nonchalantly. He was too old for this kind of thing. "So, Kaori, when are you going to dump him?"

"If you want me to, I'll do it right now Nii-sama."

And that was a huge blow to Sirzechs. "Please don't. I'm sorry."

"I'm joking dear. Can't I have fun too now and then?" and this was the much-needed reassurance. Sirzechs' smile rekindled just like so. "Fufu~ you really are so easy to be pleased."

"Like the dog he is; whines a lot and gets excited easily. Even Yuki's more docile than him."

"I do not!" the Satan refused with passion, until something else bugged him. "Hang on...Did she just call me dear?"

"I did not." Said Kaoruko as her blush betrayed her. Sirzechs didn't notice it, of course.

Seifer shook his head. "I'll leave you two for now." He gave Kaoruko a friendly smile, and then leave the beauty and the idiot Devil for them to enjoy their date.

"Ah, Shinjiro! Hold up!" _Or maybe not_ Seifer thought bitterly as he turned to face this chirpy Crimson Satan. " _She_ 's here, don't you know? _She_ doesn't know you're here, so don't you think it'll be a nice surprise to see _her_?"

"Sure." Seifer said halfheartedly. "But who the hell is this _she_?"

"Come on... how can you not guess who she is? A hint; she's dying to see you!"

Our young man sighed. He's getting tired of Sirzechs' shit, apparently. "Everyone's always dying to see me."

"Why you smug bastard..." Sirzechs chortled. "Anyway, I think she's looking around for her sister. Just look for someone pink or a refined girl wearing glasses, alright? I'll be taking Kaori for a walk~ Tata~"

Seifer stood idly as his Satan-buddy waved his goodbye along with his fiancée. An odd pair they are, but they suited each other in his view. Cheesily speaking; they complete each other.

Nonetheless, with an empty can in his hand, Seifer continued his stroll. It was unfortunate no pets were allowed in the main school building. Not that it was getting lonely, but it felt odd that he was on his own during the day.

Usually, there would be a pup roaming around his legs, or a human-cat clinging onto his arm. Or a roll of tobacco in between his fingers.

During his casual walk, Seifer sensed a Devil not far away from him heading outside the building. Hands on his jacket's pockets, he looked up, and upon seeing her face, though not completely, his mind told him that she was the sister Sirzechs mentioned earlier.

Still, no reason for him to greet her, so he continued his stroll. Since he had nowhere to head anyway, he figured he might as well look around the buildings. In this case, the gymnasium, as it was the closest.

Conveniently, that was where Sona was heading.

Few steps away, he heard the ruckus and saw flashes of cameras, a high school student yelling, and followed immediately with the boos of a crowd. Then flocks of disheartened male schoolboys exited the gym, sputtering their disappointment along their way back.

Whatever. None of his business.

Still Seifer entered the gym, and lo and behold, he spotted Rias and Mio's peers there—Akeno, and Issei—chatting by the podium, where there stood a male Devil he had never seen before and didn't bother to know, and a young girl wearing flashy pink clothes that hurt his eyes from just looking at her from afar.

And she _sparkled_. Like a vampire in that one horrid movie Kojiro regretted watching.

Was this the girl that was dying to see him? Seifer certainly felt like dying at her glitzy appearance, though.

Today we learned that Seifer is not impressed by Magical Girl cosplay.

"Ahh~! Sona-chaaaan~! I found you~!"

The "Sona-chaaaan~" stopped dead in her tracks like a deer to an incoming truck. Her face paled and it was pretty obvious she was terrified. But he supposed anyone would be at least freaked out. Hell, he would.

As the cheery girl embraced a very stupefied Sona in a loving hug, a realization dawned to him as he had a closer look of the former.

Bright violet eyes, black hair held twin-tails, that cutesy smile, that happy-go-lucky attitude and tone, there was no mistaking it.

 _'Serafall...? Why do you choose to look like a walking cake?'_ He thought with a straight face as he walked straight away from the two.

Although Seifer recognized the Devil, she didn't seem to notice him yet as Seifer went by. He did well to hid his expression of astonishment, showing no interest on ruining the emotional reunion of the two sisters as he headed straight to Rias and company.

"Kawamura." Rias noted his arrival, and the rest did so with their own way. Akeno and Mio with their pleasant smile, and Issei with his dumb sneer.

"Feeling better, Shinjiro-kun?"

Seifer lifted an eyebrow and an edge of his lips. "Now that I see you, yes, thank you."

"Ara~? Dillydallying with me this early already? My, my, you're horrible Shinjiro-kun~"

At Akeno's comment, the young man shrugged as if saying 'you knew it'.

"You must be Asuka-chan's guardian..." and came another voice, from the other boy with light hair as he jumped down the stage. "How do you do? I'm Genshirou Saji, Sona Sitri-sama's Pawn. Pleased to meet you, Kawamura-san."

He extended a hand, and Seifer firmly shook it. "Well aren't you polite? Unlike someone I know here." Chuckled Seifer as the boy sneered at the other boy. "Kawamura Shinjiro. You know me."

"Tch." Issei clicked his tongue and muttered underneath his breath. " _Douchebag_..."

"Oh, by the way Saji, do you know Issei just broke his ribs yesterday? If he does something stupid, you can just poke him."

Issei squirmed uncomfortably, and protected his chest as he eyed Seifer cautiously. He might be joking, but Issei could never tell.

Devilishly, Saji sneered at Issei. "Ah, I'll make sure to remember that in the future."

"Y-Yo Shinji-san!" Issei nervously cracked, "Check out what I made!" He shoved a miniature statue right on his face.

Seifer looked at the sculpture, and he made two points. First, he wanted to question how on earth did Issei managed to sculpt an exact replica of Naruse Gremory including her curves and hair. Second, this was creepy.

Nonetheless he gave Issei an approving nod. "Not bad. You're not as lousy as I thought."

"The hell?! Why are you always trying to pick a fight with me?!"

Seifer shrugged with disinterest. Issei fumed, but Mio was there, and she placated her Pawn rather easily with a giggle and a "You're silly, Ise-kun.", much to Saji's jealousy.

"Ufufufu~ You're such a bully Shinjiro-kun." Akeno tittered as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Hmm...? Ara Shinjiro-kun, I don't see Kuroka-chan hogging your arm."

She laid the hint, and Seifer took it with a slight of a smirk. "Mhmm. She's with Koneko touring the school. It is a bit lonely."

"Ara ara, that's too bad...fufu~ Shall I accompany you instead?"

"Who can resist your generous offer?" And thus, Akeno gleefully slinked her arm around his right, giggling as how a high-school girl would.

"Really now!" Rias simmered while Saji nervously laughed to conceal his envy, "Cut it out you two! Kawamura, won't Kuroka be saddened if she sees you like this?"

Akeno played her innocent look, and so did Seifer. "I got two arms. One's still free."

"See Buchou? It's not a problem, ufufu~ I was only wondering how it'd feel to hold a man's arm like this~"

Day by day, her Queen seemed to had lost it. "Wh— why him of all people? There's Yuuto and Ise, and Kojiro as well!"

Saji voluntarily raised his hand. "U-Um, I'm always free for Himejima-senpai..."

"Ahh... but they won't do Buchou. Kojiro-kun won't turn his head away from Asia-chan... And they're not manly enough, ufufu~" As she destroyed their pride in just a sentence, Akeno tittered at the two boys. "I'm sorry Saji-kun~"

Rias could only sigh as she wanted to maintain her blood pressure. "Ugh... I give up..."

Shot down straightaway, Issei and Saji shared a sense of camaraderie with each other.

The envy on Issei's face couldn't be more obvious. He made his jealousy even more obvious by clenching his fist in the air. The bastard had a woman as good looking as Kuroka, and still he "cheated" on her so casually. That took guts. Issei wished he had guts like him.

"Tch—! D-damn you Shinji-san..." He said ruefully, but then paused as he felt this smooth and soft sensation rubbing on his arm. "M-Mio-chan?"

"U-Um... well... you look like you wanted to do it, so..." Uttered Mio. Holding his hand like this was something new to them, as pointed out by the red blush streaking over Mio's face. Her blush infected Issei, and now the two appeared like a pair of lovebirds on their first date; red and bashful to one another. While Saji began to feel as if he's a moss.

"Aren't you two sweet." Seifer said with teasing tone. "Have you two kissed? Oh wait— you have." They were lucky Kuroka was not here. The pair will make fun of them to no end.

"M—Mou! Shinji-san!" Mio complained as her cheeks and Issei's had darkened a few shades.

There's just something fun about teasing a new couple that made it fun. Not even Rias could deny that as she did giggle. However, Saji had just learnt the pain of being single in the presence of a lovey-dovey couple was—not only a hurtful experience, but an infuriating one.

Trying to ignore this blatant defeat, Saji veered his attention at Sona, who happened to be trying to tell her sister why it is not appropriate to wear sparkly clothes to school.

"It appears that Kaichou needs my aid, so if you'll excuse me."

"Eh, aren't you just feeling down because you got nobody?"

That one hit too close to home that Saji couldn't think of any comeback, and his face told the genuine pain he felt.

"Ise-kun, that's not nice!" Mio told her boyfriend off, and Rias didn't spare him either.

"You were just like him a few days ago, how could you say that to him?"

"Wha— I just want to brag!"

Seifer heard whiny shouting from his back, and it was Serafall's without a doubt. Something about "don't leave me" and "no So-tan means no-life!". Stuffs like that. It's unnerving when he imagined Sirzechs doing it to either Rias or Mio.

"Nooo... So-tan, don't leave your Onee-chan! Soo-taaaan~! Noooo!"

"Please leave me alone!" Begged Sona as her tears flew with the wind.

Wordlessly, the small group of Devils watched the dramatic chase between the two unlikely sisters, with a downcast Saji limping along.

"Ah, she left... I wanted you to meet her Ise." Rias sighed. "Maybe next time then."

"Umm... that was Kaichou's sister, right?"

The crimson heiress nodded. "She is. Despite her appearance, she's also one of the Yondai-Maous, Leviathan-sama."

"EEEEH?!"

"Really?" Seifer scratched his neck. He wanted to hit Issei for shouting, but he couldn't be bothered. "Is over-doting their little sister a trend with your "Maous" or something?"

"...To be honest, I'm not really sure why... But it's only her and my—"

"Ria-tan! Mio-Tan! There you are~! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Speak of the Devil. Came Lucifer with his lovely fiancée walking composedly beside him.

Behind this pair, walked another pair of a handsomely suited crimson-haired man and yet another lovely woman. All of them wore formal suits and dresses. They most certainly caused commotion whenever they go just by their charisma.

The exasperation of Rias skyrocketed at the sight of her own family. "O-Onii-sama?!"

"Now, now, Rias, is that how you welcome your brother?" said the man who bared close resemblance with Sirzechs. Undoubtedly, he's Rias' father.

"Father! Mother!" On contrary to her sister, Mio gave them a warm welcome and a beaming smile. "I thought you couldn't come!"

"Ohoho~ You two sure is a sight for sore eyes." the noble-looking Zeoticus Gremory, more commonly referred as Lord Gremory, laughed quaintly at his daughters. "And we wouldn't want to miss our two beautiful princesses, would we love?"

He looked to his side, at the fetching wife of his whose smile was as fetching.

"Of course we wouldn't. There's always a time for our two little sweethearts~."

Mio giggled, but her sister, however, groaned and hid her face in embarrassment. "Mnnn... M-Mother!"

While the young-looking Venelana Gremory chuckled pleasantly, Issei took a big gulp. His cold sweat began to drop. His body stiffened like a robot and he couldn't think properly on what he should say or shouldn't.

As for Seifer, he felt fine. He wasn't there to impress anybody or to gain anyone's approval. He paid no mind that Akeno had let go off his hand to give a proper greeting at these prim and proper looking Devils.

"Lord Gremory, Lady Gremory, good afternoon."

Zeoticus nodded. "To you too, Akeno."

"Did our stubborn daughters bother you, Akeno? Aren't they difficult at times?"

"Ara ara~ not at all Lady Gremory, ufufu~." Again, Rias pouted, and everyone chuckled at her expense—save Issei.

Because standing and watching is apparently quite a boring activity, Seifer decided it was time for him to partake. Partake in bullying Rias, that is.

"So Rias," our young man said in a joshing tune, "Are you not going to introduce me to your parents?"

As expected, Rias' face glowed bright red. "Wh-wh-what?! Wh-Why do you— why do I have to?!"

"Hmm? Don't you think they want to at least know the person who's going to stay by your side for almost 24/7?"

Her parents "Ooooh"ed with interest.

"Y-You! Do you always have to word your sentence misleadingly?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

And the mother didn't miss the opportunity to harass her daughter. "Ufufu~ our Rias has grown into a woman."

"Ah, Rias, so you've found yourself a man already..." Lord Gremory laughed earnestly. Quite an easygoing man, he is. "Go on then, introduce him to us young lady."

"N-No I haven't! I-I m-mean...! He-he's—! Isn't he the bodyguard you assigned to me?! How can you not know him already?!"

"Ouch, that was heartrending." Uttered Seifer in a faux hurt tone. Rias' parents shared a nice round of pleasant laughter. "I'm Kawamura Shinjiro. Pleased to meet you, sir."

Lord Gremory shook his hand. "The pleasure's all mine. I trust you will do all it takes to protect my daughters."

"I'll do no less." Seifer said with a confident yet calm smile, to which Zeoticus responded with a satisfied smile.

He then panned towards Venelana, who was smiling flatteringly at him.

"I'm guessing you are Rias' sister?"

"She's my mother." Rias would say something demeaning to him, but she decided to not to get baited. "Be careful mother; he's a dangerous fellow."

"Your mother? Why, I'd never guessed..." He's so talented at acting, he should be a politician.

"Ufufufu~ and by "dangerous", I take it you're dangerous with words aren't you, Kawamura-san?" she shook his hand, "I'm Venelana Gremory, a pleasure to be your acquaintance."

"Just as an acquaintance? Isn't that rather sad to hear. Am I wrong to hope for more?"

And thus, a flustered Venelana raised her delicate hand over her lips. "Oh dear... you are indeed _very_ dangerous. In a good way, fortuitously~"

"Hohoho~! You got the guts to flirt a wife when her husband's right next to her!"

At Lord Gremory's —surprisingly—refreshed laughter, Seifer beamed a humble smile and a light chuckle.

"You have a lovely wife, sire, is what I meant to say."

"Ah, there's no need to say. We can tell she is a lovely lady, don't we?"

"Of course, great minds think alike, no?"

"D-dear husband, you're embarrassing me."

The two shared a laughter at a lightly blushing Venelana Gremory; a sight that could sway any sane men.

"This lad here is my son. You've met him, I'm certain?" queried Lord Gremory in a friendly manner as he presented the Crimson Satan. Seifer gave a nod. "Why, of course you have, he's the one who hired you hahaha! But either way, go introduce your fiancée Sirzechs."

"But of course dear father!" Sirzechs chirped, "Kawamura, this beautiful lady here is Fujiwara Kaoruko. She happens to be my fiancée as well, believe it or not."

"You're too modest with yourself." Said Seifer as he smiled a kindhearted smile towards his little sister. Such smile was known to come rarely from him, and that quite surprised the Devils as well as fluttered their heart. "Pleased to meet you, Lady Kaoruko."

The lady with the grace of a flower bowed her head. Her light lavender hair bouncing lightly. "The feeling's mutual, Kawamura-san. It is a pleasure to meet such a fine man."

"Please, the pleasure is all mine."

"Gorgeous, isn't she?" Sirzechs butted in, "She's everything that I can ask for."

"Sirzechs, it's not wise for a man to brag about his fiancée to another man."

The son appeared offended, and gasped. "But father, you do it all the time!"

"She's my wife! Of course I can do that. Whereas Kaoruko is your soon-to-be wife!"

"Well, she's going to be my wife either way. I might as well start doing it now."

"Ugh... men." Rias coldly muttered, massaging her head that got attacked by a headache. She was unaware that Seifer and Kaoruko had been smiling at each other for a while, and even shared a quiet chuckle at the situation.

Lord Gremory then averted his attention towards a stunned Issei, who had just seen something he could never do being done from none other than Seifer.

"And you must be Hyoudou Issei, correct?"

Issei solidified like a log. "Yes sir! Hyoudou Issei, Mio-cha— M-M-Mio-sama's Pawn! At your service!

"Ohoho, you don't have to be so rigid." Laughed Lord Gremory, and Issei tried to do as told. "I saw your fight against Riser's Rook. You were spectacular in your first Rating Game. I never thought a newcomer like you could defeat a Rook that had partake and won plenty, though it's a shame I didn't get to see you go against Riser himself."

"Th-Thank you sir! It's an honor!"

"Haha! Take it easy young man, I won't bite!"

"Y-Yes!"

If only it was as easy as it sounded. First impression is important, at least Issei knew that much. He had to maintain his act together and not embarrass himself in front of Mio's parents, else he'll blow his chances. Hopefully, the parents didn't know of their relationship yet. Since no one was mentioning it, maybe he could relax a bit—

"He's nervous because he's dating your daughter, I'm guessing."

Right. He forgot that this damn tease was here.

Mio got fidgety and flush red in embarrassment, Issei froze as he furiously shouted cursers at Seifer inside his head.

"Oh? Is that so young man?" Lord Gremory's tone was questioning rather than demanding, but being nervous gave Issei the other idea; the idea that he's going to be castrated.

In the end, Issei could mutter a quiet and unconfident "yes."

"Do you love her?"

"Y-Yes sir! More than anything!"

Lord Gremory smiled. "Mio, is that true? Is he your boyfriend? Do you love him?"

The youngest Gremory squirmed at the question. Her hands unconsciously hid behind her back, and her feet wouldn't stop bouncing. Then with a scarlet face, she slowly nodded her head, confirming the fact.

Issei swore his chest was about to explode from the anticipation and happiness. He couldn't dare looking at her father's face or hers, because he was just as red.

"Ha! Then isn't that a good news?" so said Lord Gremory with much rejoice that dumbfounded the nervous boy. "Young man, I've heard quite a bit of your feats, such as when my daughter was being held hostage. Granted you were defeated, but what matters is that you stayed with and for her. I expect you to keep doing so. Isn't that right, darling?"

Venelana warmly smiled. "Yes. You have a Dragon's strength; I hope you will put that power to good use, and keep Mio safe."

At such a warm acceptance, Issei nearly broke into tears. "Th-Thank you sir! M-Ma'am! I'll always do my best until I can protect her from anything!"

"Hahaha! Such spirit! Oh youth, isn't that a wonderful thing..." the old Lord Gremory muttered melancholically, before returning to his usual demeanor; lively and spirited, yet noble at the same. "Looks like both of our daughters are progressing well with their love life.

"It's delightful." The wife happily agreed. "Would it be too soon for us to expect a grandchild or two?"

"M-Mother?!" Mio squealed.

The fledgling couple turned red. Issei almost passed out from imagining the unnecessary and the necessary activities with the crimson-haired Devil standing next to him.

"Ohoho~ dear! The chances for having one are greater for our Rias!"

"W-Wait a minute... What do you mean?"

The father paused. "Isn't Kawamura-san your boyfriend?"

"H...H...H NO HE'S NOT!" Fuming mad red, Rias declared with a fiery passion that her voice echoed inside the gym. Fortunately, there was no one there but the Devils. Else her outburst would be in the headline for the school's magazine.

Which was good, because her father just took a picture of her being furious.

"That was an interesting face you got there Rias! I never thought I'd see your face this red since you first saw a camel!"

"Noo! That's enough!"

Sirzechs' laughter finally reduced to a chortle-like giggle as he wiped away his tear. "I saw many great things today, I'm pleased." He said to himself, before looking at the young man with the scarf on his neck. "Alright then, before I got harassed as well; Kawamura-san, can you come with me for a moment?"

"Lead the way." Seifer said as he followed Sirzechs to outside of the building, leaving the group as he tipped his head at the Gremories. "Sir, ma'am, I'll excuse myself. It is pleasant to meet you."

The Gremory sent him off with a nod and a friendly smile. The kind of smile a neighbor would give to one another.

But before he left, about five steps away, Seifer glanced past his shoulder. "Rias." After making sure he got her full attention, he continued with a cheeky smirk. "Don't miss me."

"A-As if!" Rias shouted with a face red with embarrassment and fury. Her hair was the only thing redder than her face presently.

"Oh my, it's so rare to see you this livid Rias. Are you sure you don't like him?"

"Not the least bit!"

* * *

And so, as Issei got acquainted and slowly starting to get used to Mio's family—and minding not to look too much at Sirzechs' fiancée, Seifer and Sirzechs went outside the gym. After they were away from everyone, and made sure that nobody was nearby the outdoor hallway, they held their business talk.

"Guessing from the way your eyebrows are scrunching like a worm; it's not as small as I thought it is, isn't it."

"Well..." Sirzechs began, and his tone was grim. "I'm not going to lie to you; everything's gone to shit, bub."

"Don't call me that." Seifer refuted. "And what now? Another Dragon trying to burn down a forest?"

Sirzechs sighed. "Oh I wish. Those related to the old Satans has declared war on us."

"How exciting." The young male flatly said.

"Safe your witty comments for another day." Sirzechs angrily told him off, unexpectedly.

"Ooh, snappy." Seifer jeered, increasing the annoyance bars. "Okay, okay. What? What did they do to piss you off like this?"

"Nothing major, but..." Again, the crimson Satan sighed melancholically. "Just today, we caught a spy of theirs, and he's someone who had stayed inside the capital unnoticed for a whole year. A _whole year_! Can you imagine?! He's been snooping right under our noses, and we've got no idea of it for an entire damn year. To make it worse, he drugged himself before we could get something out of him."

"Damned bastard... Now we know nothing of them. Not even their manpower. Moreover, we've no idea of how much information they got about us." Sirzechs continued his rant, and the fire in his eyes were burning with anger and frustration. "And who knows if we have more rats yet to be taken care of?!"

Seifer hummed thoughtfully, fiddling his zippo lighter with his right hand. "How did the families react? Don't you have any spies over wherever the hell they are?"

"Nothing." Sirzechs fumed, "They thought absolutely nothing of it, and that's what they did; absolutely nothing. Not even any of the Kings give out any order other than to held a public execution, and it's no execution if the victim's already dead."

"And spies? Oh don't get me started. Falbium had sent out five squads; none returned. Actually, one got near Falbium's territory, but she died before she reached the gate. Basing from the wound she got, we're suspecting it's the Devileaters' doings..."

"Devileaters?" Seifer scrunched his eyebrows briefly. "Oh, those things. They got too many mouths and teeth man. And they smell as bad as their breath. What, are they on their side as well?"

"I don't think so... They might, but I sure hope they don't." Shrugged Sirzechs as he began tapping his fingers on the half-walls. "Tch... If it keeps going on like this, we won't know when or where or how they'll strike."

Seifer's zippo made a light metal sound as he closed the lid. "Huh. It is bad."

"Tell me about it."

"Alright, so how about the alliance?" It was an attempt to lift the tone of the conversation, yet Sirzechs got even more depressed. "No good either, eh?"

"Nope." Lamented the Crimson Satan. "Heaven isn't a trouble, and Michael told me he's got the clear from his Angels allying with us. I haven't heard anything from Azazel; I'm guessing it has something to do with the recent accident. But hear this. This is what I summarized up from meeting with the Kings;

"We're strong and powerful. We _don't need_ anybody. We _don't need_ any power but ours. We've won all of the wars by our own strength, and we still stand firm."

Another frustrated sigh. "With higher-ups like these, you can consider the Underworld is about to get screwed with a jackhammer."

"That's one way to put it." Said Seifer, "Okay then. Let's get on with it. What do you want me to do about it?"

"What? Involve you in this? No, no. I'm just keeping you up with the news. For now, please make sure my sisters are safe. Ajuka mentioned that their next possible move is to target the exposed members of the Satan's family. The Fallen Angels done it once, and they might try to copy it."

"So I'm already a player then."

"You're already one when you fooled around with my entire staffs."

The two then shared a nice round of laughter.

"But really... do you know what's the most frustrating thing yet? It's the fact that I'm in this position, a Great Satan, yet I can do jack shit. I feel like a damn puppet. This isn't what I expected when I applied for this stupid title..."

Seifer looked at his friend, looking so troubled and pent up with frustration. This was exactly the reason why he left the Devils community.

"Considering cutting off the strings?"

Sirzechs stared at him, wide-eyed, and that got him to a deep thought. "...No... What I wanted was to unite our people, not to create a new seam among us."

"Yet you sound like you're just reassuring yourself."

"...I'm just... tired bub."

"Don't call me that."

"We're doing everything we can without bearing much fruit, and they're all either rotten and... no, just rotten." For the fourth time, Sirzechs let out another sigh. Seifer could feel the depression in the air. "I'm just... running out of ideas... We need allies, not enemies. That's for certain."

"There's got to be more than just the Angels than the Fallens."

"True," Sirzechs ran his fingers over his brilliant crimson locks. Having long hair in weather such as this was not a fun thing. "The Vampires are an arrogant bunch. More so than Dragons. That, and they're already separated to two sides. They won't cut it. I suppose there's Asgard... We do come with good terms with them..."

"I'm guessing there's going to be a "but" here."

"Heh. Yeah." huffed Sirzechs as he folded his hands. "Thor died a few years ago, in case you didn't know.

Seifer did a small frown. "Oh."

"He fought Loki's sons and died in the aftermath, from what I heard. This is outdated, though. Odin hasn't told me anything since then. He might very well be still in a grieving state. There's the Gods, but as you know, they're Gods. Them wanting to help is a miracle."

Seifer realized he should be offended as a God himself, but it is true. They're beings full of themselves and only care if it will affect them or benefit them. So in the end, he just shrugged and "mhmm"ed in agreement.

"What else we've come to ask... Ah, the Grim Reapers. Serafall has sent an envoy for Hades today. We'll have to wait at least until tomorrow. The Hero Faction want us dead, so no. As for the Yōkais... Well... How do you put this...? We haven't been in good terms with because of the genocide."

"Well this is new."

"It was around six-seven months ago, I think. You know that your girl killed her master?"

Now Seifer also folded his arms. "So I've been told."

"Now, I don't mean to be rude, and I'm not blaming her or anything. But with that as the main reason, and the demand of the Families... They—the Kings—gave out an order to kill any Nekomata in the Devil territories. _Including_ the servants."

"That's bullshit."

"Believe it or not, that's what happened." Sighed Sirzechs with a rueful expression. "...I only managed to save Koneko that time..."

He got a pat on the back. "Go easy with yourself. You saved a life; that's not a small feat." Seifer said. "I'm starting to dislike these "Kings" of yours, Sirzechs. They sound like a bunch of assholes to me."

"Hah. Not all the times, but yes. Can't say I don't agree with that."

"If you want to start a nation of your own; make sure to call me."

"Hahaha! Right. You can be my first general and lead my army, how does that sound?"

"What? And bust my ass off for something you want to be done? Hell no. I'll be a politician. I'm amazing at doing nothing."

And another round of laughter was shared between the two men.

"Ah I just remembered." chirped Sirzechs. "Tiamat, how about her and her friend? Are they going to stay in your house as well or?"

"Dunno. I don't have any room left. Grayfia slept in the living room last night." Sirzechs gasped. "Hey, I thought she went back to your mansion alright. You didn't even tell me she's going to stay."

"Hmm..." Sirzechs thought about it. Oddly enough, he looked more serious than earlier. "If... Let's say, they all stay with you... will you have a trouble with it?"

"With Grayfia around, it shouldn't—" Seifer narrowed his eyes. "You're planning something aren't you."

And Sirzechs gave him 'that' look, confirming his guess. "Weeell~ I do think your home can use some improvements... Like an extra floor... another living room... a home studio... and an underground swimming pool, perhaps?"

"I don't need a giant mansion to live, Sirzechs."

"So? It's not like there's no house with an indoor pool. I even saw one with a huge backyard as well."

"..." In his silence, Sirzechs smiled, nudging his shoulder at his old pal as he raised his eyebrows several times. "Alright, alright. Do what you want. But make it extravagant and I'll move out. And take care of her painting. A scratch and you got hell to pay."

"Of course! I'll treat it like my own. You don't have to worry about it." Mused Sirzechs, apparently ignoring Seifer's death threat. "Just give me a night, and it'll all be done. Anyway, have you met _her_ yet?"

As Sirzechs tone was considerably lighter and less burdened, Seifer supposed he'll go along. "If by "her" you mean "a walking cake", I did saw her. Didn't talk, though."

"What? Not even a "hi"? How heartless of you..."

"She seems busy with this "Sona-chan"." Seifer reasoned. "And besides, I don't think she noticed me."

The dandy Satan snorted. "Ah well, you did change a lot. In appearance, I mean."

"Mhmm. There's that too."

As their discussion become less of a discussion and more of a common talk between two good-buddies, two girls walked out of the hallway of the main school building. One in particular appeared cheerier than the little one, but he knew they both were equally happy.

However, Kuroka squinted her eyes and showed an expression of repulsion at the sight of the red gentleman.

"I wonder why I suddenly feel unwelcome?"

"As if you're welcome anywhere..." Seifer muttered under his breath.

"Maou-sama... Good afternoon." Koneko greeted quietly with a bow. For Kuroka, let alone a greet, she pretended as if he's just a passing air.

"Please, raise your head Koneko-chan. A casual greeting is always enough for me." ushered a kindly smiling Sirzechs. The small girl did as told, though her manner was still respectful. "How's your day? Having fun with your sister?"

"Y-yes. Thank you, Maou-sama."

"Hah! Rather than me, don't you think this guy deserves it more?"

"He's right. I did pick her up off the streets." A jerk as usual. Kuroka should've known to expect less than him.

"Um... Thank you Shinjiro-san." Although she's not as sure, Koneko decided to say thanks anyway.

"No problem."

"I'm not a stray cat." Grumbled Kuroka. And here we go again.

Seifer smirked. "Not anymore you're not."

"I'm not a cat!"

"You partly are."

"Fuck you."

" Here? That's so raunchy of you."

Kuroka rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe he's the same person who she bawled upon and worry day and night, but he is.

"Khahaha! Seems to me that I'm getting between you two, so I'm going back inside." Sirzechs said like he understood the situation. "Koneko-chan, Kuroka-chan, it's nice to see you two together. I'll talk to you later Kawamura."

Koneko bowed and said her silent goodbye.

"Mhmm. Sure."

As Sirzechs strutted back inside the gym, Seifer was left with a fumed Nekoshou and a much quiet one. Without a doubt, Koneko was feeling awkward. She didn't speak much with him for one, and when she did, it was to thank him.

"Say, Koneko."

Hence why when he called her name, she jumped a bit. Despite so, her voice was still below the normal volume.

"Y-Yes?!"

"You're pretty small, aren't you?"

Her eyes widened. If he was her stupid senpai, she would had delivered a punch to his guts and beat him senseless. Nevertheless, that was rude of him, and Kuroka did not refrain from emitting a murderous air.

"Shinjiro? Do you have to be an ass?"

"Now, don't take me wrong. I think that's why she's cute." He said to the older sister, keeping his gaze laid-back, and looking a little bit sleepy.

Kuroka's frown lifted an inch. "Screw you nyan. She's cute whenever."

"Mhmm. Hopefully she didn't grow up as noisy as you."

A fist was raised. "Are you picking a fight with mew?!"

"Haha, you said "mew"." Seifer jibed, adding a pinch of salt at the Nekoshou. "But see what I mean, Koneko?"

She didn't mean to, but Koneko found herself staring at this peculiar man with wonder. How did he keep a straight face when he's offending/complimenting her or her sister, how did he could make her sister love him, and more importantly, how did he got so close with her so easily? These were the questions that spurred in her mind whenever she saw him, and now, it became clearer to her.

"Don't stare at my sister too much you perv."

"In my book, it's called "keeping an eye-contact."

Yeah. Koneko could see why her sister was smitten with him. He had something that many other lacked.

He understands her.

As the man avoided Kuroka's insults, his eyes wandered down towards the little sister.

He then raised both of his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh wow. Koneko, you should smile more often."

Koneko looked at him with a smile that even her sister hadn't seen until this very moment. Her small lips only made a small smile, but her eyes; they smiled genuinely, and the small pink tint on her cheeks was so adorable that Kuroka thought her heart just jumped up to her throat.

"I'm glad... that Nee-sama met Shinjiro-san." Koneko confessed quietly, but the two of them heard her, as shown by the surprise and the scarlet blush on her sister's face and the one-sided smirk on his.

"I know, right? Your sis is one lucky girl."

"Shut up you smug jerk."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

He might had saved her life for the second time yesterday, but she just couldn't stand seeing him for now. To her, he was a massive nuisance. A shameless flirt that she perhaps despised only slightly lesser than Riser, and that's saying quite a lot.

But alas, it was nighttime once again in the—usually—peaceful city of Kuoh, and Rias finally got a much-needed break. Because of yesterday's events, she gave a day off for her peers as well as Mio's. Plus, with the two girls from the church still yet to wake, they had to be wary of them in case they do. Kiba was still unconscious as well. They really did a number to him, but she supposed that Kojiro did even worse.

However... there was one thing she did not expect and just learned recently, and her blood pressure peaked as she rudely opened one of the rooms' door.

And there they were; the sources of her problem, a lady lying on her stomach on the mattress, and a young man in the middle of wearing his plain shirt.

"Whoa, hello there princess. Nice negligee."

Rias ignored his comment. "Wh—WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Do you know there's this thing called knocking? You should try doing that next time nyan."

The Gremory twitched, face getting redder and redder like it was some hours ago. "Th-That's beside the point! How come you two are here as well?!"

"Didn't your brother tell you?" Rias bewildered-slash-upset face told him that she didn't. "Your brother's renovating my house, so here I am. It's only for one night, chill. I promise we won't be loud."

At his suggestive sentence, Rias blushed for a bit, but her anger outpowered the embarrassment she felt.

"Wh-why didn't you go to a hotel then?! I get it if it's Asia and Asuka or Kuroka, b-but you?!"

"Just me? What about Kojiro? He's here too."

"He just doesn't want to be separated from me nyan~."

"Hah, you wish." Seifer bluntly said as he briefly looked at Kuroka, who already dressed in her black nightgown, seductively waiting for her man to join her on the bed.

The Gremory heiress was about to run out of patience. "J-Just answer the question!"

"Christ—" Seifer muttered, resulting with a light headache for Rias. "—you're so loud today, Rias." He groaned, "I'm here because that overprotective brother of yours wants me to. Probably because of your last night's party."

Kuroka had plenty sources for her sense of fulfillment, and one of them was seeing this crimson princess' dejected expression at hearing the truth.

"Now can you leave, _Ria_ ~ _nyan_ ~?" Kuroka sneered, "Or do you need to be "calmed down" like that night, hmmm~?"

Her rage was evidently revealed mainly from Rias' enflamed cheeks. "Wh-whatever! Just don't do anything indecent while you're here! Good night!"

 **BLAM**

"Hee~ what's her problem?"

"She's one fiery redhead." Seifer muttered with a light chuckle as he straddled to the bed. It was a queen-sized one, similar to what he had back in his house. Except more Victorian and probably cost thrice of his.

He rested his butt on the edge of the mattress, burying his hand inside his messy chocolate hair as he thought about nothing important to the story.

"Heeey." She called, tails flicking curiously. "I've let you off for a whole day nyan. Time to spill the beans, mister~"

Seifer looked at her past his shoulder, indiscreetly peeking what's inside that black nightgown of hers, and looked back at her again with a certain look that—though didn't differ much to his casual smirking face—made Kuroka squinted her eyes with suspicion.

"You're thinking about some dirty joke aren't you nyan."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Seifer lied. "But anyway, what did you ask about?"

Kuroka kept her suspicion on him. She liked to think she knew what he was thinking, and this time, she might be right about her guess.

For now, she dropped it. "That girl's on to you isn't she."

"Be specific; there are plenty of girls that are on to me, Kitten."

"Don't call me with that." Protested Kuroka as her cheeks heated up. Out of all the nicknames, she had to be stuck with this. "And don't try to avoid the question nyan. You've got some sort of thing with that maid, aren't you?"

"Yep." He told her straight and blunt. No need on stalling. "I know the Devils for some time, and some; I know better." So explained Seifer with his branded cheeky-smirk.

"Hmph. I knew it." Kuroka scowled, and then grumbled something inaudible as her tails plodded disappointedly on top of her blanket. Seifer found it adorable how she displayed her jealousy, but he's not going to tell her. "What's between you and her nyan?"

He scratched his shoulder as he glanced outside the window. Cloudy, it was.

"I'd tell you, but you'll have to ask her yourself. She's just outside anyway." Seifer said. "Ah dammit, I forgot my jacket."

"What do you mean I have to ask her?!" Kuroka yapped, and was about to pull him down when he raised his ass off the bed. "Hey, where're you going?!"

Seifer stared at her as if she asked a ridiculous question. "Smoke, duh."

And what was shown to him was an expression of disgust. "You're an addict." Bit Kuroka, but she got up as well, despite she obviously didn't want to get outside.

"What are you doing."

"Following you, duh." Sassy Kuroka is sassy. "You're not getting out of this one that easily." She reminded, sauntering to his side to hold his hand as she flung her purple cardigan around her shoulders. "Hey, keep me warm nyan~"

He hunched his shoulders as his left arm got monopolized. "Suit yourself."

The door of their room then clicked open, and there two Devils were found about to place their ears on the wooden entry. Glances were exchanged, but no words were uttered.

"..." Wordlessly, Seifer and Kuroka panned at Rias, and stared at her blankly, demanding for explanation.

"D-Don't get me wrong! I-I was just telling her off! Come on Akeno! Leave them alone!"

"Ara? But Rias, you said you're curious too."

Then another voice rose behind the two of them.

"Fufufu, how lewd Rias-senpai."

It was Asuka's, and the girl's head was poking out from the door right in front of Seifer's room, with Mio's, Asia's, and Koneko's under hers in that order. Asia seemed more confused than curious, and Koneko and Mio were somewhat let down with their seniors and sisters.

As Rias' cheeks burned red, Seifer exhaled a deep sigh. "Do you really think we're some kind of animal? We know our limits, Rias, Akeno." He said, and they hung their head with guilt and shame as there was pain in his voice. "We're going to do it outside of course."

"I'm sorry..." Rias muttered dejectedly—"WHAT?!"

"ONII-SAN?!"

It seemed he only needed a few words to fluster all of these girls at once. Save Asia and Kuroka, all of them were flushed in deep red. None of them could tell if he was joking or not, despite it was said in a flippant manner.

"Ah, geez... why do you tell them nyan~?" Kuroka pouted, "Now they know we want them to peek."

"Oh my... ara ara... ufufu~ How vile..."

"W-W-Wh?! Wh—What are you planning on doing?! This is still a school area!"

"I know." Seifer plainly said, keeping his face straight. "That's why I'm going to teach her some physical education."

Mio ran back inside her shared room.

"NII-SAN!" Yelled Asuka at the top of her lungs, directing all attention to her and her approving thumb. "Good luck!" and with that, she dragged an utterly dumbfounded Asia and a stunned Koneko back inside their room.

Before she disappeared, Seifer flashed her an "ok" sign and a confident smile.

At this point, Rias face was far redder than her hair, and her scolding wouldn't come out. Meanwhile, Akeno seemed to had notice that the two were only playing around, and decided to join the party herself.

"Ufufu~ Kuroka-chan, would you mind if I join you?" Akeno suggested, naughtily pulling the collar of her baby blue nightgown, revealing her light skin. "My knowledge is kind of lacking in physical ed..."

Rias gasped, and stuttered, and forgot what she was going to say.

"You?" The Nekoshou grinned. Then she huffed as though looking down on Akeno. "Forget it. You won't be able to keep up with me nyan."

"Ara? Was that a challenge? Ufufufu~ I have you know, though I am inexperienced, I'm confident with my skills."

Suddenly, Seifer groaned. "Gah, you two talk too much. Let's just do it in my room right now."

And that was it. Rias broke. "Y-Y-YOU SHAMELESS PERVERT! YOU LEECH!" she shrieked, running down the corridor without looking back at the trio.

 **BLAM**

As the door slammed shut, another door swung open. And out came an alerted blonde Knight. Eyes sharp like an eagle's, a giant mid-handled blade held firm and ready for battle.

Except, as far as Seifer knows, black transparent camisole and a matching laced hipster was not made for battle—unless it's on the bed.

His hazel brown eyes met the chilly blues of Satellizer's. He smirked. She froze. Kuroka nodded approvingly. The color red rushed through the Knight's entire body. Akeno giggled. Then Seifer said. "Didn't expect you to be this bold."

 **BLAM**

"A beautiful tall blonde with blue eyes." Seifer mused, smirking to himself. When Kuroka was about to hand it to him, he suddenly continued. "They're often great in bed."

Kuroka smacked his back. Hard.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Outside of the dorm of Kuoh academy, cloaked beneath the shadow of the trees and the dark of the night, two girls waited patiently for the perfect moment to lay their attack. If it was not enough, their honed ability to erase their presence will fill in. Like a ghost, they lie in dead silence—

"Aaaaaaaaaaah! Dead silence my ass... Akame-chan! Let's just go already— oh whoa." And Leone's whine nearly caused her to fell of her branch. After steadying herself, the blondie looked to a neighboring branch, and pouted at her partner in crime. "C'mon... It's booooring. It's just a grab and take anyway..."

"Don't move so much Leone, you'll break your branc—!" and she was cut mid-sentence as she received a fist to her head. "?"

"You deserve it." Leone snapped to Akame who was holding back her tears. The girl didn't seem to understand what she had done to piss her—admittedly short-fused companion—, but no excuses would work for Leone regarding this sensitive topic.

There was the sound of the night again. The whispery winds and the chirpy crickets. They had been waiting for nearly half an hour now for the lights to go out. They had scouted where they have to go; to the second window from the left, second floor. That's where the weapons were. That's where their payload was.

And then, they heard a distant shouting of a girl, followed with a slamming of a door.

"Somebody's mad I bet." Leone mumbled, half to herself, knowing Akame would make a noise when her stomach was empty. Shortly after, the main door opened, and two persons came to her sight.

Leone scooted forward a little, and so did Akame. "...Hey... I feel like I've seen him before..." she muttered under her breath, opening folders of her brains to recall who that man was. Unbeknownst to her, her partner was recalling about somebody else.

Unfortunately, Leone wasn't much of a determinator. "Hrmm... I'm pretty sure I saw him somewhere... Oh well."

What happened next was something neither of them expected.

"Whoa there. Are they really going— oh they are." Leone gasped as the man brought the woman against a wall. "Oh wow. Someone's feeling naughty. Naughty indeed—holy damn he's good." And the she turned at Akame. "Whoaaa, why do you look so serious? Hehe, don't tell me you're into this kind of stuff too~? If so, big sis can teach you a thing or two~"

She was bluntly ignored. "That's... that girl was my target..."

"Huh? When? Didn't you kill her?"

"...She shouldn't be alive... How...?"

"Maybe she's her twin or sumthin'." Leone didn't think much about it. Well, as if she ever thinks much of anything. Then as she was about to spectate the show, she heard a crack beneath her.

"Shit." It snapped, but Leone caught it with her hand as she leapt to another branch flawlessly. "Whew, that was close." She sighed, smiling sheepishly at Akame. Then her smile fell as she noticed the grim look plastered on her face.

"If you value your life, I suggest you to not move a muscle." With a cold tone and emotionless voice, the Devil spoke to her.

Leone tried to glance behind her, but she felt her neck tightened by an unseeable force. "K-Kkh?!"

"Do not. Move." Grayfia warned. "And say nothing until I tell you to. This will be my last warning."

* * *

 ** _End Chapter_**

* * *

 **The fight was short lived, yeah. I admit I'm not the best in writing action scenes, but I do my research. After a lot of contemplating and much reading, I decided that describing down too many impressive moves are not my thing. I'll let you do the imagining :D**

 **But I'm gonna research more, since the next chapter will be action packed. And I don't mean the on the bed actions** **(** **͡** **͜ʖ** **͡** **)**

 **I know there're OCs added here, but you really don't have to know exactly who they are or what anime they come from. All the OCs here are based from anime because it's just so you know how they look without me wasting my time droning on about her face and contours.**

 **HOWEVER; for their personalities, backstories and the like, it'll be written here or at least mentioned briefly. I'm not a fan of flashback scenes, so I don't think it'll be a long one. It might not relate with her canon story, it might relate. Point is, they're the characters of this story, not their canons.**

 **I add lots of characters not because I want to just add them by my whims, but for the story, and to learn how to flesh out every character I have written including the originals. Funny when I think about this, I only find one or two characters that are at least 70% fleshed out. :sadface:**

 **But trust me, I have everything covered to the ending. It's just that I don't have much time with my university stuff and works. I recently got out of the hospital as well, and now I have to catch up 4 studies and they're royal pain in the ass.**

 **Lastly, thank you for reading this chapter, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter. I'm sorry for the very late update. I don't ask you to understand, but things haven't been easy for me (as if it's easy for any of us lmao). But yeee. I think I spent too much time here, so bye-bye for now.**


	27. Night Raid

**Hi again. It's me. Late like usual. Appreciate you guys for the follows and the favorites, and of course the reviews and comments and critiques. Thank you for sparing your time to read my fiction.  
-Wacko12  
-Deadly6  
-UCCMaster  
-Mahesvara  
-Shikkokuakushintei  
-Noctis Lucius Caelum  
-AwesomeMcAwesome  
-TheBigBurlyFrost  
-Zarroc789  
-desdelor97  
-Houvdon Lucifer  
-Wakamol **

**This was supposed to be done and uploaded 2 weeks ago, but after proofreading it and reviewing it, and after many edits, I still didn't like how it come out. I started from scratch, and luckily, it didn't take that long (1 month is not long ok), and came out better. I think. I hope so.**

 **Well, I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **Do I sound unexcited? No I'm not. I'm actually pretty happy right now.**

 **On a side note, my laptop won't charge. I was on 9% the moment I posted this. Hopefully it gets updated.**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

 **|| Night Raid||**

* * *

"There's someone outside. At this hour. You're kidding me." Kuroka groaned as she went along with the man down the stairs, who only hunched his shoulders as he listened to her rant. "Guess you're not going out for a smoke then nyan."

He smirked. "That I will."

"Hmph." Him and his addictions. If there is anything that could stop him from smoking, it would be his drinks and vice versa. "Well what're you going to do nyan? Invite them in and serve them tea?"

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he looked over to her, and paused his steps. Kuroka did the same, pondering what was inside his mind with a scowl on her face. It was clear to him that Kuroka was agitated, though he didn't fully understand why she's so lippy tonight. It could be Grayfia, but it could be that she didn't want him to "work"; and these are just some of his guesses.

Women are just that puzzling.

If only he knew how puzzling he is for her.

"What."

Seifer stroked his growing stubble with the back of his fingers, emitting an actually pleasant sound that caused her ears to twitch. She didn't tell him, of course.

"When we're outside, don't bother looking for them, okay?" Seifer said casually, strutting down to the lobby.

That irked Kuroka more than it meant to be. The girl crossed her hands as she stood in place. "Are you saying that I won't find them?"

"Neither of us will. Grayfia's already looking for them." Retaining his ever-laidback tone as he waited for Kuroka to catch up.

"Then _why_ are we even here nyan?" she frowned, "Let her do her thing and let's just sleep already!"

As he glanced at her, he noticed her sulky puckered mouth and that unmistakable look of jealousy mixed with infuriation. He supposed she didn't like to hear another woman's name from him, but then again, that's normal.

At this, he let out a chuckle as he opened one of the doors. "You're so cute when you're jealous."

While Kuroka furiously denied her blatant jealousy, Seifer gazed outside. He saw the empty stairs that led down to the track field as well as the quiet trees that swayed along the breeze of the night, and the shrubberies that danced along under the moonlight. Some leaves sprawled by the grasses, signing that summer is indeed inevitable.

A chilling wind blew past them, and they both cursed inwardly for not wearing more than their usual sleepwear and a thin layer of sweater for Kuroka.

"Come on." He took her hand, "You'll know what to do."

"What are y—?!" The shock was quick to climb her face as he suddenly pulled her outside with him, who then closed the door with a kick. Peeved by this sudden act, she glared at him; her look demanding an explanation—though she didn't move away from him. In all fairness, he's warm. Plus, with that maid having a relationship with him similar like hers, Kuroka wouldn't want to waste a chance like this.

Instead of replying with his saucy comments, he winked, then urged her back with a gentle push on both shoulders. She complied, though not less confused. She stopped as she felt the sturdy stone wall on her back, shivering from its coldness. Being pinned like this, she recalled a scene from a film she watched, and after momentarily wondering if he's trying to pull that off with her, her heartbeat raised indefinitely from the anticipation.

A light shade of red blossomed at her pearly cheeks, glistening softly in the moonlight. "What do you think you're going to do... idiot..."

"You." Seifer breathed, leaning closer to her as he ran a finger across her chin and jaw, casually causing her heart to race. She could feel his gaze on her cheeks, now heating to deeper red color, then down to her fidgeting lips. It was a subtle hint of what was about to come. "If you don't want to; I'll find another way."

Kuroka went silent, thinking over his words—despite there was nothing to consider. Refusing his kiss would be dumb. Distraction or not, he's not one to give kisses. At least that was what she thought, despite his lips were no longer a strange taste for her.

With her fervent amber eyes looking to his deep shade of brown, she opened her mouth, and whispered, "Did I say no?"

His eyebrow arched, and his smirk broke to a grin.

His hands moved over her shapely figure, tracing her curves before settling on the sides of her stomach. Kuroka closed her eyes as he cupped her chin, and brushed her lips with his thumb. Smooth, soft, and small, cute. Her lower lip was thicker and plumper, and that was often became the victim of his bites.

As she didn't recognize this peculiar calloused feeling, she opened her eyes. At first, she was confused, next she was shocked, but in the end, she did just as she thought she should.

She pushed out her tongue, and licked the pad of his thumb—it tasted like tobacco and soap, slightly salty too. Not the best of taste, and she wanted to stop. But yet, she found she couldn't, and was enjoying it more than she expected. Her tongue coiled around his hard-skinned thumb, and now to his forefinger, occasionally planting soft kisses that led to his light content chuckles.

"I did not see that." He stated, and that gave Kuroka a sense of victory. It's like she won the first round. But she knew there was more to come, and she had to prepare herself for the next one or two or more as he delved a hand around neck. The other down to her thigh, squeezing her gently as he leaned in.

As he kissed her, he tasted a hint of mint from the toothpaste and the scent of her pleasant lavender shampoo. At their first break for air, Kuroka slithered her arms around his neck and pushed her chest to him, giving no regard to the lowered straps of her nightgown.

She tried to reply the kiss as best as she could, knowing she had to step up to even up with this cheeky bastard. She pushed his tongue as his pushed hers, she caressed him as he did, but it all ended up with her getting more heated. She still couldn't match him. It was a close defeat for her, but then it was an utter defeat the moment he grabbed a hold of her thighs.

Kuroka yelped in surprise as he lifted her, and pushed her against the wall.

"Nfuahn—that's cheating..." she breathed, locking her legs around his waist. His calm chocolate eyes fixed at her amber eyes that seemed to catch all the lights.

"I blame your height." She scowled at his smartass answer, but as he winked and gave her his cheeky grin and raised eyebrow, that triggered the held back giggle off her.

Her tails coiled around his leg. "You're an idiot nyan~."

"You're short."

Not letting her bite back to his response, Seifer closed in on her and shut her mouth.

Her breath became louder and warmer as he playfully bit her, tugged on her lower lip, constantly squeezing her thighs and her generous assets. He drove her insane, and without realizing, she had forgotten their purpose, and became the one who was distracted with all the sighs and soft moans she let out so often.

 ** _CRASH!_**

Kuroka jumped, and her eyes shot open as a loud crash occurred a few feet away from them. It was a tree snapped in two. If the Devils aren't deaf or a heavy-sleeper like a certain brother of a certain someone, they'll head outside in a minute, which meant they had to stop sooner than later.

The two paused, staring at the mess on their left. They then noticed the unmistaken shimmer of a sword, a rapid movement of yellow lights, and destructive silver orbs lunging around like a homing missile, exploding in a small explosion as it collided with the yellow flash.

They then looked at each other, forehead no longer touching. He was nonchalantly smiling as he lowered her feet to the ground, although Kuroka pouted at this premature end of their session.

"Well." He took a step back, watching her adjusting the straps of her nightgown over her bare shoulders. "Time to work." As he attempted to leave, Kuroka held his hand, and glared at him as if she didn't just receive the most intense make-out session she had to this moment.

"Are you crazy?! Let that maid of yours handle this mess nyan! Go sleep!"

"How considerate of you." Seifer flashed a smile. "But no thanks. Just give me ten minutes." He turned his body into smoky vapor afterwards and slipped off her grip.

Seeing his hand slipped away from her grasp, Kuroka gritted her teeth and clenched her hands. "Oh you did not just do that!" as she yelled, she chased after the smoky apparition to the side of the building.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

A transparent barrier domed the entire old school building, caging the two uninvited guests with an entire household of Devils. Leone realized that it was there when her forehead bumped against said barrier. They had no choice but to turn and fight, and hopefully, get out without losing their life.

"Shit—"cursed Leone as a silver chain lunged past her golden hair, now longer and wavier. "This isn't looking good... Any ideas?"

Akame remained undeterred. She showed no fear and had no hesitation, hands tightly gripped a polished katana and her stature straight and firm. Her sharp red eyes locked at the silver-haired Devil while continuously scanning the area for opportunities.

Ahead of them, Grayfia's frilled skirt fluttered as she descended to the flat grassy area.

"Yield, and perhaps you will be shown mercy."

"Didn't you said earlier it would be your last warning?" Leone cackled, cracking her fists and giving her opponent an eager smile. "You look young, but I bet you're older than us two." Grayfia appeared unmoved by the taunt. "Not working? Alright..."

"That was uncalled for, you know." A masculine voice emerged from a smoldering smoke, a few steps behind the maid. The two to increased their alertness, despite the man appeared non-hostile. "Hmm? Oh it's you two. How's it been?"

Grayfia eased herself and adopted her standard reserved stature as he walked beside her. She kept her silver eyes forward, though with less menace. She didn't notice Seifer was looking at her for a few seconds.

Leone suddenly clapped her fuzzy palms and looked as if she had just met a familiar face. "Oooooh! You're that guy back there!" she yapped excitedly in faux glee, "Wait, what are you doing here? _How_ are you here? Don't tell me you're one of them... It'd be a shame if you are."

He waved his hand dismissively. "Nah~, I happen to be working for them." And that was a horrid news for them. If he influenced their mind with his hypnotize, it would be game over. Therefore, Leone and Akame both lowered their guards to deceive him. "So? What's with you two sneaking around here? Looking for something?"

His deduction was on point, further proving that he was not to be taken lightly as they had hoped, and possibly was just pretending to be dumb.

"Err... you know~!" Leone pipped, appearing as lax as she could possibly be. "Just looking around!"

The young man chuckled. "What? In the trees?"

"That's very convincing nyan, coming from you." Kuroka floated into the scene, her numinous violet orbs swirling around her slim figure. Even with a sensual nightgown, she could still look ready to kill.

Akame tightened her sword at the sight of her, and Leone took a step back.

"Hello~" The Nekoshou waved, poison lurked beneath her words. "Nice of you to visit nyan."

Seifer glanced at Kuroka, and there was no mistaking the meaning behind her gaze and smile. "Good to know you're acquainted to each other already."

"Last time, she made me limp." Hearing this, Seifer raised his brows. He might be wrong, but he's thinking she's on to something bad. "I'm thinking on repaying the favor nyan."

Yeah. She was definitely planning on hurting Akame. "Whoa—easy down. Can't we keep things civil here?"

"I'll calm down when she's dead."

"Same." Leone snapped, glaring at the Nekoshou with the same amount of vehemence. "I'll be having a fun time beating the hell out of you."

Seifer paused. He looked at Kuroka, feeling her burning ire, then back at Leone, and felt her also burning ire.

"Something's telling me she doesn't like your friend." He kept his eyes at the Lionelle, but took note that her partner's eyes were at the building, possibly searching for an open entrance. And soon enough, Akame spotted the distinctive crimson hair of the Gremory heiress—Rias; clothed in her pink negligee, spectating the scene behind the cover of the curtain.

She immediately leapt towards her window, exploiting her carelessness as Leone lunged forward towards the three to cover her movements.

In spite of the moment, Seifer still managed to sigh. "Ah, bollocks." Before he prepared himself to meet Leone's charge, ruing the chance of having to use physical force due to his lack of deathly energy. "I got this one. Go."

As they had worked together before, Grayfia knew she won't be needed, and pursued Akame. Kuroka didn't hear him and already went after the girl, driven by revenge.

Grayfia created a stonewall hovering in front of the window—now closed shut as the result of Rias' surprise. Akame weaved her katana across the wall, shattering it as she braced herself to break the window. She disappeared from Seifer's sight as he dodged Leone's fierce jump hook kick, and distanced himself. Although he avoided it, he felt wind grazed his cheek.

"Come on, can't we just talk this through?"

"Nope. My friend didn't like talking."

"Figured." Seifer muttered, thinking negatively of the black trench coat that Akame wore. It gave him that certain "edgy" vibe. "What about you though. You seem friendly enough to have a chat."

Leone snickered. "Fufufu, you know, I wish we met at a different time and place. You're kinda is my type."

"Oh? I'm touched. But I already have my hands full you see..."

"What? That cat-girl? Are you serious?" She closed the distance again, this time with rapid movements and sharp turns, leaving afterimages to confuse her opponent and to not let him enter her mind. At a moment that seemed random, she struck, but Seifer stepped to his side and let her go past him without any punishment.

It was meant to rile her, and it was working.

Leone did a one-handed hand stand as she propelled herself backward, launching a flying kick aimed at his head. Seifer ducked underneath her leg and leapt away to add distance between them. She knew a hit was all she needed to knock him out, and even kill him if he was weak. That is of course, if she could hit him in the first place.

Fed up with the lack of success with her kicks, she decided to take an even more closer approach. Her eyes were violent and focused as she dished out a flurry of hooks, jabs, and crosses at ludicrous speed. Yet Seifer still wasn't fighting back and kept on adding the distance instead, knowing she couldn't do much as long as she couldn't reach him.

This time, as she attacked him from up above, he once again stepped away, leaving her fist hitting—destroying the ground into a crater as she blew "Come on!" Leone yelled, stomping her foot like a child throwing a tantrum. "Stop moving around and fight me already!"

Seifer stared at the crater she created, unnerved. "I'd rather not get hurt, thank you very much." He reasoned with a plain voice.

"You wimp! Scared that I'll hurt your pretty face?!"

"I don't want to hurt yours, that's for sure."

Leone paused, unsure if she should be flattered or he was mocking her ability. She settled on the latter.

"You say that because you won't be able to keep up with me in a fistfight."

"More like can't be bothered..." Seifer shrugged her off and peered at the window, wondering what furniture had been broken. He might appear blithe, but in truth he was worried; his puppy was in there, at Mio's room. But then again there's Asuka and Asia as well if it gone south.

...Maybe he should worry about them instead.

Nonetheless, if Kuroka did something regretful such as killing the unknown swordswoman with excessive force and very much likely destroying the expensive wallpaper, he might won't hear the end of it from Rias.

"I better head inside. Don't want to get yelled at."

"You're not going anywhere." Though he didn't really mean it, Leone assumed he was looking down at her, and like any person, she did not enjoy being looked down upon. Her voice lost its frisky playfulness and dead in tone.

She quickly dashed after him before he could leave. She closed the distance and was right in front of him in a matter of seconds. At this, Seifer could only curse. "For fuck's sake—"

Leone threw her fist and spread her claw, aiming at his chest to rip out his heart. The black talons sank into him without resistance. But it didn't feel as if she just teared through his flesh, but as if she struck nothing but thin air. Her hand went through his chest. It was right in front of her, yet she couldn't feel anything; no muscles, no flesh. Even he looked like his chest didn't just get pierced by an arm.

"What the fuck...?" Either he had no organs, or she had gone insane from his hypnotist and was already under his control. As she raised her eyes to meet his, Seifer cocked a smile as he pressed a recently-formed handgun right at her belly.

"Surprise."

 ** _Bang! Bang! Bang! —_** Leone leapt away, hand on her stomach and she was coughing. Those were bb bullets, but they hurt like real ones in pointblank range and can pierce her skin through if she was a measly human.

"Gh... Who uses a gun in a fight?!"

"Someone who has a gun in a fight. And it's not a real gun anyway." Seifer shrugged as he tossed away his gun. It dispersed into smoke before vanishing. "How about we stop now. There's a girl inside that can make splendid tea, and I can cook pretty well. How does that sound?"

"That sounds stupid." she fumed, her anger building up quickly thanks to his wisecracks. "You just shot me!"

"That's what you get for wearing that much clothing." Seifer cooed, indiscreetly gawking at the shape of her body and her perfectly toned stomach. "It's not like you didn't try to hurt me either..."

"What the hell?! I can't even hurt you with your—" she searched which word to use, "—weird body!"

Seifer whispered something under his breath. "Says the one with the animal ears and tail... and claws..."

The Lionelle growled and gritted her teeth in anger, preparing for another assault—when the distant whine of a terrified dog reached them. The man snapped at the building, eyes slightly broadened as smoke began to plume around his hand. And at that moment, Leone assailed him as pale yellow light bathed her body.

"If you can worry about your mutt, WORRY ABOUT ME FIRST!"

She was stopped midair as his hand gripped her neck. As she choked, Leone slammed down to the ground with brutal force that cracked the dirt beneath. She then felt a cold feeling of a steel just above her stomach, and that's when he pulled the trigger.

Two point-blank shots ripped a scream out of her throat.

"You fucker!" Leone seethed as she attempted to plant her sole through Seifer's chest. As expected, Seifer leapt away before her attack connect, landing five meters away unharmed, the same black handgun in his hand.

She propelled herself off the ground with both her hands, and landed at both of her feet. It would need more than several shots from a real gun to drop her down, but his previous show of agility was what worried her. Leone looked at him dead in his eyes. His stance was relaxed, but she noticed the air around him was different.

The sounds of the fight in the building grew louder, and once again Seifer cocked his sight at the broken window, scowling. Leone blitzed at him, this time keeping her mouth shut as she closed the distance before he could fire. He turned to her, and did the unexpected; he threw his gun. While it was unexpected, Leone simply ducked under as she sprinted, but when she looked at him again, he was gone.

Dusts flew as Leone stopped, alarmingly scanning her surroundings and checking the window. "The hell are you?! Coward!" she shouted, though she could guess he's the type that took insults lightly.

As she profusely looked around, at the trees, the shrubs, the corner of the building; anywhere he could had gone to, he appeared right in front of her. Leone's eyes went wide. Her body couldn't keep up with her reflex, and before she could duck, Seifer wasted no time and pulled the trigger.

Her head jerked backward from the shot. There was a loud ringing in her head, and everything was blurry as she fell. He just shot her, pointblank, right between her eyes.

She recoiled violently as Seifer fired another shot, causing Leone to choke and gasp for air. Her eyes widened as he fired another and another, without any signs of reservations. Her talons dug deep in the earth, her legs twitched, and her vision was spinning. She attempted to swipe his hand, but his reaction was quick and precise. He swatted her, and shot her upper arm's muscle.

As much as he hated this, it was needed to be done. He shouldn't take it easy anymore, and since obviously she had tons of energies left and his tactic wasn't working well enough, it simply had to be done.

Chanting a series of silent inaudible words, Seifer then let out a barrage of shots into her body.

Leone screamed. Before she could even recover, Seifer fired at her sides consecutively for five bullets. Her skin reddened, and her entire body was in pain. It was no real bullets as they turned to black vapor, but it felt as though she had just been hit by a metal bat. And that was no bb bullets either as she felt her stamina draining quick.

"You have a thick head; but try listening to me." Seifer rested the gun on her throat. She could feel the heat radiating despite the numbing pain. "Stay, wait for this to end, and pray that your friend hasn't done anything to my dog."

She struggled to lift her head to see his face, and she could see the same perfect smile. His demeanor was calm and easy, as if he didn't just smash her body to the floor and gunned her down. She couldn't even tell if he was pissed or not. She couldn't read him, and that kind of composure terrified her.

His body turned into ghastly ink black vapor, and moved across the air like a black smudge.

Leone grunted as she moved her hands to the sides of the small crater, and tried to lift her body.

"...F-Fucking... h-hell... I didn't get paid enough for this... g-guh!" Immediately as she did, she slumped forward and landed on her side. She needed time for recovery, but she knew she didn't have such leisure.

She brought herself up again, clutching her stomach in hope to reduce the immense pain shooting through her entire body. Her staggered steps led her to the wall, and she rested her side against it, writhing as she pressed onward near the broken window.

"Grrh...Aka... Akame..." Leone croaked. It hurt to speak, but she had to warn Akame of him, or at least about the puppy. "Akame! Can you hear me?!"

Just she yelled her companion's name, she heard glasses breaking above her. She looked up, and she froze. Akame was in midair; limbs away from her body as though she was thrown outside, black dress in tatters and blood, cheeks bleeding and her face writhing in agony.

She had been beaten as well.

Then another figure emerged from the window; the previous Nekoshou. Kuroka maneuvered in the air and flew upwards, the frills of her nightgown dancing as her smooth skin reflected the comforting moonlight. She brought her hands down at Akame, and let loose of a palm-sized orb. Akame shifted her katana to block the attack, but the force was enough to send her down to the ground.

"Kuh!"

Akame lied on the cracked dirt, beaten, and bloodied. Her fingers twitched as she dug her sword to the ground, struggling to bring herself up. Her breathing was short and ragged, and blood was trickling down her right eye. The sight crashed upon Leone like a tidal wave. The best swordwielder she ever known; defeated.

"A...Akame...?"

Kuroka settled a foot away behind the girl with a proud smile over her defeated foe.

"Well~ that was fun." She stated, adjusting her nightgown as another blast smashed Akame towards Leone, rolling over the ground several times before she stopped. Her katana slipped away from her fingers. "Fufufu~ not so tough now aren't you nyan?"

Leone stared at her beaten partner in disbelief, and glared at Kuroka with eyes burning with anger.

Her feline amber eyes fell over Leone's. She eyed her up and down, before smirking at her at all the bruises from the beating she gotten. He showed not much mercy; good.

"Hmmn~? It's you nyan~ I didn't notice you with all that bruises." Hearing her words, Leone unconsciously clutched her stomach and gritted. "You must be wondering how I " _eliminated_ " your friend over there nyan, but let's just say she's pretty slow." She then added an off-note. "Well, all humans are anyway."

Leone narrowed her eyes. The best course of action for both of their sake was certainly to admit her defeat. Any impulsive act, and not only she had to say goodbye to her life, but also her friend and their payment.

"Don't worry though... I'm calming down right now nyan. I'll be completely calm in..." she glanced at the still unmoving body of her victim, and then smirked. "Three minutes? Hmmn... do you think she can even last a minute nyan?"

Leone's eyes widened as she caught up with the meaning. "You... you bitch!" Goaded by anger, adrenaline surged through her veins, swiping the pain aside as she rushed towards Kuroka, yelling as she threw her fist.

"Fufu~ you're so predictable~."

As mystical bullets rained down her body, cutting through her skin and flesh and ripped her clothing apart, Leone's scream of anguish split the night air. Each time she got up to her feet, Kuroka fired another torrent of bullets. She could do this all-night long without break and without getting bored. On a side note, Kuroka was feeling generous enough to avoid her head—although she didn't see any problem on doing the deed.

"Ah... haaa... you..." Leone fell down to her knees, then slumped to the ground. These bullets aren't bb bullets; they pierced her body, and her loose white pants were beginning to change to crimson from all the blood she lost.

But still she pushed herself off, or at least tried to. Kuroka gave her no chance, and with her sage magic, she lifted Leone to the air and blasted her square in the stomach with her orb.

Leone's body trashed backwards as she was sent flying yards away. The world spun as she doubled over and over, scraping her skin with the dirt and the jagged stones she bounced over. Nearly every spot on her body was oozing crimson liquid, but she was numbed from head to toe. Her vision dimmed and grew hazy and darker, and her breathing shallowed.

She took one last look of her fallen companion before her injury snatched away her consciousness.

Seeing her second opponent went down without much of a fight, Kuroka frowned, and her feline ears drooped a little.

"Aw. I was hoping for more nyan."

"You overdid it, you sadist." A voice came from above her, it was Seifer's. The young man had his head poking out of the shattered window of Rias' room, looking down at her with a flat expression and also with a terrified Yuki cradled in his hands. She may be a bit too big for him to hold, but that won't stop her.

Kuroka stuck out her tongue and adopted a sassy pose; hands on hip, tongue out, and a proud look as if she won an award.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"Huh. I didn't know there's a hospital in a dorm." Was Seifer's remark as he carried yet another unconscious person into a room filled of unconscious people, two of which he wasn't familiar with. He knew, because he'd certainly remember a girl with a sapphire blue hair if he sees one.

It was one long room painted in calming blue, where beds were aligned neatly and the patients sleeping quietly without a care to the outside world. Several medicine cabinets laid against the wall, set between the paintings. They were paintings of sceneries—which reminded him of his late wife's. The room also smelled like medicines but less "healthy" than a hospital, but neither Seifer or Kuroka would want to stay for long.

A now casually clothed Satellizer stared at what he betted to be Kiba's, a somber look on her normally icy face. Seifer decided not to pry her for the moment.

"This was originally four dorm rooms. We don't usually use it, but lately it's..." Rias sighed deeply, looking over at her Knight. "Never mind that. Lay them at the far right, thank you for bringing them here Shinjiro, Bridget." Seifer and Satellizer then did as they were told. "Grayfia, can you keep watch on them until morning?"

The maid behind the small group nodded. "Of course, Ojou-sama."

"Good... Then that's that for tonight." yawned Rias as she stretched, earning her a slightly peeving stare from none other than the Kawamura himself. She quickly covered her chest and gave him a cynical glare, and sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ugh... I need a good night sleep..."

Seifer paused, looking at the two girls from the church and the two girls from earlier. Leone and Akame still bled from the wounds they suffered from Kuroka's violence, whereas Xenovia and Irina were treated well and wrapped in bandages. A little bit unfair, he thought, although he admitted these two girls did sneak around and crashed the place.

"You think they can make the night?" asked Seifer subtly.

"I don't care." Rias shook her head and kept her arms folded. "We need only one of them to be questioned, and they're obviously not from the church. If neither lived through the morning, then so be it." Sharp and cold; so different with the way she treated her own. "I have nothing to offer for assassins."

"Huh. I swear I'm surrounded by sadists..." he muttered under his breath. Kuroka heard it, and gave him the same look that Rias gave him; a look of silent contempt.

The Gremory massaged her temple and sighed tiredly. "...I hope Akeno has cleaned up the room... I'm going to head back. Good work, and goodnight everyone."

"Sleep well, Ojou-sama." Grayfia quietly bid, bowing as Rias stepped out of the room along with Satellizer. The Knight hesitated for a moment as she looked back Kiba's cubicle, but went back to the room in silent.

And the silence lasted longer. How could it not? His formerly ex-lover—now a lover as well—stood face to face with his current lover. Not an ideal moment for any of his wisecracks to lighten the mood either.

Despite Kuroka was ignoring Grayfia by looking around the room and Grayfia acting as though she was an ornament, Seifer knew these two had plenty of questions concealed under their pretty faces. He let out a breath, knowing he would need some dose of nicotine later on.

"Alright," he began, "Not the time and place, but should be enough for a quick chat." Seifer stepped away and leaned beside the closed door, folding his arms as he looked at the two women. It was then he realized something; "Kuroka," he muttered, catching her attention. "Were you always this short?"

Her lips created a bitter flat line as opposed to her frowning eyebrows. "You, are so very annoying and rude nyan."

"I so very am." He sneered with a light chuckle, then glancing at Grayfia who had the tiniest of smile on her face. "Well then, go on. You said you wanted to get to know her, didn't you? Here she is."

"I never said that."

Judging by the tightness of Kuroka's lips and the ire in her amber eyes, it was fairly clear she wanted to give him a new bump on his head and bruises on his sides. Though later, she stared right at the maid, who in reply, looked deep into her eyes.

Seifer stayed in his place as an onlooker, unsure what to feel as it was—surprisingly—the first time he experienced such uncanny scenario, and he was curious of what would happen. He even doubted this kind of scene ever occurred in movies, though he knew Kojiro would beg to differ. The only thing he hoped was to not get slapped by either of the two women.

Nonetheless, after the fierce exchange of stare/glare, Kuroka broke the silence with a straightforward question.

"What is it with you and him nyan."

Seifer noted something else apart from Kuroka's height; it's difficult to take her seriously when she ends her sentence with her usual tic. He kept this to himself, as the mood was improper, though he did really want to point that aloud.

Grayfia rested her silver eyes, keeping them closed as she breathed, opening the clear silvers as she answered with clarity.

"I love him. That's all there is. I'd like you to know that I will not stop regardless of your approval."

The Nekoshou stayed quiet. Her eyes at her rival's, not shifting an inch, dagger-sharp, and displeased. Until she finally sighed loudly and threw her arms.

"Ahh— whatever nyan. I want to sleep."

As she was about to leave, Grayfia's words stopped her from passing the door. "I won't give him up to anyone."

"I won't either." Kuroka replied, walking away with her back turned towards Grayfia, who quietly watched her leave.

Seifer made a soft noise. "That went better than I expected. You two will make great friends one day." He said pensively, attempting to distract the woman. Yet Grayfia was too deep in thought after what had happened. Kuroka's words kept circulating in her head, and her unease begun to surface.

He'll recognize this look anytime. "Something bothering you?"

"..." She wasn't sure at first, whether she should voice her thoughts or keep it to herself as she usually does. Jealousy is not a foreign feeling to her, and neither is anxiety. But these were what she felt right now, and they both still created the same odd sting in her chest she felt six years ago. It should be different, however. He told her he won't leave her, and in a way, promised her to make her happy. After a moment of patiently waiting, he finally got her reply.

"How can you be so sure that you won't leave me?"

"Hm? Because I said I would of course."

"I see..." A difficult question answered so easily. Such a blithe man he is. Grayfia stared at the ground, purposely avoiding his eyes as it would make it far more difficult for her.

"What? What're you thinking? You know I can't get close to anyone just because I want to, right?" Grayfia nodded quietly. Dangers shadowed him wherever he goes, and they both knew what it could and had done to each other.

Seeming that the woman was battling something in her mind, Seifer smiled, sighed, and said to her.

"Ah, well... don't strain yourself. You didn't sleep the last two nights, did you?"

His concern knocked her off her mulling thoughts regarding him. "How did you know?" She then received a quick kiss on her cheek, and had it patted as if to flatten it. He then winked at her.

"Make-up's a bit thicker around your eyes."

Grayfia gawked at him, unable to say a word as he left the room. As the door closed, she shook her head, and muttered to herself as she placed a palm over her cheek. "Unbelievable..."

.

.

.

Upstairs, his puppy welcomed him as she rushed to his feet, bouncing around as if she didn't see him for weeks, then ran back towards Asuka and Mio, currently sitting by the lounge near the stairs.

"Niiiii-san!" Asuka's chirpy voice resounded as the girl beckoned him to come and sit. Seeing as he still had plenty of time before leaving, Seifer decided to appeal her wants, and strutted by.

"What is it?"

"What just happened?!" asked Asuka as she looked at him, eyes like a child wanting a bedtime story. "There was sooo many loud noises!"

"Huh? Where were you when it happened?"

"I was in the bedroom! Buchou told us to stay inside so I did..."

"Why didn't you ask Rias?"

"Nee-chan said she's too tired to tell..." Mio muttered dejectedly. It appeared she too was curious with all the excitement that happened.

Seifer let a sigh loose. He's tired too. "Let's just say we caught two... thieves?" he considered his choice of word, before nodding to himself. "Yeah, let's go with that."

"Thieves...?" repeated Asuka as she pondered it. "...At school?"

"Maybe they're looking for knowledge, who knows." Asuka rolled her eyes while Mio snickered. And he said Kojiro to knock it off with his poor humor. "Anyway, where's Asia?"

What a disappointing end of a story. "Mmuu... she's already sleeping. Tomorrow's a school day after all."

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "Which means?"

Asuka pouted, and whined. "But we're talking what to buy for her! Let me stay up just a little bit more!"

"Fine, fine." The young man chuckled. He might have a fight some minutes ago, and even had his mood disturbed, but that doesn't mean he's unreasonable. "Just don't stay up too late. You wouldn't want to miss breakfast."

Her eyes lightened. "Oooh! What are you making? Are you gonna make something special?! Will it be enough for everyone though?"

"That is a secret and you should watch your weight."

Asuka gasped, "I am _not_ fat!"

"Never said you are."

As Asuka raged, Mio giggled at the adorable pair. "Fufu~ you two are so funny." She commented, then a thought popped in her mind. "Oh, Shinjiro-san, where did you learn to cook?"

"Hm... lots of places and lots of people." He answered fairly quick. It's like he had expected the question.

"Did it take a long time for you? I mean um... how long until you can cook like now?"

Seifer raised an eyebrow as an edge of his mouth quirked up. "Around a month or so if you practice it daily. Why'd you ask?" he chuckled, "I'm guessing it's for Issei, isn't it?"

Her sudden blush told him all he had to know.

"Awwww, you're so red Mio-chan! That's so cute~!" Asuka giggled, much to her friend's expense.

The young man smirked. "Well, if it is for him, he'll like anything you make, Mio. He'll choose yours over a five-star dish anywhere, anytime."

"Because you're the "special someone" for him~!" and the Kunoichi's giggles loudened to a laughter as she poked the Devil some more. "Aww look at how red you are! Even your ears are red! Like your hair~!"

"S-Stop it! You're making me embarrassed! And be quiet!"

Since the girls won't leave any time soon, Seifer decided to take his instead. Nodding his goodbye and goodnights, he left the girls as well as his puppy, and headed towards his chamber. There a sulky cat-woman, covered under a blanket she refused to share with the man whom she just make-out with not an hour ago, made her stand. The lights in their room were off, but Seifer could see — or at least imagine the state of her expression right now; lips puckered, frowning eyebrows, angry glower, everything that screamed "don't talk to me".

Nothing he do could appease her at the moment. If any, it would only irate her. So Seifer kept his silence as he and accepted her cold treatment, scratched his head, sat on his side of the bed, and placed his arms behind his head.

He waited for about half an hour before he got up, and strutted out. He noticed she was peeking under her cover, probably noticing the loss of weight on the mattress. The dimmed light of the hallway entered the room as he slid open the door.

"Going to see that maid huh?" a sassy rhetoric question. Kuroka immediately looked away after scathingly glared at him. "Fine. Go see her. Why don't you just fuck her while you're at it. I don't care."

At this point, Seifer barely stifled his laughter. She was prone to be jealous, and usually was galling but cute. But this? This is something beyond cute and galling.

"Goodnight, Kitten."

"Screw you."

Containing his laughter down to a simper of short chuckles, Seifer shut the door and peered around the dimly lit hallway. He met a half-awake Asuka dragging her feet across the hall, probably going to the bathroom. The girl yawned loudly, and disappeared as she went down the corridor, scratching her butt.

For a Kunoichi, she clearly knew how to not look as one.

He then continued down the stairs. No, he didn't check up upon Grayfia. He knew it would stir trouble if they were found out by someone else, and didn't want to risk it as his power was too low to erase memories. Instead, he walked to the yard, now cleared of the tree from earlier, and leaned his back against the stone wall, popped out a cigarette of the small pack, and enjoyed his life.

Three puffs of smoke later, he heard the double-door creaked open. He glanced to his right, expecting someone to pop out the corner. "Took you long enough." Seifer said to the person walking to him, and caught a black leather jacket his brother just threw. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Kojiro nodded with such determined eyes like a soldier confident for a battle as he fastened the band of his helmet. "Let's roll out."

Seifer threw an offed look. "First off; my bike is at the parking lot, which is 500 meters away. Second; you need another hobby. Lastly; you look dumber with that shorty."

At such wounding words, Kojiro sulkily unstrapped his half-helmet.

"Better." The big brother said, gaiting down the stairs as he lighted another cigarette. Kojiro followed him with the black helmet tucked under his arm. The two brothers walked through the empty schoolyard. At first, they chatted about some upcoming movies, and somehow ended up arguing about whether coffee is better than tea. It was a stalemate.

"Enough with that." Seifer ended, tossing off the cigarette filter. It poofed, like always. "What happened yesterday?"

Kojiro scrunched his masculine eyebrows, which were often scrunched anyway. "What do you mean?"

"You went crazy."

"Ah... that..." Kojiro sighed. "Uh... well... I don't really understand it either. I was doing fine until that blue girl threatened her."

"Who?"

"That girl from the church." Said Kojiro.

"No, I mean who she threatened."

The answer came a few steps later. He seemed ashamed to admit it. That, or he didn't want to say it at first. "Asia."

Seifer paused, and Kojiro did as well, turning to face him. "And you said you don't get it."

"Because I don't." the young brother affirmed. "If it was Asuka, I don't think I'll do the same. I'll get angry, but I doubt I will lose sense of myself. Yet when it come to her... I just... I just don't want to see her get hurt, I suppose..."

"Won't you do the same for the Creator though?"

"Of course I will!" Kojiro protested, "But, it's different... I'm not entirely sure, but it's a different kind of need... It's confusing, really. I thought it's the same, but it's only familiar..."

Hearing his troubles, Seifer laughed warmly. "You might be strong and powerful as a god, but as a man, you're a bit lacking aren't you."

"Hmph. If you're so complete of a man, then enlighten me, please."

"I never claimed I'm perfect." Seifer said, mildly impressed by his brother's sarcastic comeback. "That, my brother, is what fondness is. You'll understand the more you stay with her, so don't worry about figuring it out."

"Follow what you think you should do and do it. It's better to have done something than not doing it then wishing for it to be done."

"What makes you so sure?" Kojiro stopped, but Seifer continued along the way as he gave his reply.

"I've been in your place before; asked the same question and got the same answer. Look where I am now." Seifer swiveled around to look at his confused brother. "I'm not doing half bad, don't I."

"But I don't—"

Seifer cut him. " _However_ , next time when it comes to her, don't act brash. You're a part of a group, as does her. Don't risk their life just because you're pissed off."

Deep down, he knew it was coming. He knew he'd be told off for last night's incident, and Kojiro said not a single word and accepted his older brother's scolding as he traced his steps again.

"Anyway, you seem to have gained Tyrant's support, though not all of it. That's good. Now learn to control it like that bulky green guy from that movie and the rest will be cake."

"But I'm not always angry."

"I'm not telling you to be constantly angry, idiot." Sighed Seifer. "Ah, well. Let's just go and get it done."

And so, the two brothers rode off to a land not-so-distant, to a place where he had setup a meeting with another one of his eccentric old friends.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

She couldn't sleep.

Of course she couldn't; he's not here with her for one, and he might really be playing around with that silver maid while she's here all by herself. He could be fucking her senseless and she has absolutely no idea.

Then again, who is she to him? How does he see her? What if she got ahead of herself and is the only one who thought what they have is something special? What if, this entire time, he had been leading her all along? What if he's always there because he pitied her? All these sorts of thoughts, all these doubts and worries, they invaded her mind and loomed over her trust, devaluing the times they had together into nothing of worth.

...

Great. Now she upset herself worse.

Groaning audibly, Kuroka irately shed off her blanket and got off the bed. She tramped outside, and headed down the dark hallway, his face present inside her clouded mind like a haunting. As she arrived at the dim lounge area, her insecurities returned for another bite and halted her steps. The stairs empty, and no one seemed to be downstairs.

Say that he really is toying with her, does she wants to catch him messing around with that woman? Won't that worsen the pain? And if she does, what will she do afterwards? Cry and lock herself inside the room? Leave this place and be without her sister, alone on her own once more? Is that really what she wanted? Or should she be content with her current place and act as if nothing ever happened?

She clutched the top of the wooden newel, and gripped it tightly as she gave everything another thought. She was torn in two, and her distress begun to show through. Her shoulders stiffened, and her lips quivered as Kuroka sobbed quietly by herself, alone by the empty stairs.

No. She had to end it now if that's the case. Kuroka went down the stairs, and in front of the sickbay she stood. She had wiped every trace of her tears and had a straight look, a little bit menacing as well, and then pushed down the handle.

He's not there.

Only the injured and a statuette-like maid sitting quietly on a chair were present.

"Can I help you, Kuroka-sama?" Grayfia asked as her silvers caught sight of the Nekoshou.

Kuroka was silent for a few seconds as she looked around. He really wasn't here. After confirming that, she looked at Grayfia, and said to her. "Yeah. I want to talk to you."

Her expression remained unchanged as she rose off her seat. "Very well."

.

.

.

Kuroka sat by the darkened lounge, hands hugging her legs to keep herself warm, accompanied only by her thoughts. She had spoken to Grayfia, and now her words etched in her mind, replaying to remind her how stupid she was to had such thoughts of him, of the man who had found what he had lost, in her. Thinking everything all over again, it was her that overreacted.

Lost in herself, Kuroka didn't notice the sound of the door downstairs opening. Only after two young men stepped up the stairs, she raised her head off her knees.

"What're you doing up this late? Hungry?" Seifer took a bite, and Kuroka scowled.

Sensing a fight was coming, Kojiro made the wise choice to stay out of it. "I'm going on ahead. Night."

"Ye. Night." He nodded at his brother, then back at Kuroka as he walked to her, stopping by a sofa. He was dressed in his previous clothes, but now with a black jacket tucked between his arm and chest. "What's up? Can't sleep without me?"

She groaned, but she couldn't deny that either, but she's still mad at him too so she couldn't admit it. After glaring at him, Kuroka reached out her hands as if asking for a hug. And then, with a defiant look on her face, slightly drowsy as it was past her sleeping schedule, she demanded him.

"Carry me. I'm tired nyan."

And what she got was Seifer's ridiculed look. " _Wot_?"

"Just— shut up and carry me." She asserted, "...Jerk."

Of course, the young man had no idea why she's being so overbearing. Perhaps she was sleepy as she said, or she might still be mad about— whatever she was mad about some hours ago. But in the end, Seifer didn't give a damn.

He stepped closer to her. "I just smoked you know. The smell might stick on to you."

"I don't care." Kuroka huffed lividly, hands still outstretched.

Seifer chuckled. "Fine. C'mere Kitten." He lowered himself, and wrapped his arms around her slim body to pick her up. Kuroka drove onto him, slinging her hands by his tough shoulders and neck, and propped herself to him as her legs snaked round his waist and as he placed his hands on her butt, giving her a firm squeeze that made her pinch his side once as a warning.

Back in his hold—his warmth blanketed her, and as she rested her head by his chest, hearing his soft, steady heartbeats, rocking her slowly as he made way to their room, Kuroka let loose of a content hum, and she smiled.

"Oh god you're heavy." That was the briefest smile and most drastic change of mood she ever had. Emitting a noise that sounded like a high pitched, muffled scream, Kuroka sank her fangs on his chest, and bit him hard. "GAH—!"

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Her morning arrived with a loud pop of confetti, and showered with small colorful papers. Her heart jumped out her chest when she found everyone had gathered by her bed. Most of them were still in their sleepwear and rocking their messy bedhair, except for Seifer. Yuki was there too, already up and running around, chasing the confetti that were flying in the air.

She sat straight and pulled a blanket to her chest as she looked around with oblivious look. A bit scared too.

"H—Huh? What?" Asia stuttered, blinking and rubbing her eyes.

The group looked at each other, grinning as if planning something, and then they all shouted in unison.

"""Happy birthday!"""

They expected a reaction of surprise from her, but she only clapped along, and suddenly they were the one who was surprised. An awkward silence filled the room, heads were scratched, and a cough would be inappropriate right now.

"Whose birthday is it?" asked the girl. The Devils were unsure what other way to react but to split away, revealing Kojiro, and pointed down at the cake the sleepy young man was holding.

Asia gasped with hands over her mouth as she read the letters. "It's—it's my birthday?!"

The crowd lightened up, much joy was felt as they finally got the proper reaction from the birthday girl.

"Of course, silly!" Kuroka pipped from the far right of the crowd.

"I-I thought it was Oneechan's!" reasoned Asia as she gestured at the still soundly sleeping girl beside her, sneering as she dreamt of great dream of great food presented to her. However, her smile was quick to drape when the food began licking her instead— and that's when she woke up with Yuki's red tongue prodding her cheek repeatedly.

"...Why are you guys doing here...?" Asked a very-much drowsy Asuka, her black-brown hair a bird's nest fitting for her familiar. She looked over at Asia, and then at Kojiro, and lastly at the tart he held.

"We're celebrating you for waking up _early_ nyan. Go on, make your wish." the Nekoshou continued, pleased with Asuka's beet red cheeks as the realization dawned on her. All else laughed in her expense, and Asuka shamefacedly joined in while secretly wishing she was six feet under.

With only an hour away from the start of the school, and with nobody had taken a shower, Rias decided it would be best for them to continue this later on.

"Asia, go ahead and make your wish." The Gremory ushered, nudging at the Kawamura.

Kojiro held the cake carefully as Asia crawled over the sheets, and sat a foot away from him before closing her eyes. A while later, she ended her wish with a quiet 'amen', which caused the expected headache to spread among the Devils. Cue their load groans.

As the candles went out, the group clapped and cheered.

"Oh right! The gift!" Asuka had to scurry away to a nearby drawer to grab her gift; a hand-made bead bracelet. "This is for you Asia-chan~! Happy birthday!"

Asia happily wore it, and gave Asuka the best hug she could give. It wasn't clear which one was happier.

Various accessories and clothing were given to her that morning, clumping up the bed. She thanked each and every one of her with sincerity and genuine happiness as if Christmas just came by.

Then came the moment they were all waiting for. Kojiro's present; a small box shaped like an engagement ring box that had been stirring all of them crazy.

"Here's for you. I don't know if you'll like it but..."

"You should've given yourself as a gift." Suggested Kuroka in a whispery voice. "She'll definitely like it nyan." Few giggles were heard from Seifer and Akeno, whereas the other pretended they didn't hear her. Asia didn't understand, so she just kept on going.

"Thank you Kojiro-san, I'm sure I will like it." The blonde girl blushed as she took the small red box, her smile the brightest they had ever seen.

Nearly everyone held their breath as she opened the conspicuous container, but their smile fell, and they froze as they saw the shiny silver necklace. It held a silver cross, beautifully sculpted with blue topaz sitting in the middle of a heart-shaped ring.

Kuroka couldn't help but ask Seifer why his brother bought something she couldn't wear without experiencing a headache, but Seifer just gave her a look that said 'just wait and see'. And so she did.

"It's beautiful!" Asia uttered as she longingly stared at the necklace, then at Kojiro. "Thank you very much Kojiro-san! I will treasure it!"

"Glad you liked it." Said Kojiro. "But I rather you wear it. It is meant to be wore. At least I know that much... Or am I wrong?"

Seeing that Asia couldn't bring herself to explain why she was hesitant, Mio stepped forward, holding her arm awkwardly as she began. "Um... Kou-san... I know you meant well but... she can't wear it. Not if she's a Devil... so..."

"She can still wear it regardless." Kojiro replied confidently.

Before Rias was about to let out a speech of why Devils couldn't wear biblical related things, Seifer moved forward.

"I'll help her wear it then."

"B-But!"

"It'll be fine." He said to Rias and the rest. "Really... this isn't supposed to be this suspenseful."

Seifer then took the box carefully. It jingled as he brought it over towards Asia, beckoning her to step out from her bed, which she did shortly after. Seifer walked behind her, telling her to lift her hair up. Just as her hands dove in her flock of golden, Kojiro spoke up.

"W-Wait a second..."

" _Mio Creatore—_ ..." He huffed dramatically as his unexpected Italian surprised Asia. "What now?"

Kojiro reached out an opened palm. "Give it to me... Let me do it."

Ah. Of course. Jealousy. And here he thought he wouldn't have to deal with this obnoxious feeling of envy this early in the morning, and from his own brother no less.

Figuring it was too late already, and knowing that riling his brother could be as fun and dangerous as playing a round of Russian Roulette, Seifer did what every older brother do to their younger sibling; he teased him. As another reason, he thought it was about time for his brother to make an advancement to Asia.

"Why?" Seifer asked with the most plain and stale tone as he could. It certainly was hard to keep his face straight when his brother was making all these conflicted expressions while choosing his words.

"Because... It's my gift."

"I helped you look for it."

Kojiro clenched his hands. "Just— give me the damn thing."

"Why? It won't make any difference if I do it."

The first to notice this ruse was Kuroka, followed by Akeno and then Rias. They all decided to stay out of it and let the Kawamuras bicker. Kuroka could be heard whispering 'this would be fun' underneath her breath as she hugged Koneko from behind, while Asuka prepared her handphone's camera. Like hell she's missing this opportunity.

"Of course it will!" Kojiro raised his tone, eyes glaring with clear defiance. Yuki had scampered and took cover behind Asuka's legs, who was recording the scene.

Unlike his brother, Seifer kept his calm voice, now smirking. "Why?"

"I don't want anyone to do it, but me!"

"That's selfish."

Kojiro didn't miss a beat. "I don't care!"

"So it's fine as long as you have a reason to be close to her?"

"YES!"

Seifer somehow kept his laughter intact. "Look at you, all riled up over a girl. And I recall you said you have no interest in them few months ago."

"That was _before_ I met her! She's different!"

"You admit that she interests you?"

"Yes!" The younger yelled. "Yes, for Creator's sake—YES! I like her! I like her more than I like myself! Alright?! So give me, the damn necklace!"

His voice boomed across the bedroom. Seifer was pretty sure it reached Grayfia as well. A heavy silence then flooded the room, and the Devils reserved themselves from speaking a single word. In truth, they were dying to tell him how completely scarlet Asia had become from hearing his "accidental" passionate confession.

"Did you hear that?" Seifer asked the girl in front of him, effectively breaking the silence. "He said he likes you." He walked forward to his brother, tapping Asia's shoulder as he went past her. "Good for you, Asia."

Her lips were sewn shut, though she did nod a few times.

"Here you go big guy." He handed his brother the red box, looking at the Devils as he sauntered to the door. "Why don't we all give them some privacy?"

They all unanimously agreed, except for Asuka who pleaded to stay to eternalize the moment. Seifer had to resort to snatching her phone for her to listen.

The door shut, and they were alone in a room for the first time they met each other. And being alone with one another caused multitudes of feeling to erupt, and they became overly conscious of each other. Especially Kojiro, who went motionless like a statue as he backtracked to the night before, remembering his brother's piece of advice that surprisingly helped him a little.

After asking the Creator's guidance, after steeling his resolve and ensuring himself there was no need of fear, Kojiro moved forward.

* * *

 **Break**

* * *

It's a rare case when Rias couldn't pay attention at the black markers on the whiteboard, or at the voice of her lecturers. But it's even rarer when Rias couldn't get much sleep. Her mind was occupied by the perturbing thoughts regarding last night, as well as him—her new guardian. She had spent hours, days, and maybe weeks of researching who he was or who he is since Asuka first introduced him, and her research always ended with nothing out of the ordinary. She didn't even find his name before he changed it.

She should be glad he's on her side; she knew she should. That man was, as her own brother referred, exceptionally remarkable. Exceptionally stronger than her entire peerage, exceptionally capable, exceptionally dangerous and imposing, and exceptionally sly and annoying.

Despite his credibility, him being her bodyguard was not something she could accept so quickly.

Not because she disliked him for his secrecy. Not because he had handed her perhaps the most embarrassing defeat some months before. Not because he had outwitted her even in her own scheme. Not because he had a power she couldn't understand or because she suspected him of something vile. Not because she feared his unknown power either. It's not because of these reasons that Rias didn't want him to be her bodyguard—someone who without questions, will be nearby her for most if not all the time.

It's because that she seemed unable to be herself whenever he's around.

 _'No no no... I can't be thinking of him.'_ And she's right. Another more significant matter was present, such as last night's raid.

Rias placed her elbows on her study desk and laid her chin on top of her hands, reassuring herself as well as refocusing her mind by closing her eyes. It had always helped her during times like these.

The fact that two unheard of people with extremely dangerous divine power roamed her controlled region was not acceptable by any means. Even if they were sent by the Church, she had yet to receive any notice. That alone had violated the pact between them.

Then there was the possibility of them being Fallen Angels, or even Angels—though the former would be highly unlikely. Angels rarely descend, after all. She doubted they would want their wings dirty. They could be a Rogue Exorcist, but then again, even Exorcists are loyal to the Church, and Rogue Exorcists commonly merged with the Fallen Angels due to their common goal of exterminating Devils.

The highest prospect came down to either Fallen Angels or the Church in the end. She made sure to question them when they woke.

Now to the other two... A human girl and a Beastkin—a Lionelle, if Kuroka's information was correct. Could they be related to the two other girls, she wondered. But even if they weren't related, what were all of them doing in Kuoh in the first place, specifically at her part of the town—the Devil's territory, and not at the Fallen Angel's side?

What were they looking for? Why did they attacked the Old School Building? They weren't Fallen Angels, and she couldn't find any lead of their names.

Rias shook her head in frustration. _'Not good... this just keeps leading to another dead end.'_

"Here's your tea, Rias." Akeno settled a cup of tea over her table, pausing Rias' train of thought for a moment. She received a quiet thank you as Rias took a sip of the jasmine flavored drink. "Are you still thinking about what happened yesterday?" she asked, "Or were you just thinking about Shinjiro-kun instead? Ufufufu~"

A few minutes ago, that would be true. Still, Rias was not impressed. "Don't be silly." She dismissed the topic, waving her hand. "But yes. Those strangers... They can't be overlooked, whoever they are."

"Which ones?"

"All of them." Rias said, putting down her drink. "It's safe to deduce the two girls from last night are assassins, as they're neither Fallen Angels or were sent by the Church. As for the other two, there's a high chance they are the Church's people."

"How can you tell the Church didn't send them?"

"No matter how bad it is, they won't resort to assassins or people outside their circles. The two girls last night don't have any holy essences in them, and one of them is a Beastkin as well. The Church have never hired a nonhuman beings, and I don't think they will anytime soon."

Akeno leaned her head, humming as she listened. "Ara, I see... Do you have any clue why they are here?"

"That... I'm still not sure."

"Hmmn...? It's no good then. We don't have that many leads yet." The Queen uttered, looking at Rias and her troubled look. "What do you plan to do when they wake up?"

She slinked her fingers between each other. "I'll have them questioned. Get all the information they have. I've asked Kawamura to stand by to do so."

"Ara? Shinjiro-kun? Why not me? I've always wanted to interrogate someone, ufufu~"

"...While I know for sure that they will give up, I don't think you'll stop." A chill went through Rias' spine as she imagined what kind of methods her Queen might use.

"Ah, I'm glad you think so." Akeno giggled innocently. "But it still is weird for you to resort to him."

Rias thought about it, but then furrowed her eyebrows as she sighed. "There's no other options... having one of us question them might be too risky, the assassins or the Church's girls. Assassins can't be trusted, and I have never felt a holy power that intense. You even mentioned it as well, right?"

"That's true... An Exorcist shouldn't have something that powerful." now Akeno made the same conflicted look. She recovered quickly, however, and went back to her smiley self. "Ara ara, It's not healthy to overthink Rias~ urgent matter or not, don't get too stressed out."

After a few seconds of silence, the Gremory let loose another sigh. "Right... I need some fresh air..." She got off her seat as she headed to the window, wondering what sight she would spot today. Maybe another love confession in broad daylight?

"Would you like me to de-stress you, Buchou~?"

"N-No thanks..." Rias blushed, covering her bust in fear of getting violated by her own Queen. "Wh-Which reminds me... have you cleared it up to Bridget yet...?"

Akeno tilted her head sideways, causing her long ponytail to sway to one side. "Ara? Satella-chan? What do you mean?"

"Well... apparently, she misunderstood what you did to me few days ago... and sees us as some sort of a bisexual couple."

"Oh my, ufufufu~ that explains why she's warier around me the past few nights." Akeno giggled, not troubled much unlike her crimson-haired friend. "And to answer your question; no~ and I don't plan to clear it up either fufu~ it's fun seeing her all flustery like this."

Rias leaned her hand and back against the walls. "Does it even matter if it's her...? Don't you enjoy teasing practically anyone?"

"You know me so well, Rias~ we should be a real couple." tittered Akeno with a smile. "But her reactions are what you say priceless... and cute nonetheless."

"Again, you say that to everyone you've teased."

"Ara? Really? Ufufufu~"

"Really..." There was nothing else to do but sigh at her friend's worrying attitude. A brief silence elapsed as the two beautiful girls looked over the school's scenery, trying to find anything unexpected like what Issei did to her sister or what Kojiro did to Asia earlier today.

Funnily enough, Akeno happened to think of the same thing with her. "By the way, Rias. What do you think about Ise-kun and Mio-chan?"

"Them? Hmm... I knew my sister liked him for quite a time. I'm glad it turned out fine for them." She answered with a small smile. Seeing her sister happy made her happy. It's just that simple for her. "I think they're pretty cute, to be honest."

"I think so too, but that's not what I'm asking for, ufufu~" as expected, Rias didn't quite catch her. "Are you jealous of them, Rias?"

She still didn't get it. "Jealous...? But what for? I doubt Ise is the kind of boy who will forbid her from seeing me, and he doesn't try to keep her all for himself either or only talk just to her."

"Aww, you're smart, but you're so slow in this kind of things." Akeno giggled, not caring that she might had offended Rias. "What I'm pointing at is their relationship, Bu~chou~." Still, Rias didn't get it. "Ara? Do I need to be clearer?"

"Please do."

"Fufu~ it's just that I think it's nice to have a relationship like those two."

Yet again, Akeno surprised her. "What? As a couple?"

Akeno nodded as she looked outside the window. Conveniently, she focused right towards a male student holding hands with a female student, looking cheery and bright and jubilant and somewhat annoying.

"I feel like we're lagging behind, although we're the seniors." The Queen said in a rather gloomy tone. "Asia-chan looks sillily adorable with Koji-san, and I'm happy for them fufu~. Kuroka-chan has Shinjiro-kun and they suited each other. Mio-chan is Ise-kun's girlfriend and they're always spending time together."

"When I see any of them, they look so... different? Hmm? I don't think that's the right word..."

"Comfortable?"

"Yes, that's it." The Queen giggled, staring out to the distance. "They're comfortable with each other, is what I'm trying to say..."

Rias stared at Akeno with concern. Years they spent together, and this was the first time her friend ever chatted about relationship genuinely. Normally she'd make fun of Rias' forced one with Riser and ranted how being single was the most wonderful status.

"Love", it sounds funny. Will it feel funny to love too?" Akeno thought out loud, still retaining her simple small smile as she glanced at Rias. "What do you think, Rias? Don't you want to find that out? Being in love? Or being loved?"

Rias repeated in her mind and gave it a thought. "I don't know." She said with honesty. "I think it brings more trouble than its worth for me personally."

"Ara ara, that's because you were forced to be engaged with Riser. Imagine if he was someone you dreamt to be with, how would you feel then?"

The Gremory folded her arms. "Still, I'm not sure. I don't have that kind of dream. Besides, we're still young. Why mull over this thing? It's very unlike you, Akeno."

Such facetious drop of the matter actually hurt Akeno a little, although Rias did have a point. "Ufufufu~ you're right. I just think it'd be nice to love as a girl."

 _'_ _Ah. So that's what it's all about.'_

Knowing Akeno's past, Rias could understand her. Her Queen's past is nowhere near ordinary and is austere. She could do nothing to change her past, but what she could do, however, was to try to lighten her burden, as it was the main part of being her friend as well as leader.

Akeno nearly jumped as Rias embraced her from behind in a gentle hold, similar to that of a mother's; kind and loving.

She smiled. "Ara ara, did I worry you that much, Rias? Ufufufu~" Rias simply hummed as Akeno clasped her hands over hers. "I'm okay now. Thank you, Buchou~"

"Happy to know you are." Rias replied.

And that was when the door flung open.

It took Rias a few seconds and Akeno's giggles to realize how close she was being with Akeno, and how their position could be misunderstood easily, especially from her Knight.

"I-I-I apologize f-for intruding!" The blonde female Knight stuttered, her shaking hand and her bright red face obviously signing that she really wanted to ran away like yesterday.

"B-Bridget! This really is not what you think it is!" Rias blurted, hurriedly letting go of Akeno who kept on giggling.

Satellizer stayed, and her embarrassment gradually shifted away. But it was obvious she won't be able to stop thinking about what she just saw for the next few days.

"B-Buchou, one of the girls woke up; the yellow haired one. Kamakura is with her right now — I don't know what's happening, but I heard `."

"Kamakura-san"?" resaid Akeno, head angled to one side.

Rias adopted her standard "Buchou" mode as she exchanged looks with her vice president.

"Let's go."

The Queen nodded, and the Great Ladies of Kuoh all made their way down the stairs with haste, fearing for the worst. Rias slammed the doors open without regards, and the Devils darted their sights to look for the young man and the girl from last night, who, to their surprise, was sitting still on her bed. Seifer sat on a chair next to the bed, appearing laxer than they thought with a water bottle in his hand.

"You have something against doors, do you." Seifer sarcastically commented, somehow keeping count the amount of times Rias had slammed those innocent doors.

Seeing nothing had happened, hopefully, Rias folded her hands and stepped to the two, eyes kept at Leone's vigilant glare.

"What reason you have for breaking in last night."

Expectedly, Leone gave her no answer, and even averted her eyes at the walls much to Rias' anger.

"Oh. I didn't know I'm no longer the negotiator here." Seifer raised his thought, to which fumed the Gremory even more. But she gave way, and, after stepping to a wall nearby with her peerage, she stayed quiet.

Seifer's smile was brief as he looked at Leone again, now clothed with a new shirt. "Back to where we were before... You and I both know you can't run away from here even after you're all healed up. And I doubt you'd left her behind either." Leone winced. Truth hurts most of the times. "So, to cut it short, you tell me what she wants, you're free to go."

That caught her attention, though it was clear to him she was battling the choices in her head. Then she stared at him, her resilient yellow eyes showed him nothing much but her resolve to get the hell out of this place.

"Me and her. Other than that, I won't accept it."

"Of course, duh. You and your friend right here." Without waiting for Rias' approval, Seifer replied with a nod. "I'll even send the both of you. Now then, tell her why you're here and what you're here for, will you?"

She glanced at the cubicle next to hers. She was separated by dull green curtains, but she could sense Akame's presence. Afterwards, Leone stared at her lap.

"Those Fallen Angels paid us." Rias scowled. Her hate of those vultures just grew more and more since the past weeks. "We're here to get something for them, some fancy swords, and that's the gist of it."

"Who hired you? I want names. And why do they want you to get those swords?"

Leone seethed. "Look here, _missus,_ I'm only in it for the money. I have zero fucks about why they want some stupid swords, alright? I've answered what you wanted to know, now why don't you hold on to your words!"

Her trademark blade materialized by her hands as Satellizer prepared to lunge at the woman for insulting Rias, but she was held back by Seifer's gesture.

"Oookay, that was not what I call a fruitful negotiation. If you Devils can be so kind, please give us some time to chat." Rias was about to say something, but Seifer did not allow it as he continued. "Please?"

With much reluctance, Rias led the Devils out of the room, and immediately the tension lowered.

"Thanks." Seifer muttered as the doors closed. "Alright, back on track." He turned at her, who still had the remainder of ire in her eyes. "See here, Leone, I know you want to leave this place as soon as possible, and I honestly have nothing against it."

"Then let me go. It's not that hard."

"Oh, but it is. Just like you, they pay me. Heaps. Probably more than you got paid." He said, smiling so smugly that she wanted to introduce her fist to him. "Fortunately, I don't need it as much as you do."

Leone perked at him, her interest shown on her face.

"So, to make it short, tell me everything you know about them and why they wanted some swords so badly, and I'll split my pay with you."

She stared at the young man, and she would lie if she said he didn't look convincing. That red-haired Devil did look like an important person, and her looks wasn't one of the ordinary either. It's actually very likely he didn't lie about his salary. Besides, those black-winged people wouldn't give her the pay, now that she failed obtaining what they wanted, and might even hunt her for that failure alone.

After a moment of thinking, Leone settled on agreeing with him, with one more condition.

"Make it three-way, then I'll talk."

"Right, can't forget about your friend, can we." Seifer smiled as he propped off the chair, placing the water bottle at the side table. "I'll get the missus here in a moment—" and the upset rumbling of Leone's stomach reached his ears, resulting in his brief chuckles. "Maybe I'll bring you something to eat too since you're so cooperative. How does that sound to you?"

"Wonderful." Said Leone with a slightly embarrassed awkward look. As soon as the man left the room, however, Leone jumped off her bed. She shivered as her soles touched the cold floor, and also from the hurt she got last night.

Cursing as she held her stomach, Leone made her way to Akame's bed slowly, wincing at every step she took. Eventually she got there. She pulled away the curtain, and her eyes widened at the shock of finding her friend's state.

She remained untouched. Traces of her fight remained etched to her paling skin, some wounds still bled, and the sheets were stained in red. Her clothes were tattered and her breathing was shallow and weak. They didn't even spare a sheet of bandage to help her injuries. They carried her here, but they left her to die.

Leone gritted. This was why she had no bandages around her—they were never treated in the first place. Her wounds were mostly sealed because of her own ability, not because of their help.

The door clicked open, and as Rias stepped inside, Leone charged towards her. But her unhealed injuries caused her to stumble and fell before she could reach the Devil, or before Satellizer dipped her blade in her chest.

"You should be grateful you're still alive until now." Rias scathed, staring down upon the woman. "You're making me regret my decision to let you stay."

Leone painfully looked up, the edge of Satellizer's giant blade looming between her eyes. But to Rias' surprise, what she saw was an expression of anguish.

"Don't kill her... Please..." rasped Leone, "At least give her some bandages, anything to treat her. Anything— just, don't leave her to die...! I'll do anything you want me to, but— please!"

As her enemy, Rias wouldn't show mercy. Yet as a person... as someone who too have someone dear to her, a little bit of mercy was perhaps, an acceptable request.

Rias sighed softly as she took out her cellphone, dialed a number, and spoke to it as it reached. "Asia, can you come to the clubroom right now? Yes, thank you, Asia."

.

.

.

Short minutes later, Asia arrived at the room with gasped breathing, Kojiro stood behind her with a party hat latched on his black hair.

"I-Is everything okay? Did somebody get hurt? Are you okay Buchou?"

"We're alright Asia." Rias softly chuckled. "Come, I need you to heal her."

Asia felt uneasy at Leone's expectant look, but she went to the cubicle regardless. A small gasp escaped her mouth as she saw the unconscious girl's wounds and the red sheet beneath her. Not much later, Akame's wounds sealed up completely. And Leone's as well, as Asia had offered after noticing that she was in pain.

"Whoa— that's neat. I feel better already." Leone peeped with a bright smile, now that she knew her friend will be alright. "Thanks little girl."

"Umm... your welcome..." Asia timidly bowed, hurriedly walking away from the center of the crowd—even if the crowd were entirely friends she'd often be with. Such is the struggle of a shy person.

Nonetheless, it's safe to say the it had turned civil due to the recent events. And now with the friendly guy returning from upstairs, and with a sandwich deliciously made for her, Leone felt far more comfortable with the situation recurring around her.

"Mmmn~ turns out— you guys are pretty decent folks." Leone stated as she munched through the unbelievably tasty chicken sandwich. "And this' decent too."

Seifer gasped. "Decent? Excuse you."

"Right, right, it's _amazing_. Happy now?"

"Mhmm. Very."

Rias coughed. "You can tell us everything you know right about now."

"Oh right, right." Leone gulped down the piece of chicken. "I really, really don't know much about them, alright? Just want to be clear on that." And then she begun, "I got no idea on the details, but I overheard them talking about destroying a school or city or something. They're like B-movies villains, you know? One of them even have the laugh... And god he's creepy."

"How does he look like?" Rias inquired.

"He looks like someone you want to punch in the face but wouldn't because he's big and burly." Leone cackled. "Let's see... he wears a cape and is pretty tall. He got long hair and pointy ears and... oh! Of course, bleached white skin. Creepy right?"

"Red eyes, black wings, always grin when he speaks?"

"What the— yeah that's him alright!" Leone chirped, "I bet you meet a lot of weirdos don't you." Seifer hunched both of his shoulders up. "Anyway, we have— _had_ to fetch some swords. We got some of it, and now down to the last two. Those girls over there carried it a while ago, or at least that's what I'm told."

She might not show it, but Rias' pleased with how well it went. "Did they mention how many you have to get? Or how many they have?"

"We're just told to get those from the girls, other than that, I've no idea. What? Are they really going to destroy a whole town or something? Because, not to say they suck or anything, but they don't look _that_ able to me. But meh."

"Kokabiel... what are you on to now...?" Frothed Rias as the other Devils watched her grind her gears. The pieces didn't connect. Holy Swords? Destruction of the city? It didn't make sense to her. "Do you know anything else? Anything about his scheme?"

Leone hummed. "Hmm... Nope~! Told you all I know 'bout them. Now can I _please_ leave? Appreciate you guys for not killing us, but we have to go."

"Why the hurry? Are you scared those vultures are going for you?"

"Naaw, I just don't like staying in one place for too long. Gets me all jittery."

"But your friend here hasn't even wake up. The sun's still up as well. I can't risk people seeing you getting out from here."

"It's fine~! I'll carry her. She's not that heavy. And I've done this before, no one will notice." The energetic woman jumped off the bed, walking past the Devils to Akame's bed. As she lifted the unconscious girl behind her back, she looked at Seifer. "Oh~! Don't forget about your promise okay? I'll be picking it up the next time we meet."

As he received questioning stares from the others, Seifer simply nodded with a light shrug as Leone exited the room. Her footsteps fell lightly before they completely went silent, as did the room. Asia peeked at Kojiro, who still had the party hat dangling beside his head, pondering if they could leave or not.

That's when Asuka barged in the room. "Aaaaasia! Come on, we're still waiting for you! Hurry up geeze!"

"Oh that's right," Rias muttered, "It's okay Asia. Go have fun. Thank you for the help."

"H-Hai Buchou! Thank you!" as she excused herself, Asia trotted back to where her surprise party was held with Asuka and Kojiro, leaving Rias and Seifer with the remaining patients, and Satellizer, who had yet to leave her spot by Kiba's bed.

Seifer was thinking on leaving back to his home, as Grayfia did mention the construction was finished, but he supposed he'd stay a little while to get to know more of this Gremory girl.

"I didn't expect that."

"Didn't expect what?"

"You letting them leave just like that." He said to her.

As an edge of Rias' lips quirked upwards, Seifer knew he just assumed wrong. "Of course I didn't." The Gremory stated as she rose from her seat. "I've casted a tracking spell on one of them. If she returns to those vultures they'll know instantly, and likely will kill them both. Unless they're fools that can't sense this basic spell."

Devils. Just how many tricks they have up their sleeves, he wondered. That aside, her ruthlessness bugged him a little bit, and Seifer decided it was time to leave.

"Right, good. Since I'm done here, I'll be heading back."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"Sirzechs-sama informed the construction of your house has been completed. Sirzechs-sama is presently waiting for your arrival." — was what Grayfia told him when he was chilling on the lounge, doing nothing but waiting for the effect of the alcohol to pass as well as Kuroka's silent treatment. However, she did become warmer and was hugging him tightly without wanting to let go. Granted, it was because of his driving. Apparently, they didn't share the same definition of "drive with care".

A bad omen struck her the moment she climbed on the bike, and now, a bad omen struck him as he saw the flat roofing that was out of place with the neighboring houses. Just like a sore thumb.

And now they arrived at his house, or what used to look like his house. The once plain but homey look was now replaced with unnecessarily overgenerous appearance. It wasn't even a house, but a three-floored modern mansion. It would be a solid four-stars villa, and that still was not enough to describe how far it bypassed his expectations.

A handsome man with handsome crimson hair stood proudly by the extravagant porch of polished marbles, accompanied by a few others, smiling ear to ear like an eager child as Seifer and Kuroka entered the automatic gates with his bike. He then walked towards them with arms stretched out to a hug. Meanwhile, Kuroka quickly leapt out of the motorcycle, and took a while to calm herself down before she witnessed the brilliance of the house/mansion.

"Hehey~! I welcome you to your brand-new house! I'm quite proud of it, if I do say so myself." Sirzechs' smile faded as quickly as Seifer took off his helmet, displaying a face of pure disbelief and borderline disappointment.

Seifer's wordless stare was beyond chilling.

"Err... well... I might have done it a little bit too far...?"

Seifer couldn't even sigh. All he did was got off his bike after he parked it nearby a fountain, and walked past Sirzechs along with Kuroka, leaving Sirzechs with an awkward smile. However, his daunting face gained warmth and his standard friendly look as he arrived at the porch and met with the rest. A beautiful lady and a young girl with a certain uncomfortable air.

"Welcome back, Shinji-sama." Tiamat said as she caught him off guard by embracing him, nuzzling his neck like a small animal. "I've missed you so."

Though surprised at such an affectionate welcome, Seifer went along and patted the back of her head. "I am indeed, missable." Kuroka rolled her eyes.

He then glanced to a familiar face, one which he saw back at the Familiar Forest. A girl looking in her late teen years, dressed in a fairly revealing green clothing but adequate enough to not catch odd looks.

"And you must be Leanne." Seifer said in a warm and slightly overly friendly tone, yet somehow still made the girl jumped a little. "How do you do?"

"I am Leanne Crocell..." The girl said, keeping her tone somewhat respectful and humble, like she was introducing herself to some sort of a high monarch. She even lowered her head and avoided his eyes. "I am honored to be of your acquaintance."

Another proper mannerism. Wonderful. What princesses awaits him in the future. "You don't have to be so formal with me. I'm just a guy."

"That is true, however, no man had ever defeated Miss Tiamat. You have my uttermost respect."

Seifer's smile wearied. "Eh... well... still, I'm just a guy. Treat me like you treat other man and we'll get along just fine."

"But—"

"I insist." Seifer told her with definiteness. And, though she was uncertain, Leanne raised her head, and met his warm smile that sent a wave of electricity through her chest. "There you go. That's more like it."

The young man averted his sight back to Sirzechs, who was smiling sheepishly at the moment.

"Well? What are you doing here? Don't you have papers to signs or whatever you do?"

 _'_ _Ah, he's pissed.'_ With that thought, Sirzechs bid his goodbye and left as soon as possible. He wanted to be their guide and give them a little tour, but perhaps, he had to let Seifer cool down a bit before that.

"Oh, before I leave, I need to have a word with you."

"What now."

Sirzechs gestured him to follow him, which he did after telling the rest to go on without him. Seifer had an idea or two of where this is going, and judging Sirzechs' look, he's likely right.

"It's about Tiamat and Leanne." Sirzechs said with concern as he crossed his arms. "They — and by "they", I mean the higher-ups — they're wary of these two. One's a Dragon and the other one is a Devil that was not meant to live."

Seifer had to think for a moment. "Ah, right. The civil war. Your sister mentioned it some time ago."

"Yes, that." Sirzechs ruefully nodded. Not hard to tell he wasn't proud of any of it. "I managed to get the right to have them under my surveillance, but that doesn't mean they're off the hook. They don't know their identity for now, but when they do, I can't do much to help if the head honchos asked for them."

"Sounds like some uncanny foretelling if you ask me."

"Because it _is_ likely to happen. I'm telling you so when it does happen; you can figure out what to do." Sirzechs paused. "Or what _not_ to do."

Seifer batted an eyebrow. "What. I'm not that rash."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm referring to the girls."

"Oh, and one last thing." The crimson Satan continued, unaware that his worry was leaking. "Sei—I mean, I know you're looking after many people right now, and I'm not telling you that you have to... but... you know... my sisters... they're... they might be going through difficult times in anytime soon. When that happen, I just— you know... I don't have many people that I can trust."

"I got it. Two extra mouths to feed won't be that hard." Seifer waved dismissively as he slapped the Devil's shoulder. "You take it easy. I mean it; you're scaring me."

Sirzechs laughed sheepishly. "Hah, yeah. Everything's stressing me out." The young man massaged his eyes, before continuing his laugh awkwardly. "Right then. I'll get off your lawn. Enjoy your new manhole."

"As long as nothing's made of gold." Seifer joked as the Gremory magic circle appeared beneath the Devil's feet. "Thanks for ruining my home jerkass."

"Always happy to help." Sirzechs laughed. "Catch you later."

And after that, he disappeared, leaving Seifer in the middle of the pebbled pathway to his front door. In all honesty; he was worried with his friend. The last he seen him being this troubled was a long time ago, back when he killed for fun.

Saving the thought for another time, Seifer marveled at the new look of his home, and though it was over the top, it wasn't bad at all. He felt pleased, but there was the looming sadness and regret, and the "if only"s that attacked his mind, the image of his late wife and daughter that couldn't enjoy this luxury, and the guilt that never stopped trying to bring him down.

Then Kuroka poked out from the door, her face jubilant. At least someone liked the changes. "Hey! Are you going to stand there? Get in here nyan! There's an elevator! And there's a basement!"

Even after repeating the words she said in his mind, it still didn't translate to him.

"What." Was all he could say. What surprises lied in wait for him in his own dwelling he wondered... as he took a brave step into the mansion.

* * *

 ** _Chapter Ends_**

* * *

 **Hello, nice to see you here.**

 **There was a scene that wasn't meant to make the cut. It's Asia's birthday. I first didn't want to include it in the story since I thought it didn't really fit. But you'll be the judge of that.**

 **That said, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it, and as always, see you in the next chapter.**


	28. Calm

**Summer sales. RIP wallets everywhere.**

 **So the number of reviews in the last chapter is, well, not as much as I hope it would be, honestly. At first I'm a bit worried, but the followers kept on increasing and so were the views. So I'm just going to assume I did fine lul.**

 **STILL. Thank you for the kind reviewers!  
-Wacko12  
-Shikkokuakushintei  
-Mahesvara  
-Zarroc789  
-Noctis Lucius Caelum  
-A Certain Triangle**

 **Thank you for the follows and the favorites. I'm proud to say that this story has passed its predecessor in terms of reviews, followers, and favorites. Thank you, and thank you very, very mucho you guys. This wouldn't be possible without you.**

 **Without further moaning,**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

 **||Calm||**

* * *

"We'reeee hooooome~!" Majority of students, if not each one of them, love the end of their school days. They can hang out with their friends without fearing being reminded to button up their unbuttoned buttons, but few are as excited as Asuka coming back to her home.

Before the house turned to a mansion, she would've lied down somewhere, be it a couch, the floor, her mattress, or even on Asia's belly. But now that it had evolved to something she thought existed in manga and anime and movies and probably the richer part of the country, Asuka had never been so active, and never been happier before dinner.

Three days since the house had an immense upgrade and a day since those two girls left after meeting with Rias, her hectic life steadied at last. Along with Leanne, the most recent addition to the household, they lapped the underground swimming pool at professional athletes, even with the help of doping.

As unbelievable as it may sound, if you put her natural gift and her prior training as a former assassin, coupled with her Knight's boosts, it really doesn't sound so farfetched. As for Leanne, she was as fond with water and swimming as her, and equally fierce when it comes to competing for something, even for a mere bragging right as the fastest swimmer in the house.

Koromaru, the blue and white Hellhound puppy that Kojiro took as his familiar and named after 2 days of thinking it over and over, stood no chance against these rabid swimmers. The wolf pup had admitted defeat long ago, and was now playing chase with Yuki by the pool. With Asia and Kojiro's supervision, the two puppers chased after Aleta and Raikou, Asuka and Asia's respective familiars. But of course, to no avail. In the puppies' defense, the last time they played chase, their mates can't fly.

Oh, and Narina's screams of terror could be heard despite her size as she held onto Yuki's furs for her dear life.

At the basement floor below them—yes, there is another basement floor—, the Nekoshou sisters trained together, holding a spar against a Dragon named "Venetia" that is one of the feared Dragon King without Koneko realizing. Though Tiamat had to held back most of her powers and fight in her human form to not cause a clusterfuck, she was pleased. Kuroka's ability actually surpassed her estimation, and would had lifted her respect for her if Kuroka didn't mock her every time she missed an attack.

This all had become a part of their daily life at home, and none of them thought the renovation was a horrible idea.

But what about our unlikely hero? Where would he be during such a scene in his mansion-house?

"The sun's setting."

"You noticed?"

"People are going home... I have to prepare for dinner."

Another hum, tailed by an unreasonable reasoning. "They won't starve."

"This isn't the time for your witticisms..."

"You say that _regardless_ of the time." Seifer squeezed her shoulder. "It's not like you don't like it. Am I right or am I right?"

As self-conceited as that sounded, that's how she truly felt, and her silence made his grin wider.

Saying things that make fun or provoke one's hidden desire is one of his keys of getting what he wanted, like the amusement of seeing a woman being so skittish around him. In this case, Grayfia.

But, the fine woman didn't seem to take the bait this time. "...Still, I have obligations. You're not the only one I serve Shinjiro."

As usual, she put her duties over anything else, including her personal wants. Admirable, but quite sad if you think about it.

"Would be nice if you do, though." A light blush daubed her comely face. Giving her another of his tight-lipped smile, he got off the wooden bench and then extended a hand to her, a gentle look on his features. "At least walk with me for a while."

She reached for his hand. A feeling of warmth coursed as she felt the rough callouses of his palm, resurfacing the memories of their first meeting. Back when the entire was against her, he offered his hand just like this.

The sea breeze blew past as the waves rolled by, washing away a sandcastle some children built earlier. The pier was becoming empty as the sea level was bound to raise and the temperature started to fall. Couples had left the benches, and only a few fishermen were hanging by, leaving the pier almost for the two of them. It's like their own personal wooden catwalk. Exposed with nowhere to hide, but they didn't care. One was too concerned for the other, and the other was too lost in her thoughts to notice.

"Grayfia?"

"N—Nn... Yes?"

That was the third time he called her name. "Something on your mind?"

"...Nothing..." Her silver bangs swayed as she shook her head. "It's... nothing to worry about."

"M'kay."

She's rare to get lost in her thought. She didn't even realize they had walked far from the pier. Seifer didn't press it for now, however. Instead he let go of her hand, and turned around and stand in front of her. He pulled her close, and wrapped her in his arms, and then held her tightly that she felt she's being squeezed.

Despite the heaviness in her stomach, it fluttered at the amorous hug. Her never ending thought processes were put to a pause as she smelled his citrusy perfume. She sunk into the warmth he gave, drawn in by the feeling of security and his gentleness. She paid no mind to the smell of his cigarettes or the humid sea air.

Still in his hold, Grayfia raised a question. "...What's the occasion?"

"Nothing." He hummed, his chest vibrated against her face as he did. "I just felt like hugging you."

Her hands slinked to his back as she yielded momentarily, appreciative of the simple gesture she knew he's so generous to give out. Soft yet so strong. His touch made the entire world warmer somehow, and the sounds were much more soother. But even so, this dragged her down. Not that she showed it blatantly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Seifer gallantly said, making sure she knew he was taking credit for brightening her day. Well, not that she minded.

"Wish we could spend more time like this." He told her as his thumb drew circles on the back of her hand. "Even teens have later curfew than yours."

She giggled. Having to come home before 7 from their already brief date was ridiculous to him. However.

"That would be nice. But I am happy just to be with you."

"Oh, stop it. You're making me blush."

"You don't blush."

"Whaaat? I blush too. Just not as often as you."

Fingers linked, the couple stood as they watched the horizon turned from orange to violet and blue. As the moon begun its climb, they shared a tender kiss, before leaving the Clevedon Piers.

Although they teleported together, they arrived at a different part of his house/mansion. She arrived in her bedroom with the bright shine of the Gremory clan's sigil, while his body formed inside his room with a twirl of his smoke.

However, they shared the same thought of what to do before continuing their activities and duties.

They needed a shower to wash the other's scents. And also, the sea and the beach.

.

.

.

Dinner had always been wonderful when shared together with the family members, and the more the better. It is rare in the Kawamura household due to their nighttime activities as Devils and bodyguard, but today was a day off for all of them. Added with Koneko who's staying for some nights, and a pair of mutts, a hatchling, and a chirpy fairy, dinner was lively.

"Aaaaah! Anna-chan! I won the race so that last egg roll is mine!"

"What?! Nonsense! We've never agreed to this! There was never such deal!"

"Leanne! Don't raise your voice at the dining table! This applies to you too, young lady Asuka!"

"Y-Yes Ma'am..."

"...Mou... AH! KORO-CHAN! NOO, THAT'S MINE! Ah... he ate it..."

"Ne~ Shirone, how many stomachs do you have nyan? How come you're never full nyan?"

"..."

"That's rude."

"Shut up. You're ruder nyan."

"Me? Rude? Pft."

"Kou-san, h-how does the soup taste...?"

"Hmm? It's good."

"A-ah... I'm glad..."

"AAAAH! Ojii-tann! Yuuki's chasing Narina again!"

.

.

.

Yeah. It's like a big family gathering, except with more teens and more Devils and other supernatural beings and animals plus one humanized God and one Death. Well, not that much of a difference anyway. For example, the dishes are aplenty, and no one would willingly volunteer to clean them despite they only have to arrange it in the dishwasher, reason being too full to move.

Thank Creator Grayfia was there.

She was there when they ate, sat together with them on the large table as she ate with reserve, speaking only when she was asked a question or offered something from the table. At first, she ate at a separate time and place as how a standard housemaid would, but Seifer forbade her, as well as Asuka and Asia, saying that she's not here as a housemaid but as a person living under the same roof with them.

What else could she do but to give in.

Furthermore, her maid outfit was no longer a must. Yesterday, she went outside to accompany Kuroka with her shopping, not knowing that the clothes were meant for her. Her wardrobe was a mere quarter of Kuroka's, but that's already overwhelming for her.

But at the end of the day, she was truly grateful for everything.

"So, Grayfia," Seifer said as he grabbed a cold one from a refrigerator that was two heads taller than him. The beer's cap clinked down the fridge's preinstalled bottle opener, something he actually wanted from way back then. "How do you think of living here so far?"

As there were others nearby, or more appropriately, everyone including the little Pixy at the living room, she replied in a reserved, humble manner.

"I am very obliged to be here. Everyone treats me kindly." She said with a polite bow, "I can only hope to repay your kindness by serving this house with my uttermost best."

"That I'm sure you will." He chuckled. "Are those the clothes Kuroka picked for you?"

"Yes, they are."

"Huh. You look nice in it."

Again, she lowered her head. "Thank you very much Shinji-sama."

Seifer took several swigs. He eyed the golden liquid through the green glass, before he eyed her with a coy smile. "You know, you can start repaying my kindness in the storage later on."

Even she had trouble coping that. "I... I'll..."

"NEE-CHAN! ONII-SAN IS FLIRTING WITH GUREIFIA-SAN AGAIN!"

"Christ— you're like a car alarm."

He never thought he'd receive this many displeased looks in _his_ house. Hell, even Koneko jumped in the bandwagon—though it was understandable. She wouldn't want her sister to date a playboy would she.

"What? That room is a bit dusty. Don't just jump to the conclusions." With that lie serving as his excuse, Seifer retreated towards the elevator to continue the unhealthy part of his daily routine; smoking at his roof garden. There were stairs to every floor, yes, but that would be wasting his time.

"Ah, please wait for me Shinji-sama. I'd like to discuss a matter with you." Tiamat said as she hurriedly got off her seat, and trotted to catch up with him in the elevator. Seifer gave her the "sure hop in" gesture.

As she moved to the lift, so trotted Yuki along, bushy tail wagging and tongue flopping out. Koromaru bouncily followed behind the white pup, with Narina riding him as if he's her noble steed.

"No, girl, stay. You too Koromaru. And that means you as well, Narina." Seifer said decisively to both of them. "Go play with your furry friends; like Kuroka."

"I heard that!" a voice came from the family room—located at the center of the floor. He might or might not care even if she didn't.

And with that, the two went to the roof, and the two pets were let down. But they got their energy back up as they started to play chase with Aleta and Raikou joining the party. Narina luckily got off Koromaru's head.

"Then I will excuse myself. Good evening, everyone." Grayfia bowed to the large family, earning some sweet-flavored goodnights from Asuka and Asia, and a cool see-you-soon from Tiamat and Leanne. And she was halfway to the stairs, Kuroka pranced off the large U-shaped couch that faced the plasma TV.

"Hey, you, _meido_. I wanna have a chat with you nyan." Yapped the Nekoshou, but without showing much of her intent or her reasoning. "Come with me nyan."

With another bow, Grayfia complied. "As you wish, Kuroka-sama."

As the two headed for the lift that was now descending, several suspicions rose from the girls—mostly from Asuka, as she's the only one who paid attention for these kinds of things, namely, drama.

"Ooooh, something's telling me it's about to blow up~!"

"What is? A bomb?" Kojiro asked, representing the oblivious folks—that is to say, everyone else but her, Koneko, and Narina.

"Mufufu~ only chosen girls have this kind of special sensing." Asuka said, beaming with pride.

"I'm going too~! Let's go Acchan!" Narina squealed. Though she was palm-sized, her love for possible drama was high, and her voice was loud and clear as Kojiro would describe as "supersonically annoying".

Asuka rushed to the stairs with Narina pocketed in the flock of her dark brown hair, with Leanne joining out of curiosity. Their footsteps thundered as she scaled the spiral stairs with ease. Asia could only sigh quietly as she couldn't keep up with their dynamism.

Seeing the blasé attitude of the other people present in the living room, Koneko couldn't resist asking. "...Does this happen often?"

"Yes." Answered Kojiro in a flat tone as he threw a rubber ball for Koromaru and Yuki to chase around. It saddened Koneko since she was wanting to pet the white-furred dog. He was being extra careful, as being told off by his brother for breaking a vase was unbelievably embarrassing.

Koneko let out a small "oh.". The young man eyed her for a moment, as if studying her, and then asked: "Are you not going to join them?"

"No..."

"Why?"

"It's my Onee-sama's matter."

"Huh." Kojiro snorted, amused by her short and frank responses. "Don't you at least want to know though?"

"Y-Yes... but..." He had no intention to make her think about it deeply since he said the first thing on his mind, but that's what she did. "...Kojiro-san, does Shinjiro-san talk to you about his..." Koneko paused as she searched for a word to use. "...relationship with my Onee-sama?"

She looked at him expectantly, and so did Asia. Kojiro felt under pressure.

"Err... no. He's a private person. He sees much but shares little." He admitted. "But he does tell me about—" Kojiro cut himself after his eyes briefly settled at Asia, then back to Koneko again. "Uh, never mind."

"Oh..." Koneko sighed. It's hard to tell if she's disappointed or not due to how quiet she was and how rare she changed her expression. "What about Asia-senpai and Asuka-senpai?"

"Mm? Ah, umm... W-well... I don't think Onee-chan has anyone she likes..." _But what if she does?_ her own mind contradicted with herself. "I'm not sure... though..."

Before Koneko could say something to cheer her up, the said person, along with her two comrades, came out the elevator with defeated looks on their faces.

"That was fast." Kojiro hmphed. "Did something blow up?"

He received a perfect pouty face. "...Mu..."

"The only thing that blew up was our cover, thanks to her." Leanne jibed. Her face contained tinges of disappointment and irritation towards Asuka.

"It was cold out there!" Whined Asuka as she rushed towards the couch. She cuddled Asia and rubbed their cheeks together without regards to the others—something Kojiro had been envious about. "Aaaah~ Asia-chan, you're so warm~!"

"Uuu— N-Nee-chan!"

In their moment of sisterly bonding, Narina popped out from Asuka's hair, using them like a fur jacket to fend the cold. Then Aleta came from the pets' area along with Raikou, possibly hearing Asuka's voice. The grey-brown feathered hatchling perched herself on the brunette's hair, thus sandwiching the tiny Pixy, while the Sprite Dragon floated around Asia, maintaining his eyes at Kojiro.

At this sight, Koneko wished for her sister to return quickly.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

The perfectly mowed grass seemed like a huge green carpet covering the entire square-shaped area. While the roof garden wasn't as grandiose as the one located in the backyard, it had its own charms, especially at night. Though not the tallest house around the neighborhood, it rose above the other houses, granting an unobstructed view of the pleasant city.

It's also free from those pesky insects.

The crisp wind of summer blew the nicely mowed grasses, the colorful flowers, the hedges and the decorative plants he took care as well as he took care of his dog. Dogs, now. Koromaru might be a Hellhound with a growing blade on its forehead, and might grow as big as a wolf, but he still was a dog to him.

Looking back to where he moved to this city, he had never imagined having so many people and animals living in his house. Looking to the days ahead, Seifer figured he'll probably going to miss those hectic yet peaceful days.

Sitting by his side, Tiamat quietly looked at him as he watched his garden with an expression she couldn't discern what. To her, he appeared to be smiling, but a human smile can hide so many, more so the smiles of a God like him.

"So," Suddenly, Seifer sparked a jovial tone that shook the Dragon lady a little. "What do you have in mind?"

Blinking as he took out a pack of cigarette and stuck one between his lips, and then calming herself, Tiamat began with an apology. "Pardon me for coming with you..."

"Oh, no no. Don't worry about that. I'd always enjoy the company of a beauty. Anyone would."

Her cheeks flushed faintly. "I—before I ask, might I enquire how you can say such compliments so straightforwardly without meaning?"

"Hmm? I don't say meaningless compliments, dear." He chuckled, and the grey smokes he puffed out flew as if the ghosts of his laugh. "And why not? It's better than foul-mouthing someone, and less likely to make anyone mad."

"But, if you say those things so often to any women you met, won't it give them the wrong impression?"

"Ah, that." His expression changed to that of a silver-tongued veteran—kind of annoying how he appeared all-knowing regarding this matter. He's joking, of course, but that didn't lessen his level of jackassery. "Do you know the saying "some things are better left unsaid"?"

Tiamat thought for a brief time, before nodding curiously. "I suppose I have..."

"Well, that too, applies for compliments."

Now Tiamat thought for a longer while. "...I don't understand."

His eyes glanced around as if looking for an example to the confused Dragon. He took another drag of his cigarette, and blew out several smoky rings.

"It's a bit hard to explain, but first know who they are. See if they shrug off light compliments or not. For example, Kuroka. She's the kind that would say "Of course" to any sort of compliments thrown at her." At the mention of her name, Tiamat's forehead creased, and her lips tugged down to a small scowl. Seifer laughed lightly at this. "What? Did she tick you off again?"

"That feline is swifter than I thought."

"Oh, right. You sparred with her, didn't you? How was it?"

Tiamat huffed through her nose and crossed her arms and posed regally. "Hmph. Had I used half of my powers, she would pose no threat to me."

Seifer chortled. All he heard was excuses. "If that's the case, then who could?"

"Evidently, you, Shinji-sama." Said Tiamat. "This leads back to my reason of coming with you..." the lady paused, and her expression turned somber as she peered to the blanket of stars. "I... I have been wondering, Shinji-sama... are you... do you happen to be a Deity?"

"Huh. I knew you'll figure that out soon enough." Seifer acted as if he's surprised. His act was horrendous for someone who does it a lot. "But yes, I happen to be one."

Tiamat's golden eyes lighted up with interest, and she appeared more astonished than he was, as she expected him to stall instead of bluntly answering. Then again, she couldn't complain.

"I suspected as much." She muttered, watching him breathed out those unpleasant smokes. "...I... don't mean to meddle, but if I may know... how did you meet my grandfather?"

"Valstrath? Hmmm... well, it certainly has been a long time." Smiled Seifer. "Wasn't it a custom or some of the sort for your kind to tell their children and grandchildren their story of battles and such?"

"Yes, but neither of my grandfather or father ever mentioned they had fought alongside a Deity... And I had never expected to meet one in this Realm, in fact."

"Oh? Even though there are at least a hundred in this Realm alone?"

"Ah, no, no, I know there are others, but they're only minor gods as far as I know." Seifer could hear the Gods laughing at this brave statement. "My interest is within the major Gods, like you yourself, Shinji-sama. We from Avernus hold great respect to those with higher power than us."

"Why, is that so..." He chuckled. As he reminisced, Seifer closed his eyes to help him relive his first meeting with his late friend. "It was at Thedas, now another blackhole in the universe. You've heard of it, yes?"

The woman nodded eagerly. "Yes! I doubt no one had never heard of the Fall of Thedas. It is the first grand battle we took part in—" Suddenly, she perked up, leaning onto his face and stared at him with gawping eyes. "Th-Then did he fought alongside you?! That was the first war after the God of Death was thwarted...! Which means you're a—!"

"Okay, okay, easy down girl. You're like my daug—" he cleared the lump in his throat. "—friend's daughter when it comes to story."

She settled down, though not in shame. "I-I apologize... But that means you're as old as and perhaps older than my grandfather!"

"What? No, no, no. I'm not _that_ old. Not to offend you, but he is quite a relic."

"Really...? But, I thought no more Deity was born after the Eternal Conflict...?"

"That's where you're wrong, _Venezia_." Teased Seifer with a crafty smile on his face, flicking away the cigarette butt that then combusted into black smoke.

Tiamat jumped to her feet. "S-So you are one of the Creator's creations?!"

"Shh— quiet now. People are trying to sleep." The Dragon Lady nodded, and sat back down. "But yes, yes I am indeed."

Her look of adoration shone even in the dark of the night. Seifer wondered if this is what famous people feel when they meet their fans.

"Unbelievable... To meet one of the Maker's Children... I feel as if I'm dreaming..."

"Haha, glad you're jumpy over this, but I really am just another of His creations."

She didn't seem to hear him. "Th-then, if I may ask further... Wh-what do you represent as? Or what do you associate with the most? Is it smokes, vapors and the like?"

"You'll find that out one day." A simple smile was what he gave her along with his unfulfilling answer. "But keep in mind I'm not much more than a man. I need sleep, eat, and drink as much as they do. And remember, not a word to the others."

He'd like this kept in secret, and thankfully, she understood him without much questioning.

"You have my word, Shinji-sama." She said with a satisfied grin on her face, "So... I suppose grandfather had served you till his passing?"

Seifer lighted another cigarette. "Since my first battle." a reluctant pause. "Until his last. He's the Aide all Gods wanted for."

"...I can only hope to achieve half of what he has done." With a smile that touched her lips, Tiamat skimmed across the horizon, counting the stars as she recalled an old lore of how Dragons become stars after they died. "...It's a shame he lost his last battle. I wish I was there."

Seifer had nothing to say. He was there, but he wished he wasn't. Seeing that many deaths was bad for him.

"I wish I can listen to his stories once more."

This one, he agreed with. Wholeheartedly. "He did have the most amusing of tales."

Then she suddenly spun around to him with the brilliant night sky behind her, and looked him straight in his seemingly tired eyes with a Dragon's red-hot resolve.

"As have my grandfather, I will serve you until my last breath. I may have no home to protect, but I will protect you at all costs."

With the blinking stars cheering her on, thus was her Oath. Short and simple; such is the Avernusian way. Albeit forceful too as he couldn't reject it whatever he says.

"I'm sure you will make your grandfather proud."

She smiled. "I strive to do just so."

As she turned to watch the serene heavens, and as Seifer contemplated if he should ask about what got her here, or if she would like to be alone with herself, the wind rustled the leaves once more, and this time managed to stir a shiver from the normally cold-resistant young male. He decided it was best to be wise and search for a warmer place, even though that means he had to part with his smokes.

"Right then," he stood up, "I'm heading down. G'night, Esdese."

"Good night, Shinji-sama. I wish you rest well."

"Yeap. Oh, and by the way, this is your home too, so don't forget to protect it too, okay." Humming a whaling tune, Seifer then walked towards the small elevator room, leaving Tiamat smiling to herself at his warm response.

With a ding, the metal doors slid open, revealing two women standing rather awkwardly inside. They stared at the young man. One in particular was quite peeved by his appearance.

" Wrong floor?"

"Are you going down nyan?"

"Going down... on you? Maybe..."

Maybe it's because of his tease or his smirk, but Kuroka looked even more annoyed. Before Seifer could say 'what', she pulled him inside the lift. Beside her, Grayfia shut the doors close. In his head, he's working on what the hell he had done to deserve this rough treatment.

"...How are you... feeling?"

A compassionate question, and even uttered in such a compassionate way, yet it freaked him out. And this time, Kuroka didn't need to look long to determine his feelings.

"Ugh! Don't make me ask you again!" Kuroka protested as the elevator went down. Seifer finally took a look on her face, and its bent red in embarrassment. He looked over to Grayfia questioningly, asking for hints, but the maid didn't even say a letter. Rather that not knowing, it's more of not wanting to tell. Something surely had happened between these two ladies in a sort span of time.

"Okay, okay, easy down." Seifer said in a composed tone, despite the circumstances. "First off, do I even look sad?"

"That's the point!" Kuroka, while still latched on to his chest, glared at him from below as the flush over her nose bridge reddened and reddened. "You're confusing, okay?" Though he wanted to justify that it was him who was confused by her sudden question, he stayed quiet while she continued in stuttered words. "It's just— you're... you're stupid!"

The more she said, the more puzzled he was. Luckily Grayfia was there to place some of the pieces.

"What Kuroka-sama's trying to convey to you, is that she is worried about you, Shinji-sama." Seifer then made a skeptic face that said 'so you knew after all' to her.

"You never said anything." Kuroka continued, "I'm not like you, so how the hell am I supposed to know what you're feeling! You didn't even tell her anything!"

"Wha—"

"If I may be honest, Shinji-sama, I too am worried. Neither of us can tell whether you are pleased or not..." Her sullen silvers slid over to meet his coffee brown eyes, revealing the same face he'd seen back at the pier. "I can never tell..."

He felt Kuroka's grip tightened as Grayfia uttered the last few words. But alas, he had finished the puzzle now, but why was he being double teamed? Since when did they unite? What the hell was he missing and how? Anyway, this wasn't the time to question these delicate ladies.

"Alright, alright. I got it. I'm touched." Seifer spoke gently to the two of them. He placed a hand atop of Kuroka's head, and began to stroke her hair in the way she loved it. "To be clear, I haven't felt sad in the past times, so don't worry about that too much. How can I be sad when there're two women so _madly_ in love with me?"

Again with his tease. Though the girls showed different reactions; Kuroka reigniting her spiteful glare while Grayfia lowered her eyelids in silent disdain, none of them countered his statement or told him to wipe that stupid smile off his face.

"Just like right now, I'm so happy I could die." He said in a flippant, sneering tone as he pressed the button to the second floor. And the elevator finally began its descent. "I mean it, you know, in case none of you couldn't tell."

"I'm being serious! Stop jerking around you idiot!"

As Grayfia was about to follow through, her lips shut suddenly, and her look drastically changed to a look belonged to the woman who held the title of Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation.

Same applied for the other two. Despite the elevator worked perfectly fine, they felt the tremor. The ground around the mansion had shook, and it was unnatural. A few seconds later as the elevator opened, his phone rang a tune he despised the most; the Crimson Satan's designated ringtone.

"It's Sirzechs. Ready up, don't tell the others, and meet me at the roof." Seifer stepped out to a less crowded room, away from the residents of his house who still in a jovial mood. Prior to answering, he was heard muttering a curse.

Kuroka and Grayfia shared a knowing look at each other before they too exited the metal box, before they headed to a separate direction to prepare themselves for the next order.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

The world revolved around him. And you may take that in literal sense. The ceiling rotated as if he's riding a carousel. As he sat up, he nearly fell to either side due to how woozy he was. A headache split his head, and Kiba buried his eyes on his palms as if it could miraculously lessen the pain. His throat was sore, and even speaking a word would worsen it he thought.

It was probably somewhere around 10; he knew that much. It was still too bright for midnight and too quiet for the beginning of the night.

Having collecting himself, that is remembering his defeat that made him salty and deducing how he got back in his bedroom, Kiba slid his legs down to the bedside. The cold, polished wooden floorings bit the soles of his feet. His muscles were sore, and moving his arms caused him to wince. But he could tell all the wounds had healed. He'll make sure to thank Asia when he sees her later.

"..." His eyes fell to the floor, hands clenching the brim of the mattress. Not one to fail often, he was bitter of his failure. Add a stinging headache to worsen it. Not the most likeable condition.

Taking his time, the young Knight pushed himself up, and trod outside his dorm room in dragged steps. As uncomfortable as he was, he still needed something for his dry throat, and more importantly and perhaps most importantly; pay a visit to the toilet.

The hallway was dim, having only one window at the far end of the corridor. Most part would be left completely dark if not for the lights coming from the lounge. Accompanied by silence and his own thoughts, Kiba walked down the corridor. First, he thought about his defeat, his frustration grew as he only managed a nick on one girl. Years of training with the best swords master, and that's all he could do.

Just one damn scratch.

Afterwards, he thought on what he should say to his master for running off. While revenge would be the honest answer, she will still chew him out regardless of his reason. But Rias should know already without him saying a word.

 _'Whatever',_ Kiba thought; it _is_ what made him a Devil.

Too engrossed in his inner debate, Kiba didn't realize somebody had been staring at him as took out a water bottle from the lounge's fridge.

"Yu—Yuuto?!"

Kiba blinked, and he lowered the bottle as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and his bothering thoughts swept clean by seeing her deep blue eyes, widened ever so slightly in surprise.

"Ah... Senpai..."

Civilly sitting on the couch, Satellizer placed her book to her side as her black, racy nightgown transparency swayed. Even so, dressed in such an eye-catching attire didn't lessen his disappointment.

"Y-You're awake..." She muttered, gasping slightly. To him she seemed to be confirming if she was dreaming or he was only a mere hallucination. Took her some seconds to be ensured it was him alright.

Her face softened as she averted her sight, smiling at ease. "I—I'm glad..."

Kind and gentle. It's unfortunate that only a few could see her smiling like this.

"...Yeah..." Kiba ineptly rubbed his neck as he opened the fridge. "You should smile more Senpai."

Though he didn't mean anything more than just a compliment, the fact that it's a compliment made her embarrassed. Clumsily hiding her face by pretending to read her book, Satellizer quietly watched Kiba browsed the fridge.

She cast a side glance as she thought of what he's doing. "...Are you... hungry?"

Kiba laughed sheepishly. "Well, I haven't eaten anything in..." he paused, and glanced at his senior. "How long was I asleep, Senpai?"

"Ah, um... three days..."

His eyes broadened a bit. "Three days?" There was another pause as another thought had entered his mind. Taking out a plate of fried rice wrapped in plastic sheet, Kiba then closed the fridge. "...Senpai, what... can you tell me about what happened after I passed out?"

Having never been the one to recount, and not one to tell a story or speak more than a few words, his request took her more surprising than it should. As a result, she panicked.

"A-ah. W-well... Kyoujiro defeated those two girls... a-and..."

"Where are they now?!" His raised voice startled her. This was the first time she ever heard him shout, and he was a bit scary doing so. After a while, and seeing her frightened look, Kiba went back to heating up his food.

As Kiba pressed the buttons, the repeated beeps tingled the modest lounge.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice Senpai. I really didn't mean to shout at you."

Something was wrong with him. She knew, but she didn't dare to ask. Instead, she picked up her book, and said; "It's alright..."

Silence fell as the microwave processed the food. Oddly enough, this silence hurts her more than what she had been accustomed to.

"...Satellizer-senpai."

"Y-Yes?!"

"Are those two girls alive?"

The question wasn't asked out of concern, and that scared her. "...Yes..."

Kiba glanced at her, looking at her from the edge of his eyes. "Do you know where they are?"

"..." Satellizer gripped her book tighter. "...I—I don't know... They left after talking to Rias... I'm sorry..."

"I see..."

 _Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee—_ Taking out the fried rice out of the microwave, Kiba bid goodnight to her, before he walked back to his room, leaving the girl alone in the lounge. As he disappeared from her sight, Satellizer felt sad, and guilty. She's his friend, but she's unable to console him. Not like she ever had, but, she supposed it would be a pleasant thing to feel.

On top of it all, she was worried. When he was asking her, his voice was cold and distant as if he's a different person. And she was worried he might do something as reckless as before. Though guilty, she believed her lie was justified. It was for his sake, after all. No one liked seeing their friends hurt, more so if they only have a few.

Satellizer stood, taking her book along with her as she too made her way to her room. Hers wasn't much different. Same cool colored wallpaper and tidily furnished, a teddy bear resting on top of her bed. She momentarily looked out the window, seeing the empty school grounds and thought how creepy the school was during the night, and then she opened it, welcoming the cold air.

Tossing her book to the bed, Satellizer then dragged a chair by the window. Resting her hands on the frame, she gazed out the window. The sky was oddly bright tonight, but she didn't really put much thought on it as she lied her head on top of her piled hands, and sighed dreamily as a pillar of light pierced the night sky, followed by a light tremor that shook her entire room, and the mad laughter of the Fallen Angels.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"There's too many of them." Akeno whispered in anger and horror as she watched cracks spreading like cobwebs over the barrier. "Buchou, What should we do?"

"Keep renewing the barrier for now, but don't spend too much energy. We'll strike when they've drained themselves."

"Yes, Buchou!"

Behind her desk, Rias was in her thoughtful posture; eyes closed and folded hands over her mouth. Time was against her, and her peerage lied in wait in need for her command. They were able to form the barrier at the last minute thanks to Satellizer's imminent warning. In a mere minute, all of them were readied for battle.

Satellizer had her blade and a cold, fearless look on her eyes. Kiba had yet to say a word about his condition, but expressing her doubts regarding him would be a horrible move. She didn't need to demotivate her friends and comrades about her Knight's unfit state.

Akeno had donned her priestess outfit and she was as prepared for the fight, just like Rias.

But that's all of them right now. It was only her and some of her peerage, faced against a horde of vultures raring to shred them apart. They needed help, and fast, yet there was no way for them to communicate with the rest as long as the barrier was there. Forming a Teleportation Circle needed time and energy as well, meaning Akeno have to help. That means a minute without her and the barrier.

She was out of viable options.

She knew from the start, but her peerage hasn't, and she's determined to keep it that way. But will she risk the life of her friends just to keep their morale? Is that wise for a leader to do? But what other choices did she have?

"...I..."

"...as...Ri...you...me?"

At the verge of her desperation, Sona's static voice reached her through the blurry, transparent screen in front of her. The buzzing kept on droning, and Sona's face kept fading and reappearing.

"Rias, can you hear me? Please respond."

"Sona?! Thank goodness you're alright... Yes! Yes, I can hear you. Is everything alright at the school?"

"We're doing fine." Her best friend responded just as the screen ran out, leaving only static. Rias held her breath until Sona spoke again. "We have enough members to keep the shield up. I will send out some of my peerage on your way to help."

"Don't." Rias firmly objected. "There are around a dozen of them, maybe more." Another crack on their barrier, and Akeno could be heard chanting a spell to fix the cracks. "I appreciate your offer, but you too have your own trouble."

"Hmph. Still considerate I see." Sona softly chuckled as a scream entered the intercom for a split moment, yet it was drowned by the sound of the static and the echoes of lightspears colliding against their barriers. "Take care, Rias."

"Same to you—" the screen died, "—Sona."

Hearing the voice of her best friend lifted her spirits, and her burning confidence revived her dwindling flames.

They'll get through this.

"A flock of ravens are nothing compared to the Strays we have fought together." Rias roused, and everyone stopped whatever they were doing, and turned their head to look at their King. "We have slain Strays more than we can count, even far before Mio came to this world. Tonight will just be another one of those night of us hunting the Strays, but instead of searching for them, they're handing themselves over."

"Since they seem too daft to understand to know what territory they are standing upon, what say we show them whose land this belongs to?"

The group of four cheered as if they were a dozen. As the barrier shook and trembled, they stood strong and keen to teach the Fallens why Devils reigned over the Underworld.

"Good. We'll use the standard formation, with Satellizer and Akeno on the offense. Yuuto, I need you to cover me while I contact the others."

Kiba nodded.

"...Yuuto," Satellizer spoke quietly, "Please don't overdo yourself."

She received no response from the Knight other than a cold-blooded nod of his head.

As their magic shield fractured, the fracture spread wider and wider until their barrier was covered in glass-like cobwebs, and then, it shattered.

"Here we go boys! Spare the redhead! KILL THE RES—" a violent yellow lightning shot through the window, and handed him a third-degree burn, roasting him and killing him in an instant. His charred body fell to the ground like a lump of meat. Burnt meat.

Stupefied, the Fallen Angels went mute as a gorgeous Devil, clad in a serene white and red priestess outfit, floated out of the broken window with yellow sparks in her palms, smiling at them with a pleasant smile that sent shiver down their spines.

"Ufufu~ do you like my shock treatment?"

* * *

 ** _Chapter Ends_**

* * *

 **Hello, nice to see you here. Do you enjoy the pun? Shocking isn't it.**

 **So the Fallen Angels attacked without warning and in number, because why the hell shouldn't they. Yes, they're under Kokabiel, and no, not all of them are cannon fodder despite that's what their purpose is normally.**

 **Leanne's character will be revealed more the more we progress, obviously, as does Satellizer's. And the rest of the casts, duh. I do hope you like the bits of Satellizer's character. She's an awkward lass, like Kojiro but less stupid.**

 **This marks the start of the end of the arc too. I don't want to spoil anything, sadly for you, but I can assure you, Akame, Leone, Irina, Xenovia, and one girl you might've forgotten, will make their appearance again in the next chapter.**

 **Lastly, it'd be nice if you leave your thoughts. I did skip a lot of canon things in this one; Irina's and Xenovia's meeting with the Devils for one, and the entire staking out thing. Sorry if you didn't like the rush.**

 **That said, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it, and see you in the next chapter.**

 **Byeee have a great time!**


	29. Storm

**Rest in Peace, Chester Bennington. You were my childhood hero.**

* * *

 **Malthael's a playable character on Heroes of the Storm! YEEEAAAHHH! Too bad I don't play that game. Still awesome though. I wish his voice was like in the Diablo III trailer. Personally it's too slow, like he's an old grandpa or something.**

 **Oh well, doesn't matter (he's old anyway)**

 **Thank you for the reviews and for following/favoriting this story! Hope you all enjoy your read now and in the future.**

 **For the doods and doodettes reading my other story "The Seekers" and wonder if it's discontinued, it's still going. I'm working on it, just in a snail pace. One chapter for this story alone took me weeks to write and edit for one, and I'm at the last of semesters for my college too. I have to set priorities here :B**

 **Without further complaining,**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

 **||Storm||**

* * *

 _The calm has passed._

* * *

The loss of her of her Excalibur was a major drawback. They were meant to warn the Devils in the first place, not _fight_ them to the point they nearly wasted their life before even doing their purpose. However, it was fortunate it was her Excalibur, as she had a backup plan.

Plan - something she had struggled to devise even if time was with her, let alone when she had little of time and so few resources. Like now.

She had put everything she could think about into her calculation. Everything she could think of to escape the large, hexagonal room she was trapped in. But even that was difficult considering her head nearly split for remembering how she had gotten here. Earlier she was somewhere deep in the abandoned church – the place she and her partner believed to house the Fallen Angel they were searching, based from that crimson-haired Devil's info, and they were right. She was wrong however: to think she could handle him by herself.

 _'This isn't supposed to happen.'_ was the only thought that rang. Along the sound of a two people trading blows. Wait, not trading, _giving._ It was a beatdown from what she could hear. One of them were laughing in a maniacal way, while the person fighting against was grunting and gasping every now and then as she was beaten near to death's door.

She knew: she was in that position before. That was why she's sprawled on the floor.

* * *

"What? Is that all you've got?! Had I known, I would have never hired you in the first place! KHAAAHAHA!" Kokabiel guffawed as he gutted Leone square in her stomach, sending her down for the umpteenth time.

Leone wheezed, barely managing to lift herself up with a broken leg and arm. At this point, only her determination to land a punch – anything to hurt him – that was keeping her from fainting. But resolve alone was hardly enough to keep her eyes from shutting.

"I will... kill... you..."

"HAH! Your willpower is commendable." Kokabiel sneered, breaking Leone's ribs as he struck her chest. "I'll grant you your freedom if you can land a hit on me!"

The Lionelle staggered, swaying side to side before another blow to her solar plexus brought her down again.

* * *

Suddenly, Xenovia gagged. Her injury was too severe. She coughed, retching more blood to pool at the flooring beside her head. Then she saw the blonde girl dropped down like a ragdoll severed from its strings.

That was the fourth time that girl fell unconscious, which meant now it was her turn.

After muttering a derogatory insult, his footsteps drew closer to her. Xenovia feebly raised her head. Past her unfocused vision of her remaining working eye, and her pounding headache, through her dyed-green fringe, she saw him towering her. Him, who once referred as the Angel of the Stars, now spited as the malevolent war seeker – the Warmonger.

"No..."

"You..." Kokabiel's bloody fist grasped her hair, and Xenovia grunted as he lifted her forcefully to face him. Beside from his red vile eyes and his disgusting grin, she noticed the blood splatters covering his face. Some of them might belong to her for all she knows.

"The Excalibur—" He began in a low tone, only for it to raise as Kokabiel was not one to be patient. "—hand it over. Do that and _maybe_ I will be generous and spare some of your bones."

Threats had no longer had any effect to her. She was prepared to die for her cause, and she had given up the idea of escaping in one piece long ago. The only thing that upset her was that she only cut down thirty of them and not more.

So what did Xenovia say in reply? Nothing. She spat at him instead.

Like the blood dripping down her lips, the warm crimson fluid ran down his cheek as his face contorted an expression of anger. Enraged, Kokabiel delivered a vicious slug to her stomach, taking out the air out of her as Xenovia doubled over, eyes-wide, gasping for air.

He seized her throat and lifted her to the air. Weakened, hurt, practically broken, Xenovia had no longer the strength to do anything but wheeze helplessly. She couldn't even feel any of her limbs anymore, and considering the ugly purple bruises, she didn't think she would like to.

Kokabiel strengthened his grip, and she struggled harder for a breath air.

"This will be the _last_ time before I _break_ your throat. Give. ME. THE. SWORD!"

"I... tol...d... you... it's... broken..."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Kokabiel shouted as he threw her to the ground, ripping out her scream as her back collided first. He lifted her once again. "THE SWORD! HAND IT TO ME. _NOW_! _"_

Her body couldn't take it any longer. As her vision darkened again, Xenovia hazily heard someone else opening the door, and whatever he said, managed to lure Kokabiel to drop her down. Then she fainted.

"I see you've been having fun with the detainees, Kokabiel. But why don't you try a different approach rather than yelling the same sentence over and over?"

Having dropped the girl, Kokabiel turned around, and faced the small, overweight old man by the large door accompanied by a Fallen Angel. As he approached him, the difference between their height was like a mouse to a bear. "What is so important that you have to ruin my _interrogation_ , Valper?"

"Now, now, let's not be hotheaded here." Despite Kokabiel was towering against him, Valper Galilei showed no fear as he sauntered around him, walking to have a closer look at Xenovia — who was, by the way, completely nude. At her side, he nudged the sole of his shoe at her head to check if she's responsive. "She's not dead yet. I'm impressed."

"Stop wasting my time old man." Kokabiel warned. "If you have nothing to say, then leave."

"Hah! Me? Wasting the time? Kokabiel, the only one who is wasting time is you."

At first, that invoked his anger, but as Kokabiel gave the meaning another thought, he eased himself enough not to send a lightspear on his face. "Is it done?"

Only a few could match Kokabiel's wicked grin, and Valper Galilei was one of those few. "We have the needed requirements. We have four pieces of the sword, we no longer need hers."

"Khukuku... AHAHAHAHA! Excellent... Then we begin at once. YOU!" he pointed towards a Fallen Angel acting as Valper's guard, who stiffened instantly. Then Kokabiel calmly said: "Assemble the men."

"Y-YES SIR!" Wasting no time, the guard scampered up the stairs. It would please Kokabiel, but he returned instead. "I uh... W-what about the other girl, sir? What should we do?"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU DO. ASSEMBLE THE MEN. _NOW_."

"Y-YES! SIR! RIGHTAWAY!" the guard ran with his tail between his legs.

"Ugh... am I surrounded by fools here?"

"Possibly." Valper laughed a throaty laughter as he stepped towards the huge doors. "Nevertheless, you might want to consume those snakes of yours. Give Freed one too if you w—" the priest gagged, and glanced down. There was a gaping in his chest.

Miraculously, Valper managed to turn his head around. "Wh—why...?"

A lightspear sliced his body vertically, and Valper fell to both sides. The expression of shock still portrayed at each halves of his face.

"You've outlived your usefulness." Kokabiel smirked as he stepped over the sliced internal organs, keeping his boots clean. "Not anymore, at least."

.

.

.

This was three hours prior to the Massacre at Kuoh Academy.

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

A battle was, for Akeno, a playing ground. Unlike spars, battles are where she could let loose with minor repercussion. Playing a part in a kill or die scenarios, no matter the scale, was the sliver of joy in her life. She found the thrill at the first time she slew a Stray Devil. When Rias adopted Koneko to the peerage, she had to hold herself back, but only for a while, thankfully. It didn't take long for Koneko to adapt and understand the way she does her things; violent, merciless, sadistic, and perhaps disturbing to some.

But then Mio joined, and again she had to hold herself back. Her recent kills were uninteresting, thanks to that. However, tonight was her time, and her friends knew it.

Another Fallen Angel dropped limp to the ground with a gaping red hole in his chest, limbless and certainly lifeless. He smashed headfirst to the ground that would've shattered his head like glass if not for the soft grass.

Laughter radically altered into bloodcurdling screams of agony and terror as the Priestess of Thunder reduced their comrades they knew for years into a lifeless lump of meat, tearing them one by one without remorse.

Her succulent lips formed a tiny smile, and her violet eyes sparked a glimmer of a mad satisfaction as she killed another and another, dropping them like house flies.

The last Fallen Angel — or what remained of her — fell, body parts strewn through the small valley around the old school building, soiling the green grass with dark red. Out of nineteen, Akeno took out ten herself.

But the night was young. There were still several roaming vultures circling the school building. Several more to kill.

Having known Rias well, Akeno had no doubt she will order them to head for Sona's aid straightaway. Not that Akeno didn't want to, in fact, she loved to. Sona was her close friend as well. The fact that she could shoot down a couple more of Fallen Angels was a bonus.

"Ufufu, that's the last of them, Buchou." Akeno said to Rias as she hovered down, landing at the patch of grass untouched by the gores.

"Great work." Rias said with an acknowledging nod as her Queen's rampage was not a sight she hadn't seen plenty of times. After all they had put her through, it's only normal for her to feel this amount of hatred towards them. "How are the rest of you? Anyone hurt?"

"I'm fine." Satellizer and Kiba stepped to her side. The female Knight casted a simple water magic to clean her unique blade. Kiba didn't have much action as he was the vanguard, but he seemed to be preoccupied with something more than that.

 _'Not the time.'_ , Rias assured herself. He woke up not minutes ago and already he had to act. Anyone would have the same face he had.

"What's the next move, Buchou?" Akeno asked. Eagerness lined in her soft voice.

"You're still raring to go, aren't you?"

"Ufufu~ you know me~"

Rias sighed as if she was retold of an overused joke. She scanned over the school buildings. The whole structure stood tall without any sign of destruction, and would be a normal sight if not for the Fallen Angels flying in circle above the school. To her, the night won't be as long as she thought.

"We'll check on Sona to make sure she's alright." Her voice carried no worry, considerable, as she knew her best friend's capability and her intellect. A group of vultures won't do much. So what caused the uneasy feeling in her gut?

Her three trusted servants nodded altogether, and they flew towards the school building, ignoring the unpleasant sight for the time being.

As they moved closer, her uneasiness lumped, and Rias increased her flying pace as her peerage followed suit.

When they passed a certain distance, the four Fallen Angels circling the roof flew away as if they were scared of their presence. If only Rias didn't catch the wicked smile flashed by one of them, she would assume like so.

Yet fear and shock struck her at once as she finally realized their purpose. But it came far too late, as the illusion of a perfectly untouched school waned. And what replaced it was a sight she saw only in her nightmare; Kuoh Academy, had crumbled into their foundations.

Rias stomached the disastrous sight; the reconstruction would take only a few days, but seeing the place she had been in just a couple of hours ago almost leveled to the ground was unnerving still. She picked up the smell of earth and stone, and slowly, she peered through the school, or what was left of it.

"Sona..." her name came out quieter than her pounding heartbeat, almost like she's trying to remind herself the reason she came here. The next one was an anguished outcry out of fear. "SONA!"

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

A draft of humid breeze bit through her light clothing. The summer air was thickening to the point she felt she could bite into it. These pesky summer signs displeased her more than it should because of the worry she felt right now.

How could she not? Watching the man she never knew could be infuriated to the point where he made an expression she could only decipher as anger –though mild- was not something she saw often. Hell, this was her first time. And being inexperienced on this matter, Kuroka didn't know what she should do. Not even that Dragon Lady had any idea, and she was here while he was on the phone before them.

"—the hell do you mean you lost them." Seifer seethed, his free hand scuffing his stubbles hair in apparent frustration.

 _"Th-they're stolen by someone else during the confusion..."_ At the other side of the phone, Kuroka could hear a familiar voice of a man, but it was too inaudible for her to make something out of it. _"A-anyway, the attacker was a small force: two thousands less, well trained and coordinated. Babel wouldn't have fallen under an hour otherwise."_

"Any idea who they are?"

 _"Most of them are Devils, though there are some sorcerers and monsters. I'm thinking of the Old Satan's descendants. Anyway, this doesn't concern you yet. Don't think about this."_

"Okay. That's good. So—" Seemed to them he was cut off, and he didn't appear to appreciate whoever was on the call.

 _"During the attack, Underworld will be shut close and any forms of transportation won't be viable. My sisters won't be able to come here for a while, so until then, watch over them. Get them to your house. I beg of you, keep them safe. Them and their peerages. You know what I'd do if I lose one of my own. I won't live it down."_

"Treating me like a slave, eh?" Seifer took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and placed a hand on his hip. A quiet sigh ensued along with his reply. "I'm just kidding. I'll do it. You watch Kaori in return."

 _"You know I will."_

"I know you'll do some dumb thing too."

A short burst of chuckle rattled the phone. _"Glad to know you trust me that much."_

A wave of relieve flown over them as they saw his trademark sneer. "Then what about him? Any news yet?" He didn't look as if he wanted to ask the question. It was as if he knew the answer won't be something of his liking, and judging by another sigh he let loose, it certainly wasn't. "Too bad then."

The girls looked at him in uneasy anticipation as Seifer pocketed his phone.

Kuroka felt anxious of whatever the news was. She glanced at Grayfia for some sort of assurance, hoping that the maid would say something, anything to ease the tension, yet Grayfia said nothing. Looking at her tense expression didn't provide much help either.

Few minutes ago, she wanted to understand his expressions better. Now that his face was clear even to her, and Kuroka hated it. It wasn't long until he returned to his customary relaxed look. Perhaps he's doing so to comfort the girls.

"So the Underworld's under attack." Keeping his tone light despite the heaviness of the news, Seifer then lighted a cigarette as he studied their reactions. Grayfia appeared to be hit the most. The tiniest frown that tugged her lips was visible to his eyes. "Sirzechs said something about the Old Satan's children being salty or something. The Underworld will be off limit for safety reasons. Any questions?"

The girls took the assertion well than he thought them would that it slightly worried him. But he knew he'll worry for nothing anyway, so he quickly brushed off that thought.

"So... what do we have to do...?"

"We're getting the Devils here. We'll be one, big, happy family." Seifer said with much exasperation.

"Is Miss Sona as well?" Asked Grayfia.

Gray smokes spouted from his nostrils, causing Tiamat to make a face of light surprise. "The guy didn't say anything about her. We'll see."

"...Wait a minute, who's this "Miss Sona"?" Kuroka said condescendingly, "Did I miss something nyan?"

"She's a Devil, I presume."

"I will hit you."

"Try me." dared Tiamat with a glare that matched Kuroka's.

"Miss Sona Sitri is the second daughter of the Sitri clan, as well as Satan Leviathan's little sister." explained Grayfia in her professional maid manner, inadvertently breaking the two fierce ladies off. "...Shinji-sama, how bad was the attack?"

"He said it wasn't bad, but Babel has been taken over." Grayfia's clasped her hand tighter; something only he could notice. Just by that, added with her averting her eyes down slightly and taking in a slightly more air than her normal air intake, Seifer knew what exactly was in her mind. "Try not to think about it."

Unbeknownst to her, she was being scrutinized by more than one person. "Wow, so you can look confused too, huh nyan?"

That drove her thought train off track. "...I..."

"It'll be fine." Seifer said to save the time. "Before we go, Tiamat, did you see anything unusual?"

Tiamat blinked. "Why yes I did. In fact, before the tremor, a column of light sprouted to the clouds. I believe it was located at that "school" area the missus visit daily."

At this piece of information, Seifer traded glances with Kuroka and Grayfia, and that wasn't a flirtatious look.

"Isn't that just super. Nyan."

"Hey, at least we don't have to split up." Seifer said with a smirk as if he just told a horrible joke and still expect a round of laughter. Needless to say there was no laughter. "Anyw—"

"KUROKA-NEE! WE HAVE TO GO!" and of course, they had to be intruded by the kids. Rushing out from the elevator room, were Asuka and the rest of the household minus the pets and Narina – that tiny girl might having some trouble downstairs, considering the barks of the hounds and Aleta's chirps.

They all gathered at the spacious garden just by Seifer and the girls.

"Kuroka-nee! Nii-san! It's—it's Buchou! She said the Fallen Angels are attacking the school!" Asuka yammered with Narina's tiny but very hearable voice seconding her. Both were so panicked they didn't realize Seifer was alone with three women on the rooftop just few seconds ago.

The young man gestured his arms down to ease them both. "Okay, okay, easy down." He looked at Grayfia, whose poker face had returned. "Grayfia, prepare the transport please." The maid did so straightaway, and a bright red circle blitzed below their feet. "I need you and Venezia to stay here, by the way. Watch the house and the pets – and Narina. Make sure my house doesn't run away."

That subtle wink he gave her told her his intention. He was leaving her behind for her sake. Battles might not be the best medicine for a troubled heart, and Grayfia replied with a discreet smile at the edge of her lips.

Unfortunately, Tiamat was yet to grasp the hidden meaning of that single wink. She's new to civilization and all the secret codes or gestures. For one raring to proof herself to her avowed master, the order was not one she hoped to hear.

"Wh-What?! But I will do more in battle than as a house-watcher! S-Shinji-sama, surely you can reconsider your decision?!"

"I know, I know, but I have my reason." And the reason was so Rias wouldn't poke her nose on him for at least some days. Seifer knew it will happen in time, but he didn't want it to be right now or anytime soon. Dealing with a girl's curiosity is less important than anticipating what battles he might have to go through in the not-so-distant future.

"But I—!"

"Please." This was said in less of a plea and more of an order. An absolute order that won't take 'no' for an answer. Tiamat realized that, at least.

"I-I... As you will, Shinji-sama..."

"Atta girl."

Leanne took a step forward from the group. "Then I will stay as well."

Seifer studied her assured pose and face, and then at her contrasting yellow pajamas and matching shorts. He then silently compared her to the rest who had dressed in their school uniforms — oddly enough.

"I'll leave my bedroom in your care." He concluded. She looked pleased with his cynicism-coated answer. "Right then, time's not stopping." Seifer declared, and the Devils moved to the large pentagram. All who're supposed to leave but one troublemaker, Kuroka.

"Kuroneko, whatever you're thinking right now, save it for later."

Another dumb nickname. "K-Kuroneko?!"

Seifer shushed her. "I'm happy that you're worried, in case you couldn't tell." Without giving her the chance to resist, Seifer dragged her inside the circle. Then with a bright crimson light, they were transported to the clubroom of the Occult Research Club.

With them gone, the nightly silence returned. Kuoh was eerily silent during the night, and people might only think of that previous pillar of light as some sort of lightning or natural phenomena. Nonetheless, still troubled by her thought, Grayfia excused herself to take time for her own, and to prepare the guests' rooms as well. She had raised Rias and Mio long enough to know they hated unclean rooms.

Feeling left behind, Tiamat could only sulk as she plopped down on the bench. To be honest, she hadn't got a clue of what 'reason' her sworn master had. Leanne then took a seat beside her, curious of her trouble but also wanting a bit more of something.

"...Are you upset?" Leanne took a guessing shot. "If it helps, I feel the best course of action was for you to come with them."

Tiamat nodded, but the scowl and frown still remained. "As much as I wanted to go, he's the one I serve... I suppose he knows best."

Leanne propped the side of her head on Tiamat's shoulder. "...If you say so."

The Crocell waited for a couple of seconds before she launched another question, this one she had placed on the top of her to-ask list since she learned a little bit of the man of the house.

"What makes you believe in him?" Tiamat's scrunched eyebrows faltered her curiosity, but Leanne pressed on. "I dare not to offense you... nor Sir Kawamura himself. I was only wondering how you can put your trust in him in such a short time..."

Tiamat looked at her, huffed, and stared back at the horizon. For some moments, she closed her eyes. Her vibrant light blue eyelashes fluttered as another wind blew past.

"Leanne, do you remember the first time we met?"

That question was the start of her trip down memory lane.

Leanne recalled her fear, the feeling of utter helplessness. She was parentless, homeless, lost, all in the same day. Overall a complete mess after constant tragedies beating her down to the point she didn't know what to do or what she could've done.

"...Yes... I remember everything..." She whispered softly, a bit pained for having to recall such memories. "I'm eternally grateful that you found me... otherwise, I doubt I would be still breathing."

Tiamat offered a gentle smile, the kind that had always put her to ease.

"Then it should be easy for you to understand why I trust him."

Leanne thought hard, but got nothing of it. "I... don't quite understand?"

Delighted chuckles rose from her. "Nfufu~ had we didn't cross our path, I'd have destroyed the entire forest. And I'm certain I will be hunted down, and I might've hurt you even more... Don't you know?"

Unconsciously, Leanne had pressed the wounds she was inflicted that day. "...Oh..."

For some reason, her throat felt dry after saying that. "I'm... sorry, Leanne. I... I never meant to hurt you." Tiamat said regretfully. "I never intended too. It's just that... I wasn't myself."

Leanne smiled, and gave her a reassuring hug. "It's alright ma, I believe you. I knew it wasn't you."

Her lips curled to a pleasant smile as Tiamat drew her closer. "Thank you, child."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Black smoke whirled the empty room of the Occult Research Club. As usual, the room crept by shadows, a bit creepy, and not the place he'd like to spend a night without being paid. Looking around, the group noticed the shattered window, and went ahead to have a closer look, thus revealing the rather gruesome sight.

Her stomach twisted and lurched. Gasping as she held her hands over her mouth, Asia winced back, bumping onto Kojiro, who then asked if she's alright. Well, she had just seen a bunch of people lying like dolls, obviously dead and missing their limbs. What do you think she's feeling, Kojiro?

"Ew..."

"Oy vey..."

Both Kuroka and Seifer muttered their disgust at the scene. Charred corpses littered the area, limbs at awkward angles if not separated from the body: these weren't the scenery he was expecting for a school. The only good thing from this was that there were no Devils lying around dead.

Then the group raised their gaze, and at lo and behold, the current condition of Kuoh Academy. Or what used to be Kuoh Academy.

He had seen sorts of collapsed buildings: schools, hospitals, homes, but there's always a sorrowful feeling that ticked him every time he saw any. He supposed it is a good thing. It'd be worrying if he felt nothing after all.

To distract himself, he humored himself by taking pity to whoever has to clean up all those mess.

"Oh no..." Asuka gasped, "The school..." the somberness set in as she and Asia saw the ruin of their school. "No school for tomorrow I guess~!"

The adults snickered. Seifer in particular, as his taste of humor was as broad as his knowledge of beers and battles. But what Asuka said might be true. The Devils were excellent construction workers, but with the ongoing attack in their homeland, Seifer doubted Sirzechs could spare whatever services he's using.

"N-Nee-chan! Th-that's horrible! U-urk..."

Asuka cried. "A-Asia-chan!"

"B-brother, is she ill? Will she be alright?"

Seifer barely maintained his flat expression at seeing his brother's terrified look. It's like the first time Kojiro encountered what he claimed as 'the evilest, vilest, despicable beast deserving only an eternal hellfire' that was a common house spider.

"Figuratively, yes. She'll be fine, just stop being a wuss. Bring her back there and give her a backrub."

Kojiro gave her a gentle backrub as he accompanied her to the sofas, overlooking the fact that laying a hand on her took a lot of courage. Fortunately, these two lovebirds' acts were able to raise the mood among them.

Moving on - displeased by the stench of blood, Kuroka urged the group to move their asses. "Can we move now nyan? Unlike you, Shirone and I have a pretty sensitive nose, and it smells like dead bodies here."

"Oh isn't that weird." Seifer shrugged, "Kojiro, stay here with Asia for a while. Get her to one of the dorms until she feels better." Receiving a slightly panicked nod from his brother, he led the group to the ruins.

As they flew — floated for his case — closer, they heard the distant shouting of the same name, over and over again, growing only louder and desperate each time it was said.

"SONA?! SONA! SONA WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Seifer replayed the name in his mind. Recalling it was the name of Serafall's sister, he muttered a silent curse.

"That's Buchou!" Asuka shouted, and hastened towards her voice. Koneko followed right after, who was then followed by her sister. Seifer didn't want to stay here a second longer than he needed to be. Dusts were bad for his lungs, and they tasted horrid. At least his cigarette tasted better.

The Devils spotted their fellow Devils and seniors, all scattered by the fallen structures in search for survivors. Judging by the look on their faces, they hadn't had much luck.

 _'They're unharmed, at least.'_ He couldn't imagine what Sirzechs would do if something did happen to the sisters he spoil so much.

Asuka headed to Satellizer's spot, and Koneko tailed along with her. "S-Senpai, what happened?! Are the Fallen Angels gone? Did they do this?"

"..." A soundly sigh escaped the Knight's lips, along with a disheartened shook of her head, before she turned away to continue looking around the debris. So did the others. Rias didn't even spare a glance as she kept on levitating rocks over rocks, hurling them away in attempt to locate the student council's room. Her shoulders shuddered with each heave as she cried the name of her best friend over and over again.

With creeping fear, Asuka stared at Koneko and vice versa, before they too searched around for members of the student council.

Seifer exhaled. It's hard to not be drowned by the desperate mood, but it is exactly at times such as this he had to be composed. While keeping quiet as to sense the faint essences of life about to depart, he studied the faces of the Devils, scrutinizing which one would be the most likely to hold a conversation with.

"Buchou..." Kiba's slow voice resounded. "I think... we should leave..."

"NO!"

Apparently, no one.

He had to do something to get their attention first. As much as he liked the idea to get the hell out, he knew Rias will ignore whatever he said. He supposed they still have the time, and — well, _they_ needed time for pity's sake, if the worse did happen.

So he did the first thing first: lighting his cigarette.

"Seriously nya, you're going to smoke now nyan?"

He shrugged.

Calmly, Seifer trod through the wreckage, pretending he was some sort of a dowsing rod but for souls instead of treasures or water. He felt nothing other than his group and the Devils, which could only lead to two conclusions: whoever they were searching for was dead, or they were never here.

Not so interested in rescuing anyone nor horrified by the condition of the school like he sister, Kuroka decided to go with him and pester him off. The two floated above the wreckage, as neither wanted their shoes dirtied.

"So, what're you doing now nyan?"

"Looking around. Maybe there's someone here." Seifer replied as he took another drag.

"Hee~? Have you even met this "Sona" person anyway?"

"I know her sister, if that means something."

Well, Kuroka supposed he's just being a nice guy since this Sona was his friend's relative. For roughly a half a minute, they flew and flew, with Rias' despairing cries echoing in the background. For half a minute, Kuroka's mind failed to connect the pieces of him knowing Sona's sister, until it clicked for her.

"WHAT."

Her sudden outburst caught everyone's attention, but they turned away as they thought it was only another quarrel between the two.

"What."

"What do you mean you "know" her sister?!" Kuroka hissed in whispered voice as her certain pair of black tails twitched irately. "Didn't she say that girl is a Maou's sister?!"

"What do you mean what do I mean? I know her means I know her, what else can that mean?"

"Stop confusing me! And why do you know so many people?!"

Seifer sneered. "I got around often."

"Who else do you know?! An Archangel?!" Kuroka's ears flicked as she received a divine shot of headache. "Ugh..."

The young man emitted a dry laughter. "...Naaah."

His brown brows suddenly scrunched as he sensed a nearby soul other than the Devils. Yet oddly enough, it was stronger than he expected. Much, much stronger, that it disturbed him that he only sensed it just now. Same for Kuroka, who sensed it even later.

But what's stranger, was that it located up above them.

"Fine night for the start of a war, is it not?" Sat on a fancy throne, donning attire Seifer would never wear, Kokabiel smiled as he looked down upon them and the Devils, who wasted no time to fire their projectiles at him. Of course, he shrugged them off with a hand to display how pathetic they were. "Khahaha! I have been watching you for quite a while, and I must say I am disappointed, little sister of Lucifer."

"YOU!" Rias glared through her tears, her rage emerging in the form of dark, crimson lights coating her as she fired her Power of Destruction. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"What have I done?" The Fallen Angel laughed mockingly, morbidly as he caught Rias' attack, crushing it with one hand. "I've done many things, Rias Gremory. For example, I've defeated these pathetic heaps."

Xenovia appeared out of the magic circle he formed, showing no sign of life, held only by Kokabiel's grip on her wrist. Without regards he threw her off to the wreckage, caught by Seifer's smokes that formed a fluffy cushion.

And then Irina appeared, and thrown the same way one would to a garbage. Then Akame. Then Leone. All were spared from the pain and possible death of falling to jagged concrete and broken steel bars. Had they had died, Seifer wouldn't bother. However, they could use some of Asia's super healing powers.

Seifer made sure the Devils know. "Guys, I think we should get these people to Asia if we want to help them."

"GIVE EVERYTHING WE HAVE. KILL HIM. JUST — KILL HIM." Rias' Power of Destruction tore through the air as it seemingly let out a beastly roar. Thunders and flames thrown by the Queen served as a follow-through of the King's attack, yet both were ultimately decimated by a swipe of hand. The Knights had maneuvered for a pincer attack on his blind side, joined by Koneko whose expression had turned emotionless.

Seeing her sister in the fight, Kuroka ditched him without second thoughts and flown over to provide cover.

Of course nobody heeded him as they all had adopted their battle stance and trying to blast this Fallen Angel leader's head off.

"Fantastic." He said to himself as he moved the fainted girls as well as himself to a much safer, less violent place.

While it's true the Devils, as well as Asuka, were fighting against a being that can kill them with a lightsaber or whatever weapon he had, Kokabiel definitely wasn't interested in doing so. If he was, Seifer would not be taking this lightly.

Still, he supposed he should take some action as well. So he dragged out his phone and messed around with it. No, he's not calling an ambulance for the injured.

In the middle of destroying the Devils' attack and blocking the Knights' blades while sitting on his throne with one hand under his chin, Kokabiel spoke at Seifer.

"Hey, you."

He locked his phone, panning up. "Wot."

Kokabiel grinned, seemingly amused by the young man's lack of fear or excitement. "Where is your brother? I'd like to test his mettle, and crush him with my bare hands. KHAAAHAHAHA!" His maniacal laughter continued as one of his wings gusted Koneko away, then taking Kuroka's violet orbs directly without damage right after.

"My brother? You'll meet him soon." At that moment, a fully armored Kojiro had taken off the old school building, and had his fist inches away at Kokabiel's face in less than half a second. Regardless it hit or not, Kojiro brought him in his flight quite far. "G'bye."

"S-Shinji-san!" Mio's voice reached him as she flew to him, touching down with her boyfriend and Asia just beside him and the unconscious girls. He heard a faint gasp from the two before she asked him. "Wh-what happened here?!"

Shock finally got her as Mio realized the devastation was her own school. Issei, on the other hand, having four naked women laid upon him, and being the boy high on hormones he was, that was what shocked him the most.

"GAH—!"

"Do that when they're conscious, Issei." Seifer scolded in disgust as he chopped his head. "Or at least when your girlfriend's not here."

"...You shouldn't do that at any time at all, Ise-kun..."

"...S-Sorry, Mio-chan..."

A soft lime glow radiated from Asia's hands as she commenced her role as a healer, starting from the heavily wounded of them all: Leone. Cuts, bruises, all sorts of wounds latched on her body. And just like the rest of the girls, she was naked. Maker knows what they had done to them and Seifer rather not try imagining it.

"I only know as much as you do." As he spoke, he quietly wondered why everyone's wearing their school uniform to battle. "But, I'm guessing that guy has got something to do with it."

Just like almost every other Devil, Issei seethed. "...Kokabiel...!"

"Calm down. Kojiro's dealing with him as you can see. And Mio, I think you should try to calm your sister."

"My sister...?" Mio repeated to herself. Her cerise pink eyes broadened as she snapped at the ongoing fight between Kokabiel against Kojiro, then at her sister whose tears ran through her hateful glare, barely containing herself to not blast away her little sister's servants along with Kokabiel. "O-Onee-chan!"

She faced him and nodded, before she left for her sister, with Issei scrambling after her after Seifer kicked his ass for wanting to stay.

As the couple left, Seifer glanced at Asia, who was busied by these four girls. He thought of starting a conversation with her, but didn't want to mess with her focus. He then peered at the ongoing battle, watching his brother dealing blows against the Fallen Angel, so violent that it caused mini-shockwaves. But Kokabiel seemed to be enjoying it.

One thing for certain, Kokabiel was significantly stronger than before, and if he was to be honest, that worried him.

At least he didn't have to take any action that soon. Kokabiel might taunt to rip his brother's head off, but he'd like to see him try, moreover with Issei backing him up. But then, Seifer realized, as he spotted hundreds of black-winged creatures looming towards them, that he too, will soon be needed to take action.

The first one would be start storing his powers, move these girls including their healers to safety, and then regroup the Devils since the colors of their faces just drained away. They couldn't be blamed, though. They were trained to handle a Stray Devils or two, or an entire peerage of a High-Classed Devil, not a throng of crows.

No, taking her someplace else would waste time. The Fallen Angels were closing in quickly, and judging by their mad laughter and cheers, they're not here to make amends. Unless Azazel was among them, but sadly, the leech wasn't there. What they should do? Get the fuck away from here.

"Stay inside Asia." his order paused Asia from her healing, and the girl looked at him confusedly. She flinched at the black haze flying towards them, and flinched once more as Seifer created a blackish barrier around her and her patients. The color black blotched here and there, and Asia felt she would be transferred to a separate dimension or world if she stepped in there. "Don't worry. You'll be safe here. Just don't step out, alright?"

Before she could say anything, Seifer had gone to Rias. Even from where he was before he could hear her screaming at her sister and her servants. She looked so torn apart it's depressing, really.

"NO!" Rias' shout was still as strong despite her running tears. "I am not moving an inch from this place as long as that VERMIN is alive!"

"Rias, if we stay here longer then they'll get us as well." Akeno began, and her tone of voice was nowhere near her usual voice. This was her speaking as a concerned best friend. "Please, don't risk our friends' life for something we've lost."

She snapped. "THEN LEAVE! He destroyed _our_ school in _OUR_ territory! He took away _my_ best friend! I swear he will die even if I have to do it on my own!"

The news took Mio by storm. "Sona-senpai...? Do you mean she's...?"

"She's dead."

Mio was taken aback by her sister's spiteful tone.

"Rias, this is for your sake too. We can't leave you here. None of us are leaving you. I'm sure we will willingly fight to the death for you, but not like this! We'll get our revenge, just... not today, Rias."

It seemed that struck a chord in her. Rias' anger softened, and the girl crumbled apart in Akeno's hands. The grief of losing a best friend exuded from her by her wracking sobs. The girl she grew up and learned together with, taken away just moments after she talked indirectly to her. It was just too cruel for her to endure.

"Okay, okay, good job nyan. Now can we _please leave_? Or do _something_ nyan?" As heartfelt as it is, Kuroka didn't want to die stupid, and she certainly didn't want her sister to die either. Hell, she doubted anyone wanted that.

"What are we going to do now?" Koneko raised a question to anyone, mindful to not stress any part of her question or anybody else in particular.

Issei laughed dryly, nervously while he tried to placate his soundly sobbing girlfriend. It appeared he had gotten used to close contact with her. "Hahah... we're not going to fight _all_ of them... aren't we? I mean, that's gotta be at least a hundred..."

"Are you scared?" Kuroka taunted.

"Scared? Hah! I'm terrified!"

"As much as I like to put holes in them, I don't think we can fight all of them on our own. We need you to be composed, Rias." Akeno glared at the Fallen Angels as hatred slowly decayed her happy-go-lucky farce. "Buchou, what shall we do?"

"...I...I don't know..." Unfortunately, Rias was too exhausted from her emotional turmoil to think of anything other than her possibly deceased friend.

This was where Seifer stepped in.

"Get to my house." all eyes turned on him, some more confused than the others, but all agreed to listen. "It's at least a lot safer than here. Grayfia's there too – and it's pretty big I tell you. All of you get inside where Asia is, and then leave. Pronto."

The Devils peeked behind him, a bit surprised at the weird smoky-bubble thing framing Asia and the unconscious girls.

"What about you Nii-san? And what about Kou-san?"

"Yeah!" Issei seconded, "We can't just leave you here!"

"I'll be fiiine." the 'i' was dragged on for comical emphasis. "I'm not suicidal anyway. I'll get Kojiro too in no time." Seifer lied, ruffling Asuka's ponytail which she quite disliked. "For now, just leave, and don't—"

An invisible blade cut his sentence and would've beheaded Rias if Seifer didn't catch it. As he pushed the sword away with a bloodied hand, the Devils scrambled behind him, unaware of what had happened, but high on alert as they all took a defensive stance around their Kings.

 _'Shit- I am dulling._' He thought bitterly as his handgun materialized. He fired several rounds at the invisible attacker, stirring more confusion from the Devils. Seifer looked past his shoulder, and irritation raised his tone, "Fly you fools!"

"W-What the hell just happened?!" Issei yelled as he noticed his neighbor's hand bled without reason, but he was dragged along with his fellow compatriots before he could receive an answer. "What the hell is going on?!"

* * *

Invisibility won't help much in a fight against an opponent who can see souls. Such as him. As his smoke wrapped around his hand to act as a temporary bandages, Seifer cautiously eyed his surrounding – intentionally looking at an empty spot to deceive his opponent. Hopefully, his opponent would think that his earlier block was a stroke of luck.

Fortunately, it worked. Not three seconds after, his invisible opponent closed the distance to strike, missing widely as Seifer stepped to his side. Using the momentum of his missed slash, he caught and pulled the attacker's sword-wielding arm down, conveniently aligning the head within the range of his Glock-wielding hand.

"FFUUUU—"

Seifer pressed the trigger, and the 9 millimeter bullet travelled through the temple and blasted the crown of his head. Effectively ending the fight and the attacker's foul mouth.

An ornate sword hit the rubbles with a metallic clang, bouncing several times before laying still. It was shortly followed by its wielder whose grey hair had been drenched in red. Seifer winced as he heard aa nasty crack sound as the guy's back collided against a jagged edge.

Regardless, Seifer didn't know who he was or if he was meant to be some sort of elite or anything, and he didn't really care. Ditching his first opponent of the night, Seifer left to get his brother.

* * *

The Devils, excepting Rias who was too mentally and physically exhausted from spamming her destructive spells, dreaded him more from what they had just seen. In their eyes, excepting the Nekoshou who possessed Senjutsu, he was battling against air when all of the sudden a guy had his head exploded and dropped dead.

"Seriously you guys, what the hell just happened?" Issei muttered out in disbelief as he tried not to look at the corpse, but failed when he noticed Kiba was moving towards it. "O-Oi, Kiba!"

"Go ahead, I'll catch up." Ignoring the incoming horde, Kiba flew by the body. There was no remorse, but there was slight surprise as he recognized the face.

"Freed..." A name flew under his breath, before he then searched for the fallen sword for inspection.

The holiness it emitted repulsed him, and when his fingers reached for the handle, it stung him like a sizzling hot frying pan.

That surprised the Devil coming to him more than it did to him. "K-Kiba-kun! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, Asuka-san." Kiba looked at his fingers. It appeared unharmed, but Kiba could feel the burn. It was similar to the one those church girls inflicted on him by using their swords.

Asuka made a sound of discomfort at the ugly sight. "Blegh— let's go already Kiba-kun!"

"I said I'm fine, Asuka-san."

Cold. That was it.

"Mou, you don't have to sound so mean..." Asuka mumbled , but she pressed on anyway. "Still, let's get the heck out of here!

"I said I'm FINE!" branding his sword of darkness upwards, Kiba brought it down upon the Excalibur, only for it to dissipate. "Tch."

Stunned, Asuka at first gasped, hurt by his words.

"I don't know what problem you have with the sword, but I'm not letting you die because of it."

"Wha—"

But then she pouted, and made sure Kiba returned with her with or without his agreement by dragging him. Kiba trashed frantically, but at his current condition, Asuka was stronger, and much meaner. Unfortunately only Issei and Kuroka who enjoyed the sight.

As they rejoined the group, Kiba irately shook his hand off Asuka's grip. Now, she had never seen Kiba this angry before, and it's really concerning. But as her "Onii-san" said to her, she gave the angry a time.

Meanwhile, as the prominent magic users (Akeno and Kuroka) began conjuring the transportation circle, the Fallen Angels loomed closer. They were only a hundred meters away, and their mad laughter had loudened as a thunder-like crackle echoed as they formed their lightspears.

The group held their breath when a lightspear was thrown at their direction. But his barrier absorbed all projectiles, sending the light-element projectile to another dimension as it went through soundlessly.

A sigh of relief, and then they continued to watch Seifer in wordless worry.

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

In all his life as a human, never had he faced a formidable foe as the one he's currently fighting. Blows after blows seemed to do little against this black winged cretin. Rather, Kojiro thought he would've been defeated if not for Tyrant's strength. One thing he learned from his defeat against Riser Phenex was that close combat meant his scythe had little to no use. And he had forsaken the thought of slicing this man as he's unexpectedly much faster than he thought.

Grinning madly, Kokabiel slashed his yellow light-induced sword slantwise. Kojiro raised a hand, using his forearm to parry the strike. The two unearthly materials clashed violently, yet the attack only left a scratch on his armguard.

Roaring loud, Kojiro delivered a fist across Kokabiel's jaw in a brutal uppercut. Yet again, not even a flinch. Kokabiel's grin never waned as he struck Kojiro's protected side.

Grunting, Kojiro flew away, gaining distance as he held onto his ribs. ' _Something's wrong with him,'_ he deduced. He doubted his brother could take such a hit.

"IS THAT IT?! KHAHAHA! I've waited all this long just for this pathetic lump of metal?! HAH." The man taunted, red eyes driven by adrenaline and ecstasy from the fight. His face knotted to an ugly scowl. "Disappointing."

He was about to charge, but Seifer's arrival stopped him as he flew to his brother's side. Kokabiel grinned once again. "Ah, excellent... Perhaps now with your brother's help you can do more than just a tickle."

"Chatty aren't you?" Seifer mused, then whispered to his brother's helmet. "Hey, what's taking you so long? Beat him already. There's still a few hundred more."

That criticism insulted both Kojiro and Tyrant. He could hear him growling within him. "Didn't you see my attempt? He's... oddly strong, brother."

Seifer panned at Kokabiel, then back at Kojiro. "He's odd, that I can agree with. Are you alright?"

"My ribs might be broken."

"That's no good. You know I don't like uninvited guests at my house. If you don't beat him: he'll visit us for sure."

Kojiro clenched his fists. "Did you not see my attempt?!"

"Enough talking!" Maybe Kokabiel grew impatient. Maybe Seifer's uninterested tone made him impatient. Maybe both. But who cares as Kokabiel lunged at the two in a dash.

The two brothers scattered in a perfectly timed moment, separating left and right to evade the slash before they floated side by side again.

"My," Seifer cooed, "he is strong." And he was. In fact, his power had duplicated, but luckily not his speed. "Hey, you, how did you get so buffed? You were like a newt back then. And did you regrow your wings?"

"A NEWT?!" Growled Kokabiel. "I have always been as powerful! IT IS YOU WHO ARE WEAKLINGS!"

The two ignored Kokabiel's rant of how he had always been powerful and that it was them who were too weak compared to him.

"You're cunning, brother, what should we do now?"

"Like before, we're bringing that bunch back to my house." Moving back a little bit, Seifer remained nonchalant as Kokabiel's thrown lightspear whizzed inches away from his face. He kept his voice loud enough for only Kojiro to hear. "I'll take care of this guy. You make sure they get back – Kuroka too. Don't let anyone come here. Well, except maybe Tiamat. Let her do what she wants."

There was no need to doubt his brother's abilities, anyway. Unlike him, he still was a God. "I'll do just that. Maker watches over you, brother."

"Mhmm. You too."

As Kojiro flew down to guard the Devils, Seifer brought Kokabiel back to his line of sight. Quite clearly, Kojiro's retreat infuriated the Warmonger, and he mocked him for it. But Kojiro ignored everything he said, and had arrived unharmed as he seemed to be talking with the Devils. As he expected, Kuroka started to argue. She yelled his name, even going so far to threaten him if he didn't get down. But as he agreed, Kojiro held her down, as the Devils watched in confusion.

Rias' preparation won't take much longer now, and in fact, the group of Devils had left the battle just as Kojiro arrived there, and just as the Fallen Angels did.

"All of you stay back and watch. He's _mine_."

Good. With them out of the way, there's no need to hold back. Though surrounded by the jeering crows, their morale will plummet if he beat their leader – supposedly, Kokabiel. Which led him to a question.

"Before we start," Seifer said casually, increasing his voice so Kokabiel won't have trouble hearing him while his smoke arose. Surprisingly, it interested Kokabiel. "Isn't Azazel your leader? Where's he?"

Hearing that, not just Kokabiel, but all the Fallen Angels erupted into laughter.

"HAH! That spineless idiot?! HIM?! A LEADER?! HAHAHAHA!" when anger suddenly lined his voice. "Don't make me laugh. Although I do not know why you know him, I do not care."

"But you laughed."

"Quiet, you feeble vermin." Barked Kokabiel, grinning wide and unnervingly. "He never was a leader and he never will. There's no place for him within **_my_** kingdom!"

Seifer cocked his head to one side, still wearing that same unbothered expression. "You still didn't answer my question."

The Warmonger grimaced, taken aback by the man's indifference. But afterwards, his sickening grin settled in as Kokabiel declared loud and proud. "I killed him."

"Oh." His smoke that earlier swam around him so gracefully, rhythmically, went to a complete still. "That's... unfortunate." Softly, he whispered as a tightlipped frown smeared his face. His smoke softened and darkened, becoming shadow-like. It was so thick that it seemed touchable.

It satisfied him to finally see a change in that lethargic expression, and Kokabiel sniggered. "Khukhukhu... But it doesn't matter. That man has never mattered and brought nothing for our cause. Is it too much for you to handle? Does he matter to you that much? A friend, perhaps?!"

"Kind of." His voice was frosty. Silent. He was lucky none of his girls was here: he never wanted them to see him at this state.

He was furious, yet anger never crept to his face. In fact, a smile stole its place. An expression so calm amidst the turbulent darkness gradually encasing him — it's sinister.

And then, his colors faded as if they were drained away.

The warmth of his skin was replaced by a cold void. Darkness swallowed his no longer existent face as a hood loomed over his whitening hair, before his hair, too, was consumed in the darkness. He was becoming less of a human and more of a solidified shadow that no light can pierce. Only his dark, roguish outfit that gave him a visible form.

A pair of wings veered out of thin air behind his back, spreading twice the length of Kokabiel's wings. Yet unlike the Devil's bat-like wings or the feathered wings of a Fallen Angels, his lacked flesh. His was white and wispy, skeletal in their appearance, flowing in an ethereal way.

It was a quick process, however. In the eyes of his opponents, he became a completely different person in a span of a second. As the battle-scorn mask finally covered that nightmarish void, none of them were aware they had seen Death himself.

Overlooking this new opponent's apparent transformation, Kokabiel prolonged his monologue. "Hmph. _You_ will join him soon, but I won't kill you. Instead I will let you keep your breath. You will watch as I first rip your brother, and then those Devils you oddly cared for... You can hide them, but I will find them, and I _will_ kill them."

His mind was clear. Nothing crossed his mind, in fact. The more emotions, the less he felt. It's like his brain or heart was designed to choose what he feels, because he felt nothing other than the purest form of rage. And it did not overwhelm him, no. Seifer was in complete control.

Many would drag them on and on, wearing that spiteful rage on their sleeves for the entire world to see. But him? He was different. His breathing calm and even, his grip on his weapon was firm and proper. A black flanged mace. It was like an ordinary mace used in the medieval times, simple designed, hit as hard, but ten times sturdier from its unique material.

Bones will shatter, but he had decided there will be no need of a swift, clean kill.

Last time, he was going to injure him so that the Devils won't be pursued. But that was before it evolved to a personal cause.

"Good... Let your anger drive you. I hope you'll provide me more challenge than your brother did, whoever you are." Kokabiel goaded. "Though I must say your mask seems familiar... I must have seen it from somewhere... Bah, that doesn't matter – just like what you will be in a few moments."

"Well then... SHALL WE BEGIN?!" With a wicked smile, Kokabiel stormed straight for Death.

* * *

 ** _Chapter Ends_**

* * *

 **Hellaw. Sorry for the cliffhanger-ish ending, but nice to see you here.**

 **First, I'm sorry for all of Xenovia and Leone's fans for that beginning entry. ;-;**

 **So, this is the point where it all starts to go downhill. And by that, the start of another arc. Character death is still a thing, by the way. That should be pretty clear with the (possible) deaths mentioned here. I think I put a warning somewhere in the earlier chapter?**

 **Anyway, the fates of Azazel and Sona and her co. will be concluded at the next chapter. As for Kokabiel... well, I think we all know what he'll get. Brutality incoming.**

 **Also, after doing tons of research, I'm redoing my past action scenes. I'll notify you guys if I changed them to save your time. Actions are more "exciting" in movies, and even if I try my hardest, the choreography I had in mind will be different with the one in yours. So, I won't be bothering to detail all the moves during the fighting scenes, just like in this chapter.**

 **Lastly, thank you for reading my story. This one is doing much, much better compared to its original, and I'm so very happy for that. Thank you guys!**

 **Don't forget to leave your thoughts. I'll appreciate it and I'll take care of them like Seifer taking care of Yuki, I promise.**

 **Ciao!**

* * *

 **I'm curious, who's the woman you're rooting for? Kuroka? Or Grayfia? Or maybe some other potential haremettes not yet shipped/mentioned?**


	30. Lost in the Echo

**At early morning of 21** **st** **July, at 2am while I was halfway through writing chapter 30, I got the news that Chester Bennington, the front man of the band I've been a lifelong fan, has passed away.**

 **I don't like sharing my private stuffs here, but I can say that their songs have helped me through difficult times. I'm sure many of you can relate. I can easily say my school life won't be a life without him, nor my high school. I'm not sure how I can go through my college while knowing they might have released their last album.**

 **They've been the source of inspiration for chapters in this story, including the first Death's Journey. In fact, one of the characters in this story is based from Chester's struggles.**

 **I thought I'd never grieved to the point of shedding tears for people I've never met. Robin Williams proved me wrong. I never thought I'd lost my childhood-maker because I think they'll pass for natural causes. I had never thought they'd pass because of suicide. I don't think anybody saw that coming.**

 **It's hard to watch Robin's movies with the same joy they bring, but they still bring joy. Linkin Park's songs now have different meaning revealed after his death. The lyrics are so haunting because of how it all seemed to be a goodbye letter and so relatable to what Chester's went through.**

 **How tragic was it? Publicly saying your goodbye, but went by unnoticed? What devastated me the most is that his songs have helped so many and more, yet nobody can save him.**

 **I know it won't mean much, but I'd like to dedicate this chapter for Chester Bennington. My thoughts are with his family, his band members, and for all of those who are heartbroken by the news.**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

 **||Lost in the Echo||**

* * *

 _"_ _...whether a friend who lost somebody, a family member or whatever,_ _reach out and let them know_ _that you're thinking about them_ _."_

-Mike Kenji Shinoda-

* * *

 _"_ _May your love never end, and if you need a friend, there's a seat here alongside me"_

-"Roads Untraveled" by Linkin Park-

* * *

 _"_ _When you've suffered enough  
And your spirit is breaking  
You're growing desperate from the fight  
Remember you're loved  
And you always will be"_

-"The Messenger" by Linkin Park-

* * *

For Chester

* * *

His mind was a void, empty, clear, and tranquil, but that was at the start of the fight, where he had dodged every slashes from Kokabiel's lightsword with minimum movements and bashing Kokabiel's limbs or any parts of him that were open to attack. Mobility and speed were his forte as a human, and those abilities were propelled not only by Death's power. He relied on speed to avoid and inflict a devastating damage.

Kokabiel let out a shout as his lightsword swept from his right side. Like before, Seifer used Kokabiel's brute strength against him. The lightsword slashed nothing but his smoke as he materialized behind Kokabiel, mace flying down, aimed at the Warmonger's back of the head.

Kokabiel's head jerked down as Seifer introduced his flanged mace.

But despite the skull-shattering strike, Kokabiel was hard headed, literally and figuratively. There was no sign of damage. Seifer felt his weapon collided. He felt the resistance of his skull, and he was certain he had hit him square, yet nothing.

As Kokabiel's feathers shot out from his wings, Seifer turned into vapor. The dagger-like feathers pierced right through him without inflicting damage, twice as they returned to the black wings.

Seifer distanced himself before his vapory form materialized into his physical being.

This fight was getting ridiculous. It should've been over in a minute. Nobody in this World could be this strong. At this point, Kokabiel was at least on par with a minor god of this world. And even they should show signs of fatigue from fighting against Death.

So why wasn't he? How could he still be flying, grinning like a mad man? What potent drugs did he take that he increased his power by tenfold and maybe more?

"Do you expect to hurt me with those pathetic attacks?" Kokabiel mocked, grinning wild, thrilled by the fight.

 _"_ _Frankly, yes."_ His voice didn't traverse through the air, but directly into Kokabiel's mind and only his. He'll worry his underlings for a different reason if he replied.

"HAH! You are no better than your brother!" Well, he replied anyway. Those who didn't hear Seifer's voice questioned his sanity.

Dashing through the air with his trademark mad laughter, Kokabiel gave no space for him to recuperate, constantly bombarding him with his vicious slashes and the flying knives his feathers turned into.

Seifer needed focus. Something he didn't have. Blocking each attack with his perfectly-placed barrier sapped his energy drastically, and he was running low on it. If he ran out, he wouldn't be able to keep himself afloat, and worse, he wouldn't be able to dodge.

However, he wasn't going down just yet. As the Warmonger lunged at him, Seifer's smoke darted at him in form of pinpoint knives.

But Kokabiel broke through his attack by using his wings, and continued charging at him, yelling at the top of his lungs as he brandished his light-imbued broadsword.

Seifer staggered backwards, remaining soundless as black smoke seeped through his severed clothing, like black ink diffusing in water. The sword sliced through his left shoulder to his right stomach, at the bottom of where his ribcage should be. The cut was shallow, shocking, but unable to bring his mind to the right path.

The crowd applauded their leader's prowess, and Kokabiel didn't hesitate to burst into laughter.

"GAHAHAHAHA! That's the first of many more, whelp!" Seifer gave no response to his taunt, until the grin widened sickeningly. "But I suppose, you are better than him... But that's not a difficult feat to achieve."

Seeing a reaction, Kokabiel chuckled, before he continued. "Oh I how wish I haven't killed him yet... Plunging this sword through his stomach and drag it right up to his head and watching his body split will be much more satisfying if you watched."

The dying rage was revived. The wispy ends of his wings lashed out madly in the air as smokes gather round him, flooding the air as they moved like water.

"As a matter of fact... His wail of agony echoes still in my head. If only you can hear how melodic it was..." Kokabiel gazed upon him. "Ah... however, I can promise you one thing. I'll treat you the wail of that criminal feline when I do the same to her."

The Fallen Angels erupted in laughter as did Kokabiel, filling the still air with their madness, dying momentarily as thunder flashed.

A crack decorated the edge of his mask, and it spread like an earthquake cracking the earth.

Then his mask shattered to pieces, revealing the void beneath it. The mace he wielded changed shape to a black bladed curved sword – Death's Shotel, or what the Gods refer to as Death's Deadly Mini-Scythe of Death. It had a constant glow of blue, as it was splitting the molecules of air that brushed against its edge.

The stagnant black smokes hurled, spreading its reach to the entire school area in just a matter of seconds. The black haze submerged everything, and swallowed all of the Fallen Angels. They screamed, and their scream drowned all of the sounds. They wailed in agony as the smokes melted their skins, liquefying their eyes, dissolving their bones and joints.

The black haze, except those that swirled around him, faded. As the air cleared, it allowed the Warmonger to see the damage done.

He froze.

His grin waned as he witnessed the massacre of his men. They cried for his name, flying towards him while their wings fell apart, only to wither away like dusts.

 ** _"_** ** _You know, Kokabiel."_** A voice brought him back from his stupor. It was grim, low, callous, and he knew, in the back of his mind, that was the voice of Death. **_"They were spared, at the beginning. You were the only one deserve such death, but their laugh was too much."_**

Despite all that, he boasted that same prideful arrogance. "Heh... You think you scare me? I still have reserves. A few casualties mean nothing to me."

 ** _"_** ** _Does their life have no value to you?"_**

The grin reappeared. "The only life I value is mine and mine alone!"

 ** _"_** ** _I see."_** Kokabiel inched back as the faceless entity floated towards him. He frowned, but grinned again as he created and hurled a lightspear. It phased through his black robe, bursting as it hit the ground.

Nothing new to him. That didn't faze him. "Your smoke failed to hurt me, I am stronger than them! I AM STILL MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU!" As he declared in a loud voice, an appendage shot out from his smoke, similar to a black tendril. It traveled the air in such speed that it had coiled around Kokabiel's right wrist without him realizing it.

By the time the realization dawned upon him, Kokabiel had lost an entire hand – and his sword.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH?!" A new expression of horror painted his face as he held the bloody stump of his left hand. "MY HAND?! IM... IMPOSSIBLE! THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!"

He snapped his vision at him, who had arrived right in front of him, staring without eyes.

"HOW?! HOW CAN YOU HARM ME?! I HAVE THE BLESSING OF A GOD! NOTHING CAN HARM ME!"

Death's cowl tilted to one side. **_"A God's blessing?"_** Curious. **_"Who."_** As Kokabiel muttered nothing but glared at him, he severed one of his wings by a single stroke of his shotel to bring him back to his senses.

Another scream tore the sky. Thick blood dribbled down from the stump where his wing used to perch.

 ** _"_** ** _Answer."_**

"TO HELL WITH YOU!" Kokabiel retaliated as he threw a punch with his remaining hand. Bad mistake. The hand dug through him without resistance, and as Kokabiel retracted, his forearm was missing. "GHAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! MY ARMS! MY ARMS! IT'S OPHIS! THE OUROBOROS DRAGON, OPHIS!"

 ** _"_** ** _That wasn't so difficult, was it not?"_**

At last, it loomed over him.

Fear.

Kokabiel raised his head, face filled with nothing but fear.

"Who... WHAT ARE YOU...?!"

The blackness beneath his cowl was reflected by his crimson eyes. **_"_ _Roixr;_ _Häyhä; Speirs; Seifer; Shinjiro, I have many names, and as many unneeded trifles. Does the Reaper sound familiar to you?"_** He chuckled, bringing the shotel to his face. ** _"_ _I wager, however, this one in particular may arouse your memory."_**

The hood moved closer to his face, and Kokabiel felt a force that was trying to rip his face away the closer he got. He tried to scream, yet no voice but a gurgle came out as his lower jaw no longer existed.

 ** _"_** ** _I was what this Realm once referred as..."_** Death settled in a second-long pause. Just to add the dramatic effect, and to savor the fear oozing out from every pore of Kokabiel's body. **"** ** _The Deicide."_**

His color was drained away as his blood kept on pouring from his nonexistent jaw, from the skin of his body as the black haze stripped his clothes, skins, flesh, muscles, and joints. He was torn apart slowly, and painfully, and he couldn't scream. He couldn't die. He wasn't permitted to die until the very last of his atom was rent asunder.

With all of that done, Death left him, and his appearance degraded to his humanly vessel. His wings furled, fading along with the disbanding grey smoke. A tired face came out from the void of his head, along with the white tresses.

Seifer landed on the desolated land, stumbling a bit as the exhaustion was settling in, followed by an equally severe headache and shadowed by an emptiness that ate him from the inside.

The young man staggered, struggling towards a pile of rubble that wasn't as pointy, and sat there.

He was staring without seeing. He won, but he felt no victory. No triumph. He was aware, that even after all he had done, nothing had changed. Another had left him.

Sorrow swept by.

Without thinking, Seifer rifled through his pants for his cigarettes, only to feel his pocket. He frowned as he realized it might've been dropped somewhere during his flight. Curses.

He had lost acquaintances, friends, but he had never lost anyone as influential to his life aside from his wife and daughter. Seifer recalled Rias' face. So raw with emotions. So honest. He hoped he was able to express his emotions that open, without needing to care if he worries someone.

Sometimes he wished he could be more selfish and stop worrying about anyone else but him. Sometimes, he hoped he could roll back time.

He had accepted it. His friend's gone and he's not going to change that. But there were parts torn from him. There's a part of him that will never believe he can never hear his stupid infatuation with those damned artifacts, that he can never share a drink or laugh at a silly jokes with him, or tell tales to reminisce their pasts and how life had treated them well. There's a part of him that believed that it was his fault.

Maybe, if he reached for him, looked further to his disappearance, maybe then he would still be alive. If he had taken things as serious like his close friends, perhaps this can be avoided. If this was a wake-up call, it was damn effective.

Then there's a part of him that berated him for not contacting that playboy sonuvabitch when he had the chance. For not meeting him when he still can. For not inviting him to a decent bar he recently discovered by the city.

 _"_ _That's it. No more funerals. We'll get that damn peace we want, I swear to you. This'll be the last we'll attend something depressing like this."_

The words he said to Sirzechs echoed.

Does his own funeral counts? Rather, will it ever be held? Where is he now? There were too many questions to think about. Too many things left unsaid. Too much to feel and cope with.

A few minutes in and already he felt tired.

Everything suddenly felt heavier, and Seifer writhed as he tried to lift himself up. He took a look around, and grabbed a nearby sword to help him in his struggle. He had to get home soon: otherwise Kuroka will blast him with her nag. Grayfia will give him that silent treatment. He doubted he could handle two at once.

As the clouds above moved closer, looking so dissatisfied, and the ground below grew colder, as the heartless wind kept blowing, he just hoped the rain masked his tearstains.

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

The clock pointed at 11 by the time he stood by his front door. He opened the door, and at the hallway, there was Kuroka who was about to flounce the rain, Kojiro who was forbidding her from doing so, hands around her stomach, being hit repeatedly by the same woman.

It seemed the fierce wind of the storm make them realize the door was opened, as they all looked at his direction.

"See? I told you he'll return." Kojiro said smugly as he loosened his grip.

"Sh-SHINJIRO?!" Kuroka scrambled out of him and dashed toward the young man. The worry on her face nearly hurt him as much as the sorrow he felt.

He settled the Excalibur at a corner of the walls, stepping inside and closing the door to not let more water to wet his floor.

Most of the Devils were at the living room, raised from their seats. Seifer felt rather uncomfortable by all the stares and shocked faces he received as a welcome.

His attention diverted back to catch Kuroka as she flung herself at him, paying no care to the wetness of his clothes or his apparent snow-white hair.

"What took you so long?! Idiot?!" she sobbed, clutching his damp shirt as the water he brought with him dribbled along her slender arms. "Why did you keep doing this?! Why did you keep doing everything yourself when there's us?! STOP DOING THAT!"

He was tempted to tease her, to reason her that it was fun, but was held back by the exhaustion. Besides, saying so would just anger her more, and he had anguished her more than enough.

"I'm sorry."

Kuroka froze. Even his voice was out of energy. She paused to look at his face. More slating words climbed to her throat, but she stopped them right there. Reducing her tears to sniffles, she took a step back to get a clearer look of his face.

Just then she became aware at his hair's change of shades.

"Are you... are you okay?"

The Devils awkwardly gathered behind Kuroka, holding their questions back out of pity of his appearance. As he moved towards her, Kuroka was half-expecting to fall to her arms like he did back then, but he didn't.

He patted her head, just between her feline ears. "Just tired."

Kuroka was about to growl at him but again she held back. Her fretting eyes never left him as he moved past her without another word. She caught his upper arm, and her eyes widened as she felt the stiffness of his triceps.

Seifer winced, and glanced past his shoulder. "I'm sore right now, Kuroka."

She drew her hand back, astonished.

"Shall I inform Asia-sama, Shinji-sama?" Grayfia shot him a subtle look of worry as she offered.

"What's she doing?"

"Asia-sama is currently tending the injured. Asuka-sama, Lady Venetia, and Lady Leanne are accompanying her."

"No need then."

With that, he walked past everyone else, leaving a trail of puddle. He spared a nod at Rias' peerage and the guest, who all nodded awkwardly and wonderingly in reply. Kuroka grumbled, the bridge of her nose reddened, but the Nekoshou insisted on following him.

Grayfia whipped a small wind magic, drying the water he left instantly. "Please excuse me." With a refined bow in her homey clothing, she also left with the two, drying the puddles.

Rias traded glance with her black-haired friend, who had the similar conjecturing look as her, then towards the weapon that was emitting a strong Holy aura.

"That's... that's the fused Excalibur, Rias."

"...Yeah. It is."

"...Didn't you mention the owner of this house was facing Kokabiel? Alone?"

"Yes."

"Was he that person?"

"That can't be any other person but him."

Rias watched her trying to swallow the facts, which she found rather humorous. Her stern, always-calculated best friend she thought she lost, making a troubled face.

She giggled. "Don't mull over him now, Sona. Try to accept it like water is wet."

"Ara~ look at you Buchou, teasing Sona-chan already after bawling your eyes out~"

Sona giggled.

Her face reddened.

"Sh-Shut up Akeno!"

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

Upstairs, Kuroka hastened her steps to catch up with him with Grayfia trailing behind her.

"Hey! HEY! SHINJIRO, I'M—" She reached to him, tugging his shirt carefully in fear of hurting him. He turned around. Yet instead of venting her anger, demanding an explanation of what happened, Kuroka forgot everything she was about to say the moment she saw the look on his face. "...Sh...Shinjiro...?"

"...Shinji-sama?" Slowly, Grayfia move towards the two. With no other Devils but them, she can be more of herself.

His lips parted, but the words were left unsaid. He was doing horrible in masking his emotions and he knew it. Giving the two women a weak smile, Seifer kept everything to himself as he entered his bedroom.

She had never seen that face before. She didn't even think he can make such a face. That wasn't a face of a man exhausted from a work — in his case, a fight. No. She knew he wouldn't look so fragile. She couldn't even believe if he's the same person. Something must have happened back then. Something had changed the man she loved.

The only problem was that Kuroka had little knowledge to handle sentimental things like these. She didn't even know how to soothe her own sister without faking a cheery self. She knew, however, that won't work for him.

So she turned to the only person she knew could help.

"Go help him." Kuroka said. "Please..."

But it was the way her voice faltered that brought Grayfia back from her own deep thoughts.

"That would be unwise for me to do considering the guests in this house—"

"I don't care." She sighed, crossing her arms. "You know him more than I do."

Kuroka wasn't the subtlest about picking hints of what someone's feeling, but it's pretty obvious to her that Grayfia did not expect to hear that.

"What?"

"...That's... There was a similar time like this, when he wasn't being himself. It was after..." She paused. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm permitted to tell you the reason behind that." Her tails flicked once, still waiting for Grayfia to continue her story. "However, what you said to me was what I said to Yukiko-sama. I believe... You've heard of her already."

"...Oh..." She muttered. Kuroka unconsciously wrapped herself in a hug. Her kimono felt damp against her chest.

"...Until today, I still lamented ever saying that. Until now I can't shake the thought, that had I... _tried_...he would have— he might considered me..." There was a flash of heartache, overthrown by remorse, and replaced by guilt, all in a short moment. "I spent years in jealousy and regret, Kuroka-sama. He is never the one to express what he feels, but the day he did, I backed away."

"But instead of trying, I allowed my rival to take another step. I said that to her because I was too scared. I was afraid that I couldn't help him. I was afraid that my attempt would only upset him more because I have never comforted anyone and have can only find comfort being with him."

"That doesn't change the fact that you can comfort him now." Kuroka said. "You're still better suited than me."

"You're mistaken, Kuroka-sama." Grayfia whispered. "I'm aware that I only have as much chance of winning his heart as I had back then. Even if I did try, his heart had belonged to Yukiko-sama." She raised her head to look at Kuroka. "Now, he belongs to you."

Kuroka stared at the floor, unable to look back at those emotional silver eyes.

"Sorry..."

"It's alright." She smiled sincerely. "Go."

A nod, then Kuroka went to the door of his room, and closed it behind her.

Grayfia remained there for a while, conjuring a small but hot wind to dry away dabbles of water. As the floor was cleaned, a droplet fell from the tip of her chin. She never thought, she would be stabbed by the same kind of pain twice in her life.

.

.

.

Then as she heard the door clicking, swinging open, Grayfia hurriedly applied her magic on her face. A perfect makeup in just a split second, erasing any evidence of her ever showing her emotion. Her hand was grabbed and she was dragged along before she could ask anything.

"Kuroka-sama?"

"His heart has more rooms than you think."

Grayfia barely managed to say a weak "Thank you..." before she cried anew.

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

Steam filled the mirrors of the shower as he had left it running. He first was planning to use it, but considering the soreness of his legs, a bath required no standing. He hadn't put any soap yet. Hell, he didn't even take off his clothes yet as he lied in the large, circle hot tub, waiting for the warm water to rise.

But that was not what mattered. His eyes were barely awake, and the idea of resting on his bed had never been so tantalizing. He wanted to lay everything down and leave it for tomorrow.

 _*knock* *knock* *knock*_

He sighed.

"Shinjiro?! Open up!" another set of impatient knocks.

Deep inside, he knew he wanted someone to talk to. He was feeling like utter shit and he could use some solace he knew the girls could provide. But not when he's like this. Not when he was too spent to tease them.

"You heard me didn't you?! Open up! If you don't, I'll blast open this door!"

"Heh..." He chuckled, "Go on. I'm taking a dump, mind you."

Silence ensued.

 _*click*_

The door slid open. He forgot Kuroka can pick locks. _That sly woman._

Fortunately, his remaining power was enough to conceal his wounds: the cut on his palm and the shallow gash on his chest. In the split second before she entered, dull white smoke whirled to the air, wrapping themselves around his injuries, shifting colors and hardness to match his skin.

So there he lay, half-submerged in clear water, still fully dressed in his clothes as Kuroka stared at him wordlessly. He didn't expect to see Grayfia, however, and he certainly didn't expect her to be red around her nose, staring the white floorings forlornly.

"Are you kidding me nyan? This isn't a hot spring!" Kuroka gave him a sickened expression, using magic to turn down the handle of the shower. She grumbled inaudibly as she stomped her way, untangling her Kimono off her shoulder, being erotic without even trying. There was no shame as she bared him her oh-so-lusciously-fine body.

Afterwards, she looked at Grayfia, who had stopped crying and looked lost instead. "What are you doing just standing there nyan?"

"I was... I'm... I honestly did not see this coming—?!" Kuroka pulled down her skirt. Grayfia squealed. "—! K-Kuroka-sama?!"

Funnily enough, just seeing these two so close together, had put a smile on his weary face already. That smile soon translated to a smirk as Kuroka started to undress Grayfia.

Might as well enjoy the show. "I don't know what you're planning to do, but I'm liking it so far." he commented, adjusting his spot, leaned back and spread his arms at the rim of the hot tub.

The Silver Queen of Annihilation was helpless as the Nekoshou stripped her down. She unbuttoned the middle part of her blouse, and Kuroka swore Grayfia's breasts popped the rest away because it did.

"Now do the rest. I'm not the maid here." Mumbled Kuroka as she climbed to the tub, groaning instantly at the water. "Ugh— why is it cold?!" Without his agreement, she turned raised the temperature of the water heater.

"But I don't like hot water—"

"Shut up nyan."

 _'_ _Feisty.'_ Seifer mused, smirking at the Nekoshou as she took a seat beside him. His eyes traveled down her neck, automatically aimed at what else but her breasts, at those succulent swells that gleamed while the water kept them afloat.

Who could resist such sight?

Kuroka's eyebrows slanted downwards. She frowned, golden-hazel eyes ridden with a tinge of petulant anger, but overthrown by worry.

"Stupid." Kuroka muttered, before beginning to take off the buttons of his white shirt.

His smirk loosened to a smile. His expression gentled as Seifer relaxed back, letting her do what she wanted to do. He was tired, mentally exhausted. He was grief-stricken despite the way he looks, but they didn't have to know. Seifer rested his mild-toned eyes before laying them upon the confused maid, still half-naked.

 _'_ _Do you need help taking them off?'_ He wanted to say, but his jaw slackened instead. Enervation truly was unpleasant.

After meeting his gaze, Grayfia veered her head down. "I... Will it be fine, for me to be here...?"

For some reason, Kuroka swiveled her face angrily. "Stop that. Just get in nyan."

She hesitated, but after several moments, she took of her blue buttoned-blouse. Seifer raised an eyebrow at the sight of her shapely body, beautiful skin adorned with a white full-cup bra and a modest black mid-brief wrapping around her waist. But they imprisoned her lush breasts only for a while - as she placed her bra on a table counter, and pulled down her panties.

Grayfia raised her hand as she tied her silver to a bun. It is an oddly sexy sight that all men enjoyed looking, even more so when the woman's naked and was hellishly enticing.

As she lifted her leg to enter the tub, Kuroka yanked his attention away. "Hey, take off your shirt." She ordered, and Seifer was forced to move his sore upper body as he took off his clothe, plopping the wet shirt at the back of the tub. Kuroka then unbuckled his belt underwater, but he stopped her.

Before she could protest, he said. "Let me."

Seifer stood, and Kuroka watched nervously as he undone his trousers. Her heart beat faster as her expectation climbed up, edging her from her seat as she was about to see him wholly. At first, she was mortified by, what she said thought as _'that_ _thing_ _dangling between his legs',_ and couldn't shake their sight off his pelvis to something else, even after he sat back down.

Blood pooled by her cheeks, and she was completely unaware of it until Seifer snapped his fingers in front her face.

"It floats...?"

"...Eyes are up here, woman."

She stared blankly at him, still taking in what she had seen, and asserting her mixed feelings. Kuroka heard the maid giggling at her, her voice a bit louder than a whisper.

Grayfia shifted beside him, grabbing a hold of his left arm. An expression of shock washed away her tiny smile. "You're so stiff..."

The young man glanced down. "It's biology."

Grayfia was not amused. "We both know that was not what I meant."

"Perv." And neither was Kuroka.

He let off a chuckle, resting his neck at the pillowed rim of the tub, before resting his eyes again. He might be surrounded by two beautiful women that he cherished and loved, and he was happy. He really was. But the grief had yet to pass. He needed time. He wanted comfort and nothing more than that.

"Can you get me the soap?" He asked, voice weakened by his need to sleep.

Kuroka glanced at Grayfia, and so did the latter at her. They reached an agreement without speaking a word.

The water had reached his shoulder-blades by now, and had stopped rising since then. He felt content as the warmth blanketed him. A few ripples bouncing against his skin as the girls moved to grab the bathing necessities at the shelf surrounding the large tub.

Seifer blinked. His eyes went to his right, and a tiny small formed as he saw a concerned Kuroka, kneading his upper arm, unsure of how much force she should put. He knew she was putting all her heart into it. He looked to his left, and saw Grayfia doing the same, applying just the perfect amount of gentleness and strength in her massages, easing his muscles.

"You smell like smokes." Kuroka complained.

"Just rest, Shinjiro. Let us wash you."

"Down there too?"

The girls paused.

"Pervert. Idiot. Stupid."

"...If you wish..."

"I'm just kidding." Seifer chuckled, and slid down his seat to place his head against the pillow. Relaxed, he remembered something else: Rias' sorrow that had disappeared with the reappearance of her best friend.

"So, what happened with her?"

The water splashes as Grayfia rinsed his arm. "Lady Sona, you mean?" Seifer hummed affirmatively. "She said that her peerages managed to escape in time with no losses and minor injuries. She was only visiting to see Rias."

"Ah." That explained why he felt nothing back then. It would be nice if Azazel could visit him. "I see. That's good. Anything else I need to know?"

Done washing his arm, she began massaging his shoulder. "Please save your thoughts for later, Shinjiro."

"Stop talking and sleep dammit. It's not that hard nyan."

"It is with these floaters around." He said, articulating his point by poking both women's breast. They juicily swayed side to side, bouncing on the water's surface. He received a look from them both. "What? I'm admiring your buoyancy. Fake boobs sink, you know?"

Seifer yawned as he shared his useless trivia. Kuroka would have bit him if he wasn't this tired.

"Either way..." He hummed, softly. "Thank you, you two." Grayfia smiled. Kuroka tried to hold back hers, but failed as he had wrapped his arms around them, squeezing their far shoulders.

White, fluffy suds built up as they continued to bathe him, and Seifer muttered his thanks sincerely, tiredly, grateful for their care, before he plopped back. Splish-splash, he heard, they were oddly calming. Unfortunately they weren't enough.

The thoughts of never seeing him again raked the back of his mind like claws.

He couldn't be like this. He needed something to distract himself.

Seifer forcefully worked his brain before he found that plausible distraction. "Ophis..." He began, clearing his throat and let the light flooded in his eyes. "Any idea who that is?"

There was a tongue-clicking sound coming from the black-haired girl, and Kuroka plodded his cheek with her tails. "Stop talking."

"I'm with her. I'm sorry, Shinjiro, but this is for your own benefit."

Shot down before he could take flight. These girls can be quite severe don't they. Being the wise man, he decided to stay quiet, and distract himself by fighting back the tinge of pain he felt whenever they went over his chest.

Sooner or later, they finished cleaning the stench of his upper body. He's not the kind of man who felt comfortable if his private parts or the area surrounding is touched by someone else – except during an intercourse, which was not happening currently.

Water dribbled her glossy body as Grayfia stood up. "I must leave now." Any longer, and she would risk suspicion from the other Devils. "Be well, Shinjiro. Kuroka, you too."

Knowing her reason, Seifer nodded.

"Fufu~ bye nyan~" Kuroka laid her head on his shoulder as she teased her lightheartedly, smiling deviously as to make Grayfia jealous. But Grayfia was a woman, not a girl. It would take more than a mere lighthearted tease to stir envy.

But she was a bit ticked when Kuroka slung her arms around his neck.

"Nee~" She whirred, seductively. "Can we continue where we left off back then?"

Alright, that was a bit too far. There were daggers in her silver eyes, before Grayfia turned around, and dried herself with a small whirl of wind. Seifer ogled her as the white bra cupped her breasts, and his eyes lingered as she wrapped the straps round her smooth shoulders. Her silvers flowed down to the back, and left draping there. She didn't bother braiding them this time. She knew he liked it when she let her hair down, for a fact.

But aside from appreciating her body, Seifer had another thought. "GAH!" And he was about to articulate that one thought before he let out a yelp of surprise, causing Grayfia to turn around.

Kuroka had bitten a good portion of his shoulder.

"That hurts you know..." He muttered, but a jealous Kuroka ignored him. He saw Grayfia flashing a victorious smile before the flat line returned on her lips. "Anyway, you don't have to leave, Grayfia."

That sentence made Kuroka intensified her frown to a scowl. Grayfia, however, had a questioning look.

"...What do you mean?"

"I'm done with keeping this as a secret just because I didn't want to be arsed." Seifer said. His tone was serious and calm. "They'll discover it eventually anyway."

Kuroka looked at him in shock.

"But won't that also reveal your former status?"

"No. I'm not saying I'll tell everyone I've been the Devils' slave straightaway."

Kuroka cocked her head. "Slave...?"

"Helper. Don't take everything what I said literally, sweetie." Seifer sneered, earning a pout. "But yeah. One step at a time. Therefore, it won't be too shocking when they found out who I was."

The silver-haired beauty pondered his decision. She stared at the water as she rubbed her arm. She was pleased by it, but there too was a side that wasn't. After a moment, Grayfia slowly lifted her gaze to meet his eyes. The look of worry was evident in her face.

"Does that mean... you're going to... fight?"

"Yes."

Kuroka finally understood where this was going, and every fiber in her body hated it. "What?! No no no no... NO!" The water splashed violently as she suddenly got up. "You're NOT going to fight. You hear me?!"

"Kuroka, listen—"

"NO!" The walls echoed her anguished outcry. "YOU listen to me! You didn't have to help them every _fucking_ time! Stop trying to be hero! None of this is your _fucking_ problem and they never were!"

Seifer remained silent. Words would only worsen it.

Spitefully, Kuroka glowered through her glazed eyes. "You're an idiot."

The door shut with a bang.

"I..." Grayfia muttered. Her strained voice showed him the tears she struggled to keep as she walked outside. "... I'm sorry..."

She closed the door slowly.

"...Oy vey..." Seifer huffed.

His eyes fixed at the ceiling. He knew he should've picked a better time. It was too let to go back now, though, and he had resolved himself to start taking things seriously – or at least at the required amount of seriousness depending on their importance.

He had lost a friend. The magnificent bastard who flaunted the delights this World can offer, that living was more than just winning battles, that women are more than just a body to be admired, that beers tasted better with peanuts, that friendships can build eternal camaraderie.

Azazel showed him everything and he had failed him. He failed just like he failed his family. They died because he didn't make use of his strength. His daughter died because he was too busy 'living without using power'. He knew in the back of his head that stupid challenge was unsuited to him, a God. He knew was wrong ever since his daughter's death, but he was stubborn.

Now, today, he's going to change that.

It might be too late, but there are still those he cares and loves.

Even if he has to risk his own life, even if he has to give his all, even if he might leave this World forever, whatever the cost may be, he'll keep them safe.

* * *

 ** _Chapter Ends_**

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. All your suggestions are appreciated.  
-A Certain Triangle  
-Mahesvara  
-Thorvaiso  
-AbaddontheDevourer**

 **I hope you guys check your PMs, because I've replied. You don't have to reply; I'm just saying.**

 **I'll post the chapter 3 of The Seekers soon, and after that, I'm taking a break on writing. Actually, I'm taking a break from everything. I've just finished my finals and holidays are on sight, so a vacation naturally goes in hand.**

 **But I'll be back in a month and continue on writing this story. I promise you guys. Hell, I might be back quicker because writing is like playing football for me, but not after what just happened. Chester's passing affected me more than I think.**

 **ANYWAYS! Thank you for reading this chapter, and see you guys next time!**

* * *

 **Rest in Peace**

 **Chester Bennington  
March 20, 1976 – July 20, 2017**

 **Another light this world lost too soon**


	31. The Rise

**Hello! Danzy here with an unexpectedly quick return and a new cover for this story. Pretty nice for an amateur if you ask me.**

 **I'm still on holiday, though.**

 **Thank you, thank you very much for your kind messages. They helped a lot during my struggle and lifted my mood to write.**

 **In short, it's a breather. Kind of. There's conflict in it (conflicts, perhaps), but overall is a breather.**

 **I don't have much to say either than thank you for everything, the reviews as well as the follows and favorites. I didn't expect to hit 20 followers since the last chapter, and I hope you all enjoy this story and its next chapters.**

 **Including this one too, so...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

 **||The Rise||**

* * *

 _"_ _The truth is, unless you let go, unless you forgive yourself, unless you forgive the situation, unless you realize that the situation is over, you cannot move forward."_

 _-_ Steve Maraboli-

* * *

 _"_ _Kokabiel huh? How dare he destroy my sister's school...If I met him, I swear to Lilith I'll strangle the living hell out of—"_

"Hello? I can feel your edge from here, Sirzechs." Said Seifer, "Besides, I took care of him already."

 _"_ _Oh. Right, right. Good job. I'll handle the school constructions later."_

"You better." Wouldn't want the Devils get all suspicious over it. He was willing to spill some beans, but he knew Sirzechs won't like it if Rias found out about the recurring war. Speaking of which, "How's things?"

 _"_ _Truthfully? Not good. They got another city and might be heading in straight to Lilith. That's the capital, in case you forgot."_

"I remember wisemouth." Seifer chuckled, and he heard one of the same coming from the other end of the phone call. "How're things holding up?"

 _"_ _Guess can't you tell by my face eh?"_ The Crimson Satan joked as they were in a call and usually Seifer could tell one's emotions just by looking, but it wasn't funny so Seifer didn't laugh. _"Everything's still under control. Though, it won't be that way for long if this keeps going on. It is unsettling how they can break through the ranks with just a few thousand men..."_

A thin mist of smoke flowed between his lips. "So, you're saying you're going to need my help again?"

 _"_ _That's generous of you to offer."_ Sirzechs laughed dryly. _"But nah. Later. Maybe. I don't know."_

"Well, you know my number." Seifer said, remaining vague with his intention of calling.

He had been the "bad news bearer" for the families of his former men, and he hated every single second of it. Hearing and seeing a mother breaking down into incoherent tears, or a father's face paling as if 100 years had passed in a flash, or listening to the daughters' heartbreaking cries or withstanding the son's denial and rage had never been pleasant and never will be. But he managed through it.

But this was his friend he's talking with.

Someone who he had known well and as long as the one he lost earlier. And if he'd going to do it, it's by phone. How the fuck does he tells him the news when he couldn't even see his face?

"How's Kaori? Are you going to marry her yet or you're just going to make her wait?" Keeping his voice casual, Seifer continued the conversation as he opted for another way around.

He felt a tinge of mild amusement as he could hear Sirzechs' gasp.

 _"_ _W-well... I was planning to hold the ceremony in private... Or at the largest scale, just between close relatives and friends. You know I don't really like crowds..."_ Sirzechs laughed quietly, _"And I think she'd prefer it that way too."_

"That one runs in her family." Seifer said, softly chuckling at his fond memories. "Make sure you don't forget to invite me, or I'll beat your ass."

 _"_ _Hah!_ She _'ll_ _beat my ass if I don't!"_ They might be in a phone call, but Seifer could feel the honest fear oozing in Sirzechs' laughter. _"...Funny thing is, I think she really will. Y-you don't think she will, won't she?"_

"Who knows." Seifer replied flatly, and Sirzechs went quiet. "Mind if you get her for me? I want to talk with her for a sec."

 _"_ _Euh... Sure thing. Hold up a minute."_

His smile faded. He hated having to tell about his death, but someone needed to tell him — someone who understood how to placate a mourning person. Soon enough, the soft, whispery, and amiably breathy voice of his little sister mingled his ear.

 _"_ _Hello? Nii-sama?"_

"No, I'm Shinjiro." He heard a tired groan. "How're you doing?"

 _"_ _I was doing fairly well just then, until you told me your lame joke, Nii-sama."_

"Oh come on... Don't be so harsh. Don't you miss hearing your brother's lame jokes?"

There was a brief moment of silence, before her soft giggle tickled his ear. _"Of course I do, Nii-sama."_ Kaoruko said, _"It's rare of you to call during these hours... I hope all is well for you, Nii-sama..."_

Already forced to tell a lie, Seifer decided to bend the conversation a little. "That depends."

 _"_ _Depends? Depends on what?"_

"How is your hubby holding up?"

There was a tiny gasp. She'd thought he didn't hear it, but he did, and he was holding back a chuckle.

 _"_ _He's not my husband!"_ Kaoruko said defiantly, _"...yet..."_ she trailed away, for a moment. Good to know the girl loves the man still. _"A-anyway..._ _What does his wellbeing have to do with yours, Nii-sama? And did you not just speak to him recently?"_

"I did, but how can I tell if he's fine?"

 _"_ _...Fair point."_ She admitted. _"...Sirzechs-sama hasn't told anything to me, but I'm certain it's not doing well. The losses took a heavy toll on him, I'm afraid..."_

There was sorrow in her silk-like voice, and that stung his heart. "Alright, let's talk about this later when I see you. Do everything you can to cheer him up, but don't forget about yourself either."

 _"_ _I will, Nii-sama."_ Her sweet giggle somehow mended that sting. _"You're so adorable when you're worried."_

"Excuse you. I'm adorable all the times." Her sweet giggle escalated into elegant laughter. Seifer waited for her to calm down, before he continued. "Anyway... listen, Kaori."

 _"_ _I can only lend you an ear~."_

Seifer puffed a chuckle, but quieted it down. "Listen. I hate to have you bring this, but you're the only one closest to him other than his family. And me." This time, he sounded sterner, and Kaoruko silenced herself. "It's about Azazel. He's gone."

 _"_ _A...Azazel-san...? You mean...?"_ Seifer uttered a small, dejected 'yeah', and she gasped. _"...Oh... Oh dear... O-Onii-sama, I'm so sorry..."_

"I'm alright, Kaori." As if. "It's Sirzechs you need to worry about."

 _"_ _R-right... I'll find the time to tell him... but... Dear Maker... I'm so sorry Nii-sama... I wish I'm there with you."_

"I told you, I'm fine. I have Kuroka and Grayfia looking for me here anyway. He has only you." Seifer reminded, "Go all smitten with him, alright? You know how the guy likes to act all tough."

 _"_ _Y-Yes... I will... I promise."_ Kaoruko's voice melted a little. _"Promise me you're not doing the same like him."_

"I'm not." He said encouragingly soft. "Sorry to end our little chat like this Sweet Pea. Take good care of yourself and him, okay?"

 _"_ _You too, Onii-sama. Tell Kuroka-sama and Grayfia-sama I say hi. I love you."_

"Will do. Love you too."

Old grey smokes danced in the empty spaces, rising, swirling until it died away in the cool air.

"You made a wise choice." A silvery voice of an elder but healthy man resounded. Seifer bobbed his head in response. "However, opting to grief alone isn't very clever. I thought you learn by pasyt experiences?"

"I don't want to trouble anyone."

"Ohoho, dear boy, as much as I like this altruistic disposition of yours, why don't you try worrying more about yourself and less of the others'?" He slapped the back of his shoulder, twice. "Those lovely ladies of yours will most certainly be gladdened if you rely on them."

Seifer chuckled, propping himself off the armchair. "Thank you for visiting, Father."

"With a house like this? Anytime." Leonard's chesty chuckle bounced the air. "Why don't you introduce me to Valstrath's grandchild next time? Hm? And maybe those Devils too?"

"She'll be delighted. But why the Devils?"

"Why, because they're pretty of course!" Leonard joked, laughing heartily. "Take care, My son. I wish you well in your future." He said with a smile hidden underneath His thick white beard akin to the one the Fat Man of the North owned. "Now if you'd be kind and excuse me, your sister is waiting for Me."

"Tell her I say hi." Seifer said, and the Creator was gone in the next moment, and so was the pain in his chest and arm. Unfortunately, his whole body still felt like they're being knotted with ropes.

Clouded eyes stared hollowly at the faraway end of the training room, where thick darkness remained untouched by the lamplights.

A little bit past 2.

Two hours since he had left his bed. Two hours since he had given up sleeping, and two hours since the Creator's unpredicted entry.

His eyelids were heavy as if something's weighing them down. The headache thumped his skull like a jackhammer, trying to shatter through his cranium, constantly sending unpleasant pulses all over his sore muscles. But despite all of this unpleasantness, he couldn't get himself to sleep.

In times like these, there was a lot of reminiscing. Times when he kept spacing out, staring at nothing as his brains replayed fond old memories. He was sad. Depressed, maybe. Grief haunted him still, and he was still stubbornly blaming himself, rubbing salt at his own wounds as someone would say.

If he had to say what he feared the most of this world, it would be grief.

No amount of preparation can prepare him against it.

Grief alone could tear him apart without physically hurting him. It can boil his blood like anger, burn his chest like pride, grip his heart like fear, and gut him like a punch. All at the same time. It numbed everything. Grief drained the colors of his world, a flavor that bittered all tastes. Even his smoke and drinks tasted bland.

Blithely, he nabbed a few of his hair, pulling them to his chin. They softly swept the tip of his nose, and Seifer deduced he would need a haircut soon. Then he recalled the time Azazel mentioned something about styling his hair, something about a new saloon his peers opened.

"Fuck."

Seifer nearly crumpled his cigarette out of the sudden outburst of anger.

A new day was about to start. There weren't many in his households to begin with, but the early-risers will wake soon. He couldn't keep being like this.

Wearily, sighing, slouching forward, Seifer pinched the bridge of his nose. His hair fell, and the thin locks gently brushed his fingers. As he reopened his eyes, seeing those strands blocking the view, he realized nobody had made any mention of his acute change of hair color. Considerate, he liked to think.

Taking a last drag, Seifer dipped the white roll to an ashtray before he stood. As he left the tempered-glass-covered spectator room, he took the round ashtray and the emptied beer bottle with him.

* * *

The training area was ridiculously huge, and more or less a seat-less court. It covered roughly the same size of a half of a football field, or an indoor mini-soccer including the tall ceiling Sirzechs' engineers somehow managed to fit in. Unfortunately, the room was not tall enough to fit Tiamat in her Dragon figure.

Luckily, the spectator room was right at the center, a couple of paces away from the exit. Earlier, he planned to drown his sorrows by taking a ride with his bike, but even soon-to-be summer nights can be cold. Furthermore, it was a downpour outside. He doubted he could stay healthy at this current powerless state.

Just as he turned over the corner of the stairways, a steely feminine voice called unto him.

"Shinji-sama?"

"Hmm?" His head panned up at the top of the stairs. It was Tiamat, dressed only in a long-sleeved white shirt. It was the same shirt he gave to her during that day, somehow becoming her standard sleepwear. Not that he'd argue. That shirt _is_ comfy. If it wasn't he wouldn't pile up his dresser with three of the same brand and cotton.

That aside, there was a lance made of ice gripped firmly in her hand, ready to be lunged at his head. She made a muddled face, a quiet huh, before her weapon fragmented and broke to glitters midair.

"Is that really you, Shinji-sama?"

"Maybe."

"Why is your hair white?"

"Trying a new style." He said, chuckling ironically. As he continued his climb to exit, he stopped a few steps away. "What're you doing down here?"

"I was hoping you'd be an intruder. I intend no offense, but I didn't expect it was you since your presence was so scrawny." Seifer shrugged as Tiamat said coolly, swiveled around, and walked with him.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you doing here?" Wordlessly, the young man showed her the cigarette residue in the ashtray and the empty green bottle. "Ah."

The two got out from the spiraling stairs, and as they left the training area, the lights there shut down. Seifer made a stop at the bar nearby, placing the empty bottle in the rack and the ashtray on the island table. As they made their way to the elevator, passing the swimming pool, Seifer let off a groan of discomfort as he felt his legs were crying at him for using them to walk.

The Dragon Lady gawked at him, noting his soreness as the result of his earlier fight. This reminded her of something else.

"I was told you defeated an entire army of Fallen Angels earlier, comprising their leader nonetheless. Is that true, Shinji-sama?"

"Sort of." He said, vaguely.

The word 'leader' was a bit sensitive for him at the moment. Hearing that word tipped the corner of his lips down a bit, but it went by unnoticed by the fair lady. But to be fair, he didn't notice hers either, which was much deliberate than his.

"While I'm happy for your victory, I hope you will let me come along with you in next occasions, Shinji-sama."

He laughed lightly, eyeing the metal doors in front of him. "I was hoping there won't have to a next time, truth be told." He said, "Battles are tiring."

"True, but they grant valuable experiences."

"And more sore muscles." he added.

The elevator door slid open, and the two entered the small room.

"Do you like battles, Tia?"

"I do." A rock solid answer. It's like he just asked her an elementary question such as asking an elementary kid what's two plus two instead of asking a fully grown woman why she's so eager to slaughter an entire army.

The young man chuckled, more at his own thought rather than her answer, shaking his head as he pressed a button. The metal box went up.

Tiamat inclined her head. "It's customary for an Avernusian to partake in a battle, regardless of its size, Shinji-sama." She turned her head to see him. "Did my grandfather never mention this? Or was he serving you for a different reason?"

"Hmm~? Aside from gaining experience, impressing the one you're serving, or proving your worth, I can't say he did."

She gasped. "I can't believe you already knew! Why didn't you let me come with you?"

Tiamat frowned and she crossed her hands below the swells of her breasts, propping her ample assets up. Her golden pupils seemed to intensify by her glare. It has to be noted that she would be very menacing in her Dragon form - but as a woman of beauty, not so much. To him, at least.

"Come now, we've tussled, haven't we? I've seen and experienced your abilities at first hand. You don't have to proof yourself or impress me for that matter. I already know you're mighty and powerful and all." He said, casting an easy smile. "Besides, you're an Avernusian. Who has served the Gods longer than your kind, hm?"

Tiamat pressed her lips to a tight line.

"More to that, your ancestor was my Aide, and a better friend. If I have to pick, it'd be you, dear Esdeath. Or should I say, Venezia?"

She paused, not expecting a heartfelt answer. She eventually looked away.

"You think too highly of me..." It should be noted however, that her light blue hair contrasted with those faint blushes splayed over her face. "B-but that's not what I— that's beside the point! My point is, what you fought wasn't me, Shinji-sama!"

"Which furthers my point. If you weren't under some... whatever it might be, you'd have fought even better and trouble me more, wouldn't you?" Tiamat parted her lips, but as she realized there was no complain that could win this, she yielded.

As they reached the second floor, the small room stopped, and the doors slid open. But without that 'ding' sound, sadly. The living room was lightened by one, dim, orange light from a floor lamp. The rest of the room was swollen with shadows.

"Are you returning to your chamber, Shinji-sama?"

"Mhmm." Seifer hummed, listlessly running his palm across the smooth credenza.

"I wish you rest well, Shinji-sama." She muttered, but not seconds later, she looked at him again. "Actually... Would you mind if I ask you another question?"

"Would I ever? Fire away sweetheart."

"It's... nothing related to my prior questions, but... how did you come up with "Venetia" or, as you say, "Venezia"?"

"Because it's Italian for Venice." He replied without missing a beat. "And Venetia because... well, it's a bit easier to say."

Tiamat furrowed her eyebrows. "I know that... but why?"

"Why?" He paused, and turned around to see her with his smile. "Because Venice is beautiful, of course. It's serene and pleasant to look at. Makes you wish you'd never leave and spend an entire afternoon just being there, admiring the loveliness no other river has."

While Tiamat had yet to fully learn the art of subtleties or flirtatious teases, she was positive that was one, and she couldn't help but bashfully smile as she quietly muttered her thanks.

They walked together a few steps before parting away. As Seifer was about to push down the handle of his room, he heard a short conversation between the same lady and someone else at the lounge before Tiamat went to her bedroom.

Not feeling like sleeping yet, Seifer decided to take a look.

And there she was, sitting on the couch with the light gently brushing her light skin; hugging a leg, head hung numbly at one side plopped on top, neither foot touching the floor, emptily staring at the black monitor, looking as if somebody had stolen her last Milky Way.

"Can't sleep?" The low rumble of his voice sent a shudder as Asuka flinched, snapping her head at the young man. His chuckles seeped to the air as he took a seat beside her.

The girl pouted. "Mou... Nii-san, you startled me..."

"Hmm? A Ninja? Startled by me? Are you sure you used to be one?" There was an audible groan before the girl sent a weak punch on his arm. "...That felt oddly nice. Do my back next."

The tease didn't work this time. Asuka sighed, and plopped against the chair; the same pout etched still on her lips. Her dark brown hair that was usually tied to a frisky ponytail was flowing down to her chest.

"What's wrong, girl?" He said in a quiet, brotherly voice; caring, but with a touch of casualness. "Did someone annoy you when I was gone?"

"No, it's not that..." Asuka mumbled. Her hair danced as she shook her head lightly. She looked up at him, and seemed to think about something for a moment. Her hazel eyes fell at the floor afterwards. "It's about uh... my friend. Or someone I knew, I guess."

"Someone..." Seifer dragged the 'e', "From your doomed and gloomed past?"

"It's not gloomy!" Asuka cried in irritation, half-giggling as she kicked his still-very-much-aching thigh with the sole of her foot. He withstood the pain, only letting out a quiet grunt. "Uu... Not all of it... Okay..."

"...And you're right." she admitted. "...Nii-san, say you have an um... very close friend, but you have never met them anymore for six years because of some...uhh... difficulties? Yeah, we'll go with that. Difficulties."

Seifer hummed to show he's invested in the story, letting her continue.

"Well... What would you do, when you meet this person?"

"What I'd do, huh." Asuka's looked at him hopefully. Even in the dim light, with her current troubled mood and her lack of sleep, her eyes appeared no less resolute. Remembering the first time he saw and met her, Seifer felt a sense of pride of how different she was now. Well, at least that's what he liked to think.

"Probably ask them how they're doing in the past years. How they've been, what they've been doing, and then just follow through depending on their answers and so on." He said with a smile as warm as the soft glow. "Why'd you ask?"

At that, Asuka veered her sight away from him and back to the carpet below. "Because... I knew one of those girls."

"Which?" He knew already, of course, though not specifically. He's only waiting for her to say the whole thing. No need to rush. If he had to guess, he'll put his bet on Leone or Akame.

"The black-haired one..."

"Ah, Akame."

"Akame?" Asuka perked up. "You knew her?"

"We've met. Twice." Seifer said, "Don't know much about her, but the blondie seems like a fun gal to share a drink or two."

Her brown eyes narrowed, and Asuka was pouting as she threatened him. "I'm telling Kuroka-nee."

"Hey, I can use some drinking buddies. There's no one here that drinks other than me."

Asuka scowled. Then she reentered her state of silence and contemplation again. "...How did you get to meet her?"

As she saw the mild confusion mixed in his face, she gasped in realization. "Oh! Was it them who attacked the dorm that night?!"

"Nah."

"...Really?"

"'Course it was them. How could you not know when they spent two days in the same place you're staying at?"

"I was locked in a room when that happened! And I was celebrating Asia's birthday..." Asuka defended, to which Seifer reacted with a plain 'oh'. "Mou! You're sooo annoying!"

"I know, right?" He smiled, proudly. "But, that's not the first time I met her—or, them."

"Really?"

"It was when... Ah, do you remember when I left for a week?" The girl bobbed her head. "Before I came back home, I went to our old cabin."

Heaps of memories rushed through her at once, and there was a visible frown draping her face. It seemed, only he had made peace with her death. So Seifer slung a hand around her shoulders, and massaged her arm gently and firmly as he continued his recount.

"They were taking a break." He told her. "Leone – the older girl – was hurt." and she'd hurt him if she was there to hear his remark of her age. "Not as bad as she is now, but she's hurt pretty badly."

"And then? What happened?" Asuka asked expectantly.

"And then, nothing much happened." Seifer lied, but not wholly. "There were a few threats, but we resolved it peacefully. After all, it is my house they're lodging at. After that, they left."

"Wha..." The girl yawned as she leaned on his shoulder. "That's not exciting at all..."

A warm smile crept to his face. "It wasn't, but it made you sleepy." Seifer said, gently massaging the side of her neck. Her relaxed groans filled the night air.

"Onii-san...?"

"Hmm?" He glanced at her. A pair of drowsy chocolate eyes peered at him.

"...Why is your hair white?"

"New style." Seifer said, flatly. That wasn't going to be the last time he's going to say that, but he's getting tired of the same answer already. "Right, let's tuck you in to bed. I'm hella tired as well. Or do you want some hot choco before bed?"

"... No... I think I'm good..." Asuka sluggishly propped herself off the sofa, and so did he. "Good night, Onii-sama."

"If you say so." Seifer returned her smile. "Night, Asuka."

He watched her listlessly rubbed her eyes and yawned a big yawn as she dragged her foot to her room. As the room clicked, Seifer chuckled, shaking his head, and made his way back to his bedroom. Quite a lot of happenings in one morning, and he didn't expect it to go that way, but he won't complain. However, he will if he had to comfort another soul right now.

Which was why he held his breath as he heard the clicking of a door when he was about to open one himself.

Hand still on the cold handlebar, Seifer waited as the footsteps were silent at first, but loudened as they came closer. And then, his snow-white eyebrows rose up, and his light grey eyes met hers—the amber-toned pair that were widened, showing him that she didn't expect to see him outside his room.

Seifer tilted his head, and watched her lips twirled to a childish frown while his formed a smile, and said,

"Can't sleep?"

Irately, Kuroka walked towards him, and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest, before looking up.

"...You smell like soap... and smoke. And beer... what were you doing?"

"Don't mind it." He whispered, wrapping her in his arms as he planted a kiss at the top of her head. A whiff of her shampoo of her silky black hair tickled his nose. "You smell... like milk. And cat-ish."

"Shut up, stupid..."

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

Kuroka was on top of him when his eyes fluttered open. One leg rested by his side, the other on his stomach while her arms and cheek splayed over his chest. He noticed her ears flicked once in a while as her silent snores breezed past, putting a smile on his still-very-tired face.

Pressing his lips against her temple, Seifer then wiggled out from her, carefully and very uncomfortably.

The aching worsened. Moving without pain, without groaning at every step he took, was another thing he took for granted. His muscles feel as though they have been flash-burned with acid from the inside, and his limbs felt like rubber bands; thick and twisted. It was as if his entire body was rioting against him for pushing himself too far.

Thank heavens it wasn't raining. He wasn't ready for a duet between thudding droplets of water and the thumping headache. But that wasn't certain. The dark clouds loomed, ominously hanging over the horizons.

Kuroka was still splayed on the bed by the time he brushed his teeth, washed his face, and got outside his room. He didn't get much sleep, but he was no longer exhausted, just sore all over. He could really use another massage, Seifer mused. Perhaps Asia could walk on his back later.

As he guessed, there's nobody in the second floor aside from Grayfia who was already on standby at the kitchen. She donned her usual blue-white maid outfit, must be because of Rias' presence. Her silver eyes veered away as he looked at her. Understandable. What happened yesterday must be still fresh in her mind.

Seifer lazily slumped on the white sofa. For a while, he stared at Yukiko's painting at the hallway, before putting a hand over his eyes as his coarse voice slid to the air.

"Grayfia, can you make me a coffee? With cream, please." The maid made a small sound. Shortly after, he heard bubbling water and a clinking of porcelain, a stir, and her silent footfalls as she settled the steaming cup. "Thanks." He said, running his hand across his white locks as he turned the TV on.

It seemed the Kuoh Academy was rebuilt in time. No news reported the anomalies of yesterdays except for the weird pillar of light that made the headline. That one, though not caught on tape, would be the hot topic of the neighborhood until a few days ahead before it died down as a rumor.

And Seifer was grateful for it. Otherwise, he'd reckon he'll spent his morning by, not only explaining he was changing his style and wearing contacts to the Devils, but also had to explain why there were no builders sent by the Underworld. That would be unpleasant without doubt, and not to mention the trouble it would bring. He didn't think he can stand a raging Rias demanding to go back home after what befell him.

Speaking of which, "Where's the others?" he asked, and Grayfia stopped her walk back and turned at him.

"I believe they are yet to leave their rooms, Shinji-sama." She said, politely. Far too polite and reserved, and a little bit impertinent.

As he took a sip of his coffee, smacking his lips once, his eyes trailed over to her—specifically, her swaying lower-assets.

"You know, Grayfia," He looked at her eyes as she swiveled around, hands clasped together. "I don't like this cold-war between you and me, and not to mention, pointless." he took a breath, an intentionally audible one. No response yet, so he continued. "So if you're wondering why I came to such a 'woeful decision', now's the better time than any."

Grayfia spent a long time mulling after this. In the brief seconds he watched the emotions danced on her face, and how desperately he wanted to hug her due to how fragile yet adorable she appeared in his eyes.

He held back, of course.

"Fine then..." a mellow sigh ensued as Grayfia yielded, "I understand that Sirzechs is your close friend... and that, in time, he might ask or even asked for your help..."

Seifer nodded, placing the cup and the white plate on the coffee table as he then leaned back to the couch.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you have to take part in something that wasn't even yours? Shinjiro, you've..." she was at loss of words as she desperately tried to convey her feelings. Her eyes shifted to the side again. "Look at the way you are now. You're drained.

"You've always been like this. I understand it's your nature, but... Don't you think..." She nibbled the inner part of her lower lip, and she frowned. "Haven't you done enough already?"

Seifer cast a glance at his drink, eyeing the steam as it rolled off to the cold morning air.

"Enough, hm?" He began, lifting and returning his grey pupils at her. "Grayfia, dear, you know the only "enough" in this is when I don't have to do anything. It never was a smooth road to get there, right?"

"But you don't have to!" She said, practically yelling in whispers. "Can't you understand? All of these things you've done, all the battles you fought, none of them were your responsibilities!"

"Well, true. They weren't." Seifer stood up, and walked towards her. "But it is for Sirzechs. For Azazel's. It is for Michael's." he paused as he was standing in front of her, eyes staring down at her silver locks. "Besides, isn't that what friends do?" He added in a light note, chuckling along, hoping to brighten the mood. "And also the foolproof way to gain favors from those three idiots."

She didn't buy it. Those red lips were sulking still.

Seifer sighed, and disappearing along with his sigh, was his smile. "Isn't it yours as well, Grayfia?"

Grayfia went stiff in his hold. She could feel the sob in her throat, just waiting to break out along with her tears that threatened to spill. But she kept them. She kept them as she pushed him and his words away.

"I just..." Her sigh softly deflated, but it was not out of relief, but of melancholy. "Can't you see I don't want you to be hurt...?"

Seifer lied back on one foot, hanging his head in an angle. His hair cast above his eyes, and his smile came out more lopsided than it was.

"And I don't want to see you get hurt."

She whispered softly. "...But you're hurting me now, Shinjiro..."

"I know." He admitted. All of this drama? He had seen it coming the moment he made that resolve. He had prepared himself for these kinds of treatments from his girls; the cold shoulders, the silent glares, the tears that often follow, all of that.

"I've made a decision, Grayfia." He said with as much resolve as his sleep-induced voice could muster.

And once he did, it won't change. But that won't change the fact that she wished otherwise. She nodded as she sniffled, lifting her head as a drop of tear fell off the tip of her chin. Her smile was weak and dejected, and her fragileness broke his heart.

He huffed, trying his hardest to regain composure. "Why don't you take a break, hm? Just for today. Or at least until those Devils woke up." He smiled, jokingly as he moved closer to her. "What'd you say?"

"Why...?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you...? Why are you so selfless?" As much as she tried to hold it in, her cry came out in the form of tiny hiccups and muffled sobs. As the last rain of spring poured, her tears began falling down one after another, without sign of stopping as Grayfia broke down from the pent up stresses.

"I'm sorry." It was all he could think to say. Delicately, carefully, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her gently towards him. She didn't resist. Her shaking fists gripped his messy shirt as she pressed her face against his chest, hoping to suppress her ferocious cry as everything was drowned away by the sound of rain.

Although he's saddened, Seifer was confused all the same. So as he stroked her back, feeling her locks brushing against his hand, he wondered if his decision was so heartbreaking for her.

"...Why did you lie..? Why didn't you tell me yesterday...? Why didn't you tell me that he's dead, and you were mourning all this time?!" There was a change in his expression. It was one of surprise. "Why did you— why did you have to be so stubborn...? You didn't have to grief alone... Am I not here with you...? Am I... not needed...?"

His shoulders loosened. "Grayfia... you know that's not true."

Again, she pushed him away. Though it was tender, it felt like a punch to his chest. She no longer dared to look at him as the floor glowed crimson.

"...I...I have to go. Sirzechs requested me... Goodbye, Shinji-sama."

He watched her disappear in a burst of red light. For once, he felt utterly helpless. He was in a complete loss of what to do, and there was an inkling that might be the last time he saw her for a time. This wasn't something he felt since years, and he had forgotten how torturous a broken heart could be, and what a horrible combination it was with the sorrow of mourning a loss.

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

He's been out of it since morning. Yuki playfully tugged at her owner's pants for attention as the young man stood by the glass door, staring outside at the rain and the thick mist, imprisoned from the outside world by his thoughts.

Asia, Rias, and Akeno had to take charge (insisted) in cooking breakfast, and the others helped him with the usual house chores as gratitude (except Kuroka, Kojiro, and Asuka). There wasn't much talking to him apart from the standard good morning greetings. Maybe they assumed he was still tired by his last night fight, or they respected his privacy, or a good mix of both. Regardless, he was quite appreciative of their un-nosiness.

"Is Shinjiro-kun alright?" a certain Devil asked out of the blue.

"He's probably tired from yesterday, Akeno." Rias said, currently flipping through the pages of a thick encyclopedia.

Akeno leaned to see past Rias, to have a look at Seifer's figure. "Ufufufu~ Do you think it'll lift his mood if I offer him a massage, Rias?"

"He has Kuroka to do that to him." Rias said, vehemently, when all of the sudden her eyes narrowed at a specific paragraph specifically describing a specific legendary holy sword. "...Weird..."

"Ara~? But two heads are better than one."

"You use hands for massages... not head." Rias sighed drearily. "You know what? Pretend I never asked. Just leave him be for now." She thought she'd get used to her Queen's antics by now, but looks like she wasn't going to anytime soon.

Seeing Rias resorting to her studies to draw her attention away from her, Akeno became aware that this was fun.

"What about his hair, Rias?" another sigh, and Akeno's smile grew wider. "Aren't you at least curious about his hair?"

"Akeno, I'm a bit busy here." Rias took off her decorative glasses. "If you're so curious about him, why don't you ask the person himself?"

While that might sound rude, Akeno was accustomed to that kind of reaction, and she knew just how to handle it.

"Ara? But you said not to bother him just a few seconds ago?"

Rias groaned, and surrendered as he left her seat along with her thick book. "...I'm... going to watch the others..."

Akeno giggled, smiling at her King as she left the dining table, pacing towards the elevator. Proceeding with her day, Akeno shifted away from her chair and walked towards the young man by the balcony. Might as well get a few teases while she's here. Upon reaching his place, Seifer spared a glance and a soft smile at her, before looking out through the glass.

She glanced outside out of curiosity of what he's looking at.

There's nothing much spectacular about the scenery, Akeno mused. It was a heavy rain, and a windy one too at that. Furthermore, it was dark, as if it was nearing dusk instead of noon.

She petted Yuki a few times, who wagged her tail happily at the gesture and licked her fingers. The white pup certainly had grown over the past month. She's now too big to be carried in his leather jacket.

Akeno thought on the words to say. "What're you thinking, Shinjiro-kun~?"

"Nothing, really." He said in an unconvincing tone.

"Ara~? You look so thoughtful though?"

Seifer chuckled. "Believe it or not, men can really think about absolutely nothing" as he heard her light titter, he glanced towards her. "What? Don't believe me?"

As she saw him, Akeno finally realized that not only his hair had changed its color, but his eyes as well. No longer were they coffee bean brown, but gray like the cloud outside, and seemingly dull at first glance. But as a few seconds passed, Akeno realized they didn't lack a pint of warmth their former colors had.

For a moment, she seemed to be drawn in by the mildness his eyes held.

Perhaps it's his maturity, or his husky voice that shook her every time he spoke, or his damned smile, but whenever she's with him, Akeno felt as if she's... not herself.

"Can't say I do, no." Akeno managed to word during her intent gaze.

The young man swiveled. He laid his back against the wall beside the glass door and crossed his arms. "Well tell me then. What do you think was in my mind?"

As he said so, they heard the flapping of wings, and not long after, a greyish brown-plumaged birdie nested on his hair. Aleta ruffled her wings as she settled down, making soundly chirps in a while.

Seifer remained indifferent, but Akeno couldn't contain her giggling. "Hmm..." she hummed, peering up wonderingly as her a finger pressed her lips. "If I have to guess... women~?"

Seifer sarcastically narrowed his eyes, eyebrows pressing down as if he's offended. Then he snickered, before it burst into an amiable laughter.

And his wasn't the kind of laughter she had heard before. They were deep and raspy, mature, but it was juvenile at the same time. It wasn't full blown like Issei or too reserved like Kiba's, but it was genuine. It was the kind of laughter that caused her wanting to make silly jokes just to hear it once more when the rain dies down.

Koromaru's playful bark made her return to reality. His shaggy blue and white fur tickled her legs as the Hellhound cub circled around, playing chase with the white-furred puppy while a shrieking Narina latched onto his back.

"You're silly Akeno." Seifer commented offhandedly as his laughter concluded, leaving a refreshed smile in its wake.

"Not all the times~" She giggled, nearly frowning when she found he had his gaze outside, watching the trees sway and leaves bouncing up and down. "How are you feeling, Shinjiro-kun?"

"Pretty much sore all over." He replied as a flash of thunder rolled by, scaring Yuki and the company away from the glass pane. She heard him mutter something under his breath, but was too fixed at him to care.

"Oh my, that's no good... Is there anything I can do to help?" She giggled lightheartedly, but her offer was genuine. "For a fact~ I happen to know several massaging techniques."

That drew another chuckle out of him. "Careful with who you're teasing with, Akeno."

"Or what~?"

"Or I'll end up questioning myself why I didn't let you stay here sooner."

All of her blood pumped to her heart and her cheeks went aflame.

Nonchalantly, Seifer glanced at the dining room. "Are the others still downstairs?"

"They uhmm..." Akeno cleared her throat, "Yes."

"And you're not with them because...?"

"Because it's my day off~" She smiled teasingly. "It's not like I wasn't in a fight yesterday, Shinjiro-kun... My body is sore all over as well, ufufu~"

He stared at her as she stretched her hands up, deliberately moaning as she did, and peeking through one eye to see his reaction. There was a smirk, but that was it.

"Oh." Seifer deadpanned. "I thought you're here because you want to talk with me."

Akeno paused, and drew her hands down. "Before it was because I'm bored... I can't say it's entirely wrong now, though~ ufufu~"

"Why you—" His next flirt was held off as by the corner of their eyes, there was a black blur falling down from the sky. They broke eye contact and snapped their head, at his front yard. Four raven-feathered wings slouched limply on her sides as the woman struggled to lift herself off the small crater she made.

Seifer looked at Akeno, and noticed the drastic change in her expression and air. Hard to believe this was the same girl he was fooling around with. Before any thoughts crossed her mind, the young man placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Akeno, would you be a dear and get Asia for me?" That look vanished as she turned to see him, and nodded, before she left to the lift.

Before he went down the stairs, grab an umbrella and ran to help her, Seifer took one last glance at Raynare.

* * *

 ** _Chapter Ends_**

* * *

 **Hello, welcome to the bottom section. I'd give you a cookie if I have one.**

 **Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. I appreciate each one of them and you guys for willing to spare a few moment typing.  
-A Certain Triangle  
-Mahesvara  
-AwesomeMcAwesome  
-Shikkokuakushintei**

 **Now don't get me wrong. I'm not complaining about the lack of reviews, but I just want you all to know I'm going with the assumption that the story's doing well since there's no complaint. o-o**

 **Anyway, like I said up there, this here is sort of a breather chapter. It would be just a breather chapter if Grayfia didn't return. You can also say this marks the start of a 'deepening' between Akeno and Tiamat with Seifer - y** **es, folks. Akeno is going with him. Expect collisions between her ship and Kuroka's.**

 **No, I haven't forgotten about Issei at all. His harem will grow without a doubt. In fact, it has grown. Despite I haven't showed them talking to each other, he already has gained one. Take a guess. If you're right, I'll let you know privately. If you didn't, you'll figure out who she is in the next chapter. It'll be subtle, and might be a little hard since all the fainted girls will wake up, but if you're keen, you'll figure it out.**

 **I** **think.**

 **e-e**

 **Anyhow, that's all folks. Thank you for reading my story, and last but not least,**

 **Have a nice day.**

 **Oh, and by the way, while you're still here, take a look at my other story "Seekers" will ya? It features a much, much, much more badass Issei. A bit darker compared to this story, but nothing 2edgy4you. Hopefully.**


	32. Stay

**How you doin'?**

 **Thank you very much for giving this story a read. And thank you lots for the reviews, the follows and the favorites! And welcome to all the new followers and favorites. I hope you enjoy your stay.  
-Mahesvara  
-Shikkokuakushintei  
-iNSaNiTY49  
-A Certain Triangle  
-TheBigBurlyFrost**

 **And a special thank you for iNSaNiTY49. Your help was very much appreciated and helpful.**

 **I'm still taking it easy for now. Another breather chapter ahoy. Not much actions for the time being. It's also to let you know how they're doing, and how the Devils are adjusting to their new life under the same roof.**

 **Also, I posted the OCs faces on imgur. Link will be available on my profile, and here: imgur/a/bRWCV – just add .com after imgur and you should be good to go.**

 **Not much to say aside from those. But... read my other stories. eve**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

 **||Stay||**

* * *

 _"The truth does not change according to our ability to stomach it."_

\- Flannery O'Connor -

* * *

The violent rang of steels resonated through the massive room in a high pitched shrill, almost drowning all other sounds. However, Rias had grown accustomed to them. Staying in someone else's place was what she hadn't got used with yet, and hopefully wouldn't have to.

Her two Knights darted here and there, clashing swords. _Real_ swords. Kiba with his European longsword, and Satellizer with her mid-handled uniquely-shaped blade, Nova Blood. Dangerous, but Asia was here. Unless they started decapitating each other, they'll be fine. And Rias knew they won't do harm to one another, as proven by the moment Satellizer halted her blade's advance as it was about to send Kiba's head flying.

But the sight stirred a frown on her face. That's the second time he lost since she came down here. And Asia mentioned he's been losing even before she came, and it was starting to get her. But Rias brushed away the thought by reassuring herself the reason he wasn't on his top performance was because he's still recovering. It hadn't been a long time since they found him all bloodied up. About two days, actually.

Her eyes then wandered at the other brawling Devils.

Koneko threw fierce blows against Kojiro while waiting for their usual sparing partners to wake up. It was defense training for the bloke attired in black and white armor, and offense for the white-haired Nekoshou. Vibrant blue light clad her fast hands and feet, a feat Rias could only think of as the result of her Senjutsu training.

A smile graced her lips as she reflected on how her Rook had grown, both in terms of strength and maturity. The girl who once dreaded her own power was now proudly using them without a sliver of fear. She certainly had grown much closer with her sister than she thought she would.

Maybe she should thank him. When she thought about it, that's not the first time he helped her either, and not the last time. He's been helping her even before— except during that one night she desperately tried to forget. But then again, that was her fault to begin with.

 _'Stupid pact...'_ Frowning at that unpleasant memory, Rias glanced to her side. She let off a silent chuckle upon seeing Asia's awestruck expression. The nervous blonde had both hands pressed against her chest, holding her breath each time Koneko was about to strike Kojiro, only to sigh in relief as Kojiro blocked or withstood the attack.

Not feeling to strike a conversation yet, Rias returned her eyes at the spars as another thought invaded her mind.

Her servants were stronger than they were before, and as time progressed, they will only get stronger and gain more experience needed for the Rating Game. And she was proud of them. All of them. Problem was, she didn't know how strong they will be in real battles. Low-class Stray Devils couldn't even hold a candle to them anymore and simply couldn't be used as a comparison, but each time there was a stronger foe, _he_ always meddled in. The only time when he didn't was during her Rating Game, and even then he had a part by training them.

First time during that— whatever that _thing_ was. Possibly Demons that escaped Hell. Then during the Dragon incident at the Familiar Forest, and lastly yesterday when that cursed crow destroyed her school.

Sure the threat was large. Sure he was her bodyguard and was doing his job as he should. Sure she wasn't at the best of mind when it happened, but there's no telling if that was the last time she had to face powerful enemies she had never fought before. And there's certainly no telling if he'll be around when that happens again.

She had been generous enough to not bother him with that, or the Excalibur he nonchalantly brought, but sooner or later, she had to address it. Preferably sooner. Today.

"Ara, ara~?" Her Queen popped out from the stairway, popping her thought bubble as well. "Still training hard I see, ufufu~" announcing her arrival with her usual phrase and giggle, Akeno walked towards the sideline where Rias and Asia stood.

"Done flirting with him?" she said flatly. As Akeno was still on her daily clothes, Rias assumed she wasn't here for an exercise.

"Ufufu~ he's just fun to talk with, Rias." Akeno hummed. "Oh, Shinjiro-kun calls for you, Asia-chan."

The blonde girl kept her eyes and whole attention at the training young man.

"Asia." Rias poked her shoulder.

She jumped. "Y-Yes?!"

Akeno giggled. "Shinjiro-kun's looking for you, Asia-chan."

Asia tilted her head. "Me?"

"Mhmm~" Akeno nodded, "Kojiro-kun, your girlfriend's leaving for a while, is that okay~?"

That knocked Kojiro out of his concentration, resulting a nice hit Koneko delivered onto his belly that sent him skidding a few steps backward.

"A-Akeno-san!" Playing her smile to the blushing Asia, Akeno watched the former nun retreated to the stairs while Rias was found shaking her head.

"Focus..." Koneko muttered, seemingly displeased.

"Ah... right." attuning his stance, Kojiro braced himself for the next array of attacks.

Akeno glanced around the huge training area, being here for the first time. "My, my, I'm surprised something this big is down here." Rias shot a sideways glance at her. As if noticing she was being eyed conspicuously, Akeno looked back at Rias. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing..." Rias sighed. "Why did he ask for Asia? Did he hurt himself or something?"

"Well...He did fight by himself, Rias." her lips curled to a sly smile. "I wonder if he has some battle scars hiding under his shirt..."

Rias rolled her eyes. "Ugh... Akeno..."

"Fufu~ I'm just kidding, Bu~chou~." The devious girl tittered innocently. "A Fallen Angel fell from the sky." Her best friend stared at her, eyebrows scrunched, as if doubting whether or not she's being serious. It resulted with Akeno playing a coy put. "Ara Buchou? Don't you believe me? I'm hurt..." Rias narrowed her eyes at her feign act. "I'm telling you the truth though. Maybe she was struck by thunder? She looked a little burnt."

"If it did, too bad it didn't kill her." Rias remarked, leading to another of Akeno's giggle. Still upset by these black-winged creatures, she seemed. "I'm going to have a look." she turned to her sparring peers. "Alright, let's call it for now. Good work everyone, have a break! We'll continue this afternoon." she said the next bit under her breath; "Hopefully they got out from their room..."

Only Akeno caught that, giggling.

With that, the Devils stopped their training, and the noise of the bouts passed away into silence and panted breathing and huffing.

"I'm coming with you~." As Rias left, Akeno followed behind her.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Devils rested at the benches, wiping their sweat with the fresh clean towels Asia had prepared earlier at the flat blue bench in the corner.

"Goddamn, Koneko..." Kojiro muttered, holding a hand on his belly as he opened a water bottle. "You sure can punch for someone your size."

Koneko replied to that by elbowing his side, causing the well-built man burst out the water in his mouth.

"Why'd you do that for?! That was a compliment!" Kojiro defended. But as he saw the unpleasant frown on her normally unfazed face, he doubted himself. "...Wasn't it? It was, was it?"

"It was a good spar, Kojiro-san." Koneko mumbled, flattening her look, turning away. "You don't have to say anything other than that."

"But you were really hard to hit thoughaa—!"

Satellizer's oceany blue eyes blinked as she stared the two. To them, casual talk and even punches might not mean much, but for her, she would give anything just for a small exchange of words. Thoughtfully, she glanced at her training partner, who was wiping the sweat off his face. She then mulled hard over what she should say to him.

Her face perked up as she settled on a sentence. "I—"

"Thank you for today, Senpai."

But she was cut off before a word even left her lips, which now pursed bitterly as Kiba had walked away to the stairs. Sighing at herself, she wiped the part of her chest that wasn't covered by her sports bra, and down at onto the plains of her toned stomach. Nonchalantly, while Kojiro could notice his small training partner was eyeing her enviously, before staring down at her petite body.

Seeing her looking depressed, Kojiro did what he would've done to anybody; say the first thing that entered his mind. "Don't worry, you're still growing." That earned him a tiny smile from the white Nekoshou, until he decided to add a doubtful, "...right?"

"...Bully." Then Koneko beat his sides.

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

Everything was graying. The light wall paint of his research lab no longer looked blue or fiery red it supposed to be as flames devoured it. Neither did the color of the lightspears that pierced through his men, nor the blood that came after. Everything was losing their colors.

Not even her eyes retained their haunting violet shades.

The pain that once seared like the flames had died to an icy numbness. Blackness colored the edges of his vision, and the only thing he could hear clearly was his own heartbeat. And it too, was slowly deafening away.

 _'Dying sucks dick.'_ Azazel concluded. "Welp..." he said, a bloodied palm pressing a bleeding stomach, dyeing his favorite maroon coat in red. "Looks like this is it for me."

She shot a ridiculed glare at him. "What?! No! _No no no_ , d-don't just give up! You can't give up! Not now!"

 _'Ah, Raynare. So compassionate.'_ He once overheard his men during his research, thinking she was more befitting as an Angel rather than a Fallen, and he agreed with them. She was the newest of his recruit, barely a month she's been here. She was sent to fly under his wings after that incident with his friend's brother that got her into a trial. That wretched Kokabiel... she was fortunate Seifer told him about her. Otherwise, she'd be spending her days imprisoned.

Anyway. Not the time to appreciate his friend.

"Leave!" Azazel shouted, and then grunted. The pain suddenly came back to life, biting into his stomach and chest. Shouting is apparently not the brightest idea when you have a ruptured belly.

"No!" Raynare cried, struggling to lift his body. He could see the desperation marring her face. "I-I-I'll get you out of here... Just hang on!"

"You can barely stand for yourself, don't joke aroun—gh!" He coughed, and he tasted blood. A gunk of thick red liquid lumped out onto the floor, some spilled on his hand, trailing down like red worm on his skin. It wasn't warm. Maybe he just couldn't feel its warmth anymore. Hell, he couldn't even feel his legs.

"A-Azazel-sama!" Raynare managed to wrap her arms around his chest, but also accidentally pressed his wound. That unfortunately caused him to wince.

Carefully, she helped him to sit on the tiled floor, where then he wiped off his blood with his sleeve.

She looked at his wound; saw the reds oozing out from his fingers. He saw the horror on her face as she snapped her head at the doors. The screams of his men from and the sound of violence haunted closer to his private laboratory, and Azazel couldn't bear to imagine whatever he's doing to them.

Her violet eyes frantically darted around the room, over the tables near the wall where he kept all those artifacts, searching for a glimmer of hope.

She found none. In the grip of silent panic, her eyes grew wild and her pupils dilated. Her heart raced fast as if on fire. "I-I-I... what should I do...?"

Her eyes returned to his as she felt a grasp on her hand. Azazel cast a soft smile. It might not look so enchanting with the red liquid trailing down the corner of his lips, but hey, it's worth a shot, so he thought.

"Relax girl, calm down." he said, cupping her cheek and patting it several times. His voice was calm amidst the chaos. He knew he should. If he didn't, he'll end up making her even more worked up.

He'd give anything to feel her smooth skin, or the gentleness of her touch as she held his hand once more, but there's no choosing in dying. He listened to her gasped breath slowed down, before he continued.

"Do you remember that one Sacred Gear we're working on? The one that looks like a lance?"

Raynare nodded shakily. "Y-Yes..."

"Go get it."

Reluctantly, she left his side and she dashed towards the table to grab the mentioned artifact. It wasn't hard to find, but she had to brave through a pillar of flames to get there. Casting an advanced water spell, she doused the flames quickly, but just not enough to douse the entire place.

She flinched upon touching the Artificial Sacred Gear. It was flaring red, but there's no time. Ripping off her lab cloak, she wrapped the item around before grabbing it, and returned to his side.

"Wh-what now?"

"Good. Now look up." her eyes followed the direction his finger pointed; a glass pane at the top of the roof, a quick escape hatch in case casting a teleportation magic was out of the question. "See that? Just break it, and get the hell out before this place collapsed."

She swallowed, steeling herself. "A-alright..." she muttered, and attempted to lift him by his arm before Azazel shook her away.

"Just you, Raynare." He riled, and before she could object, Azazel silenced her. "No. He's going for me, not you."

Realizing his intent, she went paler than she was, sweat glistening her face. "Azazel-sama... I-I'm not leavi—"

"I'm not asking you, Raynare." Azazel grimly said, cutting her off. "Warn the others while there's time. Save lives while you can, Raynare. Don't let all of us go down in vain."

"B-But—"

"That's not a question!" His shout slapped her, and Raynare shut her mouth as she broke into sobs. Azazel sighed, and his face softened. "I'm sorry for shouting at you, but you wouldn't listen." he chuckled, coughing more in the end.

Helplessly, she stared at the man she devoted her life to. As the realization dawned on her, that there was no other way out, her sobs began wracking her slender frame. She cried hard as he brushed the rolling water off her flushed cheek, and placed her palm on his hand.

Azazel felt the light tickling sensation as her tear slipped between his fingers.

"Not like this... please... Don't let this end like this..."

Azazel gave a weak smile. "You have to warn the others. Tell Shemhazai he's the new Governor. Then you rest for a time, and then look for Seif— Kawamura. Kawamura Shinjiro. Remember him? He'll help you." Azazel paused, smiling to himself at the thought of that particular man, and then snorted. "Say hi to that fucker for me."

"Sir..." She was out of it.

"Listen to me, Raynare. You're the only person left I can still save. Take that Sacred Gear with you. Remember what I told you to do, and after you've done all those things, find Fafnir. Hopefully, Shinjiro will help you."

"I-I can't...!"

"Good evening, ladies and gentledogs!" Another voice arose as the double doors smashed open with the guffawing, sickening laughter that smoldered her ire.

"KOKABIEL!" Raynare shot a lightning strike, but the blazing light was deflected away with just a swat of a hand, exploding into a hole in the burning wall.

"Ah, Raynare... so good to see you again, slut." Grinning, Kokabiel approached them with light sword in hand, drenched in the smell of blood that evaporated upon touch. "I see you picked the wrong side again. Haven't you learned anything from your past mistakes?"

She seethed. "How dare you?!"

"How could I? How could he?!" Kokabiel spat, eyes flaring red like the burning flames behind him as he glared at the Governor. "YOU settled for peace when there's a world ripe to be grasped. YOU chose to ally with those— those— heathens! That didn't sound less injudicious even when _I_ say it. That doesn't even begin to describe how foolish you are, Azazel!"

Azazel played a sly smile, and with Raynare's help, got up back to his feet. "And you're telling me your 'dream' isn't?"

"Of course! We have the number. _I_ have the _power_! I have the blessings of the Infinite Dragon! There's nothing more reasonable than taking what's there to be taken." Kokabiel grinned, and glowered just in the next moment. "As an example, your life..."

"Don't you dare—KYAAH!"

"You be quiet, whore." With a swing, Kokabiel smashed Raynare to a wall before she could create her lightspear. Her shoulder slammed hard, and she fell to the floor.

Azazel grimaced, but let off a sigh of relief as he saw she's striving to get back to her feet, clutching her shoulder. "This is between you and me _only_ , Kokabiel. Leave her out of this." Azazel warned. "Haven't you killed enough of your own?"

"Those were yours. Mine are those who seek the same goal as I am."

"You lead a bunch of madmen."

Kokabiel's face contorted to one of anger, before his appalling grin took over his bleached white face. "Yes, the bunch of madmen who'll use your pretty girl days and nights after I kill you, Azazel."

"You're an asshole."

Azazel charged towards Kokabiel, tackling him across the room. He didn't know where it came from, the sudden rush of power. Perhaps from anger, but Azazel didn't care. Anything to harm this traitor.

"Yes... Yes... now that's more like it!" That manic grin broadened as he blocked Azazel's flurry of punches, countering it with just one but brutal punch to his gut. Azazel rolled across the floor, the opened wounds leaving puddles of blood until he stopped, and pushed himself off, and prepared himself for Kokabiel's assault.

In horror Raynare watched her leader formed a beaming lightsword and fended off Kokabiel's brute slashes. Her breathing grew more ragged as his slowed, and her vision went bleary as she cried his name.

"Go! I'll handle this fucker—" He yelled as Kokabiel laughed, sending him sprawling away with a boot to his stomach.

She clung to the cloth wrapping the golden dagger tighter. "Lord Azazel... I-...I'm sorry..." As her wings unfurled, Raynare broke out of the glass pane, not daring to look back as the night wind carried her tears away.

Azazel glanced at the shattered glass, seeing her four black wings fluttering in the dark sky. He smiled, somewhat ironically. He heard her alright. Clearly, in fact. He heard her whisper as if it was right on his ear, and boy does it sound enchanting.

Only until Kokabiel jammed a buzzing lightsword on his stomach, that Azazel realized, he's going to miss her.

He fell down onto his knees as those who betrayed him peeked through the doors, diffusing the flames with their magic. Some faces were somber, some grinned like their leader, and some conflicted, unsure on what to feel as they saw the strength left the Governor's face.

The pain left him as Kokabiel dragged his sword across his chest.

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

It had always been unpleasant whenever one of his many women decided to confide to him. Granted, they went straight to his bedroom right after, but that was before he took a turn in his life. A complete and perfect U-turn that might have save him from driving off to a cliff – or just led him to another way to one.

Nonetheless, each time they tell stories of their past and how his fellow playboy—at the time— ended their relationship because he was seeing another woman, Seifer would just give them a sympathetic nod, offered a hug as they cry into his chest, before eventually bedding them in order to 'forget all the bad things'.

But not this time.

This time, he felt her sadness each time her voice cracked, threatening to burst jumbled words, before steeling herself as she retold what she wanted to forget. He felt her pain as she lost her composure whenever she mentioned his name, how her upper lip stiffened while the other quivered, barely confining the sobs from breaking out, how her eyelids shuddered as tears pricked her eyes.

"They... they didn't believe me... They thought I was with that scum... They... they chased me out." she said sullenly, "I've been flying back to this town since then." bit by bit, she raised her gaze at him, allowing him to see how torn apart she was beneath all the smudges of dirt. "Azazel-sama was the only one who accepted me but—" she choked, "n-now he's... gone... I don't know where else to go..."

"I didn't— I don't know what to do... I—I" she took a sharp intake of breath, "I-I-I'm..."

And she broke. All of her dammed emotions poured wildly, unstopping, coming out from her in forms of wracked sobs and anguished cries. Like a distressed child, it was raw, but it was more than just crying. It was the kind of desolate sobbing that comes from a person drained of all hope.

With tightly pressed lips, Seifer scooted closer to her, and towed her to his chest, not minding the stains of dirt or blood tainting her once vibrant skin. Raynare leaned to him before falling limp to his chest. He held her in somber silence.

Learning how his close friend died in such an unpleasant scenario, it was hard for him, yet he knew he had to keep his emotions at bay. There was many needed to be done, he told to himself. The grief of losing and the shock from Grayfia should be set aside, for now.

"I'm sorry, Raynare." he said softly, stroking her back. Sympathetic words meant little. Hugs and sympathy won't bring the dead back. He knew it all too well.

"Azazel-sama..." she whispered shakily between her breaking sobs, the world falling as her body shivered violently.

His warm eyes fell at Asia who was healing her exposed back at the time, concerned by the red-bluish streaks upon it. She looked as confused as she was saddened, but decided to keep her golden silence like always. And at that, he thought it's about time.

"Asia, can you get Asuka's clothes for her later on? And let her take a shower, alright?"

She nodded. There was no need for questioning who this woman was yet, she thought. "Okay."

"Thanks." He gave her a weak smile.

After finishing her healing, Asia quietly left the two, heading to Asuka's room. Her bedroom was empty, but she thought nothing of it. Her sister was at one floor above them to keep eye on the wounded.

Seifer stayed there with the Fallen Angel for some time. Rias and Akeno passed by, looking him in a mix of surprise and stupor, before walking away to another part of the house. He knew that crimson-haired Devil will have plenty of questions waiting for him later on, and frankly, that annoyed him. But Raynare's muffled cries shoved away the thought.

She kept on sobbing until her voice gradually grew hoarser and weakened. Her tears had stopped, possibly she had ran out of tears to cry. She just stayed there, dazed violet eyes staring blankly to the coffee table, numbed by emptiness.

He could only guess how much his late friend meant so much to her, but he knew he was dear to her.

Deciding to brush away the sorrows, Seifer spoke, his voice just above a whisper. "Would you like to eat something?"

He figured she would be hungry. And she was. Her stomach was crying for food, only she was ignoring them. Shaking her head slowly, Raynare refused him.

His chest fell as Seifer let loose of a soft sigh. "Okay. Why don't you take a bath and get some rest afterwards, hmm? The water's heated." at this suggestion, she dipped her head, before sluggishly getting off him and the sofa. "Good." he smiled, staying close to her in case she collapsed. "Asia, can you help her later?"

"Yes." The blonde girl trotted to him, fresh clothes in hand as she followed them to the family bathroom. It was quite spacious, but not as large as his, but spacy nonetheless.

He waited outside the door as Raynare and Asia walked inside, taking a left turn towards the bathtub, where Raynare began taking off her ragged attire.

Asia settled the clothes on the counter. "Here's your clothes, um... Raynare-san."

Raynare glanced at her, nodding. "Thanks..."

As Asia was about to leave, closing the door, he beckoned her to come at him.

She did, and Asia moved her head closer to his hand, and closer, and paused when she felt the tip of his finger on her forehead. As he withdrew his arm, Asia blinked. Her locked memories flooded in her mind, and she came to reality with a light shudder as if she had been splashed with water.

Her emerald green eyes widened in realization. That woman used to be her only friend.

She stared at him, full of confusion.

"I'm sorry, Asia." he said, apologetically. "It's what Raynare wanted. She wanted you to forget her before you become a Devil." the muddled face she had told him what she wanted to ask. "She thought it'll be easier for you." Seifer explained with a soft smile. "You can ask her, but I'm sure you know what to do."

"O...Okay..." she nodded understandingly, and walked towards the living room to wait for her friend.

With a sigh, Seifer strode away to the lounge area, near where the pets were currently sleeping without a care to his problems. At the velvet white couch, two stunning Devils sat waiting for him. Rias was obviously locked and loaded with curiosity and queries he knew will touch what happened last night, and the sight alone made him wanted to sigh exasperatedly. At least Akeno was there just to spend her time.

Still, he needed a damn drink.

So Seifer walked away, causing Rias to stand up and said, "I want to talk to you, Kawamura."

Seifer waved a hand, "Who doesn't?" he headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge, visibly frowned as he grabbed a straggler (the last bottle in the refrigerator, meaning he had to buy some later), and returned shortly after with an opened cold green bottle of beer.

Rias gave him a look while Akeno was openly amused by his wittiness. She disregarded it as he drank a few gulps, exhaling afterwards, and sat down at the opposite couch.

"Are Tia and Leanne still swimming?"

"Yes." Rias answered curtly.

"Ah." he settled his beverage on the coffee table. "So, how will you probe me today, _Detective_?"

As Akeno giggled at his carefree demeanor, Rias frowned. "You know what I wanted to ask you. But let's start with that girl. Who is she?"

"She appears to be a woman." He said jestingly, much to Akeno's enjoyment.

"She's a Fallen Angel and her name is Raynare." Rias crossed her hands and lifted a leg above her knee, not bothering to deal with his witticism just yet. "The question is; you seem to know her more than I expected you to be, Kawamura."

"That's a statement, not a question. And, I met a lot of people." Her right eye twitched. He never failed to annoy her, and he knew it, and he enjoyed it. Yet before Rias could ask another, he continued instead. "Let's cut this one short. Come here." he said, gesturing for her to sit beside him, or at least come over.

Understandably, Rias eyed him suspiciously. "What are you planning to do?"

"Touching your forehead, returning the memories you lost and I've replaced for my own convenience, more or less." He shrugged it off as if he's telling her that the sky is blue.

Rias furrowed her crimson brows, eyeing him as if he grew another head. "What?"

"What did I just told you?" Seifer quirked an eyebrow. "Just come here, Princess."

Considering the ridiculousness he had done, he either was lying to tease her, or was actually telling the truth. She looked at her Queen for a second opinion, but Akeno just shrugged at her. Reluctantly, she walked around the oval coffee table to his couch, and sat a seat away from him.

She recoiled a little when he reached a hand out to her. "You're not playing around, right...?"

"Why? Do I look like I'm playing around?"

' _That smirk of yours suggested otherwise.'_ was what she wanted to say, but she shifted forward. She could waste her energy chewing him out if he did lie later.

But then, with a single touch at the middle of her forehead, it came rushing back. The lost memories of that one night - the night when her sister reincarnated Asia returned. She remembered everything. She remembered that Fallen Angel and who she were, that it was not the Devils who injured her that night, and how she had threatened to kill her, and the fact that he was also present by then.

"Rias? Are you okay?"

Rias blinked, and frowned. "You..." She panned her sight to the man beside her, drinking beers as if he wasn't bothered with what he just did. "What did you do?"

"I told you already."

She shook her head, letting the apprehension set in. Right, she couldn't apprehend anything right now. His powers didn't make sense to her. Wiping a human's memory is one thing; wiping a High-Class Devil is another.

"How did you— why did you do that?"

To which he answered with, "Because I can." And just like that, she knew this won't go as smoothly as she hoped to. "As to why, that Fallen Angel there," he referred to the bathroom, "she thought she would never see Asia again. She did help that bastard, willingly or not."

Rias glanced at the white paneled door momentarily, before turning back at him. "Fine. That's understandable." she huffed, crossing her arms. "But why mine as well? And I'm guessing you did the same to Mio as well, didn't you?"

"Yeap. Mio too." Seifer replied guiltlessly, chugging another gulp of that sweet, sweet malted barley.

Noting he just stopped there, Rias scowled. "Well? Why? And don't you say "because I can". I won't accept it."

As the conversation appeared to be heating up, Akeno decided to be quiet and listen in silence. She did smile and waved goodbye at Rias' sister and her boyfriend. The two seemed dressed to head out somewhere.

"Umm... Nee-chan, I'm going to eat out with Ise-kun, is that okay?"

Hearing her sister's voice, Rias glanced to her direction. "Ah, Mio? Okay, be careful. Look after my sister, Ise."

Issei straightened his stature and threw a stiff salute. "Will do, ma'am!"

"Don't go out too late." Issei paused as he realized he's going to be made fun of, until Seifer continued. "I'll lock you out."

"Y-yes! Got it, Shinji-san!" they didn't linger long to bother the interview/interrogation as they walked down to the ground floor.

Seeing them leave for their date, Akeno felt a little bit jealous, but kept the thought to herself as Rias restarted the talk. "Well?"

"Right," Seifer hummed, "I don't like being nosed on for one. And at the time, I wasn't planning on doing business with you lots. No offense." he sneered jokingly, "Say if I didn't. You'll probe me with questions won't you, Princess?"

"Don't call me that." Rias hissed, but she did understand his reasoning. A peaceful life was what he wanted from all she could tell, and she might've indirectly taken that away from him. Okay, not might. _Had._ She had taken it from him _directly_. "...Fair enough... then did you... erase anyone's memories again?"

Much to her relief, the young man shook his head. "That's good." she huffed, "I'm guessing you're going to let her stay here as well, then?"

"For a while. And for a long time if she had to." Seifer replied casually. "I know her more than I know those four girls resting upstairs."

The church girls and the assassins. She wondered why he would be so willing to lend a room to them, but saved it for later. It is his house, after all. "Do you think it's a good idea to let her stay in a house full of Devils? Won't she be at unease?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "There's also Dragons, a Hellhound, a Husky-German Shepherd mixed breed, a bird, and also a Fairy."

"That's me!" Narina burst out from Rias' flock of crimson hair, hands on air and wings hidden like how the Devils hid their wings. "Good morning~!" She remained there since Rias hair was 'as soft like a pillow' according to her.

He and Akeno spared a light chuckle at the Fairy's gleeful entrance.

Rias nodded, taking his point, presently not minding Narina as she played around with her hair, making a bundle or two, or three.

"Well then, Kawamura." She restarted, "You've defeated my entire peerage back then on your own. You stopped your brother who was about to go berserk, and you singlehandedly stopped a raging Dragon and even sending Grayfia, my brother's strongest Queen, and possibly the most feared Queen there is in the Underworld, back to the clubroom. And last night, not only you stopped an invisible enemy that was wielding an _Excalibur,_ and in case you didn't know, that was a legendary Holy Sword. But you didn't just stop there. You alone fought against Kokabiel, one of the leaders of the Grigori, and came back without a scratch."

Seifer smirked as Rias stared at him with intensity. "Go on, don' let me stop you. Praise me more."

Akeno snickered but she ignored his jest, staring him hard. "Aren't you aware of how powerful you are? You're almost like my Nii-sama's Bishop, but despite the fact he's a Reincarnated Devil that consumed two pieces, I still think you're in a league above him."

"Naw, you're too kind."

"My point is, just who are you? Who _were_ you before you come to this city? I did a research about you and found nothing. Around six years ago, the name "Kawamura Shinjiro" didn't even exist."

Anyone had the right to be angry if their confidentiality was being invaded that far. But him? Well, he had expected this one coming from far off.

At that, Seifer leaned back, a light smirk splayed over his lips as he looked at the uncomfortable Pixy who had stopped playing with the crimson thread. Looked like she could read the atmosphere, which is good to know.

"I don't mean to be rude, Princessa, but what I do or who I was is none of your business." Rias' face contorted to one of anger. She did not appear to like being told, it seemed. "Also, you seriously didn't think you Devils are the only one with connections, did you? It's a big world out there, you know."

Rias sighed. Putting his skills with handguns into consideration, he might be a former hitman or the sort.

"Very well... I respect your privacy and I apologize." She eased down. "But at least tell me something, _anything_ about you or what you're capable of doing. Tell me how strong you are, is what I'm saying."

"Adjectives are often opinions, and opinions are always subjective, Princess. If I ask you the same question, what's your answer?"

Rias was about to say something when she took in that question. Slowly, she closed her mouth, and shut it tightly. She had been infatuated with her servants she had forgotten the question she should be asking herself; is she competent enough?

She realized it hit her hard.

How strong was she, really? Comparing herself to her servants, Akeno's as talented as her in magic, and perhaps even better than her. Kuroka was clearly more proficient considering her previous criminal status and how she survived out there relying only to herself. Kiba and Satellizer were gifted and trained in swordsmanship, so they're out of the equation. The same applied to Koneko, who excelled in hand-to-hand combat — a field she lacked the most.

Looking back to all the life-threatening experiences in her life, wasn't she the one who relied on them the most aside from what she did to Riser? Furthermore, wasn't he the one who had saved her? Many times, even?

"You alright, _Detective?_ "

"Rias?"

Rias snapped back to reality, seeing him and her Queen were looking at her with concern. "...Y-Yes... I'm fine..."

Whenever a girl says 'I'm fine' with such a distraught look in her face, she's often isn't. This was the basic of all basics that Seifer knew like fire is hot and water is wet. Not to say he could whatever mood a girl was in with just by looking, but he liked to think he knew enough to tread carefully.

Either way, he supposed he could somewhat bring her back by answering her question. Glancing at the pets, chuckling under his breath at the sight of a Raikou plodded over Koromaru, he continued.

"Though, if I have to say, it's probably on decline."

Rias gave him an odd look, angered. He had done all the things she couldn't and claimed to be weakening?

"You defeated a rampaging Dragon and even have her fawn over you in just _one_ day." Rias fumed, "You can't possibly on _decline_."

Seifer raised an eyebrow, mildly amused by this easy-to-heat hot-head of a Devil. "I'm surprised you know me better than I know myself."

Rias shot a glare at him, and then she realized what she said. Shamefully, she looked down at the patterned rug below her feet.

"I'm... sorry..."

"Dear, dear..." Narina muttered, bending down to pet her friend's forehead, rousing Akeno's light giggles.

"Don't worry about." his warm chuckle seeped to the cool air. He had to admit, his crimson-haired friend was a genius in terms of house designing. "I did mean what I said, though. I'm not the same as I was years ago. There's no more 'up' left to climb. Either 'stay' or 'down'." he said, surprisingly wisely, "It's how I use what I have that mattered, don't you think?"

Rias perked up when he questioned her, clearly still out of her mind. With an easy smile – the kind that didn't show his gums and just a hint of his pearly whites - he looked into her eyes, finding her self-reproach had been replaced with a thoughtful mulling.

"Yeah... I guess..." she muttered quietly. It took a while before her senses came back, taking in his answers then. "Aren't you still considered as a young adult, Kawamura? You don't look that old to me."

His smile twisted to a playful smirk. "Flattered."

The realization dawned on her in the form of a flushed cheeks. "Th-that's not what I meant!" she cried, her toes curling up and down nervously. The fact that Akeno was tittering at her didn't help. "Shut up Akeno. A-anyway, you clearly don't look like someone in their decline."

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying I'm attractive?"

"What?! NO!" As Akeno's tittering escalated to giggles, the red streak across her cheeks grew violent as Rias clenched her fists. "Stop putting words in my mouth!"

"But he is attractive though?"

"Narina agrees!"

His smile widened. "See?"

Narcissist sonuva— "Y-You're full of yourself. That's what you are."

"Mhmm. That's exactly what I am."

The two exchanged looks at each other. Hers was repulsive to a certain degree, while his played a tightlipped smug smirk.

Then Rias burst to a fit of giggles, and so did Akeno, with Narina lagging behind as she wasn't aware of what was so funny. "I can't imagine how Kuroka can stand you."

"I can't either." he chuckled, fueling Rias and Akeno's giggles as he finished his amber brew, exhaling pleasantly afterwards.

Rias was absently looking at him as he did all that, wistfully thinking, wondering how blithe this man could be while being serious. She didn't even realize how he had infected him with his casualness. Coming from a frustrated state where she questioned her capabilities to wondering these silly little things was quite a climb of mood.

Smiling to herself, Rias stared down at her fingers on her lap. "I haven't said 'thank you' yet for what you did yesterday... or even for letting us stay at your house, so..." she lifted her head to see his face – that conceited smirk made her want to stop right there, but she shrugged it. "Thank you, Kawamura. You're a great help."

He eyed her, just staring until she became self-conscious and awkward and played with her fingers a. "W-well... don't just stare at me. At least say something... geeze..."

Seifer snorted. "Don't mention it." he said, casually but with regard. Then he broke all his charm by uttering, "Princessa."

"I told you to stop calling me with that."

"Why not? It's catchy."

Narina's cheery voice squeaked. "Princess Rias!"

"...I don't want her to pick it up." Rias deflated with a sigh as Narina giddily swam around the sea of crimson. And then, as she scrutinized his features, mainly his hair and his smoky gray eyes, another question came to mind. "...How come your hair become white?"

Alas, she finally hit that topic.

"Age factor." Seifer said morbidly flat as if he's not joking. Akeno still snickered, though. "If you don't have any questions, I'm going to slowly kill myself." The girls stared at him in shock, until he pulled out a small dresser from the coffee table and dug out a square pack.

Cigarettes. Rias frowned, eyeing him unhappily over his poor choice of words. "Well, thank you for your time."

A white roll stuck between his lips, Seifer got off the couch. "Later, _Detectiv_ e." he said, and gave a nod at her ponytailed friend. "Akeno."

Akeno smiled at him.

"Stop calling me with that." Rias warned, but Seifer dismissed it with a wave of a hand.

"Mmn. Narina thinks Princess fits you better, Ria-tan."

Rias looked up. "Narina!"

"Waah!" Jestingly screaming, Narina made a hefty retreat, her colorful wings leaving trails of sparkles as she flew away, scampering to land on Akeno's hair, retracting her wings as she burrowed herself.

"Ara~"

Narina ruffled through the sea of black hair. "A-ke-no-cchi~! Hiya!"

"Hello Nana-chan." Akeno hummed contentedly, petting the Fairy's head with a finger.

"Mmmn~ your hair's so silky..." Narina whirred as she buried her face to Akeno's hair, rubbing them with her cheeks.

There was a silent sigh as Rias took her eyes away. She eyed the back of the young man who had just put the empty bottle in a trashcan, heading straight to the balcony. He slid open the glass door, closed it, and leaned by the railing. Seconds later, she could see the gray smokes floating to the air.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Staring inattentively at the view of his front house, he noticed Mio and Issei was about to exit the gates. And Mio seemed to notice him too, as the Gremory had turned her head and waved goodbye.

With his cigarette tucked between his middle and index finger, he waved a smoky goodbye to the couple.

He watched them walking down the puddled streets for some time before linking their hands together. At this he snorted, sneering as the neighborhood walls gradually consumed them out of his sight.

Billowing out a smoke-ring, he glanced past his back as he heard the door behind him sliding open.

No moments of silence yet for him, he supposed.

With the white roll now between his lips, the young man swiveled around on one heel, smoothly laying his elbows at the balcony railings as he looked at her.

Kuroka stopped in front of him, baring everything to any lucky passersby. Her black hair streamed all the way down to her tails, cowlicks at every angle. He noted how her right feline ear flicked once while her tails were reaching out to him, as if attracted to him like a magnet to a fridge – or him to a cold one.

He also noted that she was holding her tails back as it twirled around her hand.

The black nightgown was in place, which was basically a thin layer of black see-through material draped over her shapely body onto her thighs. It barely covered her lower parts but he knew how daring she was anyway. He could clearly see the valley between her lovely thighs. Not that she'd mind. He had seen her without clothes many times.

And since she was hugging herself, her healthy pair of breasts looked as if they were threatening to spill out of the brim at any time. Her pearly cheeks were lightly tinted in pink, and oddly enough, she seemed under the weather.

"...Hey..." Kuroka muttered very quietly, and with a little pinch of shyness and reservation compared to her usual frisky temperament.

She was being ridiculously sexy and timid, and if not for her unusual expression and a wee bit offed voice, he would've teased her. "Good morning."

"I... I need yo— I need to talk with you...inside."

Hell, even her voice was breathier than usual. "What's wrong? Did you catch my cold or something?" As he took a step closer, literally a breath away from her, Kuroka pressed her thighs together and shied away. "You don't look so good."

There was genuine worry in his tone, but Kuroka averted her gaze, tugged his shirt. "Just... Just come with me, idiot..." She forced him to drop his cigarette and stomp it hurriedly as she dragged him back in the house. She didn't even give him a chance to explain anything at Rias and Akeno as she led him into his bedroom right away.

"But I'm not sleepy?"

She didn't respond to his tease as she opened the door, going inside with his sleeve still in her grip. Something's telling him she's upset at him, but what the hell did he do this time to deserve this? If she was, then two of his dearests were mad at him.

Fantastic. Exactly what he needed to cope with Azazel's passing.

As he closed his bedroom door, Seifer yielded everything into His hands.

* * *

 ** _Chapter Ends_**

* * *

 **A/N: There was a lot of poking today. I'm sorry if you find this 'slice of life' thing boring ;u; but it is how it is. Hope you didn't mind the constant changes of POV.**

 **Can you guess what's with him and Kuroka? Will she ditch him too like Grayfia? oO o**

 **So. Raynare's back, and she'll be staying for a while. You can probably guess her direction in this story.**

 **That said, thank you for reading the chapter. All reviews are appreciated. Don't hold back if you want to give critique.**

 **Have a nice day!**

* * *

 **On another note, I just started writing on my third story, "Lucifer". It's a DxD story, and basically revolves around Lucifer, the first Devil by canon. I'm working on the next chapter as you read this, and hopefully, the fic later lul. eve**

 **For those who read my "Seekers", the next chapter is en route. I'm making a map of my version of Underworld, and it's taking quite a lot of time and work. Photoshop is hard, mayn.**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT –somewhat- : Last chance to vote for Vali's gender. So far, a lot of you agreed with making him to a she. If Vali's a woman, she'll obviously be paired with Issei because DxD. But that's still in the faraway chapters. I'd rather keep him as a he, though. But I'm down with anything for this one.**


	33. Dissonant Serenity

**Characters -** **imgur/a/bRWCV** **just add .com after imgur**

* * *

 **How you doin'?**

 **Thank you very much for giving this story a read. And thank you lots for the reviews, the follows and the favorites! And welcome to all the new followers and favorites. I hope you enjoy your stay.  
-RevanStories  
-TheBigBurlyFrost  
-Wacko12  
-Shikkokuakushintei  
-Mahesvara  
-Tohka123**

 **Warning: This chapter is M rated for Mild Lime.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

 **||Dissonant Serenity||**

* * *

 _"You can tell how dangerous a person is by the way they hold their anger inside themselves quietly."_

* * *

He had never been the one to take initiative to lull a woman (sometimes, women) to bed him. Well, all but his late wife. But she was a special case. His love for her was like no other, after all.

It's not because he didn't have the guts or the boldness. No. He had the guts to back up his witty flirts and his meaningful smile. He'll sweep off their legs if he must, pin them against the wall, undress them briskly and kiss them like no tomorrow. He just didn't have to initiate them leading to their room.

He would, but he had never needed to "pull down their panties and spread their legs". _They_ did it for him, and willingly, almost desperately.

As how it was right now.

The moment they entered his bedroom, instead of admitting her problems slowly and vaguely like she used to, Kuroka had dragged him and forced him to the bed, saying nothing.

Now, with bated breath, Kuroka was saddling him, sitting on top of him, tails slid below his shorts and coiling around his thigh. Her hands wildly ravaged her own breasts without regards to her black negligee, pleasuring herself while grinding her hips against his.

Because to hell with subtle sexual advances. To hell with playful comments, jokes, gestures, signals and other things that only increased their sexual tensions—or hers. It had only gotten her so far, and she wanted more than that.

Her cheeks were flushed redder than whenever he whispered those stupid nothings close to her ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I— _hnn_!" she kept on repeating those words, but her actions spoke otherwise. If he took out her current act out of the picture, she was desperate for forgiveness, and not just for his body.

"...Sure you are." Seifer wasn't mad, just a bit taken aback. As much as he knew her affection towards him, her pouncing on him was completely unexpected.

"I mean it— _khuunn~!"_

As her body bent backwards, as her voice suddenly pitched, he felt something wet on his stomach was slowly spreading over his shirt.

Good thing he hadn't taken a shower yet.

Limply, she fell onto him, still breathing hard and raged, being unbelievably sultry. He caught her sweet fragrance oozing from her, and it was unusually more pronounced. It's like she's wearing some kind of weird but sexy perfume.

She was hot, literally and figuratively. He felt like he'd burn if he stayed under her for too long even with the air conditioner whirring.

Her furred feline ears twitched once, tickling his jawline as she gripped his top to the point her fists were shaking. " _Mnnhh_... I'm... I'm in heat..."

"Veenga, no lo creo."

Him suddenly speaking foreign language did not ease her, but made her wonder irately instead. "What?"

"Really, I didn't notice." he translated with half-lidded eyes.

"Sh... shut up... _haanhnn—!"_ The moment he placed a hand on her back, Kuroka squirmed, and she was messing up his shirt even more. " _Mnyan—_ W-wait... d-don't touch me..."

"You're on top of me, Kuroka."

Again with his gibe. "I know!" she hissed. Slowly, she toppled off of him, lolling onto her side beside him, a hand pressed tightly between her thighs that were glistened by her bodily fluids and sweat.

Seifer sat up, staring at his now moist shirt for a moment, and then at her. Kuroka writhed, letting off a few moans now and then as she continued to massage her breasts. Her legs fidgeted, and her eyes were getting watery. She was ashamed of herself for being powerless to stop her carnal needs.

A few thoughts came to mind. One was to accept the invitation, while the other was; "I'm guessing it's your species' thing?"

She mewled, nodding her head shamefully before tensing up as she suppressed a moan from leaking out. Each time he spoke, his deep voice vibrated through every inch of her body, and she felt she was being caressed by his words.

"How long has it been like this?"

"Yesterday— _nnnhn!"_ she paused, meeting his calm, cloudy gaze, and bit her lower lip. " _..._ Last week... _"_

His eyes widened. "Last week?" Seifer furrowed his brows. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kuroka twitched violently. "You were tired—! _mnnyaah..._ You're always tired— s-stop talking you idiot! You're killing me— _ahn!_ "

Aroused as she might be, her haughtiness hadn't left completely. Good to know. As he was feeling a little playful, Seifer shut his mouth, arched an eyebrow, and tilted his chin obediently, mockingly.

Kuroka looked horrified. "N-No! J...Just, h-help me goddammit!"

"That's not how you say please."

"Please!" she cried.

At one part, he felt amused. His sadistic side was enjoying this more than he should be.

But at one part, he felt guilt. He was in grief, and he felt having fun was forbidden for him. Though nothing was restricting him, he didn't feel right to be happy when he just lost a friend. He had used sex as a way to cope, but he knew the elation won't last long - an hour after at most. Those thoughts will come to haunt him again.

That as it may, he couldn't just leave her like this. Not only that would wound her pride and most likely their relationship, it was rude, and will make him feel shittier. She had restrained herself for him, throwing away her need just for his sake. At the very least, he could try to help her.

She's not just some girl he enjoyed bantering with: she's Kuroka. He saw her not just a woman but also a part of his everyday life. She loved him, and it was mutual. It's not like he hadn't shove his feelings aside for someone he cared before anyway.

So that he did.

Forsaking every mournful thought to the back of his mind, burying them with the premise of making her feel better, Seifer removed his stained shirt and threw it to the floor. For the time being, he ignored Kuroka's lustful gaze at the sight of his well-built figure. Teasing her about it could wait.

Still, he couldn't go all out. His muscles were still crying from his last fight, and doing the deed would just make them bawl like no tomorrow.

He crossed his legs. "Well? Are you coming?"

She pouted. "I'm not being needy okay...?" she confessed, her voice trembling. "I'm not using you, okay? It's— _mmnh!"_ she stopped as he grabbed her wrist, drawing circles with his thumb.

"Relax, doll. I get it. You love me." he sneered, "Now c'mere."

Kuroka frowned. "Ass..." she hissed, but crawled to him anyway. Her body shivered fiercely as she sat on his lap, snaking her legs around his waist and arms flung around his neck.

His warmth immediately overwhelmed her. As Seifer began on her neck, nipping on her skin, Kuroka moaned loudly, and jittered intensely.

He paused, and took away his head from the crook of her neck to stare at her incredulously with mild amusement. "Did you just come?"

Her cheeks flared as she averted her eyes away. "...Fuck you."

"You wish." he deadpanned, before planting all his attention to her in forms of kisses and gentle but vigorous grasps and massages.

Kuroka's breaths ragged and shifted from moans and weak whines as he worked his wonders. Her hands were all over him, feeling the strength of his broad shoulders, his muscular back, before settling on his enchanting white locks, tugging them, gripping as her body convulsed more often than not. She was insanely sensitive to his touch to the point it felt like torture.

Eventually he pulled away, but he had left bluish bruises on her pearly skin, gleaming from hot sweats. She knew; it's not her first.

As he stared at her, her tears were already flowing. She wasn't sobbing, only crying. It was as if her tears accidentally spilled out. She didn't understand why she's feeling so much other than pleasure but she just felt like crying.

His smirk-like smile made he feel better, somehow. "Do you want to stop?"

"No!" Kuroka shook her head, frowning.

"M'kay. Are you sad?" he said, planting a quick kiss just below her left eye, tasting her tears.

As if. She's still reactive to his touch, including that soft kiss. " _Mnh_...No... I'm not nyan..." She could feel the vibration coming from his chest as he hummed, and that caused her to twitch again, and his lopsided smirk to reach his eye.

"Well, if you're feeling shameful, don't." he began, softly kissing her tears away. "Because I know you love me, and—" another kiss on top of her eye, "—I don't feel used at all. I want to make you feel better, and—" and another one on her lips as his soft greys stared at her amber eyes. "—this is fun."

Kuroka couldn't resist pouting, but giggled silly in between her sultry voices. "You're stupid."

"You're about to make out with the stupid." Seifer whispered, smugly. Gently, making sure she felt his touch, he dragged his hand from her waist up to the nape of her neck, and closed the distance between their lips.

Long story short, they made out.

Short story long, Kuroka had overlooked the smell of his unhealthy addiction the moment his lips was against hers, and she felt all her senses were focused to his touch only. He started slow, unhurriedly brushing her lips in soft, wet kisses, ignoring her unsubtle advances that demanded him to enter her mouth and wrestle their tongues, pronto.

It was then she was reminded of his sadistic tendencies.

And she couldn't do anything but moan, sighing, whimpering, breathing fast, heart rates faster as her lips became the helpless victim of his bites. Again, her body shook wildly. And once again, the fourth, as his tongue invaded her mouth, and again when her tongue became subjugated. He tasted her, and as he did, she tasted him. Beers, smokes, and a man's musk. Of course.

As he went rougher and squeezed her tits, she lost count, but she could feel the squishing below her stomach whenever she moved her legs.

Somehow, she was already sprawled on the mattress. Her right tit had spilled out from her black nightgown, being kneaded with his deft massage. Her youthful nipples were hard before he even touched them or drew loops over her pink areolas. Every kiss he left was playful, yet passionate, and he was driving her crazier and crazier, and she loved it. She wanted for more, despite the heat of her Nekoshou's Mating Season had long since gone. Now was just her being herself, completely drowning in the wondrous sea of pleasure and lust.

She spasmed the instant he traced his fingers inside her, making her moan louder and more and more. Her hands dug the sheets above her and her toes curled inside. He's using his fingers, hands, lips, teeth, tongue, all at once. He watched her body writhe under his embrace, smirking deviously.

And then he stopped, without warning. And the sudden loss of sensation made Kuroka felt to cry anew after her brain started to work again. It took her a while, needless to be said. No longer in heat, her mind was getting clearer, and for once, she didn't like it.

"Why?!" Kuroka cried, amber eyes glazed with tears and need, frowning.

He remained wordless at her— or that's what she thought. Following his eyes, Kuroka realized he wasn't staring at her or her sweat-glistened body, but the bed beneath her.

It was damp.

Her face furiously turned redder, if possible.

"Mad."

She had never been so ashamed, or wet.

And so were his fingers that he was nonchalantly tasting as he got off the bed, standing up.

He threw in a brief chuckle, coming out like a sharp huff. "How're you feeling?"

She pouted. "Better."

"I bet." He smiled, lopsidedly. But Kuroka was sane enough to realize there was something wrong in his smile; it made her heart sank, not aflutter.

That façade of him could only stay for so long, but at least enough to ease her down. He didn't want to do it anymore; pretending everything was okay when it clearly wasn't. If he continued, he might ended up hurting them both. "Let's take a shower."

Kuroka shifted her legs, already imagining what he might do to her next inside that room, but the way he looked aside told her it won't be as exciting as she thought it would be.

He cracked his neck, beckoning her to come with a taunting sneer. "Hurry up, don't make me leave."

With all strength she got left, Kuroka crawled to him, giggling sensually as he lifted her off the bed, picking her by her rump that he gave a firm, playful squeeze that boosted her hushed titters into a giggling fit. She would otherwise felt like a little child if they weren't kissing all the way to the bathroom door, which caused them to stop. The door wasn't made to open magically.

* * *

Entering his bathroom was like entering another dimension – everything suddenly changed. The cool air welcomed their entry, waning their heat. Seifer let her drop down from his body, and began stripping down while Kuroka just slipped down a strap on her right shoulder, and just like that, her black gown draped off her.

For a moment, he stared at her, eyeing her inner thighs, then at her eyes, and smirked.

Kuroka frowned, but her blush was still present.

As he took down his boxer brief, Kuroka swallowed. This was the second time she's seeing him bare naked, showing all his toned body in its full glory, and frankly, she doubted she'd ever get used to this... marvelous sight. As he sauntered to the shower, her pout bittered. Of course, the shower. She still didn't understand why he's so fond of cold showers in the morning.

Instead of sharing the shower, Kuroka walked over to the large bathtub, turning the faucets and adjusted the water so it's just at the right warmth, and took a seat on the floor of the Jacuzzi, waiting for the water to rise and to play splish-splash a little bit.

Then the images of his body flashed in her mind, and she felt the heat slowly returning, coursing through her body from her core. Sneakily, Kuroka raised her head and took a peek at the glass-enclosed shower.

Kuroka marveled on his figure for a moment. His attractiveness don't mean as much as his witty remarks and easygoing personalities for her, but it certainly was a welcome bonus. Unconsciously, she had her hands on the brim of the bathtub, cheek on top, just looking at him dreamily from legs to chest, and then the straight jawline and chin.

He had his head up, eyes closed as the water spattered on his face. In a way, he looked thoughtful, and gloomy. Whatever the cause, she hoped she wasn't the culprit. He did tell her those reassuring words, but what if he's saying that just because the state she was in? Just to make her pleased?

Then again, knowing him, at least better than most of the residents here, he wouldn't do such harmful thing to her.

Not wanting to walk around the subject, she decided to ask the man head-on. "Hey," she called, and Seifer glanced towards her, peeking through one lightly-toned eye. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure." He said, nodding absently. "Nah." He said, shaking his head left and right.

Anxiety was quick to grip her heart, numbing all the climbing heat in an instant like a storm to a candle. At one part, though, she felt glad he was being honest. "...Is it... because of me?"

"Of course not." He chuckled, much to her relief. "There's just a lot of troubles lately. Lots and lots." Oh she betted. A week after beating that Dragon, he had to beat another important guy.

Unsure on what to say next, she recalled Grayfia's words of advice last night, and steeled her resolve. "So... how're you feeling...?" He had pushed everything else for her, and now's her turn. Learning by doing was a concept she could fully agree with, even if it might come out awkward.

A grin fell on his lips. "Better, now that one's been dealt with."

A frown fell on hers. "Hmph." Nothing but the running shower and flowing water filled the room as silence reigned for a while. During that time, Kuroka was thinking hard on what to ask. "...I can listen too, you know... so... if you want to... I don't know... talk or... vent?"

She chastised herself right after. ' _Ughimsobadatthis.'_

Even with the water running down his face, she could see his smirk evolving to a grin. Who says he wasn't allowed to tease anyone when he's feeling like shit? No one did, but Kuroka wished she had. Not like he'd listen anyway.

Hearing the shower died away, Kuroka returned back to reality as she looked at him moving towards her, and she didn't know where to look. Just yesterday he bared everything to her after making her thoughts he's shy, and now he's proudly walking with _that thing_ between his legs like it's nobody's business. What the hell, Shinjiro? Seriously, jeez.

"Move over." he said to her, and she did so without arguing. She scooted away and laid her back against the base of the seat as he sat beside her. The water level continued to rise, and was now as high as her breasts—which began to float, by the way. It's kinda fun to look at now that she's not so tense.

Seifer exhaled, breaking her boobs-admiring and returning her attention to him.

"So." he began, shuffling a little to make himself cozy by straightening his legs across the tub's floor. "Grayfia left."

Kuroka stared at him, looking more surprised that he expected. "Really? Why nyan?"

He rested his dull grey eyes. "She said Sirzechs called her back." he sighed, "So either things over there aren't working out, or she used that as a reason to leave."

Knowing her rival was gone did not give her comfort. She did leave because of an understandable reason. "Oh..." Fearing he might join her, instinctively, she leaned by his shoulder, the tip of her ear brushing his human ear. "...You're not... going now... are you?"

"Aw. Aren't you sweet?"

Ah, she felt like hitting again. That's how she knew she's regained all her senses. "Answer the question you jerk." and there gone her concerned tone of voice.

Kuroka jumped as he flung his hand around her shoulders and reeled her in, and kissed the side of her head. And for once, she was scared to learn the meaning behind it.

Thankfully, he swept those unneeded worries away. "Not now." he said, promisingly, idly using his free hand to submerged her breast under the water, and sniggered as he watched it float back up.

"What are you, a child?"

"Oh come on. It's funny."

Kuroka rolled her eyes. She's worrying too much, it seemed.

Or so she thought, as Seifer continued his bad-day story. "Also, there's a Fallen Angel in here now."

"What?"

Kuroka squealed as he softly pinched her nipple. "She's my friend's assistant." he hummed, turning off the faucet above him as the water was about to submerge her lips. He made sure she knew he was making fun of her height again the moment he did that by muttering 'shortie'. Her annoyed expression and his amused expression both dissipated as fast as the water stopped flowing.

"Do you remember that Fallen Angel I met last month? Back at the park?"

Kuroka crinkled her brows, trekking back through times. Her eyes lit up as she recalled that time. Having been surprised by his doings, at this point, him knowing she was there despite she arrived not long before he left with his motorcycle couldn't shock her anymore.

"You mean that suit wearing guy nyan? The one with the colored bangs nyan?"

"Mhmm." Seifer droned, "He's got weird style, but he's a fine guy."

Kuroka nodded in acknowledgment. "Okay, so why's she here nyan?" she asked, but quickly, her accusing scowl returned. "Don't tell me she's another one of your women."

"Is that how low you see me? Just a guy with sex in his mind?"

The hurt in his tone was apparent, and Kuroka quickly made amends. "I-I didn't mean it..."

"And I didn't either."

Kuroka stared at him pessimistically.

"Do try to have fun, Kuroka." as soon as his chuckle and grin resurfaced, she bit his shoulder. "Ow!" and glared at him. They spent some moment just sitting there, with her pouting, flicking some water at his face, making him smile despite the heavy reminiscence a dead weight on his shoulders.

"So? What's she here for?"

Anticipating an answer or another wisecrack, Kuroka wasn't expecting to be pulled back to him again. She felt his mouth on the top of her head, his skin just brushing her ears. But this time, it was different than his usual hold: it was tight, fragile as if he was scared she'd leave him. And he was.

He didn't say anything afterwards, just leaving her with blanks, but after listening to his heartbeat, Kuroka held him tighter.

Until a powerful presence disturbed their moment.

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

"..." Akeno smiled serenely, as usual.

"..." Satellizer sewn her lips shut, as usual.

"..." Koneko said nothing, as usual

"..." Kiba kept his gaze forward, as usual.

An awkward cough echoed in the silent living room. Well, _now_ it was quiet.

"...W-well then... shall we continue..?" Rias ushered, clearing her throat. She ignored the blushing faces of her servants as she did to her own. "It's uh..." she began, but she had forgotten what she wanted to verbalize. She recalled, though, as she looked at the topic of the discussion sitting at an adjacent couch. "...Uh, Leanne... correct? How are you liking it here so far?"

"Fine." the Crocell stated, as sharp as her steely midnight blue eyes. "Get to the point, Gremory, don't waste _our_ times." she demanded, crossing her arms in front of her green blouse – courtesy of Asuka. "My assessments towards you Devils can't be clearer since our first encounter. In case you have forgotten; I despise you."

"Leanne." Tiamat scolded. Or Venetia, the Crocell's surrogate parent as far as the Devils were concerned. Leanne's platinum blonde hair swayed as she threw her face away. "I apologize in her stead, Gremory."

"Please, there is no need to apologize, Lady Venetia." Rias said, primly and understandingly. If she was being treated crudely as she was now without knowing the reasons behind it, she would've fired back. Yet, she knew she was in the wrong, even though she had done nothing to the Crocell.

"Of course there's no need." Leanne crumpled her nose. It was their first time meeting, but her opinion regarding the Devils was deteriorating. Fast. "Apologies won't revive the slaughtered."

Tiamat scowled. "Leanne!"

"What?!" Leanne blazed, hands tightened into fists. "I am sitting opposed to the heir of my family's killer, and you demand civility?!" she stood up briskly, anger flaring in her midnight blue eyes. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I refuse to stay here longer. Good day, Gremory."

And with an edge to her tone, she left to the elevator, heading down to the basement to cool her head by swimming.

"Ara, ara..." Akeno muttered. She felt horrible for her best friend, and so did her fellow Devils to Rias. Not every day they saw their master being spat on by someone who's not an enemy.

Knowing she could do nothing at the moment, Rias sighed.

Tiamat shook her head disapprovingly. "That girl... Don't take her too harshly. Her encounters with those from the remaining Pillars have been bitter from time to time. Again, I apologize." Once again, Rias refused the apology, stating she was not at blame. "Very well then. What is it do you intend to address? I'll deliver to her."

"An apology," Rias said, "I don't intend any offense, but I feel it's better for me to say it directly rather than through a mediator."

"Fair enough." Tiamat nodded, lifting one leg on one knee, revealing her inner thighs and perhaps more. She noted the golden-haired Knight tried to avoid staring, but she cared little about modesty, even if the one containing the Welsh Dragon was present. "Then are there any matters you'd like to address with me? If there aren't any, do excuse me."

"There is," Rias nodded, "It's... rather personal, and I do hope you won't mind me asking. Would you mind telling me what happened back then? Back at the Familiar Forest?"

Tiamat furrowed her light blue eyebrows. "I lost control, if that's what you're asking." she replied. "I'd rather not talk about it if I mustn't."

"Oh no, it's fine. It's yours to keep." Rias smiled, "But that's not what I'm referring to. I meant what happened afterwards. You fought against Kawamura, correct?"

"He defeated me square and just." Tiamat admitted without shame. For some reasons, she found amusement at their faces of disbelief. Perhaps because they were surprised hearing it directly from his former foe?

She's proud of herself, pride was Dragons' worst enemy but can't live without, but not to the point she will try bending the truth to look good.

"Why the question? Do you have any doubts regarding his abilities? Hasn't he done adequately to proof his capabilities?"

Rias held her left hand, just above her elbow. "He has... But never as impressive as a Dragon."

"Hoo?" Tiamat smirked. If the Devil thought by praising her she would bring her to her good side, she's torridly wrong. "What of his foe last night? Wasn't he a leader of the Grigori?"

"True, but... still." Rias muttered. "Both are as impressive, equally perturbing." she added, and Tiamat eyes narrowed. "During your fight with him, do you find his strength to be... perplexing?"

"No I do not." she harshen her tone. "His strength are not without cause." Tiamat lowered her chin close to her cleavage, granting her the impression that she was glaring at the Devils, effectively sending unwelcome chills down their spines. And it wasn't just an notion, but also an actual sense as the temperature had dropped a few degrees. "What are you suggesting, Gremory?"

Her scarcely concealed irritation showed her how much loyalty the Dragon had for him. "I sincerely apologize," Rias said, diffidently. "I merely wished to know the individuals I'm staying with are trustworthy."

Tiamat leaned back on the sofa, arms crossed above her lap. "Are you suggesting that you don't trust me, Gremory?"

"With all due respect, Lady Venetia. Don't we all have concern to those close to us?"

While her motivation was moral, her words came out as if she saw her as some sort of an untamable wild beast; animals.

At this, the Chaos Karma Dragon's pupils thinned to slits for a split second, before dilating again as a cruel smile crept to her lips. "I see." she began, calmly, but her voice held a certain edge. "You are frightened by the fact that I am a Dragon; creature of power who acts solely for their interest."

Invoking a Dragon's wrath was a grave mistake, friend or foe, and Rias' stiffened her grip though her expression stayed confident, retaining her Buchou composure.

"Only uncontrolled powers are to be feared, but not as much as those who controls power." she said, "Sufficient to say I'm aware of your strength, it's what compels you to stay that I'm not aware."

"Stay?" Tiamat lowered her lush eyelashes, and the glare returned. "I'm unsure whether you are feigning ignorance, or are you oblivious to the condition of Leanne's freedom, which I highly doubt. Lucifer is, after all, your brother."

"I am aware of that." the Heiress said, "Which is why I'm asking you the question. You can flatten an entire landscape and break free with her and given Kawamura's current condition; there's no one able to stop you but yourself." she kept her voice professional despite the cold sweats threatening to roll. "I mean no offense, and if I did offend you, then I apologize, but I need assurance."

Tiamat's gaze lingered on the crimson Devil for a long moment, just studying her, evaluating her calm demeanor and her watchful servants. The air was chilly and heavy, and she was the cause of it, and it was intentional.

Allowing the summer's natural warmth to fill the air once more, Tiamat chuckled, and softened her face. "It seems I have misinterpreted your kind." she smiled, "Your composure is commendable, Gremory, and so is your care towards your servants."

Rias sputtered a messy thank you as Tiamat rose from her seat. "Shinjiro-sama is my master, and as long as you do him and Leanne no wrong, you can rest assured I won't bring harm to you or your servants."

Before she left, she spared a side glance through narrowed eyes. "However... I bow to none but him." she warned, "Expecting the agreement to constrict me to listen your orders is foolish and unsightly. Good day, Gremory."

Then Tiamat headed to the elevator, opting to look after her upset child, when all of the sudden, she stopped, and glared sharply at the front yard. Oblivious, the Devils followed her gaze, puzzled as they found nothing but a nicely painted wall.

Her murderous look could only mean nothing else but trouble. "Is... is something wrong?" Rias asked.

"No." Tiamat muttered, her tone lowered and grim. "Not yet."

And with that unhealthy amount of foreshadowing, Seifer and Kuroka exited their bedroom, both dressed in their light clothes. And at once, the voices (Kuroka's) chimed in the back of their minds.

Red-faced, Koneko awkwardly avoided eye-contact with her sister, and so did Rias and Satellizer towards the young man, although Rias spared a spiteful side glance at him. Even Kiba who hadn't been in the best of mood had trouble to not feel tongue-tied.

"Ufufu~ Shinjiro-kun must've treated you amazingly, Kuroka-chan."

Quick to mask his feelings, Seifer was also quick at innuendos, as shown by the way his lips played a mischievous smirk.

"What're you talking about nyan?" Kuroka glanced at Akeno, whose smile looked normal, but obviously had a double-meaning. Then as she caught what this girl was implying, Kuroka, too, grinned slyly as she wrapped her hands around his arm, sensually moving her finger on his chest. "Why? Were we too loud nyan~?"

Disgusted, Rias sighed exasperatedly. "Enough to wake the dead."

"We?" Seifer quipped.

"Shut up nya."

Unaffected by the bold couple's previous recreation, Tiamat reminded the possible trouble at hand. "Shinji-sama," she said, earning his nod.

"Right."

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

Without any explanations the three headed downstairs. Led by curiosity and slight irritation for being left in the dark, Rias followed them as did her peers. Along the way, she had raised questions, which all were answered by the young man's flippant reply, or Kuroka's demeaning taunt for her lack of instinct.

And as the being in question landed in his front garden, posture straight, hands folded, mechanical white wings spreading proudly, blue energy flowing where the scales should be, Rias refrained from taking in their words too much.

As a side note, Seifer focused firstly on this dark-silver haired fellow's choice of fashion. That green V-neck was too low for his taste, colored jeans was just not his style. Personally, he felt they should be illegalized. Chino exists for a reason. And he doubted he'd feel comfortable with those three bands wrapping his calf.

Aside from that, he'd give him credit for the leather jacket. That one he could give consent draping on his body—though not during the summer. All in all, Seifer concluded he wouldn't ask him for a fashion advice.

"Divine Dividing..." Her words came out slowly, but her servants realizations came in quicker, and their eyes widened just as fast.

Golden eyes narrowed viciously at the Vanishing Dragon. "What's your purpose of coming, Albion."

 **"[I can ask you the same, Tiamat. What brings the Dragon King to this human world?]"** At Tiamat, the handsome man cocked a challenging smile as a mighty voice resounded from his glowing Sacred Gear, startling the Devils.

"...Tiamat? Dragon King?" Rias furrowed her eyebrows as she worked her brain. How come all of them remained nonchalant? Had they known of her identity already?

"None of your business." The Chaos Karma Dragon sniped, ignoring the Devils' look of fear. "If it's a fight you want, then I'll gladly indulge you with one."

Vali's grin broadened.

Seifer stepped in. "Whoa, that escalated quickly." he mused, acting the negotiator and with a fitting voice. "Please, if you're going to fight, do it somewhere else. House's brand new."

Tiamat huffed, backing up, but her scowl was still present as she eyed the Longinus Wielder.

Furling his wings, the young man nodded once at a Devil. "Heh. I didn't expect to meet you here out of all places."

"Same to you nyan." Kuroka twirled a smile while Seifer arched an eyebrow in question. Seemed like the two had history. "You're not looking for trouble here right?"

"Even if I do, you being here won't change my mind." That was another warning he casually wrote off, and Kuroka made it clear she didn't appreciate being brushed off. "That aside, I'm only here for a Fallen Angel. Raynare. She's here, isn't she?"

Staying in the sideline during what appeared to an important talk was out of Rias' area of expertise. "What's the meaning of this? Who are you? What do you mean by "Tiamat", and what matter do you have with the Fallen Angel?"

"My name's Vali, and my matter is not with you, Rias of Gremory." he said. Kuroka sneered in Rias' expense. "And for the time being, not with you or even the Red as much as I wanted to meet him." Vali slipped in a chuckle, "Preferably, in battle."

"Brute." Tiamat scoffed.

"Hee~ still the savage aren't you nyan?" Kuroka groaned. "You haven't changed at all Vali-cchi."

"Looks like you have." Vali glanced at the man beside her, judging his strength discreetly. No way the Nekoshou he knew would fell for an ordinary human. "Anyhow... I'd rather not stay long. So can any of you call for Raynare."

"And why exactly are you looking for her?" Seifer said, keeping his tone casual, nearly unconcerned. "She's sleeping right now, and she just had a rough day. We don't want to wake a worn-out lady, do we?"

"I'm guessing you're the owner of this house." Vali assessed, staring at him. "...A human living among Devils and a Dragon... What are the odds."

"Eh, they're pretty fun to hang with." he shrugged, "When they're not being hissy." Kuroka and Rias shot a suspecting glare at his unneeded remark.

Vali chuckled. "You're a funny man, but I'm not here for a chitchat." at this, his Sacred Gears resurfaced, spreading on his back as the clear blue light beamed down. "Bring her here, right now. I won't ask twice."

As tension rose and the air became stagnant, the Devils took defensive position, shielding their King, weapons drawn, spells chanted and eyes vigilant. Tiamat had taken a step forward, and her frown had never been nicer.

Still, Kuroka would rather not. "And what if we refuse nyan?"

As Vali lowered his chin and his gaze, his resolute blue eyes flashed malice. "I'll do what I do best."

"Come on... must everything resort to violence?" And neither did Seifer. "It's like the only language we speak is fisticuffs or swords. Can't we deal with this one at least civilly? We're in the middle of a neighborhood, and like I said, this house is brand new. And it's also mine, which is even more important."

Despite his attempt, Vali remained uncompromising. "Humans... always amusing... still, don't force me to put all of you in harm's way, because I won't stop even if I have gained the answer I want."

The pressure was unbearable, and everyone was on edge except for one. "Okay, what's the question?"

"You won't have the answer."

"But what if I do? I did speak to her earlier." Seifer proposed, "A question won't hurt."

Steadily losing his patience, Vali decided to give the last verbal warning. "Fine, but if you're only wasting my time, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Right, right." Seifer flippantly muttered, placing a hand on Tiamat's shoulder to calm her down.

His nonchalance was getting to him. "Where's Kokabiel." Vali demanded.

"Dead." Seifer said, scratching his stubbles, taking no notice of the Devils' astonished faces. "Anything else?"

"Don't lie to me. You're not amusing me."

The young man rolled his lax eyes. "Doth thou ev'r amus'd..."

 **"[Ignorance is indeed a bliss. Don't take this matter lightly, human.]"** Albion made himself heard. **"[Are you aware of the severity? We can decimate this entire city and more, and if that does happen, the blame will be upon your lack of common sense.]"**

"Watch your tongue, Albion." Tiamat spat, cold radiating from her body. "All you Dragons are the same; blinded by pride. The only one lacking common sense is you and your partner."

"I'm not lying, though." Seifer rejoined, still unperturbed by the situation, still attempting for the violence-less way out. "That pointy-eared freak is dead."

"And what proof do you have? Who killed him?" If he was lying, he's certainly committed. "Was it you?" Tiamat shook her head, still containing the same animosity towards him. "You?" Kuroka shook her head. "Then who else could it be?"

The fact that he overlooked her and her entire servants was an indirect insult to Rias, but that said, backing her pride was not worth the cost. This person didn't seem to be one to bluff, and Rias would rather not lose a city just for her vanity.

"I did, regrettably." again, he took everyone—most of them—by surprise, even though they had guessed.

"You?" Vali narrowed his eyes, smirking. "Don't make me laugh... a being of your power can't possibly defeat the Warmonger. If you do, then how?"

"Eh... sheer luck, I guess."

 **"[This is a complete waste of time.]"** The Vanishing Dragon muttered. **"[He's delusional. He's not worth your time, partner.]"**

"Must you always judge a book by its cover? This is why I despise the Heavenly Dragons. They act on impulse and so is their wielder, Red or White." The air grew colder, almost as if it's spring again. " _He_ has defeated me in battle fair and square. _Alone_. Without outside help whatsoever. Are you going to ignore the testament of a Dragon King? Will you remain deaf to the fact? Or will you finally take away that armor of arrogance you are so fond of wearing?"

The fact that Vali had to suppress his eyes from twitching meant she did make sense.

"That's enough, Tia."

Tiamat wrinkled her nose, scowling. "I apologize. I can't stand these conceited fools slandering you."

"I know. I'm touched, but you're not making it better." Seifer said, pinching his nose bridge. "I appreciate it, though."

"Very well..." Vali began with a low chuckle as light coated his body, forming a brilliant white armor over his athletic build. Light blue jewel embedded the plate on his torso as white helmet enclosed his face, shadowing over it as yellow light shone from its eye-sockets. "You'll have to make do in his place then."

The sight of the armor alone was enough to send shivers down the Devils' spine. It showed how trained he was using the Longinus, and that couldn't bode well.

"I require physical evidence. If you're as strong as she claim, I'll trust you. All of you will bear witness." Vali stated. "But if you lie, you'd be dead before I realize you're lying."

"Don't be absurd!" spat Tiamat, her Infernal Ice blazing on her palm in the form of bluish tongue of flames.

"...No sé para qué me molesto..." only a few understood his whine. "That's just unfair isn't it?"

"Life doesn't have to be fair." Vali countered.

"Doesn't give you right to be unfair, though." Seifer huffed. Vali ignored his comment. "Can we at least go someplace else? Somewhere where there's no civilian around? Or my house?"

"Allow me." Vali said. And soon, the whole place was consumed in bluish white light.

He felt Kuroka's grip tightening, she's basically digging her nails on his skin. Seifer glanced to his left, and saw her amber eyes glaring so fervently at him. She looked torn between crying and angry, but she was upset without doubt.

"It'll be fine." he promised, smiling, staring to her eyes as they were all transported to another place—a vast, desolate wasteland, ideal for a shooting range. "But promise me, whatever happens, don't be scared."

"What the fuck do you mean?! Don't be scared of you dying? Are fucking serious?!"

"Naw, not that." He said, calmly, putting aside the fact that Vali also transferred the house along its contents and residents, apparently making it so whoever crossed his gate would also be sent here as well. Good grief, what an annoying punk.

"Then what?!" Kuroka blazed, her tears breaking through.

Kuroka watched him confusedly as his dark attire befell his figure, a hood loomed over his head, stowing away his whit locks in its embrace. And his face suddenly turned hollow, and as black as the blackest of nights.

"Me, I guess. I'm kinda angry. Need to vent a little." Wiping her cheeks softly with his now gloved fingers, Seifer cast a soft smile, a smile that was soon hidden behind the swirling black smoke. "God, did that sound gritty?"

That hollow voice averted her eyes from the Vanishing Dragon's Balance Breaker, and just then, Rias became aware to his change of appearance.

And upon seeing the mask forming, the very mask that was imprinted and discussed on pages regarding the Great War in every encyclopedias the Grand Library of Lilith held, the very mask who concealed the slaughterer of millions of lives, including the four Original Satans, Rias was utterly horrified.

* * *

 ** _Chapter Ends_**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

No sé para qué me molesto = Why do I bother. It's Spanish.


	34. Lesson

**How you doin'?**

 **Thank you very much for giving this story a read. And thank you lots for the reviews, the follows and the favorites! And welcome to all the new followers and favorites. I hope you enjoy your stay.  
Thank you too for the suggestions! They're always welcomed and considered.**

 **-BlackSeal84**  
 **-Wacko12**  
 **-RevanStories (Congrats ^^)**  
 **-Mahesvara**  
 **-Drilleza**  
 **-Shikkokuakushintei**  
 **-darth56**  
 **-Tohka123**  
 **-bshaughnessy45**  
 **-Ph0enixPhant0m**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

 **||Lesson||**

* * *

 _"_ _Life is like a pressure cooker._

 _Sometimes, you've gotta let off a little steam to keep from blowing your top."_

 _-Susan Gale-_

* * *

"Sorry, by the way."

"What for...?" Kuroka squinted at his mask, eyes still pinkish from earlier. The fact that no light was able to enter his mask's eyeholes hadn't crossed her mind yet, as she's still trying to figure out what's his mask for.

"For what I'm about to do to your friend, duh."

* * *

Kojiro was in the middle of washing the bubbles off his black hair when a distinct change of air happened. It smelled awful; grimy, and somewhat iron-y. Like a battlefield. For a moment, he thought it was himself as he sniffed, when then his shampoo toppled down to the wet floor.

 _'_ _A tremor...?'_ and another one shook, confirming his fear. Immediately, he scrambled off his bathroom and darted out of his room.

As he opened his bedroom door, the only person he's worried about was already there, hands risen as she was about to knock the entryway. Behind her stood Raynare, who looked... horrible, but was still checking him out.

But she's not the one he's concerned with.

"Asia! Are you hurt?!" Kojiro exclaimed. Worry plastered on his perpetually-glaring face as he bent his body a little to grab the much smaller girl by her shoulders, who's now flaming red and was desperately averting her eyes from him.

"A-a-ah... a-anoo... um... K-K-Kou-san..."

"Someone's packed." Raising her reddened eyes, Raynare commented offhandedly. Her voice husky from crying. "I'm worried for you, Asia-chan."

"What? Whatever... we have to get out of here. Didn't you feel the earthquake?!" and as if on cue, like a movie, the same tremor happened again. If not for the quake-proof foundations, the decorations might have littered the floor already. "See?!"

Asia squeaked. "Ah... b-but... hau..." she couldn't take it.

Kojiro was horrified as her head lolled back lifelessly. "A-ASIA?!"

"Oh geeze..." the Fallen Angel muttered, rolling her magenta eyes. "Smooth going Kojiro-san."

"What?!"

Taking another quick look, Raynare stared at the stark naked man. "I'm not saying you can't show off your muscles, but privates are named privates for a reason."

"Huh?"

"Wear something for chrisssake!"

* * *

Asia didn't realize the sky's color had changed when she hurried outside with Kojiro and Raynare.

Hell, she didn't even realize she's standing at the only habitable area here. Everything outside the thin fences was red. No any other houses, no trees, no plants, no nothing but red dirt. The smell was odd, but somehow, she felt like she had smelled this stench before.

When she looked far to the horizon, just then she came to realize the sky wasn't blue, but a mix of violet and purple. Beautiful, but somehow, gloomy.

Overwhelmed by the changes happening without her knowing, she gripped Kojiro's black shirt for mental support, assuring herself she's not alone.

"This is..." she heard her friend muttering, and as she glanced at her, Raynare's look was grim. "This isn't Earth..."

Kojiro shot an incredulous look. "What?"

"Well... this _is_ Earth... but..." Raynare continued, just as a brown haired boy and a crimson haired girl ran through the front gates.

"Mio-chan!"

"Asia-chan!" the Gremory heaved, catching her breath. "Ise-kun said... hah... give me a second..."

"Uh... are you okay Mio-chan?" Issei said apologetically. As he had undergone enough training, running back here from the city was like a walk around the park for him. _"_ Hey, Bakaryuu! You better be right!"

 **"** **{I'm always right!}"** The Welsh Dragon disputed, surprising everyone present by his powerful voice. **"{I can feel my rival's presence like a shark to a droplet of blood in the ocean!}"**

"Whoa... I didn't know you can do ventriloquism." Kojiro muttered, genuinely impressed.

"V-ve-ve... what?" Issei gave an odded stare. "Oh right, everyone, that was _Doraigu_ , he's the bakaryuu. And bakaryuu, everyone."

 **"** **{Don't bother with intro—}** the Welsh Dragon cleared his throat. **"** { ** _Ahem._** **Good afternoon, I'm Y Ddraig Gooch, the Red Dragon Emperor residing the Boosted Gear.}"**

No one knew how to respond to that other than an awkward "Nice to meet you."

Out from them, Raynare was the one who took the most interest. "Boosted Gear...? _You,_ have the Boosted Gear?"

"Yeaaah! Cool right?!" Issei proudly said as he stuck out his left arm, bringing forth the spiked crimson gauntlet to fetch more compliments. But upon seeing the Fallen Angel, Issei furrowed his eyebrows, and slouched his shoulders. "Wait a second... I think I've seen your face before..."

Intently, Issei looked at Raynare, who said nothing yet as out of the blue, his cheek was stretched with a severe pinch from a jealous girlfriend.

"Ise-kun..." Mio sourly mumbled, "Did you learn that from Shinji-san too...?"

"Owowow— it huwts!" a teardrop fell from the corner of his eye. "It huwts Mio-chan! I sweaw dwis is a misundewstandwing!"

" **{Don't get distracted now you haliwr! Save your flirtations for later!}"** Though mildly amused, Ddraig quickly bring back the matter at hand as another shockwave reached their skin. **"{Do you realize the Underworld is only a few meters away from where you are standing?!}"**

"Whait what...?" Massaging his slightly swollen cheek, Issei and Mio glanced behind them, and widened their eyes at the vast landscape of Underworld, and the moving black and white blur.

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

No one dared to say a word. As terrifying as it was to hear the blasts of the blows they threw and the shockwaves that trembled the desolate red dirt beneath their feet—save for the patch of his house's front yard and backyard—the fight was, if not incredibly intense, captivating.

White and black ripped through the air, moving in a blur as their speed was ludicrous. Faster than any of the Knights, faster than anything they had ever seen. The Vanishing Dragon fought with poise, blocking and countering his foe's attacks as his beam of light energy glimmered, pulsing with power.

His opponent, too, fought with composure and, somewhat, swifter. It's hard to keep up with their speed and their rapid movement, but he was swifter. Instead of blocking, the hooded figure opted to dodge the melee attacks, never letting his foe land any.

Torrents of unholy magical bullets shot through the air, all homing to the figure in the dark robe which handled them by casting a black shield around him, eating all the projectiles. He soon emerged unharmed.

It wasn't clear who was winning. The two was evenly matched, both trying to destroy one another. The two seemed determined to finish the battle as the victor or collapse and even die. A stalemate was the Devils' best bet.

But for someone who had fought the Vanishing Dragon, Tiamat knew it won't be long for the winner to arise.

 **"** **[DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!]"** Vali's Sacred Gear announced loudly for the umpteenth time. The requirement to activate the Longinus power had been met by the blocks he did, and his foe's power should've been reduced to merely a thousandth of his original.

So why was he still keeping up with him?

Disgruntled by the possibility of his Gear not working as it should be, Vali was fooled by a feint. Instead of sending a jab at his jaw, Seifer bent his body down, and delivered a brutal uppercut past his guard, and shattered his invisible shield in one go.

Vali cringed. Suddenly the air was rushing against him, and he was seeing the violet sky directly. He saw his dark silver bangs fluttering, and he noted the white sparkles, glimmering under the Underworld's sun's glare. At that moment, he realized his helmet had just been shattered to pieces.

 _'_ _Exciting.'_ was the only thing that flashed in his mind as he regained his footings, balancing himself on air as light covered his face, materializing a new set of helmet.

 **[Partner,]** Albion called, his tone advising. **[Divide's not working on hi—]**

 **'** **Afternoon, Vali, Albion.'** another voice cut their conversation short. It couldn't be theirs; it was too deep to be Vali's, and too... haunting, to be Albion's. **'Mind if I join?'**

 _'_ _Who?'_

 **[Who are you?!]**

 **'** **How rude... I'm right in front of you two.'** The spectators all slanted their head as the masked man waved a hand at Vali, clearly not a gesture of chanting a spell but one of a way to say hi and bye. **'See?'**

 _'_ _Impossible— how can you invade my consciousness?! Get out of my head!'_

 **'** **Yeesh, you're rude even on the inside. Ruder, maybe.'** Seifer mused as black smoke swirled below him; forming a chair he then sat upon, and lifted one leg on another as he leaned back.

That's mockery. No one mocked the White Dragon Emperor and leave unharmed. _'What do you want?! This fight isn't finished yet!'_

 **'** **Never said it is.'** the voice mused, **'Just a little break.'**

 **[What nonsense are you sputtering?! Battles have no breaks in them.]**

 **'** **But there are some in boxing. And many other sports.'**

 **[This is no sports!]**

There was something eerie with the way he slowly tilted his head. **'Why do you Dragons always have to yell?'**

 **[Tch! Don't you dare demean the name of Dragons!]** Albion blazed, enraged by the nonchalance of his foe. **[This is a real battle! There is no break until one of us is defeated!]**

 **'** **Oh, but there is.'** Seifer chuckled. ' **Do your vessel's bones count?'**

The unwelcome voice warned, jokingly. He was being looked down upon, and Vali visibly clenched his fists physically, preparing for another assault.

 **'** **Why don't you put that rock you call brain to use and listen? I've kept up with you for a full five minutes and even landing the first hit. Was that 'physical proof' not good enough to you?'**

He was upset, he supposed, and needed some way to vent as crying was nowhere near helpful. But before he beat the living hell out of this unfortunate guy that poked out at an unfortunate time, Seifer thought he should remain civil, and gave him a chance.

So he waited, patiently.

And his hood slanted as he heard a low chuckle coming from the white armor. "Khu— you know what? I came here in search for an answer... but instead find something more satisfying; a worthy opponent."

Vali met his eyeless gaze. "You. What is your name?"

 **'** **Eh. Shinjiro.'**

"How high do you think you rank against the powers of this world?" Vali demanded, rather than asking nicely which then he might consider giving an answer to. But in this case, he didn't, because of personal reasons. It didn't matter anyway as Vali continued. "To be able to keep up with me makes you at least the top one hundred, and maybe twenty."

 **'** **Really?** " Seifer didn't sound any excited. **'I don't care though.'**

"You're strong regardless. Stronger than nearly anyone I've fought, and perhaps the Satan himself."

 **'** **Well my statements still stand; I don't care.'**

"But I do." Vali grinned, exuding pale blue lights from his wings. "I'll gladly welcome death if there's no one left to fight in this world. You can say finding powerful foes is my reason of being."

 **'** **Bardzo dobrze.'** Seifer mused, mixing his accent, keeping his identity remain ambiguous at best. Such was what he had been doing, since _six years ago_. **'Still, I don't care, tonto. If you want to have tea and chat, then let's stop this nonsense and head to my house. The living room's nice.'**

"We're not done yet!' Provoked by his nonchalance, Vali yelled in fury as he advanced, unmindful that he had fallen under his trap and had struck a strike.

Perhaps he was a bad person, because deep inside, he knew he wanted this; expelling all those thoughts and vile feelings through violence.

The masked man didn't move, unperturbed, even as his fist went clean through his mask which then dispersed to black haze along with the body.

 **'** **That's not using your brain, Vali.'**

Vali frantically looked around, shooting a glare at the audiences down below and to the vast sky. His presence was completely gone without a trace. "Where are you?! Show yourself!"

 **'** **I'm behind you—'** Vali swung his elbow backward, hitting empty air. **'—just kidding.'**

 **[He's toying with you, calm yourself partner!]**

Anger coursed through his veins and boiled his blood. His emotions were getting ahead of him. That needed to change if wanted to win. Taking a deep breath, Vali—

 **'** **Yeah, Vali, chill out.'** that voice broke his concentration, **'Try being down to earth for once.'**

"You—!"

 **'** **You should've walked away.'**

Before he could turn around and land his roundhouse kick, his robed opponent had crushed the back of his helmet with a grip, and hauled him down, head first.

Simply using brute strength and the little help of gravity, hundreds of meters were traveled within a blink of an eye.

Red soils spewed out at the impact.

But Seifer didn't stop. Mercilessly, he pushed the armor further as the white helmet cracked, shattering as it was grinded against the rocks and sediments. Trails of blood began to smear the dirt, and before he completely destroyed his pretty face, Seifer brought him back up to the surface, and slammed him down the crater he had made.

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

As the small group arrived at the larger group standing far from the only house in the land and safely out of reach from the occurring clash, all Devils were now present except one.

Raynare's well aware her attendance was unappreciated by some, specifically from the Gremory Heiress and the part-Devil, part-Fallen Angel, part-Human girl, made obvious by their belittling side-glance. But she paid no mind. Her own kind treated her like a waste, for what reason should she expect to be welcomed by open arms by her arch-enemy?

"Mio?"

"Nee-chan!" Mio landed near her older sister, as did the rest. "What's happening? How are we here? Who are they?"

The blasts of another blow shook the red dirt beneath them, causing the small pebbles to bounce and rattle.

Now that her sister was here, Rias did her uttermost best to keep her composure. "That's someone named Vali, a Sacred Gear user." Raynare wrinkled her nose, but went unnoticed as Rias shifted her head at the Pawn. "He's the other Heavenly Dragon; your destined rival, Ise."

"M-my rival? I didn't even know him!"

 **"** **{More like mine.}"** Ddraig grumbled, again, surprising anyone who hadn't heard of his voice, save for the other Dragon. **"{Uh... how do you do, I'm Y Ddraig Gooch.}"** The Dragon said, a little awkwardly. **"{Nonetheless, that's Albion, and...}"** everyone jumped a little as Seifer slammed the nearly armor-less man down to the ground, brutally, and without remorse. **{...He's losing.}**

"Is it so surprising for you, Ddraig? For a Dragon to lose to a man?" a resolute feminine voice reached out. Issei wasted no time to marvel in Tiamat's lovely figure just hidden under a white shirt, until Mio flicked his ear.

 **"** **{Albion is not just a mere Dragon, Tiamat.}"** Ddraig countered, **"{He's one of the Heavenly Dragon.}"**

"And I was given the title of a Dragon King." the Chaos Karma Dragon replied, not missing a beat. "A title is merely a title."

 **"** **{...}"**

Kojiro became curious, as were the rest. "You know each other?"

"How can I not." The way Tiamat narrowed her golden eyes at him was worse than the way the kendo girls looked at him when he was caught. " _You_ stole—"

 **"** **{Borrowed.}"**

"STOLE. _My_ , possessions. _My. Possessions_." Tiamat flared, and as her glare iced up, Issei felt like he might need a new pair of pants soon. "This is _why_ I avoid talking to you, Red Fool. Or even that White Fool. Both of you are the same. Ignorant, brainless fools who care only for themselves. Always in constant search for senseless contest against one another just for bragging rights, and never once putting other Dragons' _sleeping schedule_ to concern."

Ddraig laughed awkwardly, unable to provide any decent argument.

 _"_ _Mio-chan. Help me."_ Issei peeped, feeling the air had turned into ice around him and him only.

In other cases, Mio would have willingly stood in between her boyfriend and whoever wanted to assault him, but in this case...

 **"** **{...O-oh my, would you look at that... Isn't your human companion powerful?"**

Tiamat narrowed her eyes, withdrawing her rage back from the terrified Issei. "Of course he is."

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

Noting Vali rose back up to his feet, Seifer flew away from melee range.

 **'** **Good to know you're pretty resistant. I'd be disappointed you died that soon already.'** he clapped his hand, though the claps sounded muffled due to the soft fabric of his glove. ' **Props to you.'**

Vali wiped the blood on his lips, spitting the grime that went inside his mouth and ruffled his hair off the dirt. Glaring, he was bathed in bluish whit light again as his armor returned to its unharmed state.

 **[Partner! Are you okay?!]**

 _'_ _This is nothing.'_

 **'** **Yeah right. Nothing he said.'** Seifer snarked, making his voice as annoying as possible—which was rather hard due to him closely sounding to Malthael at the moment.

He was ridiculously strong, and something lodged in the deepest part of his heart—dread—told him this wasn't even being half-serious. Standing in a stance, Vali looked around his bleak surroundings. It was the site where the Great War took place, and there was nothing was there but them, and the Devils watching in awe.

And among them, was his arch rival who had finally arrived.

Averting his gaze to him again, Vali broke to a flight, blitzing towards him, and then right past him.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

 **'** **Hey, where're you going?'** Seifer asked genuinely, but as he came close towards the Devil, he dematerialized to vapor. Like black ink in water, Seifer traveled through the air, leaving smudged traces of black smoke.

"Are you attempting to fight dirty, Albion?!" Tiamat spat as Vali came closer. Jagged ice sprouted from the ground, forming a wall to halt his advance as the rest prepared themselves with any way they thought possible.

Shielding his head with his arms, Vali broke across, shattering a hole on the icy spikes, and headed straight at her.

Tiamat readied herself, but Vali only tapped her, u-turned, and darted back out.

"Huh? What just happened?" Issei said, overwhelmed by the sudden change of scenery and the entire ruckus. Unfortunately, he was unheard.

 **"** **[DIVIDE!]"**

"Kh—!" Tiamat stumbled down, feeling a great loss of her power. "Give me back my strength you cursed drat!"

More dust-like particles flew off the energy wings, signifying the excretion of the excess power he couldn't contain. **[As expected from the strongest Dragon King...]** Albion muttered in sincere amazement. **[You should be able to do it now, partner.]**

Vali dully nodded, and halted his flight as he stood midair.

"I, who is about to awaken,

Am the White Dragon Emperor who will take the law down to the darkness.

I walk the road of—"

 **'** **Naivety?**

And he was sent flying after another helmet-shattering punch.

Whatever it was, he had no intention letting them do it. He's not that idiot who'll let off his enemy fight how they wanted to, or transform to another stronger foe that might finally able to make the fight fair. But he never intended to fight fair. He's just letting his steam off, that's all.

Erratically moving through the air and finally catching up to Vali, he surrounded the white armor in his smoldering haze. As Vali trashed about, his arms went through him with an ephemeral puff of black smoke.

He melted the wings firstly.

Vali's scream ripped the air.

As the armor continued struggling in the death grip of his smoke, unable to free himself, Seifer knew he had won. He could even melt all of his body down to the very core, but that would be too quick, and not to mention wasteful, and callous.

Besides, when else will he had the chance to vent without a care to the world like this? The guy he's fighting with was strong enough to survive his 'dragging his face against the ground' move for one, he's honorable enough to not use the Devils as some sort of a hostage against him, and they were in the middle of nowhere! Nothing to be careful about save his house.

It was too perfect to be missed.

So Seifer materialized again, shoving down his boot on Vali's back as he called back his smoke.

This time, Vali recovered before he hit the ground, but he had lost one wing. Nothing major, though, he regrew it in no time. He was lucky his Sacred Gear wasn't some sort of equipment that could be broken like many others.

As Vali recovered, his black-clad opponent landed safely on the ground, walking towards him in a methodical gait.

 **'** **Well then.'** Seifer began, stopping his steps and tilting his masked face lightly to one side. **'I think you owe me an apology now.'**

 **'** **I don't know about you, but coming to someone's house uninvited like a taxman and then threaten the home owner just because he didn't let you talk with my guest is a bit rude.'**

 **[He's dangerous, partner.]** Albion advised, wary of the feeling of fear surfacing steadily. **[A Dragon's scale can withstand almost everything as you know. To be able to dissolve a material that can withstand the flames of a Phoenix flame is... unsettling. Whoever he is, he's not one we can beat in a Balance Breaker.]**

Vali smiled behind his head cover. "More reason to test his might."

 **'** **Hey, I asked for an apology, not a compliment.'** Seifer said, flattening his tone. Furious, but calm like a still water. **'Everything hasn't been peachy lately for me. Not to pity myself, but you're not making this any easier for me. But you know what? I'll be kind.'**

 **'** **Last chance.'** Seifer never was the one to demand, but when he did; he's most likely got what he wanted. Sooner or later. In a way or another. **'Apologize to me. You don't even need to grovel, just say you're sorry. Then I'll consider letting you talk to her.'**

Those words promised nothing but hurt. He had never raised his tone once, and never yelled during the whole fight. Even for a Heavenly Dragon, his level of containing fury was terrifying.

 **[Partner, I think wise to—]**

 **'** **No, no. You be quiet.'** Seifer casually hummed, severing the link between their soul as simple as snapping a wire.

As the armor lunged at him, the answer was obvious.

Vali executed the first attack: a vicious backhand which was caught before even touching the mask. Tightening his grip, a sickening crack was then heard as Seifer fractured the bones. A little grunt came out from Vali's helmet as he withdrew his broken hand. Adrenaline might be the reason behind his underwhelming reaction to a broken palm.

As he drew his head, Seifer obliged.

The mask collided hard against the helmet, which ended with another crack to spread on the white helmet. Not letting him leave, Seifer grabbed both of his shoulders in a fatal grip, entrenching his gloved fingers as he slammed his mask against the helmet over and over again.

White pieces flew, and shattered, followed with splatters of sickening red.

A little dizzy, Vali bit his tongue to regain focus and put all his weight on a body shove, hitting Seifer's leather-armored chest with his shoulder.

He staggered a few steps backwards, but the attack was too weak to hinder him from doing anything he had done or had yet. It felt like a pat.

Vali, on the other hand, despite having his helmet forming for the—who knows how many times, was having trouble to stand as straight. His breathing was in rags, and the blue light of his wings wasn't shining as bright. However, he showed no signs of surrendering.

As Vali leapt in attempt to knee his chest, Seifer blocked it a palm. He spent the next few seconds dodging a flurry of kicks, a roundhouse followed quickly with traditional back kick, patiently waiting for the opportunity arise to return the favor.

This then came soon as Vali chambered his right leg across his body, and aimed below his ribs with a side kick. Seifer bent a little and absorbed the kick with the side of his hands. He smashed open Vali's chest plate with a strike of his fist, and ripped apart the entire scale mail save for his arms and legs.

But that's not the end as Seifer adopted the offensive. He dived forward; certain that Vali had lost his balance from the hit and was unable to counter. Clenching the front of his helmet, he then reintroduced him to the red dirt.

The soon his face was slammed to the ground; Seifer brought forth the flanged mace that failed to harm Kokabiel.

He brandished it sideways, like wrongly swinging a golf club with one hand. Judging from Vali's sharp exhale of breath as it met the side of his stomach, chipping parts of his white armor, sending him skidding across the uninhabited field a good 20 meters away, Seifer saw its working properly, and will use it for another fight.

 _'_ _Well, that's enough for the test'_ , he thought facetiously as his bludgeoning weapon disappeared into a puff of black smoke.

That's not enough to slake his wrath, though. Seifer restarted, blitzing towards Vali who had just gotten back up and barely blocked a punch from reaching his chest, which then followed by a flurry of cuffs.

 **'** **What are you without that piece of armor?'** he said as he broke apart the armguards. **'What are you without that Sacred Gears of yours?'** he added as he chipped a large portion of his chest plate, shattering the blue orb.

Seifer sent another uppercut, brutally breaking the mask. Thus revealed Vali's beaten state as his foots were lifted off the ground by the sheer power of Seifer's blow. Dry and wet spatters of crimson coated his horribly injured face. An eye was closed, covered completely in warm blood flowing from the cut of his temple. His lips were bloodied, and all he could taste was the iron scent of blood. _His_ blood, and not his enemy's, for once.

 **'** **You're nothing, cabrón.'** Harsh. Kind of dickish. But as it's working; he couldn't care less. They never agreed not to shit talk anyway.

Midair, Seifer slung an arm around his neck and brought him down, and kneed him right in the guts. Devastatingly hard that the last piece of his armor shattered, ripping his jacket and shirt, revealing a horribly bruised toned stomach as he knocked the wind off him.

As the finisher, he sent a punch to his stomach that would otherwise tore in and out through the flesh of any high-class beings that wasn't trained enough to receive such punishment. It sent Vali soaring through the air, violently trashing as he couldn't stop himself from skipping like a stone on a lake.

When he did, Vali hacked blood as he crumbled on his all fours. Coughing and gasping for air as he clutched his belly, feeling nothing but pain.

He was dozens of meters away from Seifer stood, but the masked being 'poofed' right in front of him, staring him down through the seams of his mask.

"We're done." Seifer said, in his normal voice now, but not any friendlier. "Be grateful Kuroka knows you."

To assert dominance, his smoke formed a scythe and implanted the edge of the crescent blade at the ground beside Vali's head, making sure he could see his own reflection by the midnight color of the blade. Making sure he knew his life was at his mercy. The scythe was simple. If people described it as 'a curved blade stick to a black stick', they wouldn't be so far off.

"Heh..." Vali smirked, spitting out a gunk of red as he lifted his vision to meet his eyeless gaze. "Funny... nobody said you won yet..."

He could feel several of his bones were broken if not shattered completely; it hurt to move. His organs threatened to stop working permanently if this went further. This was a total defeat so far, and his very first. But still, Vali stood. Still, his will to fight had yet to wane.

As Vali's scale mail regenerated, Seifer shook his head, and dismissed his crescent-bladed weapon. The standard Reaper's Scythe faded in a whirl of dark puff of smoke and reemerging in the form of the black flanged mace.

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

Her face was frozen in one expression. Horror. Just pure, unadulterated feeling of fear in its rawest nature as she witnessed his outrageous might that not even a Longinus wielder could match.

The pieces fell into their places for her. How he remained unaffected at their first time meeting, showing herself as the Devil when she was certain at the time he was a mere human. How he could refuse the Evil Pieces that's able to reincarnate anyone with Grayfia's level of power easily. How he defeated all his opponents without getting a single scratch. It all made perfect sense.

No mere humans should be able match the power of a Longinus Wielder let alone overwhelm them in a Balance Breaker state, trashing them and tearing their armor as if it was just a plastic replica.

No ordinary humans could.

What once was a man whose smug smile was enough to bring her blood to a boiling point was now gone. The man she knew as Kawamura Shinjiro had completely disappeared, replaced by the behemoth of the past.

He was the monster that gave a reason for all Devils to check their closets and under their bed, the specter that haunted their nightmares and dreams even after his 'death'.

But what made her stomach squelch wasn't just that, but the thought of her brother letting him to be her bodyguard— oh Lilith, what if he had tricked her brother as well?!

"Ara...~" Akeno licked her lips, hugging herself. An expression of pleasure splayed on her grinning face. "I never expected Shinjiro-kun to be that... brutal... ufufu~" though, that look disappeared as she looked at her crimson-haired friend. "Rias?"

She swallowed a thick lump in her throat, and hugged herself. "It's... I-it's nothing... I'm just... surprised. Yeah." No, it was not "nothing" or a surprise. She felt like throwing up, disgusted, by him and by herself.

She and her sister had been under the same roof with the slaughterer of their kin ever since the First Satans. They had been living with the main reason why the Devils needed to repopulate and why Heaven was in a state of disarray for the longest time, and they had _absolutely_ no idea.

"Rias?" Akeno said softly, gently holding her shaken friend. "Are you really okay?"

She was gaining looks of worry from the others, including her little sister that was slowly making her way to hold her.

"Onee-chan?" Mio called, quietly. Of course she knew nothing about that _thing._ The Demon of the Great War was supposed to be dead by the conclusion of said war. But then again, those were only stories of the historians, forever immortalized in the historic books she read during her off times. Nothing concrete to back that fact.

There were no mentions of his body ever discovered, but that's because he's supposed to be completely destroyed.

She might be wrong about him, however. He might be just some other ridiculously overpowered being. Maybe he held another Sacred Gear she had yet to hear and learn. She knew little about these 'Gifts from God' after all, and it was unfair to close all possibilities and jump into conclusions. He might be a hero's descendant for all she knew.

But that mask... that accursed mask... that mask should be buried deep in the soils of Hell, not carried on his face.

Getting no reaction, Mio asked again. "Nee-chan? Do you want to go inside?"

"N-no I'm fine... Nee-chan's fine." Rias shook her head, slowly, unsure of herself or what to do but hope for the best, and that she had only misjudged him.

Meanwhile, couple of feet from her, eyes wide open and fists clenched tight in excitement, Issei was in a state of awe. How could he not? He needed two boosts so that his eyes could keep up with their rapid movements.

"Hooo damn!" Issei exclaimed, then looking at the green jewel on his red gauntlet. "Hey Grumpy, how many boosts do I need to be able to stand toe to toe with Shinji-san?"

A few had taken interest in knowing, and they were all looking at the Boosted Gear, expecting one.

But they got nothing but silence.

"Hey! Say something! You're making me look like an idiot!"

 **"** **{I... have never...** }" the Welsh Dragon began. His voice lacked the usual pride and power. It was as if he's having a somber recollection. **"{In my whole entire life, be it free or sealed inside this Sacred Gear; witness my arch-rival, the White one, unable to do anything to assist his host...}"**

"..."

"..."

Issei coughed. "J-Jaaa~! That was! A terrifying thought..." he mumbled, "...So; I guess I'm gonna need more than ten boosts, huh?"

 **"** **{It won't be of use if you keep using them to recover yourself from the blows he inflicted.}"**

"...Riigght." His shoulders slumped, but Issei pepped himself back up. "Fine then, what about my rival?"

 **"** **{At your current state of strength, you're able to match him in your Balance Breaker state.}"** Issei puffed his chest out, smug smirk on his face. **"{Unless, he's also in a Balance Breaker.}"**

Issei groaned. Way to stomp on his pride.

The fight went on with no change. Vali was kept being pushed back, slammed and blasted away without able to land any vital attack.

 **"** **{Say, Tiamat.}"** Ddraig called, which was ignored. He persisted regardless. **"{When you fought against that man, how did you lose?}"**

"If you're going to use it as a way to mock me, then rest assured I will freeze you and your host 'til Armageddon comes."

"..." **"{...I swear I won't. It's purely curiosity.}"**

Tiamat cynically stared at him—physically at Issei while everyone looked at her expectantly, including Kojiro. "Very well..." she gave in with a sigh, and stared back at the ongoing fight. "He turned my own rage against me. Some might say his method is dishonorable, but there are no rules in a real battle, and he exploited it to his advantage."

As her defeater-slash-master slammed the flanged edge of the mace to the armor's back, pommeling the White Dragon with enough power that would've shattered a man's spine to pieces, Tiamat continued.

"And it seems he's an adept at any kinds of weapon, as he fought me with a sword. There was never any room for me to, and moreover," Tiamat glanced at Issei. "He's faster than that."

Issei stared in disbelief, as did the rest. "No way...!"

"I tell no lies, _boy._ "

"Uh... that was just an expression, I swear." Issei gulped. "Pleasedon'thurtme."

Tiamat huffed arrogantly. "Hmph. Whelp."

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

Seifer struck his jaw with his mace, sending the armor flying upwards, and disappeared in a puff of smokes.

He later remerged in the same smolders to slam Vali's back with his weapon, sending him back down before he could regain footings. Again, he reappeared down below, batting Vali's sides before he collided with the ground.

The armor clanged violently, rattling his bones as he tumbled over the dirt. Dents were all over the scale mail, and some must had dug through his flesh and his bones had he been lesser than an Ultimate-Class Devil.

What once a fight for bragging rights and self-amusement had changed to a test of survival. But was he to blame? He had won rationally with irrational power. He had let him to walk off the chess-board, albeit with shame, it's better than being completely dead.

But not for this Devil it seemed. But Seifer won't argue. More time to let it loose. Patiently, Seifer waited in a safe distance, waiting for him to rise back up again. He'll give him credit for his persistence.

Unfortunately, he could only last for so long. His arms had lost their power and were no longer able to hold his body weight, and Vali toppled to the ground, breathing, but unmoving.

"Done already?" Seifer said, flatly. Almost disappointedly. "Now bring us back, and leave—."

"Yahooo~! There you are Vali!"

An enraged voice was followed by a slamming of a giant golden staff that would've knock his head had Seifer didn't move away. The place he was standing at now had a small crater lodged on it.

Mildly irritated by another presence, but always welcoming to anyone willing to be his punching bag, Seifer raised his gaze and followed the movements of the fancily dressed warrior on top of a golden cloud. Behind the Yōkai was a young girl riding a broomstick. Blue pointed wizard hat rested atop of her hair that curled on her shoulders. And holding onto her waist with a slight expression of fear was a gentleman dressed in business suit.

Whoever they were, they're not seeing him as a friend as they had shielded their collapsed comrade with their body.

"Reinforcements." the faceless dully noted, "How reassuring."

"Hey, hey, Vali! Hell were you thinking storming off like that?! And goddamn you're beaten." Bikou said lightheartedly as he crouched beside his team leader, still on top of his golden cloud— Jīndǒu Yún. "You think you can hold on while I beat the shit of that guy?"

Vali spat, barely able to breathe.

Shoving his hands on his pocket, nonchalant, Seifer quietly addressed their outfits. Seemed like none of them knew how to dress casually, especially the black-haired fellow.

"The Chinese museum called. They want their armor back."

"Hooo~! You're a joker aren't you?" Bikou leapt down his pile of cloud, spinning his Ruyi Jingu Bang, all raring to have a go at him.

Seifer reacted with a light shrug, relaxed as the suit-wearing man drew out a sword out of its scabbard. The immense Holy Aura it radiated excelled that lousy sword he brought as a souvenir from Kokabiel's fight.

"What, four to one?" Seifer muttered, jokingly. "Do we even fight fair anymore?"

"It's two against one." Arthur Pendragon corrected; his eyes ablaze with tranquil fury. "Le Fay, look after Vali."

"Y-Yeah..." the sorceress murmured, horrified by the state of their leader, but had chanted high-tier healing spells to him and a green barrier around them. It wasn't as miraculous as Asia's Twilight Healing, but enough to mend broken bones.

Before Seifer got to say his thought, that he meant they needed more people to make it equal, a flap of Dragon wings paused him as Tiamat stood by his side.

"Then I'll make it equal." Tiamat callously, hands folded below the swell of her breasts that was barely covered by her simple white shirt.

"Huh." Seifer huffed, "I think you should be on their side, to be honest."

Tiamat gave him a ridiculed stare. "What?!"

As his skeletal wispy wings finally came to sight, reaching out like tendrils, he let everyone knew he was just starting to get serious, and promised nothing less than a world of hurt to those who opposed him.

If that was not enough, the immense pressure he gave away spread all the way to where the Devils were, caressing them as it injected an ugly mixture of terror and dread, compelling them to feel lucky for being able to stay away from the possible clash—or more correctly, him.

Descendants of that British King and Morgan le Fay, and one of that old monkey. All stood opposed to him. At this, he felt oddly motivated. Even after all that time he spent in peace, the time with his wife and daughter, he could never abandon that side of him that was fond of violence every now and then.

He's changed, but he still had his old self.

"Shinjiro!"

Her voice broke his grim reverie, and all turned at the woman whose Devil wings furled back as she landed next to him.

Arthur widened his eyes. "Kuroka?!"

"Oh! The Catwoman! Long time no see!" Bikou chirped, looking actually pleased to meet his former fellow member. "Now can you move away from that fucker please?"

Seifer's hood slanted lightly.

"Shut your mouth Bikou. I'm saving your ass." Kuroka harshly warned, feeling the pressure he was giving off was reducing. Must be because of her, and she was pleased to know he was still there, and not just some sort of heartless monster that was willing to hurt and perhaps murder her former companions in cold blood.

She held the arm of the man she loved so dearly. "C'mon Shinjiro... you've showed him enough..." she pleaded, staring directly at his mask, unafraid, but sincerely begging with her amber eyes. "Let's just go back nyan. I haven't had breakfast."

Yeah right. As if. He wasn't the same man. He's now too sentimental to be considered the callous and chaos-loving old-self he used to be.

At her plea, Seifer sighed, deflating as the wisps dancing behind his back dimmed slowly. "Yeah... you're right. Sorry about him." he muttered to Vali's small band of misfits, who obviously didn't expect him to concede that easily.

Arthur and Bikou exchanged glances.

And then, calmly, removing all traces of anger, Arthur sheathed his sword. "It is enlightening to know not everyone's a mindless berserker."

"In my defense," Seifer added, "he started it."

"Yeeeh—I kinda can tell. He likes to start shit." Bikou said, calmer now that he realized the masked man wasn't as insane as he gave him credit for. "The guy likes to run off when he's upset, so don't take it personally, yeah? He's pretty chill when he's not being an edgy dickhead."

Seifer snorted. It appeared Kuroka's wittiness might have come from this fellow. "Noted."

Vali groaned in disagreement.

"Shut up Vali. Don't make me beat more sense into you." Bikou countered as his soft pillow-like cloud slipped underneath his body, lifting him off the ground. "You sir, are grounded for a week."

The monkey glanced back at Seifer. "Welp~! Sorry for the troubles, we'll bounce now. Totaloo~!"

And as they all left in a huge pile of golden cloud, Seifer returned all of his borrowed power.

As the essence of Death and the souls of those he slew were released from the depth of his soul, his humanly appearance returned, filling the hollow void that was shaped as his body. Slowly, his defining features returned; white hair, tired grey eyes, and placid smile on his lips.

He'll regret his brash decision to 'feel better'. He's sure of it. But for the time being, he's going to ignore it as he only wanted to rest: his muscles were bound to go insane from all that.

Seifer then took off his mask and lowered his cowl, revealing streaks of white hair and his tired-looking expression. "He's a fun guy," he said with a smirk, "I like him."

"He's annoying." Kuroka shot a glare, but nonetheless relieved to see his face as shown by the way she held his arm tighter. He was slow to anger, but fortunately quick to ease.

Although someone was displeased by the anticlimactic climax. "Wh— Shinji-sama, are you just going to let them flee?!"

"Flee?" Seifer arched an ashen gray eyebrow, "Fleeing from what?"

"From the battle!"

Releasing his arm from Kuroka's hands and placing his hand on her shoulder, bringing her close, he swiveled on one foot, "Battle? What battle?" Seifer chuckled, as his dark attire slowly dispersed to black mists.

Then he noted the violet-hued sky and its unearthly beauty. "Ah, right. Is my house going to be stuck here?"

"I'll handle that." Kuroka said, proudly. "It's no big deal nyan."

* * *

Blatantly ignoring the awed and almost fearful stare of some Devils, Seifer strolled the long way back to his house, safe and remained untouched thanks to his efficient way of using his powers. Sure fighting with explosions and giga-lazers are fun and all, but also pointless if its purpose was just to beat a single person.

"Your decision to let them flee aside, your demonstration of your abilities was a sight to behold." Tiamat said, not the least disturbed about the recent events. "I must say it's pleasing watching the defeat of one as arrogant as that White buffoon."

"Mhmm. Thanks." Seifer massaged his neck as he cracked it a few times. "...I could really use a massage though..."

Tiamat cocked her head. "Pardon me, but what's a massage?"

"It's uh... when you make someone feel good and relax by kneading their unbelievably sore muscles."

Kuroka clutched his arm between her breasts, intentionally sandwiching him as she squeezed his forearm, and gave him a look of clear flirtation.

"I know a way to make both of us feel good nyan~"

"A massage, Kuroka." Seifer bluntly refused. "Not jack me off."

"Aw." Kuroka pouted, while Tiamat remained stoic, not getting the banter. "But I am kinda feeling..." she fidgeted her thighs to further clarify her point. "You know..."

"What? That soon?"

Offended by his dirty look, Kuroka scowled, and sassed. "Well I'm sorry nyan, but it's your fault for being so... so hot..." she quickly shook her head away. Her sister was here. Not the time. Although, she did coil her tails around his arm, as a subtle way of a trifle. "It can last a whole month." she added, and Seifer's face made her want to bite him again.

Not a fan of being left in the dark, Tiamat butted in. "What is?"

"Mind your own business!" Kuroka stuck her tongue out, and winked. "Nyan."

Broadening her eyes, Tiamat's golden irises sharpened. "You wretched feline! Must you be this infuriating?!"

"Only for you, Bakaryuu~" Kuroka replied tauntingly, narrowing her eyes.

Seifer smacked the back of their heads as he would whenever Kojiro's being stupid. "Shut it you two." Both women winced, and looked at him critically. "Play nice."

"...I must refuse." Tiamat muttered.

"You can't force us nyan."

Seifer arched his brow. "Us? Good to know you're already friends."

"No we're not!" "We do not!"

"Oh don't be like that," Seifer chuckled, twiddling with the Nekoshou's furred ear and play-biting its tip. "How about I let you do me when I feel better."

Kuroka gasped, slackened her jaw as she stared at him in shock. "Are you using your body as a reward?"

"Yup." It's almost like he didn't see anything wrong with it.

"Jerk." Kuroka puffed, though she wasn't entirely against it. He was a little harder to be bedded, if not the hardest. "You're so full of yourself."

Seifer didn't miss the chance. "I'll make you full of myself." As Kuroka snorted, that innuendo flew five miles over Tiamat's head.

As they went straight home, their group met with another band of Devils, though lacking the Gremories, the blonde Knights, and the perverted Longinus Wielder.

"And that is why I never want to piss him off." Kojiro summarized the fight. "How are you feeling, brother?"

"Peachy." Seifer jibed, stretching his arms, effectively taking off them from Kuroka's hold, much to the latter's displease.

But her smile soon returned. "Nee-chan." the other Nekoshou quietly mumbled, going straight for Kuroka, hugging her waist. "Thank goodness you're okay..."

"Of course I am nyan~ I'm not like this brute." the older sister pipped as she returned the hug, rubbing her nose on Koneko's white hair.

Appreciating the sisterly bond in silence, Asia then approached him, looking at him with her benign emerald eyes. "Are you okay Shinji-san?"

"Yep. Just sore." he smiled, appreciative for her concern and showed so by ruffling her blonde hair, which infuriated Kojiro. Because Asia was smiling, clearly enjoying the affectionate gesture. "Easy tiger," he said to his hotheaded brother, "I won't steal your girlfriend."

Just like that, both of their face bloomed in pink and red. _'Kids.'_ Amused, Seifer glanced at the Fallen Angel. She had her eyes half-lidded, blankly staring at the red dirt. She was the only one who knew that Playboy Governor beside him after all, and it appeared to him Azazel mean more than just a General Governor to her.

Thinking that she didn't sleep—or rather—couldn't find any, Seifer decided to be considerate, as he should be. "Ray-ray," Raynare blinked, lightly startled by the nickname. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"H-huh? O-oh... Uhm... Anything is nice."

His profound hum vibrated through the air. "Mhmm. Would you mind pasta?"

"Yes, please." she nodded, gracing a smile.

"Pasta it is." Seifer whirred, and continued his walk back to his house as Kuroka and Tiamat trailed along with him, with Raynare, Kojiro, Koneko, and Asia following soon after, leaving the still stunned Devils behind.

"I don't like pasta nyan."

"Canned tuna then."

"I hate tuna!"

"Sardines then."

"Are you treating me like a cat?"

"Yes."

"Stop treating me like a damn cat!"

"But you are a cat."

"No one asked you Bakaryuu!"

"But we are part cats Onee-sama."

"Wha— whose side are you on Shirone-nyan?!" Kuroka blazed, "Stop giggling!"

"Ah, here comes the hissy fit." Kuroka bit the skin of his elbow. "Didn't hurt, lol." then she bit his biceps. "OW! Okay, okay! I'll make you some fried rice. How's that sound?"

"Better~"

"Do you want tuna with that— OW!"

As she followed the lively family, Raynare felt a little better, and found herself unable to suppress a giggle.

Marching to his house, he absently counted heads, and noted two were missing. Tiamat's kid and his— "Has nobody wake Asuka yet?"

Nah. The Kunoichi was awake. Fully.

And so were the Assassins.

* * *

 ** _Chapter Ends_**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if the fight scene's kinda sucky, I'm still learning on that. ;v;**


	35. Break

**Roses are red, violets are blue.  
Doritos and Mountain Dew.  
I don't own DxD, so please don't sue.**

* * *

 **Summary: Expositions and shit.**

 **Hello. Sorry for the long wait. University assignments happened. And you know you can't spell assignments without "ASS" as in PAIN IN THE ASS.**

 **Thank you for the 319 followers. ;v; I didn't realize this story had passed the 300 milestones since last chapter. Thank you very much. It thrills me to know people are enjoying my works.**

 **Also thank you for the success of "Lucifer". It's been doing far above my expectations, and honestly, I'd never thought it was possible. So thanks guys, you're all cool.**

 **Of course thank you lots for the reviews, the follows and the favorites! And welcome to all the new followers and favorites. I hope you enjoy your stay.  
Thank you too for the suggestions! They're always welcomed.**

 **-RevansStories**  
 **-Mahesvara**  
 **-darth56**  
 **-Tohka123**  
 **-DamoV2**  
 **-Shikkokuakushintei**  
 **-chicks dig that**  
 **-AcclaimingTR**  
 **-AwesomeMcAwesome**

 **This is a long one—thatswhatshesaid—because I just can't cut all of this into another chapter since it'll be weird if I do. I mean... it's been 5 chapters including this one, and a single day still hasn't passed. While I do mean it, I just didn't expect it to take multiple chapters, but oh well.**

 **Anyway, I also want to wrap everything up and brace the people. Summer is coming.**

 **So, buckle up, it's going to be a long, long, breather chapter, sprinkled with character developments and hints of what to come.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter 35.1**

 **||Break||**

* * *

Akame woke up with a slow start.

Groaning, uncomfortably shifting over the strange, outlandish, soft and plump thing beneath her that she could only guess as a mattress, her deep crimson eyes fluttered open to the weak light. It took her a moment to recognize it was a white ceiling she was staring at, and not a trick her mind was playing. It took her longer to realize she was rested on a bed.

Not just some cardboard splayed over a pavement, or a bench that had to make do, but an actual springy and softly padded bed, with a thick and irresistibly soft pillow encasing her head and a blanket from her neck down. It was yellow, like the yellow of a soft boiled egg or a fledgling duckling, and it was as fluffy as it appeared to be.

Blinking once, Akame pulled the fleecy fabric, drawing a whiff. She expected it would be moldy, stained with blood and sweat, or dusty. But it was nowhere near, and the pronounced flowery fragrance of a detergent agent was the most pleasant scent, and the fluffiness was much appreciated.

Basing from that, she deduced either she wasn't here long, or whoever took care for her had been actively changing the sheets after several days. For all she knew, she might've been in a coma. She let off a few winces as she could feel the all too familiar discomfort of her muscles, bringing back memories she'd rather forget.

She gasped as the memoirs rushed in. "LEONE!" Her muscles screamed in protest and a headache split her head as Akame bolted upright, but she dismissed all of it as she frantically searched around the dimly-lit room.

And there she was, tucked in a single bed at the opposite end of hers. Her sun-kissed hair was too distinctive to be mistaken to be someone else's even in the shadowy room. Leone's eyes were relaxed shut, deep in slumber as the bedspread covering her chest rose and fell in such a way.

Finding her partner, Akame's tense expression mellowed.

"Leone..." the assassin with the red eyes mumbled, voice was hoarse. Her breaths fell off between her dry and cracked lips, and Akame could feel the lack of food in her stomach after who-knows how many days she had spent out cold. Theoretically, she shouldn't been out long. Or, she had been out long and was returned from months-stay at some sort of hospital.

Scary thought.

But to be awake before her was something else. It meant several things. First, her wounds were less severe, and Leone's was much graver. Second, Leone could had woken up earlier and was just sleeping, which could mean whoever was housing them was benevolent enough to let them stay. Or, Leone had found a cozy place to live and killed its resident.

However, Akame quickly shook her last deduction away. Unless a miracle happened, Leone couldn't have beaten that man alone. Knowing her enemy was vital, and Akame knew Kokabiel was far beyond their ability and could've easily and willingly killed them both.

So why were they still alive?

Losing her consciousness was not something she was and never wanted to get accustomed with, as losing it was the same as losing her life; something she had learned far too early in her life. As a matter of fact, she had only lost it twice, and both during the same week, and both times due to a Supernatural being.

The first time she got lucky, she supposed. Leone mentioned the Devils somehow agreed to let them go after their botched night raid.

A rumble cut off her thoughts.

Glancing down to her upset belly, Akame then realized she's wearing a shirt that wasn't hers. She's unsure what material it was as she never really had that many article of clothes to wear, but it's light and soft. She wouldn't mind having it as hers, but having it would be a waste as it won't be wearable whenever she's doing her job.

Other than that, it's also fresh. Smelled like soap, and she wouldn't be far off if she guessed someone else had changed it for her. Maybe it was Leone? She did recover faster than her last time. She did faint when Leone was still on her feet, fighting that wretched Fallen Angel despite being grievously bruised and cut.

That particular memory sent a cold shudder down her spine, and Akame instinctively hugged herself. It had been long since she last experienced that helpless. She thought becoming an assassin would erase every fear, but she's wrong. Days ago, she was reminded how terrifying the notion of losing someone could do to her.

"Hey..."

A voice broke her haunting reverie, and Akame darted her eyes to the source. She didn't feel her presence until now, and that could either be good or horribly bad.

Slowly, a figure emerged from the shadows of the room until the soft light touched her light skin. She's a teenager, as young as her perhaps. A hand was holding her elbow, and she would appear nervous if Akame could tell.

And as Akame adjusted her sight, squinting slightly at the girl, she took in her features. Her ponytailed brown hair appeared darker in the dim room, and so were her russet eyes. But none rang a bell.

"...Who..." Akame cleared her throat, "Who are you?"

The girl paused, a look of surprise on her face, but was quickly replaced by one of slight sadness that went above Akame's subtleties in reading emotions.

"Well, I guess you won't recognize me... haha..." Asuka said, smiling bitterly. Her hair was longer and she was taller than she last saw her—but it appeared her chest sucked in most of the nutrient she received during her 2 years with him. "Uhm... We used to work together?"

Her eyes narrowed as Akame lightly titled her head as if a new angle would help her in recognizing the girl.

Knowing the assassin recalled nothing, Asuka added her points. "I'm "The Girl Who Lived"—I mean, "The Girl without a Name". Or just Kunoichi for some people."

Distant memories came back as fast as her reminiscences of her last battle, worsening the headache. Staring at one supposed and believed to be dead, her eyes widened as she rasped out a gasp, "Y...You're...!"

"Yeah. That's me." she said quietly, ill at ease. "I'm Asuka now. Kujikawa Asuka."

"Asuka...?" Akame repeated, as if to have a taste at the name.

"Uh-huh." Asuka nodded, "Nice to meet you again." she cleared her throat afterwards. "Uh... how are you feeling? Do you want something to drink? Or eat? You must be hungry."

Though she would gladly accept the offer, the shock was still too great for her stomach to handle any food, as appetizing as it sound— actually it could. She had to confirm this girl was really _her_ , the girl in her mind, and not just some Shapeshifter that used a person of the past against her.

But there's no valid way to test her identity. Clashing swords was the best and the only option she knew, but she was too spent to even move a single muscle without cringing.

"You're... you're really her... right...?"

"I knew you'd ask that..." Asuka smiled half to herself as she continued. "Don't know if this'll convince you but... We met seven years ago. I think it was before New Year?"

Akame said nothing, staring at her intently.

"Well, anyway..." the Kunoichi rubbed her neck, telling stories were never her specialty. Especially if it's her story, even if she had past experience sharing it. "We uh... butted to each other when you were scuffing some pile of garbage, and we kinda fight a little bit. I think it was... French fries, maybe?" at this, she paused to look at her response.

Nothing. Despite it played like a moving pictures in her head, replaying themselves. Counting the number of winters she had endured alone after years she spent trying to forget them. Sending her back to a time where she was starved more than she eat, where even a stray glance could mean trouble she'd best avoid. Despite so, Akame showed nothing but a thin line on her dry lips.

So Asuka continued. "So... somehow, we ended up together to... you know, get warm and stuffs like that... And after some more time, an old guy found us at the same winter and brought us in to some kind of a dojo... and... trained us for a couple of years before he... Died..."

Her eyes narrowed, flashing anger for a split second, but Asuka calmed herself down. It's the past she had made peace with. It shouldn't affect her now, and it shouldn't affect her tomorrow.

"Anyway, we're back to the streets again. Then met another weird guy, I guess, saying he knew our master, and offered us "jobs". And we both agreed... and we somehow become assassins, apparently."

Pausing after an inelegant laughter, Asuka glanced at her long-lost friend again, checking for any reaction. Akame had her stare on her lap, deep in thought. Her uneven bangs veiled her eyes.

The harsh years had rendered both of them emotionless, stoic at best—but not to each other. It's just been loss and losses after another. Had Asuka hadn't prepared herself, maybe she would've been angry or even shed a tear of angst or two to remember her past.

Well, she did, but that was two years ago.

"...It is you..." a coarse whisper broke the silence as Akame raised her head to meet Asuka's eyes. She had the same expression whenever she returned from an assignment no matter how life-threatening it was; relieved.

It's relieving to know some things stayed timeless. "...So it is you... I thought... I thought... I thought you were dead?"

And then Asuka would play the same soft smile whenever she welcomed her. "Well... I was, almost, but not completely dead." she said, retaining the smile. "Do you remember being at a cabin in the wood, somewhere at a mountain? I was there, lost in the forest after all the running. I don't remember much else, but Shinji-san found me."

Akame had a questioning look.

"Oh, uh... Shinji-san's the same person you met at that cabin. And he...uh... he and... Well, let's just say he took care of me, Just like Hattori-san." She smiled, hiding her pain. "I've been living with him for two years now."

Akame was silent, unsure on what to say.

Asuka, too, felt the same way, except with a pang of guilt.

"I'm...sorry, for not looking for you... or send anything to let you know I'm still alive..." her smile turned bitter, apologetic. "I didn't know how to. I thought of going back but... I don't know how to do that without letting anyone know I'm not dead."

Akame shook her head lightly. "No it's okay... I understand..." she said. Of course she would.

"So... No hard feelings?" The assassin shook her head again, leading to Asuka's sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness. I was worried you'd hate me or worse." Asuka giggled, "So then... are you... are you still working with them...?"

Akame paused, and looked at Asuka as her stoic guise continued to decay. "...I failed a mission..."

The Kunoichi froze. "Oh..."

Those people had always been too harsh. There're reasons why they have so limited members compared to the competitors and paid a five-times the standard rate for just a single mission. First reason being the requirements to join was insane, and the second being their "succeed or death" policy. Cruel, but in that kind of world, it was perhaps a requirement.

"...Even you, huh..." Asuka sighed. "But! Let's not worry about that. What matters is that you and I meet again, Akame-chan~ and you're alive."

While it's no surprise that she knew her name already, seeing a bright toothy smile and hearing a bubbly tune chiming from her was... most unexpected.

"What's with that face? Come on, let's not get sappy here." Asuka tittered, "Well I guess I'm not really the same person you knew, but I'm proud of it though."

Akame blinked, wide-eyed, still in disbelief, and slightly confused.

Asuka wrinkled her nose and pouted. "Eeeeh— Come onnn! It's really me!" she insisted. Though it was hard to believe; even Asuka didn't believe it was really her, the same girl she'd spent years bickering and growing together with. The world could be surprisingly small at times.

"...Or do I have to show a little bit of my old-self so you can believe me...?"

At that disturbingly mischievous grin, Akame immediately covered her chest with a tiny gasp, wincing afterwards as she felt a sting near her ribs.

After a while of light giggling to herself, Asuka toned down her grin to a fond smile. Seeing that nearly made the Assassin eased down a little.

"Well... I'm glad to see you again."

"...U...Un..." Akame bobbed her head. "Me too..."

Then the table lamp shook as the entire room rumbled.

Akame scanned the room, vigilant. "Earthquake?!"

"Naw." Asuka assured, "Just some... um... Well you don't have to worry about it. It's nothing to worry about." If she could, she would.

That cloaked figure couldn't be anyone else than her surrogate father/brother. He was the only person missing from the flock of Devils spectating the brutal fight at least a hundred yards away from the house, and also the only she knew could possess such power without having to see his face.

While worry was present, she just couldn't think of him losing a fight, more so when he had just sent a person with armor similar to Issei's but white skidding away from a single punch. She's surprised, sure, but after learning the Tiamat he defeated was _the_ Tiamat, Asuka had expected the outcome.

Akame just nodded in acknowledgement. She had never been the speaker, and it seemed she still was. Asuka won't blame her, though. It's almost needless to know anyone more than an acquaintance or even strictly as clients when people kept dying left and right.

"Anyway... I think they're about done." Asuka said, rubbing her neck. "Welp~! You can go sleep some more or you can go out and have something for your tummy." A playful grin smeared her face. "I haven't gotten anything to eat either... And I can't cook still," that grin faded momentarily "but there's some leftover pasta. Asia-chan is a great chef; I'll introduce you to her later."

A low gurgle rumbled.

Her smile widened.

"And then we're taking a bath afterwards~!" Asuka giggled at the still deadpanned Akame, almost as if she's not acting dumb. "You know, you haven't taken any since yesterday."

"...Yesterday...?" Akame made a face. "How long was I asleep?"

"Ehh... not that long... Maybe almost a day? Ah, anyway, I'll tell you more while we eat." Asuka smiled brightly. "Can you walk?"

Akame nodded, leaving the fluffy blanket then gingerly swinging her feet to the floor. The cold stung her soles a little, but getting up without grimacing was the hardest part. But with Asuka's help and the determination of stuffing up food in her mouth, Akame managed to leave the room quietly, while Leone kept pretending to be sleeping.

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

"Ngh... yeah... just keep on it like that..." his low groans, slightly muffled by the pillowcase, seeped out almost as if he's in pain while he was experiencing nothing else than a relieving pleasure. "...Mmm... You really are good at this, Akeno."

Her trademark giggles soon followed. "Fufu~ thank you Shinjiro-kun."

Kuroka's black tails slapped the rug floorings back and forth, swatting the air as her ember eyes alighted with jealousy. He wasn't her possession; she knew. But seeing another woman touching him while she's presently in a heated state was infuriating if not enraging. All the more with his unnecessary grunts and groans that made her wanted to have a jump on him.

He reached for a spot on his back. "Ah- can you get up a little bit more, Koneko?"

"...Here?"

Seifer exuded a grunt of blissful contentment.

It didn't help that her own sister was also taking part of it, right in front of her, sitting on his bare back.

"Ara~ it must have been tiring wasn't it, Shinjiro-kun?" Akeno hummed, her eyes tracing the bumps of his arm muscles as she moved her hands along, giving him a firm squeeze. "Your arms are so~ stiff~ ufufu~"

Kuroka's right eyelid twitched.

"A man's got to do what he has to do to keep his home safe." Seifer replied, yawning.

"Just your home, huh." the black-tailed Nekoshou snarked.

"Uh... and you guys too, I guess..."

After a brief moment of silence, someone finally pointed out the black markings that had been bothering her for some time arched on his broad back—which surprisingly lacked any scars. A bit of a disappointment for Akeno.

"Shinjiro-kun, what does these words mean?" Akeno asked, not even bothering to pronounce the foreign language.

Curious, Kuroka leaned forward, taking a peek on his chiseled back. It's hard for her to ignore the heat piling up inside her chest, but she managed. It's the only reason it wasn't her who's sitting on his back.

 **OREDINT DUM METUANT**

The alphabet set of letterings read as so, burnt to his skin in black ink color. And it wasn't there yesterday or back at the bathroom when he's showering. Must be something related to him using his power she betted. Or he somehow drew it.

"Hm? Oh that's just some stupid thing I got..." Seifer huffed, not particularly interested in saying much of it. "Used to think tattoos are cool; they're not. So there you go."

Akeno hummed a tune. "Hmm~ but it is cool to me." a sly smile appeared as Akeno's violet eyes trailed at an antsy Kuroka, and then back to his tattoo. "Can I touch it?"

"..." Seifer shifted a little off his pillow to look at Akeno with one eye, and at Kuroka, and then at the playful Devil, and said, "Be my guest."

Being the daring Devil she was, Akeno paused her treatment and splayed her fingers over his back, delicately feeling the sturdiness of his back while the Nekoshou sisters glared at him for being so offhanded.

She's being bullied. She's being obviously bullied. Kuroka did not like being bullied. A hypocrite, she was. "Alright you _Sakyubasu. D_ on't make me bite you nyan."

"Ara~ how scary ufufu~" she knew she crossed the line, but Akeno didn't go further, and withdrew her hand to continue the massage. She liked to live dangerously, but not at the cost of a bond.

Seifer just huffed, amused, and buried his face back on the pillow, ignoring Kuroka for the time being. He did say he's going to cook her some fried rice, but his back hurt like hell when he's grabbing the pan, and decided not to risk a permanent injury and sought help instead.

Still, Kuroka's not amused.

Aside from her, there was another person who was equally as livid. Said person was staring over by the living room, enviously watching the man being serviced by two girls, one's his school's buxom idol and the other the cute petite mascot – but he knew better to ever mention 'petite' to Koneko.

He's too focused on his jealousy that he had forgotten the fact that there were plenty more wonders around him. There's the Pure Devil, the platinum blonde haired Leanne, donning a dangerous low-cut green tank top and shorts, a fitting outfit in the nearing summer heat. She's presently seated at the dining table, waiting for Asia and Raynare to be done with cooking.

Next to her seat was the snowy-skinned, human-formed Dragon King that had nothing on her but a white shirt that covered down her thighs. The same she had always been since the morning where he came to visit.

But this was the first time Issei actually saw her in the flesh. Though, knowing that grumpy old lizard did piss her off some times ago, Issei could understand why he's been avoided.

Well, she might have avoided him just because of his perverse tendencies as did many others do, specifically around 99% population of females in his school, including the teachers and staffs, but Issei didn't want to be disheartened and rather stay positive.

And then there's the Fallen Angel cooking in the kitchen along with the blonde beauty. Raynare, if he's not mistaken. His past encounters with her kind were at best, undesirable. One even resulted with his death. But that didn't shake the fact that she's a stunner. Taller than average, bustier than average, and more seductive than average. The last part was just his wishful thinking, but was there any harm for being wishful?

But the icing on the cake was the fact that some of them wore nothing beneath their shirt.

"Ise-kun..." And of course, his own girlfriend of scarlet hair, wearing her usual yellow camisole and shorts, leaving much of her flesh to be seen. And she was sitting right next to him, frowning a little. "Are you feeling okay?"

Expecting getting chastised, Issei didn't expect receiving a troubled look from the youngest Gremory. And not that sincere question either.

"Uh... yeah, I think so?" He's not sure what she's asking about, though. "I mean... I bet it's nice to be Shinji-san..."

How wouldn't it be? His playful senpai was kneading his arm and his quiet kouhai was giving him a back walking massage. Akeno even looked like she's enjoying it.

Hold on a minute. Wasn't he being inconsiderate with her? Smashed by another late realization, Issei panicked. "W-wait, Mio-chan, I didn't mean that—"

His heart nearly popped upon seeing her disheartened look. "I think so too..." Mio muttered. Her voice was soft, and was nearly drowned by the sound of the movie that was only being watched by Kojiro. "Well... I used to think like that, but not anymore."

Something told him that they're not reading the same page. Did Mio wanted a harem too? No. He doubted she wanted that. Although... what would he do if she did want to be surrounded by men...?

That was a scary thought, and Issei decided to not think about it.

"Uh... What do you mean, Mio-chan?"

"Shinjiro-san's strong, isn't he?"

"...Yeah..." Issei nodded, still a bit confused.

"Well... I just... I used to think it'd be nice to be strong..." Mio admitted with a somber look.

Yep. Definitely not on the same page. Issei goddamned himself.

For a moment, Mio glanced around as if she's checking who's going to hear her next words. Kuroka, Akeno, and Koneko seemed busied with Shinjiro, and so were Asia and Raynare at the kitchen, preparing the lunch while Tiamat and Leanne was chatting with each other. The rest were in their rooms, she supposed.

The only person in the same room with them was Kojiro, and he looked deeply absorbed in the movie to care.

Lastly were the Familiars and Narina, that were a little bit shook from the whole tremors from earlier, but had went back to their afternoon nap in their disclosed pet area at a corner of this floor.

After ensuring no one but Issei could hear her, Mio continued with a small sigh. "I used to think that... being strong is nice... And well, it is important thing in the Rating Game with all the violence."

Issei nodded, putting on his thoughtful face. This seemed to be a deep topic.

"I'm not strong, Ise-kun." Mio continued, "I'm not as good as Onee-chan or Akeno-chan in magic. I'm not that good in being a leader. I can't stay even-minded like her whenever there's trouble, and I'm just... I'm just... weak."

"Mio-chan..." Issei frowned. It gutted him hard to know she's been seeing herself like this, and that he didn't know anything of it.

"No, no, it's okay." yet, Mio smiled to her and him. "I don't mean that I'm jealous of my sister or anyone. It's nothing like that. I just thought it'd be nice to be stronger, you know? To be able to protect someone... be relied on, instead of always relying to someone else..."

"But... I don't know if I'm even ready to have that kind of power." she sighed, "I don't even think I want to have that kind of thing."

Issei furrowed his brows, confused. He's horrible at these kinds of thing, but that won't stop him from trying to be a better boyfriend for her.

Mio gazed down at the cushion she's hugging, squeezing it.

"I don't really know how much, and I can't begin to imagine how many is Shinji-san's responsibilities" she muttered. "I don't know why he helped us back at the Familiar Forest, but I think he did it because he knows he can, because Shinji-san knows he's the only one who can stop Venetia-san... Maybe it's the same reason why he fought Kokabiel alone... and maybe even the same thing before."

Issei couldn't say anything. That thought never crossed him. Not even once. He always thought that guy, that friendly neighbor of his, just liked playing the hero—which, though hadn't been denied yet, it might be far off. That man was too enigmatic for his own good.

"I don't know if I should be feeling this, but I feel... bad for Shinji-san. Maybe he's thinking he can't rely on anyone else." Issei followed her eyes as Mio brought her gaze to the far left, at the lounge, where she could spot Koneko just over the edge of the sofa. "But I... I don't know... what if he was forced to be that strong?"

And nearly emotionless when he fired a round to a guy's head. This particular scene disturbed him so that Issei had tried not to think of it much. He's in a world where the people almost have no trouble of killing, after all. It horrified him to imagine he'll have to kill someone – a person.

Mio shifted back to Issei, cerise eyes looking at him with concern. Issei would've jumped when she placed her palm above his hand if she didn't look so sad.

"Anyway... I'm not saying I don't want you to become stronger... I'm very happy for you, Ise-kun." Mio smiled faintly, but that smile was quick to fade. "But... when I replaced him with you... it's just... scary."

"What do you mean, Mio-chan?" Issei doubted he could beat the hell out of his rival – which he just now learned to be his rival – as easily like he did.

"You're the Sekiryuutei, Ise-kun." she replied, "You have the Longinus, and like Onee-chan said, you have great potential." Flattered, but Issei wasn't smiling. "One day, I'm sure you'll learn how to use your Sacred Gear and master it. One day you'll become even stronger than you are now. And there will be a day when you start getting recognized... you'll start facing strong people... maybe in the Rating Games. Eventually, you'll get promoted to be a High-Class Devil and have a peerage of your own."

A peerage of his own... a peerage full of sexy ladies that will attend to his needs whenever he wanted to. His dreamed harem... his long time goal... What a day it would be.

He didn't make his daydreaming subtle as Mio giggled lightly, pinching his cheek to bring him back to earth.

"O-ow— right... sorry..."

"It's okay." Mio smiled, "I like that you can still fantasize even if it's serious. It can be a little frustrating sometimes, but I like that part of you too. It helps ease the tension."

Issei's face turned red in an instant. He wanted to hug her. Badly. What had he done to deserve such a wonderful girlfriend like her?

"Ahh— Mio-chan, you're soo kind... I feel like crying."

Mio giggled. "It's the least I can do." Still with that kind smile, Mio pulled him into her embrace before he could leap on her, furthering the blush on his face as he could feel the warmth and the softness of her bust directly on his chest. He secretly wished their clothes were inexistent.

Touched, but not quite used to this close affection quite yet, Issei did his best to return the hug, putting too much thought on how much pressure he should give as he wrapped his arms around her.

She's sweet, and her crimson hair smelled like she just had a bath with flowers. How she managed to retain such a lovely smell he didn't know, but Issei didn't really care.

With her head on his shoulder, her whispers felt like words that brushed his ear softly.

"So... Though I can't be strong like you... and that you might have to protect me more than you already have... I want you to know that, even if only a little, like a hug like this, you can rely on me... Ise-kun."

Mio then paused, and gave him a quick smack to his cheek with her lips. "I love you."

Issei was close on bursting into tears at that moment, and had to swallow a bump in his throat.

"M-me too..." he said, tightening his hug a bit. "I-I love you too, Mio-chan."

And they parted, rather unwillingly. Each longed for the other, and already Issei felt the loss of her warmth. And just then Mio's blood pooled by her cheeks, made worse as they realized the end credits were already rolling, and Kojiro was staring at them the whole time, saying nothing with a look similar to the one when his brother told a clever subtle joke that went flying over his head as plenty of other jokes had.

"Are you going to kiss now? If you are, I can just, I don't know. Leave?"

The two's face reddened quickly, Kojiro thought they would implode.

"...I-I'm going to Nee-chan's room." And with that excuse, a flustered Mio fled to the stairs with her twin-tails waving behind her flushed cheeks.

Kojiro was even more taken aback by Mio's retreat than Issei. "...Did I... I didn't say something wrong, did I?"

"Aaaaggh— "Issei sighed loudly, running his hands through his thick hair in frustration. "...Hey, Kou-san... how much did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

He looked oblivious enough. Either he's smart at acting, or he's just genuinely ignorant. Issei settled on the last. "...Nevermind."

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

Rias nearly spilled her tea over her files when Mio entered their new bedroom abruptly. Rias glanced over her desk—installed specially for her—Shutting the door behind her, Mio laid her back against the hard wood as she slowly slid down. Face in her palms, she exhaled loudly as she sat on the floor.

Her room was the master's bedroom at the guest floor, equipped with an air conditioner and even furnished similarly like her own bedroom at the Gremory's mansion. It's almost as if her stay here was planned... Didn't Kawamura say her brother designed this house...?

But nonetheless, the Heiress abandoned her study and glass of tea momentarily, shutting the compendium and closing his files, and placed her faux-glasses on the table. She got up, and passed the king-sized bed.

"Is something wrong, Mio?"

Her twin-tails swished as Mio shook her head. "N-no I'm fine..."

"Are you sure? You look... red... Oh, it's Ise isn't it?"

"I'm fine!" Mio insisted, patting her cheeks as if to hide her blush, and then stood up. For a moment, Rias stared at her, unconvinced, making her uneasy as she glanced around the room. She noted the pile of papers and a book that was as thick as an encyclopedia on her desk.

She walked towards it, eyes on the book. "Are you still studying the Excalibur, Nee-chan?"

"More or less." Rias said smoothly as she followed her sister. She had to make sure he's _that_ monster first. The mask he wore was a strong proof, but could be coincidental. She'd rather not make false accusations like she did to Kuroka.

Mio opened the well-preserved book, bounded in smooth cobalt blue leather as if it wasn't aged for centuries. The thick volume smelled of faint pine, a bit old. It reminded her of the Great Library at her home city, a place she often visited when she's young. Though, she ran around more than she studied.

Its vellums were limp and soft, falling easily as she browsed through the pages, not quite reading the texts written in the old language. She looked at the hand drawn pictures of mythical creatures, legendary weapons, histories of the wars that had occurred in the Underworld. She wasn't much invested in history, but it's wrong to say Mio wasn't fascinated by the grandeurs of her home.

Mio stopped, and the book showed a drawing of Familiars Forest' map. It's not far in the book, somewhat at the early sections; the 'notable places' as Rias liked to describe.

Noting her sudden sullen look, Rias held her from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Mio?"

"Onee-chan?"

"Mmm?" Rias hummed soothingly. Her sister's voice sounded like a whisper. The sad toned kind of whisper.

The corners of her lips tugged down as she saw Mio's frown. "...Do you miss home?"

Rias paused. "Of course I do." she whispered, warming her embrace. "That's also why we're coming home next week." Well, training aside, it's also a month long vacation for their peerages.

"No, not that... I mean, the Underworld." Mio said, flipping another page. "Like when we were young."

She furrowed her crimson brows. "Hmm?"

"I guess I should've asked 'do you miss being young'." Mio smiled wryly. "When we just play around with Sona-neetan, only worrying of getting scolded if we got home late." a giggle slipped in. "When we don't... have to be stronger..."

"Oh, Mio... you sounded like father." With a soft smile, Rias squeezed her little sister, "Do you remember? When he's suddenly told us to not look back and live in the past?"

"Yeah..." Mio pressed her lips. A bit disappointed that she failed to be aware of the matter that bugged her the most, but decided not to bother her more. "That was boring."

The two shared a giggle. "But he also has a point." Rias said, "We have responsibilities now, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun anymore. Why don't we visit the Familiars Forest when we get back there? Maybe I can invite Sona too." she tittered. "I'm sure Nana will be thrilled."

Mio smiled. It didn't reach her eyes. "You're right. I can't wait."

"Mhmm~" Rias squeezed her once more before letting go. "Now then, Nee-chan wants to study a little bit more."

"Okay." Mio complied, and after hugging her sister, she headed towards the bed. Maybe she's just being oversensitive. A little nap perhaps could make her feel better and clear her head of these meddling thoughts, she hoped.

As Rias retook her seat, wearing her glasses, Mio made herself comfortable on the bed, lying on her side with a bolster in her hug. She looked at her sister as Rias began to focus on the papers, flipping through the pages to get back to where she was before – at the entries of the Deicide.

She had always admired her sister's interest in learning. Even when they were young, Rias had always spared a time to study more things whenever she could. When she thought Rias just didn't want to lose to Sona, Mio gave way to a soft giggle, earning a glance and a smile from Rias. As Mio rested her eyes, and buried half of her face on the bolster, drowsiness slowly drew her into sleep's embrace.

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

It was fun while it lasted, was exactly what he thought when the massage physiotherapy ended. While beating the hell out of that white-armored guy did relieve his stress, it did horribly bad in relieving his stressed muscles. But, at least he got the massage he wanted.

As much as he despised the heat, summer was the perfect season to laze about doing nothing, even if it was not official until a few more days.

Not really feeling the urge of taking another shower yet, or join the others for a brunch, a now shirted Seifer slouched a bit more at the lounge, head on the lap of a Kuroka in heat, staring directly at the swelling of her shirt and the cute little nubs that were poking out.

Being close to her, her scent was strong and lustrously sweet. Downright erotic and highly tempting, and would be best to be kept away from Issei. Not that he's worried about the boy jumping on her; she'll swat the living out of him. He's worried the boy might jump on someone else.

The way she was now, her fidgets, her soundly breathing as she stared at him with a defiant look but unable to keep a straight face made him feel like he's torturing her. And in a way, he was. He's clearly enjoying it despite he's not wearing his standard smirk-smile. Maybe it was due to the battle that he's feeling a little cruel.

But with the possibility of a war breaking out at the other side of this World anytime soon, he'd like to spend some time with her.

Seifer just knew that the closest thing to nothing would be lying in wait until he eventually got recalled, or joined in. Whichever comes first, he had to make sure other businesses had been taken care of. While he could wipe the slate clean and focus his entirety in combat, he would rather come home knowing there's nothing else to be done.

First in his mind was Azazel.

With the General Governor's untimely death, the planned peace and coalition treaty might had, if not had, suffered a major setback. He could only do so little as the only Fallen Angel he knew was the Playboy and Raynare. And also Akeno. But she didn't seem to be a plausible option to reestablish his connections with the Grigori.

She's somebody he'd like to consider more than acquaintances like most of the Devils to him. Though, even if she was, he would rather not force her do something she wouldn't do willingly.

Then there's Raynare, the Fallen Angel that fell to his front yard.

Though it was a misjudgment, she was still an outcast—the scapegoat. From her wounds, they seemed to hurt her more than Kokabiel did.

Putting politics aside, he supposed she's close to Azazel as the girl hadn't laugh as often like the first time they met, and his death might gutted her as much as it did to him. How she could still put up a front when she's with Asia was admirable, but she could use a talk.

Coming in the second place were the girls from the church. He considered asking them about Kokabiel and what was his goal of coming here. He seemed arrogant enough to convey his plan to his enemy just for the satisfaction. The Fused Excalibur could be the key to gain favor from the Holy Institute, though the problem was how subtly he could play his cards without fussing the Devils. Sirzechs did request him to ensure his sisters' safety.

Speaking of which, Rias hadn't lump her poky questions on him yet. Not that he'd complain. He's often played the role of the interrogator, not the interrogatee. But still, though she's not so clever at hiding her emotions, she's been looking at him with suspicion since the fight.

Moving on, the Assassins. Who they were or what they wanted didn't matter much for him. He's fairly certain they won't dare do anything funny as they weren't in their best of conditions. Moreover, Asuka seemed to know Akame more than just friends. Co-workers if he had to guess.

He had several pinpoint guesses, but asking what organization they're from was still a must. Being visited by men in black was not his highest of interest right now.

Last were those people from earlier; Vali and his buddies. He had never heard of Vali—or any of them, really—but he did meet their ancestors long time ago. Kuroka clearly knew them too, so learning a thing or two about them shouldn't be too difficult, unless she didn't want to talk about them. This wasn't as urgent like the rest, though.

"H-hey..." The girl in question whined, taking him off his musings. Eyes glazed as she looked at him pleadingly, placing her hand on his chest, and then scrunching his shirt. "How long are you gonna stay here nyan...?"

"Hmm?" Seifer quirked an eyebrow teasingly, "Didn't you say you were hungry?"

"Fuck that, I'm horny nyan."

Seifer deadpanned. "Oh." Maybe he went too far. That one was unexpectedly brazen, even for her, but maybe he should've expected it. He should give more credit for this 'mating season' of hers.

"Come on... We can do it here..."

"Right. Let's not." He snubbed, clearing his throat as he sat up, much to her relief. "Let's take a bath while we're at it."

"M'kay." Kuroka obediently nodded; just glad he's listening to her.

As the two headed for their bedroom, with Kuroka clinging on his arm tightly, Seifer caught a glimpse of another familiar raven tress, donned in yet another of Asuka's brightly-colored clothes just like Raynare, contrasting much with her black hair and overall melancholic air.

Accompanied with the brunette, the red-eyed assassin carefully treaded down the stairs, and her arrival easily gained attention from everyone present—including the house dogs that scrambled to greet her. Seifer could distinctly hear Narina's scream from where he's standing despite being three rooms apart.

"I should talk to her for a minute."

"..." Kuroka's whine of complaint escalated, tugging on his shirt hard and frowned at him. And that was not because the girl tried to kill her once.

"It won't be long. Promise." he said, gently untangling her hand off him. "You go on ahead. Fill the bathtub. I'll be quick to come—like you."

Though reluctant, Kuroka went inside without further protest, disregarding his teasing smirk that stated he's proud of that joke.

* * *

"Koro-chan, Yuki-chan, down!"

Both puppers ignored the human, continuously sniffing on the new face as if she hid a treat in one of her shorts' pockets.

Akame was calm on the surface. Like a duck swimming smoothly on the water, but paddling like hell underwater. Calm was underlining it, though. Akame was frozen solid. She's trained to kill beasts, not tend beasts and do nothing while they're violating her personal space.

Additionally, she had never seen any breed of a wolf-like dog that had a knife-like blade sticking out its snout, or anything that was blue and white furred with red horse-like mane on its head.

Then a voice came from the TV room located at the center. "Oi, Koromaru, leave the girl alone!"

Again, the command was ignored, and the Hellhound and the Gerberian Shepsky continued on poking their snouts.

"And you're supposed to be Koro-chan's owner..." Asuka huffed, "It's okay Akame-chan, they won't bite." she confidently said, "They just want to be friends! That's all!"

"Y-Yeah..." the Assassin replied stiffly while the other Supernaturals did nothing and watched, eating their meal with an amused look.

It was until a sharp whistle rang the pooches diverted their attention, looking right at the source as they then rushed the incoming young male, with Narina screaming again. In a relaxed gait, Seifer walked into the scene as the dogs flanked his sides, following him close by.

Akame eyed the little woman as she fluttered away, holding on to her tiny head, retreating to the dining room while making dizzied noises of complaints.

"Sit." He firmly said, and the two pups sat on their hind legs, tails sweeping the floor tiles as the duo watched at him with open mouth, eagerly waiting. Then Seifer pointed at his brother who's presently watching his show in peace, paying no attention to his surroundings as always, and commanded in a firm tone; "Kiss."

The two bolted to the TV room. And soon, Kojiro's scream of complaint was then heard.

With the canines out of the way, he returned his attention to the two girls.

She and Asuka shared the same after-shower smell, and he betted the two just had a bath together. Good to know they're close. Although, the girl looked a little bit tired. So he supposed he could ask her another time regarding her works.

After staring at Akame for a time, but not long enough to make the silence uncomfortable, he spoke up. "How are you feeling? Better?"

"Yes... thank you for your hospitality..." she said in a quiet voice, nodding politely, but also timidly. To be fair with her, she's in someone else's house; surrounded by Devils and people she's a stranger with and might be considered hostile to some.

Not for him, though. She's just like any other guests.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Yes..." Akame nodded again. "It was delicious, thank you very much..."

"Thank the cooks, not me." Seifer smiled, sparing a glance at Asia and Akeno at the dining room, chatting with Raynare. "There's still more if you want." he pointed at the dining table with a nudge of his head, "Don't be shy. Ask Asuka if you need anything."

Again, Akame nodded. "Y-Yes... thank you very much."

"Yeah, just leave it to me~!" Asuka chirped, just at the same time when her Familiar flew over, perching atop of her head. "A-chan~!" she greeted, brushing the fowl's nape with a finger.

Akame looked uneasy by the feathered fiend as the two exchanged glances. She winced in surprise and horror as Aleta chirped, ruffling her grey plumes, getting comfy on Asuka's brown locks.

Sniggering, Seifer then decided to tend the Nekoshou. "Well then, just make yourself at home." Like before, Akame nodded, and quietly said her gratitude.

As he was about to walk away, Asuka spoke out as she remembered why she went down here. "Oh! Nii-san, can I ask you something?"

Seifer paused, and turned around. "Yeah, sure. What is it?"

Asuka stole a glance at her friend, then at him again. Then she opened her mouth, but then closed it, as if she's unsure on what to say or if it's okay to ask it.

Not wanting to stand for so long, Seifer reassured her. "Just ask, Asuka."

"Huh? Oh right..." Asuka muttered. She looked nervous. It's like she's about to request something grand with a very low chance of approval. Her indecision reminded him when his daughter wanted a new coloring book, or asking permission to play out in the snow.

"Can uh..." she continued, slowly panning at his eyes with a pleading look. "Can she... can she stay for a while...?"

As Akame stared at her, eyes widened, Seifer raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to on side. Judging from her reaction, Asuka must've asked this without her knowing.

"Stay?" Seifer resaid, rubbing his stubbles with his knuckles.

Before Asuka could explain, Akame made her quite voice heard. "No... I can't." she said, much to Asuka's disappointment. "I... thank you very much for the offer, but I have to refuse."

She's still on the run. He thought as much.

"Why not?!" Asuka clenched her palms, and Seifer could see the frustration growing in her eyes. "Then just for today. Just today's fine right? I mean... you just woke up... your friend's still asleep too..."

Akame couldn't refute that, and stayed silent as her eyes veered down.

"Well..." Seifer said, trying to lift the mood. "Why don't you stay here until your friend wakes up? You must still be tired too. Try not to think of it too much, and take it easy for a while."

Despite Asuka was staring at her with hopeful eyes, Akame still looked unsure. In the meantime, Seifer noted that Asuka's pretty short. As a matter of fact, she's the second shortest girl in this house, tied with Asia.

"Besides," Seifer offered a smile. A reassuring and slightly smug kind of smile. "It's not like this place isn't safe. I'm sure you two are already knew each other. There's even a Dragon here."

As if on cue, a drowsy Sprite Dragon then flew behind his head, flapping his tiny dragonic wings as he made its way towards Asia.

"Dragons, actually." Seifer corrected, popping Akame's stare of surprise and regaining her attention. "Two of them. The other one has very pretty eyelashes."

"...Eyelashes...?"

"Yep." With that flippant remark, Seifer walked away, leaving the stupefied Assassin with a giggling Ninja.

"Well you heard him!" Asuka piped, gesturing Akame to join the feast. "Come on. I'll introduce you to Tia-san and Anna-chan."

"...Huh...?"

"She's a Dragon King, and Anna-chan's... mom, I guess?" Asuka added. "What's wrong Akame-chan? You don't look so good..."

Walking away, it's a relief to know she's not the "all I know is kill" kind of person and leaned more towards reserved and perhaps "I'm awkward at talking" like that blonde Knight. If his guess was right, that she and Asuka used to be workmates, then it was expected. Those people had always been too harsh.

"S-Shinjiro-san!"

Swiveling around, another black-haired girl approached him from the dining room.

"Yes?" Like Asuka, Raynare stumbled on her words, reluctant to say what she wanted. "Just say what you have in mind." he said as he casually plucked a rice beside her lips, startling her. He showed her the fried yellow grain, "Rice." and then tossed it away with his thumb. Hopefully, Yuki or Koromaru or even Aleta will pick them up for him.

Raynare gawked at him, driven speechless by his nonchalance. She shouldn't have forgotten he's not the type to avoid physical contact or think much of it. Quite the gentleman he was, if not dangerous.

She paused, mouth agape, slightly blushing. Then she blinked and continued. "Is it... Is it alright? Me being here, I mean..."

Did he ever make a rule that nobody could stay in his house or something? "'Course you are." Seifer said, brushing his sarcastic thought. "Why? Did someone bully you? Akeno, maybe?"

"What? N-no! Everyone's nice... Her too." she hadn't talked much to anyone other than Asia and him, but she assumed no one hated her. If any, they didn't seem to care of her presence. "The pets here are very cute too. I've never seen an actual Dragon let alone one as a Familiar..."

Seifer studied the change in her expressions as she folded her hands. "You must've taken care of her nicely... Thank you Shinjiro-san."

"Nah it's fine. Before it became this ridiculous mansion, she's the only one reliable to handle the house when I'm away."

Raynare giggled. "Is that so? Fufu~ she is quite mature for her age..." she was forced to be; Raynare knew. "...She won't be this happy without you. I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there that night..."

"Hey now, what's passed has passed." He said, attempting to scrub away the gloomy mood. "She's here now, and so are you."

Rubbing her arms, she continued. "I just don't want to impose you... You seem pretty busy already, having to take care this many people."

Seifer waved a hand. "Just Yuki and this house." And maybe Kuroka's sexual needs, but she did not need to know that. "And the food, but there's more than just Asia who can cook now." Having those Devils did come in pretty handy...

"Yeah, but...Still, I don't want to be a freeloader..."

"A freeloader?" he repeated, cocking an eyebrow. "You're Asia's friend, here to spend some time with her." Seifer smiled easily, amused by her reaction. "No one's telling you to leave and you can stay here as long as you want."

A grateful smile graced her lips.

"Maybe help out clean the place once in a while. I can really, really use some help." he looked surprisingly distressed. She supposed having a big, multi-floored house had its drawbacks too. "After you feel better, of course."

She smiled bitterly. Being treated this nice after those things that happened felt... odd. Maybe he's only being considerate for her loss or for the past events that befell her, but to her, right now, it was a kindness she'd never refuse.

Slowly, she nodded, giggling lightly. "You know Shinji-san... You're so different with your brother."

That seemed to be a start for a compliment. He won't mind any compliments. "How so?"

"Well... first is your hair..."

"Oh."

"It used to be brown, right?"

"I accidentally poured bleach on it."

"What?! How?!"

"I don't know. Accidents happen." He said with an easy tightlipped smile that barely reached his half-lidded eyes.

Raynare sighed. "You're joking aren't you?" the young man shrugged innocently. "...Other than that, you don't get flustered as easily... How long have they been together?"

"You figured it out eh?"

"Well... it's pretty easy to tell right away. Truthfully, it's kinda painful to watch."

He chuckled. That one's inarguable. "Can be annoying too. They dated a few days ago, probably?" Seifer glanced at Kojiro's direction, behind a room separator made of stone in the middle of the floor, where the TV latched on the other side. "It was like a soap opera."

Raynare giggled. He certainly had his way with words. "I can only imagine. He gives off the 'bad boy' vibe, but he's pretty pure."

"Pure?" Seifer gave her a look. "Really."

"What? I daresay he is pure compared to you." Raynare giggled, smiling provocatively.

"Won't that make everyone pure then?"

She raised her eyebrow, confronting his risen one. "Oh~? Are you saying you're that bad, Shinjir0-san?"

"Very." He nodded proudly.

"Of course. How can I forget about that, fufu~" Raynare tittered.

As she calmed down, a smile was leftover on her lips. "I still can't believe you two are brothers. I don't think anyone can tell from the get-go either."

"You think so?" Seifer said, rubbing his chin absently. She quietly wondered why his facial hair was still dark brown while his hair's white. "I'd say we're pretty similar."

"Really? How come?"

He gave her a lighthearted smirk. "We both love our Dad."

"Whaa— that's so cheesy." Raynare giggled heartily. Out of all answers, that one must be the last of the last. "I mean in a good way, of course..."

"Clearly."

"...Well if you say so, _daddy's boy_ ~" Raynare tittered some more, knowing he's not one to take offense that easily. "I'll make sure I make myself useful here."

"Mhmm. You do that." Seifer said. "If you need someone to talk to, about him or that sacred thing, I'm usually available at the balcony for night counseling."

"Night counseling?" She laughed again, heartily. "Fufu~ okay. Balcony. Got it. I'll keep that in mind." before he left, Raynare gave him a thankful smile. "Thanks, Shinjiro-san."

"Don't mention it." Her returned the smile, and nodded once as he went back on track. Raynare stared at his broad back for a while, watching as he entered his bedroom. Her smile faltered, and then she returned to the dining room, joining the others as well as the pets to finish her meal.

* * *

Some moments later, Raynare learned that she was, in fact, not the only person outside the Kawamura household and that there were several others that 'stumbled upon' prior to her, Akame included.

In short, after she compiled the recent information, she asked in a monotonous tone. "Is Shinjiro-san that nice, or does he has no problem with letting random people stay in his house?"

It drove the topic rather easily. "Ara~ that's an interesting question... fufufu~" Akeno giggled, and after considering it for a while, she added, "Maybe because they're all girls?"

Several glances were exchanged at that answer.

"Well... I mean... He did let Kuroka-chan stay out of nowhere..." Asuka pointed. Sitting beside Asia, Raynare noted the petite girl's shy frown forming. "And now those Church girls and Akame-chan and Leone-san. And Tia-san and Anna-chan as well... so..."

"Are you implying he's done it with ill-intentions...? He's no such man." Tilting her head, in a somewhat menacing way, the woman with the beautiful blue hair joined the conversation after she finished her fourth plate of the 'weird stringy rubbers' that we all knew as spaghetti.

The room temperature climbed down a few degrees—which were much appreciated. But nonetheless, the back-tingling chill she sent was very apparent, and Raynare noted the woman was not one to mess with.

"Whaa— no no no! Of course not!" Asuka blubbered, "I'm just pointing out the fact!" she ended with a nervous laughter, all the while Akame looked uneasy but ready.

Tiamat rested her eyes, folding her hands in front of her absolute cleavage. "I'm well aware of that. I was merely fooling around."

"...That's not cool." Asuka groaned, while the others giggled at her expense—blatantly ignoring the play on words. "But anyway, Nii-san is that nice..." She spoke on experience, but no one but Akame knew that fact. "...Or maybe because Buchou asked him to?"

She turned to Akeno, who simply tittered with a nod, confirming the guess. Asuka pouted, dejected. "Awh."

"Even so, he's willing to spare rooms for strangers. Fufufu~ that's nice of him, no?"

Several heads nodded.

"Shinji-san also takes care of me when he didn't have to..." Asia added. She was next to her seat, and at the moment cuddling the sleeping baby Sprite Dragon. "And, and he didn't ask me anything about it either."

"Well, that's because Nii-san already knew anyway."

Akeno glanced at Asuka. "Ara...? Asuka-chan, you haven't been reincarnated back then, didn't you?"

"Ah." The Kunoichi realized the slip of her tongue. She forgot how acute her Senpai was. "Well... yeah... I guess I kinda knew already too."

While Asia stared at her sister with wonder, Akeno only tittered, as if satisfied on her observation.

"Oh! Actually, not all of them are girls." Asuka exclaimed with a bright smile on her face. "There's Kou-san too!"

"Ara? Isn't Kou-san his brother?"

"Yeah, but Kou-san's pretty much the only freeloader here; all he does is watch the TV or watch the dishes!" and the Kunoichi burst into laughter, igniting several others, disturbing her Familiar that was perched on her hair to flap away.

Playful barks the filled the room as the canines chased after Aleta, disgruntling the Sprite Dragon from his slumber. Fortunately, Asia was there to lull him back to sleep in her gentle cradle.

Raynare didn't talk much afterwards, other than a few quips about her ex-nun friend's newfound relationship while landing a jibe at Asuka and her apparentness of not wanting to start any. She also got the chance to get to know the animals better, as they were still as curious towards as they were towards the other black haired human girl. She was even a much less talker than her, opting to reply with a nod or a quietly muttered "no" to any questions.

 _"_ _Ah—!"_

"..."

 _"_ _Ahn! Ah- Shinjiro!"_

"Ara~" Akeno smiled, blushing lightly.

Eventually, as they could hear the very distinct sound of a woman coming from the house owner's room, they left the dining table with an awkward look on their faces. She would've helped with the dishes if Asia didn't tell her to get some rest, but she understood it was what she needed after a full belly. After climbing the stairs, reaching the empty floor above, her mask began to fade away.

Her eyelids felt heavy, warning her of the imminent tears as she paced her way to her bedroom. The warmth she received was warmer than the incoming summer, and she was thankful for the pleasantries. But still, that wasn't enough to steer her mind completely off him.

She saw his face on other people. She heard his voice when it was Shinjiro's genial chuckles. She saw his goddamn smile when it wasn't his to begin with, and she felt she's spiraling down to insanity.

"Oh, heya~!"

Upset, she walked faster to her room, not even bothering to give a reply at the woman who had greeted her. Raynare then buried her face to the pillow, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

 ** _Chapter Ends_**

* * *

 **Hi. :B**

 **More hints about Seifer's past and more hints of the criminal underworld. Asuka and Akame's histories are much, much more than that, but I'm keeping it for when the timing is right, rather than shoving expositions down your throat in one go.**

 **Mio's such a sweetheart, I tell you. I was told by my beta that she's her favorite character in the story it got me wondering, who's yours so far?  
Hope I didn't make her and Issei's scene too cheesy though. I'm pretty bad at "innocent" teenage romance. If you have pointers, then please do be kind and share. :B **

**By the way, I made a small list of the measurements of the girls in this story, including the OCs, since I was bored mid-studying. And, according to my experienced deduction, realistically, Akeno is a J-cup or K-cup. Most likely a K.  
J for Jesus Christ, or K for Kill me by suffocation pls.**

 **As we avid DxD followers know, she has the largest pair among the casts, reigning over Rias and Kuroka by a few centimeters and quite possibly by one whole cup. She must have the softest pair too I bet.**

 **Why am I telling you this? Well... why** ** _not_** **? This is important stuff. This is vital knowledge. I'm sorry my girl-readers (if there's any) if you are disgusted by the topic, but do realize this is a serious topic and a very serious discussion that I take on seriously, like a math class—except this one is less boring and more boing. Catch my drift?**

 **Anyhow, thank you for reading! Sorry if there's mistakes, and if you can be so kind, do point them out.**

 **Have a nice day! And to those facing the hurricanes, I hope this can brighten your day a little bit, and stay safe!**


	36. A Time for Us

**This chapter is M rated for M'lemon. *tips fedora***

* * *

 **It was supposed to be included in the last chapter, but after a lot of tinkering and considering, I decided to not to. There wasn't much 'story' in the scene here in my opinion, but you'll be the judge of that.**

 **-RevansStories  
-DamoV2  
-Wacko12  
-Shikkokuakushintei  
-Mahesvara  
-Tohka123 **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter 35.2**

 **||A Time for Us||**

* * *

 _"_ _There's only one thing more precious than our time and that's who we spend it on."_

-Leo Christopher

* * *

Another crisis that shared the same magnitude of running out of liquors was he couldn't stand disorders. Not a grand scale disorders, though. It had nothing to do with the balance of life and death, or the equilibrium of good and evil, or anything of the like. But tiny disorders like messy bed sheets spilled on the floor, closed windows and curtains that damped the airless bedroom, not yet vacuumed rugs, sooty floors, dust bunnies, filled trashcans, and so on.

Her clothes were scattered here and there like leaves of autumn, which reminded him how annoying autumn will be when the trees began to shrivel. Oh good Maker, not the brown leaves. He nearly went insane a few years ago, and he made the reminder to at least clear out more trees if he ever going to make another cabin in the woods.

Nonetheless, obvious mess was one thing he'd rather be out of sight, though it rarely was out of mind. Just another reason for him to immediately head towards the bathroom.

But as his hand reached for the round handle, he paused. He could hear the sound of the streaming water, slipping past the frosted glass door. But along with it, nearly drowned by the splish-splashes, were the sweet sighs of she-who-had-been-impatiently-waiting-for-him.

"..." He pushed the sliding door open, and lo' and behold, she wore now a wet, transparent gray shirt sticking to her like a second skin.

Lips parted as moans escaped her flushed throat with a hand underneath the soggy boxer shorts—his boxer shorts—while her other hand had slipped inside her shirt, feeling and kneading her breast as if Seifer wasn't staring at her.

She wasn't even inside the bathtub. Kuroka was sat on the floor with her back against the bathtub's wall while the water and her moans continued to spill out.

"You're kidding me." Was all Seifer could say as the lustrous woman kept on pleasuring herself. "At least take your clothes off..."

"You said you won't be long!" Kuroka protested, glaring at him as he walked over to her. But her expression quickly changed to one of lust. She was extremely sensitive to his scent and without that putrid burnt tobacco stench; it was like an aphrodisiac to her. "A-ah... Shinjiro..."

Her scent, too, was stimulating. It's as noticeable like a flower's fragrance, but he's ignoring it blatantly at them moment.

"And you didn't even turn on the warm water." He said as he shut the water faucet, also paying no attention to Kuroka as she looked up at him, lustful amber eyes brimming with need. Her tails coiled around his legs, snaking beneath his shorts as it climbed up his thigh, but Seifer shook their advances.

"That tickles."

Kuroka pouted. He's being an ass.

' _This is fun.'_ He had always been the one to bring pleasure his partner on or out of the bed. To him, watching their expression change from stubborn vanity to one of desperate lust was more fulfilling than letting them do all the work.

As a plus, it made him came off as generous. It too had evoked many warm fuzzy feelings that inspired plenty to reciprocate.

Not saying a word, he stripped down—partly. Kuroka eyed at his body with shameless longing as he tossed his shirt and shorts (shirtshorts) away.

He dipped in the Jacuzzi, still with his boxer briefs latched on. Added in with his weight, the water overflowed and splashed down the floor, spilling over the rims as he settled down. As he was submerged all the way up to his chest, the young man exhaled loudly in content.

The bathwater was cold, which was good. If he didn't have to 'treat' her, he would've taken an ice bath as it does boost his sore muscles' recovery.

He reopened his almost-colorless eyes as he heard her complaint.

"Ugh... it's cold..." Kuroka whined, staring at the body of water with foreboding look. And then at his crotch. "...Why are you still wearing that thing?"

"Why not? It's not a bathhouse." He cocked his standard expression whenever he's teasing her – or anyone in that regard.

"Take it off nya!"

" _You_ take it off." Seifer said in a childish challenging tune. He didn't get the embarrassment he wanted from her, though. Kuroka instead braved the cold with her eyes fixated sharply on his boxer. "Christ, woman."

Kuroka ignored the pang of light pain knocking her head just like she did to the chilly bathwater. She moved towards him, but before she could put a hand at the rubber of his underwear, Seifer grabbed her wrists.

" _Mmnnn—!_ " she squirmed, evocatively sensual at the sudden grab, biting her tongue as she then glared at him with annoyance. "What?!"

"Didn't say now." Seifer sneered. Before she could rebel, he yanked her hand up, causing her to yelp as more water splashed off the tub.

Her sleek black hair floated as Kuroka landed between his knees, her breasts squeezed against his chest as her face was inches away from his, nose leveled with his prominent jaw. Smirking, he gazed into her amber eyes, focusing on her unique elliptical pupils.

She knew he's toying with her, but this was starting to get torturous for her – even though they barely started.

"What're you waiting for..." she somehow managed to taunt while her breath was getting hotter and brash. "...Fuck me already..."

"You're so hard to read, you know that?" Seifer chuckled. Suddenly his relaxed acerbic tone grew sterner. "Stand up."

After staring at him confusedly, she did as told, guessing what he wanted to do to her. The crystal-clear water dribbled down her drenched clothes, soundly splattering as it joined with the bathwater.

Even with him in a sitting position; his eyes were at the equal height with her chest hugged lovely by the wet shirt. He could see hints of her pearly skin beneath the grey t-shirt, and her erect nipples were even more noticeable now.

Although she's of average height, her hourglass figure was one that women willing to die for and craved by all sane men. Her fat all stored in the right places, and her slim waist accentuated her assets nicely. He would've tried to sleep with her the first time they met had he wasn't in a stage of coping.

He was in one now, but, as much as he hated to admit, the death of his wife had a bigger impact than his close friend. But he had let her go, and gained her approval to start anew. And now Kuroka had entered the picture.

Regardless, not the time. He can get emotional later on.

Feeling no need for the clothing, she grabbed the soaked hem of her shirt, and was about to take it off.

"No no." Seifer interrupted. He had other plans for that. "Just keep them. You're hot in wet shirt."

Kuroka stared at him, half-flattered but half-ridiculed, before letting her shirt fell back. "...You're an idiot."

He simply hummed a nonchalant tune as he brought his hands to her sides, and flattened her top with her skin. Kuroka shivered, and that was not because of the cold water. Tugging the hem, he straightened her shirt, running a palm to smooth the part around her belly, continuing until the shirt outlined her every curves from neck to her waist.

Seifer smiled in self-satisfaction as he then cupped her left breast. Again, she shivered, now leaking a moan. He lifted the plump globular flesh, tucking in the shirt under its nook, and did the same to her other without ever giving her so much of a squeeze. As the shirt completely took in the shape of her bountiful chest, pronouncing the light pink nubs that was already firm and tented out the fabric, Seifer drew his hands back.

He gave an approving nod whilst Kuroka's breaths were getting louder and lewder. "You know," he said out of the blue, glancing up to meet her lusted gaze. "your body is scandalous. Have I ever told you that?"

"...You just did..." Kuroka replied, somehow able to stay snarky when her face was flushing mad.

"Mhmm." He nodded, appreciative of her wit as he brought his eyes back to her chest, eyeing the small tents. "Your nipples're cute too." Offhandedly, he reached her hardened tip with a finger, not touching her anywhere else, putting no force in it.

"A-ah..." Again, she shivered as he rubbed it along with his index finger, dragging it up. Kuroka twitched as her breast fell into place, lightly joggling.

"They're... not too big, and not too small. Just perfect." Seifer described as he placed it between his index finger and middle finger, feeling its soft hardness as he squeezed it. Kuroka's squeal was delightful. "Makes me want to chew on it, to be honest."

" _Mhnn_... Then why don't you— _kyah!_ "

Her body trembled as he tugged on her nipple.

"Because then it'd be the same thing." Seifer said, folding his hands. Much to her disappointment. "I'll undress you then nibble your nips while groping you, then maybe finger you while I'm at it. Then when you start to get louder, we'll make out. And then you'll come, and then you'll come some more and so on, and so on."

He said it like he's announcing the weather, and even his face was borderline bored. But, that still placed images in her mind, and that highly aroused her.

Kuroka began fidgeted, moving her hips slightly left and right while her feline ears flicked once. "...That sounds fine to me nyan..."

"Not to me it isn't." Actually, it was. He was fairly sore even after the massage. He's just acting overbearing.

"...Fine..." Kuroka muttered, "What do you want to do... Jerk?"

Still defiant, was she? No problem. More fun for him.

Seifer leaned back on his seat, raising one leg above the other's knee, placing his arms on the cushioned-rim of the Jacuzzi. He had a mild roguish look on his face.

He scanned her legs to face, admiring her wordlessly. He then spread his legs. "Come sit here."

She did as told. After staring at him for quite a time, eyeing his particular lower part, Kuroka turned around and slowly sat down, settling on the space between his legs. It was surprisingly spacious enough for her to be seated comfortably.

"Haa—ah..."

The warmth of his chest immediately encased her back, and Kuroka couldn't stop her sigh from leaking out. She could feel his bulge against the small of her back, and the anticipation caused her breath to louden, and the tingly feeling was spreading even more.

She nearly sounded as if she was panting, only much breathier and sultrier. She's nearly reaching the edge of her patience before she leapt at him.

But she wasn't the only struggling. It's hard to keep his urge behind the line when she's rubbing her back with his chest, admonishing him to just pounce on her like he should be doing.

"Hurry up..." Kuroka complained, grinding her back against him as she slid her hand underneath her shorts and her wet shirt, making sure he saw her fingers that were moving underneath the thin fabric.

"Actually," Seifer said in a playful way that she wasn't sure if she liked it or not, "I want to discuss some things with you."

Kuroka whined. "Can't it wait?"

"This is a very important matter that can influence how many troubles I might have or have to face in the coming days." Seifer explained as professional and as serious as possible, keeping his face straight.

"Hmph. Fine." Kuroka grumbled, then leaking a moan as she pinched herself.

"So," Seifer began, slithering his hands onto her sides, lifting her shirt slowly as she raised her arms up. He raised an eyebrow in amusement as he watched her bosoms jiggle fluidly, pinkish red nipples already erect. "About those guys from before, who're they?"

As he didn't do anything afterward aside from throwing the shirt away, Kuroka figured out his play, and went along with it—she didn't think she can do anything other than that.

"...I met them sometime after I killed my previous master..." The answer would be grim if she didn't say it so breathily or locking her arms around his shoulders, granting him an unhindered vision over her curvaceous figure. "...Ditched them after I found Shirone-nyan..."

"That wasn't so helpful."

"Well what else do you want me to say nyan?!"

"What they do, who they're with, or what they want to do." He brushed aside the black hair covering her neck, exposing it to plant a quick kiss at her nape.

Her reaction was delightful. " _Hn—_ I don't know... all I know is that him and that monkey will fight whenever they got the chance— _ahn..._ they're battlemaniacs except the _Pendoragons.._.. I guess— _aah!_ "

"Pendragons." Seifer corrected, then continued on suckling her pearly skin while she writhed, gripping his white locks.

"Whatever _-_ nyan _._ "

He cupped the bottom part her breasts, applying no pressure just yet. Feeling their heavenly softness that made him want to squeeze them and rough them up while secretly judging what cup they held. Guessing by experiences, he guessed she's somewhere between J and K, with a perfect 10 for suppleness. The slightest pressure and his fingers will be swallowed within the malleable yet sultry warmth.

Kuroka eyed his hands expectantly with nothing but pure lust, face as flushed as her body.

"Is that all?" He whispered, now kissing and embracing her shoulders. "That's not much of information; I was expecting more."

Her breathing started to heave. "...I think we were working for someone else... I don't know. They have a stupid name— _ah_! W-we just coast around not doing much unless, obviously, we have to face buff guys. It's stupidly boring— _aaahn~_ " Her voice faltered as he began toying with her tits.

"Buff guys?"

"Weirdos who call themselves Heroes— _Kuhn— Ah..._ Shin... Shinji... I can't— _hnnnn_!"

Her sodden tails looped around his bicep tightly as she squirmed. He felt her body tensing, shaking violently as the plains of her stomach fell, clenching.

"A—aah... _mnh..._." Kuroka fell limp on him shortly after, her breathing ragged and hot. His smirk was rather cruel, if not sadistic, as he watched the woman haplessly lied on him, being sensual effortlessly.

" _Oh...a—aahn..._ Shinjiro... please... You're gonna make me crazy..."

"Aren't you already..." his chuckle rumbled across her back. " _Fuckin' hell,_ you're hot. And I mean your body." he realized it might not be clear enough. "Uh... Factually."

Kuroka managed to scowl. "Whose fault is that nyan?!"

"Who's the one that wants this?"

She went quiet.

"Both of us, I guess." Seifer admitted as he gazed deep in her eyes, a nefarious smile on his lips. He could only hold on for so long... " _Voglio fare l'amore con te._ "

Kuroka did not know what that phrase mean or even what language that were, but that got her going. His deepened voice was like liquor, except she loved it. The way it vibrated across her body was heavenly.

Before she could ask for the meaning, he then brashly lifted her by her armpit as he stood up, surprising the hell out of her as she squealed, both in surprise and the unexpected pleasure granted by the sudden rough treatment.

He laid her atop the cushioned rim of the tub, her back against the wall, and tugged away the last article of clothing she had, exposing the plump, clean-shaven skin squeezing her wet youthful pink slit.

"Shinjiro— _kyah?!_ " Without saying a single word, he shoved her legs apart. Her heartbeat went rapid, faster than it had ever before as the man forsook every shackles holding him back as he gripped her love-handles firmly and gently, and moved his head closer between her juicy thighs. She might not be the tallest woman, but her body was definitely one to die for, especially her lower assets.

Her eyes widened in anticipation and also in awe—it was the first time she saw him being this eager. His assertiveness was one she had gotten used to, but this was a new side of him that she wouldn't mind at all. Though, she'd be lying if she said he wasn't scary, but she would be lying if that didn't excite her more compared to his playful teases.

"Hgnnn—!" Kuroka shuddered as he licked her inner thigh, kissing as he gradually progressed to her core. Moaning ever so softly, gasping, Kuroka again ran her fingers through his hair. She could feel his breath bouncing against her, and she squirmed as she felt his tongue pressing the soft mounds.

He glanced up; sending a threatening look at her as he suddenly grasped her rear. "Ah! What are you— _AH—!_ " Kuroka wasn't able to complain. He dragged her, and dove in right at her.

Unconsciously, driven by desire to feel more, she began prodding herself to his face as he ravaged her, suckling on her clit and licking her pink flesh. The tingly feeling from his stubbles only added more fuel to her fire. " _Aah! Ah!_ Shinji _-nnnn!_ _Hyaaahn~!"_

Kuroka writhed as her passionate, fiery moans filled the bathroom and possibly leaking out to other rooms. But she didn't care. Even if she was sane, she didn't care. He knew how to treat her and he most certainly knew how to turn her to a mess. He also knew how to get rid of the people in the same floor.

 _"_ _Iik—kuhnnnn!"_ Her fingers gripped his hair as her body arched forward, legs curled around his head. Jolt of pleasure exploded all over her, drowning every senses and numbed her. Her stomach jerked, relaxing afterwards as the pleasure gradually faded away. But only for a while, as Seifer didn't stop just yet.

She tensed once more as his tongue entered her. Her toes curled again and her legs stiffened. Her squeal soon reemerged, bounding off the walls as he explored her insides so hungrily, squeezing her shapely bottom.

It didn't take him long to make her climax, though this time, he did draw his face away—his cocky smile smeared with her fluids that his hand then wiped. He loved the way she came. She was so fervent, hot, so wordlessly lewd.

Eventually, her orgasm reached its dying second, and with it, her body limped against the walls. She slid lower into the water, almost lifeless. Her expression of pleasure unchanging as she twitched several times, breathing in gasps. Her breasts were rosy as they cascaded naturally, and they seemed to grow bigger as she drew in her breaths.

"A...aah..." she hitched, " _Hngaaahhn—!"_ She abruptly thrust upward, and more of her juices soon leaked down, some squirted into the bathtub, causing him to raise yet another eyebrow. "... _Mhnn.._. N-noo—... a-ah..."

"I don't speak in moans, Kuroka."

She had no response this time, not even had any energy yet to grab him, but enough to stare at him with eyes longing for lust. "... _Nnh_... Fuck me... Please..."

"Mm. That was very subtle of you." Seifer quipped, nonchalant as he delved in his index and middle fingers in her, making her shudder lightly.

He placed his free hand at the back of her shoulder as he pulled her to the edge of the rimming, couldn't help but grin at her extremely red face and her erotic expression. It was so sensual, but beautiful and cute. He's not much of a prideful individual or one to boast unless he's just being silly, but there's an unmatched feeling of satisfaction whenever he made her moan like that.

For her, he looked like he's planning to kiss her, but he had another idea. Keeping his gaze on her fervent amber irises, Seifer dipped his finger inside her. Kuroka flinched, squirming a little. He took them out rather quickly, now glistened in her fluids.

With the same fingers, he touched her lips, which she voluntarily parted as she licked his fingers, suckling them, tasting the lewd taste of her juice and the slight saltiness of his as she closed her eyes—seemingly overwhelmed by embarrassment but not wanting to stop there.

" _Mfh—haa_... _mmh..._ " Her tongue was soft—like all women's, but certainly slightly coarser, but her sighs slipping past her rosy lips were melodious.

Seifer withdrew his saliva-covered fingers off her mouth. He had to kiss her.

"HYAHN?!"

Making her gasp by suddenly reinserting his slippery fingers in her, immediately parting them and closing like a scissors, he slammed their lips into a one fiery exchange of kisses and flicks of their tongue.

He was still restraining himself, but his gentleness was gone, replaced by a carnal desire. He savored her taste, her breathing that was growing rampant. He sucked in her moans, trashing her tongue with his without her ever able to fight back.

Even when she wanted him as much as ever, his kisses were like embers. They'll warm her heart and body, caressing her with a gentle warm, but this one just burned her like burning oil was poured over her inside and out.

Climaxing, Kuroka threw her head backwards, and Seifer pulled out his fingers from her hot and wet core as he felt her tightening inside. The orgasm seized her luscious body; her spasms were much violent this time, and Seifer couldn't resist a proud smirk at seeing her supple thighs quivering, stomach clenching, the way her legs stiffening as her warm juices splashed onto his hand.

Kuroka lolled on her back, seemingly about to faint. No other words could explain her face other than lewd. She's so unreserved with her lust, and he loved it. Granted, she couldn't do much as she wasn't even sure if she's conscious anymore or if she could speak, because the only voice that left her mouth were either moans or sighs.

 _'_ _Should be more than enough...'_ Seifer thought as he offhandedly washed his hands. Mandatorily, he, at last, discarded his boxer briefs, throwing them somewhere in the white tiled room.

While breathing hard, occasionally taking intake of breath as the sensation lingered still; Kuroka caught the sight of him throwing his underwear, and soon felt the pulsating heat as he positioned himself between her legs.

"Ah..." Kuroka purred, staring past the valley of her flushed breasts that were lolling to the sides naturally. Secretly wondering how he'll fit in her, she gulped in expectation, not realizing her cat-like pupils had dilated as well, eager for more of him.

He spoke again, making her avert her sight to his face, which she betted was much less red than hers.

"I'm going to fuck you, that alright?" It's not like he hadn't have already, but hey, just clarifying it's consensual.

"Are you kidding me...?" Somehow, again, she managed to fight back in their battle of wits, and even pouting a little rebellious pout as well.

"I'll take that as a yes..." With a sly grin, Seifer spent a few stroke of just teasing her lower lip up and down, letting her need build up to the point she was about to pull him inside her—which was at the time where he rammed his cock in her.

"A— _yaaahn_ ~!"

The way her back arched forward, forming an elegant racy curve with her busty body as she threw her head back, bragging her smooth kissable neck, all while letting her lips open wide, screaming her moans with no shame; these were the delights few men could have in their life. Her tightness was an appreciated extra.

But it had been quite a while since he last did this fun (s)exercise, and his right eye struggled to stay open as he's familiarizing with the hotness wrapped around him. However, Seifer's a confident man, and he knew he had to lead her on. This was their first time for one, and might be hers as well.

"Mmmnnh... Oh... n-no _ahn..._ " So putting away his own desire, he simply relished her body as he waited on her to get used to his length and girth. Eventually she did, and whilst her chest were going up and down, Kuroka looked at him with a hint of amazement and confusion in between lust.

Despite the immense pleasure from before, and the raggedy breath that kept pausing her sentence, her head felt clearer now—though not that much, but, she's no longer under the influence.

"...You're..." she huffed, hands still lying beside her head "...inside me..." heavily, she moved a hand over the plains of her smooth skin, at where she imagined him to reach. "...Fuck you're big nyan..."

He would be lying if he didn't feel at least proud at hearing that, but he was too stubborn to let his giddiness show like that. "And you're small."

Kuroka lowered her eyebrows, giving him a look of dissatisfaction. They're connected and he's still being a wise-ass. "You're an ass."

"Well, this 'ass' is about to fuck you." he grinned, "He just did, actually."

"..."

Seifer raised one of his brows. "What?"

Her amber-like eyes glowered at his playful greys as she tried to find any other emotions behind that dumb look. "Can't you be more romantic nyan?"

"Fuck you in the rain?"

Kuroka rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot." she quipped, as she regained enough strength, she flung her hands at his shoulders, squeezing and feeling his muscles in secret admiration. Kuroka looked at him, staring at the man with the self-satisfied smile, as if he knew her little intention.

Before she could complain how long he's not going to move as the pleasure was starting to feel weird instead, Seifer spoke first: "You're so lovely."

She smirked, simpering a bit, but before she could say her retort, he continued.

"I'm going to enjoy loving you."

That one caught her by surprise, as did the sudden swoop and thrust that made her lost her grip and tore a moan out her throat.

Suddenly, her hands were like necklace around his neck as her twin tails wrapped his thigh. He had his hands holding her rump, and her nipples were dipping against his chest. The position reminded her of that night when those two girls jumbled in the dorm, only clotheless this time.

He was carrying her while standing inside the bathtub. That's concerning. " _Mhn..._ I... I'll kill you if you drop me..."

"Don't tempt me." Seifer sneered, winking once, and rammed his cock in her, tearing yet another of her delicious sighs.

Kuroka wrapped her legs around his waist, as she ran her long fingers through his snow white patches of hair, trying to stay aware so that she didn't fall off him. "Mnn—ah! F-Fuck..."

She was loud, and that's putting it mildly. Her voice sank every other sound in the room; the splashes of the water, the sound of his hips nipping against her at every thrust, and his low, guttural groans that fueled her.

Kuroka held nothing back as did he. His narrow jaw clenched tight, teeth gritted and eyes barely kept open as he rammed in her, fast and greedily. She was luscious and sensual, but her warmth and her wetness was something else.

But still, he was the only one who could see the emotions of the other.

Desire. Need. Lust. Joy. Possession. "Ah! Ha—ah! S-Shinjiro!" but all of that were gone as she was drowned in pleasure. Overwhelmed and lost, she held onto him tightly like he's her only lifeline.

He managed to smirk, feeling all of the above as he ripped more of her fervent moans. He made a mental side note to mention a thing or two about her claws biting into his back. Wanting to see more of her wildness, he drew out his cock, now sheened in her fluids, and stared at her with one cruel grin that would've make her shudder if she wasn't so delirious.

Kuroka felt the sudden loneliness, and she looked at him with pleading eyes, needy and sad. "Why...? _H-hanhn..._ D-Don't... stop now..."

"Hands. Tired." With that subtle jibe at her weight, he ushered her to settle down on her feet. She was obviously pissed as the lack of him was causing the loss of her built up pleasure, but she was still considerate enough to be concerned with his muscle-soreness—which he greatly appreciated.

Their solution? Move on to the showers.

Balmy waters drizzled upon the zealous couple as they continued their delightful afternoon activity. Her back and drenched black hair was flat against the wall as he fucked her, ironically in the same position; her legs around his waist, and body pressed against his.

The indecent slapping sounds as he slammed into her, bounding over the tiled walls of the bathroom as steam gradually filled the room, her loud screams of pleasure, her tightness, her bouncing tits, her perky hard fleshy pink nipples, her hot, fervent moans, all fueled his carnal hunger, driving him to deepen his thrust, squeezing her ass until her pearly skins began to turn red under his fingers.

But Kuroka felt no pain but immense pleasure as she delved her fingers at his shoulders, trying her utmost best to keep her eyes open at his to watch the expressions of his face. With white eyebrows arching down, his white hair latching on his forehead, his husky voice growling ever so often, he looked angry to her. But oddly enough, he looked more enthralling than his usual tight-lipped smirk.

Not ten minutes after her last orgasm, she felt the heat was becoming more intense, even more as he was getting rougher with her, fucking her with recklessness.

" _Ah_! _Mhnn...Hah—_ I'm cumming— Ah! AH! Sh-Shinji— _Khnnnh_ —!" Her claws dug onto his skin as she desperately clung to him, shuddering violently as her mind turned puddy. "Ah... F-fuck..." Kuroka breathed, lying against his shoulder, panting her hot breaths. "... _Nnh_... That was gre— Kyah?! S-Shinji— I just, Ah! AH! Y-Yah! AH! W-Wait a min—n-AH! _Mnn_ —!"

But Seifer, too, had been lost in the moment, consumed by lust, greeding for the need of satisfying himself now that he had satisfied her dozens of times. Clutching her smooth back, with the warm waters splashed against his face,

"NNAH— AH! AH! AHN! HYANN! AH!" Kuroka felt as if her sanity was slipping. She couldn't even feel the shower or even the warmth of his body. She could only feel him ramming in and out of her, barging that magical spot countless of times as her walls tightened. She could no longer say a word or anything other than moans and grouses.

"SH-SHINJIRO I'm..."

For a split second, all she saw was white, and it wasn't his hair. Pleasure overtook her. Then she regained her sight, and saw his face. His grey eyes were burning with passion, and his breaths were loudening though not as loud as her. He had a wicked grin on his lips, signifying his enjoyment in making a mess out of her. It was then she discovered she liked this side of him much more than she thought she would. He was a massive turn on.

With extremely flushed face and body, Kuroka managed a teasing sneer. "Ah... hah...I... You—HNNN?!"

He let off a low grunt as he suddenly gripped her tighter, and delivered one deep push as he finally reached his climax.

Kuroka felt the sweltering fluid filling her up, churning her walls, and she went limp on him. Her legs shivered, her mouth open but no more of her sweet lascivious voice went out, but instead gasps as her body convulsed. The thick lump of their mixed juices dribbled down, slowly leaking to her thighs as then some washed away by the downpour.

Still deep in her, Seifer huffed, his breathing ragged but not as torn as hers. He usually was more patient and clever in controlling his pace, and would last hours if need be. But perhaps it was due to his dry period and overall her delightful body—in and out—that rendered him unable to hold himself back.

"Ah- _fuck_..." He breathed by her as Kuroka lied on him, spent and exhausted. "That was great."

Sluggishly, she turned her head to rest her cheek on his shoulder, and gave him an equally weak pout through the frame of her black hair. "...You're... you're insane..."

"You're too hot." He chuckled, smiling his usual smile as his breathing steadied. He recovered unbelievably quick, and that infuriated her a little as she knew he's the one who did everything.

For a little while, they stayed together, content in the silence and the quiet drizzle of the warm shower water thudding against their skin. Eventually, she got off him, though shuddering as his liquescent cock brushed her pussy on its way out.

She felt extremely tired, but refreshed at the same time. She couldn't quite put it, but she supposed that's the wonders of having sex.

While looking at her lower lips, at the pallid liquid that was slowly travelling her glistened legs; he grabbed her attention as he tipped her chin. Seifer kissed her, softly, slowly, and almost innocently. It was like he was showing his gratitude and appreciation, and maybe, perhaps, his love for her as well.

Light pink tinted her flushed cheeks. The kiss was extremely chaste compared to the rest, and it seized her heart in adoration of him instead of that scorching desire for his body. She couldn't help but smile at that.

"I love your body." He said, smugly as he ran his knuckles on her cheeks. "And you too I guess. Now let's take an actual bath..."

Her heartbeat escalated as Kuroka could only stare at him as he grabbed a bottle at a nearby tray, squeezing the liquid soap to his palm as he started from his arm, coating it in foamy bubbles.

She was lucky she was still red from their intense session, because she knew she was blushing from embarrassment and juvenile giddiness just because a phrase he said. Nothing out of the ordinary... but that was her first time hearing that statement from him. So it was a kind of a big of a deal for her.

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

Idling in the bathtub with Kuroka cuddling him, Seifer spoke his mind aloud. "I've never been in a bathroom this long."

Kuroka glanced up at him, a cheek still on his shoulder. "You always finish in fifteen minutes nyan. Sometimes I wonder if you're taking a shower or just splashing water on your face and call it a shower."

"It takes me only fifteen minutes to soak, soap, shampoo, and rinse." He countered, making fun of the fact that she could spend an hour in the bathtub by herself (which was why they rarely shared a bath).

"Unlike you, I take my time nyan."

"Too much time. You're inefficient."

"I'm neater than you."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Right."

Playfully, she bit the flesh of his shoulder, causing him to wince and splashed water to her feline ears in retort.

"Don't'!" Kuroka withdrew from him, displeased and frowning as she flicked her racial traits. "I don't want to get more waters in my ears nyan. Having my tail wet is bad enough already."

The young man raised a suggesting eyebrow and a grin. "That's not the only part of you that was wet."

Kuroka glared at him, shockingly disapproving of his jibe. "Pervert."

"Don't we all." He scoffed. Then as Kuroka went back to his side, settling reluctantly now as she laid her head on his shoulder again, Seifer spoke out his mind as he blankly stared at a wall. "Who do you think heard you?"

She couldn't stop her blush from emerging. Even she realized how loud she was. "...I don't care."

"Oh?" Seifer smirked challengingly, "What if Koneko heard you?"

"What if Konyaro heard you?"

That was his first time hearing that nickname. It's funny-sounding, and he liked it already. "He doesn't care about it. He's probably outside still, watching his movies."

"Your brother needs another hobby." Kuroka scowled. "Fine, then what if Asukacchin or Asia-nyan heard you."

His smirk pertained. "Me? I'm pretty sure your moans drowned even the showers, Kitten."

She lowered her frown. "Don't call me that, idiot."

"Hypocrite." He smiled as he leaned in for another taste of her small lips, which she obliged most heartily. It was a playful little kiss, and the two shared a giggle as they parted, looking into each other's eyes.

He should cherish times like this, a time for them, a time when he could shove away his worries under a giant rug. It might not happen for a stretch in the future.

And so he did; after a moment of covetously eyeing her tits, at her cute little pink nipples that were now stiffening as she noted his growing member, he said to her, in a provoking tone.

"What'd you say about another round?"

* * *

 ** _Chapter Ends_**

* * *

 **I was very tempted, you know, to do the notorious DxD-esque cockblock. But I didn't, because it wouldn't make sense for anyone to break in a room where 'voices' are obviously leaking out from the inside.**

 **This chapter is purely lemon with so very little story, so ehhh I don't know. Not sure what to feel at my own work, but I'm hoping it's at least better than average. I like to say I did well at the foreplay, though.**

 **Reviews will be much appreciated, though those who reviewed the last chapter might not be able to, unless you posted it as a guest, since you can only review once per chapter. Because I deleted the Prologue, this chapter still counts as chapter 36.**

 **Note that I've only written three lemons in my entire life that I expose to public. The last one got a decent reception. I hope this one's be the same too. This' probably the longest lemon I've ever written, so your thoughts will be much appreciated.**

 **I honestly wished it can be skipped, to be honest. But since it is their first time doing the sexy and as it does contain his open admittance of his affection to Kuroka... so eh...**

 **I could've make Kuroka not a virgin, as in her using her body to survive, but that'll be too convenient addition to her already tragic backstory. It won't make much sense as she's strong enough to live independently.**

 **And for those that wondered why she didn't scream in pain when her virginity was broken; in the nutshell, losing your (girl) virginity doesn't hurt as long as you're prepared. I've written an essay on Lucifer chapter 4 regarding that matter.**

 **Or, you can check out "The Ultimate Guide to Writing Smut Fic" by Quinn Anderson. I just found it not days ago, and it helps a lot. I also discovered 'spunk trumpet' was once used as a euphemism, and never have I ever laughed that hard.**

 ** _"_** ** _Voglio fare l'amore con te."_** **is an Italian phrase you should learn how to pronounce and use at least once in your life.**

 **Welp, thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, have a nice day, and see you another time.**


	37. Difficult

**Yello, thanks for the reviews and all the supports!**

 **Picking up the pace now, so**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

 **||Difficult||**

* * *

"They what?!"

From time to time, his 'surprise' wasn't so surprising anymore. Maybe she had gotten used to it or it just lacked the punch. But a lot of them were caused by him just being a flirty jerk or just a jerk in general, like ten minutes ago when he carried her by her thighs and made complete mess of her, when his muscles should be all sore from his previous fights.

The closest she saw him losing his composure was last night when Sirzechs called him. But even then he appeared ordinarily ticked off.

But he never raised his voice. Never that much. Whenever he speaks, his voice was the kind that was easily drowned by other noises. In fact, this was the first time she heard his raised voice and angrily glaring. And just some minutes ago, they were cuddling in their bathtub, naked and without a care to the world.

"What happened—" Before she could finish, Seifer raised a finger to shush her off. If he was someone else, this would make her mad. But as it was him... If this didn't worry her, nothing could.

" _Nobody has a clue how they do it._ " Sirzechs alleged, " _There has to be an insider that brought them in... and—"_

Seifer scowled. "Is Kaori safe? Should I go?"

Kuroka restlessly stared at him. He couldn't leave her now. She didn't want him to leave her. Not this soon.

 _"_ _She's with me. Don't worry about her. I'll keep her safe even if costs me a limb."_ Sirzechs assured. For once, his tone was more collected than his contact. _"But no. You can't. Not now. The timing's not right. The Kings will go mad if they find out about you and that can either go right or horribly wrong."_

Kings... those nuisances could eat dirt for all he cared. Sadly that was not the case for Sirzechs.

 _"_ _I can't deal with uncertainties, and I don't want to trouble you much more... and I really can't afford to expose my sisters... so..."_

"Tiamat can stay."

 _"_ _Hellspawns."_ Sirzechs countered as quick as Seifer's suggestion. " _They have Hellspawns."_

Hellspawns... Demons created by the first Satans. They're expendable, thoughtless monstrosity that has no sanity. A mere pawn on the battlefield despite their varied kinds and serve their summoner blindly. While not the hardest to kill, the hordes won't stop until the source is defeated.

 _"_ _She can be the strongest Dragon King, but can she fend off a battalion of Hellspawns on her own while keeping in mind not to leave the others? Those Hellspawns aren't the smartest, sure, but they're far too many for one being to handle."_

Seifer seethed through his teeth. "Yeah I can't handle that many either, Sirzechs."

 _"_ _And that's unfortunate."_ Sirzechs rued, _"But you can jump away place to place in an instant. We Devils need time to leave."_

He couldn't counter that one. It's hard to believe he was starting to dislike his convenient space-time rifting ability.

" _Whoever is in their side, they have the descendants of the Old Satans, and more than a Devil. One Devil isn't enough to bring this many Hellspawns."_

"How many."

 _"_ _Their initial raiding group has all been killed, so that's around two thousands. But most of them are Low Demons like Imps and some Minotaurs. There's at least thousands more of them."_ The Crimson Satan said grimly, and Seifer did not enjoy that as much as he would long ago. _"We're severely outnumbered. They can even surround us from all fronts and still have reserves. It's possible the Khaos Brigade is amassing more elites as they're not attacking full-power yet... Taking Babel was just for show."_

"...'Chaos Brigade'?"

 _"_ _Khaos with as 'K'. That's what they call themselves."_

"Location?"

 _"_ _Somewhere in Hell for sure. There are several territories outside of the Underworld that hasn't been traveled again after years since the last mapping. They could be anywhere."_

"Great." So much for infiltrating and killing off their leaders straight off. "What about the envoys? They might be waiting for you to surrender."

 _"_ _Oh I wish."_ Sirzechs chuckled ironically. " _They don't. We did. We sent a diplomat, but he returned without his head and exploded. It's possible they have a Necromancer as well. Thanks to that, no one else is willing to risk their life for a lost cause and rather stand and fight."_

 _"_ _You can say diplomacy is useless at this point._ " the Crimson Satan admitted. " _We've retaken Babel and several other cities, but they're in ruins. Razed to the ground. They're either meaning to take the Underworld, or turn them to ruins if they can't have it."_

Seifer thought long and hard. There had to be more they could do than that; sitting hopelessly in wait for the final attack.

An idea crossed him, but he wasn't so fond of asking it. Sirzechs had to know. If Kaori didn't tell him, then he should.

"How about the Grigori?"

Sirzechs' long silence was a relief he didn't enjoy. "... _He's the only hope for the peace treaty to happen. There's no telling what will happen between the Devils and the Grigori now that we have no other Fallen Angels as reliable contact. The news has probably reached M too; Heaven's hasn't send any news."_

Seifer massaged his forehead and grabbed a lump of his white hair. It's frustrating how influential Azazel was to the Grigori and the peace treaty. "What about the other factions? Has Hades replied yet?"

 _"_ _He has. Said no one wants to ally with an empire under fire. Same likely goes for the other factions."_ There was a pause before the final conclusion. _"The Underworld has no allies and no one willing to form an alliance with. Asgard and Heaven haven't sent anything in reply. Grigori might as well be a lost cause. The Reapers has told no. The Vampire Counts, the Yōkais, Werewolves, everyone else has no interest in joining."_

 _"_ _The Devils are alone in this, Seifer. I doubt I'll ever call you into action at this rate. It's hopeless."_

 _"_ _Why can't anyone realize they'll head for them after us? They have enough strength to conquer everything for fuck's sake."_

 _"_ _And— ah crap... I think I heard footsteps..."_ Sirzechs bellowed, " _Got to leave now. Meeting's closing in. I'll call you again later. Keep my sisters safe alright? You're the safest bet I have right now. If they get them...I...I'll probably just give up."_

Seifer sighed. "They won't. You do your thing."

 _"_ _Thanks. I appreciate it."_ Sirzechs huffed, " _At least until when I have some of my men to spare. Until then, keep them away from here, and don't—for the sake of everything—don't tell them what happened or what's happening."_

"There's keeping them in the dark, and then what you're doing to them. They have to know sooner or later, Sirzechs, and I can do more if I'm not babysitting."

 _"_ _I know...But... But they're just kids..."_ that was a long sigh from Sirzechs. _"I'll tell them properly. I swear. Just— just not now."_ Another sigh. " _Later."_

"Later."

And the call went silent.

Seifer let loose of another sigh as he wiped his face, as if by doing so could wipe away the stress. Even for just a little, he'd appreciate it. Anything's better than nothing.

"Shinjiro...?" Her voice was soft. Her softest so far, and contained no other thing but honest worry. "What's going on?"

"The Gremory got attacked yesterday. Somebody slipped in their mansion and transported a bunch of fuglies there. Some died before they were completely killed."

It's hard for her to be concerned with those Devils, and she didn't bother on faking her concern—except for one person that's likely to be his reason for raising his voice. "How's your sister?"

"She's fine." He said. "She's with Sirzechs."

That's a relief. She couldn't imagine what he'd do otherwise. However... "So...? You're not leaving now... right...? Don't tell me you're leaving..."

"I'm not. Sirzechs won't let me." Although his expression softened after seeing her, somewhat, his frustration was still very clear to her. "But I will eventually. And when I do, I beg you don't show me that face."

Kuroka was about to snap. Was he telling her to not worry?

He sat on the edge of his bed beside her, and again, cleared up the misunderstanding before it could ever rise to the surface. "I mean it." he said, as softly as the brush of his fingers across her cheek. "The thought of having to leave you is difficult already."

And now she was about to cry. Kuroka blamed it on her seasonal phase. "Then don't..."

"I have to." He gave her a chuckle as he patted her drooped feline ears. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Kuroka weakly looked up at him; her version of 'puppy eyes', though with much more potency. "You don't even live there... why do care about that place that much? Just get your sister here..."

"I never said that." Seifer sniggered, raising his eyebrows and quipping a smirk. "But Kaori and Sirzechs live there, and he's the patriotic kind of guy. She won't leave him alone and I won't leave either of them. Kaori, especially."

"You'll get hurt!"

"Won't it hurt you if Koneko get hurt?"

"Shinjiro!" Kuroka cried. She didn't appreciate the example no matter how right it was. "They have their own people to help them with; you're just a single person!"

"It took a single person to put the Great War on pause, and..." he stopped, and the realization dawned upon him. An epiphany. "...unite the three Major Factions..."

Of course. He could always do that again. He could retake the role of the Deicide and spread terror to all sides, forcing them to create an unlikely alliance to 'kill' him like he did before.

"...But that's not you goddammit... You're... you're you..." Her feebly resting on his chest was like a light wake-up slap to the face. "...You're the only one I have..." she confessed, "If not me then what about Asuka or your brother and Asia?"

Technically, he no longer was. Back then, he didn't have Yukiko or Kuroka. Asuka hadn't appeared in his life. His brother was the Harbinger only and not a blackly-dressed black haired man.

He didn't have this many to lose back then.

"Yeah. You're right." Seifer admitted, as he laid his lips on her silky-smooth tresses, whiffing the clean scent of her shampoo. "But, let's say this... 'Khaos Brigade' isn't stopped—"

She furrowed her brows. "The-what Brigade?"

"Khaos. With a 'K'."

"That's original. And stupid."

Seifer shrugged. "Sirzechs said they were outnumbered and can go for world domination or very evil stuffs if they're not stopped. Sirzechs hasn't told Rias yet, but if she does learn about it—and she will—that girl will do anything. Like forcing her group to fight probably. That means you."

It was crazy how likely that outcome was. And it was unsettling how he had foreseen such things to that measure.

"It's not like I won't ditch her nyan."

He gave her a cheeky smirk. "You I'm not really worried, but what about Koneko?"

Kuroka frowned. Her sister won't be so willing like her in abandoning her 'comrades'.

"See? And you know how close Rias is to her sister." He plopped his cheek on her head. "And you know how close Mio is with Asuka and Asia. So in the end, all of us will get involved like one big family."

"At least we'll get involved together, not you going alone like an idiot."

"Since when are you romantic?" Seifer pinched her ear lightly. "And that was uncalled for. I'm doing this for you, you know. Nobody wants to lose someone they care and loaf—love. I have. More than enough. I want none of that happen to me or you, or anyone else."

He's being too openly affectionate and sweet than she could handle at the moment, and it infuriated her how quickly her heart beat afterwards.

So she adopted the policy she thought to be the best way to handle this kind of moments; reverting the topic. "...You said you can do more than just babysitting... what would you do if you're not?"

"Probably start with dethroning Hades and rename his 'Land of the Dead' or 'Dead Realm' to something better." He said, casually, as if he's speaking his short-term goal. "Galvanize the Reapers. Affiliate with the Devils. Get as many allies as possible. Threaten the other factions' leaders unless they cooperate with us. Easier said than done, though."

That seemed too detailed for a random rambling... and Kuroka was unsure if she should take that seriously. "...Dethrone Hades...?"

"Well I am affiliated with the Reapers."

"Aren't Shinigami basically a Reaper? Or are they their leader or something like that?"

"Go ask a Shinigami if you're that curious." He smiled teasingly.

Kuroka was confused. "You're not one of them?"

"That's what you assumed."

"So what are you?"

"A human, obviously." He said cryptically, or maybe sarcastically. The ability to read him had disappeared yet again from her. "Anyway, let's not fuss about that. I'm just spouting nonsense. The stress' getting me."

Kuroka pouted. She's not the best at social skills, but she assumed he's a closed person despite his easygoing personality. He might appear all nonchalant like he was now, but inside, he's beyond stressed.

She tightened her hug around his waist, pressing her head on his chest. "Maybe just being a babysitter is enough for now."

"For now, right." Seifer huffed jokingly, "Well 'for now _'_ , I'm going sleeping." And as he fell down on the bed, he dragged Kuroka down with him. She squealed in surprise, and pouted at him.

No other complaint, though. It's hard to when she's lying beside him and separated only by their light article of clothes, when the only thought in mind was how tapered his eyelashes were, his seemingly carefree looks, and how funny the contrast of his black stubbles and his stark white hair. All the small things about him were just fun to admire.

It scared her that one day he might leave her to fight a war that wasn't his, and that there was nothing she could do to change his mind. Despite what he said earlier, she knew he will take part. And judging from his earlier phone conversation, that day might not be a distant day.

When it came, then what should she do? She had gotten used and loved being with him that not being with him while knowing she could just felt... odd.

It's not right.

It's not fair.

It's unfair for him more than it was for her.

Even if it was for the sake of his sister or that dandy red-haired man, none of this should be happening to him. He didn't have to, and he shouldn't, worry about something that wasn't his to worry, like a war for a nation he wasn't affiliated with. What worsen it was that she knew she couldn't do anything to help.

She knew he won't let her fight with him no matter stubborn she was, and she would rather not fight a battle that wasn't her to start with.

But yet... He will.

"...Why does everything has to be so difficult...?"

"Because life is about learning and coping with difficulties, and... other stuffs." He answered half-sleepily. "Don't worry. It'll be okay. We'll deal with it somehow. Maybe with the power of love or friendship."

She wanted to headbutt him. There must be a limit in being ignorantly joking around. But for now, she let him had his sleep. He needed it as much as she needed to fill up her empty stomach.

"..."

In his hold, she waited for him to fell asleep, and in the end, she was the one who left him as she headed out to forage something to eat.

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

Issei flew across the large room, fumbling over the floor as he struggled to catch his footings.

He had barely managed to cross his hands to lessen the blow of the Lionelle's kick, and even used his Boosted Gear to block the, but still his chest ached in pain. Getting up to his feet, he decided not to think how many ribs would've been broken if he didn't defend himself or boosted himself less than four times.

"Whoa—! I can get used to this!" Smirking at her newfound power, Leone charged in after the boy, closing in breakneck speed.

 **"** **(BOOST!)"** Gritting his teeth, Issei fixed his defensive stance with all the knowledge he knew about street fight, and readied himself for another attack.

With his forearm, he blocked the flurries of kicks aimed to the sides of his head while looking for opportunities. So far, none found. But as Leone bent her body and retracted her right leg, Issei anticipated her front kick and caught her ankle before she hit his chest.

All were surprised, as well as the yellow haired woman, but before Issei could figure out what to do next, Leone propelled herself off the floor, and with her right foot still in her opponent's grip, sent a jawbreaking strike to his head.

As the result, Issei grunted in pain, and lost his grip on her.

Leone landed on her feet, still energetic and eager, whilst Issei's landing wasn't as fluent.

"Dammit!" The boy spouted, his right hand on his right side of face, now with a fresh red mark of Leone's instep imprinted on it.

Seeing him raised to his feet, Leone chose to praise him instead of ending it all right there. "Hoo~ I should've broke your neck with that one. You're not as wimpy as you look~!"

Issei wasn't sure how to take that praise.

"Eh, don't be sure on that, but you're done. Both of you." Idly, a now chocolate-colored-hair Seifer commented as the spar ended with Leone's decisive victory. He gained a rough stare from Issei as the Pawn pushed himself off the training floor.

"Welp, that was quick." Leone said, slightly disappointed as Issei retreated for a quick heal from Asia. "How about another one? Maybe with you, hm?" she challengingly smirked, "I'll pay you back for that time. You can't use guns, though. Just good ol' fisticuffs."

And she thrust a punch at his general direction.

"No thanks. I can't do anything without them." Nobody believed him.

"Boo~" Leone booed. "How about a battle of endurance then?" This time, her challenging smirk changed to a sly, insinuating grin. "That cat-girl of yours has been walking funnily for days now. You can't be _that_ rough."

While everyone except those who were either dense or pure or as 'interested' like Akeno or as perverted-minded as Issei reacted by blushing lightly in embarrassment or awkwardness.

The culprit of Kuroka's odd-walking, however, was not bothered. No use denying it, and he saw no gain in retorting. He simply gave her an unsatisfying smirk as he glanced over to the Gremory sisters. Judging by Rias' look, she was certainly convinced of her new Rook's capability. Impressed, even.

He didn't have to ask, but he just wanted to. "Any thoughts?"

"I feel like I'm in an audition." Leone muttered, "Except I already got the pass. Which is weird."

"You survived Kokabiel and recovered from a critical condition in a span of one day of rest; it's really not that weird." Rias chuckled as she crossed her hands, holding her elbows. "I only wanted to see you in action, as I didn't get to see any that night."

"You can blame that guy for that."

Seifer just shrugged plainly, though noting Rias' indifference. She had been this way since his fight against Vali, and as much as he hated her pesky nosiness, her lack of interrogation and questions were starting to get him.

He appeared nonchalant about it, though. It could be she didn't think any of it and he's only being skeptical.

"So?" Leone placed a hand on her bared hip, "Was that it? Am I in your Devil-ly group now? Don't tell me I have to register stuffs up."

Rias nodded with a confident smile. "Yes. That's all. You're now protected under the Devil's law, as long as you're in my peerage. Same applies to Akame but with my sister's peerage. In fact, you're already protected the moment the both of you were reincarnated as Devils."

"No registry needed?"

"None at all."

"Wow. That's even simpler than becoming an Assassin. Sweet~" Leone grinned toothily as she stretched her arms up, making her bust appeared even larger, consciously drawing Issei's leering eyes. "Okay then, what we do now? Whose asses we get to kick? Angels maybe?"

Akeno giggled her usual giggles, and something told her that she's going to have to get used hearing it. "Ara, Buchou? Can I tell her?"

"Go ahead Akeno."

Leone's rareness was quick to dwindle as her "Queen" summoned a magic circle out of nowhere in the air. And from it, dropped a box made of cardboard that opened as Akeno twirled her finger.

She peeked its tightly-packed content, stacks of oddly inscribed leaflet with a sketchy pentagram engraved on the plain sheet. Already Leone felt a bad omen coming in.

"Like everyone else, your first duty as a Devil is to spread these around the town ufufufu~" Akeno giggled, "Good luck~"

"You're kidding me."

Akeno kept her smile. "Fortunately, Buchou rarely kids around."

"Yes." Rias affirmed, "Advertisement plays an important part even for Devils. It's the easiest way to gather clients, some of whom you will serve one day. It'll also help you to get accustomed with a Devil's physique. Normally, I'll let you discover the changes yourself before telling you, but considering you're only partly Human to begin with, the changes might be not so noticeable."

"...And handing out these things will help me adjust better in what way...?" with great resent, Leone glared the stacks of white papers. "Ah, this is just a prank isn't it? Some kind of inititat— initiation for the new recruits eh?"

Their expressions didn't change one bit. "Is it too late to change my mind."

"Yes."

"What if I refuse?"

"Then your salary will be put on hold. It's written in the contract."

"Wait what contract?!"

"The contract of which you didn't bother reading." Standing beside the Busty Ponytailed Ninja in the sideline, Akame chided her former assassin compatriot.

"You said there wasn't any registry needed!"

Rias coolly replied, as if she had expected the retort and was saving up the answer. "A registry and a contract are two separate things."

"Fufufu~ we hereby welcome you as a Devil, Leone-chan." With an innocent nod, Akeno giggled at the Lionelle's expense, as were the rest of the Devils present.

Leone gasped. "...I've been bamboozled." And she was educated not to take a Devil's cunningness lightly from then on. "But oh well. You'll keep us safe from our chasers, right?"

"You needn't worry about that. We'll handle it." Rias ensured. She realized she sounded boastful and perhaps overconfident, but really, what can a group of humans do against Devils impervious to their weaponries? Unless they could wield light weapons, which were highly unlikely, they'll keel over and die before they could scream.

But Seifer knew better than that. And so did Asuka. And they both suspected Rias' confidence was either caused because she had faced them before, or she was underestimating the assassins' world.

"Eh~ I guess you did beat us before, so..." Leone chippered. "I don't mean to brag or anything... but we were the best at what we do." As long as they're safe, she won't care if she had to be a servant or a slave of a pompous Devil.

Rias gave out a smile. "And I'm happy that you are." And she was. Her group was strong but lacking on number and fast durable hitters. The Lionelle was the perfect answer to that. She'd be lying if she wasn't eyeing her since their first time meeting. "Right then, let's begin the training. Everyone, take your places."

As the Devils did as told, Leone blankly gawked at them, and then at her new master. "What— what the hell was I been doing all this time then?!"

"Being evaluated." Coolly, the crimson-haired Devil replied, much to Leone's dismay. "Two weeks. That's all we have until our first Rating Game." Rias reminded, though she said it to remind herself as well. "It's against Sona and it won't be easy. Let's make sure we're at the top of our condition until then."

"Tomorrow, we'll depart for the Underworld. My brother has prepared a special course for us, so don't exhaust yourself and pack your stuffs. Other than that, let's start the training."

"Ooh, going to the Underworld this soon?"

And so, with Leone's quip, the Devils took their places, and begun their daily spars.

One week until summer. Fourteen days to prepare for her first official Rating Game, and it would be against her genius best friend. The days will burn through before they knew it for certain, but it will be a completely different reason for Seifer.

 _"_ _Believe me; I'm completely against the idea and Serafall was screaming her throat out. They're just kids goddamn it— they're our families!"_

Absently, Seifer observed the ongoing spars and training of the Devils as he, once again, adopted the role of their 'coach'.

 _"_ _I hate to bring it to you, but this is how it has come to. But the Kings agreed to let their descendants fight—that's how bad things are over here. If they say that, then how can any of us refuse?"_

Sirzechs' despaired voice echoed in his mind. He could hear the burden in his voice, and that said a lot for him. Everything hadn't been going well for the Crimson Satan, and it was slowly eating him.

 _"_ _They won't be on the frontline, however, but they'll be the last bastion of defense. I suppose there's that as a given, but... Fucking hell... Either way, they're coming here two days from now, and hopefully you're coming too. My sisters will be placed at a secure region and all of my peerage will be there, but you and I have damn lot to discuss."_

Unsurprisingly, neither Rias nor Mio was aware of that. All they knew was that they will face another peerage and make their official debut. None of them knew their Rating Game won't just be a Rating Game. It will be a chance for the Devils to look and see a glimpse of what their future generation capable of doing, and to determine whether or not they're capable of fending the Underworld when needed.

"I'd say Asuka is an even finer combatant than a swimmer. She might even defeat you in actual combat, Leanne."

"That's only if she can reach me with her swords in the first place. Or find me."

"Combats don't necessarily happen in lush forest. What will you do if it's an open battlefield like this training ground?"

"Then I won't have to worry about shooting my arrows to a tree."

Tiamat chuckled as she smiled at the keenly smirking Devil. "That is, if you can take aim of her of course, but I commend your positive outlook."

Seifer glanced at the two, wondering what they will do when he did fight. The Dragon will surely help him without hesitation, and as she did, so will her godchild.

Yet another dragged in... Yet another possible casualty of war, and it would be him who dragged them.

He couldn't handle that kind of responsibility. As hypocritical that sounded compared to him blindly massacring the opposing side, callously taking life as if they had no meaning, being responsible to their life weighed far more for him.

He must do something. Think of something. And fast. Time was no longer a luxury he owned.

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

Late in the afternoon, just before nighttime, an ambulance arrived to take the church girls back. A day before, Rias had informed the Church regarding the fate of these Excalibur-wielders. There was much animosity in the air as they carried the girls on a stretcher and the infused Holy Sword as well. Seifer guessed all of the workers were devoted to despise the Devils as if it's natural to hate them. Luckily, Rias and the rest of the Devils decided not to waste their time with them.

And now it was midnight already. Again, he couldn't sleep. That's the second time this week. Worse, he had run out of cigarettes to burn.

As he listlessly ticked his last roll-up away, vaporizing it with his smoke as it twirled midair, Seifer slouched into the seat of his roof-garden, heaving a deflating sigh.

The Assassins should be crossed out from his list. They're Rias' problem now. And it would've, if Asuka didn't know one of them. But he had to sort up his priorities and they took the last places. The Church girls were a shame, but there's nothing else he could've done. No use beating around it.

But with two gone, another arose, and twice the direness. It irritated him that it will be easier if he had no one to worry. He shouldn't be worrying about a war. He wasn't supposed to stay in this World after his family passed away, and that would be his plan if Asuka wasn't there with him.

He's here to watch over Asuka, to stay with her until she could provide for herself and have a stable life. His brother was just a minor annoyance at first, but he had potential to be some sort of Asuka's guardian. Those two becoming a Devil was an unforeseen turn on event.

Even still, it wasn't inevitably a horrible thing. In fact, he had experienced the luxuries offered by working for a Devil, and he'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't enjoy it. But with those luxuries, came an arduous life. He wanted to be sure those two can handle that kind of life before he left for good.

But then Kuroka came into his life... and now, here he was, worrying his hair out for a war that wouldn't be his.

With his stressing thoughts pressing his mind still, he peeked his eyes open as he heard a 'ding' from the elevator area. He checked over it, and looked at the black-haired girl across the lush garden in quiet surprise.

Raynare hesitated, but went towards him after several moments. She had a simple jumper sweater on her, hiding most of her curves. Though, she didn't seem to wear anything else to warm her legs, and noting the chilling night, she might come to regret it later on.

"Can't sleep?" Seifer was the one to initiate this time.

"...Yeah." Chortling lightly, she took a seat beside the young man, whose hair now had the same color like when they first met. She jumped slightly, a bit surprised at the cool sting of the metal bench, but sat there regardless.

She tucked her knees close to her chest, trying to keep herself warm. She was a tad jealous of his resistance to cold. How could he just wear a flimsy shirt and shorts and not be bothered with the cold?

"Why can't you sleep?" she finally managed as she watched him took a swig of his beer bottle. Something told her he's been here for quite a time.

"Why can't you?" Seifer jokily responded. "Me being here this late at night isn't that rare, you know. Leone was here too yesterday, actually."

"Really? What were you two doing?" Raynare teased, smiling a suspecting smile at him. But he diminished any possible teases as he simply nudged his beer bottle. "Oh."

Seifer sniggered. "And what were you thinking I'd be doing with her?"

"Oh I dunno. Scandalous things?" She feigned innocence.

"What, like doing her?"

She burst out laughing. There went her faux innocence. "I won't be surprised if you did."

"Me neither." Seifer chuckled. He enjoyed humor, and self-depreciating humor was one of them. "So what's the reason of you being here then? Looking for me?"

"You wish." She giggled yet again. Something she did not expect would be doing when she was pressing the elevator's button. "...Well, I guess I kinda do."

Seifer roused up. "Oh?"

"...We're going back there tomorrow."

"This morning."

Raynare giggled. "Yeah, this morning." However, her smile was quick to disappear once her mind was brought back to the matter. "...Well... It's a low chance, but... what if I meet them?"

"Fallen Angels?" Seifer asked to make sure she was talking about them. Raynare nodded. "Mmn, maybe you can clear the confusion? There has to be someone who recognizes you."

"...Only those who works with that asshole and Lord Azazel in the lab has met me." There was a stark difference in her tone as she mentioned the two Fallen Angels leaders. "I don't think... I don't know if anyone made it out alive..."

And then silence reigned. It wasn't a topic the two were comfortable on talking yet, and they both knew how difficult it was for one another. Raynare at least knew enough that the man next to her shared a close relation with the man she adored, and so was Seifer to her.

"Well," Seifer finally broke the silence after a few minutes, "what about your dagger thing? Who did you have to find again?"

"Fafnir, if I'm not wrong..." she muttered, "He's one of the Great Dragon King like Lady Tiamat... Did you really defeat her...?"

Not this again. "I think so."

"Hmmn. I'd never guessed you were _that_ strong."

"Hey."

"Fufu~ I'm serious. You don't look like a hero—not to offend you or anything, honest."

"A hero?" Seifer chuckled. He's been deemed with many 'scary' titles, but never a hero. And he rather not. "Yeah, I'm anything but that. I'm too selfish."

"Fending off a Dragon to keep an entire forest safe doesn't sound so selfish to me."

"I wasn't trying to be a forest ranger though."

"Well I'm sure everyone has their reasons." Raynare alleged. Despite she could already tell, he's not the one to bathe in glory it seemed, and definitely far from the 'selfless hero' type. "Still, though, you must be crazy strong."

"Eh, I prefer 'skilled'..."

"Skilled, then." The Fallen Angel giggled softly as she agreed. She doubted she would enjoy being here this much if she was by herself.

There was silence for a few seconds before Raynare continued in a softer voice. "...Shinjiro-san, are you always confident in yourself? Or are you just putting up a front...?"

That was a sudden dip to serious town, but he supposed it was unavoidable. He couldn't always keep the conversation stay in a light note. "Why'd you ask?"

"Well, because I'm curious. And... And I guess I want to be confident with myself... I'm planning to search for Fafnir tomorrow... I can't rely on anyone but myself, and... Well, I just want to know if you have some secrets or tips to help me."

"Ah. I see." Seifer hummed. She knew he couldn't just abandon the Devils and tag along with her in some sort of a grand adventure. Raynare didn't want to bother him and he didn't want to make any false promise either. "Hm... how can I put it..."

"I don't think I'm the one you should be asking that question, Raynare. Try Rias." He finally managed. "I'm confident because I know what I can do. What I can handle and what I can't. But that's easy for me to say, right?"

Of course. Because he's 'skilled' enough to defeat a Dragon King and the wielder of the Vanishing Dragon by his own. With that kind of ability, a hurdle for her would be just a pebble for him. "...Yeah... I guess so."

"But I guess that's because I have to." He added as he leaned back. "Not meaning to brag, but if the most powerful and oh-so undisputed me isn't confident, how will that affect the others?"

Raynare looked at him, and no longer was she that envious of him anymore. "It must be lonely at the top huh?"

"Haha, kind of." Seifer chuckled, "But that's me, not you. You don't have to do everything on your own. Besides, it's dangerous to go alone. Take Tia. Have her come with you. She'd be more than excited to join."

"Tia...? You mean Lady Tiamat?!" She nearly shot up from the bench. He said it casually as if he's offering her bubblegum. "Wh-what?! N-no no, I can't do that!"

"Why not? She's getting bored having nothing to do, and Tiamat's the strongest Dragon King too. Or Queen. I've never met Fafnir and I'm guessing you haven't either. If he tries anything funny, she'll give him a beating. And I wager having to go on an adventure is better than just loafing around for her."

It touched her that he wanted to keep her safe. That might be the reason why he's adored by a powerful being such as the Dragon King herself... Still, "B-but... I don't want to trouble her..."

"It's fine." The young man waved his hand, "Just think of it as my form of help. You're also doing me a favor by letting her come..." That should keep her from nagging him about wanting to 'proof her worth' for quite a time. "Sorry I can't join in the fray, though."

"Not at all! If anyone, I should be the one saying sorry for causing you this much trouble in such a short span of time... You've been nothing but all help from the start Shinjiro-san. I can't thank you enough."

"Hey," He showed a winning smile as he got up, taking the empty bottle with him. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

It was surprises after surprises for Leone. First surprise was discovering the underground train station underneath a train station, and the next one was discovering the first class bullet train they rode offered free food, and lastly was that finding out the vehicle didn't need a rail to move — and was flying high in the air, complete with a scenery of the world she had never seen before.

She, like most others who had never taken such a magical ride, except Akame and Koneko who were swallowing the foods, was pressing her face against the window.

"Whoa! This is like that wizard movie! Whatsitsname...?" She exclaimed, still finding it hard to believe that they were on a flying train. "Hey you," she turned to the man who was sitting at the seat adjacent to hers. "Kojiron~!"

"Don't call me that." Kojiro grumped. He's still mad he couldn't watch anything to pry his mind away from the travel.

"You're a movie geek. You should know. What's that movie about a wizard boy with glasses?"

Move forward a few first class seats, were Rias and Akeno, who were, at the moment, amused at their juniors' honest reaction.

"We should've come here sooner Rias." Akeno mentioned as she's admiring their cute little Devils and their awe. "Ufufu~ look at them~"

Rias gave way to a small smile. "They're like children... Still, it's weird that we're this heavily guarded, and by my brother's Chosens as well."

"Isn't it normal for Maou-sama?"

"...Well... I suppose you're right..." Rias reluctantly agreed.

"Oooh! Not only I get to ditch classes, I get to go around with Mio-chan! This is like a dream comes true..."

Rias' responsible side twitched at Issei's jubilant remark. "You still have to do your summer homework, Issei."

But it wasn't only the boy who gave her a dejected look.

"Mou... you don't have to remind us about that..." and so groaned Asuka, whose holiday spirit had been crushed by the notion of her student's liability. It was quick to rebuild as she saw a serene lake below the purple skies. "Ooh! A-chan, ,look, look! That lake looks like a duck!"

Things weren't so lively at the third and the last passenger car, however. All were too busy to appreciate the nature's beauty. Seifer and Raynare were replacing the Z's they lost. Kuroka had seen plenty of nature's beauty to care, and she would rather jump off than chatting with the Dragon Lady or play with the pets.

More later than sooner – at least for the older Nekoshou, the group arrived at their designated arriving place. The flying train remained still in the air, right in front of a quaint villa in the middle of a lust forest. It was even bigger than the Gremory Mansion back in the mountain, and held even more land.

As dozens of heavily armored Devils, known as Lucifer's Chosens; Devils specialized as Lucifer's first rate bodyguard, unloaded the cargo, the Devils made their way to the entrance of the luxurious villa where they would be staying for the next few weeks.

"Wuooohh! Is this a palace?! The Gremory Palace?" Issei exclaimed as the grand building was feet away from him, and still he couldn't see its entirety. It was only until he realized he would be meeting his girlfriend's parents that he lost his excitement.

"Nope." Mio said, "This is the vacation house."

Leone was quick on that. "Hoo, vacation you said?! That's sweet! I'm ready to vacate."

In the meantime, a drowsy Seifer was watching over the pets scrambling around the garden that was four times his home-size, darting here and there as they stretched their legs.

The group was then welcomed by a group of Gremory maids Issei so liked on seeing, though without the notable Silver-haired Head Maid anywhere in sight. Disappointing, but everyone needed time, and Grayfia was no exception.

The mansion was even more lustrous than his mansion, which impressed quite a few. Polished marble floor, intricately decorated walls, paintings and statues, and even an indoor waterfall right in the middle of the entryway. But at this point, for him, extravagance had lost its awe, and he just wanted to get all of this fake training to end already and focus on the main concern.

"Ahhh! My lovely little sisters~!" And speak of the Devil, Sirzechs made his appearance. Adorned with his Satan apparel, he looked buffer than he actually was. Those six shoulder guards were something that Seifer used to tease him about. And will. Soon enough.

"Brother~!" Ditching the group, Mio ran up to him, though his chest plate seemed to be bothering her.

Needless to be said, Sirzechs was delighted. "Mio-chan~!" The two exchanged a fond hug. Whilst doing so, Sirzechs glanced up to the other little sister, which appeared to be more reluctant to show her affection that openly. "Ria-tan? No hug for me?"

"Please don't embarrass me in front of my peers Nii-sama..." Rias timorously said, and Leone raised her eyebrow in mischief. "...It's nice to see you again, though."

"Hoo~ I didn't expect you to be the tsun-tsun type with your 'onii-chan', Rias."

Rias snapped at Leone. "I'm not!"

"Ah, lots of new faces!" Sirzechs quipped merrily, "And even a Fallen Angel too! Good to know my sisters have made many friends..."

Raynare froze as all eyes were suddenly upon her. She had expected she would be meeting the Underworld's highly respected Satan, but not this early.

"Oh please, just relax. That applies to all of you. Just think of this as your home for the next few weeks." Sirzechs offered a smile. "Now then, my dear sisters, won't you introduce your new friends to the little ol' me?"

And the standard pleasantries were exchanged as how it should be, with awkward smiles here and there. Rias and Mio both introduced their recent addition to their peerage, and Issei was acting nervously. Seifer didn't manage to slip in a jibe or two, and he was noticeably more quiet than usual. But most guessed he was just tired from the trip, and was being polite.

Which was still unusual, nonetheless. And Kuroka was all the more quieter.

* * *

Going forward a few minutes, when the Devils were busy loitering around the huge, huge mansion, where Issei felt he'd take at least an hour to completely explore the insides, our unlikely protagonist could be found at a cobblestoned balcony overlooking the view outside.

The mansion was located at the peak of a hill, and down below, a vast field of greens stretched far and wide. Seifer guessed that would be where the Devils would mainly train. Further ahead was the Misty Mountains, a mountain range with the summit just slightly above Everest's. To their right and left were the lustrous forests, remaining uncut as it was Rias' wish to keep the mansion as it was.

And standing next to him, was none other than Satan Lucifer himself.

"Some of my peers will stay here." Sirzechs began. Both of the men had a distant stare at the sceneries in front of them. "I told them a little bit about you. You don't mind, right? Just the basic stuff."

"Nah."

"No one knows the whereabouts of this place but us. Threats are dismal, but it's better to be prepared, right?"

"Yeah."

Sirzechs finally glanced at his oddly silent friend. "Hey, you don't talk much, do you?"

His side glance was enough to warn him.

"...Sorry." Sirzechs said gawkily, aware of his ire. "I ran out of ideas."

"Sure you have." Seifer exhaled a long, arduous sigh. "Isn't that why you agreed to train them for war?"

"I told you, there's no other option."

"They're just a bunch of high schooler. Kids. Devils or not, that's not what they're meant to do."

"I know!" Sirzechs spat. He would've shouted his lungs out, but he kept in mind that others might hear. "Do you think I just agreed like that?! I told you the Kings are willing to expend their family, and if they do, then how can I argue?! I understand you don't want your kids or Kuroka to get dragged in, but what else I can do when there's only fuck all?!"

He didn't even flinch. "I'm visiting the Realm of the Dead."

Sirzechs snapped. "What?!"

"I'll talk to Hades."

Sirzechs completely went still, wide-eyed. "What?"

"Not sure when, but when I do leave, this place better be untouched."

"W-wait two minutes... what're you talking about?"

And Sirzechs received a piercing gaze. A gaze that Sirzechs thought had long gone. There was none of his playful façade, or his teasing smirk. Just him, the Deicide rightly feared by all.

"I'll behead a god, slaughter an entire faction, or raise an army of my own. I'll play the villain, the Deicide or whatever else. I'm perfectly fine joining those 'Brigands' if it means I can show those factions how fragile they are on their own."

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep them off the war even if it means I have the entire World wanting me dead."

"What— are you insane?! You'll leave Asuka?! Are— what about Kuroka?! Are you just going to leave her too?!"

"If that's what it takes." Seifer nodded calmly. "There's no boundary as long as they're safe."

"The question is; how far will you go?" With that, Seifer turned around, and disappeared into the mansion, leaving Sirzechs with his own thoughts.

* * *

 ** _Chapter Ends_**

* * *

 **Prepare for Rias vs Sona with a twist.**

 **Finally watching the anime of DxD, I've got to say it really is a shame they skipped many parts of the LNs. Rias vs Sona should** ** _not_** **be excluded. That's almost the only moment where Sona's actually make an impact in the story in the first few volumes, but oh well. Movies from books are usually bad, same applies to anime adaptations of light novels I guess.**

 **Now you don't need to tell me that it happened after the peace treaty, but there ain't no peace treaty here.**

 **Also no, this chapter won't be the last time we see Irina and Xenovia, or the last we explore the characters. The Yokais, Vampires, Asgard, all will soon make their actual appearances instead of just mentions.**

 **Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated, and see you next time!**


	38. Plethora of Colors

**Damn, it's only less than 2 months till 2018. Wtf have I been doing this year.**

 **Yello, thanks for the reviews and all the supports! ^^ I didn't have much to say since I want to post this chapter asap, will add them later.**

 **So nevertheless,**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

 **||Plethora of Colors||**

* * *

Brunch eaten, pretty maids ready with towels and drinks, and the Devils were eager for their first day of training in Hell. The only thing missing was the training itself as well as their instructors. Among the trainees, only Leone, her partner in crime and Kojiro that had their usual clothing on instead of Kuoh's track suits.

Because they didn't go there for one, and they're most comfortable with their outfits. Kojiro's all black shirts and short combo was an exception. That's just him fancying that dark color.

"Late on the first day. Off to a great start!" Leone hollered, and she wasn't being sarcastic. No instructors mean less working and more playing and venturing this ridiculously large territory for her part. She's perfectly fine with that more playing and venturing.

"Aaaah, if you could please forgive the delay." the dandy crimson Satan said, a bit sheepish. "Tight schedule and all."

"Are you sure Souji-san isn't just being himself?" It would come off as a joke if anyone else said it, but as Akeno mentioned - Rias rarely joke around for these kinds of things.

"Patience, dear sister." Sirzechs said, all pacifist and appeasing, but Seifer could tell he's counting the seconds he's wasting as well.

"Hee, what does a Maou's servants even do anyway?" Leone thought aloud, "Do they make those fliers thing?"

"Not everyone, but there's this one guy..." Sirzechs muttered. "Only when he has nothing to do."

"Whoa..." Leone mumbled. "How lame."

Sirzechs laughed. "A hobby's a hobby, no matter how lame it is. Speaking of hobbies, have I told you my sisters' hobbies when they're little?"

"Nii-sama!"

"Ahaha, just kidding... just kidding... Of course Ria-tan has stopped collecting those artifacts." Rias' face reddened. "Oh I remember this one time when we're visiting a gorgeous shrine, she wanted to have one of those statue-thingy. She's so cute."

"ONII-SAMA!"

Waiting around, far from the crowd with a crowd of his own (read: the maids), Seifer had only spared a knowing look at his red-headed colleague. If he didn't have to be silent about the war, he would have urged Sirzechs to get back on his office.

A Satan didn't have to deal with his sister's nitpicking, or teasing his sisters. He should vamoose and deal with his Satan businesses, not dillydally as if there's no war going on.

But because he had to sew his mouth shut, he spent his time getting acquainted with the Gremory maids, such as getting to know what time would be their free time. Who knows, maybe something amusing would happen. One girl in her loosely-worn Kimono had been eyeing him suspiciously.

"Kawamura-sama—"

"Please, drop the honorifics." he said, in English to let them know that's his preferred language. "Just Shinjiro or Shinji is fine." He's no one's master but himself, thank you very much. "We're all acquaintances, aren't we? Well, for now."

Having to care the needs of the house and its households, his harmless banter was fully appreciated with their light giggling and smiles.

"You're too kind." said one of the maids. Unlike the others who wore black and white outfit, hers was similar to Grayfia. He's guessing she's this mansion's head maid. "However, it's still inappropriate to call our guests by their name only. Will 'Master' suit you?"

Good gods, what must he do for informality? "No... No masters please. Or misters. I'm not that old." Not yet, at least. "Rather than as a guest, see me as one of your own. Is that fine?"

"But..."

"I insist." he smiled, "That's my only request."

The head maid thought for a long while, perhaps thinking if professionalism should be set aside for this one case, or maybe she's thinking if he's being serious.

She yielded in the end. "I understand. I will ensure we refer to you solely as Shinjiro."

"Thank you very much," he piped, pleased. "So, now that I've told you my name, it's only proper for you telling me yours in return."

As he flustered the maids, he checked for nearby death glares. He found one. But Kuroka getting jealous and irritated and not wanting to admit it was the definition of amusing in his dictionary.

"Ah! Here comes the first one." Suddenly, Sirzechs smiled as he stared at a purple object moving under the Underworld's multicolored skies.

All eyes turned at the unidentified flying creature, and it was very large.

Mio followed her brother's announcement with a squeal. "It's Tannin!"

Her eagerness was fully appreciated, but the moment Issei gained a better look at their 'trainer', and noticed how humongous this Tannin-thing was, Issei dropped his jaw. He clenched his buttcheeks, and his sweat ran cold as he saw the giant Dragon drew closer and closer, bringing heavy updrafts in each flap of the leathery wings.

The boy shrieked as the ground below shook. A small tremor quaked as Tannin landed in front of the Devils, and Leone and Akame barely kept their screams in their throat. They kill humans, or creations with similar proportion, not that.

Not a gigantic Dragon with deep purple scales and the size of a house, with a pair of mean yellow horns, brutish fearsome look, black pauldrons covering powerful arms that swelled with muscles crossed in front of his chest.

Despite having seen Ddraig in his dream world, seeing a real Dragon standing on his two feet and only couple of feet away was still quite a nerve-wracking experience. It's like seeing a mythical creature with his own eyes – well, it was.

There's Tiamat, sure, but if he overlooked her intimidating air, she's a beautiful lady with beautiful assets. More to that, her face was not that of a pissed off oversized reptile, and most importantly, she didn't seem to care that Issei's been leering her chest for more than several times.

"Mornin', young'uns," he shouldn't had jumped. Really, he shouldn't. This wasn't the first time he heard a Dragon talked, but Issei jumped anyway. The deep purple-scaled Dragon only moved his jaw a little but the words came clear. It's like watching an English movie with Japanese dub.

"Took you long enough." Sirzechs mulled, for once not wearing his graceful 'I'm a Satan' smile. "What held you?"

"'Pologies, Sire." Tannin's voice rumbled deep beneath their skin. "Was havin' meself sum' breakfast."

"Of course. Dragon Apples?"

"Aye. Can't fly without 'em." Tannin emitted a low guttural rumble, something that Issei could only make up as his way of laughing, or chuckling. Or he's mistaking it as a growl.

Regardless, shivers were felt when the Dragon gazed down at the Devils, sizing them one by one like a drill instructor to his inexperienced soldier wannabes.

"So... which of these the chump I be taking? And my Jap's a bit rusty, ye lots best be usin' yer fancy magickery."

Issei jumped as he felt Akeno's fingertip. "WAH! A-Akeno-senpai! When did you—?!"

Flouting her junior's surprise, Akeno coolly held the Dragon's gaze. "Ufufu, not even a greeting for Mio-chan or _Ria-tan_?" She spoke with her usual tone as she touched Issei's throat, casting a simple spell to break the language barrier as did anyone who was capable of doing such magic.

Satellizer didn't need any as it was her first language.

And because of Akeno's nonchalance in touching him, Mio's smile was wiped away by a disapproving pout.

""Course, 'course. Was about to." Tannin scoffed as he lowered his massive, sharply jagged maw. Issei thought he was nodding. "I see yer still lively as always lil' miss Akeno. And you too missus Naruse, lady Rias. Fancy meetin' ye lots."

The lady Rias nodded casually. "Likewise."

"It's nice to see you again Tannin." Mio moved closer, and flew towards the Dragon's mouth, and scratched the Blaze Meteor Dragon's chin like she would to The Kawamuras' pets. "Fufu, I missed you, do you miss me too?"

"...I see ye aven't changed either." Tannin groaned, slightly embarrassed. He dodged that question rather masterfully.

Despite the surprising friendliness, Issei and the two ex-assassins all took precautionary steps backward. Issei felt he should be jealous, but conflicted as he didn't want to pick a fight with someone not his own size. Akame was visibly terrified and was unconsciously clinging to Asuka with her dear life, and Leone couldn't stop thinking how unpleasant it would be to be crushed under those gigantic feet.

As Mio flew back and returned with her peers, Tannin re-observed the group of Devils. "Hrrmn... See ye had expanded yer peers... fascinating, specially the Nemean Lioness."

"Yep. That's me." Leone proudly said, puffing her chest out, but it (they?) deflated straight after. "Please don't eat me."

Tannin gave a snort of disinterest. "I don't eat pussies."

Seifer sniggered. Leone laughed uneasily, unsure if he's joking or just being straightforward. The rest were either too stiff or too innocent to understand, or they possessed higher standard of humor that wasn't as immature as these two.

"Hm? And who this? A Fallen Angel? Here? At a Devil's territory? Hur hur, ye got guts, lassie."

"How do you do? I'm Raynare." she did a little but polite curtsy, maintaining her calm despite being surrounded by her mortal enemies. "It's an honor to meet a Great Dragon King."

"Am no longer one." Tannin snubbed the label. "A Fallen Angel that knows 'er manners, aye?" he huffed through his nostrils, puffing out smudgy smokes and surprising those who were intimidated by him. "Been a long while since I met any. I 'eard from Sir Sirzechs. T'was a shame. Ye have my condolence."

"...Thank you. It means a lot for me."

There were only three others that knew and cared about the reason behind Raynare's sudden sullen look; Seifer, Sirzechs, and Asia.

Aware that he hit a bad topic, Tannin ended the conversation as he took a close look at a certain lady in white dress shirt which second button was unbuttoned. "Hm? Are my eyes deceiving me, or is that you I see, Tiamat?"

"I see your eyesight has caught up with your age, Timeworn Fool."

"I am not old and do not call me that." The Blaze Meteor Dragon griped. "That applies to you young'uns. Kill ye I won't, but hurt ye I will." At his warning, Issei wasn't the only one who was terrified and was consciously shaking his head. "That said, I don't recall yer ever bein' this... tiny and... human-like. Don't ye see yer breasts threatened to spill at any given time?"

Seifer guffawed. He liked this Dragon.

Tiamat raged. "Mind your business." she kept her hands crossed and face devoid of any emotions but disdain.

Tannin shook his head. "Yer as difficult as ever."

"And you are as irritating as ever. Consider retiring yourself."

Both Dragon Kings dangerously snarled at each other. There was an invisible spark in the air, but it was there, thick and intense. The Devils including the maids noticeably began to worry because of the unhealthy relationship and history these two mighty beings had.

"A-ahem," Sirzechs cleared his throat, intervening before it gone to worse and he and his friend had to jump in. "Tannin, where are the others?"

"Hrn?" Tannin snapped back at the Lucifer. "They be comin' late. Got stuffs they hav'ta do, some of those bureaus thing. And so am I, time's a wastin'." His sharp eyes swept over the Devils once again. He's not one to stay and have a chat. "Yer the chump, are ye?"

Issei wanted to scream when Tannin loomed over him without warning, but all he could let out was a small whimper, calling for his mother repeatedly in his mind.

"Sir Sirzechs mentioned a Dragon's power is what ye sought, aye?"

Issei didn't know how he had that assumption, but he's too terrified to think about it. "Uh... Aye?"

"Excellent. We start now."

"AYIEEEE!"

Tannin picked him up by his shirt with two claws. It looked like he's picking up a human-sized tissue paper.

Without his summoning, his Boosted Gear came to appearance, and soon Ddraig's booming voice was heard. **"{Try not to kill my host**.}"

"UH, YES PLEASE. I'LL BE VERY GRATEFUL."

"Shut yer trap, boy." Tannin yapped, and Issei went pale as Leone and Shinjiro jeered at him. Although, Leone was actually very glad that wasn't her. "So this runt is yer vessel, Ddraig? Seems pitifully weak to me."

 **"** **{True. He lasts only for a minute and lacks the brain. What matters is that he's resolute.}"**

"A minute? I'm so sorry Mio."

"...Huh?"

Those who caught the joke (read: Akeno and Leone) giggled and snickered, while those who understood the dirty implications behind it only stared at the young man, disappointed. Rias, on the other hand, stared at Seifer with silent contempt.

"W-wait, y-you know each other too?! And fuck you Shinji-san."

 **"** **{How can I** ** _not_** **know him?}"** Ddraig yawned. It's still early for him to end his nap. " **{He was one of the Six Dragon Kings.}"**

"...Oh..." Issei muttered. He didn't even bother struggling to free himself and was just hanging midair like a cloth. "So why didn't you know Venetia-san is Tiamat-san?"

Suddenly, all attention was diverted at the crimson gauntlet. That's a curious question everyone didn't realize they should be asking until it was asked.

"That's the keenest question you've asked so far." Even the Dragon in question was interested. "Well then, why did you fail to recognize me, Ddraig?"

 **"** **{...}"** He didn't dare saying the Chaos Karma Dragon had lost weight. She'd kill his host without second thoughts. **"{Stop seeing me as if I'm that portable dictionary from that toon you watched.}"**

"You mean Pokédex?" Asuka said.

Bullet dodged. **"{Yes. Besides, how can I tell that's you when I have never seen your human form? I didn't even know Dragons can shapeshift into humans.}"**

"Fair enough." Tiamat huffed.

"Aye, he's right. How did you do that?" Tannin followed. "Was it something you ate?"

Tiamat spared an ignorant glare. "Mind your business."

"Regardless, Tannin was among the Six Dragon Kings." Before the situation escalated once again, Rias wisely interjected. "It was after Nii-sama reincarnated him that it became the Five Dragon Kings." Sirzechs was smiling happily at 'Nii-sama'. "Don't worry Ise, beneath his scales is the most caring Dragon you'll ever met."

 **"** **{In other words, he's a softie.}"** Ddraig added.

"The most foolish one as well, second only to the Two Heavenly Idiots." Tiamat chimed in.

Both Tannin and Ddraig growled at Tiamat's merciless jibe.

"Ah." Issei smiled. That was the much needed reassurance that he wasn't going to be tortured.

"Am only friendly to me friends, not my pupil." Tannin warned, dropping Issei's hope of survival. "Training is training, and a hellish training it will be for ye, boy. I'll make the man out of you."

"Ah..." Nevermind. "So this is how it ends for me."

"Stop bein' a dramatic idiot." The Blaze Meteor Dragon blazed. "But say, why don't ye have Tiamat train you instead? She's at least as capable as I am, last I remember."

"As capable?" The Dragon with the lustrous turquoise eyelashes scoffed. "Last I remember you were critically injured in a span of few minutes of our bout. Was it your fading memories or your pride that rendered you sightless, Old Fool?"

"ENOUGH WITH THE NEEDLESS EPHITETS!" Tannin roared, reminding the Devils how loud and terrifying a Dragon could be. "And I was merely letting you have the first punch. Otherwise, I'd have wreck yer scales and tail to oblivion. Yer raring to pick a fight, aren't ye?"

"Why would I seek a fight whose victor's already decided?"

In the moment of his rage, Tannin accidentally swung the poor Issei around as he surrendered his life. "Um... I don't mean to intrude, but I think I'm going to throw up."

"I-Ise-kun!"

Tannin paused as he paid attention to his pupil. "Hrm? Ah, right." he grumbled, "I apologize Tiamat, but I don't got the time monkeyin' around with yer pathetic rilings." The corner of the eye of the female Dragon's twitched. "Lady Rias, ye mind if I borrow that mountain over there fer two days or three?"

"Not at all! You're free to use it as much as you want." Rias chirped, "Me and my sister are counting on you. Do your best, Issei!"

"Ugh... Buchou... Why must you abandon me this way..." As if Rias' thumbs up could burn his fire...

"I believe in you, Ise-kun. I will wait for your return."

But Mio's sincere smile, with just a hint of worry, was the needed fuel to his pyre. "UOHH! LET'S DO THI—GYAAAAAAaaah!" That's what he said, until Tannin pierced the heavens in one powerful beat of his gigantic wings.

Watching her potential victim of her teases, Leone slumped her shoulders. "Aww, there goes one of my playthings..."

"Isn't he Naruse's plaything?"

Disappointed with the jibe, Leone glanced at the only one who knew how to handle a drink beside herself. "That's a bit bland one for our standards Shinjiron."

But looking around, she realized Shinjiron was away from them. For a moment, Leone stared blankly at the younger brother, making him feel uncomfortable.

"What?"

"So you're admitting you're A-chan's plaything then?"

A green jersey-ed Asia blushed furiously.

"I'm no one's plaything." Kojiro flatly rejected the idea.

"You got the brawns but lacking in the brains department eh?" Leone shook his head in an understanding manner. "I mean your Asia you big dumb dummy."

"Wh-what?! I am not her plaything!"

"You're the one who said it." Leone added. "Sometimes, I don't even know if you're playing dumb or if you're just that dense."

"He's just that dense nyan." Kuroka answered for everyone. "You also need to start considering what words to say before you say it, stupid."

"U-urgh..." Two against one in was nowhere near a fair battle of wits for this Incursio-wielder.

Seeing there was no longer any need for his presence, Sirzechs decided it was time. "Well then! Since I have a thing or two to be done, I'd have to leave now."

"Huh?! You're leaving already?"

"Awww~ I don't want to leave Mio-chan either!" Sirzechs lamented, but as a Lucifer, being unable to see his family by whim is among the burdens he had to carry on his shoulders. "I really want to see my lovely little sisters train and grow... such shame... shame indeedy."

He's stalling. Rias knew that. "Just leave already..."

Sirzechs clenched his heart – or rather, his gold-painted steel breastplate. "Urk— whatever happened to the Ria-tan who would run up to me whenever I came back home?"

That moment, Rias' face was nearly as red as their striking hair. "Wh-was that really necessary?! Just leave!"

"So this is what they say as 'rebellious phase'..." The Satan mourned. "But take care, everyone. Be seeing all of you later someday."

Without anyone else accompanying him, the crimson light of his magic circle flashed beneath his foot. Before the magic pentagram brought him away, Sirzechs spared a quick glance at his retainer.

Seifer, whose face was casually unexpressive, unreadable as he had always been. But Sirzechs knew better.

* * *

Arriving at his spacious but empty throne room, Sirzechs Lucifer forlornly stared at the vacant place, where she would stand with her professional attitude and attire. She would've greeted him if she was there, waiting for his orders afterwards, or tell him the current condition of the cities under siege. But she would never bring any of her personal life to the surface.

Sirzechs assured himself that what he did, or rather, what he didn't do, was for the sake of the Underworld, his family, his sisters and his soon-to-be wife. He wasn't being selfish. He did it for the sake of his beloved little sister as well.

He didn't think he would have that in him, that horrible side of him. He had never expected to see that dreaded side once again, that insane determination and willingness to sacrifice. He never thought it would be the man himself to resurrect that part, and willingly nonetheless. He never thought he'd see him that way again. Not after he was married.

But Sirzechs knew a teaseful and easygoing young man was hardly needed in these times, where wars could break out at any corners. Banters and mockery could win perhaps a negotiation, but that couldn't win a battle let alone a war. Wars never needed a carefree snarker or a hero.

What it needed was a monster.

The Slayer was the only one who fit the bill. The Deicide was the perfect abomination. And because the Slayer himself said he's willing to adopt that role once again, Sirzechs couldn't bring himself to tell him.

But what's the point in making himself feel better when he knew exactly he's lying to himself. And by keeping it to himself, he had lied to his most trusted friend as well.

 _'_ _...Damn...'_ he cursed himself for being such a horrible person to them. _'Damn it...'_ Sirzechs sighed as he slumped down his throne, and buried his face in his hands as frustration flourished. _'I'm sorry...'_ regret lingered within the voice of his mind.

Telling him had too much risk compared to not telling him and keeping the guilt to himself.

But with every passing moment, the guilt chipped away his skin.

"For pity's sake, why did you do it?"

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, I deeply apologize for the long delay of our arrival, which is exactly two hours, four minutes and four seconds or approximately ten minutes ago. We have no excuses, no defenses whatsoever. Our wrongdoings are unjustified; hence we humble ourselves and ask for your forgiveness, Lady Rias."

"Holy hell, that's the politest apology I've ever heard in my entire life if I've ever heard any."

Even Rias couldn't think of anything to say against her brother's only Bishop and wholly agreed with her new Rook. Earlier she was thinking on what way she could discipline them without taking much time. But now... "It's fine... you're forgiven. Just get on to it already."

"Much obliged." The eerie-aura-emitting man smiled an equally eerie shallow smile as he rose up, along with another fellow with Japanese origin next to him. "Well then, before we begin, there is several other information I would like to convey."

Knowing his co-worker's tendency to over-explain anything, he stepped up. "Which, will be explained by the little ol' me..."

MacGregor frowned, and folded his hands in front of his crimson apparel. He looked skinny for a man in the wrong side of his twenties. Not unhealthy, only frail-looking. And in Kojiro's personal opinion, he'd do well for a horror movie villain.

"Maou Beelzebub recently updated the UID, so to keep it short, bring out your IDs and turn it around."

Everyone did as told. With a simple flutter, the wallet-sized card materialized in their hand.

It didn't look much different, until Rias spun the card, and noted the stats-like information compiled in a table. There were no numbers yet, only the pointers, but the sentence on the top left corner was what gained her most attention.

"Rating Game Evaluation?"

"You can use it to see your past Rating Games' ratings." Souji explained. "Just give it a touch and voila!"

MacGregor couldn't help it. He couldn't stay silent and bury his assessment when there is one to be assessed. "Once you press it, it will inform you of your performance at the Rating Game. Essentially, your rating as a peerage and your own individual ratings, scaled from zero to a hundred to retain simplicity."

The Devils "Oooh"ed wonderingly as they tinkered with the magical card.

"Other than that, it allows a comparison of your maximum current values in each individual attributes. We are hoping it may bolster the owner to seek progress as it is now traceable."

"Aw man, mine's empty." Leone pouted. "And the hell is this Rating Game anyway? Do you rate things?"

"Did I not explain it to you yet?" Rias muttered. "We'll save that for later." she glanced at the Bishop. "MacGregor, how does this measure our current abilities?"

"Ah, excellent question Lady Rias." MacGregor's shallow smile widened. Questions were like gifts to him rather than a challenge. "The Evil Pieces used as the basis of reincarnations keep track of the user's abilities from time to time, be it your strength, agility, magical capabilities, and so forth. The abilities are gauged by the amount of magic or physical power you expend. The compiled information will then be appraised into numbers which is shown at your respective Identification Card. And those numbers will then undergoes another calculation and summarized as your "Combat Prowess", which is fundamentally your overall, to put it simply."

"Wow." Leone said in awe and confusion. "I don't get it."

"I don't either. Don't blame yourself." Lucifer's Knight agreed. "Just think of it like that game of something-station-thing. My kid won't stop bugging me to buy one of those thingamajigs. What need has he of a station?" Souji muttered, leaving some of the teenage Devils wondering if he's talking about a certain gaming console.

"Better yet, think of your Identification Card as an advanced modern gadget, except it is one imbued with magical elements. A complicated cellphone; simply put."

"As if a cellphone isn't complicated already." Souji grumbled. "Kids these days..."

In essence, it served as their progress tracker. Rias could see the benefits already. It's useful for the kinds of person who enjoyed gaming-esque elements, and could motivate anyone to improve themselves as their abilities could be tracked from now on.

"What's the maximum amount for all of these attributes?"

"Another excellent question. Spledid, Lady Rias." Lucifer's Bishop smiled. Questions were food for his soul. "For the sake of simplicity, it ranges from zero to one hundred." MacGregor explained as he tidied his multicolored hair. "Although, it should be noted it can't be used as a reliable method to measure against those whose power tier is a tier above you. A prime example would be comparing Mr. Souji and Mr. Kiba." He then glanced at the blonde Knight. "Mr. Kiba, can you please tell us your value in [Agility] and [Speed], correspondingly if you please."

Kiba took a quick scan. "87 and 88."

There were some who oohed and aahed. Asuka was the loudest.

"Most remarkable. That is ten points clear above the average for Reincarnated Devils in the "B" rank—akin for middle to high-class Devils." MacGregor nodded whilst his shorter compatriot was smiling smugly, as if he's the only reason behind Kiba's speed. "And by chance, that is also Mr. Souji's numbers, but as he is an "S" ranked Reincarnated Devil, he is still quite much agiler and faster than Mr. Kiba."

There were nods of grasping here and there, earning MacGregror's smile. It's nice to be listened to by the new generations.

"As of late, we are still attempting to expand and improve the details given, but for the time being, there are only ten measurable characteristics, catalysts for five qualities. Those five are [Decision Making], [Melee Prowess], [Magic Prowess], [Resilience], and [Reaction]. And these five are the reagents for your [Combat Prowess]."

The topic piqued the Dragon Lady's interest. It would be nice if she could see her development in traceable numbers. "Is it exclusive only to Devils? Can a Dragon use such feature?"

"Er... Regrettably, I'm afraid not, Lady Tiamat. It is exclusive for Devils and Reincarnated Devils whose King is eligible to partake a Rating Game, for the time being. But further improvements may erase those limitations."

Tiamat frowned. "How about yours, Leanne?"

The Huntress nodded as she showed her surrogate mother her ID card Rias gave her yesterday. "Mhmm. It's written here."

"That as it may, those aren't always exact calculations. Due to unfavorable events, the research has been placed on halt for the time being and thus we are unable to perfect the formula just yet. Newly Reincarnated Devil will be accounted as a "B" rank and won't rise or fall until they have performed or use their power, be it magical or physical. Therefore, newly Reincarnated Devils with high aptitude may have a 100 in certain qualities. But the case is very rare."

In the back, still with the maid, Seifer was shaking his head over the amount of words that had been said in the past ten minutes. It's like he's in a lecture, the kind that he couldn't ditch and just wanted to end. Like that time he had to learn accounting.

Rias scrutinized her ID card, hard, paying attention to every numbers and details presented. She didn't expect to have grown this much since her Rating Game against Riser, but she didn't expect her [Combat Prowess] being this low either.

In fact, as she switched the display to show her entire peerage's stats as a comparison, her [Combat Prowess] was the lowest.

"Ah... I'm only 64..." a dejected Asia spoke softly. Nobody was surprised, though.

Mio promptly cheered her up. "It's okay Asia-chan. You have a much important role than being in a combat. If it's any help to you, mine's low as wel—"

"Exactly!" MacGregor suddenly exclaimed, clapping his hands and surprising a few. "It's unadvisable to solely use one attribute to conclude one's competence. One with a low [Combat Prowess] might have a remarkable [Melee Prowess] but a low [Magic Prowess], or perhaps low [Resilience]. But that's not to say they are horrible in combat, they simply have certain areas they excel in. A good swordsman doesn't necessarily possess a grand knowledge of arcane arts, and master of magic doesn't require having high durability either."

"Mhmm. Mhmm." Souji nodded. "It's better to be good at one thing but bad at everything else than be 'meh' at everything."

At his comprehensible but convoluted-to-some words, some faces lit up.

"It doesn't account individual skills as well, such as one's expertise in handling a certain kind of sword, be it a longsword or other weapon, or one's proficiency in martial arts. It is still very basic, an—"

"Alright then, if I don't cut this short, he'll keep on rambling until the day darken." Souji stepped up, arms crossed in front of his traditional Japanese outfit. It's a pretty blue silk. "So let's spare the lecture till tomorrow and let us separate into groups."

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

"Your movements are sluggish Kiba! Focus! If I'm your foe, I'd have cut you down and still have a time for a cup of green tea!"

On the vast, flat field of greens, the Knights darted here and there as the legendary Shinsengumi swordsman chased after them, his katana held firmly in his grasp. It's a feat to be that fast while wearing the traditional Japanese special police force.

But as agile and fast as they were as Knights, no one could avoid Souji Okita's slashes _and_ Leanne's demonic arrows all at the same time. There were rips on their training jersey and slight blood over their skin, and they were just beginning.

On the other side, a lean man with sharp eyes lazily conjured a series of spells in quick successions as he explained every detail about simultaneous spell casting to the Bishops. While doing so, he's brewing the tea inside the levitating pot floating near him.

She had forgiven their lateness and tardiness, but she couldn't forgive this one yet. This other man had upset her twice than MacGregor's lateness did to her. And it was the young man loafing around under the shades of the oak tree with Raynare and Tiamat.

They stopped chatting as Rias stomped her way towards their small peaceful haven.

"Why did you not tell me you're _my_ instructor?! We could've started our training long ago! And I don't intend to offend, but _why_ does it have to be _you_ of all the people?!"

"Hey, you didn't have to yell." With a yawn, Seifer replied without bothering to get up from Tiamat's lap. "If you watched the first Karate Kid, that's already part of your training."

Rias barely able to keep her tone down or erase the sharp edges in her voice. "You're not fooling anyone, Kawamura."

"No, I'm serious. That was a..." he thought for a good second. "Patience training. And you're the only one who failed."

"Stop joking around!"

He cocked a teasing tightlipped smirk. "You just failed again."

As Rias clenched her fists, Raynare giggled. She had nothing against the Devil, but it's always amusing to see this hotheaded princess rage from time to time under his carefree gibes.

"Tsk— whatever." Rias conceded. She didn't need this. "All of us are waiting for you. If you don't want to, then tell me now before you waste more of my time."

Still lying on the grass with Tiamat's lap serving as his headrest, Seifer watched the easily peeved Heiress left to a certain distance, amused by her short-temper.

But to be their mentor... what a great drawback to his plan. Sirzechs was looking for his replacement, immediately, but his remaining peerage members were out of the question. They had too much space to cover and little capable manpower to spend.

But he'll think of it later instead of stressing it now and let his stress mountain pile up more than needed.

"Anyway, that's that." he said in a staid tone, continuing their earlier discussion. "Not saying you have to go with her, but I'll appreciate it if you do."

"And so will I Lady Tiamat." Raynare added, politely. "I hate to trouble you... but I'm not confident on going by myself. If you come, it's a huge relief for me."

"Spare me the honorifics. You may call me Tiamat" the Dragon lady huffed. Hey, she didn't like formalities as much as he thought she would. "As it is my master's will, I will aid you in your journey." she said, stoically. "When will we depart?"

"A-Anytime you are willing!" Raynare's face brightened up; surprised it would go this smoothly. "I don't want to pressure you, and I will do my best to not cause any trouble for you."

Seeing he was no longer needed in this completed negotiation, Seifer sat up, and brought himself up to his feet. "I better get there before I get yelled at again. Be over there if you need me." And with that, he excused himself and marched to the fuming Rias and the three other Devils under his care.

* * *

"Aah, well, well, well... look who decided to finally show up. We could've drunk a bottle of Jack or two by now, Mr. Lazy Guy."

Seifer simply huffed through his nostrils and gave Leone a cheeky smirk. "Just drink them later."

It was Sirzechs himself who segregated the Devils. They were split-up as groups accordingly to their specialties and will be trained under the person who excelled at that particular field, and at first, that's what Rias had in mind.

The Bishops; Asia, Akeno, and Kuroka were grouped as one and was trained by her brother's only Bishop, MacGregor Mathers. Those initial three was then added by Koneko as she wanted to train her Senjutsu and Youjutsu better with her sister.

Then the Knights were classed into one with the legendary swordsman, Souji Okita, as their mentor. Leanne volunteered herself to help in their training, saying that she refused to just stay here for two weeks doing nothing but breathe and eat and swim, as appetizing as that kind of life sounded.

So when she saw her fellow mentees, Rias couldn't understand it. It seemed like they were the leftovers' group. Moreover, it's _him_ again as their instructor, and the last time he was their instructor, she ended up training by herself.

"Did my brother tell you earlier that you're our instructor, Kawamura?" She decided to ask. Uncovering his mysterious identity could wait for now. "Did he tell you why we're grouped as one?"

"Eh... no idea." He yawned. Sleeping on the bullet train was not enough—they arrived too soon and his nap ended too soon. Still, he saw the ire building in her face, and settled on telling her that he's- "Just kidding."

"N-nee-chan, calm down. Shinji-san's only joking."

"That's the problem." Rias seethed, "He's always joking around."

Only Leone enjoyed the sight of the riled Princess as much as he did. Kojiro was back on his usual aloof self without the golden haired girl around.

"Mfufu~ but still though, why did we get grouped as one? I can still understand if it's Kojiron and me," Leone said, "but aren't these two like, the magic-type kind of peeps?" a gasp. She gasped. "Don't tell me... they're secretly good at fistfights...?"

"We don't, and that's why I asked." Rias said, back in her usual demeanor. "Don't you think Mio and I are more suited with MacGregor?"

Sluggishly, Seifer rubbed his neck. "I guess." That popped another of Rias' vein. "If you want to learn new bunch of spells, but that's not why you two Princesses are stuck with me."

"Fine. Tell me why then." Rias crossed her arms, growing impatient the more second spent nearby him.

Their instructor nudged his recently shaven chin at the Rooks. "Just like these knuckleheads, you two are stuck with me to work on your defenses."

"Hey!" Leone shouted.

Both Gremory furrowed their brows. "Defensive? For Kings?" Rias asked, "What for?"

"And that's why you're here, Princess." Seifer flatly countered. Ignorance is such bliss. "I've watched clips from your last Dating Game-whatever." Rias wanted to correct him so horribly bad, whereas Leone appeared confused. "When the two of you stepped in, how long did you last when that Human Torch went after you?"

Mio froze. Her look turned bitter. She knew she was the biggest disappointment of the otherwise intense match.

And Rias did not appreciate that. "It was unexpected! If he—"

"Surprise attacks are supposed to be a surprise, Rias." Seifer sighed. "Do you tell someone you're going to hit them in the face before you do? Of course not. If you do, that's called being stupid and wasting your chances. Elements of surprise are pretty handy, you know."

"..." She couldn't retort to that.

"And not everyone will always look down upon you." he continued his tiny lecture. "Say you're fighting that flame guy one on one, only this time, he's taking it seriously. Can you beat him then?"

She couldn't retort to that either. That one-time surge of power she felt was due to the rage of losing her sister. Even Rias knew she's weak. She didn't need that stats or any indicator to tell her so.

Her silence told him she was aware of it, and Seifer gave way to a simple smile. It takes courage to admit one's weakness.

"Anything else?" He waited for several seconds, but nobody raised their hands or lashed out at him this time, so he proceeded with the activity. "Good." His smile disappeared without trace. "Rias, now that you have that swanky little widget, what's your two worst?"

It took her a while to admit her weakness to one she hardly trusted. "...[Physical Strength] and [Endurance]."

"That means you'll have to either get used to getting hit, or avoid getting hit and strike back with your magic." he concluded. "What do you want to do?"

She didn't need two seconds to think on her answer. "Strike back. I doubt my [Endurance] can get any better."

"If you say so. We'll work on that then." Seifer concluded. "Mio?"

The youngest Gremory assumed it was her turn. "Mine's the same with Nee-chan." Mio answered, "Just worse..."

Rias felt awful hearing that. She desired to be stronger, but more than that, she wanted her sister to be strong as well. She didn't want Mio to feel inferior to anyone.

"Actually, I think I'm below average at everything... except maybe my [Magic Reserve]."

"Huh." Seifer nodded. "Well, sadly we're not touching anything magic related."

Leone cheered. "Oh great! I suck on those."

"Why not?" Rias said, defiant. "Your magic can beat my Power of Destruction. I've never seen anything like it."

"Learning them and teaching them are two different things." Aside from the fact that Death's 'magic' was different to this Realm's, humans were generally incompatible with it. And he's too lazy to teach it from the basic of basics. That would be the same as teaching a kindergartener a complex algorithm, and starting from basic math equations. Ain't nobody got time for that.

"Besides, physical and mentality are what you're here for." Seifer said, "Your brother specifically assigned you two with me because of that."

There's something odd in Mio's small bow. Not reluctance. And he knew it wasn't disappointment either. Something more in the lines of lacking confidence and resolve.

He didn't suppose he could figure it out straightaway, so he went on. "It's a slow process, but you'll get through it, I'm sure." a little encouragement was the best he could offer for now. Too much would freak her out – he thought.

Seifer looked at the sunny gal, who didn't look too eager but excited due to the big tract of land nonetheless.

"Leone,"

"Mhmm?"

"Can you fly?"

She paled at that. "...No...? Should I? I can still walk. But, why'd you ask?"

He ignored her question. "Then get used to it. You have wings now."

"Huuuh...? But why..."

"You'll be facing many Devils in the Rating Games." Seifer said. "Flying peoples. What are you going to do if they're twenty meters above your head? Throw rocks at them?"

"Well... if it works..."

"Yeah, no." Seifer gave her a cynical scoff. "Anyway, doesn't dragging them down sounds better than that?"

Leone appeared to be giving it a second thought. Seifer knew the girl loved hand-to-hand combat more than any Devils present. And she was the only Devil who had decent knowledge in mixed martial arts. Her kicks and punches weren't without their techniques. Otherwise, what kind of an assassin that couldn't protect themselves?

"You know what...?" Leone began with a grin, an eager grin signifying her thirst for a good fight. "Yeah... That does sound better. Hell yeah! I'll beat them to a pulp, air or ground."

"Good to hear that, you maniac." Seifer sneered. "Rias'll help you when she's able."

"Me?"

"Yeah. Of course. Who else is the better candidate?" Seifer said as if it's obvious. "You're a Devil for one, and you know how to flap those wings, and you're her King."

This time, Rias fully agreed with him. Except, "But don't you have wings as well?"

"Our wings are different. Mine's for decoration purposes." As if. His tendrils-like wings appeared because his vessel couldn't contain Death's power.

Lastly, his black-clad brother.

As Azrael, he had partaken in colossal battles, fought other gods, creations far more powerful than this Realm's. Wisdom had taught him the arts of war. His mastery in weapon was second only to the First Four, and he had developed his own fighting style as well. And the only one who could shape him into a better vessel for Tyrant was himself only. Physically, he's above Leone though maybe not as fast, and perhaps on par with Issei in his red armor and boosted three-four times.

Mentally, he's indomitable unless something happened to Asia. Teamwork wasn't something trainable either, that's something he and his peers had to work that out on their own.

Putting it bluntly, there's nothing he could do for him except maybe a few life lessons. Having a broader sense of fashion or just having a sense of fashion or some social skills would be something he'd suggest rather than some rigorous drills.

"Kou, you'll do what you usually do. Keep yourself in shape. You'll be their sparing partners when they've nothing to do. Meaning you'll be my assistant most of the time."

As a professional slacker, Kojiro had nothing against that. "Fine by me."

"Slack off, then no dinner."

Kojiro had the sense to pale at that very grim threat.

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

"There should be another of those stats-thing added."

"What's that?" Having not heard it coming from his brother, Kojiro took note of that mild aggravation.

"Stamina, or longlastness – if there's such a term." Seifer uncharacteristically grouched as he folded his hands, tousling his sport jersey of his favorite football club. "Look at them. Ragged out of breath already. What did they do when you lots were training? Sit back, kick back, relax?" irritation dripped within his words as his eyes held the two crimson-haired sisters.

Kojiro took a moment. "Uh... more or less what we're doing right now? Isn't that what coaches do?"

Seifer sighed. "Yeah, but not for player coaches."

"Player coaches?"

"Stop watching dramas and go watch some sports." He walked out from the sidelines, pissed, and Kojiro hurried after his brother as they approached his pupils.

"Alright, that's enough." Seifer said, stopping their forward – backward sprints short. The sisters looked at him, heaving heavily as they bent over. Beads of sweat stained their flushed face, free from their crimson locks as it was tied into a ponytail. "Three reps and you're this beaten. That was horrible."

They said nothing. Maybe they were too tired, too busy with catching their breath. So Seifer continued his censuring session. "How can you train if you have to take one minute breaks every time?"

"How..." an exhausted Rias struggled to speak, "How much... do we need... for a break...?"

"Five for a sport athlete. That's 20 meters forward, 10 backward and then sprint forward, times five. Yours is only 10 meters back and forth." He frowned. "Shouldn't a Devil at least equal to that? What, with all those 'benefits' I'm told of being one."

"Unfortunately," Rias gasped, "Stamina's one of the few exceptions..."

"Hard to notice." Their mentor dully said. Their – or maybe just Rias' – assumption of being a King meant they're free from moving around or free from any kinds of conflicts had taken too far. "You know, think it's about time you need to start working out like the others. Walking up and down the mountain or hauling boulders, push-ups and such."

Frustrated, but unable to say anything in response, Rias could only wipe her sweat as she stared at the descending part of the hill, a straight road leading to an unnamed lake outlined by a forest. It would take her at least thirty minutes to go down there without stopping, and longer to get back up.

"I'd let you off easy since this is your first day, but a hard worker like you won't want that, will you?"

And here she thought she would've trained on how to utilize her Power of Destruction better.

"I'm just joking. Don't push yourself. It'll be no good if you can't feel your legs on the first day. Just get down there, and once you're there, teleport back here." Seifer urged with a faint smirk, and the two Gremory began to trek downhill. He watched them for a while, until he turned to his brother. "Go get Leone."

"The yellow woman?" Kojiro made sure. Seifer nodded. "Where's she?"

"Watching her friend clanking swords. Lazing about, most likely."

"Her friend? You mean that black girl?"

Sometimes, more than most of the times, he wanted to smack a good one at his brother. "Just go get here you deadweight."

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

The Underworld at night shared similarities with normal autumn nights; cool, amiable, slightly windy. Perfect for watching the lights in the violet skies blinking and shimmering, like the lights dancing near the Misty Mountains – where Issei would spend the next few days rigorously training with the Blaze Meteor Dragon.

Green, yellow, purple and even red danced across the dark sky, each color slowly fading into another. They swayed and swayed, changing and illuminating the distant skies.

"We used to spend our evening like this," he said. "Me and Yukiko, I mean."

Kuroka gently pressed her back against his chest, hugging his arms that was wrapping her. Huddled in the warmth of the fireplace and his body; just his body gave away a different kind of warmth that even the crackling hearth couldn't offer.

They were alone at the living room, at the time. Sat restfully at a couch, looking at the ever flowing colors in the sky past the windows. No maids. No Kojiro and his dumb TV shows. The Devils were in their rooms, supposedly fast asleep after their rigorous training. Even Leone had herself spent after getting back up from repeatedly failing to flap her newly gained wings.

"Usually, we'll make bets on what color comes up next."

"Oh yeah...? What's the bet nyan?" Kuroka fought the urge to sleep. She was tired too. That creepy-gentleman-magician-guy never stop bombarding her with questions of how her Senjutsu or Youjutsu work. The idea was tempting, but sleeping meant less time with him. That seemed to be something that'll be scarce on the oncoming days, with him suddenly being a teacher and all.

He glanced down at her, slightly brushing her feline ear with his jaw. "Something silly. Most of the times spontaneous." Seifer looked around the room for a source of inspiration. "Like you'll have to move to get something when you're this comfy."

To prove his point, he squeezed her gently.

"That's cruel."

"Eh, we never do it anyway." Seifer chuckled. And, Kuroka didn't really get it, or if he's doing it on purpose to infuriate her of his alluring huskiness, but these recent nights, his voice sounded profounder and warmer like the crackling embers.

She was struggling to keep her eyes open, and she's looking more like a stubborn kid refusing to sleep.

"Time to sleep munchkin."

She gave him a sharp look. "Munchkin?"

"Yes?"

"Not you, idiot." Kuroka yawned, ending it with a moan. "...Mnh... you and your dumb names..."

Dumb titles too. Mostly unimaginative as well. "Mhmm. Now let's get to bed or I'll get chewed out."

"...But I don't wanna..."

"Don't act so spoiled."

"Shut up..." Kuroka whined, clutching him tightly. "Why do you have to train them anyway...? I thought you hate that stupid idea."

"What idea?"

Kuroka wriggled around. "...Preparing them for war."

"That's a given." Seifer said sincerely. "But a little bit of self-defense can be useful. I can't always be their babysitter. Can't always be here either."

And that's painfully true. That time will come, sooner or later. She will then have to make do by just seeing him an hour in a day, or maybe an hour in a week or even an entire month if it's as bad as it sounded.

At this unpleasant thought, Kuroka frowned, and shifted on his lap to lay her ear on his calmly thumping heart.

"...Why do I have to love you nyan...?"

"Ouch?" Sleepytalk or not, that kind of hurt. He played it off with a smirk, though, as he watched her yawn again.

"...I mean... You make me worry all of the time..." her yawn cut her off. "—ahn... I'm just... addicted to you... Don't want you to go... leave... ahhn—mhn..."

"Aw, aren't you a sweetheart." Seifer smiled as he patted her flat stomach. "Even if I do, I'll come back. You're saying it like I want to leave forever."

Slowly, her eyes closed shut. "...Okay... Now carry me to bed."

"..."

Well she's not that heavy anyway.

* * *

 ** _Chapter Ends_**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! ;v;**

 **Review, follow, favorites if you enjoyed it! Or if you want to point out something I missed or mistakenly wrote. All forms of supports are always appreciated.**

 **See you soon!**


	39. Sparks

**YO.**

 **Thank you very much for the reviews and the question! Always a pleasure to read them.  
-Mahesvara  
-RevansStories  
-darth56  
-Tohka123  
-Houvdon Lucifer  
-Shikkokuakushintei**

 **:B**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows**

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

 **||Sparks||**

* * *

Day 4

The last few days were spent with the same chore over and over, with add-ons courses each time their stamina progressed.

Rias and Mio could run up and down the hill thrice than they could the first day they train, and that's a lot of progression, and Rias made sure he knew she was proud of herself. It's only the first step, but Seifer let her had her time. He's still lenient to consider himself as a drill sergeant from hell.

It's helpful that Devils could improve their physical ability at a faster pace than humans. Otherwise, it would waste days for these Gremories before they're trainable in other aspects. More days needed to make these girls capable meant more days wasted for him.

Presently, Rias and Mio, still in Kuoh's standard tracksuits (the Devils had amazing all-in-one laundry machines), were warming up for their daily exercise. They stretched their hands, reached for their toes, bend their body in an unavoidably enticing manner that all men would stand to have a look and appreciate their fine figure.

But Seifer didn't do the act at the time. There's time and place for everything. This was not one of them.

"Gather up. All of you." He said with a yawn. Last night was a chore. More correctly, earlier morning. He betted none of them knew there was a prison cell down in the basement. Such bliss ignorance granted.

"And that's fifty done tough guy." Leone chirped as she leapt off from Kojiro's back. The young man stopped his push-ups and stood up, joining with the other pupils. He had a sour expression on his face. Earlier, Leone hit his head once for mentioning her weight, and him being him; he still had no clue what wrong with he had done or said.

"What're we going to do now? We're not going down there again, are we?" Rias said eagerly, but also apprehensively. She would like a change of routine.

"I'm tempted to make you do just that because you mentioned it." Seifer said, but it was said with a small teasing smile, much to the Heiress' relief. "But no. "Rias, you're up against Leone. Mio, Kojiro. Keep it safe. None of you are allowed to use your family's inherited power." He said. Few words and simple. "And you can't use claws either, Leone."

The Lionelle pouted. "Aw."

"Wait, isn't attacking a part of a defense as well?"

"Yes, but let's say you hit one of them with your inherited power, what then?"

It's a good thing that Rias wasn't afraid of facing an experienced assassin in a classic one on one combat scenario, but asking unneeded questions was something he wanted her to never repeat as long as she's his trainee. She's smart, but her curiosity sometimes crossed the line as nosiness.

"Fair point." Rias conceded. Asia wasn't coming with them after all. She could deal with that answer as long as it's an answer and not one of his stupid wisecracks. "So where do we train exactly?"

Again with her nosiness. He's starting to miss his underlings. They never ask too many questions and do what they're told to do without much fussing.

"Mio and Kojiro will be training here," Seifer said, earning another of Rias' odd look. He could already hear the questions she's brewing in her head. "while you and Leone can go have fun in the forest."

Forest? Why the forest? "Why there?"

"Yeah, why there? There aren't any mosquitoes there, right?"

He ignored Leone's last question. "You're more experienced than Mio. You'll learn how to defend yourself while at a disadvantage, while she'll learn the basics of one-on-one fight with Kojiro." He said, avoiding the word 'better'. Mio's a softhearted girl with low enough confidence in herself.

He didn't treat them equally, but fairly. He won't give something to someone who didn't need it just because he gave it to someone who needed it.

"Kojiro," his brother straightened like a soldier. That war drama miniseries were still fresh in his mind. "teach her what you're taught. I'll come by once in a while. Go there and start." Seifer pointed at the reserved spot at the field ahead, far from the Knights and the Bishops' training.

"Don't go easy on her." His brother nodded gravely. "And Mio, don't push yourself too hard. Stop before you drop."

"Yes..." Mio muttered, quite clearly discouraged. "I'll do my best..."

That's no confidence. Self-confidence is important for a leader, and showing you're unconfident is an effective way to crush your own peers' morale and raise your opponent's. That's something he'll need to address to her in private.

"Good." He smiled, faintly. "And Kojiro, remember what I said, but if you cause her any harm that Asia can't fix in under ten seconds, you're not getting any dinner. Understand?"

"Y-Yes sir." As his brother, he knew he made no such things as idle threats. At least not when it's directed at him.

"Lastly, unless I'm just joking around, you'll listen to me. Blindly." Seifer stated. "Of course, I won't tell you to do what I won't do."

They seemed relieved, until Rias asked the important question. "What won't you do?"

"That's not important." Seifer said cryptically with a smile. "Come on. Git. Time's ticking."

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

Not ten minutes passed, Rias was on the verge of collapsing.

" _Guten morgen_ ~!" Leone emerged from yet another lush tree atop of her, and just barely, as in a mere inch, she managed to leap away from the Lionelle's fist. But just before she could cast a barrier, Leone rammed her sole deep into her stomach, knocking the winds out of her as Rias hit a tree bark.

"—?!"

"Fufu, it's kinda weird beating your own master. Usually it's the other way around." Leone grinned as she approached the struggling Gremory. "Not complaining, though."

Rias spat out the blood from her mouth. It tasted awful, like iron, but Leone's kick was like a hammer to her gut.

"Come on Hime-sama," Leone smirked as Rias visibly gritted her teeth, "That all you got?"

The Gremory shot a distracting mini-thunder that Leone dodged effortlessly with a simple twist of her upper body and a lightning quick sidestep as Rias fired another one, and struck her side with her knee.

Rias cried out in pain, holding her side, and keeled over to the dirt.

Still energetic, Leone bounced on her spot like a boxer raring to have another go, and she was, except this boxer knew various other martial arts and could shatter a tree like toothpick with one kick.

"Whoops, sorry. Hope I didn't hurt you too bad." Leone said. She meant every word she said, but her eagerness said otherwise.

Her partner, on the other hand, was gasping and coughing as if her lungs were choked directly. The blow hurt like hell, searing from her side and weakened her knees.

It was then he emerged in a puff of black ghastly smoke like a ghost.

"WHOAGAWD—!"

In truth, he was there the whole time, sitting snugly on a sturdy tree branch. "And that's that." Unbothered with Leone's surprise, he spoke to Rias. "You did fairly well, but that won't do."

"What about me?"

"Don't know. Wasn't looking at you."

"Hey!"

Just lifting her head was a chore for her. "Wait..."

"Hm?"

"I'm not... done yet..."

Watching the Heiress shakily rose up to her feet, a thought crossed his mind. She's that kind of determinator too. Reminded him of Asuka back then.

"You're not, but you will be more than done if you keep being stubborn." He didn't normally speak much, but he's a mentor. He'll say anything needed for them to advance. "And it isn't about winning. It's about understanding what you can improve at in the future."

Before Rias could breathe enough to counter, Seifer continued with a tone of finality. "We're heading back up." He looked at the blonde fighter who was obviously disappointed. "Kojiro's waiting for you up there, you battle maniac..."

"Wh- hey!" Leone complained. "Well, you're not wrong— but I'm not a maniac!"

"Uh-huh. Sure." The young man rolled his eyes nonchalantly.

And Seifer was about to vanish in his smolder of black smoke, but Rias grabbed a hold of his grey long sleeve T-shirt. "Wait... I'm not... I still..." she gasped, "Can... go."

"You're already like this." Seifer said, factually. He won't let any form of pity escape his mouth. Rias could handle it. "Look at her. She's still this bouncy. If you go on, you'll just be her punching bag."

Rias wiped away the blood of her lips, and glared at him through blurry vision. "I won't..." she gulped, steadying herself. "I can go on."

He stared at her for a few silent seconds. His expression was flat, but Leone could tell he was angered by the girl's persistence. It's praiseworthy, but Leone couldn't exactly say she didn't agree with him either.

"Fine." He said, much to her surprise. "Then walk back up."

"What?! No! I want to try again!"

"No, Rias. You heard what I said. It's either that or you're done for today." With that tone of finality, the inky black smoke started to swivel around his body. "Use teleportation if you're dead tired. Remember, you still have more than one week. Don't lessen that because your stubbornness."

Rias clenched her fists, but she listened without arguing anymore.

"Hey, hey! Can you bring me too?" Leone chirped, "I can't do that teleportation-thing yet y'know."

To her shock, Seifer responded with a simple, "Use your wings."

"I can fly fine!" Leone insisted. Flying wasn't so difficult when she knew how to flap her extra pair of wings. "Just save me the time."

"I know, but can you fly and dodge at the same time?"

Leone made a face. "What?"

He rubbed his neck, glancing up. The girls followed his eyes to the sky beneath the foliage of the trees, and saw two girls soaring high up above.

"Oh come on..."

"They'll keep you busy." Seifer smiled in amusement. "Call it quit if you can't flap anymore. I'll wait for you two up there. Ciao~"

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

Noon came to late afternoon. Entrancing violet hues painted the skies of the Underworld. Still his two stubborn Devils hadn't returned.

"...U-um... Shinji-san...? Where is Nee-chan and Leone-Neesan?"

That crumpled his brows. _'Neesan?'_ Ah right. That girl insisted she's everyone's big sister. Sort of like Kuroka's case with Asia and Asuka, except, Leone was pushier of it.

"Somewhere near the lake. Five miles or so." he said to the youngest Gremory. Kojiro did a number on her, but not as severe as what Leone did to her sister, and unlike Rias, Mio ended her drill when she knew there's no way she's able to go on.

That said, her tiny gasp suggested what he said wasn't a good news. "F-five miles? Isn't that 8 kilometer?"

"Roughly." Seifer shrugged. He had been smoking for quite a time at the cobblestoned veranda before she popped out of the house. He had been staring at the slope leading to the woods, waiting his two pupils to appear since the past hour. "Don't worry. They'll get here soon enough. Tiamat's with them."

"Oh... okay." Not so much of an assurance for her part, but at least he's not leaving them all by themselves.

He chuckled, taking out a cigarette pack off his pocket and then smacking it to his palm to pack the tobacco tighter for longer-lasting smokes. Basic smoker knowledge. The slapping sound made her jump.

As if he'd let them walk around alone. Those 'Khaos Brigades' oddballs was still a concerning problem.

Silence passed as the two stared off into the distance, watching the sky slowly blushed with indigo, and far at the north, Mio could see a splash of mystical aurora floating at the mountains. Dropping his vexing, Seifer idly glanced at Mio.

She missed him; it's all written on her face. It didn't need an adept psychologist to figure that one out.

Unsurprisingly, he could imagine she was Kuroka.

No. He couldn't think about that. He shouldn't think about that. Not when the resolve was already made and said. It wouldn't change his decision, but it would make it harder.

So he decided to put his mind off the thought by striking a conversation with the little sister. "How's your side?"

His sudden query took her by surprise. She jumped a bit. "It's um... I'm okay, thank you. Asia-chan healed it earlier. Kou-san didn't hit me too hard either."

"He won't have dinner if he did." That put a faint smile on her face. "Aside from what you're supposed to learn, what else did you learn?"

Mio fell silent, pondering on his puzzling question and what to say to him. Seconds passed in silence until she came up with one.

"I think... I think I'm not suited for fighting." her gaze fell down at the cobbles underneath her cottony house slippers. "I don't know many spells to defend myself at every situations... and I'm not fast. It's hard to gain distance from Kou-san. And because I don't know how any martial arts and... I'm not sure if I can learn any in these two weeks."

He waited for a while, making sure she was finished.

"Okay." He said, blowing a puff of smoke. "You figured all that out by yourself, now what're you going to do?"

Mio glanced at him, craning her neck as he height only barely reached his chest. "What do I do?"

"Mhmm." Seifer hummed. "You may be all what you just said about yourself, but that doesn't mean you can't outsmart your opponent. There's more than one way to win, Mio." And he knew plenty. Some say it 'dirty fighting', 'dishonorable', but what rules or honor mean in a death or die scenario?

That said, he's not insisting she had to be a complete pragmatic.

"I can teach you how to fight, when to throw a punch. What body part to strike. When to block and when to dodge, but I can't teach you how to win. I can only teach what you want to learn."

A bit more surprised by his leniency, Mio let his question sunk in. Did she want to win? What did she want to win?

"What I want..." the sentence rolled oddly on her tongue. It's the kind of questions where there's no right or wrong answers, the kind that she had difficulties answering ever since she was still sleeping with her parents.

"I-I don't know..." Mio said, ashamed.

He didn't reprove her, though. "Okay. Then put all of these things aside. Think about what you want the most. Like your dream or something like that."

"My dream...?" and she went quiet again, and so did he. It's not right to interrupt a person in the middle of a deep thinking. "My dream... is to live happily, I suppose..."

That's not the innocent answer he was expecting to hear, but it was a welcome surprise nonetheless.

"I think... I think I don't want any of this." she began. "Rating Games, controlling territories. I'm fine with creating contracts, but fight a Stray Devil...? I don't think I want that. I can't bear seeing any of my friends get hurt. I don't want a strong peerage, or treated as a princess or anything. I just want to have friends, live a normal life... and... Be happy with myself."

Seifer gave way to a soft hum, one that Mio misunderstood as a mock. "...I-I'm sorry, it must've sounded ridiculous coming from a Devil..."

"Hm? No, no. It doesn't matter if you're a Devil or not." He had the same dream once. How could he make fun of it? "Show yourself a little more appreciation. It's not easy to realize your own weakness and know what you want."

Her lips curled upwards to a small smile. "Thanks... b-but, I don't think it's right... Everyone is working so hard to get better, while I'm... while I just... not."

"And you feel that it's unfair for them that you don't try as hard."

"Y-yes." Mio exclaimed, glad that he understood.

He offered her a small sincere smile. "It's okay. No need to feel bad. It's not rare for people to think that way. You don't want to disappoint anyone, but if you keep thinking like that, you're going to end up disappointing yourself, and those close to you."

Mio kept her silence, listening to him word by word. So he continued. "Tell me, what are you training for right now?"

"To get stronger...?"

"Do you want to get stronger?"

She avoided his eyes again. "...No..."

"Then don't think of it that way. Instead of 'to get stronger', why not think you're doing this for him?"

He didn't need to say his name for her to understand. He knew she understood, because she's blushing right now.

"For Ise-kun...?"

Seifer nodded. "Mhmm." assuming the girl didn't quite get it yet, he went on with a smirk. "We want to keep those close to us save, right?" Mio nodded, lightly blushing, the words he said back at the Familiar Forest. "Well, sometimes, there can be times where we can't be there for them, and sometimes, they have nobody to rely but themselves. It's sad, but that's how things are."

Her blush disappeared, and she was deep in thought once again.

"Now I don't mean to scare you or make you paranoid. Your 'dream' is nice and all, but you can't think you're someone you're not. You're a Devil. There's always danger for being a Devil." he said, "I'm telling you this because I've felt what it's like to lose people you love. It sucks. Now, I wouldn't want either of you feeling what I felt, won't I?" with an ironic smile, he chuckled.

As Seifer glanced at the young Gremory, what he found was a sympathetic frown. "...Shinji-san, do you... I don't mean to intrude, but... how... how did you lose your... um... n-nevermind..."

"My late wife? She was murdered." He completed for her, sparing her the uneasiness, but the shock was unavoidable. It's hard for him, but if it could help her, so be it.

"I'm... I'm so sorry..."

"It's alright. Can't change what's in the past." he assured her with a faint smile as he tossed away his cigarette, turning the roll into smoke. "That's why, better be prepared than sorry, hm? And wipe that frown off your face. It's not like I'm not happy the way I am now, right Kitten?"

Mio was confused at first, but as she followed his gaze to the door behind her, she understood why, and smiled at him.

"Yeah... Thank you for listening to me and the lecture, Shinjiro-san. I think I can try harder now."

"No problem." The young male replied with one corner of his lips slightly upward, watching as the Gremory hurried back inside to give him some moment alone with her.

Kuroka slowly made her way to him, a small pout draping her small lips. Noiselessly, she wrapped her slender arms around his waist, and laid her head on his plain white shirt, feeling his sturdy back against her cheek.

He made an amused sound as he looked back at the ravine, still waiting for his pupils and the Dragon Lady. "What's up?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Eh. You never asked."

The pout swelled up. "Like you'd tell..."

"'Course I would." Seifer laughed mildly, grabbing her wrist and squeezed her softly. "Communication is key to anything."

Kuroka huffed. "Shuddup. Dummy..."

It was then a figure emerged from the valley. Correction, figures. As Tiamat's sparkly blue hair came to the view, and then her upper body, and her arms that were carrying both of his pupils, each looking more beaten up than before.

Tiamat looked more intimidating than her usual look, and at this, the young man sighed.

As the Nekoshou slunk away from his grip, he felt several pats on his back. "Have fun handling them nyan."

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

"Idiots." Seifer critically muttered at his two stubborn pupils after they were done being washed by the many maidservants of the Gremory. It took them a while, and it took a little while longer to get everyone get out from the guest bedroom—which really didn't look like a guest bedroom. Far too expensive and far too decorated.

He would never discipline anyone publicly if he could help it. It's humiliating and he disliked humiliating people that wasn't enemies.

That said, despite his level-headed tone, he's quite furious. "Here I thought you're mature."

"..."

"..."

No words were exchanged between the two, only glares that hinted on what they had been doing on the road back, and confirmed the information Tiamat gave him.

He held Leone's strident eyes. "Tiamat told me you refused her help despite having hit the ground twelve times." and then at Rias', with the same intensity. "Same with you, Rias. She mentioned you two have been making 'childish remarks regarding each other's incompetence before eventually escalating to a senseless bout'. Was that what happened?"

"Hey, you didn't say that we're not allowed to have a little fight."

He liked her jokes, but her reasoning did not impress him. "I'm your coach, not your babysitter and neither is Tiamat. And last I recall, you're not babies either."

"..." "..." The glares had wavered, and their previously hard expressions softened to one of embarrassment.

" _Stai scherzando..._ " Sighing, he moved his palm from his forehead to his jaw, and shook his head. At least they're aware they only had themselves and their stupid pride to blame. If they lump it all on him, training them will be a more massive chore than it already was.

"Look, it's not like—"

"Save it. What happened already happened." He cut Leone off. She didn't like it regardless of his wise words. "Asia will come here after dinner. Make sure you've made up till then. Spare the girl your immaturity; you're not the only one who are exhausted."

"You two are sitting out tomorrow." He cut Rias off before she could refute. She didn't like it either. "And this will be the last time something as pointless as this ever happened. End of story."

His serious expression was... actually pretty scary. It's weird when someone as carefree as him looked this severe. It reminded Rias that he's not a guy her brother appointed without reasons.

"Yeesh..." she heard her stubborn Rook muttered, "and here I thought he'd be chill... huh, Hime-sama?"

"Stop calling me that..." Rias sighed, making herself snug at her bed, reflecting on what she had done—

"He looks pretty hot when he's mad though... teehehe~"

Rias groaned.

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

Day 5

Majority of the Devils were taking it easy for today to recuperate their stamina, including the mentors who had been patrolling the nights nonstop. Everyone was taking a dip at the Gremory's Olympic-sized swimming pool located at the bottom of the hill. All except the boy stuck in the freezing mountains.

Seifer didn't get much sleep last night. If only Sirzechs could spare more capable sentries, he wouldn't need to take a night stroll checking every nooks and cranny in the vicinity like a night guard. Having to patrol around for three hours right after midnight sure was a royal pain in the arse.

But at least he could be thankful that the other mentors agreed to take a break today.

At the balcony where he had a little quarrel with her brother, Rias and Leone were hanging around morosely. Rias knew she had just wasted a day and there are only few things that could infuriate her more than missing training for such an important match against her friend. Leone looked more bored than mad, though.

He took his eyes off the mountains as Souji Okita approached him, his katana tucked nicely in his white skirt-like traditional clothing, ever present regardless of the place or time.

"Kawamura-dono." the Legendary Shinsengumi dipped his head, bowing, causing his light blue haori to sway lightly. Seifer gave him an acknowledging nod. "Fine day to indulge in a little bit of sake, is it not?"

As Souji stood by him side to side, their height difference became more apparent.

"I prefer a cold beer, but what day is not a fine day for a little drink?" Seifer replied with a smirk. They didn't chat much when they changed shift, most likely because none of them enjoyed having their sleeping time cut off, but these men shared the same fondness towards carefreeness.

"Ah! Well said! Much truth in that." Souji nodded, folding his arms. His traditional outfit didn't appeal much to him. Summers would be sweltering in that. "How are things on your side?"

"Just fine." Seifer said. "Not much to do for today, thanks to those girls."

Seifer enjoyed people who have a peculiar way of talking or laughing, like Souji himself. One would never expect the vibrant "Nuho ho ho" belonged to a man as limber as him.

"Do forgive Ojou-sama, Kawamura-dono." Souji advised, all-smile plastered on his face. "A fair lady but quite the fiery one. Brave, daring, fearless, just like her mother. The apple doesn't fall of the tree, no?" He laughed merrily again, and Seifer gave way to a little snicker. "Back when I was training Yuuto, I used to think she would make a fine swordswoman. It's too unfortunate that her interest lies in magic and the fine arts of strategies."

Quite the chatty one, wasn't he?

Absently, Seifer glanced at the balcony where the fiery Gremory and the fiery Leone were watching.

"She's stubborn, but her grit is impressive." Seifer muttered. When she found out he was looking at her, he gave Rias a wink. The kind that made her frowns in disgust. "But there's a fine line between bravery and stupidity. One line she often crossed."

"Ah, the Familiar Forest was it? Or perhaps you were referring to the latest event?"

"Both." Seifer said bluntly. It's not a surprise that he had heard of his 'heroics'. There's not a single being in his peerage that Sirzechs wouldn't trust his life with.

"Mmn. I see, I see." Souji nodded sagaciously. "It's a horrible thing, the forest fire was. I apologize on behalf of Lucifer's Chosens for being unable to assist."

Lucifer's Chosens... how long had it been since he last heard of that prestigious title.

"You have your own things to take care of."

"True, true, but we were never by ourselves," Souji said, "and the toughest foe we fought was an overgrown bull with body of a man, nuhoho!"

Souji laughed again, but this time, Seifer's expression was flat.

"Don't you think it's a story we best avoid talking? Princess is quite the curious girl too, don't you know." The last thing he needed was the Devils bugging him like his daughter begging him for bedtime stories.

Souji slapped his forehead, being animated. "Ah, of course! My apologies! It must the lack of sleep. Darned Sammy won't stop snoring..."

After a small round of laughter, the two mentors went quiet afterwards, monitoring the forest.

"Kawamura-dono, may I ask you of something?"

"Sure. Fire ahead."

"Do you know what's been troubling my boy, Yuuto? Souji's face turned sour, and the Legendary Shinsengumi was scowling like a concerned father. "His footwork was messy and his slashes were flimsy. Whatever is going inside that head of his, I wonder." the Shisengumi groused. "Could it be love?"

Now that snatched his attention. "You were saying?"

"Why, it's a possibility is it not Kawamura-dono? I'd never guessed, I'm not good at stuffs like these, but could it be my apprentice has found someone worth his affection? Nuhoho, it would be a surprise if he does."

"..." He couldn't think of any names, really, and what's in that bloke's mind certainly wasn't what Souji had in mind. "Think you'd be better off asking the Princess. I hardly know him."

"You don't?!" Souji seemed surprised, surprisingly. It's like he expected him to be someone who knew everyone in and out. "Aah, that's a shame. I thought my boy has a thing or two for your girl."

Seifer flinched. That flicked a spark in him. Not the warm benevolent kind of spark either, but one created from mild annoyance and a brotherly protectiveness to said girl.

Even Souji felt the impending doom. "A-ah! Good goodness, what am I bumbling... P-pardon my intrusion Kawamura-dono! See you later!"

Seifer watched the Legendary Shinsengumi retreated back to the mansion, fast-walking, not once looking back. Then Seifer snorted. Sirzechs's small band of elites was mildly amusing. Eccentrics gather eccentrics he supposed.

.

.

.

It was dead in the fifth night of their stay. All the young Devils fast asleep, tucked in the blissful ignorance, comfort these men had been longing for quite a while. The campfire crackled, keeping a lump of cold away from them while they sat idly on a log, waiting for the end of their turn.

"Fire is such a fascinating and beautiful thing." MacGregor hummed with a sincere smile gracing his feature. He didn't sport a magnificent beard, but still he was quite the magnificent Bishop to be referred as the Grand Magus. "The way the embers fly and dance like butterflies of summer... don't you find it captivating, young miss?"

Nothing but the burning cinders responded.

But that didn't shake this certain gentleman's resolve. "It can create. It can enhance. It keeps the cold and dangers away. It can bring safety within its warmth. And yet, it can destroy like no other natural elements."

Silence returned, for a while.

"Alright, Sammy, save your monologue for another time. You'll bore her to death."

"Tsk... obtuse brute..." MacGregor then mumbled incoherently, most likely blaspheming his companion for the hour. But as long as he kept his mouth shut, Souji couldn't care less.

As peace returned once more, Souji—a deprived Souji—looked at the crimson-haired girl. "Uh... young miss," he began in a soothing tone, "as you can tell, we are both very tired, and not long from now, the two of us will be replaced with people much, much, muuuch much more meaner than us, so if you please can tell us who you are and where you are from, it would be very nice of you. We'll pretend nothing ever happened."

That didn't have any effect on her. Her persistence persisted, and her only respond was avoiding both men's eyes.

"Oh, bother..." At her stubbornness, both Bishop and Knight sighed tiredly. Interrogation was never their forte.

But it was for him.

Noting the incoming young man and a woman whose marvelous blue hair glittered under the night sky, a smile broke to each of their face. Freedom at last.

But Souji's quickly turned to a frown as he tried to renegotiate with the girl bounded by the Bishop's magical chain. "This is your last chance, miss. You're still young aren't you? Don't make it any harder for yourself..."

Yet, regardless his sincere genuineness, even when they both were worried for her, the girl refused.

"Fellas." Their substitute greeted with a small nod, a bottle of beer and a cigarette pack in one hand. Souji and MacGregor nodded at him and Tiamat, before he acknowledged the presence of the unfamiliar face with a single glance. "New face. I don't suppose she's one of the maid."

Souji and MacGregor looked at each other nervously, and then at the girl, and then back at the young man.

"Sammy found her snooping his barrier." Souji stood up from the carved log bench, and so did his companion. "She's uh... nearly as fast as your kid."

"Is she?" That piqued his interest, as shown by the subtle rise of his brow and intonation. But it would require a pair of keen eyes and sharp ears to notice. "Well. That should be no surprise." Seifer chuckled, taking a seat.

For the first time, the girl showed a different face.

"A Grim Reaper?" MacGregor resaid, now even more interested in their pretty offender. "How can you tell? She has no presence at all!"

"Quiet your voice Sammy." Souji ushered.

These two were like brothers from another mother. Never a dull moment when these two were around.

"They hide differently." Seifer continued, now coolly staring at the hearth as Tiamat sat next to him, scooting closer for warmth, but also to hear him better. He rarely raised his voice above a whisper after all.

"Instead of erasing her presence as most do, they use soul to blend in plain sight. Souls they've taken and haven't set free." He looked into her crimson eyes. He found fear. He saw the distress freezing her slender frame. "And in her case; the soul of a Gremory maid."

His Reapers will never crumble even if they had been found out. But she did. She might be trained, she might be experienced, but she's not without flaw. She licked her lips once. Cold sweat began to appear. Her eyelids throbbed. Her fingers curled into her palm, digging her flesh.

"You can leave fellas. Don't let me bother your sleep."

The Bishop and the Knight exchanged glances, and then, they looked one last time at the young girl under The Slayer's mercy, and decided it was best for them to heed his advice.

"I bid you a goodnight, Sire, Lady Tiamat."

"Same with me. Goodnight Kawamura-dono, Tiamat-dono."

They watched the two pair left to the mansion, travelling the vast backyard before eventually disappearing in the shadows.

"Well then... where should we start..." Seifer hummed, placing a cigarette between his lips, and set it alight with a small tongue of flame on the tip of his index finger. He took a drag, blowing a billow of grey smoke to swirl in the cold air.

He held her crimson eyes in his relaxed gaze, seemingly having no particular interest in her, but she seemed to know better.

"What about..." his voice was hoarse and silent. Only slightly louder than a whisper as he idly stared at the glowing cinders of his cigarette. "What about we start with your name." he said, lifting his cigarette. "Your name, for your eyes."

* * *

 ** _Chapter Ends_**

* * *

 **Just a head's up, I've rewritten chapter 1(again) to 6, and I'm planning on doing that to every chapters.**

 **It didn't add much that it changes the course of the story, I just added the small things I failed to take note, and some flavors. Obviously it's not a good thing for a writer to retrace what he's written and published, but I'm no writer, writing is just my hobby, and this is an ongoing story.**

 **I have plot points, but probably not as detailed as other writers, and there were some mistakes I didn't realize seeing until other people point them out.**

 **One is Kojiro's immediate acceptance of being a Devil (chapter 4) as well as Asuka's (chapter 5-6).**

 **There are some erased dialogues and additions — subtle changes, but nothing major that you'd have to go back and reread it.**

 **I also realize this story's keep gaining followers despite it's gotten this far already. I'm very thankful all of you new readers, and especially the faithful old-timers. It's crazy that some of you followed my abandoned Death's Journey and followed this one as well.**

 **I can't tell you how thankful I am. I know I said I write for a hobby, but it feels nice to know others are enjoying it as I do.**

 **And that's that! Was it too cheesy? Welp, can't help it. I'm feeling cheesy.**

 **Last but not least, mind checking my newest story? It's not as heavy, it's lighthearted. Very. All in all, it's a Monster Musume but with DxD casts. Would be nice if you check it out.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading, and as always, have a nice day!**


End file.
